High Anxiety EdwardsBloodType VF
by LyraParleOr
Summary: TRAD. Mignone, branchée, Bella revient chez elle pour fuir les douleurs de son passé. Elle devient amie avec ses voisins Jasper et Edward, se joignant à eux dans la cabane dans l'arbre. B et E découvrent qu'ils ont plus en commun qu'ils en ont rêvé. HA
1. Prologue

_High Anxiety de Edwardsbloodtype a un énorme succès dans sa version originale et est ici disponible en version française. Elle a tout d'abord été traduite par Pomme d'Amour avec l'autorisation de l'auteur qui m'a ensuite donné les rennes pour continuer cette traduction à partir du chapitre 24._

High Anxiety est l'histoire de Bella qui revient vivre avec son père dans sa ville natale suite à un événement douloureux. Elle y retrouve ses amies d'enfance et rencontre les frères Cullen. Surtout le bel Edward qui serait parfait si on fait abstraction de son air menaçant et rebelle, de son comportement quelque peu étrange et surtout de son manque d'intérêt total pour les filles. Se laissera-t-il approcher par Bella?


	2. Retour à la maison

**High Anxiety française **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**traduction autorisée**

**Correctrice: noix de coco sister **

**D****isclaimer****:**** tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original a Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publique reconnaissable son la propriété de leurs ****propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associés avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur. **

**Attention requise: cette fic est classé ****M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Merci a Noix de coco sister pour avoir corrigée mon chapitre rempli de faute. **

Chapitre reposté

Chapitre 1 Retour à la maison

_**Home- Daughtry**_** (chanson)**

Bella PdV

Nous sommes entrés dans l'allée, où la douceur de l'asphalte refaite glisse tranquillement sous les pneus du camion. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé mais avait l'air tout à fait différente. La maison était identique à quand je l'avais quittée il y a cinq ans. Mais aujourd'hui elle était de couleur crème beige avec des volets bordeaux et un porche nouvellement construits en bois. L'aménagement paysager était nouveau. Les arbustes et les buissons étaient soigneusement entretenus et disposés sur la pelouse verdoyante. Sachant que mon père était un célibataire endurci, je m'attendais à ce que la maison ressemble à un morceau de merde délabré. Cela avait été une agréable surprise de venir à la maison et de voir tout le contraire.

"Papa, s'il te plaît ne te fatigue pas. Je peux monter mes sacs," ai-je dit, pendant que je regardais mon père sortir mes lourdes valises de son camion.

Il me regarda, ignorant ma demande. Charlie, l'homme viril, n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui acceptait l'aide ou de la pitié, en particulier d'une femme. Il avait récemment pris sa retraite de la police de Forks où sa jambe avait été blessé lors d'un vol. Il était difficile pour lui de rester debout pendant de longues périodes. Alors il avait décidé d'ouvrir sa propre compagnie d'enquête privée basée à Seattle. ça allait même assez bien. ça s'avèrera être une carrière lucrative. Il ne s'occupait surtout que de la tricherie des maris et des femmes et de leurs compagnons méprisants, apparemment c'était abondant.

J'ai remarqué qu'il boitait légèrement, mais seulement parce que je cherchais à le voir. Ses cheveux étais devenus un peu gris et avaient perdu de leur ondulation. Son visage reflétait encore la virilité de sa jeunesse. Quand j'étais petite, je pensais qu'il était le plus bel homme dans le monde entier et que j'allais très certainement l'épouser un jour. Il était encore un des plus beaux hommes que j'ai jamais vu. Mais mon désir idiot d'enfant de me marier avec mon père n'était plus d'actualité.

"Bella tu te moques de moi avec tous ces bagages?" Charlie fronça les sourcils et transporta valise après valise à contrecœur, grognant et grommelant tout bas. Je lui ai souri timidement avant de le voir prendre la plus lourde valise, toute pleine de chaussures. Heureusement pour lui, c'était la dernière.

«Papa, je suis une jeune fille de seize ans. Tourmenté au sujet de la vie et des attentes sociales. Je tente tout simplement de faire mon chemin dans ce monde et essayer de maintenir une image de soi saine. Une grande variété de vêtements et de chaussures m'aide à trouver ma véritable identité tout en laissant place à l'expression de soi et à la créativité. "ai-je ricané puérilement tout en prenant un grand sac a main rose sur mon épaule. "En plus ça me rend belle!"

«Très drôle, Bells. Combien de fois t'es-tu répété dans l'avion? Ne fais pas ta Brillante, a t-il reproché.

_(mon père me disait toujours __ça)_J'ai roulé les yeux quand il est parti avec le dernier sac. Dans le couloir, il jeta son bras sur mon épaule en me baisant la tête. «Je suis heureux que tu sois rentrée à la maison mon bébé. Tu m'as manqué."

«Tu m'as manqué aussi, papa. La maison est superbe. Il était temps que tu fasses des améliorations." Pendant mes cinq années d'absence, puisque ma mère et lui étaient divorcés, Charlie avait refait toute la maison. Dans la cuisine tout avait été remplacé et modernisé, deux chambres et deux salles de bains avaient été ajoutées à l'étage ainsi que l'ajout d'une énorme salle à diner reliée au salon. C'était encore chez moi, mais en même temps ... pas. J'ai aimé que la maison soit propre et neuve, mais détestait parce que ce n'était plus la maison où j'avais grandi.

"Ouais bien, Esmé m'a convaincu qu'il était temps de la mettre à jour. C'est un bon investissement à long terme."

"Esmé?" Demandai-je avec un sourcil relevé, m'arrêtant alors que j'avais commencé à monter les escaliers.

Il désigna de son pouce la direction de la maison en bas du bloc. L'énorme, ostentatoire, mini-manoir de quartier qui avait été construit et emménagé un an auparavant par la famille Cullen.

La rue où la maison de Charlie était est au début d'une impasse boisée avec seulement deux petites maisons sur elle. Alice Brandon et sa mère avaient une maison de style identique à la notre. Mais cette source de pollution visuelle, nouvellement construite au bout de la rue en retrait de quelques centaines de pieds dans les bois, faisait que les deux autres maisons existantes sur cette rue ressemblaient pitoyablement à des cabanes par rapport à elle. Elle était plus grande que la maison que Phil avait acheté en Californie et je pensais que celle- là était énorme. C'était une belle maison, mais elle ne correspondait pas à Forks ... du tout.

Pendant mon retour, Charlie m'avait raconté les derniers potins de la ville et les changements des quartier sur le trajet qui m'amenaient de l'aéroport à la maison. Toutefois, il avait négligé de me donner des détails précis sur les résidents de la maison Cullen.

«Elle est jolie je parie?" J'ai remué mes sourcils pour taquiner Charlie. Il n'est pas a l'abri des ruses d'une femme séduisante.

"Oui, Esmé est attirante et très heureuse en ménage. Elle est tout simplement exceptionnelle, persuasive et fait très bien son travail, c'est tout." Apparemment, Esmé Cullen était propriétaire d'une entreprise de décoration à Chicago avant qu'elle n'ait déménagé.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, papa. Une jolie femme cogne __à __ ta porte et toi tu lui laiss__es__ tout redécorer._

_Typiquement masculin._

Je me suis arrêté sur le palier de l'escalier et suis allée directement dans mon ancienne nouvelle chambre. Les murs avaient été peints d'une couleur d'un doux vert tendre, très apaisant et serein. Les moulures et les garnitures étaient d'un blanc brillant. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue et une autre du côté de la cour avec une vue partielle du grand manoir. J'ai posé des sac sur le matelas nu du lit queen size en fer forgé noir et ouvrit ma garde robe. Elle était grande mais pas suffisamment pour accueillir tous les vêtements et les chaussures que j'avais apportés.

Ce n'était même pas ma faute en plus. Je blâmais ma mère et mes amis en Californie. Les apparences étaient essentielles à la situation sociale et, très franchement, j'en avais assez d'être repoussé à cause de ma laideur, de mon habillement sobre et de mon nez dans les livres. J'étais de plus en plus jalouse des filles qui portaient des vêtements jolis et elles avaient toujours l'air de s'amuser. Avec ma mère qui venait d'ouvrir sa deuxième boutique de mode hors de prix à Los Angeles, elle m'avait fourni ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon changement de look gratuitement. De plus, j'aimais vraiment sa. C'était comme jouer à s'habiller tous les jours. M'habiller comme je le sentais chaque matin. J'ai beaucoup aimé ne pas avoir à m'engager dans un style précis, donc je m'habillais électriquement, comme ma mère l'avait nommé.

J'ai ouvert le tiroir du haut du bureau nouvellement acheté noir et je le trouvais vide, de même que tous les autres tiroirs dans la chambre. Je me demandais ce que Charlie avait fait avec mes vieux meubles et tous les trucs que j'avais laissés derrière dans la précipitation de ma mère pour être libéré des liens du mariage avec Charlie Swan ..

A vrai dire, c'était bizarre de revenir ici, presque comme si j'étais pris au piège dans un univers alternatif. J'ai vécu toute ma vie à Forks, jusqu'à ce que ma mère ne supporte plus d'être étouffé par cette petite ville plus longtemps et n'ait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de «se trouver» elle-même. Il a fallu cinq États, cinq écoles différentes, trois petits amis différents pour elle et cinq différents groupes d'amis pour moi avant de finalement s'installer en Californie.

C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré son mari, Phil. Il avait récemment signé aux Dodgers de Los Angeles et avec cette promotion il avait eu une augmentation de salaire substantielle. C'était la notre cinquième déménagement ainsi que ma cinquième école en tant d'années. Ils ont acheté une maison énorme dans un quartier chic, avec une piscine et un parc comme cour, digne d'un épisode de MTV Cribs _(émission a MTV où il visite les maisons des stars)_. Ma mère, elle-même, s'était presque pissée dessus quand elle avait vu la salle de bains principale et son dressing. L'argent est sensé changer les gens, mais ma mère semblait rester terre à terre. Elle avait fait le choix de gagner son propre revenu avec ses boutiques. Je n'avais jamais été autorisé à être gâté par la bonne fortune de Philippe, cependant, de temps en temps, il m'offrait quelques trucs comme un iPod, ou ma voiture.

En face de cette maison résidait Bree Feilds, ma meilleure amie tournée en ancienne, pire, Ennemi/Salope qui a finalement ruiné ma vie, me forçant à revenir vivre avec mon père. Horrible garce. Juste penser à elle me donne la chair de poule. Chaque matin que je me suis réveillé, je lui ai souhaité de passer la journée sur les toilettes prise avec une horrible diarrhée. Je ne voulais pas penser à elle pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas la laisser gâcher une seule autre seconde de ma vie.

L'ironie de la situation avec le recul, c'est que Forks, le même endroit qui faisait sentir ma mère étouffé, me faisait sentir comme si je pouvais respirer librement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Je n'avais même pas fait une crise d'angoisse qui tourmentait mon existence. Je n'ai pas eu une fois l'impression que j'étais nerveuse ou irritable. Je me disais que le retour à Forks était probablement la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire. C'était peut-être le ciel gris ou le vrombissement continu de la pluie qui me rendait si calme. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu grâce à un autre premier jour terrifiant dans une nouvelle école. Je comptais y aller en douceur et avoir une année facile à partir de là.

Charlie se racla la gorge ayant terminer de traîner le dernier des sacs dans la chambre à coucher. Il y avait des boîtes d'expédition brunes plaine empilées contre le mur du fond, coincées entre la commode et une armoire noire. J'ai regardé Charlie avec un regard interrogateur.

«Ta mère les a envoyées, dit-il en roulant des yeux avec un haussement d'épaules. «Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin d'aide. Oh en passant," Charlie s'arrêta à la porte. "Alice est très contente que tu sois de retour Bells. ... Elle a crié de joie ... quand je lui ai dit." J'ai ri. Alice était très probablement la personne la plus joyeuse que j'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir comme amie et je pouvais imaginer ses effervescences de joie d'ici. Il a disparu dans le couloir en me laissant seule.

Je l'ai remercié et ai commencé à ouvrir les cartons. Apparemment, Renée avait pris de l'avance et avait acheté une nouvelle literie, des rideaux assortis, une carpette et divers accessoires décoratifs pour la chambre. Le couvre-lit était blanc avec des fleurs de lavande et de sauge verte dispersées partout. Je suppose qu'elle dictait la couleurs de la peinture à Charlie avant que je n'emménage. Elle a joint une photo encadrée d'elle et moi qui m'a rendue un peu triste, mais j'avais pas nécessairement le mal du pays.

Après avoir déballé les cartons, j'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à décorer ma nouvelle chambre et à la mise en place de mon ordinateur.

Une fois que j'ai eu avec succès rangé toutes mes affaires dans chaque endroit que j'ai pu trouvé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et découvrait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. Charlie a dit que nous commanderions une pizza pour le dîner mais je pris l'initiative de faire un voyage à l'épicerie car je ne ferais certainement pas la consommation d'un régime alimentaire d'étudiant universitaire avec des Pizza Pochet congelées et du Coke Diète pour la prochaine année.

Charlie m'a remis mes clés avec un air menaçant et je souris au jolie petit trousseau qui tenait les jolies petites clefs de ma jolie petite voiture. J'avais été ravie de voir à mon arrivée de l'aéroport que mon Audi décapotable rouge brillant était déjà arrivée et était garée dans l'allée. Je savais que ce serait comme mettre du sel dans les plaies de Charlie. Mais c'était quelques chose que je lui avais imposé.

"C'est ridicule, dit-il grognant à moitié. Elle n'est pas pratique et elle n'est pas ton style. cadeau de Phil?" Charlie avait pratiquement craché le nom de mon beau-père. Le remariage de ma mère avait été difficile a accepter alors il était automatiquement en discorde avec lui.

J'ai haussé les épaules. «C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire, maman et lui l'ont choisi. Je ne m'attendais pas à vivre dans l'endroit le plus humide dans le pays, sinon j'aurais insisté sur quelque chose de plus approprié ... comme un jet-ski." Je ris et Charlie s'est joint a moi.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti autre que de l'admiration et du respect pour Phil. Pas tout à fait de l'amour, mais beaucoup d'affection comme une fille de seize ans peut avoir pour son beau-père âgé de 32 ans. Il adorait ma mère et il était plus un ami pour moi qu'une figure paternelle de toute façon. Mais contrairement à ma mère, personne ne remplacerait jamais Charlie dans mon cœur.

"Tu sais que la capote va être détruite avec toute cette pluie. Tu auras probablement des fuites, de la moisissure et ..."

"Merci, papa. Je prévois me procurer un emploi afin que je puisse remplacer le haut, ou mettre de l'essence et prendre soin de mes besoin." J'ai parlé avec une indignation plus que nécessaire. J'ai un peu eu le sentiment que mon retour était sur le point de mettre une crampe dans son mode de vie et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il ne serait pas fâché de ma présence inattendue.

Le bureau de Charlie était à trois heures de route de Seattle. Il avait également une petite amie qui habitait là-bas, de qui il me parlait rarement, mais qu'il voulait me faire connaître tout de même. Quand ma mère lui a demandé sa permission pour me permettre de vivre ici à nouveau, Charlie était réticent, l'informant qu'il était souvent loin de Forks pendant plusieurs jours à la fois. Elle lui assura que j'étais une adulte et que je pouvais prendre soin de moi. A vrai dire, c'était l'idéal pour moi.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Bella. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander. Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici avec toi beaucoup de temps et ta maman m'a dit que tu étais indépendante et mature pour ton âge, mais je suis toujours ton père. Quand tu auras besoin de quelque chose tu viens me voir tu comprends? J'ai hoché la tête, abasourdie par la sensation de chaleur et de protection de mon père. «J'ai euh ... un ami qui offre un emploi si ça t'intéresse." Il a tiré une carte de petites entreprises jaune de sa poche de jeans et me la tendit.

"Big Billy's Party Time Fun? Je ne sais pas si je serais a l'aise avec une bande de mineurs qui fait la fête et qui sont saouls avec une bière, dis-je avec un ricanement, tout en tournant la carte entre mes doigts. C'était un clown tenant un bouquet de ballons multicolores sur le dessus.

«Bella, s'il te plaît,» m'a t-il reproché, avec un regard noir de désapprobation. "Tu te souviens pas de mon ami Billy Black? Eh bien son entreprise fournit des personnages pour les fêtes d'anniversaire des enfants. Tu t'habilles comme une princesse, tu vas à la fête pendant une heure et tu es payé en espèces."

"Qu'est-ce que je doit faire à la fête?" Demandai-je avec mes sourcils froncés. Je me demandais si je devais m'attendre à chanter ou de quelque chose de terrible dans ce genre. Je pouvais bien danser, merci à tous les cours de gymnastique que j'avais pris enfant. Je pouvais faire un backbend*soigné et marcher sur les mains. Mais je n'étais pas une artiste. Toutes ces leçons m'ont fourni la structure et la base pour l'élégance et la grâce, mais j'ai quand même réussi à être super maladroite

"Je ne sais pas chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'une princesse doit faire?" murmura-t-il, avec un regard sur le côté.

"Bon, je vais l'appeler demain et voir ce que cela implique, lui dis-je, glissant la carte dans mon sac à main. Il hocha la tête et semblait satisfait de mon accord verbal.

*  
Lorsque je suis rentré du shopping, une voix très familière gazouillait et enthousiaste provenait de la cuisine plongée dans une conversation avec Charlie.

«Bella ... tu es là!" a crié Alice en jetant ses petits bras autour de moi. Nous nous sommes embrassés avec enthousiasme, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

"Hey Alice, tu m'as manqué, lui répondis-je vivement, caressant ses cheveux soyeux noirs et long jusqu'à sa taille. Elle ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle était quand nous avions douze ans... exactement. Sauf qu'elle avait des seins beaucoup plus grand maintenant.

"Oh, tu m'as manqué aussi!" dit-elle en battant des mains avec enthousiasme.

«Bella, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage?" dit Charlie nous interrompant. J'ai automatiquement touché l'arête de mon nez qui avait apparemment commencé à être bleu.

"Je suis entré dans un énorme morceau de bois qui dépassait de l'arrière d'un pick-up." Ai-je répondu avec un air menaçant et roulant des yeux comme si ce n'était rien. ça arrive tout le temps. Je pouvais marcher avec élégance avec une paire de talons aiguilles de trois pouces sans problème, mais me cogner contre des objets immobiles et des trucs qui tombent régulièrement sur ma tête était un phénomène courant pour moi. Il a ouvert le congélateur et me tendit un vieux sac de pois, il secoua la tête avec consternation. Charlie s'excusa disant qu'il devait partir chez Billy et qu'il serait à la maison pour le dîner.

"Tu as l'air si différente! Tes cheveux sont si long." Elle saisit une mèche de mes cheveux. "Wow, je suis tellement contente que tu sois ici aujourd'hui. Tout le monde est ravi de te revoir! As-tu hâte d'être à l'école demain?"

« Je suis excitée et nerveuse. Nervosité premier jour tu comprends. Hey, Rosalie et toi passez-vous encore du temps avec Jess et Lauren?"

"Eww, Dieu non. Aujourd'hui elles sont garces et tellement salopes. Et puis Rosalie est une sorte de salope aussi mais ne va jamais lui dire que j'ai dit ça elle eut un petit rire. Il était enivrant. Alors je me suis mise à rire avec elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais dire. 'Hey Rose, je t'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans, ça te va bien. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une salope?" Demandai-je, en riant. Ce n'était pas une grosse surprise pour moi que Rose devienne comme ça. Elle avait toujours été magnifique, grande, mince avec des gros seins et ses longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient dans son dos. Elle était comme une top modèle . Même en première année elle faisait retourner les garçons . Je me souviens à l'école secondaire lors de notre premier cycle, de notre professeur d'éducation physique qui regardait sa poitrine quand elle jouait au basket. Elle avait délibérément "oublié" de porter un soutien-gorge sous son t-shirt. Rose avait toujours aimé être le centre d'attention.

"Merde ta voiture est GÉNIALLE C'est une des plus belles voitures que j'ai jamais vue! Je ne peux pas attendre que le temps soit ensoleillé pour sortir. Est-ce qu'on peut sortir avec la capote baissée comme dans le film. Qu'elle est donc ce film? Oh! Thelma et Louise ! Seulement nous ne sommes pas des criminels ... mais nous pourrions tellement ramasser un beau mec comme Brad Pitt. Je n'ai toujours pas de voiture. Mon père me dit que je ne suis pas prête à conduire parce que je ne prête pas suffisamment d'attention à la route, mais il a tout à fait tort. Mais je n'ai pas assez d'économies pour celle que je veux et je refuse de circuler dans une merde, dit-elle pendant qu'elle m'aidait avec enthousiasme à décharger les sacs de l'épicerie sur la table de la cuisine. _(NDLT:sa fait beaucoup d'enthousiasme sa!)_

J'étais abasourdie. J'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais apparemment, c'était plus censé que jamais. Quand nous étions jeune, Alice avait ce genre de tic nerveux quand elle s'excitait. ça devenait agaçant parfois, mais elle était si mignonne que la plupart des gens avait tendance à le tolérer. J'avais oublié à quel point ... elle était énergique.

"Penses-tu que je pourrais aller à l'école avec toi? Rosalie me conduit d'habitude mais elle se plaint toujours qu'elle a à faire un million de de kilomètre de détour pour venir me chercher et puis parfois je fait le trajet avec Edward et Jasper mais je déteste rouler avec eux parce que Edward conduit trop vite et parfois ils ne me ramènent pas. Quand Jasper conduit ça ne me dérange pas parce que j'ai l'esprit ailleurs parce que j'adoooooore le regarder, mais lui ne pense même pas que je suis en vie . Elle parlait si vite et j'attendis qu'elle prenne une longue respiration à la fin de sa tirade, mais elle ne le fit pas. J'avais jamais vue ça. Elle me donnait un peu le tournis.

"Bien sûr, Alice, je vais te conduire. Qui sont Edward et Justin? Demandai-je.

"Edward et Jas-per, a t-elle corrigé. Elle pointa dans la direction du manoir en briques au bout de la rue tout comme Charlie avait fait auparavant. "Jasper et Edward Cullen. Ils sont demi-frères, et ils vivent avec Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. Oh, et Emmett. Il est le frère aîné."

"Alors, pourquoi Edward te fiche la trouille?" ai-je demandé à la légère pendant que je me penchais dans le réfrigérateur pour placer un carton d'œufs sur le plateau. Charlie n'avait pas nettoyé son réfrigérateur depuis au moins, cinq ans. C'était dégoûtant et sentait comme les petits pieds.

Elle leva les yeux et dit d'une voix basse«Il a des problèmes. Personnellement, je pense qu'il pourrait être un psychopathe. Il parle à peine et à personne, il parle qu'avec Jasper et Emmett et quelques autres garçons de l'école. Il n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un non plus. Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'il est peut être ... gay. Alice m'a donné un grand clin d'œil et ricanait en me regardant. Ses cheveux soyeux montaient et descendaient sur ses épaules.

"Alors parce qu'il est calme et gay il s'agit d'un psychopathe?" lui répondis-je dans la confusion. Cela semble être une drôle d'hypothèse pour moi.

"Non, il est ... il est juste Edward. Tu comprendras quand tu le rencontreras. Et puis comme il ne parle même pas à une des filles ici, c'est une sorte d'évidence qu'il joue pour l'autre équipe. Bien que certaines des filles pensent que c'est juste un riche snob et qui pense qu'il est trop bon pour personne à Forks. Cela ne fait que le rendre plus désirable, tu vois? Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Tu verras "

"Alors est-ce que Jordan et Ernest sont des timides, psychopathes gays aussi?" Ai-je demandé, avec ironie.

«Jas-per et Em-Mett, a t-elle énoncé, un soupçon d'agacement dans son ton. "Y a t-il quelque chose qui fonctionne pas avec ta mémoire à court terme?" Elle me tendit une miche de pain sur la table. En fait, le Prozac j'ai pris pour calmer les crises de panique pouvait causer ce genre de problème, mais je n'étais pas prête révéler ce genre d'info sauf si c'était absolument nécessaire. Laissez savoir aux gens que vous prenez des anti-dépresseurs pour le trouble d'anxiété généralisée n'était pas nécessairement le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis.

J'ai roulé mes yeux avec vivacité à nouveau. "Désolé. Jas-per et Em-mett. Ont-ils des problème eux aussi ou c'est juste Ed-ward?"

_C'était quoi ces préno__ms là __de toute façon__? _

Elle eut un petit rire, en roulant les yeux vers moi. "Non, ils sont tout à fait normal. Jasper est tellement mignon. Il est calme aussi, mais pas avec froideur comme Edward. Jasper a eu quelques rencarts mais pas beaucoup. Il est plus du genre à draguer. Emmett est très populaire et il joue à tous les sports qu'il y a. Rosalie a un gros béguin pour lui. Elle a des plans précis pour officiellement faire de lui son petit ami avant l'Action de grâces. "

«C'est très ambitieux. Hey, veux- tu dîner avec nous? Nous allons commander une pizza, lui demandai-je.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle fronça les sourcils. "Merci, mais je dois aller travailler. J'ai le quart du souper ce soir au resto. Mais je te verrai demain matin à sept heures, d'accord?" Elle me serrait dans ses bras à nouveau. "Hey Bella? Bienvenue chez toi!"

Je l'ai regardée traverser la rue et disparaître dans sa petite maison bleu. Ensuite, j'ai pris une grande respiration et soupira. Les grandes doses d'Alice allait prendre un certain temps d'ajustement. Je la connaissais depuis presque toujours et il semblait qu'elle était certainement devenue plus hyperactive. Son exubérance allait avoir des répercussions sur mon anxiété à moins qu'elle ne se relaxe d'un cran.

Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier pour appeler ma mère et la remercier pour la décoration de la chambre et choisir ma tenue du lendemain. Comme je connaissais trop bien, que l'impression de la première journée donne le ton pour l'année entière. J'optais pour le style jolie et sexy, l'intelligente, mature et sophistiqué. Une heure plus tard, ma chambre ressemblait comme si un missile avait explosé. Mes efforts de déballage plus tôt furent complètement rendus inutiles.

Enfin, je me suis décidée sur ma paire favorite de jeans ajusté foncé, une chemise sur mesure blanche que j'aime porter avec une ceinture faite a la main en cuire brun et une paire de bottes à talons hauts marron a bout pointu. Élégant, mignon, pas trop conservateur.

J'ai trouvé mon pyjama, mis mon ordinateur portable sous tension, puis j'ai vérifié mon nez dans le miroir. Le gonflement avait diminué. Je pourrais facilement le couvrir avec du fond de teint. Je marchais à travers la pièce vers la fenêtre pour fermer les stores et les rideaux. Je touchais le tissu soyeux sous mes doigts. Ma mère a essayé de rendre la transition plus confortable pour moi par l'achat de la literie et j'étais entièrement reconnaissante de ses efforts.

De la fenêtre de ma chambre, je pouvais voir l'avant et à côté de l'énorme maison des Cullen éclairée à travers les arbres. La maison était très loin dans les bois, ce qui fait qu'elle a l'air encore plus grande et plus prétentieuse dans la nuit.

Je me suis déshabillée enlevant mon top et mon jeans et les jetaient dans la corbeille à linge sale. Je me regardais debout dans le miroir pleine longueur monté à l'intérieur de la porte de mon placard vêtu seulement d'un soutien-gorge et de sous-vêtements, j'ai regardé ma réflexions en me demandais ce que je ferais avec moi-même. Demain serait le début d'une nouvelle vie ici, à Forks ... un avenir tout neuf. «faisant table rase», une feuille de papier vierge, un nouveau départ.

_Cher Dieu,_

S'il vous plaît laissez-moi avoir une bonne année ici, à Forks.

_S'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas avoir une attaque de panique et ne me laisse pas trébucher et tomber dans la cafétéria devant tous les élèves tandis que la compote de pommes se déversera sur mes tout__es __nouvelles bottes. __Je vous remercie pour mes nouvelles bottes, en passant. __Oh, et bénissez toutes les personnes pauvres et les enfants malades, mon papa et maman, Phil et Alice et dit__es__ salut à Jésus pour moi. _

_Amen _  
**  
Edward PdV**

"Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Edward?" elle a demandé sans même lever les yeux ou ayant le moindre contact visuel avec moi. Je suis presque certain qu'elle évite le contact visuel à titre de précaution. Comme regarder dans les yeux d'un lion, je sentais que je la rendais mal à l'aise. Je le savais et je m'en servais

_Ouais, je peu__x __être baveux parfois. Et alors? _

Elle était assise dans son costume d'affaire beige laid avec ses jambes croisées pour pas que je ne remarque sa nervosité. Son ordinateur portable était sur ses genoux et son stylo Mont blanc à deux cents dollars était perché délicatement entre ses doigts attendant pour que je dise quelque chose de profondément perspicace ou habilement incriminant pour qu'elle puisse l'écrire, l'analyser et me guérir ... ou me faire arrêter, ce que je crois réellement être son but ultime.

Elle serait très déçu aujourd'hui, ou ça serait comme tous les autres mardi, lorsque je me suis assis dans son bureau, en essayant de rogner la séance de thérapie de 50 minutes avec des réponses minimales, mais satisfaisante à ses questions banales avec peu d'effort ou de détails possibles. Elle savait que je n'étais pas prêt a vider mes tripes avec elle. Elle savait très bien que j'étais quelqu'un de méfiant un enfant énervé qui était plein de ressentiment, de colère et amer contre le monde pour m'avoir enlever les choses qui ont été les plus importantes pour moi.

Et ça n'a pas été sans remarquer qu'elle n'a jamais été porté à croire que j'étais innocent. Heure après heure, avec des références subtiles et obscures, elle essayait de me piéger dans un aveu de culpabilité. Putain, je la détestais pour cela. Et j'ai détesté les deux derniers thérapeutes qui pensaient de la même façon.

«Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?" Ai-je demandé, la politesse suintant dans mes paroles.

"Très bien. Alors, comment était l'école cette semaine?" Elle n'a pas pris la peine de jeter un regard vers moi et fixait son pad, alors qu'elle gribouillait des notes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Dieu pouvait-elle être écrire? _

«L'école était pareil comme d'habitude."

"Pourriez-vous élaborer? Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux.

«Pas particulièrement», j'ai répondu sèchement. Parce que sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je devais dire? Cette école, Forks High,est la plus grande blague de l'établissement d'enseignement et d'un tel ennui? Que j'en savais plus que les enseignants qui étaient misérables, nettement sous-payés et me voyaient seulement comme un enculé d'enfant de riche, gâté comme moi qui ont vécu la vie de privilèges alors ils me laissent ingratement m'éclater le cul dans une classe toute la journée?

_Ok, Dr Kate,comme je m'ennuie, je vais balancer un appât pour le simple plaisir d'une certaine valeur de divertissement. _

Avec précaution et avec un sourire derrière mon ton, je l'ai dit, "Une nouvelle fille vient d'emménager en bas de la rue de ma maison. Elle est censée entrer à l'école cette semaine."

Ah, ça y est ... contact avec les yeux.

_Touché! _

Elle leva les yeux brusquement, croisant mon regard rapidement, le jugeant, et puis le retourna à son bloc. "Vous la connaissez pas encore?"

"Pas encore. Mais d'après ce que j'entends, elle est très jolie. Je suis sûr que la moitié de la population masculine planifie un moyen pour attirer son attention, dis-je, avec un ricanement malin. Les mâles inscrits à Forks High School ont soif de chatte fraîche et n'avaient pas vu quelque chose de nouveau depuis des lunes. La nouvelle fille avait été le seul sujet de conversation depuis les deux derniers jours.

"Et vous? Voulez-vous attirer son attention aussi?"

_Et c'est reparti_...

Fronçant mes sourcils dans la confusion, j'ai demandé«Et comment pourrais-je être en mesure de le faire? Je crains que je ne comprenne pas la question Dr Kate. Que me demandez-vous?"

"Edward, pourquoi avez-vous choisi de me parler à son sujet? Vous pourriez avoir parlé de tout autre événement dans votre semaine, mais vous avez choisi de parler de la nouvelle fille. Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'elle est la seule chose qui n'est pas pareil à la semaine dernière quand vous m'avez posé la même question."

Elle soupira, clairement frustrée par mon comportement insolent et le manque de coopération. "Vous avez été mon patient pendant quinze semaines, Edward. Et à chacune de ces semaines, vous veniez ici, vous restiez assis pendant cinquante minutes en ne disant absolument rien. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici sous votre propre gré, mais vous pourriez au moins faire qu'il vaille la peine pour nous deux pendant ces sessions "

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?" ai-je demandé en réduisant mes yeux sur elle.

Elle leva les mains dans un geste suppliant. "Je veux que vous puissiez vous ouvrir. Donnez-moi quelque chose à travailler avec vous. Parlez-en à moi."

«Je n'ai rien à dire Ma vie est tout à fait ennuyeuse. Elle est vide de toute émotion, de divertissement ou de tout plaisir réel. Je ne fais qu'exister. Je vais à l'école, sort avec mes frères par la suite je joue à des jeux vidéo, et, fais mes devoirs ... par fois je lis un roman avant d'aller au lit. C'est tout. C'est ma journée. Voulez-vous savoir ce que j'ai mangé au petit déjeuner ou ...? "

Elle soupira avec un hochement de tête résigné. "Avez-vous songé à jouer au baseball au printemps?"

_Awww, elle va commencer à nouveau cette merde? Fuuuuuck._

"Euh, non. Je ne joue plus a la Ball, répondis-je sèchement, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un sujet ouvert à la discussion. Non pas que n'importe quel sujet pourrait être nécessairement considéré comme ouvert, mais celui-ci n'était pas spécifiquement de ses putain d'affaires.

"Pourquoi est-ce, je vous prie?"

_Non, vous ne pouvez pas demander espèce de putain de chienne indiscrète et stupide . _

Je secouais la tête et croisais mes bras.

_Sujet clos. _

"Edward, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'important que nous devrions discuter. Il serait judicieux de ..."

Je lui ai coupé brusquement en lui disant ce que j'en pensais «Ce n'est pas qui je suis. Je ne suis plus cette personne, d'accord? Jésus ..."

_Le populaire, Américain, joueur de Baseball, bon petit garçon d'à coté, que chaque fille se meurt de présent__er à __ leur mère. est mort cette nuit la. _

_Terminé. Fin de l'Histoire._

_Eddie Masen est fucking mort__. _

_Maintenant change de sujet avant que je__ ne __te jette cette photo de ton enfant laid à ta tête et sort de ce bureau. _

«Comment vont vos attaques de panique?" dit-elle doucement, changeant de sujet. Je suppose que l'hostilité plus présente dans ma voix et ma posture tendue évidente l'avait convaincue de changer le sujet. Je savais que je pouvais être intimidant quand je le voulais. Je pense que c'est pourquoi ma maudite situation délicate lui était venu en premier lieu.

"Très bien. Je n'en ai pas eu une depuis six mois."

"Avez-vous pensé à revenir sur une médication?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je le faire? Je n'en ai plus besoin."

_putain Jésus-Christ. __Cette femme ... _

"Eh bien, je pense que ça pourrait peut-être vous aider pour contrôler votre colère, peut-être vous amenez à voir d'une autre perspective les choses."

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête dans mes mains de la frustration et faisait courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux distraitement. Je voudrais vraiment une cigarette et une tasse de café et de foutre le camp de là. "Non, je ne veux plus prendre de Zoloft. Ce n'est qu'une béquille et je vais beaucoup mieux."

_D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup de weed pour calmer mes nerfs de toute façon. (NDLT:j'ai laissez weed parce que chez nous __on appelle ça__ comme __ça__ mais sinon c'est de la marijuana)  
_  
Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire que la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé tomber la médication a été parce que l'alcool mélangé avec des anti-dépresseurs a été un mélange précis pour la catastrophe. Je ne voulais pas m'envoyer en l'air les week-end encore une fois.

"Donc, pas de médicaments alors ... puis-je ramener votre attention vers votre nouvelle voisine? Avez-vous des plans pour arriver à la connaître comme une amie?" a t-elle demandé, sans doute s'emploie-elle à trouver un aperçu de ma putain de psyché endommagée et mes sentiments de dédain apparent envers les femmes en général.

_Retour à la jeune fille à nouveau? _

«Bien sûr. Je pense que ce serait sympa de faire connaissance avec une jeune dame charmante à qui je vais devoir expliquer pourquoi je suis si distant et la voir courir loin de moi en criant lui ai-je répondu, le sarcasme dégoulinant dans mon ton.

"Edward, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être physique avec une personne pour avoir une relation avec elle. Il y a plusieurs façons d'être intime avec une femme sans réellement de toucher. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un contact corporel avec un ami.

_Je voulais m'arracher les cheveux de la tète._

_Ne pas sauter par dessus la table à café et fondre sur elle. Ne pas le faire._

Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer, mes poings fermés à mes côtés. "Vous voyez? Ce ... Ce... voici ce dont je parle. Ce que vous venez de me dire ces,« Edward, vous pouvez avoir des rapports sexuels avec une fille sans la forcer. Vous vouliez voir ma réaction. Vous vouliez me mettre en colère pour que je fasse quoi? Admettre une putain de chose que je n'ai pas faite? Je me suis levé, donner un coup de pied dans sa foutu chaise et parti. "j'en ai fini avec ces conneries."

J'ai claqué la porte derrière moi. Ma poitrine se gonfle sous l'agitation et de colère, je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour voir son expression horrifiée. Je me demande comment elle allait gérer cela. Carlisle allait certainement recevoir un appel.

J'ai pris l'ascenseur pour descendre les trois étages pour me rendre dans le hall. J'ai envoyé un texto à mon frère Jasper. Il a répondu qu'il était chez Starbucks de l'autre côté de la rue, donc j'ai traversé, lui décochait un regard alors que je commandais un double expresso. Appuyé contre le mur de briques en face de ma voiture. Je l'ai attendu à l'extérieur en fumant une cigarette attendant qu'il ai terminé sa conversation avec la grande blonde aux gros seins qui partageait la table avec lui.

Comme il s'approchait de ma voiture j'ai appuyé sur la clef électronique de ma voiture et attendais, le regard désapprobateur la tasse à la main. Sans dire un mot, il la jeta à la poubelle. Quand je me suis éloigné du trottoir, il a demandé, "Tu as du papier?"

J'ai hoché la tête vers la boîte à gants, où il a sorti le paquet de papier à rouler et se mit à vider le contenu du sac dans la feuille.

"Tu vas bien, mon frère?" a t-il demandé. J'ai hoché la tête à deux reprises, toujours très agité. Il savait quand je voulais parler et quand je ne voulais pas. Mes frères, Jasper et Emmett, étaient les seules personnes qui me connaissaient vraiment. Mes parents connaissaient la version G d'Edward Cullen_(NDLT sa veut dire version général. Comme pour les films G. Pour tous. La version censuré quoi)_, et en ce qui concerne ma mère, elle était la seule femme en qui je pouvais faire confiance. Je détestais me sentir comme ça mais je n'avais pas le choix concernant la matière.

Une fois que nous sommes entrés dans la ville de Forks, Port Angeles n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Je m'était calmé, mais je n'avais pas oublié la séance de thérapie de merde qui avait eu lieu une demi-heure avant. Mon esprit était obsédé à fumer le joint que Jasper avait roulé. Il a fait un putain de gâchis, mais je ne pouvais pas conduire et rouler en même temps et je serais damné quand je le laisserais conduire ma voiture.

Nous étions arrêtés à un feu rouge tandis que mon regard s'est porté sur une douce brunette qui marchait dans la rue avec un de ses derrières qui vous donne envie de les attraper à pleine main et d'y mordre à pleine dent. Jasper a remarqué aussi, mais aucun de nous n'a rie dit. Elle avait la tête baissée distraite, ses yeux étaient fixés sur son téléphone, quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle se dirigeait directement dans une énorme pièce de bois qui dépassait d'un vieux pick-up rouge.

"Elle va marcher droit dedans, dis-je sèchement.

"Ouais?" dit-il. "Cinquante dollars dit-il qu'elle va lever la tête à la dernière minute." Mon instinct était de klaxonner elle aurait sursauté mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je l'aurait klaxonnée parce que je la trouvais belle. Une accusation de harcèlement sexuel était assez

«OOOOHHH FUCK!" a-elle crié, comme elle a levé la tête au dernier moment son nez s'écrasa contre la pièce de bois la faisant littéralement perdre l'équilibre quelques secondes. Son téléphone était tombé de ses mains, le couvercle s'était ouvert et la pile sautait sur le trottoir.

"Tout dans la beauté, rien dans le cerveau, commentais-je sèchement.

"C'est une honte, vraiment, disait-il en riant, creusant dans sa poche pour les cinquante dollars. «C'est une bonne chose pour elle qu'elle ai un beau cul."

"Non, je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour nous, Bro*."

Une fois que nous sommes rentrés, nous avons fumé le joint dehors on a mangé avec maman, et puis je suis monté à l'étage vers mon au lit. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une pause dans la pluie j'ai donc ouvert les portes coulissantes en verre de ma chambre et saisi l'occasion de fumée. J'ai tiré une cigarette du paquet sortant sur le balcon qui rejoignait les trois chambres de l'étage. L'air de la nuit de Septembre était légèrement froide, mais pas trop mauvaise. Il faisait assez chaud pour sortir sans une veste. Je partis pour une petite promenade. Savourant ma cigarette. Les effets du weed de tout à l'heure était presque tous éliminés mais la nicotine les faisaient renaitre un peu et en plus j'étais fatigué comme l'enfer.

J'aimais prendre quelques minutes seul dehors la nuit où je pouvais profiter de ma solitude. Habituellement il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui parlait et il était rare que je puisse obtenir un moment de silence à l'intérieur de ma propre tête. Je me laissai glisser sur la façade en brique, en tirant mes genoux jusqu'à mon visage, mes coudes se reposant sur eux.

Pour la première fois en presque un an que j'avais vécu dans cette maison, j'ai remarqué une lumière dans la fenêtre de l'étage de la maison en bas du bloc. Ça devait être la chambre de la nouvelle. Je pouvais la voir à sa fenêtre. Je la voyais pas clairement mais je voyais ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pendant un moment et puis elle avait disparu dans la pièce.

Je me suis assis sur le balcon en bois et elle est réapparue devant la fenêtre. Cette fois, ce n'était pas elle, mais son reflet dans un long miroir fixé à l'arrière d'une porte et elle était devenue un peu flou à cause du rideau transparent qu'elle avait tiré mais je la voyais très bien pareil. J'ouvris la bouche et sourit quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était là seulement en soutien-gorge et en culotte. Je pouvais voir ses courbes féminines, douces et subtiles, à travers la vitre.

_Oh, s'il vous plaît enlève __les__ma chérie. S'il vous plaît._

Allez ... sois

_une __bonne nouvelle voisine._

Je me mordais les lèvres sans vergogne, la suppliant de tout retirer et débattant si j'allais chercher Jazz et Emmett pour se joindre au spectacle.

_Jasper adorerai __ce__ putain de show _

Lentement, comme si j'étais coincé dans un rêve, elle ôta son soutien-gorge, glissa rapidement un chandail sur son torse nu à mon grand désarroi .D'ici je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir les détails, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle avait une belle paire de seins, taille moyenne, guillerette et gonflée.

_Elle était foutrement belle._

_J'aurai du partager, non? _

Cependant, j'ai réalisé que si j'avais invité mes frères dans mon émission nouvellement découverte, ils n'auraient jamais quitter ma chambre la nuit. J'ai aussi choisi de ne pas m'immiscer dans la vie de cette jeune fille plus longtemps que nécessaire par respect à Charlie Swan, qui était un homme bon et avait montré rien d'autre que de la bonté envers ma famille. Par ailleurs, la dernière personne que je voulais contre moi était bien le chef de police de la ville, retraité ou non.

J'ai attendu encore quelques minutes et je me suis retiré dans la maison en fermant les lumière. J'avais maté la nouvelle sans même avoir été correctement présenté.

Backbend*** faire le pont. Les pieds et les mains sont tous les deux au sol pendant que ton dos forme un arc.**

**Bro* diminutif de brother donc frère. **

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé du premier chapitre. Il est quelques chose a traduire je vous dit. J'ai laissez les _fucking_ parce que je connais pas de mot typiquement français pour ça comme au Québec on le dit régulièrement. Je suis même une adepte du fucking (le mots bien sur ahhhh j'vous dit... haha)**

**selon vous ai-je besoin d'une beta? Parce que je suis pas super bonne en orthographe. c'est sur que sans les chapitres seront plus rapidement postés.**

**J'ai fait mon gros possible pour que les phrases tournent bien et reste entièrement fidèle a l'auteur original: Edwardsbloodtype. Merci a toi de m'avoir autorisée a la traduire. **


	3. changement

**High Anxiety française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lili36**

**traduction autorisée**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Disclaimer:**** tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs ****propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associée avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

Chapitre 2 Moving On -Changement

**Moving On Rascal Flats**

~Bella PdV~

Bella je me suis réveillée avec des papillons dans l'estomac. Je me suis douchée et habillée avec les vêtements que j'avais préparés la nuit précédente. Assise devant le petit miroir éclairé au dessus de la vanité de la salle de bain, j'ai légèrement étalé une couche de fond de teint pour cacher l'ecchymose sur mon nez. Je fronçais les sourcils, sachant que je devrais acheter une nouvelle teinte de maquillage lorsque mon bronzage aura disparu, dans quelques semaines et je détestais essayer de la faire correspondre avec la couleur de ma main ... ça n'allait jamais avec celle de mon visage. Une fois que j'avais ajouté du fard à joues, de l'eye-liner et un peu de brillant à lèvres sur mon visage, je me suis concentrée à essayer de faire quelque chose de concret avec mes cheveux.

Je les avais fait couper avant de quitter la Californie, dans un salon hors de prix destiné aux célébrités avec des stylistes chevronnés, pas des adolescentes avec un simple sèche-cheveux et des flacons de gel à trois dollars. J'avais une longue frange, comme c'est la mode, qui passait devant mes yeux et un long dégradé qui descendait jusqu'aux coudes et qui bouclait automatiquement avec l'humidité. Ne sachant pas comment les travailler avec cette température, je les ai coiffés en arrière, en les faisant tenir en place avec un serre-tête, puis j'ai laissé les longueurs libres, sachant que la pluie rendrait tous mes efforts inutiles.

Cependant, une fois sortie de la salle de bain, je me suis aperçue que le soleil resplendissait ce matin. Une journée ensoleillée dès le matin était rare et bien apprécié à Forks. Je l'ai pris comme un signe qui annonçait que ce serait une bonne journée.

Avant de quitter la maison, j'ai pris une grande respiration pour calmer mes nerfs angoissés. Charlie me souhaita d'avoir une belle journée et je suis retournée sur mes pas parce que j'avais oublié de prendre mon médicament dans l'excitation. Cela aurait été une énorme, énorme erreur. Je peux seulement imaginer les répercussions que cela aurait de ne pas prendre mes médicaments un jour. Je serais probablement roulée en boule dans un coin de la cafétéria tremblante avec de l'écume à la bouche.

Alice attendait sur mon perron à 7 heure pile, habillée d'un jeans, des bottes noires et une superbe veste noire à capuche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle me vit et je la regardais me scanner de la tête aux pieds.

« Quoi? lui demandai-je, en regardant confusément ma tenue.

« Rien ... tu es ... à la mode », dit-elle, en regardant ostensiblement mes bottes avec un soupir résigné. Nous sommes montées en voiture et j'ai allumé la radio.

«Alice, tu es plus que la bienvenue quand tu veux pour m'emprunter quoi que ce soit dans ma garde-robe dis-je. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais apercevoir son visage heureux. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les parents d'Alice ont toujours eu des difficultés financières. Sa mère était infirmière et son père avait travaillé sur les quais du port de Port Angeles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils divorcent et que son père ne déménage hors de l'état lorsque nous avions sept ans. Tout l'argent qu'il envoyait, la mère d'Alice le mettait de coté pour envoyer sa fille à l'université. Elle avait décidé qu'elle aurait une carrière où elle pourrait subvenir à ses besoins et ne pas avoir à compter sur un homme comme seul soutien de famille.

Alice avait très peu de nouveaux vêtements pour l'école en début d'année. Mais à l'école primaire, le style n'était pas d'une grande importance pour nous. Toutefois, à l'école secondaire, c'était un monde totalement différent. Vous étiez jugés sur vos vêtements et l'argent que vous y mettiez. Je me suis fait une note mentale pour demander à ma mère de m'envoyer un coli avec son dernier arrivage de vêtements à la taille d'Alice.

« Hey tu peux baisser la capote? dit-elle comme je sortais de l'allée. J'ai hoché la tête et appuyé sur le bouton pour ouvrir la capote. Il était seulement 7 heure du matin et l'air était froid. J'ai mis le chauffage et j'ai démarré en souriant. J'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir mis trop de temps à préparer mes cheveux finalement.

Ma petite voiture suivait les courbes de la route, nos cheveux volant follement au vent, quand j'ai vu Alice s'agripper aux bords du siège. Ses doigts le tenaient fermement et étaient blancs, comme son teint. «Merde, Bella. Tu as pris des leçons de conduite avec Edward? Ralentis ! . J'étais tellement habituée à conduire vite avec la Ferrari de Phil, alors j'haussais les épaules et m'excusais avant de ralentir pour arriver à la vitesse limite autorisée. J'imagine que les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à perdre.

« Hey, j'adore cette chanson! s'écria-t'elle et elle monta le volume au dessus du bruit du vent. _Check Yes Juliet_ des We the Kings beuglait à la radio. Nous chantions joyeusement toutes les deux la chanson, bougeant la tête à l'unisson. Puis le refrain a débuté et nous avons commencé à chanter plus fort, dansant sur nos sièges, riant et ayant l'air complètement ridicules.

_Run baby run…don't ever look back…they'll tear us apart…if you give them the chance…don't sell your heart…don't say we're not meant to be…run baby run…forever will be …you and me…_ _Run run baby ... _ _  
_  
C'était si bon de rire avec une amie à nouveau. J'étais sûre que ça allait être une belle journée.

Quand je suis arrivée sur le parking de l'école, je me suis rendu compte que ma voiture était l'une des seule qui avait moins de dix ans et qui n'était pas cabossée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir embarrassée. Tout le monde était bouche-bée et me regardait pendant que je me garais. J'aurai dû m'en douter, en conduisant une voiture neuve, rouge cerise, décapotable avec la musique à fond mais j'avais voulu faire plaisir à Alice. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était que tout le monde pense que j'étais une jeune fille snob et riche de L.A., parce que j'étais loin de l'être.

Alice se tenait la tête haute avec un sourire joyeux et faisait des signes de la main à certains jeunes. Quand elle a voulu ouvrir sa porte, une voiture est venue se garer dans un crissement de pneu, l'obligeant à refermer brusquement sa porte.

« Regarde ce que tu fais, Xanax*! Dit une voix masculine par la fenêtre de la voiture de sport noire brillante._(Xanax médicament pour gérer les troubles de l'anxiété, l'hyper activité grave ou l'Alcoolisme.)_

« Salut Jasper! a t'elle répondu joyeusement en descendant de la voiture. Je fis le tour de la voiture en jetant mon sac rose sur mon épaule. Jasper, voici Bella Swan. C'est la fille de Charlie, mais tu dois probablement déjà le savoir, non? »

J'ai agité ma main avec un petit sourire timide au canon blond devant moi tandis qu'Alice continuait à divaguer. Il glissa une mèche de cheveux, long jusqu'à son menton, derrière son oreille avant de tendre sa main vers moi et de dire Salut, je suis Jasper Cullen. Et voila mon frère, Edward. Il pointa de sa tête vers sa voiture d'où Edward sortait du côté passager. Je me suis détachée des yeux bleus perçants de Jasper alors que les mots qu'Alice avait prononcé la veille me revenaient en mémoire. J'étais on ne peut plus que curieuse de jeter un coup d'œil au beau gosse gay qu'Edward Cullen était supposé être. »

J'ai fait un timide salut de la main et un petit sourire à nouveau, mais Edward m'adressa uniquement un signe de la tête indifférent avant de rapidement me quitter des yeux et de sauver précipitamment vers l'école. «Ravie de te rencontrer ... criai-je après lui. Il s'est tourné vers moi pour me fixer avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Je n'avais pas vu la plus grande partie de son visage avant qu'il ne se sauve, mais il a balancé sur son dos un blouson de motard en cuir noir avec des mots imprimés en blanc. Il portait un jean foncé, ainsi que des tennis noirs et marchait avec arrogance. Cet air arrogant que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_Ahhh ... le Bad Boy par excellence._

« Ne pas fait attention à lui, il s'essaie au look mystérieux et menaçant. dit Jasper en souriant. Nous nous sommes esclaffés et j'ai haussé les épaules d'indifférence.

_Pas intéressée de toute façon, merci bien._

Dans le court laps de temps qu'il a fallu pour quitter le parking, Jasper a du m'avoir posé une douzaine de questions. Et Alice a répondu à toutes ces questions à ma place d'une voix gaie et excitée. J'ai eu la nette impression qu'elle avait le béguin pour Jasper vue la façon dont elle riait nerveusement alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Elle le regardait parler comme s'il était une putain de star du rock nue. Cela bien sûr, quand elle lui laisser placer un mot dans la conversation.

Il était très beau, et certainement très gentil, mais complètement pas mon genre. Il était le genre surfeur garçon-bien-sous-tous-rapports et qui prend les choses comme elles viennent et c'était très bien. J'étais plutôt attirée par le genre de mec qui porte un blouson de sport et un ballon de foot sous le bras. Ce qui ne m'a pas échappé, c'est que toutes les filles que l'on croisait regardaient Jasper. Chose dont il ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Mais ça, c'était après m'avoir dévisagé auparavant. J'étais devenue de la chaire fraiche. Pour elles, je suppose que j'étais la rivale. Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de passer l'année scolaire sans verser des larmes toutes les sept secondes, pas piquer leurs petits amis.

J'ai dû me rappeler de respirer et de regarder par terre, pour essayer d'oublier ces yeux indiscrets et de ne pas trébucher en marchant.

_Décompresse__ Bella, ils te fixent car tu es nouvelle, pas parce ils savent tout sur toi._

Quel enfer! Six écoles en cinq ans ... on pourrait penser que j'ai pris l'habitude d'attirer l'attention maintenant.

_Je ne m'habituerais jamais à être dévisagée._ _  
_  
Il y avait beaucoup de regard étonnés, des sourires amicaux et des personnes qui se posaient des questions à propos de l'arrivée de la nouvelle. Je me sentais comme si j'étais une bête de foire ou plutôt comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal avec de grands visages effrayants qui me regardaient. J'ai compris, qu'à cause de la taille de l'école et du fait que tout le monde connaissait mon nom avant mon arrivée, ce ne serait pas une école dans laquelle je pourrais passer inaperçue.

Je reconnaissais quelques visages, mais ne pouvais guère me souvenir des noms. Six écoles en cinq ans ont fait que les noms et les visages sont devenus flous. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ces personnes, j'avais douze ans, et mis à par le développement évident de certaines partis du corps, mes anciens camarades de classe ressemblaient généralement à ceux que j'avais connu.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le bâtiment principal j'ai quitté Alice et Jasper afin de me rendre au bureau d'accueil pour m'inscrire et obtenir mon emploi du temps. Les deux premières périodes ont été très bien. J'ai réussis à passer au travers sans crises d'angoisse, sans provoquer de catastrophes ou de dommages corporels à moi ou à quelqu'un sur mon chemin. Mon cœur faisait la course dans ma poitrine au début de chaque classe et les regards curieux n'ont pas aidés ma paranoïa, mais ça a été. J'ais survécu.

Alice et Jasper étaient tous les deux dans ma classe d'histoire américaine, j'étais heureuse d'avoir au moins un cours où je connaissais quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas assise près de l'un d'eux, mais leur présence faisait toute la différence. L'enseignante, Mme Goff, était sévère et ne tolérait aucune incartade de la part de ses élèves. Elle me jeta pratiquement le manuel dessus et exigea que je lise les deux premiers chapitres d'ici à vendredi.

La seconde période d'espagnol niveau trois a été plus facile pour moi. Señorita Carmen était une femme douce avec des joues rebondies et des origines hispaniques évidentes. Rien ne me gênait plus qu'un professeur américain avec un accent Irlandais qui gâche l'accent espagnol.

Le travail en classe semblait relativement facile. J'étais inscrite dans certaines classes de niveau avancé parce que j'avais fait une partie de la classe junior en deuxième année l'an dernier en Californie. Comme nous étions déjà avancés dans le mois de Septembre, j'avais raté trois semaines de cours, mais je savais quand même ce dont les professeurs parlaient.

À la troisième période, alors que je marchais vers mon cours de géométrie, j'ai remarqué la superbe bombe blonde aux longues jambes, penchée sur son bureau parlant avec animation. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase, sa bouche s'ouvrit avant de former un grand sourire.

« Bella Swan, t'es chaude, salope! Cria t-elle en s'écartant du bureau, avant de fondre sur moi. Nous nous sommes embrassées, suscitant une tonne d'attention non désirée de la part de la classe avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour m'examiner. Tu es incroyable, Chérie. Non mais quelle différence en quelques années! »

Rosalie Hale n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de subtile, mais elle a toujours eu de bonnes intentions. Je savais que j'avais changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici. J'avais pour habitude d'être maladroite, la pauvre petite fille un peu maigre, avec des cheveux courts et frisés et aucun sens de la mode. Je n'étais plus du tout comme ça maintenant. Le temps m'avait donné des cheveux longs, une quantité considérable de confiance en moi, un meilleur sens de la mode et une foutue paire de nichon vraiment incroyable ... si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

Avant que le professeur ne demande le silence, Rosalie m'a attrapé la main et a viré un gosse boutonneux aux cheveux gras de la chaise à côté de la sienne afin que je m'y installe de façon permanente. En vérité, c'était un réconfort de savoir que les amies que j'avais eu étant enfant m'accueillaient avec enthousiasme. Non seulement les bras ouverts, mais aussi le cœur ouvert. J'en suis reconnaissante au-delà du rationnel.

Pour la quatrième période d'anglais, j'ais eu du mal à trouver ma classe, elle était à l'arrière du bâtiment et les numéros de classe avaient été effacés de toutes les portes. J'ai tout de suite ressenti l'arrivée d'une crise d'angoisse, ma gorge se contractait et je sentais les premiers vertiges qui accompagnaient la crise de panique. J'avais le sentiment, avec l'intensité de la crise qui arrivait, qu'elle serait bien pire que d'habitude malgré l'aide des médicaments. J'étais comme piégée dans les tréfonds de mon angoisse et ça me faisait encore plus paniquer.

Je pris quelques respirations profondes et m'appuyais contre le mur, en essayant d'être aussi discrète que possible.

_S'il vous plaît pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît._

_Respire, respire ..._

« Hey, ça va? Je levai les yeux pour voir la plus belle paire d'yeux verts jamais vue. Sa voix me fit tressaillir et il me fallu un moment pour me ressaisir avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Euh, ouais, je suis juste un peu perdue. Salle 317? Couinai-je en montrant ma feuille d'horaire.

Edward désigna le bout du couloir et m'indiqua de la tête cette direction pour dire«Suivez-moi. Je le suivi alors que son visage restait impassible pendant qu'il marchait vers une salle à quelques portes d'où j'étais. Il prit place à un bureau près de la fenêtre tandis que je remettais mon emploi du temps à l'enseignant. Le professeur m'informa que la classe passait un examen sur _To Kill A Mockingbird_ pour toute la durée du cours, donc elle m'a chargée de lire les quelques premiers chapitres à rattraper.

Ma curiosité eue raison de moi. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais Edward qui était assis à seulement deux sièges de moi. Il n'a jamais levé les yeux de sa copie, encore moins vers moi.

Quand la sonnerie de la cinquième période a sonné, j'ai rejoint la table d'Alice et Rosalie à la cafétéria. Ensuite, nous sommes allées faire la queue pour déjeuner. Elles m'ont présenté à Jane et Angela, qui s'asseyaient avec elles. Jane était une chose minuscule avec un visage angélique et une soyeuse chevelure noire. Angela portait des lunettes funky et avait un regard qui inspirait confiance; comme si elle pouvait être la gardienne de tes secrets et être la meilleure amie du monde. Il n'était pas évident de savoir si la clique de Rose et Alice incluait Jane et Angela, ou si elles se tenaient là simplement par manque d'espace pour déjeuner.

J'ai remarqué que Rose et Alice avaient toutes les deux leurs chaises orientées vers la table où Jasper, Edward et cinq autres garçons étaient assis juste.

Alice baissa la tête et murmura«Alors, le grand, canon et délicieux c'est Emmett... le frère de Jasper et d'Edward. Habituellement, il part tôt avec les autres seniors _(dernier année)_, mais il est resté ici aujourd'hui pour une raison inconnue. Alice leva les yeux vers Rosalie pour me montrer la raison évidente pour laquelle il était là.

Rosalie me regarda ostensiblement pour m'avertir Et il est à _moi. »_

Je levais mes deux mains pour lui indiquer que je lui laissais volontiers. Il est dans ma classe d'espagnol, je crois dis-je, repensant au vague souvenir de son beau visage au fond de la classe.

«Relax, Rose. Le petit mignon c'est Alec continua Alice. Celui avec les cheveux hérissés c'est Mike. »

Rosalie a ouvert sa bouteille d'eau, enroula ses longs doigts aux ongles rouges autour de celle-ci et prit une grande gorgée. Mike est un salaud. Il couche avec n'importe quoi ... je veux dire_ n'importe quoi__._ Il a eu au moins cinq des onze MST. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher à moins d'un mètre de lui Bella. À moins de vouloir des p'tits crabes. Rosalie se moquait, en faisant semblant de pincer sa bouteille avec ses ongles.

« C'est Tyler et Ben. Ben et Angela sont amoureux, dit Alice, en roulant des yeux alors qu'Angela rigolais à la table. Et tu as rencontré Jasper et Edward ce matin. Voilà toutes les personnes qui sont importantes. Eh bien, sauf pour Edward, même s'il est gapsy, c'est une grosse perte de temps. Alice agita la main, dégoûtée.

« C'est tout? dis-je, en grimaçant Sept garçons valables dans toute l'école dont deux qui sont apparemment pris? Sans compter celui qui est un danger biologique sexuel et l'autre qui est socialement inadapté. Wow, options limitées. »

Non pas que j'avais l'intention d'avoir un petit ami dans un proche avenir, mais avoir un vaste choix serait bien quand même.

_Très décevant._

« Oh, il y plein de Seniors très baisables, mais apparemment, ils ne veulent pas de _relations_ avec une plus jeune. Ils ont juste envie de baiser ... déclara Rose sur un ton très acide, limite méprisant. Alice me lança un regard qui était à moitié une grimace, et signifiait clairement _changer de sujet en vitesse._ Je l'ai pris comme un signe que peut-être Rose en avait fait les frais.

"Hum ... ça veut dire quoi _gaspy?"_ demandai-je en prenant une bouchée de mon bagel.

« Gaspy. C'est comme« à croquer », mais seulement en adjectif. Comme il est tellement chaud que tu arrive à haleter (to gasp en anglais) quand tu le vois.», expliqua Alice.

"Ce n'est pas un vrai mot, Alice, gronda Rosalie, énumérant chaque mots nous permettant d'identifier chacun. Nerd et Geeks…Jocks…Kick Line… Emos et Goths…Band…Skanks*…les Cullen Boys et nous. C'est tout. Comme tout le monde dans cette école. Ils sont, comme plupart du temps, juste une perte de temps dit-elle avec indifférence, en mordant dans une pomme._(mise les description à la fin. Pour ceux qui veulent plus de précisions)_

À la mention de Kick Line, Alice s'est mis à simuler des vomissements, et quand Rose a dit Emos et Goths, Jane a dit, foutus aspirants vampires ».

Je jetais un regard à la table que Rose avait étiqueté comme Skanks, et je reconnu Lauren Mallory, et Jessica Stanley. Il y avait deux autres filles, une rousse et une blonde aux gros seins assises avec elles.

Les étiquettes ... les groupes ... le fait que si jamais les Goths et les Emos allaient s'assoir avec les Nerds pour déjeuner, l'univers allais imploser. C'était si ennuyeux et socialement limitant.

Jasper m'attrapa en train de regarder à leur table et me lança un clin d'œil ludique. J'ai roulé des yeux à son geste ouvertement dragueur et il rit un peu. Edward jeta un regard derrière lui et secoua la tête, manifestement contrarié. Alice changea de position, mal à l'aise et sensible à notre échange. J'étais heureuse d'avoir évité de m'être donné en spectacle à cause de ma maladresse quand la cloche retentit.

Elle et Rosalie comparèrent mon emploi du temps avec le leur et nous avons remarqué que j'avais gym avec Alice, Rose et Angela en dernière période. J'étais pratiquement en train de faire des saltos arrière pour ça. En sortant de la cafétéria, Emmett approcha Rosalie, en la retenant derrière le groupe pour lui parler. Ils feraient un couple vraiment magnifique, en fait ils en étaient déjà presque un déjà.

Je regardais mon emploi du temps pour le prochain cours et je découvris que je devais traverser tout le bâtiment afin d'atteindre l'aile des sciences pour mon cours de biologie. Et j'étais déjà en retard.

Après avoir remis à M. Banner mes papiers, il me fit signe de m'asseoir à la seul table de laboratoire vide à droite de la classe. Je me suis assise à la table vide, complètement irritée. Ca me dérangeait de savoir que je devrais rester toute seule, considérant que nous aurions à faire des labos en équipe. C'était nul. J'étais du type chochotte pour certaines expériences. Je n'allais pas être capable de disséquer une grenouille sans aide, et sérieusement, qui dans ce putain d'enfer allait me rattraper quand je tournerais de l'œil quand nous déterminerons les groupes sanguins ?

M. Banner commença à écrire des notes sur le tableau, alors j'ai consciencieusement pris mon nouveau cahier de note et me mis à recopier avec le seul stylo que j'ai pu trouver dans mon sac. Il avait une touffe de poils roses sur le bout du crayon. Il avait l'air complètement ridicule mais il écrivait super bien.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et un Edward Cullen trempé entra. Vous êtes en retard, M. Cullen gronda M. Banner. Edward lui murmura quelque chose, lui remis un morceau de papier détrempé avant de marcher rapidement vers son siège ... juste à côté du mien.

_Et le bad boy est mon partenaire de laboratoire ... fantastique._

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise voisine, il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder. Alors j'ai dit«Hey !». Il se tourna alors, légèrement ennuyé et murmura Hey », comme réponse. J'ai hoché la tête et pensé en moi-même, _sale petit suceur de bite__._

Je pouvais sentir une forte odeur de cigarettes, de cuir neuf mélangé avec son parfum et de l'humidité de la pluie qui avait imbibé ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas désagréable et j'ai plutôt apprécié le parfum.

J'ai commencé à prendre des notes jusqu'à en avoir des crampes à la main.

_Merci pour mon canal carpien, M. Banner._

_Allez y écœuré nous déjà!_

Une fois que la cloche a sonné, Edward a sprinté vers la sorti et a disparu par la porte. Je suis restée à mon bureau à ramasser mes affaires et j'ai secoué la tête devant son comportement étrange. Je suis sortie pour me rendre à la salle d'étude qui était à l'étage de la bibliothèque où tout le monde devait respecter le silence. Il y avait une feuille de présence gardée par un professeur qui ressemblait à un Rasta. Sa peau chocolat était lisse et il avait des dread locks. Il était plongé dans un journal et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui entrait. Je me suis inscrite, et j'ai demandé un passe pour me rendre aux toilettes puis j'allais me cacher dans une des cages d'escalier pour pouvoir appeler le numéro de la carte de visite que Charlie m'avait donné.

Je n'avais jamais séché de classe, mais sérieusement, c'était mon premier jour, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir étudier?

J'ai parlé à Billy, avec qui j'ai brièvement parlé du fait qu'il ne pouvait croire que j'étais déjà une adolescente avant qu'il ne me renseigne sur les exigences et des détails du travail. C'était comme Charlie m'avait dit je m'habille, vais à la fête d'anniversaire avec une baguette à la main, saute partout comme une idiote et puis retourne à la maison. Ça semblait assez facile, le plus intéressant était que la plupart de ces fêtes étaient au beau milieu d'un samedi ou d'un dimanche, durant deux heures en tout et pour tout et il payait en espèce.

Je gagnerais une centaine de dollars pour deux heures de travail, ce qui était plus que ce que les autres membres du personnel recevaient. Mais puisque j'étais la fille de son meilleur ami, il était prêt à me donner un salaire plus élevé. Nous avons convenu que je viendrais samedi après-midi pour accompagner l'une des autres filles à une fête afin de voir comment elle faisait et ensuite je pourrais décider si je voulais le travail ou pas.

Ma dernière période était sport et je marchais vers les vestiaires pour retrouver les filles. J'avais un sentiment de gratitude silencieuse envers la personne qui avait décidé que le cours d'éducation physique de Forks n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser un uniforme en polyester.

J'ai fait mon chemin à travers le terrain de volley-ball. Les équipes avaient déjà été formées. J'ai peut-être été une Pompom girl une fois, mais une athlète? Non je l'ai jamais été. Je suis restée là, à éviter la balle jusqu'à ce que le coach me demande de mettre un peu d'effort ». Je lui ai fait une démonstration de faux enthousiasme, mis mes bras en l'air et rouler des yeux. Alice tenta de réceptionner quand une balle vola vers nous mais, malheureusement, elle me frappa à la tête.

Rosalie était dans l'équipe féminine de volley-ball du lycée, alors elle jouait avec les joueurs de son niveau dans gymnase, alors qu'Alice, Angela et moi avions été mis avec les imbéciles qui s'en foutaient.

J'ai alors remarqué qu'Edward et Jasper jouaient dans l'équipe face à Rosalie. Jasper m'a salué et Alice et moi lui avons répondu en même temps. J'ai souri, sachant que même si suis nulle en sport, au moins, j'avais quelque chose de joli à regarder pendant que j'esquivais les balles.

_Un vrai régal__ pour les yeux._

À la fin de la journée, je ne me sentais pas du tout angoissée, juste anxieuse. J'avais survécu à la journée, mais je sentais que j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre un peu. Alice devait aller jusqu'à son casier au troisième étage, mais elle a dit qu'elle allait me rejoindre à la voiture.

Lorsque je me suis dirigé vers le parking, Jasper était appuyé contre sa voiture garée à côté de la mienne. J'ai jeté mon sac sur le siège arrière et me suis approchée de lui avec une certaine appréhension. Je déglutie nerveusement, je sourie et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Hey Bella, tu as survécu à ta première journée, hein? dit-il avec un sourire. Ca m'a surpris de voir à quel point j'appréciais ce gars-là. Pas d'une façon sentimental, bien qu'il était vraiment mignon.

"Ouais, encore en vie, juste un peu tendue. Je me demandais ..." dis-je dans un murmure, en me penchant vers lui, Si tu connaissais ... quelqu'un qui a de l'herbe? "J'ai dit le mot _herbe_ si faiblement qu'il a à peine pu m'entendre.

Un léger sourire éclairci son visage. «Tu fumes? me demanda t'il avec un sourcil relevé.

« De temps en temps ... surtout quand je suis stressée. Aujourd'hui est ... une de ces journées ai-je expliqué. En périphérie j'ai vu Edward approcher.

Jasper lui dit«c'est ouvert. Edward passa devant moi sans me parler, s'assit sur le siège passager et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« En fait, j'en ais sur moi. De combien tu en as besoin? M'a-il demandé.

Il commençait à faire un peu froid, alors j'ai monté la fermeture éclair de ma mignonne petite veste noire et mis mon capuchon. «Juste un joint, je pense dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me sentais comme une droguée, mais soulagée tout de même d'être dépannée.

« Veux-tu de la compagnie ou bien tu préfère le fumer seule? me demanda t-il, en frappant le pneu de ma voiture avec son pied.

"Oh, euh ... de la compagnie ça serait bien répondis-je gaiement, en me surprenant moi même de voir la vitesse et l'enthousiasme avec lequel je répondais.

Jasper sourit et dit«Je serais chez toi dans vingt minutes. Et perd Xanax. Il m'indiqua de la tête l'école où Alice sautillait en arrivant dans le parking. J'ai hoché la tête et je suis montée dans ma voiture, pendant qu'Alice grimpait sur le siège passager.

« Tu parlais à Jasper? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas génial? Elle était à bout de souffle et avait les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle s'installait dans le siège. Je me doutais bien qu'Alice ne fumait pas, du fait que sa mère était une infirmière et du fait que Jasper m'a demandé de la «perdre».

J'ai omis de lui parler de ma conversation avec Jasper et dit simplement que nous venions de parler de comment était ma journée. Je me sentais vraiment comme de la merde, parce que je savais que Jasper était clairement indifférent face à Alice et avec le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, j'avais la claire impression, qu'elle l'agaçait, et qu'il se moquait d'elle. Je me sentais aussi comme une délinquante et ça n'était pas moi du tous. Même si c'était une expérience amusante de planer. L'intérêt principal pour moi était que fumer de l'herbe m'aidait à apaiser certaines de mes angoisses. C'était désolant de vivre comme ça, toujours tendue et dans la peur d'une crise imminente.

Bree cette chienne stupide, m'avait montré les joies des effets de la marijuana et c'était la seule chose qu'elle ait fait pour moi. Je savais qu'être une fumeuse de joint occasionnelle n'était pas bon pour moi, mais comme je l'ai dit, ça m'aidait pour mes problèmes.

J'ai laissé Alice au resto en ville pour son quart de travail et me dirigea vers la maison, j'étais reconnaissante, mais je me sentais quand même terriblement coupable. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me soucier de me cacher d'elle.

La voiture de Jasper tournait devant ma maison, au ralenti. J'ai garé mon Audi dans l'allée et me dirigea vers la fenêtre du conducteur pour que Jasper me fasse savoir ce qui était prévu.

« Où allons-nous? Demandai-je, pendant que Jasper coupait le moteur et sortait de sa voiture. Edward est sorti du côté passager et a claqué la porte.

« Dans les bois derrière la maison il y a un ancien fort. As t'il dit en me montrant la direction. Je ricanais, en sachant exactement ce dont il parlait. Charlie m'avait construit une balançoire reliée à une maison dans un arbre quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai tenu des salons de thés et joué avec mes poupées là-bas, alors qu'il pêchait dans la rivière qui est maintenant la propriété des Cullen. Quand j'avais cinq ans, la terre n'appartenait à personne mais était préserver par l'État.

« Ce n'est pas un fort. C'est ma maison de rêve», dis-je avec un petit rire, alors que nous sortions tous les trois par la porte de la clôture à l'arrière de la cours_._

« Ca explique les poupées. Dit enfin Edward. Sa voix me fit sursauter.

« J'espère que tu n'y étais pas attachée.», a ajouté Jasper l'air désolé. Je ris encore en secouant la tête, pas vraiment sure de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Je pouvais entendre ricaner Edward pendant que nous marchions sur le chemin envahi de mauvaises herbes et de branches qui coupait à travers les bois entre nos deux maisons. Les feuilles mouillées éclaboussaient bruyamment nos pieds et trempait mes belles bottes.

Je n'étais pas allée là-bas depuis des lustres. La maison dans l'arbre était encore à peu près la même, seules les jolies jardinières aux fenêtres garnies de tulipes en plastique avaient été arrachées et il y avait des poupées Barbie brûlées, nues, éparpillés sur le sol. Les deux balançoires jaunes étaient encore intactes. C'était mon endroit préféré. Gamine, je passais d'innombrables heures à me balancer. Les balancements accompagnaient mes plus grands rêves et les histoires que j'inventais dans ma tête. Même à sept ans, je cherchais à échapper à ma vraie vie, en quelque sorte.

«Que diable avez-vous fait à ma jolie princesse Barbie? Demandai-je, en dégageant son royale cadavre en plastique carbonisé hors de la terre boueuse. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été brûlés jusqu'au cuir chevelu, la rendant chauve. Edward rit encore, mais cette fois c'était un fou rire de tout son cœur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'imiter quand j'ai entendu le son.

Jasper dit«Emmett a un petit faible pour le feu. Nous venons ici fumer, parce que c'est une propriété privée, et un jour où il était assez raide, il s'est lâché. On ne savait pas que les poupées appartenaient effectivement à quelqu'un, alors euh ... désolé. "

Je secouai la tête en jetant la pauvre victime du pyromane dans les buissons et gravis l'échelle de la maison dans l'arbre à la suite de Jasper. Nous nous sommes tous les 3 assis sur le plancher de bois froid, tandis que Edward a sorti un sac à fermeture zip contenant de la marijuana et un paquet de EZ Widers . _(papier à rouler)_

J'ai regardé ma vielle maison dans l'arbre ou j'avais passé d'innombrables heures avec Alice et Rosalie à se cacher pour parler des garçons, de l'école ou du père d'Alice qui était parti. Parfois, Jess et Lauren venaient quand nous étions à l'école primaire, mais elles n'ont jamais été aussi proches de moi que Rose et Alice l'ont été.

Charlie l'avait construite pour mon cinquième anniversaire. Il l'a fait tout seul, maugréant et grognant pendant qu'il levait et assemblait les grosses poutres en bois ensemble. Il avait ajouté à la structure du bois, de sorte que la maison avait été entièrement isolée des intempéries. Elle aurait du être peinte en rose, mais comme il c'était toujours si pluvieux, mon père n'a jamais trouvé l'occasion de le faire. Dans un effort pour la rendre plus accueillante, ma mère avait placé une petite table avec des chaises là-bas et elle avait accroché des photos encadrées de mignons petits chatons sur les murs. Tout avait disparu.

Jasper pris un magazine qui avait été planqué dans un coin et le donna à Edward qui il avait commencé à rouler le joint. J'ai regardé ses longs doigts manœuvrer le papier rapidement et habilement, comme s'il l'avait fait pendant des années. Le joint était parfait. Symétrique et rond, presque comme si c'était une cigarette qui sortait d'un paquet de Marlboro. _( ndlt:marque de cigarette... elle sont dégueulasse burk la pire que j'ai jamais fumé)__(ndlc:Fumer, c'est mal)__ (ndlt:oui oui je sais. expériance d'ado pendant ma découverte des USA)_Quand il eut fini, il sorti la langue et lécha la longueur de la cigarette. _(ndlc:Non mais garde ta langue dans ta bouche ghaaaaa !)(ndlt: non non va y! Faut que qqun le fasse. Aussi bien lui)_

Mon souffle se coupa à la vue de son coup de langue sur la longueur du joint et j'ai été instantanément gênée et confuse en même temps. C'était la première fois de toute la journée que j'ai vraiment regardé le visage d'Edward. J'ai réalisé qu'il était incroyablement beau d'une manière très virile.

Ses yeux semblaient contenir tant de colère en eux. Il avait les yeux d'un vert saisissant, presque artificiel, comme s'il portait les lentilles de couleur. Je n'avais jamais vu une nuance de vert si pâle, ressemblant à la couleur des galets de plage que ma mère et moi trouvions souvent le long du rivage. Son visage était absolument parfait. La ligne de sa mâchoire forte était rasée et lisse. Il avait des lèvres parfaites, pleines et des longs cils fins et noirs. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sauvages, bruns foncés, en un semblant de Mohawk. Il était assez beau, pour un garçon. Mais il avait aussi cette maturité sexy sur son visage, tandis que Jasper avait encore une certaine rondeur enfantine.

Il a porta le joint à sa bouche, pris une pause, alors qu'il me regardait à travers ses longs cils noirs. D'une voix qui était limite douce, il m'a demandé Peut-tu me faire une faveur? Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et j'ai souri, pensant une fraction de seconde que nous partagions un moment ou bien quelque chose. Enlève cette merde de tes lèvres, s'il te plaît. _(ndlc:Connard !)(ndlt:d'accord!)_

Il alluma le joint, a pris une grande bouffée et a gardé la fumée dans sa bouche. Avec le dos de ma main plaquée sur ma bouche, j'ai enlevé mon brillant à lèvre pendant qu'il passait le joint à Jasper. Je lui lançait un regard noir, déçue par son comportement trompeur et par moi-même, qui pensait qu'il allait dire me quelque chose de gentil.

Le parfum fort du joint mélangé à celles des vestes en cuir, de l'eau de Cologne masculine et de l'humidité était enivrante, réconfortante et familière tout à la fois. Jasper inhalait la fumée du joint en trois bouffées consécutives. «Elle est forte, n'en prend pas trop dit-il, d'une voix tendu, rauque et pleine de fumée. Il me donna le joint et je passais la cigarette de marijuana pieusement dans mes mains avant de l'amener à mes lèvres.

« Whoa, c'est fort, râpais-je, retenant la fumée épaisse qui m'emplissait la bouche et les poumons. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fumé et ma gorge brûlait légèrement. Wow, c'est impressionnant. ai-je dit sincèrement, en tenant le joint en face de moi, pour examiner sa perfection.

Jasper se mit à rire et dit«Edward a beaucoup de talent avec ses doigts. Je levai les yeux sur Jasper et sourit, un peu gênée que mon esprit ait détourné sa déclaration en un sous-entendus sexuel.  
_  
Il a juste dit ça, hein?_

J'ai remis le joint entre les mains de Jasper et j'ai contemplé Edward qui regardait vers le bas en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

«Crétin», murmura Edward, en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère.

« C'est bon à savoir Je souris, pour en rajouter à ma maladresse. Jasper rit de nouveau et passa le joint à Edward qui tendait la main._(ndlc:ce que j'aimerais être un oinje ! pffff)(ndlt:hein? Tu voudrais être un joint? Oula)_

« Je voulais dire dit Jasper, en parlant à Edward, il a un don avec ses mains en général. Edward joue du piano, et il lance ... _(ndlt:ici on parle de baseball. )_

Avant que Jasper ait pu finir sa phrase, Edward le regarda avec colère et dit sèchement«Bro ..." Son ton signifiait clairement, _Ferme ta gueule._

Jasper secoua la tête, refroidi.

Honnêtement, ça m'a véritablement surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Edward soit un joueur de piano. Cela semblait être d'une certaine élégance, un instrument chic à jouer, et Edward ne m'a pas semblé avoir l'un de ces traits de caractère. Et si je n'avais pas ressenti les effets d'herbe aussi fortement, j'aurais demandé en quoi d'autre Edward était si bon avant qu'il ne coupe brusquement Jasper.

La dernière passe m'est revenue. J'ai pris un autre profonde bouffée, la gardai jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air, pris une dernière bouffée et jetai le joint. Je me laissai respirer la fumée dans l'air humide de la cabane. Nous sommes restés assis pendant un moment en silence, en profitant de notre état, déconnectés. Je les ai regardé tous les deux, les paupières lourdes, les yeux injectés de sang. Ils étaient tellement gaspy ça m'a donné envie de pleurer et de chanter des chansons d'amour à la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'ai définitivement été en mesure de voir ce qu'Alice voyait en Jasper. Mais j'étais encore aux prises avec ce que je voyais en Edward.

_Beau, mais douloureusement triste et pas très gentil._

Je me penchais en arrière contre les panneaux de bois et ramassais le magazine où Edward avait roulé le joint. «Glamour? C'est à vous? ai-je demandé en plaisantant, pendant que je le feuilletais. Edward ricana et tout son corps affaissé s'agita silencieusement.

Simultanément, ils ont tous deux laissé échapper«C'est à Emmett. Jasper était allongé sur ses coudes, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, qui a fait rire Edward encore plus fort.

Pas sure de comprendre la blague, je dis Ca a plutôt l'air d'un magasine de mode pour adolescente pas pour mecs ! Alors, les deux garçons se roulèrent par terre. Leurs rires étaient si contagieux, que je les rejoins. Ils étaient si mignon, vraiment, voir leur côtes s'agiter à cause de leur crise d'hystérie.

« Magasine pour adolescente », murmura Edward dans un rire étouffé, et ils repartirent à rire à nouveau.

Jasper dit en riant, Emmett a acheté le magazine, car il y avait des conseils sur la façon de perfectionner ses techniques de sexe oral. »

_Hmmm ... Intéressant..._

Je notais mentalement à le mentionner à Rosalie.

J'ai ri avec eux et je me suis rendue compte que le cuir de mes bottes avait absorbé beaucoup d'eau et qu'elle s'infiltrait progressivement dans mes chaussettes. J'ai dézipé une botte et l'ai retirée. Jasper et Edward me regardaient, incrédules.

"Quoi? Demandais-je, en plaçant ma botte dans un coin de la maison. «Mes bottes sont mouillées, et non, mes pieds ne sentent pas. D'ailleurs, c'est _ma_ maison, vous vous souvenez? Je devrais vous demander un loyer et vous facturer les dommages matériels pour le temps que vous avez passé à détruire ma belle maison. Et vous avez massacré toutes mes fausses tulipes et briser les jolies jardinières... En plus, votre pyromane a brûlé ma jolie princesse Barbie et ... je suis juste vraiment foutrement défoncée alors dites-moi de fermer ma gueule et... je le ferais Je leur ais tiré la langue alors qu'ils me regardaient retirer mes bottes comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Ils ont commencé à rire de façon hystérique à nouveau à regarder mes chaussettes très lumineuses, il est vrai qu'elle était très étranges.

"Est-ce que c'est des porcs?" Edward demanda en les désignant.

"Oh ferme-la. J'aime mes chaussettes. Ne vous moquez pas des petits cochons." J'ai ri, en agitant mes orteils, chacun d'entre eux était orné de têtes de cochons roses. J'ai roulé mes yeux car ils ont continué à rire bêtement de mes chaussettes.

Quand leurs rires se sont finalement calmés, je les ai regardé tous les deux en penchant ma tête sur le côté pour admirer les garçons en face de moi. J'étais vraiment défoncée. Le genre de trip où tout était confus, duveteux et plaisant comme si ma tête était remplie d'air, d'eau et de paillettes comme une boule à neige géante.

«Vous savez, les gars vous n'avez rien en commun tous les trois. Comme si vous aviez grandi tout les 3 à différents endroits de la planète. »

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens et il a commencé à retirer l'étiquette du code-barres de son briquet en plastique transparent. Jasper a dit«Eh bien, je ressemble à ma mère, et Emmett ressemble à notre père et la mère d'Edward est mariée à notre père et Edward lui ressemble, ce qui fait que, alorrrs ouais, aucun de nous ne se ressemble. Wow, j'en tiens une bonne, moi aussi a t-il ajouté en riant.

«Je ressemble à mon père dit Edward à voix basse, sans lever les yeux. J'ai froncé les sourcils à ses paroles. C'était des paroles douces mais j'y ai senti une touche de tristesse.

« Oh. Depuis combien de temps vos parents sont-ils ensemble? Demandai-je, réalisant trop tard aux vues de mon état, que j'aurais probablement dû saisir l'occasion de changer de sujet.

"Douze ans. Nous avions tous les deux cinq ans quand ils se sont mariés." A répondu Jasper. J'étais intriguée. J'étais curieuse au sujet de la mère de Jasper et d'Emmett et du père biologique d'Edward, d'où ils étaient, mais compte tenu du fait que je les avais rencontrés il y a quelques heures seulement, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être trop présomptueux de demander.

Quelques heures ont passées et nous bavardions de l'école et du fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un que je connaissais dans presque chacun de mes cours. Ils ont commencés à parler d'un programme stupide d'entraînement et dans mon cerveau embrumé, j'ai perdu le fil, j'ai donc ramassé le magazine qui était devant Edward.

Comme je le feuilletais, je suis tombée sur un article qui disait«Quel type de chien êtes-vous? C'était en fait un de ces tests débiles qui ont étés conçus pour faire correspondre votre personnalité avec des objets inanimés. Par exemple, si vous étiez une personne calme, vous ressembleriez à une chaise, ou un truc idiot du genre. _(ndlc:genre :D spéciale dédicace à ta sœur)(ndlt: HAHA)_

« Hey, quelle genre de chien êtes-vous? Ma question ne s'adressait à personne en particulier.

Jasper me regarda et dit d'un un peu pâteuse Excuse-moi? »

« Quel genre de chien ... comme si j'étais chien, je pense que je pourrais être un Poméranien. _(ndlc:merci google image, mais je le connaissait plutôt sous le nom spitz nain(ndlt:ah oui! Ici c'est vrm des poméranien. Je le laisse au cas ou qqun se poserait des questions.)_Ou un Bichon Frisé."

"Oh," dit Jasper, en comprenant. "Euh, peut-être un Grand Danois." qu'il dit de manière très détachée, en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un signe convaincu.

Edward se tourna vers lui et lui dit carrément«Tu n'es en aucun cas un Grand Danois. Plus un Terrier ou une de ces conneries."

"Vas te faire voir, tête de gland. Quel genre de chien penses-tu être toi?" _(ndlc:ca, c'est de la conversation capitale, ou je m'y connais pas. Chez moi, on appelle ça un dialogue d'alcoolique lol)(ndlt:ouais bien ont en est pas loin. Ils ont des conversations assez... intelligente? hummmm)_

"Je ne suis pas un chien du tout. ... Je suis un puma.(ndlc:pour info, la traduction française du livre de S. Meyer utilise le terme Puma, même si en français, on utilise également le terme couguar, mais (et merci google), j'ai une autre définition de ce terme, pour le moins élogieux et pas du tout à propos lol(ndlt:pour moi cougar c'est une femme dans la quarantaine ou peut être plus qui couche avec des jeunes adultes) Edward leva ses mains et replia ses doigts comme des griffes alors qu'il montrait les dents en grognant. Il le fit avec un tel enthousiasme que Jasper et moi avons explosé de rire.

« Je vais vous laisse une chance de deviner quel genre de chien est Xanax dit Jasper tranquillement en plaquant un sourire ironique sur son visage.

Edward et moi nous avons murmuré, «Chihuahua». Ce qui déclencha à nouveau notre rire. Preuve que tout est beaucoup plus drôle quand tu es raide.

J'ai désapprouvé qu'ils se moquent d'Alice, ce qu'ils ont ignoré de façon flagrante. Ensuite, nous avons un peu discuté, en se posant des questions inoffensives, pour apprendre à se connaître. La conversation était principalement entre Jasper et moi, accompagnés occasionnellement d'un ricanement, grognement, ou grimace d'Edward. Mais il n'a pas verbalement participé à la conversation.

Pendant que Jasper et moi parlions, Edward s'était adossé contre les panneaux de bois et jouait avec son briquet. Il le tournait de haut en bas tout en regardant le mouvement du gaz couler dans les chambres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ici? C'était la seul question, qu'il ne m'avait pas posé aujourd'hui. C'était la seule question que j'espérais éviter complètement.

"Euh, quelqu'un m'a fait très mal et me rendait la vie vraiment difficile, alors je suis venue ici ... comme pour recommencer ... sortir de ces rappels quotidien."Je poussai un soupir interminable en souvenir.

_Bonne fille, Bella._ _Tu l'as dit._

C'était l'explication la plus évasive que j'ai pu trouver, tout en étant entièrement véridique. Edward me regarda, quitta son divertissant briquet et porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Il m'a regardée comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Je savais que Jasper était impatient d'avoir des précisions, mais je n'étais pas prête à les laisser connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais enfuie de Californie. Pas encore, mais peut-être qu'un je le serais.

Une fois que le ciel s'est obscurci, nous avons réalisé que nous étions tous assoiffés et affamés. Nous nous sommes séparés sur le sentier menant à la maison dans l'arbre pour rejoindre nos foyers respectifs. Avant que qu'ils ne partent, j'ai demandé à Jasper, si je pouvais lui donner de l'argent pour le joint. Il s'est moqué de moi en disant que les garçons Cullen ne laissaient_ jamais _les filles payer pour quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis dirigée vers la maison vide, reconnaissante que Charlie travaille tard sur une affaire. Ca ne me dérangeait pas d'être seule et c'était vraiment un arrangement parfait pour une adolescente qui ne voulait pas être dérangée par ses parents. Non pas que Charlie me dérangeait, mais j'étais encore un peu sous l'effet de la drogue, donc c'était l'idéal pour moi qu'il ne soit pas là pour s'en apercevoir.

Comme je finissais une part du reste de pizza, mon état c'est progressivement estompé et je pensais à combien j'avais eu du plaisir aujourd'hui. J'avais littéralement passé sept mois sans avoir de contacts sociaux avec les jeunes de mon âge et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point l'interaction avec des jeunes m'avait manqué. Et pour la première fois dans ma vie, je m'étais fait des amis gars. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile pour moi, en vérité. Avec les filles c'était souvent plus facile, un jeu d'enfant, mais les gars ne semblaient s'intéresser qu'à une chose chez moi et c'était pas mon amitié.

Je me suis dirigée à l'étage pour vérifier mes e-mails et choisir ma tenue du lendemain.

_Cher Dieu,_

_Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir laissé traverser la journée sans gros désastres._ _Je serais très heureuse si vous pouviez faire cela pour demain et vendredi aussi. S'il vous plaît, aidez tous les enfants affamés d'Afrique et faite que la guerre se termine bientôt Prenez soin de maman et Phil, Papa, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett et Edward._ _Oh, et s'il vous plaît ne laissez pas la pluie faire beaucoup de dégâts à mes nouvelles bottes parce que je les adore. __(ndlc:j'hallucine, comme si Dieu en avait quelque chose à carrer de ses bottes lol)(ndlt: j'ai pensé la même chose!)_

En me regardant dans le miroir, je souris un peu plus amplement, en pensant que mon déménagement à Forks avait peut-être été simplement la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise.

_Amen._

Plus tard, mon inquiétude n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir, je pensais au visage d'Edward pendant que je m'endormais. Ses yeux verts tristes hantaient mes rêves et, bizarrement, il a fait une apparition dans un de mes fantasmes.

C'était la première nuit où je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

***Quick Line: vandale**

***Nerd dans le domaine des stéréotype de la culture populaire est un terme anglais désignant une personne solitaire et intelligente, à la fois socialement handicapée (mais pas toujours isolée car un nerd peut conserver une vie sociale) et passionné par des sujets liés à la science et aux technique informatique.**

***Geeks :L'archétype le plus célèbre du _geek_ est celui du jeune (ou de l'adolescent) féru de sciences/maths/logique, qui s'intéresse également aux nouvelles technologies et aux univers fantastiques (comics, science-fiction, heroic fantasy, etc.). Cette passion s'applique concrètement par de nombreuses activités, telles que le jeu de rôle, le cinéma, les séries télévisées, les jeux vidéo ou encore la programmation informatique.**

***Jocks: Les sportifs**

***Emo: abréviation d **_**emotional hardcore**_** ». ****C'est un martyre des temps moderne.( j'ai fait une abréviation de la définition la moins... méchante que j'ai pu trouver sur le net. Visiblement les emos sont pas biens vue par la société. Bref la mode touche surtout et sachant que les ados peuvent être très méchants avec les personnes incomprises et différentes. Je sais pas vraiment se qu'est un emo. J'en reconnais un par leurs coupe de cheveux spécial et leur vêtement flamboyant et originaux mais... je savais pas trop ce que ça impliquais... **_**(ndlc:chez nous, l'icône des Emo, c'est le chanteur de tokyo hotel, tu connais ?)(ndlt:jai jamais vraiment écouté sa. Cest vraiment pas populaire ici. Loin de là. Se que j'ai trouver de plus emo populaire ici cest Adam Lambert. Et il fait pas de musique type emo. il est vrm sexy mais … il est gay bref. Non je connais pas tokio hotel)**_

*** Band: le groupe de populaire.**

***Shanks: ****un terme d'argot pour une personne aux mœurs légères, le plus souvent une femme.**

*** ****dread locks: des mèches de cheveux emmêlées qui se forment seules si les cheveux sont laissés à pousser naturellement (ou bien après avoir été tressés), sans l'utilisation de brosses, peignes, rasoirs, ni ciseaux. _(ndlc:je trouve ça plutôt degeue en fait)(moi aussi... cest pas super joli. Mais tous les gouts son dans la nature)_**

**J'ai créé une playliste sur ma chaine you tube des chansons de la fiction. Je la mettrais à jours au fur et à mesure. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'une bêta. Dites moi si ça intéresse quelqu'un.**

**Que pensez-vous de Xanax comme surnom pour Alice? Moi j'adore. C'est tout à fait pour elle. Bref dans cette fiction du moins.**

**Dans le profil, il y a les liens des images en rapport avec la fiction. Allez pas trop loin si vous voulez pas des spoilers! **

**Merci a ma correctrice ****Lili36**** qui ma appris dans se chapitre comment nommé l'herbe en bon français haha. Bref, j'est appris des choses! Le langage canadien français et français … de France, est vraiment pas le même. Ah oui sa j'ai pu le voir. Désolé Edward d'avoir dit que tu portais des espadrilles! Haha. **

**Bref merci a Lili36 pour toutes ces heurs à me corriger moi est mes interminable fautes d'orthographes et d'accords et surtout fautes de vocabulaires. **

**J'espère que se chapitre vous a plu. Je suis rendu au chapitre 7 dans ma traduction et le chapitre 3 va être remis en ligne dès qu'il sera corrigé. Il est déjà commencer mais ont a pas que sa à faire! Peut être en fin de semaine prochaine. Je fait mon possible pour avoir 1 chapitre par semaine. **

**Allez review en grand nombre!SVP( petit yeux suppliant) **


	4. Te regarder

**High Anxiety française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer:**** tous les personnages appartiennent ****à**** Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original ****à**** Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publi****cs**** reconnaissable****s**** son****t**** la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé****e**** avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Chapitre 3 Te regarder

**I've Been Watching You~ Natalie Imbruglia**

** Edward**

Ma tête allait exploser. Depuis que je m'étais réveillé, j'avais l'impression qu'une pioche géante creusait mon lobe frontal et mon crâne. J''étais parfois en proie à ces horribles migraines; De contraignants, assourdissants et affreusement douloureux, maux de tête que rien, même pas mes puissants antidouleurs soulageaient. Habituellement, je passais la journée au lit, dans l'obscurité complète, avec un peu de Percocet, mais j'avais un examen d'anglais en quatrième période et je n'ai jamais manqué un examen. J'étais très préoccupé par mes résultats scolaires, il faut en convenir.

Carlisle disait que c'était probablement à cause de mon stress et de mon anxiété. J'étais un gamin de seize ans avec les putains de problèmes d'un homme de quarante-cinq ans. Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins je n'avais pas d'acné ou de pellicules, donc je suppose que mes migraines font pâle figure comparé à cette merde.

_C'est pour te punir de t'être masturbé en pensant à la nouvelle la nuit dernière__._

« Hey, on ne conduit plus Xanax à l'école. A déclaré Jazz avec enthousiasme alors qu'il se frottait les mains en me sortant de ma rêverie pathétique. Il s'assit à côté de moi à l'îlot de la cuisine pendant que ma mère plaçait une assiette pleine de muffins anglaisbeurrés devant nous. Elle tapota l'arrière de ma nuque affectueusement pendant que je prenais un muffin et j'affichai un visage montrant clairement mon dégoût.

Oui, cette vision était assez jolie ...

«Edward, chéri pourquoi prends-tu du Xanax? Tu as eu de nouvelles crises?" Me demanda ma mère gentiment, toujours préoccupée par mes putains de crises d'angoisse. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais parfois elle était un peu «à coté de la plaque ».

«Non, maman, répondis-je avec un soupir exaspéré. Xanax est le surnom que Jazz a donné à la p'tite tête complètement folle qui habite en bas de la rue. Lui dis-je. Elle me regarda en attendant d'avoir une explication plus élaborée. «Elle est un peu énergique, maman ... le Xanax détend ... ma mère ramassa son assiette et quitta la table en secouant la tête. Elle désapprouvait fortement que nous donnions des surnoms à des personnes en utilisant des références pharmaceutiques.

« Arrête de massacrer ton petit déjeuner avec ton couvert Edward. Mange-le. M'a t-elle grondé.

« Mais... c'est quoi se truc? Demandai-je.

« Un muffin Bio à l'épeautre (pour ton information, l'épeautre, c'est un genre de blé, mais ça ne s'appelle pas blé pour la consommation humaine. Parce qu'un muffin au blé, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, la farine qu'on trouve au supermarché, c'est du blé, plus ou moins moulu, qui va jusqu'à la farine complète (T160 si je ne me trompe), la farine d'épeautre se trouve dans les boutiques spécifiques bio. Et oui, j'utilise ces saloperies de merde écolos et aux graines de lin avec du beurre de soja non salé." Elle t-a répondu comme elle se retournait pour se verser du café. Sur le comptoir à côté de la cafetière, il y avait une brique de lait de riz biologique enrichi. Je plissais mes yeux avec amertume.

_Où est mon putain de café?_

J'étais sur le point de péter une pile parce qu'elle remplaçait toute mes affaires par cette foutue merde bio, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas l'énergie pour le faire. Jasper me regarda interrogateur Épeautre? J'ai haussé les épaules et poussé le plat au loin. J'étais vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui pour me taper le petit déjeuner pour Hippie Gourmet de ma mère, j'avais d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'appétit de toutes façons.

«Pourquoi on ne peux pas être une famille normale et manger pour le petit déjeuner des Cacao Pebbles? a demandé Jasper, avec une voix anormalement geignarde pour un ado de seize ans.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que mes enfants ingurgitent des conservateurs et des colorants artificiels. D'ailleurs, vous êtes-vous regardés dans le miroir récemment? Vous êtes de splendides garçons. Vous pensez que ça vient des Pebbles Cacao? Elle a saisi le menton de Jasper et posé un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Eh bien, c'est sûr et certain que ça ne vient pas de _l'épeautre. »_ marmonna Jasper. Je ricanai en secouant la tête. "Dépêche, E. Nous nous arrêterons au service au drive du Coffee Bean prendre un café. Me murmura t-il.

J'ai hoché la tête pour donner mon accord. «Est-ce qu'Alice a reçu sa propre voiture? »

« Non, il semblerait que la fille de Charlie entre à l'école aujourd'hui. Son nom est _Bella,_ dit-il avec un terrible accent italien. Xanax a dit qu'elle y allait avec elle désormais. J'ai hoché la tête, je m'en foutais de toute façon. Alice, ou pour nous, surnommée non affectueusement Xanax, était une jolie petite fille, mais elle pouvait facilement taper sur mes nerfs. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait le béguin pour Jasper, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, elle ressemblait à un fil électrique dénudé. A coté de moi, elle se taisait et paraissait pétrifiée par ma putain de présence. Je n'avais pas décidé si cela me dérangeait ou non.

Alors évidemment, si la nouvelle fille avec les beaux seins éloignait Xanax, c'était bon pour moi. Même si Alice était mignonne, elle était comme un Chihuahua. Ses jappements incessants à sept heure du matin me rendaient fou.

Nous avons saisi nos sacs, maman nous a donné son indispensable baiser sur le front et je grommelai comme je me rappelai que je n'avais pas de veste.

Il y à deux jours mon aimante bien que bizarre mère avait pris tous nos manteaux et les avait envoyé à ce pressing, qu'elle avait trouvé à Seattle qui n'utilisaient que des solvants respectueux de l'environnement. Parce qu'apparemment nous étions devenus _vert. _(Vert, ça se dit, mais ça me fait bizarre, j'aurais tendance à dire écolo, mais on s'éloigne beaucoup de la phrase d'origine)

_Je suis pour un environnement harmonieux, mais il faut savoir __poser des limites__._

_Si cette femme pensait que j'allais échanger ma BMW __contre__ une Prius__,__ elle se foutai__t__ le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude._

Quoi qu'il en soit, en raison de sa fuite avec tous nos vêtements d'extérieur, il ne restait dans mon placard qu'une seule veste. C'était un blouson de motard en cuir noir, pas vraiment mon style, mais il était cool et me donnait l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre, ce qui était le cas la plupart des jours, ou du moins c'est le message que j'essayer de faire passer.

La veste avait appartenu à un jeune acteur qui avait fait un célèbre photo shoot avec. Mon père l'avait gagnée à une vente aux enchères de bienfaisance à hôpital de Chicago. Même si elle lui avait coûtée une fortune, le fait que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai portée me dégoûtait.

A part les chaussures et les manteaux, je portais rarement quoi que ce soit plus d'une fois et j'avais un penchant pour la propreté poussé à l'extrême. Jasper et Emmett m'appelaient constamment _«American Psycho»,_ parce que mon rituel du matin ressemblait fort à celui du personnage de Christian Bale dans ce film. (espérons qu'Edward n'est pas un psychopathe tueur en série :S )

Je savais que c'était un problème, non seulement pour moi, mais cela affectait clairement tout le monde autour de moi. La plupart du temps je pouvais essayer de passe outre, mais les choses qui ne sont pas en ordre, le bordel et des choses stupides comme des ongles négligés, les poils et les vêtements fripés me rendaient fou.

Lorsque nous avons déménagés ici, j'ai pris la chambre avec sa propre salle de bain, parce que ni Jasper ni Emmett ne voulaient m'entendre me plaindre sur la propreté de celle-ci tous les matins. J'ai toujours été propre et bien organisé ... une personnalité de type A*(astérisque concurrentiel, super performant, travaillant dur, perfectionniste ... mais quand nous avons déménagé à Forks mon problème a pris de l'ampleur et c'est progressivement aggravé.

Bien qu'il veuille bien faire, que ce soit du point de vue du médecin ou celui du père, sa tentative, en achetant la veste, n'a pas fonctionné jusqu'à ce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la porter. Il faisait beau ce matin, mais nous ne savions tous que trop bien, que dans cette ville, le soleil était un luxe éphémère et qu'il sera probablement remplacé par des nuages gris avant midi.

J'ai demandé à Jasper de conduire ce matin-là, même si c'était mon tour, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur aiguë dans ma tête.

Nous avons vu depuis notre entrée de garage, Alice et la nouvelle fille, Bella apparemment, se saluer devant la maison de cette dernière. Jasper et moi avons échangé un regard complice quand elles sont montées dans sa voiture et parties en trombe sur la route.

« Bro ... je reconnais ce cul, pas toi? Me demanda-t-il en riant pendant qu'il mettait le chauffage.

« Ouais. Je me demande comment va son nez? Je lui ai répondu catégoriquement, me rendant compte que non seulement la jeune fille que je regardais la nuit dernière avait une superbe paire de seins, mais aussi un cul qui pourrait faire se damner un millier d'hommes. Mille et un, si je m'incluais. Chose que oui, je serais vraiment prêt à faire. Merde...

Distraits par la vue de Bella, nous avons tous les deux oubliés le café et nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à l'école.

Quand il s'est glissé dans la place juste à côté de l'Audi rouge, je savais que je n'avais pas assez de patience ce matin pour faire face à l'exubérance et aux cris d'Alice. Ca serait vraiment pas digne de Jazz de s'abstenir de faire la connaissance du nouveau petit beau cul de l'école. Autant je voulais mettre un visage sur l'image sur laquelle je m'étais donné du plaisir, autant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir répugnant et pervers d'avoir souillé cette fille dans ma tête. Alors, j'ai attrapé mon sac et je suis sorti de la voiture pendant que Jasper me présentait. Ouais, c'était vraiment grossier, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je me suis autorisé à lui lancer un rapide coup d'œil. Belle. Définitivement belle. Mais un regard rapide sur le jeans serré et les bottes baise-moi qu'elle portait, le genre de jeune fille à la peau bronzée ... sans parler de la voiture qu'elle conduisait, me disait de rester vraiment loin d'elle.

_Ah oui, comme si tu avais une autre option._

Elle était typiquement le genre de fille girly, susceptible, matérialiste et futile, concernée par rien de plus que ses ongles, ses cheveux et avec quel pauvre con elle va bien pouvoir aller au bal des finissants.

_Putain de __ filles._

Je me dirigeai vers ma classe de première période, en priant que le Tylenol (paracétamol(ici c'est vendu sous la marque Doliprane ou Efferalgan, mais on en trouve également en générique sous le nom de la molécule) fasse effet aussi vite que possible. Après ce qui m'avait semblé être des heures, durant lesquelles mon professeur de français avait blablaté sur la bonne façon de conjuguer un verbe, la douleur aiguë est passée à une douleur subtile et sourde. Je savais que j'aurais dû demander autre chose à Carlisle avant de quitter la maison. Je détestais lui demander quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il gardait tout les médicaments dans une armoire fermée à clef dans son bureau la maison. Ca me rendait mal à l'aise de demander.

Oui, nous savions tous que c'était à cause de moi et de ma tendance passée à utiliser les médicaments pour usage récréatif. Bien qu'à l'insu des parents, mes frères aient touché à des choses beaucoup plus fortes que moi, j'étais celui qui était connu pour avoir un comportement déviant. Carlisle n'avouera jamais qu'il avait mis sous clé tous les médicaments à cause de moi. Il nous traitait tous d'une manière équivalente. Même si nous n'étions pas tous ses enfants biologiques. Je n'ai pas aimé le regard suspicieux qu'il m'a lancé la dernière fois que j'ais demandé du Percocet Oxycodone, un analgésique opioïde) pour mon mal de tête, alors j'ai préféré souffrir. (pauvre chéri, viens chez moi)

Sur le chemin de la quatrième période d'anglais, j'ai vu Bella appuyée contre le mur en train de reprendre son souffle, comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. J'ai essayé de rester focalisé sur ma décision de pas lui parler parce que j'essayai d'ignorer l'espèce féminine dans son ensemble, c'était plus facile de cette façon, pour tout le monde. Mais elle avait l'air perdue et effrayée Je me suis alors souvenu de l'époque où je suis arrivé cette école moins d'un an auparavant.

Bien que l'école n'ait qu'un effectif total d'environ trois cents élèves, le premier jour avait été quelque peu terrifiant, avec tous ces visages inquisiteurs qui regardaient les petits nouveaux. _Les riches petits nouveaux._

Je me souviens de m'être caché dans ma voiture pendant le déjeuner, comme une peureuse (j'aime assez peureuse », je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès lol, mais j'adore) pour pouvoir apaiser la panique grossissante avec du Bach. Ca avait fonctionné comme un charme et dans l'heure, j'étais de retour dans mon eternel rôle de connard. Ouais bien sur, dur à cuir à l'extérieur, mais qui tremblait de peur comme un chaton à l'intérieur.

_Une putain de pleureuse._

Je venais de dépasser Bella mais la culpabilité me harcelant, je fis demi-tour. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, je suppose que c'était ma punition pour mon voyeurisme. Elle a dit qu'elle était perdue, à la recherche de sa classe et je l'ai conduit là-bas, sachant que nous partagerons la même classe, anglais avancé. Je suppose que j'avais fait une fausse hypothèse lorsque j'ai dit qu'elle était de toute beauté mais sans cervelle. Apparemment, elle avait les deux.

Je l'ai finalement vraiment regardée.

Et elle était une putain de beauté.

Ses yeux bruns en disaient long, ils cachaient des secrets que personne ne saurait jamais. Elle avait quelques éclats de couleur vert pâle et or dans ses yeux légèrement maquillés et ses cils étaient longs et fins. Elle battait inconsciemment des cils en me regardant discrètement, pensant certainement que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Elle mordait ses lèvres et les léchait. Je me demandais si elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur l'espèce mâle.

Je me suis focalisé sur mon test, essayant désespérément de sortir ces yeux de ma tête et de me concentrer sur les mots qui avaient commencés à flotter et à rebondir sur ma feuille. Le Tylenol avait disparu de mon organisme et la migraine menaçait de refaire une apparition. Il y a quelques mois, la douleur d'une de mes migraines était si intense que j'avais perdu la moitié de la vision de mon œil droit. Je croyais faire une rupture d'anévrisme et m'était moi-même conduit aux urgences où l'ont m'avait seulement donné une ordonnance pour de l'Imitrex (sumatriptan, généralement donné pour soigner la migraine) qui, inévitablement, m'avait vraiment rendu inquiet. (J'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi ça l'avait rendu inquiet, j'ai pas trouvé ça dans la liste des effets secondaires)Toute ma vie était devenue un stupide cycle vicieux.

Durant le déjeuner, la migraine a fait un retour en force. Le cheeseburger servi à l'école m'avait donné la nausée encore plus que d'habitude rien qu'en le regardant, il avait une horrible odeur grasse. J'ai regardé Jasper faire à Bella un clin d'œil auquel elle a répondu par un roulement des yeux clairement blasé. Je me moquais de lui pour avoir essayé de la draguer. Elle n'était pas sans ressources, visiblement.

Tous ces crétins étaient si transparents. Chacun d'entre eux la regardait la bouche ouverte ... regardait son cul pendant qu'elle marchait. Ce lycée n'avait rien vu d'aussi mignon depuis des années.

_Et toi aussi,__ crétin._

_Et tu es là__,__ à regarder son cul comme tous les autre__s__ imbéciles__._

_Ce qui fait sans aucun doute de toi... un imbécile._

Elles ont essayé d'être discrètes, mais les filles à la table de Xanax lui présentaient tout le monde qui était à notre table. Mike l'avait revendiquée la semaine précédente de son arrivée ici. D'habitude, il réussissait à obtenir à peu près toutes les filles qu'il voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'elles reçoivent un avertissement sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le mec le plus fiable avec qui baiser. Ouais, la fille de Charlie finirait probablement par être baisée par Mike. Et peut-être même Tyler, l'ailier de Mike. Les autres semblaient toujours coincés avec les laides ou les restes indésirables de Mike.

Je ne pourrais jamais être comme ça. Coucher avec des filles au hasard juste parce que je le pouvais. Seulement, quand les choses seront différentes pour moi.

J'étais trop difficile. Elle devra être ... Je ne sais pas, spéciale, je suppose. Je n'avais jamais trouvé quelqu'un suffisamment proche de ce que j'avais défini. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le faire si tout reste comme ça. Les gars avec qui je jouais à la balle (en VO, j'ai l'impression qu'il dit les gars me cassaient les couilles », d'ailleurs, google trad est d'accord avec moi puisqu'il traduit balls par couilles, alors, je ne sais pas) me disaient toujours de profiter de l'abondance des filles qui se jetaient sur moi. Et j'avais eu une belle sélection à un moment donné, si j'ose dire.

Mais je savais ce que j'aimais, ce que je voulais et je ne voulais pas me contenter de moins que la perfection. (Ca va les chevilles ? !) Je les laissais juste me sucer la bite. Je n'avais eu qu'une petite amie. Mais je ne pouvais guère la compter comme une relation réelle car c'était en septième année, et ça avait duré deux semaines. Et nous ne nous sommes tenus la main qu'une fois. À Chicago, j'avais embrassé vraiment beaucoup de filles et bien sûr, il a eu Tanya et L'autre. Les deux erreurs incontestables qui n'avaient servi qu'à me confirmer que je devais être plus sélectif quant aux filles que je mettais dans mon lit.

Jasper avait eu sa juste part de chatte à Chicago, avant de rencontrer Emily et de pratiquement mettre un genou à terre le jour même où il l'a embrassée. Emmett a été un peu plus prudent et exigent pour choisir ses copines sa concentration était élevée, et il ne se laissait distraire de ses études et de ses entrainements. Non pas que qu'il ait eu moins de filles qui lui courraient après, mais il était un peu plus circonspect. Un peu comme s'il cherchait là bonne.

Il se passait quelque chose avec Rosalie Hale, j'en étais sûr. Mais curieusement, il coupait court à toutes les questions sur elle. Jasper et moi les avions vu flirter le week-end dernier et il est rentré en souriant comme un crétin, complètement dans sa bulle. Comme s'il venait de se faire tailler la meilleure pipe de sa vie. Si une jeune fille qui lui ressemble vous suçait le bout, vous le crieriez au monde entier ou porteriez un panneau lumineux géant qui dirait«Rosalie Hale aux gros nichons m'a sucé la bite." Quelque chose se passait entre eux. Mais peu importe. Je ne vais pas donner dans les potins ou faire des spéculations sur la vie sexuelle d'autres personnes, car ça me fait me sentir encore plus merdique et incroyablement plus amer que je ne le suis déjà.

Après le déjeuner, je me suis dirigé vers le bureau de l'infirmière afin d'obtenir des analgésiques pour ce fils de pute de maux de tête persistant qui semblait prendre beaucoup d'intensité. Quand l'infirmière a dit qu'elle devait appeler mes parents pour avoir leur permission avant d'administrer du Tylenol à un élève, j'ai pratiquement éclaté de rire. Peu importe, les règles sont les règles.

J'allais être en retard en Bio à nouveau. Un autre retard et ça serait la retenue. Non pas que je donne une importance à cette merde, mais pour Carlisle, si on allait en retenue, il nous retirait le privilège des voitures et j'en avais vraiment pas envie. Il m'emmerdait plus que je ne le méritais avec ma scolarité. Maintenir une moyenne de 4,0 et agir comme si je n'en avais rien à foutre était la plus grosse partie du travail.

Quand je suis arrivé en Bio, la personne assise à ma table de laboratoire n'était autre que ... Bella Swan. Nous nous sommes salués poliment (en lisant le POV de Bella, j'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était poli lol) et j'ai conservé ma tête baissée sur ma feuille pour essayer de lire et éviter de lui donner la moindre indication que j'avais l'intention de la draguer. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux après toutes les choses sales que j'avais imaginé à son propos et ce que je lui avais fait faire dans mes fantasmes la nuit dernière, mais je dois admettre que j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle me les fasse dans réalité. (Il ne dit pas pourquoi il était mouillé dans le POV de Bella ?)

J'étais au bout de ma tolérance avec ce foutu mal de tête. J'en pouvais plus de la douleur. J'ai compté les minutes jusqu'à la fin du cours et j'ai attrapé toutes mes affaires dès que la cloche a sonné. J'ai séché l'étude en septième période et je suis allé fumer une cigarette dans la voiture pour avoir juste un peu de calme. Je me suis endormi pendant environ une heure ce qui était juste assez pour que la douleur ait complètement disparu.

Je suis revenu alors que la cloche de la huitième période sonnait et je me suis faufilé dans le gymnase sans que personne ne me remarque. C'était une autre chose à propos de moi. Si j'étais très concerné par mes notes, j'étais tout aussi préoccupé par les remarques dans mon dossier. Des choses comme les retenues et les absences excessives avaient de lourdes conséquences pour l'entrée à l'université. L'étude était la seule période que je pouvais sécher, tout simplement parce que l'enseignant se fichait d'où nous étions, aussi longtemps que nous avions signé la feuille.

Nous avions joué au volley-ball dans le gymnase et Jasper s'est excité quand il avait vu Bella dans la salle esquiver au lieu de frapper. Probablement ne voulait-elle pas se casser un ongle ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai réalisé que cette fille était dans quatre des huit cours que j'étais, mais je suppose que dans une si petite école, c'était à prévoir.

Après la gym, Jazz, s'est dirigé vers la voiture sans moi, irrité par le temps qu'il me fallait pour me laver et m'habiller. Généralement, personne ne se douchait après la gym. Mais moi, parce que comme un idiot, je ne supportais pas d'être en sueur une seconde de plus que ce qui était nécessaire.

De l'autre côté du parking, je pouvais reconnaître son cul. Jasper était là, ayant l'air d'avoir une agréable discutions avec Bella. Je la frôlais et m'assis dans la voiture. J'ai allumé la radio en grommelant, énervé de devoir attendre qu'il ait fini de flirter avec la voisine.

Et peut-être que j'étais juste énervé parce que j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi qui soit dehors à lui parler.

Quand il est entré, il a démarré le moteur tout en m'informant négligemment qu'elle allait se joindre à nous pour fumer ... dans la maison dans l'arbre. J'ai pratiquement explosé le putain de toit de la voiture.

«Tu es tombé sur la tête, Jazz? Mais à quoi tu as pensé ? Putain de bordel de merde !(Ouais, j'arrivais pas à placer tous ces fuckings très significatifs, alors je les mets à la fin, j'aime Edward qui jure) Je me suis enfoncé dans mon siège en serrant les poings. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la moindre idée d'à quel point cette fille m'attirait. Et non seulement il permettait à cette jeune fille de nous approcher, mais il lui laissait savoir des choses qui pourraient nous mettre dans la merde. C'était déjà mauvais de fumer sur notre propriété alors que nos parents ne le savaient pas, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre se joindre à nous.

« Oh, allez ! Elle peut bien s'asseoir sur mes genoux pour te laisser tout l'espace dont tu as besoin. Qui va le savoir? Il ricana, en faisant marche arrière.

« Vas te faire voir Jasper ! Je suis heureux que tu trouve ma situation si drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle dit quelque chose à quelqu'un? Demandai-je avec méfiance.

« Edward, as-tu déjà pensé que peut-être, personne n'en a rien à foutre de ce que tu fais en dehors de l'école? Elle ne va rien dire. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ont allaient se faire sucer. On va fumer un joint. Détends-toi! "

« Putain...Parfait...Je m'en fou. J'ai accepté en soupirant, de nouveau énervé. En vérité, ça me rendait vraiment nerveux d'être aussi proche d'elle, pour de nombreuses autres raisons que la légalité. Je ne pouvais même pas établir un contact visuel avec cette fille, alors je ne m'imaginais pas m'asseoir dans une cabane en bois de cinq mètres sur cinq mètres avec elle.

Nous l'avons retrouvée devant sa maison et nous avons marché ensemble vers notre cabane, laquelle s'est avérée être _sa maison dans l'arbre._ Je me sentais tellement mal pour les poupées et l'état délabré de la maison dans l'arbre, mais je n'en montrai aucun signe. Nous avons jeté tout le blâme sur Emmett, mais en vérité, nous avions tous les trois pratiqué des tortures pyrotechniques sur les poupées et brisé les fleurs qui ornaient l'extérieur. La maison n'avait visiblement pas été habitée au cours des dernières années et aucun de nous n'avait jamais prit en considération le fait qu'elle devait surement appartenir à quelqu'un qui, un jour, l'avait aimée.

Elle ne semblait pas être fâchée, mais je pouvais voir un éclair de nostalgie dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle tenait la poupée mutilée dans sa main.

J'ai essayé de ne pas établir de contact visuel avec elle, alors je jouais avec mon briquet et gardais mon attention sur la pile de magazines en désordre entassée dans un coin qui m'irritait au plus haut point. Elle portait une chemise blanche qu'elle avait attachée devant avec un nœud. Il montrait un tout petit peu son ventre et le pâle reflet d'un piercing au nombril qui pendouillait et je gémis tellement je la trouvais belle.

Les chemises blanches étaient mon talon d'Achille. Il y avait quelque chose en elles de si pur et simple et pourtant si sexy. La plupart des gars aimaient les porte-jarretelles, la lingerie et d'autres merdes de se genre, ou tout simplement les filles nues en général. Mais n'aurait été plus sexy pour moi que de voir ma copine déambuler dans la maison avec rien d'autre qu'une de mes chemises. Ces boutons, nichés entre ses seins qui m'exhortaient à les ouvrir un par un…

Ensuite, Jazz, ce putain de conard, s'est senti obligé de balancer ce foutu commentaire suggestif à propos de mon talents avec mes doigts. Il pouvait être un tel crétin parfois. Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle sache que je jouais du piano? Qu'est ce qu'on en avait à foutre ? Je voulais que personne ne sache pour ça. C'était trop personnel, trop intime.

_Quel est le problème Eddie, __t'as __peur __que tout le__ monde __sache__ que tu n'es pas __qu'un connard__ insensible?_

Jouer du piano était la seule chose que j'avais gardée de mon ancienne vie, que j'avais conservée avec moi dans la nouvelle. Ma mère m'encourageait à jouer et j'aurais probablement abandonné complètement si ce n'avait pas été la seule chose que je faisais ces temps qui semblaient lui faire plaisir. Et Dieu sait combien j'avais besoin d'elle.

Bella était en fait ... cool, faute d'un meilleur terme. Elle n'était pas vide ou stupide comme je l'avais d'abord pensé. En fait, elle semblait très terre à terre, à part les bottes couteuses et les jeans à deux cents dollars qui caressaient ses courbes comme s'ils étaient fait sur mesure. J'avais les mêmes True Religion... J'avais vu le logo de la marque sur sa poche arrière.

_Bien sur__, tu as pass__é__ la journée à __mater s__es fesses, tu dois le connaître par cœur maintenant..._

Peu importe à quel point elle était torride, il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette fille qui me contrariait. C'était peut-être ses chaussettes stupides, ou le foutu stylo rose avec des froufrous, sans oublier de mentionner le fait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Xanax, et cela peu compter pour un ou deux points de pénalité. Et ce maudit bronzage ... cette merde me mettait hors de moi. Je détestais les choses artificielles sur les filles seins, cheveux, ongles et surtout le bronzage. Je me suis senti subitement soulagé d'avoir appris qu'elle venait de Californie, ce qui lui donnait le droit d'avoir la peau bronzée naturellement.

Elle a été très impressionnée par ma technique pour rouler les joints, et elle avait raison de l'être, mais elle m'a fait rire avec le truc du chien. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps. Je me sentais beaucoup moins anxieux auprès d'elle après avoir fumé le joint et j'ai baissé ma garde juste un peu.

Quand elle a posé des questions au sujet de nos parents et du pourquoi nous étions si différents, ça m'a pris au dépourvu. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué, ou s'ils l'avaient fait, personne n'a jamais eu le courage de demander. Jasper a expliqué que je ressemblais à ma mère. Ça m'a mis en colère, parce que je savais que je semblais trait pour trait à mon père biologique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai avoué, ni pourquoi j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. C'est juste que je trouver que l'on devait le reconnaitre comme il se doit. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais presque choqué de ce que j'avais dit et de la manière dont je l'avais fait. Cette jeune fille était déjà en train d'abaisser toutes mes barrières si soigneusement construites.

Puis Jazz lui a demandé pourquoi elle a déménagé ici. Mes oreilles se sont dressées comme si j'étais un chien de chasse traquant un lapin qui courait dans les bois. Sa réponse a été à peu près aussi vague que celle que je donnais comme raison pour laquelle nous avions déménagé à Forks. J'ai vu ses jolis yeux bruns remplis d'une tristesse sans égale tandis qu'elle cherchait à répondre évasivement.

Elle avait, de toute évidence, été blessée par un gars et avait quitté la Californie parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer sa peine de cœur. Il était clair que c'était devenu un sujet délicat. Ma curiosité avait définitivement été piquée. (Chacun voit bien ce qu'il veut)

J'ai dû résister à l'envie de lui demander de développer, mais rapidement j'ai décidé que je n'avais absolument aucunes raisons de prolonger tout effort visant à faire sa connaissance. D'autant plus que Jasper semblait déjà avoir un petit quelques chose pour elle. Si elle allait commencer à passer du temps avec nous, à fumer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'allais devoir être une bite avec elle. Je n'avais pas le choix ... c'était juste plus facile de cette façon.

Jasper finirait par coucher avec elle, peut-être même sortir avec et avant qu'il ne se lasse d'elle, j'aurais à endurer des repas de famille avec sa présence à la table. Ensuite, elle serait de l'histoire ancienne et il passerait à la suivante, qu'y pourrait-elle ?

Eh bien quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour changer cela. En ce qui me concernait, elle était une jolie chose à regarder, qu'elle soit assise à côté de moi en biologie ou de loin comme quand je l'ai regardée par la fenêtre la nuit dernière. Et puisque Jasper semble en pincer pour elle, tant mieux pour lui, il pouvait l'avoir. Il méritait une belle femme dans sa vie, je lui devais bien ça. Non pas que je ne méritais pas quelqu'un de bien moi aussi, mais les circonstances étaient très malheureuses pour moi. Si je devais vivre par procuration à travers les conquêtes de mon frère, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. (mmmmm ce que j'ai hâte de connaitre son petit secret !)

Lorsque nous avons quitté la cabane dans les arbres à l'heure du dîner, nous avons mis des gouttes de Visine (collyre décongestionnant) dans nos yeux et nous sommes retournés vers la maison par le sentier. Je me sentais en contradiction et merdique. Je savais que ça allait être une de ces nuits où j'allais encore être torturé et obsédé par mes pensées qui me rendraient dingue.

Maman et papa étaient dans la cuisine et ils ne s'attendaient clairement pas à notre arrivée vue la manière dont il l'avait plaquée amoureusement contre la cuisinière. Elle a haussé les épaules en riant, mais il a continué à embrasser son nez, son visage et son cou, pendant qu'elle mélangeait la casserole d'écorce d'arbre bio et d'herbe fraîchement coupée ou n'importe quel autre putain de truc écolo qu'elle nous avait préparé comme repas. (J'ai pas vraiment trouvé les termes adéquats, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le but de l'auteur d'avoir dit des trucs farfelus pour montrer ce qu'il en pense)

J'ai senti monté un puissant sentiment de jalousie à la vue de leur étreinte. Pas pour leur relation, même si je voulais définitivement une relation comme la leur dans le futur, mais parce que parfois il était extrêmement difficile de regarder les autres s'échanger autant d'affection. Ma mère était clairement mal à l'aise de s'afficher devant nous, alors elle l'a mis à la porte de la cuisine avec un torchon pendant qu'il nous saluait.

De l'extérieur, nous avions l'air de la petite famille parfaite avec le parfait père de famille, médecin, qui était à la maison tous les soirs à six heure, la mère aimante et préoccupée par notre éducation, même si elle ne pouvait pas cuisiner autre chose que de la merde. Il y avait le prodigieux enfant aîné, avec des compétences en sport et en études, beau et plein de charme. Ensuite, il y avait Jasper, le cadet qui était tout aussi beau, bien que de plus petite taille, bon à la crosse et au basket-ball et qui obtenait de bonnes notes sans effort. Et puis il y avait moi, Edward, le mouton noir de la famille, avec des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs monstrueux et qui avait échoué dans la vie et puni toute sa famille à cause de ses problèmes.

_Oh __t'as fini de chialer ?_

_Pauvre Edward ... tout le monde est en colère contre lui __d'__avoir royalement tout __foiré__._

Je suis resté calme pendant le dîner, à grignoter des brindilles et des baies qu'Esmée appelait nourriture pendant que Jasper bavardait sans cesse sur l'école et sur Bella. Emmett est revenu de l'entrainement un peu plus tard, en sueur et plein de saleté, nous faisant part des détails de ses compétences comme putain de fantastique quaterback et de toutes les filles qui se sont faite mouillées par la pluie pour voir l'équipe. Il m'a énervé au plus haut point, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir pour manger en marinant dans sa propre crasse dégueulasse comme ça, mais j'ai fermé ma gueule. Personne n'a remarqué que je n'avais pas décroché un mot. Pas que j'étais bavard pendant les repas, ou même en général, mais je me suis senti comme une sorte de grand-père, un peu invisible, qui était abandonné dans un coin le jour de Thanksgiving.

J'ai aidé à faire la vaisselle alors qu'Emmett s'était dirigé à l'étage pour une douche bien indispensable et que papa et Jasper on disparu au sous-sol. Ma mère m'a fait un sourire doux tandis que je me retournais pour poser les assiettes sur le comptoir. Elle me connaissait bien et alors qu'elle posait une main sur le bas de mon dos, elle dit doucement Dure journée? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. «Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Comme je fermais la porte du lave-vaisselle, elle se tourna vers moi et dit«Veux-tu en parler? Tu semble préoccupé. »

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation, en conflit quant à savoir si je pouvais partager mon angoisse avec elle, même si je savais qu'elle pourrait sans doute comprendre. Elle comprenait toujours. Mais je n'étais tout simplement pas d'humeur à lui parler.

«Viens ici dit-elle, en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me tirer contre sa poitrine, ne me laissant pas le choix. Je glissais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, en soupirant respectueusement sous les mouvements de ses mains apaisantes faisant des cercles sur mon dos. Je n'avais pas réalisé d'à quel point j'aimais quand elle me donnait de l'affection, mais pas du style du complexe d'Œdipe vu par Sigmund Freud _J__'adore quand ma mère me touche__ »_. C'était juste vraiment agréable d'être touché par un autre être humain.

Elle avait compris. Et c'était drôle parce que quand j'étais petit tout pouvait être réglé par un câlin de ma mère. A seize ans, mes problèmes étaient beaucoup plus gros qu'une éraflure sur le terrain de jeu ou une bagarre avec mes frères, mais encore là, me serrer dans ses bras étaient le parfait remède, comme une solution à tout.

« As-tu parlé à la fille de Charlie aujourd'hui? »

«Un peu. Elle est belle, maman, et drôle. Elle était perdue et je l'ai aidée à retrouver sa classe ... je voudrais apprendre à la connaître, mais ... Je crois que Jazz l'aime bien, alors ... ai-je commencé, haussant les épaules. Je parlais comme une putain de chialeuse. Ma mère venait de faire tomber un de mes murs sans effort et elle savait que je n'aimais pas qu'elle fasse ça.

Elle avait près d'une tête de moins que moi, ses beaux traits féminins si différents des miens. Elle et moi avions la même teinte de cheveux bruns roux foncés, et les mêmes longs doigts, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais pris de son patrimoine génétique. Tout le reste venait d'un homme de New York dont j'avais un temps porté le nom, et qui lui envoyait à cause d'un jugement, un chèque une fois par an en reconnaissance de sa paternité.

_Putain d'enculé._

« Je suis désolée mon chéri. Papa et moi sommes vraiment fiers de toi que tu tente de surmonter les obstacles. Ca aurait pu être bien pire et nous pensons que tu t'en sors bien. Tout va être terminer avant que tu ne t'en rende compte et tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir et tu vas pouvoir faire comme si ca n'était jamais arrivé."

Je secouai la tête, apaisé, bien que je savais que mon dix-huitième anniversaire était dans plus d'un an et demi. L'abstinence forcée était un putain d'enfer. Ca semblait une être une éternité pour moi. (hoooo ! mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire ?)

« Merci, maman. je lui dis, en souriant. Je vais à la piscine. Elle embrassa ma joue, debout sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai attrapé mon maillot de bain dans la buanderie juste à côté de la cuisine.

J'ai nagé plusieurs longueurs, agressivement, fendant l'eau chaude comme si elle était aussi épaisse que du pétrole, en poussant avec toute la frustration, générale et sexuelle, contenue dans mes veines. Ensuite, j'ai pris une douche, et lu un autre chapitre de _To Kill a Mockingbird_, puis fini mes devoirs de géométrie. J'ai choisi mes vêtements pour le lendemain et j'ai repassé ma chemise pour retirer tout les petits plis jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait.

Il était presque neuf heure trente et sachant que j'avais quelques minutes à tuer, j'ai passé un chiffon à poussière sur ma commode avant de passer un coup d'aspirateur sur le tapis de ma chambre presque religieusement. Une fois l'engin soigneusement rangé, j'ai attrapé une cigarette et je suis sorti sur la terrasse en bois dans la nuit brumeuse.

Le toit me tenait au sec pendant que j'évitais le spot à capteur de mouvement en marchant vers le coin où je pouvais voir la fenêtre éclairée de Bella. Elle avait laissé à moitié ouverte sa fenêtre, la brise de la nuit soufflait sur ses fins rideaux dans un tourbillon délicat.

Adossé à la maison, j'ai allumé ma cigarette, soupirant de dégoût contre moi-même et mes actions honteuses, aussi déplorables soient elles, que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'arrêter, et attendu.

Pendant un certain temps il n'y avait pas eu de mouvement visible derrière les voilages. «Où es-tu, ma beauté? Ai-je demandé dans le vent. Je glissais sur le plancher de la terrasse en cherchant partout si je pouvais voir l'intérieur de sa chambre d'un meilleur point de vue. J'ai pensé brièvement à acheter une paire de jumelles chez Newton, mais ce serait aller un peu trop loin. J'étais un adolescent obsédé par le sexe à cause de ses hormones, pas un psychopathe.

_Continu __de__ te dire __ç__a._

J'ai pu voir la lueur de son l'écran d'ordinateur s'éteindre, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le placard. Elle avait enlevé sa chemise et se tenait là, presque nue avec son soutien-gorge beige. Après plusieurs changements de tenue, elle s'est admirée dans le miroir après avoir fait le choix de ce que je supposais être la tenue gagnante pour la prochaine journée d'école.

«Allons, ma belle ... enlève-moi ça, s'il te plaît? Je gémissais. Enfin, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et à ma plus grande joie et surprise, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, ses seins pleins et guillerets en avant. Je m'étouffais et mordais mes phalanges avec excitation, sachant que ses mamelons étaient probablement super durs dans le vent froid. J'avais une putain d'envie de pleurer ou de courir vers elle sur les genoux ou de n'importe quelle connerie du style.

Bella regarda par la fenêtre une minute ou deux, alors qu'instinctivement je me glissai contre le mur. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de me voir dans l'obscurité, mais à nouveau, j'ai ressenti le besoin de me cacher dans l'ombre comme un pervers répugnante.

Elle avait disparu ensuite, une minute ou deux passèrent, puis la pièce était devenue noire. Je m'était retiré dans mon lit, avec l'image perverse de Bella dans ma tête qui effaça toute la frustration de la journée, me faisant oublier ma pauvre situation et toute ma putain de vie triste.

J'ai éjaculé agressivement dans ma main, en essuyant mon péché et ma honte avec une serviette humide tout en ayant désespérément envie de la chaleur d'une bouche humide.

La merveilleuse bouche humide de Bella.

**Percocets: des acétaminophènes du type Tylenol ou Advil**

**Personnalité de type A:Les personnes dites de type A sont hyperactives, impatientes, exigeantes vis-à-vis d'elles-mêmes et des autres. Elles n'ont pas de temps à perdre**

**Bon nouveau chapitre. J'ai vue ****c****e qui c'est passé avec mon petit problème de review. Désolé****e****, j'avais désactivé la fonction d'alerte.**

**On ma répondu sur ma question de *G-version d'Edward au chapitre précédant et ****ç****a veut dire version censuré en fait. Comme pour les films. G pour une audience générale.**

**Toujours à la recherche d'une bêta ****ou**** même juste une relectrice. Parce que je passe pas mal d'heur****es**** sur cette fic et parfois les petits oubli****s**** me viennent invisibles et je suis nul en accord et orthographe.**

**Celui l****à**** était déjà prêt il y a quelques jours et je les relu juste avant de post****er****. Il devrait pas avoir de faute de ****frappe****.**

**Merci et Review svp)**


	5. Je pense que je t'aime bien

**High Anxiety française **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**traduction autorisée**

**corrigé par Noix de coco sister**

**D****isclaimer****:**** tous les personnages appartiennent a Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original a Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publique reconnaissable son la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associés avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur. **

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Gros merci à Noix de coco sister pour se chapitre corrigée**

**allez sur ma liste youtube pour la playliste. **

**Http www . Youtube . com/view_play_list?p=E902EA471C8CFAB3**

Chapitre 4 I Think I Like You

**Blackbox ****Revelation****-I Think I Like You ~**

**~ Bella ~**

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec un sourire heureux. Je me suis douchée et habillée dans les vêtements que j'avais prévus la veille. J'ai glissé une petite robe bleu bébé, des leggings noirs et des ballerines noires avec un petit pull noir, car la robe avait des manches courtes et le temps était frais même pour le mois de Septembre. Après avoir séché mes cheveux et les avoir aplatis, j'accrochai ma longue frange avec des barrettes et terminais mon maquillage.

Pour l'école, mon maquillage était juste l'essentiel, mais le week-end, j'avais l'habitude de faire plus d'efforts. Évidemment à Forks, se maquiller était une sorte de perte de temps. Considérant que la météo allait ruiner tous les efforts en le faisant couler, de sorte que le temps de passer de la voiture au bâtiment principale, ton visage ressemblerait à une statut de cire fondue. J'ai remarqué hier que les filles ici ne s'embarrassent pas de la normalité des jeunes filles des villes ensoleillées.

Les choix de vêtements ici étaient vraiment rudimentaires. Des jeans ou des survêtements, chaussures ou bottes de pluie. Et pour les garçons, survêtement ou les maillots de sport. Je n'étais pas une snob des vêtements ou quoi que ce soit mais je préfère mourir que d'être vue avec des bottes de pluie en public.

Je me suis versée une tasse de café et m'assis à la table de la cuisine à côté de Charlie qui était plongé dans le nettoyage minutieux d'une lentille de caméra télescopique. Il avait une effrayante paire de jumelles noire et lourde située à côté de lui. Je les ai pris et marchais vers la fenêtre avant. Je pouvais voir clairement dans la cuisine d'Alice, ce qu'elle mangeait, même les mots sur sa minuscule boîte de céréales. Je tournais vers la droite, je ne pouvais pas voir beaucoup de la maison des voisins au travers des arbres épais exceptée la cours où une BMW grise et une Jaguar blanche étaient stationnées.

«Whoa, tu pourrais faire de la vrai filature avec sa papa."

«Je suis un détective privé, chérie, c'est à ça qu'elles servent. Avec une sérieuse filature vient un sérieux prix. Tu brises, tu payes. M'a t-il reproché, en sirotant son café. J'ai placé les jumelles sur la table avec soin et m'assis ouvrant l'emballage d'une Pop Tart à la fraise.

"Hey, comment va le magasin de ta mère?" Me demanda t-il négligemment, levant la lentille à la lumière pour vérifier sa progression. Mon père évitait toujours intentionnellement toutes questions directes sur ma mère. Il demandera comment est sa voiture, son travail, où elle travaille actuellement, quelle est la dernière chose qu'elle a créé, mais ne posera jamais la vrai question, _Comment elle va. _Je suppose qu'il avait trop de fierté pour cela.

«ça va très bien. Vraiment bien en fait. Tu serais surpris de voir quelle propriétaire d'entreprise avertie qu'elle est. Elle dirige sa barque avec rigueur là-bas et la dernière fois que j'ai parlé avec elle, elle avait des projets sur l'ouverture d'un autre magasin. Et à partir d'un point de vue financier, elle a beaucoup de succès. Elle a beaucoup de concurrence, mais le mot se répand très rapidement parmi la foule des jeunes à Hollywood, alors ... Elle a teint ses cheveux en brun, ajoutai-je, juste au cas où, il me demanderais. "Elle pense que nous avons l'air comme des jumelles."

"Hey, je pars ce soir à Seattle pour quelques jours, mais je pensais que nous pourrions sortir dimanche soir, pour une fête d'anniversaire tardive. Quand penses- tu?" Il avait déjà envoyé une carte d'anniversaire en Californie il y a deux semaines avec un signet vraiment génial garni de perles et un certificat-cadeau d'une grande chaîne de librairie. J'avais en faite vraiment envie d'aller à Port Angeles pour acheter quelques livres, parce que je n'avais pas pu amener tout ceux que j'avais.

"Oh, ce serait cool, je suppose. Est-ce que Maggie va venir aussi?" demandais-je, le sentiment de l'avoir perdu. Il m'a regardé directement, visiblement déconcerté.

"Tu veux ... que Maggie se joigne à nous?" A t-il demandé, incrédule, surpris par la mention de son nom.

"Pourquoi pas, papa?" Je l'ai dit, avec la bouche pleine de Pop Tart. "Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps que je rencontre la femme avec qui tu passes tous tes week-ends?" Je souris en lui levant les sourcils.

"Eh bien, je ne savais pas si ..."

«Papa, maman s'est remariée il y a deux ans. Je m'attends à ce que tu passes à autre chose toi aussi. Allons, je veux la rencontrer, pour de vrai."

"Très bien. Nous irons au restaurant italien en ville" Il continua le nettoyage de sa lentille avec ferveur, un petit sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Je suppose qu'il était heureux que ce ne soit pas une transition difficile pour moi d'accepter Maggie dans ma vie. Soyons franc, je ne pouvais pas blâmer mes parents pour leur séparation, pas plus que je ne pouvais leur en vouloir de s'être trouvés des compagnons des années plus tard. Ils s'étaient mariés trop jeunes parce que maman était enceinte et étaient restés ensemble beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils ne devaient pour moi. Je voulais que tous les deux soient heureux même si c'était l'un sans l'autre.

Nous avions été interrompus par Alice qui tapait sur la porte d'entrée. Je l'avais embrassé sur la joue et j'avais attrapé mon sac. Elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle avait vu ma tenue et avait fait un bruit pleurnichard.

"Veux-tu m'emprunter quelque chose, Ali?" Lui demandais-je à l'ouverture de la portière de la voiture. Elle sourit et la réponse évidente était oui. "Tu peux venir m'emprunter ce que tu veux quand tu veux. Ma garde-robe est ta garde-robe." Elle rayonnait dans son siège et ça m'avait fait savoir que j'avais fait son bonheur.

Le bruit d'une voiture avait retenu mon attention. Une BMW argent descendait l'allée de la maison Cullen. Il avait ralenti au pied de mon entrée et j'avais vu Jasper se pencher de la fenêtre du côté conducteur. Alice bavardait gaiement avec lui et je fis un bref contact visuel avec Edward. Il sourit doucement, en regardant ses mains et je lui ai souhaité, «bon matin».

«bon matin», répétait-il timidement. Il portait la veste de motard à nouveau et une chemise gris acier dessous, il avait l'air assez menaçant pour quelqu'un d'intimidé. Mais la timidité dans sa voix était douce et enfantine et j'ai immédiatement senti quelque chose dans ma poitrine palpiter.

_Qu'est-ce. Que._ _C'est. Que. __ça__.?_

_Quelqu'un a un béguin._

Ils s'étaient enfuis à toute vitesse sur la route et comme Alice moi nous les regardions fuir fascinées.

"Tu as raison Al, Edward est très certainement gaspy."

**%**

Rose et moi bavardions sans cesse pour les dix premières minutes de classe tandis que Mike Newton essayait de se faufiler dans notre conversation. Il s'était présenté à moi, avec audace et présomptueusement jetant son bras autour de mes épaules quand j'étais entré à la troisième période. Rose l'avait frappé pour dégager son bras de mon corps en lui disant que j'aurais besoin d'être mise en quarantaine. Il avait un certain charme et il était décent, mais je n'avais trouvé aucun intérêt. Pas le moins du monde.

Bien que j' avais toujours considéré l'anglais comme ma matière préférée, je m'étais retrouvée à avoir vraiment hâte à la quatrième période. J'avais été prise avec des travaux de lecture mais j'étais certes désireuse de voir Edward.

_Tu as des papillons dans l'estomac pour un garçon à qui tu as à peine parlé._

Il était déjà en classe au moment où je suis arrivée, sa veste de cuir accrochée à l'arrière de sa chaise. Il était affalé dans le fauteuil, ses longues jambes vêtues de denim placé en face de lui confortablement. Il faisait la lecture d'un e-mail sur son téléphone en essayant d'être discret en le cachant sous le bureau. Il rit à quelques reprises doucement, un son qui chatouillait mes entrailles. Une fois que l'enseignant appela l'ordre de la classe, il a glissé son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et ne m'a jamais regardé

Il va sans dire que j'étais bien déçue.

C'était la même chose pendant la cinquième et sixième période. Edward n'a jamais eu un contact visuel avec moi et il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour, même à notre table de Bio où on nous avait donné une lecture à faire. Il était assis à deux pieds de moi et ne parvenait pas à prononcer un simple bonjour.

En salle d'étude, j'ai signé la feuille et cherchais une table vide. La salle principal était bondée et sacrément bruyante pour une bibliothèque. Je franchisais les portes de la section de référence. Il y avait deux tables inoccupées dans une zone très petite avec une énorme fenêtre fermée donnant sur la cour. Je me suis assise, en regardant par la fenêtre et avais sorti mes livres.

J'étais plongée dans mes devoirs d'histoire quand un sac lancé sur la table me fit sursauter. Quand je l'avais regardé, ses yeux m'avaient agressé. Ils étaient gris pâle aujourd'hui. Pas du tout vert. «Tu es assis à ma table." Dit-il carrément, ce qui changea mon sourire involontaire à disparaître dans un froncement de sourcils.

"Oh, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, répondis-je avec douceur, en regardant autour de la table vide à côté de nous.«Je vais m'asseoir là-bas, je suppose, dis-je vivement, en ramassant mes affaires.

«Non, reste. C'est bon, dit-il tranquillement. Sa bouche s'était ouverte comme s'il allait dire autre chose, mais il la laissa fermer et secoua la tête. Il tira la chaise qui grinçait en grattant le sol et s'était glissé sur le siège.

"Merci, murmurai-je doucement, insultée et peut-être même un peu blessée. Je pensais au moins qu'après hier dans la maison dans les arbres, nous pourrions devenir ami, ou des connaissances à la limite. Mais il semblait ne pas vouloir avoir grand chose à voir avec moi.

J'ai continué à faire mes devoirs et lui jetait des regards rapides à travers la table. Parfois ses yeux rencontraient les miens mais il détournait rapidement son regard ailleurs. Vers la fin de la période, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory et Makenna Santiago s'installaient d'elles mêmes à ma table. J'ai soupiré, me préparant psychologiquement à leur présence et à leur réputation que j'avais entendues qu'elles avaient gagnées dans les dernières années.

"Hey, Bella. Ravi de te revoir de retour en ville», a déclaré Lauren, tendis qu'elle appuyait son menton dans sa paume. Edward roulait des yeux de désagréments à la table et continuait à écrire dans son carnet.

"Hé les filles ... comment allez-vous?" leur répondis-je, me sentant instinctivement territoriale. Je n'avais pas parlé avec elles depuis des années et les dernières que je me souvenais, elles avaient commencé à s'éloigner de nous. Je connaissais Lauren et Jessica depuis l'école primaire, mais je n'avais jamais rencontré Makenna jusqu'à ce que Rose la pointe dans la cafétéria. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux bouclés noirs et les yeux noisette. Vraiment jolie.

"Hey, Edward. J'aime ta veste. Il fait très James Dean," Dit Makenna traversant l'espace entre eux pour toucher le cuir. Ses yeux se sont agrandis quand il vit ou sa main allait. Il respira profondément et elle ramena son bras vers l'arrière à côté d'elle, voyant bien que sa détection tactile n'était pas le bienvenu sur sa propriété. L'échange silencieux mit tout le monde mal à l'aise.

«Merci», murmura-t-il avant de regarder directement vers moi. J'ai compris son regard qui voulait dire que si je voulais m'asseoir à _sa_ table, ça n' incluait que moi et excluait la présente compagnie.

"Euh, écoute ... on se demandait si tu voulais passer du temps avec nous ce week-end?" Jessica le dit en se rapprochant de moi. Lauren et Makenna s'étaient tellement rapprochées que je dus reculer ma chaise pour augmenter la distance entre nous. C'était comme dans un de ces documentaires sur la chaîne Discovery avec les hyènes qui vont à la chasse.

J'ai regardé les yeux d'Edward grands ouverts. Il secoua la tête minutieusement, assez pour que je puisse tenir compte de son avertissement. «Je, euh, on a déjà des plans avec Rose et Alice. Vous êtes invités à nous joindre, si."

«Non merci», Lauren cassa. "Nous ne faisons pas partie du même cercle maintenant si tu vois ce que je veut dire. Elle renifla quand les filles se levèrent de leurs sièges.

"Dis-nous si tu changes d'avis, Bella," a déclaré Jessica Comme elles s'en allaient. "Bye Edward." Il n'a pas répondu.

Je l'ai regardé interrogateur. "Quoi ...?"

"Elles ne sont pas de bonnes personnes, Bella. Makenna est bien je suppose, mais les deux autres sont ... juste reste loin d'elles. Je suis sérieux." ça a été la chose la plus sincère qu'il ne m'est jamais dit. Non pas que nous ayons jamais vraiment eu une conversation avant, mais le regard dans ses yeux et la conviction dans ton fait m'avait coupé le souffle. Je hochai la tête, en murmurant un accord.

Quand la cloche a sonné quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis levé, en supposant que nous marcherions vers la gym ensemble, mais il a décollé devant moi sans un mot. J'ai rencontré les filles dans le vestiaire, me suis changée et me suis dirigée vers la classe tentant de pas être agressées par les ballons de volleyball. J'ai réussi à en éviter deux, mais ai pris le troisième à la tête et blessé mon doigt en essayant d'écarter une balle capricieuse. C'était comme être en enfer mais en pire.

Jasper joggeait vers moi, tranquillement me demandant si je les rencontrerais à la maison dans l'arbre de nouveau aujourd'hui. J'ai souri, haussa les épaules et lui dit que oui. Alice et Rose me regardaient interrogatrices, mais je leur racontait quelques chose et me sentais horrible à ce sujet. A l'intérieur je volais, et je n'avais même pas encore fumé.

Je suis entrée dans mon allée, m'attendant à voir la voiture d'Edward garée en face de ma maison en attente, comme Jasper l'était hier, mais il n'était pas garé là ou dans son allée. Saisissant mon sac, je suis allée à l'intérieur pour dire bonjour à Charlie qui était occupé à emballer des vêtements. J'ai attrapé une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, vérifiai mon mascara et lui dis que je sortais un peu. Il embrassa ma tête, me faisant savoir qu'il ne serait pas ici quand je serais rentré et je lui dis au revoir.

J'ai pris le chemin qui descendait vers la maison, la trouvant encore déserte. Je me suis assise sur la balançoire en plastique jaune en attendant, je me demandais s'ils avaient oublié, ou si Edward avait délibérément foncé vers une falaise dans une tentative désespérée pour éviter de traîner avec moi. Serrant mes doigts étroitement autour des cordes, j'ai basculé vers l'avant et je me suis laissée aller à la balançoire. Comme je prenais de l'élan progressivement, il m'en a fallu plus, j'ai senti le vent frais me brosser le long du visage quand j'allais vers l'avant et mes cheveux s'enroulaient autour de mon visage pendant que j'allais vers l'arrière.

Le mouvement de la vielle balançoire fit un bruit de craquement terriblement fort, presque comme un gémissement. Je ris au bruit particulier et avait le sentiment délicat de voler dans les airs, tout comme je l'avais fait d'innombrables fois quand j'étais une enfant. C'était un sentiment de libération, presque comme être en apesanteur, mais étant toujours en contrôle total. J'ai fait une note mentale de le faire plus souvent.

J'ai entendu des voix et des feuilles craquer sous des pas; trop tard pour ralentir. Edward et Jasper sont apparus sur le chemin de mon côté de la maison, côte à côte et il souriait tous les deux. J'ai ralenti mon élan en grattant mes chaussures le long de l'herbe humide sous mes pieds.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison d'arbre, Edward ferma les portes derrière lui, et j'ai ouvert les volets de la petite fenêtre pour permettre un peu de lumière d'entrer.

Jasper a allumé le joint en le passant à moi d'abord. J'ai pris une bonne bouffé et l'a envoyé sur son petit bonhomme de chemin vers compagnons. Une fois que nous nous étions suffisamment défoncés et tous fait des déclarations différentes dans cet état, nous nous sommes assis et sommes restés silencieux pendant un moment.

Edward mâchait l'intérieur de sa joue croisant les jambes devant lui tandis que Jasper se penchait en arrière sur ses coudes étirant ses longues jambes à côté de moi.

Son pied a accroché ma jambe et il m'a dit, "Oh, pardon, je t'ai sali?"

Il se redressa rapidement pour brosser la tache de boue au loin. J'ai haussé les épaules, en disant"Ce n'est pas grave," parce que ça ne l'était pas. Edward sourit brièvement avant de regarder loin presque désespéré. Il avait une position bizarre, pour certains.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ici le week-end?" Demandai-je. J'ai eu une soudaine envie de fumer une cigarette.

"A moins d'avoir une fête, le vendredi nous descendons généralement à La Push et passons du temps là-bas. Le samedi y a généralement rien à faire. C'est considéré comme la date night ou une autre merde comme ça."

"la plage de La Push?" J'ai demandé, me rappelant les nombreuses fois où ma famille y était allée au fil des années.

"Ouais. Il y a un grand auvent et des tables de pique-nique. Chacun apporte des boissons et nous passons le temps à écouter de la musique et d'autre merde. Tu es à Forks, babe ... pas exactement la capitale de distraction du monde. dit- il en riant.

"Non, ça sonne bien pour moi. Est-ce qu'Alice et Rosalie y vont habituellement ou ...» demandai-je, n'ayant pas encore consulté mes homologues féminins sur les activités de la fin de semaine.

"Ouais, le plus souvent. Comme je l'ai dit,il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options. Tu peut toujours aller voir un film à Port Angeles ou quelque chose mais personne ne veut vraiment conduire aussi loin."

Je secouai la tête. "Hey Edward, tu fumes pas vrai?" Demandai-je. Sa tête hochait de façon inattendue, ses yeux gris perçants dans mon bruns. "Puis-je te prendre une cigarette?"

Il fouilla dans sa poche et plaça ce dernier sur le plancher entre nous, plutôt que de simplement m'en remettre une. Il a glissé vers l'avant un peu et je l'ai remercié, en tirant une de l'emballage presque vide. Il a récupéré le paquet en a sorti une pour lui-même et l'alluma.

«N'importe quand, a t-il répondu en douceur, soufflant la fumée vers le haut dans le plafond. J'ai regardé ses lèvres entourer le tube blanc, sentant le besoin irrésistible de mettre ma bouche sur la cigarette après lui pour que je puisse en avoir le goût.

_Je voulais foutrement le go__û__ter.._

La vue de sa bouche en mouvement autour de la cigarette me fit instinctivement toucher ma propre bouche. Je lécha mes lèvres et y porta la cigarette, hypnotisée par son visage. Il regarda vers moi pinçant les lèvres avant qu'il ne souffle un anneau parfait de fumée au-dessus de nos têtes. Je fixais la manière dont les muscles de sa gorge se déplaçaient ainsi que la saillie légère de sa pomme d'Adam dansait. Je voulais le sucer.

_Wow, tu es en chaleur._

Il me semblait être passer un million d'années dans mon état, mais c'était probablement des secondes, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir exposée et honteuse et me retourna pour les voir tous en même temps. Riant de ma bêtise, je mis fin à ma rêverie brumeuse et lui ai demandé pour le briquet. Edward me l'a jeté dessus. J'étais assis un pied et demi plus loin de lui. Le vent m'a fouettée et le briquet est passé juste a coté de ma tête avec un bruit sifflant et claqua contre le panneau en bois à quelques pieds derrière moi, tombant sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd.

"Ooops, désolé." Il s'est excusé immédiatement et il grinçait des dents.

«Jésus, Edward," dis-je, "Mon beau-père pourrait utiliser cette arme dans son équipe." L'atteignant derrière moi, j'ai pris le briquet et alluma ma cigarette.

«Quelle équipe est-ce?" Jasper demanda, roulant sur son côté et il posa sa tête dans sa main.

"Oh euh ... mon beau-père est receveur pour les Dodgers." J'ai hoché la tête, soufflant un nuage de fumée sur la petite fenêtre.

Les deux d'entre eux se regardèrent avec incrédulité et dans le même temps, ils dirent, "Phil Dwyer?"

Je ris, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient des les amateurs de baseball. "Ouais, vous le connaissez?"

Edward glosait sur la façon dont Phil avait été nommé "Bionic Man" à cause de son genou, comment il avait gagné la médaille d'or de l'équipe olympique américaine de base-ball à Sydney en 2000 aux jeux olympiques, comment il avait joué pour les Suns de la Floride avant d'être échangé au Diamondbacks de l'Arizona, puis il avait été blessé avant de finalement signer aux Dodgers de l'an dernier. Il a également rendu les comptes sur la moyenne au bâton de Phil et d'autres diverses statistiques ennuyeuses, mais il était content d'en parler.

Je me suis assise les yeux écarquillés et rit de nouveau, car tout d'abord, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler si bien avant, et, deuxièmement, qu'il avait chez lui une passion qui était indéniable. Ce garçon était un fan fini de baseball. Je trouvais intéressant qu'il avait pu non seulement se souvenir de toutes ces informations tout en étant défoncé, mais qu'il le disait de manière cohérente.

«Je suis impressionnée, lui dis-je.

"Son beau-père est Phil Dwyer," Edward dit à Jasper à nouveau, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

"Je vais vous obtenir une balle autographiée si vous voulez,« je lui ai offert. Les expressions sur leurs visages étaient inestimables.

J'ai ramassé un magazine Seventeen de la pile en dans le coin et je le feuilletais pendant qu'ils marmonnaient entre eux sur les statistiques de baseball et autres joyeusetés. Je n'étais pas une fan de sport du tout. Ma mère m'avait traînée à des jeux de Phil, à m'asseoir avec toutes les épouses de l'équipe, mais j'avais trouvé ça ennuyeux et fatigant. Vraiment, je n'ai jamais bien saisi le frisson du jeu à part pour d'autres raison que d'admirer les cul des joueurs dans leur pantalon serré.

"Merde!" M'écriai-je, puisque le morceau de la page avait coupé mon doigt en laissant un léger suintement de sang. "Stupide insertion d'abonnement inutile!" J'ai sucé mon doigt qui picotait, suçant le sang dans ma bouche pendant que les deux d'entre eux me regardaient attentivement. Dans mon esprit, c'était comme si tout ce que je faisais était ouvertement sexuel, même si ce n'était probablement pas, même de loin d'être attractif. J'avais tout à coup vraiment besoin de faire pipi, mais me rappelais que mon père était à la maison.

"Hey, est-ce que je pourrais utilisé vos toilettes? Charlie est à la maison et je ne veux pas qu'il ne me voie défoncé." Ils ont tous deux secoué leur tête et nous avons quitté la maison dans l'arbre et fait notre chemin jusqu'à leur maison. Il y avait un break particulièrement rose avec des marguerites peintes partout garée dans l'allée circulaire.

"Est-ce que c'est la voiture d'Emmett?"J'ai demandé ça comme une blague, sachant évidement que ce n'était pas vrai

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Jasper murmura«C'est le service d'entretien ménager."

_Ah, bien sûr, ils ont des ménagères._

Ils m'ont conduit à travers les portes avant double dont l'entrée qui était carrelée avec du marbre massif gris pâle. Je suis restée bouche bée pendant un moment, devant l'élégance, l'ampleur et le confort de tout cela. Certes, je m'attendais à ce que la maison sois prétentieuse et très ornée, mais il n'avait rien. Mis à part les carreaux gris et de la vingtaine de pieds de plafonds ci-dessus, l'énorme espace ouvert était étrangement chaleureux et accueillant. Les murs étaient d'un jaune beurre doux, bordés par des corniches lumineuses blanches et cimaises.

A droite il y avait une pièce ouverte avec un piano à queue noir situé sur une plate-forme basse. Derrière il y avait une cheminée qui était assez massive avec une belle peinture accrochée au-dessus du manteau en bois. De chaque côté de la cheminée il y avait de longues fenêtres, sans rideaux, je suppose pour permettre à la lumière du soleil levant d'entrer dans la cuisine dont je ne pouvais voir qu'une petite partie de l'arche d'entrée.

À la gauche il y avait un énorme salon habilement décoré avec des canapés en daim presque blanc qui nous invitaient à nous assoir. Il y avait une cheminée dans la pièce avec les tuiles du manteau en marbre sculpté et l'encadrement du bois. Plusieurs photos de familles encadrées en noir et blanc étaient placées sur le manteau de la cheminée et j'avais envie de les voir. Au-delà de cette salle il semblait avoir une petite petite pièce avec des portes françaises. A l'intérieur, j'ai pu voir une autre série de canapés sombres et une télévision à écran plat.

Les garçons enlevèrent leurs chaussures et les placèrent à côté d'un banc rembourré à côté des portes avant. J'ai fait la même chose et plaçais mes petit souliers à coté de leur énorme tennis.

En face de nous il y avait un grand escalier qui conduisait au deuxième étage, incurvé en arc de cercle avec une petite table avec au dessus un beau tableau. C'était un Salvador Dali, je l'avais reconnu à cause des innombrable visites au musée que j'avais fait avec ma mère lorsque nous avions vécu brièvement à New York. Presque comme si j'étais tirée par une chaîne invisible, j'étais attirée par la peinture.

"Est-ce un original?" ai-je demandé dans la crainte.

"Tu connais Dali?" Edward demanda, incrédule en accrochant sa veste dans le placard avant.

"Euh, oui. J'ai vécu à New York avec ma mère et nous avons fait d'innombrables voyages dans les musées là-bas. Dali est un de mes favoris."

Le sourire d'Edward disparut et il dit, "Tu as vécu à New York?"

«Seulement pour quelques mois et puis nous avons déménagé à ..."

«Ce n'est pas un original," Jasper nous interrompit «Papa en veut un désespérément pour l'ajouter à sa collection, mais ils sont difficiles à trouver, sauf si tu connais les bonnes personnes."

J'ai hoché la tête, sentant un mouvement de recul de ma vessie. "Salle de bains?"

Jasper m'a amené à la salle de bain hors de l'énorme cuisine énorme, mais nous avons trouvé la femme de ménage sur ses genoux en train de nettoyer. Il la salua poliment et puis murmura quelque chose sur sa salle de bains et celle d'Emmett être "fucking dégoûtante." Edward soupira, m'offrait de me laisser utiliser sa salle de bain, chose qui a suscité un lever de sourcil de Jasper. L'échange était bizarre, mais j'étais gelée alors j'ai pensé que je l'avais probablement halluciné.

Edward me conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier. Nous déambulions lentement dans le couloir tapissé jusqu'à la dernière porte.

Encore une fois, je suis resté fascinée par la vue. Je n'étais même pas sûre si c'était parce que j'étais défoncée. Sa chambre ressemblait comme si elle avait été copiée sur une revue de Pottery Barn ou un catalogue de Restoration Hardware.

Elle était si intensément apaisante et sereine, troublante et stérile à la fois. Rien n'avait pas sa place. Elle n'était pas encombrée comme celle des adolescentes typiques, pas de piles de vêtements, pas un grain de poussière le long des meubles sombres. Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'ornements sur les étagères autres que des rangées de livres et de CD. Aucun prix ou de trophées, pas de photos de famille ou des amis, pas de bannières ou d'affiches séduisantes de pop star à moitié nues sur les murs. Sur son bureau, il y avait un ordinateur portable fermé et son cartable d'école.

_Tellement inhabituel pour un adolescent._

La chambre avait de hauts plafonds avec une lucarne dans le centre, les murs taupe crémeux et les moulures étaient d'un blanc brillant qui faisaient contrastes avec le brun riche de ses meubles. Son lit avait une couette blanche avec le contour rayé de couleur taupe sur les bords et des oreillers assortis contre sa tête de lit. Sur la gauche il y avait un confortable canapé en cuir brun. A droite, il y avait une cheminée en briques avec une télévision à écran plat accrochée au-dessus placé entre deux portes.

"Edward, c'est tellement beau," m'émerveillai-je en suçant mon doigt sanglant. "Je suppose que je suis passé le bon jour, la ménagère est apparemment déjà passer ici."

Il traversa la chambre et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour moi. "Non, elle ressemble toujours à ça. Elle n'a pas la permission d'entrer dans ma chambre. Personne ne là dit-il tranquillement.

Je l'ai regardé pendant une seconde, séduite par ses yeux. «Tes yeux sont gris aujourd'hui, murmurai-je. Je voulais tellement l'atteindre et toucher son visage.

"Oh, euh ... ils changent de couleur en fonction de ce que je porte, répondit-il doucement, avec un petit sourire.

Quelque chose palpitait dans ma poitrine à nouveau et je me réfugiai dans la salle de bain avant que je ne vomisse, fonde en larmes ou les deux. C'était une possibilité.

«Il y a des pansements dans le placard à côté de la vanité», a t-il dit à travers la porte. "Ne saigne pas sur quelque chose ... s'il te plaît." J'ai roulé des yeux et sucé mon doigt à nouveau.

J'ai regardé autour de la belle salle de bain qui était de la taille de ma chambre et soupirai. Encore une fois-propre, d'une propreté méticuleuse et rangée. Je regardai dans l'évier, pas un poil. Par le regard de son visage lisse je savais qu'il s'était rasé ce matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fascinait tant, je suppose que c'était parce que les deux seuls hommes de ma vie étaient des sagouins.

J'ai utilisé les toilettes, j'ai lavé mes mains et les ai essuyées sur les serviettes à main verte pendant parfaitement à côté de l'évier. J'avais presque peur de les utiliser, alors j'essuyai mes mains délicatement sur mon pantalon sans vraiment les sécher. J'ai ouvert l'armoire pour avoir un Band-Aid et murmura"Putain de merde."

Il y avait six lignes de produits de beauté, toutes des marques haut de gamme que je n'avais jamais vues dans les allées de cosmétiques de chez Walmart. (grand magasin à rayon)

J'ai compté dix-sept bouteilles de lotions, crèmes, eau de Cologne et toniques, et un assortiment sans fin de produits capillaires. Ils étaient classés par ordre de grandeur, les étiquettes vers l'extérieur, alignés dans une rangée parfaite. C'était comme un croisement entre _Sleeping with the Enemy_ et _American Psycho._ Et honnêtement, s'il lui aurait ressemblé, j'aurais fui de cette salle de bain en criant pour ma vie.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je ne pouvais pas.

"Hey Edward," ai-je appelé, en ouvrant la porte. Il était assis dans la pièce sur son divan avec une jambe repliée sous lui en m'attendant. "Tu as un petit trouble obsessionnel-compulsif hein,? Je ris, en le disant comme une plaisanterie.

Son visage tomba et il secoua la tête lentement en reconnaissance silencieuse quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. En ce moment, quelque chose s'était passé entre nous qui me secoua. J'ai réalisé que non seulement il m'avait laissé entrer dans sa chambre mais il avais aussi admis quelque chose qui était profondément personnel, privé et peut-être même embarrassant pour lui.

_Et je m'était moqu__ée __de lui._

_Tu es qu'un âne stupide._

Ma maladresse remplissait l'air et il détourna les yeux et ses mains s'agitaient sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air si enfantin, comme ce matin, pas de veste de cuir pour se cacher derrière, que sa timidité et sa colère. Sa chemise le seyait à la poitrine et les bras, révélant la perfection définie sous le tissu.

«Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas ..."Lui dis-je, je me sentais comme une vraie imbécile. "Je voulais juste plaisanter."

«C'est pas grave, dit-il tranquillement, en haussant les épaules. «Je suis un maniaque de la propreté. Certaines personnes parlent de trouble obsessionnel-compulsif. ça dépend à qui tu le demandes."

Dans un effort pour remédier à ma déclaration précédente, je laissais échapper«Eh bien, je suppose que je préfère que mon copain sois soigné au lieu du d'un cochon. Il m'a regardé avec ses sourcils froncés ensemble et il me revint a l'esprit ce que je venais de dire. "Euh, pas que tu sois mon petit ami... ou serait ... ou voudrai l'être ... Je veux dire simplement que si j'avais à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre je prendrais l'autre ...» Il eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

«Edward, lui dis-je en soupirant,« Je suis vraiment défoncé et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dis en ce moment. Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et riait encore un peu de moi. L'état d'esprit s'était allégé. Il se levait du canapé, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour sortir une cigarette. Il m'en a offert une, je l'ai pris avec gratitude et nous sommes passés par la porte coulissante en verre pour aller sur le large balcon à l'extérieur.

Le bois blanchis à la chaux tendait tout le long de la maison faisant la connexion avec trois ensembles de portes coulissantes en verre, ce que je supposais être chacune des chambres des garçon. Il était enroulé autour du côté de la maison où la chambre d'Edward était, se terminant par un long escalier qui conduit à la terrasse en bas. Dans une partie plus large du balcon il y avait une table avec des chaises et un parasol.

J'ai entouré ma main sur le rebord et regardait par-dessus le bord. En bas, je pouvais voir une vue partielle de leur patio couvert, une chaise et un énorme barbecue en acier.

Droit devant moi, la vue était à couper le souffle. J'ouvris la bouche, je n'avais jamais réalisé la vraie beauté et la magnificence qui avait au-delà de la maison où j'avais vécu la plupart de ma vie. Je pouvais entendre le murmure de la rivière derrière leur maison, la plus grande partie visible depuis le balcon. Le paysage était parsemé de grands pins et au-delà il y avait le vert des montagnes avec les sommets brumeux assombris. «Wow, la vue est incroyable." Je me demandais si Edward venait ici le matin pour regarder le lever du soleil.

"Viens-tu ici souvent?" Demandai-je. Il était à quelques mètres de moi, appuyant son pied sur l'échelon inférieur du rail comme il fumait.

«Parfois, il haussa les épaules. J'ai remarqué que ses yeux étaient fixés sur mes pieds nus. J'ai remué mes orteils qui étaient vernis d'un rose vif. Chacun des gros orteils avaient un lumineux soleil jaune peint sur eux; idée de ma mère pour avoir quelque chose pour me rappeler d'elle.

"Soleils?" il me demanda, avec ses sourcils relevés.

"Pour me rappeler de la maison, dis-je doucement, un peu gênée de la manière dont c'était personnelle pour moi. "Eh bien, pour me rappeler de la Californie, parce que je suppose que c'est ici ma maison maintenant."

"Tu vas t'y faire, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai supposé que la déclaration faisait écho à sa propre expérience. "Est-ce la vraie couleur de ta peau?"

J'ai regardé en bas et vis la forme en V blanc laiteuse que mes tongs avait laissé sur mes pieds. "Ouais, je suis un peu pâle. Tu n'aimes pas le bronzage?

J'ai hoché la tête, me sentant maladroite et momentanément sans attrait.

Nous avons été tranquille pendant quelques minutes gardant une distance. J'ai remarqué sur la gauche de la maison qu'il y avait un bâtiment de verre. "Qu'est-ce que c'est. Le garage? Edward ricana en secouant la tête.

«Le garage est à l'avant."

"Le quartier des serviteurs?" J'ai soulevé un sourcil en questionnant.

Il ricana. "Nous n'avons pas de servant, juste un service d'entretien ménager."

"C'est la même chose", je claquais. "Ooh, je sais ... c'est là qu'Emmett maintient les corps démembrés de ses ex petites amies?" Ses épaules tremblaient de rire silencieux. "C'est ton siège d'espion? Je l'ai eu ... ton père a une légion de vampires affamés en captivité là-dedans?"

"Ouais tu as raison, des vampires à Forks. C'est original."

«Allons ... dis-moi, je me rends.

Il roulait des yeux et prit une autre aspiration. «C'est une piscine intérieure."

"Vous avez une piscine couverte? Oh, wow c'est génial!" Je m'exclamais, surprise de mon propres enthousiasme enfantin. Il eut un petit rire de nouveau et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Shhh. Top secret. Ne le dis à personne."

J'hochais la tête. "Pourquoi tant de secret?

«Parce que Emmett fait des fêtes ici de temps à autre et nous avons pas besoin d'un connard ivre pour obstruer le système de filtration avec son vomi."

" Ahhh compris, dis-je en hochant la tête. "Je parie que vous avez une piste de bowling dans le sous-sol aussi." Je réfléchissais, plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Son visage devint d'une légère nuance de rouge. Il ricana et regarda au loin.

"Noooon," je l'ai dit dans l'incrédulité. "Vous avez réellement une piste de bowling dans le sous-sol? J'ai poussé des cris perçants. "Allons donc ..."

Il eut un petit rire. "C'est juste une allée."

"Une voie? Fou toi de ma gueule, dis-je incrédule, totalement ahurie.

"Tu joues?"Il demanda, sincèrement surpris.

"Mon Dieu non. M'as tu vue en salle de gym? Je n'ai pas de capacité athlétique ou quoi que ce soit."

"Ouais, je t'ai vu...tu es...une catastrophe. Toi jouant au bowling serait dangereux pour les gens autour de toi, dit-il en riant.

"Quoi?" Dis-je jetant ma main sur mon cœur en feignant être insultée. «Je ne suis pas une catastrophe, j'ai juste moins de capacité verticalement que certaines personnes." Dis-je la tête haute.

"Tu es une entière catastrophe." Il se mit à rire plus fort, soufflant plus de fumée. J'ai tendu la main et claqua joyeusement son biceps, mais il tressaillit et s'éloigna plus vite que se que j'avais jamais pu voir. C'était presque instinctif, comme s'il l'avait vu venir avant que je le fasse.

"Wow, tu as de bons réflexes pour quelqu'un de défoncé, dis-je. "Hé, dis-je complètement distraite en me penchant doucement vers l'avant."Je me demande si vous pouvez voir ma chambre à coucher à partir d'ici."

À ce moment, Jazz entra par les portes criant quelque chose sur moi prenant trop de putain de temps pour faire pipi et qu'il était en train de crever de faim et qu'il allait manger ses putain de pieds s' il n'allait pas se nourrir dès maintenant.

Nous nous sommes assis dans la cuisine et mangions des gâteaux de riz et du mélange montagnard qui n'arrangeaient en rien la soif et la sensation de la bouche en coton. J'avais envie d'un Sprite froid mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans l'énorme frigo était de l'eau embouteillée et de citron infusé Perrier. ça a fait l'affaire.

Ils se sont excusés pour le manque de "putain de snacks décents» alors que je marchais à plusieurs reprises vers la fenêtre avant pour vérifier si le camion de Charlie avait disparu. Je leur ai dit la prochaine fois, nous ferions un festin chez moi parce que j'avais vraiment quelques bonnes cochonneries là-bas. Une fois que j'ai vue que le camion de Charlie était parti, je les remerciais heureuse, mais triste en même temps.

J'ai aimé être en leur compagnie et j'étais ravie de la conversation au balcon avec Edward. J'étais vraiment sans doute attirée par Edward, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être c'était son truc mystérieux? Ou peut être parce qu'il savait à peine que j'étais vivante à mon arrivée à l'école? Peut être est-ce parce que j'appréciais un défi?

_C'est tellement pas moi, si._

_Hey tu es ven__ue__ ici pour essayer de recommencer, alors peut-être que tu es une personne différente maintenant._

Après avoir fini mes devoirs, j'ai mangé comme dîner un sandwich au beurre d'arachide et à la banane et j'ai vérifié mes email. J'ai passé un moment à soigneusement choisir les tenues pour le jour suivant et je me suis glissée dans le lit.

_Cher Dieu,_

_S'il vous plaît bénissez et nourrissez tous les enfants affamés en Somalie et donne__z__ à la population sans-abri un endroit chaud pour dormir._ _S'il vous plaît veilliez sur ma famille et mes amis et de garder Charlie__ en __sécurité à son travail._ _J__e vous remercie de me garder relativement sans accident pour les quelques derniers jours, et j'aimerais bien la même chose pour les prochaines années._ _Aussi, je vous remercie pour __ce __qui s__'est passé__ avec Edward aujourd'hui._ _J'espère qu'il y aura plus de jours comme celui-ci même si je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime._ _Je l'aime, non?_

_Amen._

A dix heures, je fermais la lumière et me jetais dans l'obscurité pendant un long moment. J'ai pensé aux yeux d'Edward et la façon dont ils étaient si incroyablement gris aujourd'hui et sa bouche, la façon dont ses lèvres remuaient quand il riait. Je l'ai imaginé sur son lit, sa chemise grise pliée soigneusement serrée sur le siège à côté de lui, vêtu seulement de son jeans et rien d'autre. Il était si beau et intriguant, mais il y avait certainement quelque chose hors de lui dont je ne pouvais pas mettre mon doigt.

Ainsi, au lieu de m'apitoyer sur elle, j'ai glissé ma main sous la ceinture de mon pyjama.

Cette nuit-là comme il l'avait fait la nuit avant, j'ai imaginé Edward travailler ses doigts sur moi et m'emmener à un endroit magique.

Et j'ai rêvé de lui, un rêve si doux.

**Sleeping with ennemy's est un film avec Julia Roberts, où son mari était un psychopathe violent qui lui tournait toutes les étiquettes du garde-manger et conservaient les serviettes alignés. American Psycho avec Christian Bale était similaire à Edward dans son trouble obsessionnel-compulsif et de la propreté, mais sur un autre niveau dans l'ensemble. Oh, et il assassinait des gens. **

**Alors dans le profil il y a des liens de la maison.**

**J'ai trouver, parce que je suis fan de Jackson cette petite chanson improvisé nommé Joygams. Joy pour joie et gasm pour orgasme: **

**http www . Youtube . Com watch?v=u_oWg3rY4Kc9**

**enlever les espaces bien sur. Alors review? **


	6. Je veux t'embrasser

**High Anxiety française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lili36 **

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer:**** tous les personnages appartiennent ****à**** Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original****e****à**** Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publique****s**** reconnaissable****s**** son****t**** la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. ****Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Chapitre 5 Je veux t'embrasser**

**Devin~ I Want To Kiss You**

**~Edward~**

Ma vie est à chier.

Si je n'avais pas plané aussi hautque le foutu Space Needle de Seattle, j'aurais probablement pissé dans mon froc à deux cent dollars. Quand je l'ai invitée à sortir sur le balcon, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle le remarquerait. Mais elle s'est penchée et je jure devant Dieu qu'un regard d'émerveillement avide a illuminé ses yeux quand elle m'a demandé si je pouvais voir sa fenêtre d'où nous étions.

Sa putain de merde de fenêtre.

_Jésus Christ__!_

J'ai complètement paniqué, virant presque au vert et l'estomac au bord des lèvres en sentant l'arrivée d'une attaque de panique. Mais avant que je puisse réellement répondre ou penser à quelque chose d'intelligent pour détourner son attention, Jazz est entré et a sauvé mon cul. Je savais que je lui en devais une alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de m'épargner. Si elle avait su, les peep-shows nocturnes auraient pris fin brutalement et cela aurait également anéanti toute forme d'amitié avec elle. Sans oublier de rajouter «pervers voyeuriste» à ma réputation de «déjanté, calme, effrayant, qui fuit l'œstrogène comme la peste. »

_Hé, au moins ils auraient arrêt__é__ de penser que j'étais gay._

Toutefois, en réfléchissant au fait qu'il l'a appelée Bébé », et qu'il a négligemment enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules quand ils sont sortis de ma chambre ... j'aurais bien voulu lui botter le cul, alors dans mon idée, nous étions quittes.

Mon plan d'être une véritable bite était un échec total. La conversation que nous avions eu sur mon balcon, même banale, aurait pu être interprétée comme très intime venant d'une personne qui n'avait pas touché ou parlé à une femme de moins de dix-huit ans depuis plus d'un an. Je dois saisir l'occasion de souligner la retenue et l'abnégation dont j'ai fait preuve et ça avait été dur, putain. L'épreuve avait été de taille, aurais-je pu ajouter ... Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi discipliné et ordonné dans les activités banales du quotidien que je l'étais.

A un moment donné, je me suis même imaginé que je pourrais avoir des conversations innocentes avec elle, tant que je ne la touchais pas ... ou que je ne la laissais pas me toucher. C'était la partie la plus délicate.

Elle avait voulu me donner une petite tape sur le bras alors que je la taquinais sur sa maladresse et je me suis brusquement retiré comme si elle avait la peste. Elle devait penser que j'avais peur de me faire frapper par une fille, un germophobe ... ou même un éphébophobique _(peur et haine des adolescents),_ ce que la plupart des gens pensaient de toute façon. Il était plus facile de laisser penser aux gens que j'avais peur d'être touché que de révéler l'horrible vérité. Je suppose que c'est toujours plus facile de se cacher sous un masque que de porter les cicatrices d'un gars endommagé et d'afficher les marques de mon foutu passé sur mon visage.

Cicatrices que je n'avais pas méritées. Eh bien, pas vraiment.

De toute façon, je savais que la moitié de la population de Forks High School pensait que j'étais gay. Je ne m'étais jamais défendu. Je savais qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient à mon sujet depuis la première semaine après que nous soyons arrivés. Ce n'était pas une idée farfelue, je veux dire, je m'habillais mieux que n'importe lequel de ces gars qui porte des t-shirts de chez K-Mart ne le fera jamais, je conduisais une voiture de soixante mille dollars, je n'ai jamais parlé, touché ou regardé qui que ce soit avec des seins et j'étais un maniaque de la propreté avec un trouble obsessionnel-compulsif. A part le tape à l'œil, j'avais à peu près tout du stéréotype gay.

Indépendamment de la réputation que j'avais gagné, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux ainsi, puisque toutes les filles me laissaient seule à me branler. Apparemment, la population homosexuelle masculine de Forks était encore cachée dans un douteux et métaphorique placard, parce que je n'avais pas été une seule fois sollicité par un célibataire. À bien y réfléchir, j'en étais réellement offensé.

Parce que ... ce n'était pas comme si j'étais laid à regarder.

Mais considérant que j'étais une bite, complètement indifférent avec à peu près tout ceux qui ont croisé mon chemin, ce n'était pas une surprise. Avec le temps je m'étais fait des amis mecs, pas que je voulais vraiment en avoir. La compagnie de Jazz et d'Emmett m'aurait été suffisante jusqu'à ce que les choses changent.

Mais rien de cette merde n'était important pour moi, parce que jusqu'à il y a deux jours, dans cette banale petite ville, aucune fille essayant péniblement de ressembler à une starlette d'Hollywood, n'avait jamais réussit à attirer mon attention.

Maintenant que Bella Swan était revenue en ville, j'étais carrément dans la merde.

À ma grande consternation. Dans le sens figuré et non littéral. _Jamais dans le __sens__ littéral._

Mais Bella avait été ici, sur mon balcon, avec moi, les pieds nus, défoncée et riant, complètement accessible pendant que ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent. J'étais terrifié de faire une connerie ... et vraiment, c'était une première pour moi. À Chicago, je n'avais jamais eu de problème pour parler aux filles parce que je n'avais vraiment rien à foutre. La conversation coulait facilement et je parlais fier, mielleux et arrogant. Quelques traits que je pense avoir hérité de mon père biologique, j'en suis tout à fait certain. J'ai également eu une tonne d'amies femmes. Parler à des filles était en fait une pratique assez banale. Mon indifférence était la plupart du temps prise pour de l'assurance et parfois de l'arrogance, mais maintenant ... maintenant ce n'était qu'une putain de pagaille. Tout ça c'était la faute de Bella.

J'avais dû mettre mon pied sur la balustrade pour arrêter ma jambe de trembler parce qu'apparemment, Bella me rendait foutrement nerveux. Il m'était extrêmement difficile de garder le contrôle en particulier en étant défoncé. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait un pouvoir sur moi qui abaissait soigneusement une partie de mes barrières, malgré mes protestations. La marijuana m'avait rendu détendu et naturel, ce qui avait dissout mes barrières. C'était tout à fait frustrant, parce qu'il était si facile de lui parler. Je ne devrais pas être si chiant en sa présence.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette forte attirance pour une fille avant. Jamais.

_Je suis __vraiment dans la merde__ ..._

Après qu'elle ait quitté la maison ce soir-là, je l'ai discrètement regardée rentrer chez elle à pied et j'ai souri quand elle a laissé échapper deux fois ses clefs devant sa porte. Jasper regardait aussi, fessant des commentaires grossiers sur son cul, ce qui m'avait donné envie de le frapper et prendre du sable sur le sol et lui en frotter les yeux.

Nous avons mangé notre obligatoire repas de famille écolo composé d'écorce et de soja sans gras sans sel sans goût et ensuite j'ai travaillé au sous-sol avec Emmett, toujours affamé. Nous avons l'habitude de déconner au cours de nos séances d'entraînement, mais je n'étais pas trop pressé de lui parler de ma situation délicate. Parfois, il pouvait être une un vrai crétin et que je savais très bien ce qu'il allait dire. _« __Baise__-__ l__a__ et ne te fai__s__ pas prendre.__ »_

Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

Nous avons donc parlé de musique et des cours. J'ai changé de sujet quand il m'a demandé si j'avais vu la fille de Charlie avec le super cul.

Et je n'hésite pas à dire combien ça me faisait chier que tout le monde regardait, remarquait, et maintenant, discutait ouvertement de son cul. C'était stupide ... comme si j'allais mettre un sceau sur son cul, affirmant tous mes droits de propriété.

_M__ienne, mienne, mienne ... Je __l'ai__ vu__e__ en premier ... mienne._

Quand nous avons fini au sous-sol, mon père m'a appelé dans son bureau comme je passais devant sa porte en allant vers l'escalier. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il reçoive un appel de rapport du Dr Kate. Quelle putain de balance. Elle a appelé mon père parce que j'ai eu une petite crise de colère dans son bureau. Même si elle était tenu au le secret médical, elle était obligée de déclarer mes progrès (ou leur absence) à mes parents.

Il fit un geste désignant la chaise en face de son bureau massif et il dit doucement, Edward, s'il te plaît assied-toi. Il était installé dans son fauteuil en cuir italien, et avait fermé le couvercle de son ordinateur portable sur le bureau devant lui. J'ai joué l'innocent. Je me suis assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, attendant. Je me suis recroquevillé quand je me suis assis en gigotant, énervé parce que je détestais l'idée d'être en sueur et que j'avais besoin de prendre une douche.

J'ai passé la plus grande partie de la conversation à rouler des yeux et à renâcler devant Carlisle parce qu'il demandait ma coopération. Je savais qu'il comprenait mon point de vue de l'échange enflammé ainsi que mes actions dans le bureau de mon psy, mais c'était avant tout son rôle de père, ainsi que celui de mon médecin, pour me protéger. Visiblement, se comporter de façon hostile devant mon thérapeute nommé par le tribunal n'était certainement pas dans mon intérêt.

Je voulais sortir de la pièce à tout prix. La sensation du cuir chaud sous mes fesses me rendait fou. J'ai fait la, sans enthousiasme, la promesse de présenter des excuses sincères au Dr Kate pendant la prochaine séance. J'en profitais pour demander plus de Percocet pour mes maux de tête et il m'a donné six comprimés dans un minuscule sac zippé. Je savais qu'il était réticent à le faire, mais, il n'avait pas de raison de l'être ... enfin, pas vraiment. À l'exception de l'alcool et la marijuana, je n'avais pas touché à quoi que ce soit d'illégal depuis que nous avions fait de Forks notre résidence principale, mais il était toujours prudent. Je suis parti vers ma chambre, encore une fois de mauvaise humeur.

Il était encore relativement tôt, donc après ma douche non-masturbatoire, je passais l'aspirateur, je dépoussiérais comme d'habitude, je lu un autre chapitre de la lecture obligatoire d'anglais et j'ai travaillé sur mon projet d'histoire. J'ai envisagé de regarder un peu de porno sur Internet, mais je ne voulais pas voir des salopes inconnues troubler les belles images de Bella me suçant.

Je regardai par la fenêtre cintrée de la salle de bain, grimaçant quand mon pied nu rencontra l'eau chaude du bain à remous en porcelaine blanche et surveillais la lumière de sa chambre. Quand elle s'est finalement allumée, je suis sorti dehors avec une cigarette et un briquet dans la main.

Elle était restée dans sa chambre un certain temps avant qu'elle ne fasse son défilé de mode personnel devant le miroir. Les vêtements étaient mis l'un après l'autre, retirés et rejetés dédaigneusement avant qu'elle ne trouve la combinaison gagnante un top à volant rouge et une paire de jeans, je pense. La distance et sa taille rendait toute vison à partir de ses hanche difficile à voir. Elle portait un soutien-gorge noir, apparemment simple et je l'imaginais en dentelle, quelque chose de féminin, avec la culotte assortie.

Dernièrement, je me suis mis à adorer les sous-vêtements du genre masculin (boxer) et taille basse sur le cul avec un soutien-gorge en dentelle et un simple débardeur moulant assorti à la culotte. J'avais vu assez de porno pour savoir ce que je préférais dans mon esprit très organisé. Je les avais classifiés dans des listes mentales de préférences... avec des notations ... et peut-être même un ou deux diagrammes.

Ok c'est pas vrai... mais j'aurais pu si j'avais vraiment voulu.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les filles sur qui je fantasmais étaient sans visage et légèrement vêtues et que j'empruntais généralement à des films, des magazines, ou à des pornos et les imaginais dans mon esprit pendant que je me soulageais. Mais maintenant, le corps était devenu tout à fait reconnaissable. La fille de mes fantasmes avait une peau douce et bronzée, une poitrine ferme et de taille moyenne, un ventre plat avec un anneau dans le nombril en argent brillant qui se balançait au dessus de son jeans taille base. Son dos était toujours recouvert d'un rideau de cheveux ondulés couleur chocolat qui était assez long pour presque cacher les fossettes sexy de chaque côté du bas de son dos. Et son visage ... son visage était _si beau._

Après que ses lumières se soient enfin éteintes, je me suis dirigé vers l'intérieur et j'ai remarqué le réveil sur la table de nuit ... affichait 22:17. Elle veillait tard ce soir. Je traversais ma chambre à la hâte, je fermai ma porte avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre deux serviettes. Une humide et l'autre seche. J'ai cherché au fond du tiroir de la table de chevet où j'ai trouvé une petite bouteille de lubrifiant chauffant, puis j'ai enlevé mon pantalon de pyjama. Dans ma tête, je m'imaginais que c'était Bella qui le fessait pour moi, de préférence avec ses dents puis j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt et je l'ai posé soigneusement sur le lit à côté de moi.

Je posai la petite serviette sèche sur mon ventre, arrosant ma main avec le lubrifiant avant de saisir mon manche dans ma main droite. Il était dur comme l'acier. Il voulait à tout prix se libérer dans une chatte chaude, mais en beau joueur, il avait compris qu'il n'aurait à se contenter que de la paume de ma main, comme d'habitude.

Je saisis ma queue bien fermement dans ma paume en utilisant la technique inversée dont Ben avais parlé dans le vestiaire du cours de gym aujourd'hui. C'était cependant une de position inconfortable, mon pouce vers le pubis et mon petit doigt caressait la tête. J'ai posé mon avant-bras gauche sur mes yeux tandis que j'imaginais Bella assise sur la balançoire, ses cheveux qui se balançaient derrière elle en faisant de longues boucles nerveuses que le vent entrainait. La sensation lisse de la peau sur la peau me conduisit là où j'avais besoin d'être avec elle. Je m'imaginais marcher vers elle sur la balançoire, maintenant arrêtée, elle leva les yeux avec adoration vers moi.

Ma main remuait un peu plus vite, tandis que je me déplaçais entre ses jambes écartées, ma bite au niveau de sa douce bouche. Salut ma belle murmurai-je, en en baissant les yeux vers elle. Elle portait un débardeur blanc sans soutien-gorge, le mince tissu exposant clairement la peau plus foncée de ses mamelons. Ma main me caressa un peu plus durement et je laissais mon petit doigt faire des cercles autour de mon gland dans le liquide qui s'en échappait à l'approche de l'extase.

Dans mon esprit, j'ai laissé courir mes doigts délicatement le long de sa clavicule tandis qu'elle ouvrait mon jeans. Mon pouce abaissa la bretelle de son débardeur, la tirant vers le bas de son épaule doucement, exposant son coquin et magnifique sein. Le frottement était de plus en plus fort, le lubrifiant chauffant brûlait la peau douce sous ma paume rigide, j'ai accéléré le rythme, enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

J'imaginais la bouche de Bella qui léchait le bout de mon gland. J'ai remplacé sa langue par mon petit doigt et je l'ai regardé glisser ma longueur entre ses lèvres. Je gémis à voix haute à cette vue, contre ma volonté, parce que je n'avais pas envie de partager ce moment avec les occupants des deux autres chambres du couloir. Non, pas que je savais que mes deux frères le faisait eux-mêmes tous les soirs, mais je suis absolument certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait _m'__entendre_ me prendre en main.

«Putain, ma beauté, c'est si bon. », murmurai-je à son intention. Elle me regarda à travers ses épais cils noirs, son doux sourire était magnifié par l'introduction de ma bite dans sa bouche. Ma Bella imaginaire avait à peine approché ses lèvres de la base de mon pénis que j'ai giclé sur la serviette placée sur mon ventre. J'ai réprimé un cri comme je jouissais en serrant ma queue fermement dans ma main pour me vider complètement.

Je restai étendu encore un peu frustré sexuellement pendant quelques secondes avant de me nettoyer proprement. Je me branlais rarement dans mon lit à cause du bordel que ça pouvait provoquer mais ces séances vespérales avaient changé toutes mes règles. J'ai dormi comme un bébé cette nuit-là, avec la vision de la magnifique Bella se balançant dans ma tête.

Vendredi, l'école s'est déroulée sans incident jusqu'à la quatrième période, en anglais. Je ne me souviens même pas vraiment des détails de mes trois premières périodes, je prenais des notes en mode automatique et notais les devoirs. J'allais à la quatrième période de reculons, pour des raisons évidentes, et je me suis donné des coups de pied dans le cul au sens figuré quand j'ai ignoré ses sourires amicaux. Elle a gracieusement fait comme si de rien n'était, et je me demandais quand ça commencerait à la troubler, que je sois un vrai connard avec cette fille quand nous n'étions pas défoncés.

Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ma comédie d'indifférence à son égard, mais vu la façon dont elle essayait de me faire la conversation avec désinvolture, je savais que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Et je lui ferais du mal, que je le veuille ou non.

Le problème, c'était que mon plan de la traiter comme si elle ne représentait rien pour moi, était un mensonge pur et simple, qui me fessait mal et c'était pire sachant que je la rendais malheureuse.

J'avais mal ... et ça ne fessait que trois putain de jours.

Le 100% que je reçu sur mon examen d'anglais et le clin d'œil appréciateur de l'enseignant a provoqué comme un sursaut chez Bella. L'évènement resta au premier plan dans mon esprit pour le restant de la journée et me fit me sentir comme de la merde. Je l'ai vue avec ma vision périphérique, tendre indiscrètement le cou afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur ma note. Quand je l'ai captée en flagrant délit, je lui ais tendu le papier avec un visage arrogant et un sourire sarcastique. Comme pour dire, _Alors__ ... tu voulais voir, petite curieuse?_

Elle levé son pouce en l'air embarrassée, avant de détourner le regard, le visage rougie. Elle était manifestement gênée, et je me suis immédiatement senti comme de la merde pour avoir été un crétin. Elle ne releva pas les yeux sur moi pour le restant du cours et j'en remerciais Dieu, parce qu'elle m'aurait vu la regarder à chaque les fois. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur sa stupide plume rose, laquelle caressait l'arête de sa mâchoire quand elle prenait des notes. Je suis sûr que ma bouche était ouverte si largement que j'aurais pu y rentrer mon pied entier dedans pendant que je la matais sans vergogne. La blouse rouge qu'elle portait avait des volants à froufrous le long de la large encolure, elle avait l'air douce et féminine. Elle était assortie avec son pantalon et ses hautes bottes à talon qui criaient "baise-moi" lui allaient à la perfection.

La discussion en classe sur le racisme progressait. J'ai commencé à imaginer qu'elle me chevauchait avec rien d'autre que ces bottes et un string rouge quand on m'a demandé de répondre à une question où je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de quoi répondre. J'ai demandé que la question soit répétée, ayant du mal à répondre, tout en changeant de position sur ma chaise pour cacher mon érection qui avait augmenté rapidement dans mon pantalon. Je maudissais Bella, ses bottes rouges et mes putains de fantasmes d'elle dans ces bottes. C'est alors que j'ai décidé d'ajouter la botte haute à talons viens me baiser », à mon catalogue de choses excitantes, pour quand j'irais me branler en pensant à Bella.

Chemise blanche avec les boutons détacher jusqu'à sa poitrine, débardeur blanc, string rouge, botte rouge viens me baiser ...

Sur la balançoire, sur ses genoux, sur mon canapé ...

Elle n'a pas eu la chance de faire la conversation en bio parce que M. Banner a mis un film accompagné d'une feuille sur laquelle nous avons été chargés de remplir les espaces vides pendant le visionnage. En salle d'étude, je me suis plongé dans mes devoirs de géométrie, puis mon roman d'anglais et j'ai finalement commencé à griffonner des phrases au hasard sur une feuille mobiles dans l'espoir de paraître complètement occupé. À l'autre bout de la table, elle avait compris mon manège mais n'a pas lever les yeux quand je toussais.

Comme Jasper et moi se dirigions vers la voiture, j'ai remarqué que Bella parlait avec un groupe de jeunes filles pendant qu'Alice faisait la moue, les bras croisés devant elle. Jasper attira discrètement l'attention de Bella en montrant sa montre et mima un _1__5 minutes,_ mais elle secoua la tête, non, et fis signe en portant sa main à son oreille, qui signifiait qu'elle allait l'appeler. J'ai gardé mon visage impassible mais je me demandais avec agitation, quand, dans ce putain d'enfer ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans la maison dans l'arbre, juste Jasper et moi, quand Bella a appelé pour dire qu'elle était désolée de nous avoir abandonnés. Apparemment, Rose l'avais forcée à aller à Port Angeles pour acheter des vêtements neufs, comme elle a décrété que c'était son choix de tenue vestimentaires qui faisaient obstacle au fait qu'Emmett ne rende pas public leur quasi-relation. Via le téléphone, je l'ai entendue dire«Je vous verrais ce soir.» et Passe le bonjour à Edward. »

Jazz me fit passer le message comme il raccrochait et je haussais les épaules en grommelant Ouais peu importe», alors que je souriais vivement à l'intérieur.

_Elle venait ce soir à la plage._

Je ne fumais qu'un peu, sachant que j'allais boire plus tard et je ne voulais pas que les effets combinés de l'herbe et de l'alcool ne m'abrutissent. Maman avait laissé un message disant qu'elle et mon père allaient dîner ce soir en sortant du travail, alors je me suis fais un faux sandwich avec du putain de substitut de beurre d'arachide et de soja à la gelée de bleuets sur du pain aux graines de merde entières avec un verre de lait de riz à la con.

Jasper et moi avions fumé dans la maison dans l'arbre sans Bella, et je dois dire, ce n'était pas pareil sans elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un poids lourd persistant dans l'air et je ne pouvais pas identifier ce que c'était, mais je pense que nous l'avions senti tous les deux. Toutefois, aucun d'entre nous ne dit rien et nous avions fait la conversation entre nous. Nous avons plaisanté pendant un certain temps, à dire des conneries à propos de rien. Il faisait nuit et la pluie a commencé à frapper le toit en bois au dessus de nous.

Il était environ neuf heures et demie quand nous sommes arrivés sur le parking bondé de la plage. Emmett avait embarqué avec nous, ce qui était d'une rareté bienvenue. D'habitude, il y allait avec les gars de l'équipe, mais il avait un match demain et il ne voulait pas avoir la gueule de bois, alors il a offert d'être notre chauffeur désigné.

Nous avions tous les trois, la promesse à nos parents de ne jamais boire et conduire, ou dans mon cas, _consommer_ et conduire. Nous tenions notre promesse sans se poser de questions.

Le feu brulait déjà avec des flammes orange, crachant des étincelles dans l'air vif, éclairant et réchauffant l'espace sombre sous l'auvent en aluminium. Tyler Crowley avait posé sa base de iPod sur une des tables de pique-nique, passant quelques airs de rock classique tandis que les groupes se formaient sur les tables et dans les coins pour discuter et à boire. Des caisses pleines de bière étaient sur les tables en bois et quelques personnes s'envoyaient des shooters à l'aide d'un seul verre qu'ils se passaient entre eux.

Emmett a tiré de sa veste une bouteille de Grey Goose qu'il avait pris dans le bar de Carlisle. Nous avons pris chacun une gorgé de la bouteille.

Quand Mike et Alec se sont joints à nous, j'ai arrêté de boire dans la bouteille commune. Avec Mike qui avait mis sa bouche n'importe où... J'aurais passé le reste de ma vie à lutter contre l'Herpès.

J'ai attrapé une bière sur la table, jetant dix-sept dollars de ma poche sur la table comme c'était la coutume. Il me manquait de trois dollars, mais tout ce que j'avais d'autre sur moi était un billet de 100 cents dollars. Ben avait pris la carte d'identité d'étudiant de son frère aîné pour acheter les bières et tout le monde devait rembourser.

J'ai enlevé la capsule de ma Bud et j'ai commencé à la chercher.

C'était déjà bondé, au moins soixante-dix personnes s'étaient rassemblées mais elle n'était pas encore là. Je bougeais mon genou nerveusement; tournant la bouteille dans mes doigts pendant que je balayais la zone pour la trouver. Je me suis retourné quand Emmett a murmuré «Rose est ici. »

Ce qui signifiait que Bella l'était aussi.

Les filles se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule, elles étaient trois à se tenir la main pour former une chaine. Bella était à la fin, ses cheveux bouclés descendait sur son court manteau en laine noire. Sa frange était derrière son oreille et, parfois, elle avait besoin de la souffler de devant ses yeux. J'étais troublé rien que de la regarder battre des cils, elle était sexy comme l'enfer.

Mike et Conner les arrêtèrent, faisant probablement des remarques grossières ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour attirer les filles et Bella se mit à rire en roulant des yeux. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, elle sourit. J'ai hoché la tête sèchement en me détournant d'elle pour allumer une clope. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je me détestais de ne pas être en mesure de faire ce qui me semblait naturel avec elle. Cependant, j'étais prêt à parier que m'agripper à sa jambe en me frottant à elle comme le ferait un chien en chaleur, ne serait approprié en aucune circonstance.

Quand elles ont finalement repris leur chemin vers nous, Emmett s'est approché de Rose et s'est mis à parler avec elle, Alice à blablater avec Bella à propos d'un repas. Je me suis approché d'un banc pour m'asseoir quelques pas de la table de Bella. J'essayais d'être cool et distant mais j'échouais lamentablement. Je me suis dit distraitement que si elle venait entre mes jambes, nos bouches seraient au même niveau.

Je voulais l'embrasser de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il devenait frustrant et pénible d'être près d'elle. Les effets de la vodka m'avaient frappés assez fortement en créant un engourdissement chaud et flou de mon visage et à ma poitrine. J'ai continué à fumer ma cigarette, inspirer et expirer avec un rythme apaisant. J'aimais fumer pour cette raison et c'était la seule. C'était dégoûtant et malsain, mais ça me détendait et je donnais l'impression de me foutre de tout. En plus ça m'occupait les mains, ce qui était préférable que d'être posées sur les fesses d'une certaine jolie fille...

« Hey Edward dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, me regardant, un sourire plaqué sur sa bouche. La vue de ses battements de cils a fait que ma cohérence s'écrase en flammes parce que j'avais toujours mes pensées dirigées sur sa bouche qui était au niveau de la mienne et j'ai involontairement bredouillé un, "Hey Beeee ..."

_Oh Fuuuuuuccccckkkkkk._

Mes dents avaient mordu ma langue pour m'empêcher de finir le «U-tiful" _(ndlt beauté. Comme dans hey beauté)_. Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine à cause de ma gaffe et j'étais sur qu'elle pouvait en entendre le battement, ou au moins voir l'éclat, à la lumière, de la sueur nerveuse qui c'était formée sur mon visage.

Elle a froncé ses sourcils. B? A t'elle demandé. Est-ce que ... c'est ton surnom pour moi ou quoi? Elle a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et frappait du pied en attendant sur le sol.

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai répondu avec toujours autant d'éloquence, «Ouais. Parce que je ne n'avais aucune autre putain de réponse à donner. J'étais trop secoué et en état d'ébriété pour penser à quelque chose d'intelligent.

« C'est pour quoi? elle m'a demandé, en plissant ses yeux. Elle était foutrement mignonne quand elle était fâchée. Et hot ... définitivement hot.

J'ai haussé les épaules, en prenant une gorgée de bière pour la distraire. Je voulais pas qu'elle regarde mes genoux trembler. «B ... pour ... Bella. Je ne sais pas putain. Juste ... B. »

« Cela ne signifie pas B pour Bitch ou quelque chose de _désobligeant__?__ »_

« Non, pourquoi pense-tu ça?" Je sentais un petit sourire incrédule apparaitre sur mes lèvres en pensant à ses soupçons malveillants. Son expression est soudainement devenue semblable à la mienne.

« Le surnom que tu as donné à Alice n'est pas très sympa. Ses mains jouaient avec sa boucle de ceinture en argent.

_Ahhh._ Je fermai les yeux brièvement en réalisant. C'est pas moi qui lui ait donné ce surnom, c'est Jasper qui la fait. »

Elle fronçait les sourcils à nouveau, méfiante. Parfait ... alors je vais t'appelle ... E. Elle tira la langue et je relevai le menton d'indignation.

Je ris et lui dit Jasper et Emmett m'appellent E tout le temps. »

« Ouais, mais mon E n'est pas un raccourci d'Edward. »

«Oh, vraiment? C'est pour quoi alors? J'ai répliqué, toujours un sourire narquois face à sa douce bravade.

Elle haussa les épaules, fière et provocatrice. "E coli ... Ebola ...» Elle leva les yeux une seconde ou deux et chercha le bon mot quand elle a laissé échapper, E ... E ... érection! Sa main a volé à sa bouche avec horreur quand j'ai craché une gorgée de ma bière après avoir entendu le mot _érection_ sortir de sa bouche. J'ai roulé mes yeux sur elle et me mit à rire en secouant la tête.

Elle cria, Oh mon Dieu attrape une bière sur la table à côté de moi puis tourna les talons en cachant avec une main de toute évidence frustrée et mortifiée, me laissant rire tout seul à la table.

Elle est restée dos à moi la plupart du temps, mais je pouvais voir les yeux d'Alice darder sur moi, sur Bella, et sur Jasper. Jasper s'est finalement approché d'elles pour leur offrir des bouteilles de bière, qu'Alice a accepté et Bella refusé. Il posa ses bras négligemment sur leurs épaules.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ça.

Lorsque Jasper buvait, il était trop séducteur et tactile avec les filles, ce qui inévitablement les conduisait à penser qu'il était intéressé. Jasper avait fait beaucoup pleurer de filles au cours des dernières années. Son comportement me mettait en colère. Il avait eu tellement de possibilités et les avaient rarement utilisées, même en sachant que les filles à qui il laissait de l'espoir, seraient inévitablement blessées. Jasper flirtait, les allumait et les laissaient se demander ce qu'elles avaient fait pour qu'il ne veuille pas les ramener chez lui à la fin de la soirée. Une partie de moi pensait que c'était son côté sadique qui ressortait et une autre partie de moi pensait que c'était sa façon de s'amuser tout en n'ayant pas de relation avec quelqu'un. Ce qui m'amenait à croire que sa rupture avec Emily avait été dévastatrice pour lui, plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre.

Encore une chose qui était de ma faute.

Avant l'arrivée de Bella à Forks, je passais mes putains de vendredis à faire la même chose. Me défoncer et boire à la plage de First Beach ... faire la conversation banale avec les gars ... regarder mon frère _quasiment_ coucher avec quelqu'un et pendant que moi, j'ignorais toutes les filles qui avaient trouvé assez de courage pour venir me parler. Je me demandais souvent si c'était un défi pour elles. Comme être mis au défi de monter et toucher la porte de la maison hanté du quartier.

C'était généralement Jessica, Makenna et Lauren qui étaient avec les gars de mon groupe. Non pas que j'ai un véritable groupe d'amis, mais les gars qui était assis avec moi pour le déjeuner étaient ceux avec qui nous avions l'habitude de trainer à la plage et dans les soirées. J'étais comme une annexe... pas vraiment amis, mais présent.

De temps en temps si j'avais assez bu, je répondais aux filles quand elles me fessaient la conversation, mais j'essayais de rester loin d'elles, comme d'habitude. Elles étaient des salopes et je ne les aimais pas. Makenna était bien. Elle suivait juste Lauren et Jess dans tout ce qu'elles fessaient. Comme si elle n'avait pas de caractère ou d'identité. Je ne respectais pas ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que Bella était là, j'avais quelque chose à regarder ... et autre chose après quoi être énervé. Le bras de Jasper autour d'elle ... Mike lui montrant sa fausse pièce d'identité de merde ... Alec qui parle avec elle au sujet de Dieu sait quoi. J'étais officiellement obsédé par cette fille et elle pouvait à peine me donner l'heure de la journée.

Elle disparu de l'autre côté de la plage en parlant avec Angela, Ben et certains des gars de l'équipe de football. Ca m'a énervé aussi.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et j'enchainais les bières facilement. Je suis resté là, à la table de pique-nique, fumant clope sur clope pendant que je matais furieusement Bella en face de moi. Plus je buvais, plus la colère grandissait. Elle ne m'avait pas dit un mot. Pas que j'avais essayé de lui parler après notre rencontre embarrassante, mais quand même.

Je suis parti avec Jasper pour pisser dans les bois et quand je suis revenu, Bella était avec Alice, Rose et Angela assis à la table de pique-nique où j'avais été assis pendant les deux dernières heures.

Avant même que je puise être prêt d'elle, la musique avait changé pour une chanson pop de fille avec un son techno et toutes les filles ont crié«J'adore cette chanson! J'ai roulé mes yeux, secouant la tête face à leurs manières typiquement féminines et elles ont commencé à danser au milieu de l'aire de pique-nique. Alice a saisi la main de Bella, la traînant sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Les gars, moi y compris, regardaient, incrédules, les manteaux êtres enlevés et jetés sur les tables à proximité. Même si c'était complètement fou, elles avaient tellement de plaisir et une petite part de moi en était jaloux parce que je ne serais jamais capable d'avoir autant d'insouciance et d'avoir du plaisir sans retenu. Premièrement, parce que je baissais difficilement ma garde et deuxièmement, parce que je vivais dans un état de constante tristesse. Ca faisait plus d'un an que j'avais pas ressenti de plaisir, de pure joie ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à du plaisir.

_Arrête avec ton putain de sentiment de __d'auto-apitoiement__._

_Tu __es__ heureux et tu as du plaisir quand tu te branle..._

Bella et les autres filles affichaient d'énormes sourires tandis qu'elles dansaient, riaient alors qu'elles bougeaient sur le son assourdissant de la musique. Elles étaient toutes les trois saoules, riant entre elles comme si elles étaient seules au monde. Quand quelques gars ont débarqué parmi le groupe avec l'intention de frotter leur gaule contre le cul des filles, j'ai sentis mon corps se tendre. Mes doigts ont serré le bout de ma bouteille de bière si fortement que j'étais sur que le verre allait éclater dans ma main.

Parce que je voulais tuer le fils de pute aurait touché Bella. Et ça en serait fini pour moi.

J'ai vu Mike se rapprocher de Bella et mettre son bras autour de sa taille. Jessica leur jeta un regard méchant avant de murmurer quelque chose à Lauren et je senti la bagarre arriver. Aussi divertissant que ça pouvait être, j'appréciais pas vraiment les batailles de filles... à moins qu'elles soient en bikini et couvertes de boue dans une piscine pour enfant en plastique.

Je posais ma main sur le bout de la table, prêt à me lever pour arracher la putain de tête de Mike pour l'avoir touchée, ou celle de Jessica... peu importe qui lui cherchait des noises. Je n'étais pas du tout préoccupé par le fait que je n'avais aucun droit de l'empêcher d'avoir de l'intérêt pour qui que ce soit probablement pas plus que je n'avais le droit d'attraper Jessica et Lauren et je me ferais arrêter pour l'avoir fait.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire bordel?

Je me faisais une note mental d'avertir Bella à propos de Jessica et Lauren. Elles pouvaient être des chiennes vicieuses. J'en avais été témoin en juin quand une nouvelle avait croisé Lauren une fois de trop. La fille avait perdu une bonne partie de ses cheveux, une dent de devant et toute sa dignité s'en était allée quand elles en avaient eu terminé avec elle. Elle avait ramassé ses affaires et en septembre, elle s'était faite transférée dans une nouvelle école.

Je pataugeais devant ma perte imminente de contrôle quand Rosalie a saisi le poignet de Bella et l'a fait monter sur la table de pique-nique. Bella jeta son manteau sur le banc, fessant bouger ses cheveux autour de ses épaules. Rose ouvrit son manteau, révélant un haut moulant, court d'où ses seins voulaient s'échapper. Les deux jeunes filles ont dansé ensemble, pas ouvertement sexuel, mais sensuellement et super bien. Les bras de Bella serpentaient gracieusement au-dessus d'elle et ses pieds se déplaçaient au son de la musique techno.

Le chandail duveteux noir de Bella était impudiquement ajusté, retenu par une seule épaule, exposant un gros bout de peau bronzée et douce. J'avais les yeux fixés sur cette épaule, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'embrasser sa peau et tracer un chemin jusqu'à son cou, puis à son lobe de l'oreille, sa mâchoire et éventuellement à sa douce bouche chaude, en gardant le meilleur pour la fin. Mon pénis grossissait dans mon pantalon, plus dur que jamais et j'envisageais de me rendre à la voiture de Jasper pour libérer un peu la pression.

Mais j'ai été distrait par son cul quand il s'agita dans son jean moulant taille basse. Elle avait des trous stratégiquement positionnés et savamment effilochés sur les genoux et un autre à l'arrière de la cuisse, juste sous son derrière. Elle avait l'air très chaude et je n'étais pas le seul qui l'avait remarqué.

Jasper poussait mon bras et fit un signe de tête dans sa direction juste avant qu'Alice se joignirent à elles sur la table. Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et que je n'aurais probablement pas voulu entendre, puis ouvrit une autre bière. Il s'affala sur la table à côté de moi en ricanant et il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent. Sa tête s'affaissa et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Quand tu as fumé? Demandai-je, sentant l'odeur distincte de l'herbe sur ses vêtements.

« Chais pas. Avant... que tu ailles pisser je crois. »

« T'as pas pensé à m'en parler avant, connard? »

« Nan. Tu veux aller fumer? Me répondit-il avec un problème d'élocution. Évidement il avait dépassé sa limite se soir.

« Non oubli ça, enculé crachais-je.

Bella se retourna, établissant soudainement un contact visuel avec moi. Comme j'étais ivre et fâché, mes réactions furent en quelque sorte engourdies et retardées par l'alcool. Mon cœur bondit dans mon pantalon et je ne pu décrocher de son regard. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, son doigt s'est levé et elle me fit signe de m'approcher.

_Viens ici s'il te plai__t__._

_Moi?_

Pensant qu'elle voulait mon frère, je regardais vers Jasper qui avait toujours sa tête baissée. Elle secoua la tête.

_Non...toi._

Mes genoux sont devenus complètement mous. Je déglutis fortement, sachant que ma bite pourrait fracasser du béton et que je voulais sa langue dans ma bouche de la pire des façons. J'ai respiré fortement, attachant ma veste en cuir pour cacher mon excitation. Je me suis levé de la table, attrapant ma bière et pris une longue gorgé et avança vers elle, chancelant. Elle se pencha, ses mains agrippaient les bords de la table, comme un animal attendant sa proie.

_S'il te plai__t,__ ne me touche pas Bella. Bordel. Je p__ourrais__ pas te toucher en retour..._

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens encore une fois, noirs et féroces. Je la regardais à moins d'un mètre de moi. Nos visages et nos bouches au même niveau. Je savais que si la situation était différente, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras et j'aurais dévoré sa bouche juste ici. Probablement ses seins aussi... et son cul aussi tant qu'on y était.

J'ai pris une gorgée de bière, désinvolte comme d'habitude, avant de pencher ma tête sur le coté.

Son sourire ne s'est jamais effacé comme je me rapprochais. Il s'est transformé en un petit sourire mignon. Hey B…Quoi de neuf? »

« Hey E…je peut te voler une cigarette? Elle dit _E _avec un ton sarcastique, appréciant nos nouveaux petits noms respectifs. J'aimais ça aussi, je devais l'avouer. Je l'aimerais encore plus quand il sortira de sa bouche comme un son sourd et gémissant...

Je me mordais les lèvres, tentant de garder autant de contrôle que mon état d'ivresse le permettait, tandis que je fouillais dans ma veste de cuir pour chercher le paquet de cigarettes. Je tendis la main pour lui en offrir une, mais elle a juste continué à sourire, ne bougeant même pas pour se servir.

_M__erde__._

Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et j'ai soigneusement placé une cigarette directement dans sa bouche, priant pour qu'elle ne touche pas ma main ou quoi que se soit. J'enroulais précautionneusement ma main autour de l'extrémité et l'allumais en protégeant la flamme du vent. Je n'avais jamais été si proche d'elle. Elle sentait la fumée de bois, le savon et... le chocolat?

Bella murmura Merci. Elle se releva et repris sa danse séduisante sur la table pendant que les bouffées de fumée s'échappaient de sa bouche. Je suis reparti en souriant à moi-même et j'allumais ma propre cigarette quand je réalisais que Bella venait de flirter avec moi et j'aurais dû carrément ignorer son putain de jeu.

_21 mois avant la liberté__._

_C__a__ ne__ changeai__t__ rien parce que mes boules __auraient__ explos__ées__ d'ici l__à__._

_Et Bella serait partie._

A un moment, Emmett, excessivement jaloux et exaspéré par la danse provocante de Rosalie et ses vêtements très ajustés, a mis les voiles. Elle lui a couru après, laissant Bella et Alice seule.

Il était tard et faisait froid. Les gens commençaient à se dissiper. La plupart des feux s'éteignaient et dégageaient un épais nuage gris autour de nous. Jazz était toujours dans le coma sur la table à coté de moi et Emmett toujours invisible. Bella et Alice étaient à quelques pas, parlant calmement. Elles avaient remis leurs manteaux. J'étais déraisonnablement triste de voir l'épaule nue de Bella se cacher.

« On se prépare à partir. Est-ce que vous êtes ok pour conduire? A demandé Bella.

« Euh en faite non, on ne l'est pas. répondis-je en regardant Jasper affalé sur la table Vous avez vu Emmett? »

« Il est parti avec Rose dans sa voiture il y a une heure. Angela va nous ramener. »

« Oh merde, tu es sérieuse? Ce sale dégonflé est parti… Je fulminais.

« Hey, je peux te reconduire à la maison Bella dit. J'ai seulement bu une bière, il y a trois heures. »

J'acquiesçais de la tête. Et répondis On a la voiture de Jasper. C'est une 5 vitesses.(Boite de vitesse manuelle, en France, c'est la norme, alors qu'aux Etats-Unis, ils utilisent des boites automatiques)

Elle a souri et roulé des yeux. Je sais conduire avec une boite manuelle. La tête de Jasper se souleva un peu et murmura quelque choses du style Aucune fille conduit sa voiture. »

_« _Mon beau-père a acheté une Ferrari à 250,000$ que je conduis depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Ca va allez. Dit-elle avec confiance, bien qu'agacée.

J'étais rassuré. Je me suis levé de la table et j'ai tiré sur le bras de Jasper. Allons y Jasper. »

J'ai fouillé dans sa veste pour trouver ses clés. Nous nous sommes dirigés tous les 4 vers sa voiture. Jasper est monté à l'arrière, ses longues jambes recroquevillées dans l'espace minuscule et il se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'Alice.

Nous avons roulé un certain temps dans le silence assourdissant de la voiture. C'était calme à l'arrière alors je me suis retourné m'attendant à les voir dormir, mais j'ai été très surpris de voir la tête de Jasper posée sur les genoux d'Alice. Elle faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de mon frère, la tête penchée en arrière avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. Bella s'est retournée pour voir ce que je regardais et me fis une grimace. On savait tous les deux qu'il à quel point son réveil sera difficile au petit matin quand Alice pensera qu'ils allaient se marier ou quelque chose du genre. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas le type de Jasper... pas du tout.

_Connard__... __ç__a lui __apprendra à __être trop défoncé._

Bella était étonnamment bonne au volant d'une transmission manuelle. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec la coordination de l'embrayage et du frein et les changements de rapport se faisaient doucement sous sa main. Je regardais son poing entourer fermement le pommeau du levier de vitesse quand elle passa la troisième.

_M__erde... __ç__a pourrais être __ma bite._

« Alors, tu conduis depuis que tu as 15 ans? Comment tu as appris? »

« Oh, hum, Phil et ma mère ont acheté un petit chalet à Napa Valley… Les routes là-bas était assez tranquille et il m'a appris à conduire. »

J'ai ajouté l'image de Bella conduisant une Ferrari à ma liste de fantasmes. Noire ? »

« Noire? Oh, non rouge. La Ferrari de Phil est rouge. Hey E? Me demanda t'elle. A quelle vitesse elle roule? »

J'ai haussé les épaules, et souris à l'utilisation persistant de mon nouveau surnom. Jasper ne l'a pas depuis assez longtemps pour l'avoir testée, mais je pense qu'elle doit monter à 140 miles par heure. _(225 km/h)_

Elle tourna la tête pour voir les passagers arrière. Un air joueur s'afficha sur son visage. Tu veux la tester maintenant? »

«Euh ...» Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle passa la cinquième et appuya sur le champignon. Nous avons fait un bond en avant alors qu'un grand sourire satisfait s'étalait sur son visage et que le moteur rugissait. Si je n'étais pas si ivre, j'aurais probablement chié dans mon pantalon mais la regarder maîtriser la voiture de sport comme une pro m'a excité à mort ... jusqu'à ce que je ressente le besoin soudain de vomir.

« B... gare toi. Maintenant. Elle fit une embardée sur le bord de la route, arrêtant la voiture avant que j'ouvre la porte. Je me suis laissé tomber sur l'herbe humide et j'ai rendu la totalité du contenu de mon estomac avec un bruit de vomissement dégoûtant. J'ai entendu sa porte s'ouvrir et ses talons claquer sur le bitume pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la voiture pour venir vers moi, mais je levais ma main en l'air pour lui signifier de foutre le camp.

Je retournais dans la voiture, pris une pastille à la menthe et me passait une main sur le visage, légèrement embarrassé, mais toujours assez ivre pour rien en avoir à foutre. C'était de sa faute de toute façon. Toujours.

« Désolée. murmura t'elle. Elle a conduit en silence jusqu'à la maison à la vitesse autorisée. J'ai dit à Bella de se garer devant sa maison parce que je ne voulais pas la ramener à pied chez elle tout seul. Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était à 30 mètres de la notre. Nous avons laissé Alice et Jasper dans la voiture et on s'est dit au revoir.

Comme elle approchait de sa porte, j'ai crié«Hé B? Rendez-vous dans la forêt demain à midi? »

Bella s'est retourné en faisant tinter ses clés. Midi? Non, je ne serai pas à la maison avant quatre heures. J'ai un ... truc. »

« Quatre heures alors? dis-je faiblement.

« Oui. Ok. 4 heures. Elle hocha la tête. Bonne nuit E…Soigne-toi bien. »

« Bonne nuit B. »

Je l'ai regardée entrer dans la maison avant de rejoindre la route, seul, pour rentrer chez moi. J'étais très embrouillé, mais j'ai tout de même eut un sourire de satisfaction, sachant que j'avais un tas de nouvelles choses sur lesquelles fantasmer.

Et bien sur, toute concernaient une certaine jolie fille.

**Ma B.**

**Bien bien nous voilà à se nouveau chapitre. Je dois vous dire que j'ai eu droit à la fesser de la par de ma correctrice. Milles excuses! Bien oui moi, étant très très doué en écriture accordais le verbe faire par le verbe fesser. Au lieu de fesait je marquais fessait... partout partout partout lol. Alors petite review avec des yeux de Basset (c'est un chien!) un gros merci ****EdwardsBloodType** **pour la fic et à Lili36 pour la correction.**

**si vous êtes très généreux au final des 45 chapitres de cette merveilleuse fic vous aurez droit au extra et outtacks)**

**à, je l'espère, la fin de semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. **


	7. quelqu'un comme toi

**High Anxiety française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigée par pomme-d'amour et Lili36  
**

**Traduction autorisée**

**D****isclaimer****:**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associée aux propriétaires, aux créateurs ou aux producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Salut. Alors je m'excuse 150.000 fois pour toutes les fautes qu'il va rester. On a eu un petit problème entre les deux bêtas qui ont corrigé le même chapitre et on s'est retrouvées avec le 6 non corrigé. Donc comme je poste chaque semaine lili et moi avons fait une correction express. Et... je suis nulle de chez archi nulle. Bref, j'aurais besoin d'une seconde bêta pour aider lili36.**

**Merci à toutes les revieweuses anonymes. J'oublie toujours de vous mentionner. **

**Chapitre 6 Quelqu'un comme toi**

**Kings of Leon~ Use Somebody**

** Bella%**

J'enfournais une cuillerée de Cacao Pebbles dans ma bouche tout en regardant par la fenêtre de devant. La voiture de Jasper n'était plus garée là.

Ma mère divaguait depuis vingt minutes au sujet de l'ouverture de son nouveau magasin. Je ne prêtais plus trop attention à elle, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées concernant Edward, me demandant quelle était l'ampleur de sa gueule de bois, aujourd'hui. J'avais hâte d'être à cet après-midi pour que je puisse le voir à quatre heures.

Ma mère demanda«Alors, quand vas-tu rentrer à la maison pour me voir? J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai soupiré, exaspérée, non pas que je sois surprise qu'elle veuille me voir si tôt, mais parce qu'elle savait que mon déménagement n'était pas un choix, mais une nécessité.

«Maman, je viens d'arriver. »

«Je sais, mais tu manques à Phil et à moi. Sa voix paraissait triste et je pouvais entendre qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

«Maman ... s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas me sentir coupable. Vous me manquez beaucoup tous les deux, mais c'est bien mieux comme ça. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, en soupirant un accord et elle a changé de sujet. Comment vont Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, et qui était cette jeune fille blonde ... Laurie? »

« Lauren, maman. Jess et Lauren sont ... comme les filles en Californie, mais ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu devrais voir Rose ... elle est comme un top modèle. Alice est tout aussi mignonne. Oh, en parlant d'Alice, tu pourrais envoyer quelques pulls de petite taille pour elle? N'importe quoi qui soit branché. Oh et peut-être des jeans aussi ... la taille trois? Les True Religion avec les clous sur les poches, elle aimerait bien ceux-là. Je vais te payer, dès que je reçois mon premier chèque. »

«C'est moi qui régale, Sweetie, je suis heureuse d'aider. Nous venons d'avoir, d'adorables jupes écossaises qui seraient super sur vous, les filles. Je vais envoyer ça aussi. Et sinon, comment va ... Mary? »

« Je pense qu'elle va bien. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, elle fait beaucoup d'heures sup. Mais je vais lui dire que tu la salue. Mary était la mère d'Alice. Elle et ma mère avaient été meilleures amies depuis toujours, mais elles se sont perdues de vu quand mes parents ont divorcés. Je crois qu'on pourrait dire que ma mère avait demandé poliment à Mary de ne pas être «une trop bonne voisine» avec Charlie une fois que nous avions déménagé, et elle avait trouvé son subtil avertissement très insultant. «Trop bonne voisine», voulait dire que _je ne le veux plus, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec toi. Alors pas touche._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé avant que ma mère ne lui dise ça. Inutile de dire qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des années.

« Fais donc ça. Dit-elle froidement. Et Charlie? Comment va t-il? »

Je lui dis le minimum ... les changements dans la maison, comment Charlie avait l'air exactement le même mis à part sa jambe, je parlais même des Cullen, sans mentionner leurs trois beaux garçons. Je voulais lui dire à propos d'Edward et de Jasper. A quel point ils étaient beaux et amusants, mais j'essayais d'éviter d'aborder le sujet des garçons avec ma mère parce que dès que j'en parlais, elle partait sur le sujet de la contraception et des MTS. Combien l'université et l'indépendance étaient beaucoup plus importantes que n'importe quel béguin de lycée.

Elle était tellement blasée d'être tombée enceinte de moi au bal des étudiants et que ça avait ruiné ses chances d'être une artiste, même si jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué à haute voix. Je me suis toujours sentie responsable de la tournure des événements quand nous sommes parties. Même à douze ans, j'avais compris que ma mère n'avait plus d'amour pour mon père en partie parce qu'elle lui reprochait de l'avoir convaincu d'avoir une famille si jeune.

Nous avons discuté du fait que je n'avais pas connu de crises de panique depuis les quatre jours que j'étais à Forks et ma mère m'a demandé d'ouvrir un compte en banque afin qu'elle puisse y déposer de l'argent pour moi. J'ai protesté en disant que Charlie et mon probable nouveau travail m'en donneraient suffisamment, mais elle a répliqué en disant qu'elle se sentirait mieux si elle savait que j'avais de l'argent à consacrer à des choses frivoles.

Je raccrochais d'avec elle avant que mon téléphone portable ne cause une brûlure au troisième degré à mon oreille et partais vers le magasin de Billy pour y être à midi. Il était situé à Port Angeles, une bonne vingtaine minutes de route de Forks ... enfin, pour la plupart des gens c'était plus long, mais j'ai roulé plus vite que la jolie adolescente moyenne. Son magasin était en périphérie de la ville juste à l'entrée de la zone industrielle, loin des boutiques pittoresques du port. Le grand bâtiment en briques était mitoyen d'un garage automobile visiblement spécialisé dans la réparation de voitures haut de gamme. Je me suis garée devant, ignorant les regards appréciateurs et les sifflements que j'ai reçu des mécanos du garage.

Billy était derrière le comptoir, au téléphone, quand je suis entrée dans le magasin, mais le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage me dit qu'il m'avait reconnue tout de suite. Alors, il a mis fin à son appel. Je scannais les rayons des articles de fête et les piñatas colorées suspendues au plafond. Il y avait d'énormes publicités de locations de tentes, de Disc-jockey et plusieurs photos de videurs disponibles derrière la caisse. Une fois qu'il eu terminé son appel, nous nous sommes embrassés rapidement avant qu'une grande blonde ne sorte de l'arrière-boutique. Elle portait le costume vert brillant de la fée Clochette.

« Bella, voila Sasha. Sasha me tendit la main par courtoisie. Elle va te montrer ce qu'elle fait et t'enseigner les ficelles du métier. Et puis tu pourras voir Sasha faire sa magie. Billy dit, avec un vrai sourire, tandis qu'il lui tendait un bloc-notes où était écrit l'adresse de la fête où elle devait se présenter.

Sasha me fit faire le tour de l'arrière-boutique où il y avait des costumes différents. Certains d'entre eux étaient vraiment beaux. La robe bleu brillante de Cendrillon, Blanche-Neige et sa cape satinée rouge, et la robe jaune à cerceau ébouriffée de Belle. Cependant, aux côtés des élégants costumes girly étaient ceux qui m'ont fait grimacer d'effroi. La fourrure emmêlée rouge du costume d'Elmo accrochée sur un cintre. En dessous, une étagère supportait l'énorme tête de Dora l'exploratrice. Il y avait Big Bird et quelques-autres de la bande de Sesame Street suspendues là, ainsi que le Père Noël, le lapin de Pâques et, bien sûr, Barney dans toute sa grâce. Ils sentaient tous comme les croustilles de maïs et la moisissure.

Sentant mon appréhension, Sasha se mit à rire et elle tira la jambe d'un costume brillant rose de Power Ranger. Tu peux grincer des dents, mais ce sont effectivement les costumes préférés ... ceux qui rapportent le plus d'argent. Une fois que tu as mis ça sur ta tête, personne ne sait qui tu es et tu peux agir comme une idiote. Garde à l'esprit que plus tu est enjouée, plus les enfants vont t'aimer et cela signifie plus de pourboire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'exactement agir comme une idiote veut dire ? Demandais-je.

« Sérieusement? Tu saute, tu bouge, tu sers les mains des enfants et tu danse sur la musique. Les mamans veulent toujours des photos de leurs enfants avec toi. Tu les laisse s'asseoir sur tes genoux. Si tu as une baguette tu la pose sur la tête des marmots morveux, tu fais pop et t'appelle ça de la magie. C'est le boulot le plus facile du le monde et le salaire est excellent. Mes frais de scolarité sont payés entièrement grâce à ça. »

J'hochais la tête et souris, je me suis imaginée en train de caresser la tête d'un enfant de quatre ans avec la pointe d'une baguette en forme d'étoile. Et j'ai aimé.

« Oh, fais juste attention aux papas quand tu porte les costumes de princesses. Parfois, ils peuvent regarder un peu trop…, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Putain de pervers et leurs fantasmes dégoûtants de conte de fées. Elle bouillonnait en ouvrant une porte pour me montrer le vestiaire pour se changer.

Après, elle m'a montré le maquillage de théâtre et quelques astuces pour enfiler les différentes perruques, et ainsi de suite. Nous nous sommes dirigées vers la voiture de Sasha en passant devant les mécaniciens qui apparemment appréciaient Clochette.

Sasha murmura«Tu va t'y habituer. Ce sont tous des gars vraiment sympas, sous les couches de cambouis. »

Je me glissais sur le siège passager, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder l'homme penché sur une Mercedes bleue foncée. Il m'avait l'air vaguement familier et je n'ai pas tout à fait réussit à me souvenir de son visage quand il a brièvement regardé par-dessus le capot de la voiture.

Nous avons roulé quelques minutes dans un quartier calme et haut de gamme. Sasha et moi avons parlé de l'université et des avantages de la vie à la maison plutôt que d'être dans les dortoirs. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés, je l'ai accompagnée dans la maison pleine de cris de petites filles et des milliers de mamans avec leurs caméras vidéo.

Je me suis installée dans un coin de la salle de séjour pendant que Sasha dansait un peu, en faisant voltiger ses pieds comme une fée, tapotait quelques-unes des fillettes sur la tête et dit l'expression, «magique et merveilleuse environ un milliard de fois. Après les photos avec les dix-sept petites filles et un garçon très androgyne, elle a recueilli de nombreux pourboires très généreux et a distribué des sucettes avec le logo de Billy. C'était facile comme bonjour, et j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire ce genre de représentation.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, la femme qui organisait l'anniversaire nous a gentiment demandé si nous voulions des pochettes cadeaux, parce qu'elle en avait quelques un en trop. Je les ai pris avec plaisir en sachant que les garçons aimeraient probablement profiter de quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à de la sciure de bois quand ils auront faim plus tard. Nous sommes rentrés au magasin pour que Sasha me dépose et que je dise à Billy que je prendrais le travail. J'ai discuté avec lui de mon emploi du temps et ainsi de suite. Nous avons convenus que j'allais le voir dimanche prochain pour ma première fête. J'incarnerais Blanche-Neige.

Comme je marchais vers ma voiture, je me suis rendue compte que le soleil avait été remplacé par des nuages gris, et que l'orage menaçait.

« Hey! »Une voix distincte d'homme m'appelait, me surprenant pendant que je me glissais sur mon siège.

_Oh mon dieu._

Je suis sortie de la voiture en souriant et je marchais vers le premier garçon pour qui j'avais eu le béguin. Jacob? Demandai-je.

« Sainte mère de Dieu, petite Bella, c'est vraiment toi? Me demanda-t-il, incrédule, en ouvrant ses bras pour m'embrasser. Sa chemise bleue était couverte de saleté de Mercedes et je gardais prudemment mes distances quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras, pour ne pas me salir. Il me repoussa un peu, me tenant par les épaules et il m'examina. Le travail dans le garage s'était complètement interrompu et les gars regardaient curieusement. Je détestais être le centre de l'attention, en particulier face à un groupe d'hommes conséquent. Ca me dérangeait moins quand j'étais accompagnée, mais en solo, être dévisagée n'était pas un plaisir pour moi. Avant que la panique n'augmente trop dans ma poitrine pendant cette démonstration d'affection, je l'ai repoussé en respirant profondément.

« Jake, comment vas-tu? Lui ai-je demandé en penchant ma tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient encore plus longs que dans mes souvenirs. Il coinça une meche de ses cheveux soyeux derrière son oreille.

«Je vais bien Bella, vraiment bien. Merde, mon père m'a dit que tu viendrais peut-être travailler pour lui, mais je ne m'attendais pas ... Je veux dire... la dernière fois que je t'ais vue c'était à mon diplôme de fin d'études secondaires et tu avais quoi, dix ans? »

Je repensais à cette journée d'été, à quel point j'étais triste qu'il s'en aille à l'université. Euh, je crois que j'avais onze ans. Tu as l'air, tellement ... vieux. Je veux dire, pas vieux, mais mature ... t'es un vrai mec maintenant. Je veux dire ... »

_Dieu, je suis une putain de connasse._

« Merci, je comprends dit-il en riant. «Alors, tu es de retour désormais? Pour combien de temps? »

« Euh, jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômée, je suppose. Mais je vais travailler pour ton père, je suis sûre que je vais te revoir. En regardant dans le garage, j'ai salué timidement quelques-uns des gars qui n'avaient pas encore repris le travail. «Ca fait combien de temps que tu travailles ici? »

« Oh, c'est à moi. Je l'ai acheté il y a deux ans après mon retour de l'université. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire. Je suis diplômé WU avec un diplôme en affaires et le propriétaire cherchait à vendre son garage, alors j'ai pris la relève. ... et je m'en sors bien. »

« Wow, c'est super, Jacob. »

Il s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main. Hé, on devrait faire quelque chose ensemble, allez prendre une bière ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vais habituellement dans cet endroit en bas de la rue, au Thirst and Main. »

« Euh, Jake ... J'ai seize ans. Impossible d'entrer dans les bars pour encore cinq ans, mais merci de proposer. _(ndlt l'âge pour boire de l'alcool au USA est 21 ans)_

«Tu as seulement seize ans? Merde, Bella tu as l'air tellement plus vieille, j'avais oublié. Eh bien peut-être un dîner ou quelque chose ... à Chucky Cheese? _(ndlt __fast food pour enfant. __Une devise des américains Bourrons nos enfants de sucre, de matière grasse et d'agent de conservation pour qu'à 16 ans il aient déjà des artères obstruées)_ Il leva un sourcil dans l'expectative.

Je l'ai frappé sur le bras, joueuse, en roulant des yeux. Peu importe, Jake. Peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre de spaghettis au centre pour personnes âgées, le vieux».

Mon téléphone nous interrompit car il vibrait à la réception d'un SMS d'Alice demandant si je pourrais aller la chercher au travail plus tard. Angela, Alice et moi devions nous rejoindre chez Rose pour manger de la pizza, regarder un film et parler des garçons, car, inévitablement, Rose serait probablement déprimée après son fiasco avec Emmett à la plage et Alice serait probablement complètement transcendée quant à ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper à l'arrière de sa voiture. J'ai remarqué qu'il était 15h17, alors j'ai dit au revoir à Jacob, impatiente de me rendre dans la maison dans l'arbre.

J'abaissais furtivement mon pare-soleil pour vérifier mon maquillage dans le miroir avant de sortir du stationnement. Les nuages d'orage approchaient, comme s'ils me suivaient sur la route de Port Angeles.

Je marchais avec enthousiasme sur le chemin qui serpentait dans les bois, donnant des coups de pied dans les feuilles humides. Après la nuit dernière, je pensais qu'avec Edward, les choses auraient été bizarres d'autant plus que je lui avais lâché le fameux, _érection_, comme une putain de débile. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu autant envie de disparaître dans le sol qu'à ce moment-là. J'ai repoussé ce souvenir dans un coin de mon esprit en espérant qu'il ait été trop ivre pour ne plus s'en rappeler. Après tout, il m'avait demandé de le retrouver ici aujourd'hui, j'avais pas du le dégouter autant que ça.

Edward me rendait tellement nerveuse. Juste sa présence dans une salle bondée me détraquait. J'ai passé toute la nuit à ignorer les papillons dans mon ventre, essayant de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Il avait été gentil avec moi ... mais il était bourré et j'ai remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus sympa quand il était sous l'influence de quelque chose.

« Pourtant, il m'a appelée B. »Je me suis demandé d'où mon nouveau surnom lui est venu, et l'origine était véritablement si innocente. Il y avait quelque chose en Edward qui ne m'inspirait pas entièrement confiance. C'était en soi, une des raisons pour lesquelles je le trouvais si fascinant.

Il n'était pas encore quatre heures, mais j'ai entendu des voix dans la maison dans l'arbre. Je me demandais quelle entrée je devrais prendre, la paroi rocheuse, l'échelle de corde ou le toboggan. J'avais du mal à entendre la conversation, j'ai compris que c'était Jasper et une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je suis montée sur la paroi rocheuse, en regardant prudemment à l'intérieur. Jasper et Emmett étaient assis contre le mur le plus proche, Emmett à la place habituelle d'Edward. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, ce qui était, je suppose, dû à la douche qu'il avait prise après le match. Ils m'ont aperçu, et Emmett m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à entrer. J'ai immédiatement été déçue par l'absence d'Edward.

« Hé les gars, comment ça va? Comment était le match? Demandai-je, adossée contre le mur du fond. Je portais une jupe en jean courte avec une paire de chaussettes très brillantes à rayures qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, et des baskets noir avec une sangle qui ressemblaient à des Babies. J'ai tendu mes jambes devant moi en les croisant au niveau de la cheville comme une Dame, c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire en ayant celle d'Emmett et de Jasper en sandwich autour des miennes. Emmett, musclé aux épaules larges, ressemblait à un géant par rapport au reste de la petite maison.

« Nous avons perdu et je ne veux pas parler de la façon dont mon équipe, cette bande de petites nouilles, a joué. Me répondit Emmett sèchement.

J'ai hoché la tête et dit«Oookaaay, alors sujet clos. Jasper, alors, tu as une tête à faire peur. Comment tu te sens? »

« Comme de la merde. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui? »Me demanda Jasper froidement.

« Je suis allée voir pour un emploi. Où est Edward? Demandai-je, sans doute avec un peu trop d'empressement.

« Il s'occupe probablement de ses cheveux, ou il doit repasser ses sous-vêtements ou n'importe quoi ... ce type adore repasser des merdes. Je te jure qu'il repasserait le chien s'il le pouvait. »me répondit Emmett avec un ton très acide. Apparemment, Emmett était de très mauvaise humeur après avoir perdu. Super chaussettes en passant. J'aurais dû apporter mes lunettes de soleil. a t-il ajouté, complètement sarcastique.

« Laisse mes chaussettes tranquilles." cassais-je. Mettant ma tête sur le côté, je demandais Vous avez un chien? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas de chien ... Emmett est juste un fils de pute sarcastique. Edward joue. Il est vraiment déconnecté parfois et perd la notion du temps. Je lui ai dit que s'il n'était pas ici dans un quart d'heure nous allions fumer sans lui. »

« Il joue du piano? Demandai-je.

Ils ont tous deux hoché la tête et j'ai dit, toute excitée Allons le chercher; Je veux l'entendre jouer. »

« Oh bordel, non ! Il va nous tuer si on lui ramène un public sans son accord. »

« Oh allez, je dirais que c'est moi qui ait insisté. Allons-y avant le début de la pluie. »Dis-je, à genoux devant eux. Jasper se leva en passant par-dessus les jambes d'Emmett. Il grommela quelque chose comme de ne pas faire de putain de mouvements et que nous devrions nous rassoir ici au plus vite.

Alors que Jasper prenait le chemin de la maison Cullen, il se pencha et me dit Oh, au fait, merci de m'avoir laissé dans la voiture hier soir. Je me suis réveillé vers trois heures du mat' sur les putains de genoux de Xanax avec ses mains enfouis dans mes cheveux. Bordel comment ça a pu arriver? _(ndlc je me demande si ils vont finir ensemble un jour, ces deux là…) _

« Je ne sais pas, Lush.(_ ndlt surnom donné à quelqu'un qui est attiré par la luxure._) Tu pouvais à peine marcher et tu devais être fatigué, tu as posé ta tête sur ses genoux et tu t'es endormi. Tu t'attendais à quoi avec tous ces beaux cheveux dorés sur ses genoux? Lui dis-je, en riant tandis que je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. J'ai réalisé que le geste faisait très intime mais il n'était pas destiné à être autre chose qu'amical.

« Eh bien, elle n'aurait pas du profiter de la situation. Il leva un sourcil avec suffisance.

Je l'ai regardé, incrédule, Profiter? Est-ce qu'elle t'a agressé ou quelque chose comme ça? »

« Non pas que je me souvienne, mais c'était tout comme, blottie contre moi et d'autres merdes. Je l'ai réveillés et lui a dit de foutre le camp chez elle. Ses yeux bleus saphir scintillaient, malgré le fait que le blanc avait une teinte rougeâtre injecté de sang, souvenir de la fête de la veille au soir.

« Est-ce qu'elle était en colère? Demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Cracha t-il. Je secouai la tête, dépitée, en pensant à quel point Alice devait être dévastée.

« Ne sois pas méchant avec elle Jasper, elle est adorable. Il roulait des yeux, et me donnait de coups sur les fesses avec son pied en essayant d'être drôle, si ce n'était pas un léger flirt…

« Elle est ennuyeuse. Il me répondit. Je lui ais botté les fesses en retour et il bougea son corps sur le côté pour éviter mon pied.

Je dis, Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Il me le fait à nouveau, je rie et cours derrière lui, tandis qu'il tournait autour de moi en rigolant.

« Ouais ben, je ne l'aime pas. Elle n'est pas mon genre. Il esquiva mon pied encore une fois et j'évitais un nouveau coup par derrière.

Tandis que je m'échappais encore, je me tordis la cheville et tomba sur l'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever pour que je puisse enlever les feuilles de ma jupe et mes chaussettes. Nous rigolions pendant que nous parcourions le reste du chemin jusqu'au côté de la maison avec des grandes fenêtres orientées à l'est. Notre conversation sur Alice avait été close pour le moment, mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer si facilement. J'étais déterminée à les réunir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tout à coup, j'entendis de la musique venir de l'intérieur, le tintement d'une belle mélodie dans une cadence parfaite.

« C'est lui? Demandai-je, surprise. C'est quelle chansons? Je tendais l'oreille pour entendre la musique qui était si belle, envoûtante et familière.

Jasper leva les yeux, comme s'il cherchait les mots dans sa tête puis il chanta un couplet de Beyoncé "Halo" à haute voix. (ndlt: elle est dans la playlist)

« Wow, ça sonne si différent au piano, si classique. »Je lui fis remarquer en me souvenant de la grande différence dans les battements rythmiques sauvagement techno de la chanson sur laquelle j'avais dansé la nuit précédente. Alors que Jasper allait frapper à la fenêtre pour attirer l'attention d'Edward, je lui ais dit Non, attends une seconde, je veux écouter encore un peu. »

Par la grande fenêtre, j'observais Edward alors qu'il était assis sur le banc du piano noir brillant, plein d'assurance et élégant. Son expression était celle d'une concentration intense, mélangée à de la sérénité, le regard fixé sur les touches. Je m'émerveillais de la ligne forte de sa mâchoire, rasée de près et douce, les lèvres serrées et pleines. De temps en temps, ses yeux se fermaient, cillaient, et sa tête se balançait doucement pendant que la mélodie naissait sous ses doigts. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient dans son état habituel de chaos organisé, mais aujourd'hui, il les avait coiffés dans un genre de légère crête.

Je regardais craintivement ses doigts danser sans effort sur les touches ivoires, les muscles de ses avant-bras se contractaient doucement sous le mouvement de ses doigts. Il portait un t-shirt vert foncé avec un design imprimé sur le devant, avec les manches de sa chemise noire remontées jusqu'aux coudes. La lumière de l'après midi se reflétait sur un bracelet qu'il portait à son poignet gauche, une gourmette aux maillons épais et virils ornée d'une barre longue et plate, sans doute gravée à son prénom.

J'étais figée dans l'admiration de sa musique. Sa passion, sa splendeur et sa beauté virile a fait se serrer mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir les papillons dans mon ventre remuer en réalisant sa perfection. Le regard d'Edward s'est momentanément détaché des touches et a croisé le mien. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et quand je lui ais rendu, le sien s'est agrandi. J'étais étourdie face à sa réponse amicale devant ma présence de l'autre coté de la fenêtre. Je pensais qu'il serait fâché, mais vraisemblablement, cela ne le dérangeais pas que je le regarde jouer.

Je levais ma main pour le saluer, Jasper, joueur, saisi mon poignet pour me jeter sur son épaule et me faire tourner comme un hélicoptère. Je criais à cause du mouvement brusque et le vertige qui me montait à la tête. Je le priais de me poser. Jasper me jeta dans l'herbe comme un sac et se laissait tomber à côté de moi et nous rions à bout de souffle. Je frappais sa poitrine et me tournant murmurant qu'il n'était qu'un salop.

Je mis mes mains dans l'herbe en face de moi, je me suis mise sur mes genoux, ma jupe relevée, Jasper était zen dans l'herbe. Désolé, pas pu m'en empêcher. Il eut un petit rire. Il leva les yeux, et j'ai aperçu le les jambes d'Edward à un mètre ou deux devant moi, dans une attitude rigide. Ses bras pendaient à ses côtés, ses poings serrés autour de ses pouces.

« Hey, comment ça va? »Demandai-je, en éclaircissant ma voix.

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence, avant de murmurer Je vais bien. Edward souffla et dit d'un ton monocorde Tu es prêt? Ses yeux verts brillants était plissés, fixés sur Jasper. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, lorgna Edward avec une intensité que je ne comprenais pas. Il affichait une expression amusée, affrontant celui fâché d'Edward. Je les regardais chacun leur tour. Les deux garçons s'étaient apparemment engagés dans une conversation silencieuse. La tension était lourde et ça m'a rendu très mal à l'aise.

Pour briser l'atmosphère, je me suis levée, en frottant encore une fois mes vêtements, et dit Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? Edward continuait de regarder Jasper avec défi en mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Rien. Allons-y. »

Nous marchions tous les 3 sur le chemin en silence, la tension faisait encore rage entre les garçons. Edward marchait derrière moi, son regard sur le sol, Jasper marchait devant. Je ralentis pour être à coté d'Edward. Tu joue magnifiquement bien, E. »

_Je veux sucer le lobe de ton oreille pendant que tu joue ..._

_Ou peut-être tes mamelons, mais ça pourrait être difficile pour toi d'atteindre les touches avec ma tête sur le chemin ..._

J'ai mordu ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour me garder le silence avant que de dire quelque chose de gênant.

Il leva les yeux timidement et murmura, en me regardant à travers ses cils noirs «Merci». Son comportement était si différent de ce sourire heureux qu'il m'avait adressé à travers la fenêtre. Il était évident qu'il était bouleversé par quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi.

« Tu es sur que tu te sens bien? Demandai-je.

Sa main frotta ses yeux et appuya sa main sur son front. Je vais bien, B, vraiment. J'ai juste la gueule de bois. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bien que je savais que c'était des conneries, je n'ai pas voulu le presser davantage. Ca me tracassait qu'il soit stressé, ou contrarié ou quoi que ce soit qui lui faisait serrer ses poings.

Emmett feuilletait un vieil exemplaire de Seventeen qu'il jeta dans le coin de la pièce en colère à notre arrivée, Il était temps merde. Je suis montée en dernier dans la maison parce que la jupe que j'avais était courte et j'avais pas envie de leur offrir un spectacle gratuit. Quand je suis arrivée en haut, Edward était inexplicablement agité et nerveux. Je me suis assise contre le mur avec mes jambes repliées sous moi parce que l'espace était très serré avec Emmett en plus.

Edward commença à rouler le joint, parfait comme d'habitude, en utilisant les derniers morceaux d'herbe contenus dans le petit sac. Il murmura quelque chose à Jasper sur le fait d'aller faire une course d'herbe avant d'aller chez Mike. Edward a allumé le joint en prenant deux longes taffes avant de le passer à Emmett. Ca m'a contrarié au plus haut point qu'il ne me laisse jamais l'avoir en premier.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui est arrivée au 'femmes d'abord'? Je demandais fortement, en essuyant mon brillant à lèvres avec le dos de ma main. Au moins j'eu la courtoisie de le faire pour lui.

Emmett m'a remis le joint en raccourcissant son tour. Je l'ai pris, en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Il marmonna Désolé et je me suis immédiatement sentie mal quand il a regardé vers le bas, pour jouer avec ses mains. Je laissais ce garçon _me_ faire me sentir comme de la merde pour quelque chose _qu'il a_ fait ... j'ai soudainement été frappé par le danger que cela représentait. Il pouvait facilement briser mon cœur en mille morceaux avec un simple coup d'œil. Je mis de côté ces pensées, avant que cela ne me rendre anxieuse et maussade, car je voulais simplement profiter de ce moment dans la maison dans l'arbre.

Une fois que le joint a fait le tour du groupe deux fois, Edward l'éteint contre le mur et mit ce qu'il restait dans le sac. Les effets de l'herbe me frappaient comme une tonne de briques qui me serait tombé dessus et je m'écriais Whoa, je suis défoncée. Ils rirent tous ensemble, en murmurant à quel point c'était bon de fumer.

Comme d'habitude, nous étions tous assis tranquillement en profitant de notre voyage dans les sommets. Edward jouait avec son briquet toujours aussi fascinant, Emmett appuyait sa tête contre le mur en bois, les yeux fermés et Jasper me faisait des grimaces.

Dehors on entendait la pluie tomber de plus en plus fort, car ça bombardait le toit au dessus de nous par averses. Un éclat de lumière brilla tout à coup à travers la petite fenêtre suivi par un fracassant coup de tonnerre. J'ai sursauté avec un petit cri. J'aime pas les orages Leur expliquais-je alors qu'ils me regardaient avec incrédulité. Le silence revint et nous écoutions tous l'orage à l'extérieur.

Chaque fois qu'un coup de tonnerre frappait, je sursautais comme une lâche. Edward me regarda de temps en temps et une fois il articula silencieusement Ca va? J'ai simplement hoché la tête, gênée, mais touchée qu'il s'en soucie.

« Alors Bella ... tu as trouvé un emploi aujourd'hui? »Me demanda Jasper, rompant par la même occasion le silence. Edward se tourna vers moi brièvement et puis retourna de nouveau à son briquet. La teinte verte et riche de sa chemise faisait ressembler ses yeux à la couleur du verre de plage. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il avait des favoris vraiment sympas, un grain de beauté dans la nuque et la courbe de ses parfais lobes d'oreille qui appelait au grignotage.

« Ouaip. Je commence Dimanche prochain. »

« Où? demanda Edward.

« Ummm ... si je vous le dis, vous devez me promettre de ne pas rire. dis-je tout penaud.

Jasper demanda Tu vas livrer des pizzas un truc du genre? »

« Non, les pourboires sont biiien meilleurs que ça. Je ris parce que trois paires d'yeux magnifiques me regardaient.

« Oh s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu va faire du striptease. Balança Emmett. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel à sa demande et il fronça les sourcils en grommelant, déçu.

« Ewww, non. Vous savez, quand un enfant fait une fête d'anniversaire et que le thème est Sesame Street ou quelque comme ça, les parents embauchent une personne pour porter le costume de Big Bird et animer la fête? Je m'arrêtais, pointant mes pouces vers moi, clignant d'un œil. C'est moi. »

Emmett demanda incrédule, presque en criant. "Mais tu es foutrement trop petite! Ce serait comme ...un Little Bird. _(ndlt: big bird-small bid. C'est un jeu de mot!)_

« Donc, les parents ne reçoivent que la moitié de l'oiseau? Me demanda doucement Edward. Je l'ai regardé et j'éclatais de rire parce que je ne l'avais jamais entendu faire une blague avant. Il sourit brièvement avant de retourner son attention sur son briquet. J'eus soudain envie de l'attraper par le menton et de baiser son visage, lui ayant complètement pardonné de ne pas m'avoir donner la première taffe du joint.

« Tu serras toujours Big Bird? demanda Jasper, le visage presque entièrement couvert par sa capuche et la bouche pâteuse.

« Non, c'est toutes sortes de personnages, mais c'est surtout les princesses Disney. »

« Comme Tinkerbell? demanda Emmett. Tu sera Tinker_bella!_ Il riait de sa blague, mais personne d'autre ne le rejoint, à par moi. _(ndlt: Tinkerbell est la Fée Clochette. Mais pour le jeu de mot j'ai pas pu vraiment le traduire)_

« Ouais, je suppose que je pourrais l'être. Je ris, haussant les épaules. Parfois, c'est Sesame Street, parfois des super-héros. Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a une autre fille et un gars qui y travaillent donc je suppose que je n'aurais pas à être Superman. »

« Ouais, Superman ne devrait jamais avoir de seins. Emmett fis remarquer ça en ayant l'air sérieux et regardait manifestement ma poitrine.

« Hey Em, tu te souviens quand Superman est venu à ta fête d'anniversaire en troisième année? Jasper demanda en riant. Edward éclata soudainement de rire. C'était le plus maigre Superman qu'ont avait jamais vu et Emmett était tellement en colère qu'il n'a pas voulu sortir de sa chambre pour le gâteau. »

Emmett gémit Ce type était nul. J'ai attendu toute l'année pour qu'il vienne afin que je puisse l'aider à sauver le monde et c'était un total imposteur. »

Edward arrêta de faire tourner son briquet en ajoutant Ouais ... Et Emmett qui sort en courant de sa chambre et crie que le S sur sa poitrine, c'est pour Scrawny Suckhead, pas pour Superman. Le gars était tellement bouleversé qu'il en a presque pleuré. Nous avons tous ri, en regardant Emmett se défendre pour ses actions.

« Hey, je suis un puriste. Ne foire pas quelques choses si tu ne veux pas te faire insulter. Franchir des hautes tours en un seul bond, mon cul, ouais! Emmett répliqua en riant.

Jasper a ajouté, en regardant vers moi Emmett a porté une cape rouge brillante pendant cinq putains d'années. Il courait partout avec son slip kangourou et il répondait seulement aux noms de Superman ou de Clark Kent ... même à l'école. J'ai ri imaginant Emmett ne portant rien d'autre qu'une cape et des sous-vêtements.

_Rosalie doit savoir ça._

« Ouais, et puis toi, tête de gland? Il lança un regard à Jasper avec un ricanement. Tu dormais avec tes putains de bottes de pluie et tu dormais aussi avec ton stupide imperméable jaune tous les soirs en prétendant que tu étais un pompier. Edward et Emmett éclatèrent de rire et j'ai camouflé le mien avec ma main.

Edward se tourna vers moi ajoutant Il attendait tous les jours que le facteur arrive, il l'arrosait avec le tuyau d'arrosage du jardin et il lui disait "Arrête, dépose et va t'en." Le pauvre homme se faisait arrosé comme un con tous les jours mais il revenait toujours avec le courrier. Je pari qu'il doit encore se pisser dessus à chaque fois qu'il entend un jet d'eau. Maman et Papa ont du mettre un terme à ça quand tout le voisinage a menacé de signer une pétition contre Jasper parce qu'ils en avaient raz le bol de recevoir leur courrier mouillé. »

On riait tous très fort, le fou rire était incontrôlable. J'ai dû essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux.

« Et toi? Je demandais à Edward toujours en riant. Que voulais-tu devenir? »

Jasper intervint Petit Eddie ici présent hésitait entre être un joueur de Baseball ou un médecin, il ne pouvait pas se décider. Quand on se réveillait, on ne savait jamais si on allait être forcés de passer une visite médicale obligatoire à la table du petit déjeuner ou s'il allait nous trainer dehors pour jouer à la balle. Edward sourit et haussa les épaules, ayant encore l'air de ce tendre et innocent jeune homme.

« Il prenait toutes nos balles déchirées et reparait les coutures. Il était assez bon dans ce domaine d'ailleurs. »

« Edward faisait... Jasper riait si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, Edward foutais sa blouse de médecin par dessus son uniforme de ligue junior pendant les matchs et quand il y avait un blessé il courrait sur le terrain en criant Tirez-vous, je suis médecin!»

« Les autres enfants pensaient que c'était Docteur Doogie ou une autre merde du genre Dit Emmett en riant.

Les épaules d'Edward vibraient en riant silencieusement tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Aww, c'est si mignon. »

« J'étais ambitieux, qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre? répondait-il en riant. Son sourire, son rire et la manière qu'il interagissait naturellement avec ses frères créa à l'intérieur de moi quelque chose qui picotait et qui me faisait mal en même temps. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, essuyant encore quelques larmes sur mon visage, et je réalisais que j'appréciais réellement, réellement Edward Cullen. Plus que simplement pour son physique avenant.

_Je pense que je viens juste de tomber officiellement amoureuse d'Edward..._

_Mon E…_

« Edward était super bon à Opération _(Ndlc Docteur Maboule en France)_ et il avait toujours son nez dans les livres médicaux de Papa. Tu te souviens quand tu étais convaincu d'avoir la dysenterie? Dit il à Edward qui riait à ce souvenir. Il s'est avéré qu'il avait mangé un pot entier de cornichons et il a chié pendant les deux jours qui ont suivis. »

« Ok, merci de me l'avoir rappelé, crétin. Gronda Edward. Ensuite les trois garçons me regardèrent.

« Quoi? Demandai-je.

« Et toi? demanda Edward. Tu ne faisais rien dans ce genre-là quand tu étais petite... à part jouer avec des poupées Barbie? »

Je ris, pensant à moi étant petite. Et bien, avec Rosalie, Alice, Jessica et Lauren, nous avions un groupe punk quand on avait dix ans. On était nulles, mais on pensait qu'on était très bonne. On rockait dans le garage avec nos déguisements. C'était assez marrant. Ai-je répondu. J'étais vraiment dans le truc de vouloir être une princesse pendant des années. J'étais à fond dans les contes de fées et les princes sur un grand cheval blanc, la fin heureuse et tout ce genre de merde. Je portais mon diadème pour aller au lit. J'avais une baguette... Soudain, je me rappelais que j'avais un sac de sucreries dans mon sac à main. Ooh! J'ai apporté des bonbons! »

Les yeux des garçons se sont levés, excités quand j'ai sorti les pochettes surprise de mon sac. J'avais deux paquets, tous les deux remplis de bonbons, des bagues brillantes, d'autocollants et de baguettes de fée. J'ai lancé un sachet de Skittles à Emmett. Blow Pop? Leur demandai-je en levant la sucette. _( Ndlc Marque de sucette.)_

Jasper me l'arracha des mains et Emmett ricana, Elle a dit Blow Pop, pas Blow _job, _putain! »_ (ndlt blow job= fellation)_ Jasper lui fit un doigt d'honneur. J'ai tendu à Emmett une feuille d'autocollant brillants de Tinkerbell qu'il décida de coller un peu partout sur le jeans de Jasper. J'ai tendu le sac à Edward pour qu'el regarde à l'intérieur. _  
_

« As-tu du chocolat? Me demanda t-il doucement. Je pris un petit sac de M&M et le secouait entre mes doigts. Il me sourit et le pris.

Emmett fronça les sourcils à la question d'Edward. Depuis quand tu aimes le chocolat? »

« Depuis maintenant...Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? »La voix d'Edward claqua en retour.

J'ai ouvert l'autre sac de M&M et les ais versés dans ma main. Nous mangions nos sucreries dans un silence relatif. Le seul son qu'on a entendu a été un gémissement de satisfaction de l'un d'entre eux suivi d'un éclat de rire. La baguette était toujours dans le sac alors je l'ai prise et j'ai fait tourner le bâton brillant dans mes mains.

Je remarquais que l'orage et les éclairs étaient terminés, il ne restait qu'une forte pluie. Je sortis mon téléphone et je lu 18:17. Je savais que je devais manger, prendre une douche et dégriser avant d'aller chercher Alice et me rendre chez Rosalie pour la soirée. Je vais devoir partir, les gars. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir? demanda Edward en lançant un M&M rouge dans sa bouche.

« Je vais juste chez Rosalie pour passer du temps entre filles. Tu sais, faire des batailles d'oreiller à poil et se tresser les cheveux. Je levais les yeux au ciel en riant. Et vous les gars? »

« On va chez Mike pour regarder un combat. répondit Jasper.

« Ok, amusez-vous bien alors. Oh, et avant que je parte Dis-je en me levant mes 1m58 qui touchaient presque le plafond de la cabane Étant donné que je suis la princesse de ce château, je vous accorde un vœu chacun. Sir Emmett, si fort et si courageux quel est votre vœu?" je lui tapotais la tête avec ma baguette étoilée, récoltant un Ouch de sa part. Je ne m'en excusais pas.

« Ummm, ok…Je souhaite… »

Je le frappais sur la tête à nouveau et lui dit avec énergie, Faites-le en silence ou bien il ne se réalisera pas. Et fermez les yeux ou l'opposé du vœu arrivera. Edward me regardait septique et je lui répondis, Les règles du château Emmett ferma ses yeux fortement et fis son vœu.

Je fis de même avec Jasper, seulement un peu plus fort, Sir Jasper, si dragueur et comique. »

Il dit, Merde owww Il ferma les yeux et fis son souhait tout en frottant l'endroit où je l'avais frappé.

Je me tournai vers Edward, Sir E, si beau et mystérieux. »Il se cacha peureusement dans le coin et protégea sa tête avec sa main. Je trouvai un endroit non couvert, je le tapais sur la tête mais doucement. Il leva les yeux au ciel et je lui ordonnai, Fais le! Fais ton vœu! Il a fait le sien avec un sourire sur son visage en secouant la tête.

« Bye les gars! »

« À plus tard, Tinkerbella. dit Emmett.

Edward me dit, Bye, Princesse B. alors que j'avais ouvert la porte pour descendre le long de l'échelle jusqu'au sol.

Quand je marchais vers le chemin j'ai entendu Jasper dire Merde, c'est une princesse méchante. »

« J'ai entendu... et je sais que vous avez tous fait le vœu d'avoir une Blow job ce soir et devinez quoi? Aucun d'entre vous n'en aura une! Criais-je.

Je saluais avec ma baguette brillante, en rigolant toute seule tandis que je sautillais vers la maison.

**%**

**Note de l'auteure: Jacob ne sera pas un personnage important dans cette fiction. Il est juste là pour renforcer un peu l'intrigue.**

**Merci de faire plein de Review pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre en express suite au petit problème qu'ont à eu. Sa serait génial d'avoir une bêta pour aider à Lili36 alors si quelqu'un d'entre vous se porte volontaire je prend. **

**L'extrait du chapitre 7 est en ligne sur skyrock. **

**h t t p/fanfictionlover . skyrock . Com/**

**le nom du blogue est fanfictionlover si jamais le liens affiche pas. **

**Merci beaucoup**


	8. Espoir et voeux

**High Anxiety française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**corrigée par Noix de Coco Sister et Lili36**

**traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer:**** tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publiques reconnaissables son la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associés avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Chapitre 7-Espoir et veux**

**My Wish~ Rascal Flats**

**~ Edward ~**

« Yo E, combien de temps avant que tu ais terminé? cria Emmett en montrant son poignet. J'ai enlevé les écouteurs de mes oreilles tandis que je courais sur le tapis roulant, transpirant et respirant difficilement.

«Cinq minutes, pourquoi? J'ai demandé à bout de souffle, mon visage rouge et couvert de sueur. Emmett me lança la serviette que j'avais posée sur le banc de musculation. Je l'ai attrapée et j'ai essuyé mon visage et mon cou en continuant de courir.

Il a hurlé J'ai besoin d'un coup de main! Je hochais la tête et lui renvoyais la serviette humide. Il l'attrapa, la fourra dans son pantalon pour s'en frotter les couilles franchement et la leva pour me la montrer.

_Quel crétin._

Eh bien, celle là va devoir être brûlée.

Je ralentissais la vitesse d'un cran. Je le regardai travailler sur la machine de muscu qu'on avait installé dans le gymnase du sous-sol. Il était torse nu, ses muscles épais et bien dessinés sur ses biceps, ses épaules et son torse.

La plupart des gars tueraient ou qui prendraient des stéroïdes pour avoir le même corps qu'Emmett. Il travaillait six jours sur sept, avec l'enthousiasme d'un athlète olympique. Jouer comme quarterback lui demandait de maintenir un certain niveau de force et d'endurance. Il était travaillait dur pour atteindre ce niveau. Je m'en serais bien inspiré si je n'avais pas su que la principale raison pour laquelle il le faisait c'est qu'il n'était qu'un putain de prétentieux.

Je dois ajouter que la raison était la même pour moi. Non pas que qui que ce soit du sexe opposé ait jamais vue mon corps dénudé, mais je savais qu'éventuellement ça pourrait arriver. Peut être même que ce serait Bella.

_Peut-être._

Emmett m'avait vivement encouragé à continuer de m'entrainer quand nous avions déménagé à Forks. Même si j'avais arrêté de jouer au Baseball, j'avais gardé mon programme d'entraînement en partie à cause d'un besoin incessant d'être à mon avantage. C'était inné chez moi d'être compétitif. Le type A en moi ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être considéré comme le petit frère d'Emmett Cullen.

Je travaillais dur pour entretenir mon physique, et je remerciais ma mère de nous tenir loin de la malbouffe. Ainsi, je mangeais sainement. De plus, j'imagine que l'exercice atténuait les dommages que je faisais à mon propre corps en consommant du cannabis et de l'alcool à outrance le week-end. Oh, et évidement, s'entrainer signifiait passer du temps avec Emmett. Ca ne me dérangeais pas de l'avouer, j'aimais ça.

_Ouais, j'aime bien trainer avec mon frère ... et je suis une putain de mauviette._

_Arrange-toi avec ça._

J'ai ralenti la machine pour une course lente puis la ralentie jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux, j'haletais comme un chien en pleine canicule en regardant les gouttes de sueur tomber goutte à goutte de mon visage sur le caoutchouc sous mes pieds. J'avais besoin de ma putain de serviette. J'attrapais celle d'Emmett qui était posée sur la poignée du vélo elliptique en remerciant Dieu, qu'il ne l'ait pas encore frottée contre ses couilles en sueur.

Mes pensées se sont immédiatement tournées vers notre pauvre femme de ménage. Je me demandai si elle savait dans quoi elle s'était embarquée en travaillant dans une maison pleine d'adolescents surexcités. J'ai prié tous les saints dans l'espoir qu'elle porte des gants quand elle lavait le linge. J'ai pensé que je pourrais convaincre mes parents de lui offrir une augmentation.

Emmett s'était assis sur le tapis de sol en caoutchouc et je me suis agenouillé devant lui pour lui maintenir les pieds au sol. Il redressait son tronc en grognant, les muscles contractés.

«Donc, euh ... qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Rosalie? Demandai-je avec hésitation. À part pour proposer sa vaste collection de porno, Emmett ne discutait jamais des filles, de relations, ou de sexe. Pas avec moi du moins.

Il se mit à rire sans jamais arrêter ses abdos. Je me demandais lequel de mes deux foutus curieux de frangin allait me poser la question en premier. »

Haussant les épaules, j'ai ajouté«Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais caché. »

« Ouais, eh bien je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rendre ça public. »

« Qu'est-ce sa veut dire? J'ai tenu plus fermement ses pieds car ils commençaient à se lever.

Il soupira. Je ne sais pas, Mec », a t-il répondu, commençant des rotations en se redressant pour faire travailler ses obliques. Je veux dire, tu l'as vue, c'est une putain de fille chaude mais ... il secoua la tête, perdu. Je ne suis pas à l'aise pour te parler de cette merde. Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon frère. _(ndlt non mais moi jle serais... franchement...(ndlc moi aussi)_

«Et pourquoi, bordel? Je grognais complètement irrité.

« Parce que, tu peux pas ... Je me sens comme si je te jetais ça à la gueule, tu comprends? Je sais que Jasper n'en as rien à foutre de ce que tu ressens, mais je ne veux pas dire quelque chose qui va faire te faire sentir comme de la merde. »

« Merci bro, je comprends. Je peux le supporter, crois-moi. Parle ... »

Il fit une pause, posant son dos sur le tapis et il frotta ses mains sur ses yeux. Eh bien, je l'aime ... beaucoup. Elle est amusante et intelligente, on pourrait croire qu'elle veuille péter plus haut que son cul, mais elle est vraiment terre à terre, à part qu'elle est coquette. Elle est tellement... baisable. Mais c'est ça le problème. »

J'ai foncé mes sourcils. Je ne te suis pas. En quoi c'est un problème qu'elle soit chaude? »

« Euh, ouais. Rose attire les regards, même quand elle est en sueur ou quand elle vient de sortir du lit.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter d'avoir une copine que tout le monde regarde, tu comprends? »

"Putain, c'est tout simplement stupide. Désolé ... mais ça l'est. Si elle t'attire, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que personne ne le sera également. Si c'est un problème, alors tu va être coincé avec une fille qui est potable et tu ne pourras pas la baiser sans lui mettre un oreiller sur la tête. dis-je en ricanant.

Il s'assit en haussant les épaules et il posa son avant-bras sur ses genoux relevés. Je n'aime pas que les autres matent les nichons de ma copine, d'accord. Je n'aime pas qu'on en parle non plus. C'est une autre chose ... une _grande_ chose. »

Je l'ai regardé dans l'expectative. Il soupira de nouveau, ses mains passèrent nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Rose a ...baisé avec Marcus Embry l'an dernier et il est venu dans le vestiaire en donnant des putains de détails sur son corps et il disait à quoi ressemblaient ses gémissements et d'autres merdes. Je veux pas que tout le monde sache à quoi ressemblait ma copine quand elle baisait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça marche tout simplement pas avec moi. Il baissa les yeux et mâchouillait l'intérieur de sa joue. Et le pire, c'est que je la veux tellement que je peux presque sentir son goût ... mais je sais que je vais être un fils de pute possessif avec elle, et elle est ... Rosalie Hale. Elle n'est pas faite pour cette merde. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut tous les tracas et les maux de tête qui vont accompagner le fait de l'avoir comme petite amie. »

«Putain, Em ... Qu'est ce que j'aimerais avoir tes problèmes. J'ai ri, voulant lui foutre une claque sur sa putain de tête pour être un tel crétin, mais je savais exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ne voulant pas que quelqu'un lorgne les seins de Rosalie. Dans mon cas, c'était le cul de Bella. Tu l'aimes? Alors t'inquiète pas de ce que les autres vont penser, dire ou entendre. Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ce que les gens pensent de toi? Si c'est ta copine, alors tiens-toi fièrement à coté d'elle, de ses nichons et de tout ce qui va avec. Dis à tous les autres d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Donne-lui quelque chose de nouveau à gémir. Parce que, sérieusement, si j'avais une fille comme ça qui m'aimait et que je pouvais le dire à tout le monde. Bon Dieu, rien ne m'arrêterait. »

Il hocha la tête, distraitement. Ouais, je sais ... tu as probablement raison. Je viens de ... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, tu vois ? Je me branle tellement en pensant à elle que mes mains sont devenues plus douces que le cul d'un bébé.», dit- il en riant.

« Oui, j'entends ça. marmonnais-je. J'ai appuyé mes mains sur ses baskets à nouveau, signe pour lui de reprendre des abdos.

Son corps tomba au sol et remonta, pour s'arrêter en haut. «Alors, euh ... Qu'est ce que tu va faire au sujet de TinkerBell? »

« Hein? Je demandais distraitement, tant il m'avait pris au dépourvu.

Il eut un petit rire Bella. Tu ne peux pas poser les yeux ailleurs que sur elle. Pour de bonnes raisons, à y réfléchir ... elle est bien foutue. Je secouai la tête de dépit, mais il roulait des yeux. E, ne me raconte pas de conneries. Tu l'aimes, je le sais. Tes putains d'yeux brillaient quand elle a dit que tu étais beau. »

En soupirant, je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez, résigné. Six jours, Em. Elle est ici depuis six putains de jours et je l'ai vue cinq de ces jours. Elle est dans cinq de mes bordels de classes. Elle vit à une centaine de mètres de chez nous. Je la regarde tous les _jours ... »_ Je grinçais des dents, conscient d'avoir failli dire _la nuit._ Je veux être avec elle plus que tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être avec une fille de toute ma vie, mais ... J'ai serré mes mains de défaite. «Je suis foutu. »

« Tu crois qu'elle sait que tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-il.

«Je ne lui ai pas donné de raisons de le penser. En fait, j'ai essayé de faire le contraire en étant un enfoiré avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse rester loin de moi, mais c'est un putain de travail. Je ne peux pas être une bite avec elle. »

« Ouais, elle est adorable. Bro, laisse-moi te demander quelque chose ...» Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Que vas-tu faire si Jasper couche avec elle? »

Ces simples mots dégoûtants ont fait faire à mon cœur une putain d'embardée dans ma poitrine tandis que je me rappelais ce que ça m'avait fait d'avoir vu son mignon petit corps étendu à côté de lui sur l'herbe derrière la fenêtre. Ce putain de Jasper avait chahuté avec elle ou d'autre merde. Je me suis réjouis à la vue de son visage de l'autre coté de la fenêtre et j'ai ensuite fulminé durant le peu de temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour me rendre de la banquette du piano jusqu'à la cour.

Ouais, j'ai foutu la merde entre lui et Emily, ce n'était pas un secret. Jasper était mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Il méritait une bonne fille et je lui en devais très certainement une. _Mais pas Bella ... pas elle._

Ça me tuerait de les voir ensemble. Il y a une centaine d'autres jeunes filles qu'il pourrait avoir facilement, pourquoi voulait-il celle que je voulais? Si je devais la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je devrais préférer la voir avec mon propre frère, non?

_Faux._

Je n'avais pas de mots pour expliquer comment je me sentais vraiment, j'ai tout simplement haussé les épaules.

«Honnêtement, ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être son petit ami ou quelque chose, non? Je veux dire, est ce je peux lui demander ... de se contenter de que dalle, à part mes regards d'adoration à travers la pièce pour les deux prochaines années, putain? »

« Putain, je ne sais pas, Edward. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour toute cette merde que tu as vécu ... et je l'ai toujours été. Il secoua la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens, remplis d'un soupçon de compassion et de remords. Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point il m'a été difficile de te regarder t'enfoncer ... J'aurais voulu t'aider à résoudre ce problème. J'aurais voulu être là pour l'arrêter avant que ça n'arrive. Putain j'aurais du être là ... »

« Merci, Em. Il n'y avait rien que tu aurais pu faire et tu le sais. Je dois faire face aux conséquences jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler plus, d'accord? »

Je l'ai regardé attentivement, et il a hoché la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu devrais sortir avec Rosalie. Il est difficile de trouver une bonne copine, en particulier à Forks. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je vis par procuration à travers toi, fais-la gémir pour moi. Je donnais de vigoureux coups de hanches en avant en faisant semblant de fesser un cul invisible.

Il a frappé gentiment mon épaule et nous avons terminé notre entraînement en racontant des conneries à propos de tout et n'importe quoi.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'étage, il s'arrêta et dit Hey, Edward. ... tu sais, tu peux toujours juste la baiser et ne pas te faire attraper. »

_Tu vois Em, c'est là où réside le problème ... Je ne veux pas juste la «baiser» _.

**%**

Maman nous a appelés pour dîner. Je jetais un œil à l'extérieur avant de m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. La voiture de Bella avait été absente quasiment tout l'après-midi et jusque tard dans la soirée. Elle s'était rendue la nuit dernière chez Rosalie avant de rentrer tard dans l'après-midi et puis elle avait disparu à nouveau.

Après que nous ayons regardé le combat la nuit dernière chez Mike, Emmett m'avait demandé de le déposer par là-bas sur le chemin du retour pour qu'il puisse voir Rose pendant une seconde. Il s'est dégonflé à la dernière minute mais nous avions ralenti devant sa maison. Cela m'a rappelé le stupide film Grease. Finalement, il m'a juste demandé de le reconduire à la maison. J'ai été infiniment déçu, parce que j'aurais vraiment, vraiment voulu voir Bella dans son pyjama.

_Ouais, comme si j'avais besoin d'un autre truc à mettre dans les «choses que Bella porte pour me masturber._

Si j'avais su que la conversation du dîner de ce soir allait d'entrainer dans une sévère spirale vers le bas, je ne me serais même pas assis.

À la moitié du diner, quand maman passa à Emmett le bol de purée de pommes de terre bio qui ressemblait plutôt à de la colle Elmer, elle lui a demandé quels étaient ses projets pour le bal de printemps. Il haussa les épaules, en me donnant un coup d'œil pensif avant de répondre, Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si je veux y aller. »

Maman soupira, comme s'il venait de dire qu'il avait donné son premier fils à une bande de gitans et répondit «Tu dois y aller Emmett! Tu es le quarterback de l'équipe de football et tu es en liste pour être nommé Roi. Comment pourrais- tu ne pas y aller? »

Il haussa les épaules en réponse, La fille que je veux amener n'est pas disponible. C'était un mensonge, mais parfois mentir était plus facile que de traiter avec les questions persistantes d'Esmée.

«Je pense inviter Bella. Dit Jasper dit, la bouche pleine de poulet fermier bio.

Jamais dans cette putain de vie.

Ses mots m'ont frappés comme une gifle en plein visage et je soupirais, les yeux fixés sur mon assiette alors que je mettais en purée les aliments avec ma fourchette. Une grosse boule se formait dans ma gorge, épaisse et contraignante. Je combattais la perte de contrôle qui menaçait d'éclater.

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Emmett planté sur moi ainsi que celui de ma mère. Jasper a continué à mastiquer, ne prêtant aucune attention à personne, sauf à lui-même.

"Donc, tu l'aimes bien? demanda Papa, innocemment, sans se douter de mon affection envers Bella.

« Oui, en quelque sorte, je suppose. Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais à elle toutes les dix secondes, mais oui, je pense qu'elle est cool. Et chaude. Il eut un petit rire.

« Comment sais-tu que personne d'autre ne lui a encore demandé? Esquivait Emmett.

« Qui va sauter sur elle aussi vite? Elle est ici depuis quoi, trois jours? Jasper répondit en toute confiance.

«Six», murmurai-je, presque inaudible, en grattant ma fourchette sur la porcelaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle va dire oui? demanda Emmett.

Jasper se mit à rire, un air de suffisance émanait de lui. Oh, elle va dire oui. J'ai flirté un peu avec elle hier ... et je pense qu'elle m'aime bien. Elle doit être belle avec des talons et une robe, vous ne pensez pas? Il se pencha et chuchota«Et je vais gouter ce beau cul. »Je me raidis sur ma chaise et piqua la viande violemment avec ma fourchette.

_Es-tu en train de te foutre de moi?_

Alors, comme un vrai trou de cul il a ajouté, Papa, je peux utiliser la Porsche ce soir-là? »

«Je vais y réfléchir Jasper. Et qu'en est-il d'Edward? Papa demanda, comme si j'étais le jeune frère retardé socialement qui ne pouvait pas se faire d'amis de son propre chef.

_En est-il rendu à ça... Parler de moi comme si je n'étais même pas dans la pièce?_

« Je suis juste là, papa ... assis à la table et je pour répondre à ta question, je n'y vais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi» j'ai craqué.

«Maman, dois-je porter un costume à ce truc, ou juste une belle chemise et un pantalon propre? Jasper demanda avec enthousiasme complètement obnubilé par son nombril.

Elle murmura«Probablement pas un costume. »

« Hey Edward, puis-je emprunter ton pantalon noir Armani avec les bretelles? Je le regardai comme s'il avait trois putains de bites, le poids sur ma poitrine accélérait ma respiration ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque.

_Bien sûr, Jasper, emmène ma copine au bal, porte mes putain de pantalons ... prend mes couilles, mon orgueil, tous mes espoirs et mes rêves pendant que tu y es._

« Ouais, Jazz, prends ce que tu veux. Prends tout ce que j'ai. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin. Je bouillonnais, poussant ma chaise loin de la table. Tout le monde me regardait avec le mouvement brusque qui a accompagné le bruit, et j'ai demandé«Puis-je s'il vous plaît être excusé? »

Papa allait dire quelque chose mais maman a mis la main sur son bras et hocha la tête. J'ai jeté mon assiette sur le comptoir et j'ai grimpé l'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre où je fis les cent pas. Mes mains se serraient sporadiquement sous la colère qui m'habitait tandis que je tournais dans ma chambre en essayant de me calmer. Finalement, après avoir prit une cigarette dans le tiroir du bureau, j'ai ouvert les portes de mon balcon et m'affalais sur le transat, mes coudes sur les genoux. Il était bien trop tôt pour elle se change, donc je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

J'ai allumé ma cigarette, les effets calmants parcoururent mes veines immédiatement. Comment pouvais-je faire face à ça? Je ne pouvais même pas supporter qu'il lui _demande_ d'aller au stupide bal de l'école, alors qu'elle y aille avec lui… Mon genou s'agitait nerveusement et j'ai ignoré le rideau de fin brouillard qui s'était mis à tomber. Ça me rendait malade parce qu'il n'était même pas capable de dire combien de temps il avait effectivement passé avec la jeune fille. Alors que moi, je comptais les jours depuis qu'elle était ici ... et les minutes jusqu'à ce que je la revois.

Quand j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je n'ai fait aucune tentative pour voir qui allait venir consoler le pauvre Edward solitaire. Cependant, quand ma mère s'assit en face de moi brièvement avant de se relever à nouveau pour ouvrir le parasol de la table, j'ai été soulagé. Je ne voulais pas faire face à Jasper en ce moment.

Elle savait que je fumais, mais elle ne m'avait jamais vu le faire avant. Sa bouche forma un cercle, comme si elle soufflait les volutes de fumée grise loin de son visage.

« M'an, si c'est pour te plaindre de l'odeur alors s'il te plaît retourne à l'intérieur. J'ai juste besoin de ... »

«Je sais, Chéri. Je ne me plains pas. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Elle posa affectueusement une main sur mon genou.

«Non, ça ne va pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir possessif à son sujet, mais putain Jasper ... il n'a aucun respect pour les filles. Il parle d'elles comme si elles étaient des objets à regarder. Et il ne connait pas Bella du tout. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'elle est jolie. Mais Maman, elle est belle, pas juste jolie. Et il ne saura pas la protéger, et il ... il ne la voit que comme une autre fille chaude. Il n'a aucune idée d'a quel point elle est adorable, drôle et intelligente. Dieu ... Je sais qu'Emily lui manque, mais elle ne va pas être une autre Emily pour lui. Elle ne l'est pas, Maman. _(ndlt:je t'adore Edward(ndlc hoooo ouiiiiii ! Moi aussi !)_

Je détestais être sur au bord des larmes. Personne ne m'a jamais vu pleurer à part ma mère. Emmett et Jasper m'appelaient fils à sa Maman» J'étais tellement contrarié et en colère à la pensée que la fille que j'aime appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre, notamment à un crétin comme Jasper.

Intérieurement, je me disais que peut-être que je devrais arrêter de me masturber en pensant à elle dans des visons où elle était affectueuse et aimante avec moi parce que je pensais sérieusement que ça foutait le bordel dans ma tête.

_Elle n'est PAS ta copine._

C'était probablement un domaine où mon psy pourrait m'être utile mais oserais-je en parler avec elle?

Possessif avec une fille que j'ai connue i jours? Prendre des drogues et boire le week-end? La regarder se déshabiller puis se masturber sur son image la nuit?

_Ouais, bien sûr, Dr Kate._ _Je ne suis pas un harceleur effrayant._ _Non, non, Dr Kate, vous n'avez pas besoin d'appeler les autorités ..._

«Je sais, Edward, je sais. J'ai vu ses photos chez Charlie. C'est une belle jeune fille. Mais tu ne sais même pas si elle va accepter son invitation, non? Peut-être qu'elle ne voudra pas y aller avec lui. Tu peux lui demander aussi, tu sais. »

J'expirais et secouais la tête face à la proposition ridicule de ma mère. Ouais, je sais. _Hey B, tu veux aller au bal avec moi? Je ne peux pas danser avec toi, ou te tenir la main, mais je peux t'apporter un verre de punch et m'asseoir sur les gradins à 2 mètres de toi. _ Non merci, maman. Je préfère rester à la maison. »

« Tu sais que j'aime tes frères de tout mon cœur et mon âme. Mais toi..._tu _es _mon_ fils. Je saurais toujours ce qui se passe chez toi. C'est ce que les mères font. Je sais à quel point Bella compte pour toi, mais ça fait seulement six jours, Bébé. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne te mets pas dans une situation que tu ne peux pas gérer. Je dois t'avertir... que tu risques de ne pas aimer le résultat si elle accepte d'accompagner Jasper au bal. Je comprends que tu veuille la protéger. C'est dans ta nature, mais... »

Je la regardai avec un air menaçant et la colère bouillonnait dans ma poitrine. «Non, Maman, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes. Bella consume toutes mes pensées. Je la vois quand je ferme les yeux tous les putains de soirs, Maman ... elle est là, juste là, bordel ! Et elle est si proche que je peux presque la sentir. Bella a les plus beaux yeux bruns que j'ai jamais vus. Je pourrais tout simplement m'asseoir et regarder dedans pendant des heures parce que ... c'est comme si je pouvais lire tous ses secrets, tous ses espoirs et tous ses souhaits se refléter en eux quand elle me regarde. »_ (ndlt: God je t'aime Edward. J'ai la bonne chanson en arrière plan en plus. Dream About de Jonas. __elle est dans la playlist__)_

J'ai soupiré, en prenant une autre inspiration dans ma cigarette oubliée et j'essuyai avec colère une larme.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit maman hier? Elle blaguait en prétendant qu'elle était une princesse et elle avait une baguette, tu vois? Alors elle nous a fait faire un vœu et puis ... elle m'a dit que j'étais beau. Beau ... _moi_ ... pas Jazz ... pas Em ... _moi._ »

Ma mère rit doucement, faisant courir son pouce sur ma pommette pour essuyer une autre larme tombée. Eh alors, Bébé, t'es tu regardé récemment? Tu es magnifique. »

J'expirais, roulant les yeux. «Tu te dois de le dire ... tu es ma mère. »

« Non, tu ne réalises pas les regards que tu reçois quand tu entres dans une pièce. Tous les compliments que je reçois, parce que tu ressembles à un top modèle. Parfois, ça en est ridicule! »

Elle eut un petit rire, en prenant affectueusement mon menton dans sa main. Embarrassé à ses paroles, je ne pouvais pas supporter de la regarder, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas vu la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Ça voulait dire beaucoup venant d'elle. Je veux dire, elle a appelé Jazz dragueur et Emmett courageux ... mais elle m'a appelé beau et mystérieux. Je ne veux pas être un mystère pour elle, Maman. Je veux être son chevalier servant dans une armure brillante ... ou autre chose de ce genre. »

« Pour ta princesse. as t'elle murmuré doucement, son expression troublée. Elle essuya ses larmes, je me sentais horrible de l'avoir accablée avec ce sujet. Elle devrait être heureuse, ne pas pleurer pour moi pour quelque chose que personne ne pouvait maitriser. Mais j'avais besoin de faire le vide. J'ai tout sorti avant de me finir avec une attaque de panique complète et elle était la seule à qui je pouvais me confier.

« Exactement. Je veux être celui vers qui elle court quand elle a peur. Je veux être celui qu'elle vient voir quand elle est heureuse. Maman, je veux lui faire plaisir. Je tiens à la faire sourire et rire et je veux être le seul à qui elle tape la tête avec une baguette de fée et l'aider à réaliser ses rêves. C'est mon job ... pas celui de Jasper parce qu'il va l'utiliser, comme si elle était une remplaçante. Il veut Emily, mais Bella n'est pas Emily. Il ne la traitera pas comme il le doit, et puis il va se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Et puis, il va tout ruiner pour moi et il va _la_ ruiner_,_ maman. Après ce qu'il va faire avec elle, elle ne voudra même plus me parler. Je vais même jamais avoir la chance de lui tenir la main. _(ndlc ho non, arrête, je pleure, là)(ndlt: moi aussi j'avais envie) _

Son visage était tellement accablé et plein de pitié à mon égard, que j'en eu presque honte. Mais Maman m'écoutait comme personne ne le pouvait et elle me laissait être qui j'étais sans que je me sente gêné.

«Je sais, Maman. Je suis qu'une grosse tapette. Elle rit, tenant sa joue dans sa main et elle appuyait son coude sur son genou.

Elle a giflé ma cuisse tendrement. Arrête. Tu n'es pas une tapette. Tu es émotif, et doux. Tu as mal et Bébé, je souhaiterais tout prendre et l'effacer. Je voudrais pouvoir rendre tout meilleur pour toi. Ça me tue de te voir frustré comme ça Elle secoua la tête, et j'ai pris une autre taffe, avant de souffler la fumée loin d'elle.

«Maman, elle est heureuse tout le temps. Mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux ... Je ne sais pas ... d'un peu triste. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi elle a déménagé ici. Je veux dire, elle est restée très vague quand elle nous dit la raison et j'ai entendu un certain nombre de choses. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle a quitté la Californie à cause d'un gars. J'essaie de ne pas écouter ou de mettre beaucoup de poids dans ce que j'entends parce que ... si tu ne le savais pas déjà, presque tout le lycée pense que je suis gay. »

Nous rions tous les deux, mais ma mère a mis sa main sur sa bouche pour l'étouffer.

« Donc avec mon expérience, j'essaie de ne pas écouter les rumeurs. Mais quelque chose lui est arrivé dans sa dernière école et lui a fait du mal. Je ne veux pas en rajouter à son chagrin, je veux faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Je veux être celui qui enlève la tristesse de ses yeux. Jazz va s'immiscer dans son cœur brisé et il va y vivre et prendre tout d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à lui donner. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire ça, pour elle. Je ne peux pas. »

Sa main caressa le bas de mon cou, ça faisait tellement de bien, je pouvais imaginer ce que la petite main de Bella pourrait me faire ressentir.

« Bébé, je n'avais aucune idée que tu t'opposais si fortement aux activités de ton frère. Tu es vraiment fâché contre lui n'est-ce pas? »

«Je n'aime pas la façon dont il traite les filles. Il les fait toutes pleurer. J'ai vu tellement de filles en larmes à cause de lui. Honnêtement, je m'en fiche de qui il baise, Maman... tant que ce n'est pas Bella. »

« Edward. Tu réalises que potentiellement, ça va engendrer une guerre avec ton frère. Je suis effrayée parce qu'à cause des circonstances, c'est une guerre que tu risques de ne pas gagner. Demande-toi si ça vaut la peine de perde l'amitié que tu as avec Jasper pour une fille que tu connais seulement depuis quelques jours. Malgré l'intensité de tes sentiments pour elle. Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec Jasper, mais Bella, peut être tu n'en auras plus rien à faire d'elle la semaine prochaine. Pose-toi la question. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine? _(ndlt __mais c'est moi ou elle a rien compris.)(ndlc les sentiments chez les adolescents sont si fluctuants, elle a peut être eu une expérience difficile durant son adolescence. Et puis d'abord il est où le père biologique d'Edward ?)(ndlt: c'est dans le chapitre 11. maintenant tu le sais tu as tout lu!)_

« Bella en vaut la peine, Maman, fais-moi confiance. Même si je ne peux pas gagner, je ne vais pas abandonner sans me battre. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, pas vrai? À l'amour comme à la guerre. Je ricanais.

« Edward, la guerre est dangereuse et l'amour est douloureux. Surtout le premier amour. _(ndlc haha !)(ndlt: c'est vrai _C'est déroutant, terrifiant et magique, tout en même temps, mais je pense tu comprendras en temps voulu. N'oublie pas que tu es aimé. Peu importe ce que tu fais ou quelques soient les décisions que tu prendras. Ton père, tes frères et moi serons toujours là. Et nous t'aimerons toujours. »

Elle prit ma cigarette d'entre mes doigts, je grimaçais pensant qu'elle allait la jeter, mais non, elle en prit une bouffée. Je la regardai avec incrédulité, pensant que ma mère venait de devenir plus cool à mes yeux. Voyant mon expression, elle se mit à rire«tu sais, Edward je n'ai pas toujours été ta mère. J'ai déjà été une jeune fille de 16 ans moi aussi. Et non seulement j'étais cool, mais j'étais très, très jolie. Elle souffla la fumée les lèvres pincées.

« Tu es toujours belle, Maman. »

Elle sourit et battait des yeux, flattée, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Juste pour information ... si j'étais elle, je rêverais de toi aussi. Elle a mis la cigarette sur la table, me baisa le front et murmura«Je t'aime. Je lui répondis tout bas, la remerciant de m'avoir écouté.

Rendue à la porte, elle se retourna et me demanda? Edward, tu m'as dit que Bella t'a demandé de faire un souhait? Puis-je te demander ce que tu as souhaité? »

Je me posais contre le dossier du transat, épuisé. «J'ai souhaité un putain de miracle. »

**%**

Je fixais mon placard, les yeux fixés sur la boîte de chaussures noires sur l'étagère la plus basse de la section des chaussures. Je mordillais mon doigt depuis un moment déjà quand finalement je me mis à genou sortant la boite avec impatience. C'était stupide, vraiment. Mais en même temps, ça me terrifiait parce que je me demandais si c'était normal d'en faire toute une affaire. Je me demandais si les autres faisaient cela. Ensuite je me demandais si les autres se demanderaient si c'était bizarre.

_(ndlt Moi jte dis, c'est un peu hors de l'ordinaire!)(ndlc Mais non, moi aussi je l'ai fait, c'est ça l'amoûûûûûûûr !)(ndlt: moi je trouve sa quand même un peu effrayant. Loll.)_

J'ai soulevé le couvercle, souriant devant le contenu avant de toucher l'étoile en plastique brillante du bout de l'index. Le petit sac vide de M M simplement disposé à côté de la baguette. Je l'ai pris et je l'ai porté à mon nez pour sentir l'odeur du chocolat qui y était. L'odeur n'était pas tout à fait celle de Bella mais ça y ressemblait. J'étais sûr que c'était son shampoing ou un autre produit qu'elle utilisait pour ses cheveux qui sentait comme le cacao. Je n'avais jamais vraiment porté d'importance au chocolat avant. J'étais un peu en colère quand Emmett m'a posé la question devant elle, mais heureusement elle n'avait pas relevé. J'ai glissé la boîte à sa place avant d'empoigner mon pantalon de pyjama.

Après l'entretien avec Emmett, notre conversation instructive du dîner, puis le moment à cœur ouvert avec Maman, j'étais tellement émotionnellement épuisé que je me suis endormi sur mon canapé en écoutant de la musique classique sur mon iPod. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, bien après minuit, attristé et déçu d'avoir manqué Bella à sa fenêtre.

De toute façon, son doux visage me manquait et je décidais de fantasmer sur son regard puisque j'avais manqué ma satisfaisante vision nocturne pornographique.

Les serviettes étaient à leur place, je lubrifiais ma paume avec le lubrifiant chauffant et posais mon avant bras sur mes yeux comme d'habitude. J'imaginais qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et qu'elle s'arrêtait dans une allée à bord d'une Ferrari noire décapotable. Le soleil brillait et les vagues bleues de l'océan s'écrasaient sur la falaise près de nous en formant une mousse blanche. Je faisais lentement glisser ma main sur ma bite, tournant légèrement en approchant de la base. Elle me sourit, sortit de la voiture avec ses bottes rouges baise-moi à talons aiguilles. Sa petite jupe rouge évasée était si scandaleusement courte, je pouvais voir la fin de son cul parfait dépasser furtivement de l'ourlet.

Je me caressais encore plus fort, réprimant un gémissement quand elle se pencha, me laissant voir son string lassé rouge. Je murmurais Oh merde !», ma vraie queue et celle de mon fantasme grossissaient incroyablement.

Elle se tenait appuyée contre la voiture avec un air sexy et aguicheur sur son visage. Je resserrais ma prise et frottais mon gland avec mon pouce qui glissait grâce au liquide.

« Hey E », dit-elle en soufflant, penchant la tête sur le côté. »Tu veux me toucher? Sa main passait sur ses seins en même temps que je serrais plus fortement ma queue l'enserrant comme dans un étau et j'augmentais la vitesse.

«Bordel, oui ma belle. Je sifflais me pressant contre ses hanches. J'allais plus fort, plus vite. Une légère couche de sueur perlait sur ma lèvre supérieure. Elle mit son cul sur le capot de la voiture, positionnée les jambes écartées. Sa chatte était brillante et nue comme elle écartait sa culotte pour me montrer son trésor. _(ndlc mais où est donc passé le string ?)(ndlt: elle l'a écarter j'imagine.)_

Dans mon fantasme, je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ma queue hors de mon pantalon pour la toucher avant que je ne vienne partout sur mon ventre protégé par la serviette que j'avais posé.

_Fuck, j'ai même pas pu toucher la fille dans mes fantasmes, Bon Dieu de merde._

_Que vas- tu faire, borde,l quand tu vas pouvoir la toucher pour de vrai?_ _Tu vas venir dans ton pantalon avant même de pouvoir l'embrasser._

_Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer qu'elle porte des culottes de grand-mère ou d'autres merdes du genre._

Je me nettoyais rapidement pensant que je devrais augmenter la fréquence de mes séances de masturbation si je ne voulais pas éjaculer partout à mon premier rancart avec Bella dans deux ans.

_Comme s'il allait y en avoir un._

**%**

Le lundi matin, l'anglais avait été annulé en raison d'une ridicule réunion anti-drogue. Bella était assise trois rangées devant moi, environ dix-sept sièges sur la droite. Très bien, exactement dix-sept sièges- j'avais compté en fait.

Lorsque le conférencier a mentionné que la marijuana était une drogue d'introduction et la façon dont elle altérait le jugement, la mémoire et un tas d'autres choses, Bella s'est retournée, a rencontré mon regard et sourit. C'était le sourire le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu.

Dans un acte de rébellion, elle mimait une montre à son poignet et dit silencieusement trois heures? »

Avant de porter ses doigts sur ses lèvres et fit semblant de fumer un pétard.

Je ris, gagnais un regard irrité de la jeune fille devant moi et répondis par un clin d'œil. J'ai fait un putain de clin d'œil, je n'avais jamais fait ça.

C'est à ce moment-là, quand elle me sourit de tout son cœur et avec sincérité, que je pris conscience que je ne pouvais absolument pas laisser Jasper l'inviter au bal. Ou l'inviter n'importe où. Jamais.

Même si elle n'était pas vraiment à moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser n'importe qui l'avoir.

A la cantine, les filles à la table de Bella avaient toutes l'air d'avoir contracté une maladie incurable ou quelques choses comme ça, alors Jasper a évité Bella. Alors que nous quittions la cafétéria, il m'a dit qu'il avait prévu de l'inviter au bal après l'école. Je devais contrecarrer ses plans d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'avais pas vraiment de plan, mais j'étais déterminé à le faire. Après tout, je n'allais pas vraiment l'inviter au bal moi-même.

En Bio, M. Banner nous avait occupé avec une prise de note importante durant toute la période, alors l'occasion de lui parler m'est passée sous le nez, mais j'avais une autre période de libre pour concocter un plan. Cependant, en septième période ledit plan ne se manifesta pas, je me suis assis à notre table en salle d'étude, résigné et préparé à me battre à mort... ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Bella balança ses effets sur la table, à la place en face de moi, elle lisait un message texte sur son téléphone rose avec une grimace sur son visage. Elle a claqué sa langue, dégoutée, ou ennuyée, je ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite, et a tapé un message avant de lancer le téléphone dans son sac rose dans un excès de colère.

« C'est quoi le problème? Demandai-je.

Elle leva les yeux avec un soupir, tout en glissant une mèche de cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

«Ton frère est le problème ... »

J'ai soulevé un sourcil. Jasper? Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Mon cœur est tombé au creux de mon estomac. Lui a t-il demandé? Pourquoi était-elle fâchée?

« Non, c'est Emmett ... c'est un idiot », a t'elle précisé. «Rosalie a attendu pour qu'il l'invite au Bal du printemps ce samedi, mais apparemment il semble qu'il n'y aille même pas. Je veux dire, elle a déjà acheté une robe et les accessoires, s'il ne l'invite pas... elle va être dévastée. »

J'ai froncé mes sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait penser qu'il allait lui demander? »

« Hum, et bien, elle s'est dit que si un garçon l'observait secrètement la nuit, la pelotait et acceptait une fellation de sa part, il voudrait bien l'inviter à un stupide bal. Mais il semble qu'Emmett ne voit pas les choses de la même manière que Rose. »

J'hochais la tête, réalisant qu'Emmett avait omis des détails dans notre conversation. Une fellation c'est une pipe, en passant », a t'elle ajouté, se penchant sur le côté de la table comme si elle vérifiait mes chaussures.

_Regardait-elle mes chaussures?_

« J'en suis bien conscient je te remercie. Je me moquais de sa mine renfrognée et condescendante. Tu y vas ? Je lui demandais, prenant une grande inspiration. Si Jasper ne lui avait pas demandé, je suis sur que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait.

« Um non. Je ne 'danse' pas. Elle secouait sa tête. Mauvais souvenirs, et tout ça.(_ndlt :c'est drôle moi je me souviens un chapitre où elle dansait sur une table(ndlc tout pareil !)_

«Oh », lui répondis-je, étourdi, en secouant la tête avec agitation. Ex-petit ami paresseux? »

Elle rit, marmonna, Quelque chose comme ça. Elle mordit sa joue pendant une seconde avant d'ajouter. Je vais voir le match avec les filles et je sais qu'il y a une fête après, alors je vais probablement y aller. Et toi... tu y vas? »

«Non. Pas au bal, mais certainement au match et à la fête », lui dis-je.

_Nous devrions y aller tous les deux. Je vais conduire._ _Je pourrais même aller te chercher._ _Nous pourrions prétendre que c'est un vrai rendez-vous comme ça je serais pas un vrai putain de crétin._

« Et Jasper il y va, au bal? Elle m'a demandé en grimaçant, mon cœur se serra à nouveau.

_Bordel. Pourquoi elle en avait quelque chose à faire qu'il y aille?_

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr. Il a mentionné quelque chose à ce propos, mais ... je laissais tomber à court de mots. Je préfère omettre de lui dire plutôt raconter un mensonge pur et simple.

_Fait-le Cullen. Juste pour savoir._

Je lâchais un long soupir avant de lui demander«Pourquoi tu le demandes? »

« Juste pour savoir. Alice espérait...» Elle secoua la tête en se mordant l'intérieur de sa bouche.

_Oh merci Dieu._ _Je vous en dois une._

Peut-être que c'est ton miracle?

Avec une formidable bouffée de soulagement, je demandai, Alice espérait que Jasper lui demande? Elle ne doit pas trop espérer. »

L'expression de Bella était réellement déçue, ça m'a en quelques sortes touché. Comme elle pouvait être gentille, pour être si préoccupée par le désespoir de son amie.

« Ouais, hein? Je peux essayer. », dit-elle, soufflant sa frange loin de ses yeux.

« Désolé B. Alice n'est tout simplement pas son genre. »

Bella pencha sa tête sur le côté et demanda, Ouais je sais, il m'a dit ça aussi. Eh alors, c'est quoi son type? »

_Apparemment, toi._

J'essayais de décrire les conquêtes passées de mon frère. Je pensais à Emily, ses longs cheveux foncés, ses yeux bleus cristal, son visage tonique et son corps plantureux, sa personnalité sociable.

« Il est plus sur les filles qui ont... l'air plus mature. Um... sexy, confiante, gros nichons. Je suppose ... plus Megan Fox, moins Dakota Fanning? »

Elle hocha la tête comprenant ma comparaison. Typiquement masculin », s'ébroua t'elle. Et toi? Tu as un type? Elle demanda doucement, en regardant le bureau. Son regard rencontra le mien, quand elle me regarda à travers ses cils épais.

_Euh, certainement, certainement toi._

Je ramassais mes couilles qui trainaient par terre et avalais difficilement. «Je n'aime pas vraiment les blondes. »

Elle leva les sourcils, fit un petit sourire crispé avant de regarder dans son sac.

J'étais assis avec la plus belle fille que j'aie jamais vu et j'étais prêt à lui offrir mes couilles sur un plateau d'argent. Merde, elle pouvait les garder dans son sac à main si elle le voulait. Même les mettre dans le congélateur pour les garder fraiches. Comme ça on pourrait les utiliser plus tard. La vérité était, que je voulais lui donner mes couilles et mon cœur si je le pouvais. J'ai vécu l'année qui venait de s'ecouler sans les utiliser alors pourquoi en aurais-je besoin?

_Ici B, ..._ _prend les. Elles seront beaucoup plus en securité avec toi._

Notre conversation passa du bal, grâce à Dieu, à notre récent devoir de laboratoire. Nous avons comparé nos notes et Bella a accepté de me laisser les recopier. La cloche a sonné et nous sommes allés chacun de notre côté vers les doubles portes du couloir. Je voulais lui demander de marcher avec moi, étant donné que nous allions tous les deux vers la salle de gym, mais comme elle avait mes boules dans son sac, je me suis dégonflé.

Malgré cela, j'ai réalisé que je souriais. Je marchais dans le hall, évitant habilement les filles qui encombraient le petit espace. Je remarquais que les autres étudiants me regardaient étrangement.

_Les homosexuels sont censés être heureux. C'est ce que signifie gay, pas vrai?_

La gym n'a pas été riche en événements, sauf pour Bella qui s'est fait frappé par le ballon de volley sur la tête deux fois. Ce qui, effectivement était assez comique. Par la suite, je quittai mon casier et trouvai Jasper debout à côté de sa voiture parlant avec une étudiante de première année portant une mini jupe. Elle le regardait comme s'il venait de sortir des pages d'un stupide magasine girly comme Tiger Beat.

Je fumais une cloppe, adossé contre sa voiture pendant que j'attendais qu'il en ait fini avec Mini Jupe. Après l'avoir rapidement congédiée, nous sommes montés dans la voiture.

Je me suis assis avec agitation regardant la pochette de Kings of Leon. Je réfléchissais à comment annoncer la nouvelle à Jasper. J'ai pensé que je ferais mieux d'arracher le pansement rapidement et simplement pour en finir au plus vite.

« Bella ne va pas au bal. Elle n'aime pas danser. Tu as un plan B, Roméo? Peut-être devrais-tu poser la question à la fille qui vient de te tailler une pipe mentalement. »

«Merde, E. tu le sais que je veux pas le« faire »mentalement. Je veux la vraie chose. Ca fait trop longtemps. Il ria en glissant la clé dans le contact. Le moteur s'alluma et il sortit le cd du poste radio avant de le remplacer par un autre.

« Merde Jazz ...tu en as eu une samedi dernier après le match. Ou peut-être que c'était pendant? J'ai entendu deux versions. »

« Tu en as entendu parler, hein? Merde, les mots volent vite ici. Olympia est à quoi ? Une bonne heure d'ici? »

« Et bien oui Jazz. Je suis presque sur que toute l'école en a entendu parler. Peut être que tu devrais choisir tes copines plus prudemment... quelqu'un qui puisse garder sa bouche fermée quand elle n'est pas attachée à ta queue. Ai-je craché d'un ton acide.

Jazz ricana ... Eh bien Edward, aussi longtemps que j'en choisis une qui ne rechigne pas à ouvrir la bouche, je peux supporter qu'elle parle. Je peux demander à Makenna pour le bal. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait les lèvres assez serrées. Ha! Fais le!

_Garde les serrées?_ "

Je repensais à ma conversation avec ma mère ... c'était la raison exacte pour laquelle je devais protéger Bella de lui.

« J'ai compris Jazz... tu es un connard. Tu dois apprendre le respect, Bro. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver quand tu auras passé sur toutes les filles de Forks? Tu sais il y a beaucoup de filles qui ont compris les regles de ton jeu 'Les baiser et les lâcher'. N'importe comment, il te restera toujours Xanax. Je riais de lui, je ne le détestais pas seulement pour être capable de toucher toutes les filles qu'il voulait, mais d'en profiter.

Jazz secoua la tête et poussa un frisson exagéré. En même temps, je levais la tête et je vis Bella et Alice sortir de l'école; ma colère se dissipa entièrement en la voyant. Bella était magnifique. Un coup de vent se prit dans ses cheveux brun frisés qui passèrent devant son visage comme des serpents qui dansaient. Comme elle levait les yeux elle me vit et tapota sa montre imaginaire et me fit un clin d'œil.

Ma douce princesse B. était en sécurité pour un jour de plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je ressentait à son encontre, mais je serais ravi de m'atteler à la tâche d'être son chevalier servant en armure étincelante secret... en attendant et prêt à écarter tous les dragons crachant du feu de sa vie.

Même ceux dont elle ignorait l'existence.

**%**

**Extrait du chapitre 8 su p/fanfictionlover . skyrock . com/ pour l'extrait du prochain chapitre. **

**Encore une fois merci à mes deux correctrice noix de coco sister et lili36**

**sans oublier l'auteur de cette fic Edwardsbloodtype **

**petit message de la traductrice: désolé pour le retard je commence à être assez occupé. C'était les vacances et avec l'arrêt de travail de mon conjoint j'ai pas eu le temps de poster se chapitre en fin de semaine. **

**Et puis pour le reste ont fait notre possible pour corrigé et traduire dans les délais mais en se moment je suis à la recherche d'un nouvelle appartement et je vais bientôt commencé à faire les boites... en plus les chapitres deviens de plus en plus long. Je veut dire par la plus de 20 pages. C'est un très long travail. Alors nous avons des vie et j'espère que vous serrez pas trop déçu si les chapitres seront pas en ligne à chaque fin de semaine. Donc si vous voulez me motivé un peu laissez tout plein de review. Merci beaucoup. **

**DÉSOLÉ ENCORE POUR SE PETIT PROBLEME. J'AI VRAIMENT LA TETE... JE SAIS PAS OÙ! XD **

**BREF VOUS SERIEZ TRES GENTILLES SI VOUS REDONERIEZ QUELQUES REVIEW!**


	9. Peut être un jour

**High Anxiety française **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**traduction autorisée**

**Corrigé par Noix de Coco Sister**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publiques reconnaissables son la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associée avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur. **

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**liens des images sur mon profil.**

**Chapter 8~ Maybe Someday**

**Rob Thomas~ Someday**

**~pdv Bella~**

Samedi soir c'était intéressant... je dis intéressant parce que j'ai aucun autre mots approprié pour les bouffonneries qui sont arrivées. Après avoir été chercher Alice à son travail, nous sommes arrivées chez Rosalie au moment où elle et Angela descendaient des shooters de Schnapps au caramel et au Bailey's. Elles m'ont offert un verre que j'ai accepté pendant qu'Alice prenait une douche. Elles m'ont dit que les boissons se nommaient Baby Guinness parce que les couches de couleur du liquide sucré ressemblaient à une bière en fut. Par erreur, j'ai pensé qu'elles avaient dit _Baby penis _et inévitablement ca été le sujet de conversation pour le reste de la soirée._(Guinness est une bière)_

Il s'est avéré que la douce et gentille fille d'à côté qu'était Angela sois une vraie salope. Bref la salope de Ben, alors c'est correcte puisque c'est le seul garçon avec qui elle a couché. Elle décrivait en gros, tous les endroits et toutes les positions sexuelles qu'elle avait déjà faite avec lui, qui incluait lui faire un rusty trombone et se faire prendre dans le cul dans le stationnement de l'église. Notre Dame de Grâce est maintenant nommée notre Notre Dame de Disgrâce. Je me fis une note mentale de Googler rusty trombone.

Laissez moi ajouter ici, qu'autant j'étais horrifiée, j'aurais aimé apporter un calepin et un crayon pour prendre des notes.

j'ai aussi découvert qu'Alice était obsédée par les pénis. Particulièrement quand elle est sous l'influence de l'alcool. Elle a nommé affectueusement l'organe masculin'pen et ses yeux avaient cette lueur folle quand elle parlait de'pen''. Elle commençait à être saoule avec tous les shooters alors qu'elle nous dit qu'elle voulait contacter Martha Stewart pour l'encourager à produire la peinture'perfect pen''.

Malgré tout sa, je suis sure qu'elle était sérieuse.

Ensuite, Alice révéla qu'elle n'avait pas juste couché avec le beau fermier à côté au ranch de son père dans le Montana pendant les vacances d'été le long de c'est deux dernières années, Alec, le gars de la table à diner, lui avait proposé d'être des amis de sexe, même si elle était follement amoureuse de Jasper Cullen.

Ces révélations m'ont rendue un peu triste d'être la fière(mais désireuse de me reprendre), propriétaire d'une belle grosse Carte-V_(expression qui veut dire que tu es toujours vierge.)_

Elles me regardaient toutes comme si un un pénis géant avait poussé sur mon front. Quelque chose me disait que si j'en avait eu un, les trois d'entre elles auraient monté mon front enclenchant un trip de fille bizarre avec pénis sur le front en sexe collectif, mais je m'égare. Elles avouaient que leur étonnement venait que je n'agissais pas dans ma manière de danser, m'habiller, ou de marcher, comme une vierge. Quand je leur ai demandé d'expliquer ce que ça signifiait, elles haussaient toutes des épaules.

À minuit, nous étions pas mal ivres grâce à la bouteille de Grey Goose que Rosalie avait pris dans le bar de ses parents. Elle mit sa robe de bal, qui était fabuleuse et me rendit jalouse de ne pas avoir l'envie ou la stabilité mentale pour y aller... merci stupide putain de salope de Bree.

C'est là que les larmes ont commencé.

Rose commença par pleurer à cause d'Emmett qui ne faisait pas d'effort- slash- désir de faire d'elle sa petite amie, même si elle affirmait qu'il était venu à elle comme si elle était sa dernière rédemption au porte du paradis. Alice commençait à brailler parce que Jasper l'appelait Xanax et lui avait dit de foutre le camps chez elle quand _il_ était celui qui avait mis ses mains dans ses cheveux et qui grognait quand elle arrêtait d'y faire courir ses doigts. Angela versa quelques larmes parce qu'elle aimait Ben avec tout son cœur mais que si elle se mariait avec lui, alors elle ne ferait jamais l'expérience d'un autre fantastique'pen''.

Alors qu'elles sanglotaient toutes, je m'assoyais abasourdis par l'alcool et pensais à Edward, mais je ne pleurais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je pense à combien j'étais heureuse. J'étais ici que depuis quelques jours et mes vielles amies m'avaient manqué. Alice et Rose étaient devenues de belles personnes (mais curieusement obsédées par les organes génitaux masculins). J'admettais, que quelques larmes ont coulé parce que je savais de tout cœur que je désirais vraiment aller au bal malgré les souvenirs terribles du dernier où j'avais été. Toutefois, accompagner d'Edward Cullen, la scène serait très différente, même agréable. J'en suis certaine.

Nous nous faisions à chacune un gros câlin de groupe avant qu'Angela ne court à la salle de bain pour vomir.

Ce n'est pas étonnant que les garçons ont peur des filles. Nous sommes tous des putains de psychotiques. _(ndlt: aille c'est pas vrai!... ou presque lol)_

Autour d'une heure du matin, nous étions de retour aux éclats de rire et mangions des chips quand Rose regarda dehors et dit d'une voix incrédule:"Um... la voiture d'Edward est stationnée de l'autre côté de la rue" Je bondis sur le plancher, mon cœur coursait dans ma poitrine. Rose, avait remarqué mon flagrant empressement à la mention du nom d'Edward. Elle a pointé son doigt vers moi et a crié d'un ton accusateur"Je le savais! Tu aimes Edward n'est-ce pas?"

Je haussai les épaules. J'admis en effet que je l'appréciais beaucoup, que je pensais qu'il était le plus beau, sexy, plus étonnant mystérieux garçon que je n'avais jamais vu, que j'étais avide de lui donner ma carte-V et également désireuse de voir son Pen. C'était toute la vérité.

Je regardais par la fenêtre avec les filles et la voiture d'Edward s'éloignait mystérieusement. Par la suite elles passaient les trente minutes qui suivaient à imaginer différente raisons pourquoi je ne devais _pas_ aimer Edward Cullen, que j'avais ignoré en pensant à son incroyable visage et imaginait ses mains errer sur mes seins. Trente autre minutes passaient sur un autre trente minutes vers une discution sur combien Edward était évidement gay, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il l'était et combien ça serait le sexe le plus sécuritaire que je n'aurais jamais, simplement parce que il y en aurait pas...parce qu'il n'aimait pas les filles.

Je leur demandais comment diable j'étais supposée savoir s'il était vraiment gay. Rose dit que je devrais regarder ses souliers. Parce que, selon elle, si une paire de chaussures coûte plus qu'un payement de voiture, ça veut dire habituellement qu'il est gay ou avec des tendances gay et une malsaine dose de curiosité. Mais ça me semblait très subjectif, parce que Edward conduit une voiture très coûteuse et ses payements étaient probablement de six ou sept cents dollars par mois. Je décidais que s'il avait des chaussures plus chère il était juste un _osti_ d'innocent et pas nécessairement un homosexuel_._

Comme les bavardages s'arrêtaient tranquillement, avant que nous tombions endormies, je leur avouais que je traînais avec Jasper et Edward tous les jours et une fois avec Emmett dans la maison dans l'arbre. Alice rallumait la lumière. Elle me posa une centaine de questions à propos de Jasper et qu'elle n'était pas fâchée que je ne lui ai pas dit avant. Je crois qu'admettre que j'étais intéressée par Edward avait un peut amorti le choc. Aussi longtemps que je n'étais pas intéressée par Jasper, Alice n'y voyait aucun problème.

Elle me demandait si je pouvais demander aux garçons si elle pouvait se joindre à nous un jour, elle n'avait jamais fumé et elle voulait essayer. Je lui promis que j'allais le faire et la remerciais d'être une amie si compréhensive. Rose avait simplement demandé s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit sur elle. Je lui répondis honnêtement que non. Elle se retourna sans dire un mot et c'était la fin de la discution.

Nous avions dormi jusqu'à deux heures de l'après midi sur le sol de Rosalie, épuisées, avec la gueule de bois et nous sentant complètement misérable. Je conduisis Alice chez elle, je me douchais et allais rejoindre mon père à Port Angeles dans un petit restaurant Italien nommé Bella Italia.

Papa était beau. Je veux dire, pour un père. Apparemment, toutes ses chemises de flanelle à carreaux et ses bottes de travail avaient été retirées de force et un nouveau, look plus branché avait pris place. Je supposais que je devais remercier Maggie pour cela. Le visage de Charlie s'alumina quand il la vit nous attendre au bar du restaurant. Je pense que je peux témoigner que Charlie Swan pavanait jusqu'à notre table... ou il fanfaronnait, l'un ou l'autre. Il était sans aucun doute un homme fou amoureux. Je riais intérieurement_( ndlt: je __sais __pas, j'ai l'image de Mick Jagger qui danse dans ma tête lolXD)_

Maggie était étonnamment belle et plus jeune que je ne me l'avais imaginée. Elle avait une coupe de cheveux coupée au carré, courte, qui accentuait ses yeux bruns profonds et sa peau blanche. Papa avait dit qu'elle était propriétaire d'un salon de coiffure à Seattle. Il rayonnait pratiquement de joie quand il me parlait de ses talents de coiffeuses, comme s'il était son fiere père. Je trouvais ça bizarre et mignon en même temps. Mon père est en amour.

Maggie était habillée dans un jeans de designer moulant et un top tendance. Elle a utilisé le mot _awesome-sauce _quand elle a vu mes bottes rouges. Elle et moi nous nous entendions formidablement bien, et pour quelques raisons, je me sentais mal pour ma mère à ce propos. C'était comme si je la trahissais. _(awesome-sauce: expression __utilisé en toute occasion où la joie et l'allégresse sont exprimés. J'ai pas trouvé d'égalle en francais)_

Je pensais qu'elle était une fille bien et je le dis à Charlie immédiatement. Mais, aussi heureuse que j'étais pour mon père d'avoir acquisun tel bijou, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point Maggie et Phil feraient un beau couple. Elle allait dormir chez elle- chose qui était bizarre, mais curieusement normal en même temps.

Ce soir là, je fis ma prière,

Chère Dieu,

_Merci pour toutes les bénédictions que vous m'avez accord__ées__. S'il vous pla__ît__veillez__ sur les personnes tristes __ayant __aucun ami ou de famille et les enfants qui errent dans les rues en Russie. S'il vous pla__ît __ prenez soin de maman et Phil, Charlie et Maggie, Rose, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Edward. Merci beaucoup pour__ ne pas __avoir fait construire__ à __Charlie la chambre des ma__îtres__ à côté de la mienne, parce que __ça __serait juste...eww. S'il vous __plaît __ guide__z__ Emmett pour demander à Rose d'être sa petite amie et fai__tes__ que Jasper tombe en amour avec Alice, parce que elle l'aime vraiment. Oh et si vous vous sentez généreux, pouvez vous faire qu'Edward m'embrasse, parce que je veu__x__ vraiment qu'il m'embrasse. Je vous demande aussi que tous les souhaits que les garçons ont fait deviennent réalité. Spécialement celui d'Edward, parce que j'espère que son vœu soi__t __qu'il veuille m'embrasser aussi. Comme __ça __vous pourriez faire une pierre deux coup. __Merci pour toutes mes chaussures et pardonnez moi de fumer du pot... et des cigarettes. Oh et pour boire et jurer aussi._

Amen

P.S…S'il vous _plaît _faites qu'Edward ne soit pas gay.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais à de vives images d'un vert luxueux qui tourbillonnaient . Des Fougères, de la mousse qui couvraient les troncs d'arbres et de grosses branches emmêlées avec des feuilles. Je marchais devant Edward, ignorant sa présence, ne le regardait ou ne lui parlait pas tandis que je disparaissais dans les bois. Il me suivait, il restait quelques pieds derrière moi, ses pas étrangement silencieux.

La couverture de la forêt avait obscurci la brillante lumière précédente. Il faisait froid un froid morbide. Je jetais mon sac à dos sur une racine noueuse à la base d'un énorme arbre et restais debout, les mains sur les côtés, tremblante. Je parlais, sans croiser son regard tandis qu'il se tenait immobile derrière moi. Je tendis la main pour le toucher, mais il recula, presque comme si le contact avec ma peau pourrait le bruler. Il avait l'air craintif, effrayé par moi et je ne pouvais pas savoir pourquoi.

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, éloignant de mon esprit l'étrange rêve,mais la matinée avançait et je réalisais quelque chose d'essentielle. Edward ne m'avait jamais touché. En fait, il évitait tout contact physique avec moi. Peut être était-ce une coïncidence. Peut être pas.

Il avait admis avoir un trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Je ne l'avais jamais vue laver ses mains à répétitions ou quoi que ce soit rituellement comme ça mais pourrait t-il être germaphobe aussi? Il passait toujours le joint à Jasper avant moi, jamais je ne l'avait vu toucher une personne à part Jasper. J'y pense... a t-il même déjà touché Jasper? Est-ce qu'un germaphobe partagerait une cigarette avec une personne, considérant toutes les bactéries dans la salive? Je fourmillais dans mes pensées jusqu'au déjeuner, où je les oubliais pour le reste de la journée parce que mon cerveau souffrait de cette obsession.

Lundi, Rose et Alice tournaient en rond, dépressives et tristes, vautrées misérablement, souffrant de leur manque de relation. Pendant la période d'étude, Edward et moi avions eu une très intéressante et informative conversation sur le sujet de ne pas assister au bal. Je regrettais immédiatement lui avoir dit que je n'y allais pas parce que ça fermait toute possibilité pour moi si il voulait m'inviter... mais apparemment il ne dansait pas non plus. On abordait alors le sujet des types, ceux de Jasper. Je rassemblais tout mon courage pour lui demander quel était son type... pour lequel il admit que ce n'était 'pas blonde.' D'un côté j'étais heureuse...parce que je ne suis pas blonde alors un point pour moi. D'un autre côté, il n'a pas spécifié _fille _blonde._( pas oublier quand anglais blond est pour autant pour une fille que pour un garçon) _Après ça, je me dis que j'allais analyser tout ce qu'il dirait ou ferait afin de déterminer s'il était homosexuel.

Et bien sur, comme ma conseillé mon adorable amie Rosalie Hale, je regardais ses chaussures. Il portait des Nike d'un blanc parfaitement immaculés, qui coordonnaient avec son chandail col en V, aussi parfaitement immaculé, de coton blanc qui moulait les courbes de ses pectoraux, ses biceps et oh mon Dieu il était magnifique. Toutefois, après avoir admiré toute sa beauté extérieure et son immaculé-isme, je restais sans un seul indice dans ma quête sur la découverte de l'orientation sexuelle d'Edward.

Gay-dar allumé _(jeux de mots avec radar) _

Après la gym, je me rendis dehors sur le parking où Jasper était négligemment appuyé contre sa porte de voiture et discutait avec une petite fille qui portait une jupe si courte qu'on voyait presque les joues de ses fesses dépasser. Edward était discrètement en train de fumer une cigarette penché avec un pied sur le pare choc_ (ndlt: __là__ moi je suis sans mot. Une voiture qui __vaut__ 40 898 canadien de base et IL FOU SON PIED DESSU__S__...merde Edward!)_ Il portait une veste noire assez ouverte pour voir son t-shirt blanc mentionné précédemment en dessous et son jeans foncé avec le devant usée. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau d'une merveilleuse teinte de verre de plage verte.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté tentant de déterminer si son attitude était gay. Ou ses vêtements. Mais je ne pouvais pas déterminer quoi que ce soit. Il était beau comme à son habitude; ça ne disait rien du tout.

Quand ils sortaient de l'aire de stationnement, mes cheveux ont été emportés par un coup de vent, je rencontrais le regard d'Edward à ce moment. Il avait l'air étrange, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de particulier, je tapais sur mon poignet, ludiquement, en lui fesant un clin d'œil en retour du geste fait plus tôt lors de l'assemblée.

Je remarquais que ce truc entre Edward et moi prenait un tournant particulier. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'entièrement tangible, mais ça marquait définitivement un tournant dans notre relation. Amitié? Connaissance? Peu importe ce que c'était, on avait l'air plus proche, en quelque sorte... comme si nous partagions un secret ou quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait...

Dans la maison dans l'arbre, je continuais à chercher des signes de son homosexualité, mais en trouvais aucun- pas que je savais particulièrement ou spécifiquement quoi regarder autre que ses stupides chaussures. Cependant, j'avais remarqué que la même étrangeté qui était évidente entre lui et Jasper samedi après-midi était de retour. Plus de la part d'Edward que de Jasper.

Edward roulait, allumait et prit une bouffée du joint en premier avant de me le passer. Je lui souris, murmurant un gracieux "merci ", mais il leva juste les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin sur son visage

Le gars m'écoute.

Comme ils passaient le joint, je décidais juste de tirer une petite taff, assez pour sentir un léger bourdonnement. Planer tous les jours commençait graduellement à peser sur moi. Toutefois je n'avais jamais dormi aussi bien depuis des années.

Environ deux heures et une longue argumentation chauffée sur la meilleur possibilité de combinaison de sundae de crème glacé, j'entendis des bruissements de pas sur les feuilles mouillées à l'extérieur.

"Shhhhhh. écoutez." Je fis un geste de la main en l'air pour leur dire de se taire, avant de mettre mon doigt sur mes lèvres.'Quelqu'un arrive." Les gars se glaçaient; les yeux grand ouverts, leurs expressions étaient figées dans une peur non feinte.

Edward rampait lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre sur les mains et les genoux, charnel ayant l'air très lion-nique des montagnes et incroyablement chaud, je me dois de le mentionner. Il a rapidement passé sa tête vers l'extérieur pour voir qui venait. "Il y a personne dehors, murmurait-il (_ndlt: c'est pas ma faute si l'auteur aime inventer des mots. Un lion des montagnes c'est un puma)_

"Oui il y a quelqu'un." lui murmurais-je en retour. "j'ai entendu des pas."

"Peut être que c'était un ours." Dit Jasper avec un ricanement. "Ou un mouton." Edward se tourna lentement, lui lançant un regard meurtrier avant de lever les yeux au ciel dans ma direction.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un bordel de mouton ferait dans notre notre arrière cour?" Edward cracha toujours dans un murmure forcé.

Jasper murmura, "Je ne sais pas…peut être que le cirque est en ville et qu'il ont perdu un de leur mouton acrobate de renommé mondial."

"Tu est complètement retardé. C'est dans des moments comme celui là où je remercie Dieu de ne pas partagé le même ADN que toi" Edward murmura, toujours perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Soudainement, les volets de la fenêtre du côté opposé du mur où Edward était s'ouvrit avec un bruit de claquement. Edward sursauta et s'est cogné la tête sur le dessus du rebord de la fenêtre avec une série de jurons tandis que Jasper et moi criions.

Le visage d'Emmett apparut dans la fenêtre tandis qu'il riait de sa plaisanterie. Je lui lançais un magazine. "Maman veut que vous veniez diner. "

"Ok, j'imagine que je vous vois demain." dis-je, attrapant mon sac et me mis sur les genoux pour me lever.

"Oh, n'y pense même pas. Esmée a spécifiquement dit de te ramener à la maison aussi. Elle sait que vous êtes tous ici." dit Emmett.

"Est-elle fâchée?" Edward demanda, appareillement effrayer de la réaction de sa mère."Non, elle ne sait pas que vous fumez... juste que vous glandez."

"Ummm, je ne vais pas rencontrer tes parents défoncée. Désolée." dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte en protestant.

"N'aie pas peur." dit doucement Edward. "Maman et papa sont vraiment cool." je relevais un sourcil vers lui tentant de savoir pourquoi il voulait que je vienne. Edward inclinait sa tête vers l'arrière mettant des goutes de Visine dans ses yeux avant de passer à Jasper la petite bouteille. "As-tu du parfum sur toi?" me demanda t-il directement. Je regardais dans mon sac pour la petite bouteille en vaporisateur presque vide de _Heaven__. _J'en mis quelques giclées, je le jetais dans mon sac et mis quelques gouttes de Visine dans mes yeux avant de faire le chemin nerveusement en descendant de l'échelle en cordes et remontais l'allée pour rencontrer les parents Cullen.

Une fois à l'air frais, je marchais vers Edward et lui demanda, "Est-ce que je sens l'herbe?"

Il inhalait, souriant avec un drôle d'air. "Nop, tu sens bon. _Vraiment _bon. Laisse moi juste... dit il, comme il se pencha lentement pour respirer dans mes cheveux. Bien qu'il ne me toucha pas, je sentis un frisson glisser le long de mon échine du à notre proximité soudaine. Il sentait suuuuuuper bon. Comme l'air frais, l'eau de source, d'homme chaud musclé et mystérieux.

Emmett riait. "T'inquiète pas pour ça. L'odeur des boulettes de To-furkey de ma mère va te coller dessus pendant des jours. C'est étonnant qu'aucun de nos amis se soit sauver."

Jasper et Edward marmonnèrent tous les deux quelque chose de péjoratif sur les To-furkey. "Qu'est-ce exactement des To-furkey? "

Edward répondit, Ça serait du Tofu conçu pour goûter comme la dinde."

"Est-ce que c'est bon?" demandai-je septique, sachant que selon ce que les garçons avaient dit, ça ne l'était sans doute pas.

Jasper dit "ça sent le cul, ça goûte les gonades et ça a la texture de... vieille merde. Combine ça avec son tas de sauce aux tomates organique, des putain de merde de pâte alimentaire au blé entier pâteux et une belle miche de pain d'azyme à l'épeautre et tu as un énorme tas de merde vapeur gourmet."

"Parfait, alors pourquoi exactement me soumettez vous à ça?" demandais- je mais ne recevais aucune réponse à part trois ricanements de ;a part des garçons démoniaques.

Dans la maison, la nourriture sentait assez bon. Au grande porte d'entrée double, les gars retiraient leurs chaussures automatiquement et les plaçaient proprement sous le banc. Je suivais le mouvement, retirant mes bottes et me renfrognais quand Edward ricanait des grenouilles sur mes bas.

Ils avaient raison pour l'odeur, pensais-je. Elle était lourde et riche mais étrangement séduisante. Je fis une prière silencieuse pour pas avoir un haut le cœur quand je mangerais une boulette de viande. Nous marchions jusqu'à l'énorme cuisine en ligne, moi à la fin, presque comme si j'étais enchantée par l'odeur de la fausse viande. Mrs Cullen était petite comme moi, avec les cheveux brun foncé et des yeux noisette qui brillaient. Elle sourit immédiatement quand elle me vit m'embrassait avec un câlin, lequel que je retournais avec précaution parce que je pensais qu'elle pourrait sentir l'odeur de l'herbe sur mes vêtements. "Bella quel plaisir de te rencontrer finalement. je vois pourquoi mes garçons semblent si pris'

Je regardais par dessus son épaule, je dis silencieusement "Pris?" à Jasper et Edward. Tous les deux s'isolèrent. Votre maison est magnifique Mrs Cullen." dis-je en regardant la cuisine.

"Merci Bella, s'il te plaît appelle moi Esmé. Mrs. Cullen me fait sentir vielle." Elle sourit, Esmé était chaleureuse, amicale et tellement belle. Je pense que Edward lui ressemble un peu du visage et avait définitivement sa couleur de cheveux bruns foncés.

Nous nous asseyons tous dans la cuisine pour parler tandis qu'Esmé finissait de cuisiner le diner. Dr. Cullen arrivait quelques temps après cela dans tout sa splendeur de jeune et glorieux docteur. J'étais stupéfaite instantanément face à la belle famille qu'ils formaient. Lui aussi insistait pour que je l'appelle par son nom, Carlisle.

Nous prenions place à l'énorme table à diner qui donnait sur la rivière dans leur pittoresque cour arrière. Ils avaient une conversation enjouée. Je remarquais qu'Edward me regardait de l'autre côté de la table, faisant une grimace quand je découpais avec ma fourchette un morceau de boulette de viande sceptique. Ses lèvres étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, dans ce que j'imaginais, un effort pour retenir un rire du à mon hésitation quand j'examinais la cuisine de sa mère. Je goûtai prudemment une boulette avec une une grimace craintive. Edward regardait son assiette. Ses épaules tremblaient dans un rire silencieux.

Les pâtes n'étaient pas si mal, mais les To-furkey étaient dégoûtantes. C'était gélatineux, pâteux et avait brûlé ma gorge quand j'avais avalé. La description antérieure qu'avait fait Jasper était étonnamment exacte. Le bref regard d'Edward et son rire muet m'avait fait rire et bientôt, tout le monde nous regardait interrogateur.

"Pa, Bella aime la peinture sous les escalier," dit Jasper.

"Oh, es-tu familière avec Salvador Dali?" Carlisle demanda, en s'arrêtant fourchette en l'air. Je me demandais comment ce médecin magnifique pouvait manger cette nourriture horrible avec un visage impassible. Il doit posséder un réflexe nauséeux d'acier.

"Oui, un peu. Ma mère et moi avions vécu à New York. Nous avions fréquenté quelques musées." dis-je avec ma meilleur voix de "rencontre de parents".

"Oh, j'avais l'impression que tu venais de Californie." dit Esmé.

"Oui, bien c'était mon dernier chez moi. Ma mère et moi avions déménagé souvent." Je mordis dans un autre morceau de To-furkey avec un sourire, avant de me forcer à l'avaler avec difficulté. Edward me dit silencieusement 'je suis désolé' avec un sourire compatissant.

"Alors, où d'autre as-tu vécu?" Jasper demanda.

"Et bien, j'ai grandis ici, quand j'avais douze ans maman et moi avions déménagé en Arizona. Elle ne ne pouvait plus attendre d'être sous le soleil. Mais par après elle eu une opportunité pour avoir un appartement à New York de la part d'un ami, alors nous y avions vécu pendant six mois après nous sommes partis pour l'Ohio."

"Tu as vécu en Ohio, comme avec des champs de blé d'inde et les autres merdes?" Emmett demanda avec la bouche pleine de substitut gélatineux.

"Girard, Ohio. C'est près de l'université Youngstown State. J'ai vécu en face d'un champ de blé d'inde. C'était vraiment cool. La ville était comme dans les films, pittoresque et amicale. On jouait à un jeu qui s'appelait trou de maïs... J'ai arrêté quand je remarquai qu'ils étaient tous en train de me fixer.

Tous les cinq.

Mes oreilles me chauffaient et je regardais mon assiette alors que je réalisais ce que j'avais dit.

"Trou de maïs?" Edward demande avec un sourcil relevé.

Je répondis doucement,"C'est… comme… le jeu de fer." Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, poussant une autre bouchée de nourriture dedans pour me fermer la gueule à moi-même.'C'est délicieux'', dis-je, la bouche pleine. Ils sont soudainement tous pris d'un éclat de rire. Je me sentais incroyablement stupide.

Alors je me joins à eux. Désolée, je ne suis vraiment pas habituée au gros repas de famille. Habituellement c'est juste ma mère et moi devant un grand bol de Macaroni au fromage. Elle... _ne_ _peut pas cuisiner une merde elle aussi_ est presque sorti de ma bouche, mais je le remplaçais par, ne sait pas vraiment cuisiner "

Comme ils me demandaient plus de détails sur mon expédition, j'expliquai que maman et moi déménagions de l'Ohio à la Floride, où elle rencontra Phil et quand il signa pour les Dodgers, nous partions pour la Californie.

Éventuellement, la conversation passa sur moi dans nos cours, sur la discutions d'une nouvelle machine à rayon-X que Carlisle avait récemment achetée et finalement sur la rumeur que Tyler Crowley avait reçu une seule invitation seulement pour la fête d'halloween cette année.

Après le diner, Edward et moi avons aidé à laver la vaisselle, tandis qu'Esmée protestait, et que Jasper et Emmett disparaissaient. Elle nous chassa de la cuisine en suggérant de me montrer le reste de la maison. Esmé fit un sourire narquois à son fils, par lequel il répondit par un expression que je ne comprenais pas. C'était quelque chose entre la tristesse et la confusion. Je le chassais de mon esprit, pensant que c'était insensé ou peut être que mon système était débalancé par l'absence d'agent de conservation et de couleur artificielle dans le repas.

Il m'a conduite dans le living room par les portes françaises qui donnaient sur une pièce douillette. Il y avait un énorme sofa en U moelleux, bleu marine, couvert par une multitude de coussins dans différents tons de jaunes. Une télévision avec service satellite à écran plat était dans une unité murale blanche devant le canapé et sur le mur opposé il y avait une autre cheminée éteinte. Les murs de chaque côté des portes avaient des Bibliothèques qui partaient du plancher jusqu'au plafond, remplies à rebord avec différents livres. Edward m'expliquait que tout le monde dans la famille était de grands lecteurs, même Jasper, de manière surprenante.

Nous discutions de ce que nous avions chacun lu, classique et littérature contemporaine, demandé par l'école et de notre plein gré. J'étais immédiatement impressionnée par la liste des livres que Edward avait lu et ça m'a un peu étourdi de voir combien de choses nous avions en commun

Chaud, intelligent et bon lecteur.

Et je voulais sucer ses beau, intelligent, bon lecteur mamelons...

Au lieu de cela, je lui ai dit que je venais de commencer Jane Eyre durant mon voyage en avion vers Forks, mais n'avais pas encore repris la lecture depuis mon arrivée. Mes pensées étaient sur quelqu'un ... euh ... quelque chose d'autre.

Edward me conduisit vers la direction opposée, où le bureau de Carlisle était, la salle de travail d'Esmé et la sienne. La chambre d'Esmé était énorme et décadente. Au bout d'un long couloir, Edward s'arrêta, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il entrait une série de chiffres sur un clavier sur le mur. Avec un clic, une porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur âcre du chlore nous atteignit.

"Oh mon Dieu c'est génial. Wow," Je reniflais, "ça sent la Californie ici."

Edward riait, "Le meilleur temps pour nager est en milieu de Février. Tu es dans la piscine et regardes la neige tomber. C'est assez cool."

La piscine était à couper le souffle avec ses hauts plafonds avec des poutres en bois et les longues fenêtres encadraient la salle, permettant de voir l'extérieur facilement au travers du verre. L'eau immobile dans la longue piscine rectangulaire était bleue comme dans les Caraïbes et reflétait l'éclairage du plafond comme des étoiles. (lien dans mon profile)

Un bain à remous rond se tenait près d'un petit bar, il y avait une jolie petite table bistro avec des chaises longues à coté. Assez près de l'entrée il y avait une salle de bain avec une autre petite pièce pour se changer, un sauna et une douche ouverte où j'imaginais Edward et moi dans nos maillot tandis qu'il me déshabillerait complètement et me prendrait sous la cascade d'eau...

Ce n'était pas prétentieux ou avec trop de fantaisie. Juste un endroit où ils pouvaient tous passer du bon temps. J'ai remarqué une télévision de merde qui faisait tache sur un stand près des fenêtres en verre et je demanda, "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

Edward riait et dit, "Uh, on devient un peu hors de contrôle avec les fusils à l'eau turbo et nous avions court-circuité l'écran plat. C'est la façon de mon père de nous punir avec la TV bon marché jusqu'à ce que 'nous apprenions à moins nous conduire comme des animaux. Il mimait les guillemets à la dernière partie de sa phrase et il levait les yeux au ciel.

J'imaginais les garçons pris dans une crise de folie furieuse avec leur fusil à eau et après avoir mis une raclée à chacun d'entre eux, ils allaient se jeter dans la piscine pour jouer au volleyball; le torse d'Edward chaud et mouillé, musclé et luisant alors il sautait hors de l'eau pour lancer le ballon à Emmett. Je le voyais monter les escaliers, des perles d'eau coulaient de ses cheveux sur ses épaules lisses vers son abdomen jusqu'à son pe ...

"B? Tu viens?" me demandait-il, un air expactatif sur le visage. Je jetai un dernier regard et murmurais des excuses, avant qu'il n'éteigne les lumières et ne me conduise à la porte. Nous sommes retournés dans la maison vers une porte qui menait dans un énorme sous-sol ouvert, qui était une véritable sorte de parc d'amusement

Appeler ça un sous-sol était comme appeler la Chapelle Sixtine une église. À la droite de la pièce, on trouvait une magnifique table de pool de 8 pieds en cerisier avec des baguettes faites sur mesure sur le mur. Dans le coin, une table de baby-foot et dix différents jeux d'arcade des année 1980 incluant Ms Pacman aligné juste avant l'allée de bowling. Je me fis une note mentale de le dire à Phil quand je lui parlerai. Ms Pacman était son préféré.

Il y avait aussi cet immense écran blanc qui pendait du plafond, un stand avec des équipements de différents sports et un jeu de réalité virtuelle. Juste à côté, il y avait un bar rempli, une grande table de poker ronde et des petites tables avec des chaises comme vous verriez dans un lounge haut de gamme. À l'autre bout de la grande salle ouverte il y avait une série de portes, qui conduisait à une salle de gym impressionnante, une cuisine et une salle multimédia.

"Vous avez un cinéma maison ici?" demandais-je incrédule alors que je m'exclamais sur la première grande causeuse inclinable en cuir brun. Dans le style de ceux que l'on retrouve au cinéma mais deux places. Il y en avait cinq, montés sur des plateformes à différentes hauteurs. Comme dans les théâtres de cinéma. Le devant de la pièce tenait la plus grosse écran de télévision que je n'avais jamais vu et à l'opposé il y avait une étagère avec des centaines de DVD. Des posters de films encadrés et accrochés le long des murs et une machine à maïs soufflé à l'ancienne était posée dans le coin.

J'étais debout, touchant du bout des doigts le dos des DVD m'arrêtant devant quelques un pour les sortir. "as-tu vu chacun d'entre eux?" quand je me retournais Edward se tenait à quelques pas derrière moi, regardant chacun de mes mouvements. Comme s'il avait peur que je retire les films de leur place pour en faire une pile sur le sol." N'aie pas peur E, je vais pas les mettre en désordre" dis-je le taquinant en faisant semblant de mettre un film dans une autre section. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais riait, sachant qu'il s'en faisait réellement pour que je ne désorganise ses piles parfaitement organisées.

"Quelques un" dit il. "Je préfère lire ou écouter de la musique que d'écouter la télévision" je hochais la tête, encaissant un autre information fascinante dans le casse tête qui était Edward.

"Moi aussi." ajoutais-je. "Le petit champ? J'adore ce film!" m'exclamais-je sortant la pochette de l'étagère. _(J'ai chercher sur google et ses se qu'ont ma sorti, en VO c'est The Sandlot)_

Edward souriait et ajoutait doucement, "C'est un de mes films préférés aussi…veux tu l'écouter?"

Sortant de nulle part, Jasper bondit dans la salle, attrapa ma taille et me tira sur la causeuse avec lui. Le film tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Je le pinçais avec espièglerie. Il me libéra finalement de son emprise. Edward se tenait devant moi, mit un genou à terre, ramassa le film qui était tombé et le replaçait sur le plateau sans dire un mot. Il frottait son visage en se tournant pour sortir de la pièce avec un soupir.

"Hey, je pensais qu'on allait regarder ça." dis-je. Il s'arrêta en regardant Jasper.

Edward dit doucement avec son humeur définitivement aigrie, "Oui, si tu le veux toujours, j'imagine." Il retira Le petit champ du plateau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on écoute?" Jasper demanda s'affaissant dans un siège. Emmett arriva et se jetait lui même dans un divan. Il restait trois autres divans non occupés, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de de m'assoir avec Jasper, mais je ne voulais pas non plus rendre trop évidant que je voulais m'assoir avec Edward non plus.

Une fois qu'Edward glissa le DVD dans le lecteur, Emmett dit "Attendez! Je reviens. Jasper, il y a des cannes de Coke sous le bar. Viens me donner un coup de main." Jasper se leva et ils quittaient la pièce. Edward se tenait là, ses yeux dardaient inconfortablement d'une causeuse à l'autre. Je me plaçais aussi près que possible sur l'accoudoir, lui indiquant silencieusement de s'assoir avec moi. Il me regardait me placer et hésitait. Ses mains était sur ses coté, ses pouces faisaient de petits cercles dans ses paumes. J'avais remarquer qu'il faisaient ça quand il était nerveux.

"je n'ai pas de poux E." dis-je agacée.

Il murmura, "Je sais, je..." Il s'assit, hochant la tête avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui indiquait la maladresse de la situation. "Euh ... alors, Ohio? Tu as vécu là bas longtemps?"

je riais, "Non, nous y sommes restées juste pour un été. Les amis de New York que ma mère avait nous avaient référé à la famille en Ohio pour rester dans leur maison pendant qu'ils étaient en vacances. Ils partaient à l'étranger. L'Irlande, je crois. Ma mère et moi avions vécu comme des putains de nomades pendant un certain temps, des gitans même. Mais, à part de devoir toujours recommencer à une nouvelle école et devoir dire au revoir aux amis que je m'étais faite, c'était assez plaisant."

"J'imagine," dit il avec un sourire. "Où était ton endroit préféré?"

"Et bien, à par Forks, l'Ohio était mon préféré." dis-je en croissant mes jambes sous moi et m'étant mon corps en angle vers Edward.

"Oh vraiment, j'aurais plutôt pensé que la Californie l'aurait été. Avec la mode et tout le reste. Pourquoi l'Ohio?" demanda t-il.

"Et bien, c'est simple. C'est propre et ouvert. Tout le monde te sourit et connait ton nom. Personne en a quelque chose à foutre que tu portes un jeans de designer ou de quelle voiture tu conduits. Les enfants peuvent rouler en vélo partout et peuvent jouer au ballon dans la rue. On avait une très jolie petite maison... une maison Victorienne jaune. Elle était près des parcs et du terrain de baseball. La ville était assez petite mais il y avait plein de jolies fermes qui l'entouraient. Comme je l'ai dis tantôt, je vivais en face d'un champ de mais. C'était un peu effrayant au début. Sinistre tu vois? Ça faisait très 'enfant de mais'. Mais je m'y suis faite éventuellement. Les enfants là bas... ils couraient dans les champs la nuit..." je souriais en me remémorant le bel été que j'avais passé en Ohio.

"J'ai eu mon premier baiser là bas, avec un garçon nommé Mickey. Il était si mignon. J'allais le voir jouer au baseball. Nous allions chercher de la crème glacée après avec notre groupe d'amis. Une fois sa mère nous avait attrapé..." je fis une pause, voyant la drôle d'expression d'Edward "Quoi?"

"Mickey?" demanda t-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant en une fente minuscule. "ça fait combien de temps?"

"Um, j'avais treize ans, pourquoi?" lui répondis-je. Il hocha la tête ignorant la question.

Edward fermait les yeux et prit une grande inspiration du soudain arôme de popcorn qui donnait l'eau à la bouche qui flottait dans l'air. "Oh mon dieu, tu sens ça?" dis-je excitée. "C'est l'odeur du baseball! A l'extérieur par une chaude nuit d'été, l'odeur du popcorn, d'air pur, l'odeur des champs irrigués. Le son des balles qui se fissure sous les coups de bâton et la foule qui crie. "

Je fermais mes yeux, souriant tandis que je retournais trois en arrière à cet été là. Je peux presque sentir le gazon doux sous mes pieds nus, je peux entendre le bruit des souliers à crampons de Mickey quand il marchait de la voiture jusqu'au terrain. Je peux me rappeler qu'il achetait des graines de tournesol pour lui et du popcorn pour moi. Oh et deux Gator-aids du comptoir de concession avant que le jeu ne commence. J'allais à l'abri des joueurs et lui donnais. Tous les gars de l'équipe le taquinaient en disant que j'étais sa petite amie."(Gator-aids c'est des boisons pour sportif qui a des propriétés pour étancher la soif)

Je levais les yeux au ciel au mot petite-amie. Comme si deux enfants de treize ans qui pouvant à peine se tenir la main peuvent être considérés comme une relation. Les yeux d'Edward étaient toujours fermés. Un petit sourire relevé était sur ses lèvres et son menton était dans la paume de sa main. Il avait l'air si paisible, si angélique, je le jure je pouvais presque voir une auréole au dessus de sa tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si relaxé encore. Je pensais peut être qu'il appréciait les souvenirs de baseball, alors je continuai.

"Tu sais, je peux toujours entendre le son que la balle faisait quand elle arrivait dans le centre de son gant. Mais la meilleur partie... la meilleur partie était de voir son visage quand il frappait la balle. Elle volait directement hors champs. Il faisait un visage comique quand il courait sur les bases. Sincèrement, je ne vois l'attrait des fans pour le jeu mais je comprends l'amour du jeu qu'ont les joueurs."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il hochait la tête en signe que oui. Il me sourit... un grand sourire de toutes ses dents avec une pointe de malice dans ses yeux.

"Alors l'étais-tu?"demanda t-il

Confuse par la question, je lui demandais, "J'étais quoi?"

Il jouait avec ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de les remettre sur le cuir mou de la causeuse. "Étais tu sa petite-amie? La petite-amie de Mickey?

"Oh. On avait seulement treize ans." Je haussais les épaules." je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler ça. Il m'a donné mon premier baiser, je pense que c'était dans le puits des joueurs. Après qu'il est gagné le championnat du district... il était tellement excité. Il a fait volte face et couru vers moi et m'a embrassé. ça m'avait surpris. C'était mouillé, sale et brute mais il m'a beaucoup appris cet été là."

Les sourcils d'Edward se levèrent si haut que je pense qu'ils pourraient toucher ses cheveux fous.

"Oh, sors toi la tête de la gouttière. Je parlais de Baseball." Je balayais les airs dédaigneusement tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

"Tu sais B, il y a une raison pourquoi les gens associent les bases d'un terrain de baseball comme acronyme pour les expériences sexuelles." je voulais juste attraper son sourire en coin sur son visage et le mettre dans ma poche pour l'avoir en privé.

J'entendis les voix de Jasper et Emmett se rapprocher et la forte odeur de popcorn au beurre devenir de plus en plus forte. "Et bien Edward, j'imagine que tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir si Mickey s'est déjà rendu au marbre. Tes frères arrivent et je préférerais ne pas discuter de mes coups de circuits devant eux." je pinçais mes lèvres coquettement.

Il soupira, son sourire en coin me taquinait toujours... j'avais envi de l'embrasser. Il dit dans un ton qui se tendait vers le sarcasme, Savais-tu que ce n'est pas le batteur qui détermine si un coup de circuit est frappé? Un coup de circuits est un cadeau du lanceur. As-tu déjà embrassé un lanceur?" mon souffle haletait au mot sorti de sa bouche. Au même moment mes yeux se sont dirigés vers la porte, à l'instant où Emmett et Jasper entraient avec leurs mains pleines. Je mis ce commentaire derrière mon esprit, le laissant mijoter pour un autre moment. Je fis une note mental de découvrir qu'elle position jouait Edward.

"Hey Tink, tu veux du popcorn de Boy Scout? On le garde en bas ici loin de maman. C'est du kettle corn. Le meilleur que tu n'auras jamais." Il passa le bol devant moi.

(Kettle corn: On sale le popcorn avant de le faire éclater puis on y rajoute du sucre. Un peu dans le style des caramels au beurre salé... Think fait référence au surnom ThinkerBella au lieu de Thinkerbell autrement dit fée Clochette)

"Qu'est-ce que du Boy Scout pop corn?" demandais je en prenant gracieusement une généreuse poignée. Je crevais de faim et j'espérais que ça enlèverait l'arrière goût du souper d'Esmé hors de ma bouche. Je suis pas mal sur que mes pupilles gustatives voudraient être arrachées de ma langue.

Em ricanait. Tu vivais en Ohio. J'imaginais que tu étais une pro du mais."

"Ta yeule, Em. J'y ai vécu un été. Je sais c'est quoi du kettle corn mais qu'est-ce que le Boy Scouts a à voir là dedans?"

Jasper ajoutait, "Les filles scouts vendent des cookies et les Boy Scouts vendent du pop corn. Carlisle en a acheté et avec des cookies. Nous les avons cachés ici pour quand on veut les prendre. Remercions Dieu pour les scouts sinon nous crèverions tous de faim bordel. Tu sais Emmett ne peut pas survivre qu'avec du To-furkey."

"Je prendrais bien des sablés au noix de pécan en se moment la." dit Emmett, la bouche pleine de pop corn.

"Mmmm moi aussi," dis je, "Je pense que ce pop corn de Boy Scout est super." Il hochait la tête qui voulait dire,_ te l'avai__s__ dit_.

"Hey, savais tu, Edward a été viré des Boys Scouts?" Jasper demandait en se jetant dans la causeuse à côté de la notre et jetait des morceaux de pop corn dans sa bouche.

Edward cachait son visage dans ses mains, grogna et murmura à Jasper,"Putain je te déteste."

Intriguée, je pivotais mon corps et lui demandais. "Comment diable as-tu fait pour te faire mettre dehors des Boy scouts?" riais-je. "Dit moi comment c'est arrivé!" Je frappais dans mes mains impatiente d'avoir un autre aperçu du passé d'Edward. Il soufflait, secouant la tête dans la défaite sachant que ses grands frères voulaient l'embarrasser encore une fois.

"On était à ce stupide voyage de camping pour avoir le badge de survie sauvage." Jasper dit en riant.

Edward leva sa tête qui était cachée dans ses mains et l'interrompit,"La neige était genre à quatre pieds de haut. Garde à l'esprit que nous avions sept ans et qu'on était fucking petit dans ce temps là. Alors on avait de la neige jusqu'à la nuque, il faisait super froid... venteux...humide... c'était juste exécrable."

"On crevait tous de faim et il nous servait des Spaghetti-O froid et du chocolat chaud qui, à la base, était de l'eau brune." ajoutait Jasper.

Emmett dit, "Man, je mangerais bien des Spaghetti-O drette là." il lançait du pop corn dans les airs et l'attrapait avec sa bouche. "Bien que je pourrais me passer de l'eau brune"

Je me tournais face à Emmett et dis, "C'est toujours à propos de la bouffe avec toi?"

Il me fit un clin d'œil. "bouffe, sexe et sports, Tink. C'est tout ce qu'il y a."

Je relevais un sourcil. "Dans cette ordre, Em?"

"Dépend des jours." il répondit avec un sourire coquin. Edward souffla, clairement agacé. Il avait le profil le plus sexy, une légère bosse sur son nez et une mâchoire forte et dure. Je voulais la licher, la baiser et...

"Ok, alors maintenant la neige est par dessus vos tête..." je faisais signe avec mes mains vers Edward le pressant pour qu'il continue l'histoire. Je riais intérieurement. Comment la neige pouvait être si haute... c'est comme dans les histoires de pêche que Charlie avait l'habitude de raconter... le poisson grossissait à chaque fois que l'histoire était répétée.

"Alors ils nous ont fait faire cette stupide merde de camaraderie... devant dépendre l'un sur l'autre... tu sais, la connerie de travail d'équipe." Edward continua, se rappelant amèrement la neige et la camaraderie. Même si c'était drôle, ça me rendait triste de savoir qu'Edward considérait l'acte de travail d'équipe et de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un soit un concept stupide.

"Il nous faisait toujours répéter, 'Il n'y a pas de Je dans une équipe ricana Jasper. "Et Edward continuait de dire, 'Mais il y a un M, O, I.'"

Edward interrompit, "et Moi ne fait pas de camping en dessous de zéro" Il riait, finalement, rencontrant mon regard tandis que je rigolais avec lui."Des putains de sièges de toilette froid, pisser dans les bois des cabinets puants, pas se laver pendant trois jours... c'était horrible." Il frissonna

"Quel était le but de torturer un garçon de sept ans comme ça?" demandais je, poussant d'autres délicieux pop corn dans ma bouche.

Emmett dit, "Et bien, on était supposé gagner nos badges de Loup...c'est un niveau plus haut que les louveteaux. Mais pas Edward. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier sur le dirigeant qu'il ne voulait pas être un stupide loup et il s'est assis dans un coin du chalet faisait la grève tout le long du week-end."

"Il refusa de bouger jusqu'à ce que maman et papa viennent le chercher mais il ne voulait pas s'assoir sur le sol sale car il ne voulait pas salir ses pantalons de neige" Jasper secoua la tête.

"Ouais et mon cul était engourdi bordel."

Emmett riait, "Alors il a utilisé l'oreiller du dirigeant et il était en colère."

Je regardais Edward. "Alors tu t'es assis dans le coin en pétard pendant trois jours?"

Emmett acquiesça, "Ouip, assis là pratiquant ses nœuds, ses livres et ses badges de musique…"

"Et son badge de propreté et de ménagère…" ajoutait Jasper avec un rire sarcastique.

Edward frappait la tête de Jasper en marmonnant, "Il n'y a pas de putain de badge de propreté... mais ils auraient du."

Je demandais, "Ils ont des Badges de ménagère?"

Emmett répondit, "Ouais, dans le Fille scoute."(juste pour précisé. Au Québec les girls scouts c'est les Jeannette et les garçons c'est les Scoute.)

"Fuck you, Em," crachait Edward.

"je prendrais bien des cookies de girl scout drette là" Emmett murmura encore. "Thin mints."_(je pense que c'est une marque de biscuit.)_

"Mmmm," dis-je l'eau à la bouche. "des bon Dieu de Chocolat à la menthe. J'adore les Thin Mints."

"Moi aussi," Edward souriait. Il appuyait sur quelques boutons de la télécommande et les lumières diminuaient automatiquement jusqu'à la noirceur complète.

"Tu aimes le chocolat? je lui demandai doucement tandis que le film commençait. Note mentale: acheter des collations au chocolat pour Edward.

Il souriait gêné. Il dit presque en murmurant, "Tu as aucune idée à quel point j'aime ça."

Quand le film se termina, je dis au revoir à Esmé et Carlisle en les remerciant pour le délicieux diner. Esmé insistait pour qu'un des garçons me raccompagne à la maison, mais malgré que je voulais qu'Edward m'accompagne, je pense que ca serait très embarrassant de me voir essayer de me frotter sur sa jambe devant ma porte. Alors je lui dis que ça allait être correcte.

Je descendis tranquillement la rue toute seule, je me retournais vers la maison pour voir Edward à la fenêtre. Il était là parce que Esmé lui avait demandé de faire sur que j'arrivais à la maison saine et sauf. Il leva la main me saluant avant de la poser contre la fenêtre au dessus de sa tête.

Je suppose que j'eu une soudaine poussée de braverie, ou c'est du au fait qu'il m'avait initialement salué de la main. Ou peut-être parce que c'est à cause de son air angélique dans sa chemise blanche debout devant la fenêtre avec la lumière du soleil provenant derrière lui. Au lieu de le saluer en retour, je portais mes doigts à mes lèvres et lui envoyai un baiser.

Ouaip, j'ai envoyé un putain de baiser volant au gars. Tuez moi maintenant.

Mais il ria, et sans plus de théâtralité, sa main attrapait l'air dans le vide.. avant de la glisser simplement dans sa poche avant. Ça pourrait être une coïncidence, mais j'aimais penser qu'il rangeait mon baiser dans sa poche pour le ressortir plus tard.

Edward Cullen était une anomalie. Il était mystérieux et timide, mais gentil et drôle et je tombais de plus en plus fortement amoureuse de lui à toutes les secondes de la journée. Je me demandais combien ça me blesserais si je découvrais que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Je décidais, que jusqu'au jour où il me montrerait qu'il n'y aie aucune possibilité de réciprocité de sentiments, je pourchasserai mon beau garçon avec détermination

Peut être un jour, Edward…un jour on arrivera à comprendre.

_Un jours je __**te **__comprendra__i__._

**Bon. Désolé pour le retard d'une semaine. Je suis vraiment pas dedans cette semaine. J'ai toujours pas trouvé d'appartement et sa commence à me stresser. Bref tout le monde se fiche de mes petits problèmes. J'aurais besoin d'une autre bêta parce que je crois que Lili n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Bref je vais surement aller faire un petit tour dans la section bêta. Alors parlons de ce chapitre. Bien franchement moi je le trouve assez plate. Il se passe rien et Bella parle d'un point de vue externe. Demandez moi pas pourquoi j'en est aucune idée. Sur suis encore sur le chapitre 11. 3 semaines que je suis dessus... j'ai hâte de le terminer celui la merde! Alors merci de m'encourager et de me laisser tout plein de review comme à votre habitude. Et pour répondre à une review anonyme, non j'abandonnerais pas la fiction, sa va juste me prendre un peu plus de temps que je l'avais imaginé au départ. Laissez moi un peu de temps pour l'extrait sur skyrock. **

**Bisou bisou **

**Pomme D'amour**


	10. Sentiment et m

High Anxiety française

Par Edwardsbloodtype

traduction autorisée

Correction par: petitelulu27 et lyraparleor

* * *

**D****isclaimer****:**** tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publiques reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur. **

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Chapter 9~ Feelings and Shit**

**Lifehouse~ You and Me**

**~Edward~**

Ce son.

Ce fichu son...

Seigneur que je déteste se son.

Et ce n'était que mardi. Putain de merde.

Je roulais sur le ventre et glissais jusqu'à l'extrême droite de mon lit king size pour frapper mon radio réveil qui sonnait. Les chiffres verts affichaient 6:17. Il était en réalité seulement 6 heures mais j'avais réglé mon réveil avec de l'avance pour me laisser un peu de temps si je voulais prendre quelques minutes de plus si j'en avais envie. Je grognais quand je frôlais la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qui était toujours sur la table de chevet après mon auto-stimulation qui avait été étonnamment satisfaisante hier soir.

Je souriais, me remémorant la soirée. Elle était si comique au diner; nerveuse et timide quand mon père lui avait posé des questions sur ses voyages passés. Elle avait mangé la cuisine de ma mère comme une championne et j'avais dû m'excuser quand j'avais ri de ses efforts. Elle était foutrement belle quand elle était embarrassée.

Bella avait aimé la piscine et la salle multimédia. Elle avait fixé la piste de bowling avec de grands yeux. Trop mignonne! Quand elle a parlé de son premier petit ami, je m'étais renfrogné. Stupide, je sais, mais je voulais battre n'importe quel fils de pute aux mains baladeuses qui avait touché ma copine, même s'il n'était qu'un enfant et que c'était il y a trois ans.

Mais j'avais appris quelque chose ce soir là. J'avais appris que Bella avait compris son intérêt pour le baseball, même si elle disait ne pas en avoir, Elle a décrit l'ambiance d'un match de petite ligue dans tous les détails . J'avais été instantanément téléporté dans le passé, quand j'avais douze ans et que je jouais sur le terrain. Je sentais la sensation de la balle dans mon gant quand je me tenais sur le monticule du lanceur. J'avais de nouveau perçu le sentiment que je ressentais dans mes battements de cœur. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Et quand elle est partie... Bella me souffla un baiser. J'étais stupéfait, ému et ébloui. Tout cela en même temps. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que Jasper se tenait juste derrière moi, alors le baiser aurait pu être pour nous deux, et bien sûr, j'interprétais trop de choses dans ce baiser. Pour une fille, envoyer un baiser à la même signification qu'un signe de main. Une geste ludique, légèrement coquet dans sa nature, c'est vrai. Mais je me plaisais à penser que c'était juste pour moi, alors je l'ai pris avec nonchalance et l'ai enfoui dans ma poche.

_Je sais... je suis minable._

Bella était rendue chez elle et alla directement dans sa chambre, au lit. Elle devait être épuisée parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de défilé de mode devant son miroir pour trouver la tenue du lendemain. Elle avait traversé sa chambre dans son soutien-gorge rose, l'enleva me tournant le dos et enfilaun chandail de nuit en flanelle. J'ai parié qu'il était doux et sentait comme elle... chocolatée. Je me demandais comment ce serait de dormir à ses côtés; si elle me cognerait avec ses jambes et serait bruyante, ou si elle dormirait silencieusement et comme une pierre. De toute façon, j'avais envie de sentir son doux corps pressé contre mon torse, sa respiration en rythme avec la mienne.

Je terminais ma cigarette et juste après que sa chambre plonge dans la noirceur, Emmett était arrivé sur la pointe des pieds pour traverser le balcon, pensant qu'il était furtif et rusé. Il a pratiquement pissé dans son pantalon quand je tendis ma jambe pour lui faisant un croche pied. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'intention de mettre mon pied au travers de son chemin. Mais c'était une réaction normale de vouloir le voir tomber sur le cul..

Il marmonna quelque chose sur la putain de lumière à capteur de mouvement éteinte avant qu'il ne me dise qu'il allait chez Rosalie... l'inviter au bal. J'étais content qu'il travaille sur ses problèmes parce que je savais qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Je lui ai dit de lui apporter des fleurs, des bonbons ou d'autres merdes parce que les filles sont supposées aimer ce genre de trucs. Il avait répondu qu'il était un cadeau suffisant et qu'elle devrait être satisfaite avec toutes ses merveilles viriles. En fait, j'avais un peu vomi dans ma bouche

Cette pauvre fille! Elle n'avait aucune putain d'idée de dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Après qu'il soit parti, je regagnais ma chambre où je me masturbais sur des images de Bella et moi sous la douche de la piscine. Je lui faisais porter un bikini à string attaché sur les cotés. Alors qu'elle se douchait, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, enfouissais mon visage dans son cou et ses cheveux qui sentaient le chocolat. Elle gémissait, glissant ses bras pour caresser mon visage. Je pouvais presque sentir ses ongles gratter mon cuir chevelu et le long de ma nuque. Dieu seul sait ce que je ferais pour le sentir pour de vrai.

Je lui retirais son bas lentement, la cambrant et la baisant tandis que je caressais son clitoris. Elle haletait et gémissait ses paumes appuyées fermement sur les carreaux pour se stabiliser tandis que je pompais en elle.

Faire cela à Bella était chaud comme l'enfer putain. Je n'avais jamais baisé une fille comme ça dans la vraie vie. Imaginer le faire avec elle pour de vrai est ... juste incroyable. La vraie chose serait mortelle, je suis certain de cela. Cependant, comme je finissais de venir, je dus me détourner de mes pensées obsessionnelles pour savoir si elle l'avait déjà fait dans cette position dans la vraie vie. Je ne savais rien de son passé sexuel ni de ses expériences et ça ne me gênait pas de savoir si elle était encore vierge.

J'étais moi même si excité et agité que je ne m'étais même pas nettoyé proprement. Je m'étais juste essuyé et j'avais jeté les serviettes sur le plancher de la salle de bain depuis mon lit pour que je puisse dormir sans anxiété. J'espérais rêver d'elle dans d'autres scénarios sexuels avec moi comme partenaire. Toutefois, si je rêvais ces derniers temps, je ne m'en souvenais plus le matin. Quand j'ai arrêté de prendre du Zoloft les hallucinations nocturnes s'étaient arrêtées. Maintenant c'est juste noir et occasionnellement peuplé de cauchemars avec des personnes qui chuchotent entre eux et qui me pointent du doigt dans les couloirs de l'école. Tous des putains de trous du cul, chacun d'entre eux

C'était mardi, et mardi veut dire thérapie. Je détestais les mardi avec ardeur juste pour cette raison. C'était une heure de ma vie, chaque semaine, que je ne rattraperais jamais, additionnant une autre heure pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles. La seule chose de bien là-dedans était que Jasper et moi allions habituellement au centre commercial et nous prenions quelque-chose à manger. Ce qui nous évitait un autre repas abominable à la table des Cullen.

Et un autre fait positif était que je pouvais faire du shopping. Je l'admets, j'aime faire les boutiques. Pas beaucoup de gars hétéros s'en vanteraient mais je trouve quelque chose d'extrêmement gratifiant dans le fait de faire plusieurs achats, les déballer et les mettre sur mon lit. Les repasser tous et les ranger dans mon placard. Les placer en les classant par couleur dans leur section respective tout en gardant le style de la pièce à l'endroit désigné. Ouais c'était un peu bizarre si j'y pense vraiment. Mes tendances obsessionnelles compulsives deviennent plus fortes mais aussi plus pratiques quand il s'agit d'organiser et d'adapter, de classer et de trier.

L'ordre des livres dans la bibliothèque et de la collection DVD dans la salle multimédia est mon œuvre. Cela m'a pris un temps fou après que les déménageurs incompétents aient retourné toutes les boites où était clairement inscrit CE COTÉ VERS LE HAUT avec un crayon Sharpie rouge. Les milliers de livres et de films étaient mélangés et j'ai dû soigneusement tous les reclasser par ordre alphabétique et par genre. J'ai fait pareil pour mes CD. Même si ça semble insensé pour la plupart des gens, c'est une pratique libératoire et curative pour moi.

C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai adopté un rituel du matin méthodique. Je me douche et m'habille avec application. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'ados de seize ans se rasent, s'exfolient, nettoient et préparent leurs peaux chaque matin. Je sais que Jasper m'a volé une fois des Stridex et ça c'est arrêté là. Ce n'était rien et les rituels m'aidaient à rester concentré. À part me raser le visage et la poitrine, se sont mes cheveux qui me prennent le plus de temps à faire. Je les garde dans un style assez désorganisé, donnant l'illusion que j'y ai mis du gel coiffant et ai passé mes mains au hasard dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises. Toutefois chaque mèche est placée avec soin de telle façon que la mèche voisine ne soit pas dans le même angle. _( Stridex: nettoyant facial pour prévenir l'acné sans alcool.) _

Ressembler à J'en ai rien à foutre est laborieux et fastidieux.

Après avoir mis un tee-shirt noir à col en V et une paire de jeans Lucky foncé avec fermeture à boutons, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mes chaussures à la main, les jetant dans l'entrée. Jasper mange un bol de céréales étudiant la boite de Fruit-e-O organique. Emmett est assis à coté de lui, le menton dans sa main et est exceptionnellement maussade.

"Hey, comment ça s'est passé hier?" demandai-je, m'asseyant au centre de l'ilot avec un bol et une cuillère.

"Elle a dit non," dit Emmett catégoriquement, sans même établir un contact visuel avec moi.

"Huh?" Lui répondis-je, en me versant un bol de faux Fruit Loops.

"Elle m'a répondu un bordel de _non_.", dit il en regardant dans le vide en tapant de l'index sur le dessus de l'îlot en granit.

"Salope," Marmonna Jasper sans briser sa concentration de la boite.

Mes sourcils se fronçaient pendant que je m'asseyais en face d'Emmett. "Mais Bella m'a dit que Rose voulait que tu lui demandes. Pourquoi diable a-t-elle dit non?"

Les lèvres d'Emmett se pinçaient pendant qu'il secouait la tête. Elle a dit que j'ai attendu trop longtemps et que personne ne fait attendre Rosalie Hale. Elle y va avec Jared." je serrais les lèvres et acquiesçais. Jared est un gars dans la même équipe de football qu'Em. Il est apparemment le fantasme de toutes les filles et a couché avec une bonne partie des terminales avant même d'être en deuxième année.

''N'a-t-elle pas baisé avec lui cet été? Je me souviens avoir entendu quelque chose là dessus," dit Jasper, buvant son lait multicolore. Putain de Jasper ... toujours aussi utile.

"Fuck je sais pas. Probablement,"répond Emmett découragé. Sa tête bougeait rapidement et il cracha, "Merde elle joue à des putains de jeux avec moi."La vitesse du battement de doigts accélérait plus il devenait agité.

"Elle veut que tu coures après elle?" Demandais-je naïvement. Les deux me lancèrent un regard qui veut clairement dire, _Ouais, évidement._

Ce n'est pas un secret à la maison que j'ai très peu d'expérience avec les filles. Quatre actessexuels, trois d'entre eux était avec la même personne, deux pipes, trois tripotages de nichons et embrasser quatre filles, y compris les deux avec qui j'avais couché. Aucune copine et je n'ai jamais donné de sexe oral à une fille. Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert chevronné sur les pratiques mystérieuses et psychotiques de la femelle.

"Salope," marmonna encore Jasper.

"Alors cours après elle et montre-lui que tu ne veux pas la partager," dis-je en haussant les épaules."C'est ce que je ferais."

Emmett ne répondit pas. Il me regarda un instant avant de partir avec son bol de céréales intact, le jeter dans l'évier avec éclaboussures et quitter la pièce avec fracas.

"Psy aujourd'hui?" demanda Jasper, pas perturbé le moins du monde par le départ abrupt d'Emmett. J'hochais la tête, me demandent quel bordel d'excuse j' allais pouvoir donner à Bella parce qu'on ne pourrait pas trainer ensemble après l'école.

J'étais en retard pour la quatrième période en Anglais. J'avais été retardé après la troisième période en voulant attraper Bella pour marcher avec elle, mais elle parlait à un genre de nerd et avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Je m'étais tenu là à me demander pendant plusieurs secondes si je devais intervenir. Finalement je me suis dégonflé et j'ai pris le chemin le plus long pour aller vers l'aile d'Anglais m'arrêtant devant un distributeur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau parce que je sentais un mal de tête venir.

Jessica et Lauren passaient à coté de moi dans le couloir presque vide et firent leur salutations de garce. J'ai hoché la tête, j'en avais pas vraiment envie, mais je ne voulais pas être un trou du cul mal poli non plus. Pas que j'accorde une merde à ce qu'elles pensent, mais ça me faisait sentir comme si je n'avais pas tant d'ennemis.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient, la jeune première année qui avait parlé à Jasper l'autre après midi, Mini Jupe, comme je l'avais surnommée, arriva au coin du couloir et rentra dans Jessica avec vigueur. Ses livres ont volé partout dans le couloir et le contenu entier de sa sacoche aussi. Toutes ses affaires s'étaient éparpillées entre les casiers. Lauren cria "Pourquoi tu regardais pas ou tu allais salope! Jessica murmura quelque chose d'insultant avant de délibérément piétiner le boitier de poudre compacte de Mini Jupe, le brisant et laissant des morceaux de miroir sur le sol.

Les deux filles ricanèrent et partirent, leur caquètement en écho pendant que Mini Jupe s'agenouilla pour ramasser ses affaires. Je pouvais voir la jeune fille les larmes au yeux tandis qu'elle remballait ses affaires frénétiquement dans sa sacoche. Des larmes qui viennent d'une fille sont équivalentes à une flèche tiré dans mon cœur. Sans même y penser, je mis un genou sur le sol et rassemblais ses livres en une pile , pris son rouge à lèvres et mis divers articles féminins dans son sac ouvert. Elle leva les yeux, pris une longue respiration ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et murmura un très silencieux "Merci," accompagné d'un doux sourire._(ndlt: rêve pas petite, prend un numéro!)_

Je souris alors que je lui tendais sa pile de livres restée au sol. "Ignore ces filles, ce sont des personnes irrécupérables. Tu devrais probablement prendre un sac à dos. Mini Jupe me fit signe que oui avec un reniflement avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers soncours**. ** Je me relevais avec mon propre sac sur l' épaule alors que Bella restait figée à la porte de la classe. Elle avait le laisser-passer pour les toilettes serré dans la main et affichait un sourire timide sur son visage.

"C'était vraiment gentil de ta part, Edward'', dit-elle doucement et commença à marcher vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient et elle me regardait presque comme si elle voulait me faire un câlin ou quelque chose. J'étais gêné par son admiration et je haussai les épaules avec indifférence, voulant échapper à son regard presque piteux et sa possible tentative d'étreinte.

Je regardai par terre, passai mon sac sur l'autre épaule alors qu'une soudaine nervosité me frappait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains, "ce n'est rien. Je l'ai juste aidé à ramasser ses affaires. Je ne suis pas un trou de cul" mon ton était haché et sincèrement je ne l'avais pas voulu. En même temps, le sourire de Bella tomba et mon cœur s'effondra avec. Elle tourna d'un coup, sans ajouter un mot, jusqu'aux toilettes me laissant seul et me sentant comme une vrai merde. Elle me complimentait, je m'étais senti stupide, alors je l'avais faite se sentir stupide en retour.

_Putain d'idiot._

Je m'assis en classe, reçus un regard désapprobateur du suppléant, qui prit mon nom rapidement pour sa feuille de présence. Quand Bella revint, je marquais _Merci _sur un bout de papier et lui passais quand le prof était retourné. Elle le déplia et fit un sourire en coin avant de le replier et de le glisser dans son sac. Elle croisa mon regard avec un léger signe de tête et je ne désirai rien de plus à ce moment que de lui baiser les lèvres, la bombarder avec des excuses et lui dire la vérité. Lui dire pourquoi j'étais tout le temps une telle bite bipolaire schizophrénique avec elle.

On marchait côte à côte, silencieusement et maladroitement. Elle est à Forks exactement depuis une semaine et au moins les deux tiers des étudiants la connaissaient déjà. Je lui demandai si elle connaissait toutes ces personnes qui la saluaient. elle rit secouant la tête en signe que non.

Emmett était à notre table, furieux contre Rosalie qu'il regardait de temps en temps en ayant ras le bol de ses gorgées de thé glacé. Il passa quarante-cinq minutes à la regarder tandis qu'elle l'ignorait délibérément parlant de sa robe de bal à portée de voix de mon frère qui bouillonnait.

Après avoir délicatement mangé un sandwich, qui avait l'air délicieux, à la confiture et au beurre de cacahouète, Bella mâchouilla son ongle rose le menton reposantdans sa main alors qu'elle écoutait Rosalie et les autres filles discuter du bal. Je le jure elle avait l'air presque triste, mais elle se forçait à être enthousiaste pour les réjouissances à venir auxquelles elle ne participerait pas. J'avais entendu dans la conversation qu'Alice y allait avec Alec et qu'Angela y allait, bien sûr, avec Ben.

Assez souvent, Bella me lançait des regards à travers ses cils mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de la regarder dans toute sa beauté féminine avec son chandail blanc aux manches fluides qui lui donnaient l'air d'un ange auréolé. Je suis un putain de lâche et je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi j'avais pensé en tombant amoureux de cette fille.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi en Bio et fit grincer son tabouret sur le plancher. Mr. Banner commença sa lecture sur les mitochondries, nous signalant de prendre des notes. Je le jure devant Dieu, entre ce type et ses prises de notes obligatoiresexcessives et toute la masturbation que je faisais, j'allais avoir besoin d'une chirurgie du canal carpien dans, genre, une semaine.

Bella sortit son carnet de notes rose brillant et un putain de cornichon en plastique vert qu'elle sépara en deux et écrivit avec une encre rose.

"Est-ce que c'est un crayon en cornichon?" lui dis-je en la regardant, incrédule, comme si ce n'est pas aussi évident.

Bella arrêta son écriture et rit, "Um hum."

"Pouuuuuurquoi?"demandai-je dans l'expectative, et un peu stupéfait face à un tel crayon stupide.

"Parce que..." elle chercha dans son sac et sorte un truc qui ressemblait à un vrai cheeseburger."Il va avec mon bloc cheeseburger." Bella afficha un grand sourire niais tandis qu'elle ouvrit les pains spongieux bruns pour révéler une pile de post-it jaunes en sandwich faisant office de fromage. "Qui va aussi avec…" elle plongea la main dans son sac pour me présenter fièrement une boite très réaliste de frites, "Mes frites effacent!"

Je la regardai pendant une bonne minute avec un expression totalement absente. Elle joignit les mains comme en prière. "Oh désolée, ils ne font pas de crayons To-furkey et de blocs au blé entier. et elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit reniflement.

Je lui ris au nez, attrapai le cornichon, l'examinai. Je griffonnai Tu es un monstre dans son pad cheeseburger avant de le faire glisser sur la table de laboratoire vers elle. Elle lut la note, me tira la langue et jeta la fausse bouffe dans son sac . Elle est tellement belle, je veux la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et la chatouiller jusqu'à se qu'elle fasse pipi dans son pantalon. Sans préciser que je voulais vraiment la voir faire des trucs obscènes avec ce crayon cornichon. _(ndlt: ok vivement qu'il puisse baiser parce qu'il est vraiment désespéré)_

"Tu peux m'emprunter le crayon quand tu veux," dit elle, levant ses sourcils suggestivement.

Je plissai les yeux en murmurant"Merci, je vais m'en passer." Elle sourit en haussant les épaules. C'était étrange, et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait,

Nous avions une petite discussion dans la salle d'études où j'inventais excuse surexcuse dans ma tête pour expliquer pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble après l'école. Je pensais lui dire simplement que j'avais d'autres plans mais Bella est une jeune femme naturellement curieuse (dans n'importe quelle autre situation et si je n'avais pas eu le coup de foudre pour elle, je l'aurais traitée de putain de chienne curieuse) et je sais qu'elle n'accepterait rien sans une explication détaillée. Je suis une vraie gonzesse pour pas vouloir lui mentir

Je réalisai que si je ne pouvais même pas inventer un mensonge sur le lieu où j'allais, alors comment serais-je capable de lui dire la vérité sur moi?

Alors après la gym, je me lavai rapidement, me rendis à ma voiture au moment où elle et Alice traversaient le parking. Alice s'arrêta pour parler avec Alec et je pris une profonde inspiration et dis, "Um, hey… um, on ne pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui."

Bella fronça les sourcils légèrement déçue, "Oh, ça va, je dois me rendre à Port Angeles pour des trucs."

Merde, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire? D'aucune façon je ne veux que cette fille sache que je vois un putain de psychiatre. Peut être que si on partait vite on pourrait arriver avant et elle ne le saura jamais. J'expirais par la bouche tandis que mon putain de stupide, insensible, égocentrique, bâtard de frère de Jasper, fit le tour de la voiture chantant "Hey, on va à Port Angeles, pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous?"

_Tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule putain?_

Je sentais ma nuque se chauffer et mes poings se fermer en deux balles bien fermes. "Ouais, bien sûr, dit-elle en me regardant. "J'imagine... si c'est bon pour vous. Planifiez vous d'aller au centre commercial, parce que j'ai besoin de... "

"Non, Edward a un rendez-vous, mais toi et moi ont peut aller magasiner pendant qu'il est à son... truc. C'est juste la rue en face" dit Jasper appuyé négligemment contre mon pare-choc. Je pourrais lui botter le cul, taper sa stupide tête laide sur le gravier, jusqu'à ce que sa tête saignante soit étalée sur le pavé... alors là je roulerais dessus plusieurs fois avec ma voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une tête blonde sanguinolente aplatie comme une crêpe.

Je serrai les dents et dis assez bas, pour que lui seul puisse entendre l'avertissement dans ma voix, "Jasper, enlève ton putain de pied de mon de putain de pare-choc espèce de crétin stupide."

"Ok… bien sûr." dit-elle, "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Elle me regarde interrogative.

"Ouais, je vais bien…pourquoi?" demandai-je, ne comprenant pas immédiatement sa question.

Elle bougeait ses pieds, passant son sac à dos sur son autre épaule. "Oh rien. J'ai juste présumé qu'il voulait dire que tu avais un rendez-vous chez le docteur. "

_Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh dieu, qu'est-ce que je dis bordel?_

Parce que si je dis oui, que c'est un rendez-vous médical, alors mardi prochain quand nous ne serons pas présents à nouveau à la maison dans l'arbre, j'aurais à trouver une autre excuse. Sinon elle va penser que je dois faire une dialyse ou quelque chose du genre où j'ai besoin de voir un médecin régulièrement,

"Um…non…j'ai…des leçons de piano…tous les mardi." je ferme les yeux bien fort, en espérant que l'explication serait assez plausible pour elle tout en n'ayant pas l'air complètement idiot étant un ado de seize ans qui succombe à la torture des leçons de piano.

"Oh!" elle sourit. "j'avais pas réalisé que tu prenais toujours des leçons. Ok d'abord, je dois aller déposer Alice chez elle et puis je vous rejoins chez vous?"

Je hochai la tête, toujours énervé comme l'enfer tandis que nous allions chacun vers nos voitures respectives. Jasper se glissa sur le siège passager pratiquement en effervescence. L'enfoiré. Il prit mon CD des Foo Fighter et je le lui arrachai.

"Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi man?"_égoïste__ irréfléchi tas de merde _"Comment peux-tu lui dire de venir avec nous? Je vais faire quoi si elle découvre ce que je fais vraiment?"_Alors là elle va penser que je suis dingue pour de vrai._ "Seigneur, Jazz tu es tellement stupide. J'ai dû lui dire que je prenais des leçons de piano, pour l'amour de Dieu, comme un espèce de crétin. Quel foutu gars de seize ans prend des leçons de piano?"

"Mec, qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de ce qu'elle pense? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes ou quelque chose comme ça?" il siffla pratiquement, comme si, que j'aie un intérêt romantique pour une fille comme Bella soit d'une ridicule impossibilité. Alors quoi, je lui dis la vérité pour qu'il puisse me la prendre sous le nez? Ça serait la parfaite opportunité pour prendre sa revanche.

"Non, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parle de moi à ses amies. Ce ne sont les affaires de personne ce que je fais bordel. Tu pourrais au moins penser à cette merde avant d'ouvrir ta gueule."

"Désolé, j'ai pas réalisé. J'ai juste pensé que ça serait cool de trainer avec elle, tu sais... pour voir si elle est cool quand elle est pas défoncée,"dit il en retournant la pochette de CD de retour dans ses mains. Pour Jasper, le monde tournait autour de lui. Je m'en rendis compte quand il a dit que le seul temps ou nous étions avec Bella était quand nous étions gelés. Je suis avec elle en classe, et j'ai appris à la connaitre sur un autre niveau, en quelque sorte. Comment peut-il même penser apprécier une fille quand tout ce qu'il a appris d'elle était quand sa personnalité était altérée?

La pensée que ces deux-là seraient ensemble pendant quarante-cinq minutes me faisait bouillir le sang. Tout ce que l'on entendait dans la voiture était le martèlement rythmique de mes doigts contre le volant, à part le faible ronronnement du moteur.

Je changeai mon chandail pour un T-Shirt gris et brossai mes dents deux fois jusqu'à ce que, quand je crache dans le lavabo, l'eau soit rosée par le sang avant de s'évacuer. Par la fenêtre avant, je pouvais voir Bella, à l'extérieur, perchée sur le rebord d'ardoise de la cascadequi avait été installée récemment sur le devant de la propriété. J'ouvris la porte et elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire lumineux, J'avais pas remarqué que vous aviez un bassin" je traversai la pelouse, mes jambes se déplaçaient involontairement, comme si elles étaient aimantées par la belle jeune fille. Au fond du bassin, on regarda en silence les deux poissons orange doré qui sortaient de la végétation.

"Ils sont magnifiques. Ont-ils des noms?" elle leva ses yeux chocolat et ses cils noirs emplis **de **sincérité et d'innocence. Je voulais prendre sa main et enlacer mes doigts dans sa petite main chaude alors que nous pourrions regarder les poissons se promener dans leur bassin ensemble.

Ma main allait rencontrer la sienne mais elle alla plutôt à ma tête pour me gratter, faisant attention de ne pas perturber le désordre soigneusement arrangé chaotiquement de mes cheveux. Pressant mes lèvres ensembles, j'attendis une minute pour répondre, "Euh…Ouais." Elle me regardait attendant ma réponse. J'expirai et répondis, "Bella, voici Cunnilingus et Fellation."

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire en coin et secouant la tête, "Est-ce que tes parents savent qu'ils ont des noms aussi... lascifs?"

"Oh ouais, ils le savent," répondis-je franchement impressionné par son utilisation désinvolte du mot lascif et aussi qu'elle sache ce que les deux noms des poissons Koi veut dire. J'aimais qu'elle soit intelligente en plus de son air sexy en toute innocence. "Les poissons sont l'idée d'Emmett et sous sa responsabilité, alors il devait les nommer. Man approuve pas vraiment mais Pa pense que c'est une bonne idée," j'haussai les épaules. À ce moment, Jasper sortit de la maison nous faisant signe qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Dans la voiture, elle insista pour s'assoir derrière, bien que je lui ai demandé de s'assoir à l'avant, par politesse et que les dames d'abord est quelque chose qu'elle apprécie. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, disant des conneries sur l'école et sur la partie de Foot à venir. Je renonçais à participer à la conversation, simplement parce qu'on approchait de Port Angeles, je devenais plus agité parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient être seuls pendant presque une heure... où il va probablement la toucher librement.

Je me garai en face de l'édifice en briques qui abritait le bureau de mon thérapeute, je jetai un regard sévère à mon frère et dis, "Je t'appelle à quatre heures."

Il tapota sa poche en murmurant"Merde ", quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui. "J'ai oublié mon cell dans la cuisine."

Bella sourit. Elle me donna son numéro tandis que je l'entrais dans mon téléphone, avec un sourire en coin pendant que je touchais les touches, une petite partie de moi était extatique en sachant que je faisais un pas de plus vers elle. Ouais stupide, mais pour un jeune qui peut pas toucher la fille pour qui il craque, obtenir son numéro devient l'équivalent d'un lobe d'oreille sucé.

"Amuse-toi pendant ta leçon." elle sourit et me salua de la main tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre commercial. Je les regardais avec colère et inquiétude à la vue déchirante de mon frère et de la fille de mes rêves qui s'éloignait de moi. Ils disparurent par les portes en verre côte à côte. J'avais envie de pleurer comme un putain de bébé. _(ndlt: pauvre Edward, c'est si triste.)_

J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le hall avant que le Dr. Kate ne m'appelle pour monter à son bureau au quatrième étage. En entrant, j'enlevai ma veste et l'accrochai sur le bras à côté de la chaise où j'ai l'habitude de m'assoir. Elle ne me regarde pas, ce qui est coutumier chez elle. "Bonjour Edward. Je suis heureuse que tu ais décidé de revenir. Le Dr. Kate me regarda et me sourit véritablement, comme si elle était vraiment heureuse que je sois de retour après la séance désastreuse de la semaine dernière ... comme si j'avais le choix.

J'expirai, m'asseyant au fond de la chaise, résigné, je ne pouvais pas passer au travers de cette session sans le faire. Je m'armai de courage pour le mensonge qui allais sortir de ma bouche. "Je veux m'excuser pour mon mauvais comportement de la semaine passée. J'ai réagi d'une manière excessive. Frapper la chaise et quitter précipitamment était déplacé et immature." Je refuse d'établir un contact visuel avec elle puisque mes excuses ne sont pas sincères.

"Elle accroche mon regard, pensive, penchant la tête sur le côté. "Edward, je te remercie. Je comprends le sentiment, mais je dois demander, franchement ... c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens?"

Je détourne les yeux, parce que je déteste être confronté à la vérité. "Non", répondis-je simplement.

"Alors pourquoi demander pardon? Tout ce que je veux de toi dans tes sessions c'est l'honnêteté. Si tu falsifies tes sentiments, alors qui est-ce que ça aide? Pas moi et certainement pas toi pas vrai?"

J'hausse les épaules en accord et complètement sous le choc. Je murmure "Ouais, je suppose." je regarde à la fenêtre, me penche vers l'avant et ronge mes ongles tandis qu'elle me demande comment avait été ma semaine. Mes genoux tressautaient nerveusement. La dernière chose dont je veux parler était de ma semaine, quand la seule chose qui a consumé mes pensées durant ces sept derniers jours est avec mon crétin de frère.

Elle sourit doucement disant,"Je voudrais aussi m'excuser envers toi, je ne voulais pas dire quoi que ce soit de présomptueux dans ma déclaration la semaine dernière. Ce n'était pas mon intention." j'acquiesçais mais restais silencieux.

"Edward, tu as l'air très agité cette après midi. Y a t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu aimerais discuter?"

_Ouais mais pas avec toi, curieuse._

Je souffle, continuant de fixer l'entrée du petit centre commercial. Pourquoi avaient-ils eu l'audace d'appeler ce petit endroit comme ça. Deux grands magasins et dix magasins d'enseigne ne constituent pas un ensemble inhabituel.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes de conversations sans but ont été échangées avant qu'elle dise, "Vous êtes très certainement distrait aujourd'hui. Normalement, vous êtes passif et indifférent." Elle poussa l'observation, "presque comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce. Ses sourcils se fronçaient. Souvenez-vous, Edward, tout ce que vous dites est confidentiel, et je suis là pour vous aider, ne vous jugerai pas ou ..."

Avant qu'elle puisse compléter sa phrase sur sa connerie de loyauté immortelle je crachai, Mon frère et moi apprécions la même fille, je suis irrité parce ils sont ensembles en ce moment... dans ce stupide centre commercial de l'autre coté de la rue et je suis frustré à cause de ma... situation.

Je pense que son cœur s'est arrêté.

"Oo… oooh …oh…" Éclata-t-elle. Si elle avait été un robot elle aurait définitivement court-circuité avec des étincelles, des éclats de flammes et d'autres merdes venant de son câblage. Avec les yeux grands ouverts elle s'assit bien droite dans son siège en cuir tandis que son crayon commençait à écrire en faisant un drôle de sifflement. Je ne lui avais jamais dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une phrase complète avant ni quelque chose d'aussi instructif que ce que je venais de prononcer en un souffle. "Pourriez-vous élaborer sur cette frustration?"

"Euh, et bien, je pense que ça vient du fait qu'il peut être son ….petit ami et pas moi." Ma réponse fus brève mais sa plume continua à glisser dans de courts mouvements saccadés.

Sans lever les yeux elle ajouta, "Je peux certainement comprendre cette frustration. Pourquoi tu penses que tu ne peux pas être son petit ami?"

Mes sourcils se lèvent face à sa question et je la regarde incrédule. "Je ne peux pas la toucher. Comment suis-je censé être son petit ami si je ne peux même pas lui tenir la main? "

"Je vois," dit-elle en arrêtant son écriture. Elle tapait son crayon sur le papier pensivement. "Maintenant, je vais vous posez une question, non pas comme une allusion ou une insinuation. Ce n'est pas autre chose qu'une simple question, d'accord? Vous pensez donc que, pour avoir une relation significative avec une femme, le contact physique est un facteur nécessaire, j'ai raison? "

J'haussai mes épaules. Je réponds,"Et bien oui,parce que quand il y a pas de contact physique ça réduit le _petite _de l'expression petite amie laissant seulement le mot amie"

_Duh, stupide. Où as tu eu ton permis?_

Elle acquiesça. "Crois-tu que cette jeune femme n'aurait aucun d'intérêt pour toi si vous étiez seulement amis?"

"Je sais. Mais je veux dire, pourquoi voudrait-elle être amie avec moi quand elle peut avoir plus avec Jasper?"Je la regardai comme si elle avait trois têtes.

Ses sourcils se levèrent parce qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. "Jasper est un meilleur choix pour elle parce qu'il peut la toucher?"

"Non, c'est pas se que je dis du tout. C'est un trou de cul avec les filles en général, et je pense que je suis vraiment mieux que lui pour Bella et aussi que nos intérêts et nos personnalités vont ensemble. Mais oui, il peut l'embrasser et d'autres merdes...du genre... désolé." elle bougea la main me poussant à continuer. "De plus, il avait une petite amie avant et il sait quoi faire avec une fille. Je suis paumé dans ce domaine." Je fronçais les sourcils, pensant à tout ce que je lui avais avoué et combien ça me faisait vraiment me sentir mieux de parler de mes sentiments."Et aussi parce que…" _merde_

"Parce que…? Continue, Edward. Tu agis bien là," Dit-elle se contenant elle même pour ne pas démontrer trop d'enthousiasme à ma soudaine 'ouverture'

"Je lui dois ça," dis-je doucement tandis que je regardais mes mains tripoter la couture de mon jeans

Elle regarda directement vers moi, ses yeux et sa voix adoucie,"Voudrais-tu préciser ça?"

Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue si fort que je pouvais gouter le sang. "Tout de suite après ... que tout le monde ait découvert ce qui c'était passé ... sa petite amie Emily, était venue une après-midi et Jazz était sorti se procurer des préservatifs, je pense ... donc elle et moi étions seuls à la maison. Elle avait ... peur de moi. J'avais déjà traîné avec elle et nos amis d'innombrables fois auparavant, mais elle ... elle était putain ... elle tremblait quand elle m'a vu. "Je sentais ma voix se casser, mes lèvres tremblaient à la mémoire de son visage, de sa peur et de ses yeux écarquillés, comme si j'allais vraiment lui faire du mal.

"Ses parents non plus voulu qu'Emily voit Jasper après ça. Ils se sont cachés pendant quelques semaines, mais inévitablement, elle n'a plus voulu avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec lui... à cause de moi. Il était dévasté murmurais-je. Je ne pouvais même plus la regarder. J'essuyais avec nonchalance une larme qui s'était échappée. Je posais ma paume sur mon front.

_Putain de fillette.._

"Et tu sens que tu lui dois une petite amie pour ça?" demanda-t-elle, poussant la boite de mouchoirs vers moi. Sa voix était une octave plus haut, indiquant sa possible incrédulité.

"C'est ma faute si elle l'a quitté. Comment suis-je censé lui rembourser ça?" J'ignorai les mouchoirs strictement à cause de ma fierté mais j'en voulais réellement un.

"T'es-tu excusé?"

"Ouais, à peu près une centaine de fois... à lui et à mon entière putain de famille."

"Alors voilà. Elle a fait le choix de le quitter. Oui ça a peut être quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais c'était son choix à elle de rompre leur relation, et ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Est-ce que d'autres membres de ta famille ont été affectés par ça? Voudrais-tu m'en parler?"

"Mon père a perdu la moitié de ses patients de son cabinet, ma mère a perdu un client de cinq millions de dollars et de futurs clients possibles, Emmett a perdu... beaucoup, Jasper et Emmett ont tout perdu quand on a déménagé. Tout est entièrement ma faute. Aucun d'entre eux n'est aussi heureux ici que là-bas et ça aussi c'est ma faute. Je ne mérite pas une fille comme Bella. Je devrais être puni, pas recevoir de cadeau."

"Mais Edward... tu continues à maintenir ton innocence dans ce qui est arrivé alors comment peux-tu considérer tout ça comme ta faute?" elle arrêta son écriture et me regarda.

"Parce que si j'avais juste menti... tout aurait bien été."

La session s'arrêta quand la minuterie sur son bureau sonna, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Elle me regardait fièrement, presque comme ma mère faisait, réalisant qu'en presque trois mois à ne dire absolument rien, je lui avais parler d'un tas de trucs en une putain de session. "Edward, c'était une session très productive, j'espère que nous pourrons continuer cette discussion mardi prochain. Passe une bonne semaine."

Je murmure un au revoir et partis, me sentant nu, vulnérable, exposé... et sincèrement, je sortais de son bureau avec un léger apaisement . Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que j'avais imaginé de lui parler de mes sentiments. Carlisle avait raison, ça aurait été une perte de temps pour tous les deux si j'avais continué à m'assoir et à bouder. Au moins je pouvais effectuer la majorité de ma sentence et peut être pourrais-je tirer bénéfice d'une thérapie.

J'appelai Bella à la seconde ou j'entrai dans l'ascenseur et quand sa voix atteint mon oreille je soufflai de soulagement face au réconfort qu'elle m'apportait. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je parlais au téléphone avec elle, je me sentais presque nostalgique, comme si ce devrait être annoté ou quelque chose. Ce serait une chose difficile à ajouter à la boîte-à-Bella dans mon dressing.

Je les retrouvai devant chez Gap. Ils arboraient tous les deux de grands sourires et transportaient des sacs. Aucune de mes plus grandes peurs n'étaient arrivées. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ne se lançaient pas de regards adorateurs et Bella ne portait pas sa veste et n'était pas parée d'un nouveau bijou qu'il aurait pu lui offrir pendant mon absence. En fait, je pense que peut être Bella était contente de me voir.

"Jésus, tu as l'air épuisé! Dure leçon?" me dit-elle, me regardant avec un visage visiblement inquiet.

J'haussai les épaules, frottant mes paumes sur mes yeux, marmonnant, "Juste fatigué."

"Oh, et bien on t'attendait pour aller là," dit elle, faisant un geste pour montrer le magasin en face de nous."Jasper m'a dit que Gap te rendait excité" Elle se mordit la lèvre pour masquer son sourire avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans le magasin. Ça me faisait chier qu'ils fassent des blagues entre eux sur moi.

"Qu'est-ce que ce putain de truc veut dire?" demandais-je à Jasper tandis que nous nous rendions à l'intérieur.

Il haussait les épaules. "Je plaisantais sur le fait que cet endroit était comme un sanctuaire pour toi, avec tous les chandails pliés parfaitement, que tout soit si parfaitement organisé et toutes les autres merdes." je le regardais sceptique, même si tout ça était vrai, Bella avait utilisé le mot 'excité' pas 'relaxé'. Il déviait vers les tee-shirts pendant que moi je me tenais debout au milieu du magasin et respirais profondément.

_Ça sent comme elle, ici!_

Je me sentais devenir dur, presque comme un Pavlovian répondant à un stimuli olfactif. Elle était dans la section parfum, pulvérisant l'eau des bouteilles créant une petite brume qui émanait d'elle. Je restai au loin, la regardai nonchalamment près d'une pile de Cotton ouatés à capuche, simples sans fermeture éclair, sans vraiment prêter attention à quoi que ce soit sauf à elle et en replaçant le bâton dans mon pantalon maladroitement, tentant d'être discret. Je remarquai un vendeur blond dégingandé qui la baisais des yeux. _(pour faire court Pavlovian a rapport avec les recherches de Ivan Pavlov qui lui ont valu un prix Nobel en 1904 sur le système de __réflexes__, le nom Pavlovian doit venir du nom donn__é__ aux chiens sur qui il f__ai__sait ses recherches. Merci Wikipedia)_

_Ne me fais pas aller là-bas mec._

_Je ressemble peut-être à une jolie petite fée, mais je me bats comme un fou_

Ignorant complètement les regards du stupide connard, elle prit trois bouteilles, une grande et une petite accompagnées d'un tube de lotion parfumé. Bella se retourna, les déposa sur le comptoir et échangea quelques mots avec le vendeur avant d'aller dans une autre section.

J'enlevai ma veste et essayai un Cotton ouaté gris clair avec le logo du magasin cousu sur le devant. J'ouvris bien l'ouverture pour le passer autour de mes cheveux quand je l'enlevai. Je réalisai qu'elle était juste à quelques centimètres de moi... regardant mon biceps droit. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage. Qu'est-ce que..."

Abruptement, avec le cœur qui battait hors de ma poitrine, je tirai la manche de mon chandail assez bas pour pouvoir cacher l'encre noire. "Rien…c'est stupide. Je n'aurais du jamais le faire faire." je jetai le chandail sur la pile parfaite en tas. Je grinçai des dents, parce que c'était presque comme commettre le crime des crimes dans l'esprit d'une personne fidèlement coincé du cul comme moi de ne pas remettre quelque chose dans l'état où elle était à l'origine. Et aussi, parce que j'ai été sec avec elle encore une fois.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit l'encre sur mon bras; un rappel constant de la nuit où tout a brutalement changé ainsi que mon ancienne vie et la personne que j'étais.

"Message reçu cinq sur cinq, oublions le tatouage pour l'instant," Dit Bella,"j'aime le vert. La couleur rend tes yeux ...gapsy." elle sourit et regardait le sweat.

_Gaspy?_

Je suppose que c'était un compliment. Normalement je ne porte pas des vêtements aussi simples, mais l'hiver approchait et il commencerait à faire froid pour fumer et pour regarder une certaine jeune fille de mon balcon. Je la regardait toucher chacun des sweats avec le visage presque rouge.

"Ouais?" dis-je, "Alors tu aimes la couleur verte?"

"Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point j'aime la couleur verte." elle mordit ses lèvres sensuellement me regardant sous ses cils avant de filer soudainement jusqu'au rayon des chapeaux et des gants. Je remarquai Jasper de l'autre coté du magasin draguant sans vergogne une vendeuse blonde. Je ramassai un sweat, vert bien sûr, et la suivis.

Même si je n'avais pas d'expérience dans les relations, expérience sexuelle ou même avec tout ce qui avait rapport avec les filles, j'étais capable de reconnaitre qu'elle tentait de me dire quelque chose.

_Je pense que Bella essaye de me dire qu'elle m'aime bien. Est-ce que c'est possible? _

Je regardai Bella avec une admiration silencieuse, glisser un chapeau dans le style des vendeurs de journaux avec une petite boucle sur la bande. Ses lèvres faisaient la moue tandis qu'elle s'admirait dans le miroir, j'imaginai que c'était le visage qu'elle faisait le soir quand elle essayait des vêtements. Elle était tellement adorable avec mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire sans bafouiller et sans avoir l'air débile.

"Tu en penses quoi?" me demanda-t-elle. "Ma mère m'a acheté une vareuse et ça serait trop joli avec mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'est du même ton de gris."

Je ris à voix haute, parce que moi aussi j'avais une vareuse. Elle changea pour un béret noir avec une petite rose sur le mince rebord. "Trop français?" demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête, non. "ça va avec tes stupides gommes. Je les aime tous les deux. Regarde il y a les gants aussi." Je pris les gants qui allais avec le chapeau sur l'étalage et les lui tendis avec précaution. Elle glissa sa petite main dedans un, l'autre toujours attaché par l'étiquette.

Bella se retourna, se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre un chapeau sur l'étagère la plus haute. C'est une casquette de baseball blanc imprimée d'un design de joueur en vert. Toujours sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle la tenait par le bord et se déplaça pour la mettre sur ma tête. Le doux gant qui pendait à celui qu'elle portait frôla ma joue. Instinctivement, je recula de quelques centimètres enarrière.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-elle doucement, tandis qu'elle tenait le chapeau en l'air. "je ne vais pas te toucher." Assommé par ses mots, et plus encore par son sens de l'observation. Je m'avançai alors qu'elle plaçai le chapeau de baseball sur ma tête. Elle fit la moue encore une fois avec ses lèvres et elle pencha la tête sur le coté, avant de s'étirer et de mettre la visière vers l'arrière.

"Parfait,", murmurait-elle. Tandis que son poignet passait sous mon nez. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment-là qu'elle était sacrément près de moi, sans jamais toucher ma peau ou mes cheveux, mais assez proche pour sentir sa chaleur corporelle et l'odeur du parfum fraîchement pulvérisé sur sa peau chaude.

Jasper cria"Hé vous autres, vous avez presque fini? Je crève de faim."

Je vérifiai rapidement mes cheveux dans le miroir pour être sûr qu'ils soient toujours dans leur chaos organisé pensant presque obsessionnellement au fait que Bella ait remarqué que je ne lui permettais pas de me toucher. Ça me rongeait, parce que elle pensait que je ne le voulais pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée que c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas. Comment putain allais-je lui dire la vérité à propos de moi?

Tous les trois attendions en file pour payer nos articles tandis que nous décidions que le sushi était l'option la plus séduisante pour diner. Je me battais avec moi même à savoir si je devais payer pour le chapeau, les gants et les parfums que Bella avait sur le comptoir, mais je pensais que ça serait étrange et maladroit, alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Je payai le sweat vert et la casquette de baseball pour moi et je pris le petit sac de Bella et le mis dans le mien qui était plus gros. Si je ne pouvais pas lui tenir la main ou passer mon bras autour de sa taille, je pouvais au moins lui tenir son sac.

C'était quelque chose qu'un petit ami ferait.

C'était un début.

Nous étions à la moitié de l'allée principale quand je lançai mes clefs à Jasper, lui disant que j'avais oublier quelque chose et de m'attendre dans la voiture. Je retournai en grandes enjambées chez Gap, prendre la lotion parfumé de Bella dont j'avais mémorisé le nom, le béret noir et les gants qu'elle n'avait pas pris parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent sur elle. Finalement, je pris un petit sweat vert comme celui que j'avais pris pour moi. Je payai rapidement, sortant tout fringant, mis mes achats dans le coffre de la voiture et glissai dans ma voiture déjà réchauffée.

Espérant qu'à un moment donné je trouverais un moyen de les lui offrir, comme un simple signe d'affection que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner physiquement. Et espérant aussi, qu'elle ne pense pas que j'étais dérangé en le faisant.

Tout était pour elle, excepté la lotion parfumée...

ça c'était pour moi...

_(ndlt: est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il va faire avec cette lotion?)_

* * *

**Salut la compagnie. Désolé a nouveau pour le petit retard. J'ai eu une fin de semaine chargé et j'ai pas eu le temps de posté. Bref, sur ce, je voudrais remercier Petitelulu27 et Lyraparleor, qui a eu bien du mal a me suivre, d'avoir corrigée se chapitre. Je m'excuse encore pour ma lenteur et mon incompréhension de la semaine passé. J'ai du passé pour une attardée. **

**Merci aussi a toutes les personnes qui laisse des reviews anonymes.**

**Si vous chercher quelque chose a vous mettre sous la dent je vous conseille fortement de lire la super fic de ****Milk40, Indomptable esclave en anglais ou en français. C'est elle qui a occupé mon temps libre en fin de semaine!**

**Rendez vous sur Skyrock pour l'extrait du prochain chapitre. **


	11. Déplacé mais Intact

**High Anxiety version française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: LyraParleor**

**Traduction autorisée**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** tous les personnages appartiennent ****à**** Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version original****e****à**** Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publique****s**** reconnaissable****s**** son****t**** la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. ****Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Salut à tous. Désolé pour le léger retard mais la correctrice était tombé malade alors elle avait pas eu le temps de travailler sur se chapitre. Mais voilà elle va mieux. **

**Je prend deux seconde pour souhaiter bonne fête à ma fille Léa qui a eu 3 ans cette semaine**

**Merci à toutes les lectrices qui laissent des reviews annonymes et bonjours à toutes les lectrices qui en laisse pas. À chaque nouvelle mise à jour j'ai de nouvelles lectrice. **

**Encore une fois rendez-vous sur skyrock pour l'extrait du chapitre à venir. **

**Merci à vous toutes. Maintenant, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapter 10~ Moved but Untouched**

**Goo Goo Dolls~ Iris**

**~PDV Bella~**

_« Tu es un monstre _

Quatre petits mots parfaitement calligraphiés, écrits avec une belle encre rose sur un post-it jaune faisant office de tranche de fromage. Il aurait pu écrire _veux-tu m'épouser?_ Que ça aurait eu le même impacte. Je savais qu'il me taquinait parce que, oui, avoir un crayon en cornichon coordonné à un bloc en hamburger et des gommes en frittes était bizarre pour une fille de seize ans. Mais pendant que je retraçais du doigt les lettres sur le papier, je me sentais tomber encore plus profondément pour ce garçon étrange avec sa fixation sur la propreté, sa bouche pleine, sa parfaite coiffure du style désorganisé mais stratégiquement arrangés et aux magnifiques favoris. C'était vraiment incroyable comme quelque chose d'aussi banal que des favoris pouvaient devenir fascinant quand c'était porté par ce magnifique garçon.

Je lui proposa aimablement d'utiliser mon crayon mais il déclina poliment,

C'était la tentative la plus boiteuse au monde pour tenter de découvrir la sexualité d'une personne. Je pense que s'il aurait été gay, il aurait aimé utiliser quelque chose de phallique pour écrire. Comme mon ridicule crayon.

_(Phallique, qui a une forme de phallus...un pénis quoi)_

Ok, alors je suis une putain d'idiote et la pire détective d'homosexualité de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Note à moi-même... faire vérifier mon Gaydar à la prochaine vidange._(mixe de gay et de radar)_

Dans la voiture d'Edward, je lui demandai si il était sûr de vouloir que je les accompagne à Port Angeles ayant vu comment il était devenu aussitôt irrité à l'idée de ma présence. Ça me rendait toute chose et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il était si étrange avec moi... Est-il bipolaire?

Sa voiture était terriblement propre, d'accord, elle n'avait que quelques mois. L'odeur de voiture neuve prévalait dans ce bijou. Il y avait un mélange de senteurs de cuir et d'Edward qui était étonnamment excitante. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière sur les tapis ou sur le tableau de bord. Tout l'intérieur était en cuir noir et en écaille brillante de tortue ce n'était pas la surface la plus propice à dissimuler la poussière. Non pas que je m'attendais à autre chose de toute façon. Sa voiture était incroyablement sexy aussi... rien de non masculin à cela.

Une fois arrivés à Port Angeles, nous laissions nos manteaux dans la voiture car ils étaient encombrants pour le lèche-vitrines et nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos destinations respectives. Je saluai de la main Edward lui souhaitant de s'amuser à sa leçon de piano et partis avec Jasper dans le centre commercial. J'appréciais vraiment la compagnie de ce garçon même si il avait les mains un peu baladeuses et qu'il était dragueur. Ça m'irritait parce que si Alice se rendait compte son comportement avec moi, elle serait anéantie. Elle est ma meilleur amie, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça à elle! Alors je lui dis simplement de mettre ses putains de mains ailleurs quand il avait jeté son bras par-dessus mon épaule et murmuré des trucs cochons à l'oreille. J'aimais les discussions coquines mais à condition d'être d'accord. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que cette voix n'était pas celle que je voulais entendre me murmurer des choses comme ça.

On était dans la librairie quand c'était arrivé**, ** naviguant au travers des allées. Je cherchais quelque chose de nouveau et de léger à lire. Peut-être quelque chose de romantique avec un peu de porno dans l'histoire pour calmer, en quelque sorte, les tiraillements dans mon bas ventre. Jasper lui, disparut dans le rayon des magazines, fouinant parmi ceux traitant de musique. Je le rejoignis, prenant un magazine d'ados avec une jolie photo exceptionnellement naturelle de Britney Spears habillée seulement d'une chemise blanche trop grande et déboutonnée. Quand je le replaçai, Jasper ricana et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Quand je lui demandai de répéter, il répondit, "J'ai dit, je devrais le prendre pour Edward pour qu'il se masturbe dessus "

Je fronçai les sourcils demandant, "Ewwww, il aime Britney Spears?

_Et il m'avait traitée de monstre! Cette fille en était une parmi tant d'autres, en plus ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait pas les blondes?_

Jasper rit et dit, "Putain non, il a un petit faible pour les chemises d'hommes blanches... Il pense que c'est sexy.

_Sur les filles... ou les garçons? _

_Éclaire-moi là Jasper...c'est un pédé ou quoi?_

_(ndlt: je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels. Je suis même fan de l'émission Queer as Folk ou Histoir Gay. ps. C'est nul la finale avec Brain et Justin. Tk hors contexte...)_

Je hochai la tête, plus confuse que jamais. J'étais là, debout, me demandant si je demandais ou non à Jasper s'il était gay. Il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille.

"Tu sais ce que je pense qui est sexy?" Ses sourcils se levèrent suggestivement, alors qu'un rictus diabolique s'étendit sur sa bouche. Je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé. "Les soutiens-gorges rouges." il pointa ses yeux vers la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge, rouge, qui dépassait de mon chandail. Il mit ses doigts sous ma bretelle et tira dessus, la relâcha pour la faire claquer sur ma peau me causant un désagréable picotement. Je le frappai en retour sur la tête. Fortement.

"Jasper, arrête-moi ça." Je fronçai les sourcils face à lui, lui faisant comprendre que je n'aimais pas ça.

Il leva les mains en position de défense, murmurant, "Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser."

"Fais juste attention à ce que tu fais avec tes mains mon pote. Tu ne peux pas juste t'approcher, claquer les bretelles des brassières et être aussi avide. Toutes les filles ne sont pas sensibles à tes charmes. Un de ces jours tu vas recevoir une claque." Je regardai ailleurs, sentant son regard sur moi je me retournai vers lui. Je vis que sa mâchoire était relâchée et il avait l'air extrêmement penaud "Allez, n'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais une chemise pour le bal?" Je le tirai par le bras avec amusement, lui pardonnant mais me sentant mal de l'avoir réprimandé. Même si je savais que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable.

Je payai mon roman de littérature grivoise gagnant un ricanement de Jasper."Porno de vampires adolescents? Chouette."

Plus tard, dans un magasin, j'aidai Jasper à choisir une chemise et une cravate. Il me dit qu'il avait invité Makenna au bal un peu plus tôt. Mais je le savais déjà parce que Alice avait été bouleversée par la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise par Jessica. Alec l'avait invité la semaine passée et elle avait décidé d'y aller avec lui juste pour avoir quelqu'un qui l'accompagnerait. Je lui avais dit de passer après le boulot, plus tard, parce que j'allais lui donner quelques affaires à porter puisque j'avais plein de jolies robes que je ne mettrai jamais. Rose y allait avec un type, Jared, avec qui elle avait apparemment eu une liaison pendant l'été. Elle avait dit qu'elle y allait juste pour rendre Em jaloux et, sincèrement, j'espérais que ça n'allait pas se retourner contre elle. Avec toutes les discussions au sujet de cette soirée et les festivités qui l'entouraient, ça me démoralisait de ne pas y aller avec Edward... pas qu'il veuille m'inviter de toute façon.

_Une fille peut rêver, pas vrai?_

_Et bien, je me fais déjà assez de fantasmes!_

Après que Jasper eut payé sa chemise et sa cravate, on alla s'assoir sur un banc à côté de la fontaine et on partagea un salissant bretzel au sucre à la cannelle. Jasper déclara que c'était la kryptonite d'Edward. Il me dit que son frère évitait comme la peste les aliments comme ces bretzels. Il tremblerait probablement et courrait au loin des salissures certaines que ça occasionnerait**. **

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?" demandai-je la bouche pleine. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre son accord pour continuer "Pourquoi avez-vous déménagé de Chicago à Forks?"

Jasper arrêta de manger et prit une gorgée de limonade." Eh bien, pour plusieurs raisons en fait. Quelques histoires merdiques et dramatiques sont arrivés avec Edward et mon père a décidé qu'il était temps de changer de décor. Ma mère voulait vraiment juste nous sortir de la grande ville pour nous amener dans une petite où on serait moins tenté de nous mettre dans les ennuis." Il me regarda avec un sourcil relevé en tapotant sa poche pleine de marijuana. Je ris, espérant qu'il voudrait bien développer éventuellement la partie à propos d'Edward et les choses qui étaient arrivées.

"Alors pourquoi ici, pourquoi Washington parmi tous les autres endroits?" Je mordis dans un morceau de bretzel et fis mon possible pour le mâcher délicatement tandis que des éclats de cannelle et de sucre saupoudraient mon jeans.

"En fait, c'est en sorte un pur hasard. La même journée ma mère avait lu un article comme quoi la pluie, les arbres et la verdure pittoresque avaient un effet calmant sur les gens. Elle a vu la maison à vendre sur le site internet d'un de ses designers. Elle a pensé que ça serait bon pour Edward. Pour elle aussi maintenant que j'y pense. Ils sont partis voir la maison ce week-end là et quand ils sont revenus, ils ont annoncé qu'ils l'avaient achetée. Nous quittions Chicago un mois après." Il haussa les épaules.

"Effet calmant? Pourquoi Edward et ta mère auraient besoin d'un effet calmant?" demandai-je impatiente, pratiquement en train de bondir hors de moi pour le savoir.

"Bien, Edward a une sorte de... merde, je devrais pas te dire ça... il va me tuer bordel." il avait l'air inquiet, mais je supposai pas assez pour trahir sa loyauté envers son frère. Je regardai vers le bas en nettoyant mes pantalons, prétendant n'avoir qu'un faible intérêt. "Edward a…comme de l'anxiété ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et Chicago était un endroit difficile pour lui."

Je le regardai incrédule. "Il fait de l'anxiété?"

"Euh…et bien, il faisait. Plus vraiment aujourd'hui." il me regarda avec prudence, réalisant peut être qu'il en avait révélé un peu trop.

"J'imagine que la pluie et les arbres ont fait leur travail alors. Et euh... ta mère... elle fait de l'anxiété aussi?" je le pressai. Je voulais obtenir le plus d'informations possibles de sa part avant qu'il se ferme à moi.

"Hum, non. M'man et P'pa ont essayé d'avoir des enfants pendant des années. Ils pensaient que déménager serait bon pour ça aussi… peut être qu'ils pensent que la pluie et les arbres sont bons pour la fécondation." Il haussa les épaules avec un étrange et inconfortable rire. "Mais j'imagine qu'ils avaient tort sur cette théorie parce qu'elle est toujours pas enceinte bordel." Son expression était malheureuse, il ressentait sincèrement de la compassion pour sa mère.

"C'est si triste," répondis-je, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre. "Est-ce qu'ils espèrent une fille?" je souriais, tentant de remonter l'humeur de Jasper.

"Ouais, quelle pauvre enfant aurait-elle été avec nous comme grands frères? Elle n'aurait jamais eu de rencard." Nous rions, croquant d'autres morceaux de bretzel "Je me sens si mal pour eux tu sais? Ma mère a fait plusieurs essais In vitro et d'autres trucs, piqures et médicaments... et elle tombait éventuellement enceinte, mais finissait par perde les bébés. Il y a un très bon spécialiste en stérilité à Seattle. Ce qui est une autre raison pour laquelle ils ont choisi Forks. il regardait ses chaussures, il était définitivement empathique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pensif avant, habituellement il était une sorte de trou de cul, toujours en train de se moquer d'Edward ou de dire des trucs méchants sur Alice. De plus, papa a des amis proches à Seattle, alors ils se sont dits que c'était idéal. Il a commencé à pratiquer à Port Angeles, et honnêtement, je pense que c'est le seul à être vraiment heureux ici."

"Tu n'es pas heureux ici?" demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. "J'aime pas ça, mais je déteste pas non plus. J'étais pas vraiment heureux à Chicago vers la fin non plus. Alors je pense que ça aurait pas fait de putain de différence où on aurait déménagé. Autant qu'il ne soit pas là."

Je le regardai, sentant sa tristesse dans sa voix. "Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé?" demandai-je doucement, cachant mon impatience à récolter le plus d'informations possible. Je me sentais comme un agent de la CIA qui interrogeait mon suspect avec un sérum de vérité. Jasper serait évidemment un espion de merde, c'est sûr.

Jasper soupira, pinça ses lèvres**.** Ça prit un long moment avant qu'il parle. J'étais sur le point de m'excuser et de lui dire d'oublier ça quand il dit doucement, "Son nom est Emily. Et elle était une putain de fille géniale. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où je l'ai vue... nous avons été ensemble pendant huit mois et... puis toute cette merde est arrivée et ses putains de parents n'ont plus voulu qu'elle me voie. Alors après que nous nous soyons séparés, je suis venu ici avec satisfaction parce que c'était trop dur de la voir tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle."

"Wow, je savais pas," dis-je en me demandant si Alice avait eu la même sorte de coup de foudre envers lui, il parlait de cette fille d'une manière si tendre. "Pense-tu que c'est pour ça que tu es comme tu es?" Il leva un sourcil, interrogateur. "Je veux dire pourquoi tu es aussi dragueur? Peut être que c'est parce que tu n'as pas réussi à surmonter ca. Que c'est plus facile d'être séducteur et de ne pas s'engager comme ça tu ne risques pas d'être blessé une nouvelle fois?" Je grimaçai et mimai une excuse silencieuse quand je vis son expression abasourdie.

Il me regarda, incrédule et penchant sa tête en arrière, "Je suis où là, Oprah?"

Je ris, haussant les épaules encore une fois. "Désolée, c'était qu'une supposition. T'occupe pas. Mais Emmett et Edward sont-ils malheureux aussi?"

"Et bien, Em s'en fiche carrément. Tant qu'il peut jouer au Football. Il est dans un trip d'aller à l'université et de faire à sa manière de toute façon. Et Edward, et bien... il est juste…" Jasper soupira, les épaules effondrées, clairement frustré par son jeune frère. "Peut importe... il est juste un enfoiré misérable peut importe ce qu'il fait..."

Je murmurai, "Pourquoi, Jasper?"

_S'il te plait dis-moi pourquoi Edward est comme il est... je dois savoir._

Jasper secoua la tête les paupières closes. "C'est une putain de longue d'histoire."

_Oh, ne te ferme pas maintenant._

Jasper se leva en silence, regardant dans le centre commercial, il avait clairement terminé de parler. Je baissai la tête vaincue, mais comprenant tout à fait. "Est-ce que ça à le moindre rapport avec le fait qu'Edward n'aime pas qu'on le touche?"

L'expression de Jasper se figea. Il pinça les lèvres et dit, "Ah, tu as remarqué ça hein? Il est hum... étrange. Il est juste un putain de mec étrange... tu sais... avec son problème d'obsessions." Jasper éluda avec cette explication boiteuse, changeant rapidement de sujet. Je savais qu'il y avait plus là-dessous. Jasper n'était pas vraiment convaincant dans son explication. "Alors, hum…Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Forks?" demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé, changeant effectivement de sujet et me mettant sur la sellette.

Je plaçai une de mes jambes qui pendait sous moi."je te l'ai déjà dit... des trucs sont arrivés et je suis partie. C'est pas toute une histoire." mentis-je, fâchée contre Jasper qui avait interrompu notre conversation abruptement. _Note à moi-même… Googler Edward Cullen._

"Alors dis-moi, puisque ce n'est pas toute une histoire," me fit-il remarquer avec de grand yeux.

Je soupirai silencieusement énervée d'avoir à ressasser ces détails désagréables. Mais je réalisai que je lui devais probablement la réciprocité puisque Jasper avait partagé les siens. "Le copain de ma meilleur amie... m'avait draguée et j'avais pas accepté ses avances. Elle... ne l'a pas très bien pris... du tout. Elle et mes autres 'amies' m'ont rendu la vie vraiment difficile alors je suis partie quand je n'ai plus été capable de l'endurer. j'ai mimé des guillemets sur le mot amies, parce qu'elles n'étaient certainement pas mes amies.

_Ok, d'accord ce n'était que la moitié de l'histoire... mais ça me semblait être assez pour l'instant._

Je haussai les épaules, paraissant indifférente, mais y penser me mettait hors de moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire son nom sans que ma langue claque. "Wow, les filles sont vraiment chiennes, hein?"

"Quelques unes d'entre elles ouais," je ris timidement. "Mais je suis plus heureuse ici que je ne l'ai été depuis un bon moment. C'est plaisant d'avoir des amis que je sais vraiment attentionnés envers moi et qui ne me blesseront jamais à cause un stupide garçon." je lui fis un clin d'œil amusée. Il me sourit et prit le dernier morceau de bretzel que je lui tendait.

Tandis qu'on se levaient, Jasper dit, "Hey Bella écoute...les trucs que je t'ai raconté sur Edward et ma mère. Ça reste entre toi et moi ok?" je lui fis signe que oui, lui promettant de ne pas trahir sa confiance. Nous jetions nos déchets et allions jusqu'au marchand de journaux pour acheter du papier à rouler.

Alors qu'il payait, je remarquai un assortiment de briquets fantaisie. Un en particulier ressortait. Il était de forme rectangulaire, transparent séparé en deux parties remplies de liquide. En pressant un bouton, de l'air comprimé faisait bouger de petites billes colorées. Le but étant d'essayer de coordonner les billes de même couleur dans un demi cercle de la cavité. Edward aimait jouer avec son briquet et je savais qu'il adorait coordonner des choses, alors j'ai pensé qu'il aimerait ce nouveau défi.

Il était presque quatre heures quand Jasper me demanda où je devais aller ensuite."J'ai besoin d'aller chez Gap pour du parfum," dis-je en regardant mon cellulaire.

"Non, attendons Edward. J'ai pas envie de l'entendre chialer parce que on y est allé sans lui."

"Vraiment, pourquoi il ferait ça?"

"Parce que ce magasin le rend vraimentdéchainé avec toutes ses piles colorées parfaitement coordonnées et alignées." Je ris, sachant qu'il ne plaisantait probablement pas. Je devais admettre que j'aimais la vision de ce que ça donnait.

On flâna un peu dans une petite boutique Western qui n'était vraiment pas à sa place dans ce centre. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi un habitant de l'État de Washington ressentirait le besoin de porter des bottes et un chapeau de cowboy. Cachaient-ils des bovins dans un endroit que je n'aurais pas encore vu?

Jasper marmonna quelque chose sur son aversion pour la musique country , les vêtements country et les putains de bordel de merde de chapeaux de cowboy. Pourtant il se tenait devant un miroir, essayant des vestes ridicules à franges et mettait les mains dans ses poches en faisant semblant d'en sortir une arme, comme dans un vieux western. On s'amusa, essayant différents styles de chapeau et imitant de vraiment mauvais accents du sud. Une stupide chanson trottait maintenant en en boucle dans ma tête; _Lord have mercy… baby's got her blue jeans on_… Je me demandai si c'était une des chansons qu'ils passaient pour torturer les gens en Irak? Elle me donnait envie de rendre des choses que je n'avais pas volées.

Pendant que j'essayais de me sortir les paroles du iPod de ma tête, je remarquai un jeune couple dans le coin. Elle prit un chapeau pour qu'il l'essaye. Ils étaient évidement très amoureux. Quand elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour lui mettre le chapeau sur la tête, ils se firent un bisou d'esquimau avant de de s'embrasser. Elle le posa amoureusement sur sa tête...l'ajusta... et se recula pour l'admirer. Il lui fit exactement la même chose excepté qu'il plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille tandis qu'il ajustait son chapeau. Un geste pourtant simple qui montrait tellement d'amour et de tendresse.

La fille leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, tandis que sa main à lui glissa sur sa taille fine avant de s'enfoncer dans la poche de son jeans. Ça me rendit triste parce que je savais qu'Edward ne me toucherait jamais comme ça et que je n'aurais probablement jamais la chance de caresser son visage ou même de le toucher n'importe où. Par ailleurs, j'en étais certaine, je ne voulais personne d'autre que cet homme. Gay ou non, Edward était dans mon cœur.

Alors que j'admirais avec envie leur relation, mon téléphone sonna et Edward nous dit qu'il serait là dans une minute. Je sauvegardai son numéro sous le nom de E tandis que je souriais heureuse, pensant que c'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix dans le téléphone. Elle sonnait différente, plus profonde peut-être même un peu triste.

Je le vis de loin entrer dans le centre avec son parfait physique ravageur, grand, mince, tandis que sa démarche confiante s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi. J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac et une chaleur se propageait dans mon bas ventre à la seule vue de son visage. La boutique country diffusait cette chanson horrible sur la nana en jeans bleu. Un léger changement du She au He et elle était parfaitement adaptée à Edward qui avançait vers nous. Les têtes se retournaient, les mâchoires tombaient et le tempo était en parfait accord avec son allure.

_He can't help it if he's made that way  
He's not to blame if they look his way  
He ain't really trying to cause a scene  
It just comes naturally, no the boy can't help it_

Je le regardai avec amusement et je l'admis, un peu d'irritation face au nombreuses têtes qui se retournaient quand il passait. Il restait inconscient de son effet attractif sur la gente féminine.

_Heaven help us, Baby's got his blue jeans on  
Lord have Mercy, Baby's got his blue jeans on_

"Hey Jasper, juste par curiosité... quand Edward jouait au baseball, à quelle position jouait-il? Demandai-je entièrement concentrée sur Edward.

Il répondit, "Il était lanceur, pourquoi?" je souris, je fus presque étourdie.

_"Hey Bella, un home run est un cadeau du lanceur. As-tu déjà embrassé un lanceur?"_

_Non Edward, mais tu peux parier ton joli petit cul que je vais le faire._

Mais c'était un message ambigu. Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien vouloir me dire? Seigneur, les garçons sont tellement compliqués. Je souhaitai que nous puissions juste arriver à nous dire ce que nous avions à nous dire sans avoir à faire des jeux ou être timide et mystérieux. Mais là encore, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais autant attirée par Edward, en raison de son manque de clarté.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé, il était débraillé, les yeux rouges et fatigué. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Je me sentis mal parce que son professeur de piano devait l'avoir fait travailler si durement et ensuite, je trouvai ça bizarre. Parce que, sérieusement, comment une simple leçon de piano peut-elle être physiquement épuisante? Peut-être était-ce une session émotionnelle.? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était étrange qu'il fut dans cet état. De toute façon, Edward Cullen était-il du genre à faire quelque chose normalement.

Je voulus désespérément courir vers lui, enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et le tenir contre moi pour le réconforter avec mon affection, mais j'eus trop peur du rejet qui s'en suivrait. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de vouloir éloigner tous ses ennuis. Edward m'avait séduite avec ses beau yeux et ses étourdissantes lignes du visage qui rendaient ma culotte instantanément humide . Sa mâchoire était l'équivalent d'un porno hard core... pour mon cul de vierge. J'étais fascinée par lui, je voulais découvrir tous ses secrets, ses mystères. Je voulais juste qu'il m'embrasse. Mais j'étais pas assez courageuse.

Alors chez Gap, j'avais décidé de lui faire savoir subtilement que je l'appréciais. Je pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir s'il était gay. En fait, ma seconde idée, que j'avais abandonnée, aurait été de me déshabiller, de rester en sous-vêtements et de l'inviter dans la cabine d'essayage, en toute honnêteté, j'aurais préféré.

Mais là encore, je remarquai combien il faisait attention à ne pas me toucher quand il me tendit les gants et comment il avait reculé quand je lui avais mis le chapeau sur la tête. Ça avait fonctionné avec l'autre couple que j'avais vu tout à l'heure, alors je me dis que ça allait marcher avec lui, qu'il verrait la tendresse dans le geste. Je lui dis dans un murmure que je n'allais pas le toucher et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il fut sur ses gardes, mais il me laissa lui tourner la casquette à l'envers. Seigneur Dieu, il était si parfait et si beau à ce moment. Si jamais je l'épousais un jour, je voulais qu'il porte une casquette de baseball à l'envers et un smocking. Ok peut être pas... peut être juste entièrement nu.

De plus, pour ajouter au mystère, je sus qu'il avait un tatouage. Je remarquai la bande horizontale à l'encre noire qui serpentait autour des biceps bien développés sur son bras droit. (lien dans le profil) Je ne pus pas vraiment deviner ce que c'était exactement, mais le motif me semblait être un dessin tribal complexe. J'eus instinctivement l'envie de tendre la main et de l'effleurer du bout des doigts tellement il me fascinait. Je lui posai une question à ce sujet sans même penser qu'il aurait un mouvement de recul, sa prudence reprenait le dessus. Edward descendit sa manche si vite qu'elle en devint floue, cachant le dessin à ma vue. Sa réaction était déroutante à juste titre et elle alimenta encore plus le feu qui me donnait envie de découvrir ses secrets.

Edward ne m'avait donné aucun indice sur son orientation sexuel ou si il ressentait les mêmes sentiments que moi. C'était extrêmement frustrant à la fin.

Pour diner, nous retirions nos chaussures, nous nous sommes tous assis par terre à une table basse fixée au sol et avions commandé des sushis. Nous nous les étions partagés quand ils étaient arrivés à notre table. Edward leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je montrais mes chaussettes mauves à petits pois agitant mes orteils vers lui.

Regarder Edward manger des sushis était divertissant et absolument fascinant. Je le regardais impressionnée, aligner les huit rouleaux sur son assiette rectangulaire. Il les espaçait parfaitement l'un par rapport à l'autre. Il en avait deux de chaque sorte, placées une en face de l'autre qu'il disposait à l'aide de ses baguettes. Il plaça à la fin, son petit bol de sauce soja et de wasabi directement au bas de l'assiette. J'avais été prévenu dans la voiture du rituel avec les sushis d'Edward. Jasper sourit quand il réalisa que je regardais Edward attentivement.

Edward ne leva même pas les yeux sur moi quand il dit, "Bordel arrête de me fixer B ou je te crève les yeux avec mes putains d'baguettes." Il fourra un morceau dans sa bouche et me fit un sourire en coin.

Je ris si fort que le Sprite me sortit par le nez, m'étouffant jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent. Je peux vous dire qu'ils avaient été élevés par une mère décontractée... aucun d'eux ne me vint en aide, ils ont juste crié tous les deux, "les mains en l'air!" tandis qu'ils levaient leur bras dans une démonstration moqueuse.

Edward était si beau et si merveilleusement bizarre.

Tout en mangeant, nous bavardions nonchalamment à propos de rien ayant une réelle importance, riant et souriant entre les bouchées. C'était vraiment plaisant d'être avec mes amis. À un certain moment, malgré le fait que je savais parfaitement me servir des baguettes, j'ai perdu la prise sur mon rouleau à l'avocat et il tomba dans mon pot de sauce. Le Wasabi, le soja et le gingembre éclaboussèrent partout et sur le bracelet en argent brillant d'Edward, le salissant. Jasper éclata de rire tandis que je m'étais figée dans la crainte de la réaction d'Edward pour l'avoir sali. Son visage se tourna lentement vers moi alors que je me recroquevillais tremblant de peur.

Rapidement, je trempai ma serviette dans mon verre d'eau et tentai de nettoyer son bras tandis qu'il me regardait les yeux écarquillés avant de retirer sa main. "Je suis vraiment désolée E," dis-je presque en chuchotant. Il ne dit rien pendant une minute. Je pensai qu'il était vraiment furieux. Le visage impassible, il m'arracha la serviette des mains, retira son bracelet, l'essuya avant de nettoyer son poignet. Il trempa ses doigts dans son verre d'eau et subitement, il m'éclaboussa au visage. Je cris et ris pendant qu'il continuait à m'arroser avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Quelques clients du restaurant nous jetèrent des regards méchants, mais je m'en foutais. Je savais qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde fâché contre moi. Je levai le regard vers lui et désignai son bracelet. "puis-je?" demandai-je. Edward me fit signe que oui et je pris la lourde chaine dans ma main la plaçant dans ma paume. Les initiales _EAC_ y étaient gravées dans une écriture complexe sur la surface plate et brillante. Une petite gravure de lion appuyé sur ses pattes arrières la décorait et de l'autre coté il y avait trois trèfles. Je le regardai interrogative.

"Anthony," dit-il doucement, répondant à ma question muette qui était, pour quel nom était l'initiale A. Je répétai son nom complet tout bas presque admirative.

"Le lion et le trèfle font partie des armoiries de la famille Cullen," ajouta Jasper

"Il est magnifique. Tellement masculin," dis-je tandis que je le déposai doucement dans sa paume ouverte.

"Merci, mon père me l'a donné quand mon adoption a été validée." dit-il presque avec révérence en le replaçant sur son poignet propre.

"Oh, c'est très gentil. C'est un geste très admirable. Tes parents sont géniaux."

"Ouais,ils le sont... merci. Ils t'ont aimé aussi. Ils ont dit que tu es attachante ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. Edward rit jetant un autre morceau dans sa bouche. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Attachante? J'ai enduré les boulettes de la mort pour être attachante? Bordel, je suis fantastique, belle, charmante, pleine d'esprit, sans oublier intelligente et... "

Edward interrompit, "Arrogante, prétentieuse, vaniteuse, suffisante, présomptueuse…ai-je à continuer?" Il ricana et je frappai dans l'air près de sa tète l'obligeant à se pencher à l'opposé de moi. Ce mouvement brusque fit échapper son rouleau dans son plat de sauce soja éclaboussant le devant de sa chemise avec des taches brunes. Il grogna, prenant sa serviette défaitiste tandis que Jasper et moi rions de manière incontrôlable.

"Tu vois ce qui arrive quand ont est condescendant?" lui fis-je malicieusement en pointant le bazar.

"Ouais, tu me dois un chandail," répondit-il d'une voix nette.

"Ok," dis-je en relevant le bas de mon top minutieusement, comme si j'allais lui donner celui que j'ai sur le dos. "Mais je pense pas qu'il va t'aller." Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec incrédulité apparemment n'ayant aucune idée de si je plaisantais ou non. Jasper souleva ses sourcils suggestivement et Edward me regardait d'un air ébahi.

Je rebaissai mon chandail et dit avec malice, "Oh, Vous l'avez souhaité tous les deux."

_Et bien, je savais au moins que c'était vrai pour Jasper. _

Quand nous avons eu terminé de manger, les garçons ont insisté pour payer la note et nous partîmes vers la maison. Je réalisai que c'était la première fois en une semaine que j'avais passé du temps avec eux en dehors de l'école, sans être sous l'influence de la drogue ou de l'alcool et c'était vraiment plaisant de passer du temps comme ça avec eux.

Ce soir-là, une fois rentrée à la maison, je passai du temps avec Charlie à regarder la télévision avant de monter dans ma chambre. Rendue à l'ordinateur, je m'assis devant la page d'accueil de Google, la fixant pendant ce qui me sembla être une heure. Je me sentis terriblement mal au regard de ce que j'allais faire. À la seconde où je tapai Edward Cullen, mon cœur palpita dans ma poitrine et je commençai à suer à profusion. J'étais incapable de savoir si c'était les nerfs parce que je culpabilisais de fouiller dans son passé ou si c'était la peur de ce que j'allais peut être découvrir. Je veux dire, est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir à propos de ses anciennes copines?

De toutes façons, mes peurs se sont envolées quand les seules choses qui sortirent étaient des pages médicales reliées au Dr. Cullen, l'ancien site internet d'aménagement d'intérieurs d'Esmé et quelques articles sur Emmett de son ancienne école à Chicago. Rien du tout à propos d'Edward.

J'étais très déçue, mais complètement soulagée en même temps. J'avais besoin de savoir à propos de lui, mais je pense que la chose la plus juste pour moi à faire était d'attendre qu'il m'en parle au lieu de farfouiller sur le net pour trouver des détails sur le passé d'Edward. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui arriverait s'il allait fouiner dans le mien? Surement qu'il serait horrifié à ce qu'il trouverait sans avoir eu d'explications claires.

Je réalisai que plus je devenais proche de ce gars, plus que je le connaissais, plus je le voulais désespérément. Avec cela, me vint à l'esprit que si lui ne voulait pas de moi, j'aurais terriblement, incroyablement et impossiblement le cœur brisé.

J'allai au lit ce soir-là en pensant aux beaux yeux d'Edward et à son visage parfait m'imaginant moi-même dans la cabine d'essayage chez Gap, ne portant rien à par des dessous. Je vis Edward passer son visage par la porte me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je l'attrapai par le chandail et le tirai vers moi avec force. Dans mon lit, je passai mes mains dans mon bas de pyjama, sous ma culotte et trouvai mon point sensible humide et gonflé. J'appuyai légèrement mon majeur sur mon bourgeon de plaisir, mon corps se cambra sous la tension et je vis des étincelles de plaisir tandis que je frottais cette zone pendant que dans ma tête, Edward me poussait contre le mur de la cabine. Il enroulait ses doigts autour de mon genou, remontait sur ma cuisse et enlevait ma culotte. Je sentis ses doigts danser autour de mes plis et je le fis en même temps que dans mon fantasme. "Aime-moi E," murmurai-je dans la nuit. Il continua à embrasser ma nuque tandis que ses doigts entraient à l'intérieur de moi. Son autre main passait sous le bonnet de mon soutien-gorge, taquinant mon mamelon. Je gémis à voix haute quand je pinçai mon propre mamelon imaginant que c'était les doigts d'Edward. Je massai mon clitoris de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je sente mes orteils se recourber, mon corps entier se tendre et ensuite être saisie dans un presque orgasme tandis qu'il s'effaçait et que je le perde... encore.

Après ça, je dis mes prières comme à l'habitude.

_Cher Dieu,,_

_S'il vous plait, veillez sur les moins fortunés et offrez aux personnes dans le sud un nouveau genre de chapeau, parce que ces chapeaux ont l'air stupides. Pendant que vous y êtes, donnez-leur un nouveau style de musique aussi, parce que certaines de leurs chansons sont ridicules. S'il vous plait, bénissez maman, papa, Phil, Maggie, Carlisle, Esmé, Angela, Ben, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et bien sûr Edward. S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi d'avoir Googler Edward parce que même si je sais que c'était mal, ça aurait été bien de trouver un petit quelque chose sur lui. Et pardonnez-moi de m'être touchée, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez faire cela ou si ça fait partie de vos pouvoirs d'autre monde, mais envoyez un bisou de bonne nuit à Edward pour moi, j'apprécierais beaucoup. Oh, et voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour donner à Esmé et à Carlisle un bébé, parce qu'ils en méritent vraiment un. _

_Amen._

Je murmurai bonne nuit à Edward avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. Je dormis bien cette nuit-là, rêvant d'étonnants yeux verts et d'une chanson country sur un beau gars en jeans bleu.

Vendredi soir,il pleuvait des cordes alors on savait que personne n'irait à la plage. Le paquet de ma mère était arrivé cet après-midi. Il était rempli de vêtements pour Alice et je le jure, elle était encore plus excitée que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer. Elle sautait et criait de joie. Mais quand elle me pris dans ses bras, je savais que ça voulait dire plus que d'avoir que de nouveaux vêtements. Elle était heureuse que je sois de retour dans sa vie et je ne pouvais pas lui dire combien ce sentiment était réciproque.

Elle essaya plusieurs jolies robes dans mon armoire et arrêta son choix sur une robe ballon noir sans manche qui lui allait à merveille et faisait comme si ses seins était énormes. Aussi contente qu'elle était contente d'aller à la soirée, elle n'avait pas besoin de dire à voix haute qu'elle était déçue de pas y aller avec Jasper... c'était une évidence.

Rosalie est arrivée plus tard avec des pizzas et un film que nous avons regardé avec mon père et Maggie. Après cela nous avons joué à Cranium et avons ris à en mourir pendant des heures après que mon père ait esquissé une figure de ballerine quand son tour de faire une charade arriva. Toutes les trois on admettait qu'on était déçu de ne pas voir nos coups de cœur à la lumière d'un feu sur la plage, mais nos regards fréquents vers les voitures qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur stationnement nous montraient qu'ils avaient pas bougé non plus.

Samedi après-midi s'avéra être une super journée, le soleil brillait avec un soupçon d'air frais. Le jeu commençait juste après midi. Les filles et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le stade plein à craquer de l'école, habillées aux couleurs du lycée, enroulées dans des couvertures autour de nos épaules. On cherchai une rangé de sièges vides et je remarquai Edward immédiatement après avoir regardé dans les gradins. Mon cœur battait comme les ailes d'un colibri.

Edward portait le sweat vert qu'il avait acheté et avait l'air délicieusement rebelle et totalement anti-conformiste parce que les couleurs de l'école étaient le bleu et l'or. Sur sa tête, il portait la casquette de baseball qu'on avait acheter... et elle était à l'envers. Je sentis mes genoux devenir faible et je me détournai pour pas perdre connaissance devant lui ou attirer une quelconque attention sur moi. Il était assis assez haut, aux côtés de sa mère et son père et de l'autre côté il y avait Jasper. Lauren, Makenna et Jessica étaient assises à côté de Jasper et agitaient leurs pompons et des drapeaux.

Il y avait des sièges vides dans la rangée en face d'eux, mais je ne voulais pas être présomptueuse et me dire qu'ils les avaient gardés pour nous. Mon téléphone sonna dans mon sac à main et quand je le sortis je vis que c'était Edward. Je me fis presque pipi dessus quand je vis l'appelant.

Il dit qu'il nous avait gardé des places mais il savait pas si Alice serait à l'aise d'être assise là avec Jasper et Makenna. Je me dis que c'était gentil de sa part d'avoir pris ça en considération et Alice dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre, qu'elle s'était résignée à faire sa vie sans lui alors pourquoi s'empêcher de vivre. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle en était enchantée mais il y avait vraiment aucune autre place de disponible.

Le sourire d'Edward fit gonfler mon cœur et c'était comme si je pouvais sentir la chaleur irradier de lui quand je me rapprochai. Mon cœur palpitait et allait de plus en plus vite à chaque pas que je faisais. Nos regards se croisèrent brièvement et j'étais si fascinée par son sourire que je ratai une marche. Une chance, Rosalie m'attrapa avant que je ne m'étale dans les marches et marmonna quelque chose à propos de moi qui avait les yeux sur le crayon d'Edward assez gros pour faire office de marche d'escalier. Je n'avais jamais regarder son entrejambe avant qu'elle ne le mentionne, et ensuite je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de le regarder_ (ndlt: ne pas oublier dans un chapitre précédant, elles ont surnommé le mots pénis par crayon. pen/penis)_

Nous saluâmes toutes Carlisle et Esmé affectueusement et ils nous le retournèrent. J'aimai qu'ils soient assis avec leurs parents. La plupart des ados ne voudraient pas être pris avec leur parent à des activités parascolaires, mais je supposai que les Cullen n'étaient pas des parents ordinaires. Quand je leur présentai Rosalie, elle serra leurs mains puis se retourna vers moi et me mima avec les lèvres: _putain de merde il est canon. _J'entendis Edward murmurer à Esmé que Rose était la fille qu'Emmett aimait..

"Hey," dis-je en m'asseyant directement en face de lui tandis que les filles prirent place autour de moi. Nous drapions la vielle courtepointe sur nos genoux savourant la chaleur. Alice s'assit à côté de moi, le plus loin possible de Makenna et de Jasper en me murmurant des choses déobligeantes sur elle.

Edward se pencha vers moi et me murmura joueur, "Hey Spaz." son sourire en coin est ma kryptonite.

Je fondis un peu avant de lever les yeux au ciel agitant mon doigt devant lui

"rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu t'es moqué de moi? Tu ne voudrais pas ruiner ce chandail-là aussi non? "

"Ouais, et toi tu me dois toujours un putain de chandail, tu te rappelles."Il regarda droit devant lui sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Je me retournai pour le regarder à nouveau. Seigneur j'avais besoin que ce gars me touche! Esmé le frappa sur le bras lui rappelant de surveiller son langage devant une jeune femme. J'écarquillai les yeux face à cet échange. Sa mère pouvait le toucher ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper, mais pas moi. Ca me faisait chier.

Les chars allégoriques et les nominés pour être Roi et Reine du bal était à l'arrière d'un camion faisant le tour de la piste ovale. Les nominés et les pompom-girls saluaient et criaient. Emmett était l'un deux avec son rancard pour la soirée. Kim, qui était fièrement assise sur ses genoux dans son uniforme de cheerleader. Une des mains de Rose forma un poing, son autre s'agrippa sur ma cuisse, ses ongles entraient dans ma chair. Je lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes. Ca ne fonctionna pas. Elle se cassa un ongle et ca la rendit encore plus énervée. Jared la salua depuis le char parce qu'il était lui aussi candidat. Rose décida de se donner en spectacle. Elle se leva, le salua et lui envoya un baiser. Emmett fut évidement ennuyé par ça. Son expression le prouvait bien. Il entoura ses bras autour de Kim la chatouilla et ris tandis qu'elle criait. Rose se rassit, avec des traces de larmes dans les yeux. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'embrassai ses cheveux.

Le match se déroula, je ne pus prêté aucune attention au jeu car j'étais concentrée sur Edward derrière moi. Pas que je porte un quelconque intérêt pour le football. Mon corps était excité par sa proximité je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle, sentir son odeur enivrante qui me rendaient incapable de penser correctement. Je me sentais comme une jeune fille ridicule qui ricanait après son béguin.

Je reçus des coups de pieds à chaque fois que sa mère, son père ou Jasper se levait et criait avec enthousiasme quand Emmett courait quelque mètres avec le ballon. Edward était enthousiaste mais silencieux, il riait beaucoup. Je faisais mon possible pour pas me retourner et le regarder même si je le voulais beaucoup. De temps en temps, son Nike frottait accidentellement ma cuisse quand il plaçait son pied sur le banc à côté du mien. Il s'excusa à chaque fois. J'en étais triste. Je ne voulais rien de plus que lui, de me blottir contre son corps sous de la couverture et entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens, l'écoutant me chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Nous continuions à regarder le match tout en riant et criant quand Emmett lança pour 2 touchdowns et que le défenseur en intercepta une autre balle et courrut avec le ballon pour un autre touchdown. Nous avions une avance 21-7 quand Emmett dirigea l'équipe vers les vestiaires pour la mi-temps. Edward s'excusa juste avant de se diriger vers un stand et revint avec des tasses de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde... même pour le groupe de pétasses.

Esmé le regarda de façon étrange et demanda, "Depuis quand bois-tu du chocolat chaud?" Edward haussa les épaules, ignorant sa question. Je ris en moi-même parce qu'elle ignorait l'addiction au chocolat de son fils.

Après la mi-temps et la pire performance habituelle de kickline au monde, quelques nuages disparurent, laissant des rayons de soleil se répandre sur le terrain. La grosse boule de feu orange dans le ciel avait décidé, aujourd'hui parmi tous les autres jours, de faire acte de présence à Forks.

Je ne pouvais plus rien voir sur le terrain à cause de l'éblouissement et des petits points blancs qui flottaient dans mon champ de vision qui me faisaient plisser des yeux. Je cachai mes yeux de la lumière éclatante avec ma main réalisant que j'avais oublier mes lunettes de soleil dans la voiture. Edward se déplaça derrière moi à ce moment, ses genoux frottaient mon dos tandis qu'il allongeait ses longues jambes. A ce moment-là, il avait les deux pieds sur les gradins de chaque coté de moi. Qu'est-ce que j' aurais donner pour pouvoir m'allonger entre ses jambes et reposer mes coudes sur ses longues cuisses.

L'odeur de son shampoing et de son eau de Cologne tintée d'un soupçon de cigarette et de chocolat flottait juste sous mon nez. J'aurais pu passer le reste de la journée assise là à inhaler son odeur. Ça aurait été super. Son odeur devint encore plus forte quand il se pencha en avant et me chuchota, "Tiens." Sa casquette de baseball glissa sur ma tête, elle était chaude et sentait son shampoing, son gel ou peu importe... c'était merveilleux.

Je me retournai, remarquant le sourire brillant de sa mère tandis qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux les rendant encore plus désordonnés. Alice et Rose me firent un air étrange alors qu'elles levaient les yeux au ciel. Edward sortit une paire de lunettes de la poche de son sweat et me fit mon sourire favori en mettant ses lunettes. J'ajustai la casquette en me rappelant le couple dans la boutique. Aurait-il voulu placé une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait?

Peu de temps après, ses deux pieds étaient à nouveau de chaque coté de moi, comme des serre-livres m'empêchant de basculer. Son entrejambe était juste derrière moi.

Vers la fin de la partie, le soleil disparut et il fit beaucoup plus froid que ce que à quoi nous étions habitués. Emmett nous fit un autre touchdown et portait l'équipe à la victoire. Les Spartans de Forks High menaient à la défaite les Montain Lions de Port Angeles 28-21, grâce à un touchdown d'Emmett dans les 5 dernières secondes de jeu. La victoire envoya les garçons dans une danse triomphante avant d'aller frapper dans la main des Montain Lions fâchés sur le terrain. Il était pratiquement garanti qu'Emmett serait le Roi du bal. _(ndlt: une partie de Football américain dure 4 heures)_

Fière de son homme, mais trop têtue pour l'admettre, Rose afficha le plus beau sourire sur son visage tandis qu'Emmett regardait dans les gradins. Elle le transforma rapidement en grimace quand elle le vit ébahi par elle. C'était évident que ça la tuait d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais comme elle le disait, son plan était garanti de marcher.

A l'autre bout du terrain, Emmett mima un geste comme s'il tenait un ustensile et le portait à sa bouche. Edward rit et me regarda. J'étais confuse. "Quoi?" Il rit, "Tu ne connais pas le signe universel pour dire _allons manger une crème glacé _? J'eus soudainement une envie de sirop au chocolat. "

Alors que la foule commençait à quitter les gradins, je me levai et me retournai face à Edward. Il portait toujours ses lunettes fumées. Je notai qu'elles lui allaient à merveille. J'enlevai la casquette de sur ma tête et la plaçai gentiment à nouveau sur la sienne avec un sourire. Il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul cette fois, il baissa juste sa tête acceptant que je la lui remette. Tout mon corps tremblait tandis que je lui dis, "Merci,"Je me demandai sincèrement pourquoi il ne m'avait pas encore embrassée, ou s'il allait le faire un jour.

A proximité, sa mère se mordit les lèvres et regarda ailleurs rapidement avec un sourire. Je la regardai me demandant pourquoi. Mais il me semblait que toute cette satanée famille était étrange, alors pourquoi pas elle aussi?

La décision avait été prise. Nous allions nous retrouver au Friendly's Ice Cream en ville parce que, apparemment, Emmett y était connu pour aller chercher son sundae Reeses après chaque match. Nous attendions tous qu'il sorte du vestiaire avant de nous rendre en ville dans nos voiture respectives. On s'est tous assis à une grande table ronde avec Esmé et Carlisle. Le reste d'entre nous était dispersé autour ayant l'air maladroit et mal à l'aise. Qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée?

Jasper et Makenna se sont assis devant Alice et moi, Rose et Emmett l'un en face de l'autre et Edward à côté de moi. Même si Makenna était venue, son groupe de pétasses avait décidé de rester à Forks pour se préparer pour le bal. Je remerciai le dieu de la crème glacée pour ça parce que c'était déjà assez gênant ainsi. La tension inconfortable dans l'air était palpable. Les seules expressions sur nos visages furent les regards noirs, furieux et les occasionnels sourires mal aisés et des yeux qui se levaient au ciel. Oh et le sourire étincelant de Carlisle, apparemment, pas au courant de la scène dramatique qui se passait avec ses enfants. Ouais, ça allait être amusant.

Quand la serveuse nous apporta nos commandes, tous les garçons, y compris Carlisle, plongeaient sur leur nourriture gagnant un regard désapprobateur d'Esmé.

Et puis, en plein silence, Carlisle fit l'erreur que seul un père complètement dans le noir pouvait faire. "Alors les jeunes, tout le monde est prêt pour le grand bal ce soir?" Esmé s'étouffa dans son café, Edward lâcha sa fourchette dans un bruit retentissant, Rose expira furieusement en regardant Emmett qui lui rendit un regard haineux. Alice regarda son sundae et commença à déchirer sa serviette en lambeaux tandis que Jasper continua à manger. Et moi... et bien, je regardai le magnifique jeune homme assis à mes côtés qui était maintenant en train d'essuyer le ketchup sur son nouveau sweat. Makenna était la seule inconsciente de la situation, mais elle avait les yeux fixés de l'autre coté de la table sur Edward. Et sincèrement, je voulais sauter par dessus la table pour lui arracher ses jolis yeux.

_À moi._

Nous mangions dans un silence relativement inconfortable, coupé par quelques murmures d'Alice, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse vienne et nous demande si nous voulions autre chose. A l'unisson, on poussa, "Non, merci," et elle commença à ramasser les plats vides.

"Et bien, on devrait y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse." dit Alice froidement.

Je regardai vers elle incrédule, "Je pensais que je faisais …" Rose me frappa à la jambe un peu trop fort que j'en lâchai un cri. Emmett lui lança un regard qui aurait pu tuer.

"Ouais, bien... je dois aller chercher ma chemise. Elle est bleue parce que Kim aime le bleu..." fit remarquer Emmett avec un ton sarcastique. Les yeux plissés vers Rosalie, à quoi elle a simplement répondu par un soupir fort quand elle prit sa crème glacée.

"Emmett, qu'est-il arrivé à celle que je t'ai acheté hier?" Demanda Esmé confuse. Emmett la regarda furieusement et marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent tandis que Makenna fit un grand sourire.

"J'ai pris ma robe chez JC Penney's et l'amie de ma mère m'a laissé emprunter une pochette." Dit Makenna de façon très détachée.

Esmé la regarda avec sympathie et lui murmura, "C'est très bien ma chérie," tandis que Rose lança un très dédaigneux, "Penney's?"

Me sentant mal pour son insolence et du ton apparent de supériorité de Rose je dis, "C'est super Makenna." Elle sourit à Edward, qui regardait dans son assiette.

"Ma robe viens de L.A." Dit Alice la tête bien haute et afficha un air de fierté.

Jasper dit d'une voix acide, "C'est ça Xanax, comme si tu avais été à L.A. Mon chandail viens d'Italie. Ca veut pas dire que j'y ai été pour l'acheter."

"Non idiot, la mère de Bella me l'a envoyé! dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

"Ouais, et bien ma cravate est en soie... j'ai été en Chine hier pour aller la chercher." dit Emmett sarcastique, la bouche pleine de bouffe.

Rose secoua la tête face à Makenna qui regardait Emmett d'une façon incrédule. "Vraiment? Savais-tu qu'il faut plus de milles vers pour faire un carré de soie? "

"Euh, non je savais pas, mais merci pour l'info Makenna," Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelques mots sur sa stupidité.

"Vraiment très intéressant Makenna," dit Alice toujours aussi sèche.

Edward regarda d'un côté à l'autre en suivant l'échange avec sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents faisant de son mieux pour pas exploser de rire. Ce devint encore plus inconfortable avec les yeux qui se levèrent au ciel, les claquements de langues et les audibles 'Tfffs' qui se faisaient plus fréquents.

Carlisle se pencha vers Esmé et chuchota, "Me-Me...bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?"(à noter ici que si j'avais traduit le surnom d'Esmé ça aurait fait mémé au lieu de mimi)

Elle lui sourit doucement et répondit dans un chuchotement que seulement Edward et moi pouvions entendre. "Shhhhhh. Reste assis et regarde... ça va commencer à être intéressant. J'interviendrais si la nourriture commence à voler."

Carlisle protesta doucement, "Mais Me-Me…"

Elle leva la main et murmura avec amour, "La ferme chéri"

A l'autre bout de la table, l'animosité augmenta alors qu'Emmett dit, "Hey Rose, ont dirait que tu t'es brisée un ongle."

Les ignorant, Edward me sourit en me pointant son assiette, "Des frites?" j'en pris une et la trempai dans le petit bol de ketchup sur le coté de son assiette. Parce que, en bon fanatique comme il est, il devait avoir son ketchup séparé du reste de sa nourriture et tenu dans un espace confiné.

Elle lui repondit séchement, "Bien vu Sherlock."

"Et comment t'es-tu fait ça?"

"Pourquoi. En as-tu quelque chose à faire?"

"Sincèrement, non."

Rosalie cracha "Alors pourquoi m'en parles-tu... pour me faire sentir comme de la merde... pour attirer l'attention dessus? Peut être que si je n'avais pas _attendu aussi longtemps _pour faire faire une manucure, il ne se serait pas cassé. Maintenant je dois aller dans un _autre _salon pour que mes _besoins soient pris en compte_." Quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne parlait plus d'ongles.

Emmett se moqua et marmonna entre ses dents tandis que Rose lui fit un doigt... celui à l'ongle cassé.

"Très classe Rose." Emmett cracha.

"Oh comme si tu connaissais quoi que ce soit à propos de la classe." Elle lui lança des piques depuis l'autre coté de la table. "Parce que Kim est la reine de la classe n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien si je gagne je serais le Roi du bal alors elle sera ma reine" dit-il

Makenna sourit gaiement J'ai vu la reine d'Angleterre à la télévision ce matin!" Nous n'avons pas pu déterminer si la pauvre fille s'ennuyait de ne pas faire partie de la conversation ou si elle était stupide.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en me regardant, pencha la tête vers moi et murmura, "Wow."

Je lui volai une autre frite tandis qu'Alice murmura, "Quelle putain de conne!"

Esmé dit encore, "C'est très bien Sweetie," en tapant sur sa main.

Edward et moi continuions de rire de notre côté face à toute la scène pendant qu'on partageait des frites. Les hostilités continuèrent. Edward trempa une frite dans le ketchup et me la tendit. Je la mordis à même sa main et il la retira rapidement. "Attention à tes doigts!" Il trempa une autre frite, la leva vers moi, sauf qu'il lança la frite dans sa bouche pour me taquiner. Il en trempa une autre à nouveau, joueur, la portant à sa bouche avant que je puisse la prendre. Honnêtement, c'était la chose la plus mignonne au monde. Personne ne nous portait attention à part Makenna et Esme. Les regards incessant de la jeune fille commençaient vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

J'attrapai son assiette de frites, la glissant en face de moi. Edward piqua ma crème glacée à peine touchée, la mit en face de lui et plongea sa cuillère dedans en riant. Esmé regardait avec amusement tandis que le pauvre Carlisle, était assis, sa cuillère stoppée à ses lèvres regardant avec des yeux écarquillés l'échange étrange alimenté par les hormones qui avait lieu devant lui.

"Bella, que vas-tu porter ce soir?" demanda Makenna soudainement. Je levai les yeux vers elle surprise avec une frite qui sortait de la bouche.

"Euh, j'y vais pas," dis-je simplement.

"Oh pourquoi pas, tu n'aimes pas danser?"

Le visage impassible Edward lui dit, "Non Bella déteste les bals. Quelqu'un a jeté un seau de sang de porc sur sa tête au dernier où elle a été." Carlisle s'étouffa avec sa crème glacée et Esmé lui tapota dans le dos en riant.

"Wow. Vraiment? C'est horrible!" dit-elle saisie d'effroi. Apparemment elle n'avait jamais vue le film _Carrie._

Je haussai les épaules et dit, "C'était terrible. Ce sont de mauvais souvenirs." Je ris en moi-même mais aucun d'eux ne savait à quel point mon dernier bal aurait pu ressembler à celui de Carrie.

"Je suis content qu'on n'y aille pas," me murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi. "Beaucoup trop de putains de drames." Je lui fis oui de la tête mais pensai l'exact opposé. Toutefois j'étais heureuse de ne pas passer par la mascarade que mes amies avaient à faire. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé y aller. Pendant un bref moment Edward ne dit rien. Je pensai même lui demander s'il voulait y aller à la dernière minute. Mais il avait dit:, "On" Comme si nous étions un couple et non "Je", et ça me rendit heureuse pour quelques secondes.

Jasper commença à murmurer à l'oreille de Makenna, elle rigola pendant qu'il lui expliqua la référence du film. Alice expira furieusement, se leva brusquement faisant faire faire à la table un bon. Les verres tremblèrent et débordèrent. Tout le monde la regarda. "On doit y aller. Je dois m'arrêter au bureau de poste pour récupérer un paquet." Elle regarda directement Jasper avec un regard vraiment diabolique. "Commande spéciale en ligne de chez … Victoria Secret…lingerie."

Jasper regarda directement vers elle, rétrécit les yeux et passa un bras autour de Makenna. "Ils vendent des soutien gorges pour enfant chez Victoria Secret?" Alice gueula, "Va chier," à Jasper et nous étions tous bouche bée face à sa soudaine audace. Quand est-ce qu'Alice a trouvé ses couilles. Je ne sais pas mais je fut heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait finalement.

"Hey, J'ai acheté un pull en coton ouaté à ma mère sur EBay l'année dernière pour sa fête!" dit Makenna avec une voix qui sonnait comme celle d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Edward marmonna, "Oh pour l'amour de Dieu…"

Esmé tapa sur sa main encore une fois, "C'est très bien, sweetie."

Je me levai comprenant que c'était le signal pour partir et fouillai dans ma sacoche pour payer. Carlisle se renversa sur sa chaise souriant à pleines dents. "Oh, non…on s'en charge les filles. Le diner et le spectacle en valait la peine." C'était le premier geste que je le voyais faire depuis que nous avions commencé à manger.

"Ouais, je dois y aller aussi. Je dois m'arrêter chez le fleuriste pour récupérer un corsage... des _Roses__,"_ dit Emmett avec un sourire en coin vers Rosalie.

Rosalie bomba ses seins vers l'avant, glissa ses long cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Elle marcha vers Esmé et lui serra la main avec gratitude. Et puis, sans même briser son regard vers Emmett, Rose se pencha pour donner un baiser sur la joue de Carlisle. "Merci pour le repas, Dr. Cullen."

_Tellement embarrassant._

Elle se retourna et disparut dans l'allée tandis que nous regardions tous avec stupéfaction le Dr. Cullen qui avait le visage tout rouge et la bouche ouverte. Esmé était hystérique à côté de lui et couvrait sa bouche pour camoufler son rire. Elle regarda son mari et lui murmura, "Respire chéri" tandis qu'elle lui retirait la cuillère encore une fois figée à mi-chemin.

"Hey, Écoute, B,"dit Edward alors qu'il se levait. Je regardai vers lui espérant qu'il ne ferait rien qui rendrait la situation encore plus maladroite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. "Puisque la fête est à quelques rues de nos maisons, voudrais-tu peut-être, marcher jusque là... ensemble?"

La langue nouée et jubilant, je lui fis signe que oui avec la tête à peu près une centaine de fois avant de dire à haute voix, "Um…Ouais, bien sûr, ok, très bien... marcher...ensemble... génial."

_Cher Dieu, arrête de rire de moi et tue-moi maintenant._

Edward leva un sourcil à ma soudaine incapacité à faire une phrase cohérente. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai sa casquette accrochée au dossier de la chaise. Je la ramassai et la plaçai sur ma tête avant de remercier les Cullen pour le repas tandis que son bras se croisait avec le mien.

Quand nous étions presque arrivées à l'entrée, Rose nous attendait les bras croisés. Je me retournai quand Edward m'appela "Hey Bella, sois prête à 10 heures ok? Et je reveux ma casquette."

Je hochai la tête et battis des cils. J'imagine que maintenant je te dois un chandail et une casquette." Il se tenait dans l'allée, les yeux enflammés de vert, avec un sourire en coin et hochait la tête dans un signe d'accord. Les filles sortirent avant moi. Je plaçai mes doigts sur mes lèvres et lui soufflai un baiser. Son sourire en coin ne quitta jamais son visage tandis qu'il l'attrapa au vol avant de le placer dans sa poche et leva les yeux au ciel.

J'étais étourdie avec la confirmation qu'il avait effectivement sauvegarder mon baiser la dernière fois. Ce garçon avait pris mon cœur et ensuite mon baiser et les avait placés en sécurité dans sa poche avant... si près d'où je voulais être...

"Bella, arête de regarder l'entre-jambe d'Edward." me chuchota Rose, tandis qu'elle me tirait par la porte avant.

On s'arrêta à la pharmacie, au bureau de poste, au salon de manucure avant de me rendre à la maison pour me doucher. Je m'habillai assez rapidement, mettant mon jeans foncé favori, un joli petit top noir qui était juste assez décolleté pour montrer un peu de ma poitrine et mes bottes noires à talons aiguilles avec les bouts pointus. Je lâchai mes cheveux, les bouclai avec de grandes vagues, mis un peu de maquillage et partis chez Alice armée de mon arsenal de beauté.

Je saluai sa mère, lui parlai rapidement avant de courir dans les escaliers pour voir Alice. Elle était dans sa robe de chambre et faisait les cents pas. Elle était nerveuse et encore un peu en colère à cause des événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt. Elle pris une rapide gorgée dans une petite bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait cachée dans son tiroir. Elle grimaça quand le liquide descendit Je pris une gorgée aussi et soupirai à la brulure dans ma gorge. Une fois le fer chaud, je bouclai ses longs cheveux comme elle me l'avait demandé et puis appliquai son maquillage. Les boucles étaient toutes tombées de ses cheveux fins. Alors à la place, je les lui crêpai et les gonflai sur le dessus attachant le reste en une queue de cheval. Un bandeau brillant rendit le tout magnifique. Toutes les deux, nous passions sa robe par dessus sa tête et rions à l'emprunte géante de baiser rouge sur le derrière de sa culotte à la garçonne.

Nous parlions du match et de l'affrontement que fut le diner. Elle mentionna qu'elle avait une autre opinion sur le fait qu'Edward soit gay. Alice insista sur le fait qu'il flirtait avec moi en partageant ses frites et pour m'avoir donné sa casquette durant le match. Puis elle suggéra qu'il put être bi et pas nécessairement gay. Je grognai en prenant une autre gorgée de vodka.

"Je suis fière de toi Al," dis-je en changeant de sujet. Elle me regarda pour savoir pourquoi tandis que je finissais d'attacher ses chaussures autour de sa cheville. "De t'être tenue debout en face de Jasper aujourd'hui. Je sais pas pourquoi tu le laisses te parler comme ça."

"Je sais pas non plus. Il me rend juste tellement nerveuse et je peux pas arrêter de parler dès que je suis près de lui."

"Tu ne l'a pas fait aujourd'hui," remarquai-je.

"Ouais, c'était parce que j'étais si furieuse. Bordel de merde comment peut-il préférercette attardée de Makenna à moi? Elle a le QI d'une limace."

Je haussai les épaules. "Elle est facile? Je sais pas Alice. Jasper peut être vraiment gentil la plupart du temps mais il peut être connard quand il le veut. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le bon pour toi... peut être devrais-tu penser à sortir avec Alec."

"Non, Alec sait que je ne l'aime pas comme ça. je veux dire, il est mignon et tout, mais on batifole parce que c'est facile... et il y a aucune pression. Il est amoureux de Jane de toute façon."

"Jane? La Jane de la table du réfectoire?" lui demandai-je étonnée. Elle est attirante et si j'y pense bien, elle et Alec ferait un beau couple, mais je n'ai jamais vu cette fille hors de la cafétéria.

"Ouais. Ses parents sont très sévères. Sa sœur est tombée enceinte quand elle avait quinze ans alors ils ne la laissent pas aller à des fêtes ou au bal ou avoir des rendez-vous du tout. Je me sentis mal pour elle. Alec et moi on se sert essentiellement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse avoir la personne qu'on désire vraiment." Elle tira sur la bride de sa chaussure sur sa cheville et plaça son pied pour admirer la chaussure. Indépendamment du fait qu'il soit un parfait crétin parfois, je suis folle de Jasper, Bella. Tout comme tu es folle d'Edward." Elle me regarda tristement.

"D'accord. Bien si tu continues à te languir de Jasper, au moins fais-le arrêter de t'appeler Xanax." dis-je en jouant avec sa longue queue de cheval. Je mis un peu de fixatif sur sa tête et reculai pour admirer mon œuvre.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de non.. "Bella, je sais que c'est dégradant, mais au moins il m'appelle quelque chose." je la regardai avec un air interrogateur avant de réaliser ce que ça voulait dire. "Je ne suis pas comme toi et Rose. Vous êtes toutes les deux super belles et à la mode, vous savez comment draguer... Je suis juste la gentille petite Alice Brandon, ennuyeuse et plate," Elle haussa les épaules. Je la saisis par les épaules et la plaçai devant le miroir.

"Et bien, tu n'es pas gentille ou ennuyeuse ce soir." Elle me fit un grand sourire face au reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air épatante avec ses cheveux attachés et ses yeux smoky. Elle avait l'air plus vieille, sophistiquée et même sexy. Elle me serra dans ses bras avec gratitude juste quand la sonnette retentit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et je demandai, "Petite voiture bleue?" elle fit signe que oui confirmant que c'était Alec et on descendit les escaliers. Je le saluai et dit au revoir à Alice en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures et je traversai la rue pour retourner chez moi. J'étais un peu triste d'avoir vu Alice et Alec et je pensai que les gorgées d'alcool commençaient à faire effet. Je voulus une cigarette. Je débattis toute seule sur le fait d'aller voir Edward pour lui en demander une mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une fille pressée de le voir. Il allait venir me chercher dans deux heures. Techniquement ce n'était pas un rencard. Nous allions seulement à une fête à deux coins de rue ensemble, mais c'était quelque chose et on y allait ensemble.

Je saluai Emmett qui était à l'entrée de sa cour et se glissai dans sa récemment nettoyée, Range Rover noire. Il portait une chemise bleu-roi avec une cravate jaune rayée et des pantalons noirs... il était vraiment dans l'esprit de l'école. La nuit était calme et le son de quelqu'un qui grattait une guitare voyageait jusqu'à moi. Je me rappelai de la couverture pour le match qui était toujours dans la voiture et le sac géant de M&M que j'avais acheté pour apporter à la cabane. Je pris les deux, ouvris la porte de mon jardin et utilisai les rayons de la pleine lune pour me guider sur le long du chemin. C'était effrayant. Si ça n'avait pas été de la musique qui flottait de la cabane dans l'arbre, j'aurais été pétrifiée. Je n'aimais pas l'obscurité mais ma curiosité était piquée.

Des arbres dans la clairière, je pus distinguer la silhouette d'Edward. Il était assis sur une des balançoire, guitare à la main et jouait doucement. J'étais figée, je retenais mon souffle... en admiration, sans vraiment y croire, complètement envoutée. Le clair de lune bleuâtre luisait sur ses cheveux foncés, créant d'étranges ombres et mettait en évidence les lignes fortes de son visage. Ses lèvres était pincées alors qu'il regardait l'instrument en grattant quelques notes. Il trouva une tonalité qu'il aimait bien et commença soudainement à chanter. J'avais le souffle coupé. Je serrai la couverture et le sac ridiculement gros de bonbon contre ma poitrine. Je me sentis comme un voyeur et honteuse mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Je n'aurais voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Sa voix m'enchantait en ce soir de pleine lune. Elle était comme de la soie, douce et légèrement rauque et masculine. Juste si... Edward.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now…"_

Je n'avais pas idée de si c'était une coïncidence et n'avais aucun indice pour savoir s'il chantait sur moi. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer.

J'étais vraiment émue... et tombai encore plus près pour lui de ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

* * *

**http fanfictionlover . skyrock . com 2993636899-Extrait-Chapitre-11 . html pour l'extrait du chapitre 11**

**merci à toutes les futures review et encore une fois merci à lyra parleor.**


	12. Crash & Burn

**High Anxiety version française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra Parelor**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publiques reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Ce chapitre est pour****Mina03**

**Il est aussi po****ur ****Lili36****. Remet toi bien. **

**Merci à Lyra ParleOr ****pour avoir fait un travaille plus que parfait à mes yeux. **

**Bonne fête à ma pinaute d'amour qui a eu 3 ****ans, Elle est une grande fille maintenant et supposément elle a droit à la liqueur... ouais ouais**** dans tes rêves chérie!**

**Merci à toutes les lectrices anonymes et a toutes les nouvelles mises en Favoris et ****suscriptions.**

* * *

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 11~ Crash and Burn**

**Crashed~ Daughtry**

**~PDV Edward~**

"Merde, merde, bon Dieu de merde, merde..." ma frustration sexuelle s'expulsa au moment-même où ce crétin de trou de cul de Jasper vint frapper à la porte de ma salle de bain, ruinant complètement mon moment de solitude et mon fantasme sur Bella qui se déhanchait sur moi. Cet enculé ne devait en aucun cas entrer dans ma chambre sans y être invité.

"Allez sors de là, putain Edward! Tu es là depuis une demi-heure... je dois me doucher aussi, merde!"

Il continua à frapper à ma porte sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que je crie, "Fous le camp espèce de trou de cul, j'ai fini... bon sang." il frappa un dernier coup et il arrêta.

1,6 million de dollars pour une maison avec six salles de bain et aucune douche ne peut être utilisée en même temps qu'une autre, autrement, la pression d'eau est réduite à un mince filet d'eau. Oublier ça de tirer la chasse d'eau ou laver le linge en même temps aussi.

_Super investissement M'man et P'pa._

Je m'essuyai et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés plusieurs fois avant de traverser la pièce jusque dans le dressing en cherchant dans la section de mes chandails verts, avant de choisir un fin pull en V vert foncé qui était presque de la même teinte que le sweat que j'avais acheté donc je savais que Bella l'aimerait. Franchement, qu'elle l'apprécie était ce qui importait le plus pour le moment.

Mon regard dardait la Boite-à-Bella cachée sur l'étagère du fond. Je m'agenouillai pour retirer le couvercle. L'odeur de chocolat était puissante et ma queue devint dure à la première inspiration.

Je suis officiellement excité par les M&M.

_C'est. Quoi. Cette. Merde. _

Ma main alla instinctivement se mettre sur ma queue et la pressa doucement. J'avais pas mal de temps à tuer avant d'aller chez Bella et rien à faire. Dans mon dressing, je vis le petit cure-dent rouge qui était piqué dans le cornichon de mon assiette cette après-midi. La même assiette où j'avais partagé mes frites et nourri Bella.

Je lui avais donné de la putain de bouffe. Dieu c'était génial.

Je plaçai le cure-dent dans la boite et allai vers ma table de chevet. Je pris la lotion Heaven de Bella et verrouillai rapidement ma porte. J'étendis ma serviette soigneusement sur le canapé en cuir. J'étais incapable de poser mon cul nu dessus même si c'était le mien et qu'il était très propre. Je vaporisai un peu de parfum de Bella dans ma main et je me caressai jusqu'à ce que je grogne son prénom.

Sainte mère de Dieu. Deux fois en un heure et je ne suis toujours pas satisfait.

_J'ai besoin de baiser._

Je me lavai mes mains, glissai dans des jeans foncés et mis un chandail blanc par dessus mon pull. Je me tins devant le miroir en pied pour inspecter ma tenue. L'ensemble avait l'air bien. Je remarquai que la couleur du pull rendait mes yeux vraiment verts. Je souris sachant qu'elle aimait ça aussi.

J'étais une putain de peureuse. J'étais absolument nerveux et vraiment anxieux. Je voulais demander à papa un Xanax ou un Valium mais je savais que j'allais boire ce soir et il ne serait jamais d'accord pour me donner des médicaments dans ces conditions. Je pensais même à **pomper** dans la bouteille de Zoloft que j'avais toujours dans mon tiroir du haut mais il était un peu périmé maintenant. J'étais tellement nerveux merde.

_C'est pas un putain de rencart._

J'allais la prendre... à pied... pour aller à l'after d'un bal où ni l'un ni l'autre n'allions. Ce n'est pas un putain de rencart. Alors pourquoi suis-je si nerveux merde? J'avais été tendu toute journée. Quand nous avons été au match, j'avais gardé la rangée de devant pour elle et ses amies en sachant par expérience que les gradins se remplissaient vite. Je voulais qu'elle soit assise devant moi et pas devant un crétin bourré d'hormones. J'avais prié pour qu'elles veuillent s'assoir avec moi et mes parents. Après que le groupe de pétasses soit arrivé, je savais qu'il avait de minces chances qu'elle ou Alice veuillent être près de ses salopes. C'était dévastateur pour moi de voir cette fille courir avec patience après la queue de mon frère pendant que rodait cette idiote de Mackenna autour de lui. Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'espère qu'elle est bonne au lit.

Mais elle était venue quand même en mordillant sa lèvre tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers avec un sourire. Elle était magnifique dans son pull bleu et avec des Nike que je n'avais jamais vues. Habituellement elle portait des chaussures girly ou des talons sexy. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimais pas nécessairement ses bottes "baise-moi" rouges à talon aiguille, mais ça prouvait qu'elle pouvait même être sexy dans des vêtements de tous les jours.

Elle s'assit juste devant moi laissant mes genoux frotter son dos et mon pied frôler occasionnellement sa taille. La façon la plus proche que j'aurais probablement de la toucher. J'ai eu le privilège de voir son regard confus à cause du match. Elle posa des questions à Rosalie sur ce qu'il se passait lorsque qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Même si je détestais cacher ses mèches rousses qui apparaissaient seulement avec le soleil, je lui avais prêtée ma casquette. Seigneur, elle sentait tellement bon merde. Un mélange de chocolat, de parfum _Heaven _et de jeune fille. Bordel si je me mettais à remarquer ses chaussures, son odeur féminine, ses reflets et sa putain de beauté naturelle...

_Tuez__-__moi maintenant... peut__-__être que je suis gay après tout. _

Je lui avais donné des frites et avais volé sa crème glacée. Elle était si belle quand elle riait. Tous les deux nous avions regardé le spectacle qui se déroulait à notre table. Je le jure, c'était comme si nous étions les seuls à ne pas être sur le point d'exploser. Nah, laissez-moi reformuler ça. J'étais sur le point d'exploser, mais pour des raisons très différentes.

Mais si j'avais encore des doutes, ils étaient partis en fumée cette après-midi. Bella avait des sentiments réciproques aux miens. Elle me souffla un autre baiser quand elle partit. Elle pouvait à peine parler quand je lui avais demandé si elle voulait aller chez Paul avec moi. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle est folle d'amour pour moi et ça me rendait extatique merde... ça me donnait envie de vomir mes tripes. Bordel de merde, comment j'allais lui dire?

_Alors B, Je t'aime, tu m'__aimes, mais __on__peut pas être ensemble jusqu'au 20 juin... de la prochaine putain d'année alors soyons __juste ami__s__ pour les prochains vingt et un mois. Je ne te __dirai pas pourquoi. Oh et j'__apprécierai__ que __tu __ne __parle__s__, regarde__s__ ou touche__s__ aucun __autre __garçon jusqu__e__-__l__à__ parce que je __lui p__è__ter__ais__ la gueule. Merci..._

_Fuck._

Ça me stressait. La première chose que je voulais c'est qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi. Ça me rendait nauséeux. Elle ne l'avait pas encore confirmé mais ma mère dit qu'elle l'avait vu juste à sa manière de me regarder. Bella était folle de moi tout comme je l'étais d'elle. Pourquoi je ne le voyais pas moi?

J'ouvris le sac pour aspirer une grande bouffée, je plaçai ensuite la pochette zippée remplie d'herbe dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et trois joints parfaitement roulés dans mon paquet de Malboro. L'odeur de l'herbe m'avait calmé instantanément et honnêtement, j'étais impatient de fumer. J'avais désespérément besoin de sortir de la maison avant que mes trou-du-cul de frères partent et que ma mère ne vienne me montrer ses photos d'école et me parler de tous ces évènements qui jalonnent la vie d'un lycéen. Me tenir là à les observer me ferait me sentir encore plus honteux et stupide que je ne l'étais déjà pour ne pas être capable de participer à cette soirée. De ne pas être capable d'être celui que je devrais être pour Bella.

Je pouvais entendre la musique beugler et les plaisanteries amusantes provenir de leurs chambres. Mes dents mordillaient mes lèvres tandis que je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. Il ne pleuvait pas dehors. Je pourrais probablement trainer dans ma voiture ou me promener dans la ville comme un vrai putain de perdant.

La chanson dans la stéréo d'Emmett me rappela que je n'avais pas utilisé ma guitare depuis que nous étions partis de Chicago. Je n'avais juste plus envie d'en jouer jusqu'à tout récemment. J'hésitais à ressortir quelque chose de mon passé. J'avais peur que ça provoque la résurrection d'Eddie Masen.

Avec hésitation, je tirai l'étui noir de sous mon lit. Je l'ouvris pour être sûr que tout soit toujours intact avec le déménagement. La housse était époussetée au moins une fois par semaine mais je ne l'avais jamais ouverte jusqu'à ce soir. Grand-mère et grand-père nous en avait offert une à chacun il y a quelques Noël. Ils voulaient nourrir nos potentiels. Em et Jazz en jouaient encore régulièrement. Ils seraient déçus de voir que j'ai abandonné ça aussi. Je fis une note à moi-même penser à les appeler demain pour les saluer.

J'éteignis la lumière de ma chambre et sortis par le balcon laissant la porte déverrouillée afin de pouvoir revenir facilement plus tard. Je pris le cintre de mon pantalon, pris mon manteau et l'étui de ma guitare et m'arrêtai à la chambre de Jasper. Il était en boxer et remuait son cul sur une chanson trop souvent jouée des Black Eyed Peas alors que ses doigts peignaient ses cheveux et qu'il s'envoyait des baisers à lui-même devant le miroir.

"Bro…merci," dit-il sincèrement en prenant mon pantalon Armani jamais porté comme si nous étions de vieux copains. Il aurait pu acheter lui-même ce pantalon mais c'était une édition limitée et j'avais obtenu le dernier sur le net. Je me trouvai vraiment généreux. Peut-être était-ce parce que je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas avoir invité Bella. "Hey, souris, man... au moins ton pantalon y va. Peut-être sera-t-il chanceux et finira-t-il en boule quelque part sur le plancher." Je grimaçai face à ses stupidités pendant qu'il mettait le pantalon et attrapait son entrejambe face au miroir. Putain de suceur de bite.

Ouais, ça aide...

"Je le jure devant Dieu que si tu mets ta petite touche personnelle dans mon pantalon Armani je te découpe en morceaux. Va le faire nettoyer à sec avant de me le rapporter s'te plaît . lui dis-je sèchement et il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Hey, tu vas chez Paul vers quel heure? Dix heures?" me demanda-t-il. Je hochai juste la tête en passant par la porte.

Je m'asseyais sur la première marche en riant pendant que j'attachais mes bottes tandis que Jazz et Em recommençaient à s'insulter l'un et l'autre encore une fois.

"Yo Em, as-tu des Trojan que je pourrais utiliser Bro? Je suis à court."

P'pa me regardait du bas des escaliers et secouait la tête. Je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il était fier que ses garçons en utilisent ou s'il était dégouté par le manque flagrant de discrétion.

"Non, j'ai besoin de putains de Magnums."

Des Magnums…c'est que tu souhaites.

"Tu as l'air bien sur de toi, Étalon," gueulai-je à Jazz secouant la tête de révulsion. qui essayes-tu de convaincre? _(Trojan c'est des capotes et des Magnums c'est la même marque mais en version XL)_

"Hey, je ne l'ai pas invité au bal pour avoir une conversation stimulante," gueula-t-il en retour.

"Tout à l'heure au restaurant on en a eu la preuve." Dit-il sachant qu'il y allait avec cette fille seulement pour lui retirer sa culotte. Il est un putain de porc. Une part de moi était jaloux. je ne vais pas mentir là-dessus. Il avait accès à toutes les possibilités, la liberté et le choix où il tirait clairement avantage.

Je mis ma vareuse grise tout droit sortie de cette blanchisserie respectant l'environnement et descendis les marches. Papa me sera l'épaule, me donna une poignée de main digne des années 20 et dit, "passe une bonne soirée." J'acquiesçai, le remerciai et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la cuisine. Maman était à l'ilot jouant avec sa caméra vidéo digitale. Elle me murmura que j'étais parfait et qu'elle m'aimait. Je me penchai pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

La lune était pleine et immense; blanche comme un fantôme entrant et sortant des nuages et créait des grandes ombres au travers des arbres. Je sortis de l'allée et je pensai me rendre à la rivière pour trouver l'inspiration. La lumière de la lune se reflétant sur l'eau serait magnifique. En chemin, je changeai soudainement de direction réalisant que j'avais besoin d'aller directement à la source. À la maison dans l'arbre je pouvais voir la chambre de Bella de plus près que du balcon. Mais quand j'y arrivai, la chambre était plongée dans le noir.

La cabane avait l'air effrayante dans la nuit, presque intimidante. La putain de femmelette en moi me fit préférer m'assoir dehors. Je plantai mon cul sur la balançoire jaune de Bella, ouvris l'étui, sortis la guitare et la posai sur mes genoux. Je grattai un peu, accordai l'instrument puisqu'elle n'avait pas été touchée depuis plus d'un an.

Il y avait une putain de chanson qui persistait dans ma tête depuis une semaine. Je savais que je voulais la jouer. C'etait tellement Bella et moi que s'en n'était même pas drôle. Je chantai les paroles d'Iris doucement et tout bas. Submergé par leur signification et la référence à mes propres émotions tandis que mes doigts grattaient les cordes et emplissaient mon corps de paix. Je me retrouvais à oublier l'anxiété et la nervosité. J'étais calme, presque fusionner avec la musique.

Jusqu'à ce que j'entende soudainement un étrange bruit fort et sourd suivi d'une voix féminine, "oh merde!" qui malgré tout, m'avait fait sursauter et tomber la guitare de mes genoux. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine.

"Jésus fuck, Bella!" crachai-je d'une voix plus coupante que ce que je ne l'aurais voulu alors que je replaçai l'instrument sur mes genoux. A l'expression sur son visage, elle allait repartir. Alors j'adoucis ma voix, "Tu m'as foutu une chienne de trouille."

"Je suis désolée. Je suis venu ici pour déposer des provisions et je t'ai entendu. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre." elle s'appuya timidement contre un arbre, enroulée dans une couverture et avec les responsables du bruit effrayant. Il y avait dans ses bras un énorme sac de M&M. Le sourire sur mon visage me faisait mal. Il était tellement grand. C'était d'une part pour sa présence inattendue et d'autre part pour les en-cas qu'elle avait apportés.

Je désignai de la tête ses bras. "Qu'as-tu là?"

Son visage s'illumina tandis qu'elle serrait les friandises sur sa poitrine,souriant d'un air suffisant. "Surprise!." De mon doigt je lui fis signe silencieusement de venir vers moi. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire à côté de moi, plaça la couverture et le sac sur ses genoux et mit sa sacoche sur le gazon près d'elle. Elle était tellement belle au clair de lune avec cette brume bleutée formant comme un halo sur ses cheveux. Elle portait des jeans cigarette et des bottes montantes jusqu'au genou qui avaient l'air très inconfortables. Par son mignon petit manteau déboutonné, je pouvais voir ses seins serrés l'un contre l'autre découverts par le col en V de son chandail noir. mmm. De parfaits nichons, a cette fille.

"Joli manteau," dit-elle en riant.

"Merci. Quand tu as dit que tu avais une vareuse grise j'ai trouvé ça marrant."

"Tu peux m'emprunter mes gants et mon chapeau quand tu veux,"me fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

"Vraiment, tu penses que ça m'irait bien?" Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare. Peux-tu jouer quelque chose pour moi?" demanda-t-elle. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à avoir un auditoire, en plus je manquais de pratique. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende avant que je ne sois parfaitement au point.

Je bougeai mes pieds. "Euh…je suis un peu rouillé…je n'ai pas joué depuis un bon moment."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu m'avais l'air parfait, pour moi...ta voix est…Magnifique." elle regarda le sol. Presque embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait d'admettre.

Ok... mais tu dois me payer," dis-je en baissant le regard alors que je commençai à gratter les cordes.

"Te payer?" grinça-t-elle en levant la tête. "comme avec de l'argent?"

"Non, comme avec des friandises," répondis-je. Elle gloussa. Ce son fit courir des frissons le long de ma colonne descendant jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Merci Dieu, je me suis branlé deux fois sinon mes couilles seraient devenues bleues. Elle ouvrit le sac et me le tendit Je pris une petite poignée et en mis plusieurs dans ma bouche.

"Une demande particulière?"

"Ch'sais pas. Quelque chose de récent?" Elle fit une drôle de petite moue alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Je commençai alors à jouer doucement une des chansons actuelles que je savais pouvoir jouer facilement. J'avais toujours été capable de prendre une chanson et de la jouer directement sur mon piano et j'avais sensiblement la même habileté avec la guitare. J'étais un peu embarrassé de jouer devant Bella, mais elle avait l'air si enthousiaste que je le fasse! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire non. Je ne voulais jamais lui dire non. Jamais.

Les premiers mots sortirent un peu rugueux à cause du chocolat, alors je marquai un temps d'arrêt, éclaircis ma gorge et recommençai:

Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah. _( ndlt: Chris Daughtry- Crashed elle sera dans la playlist sur you tube lien sur le profil) _

Son sourire était immense et j'essayai de ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec elle tandis que je me concentrais sur les paroles. Je me plantai deux fois mais elle et moi en rîmes. Mes doigts tremblaient pensant que jouer était assez réconfortant. Quand je terminai elle m'applaudit et mit une petite poignée de bonbons dans mes mains tandis que je rangeai ma guitare dans son étui.

"Est-ce que je suis en solde merde? tu n'as pas aimé?" demandai-je amusé alors que je pris plusieurs bonbons dans ma main. Elle haussa les épaules et ricana comme une petite fille. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'elle était nerveuse aussi. Je sortis le paquet de cigarettes de ma poche et sortis le joint.

"Tu veux fumer?"

Elle acquiesça de la tête ardemment en frappant ses mains ensemble. "Oh, attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!" elle se retourna, prit sa sacoche du sol et chercha quelque chose dedans. Elle prit un petit objet avec une petit nœud rouge sur le dessus. Elle me le tendit attendant patiemment que je le prenne. Je le pris avec hésitation me demandant ce qu'était ce truc et pourquoi elle m'offrait quelque chose. Je le tournai dans ma main. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment deviner ce que c'était. La lumière de son cellulaire l'éclaira alors qu'elle le prit de ma paume. Son parfum était absolument distrayant. L'odeur de chocolat venait de ses cheveux et frottait sur mon bras. J'essayai de prêter attention à tout sauf à elle. J'échouai misérablement.

"C'est un jeu et un biquet." Elle retira le nœud rouge et désigna le réservoir. "Tu vois… tu appuies sur le bouton rouge et les billes sont propulsées. Tu dois rassembler les billes de la même couleur." Elle sourit fièrement et se balança en poussant avec son pied. L'expression sur mon visage devait l'avoir troublée parce que son sourire tomba. "Tu es toujours en train de jouer avec ton briquet. J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé."

"B, c'est tellement génial, je peux à peine parler en ce moment. Merci," dis-je en le pensant vraiment. Je pressai sur le bouton, regardai les billes voltiger dans le liquide, pas seulement fasciné par la fantaisie du briquet mais par sa gentillesse. Elle rigola, heureuse que je l'aime. Je levai le regard vers elle, croisai son regard qu'elle soutint pendant un court instant avant d'amener son doigt à sa bouche et de ronger son ongle.

_Je souhaite pouvoir t'embrasser en ce moment. _

J'utilisai mon nouveau briquet pour allumer le joint, pris quelques lattes et une plus profonde avant de le lui passer. Je la regardai aspirer la fumée, la retenir dans ses poumons pour une minute et la relâcher dans l'air frisquet de la nuit. Elle était si parfaite que ça en faisait mal. Nous nous passâmes le joint plusieurs fois avant que Bella annonce qu'elle "planait foutrement haut," Nous restâmes muets pendant un moment, profitant de l'engourdissement et du trip alors elle commença à chanter la chanson de Daughtry que j'avais jouée pour elle.

"Tu chantes très bien," dis-je sérieusement. Sa voix était douce et haute. Elle me regarda et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ta voix est belle."

_Ainsi que le reste de toi. _

"Je ne peux pas chanter pour des clous, E," dit-elle sèchement. C'était fort possible qu'elle ne puisse pas chanter et que je sois aveuglé par mes sentiments. "J'ai vu Emmett partir tout à l'heure, il était très beau. Rosalie va perde la tête ce soir. Ainsi qu'Alice. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça aurait pu être une super fête," ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je haussai un sourcil, irrité qu'elle ait trouvé Em beau. je veux dire, ouais il est un sacré beau mec mais elle n'avait pas à le remarquer. Je retins ce commentaire réalisant que j'aurais été connard de dire ça.

"Ouais, après le véritable fiasco d'aujourd'hui, je suis presque déçu de manquer toute l'action. Mais je vais te faire un rapport complet de la version des gars demain," ris-je.

"Alors, est-ce que Jasper aime vraiment Makenna ou il est juste avec elle pour son intellect?"

"Euh…qu'est-ce que tu crois? Jazz est une vraie tête de con quand il s'agit de filles, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est un système de défense pour ne pas être blessé. Il avait une relation sérieuse à Chicago…"

"Emily," me coupa-t-elle. Je la regardai en état de choc. "Ouais, Jasper m'a tout raconté sur elle. J'étais surprise. je veux dire, Jasper n'a pas l'air d'être le genre mec d'une seule fille. Alice n'a aucune chance après elle, n'est-ce pas?"

J'expirai en haussant les épaules. "Je sais pas B." elle acquiesça en se poussant encore pour se balancer. "Tu n'aurais pas de l'eau dans ton sac à main géant non? J'ai vraiment la bouche en coton." dis-je avec un grain de voix assez rauque. Ma gorge, ma langue et ma bouche étaient si sèches que je me maudis de pas y avoir pensé avant.

Elle arrêta de se balancer pour chercher dans son sac. "Nope, fer à friser, fond de teint... coussinets à seins...pas d'eau. Mais voilà de la gomme. je pris la gomme qu'elle me tendait et la mis dans ma bouche. Beaucoup mieux.

Je demandai avec un sourcil relevé, "Coussinets à nichons? Est-ce que je peux savoir?"

"J'ai aidé Alice à se préparer... j'ai pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin dans sa robe pour attirer les mauvais garçons," rigola-t-elle. Jésus, ça doit être à chier d'être une fille. "Hey E… où est la mère de Jasper et d'Emmett? Il parlait d'elle l'autre jour et je ne suis jamais sure de s'il s'agit de sa mère biologique ou de ta mère. Enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires alors tu n'as pas à me le dire, je pensais juste que ça serait maladroit de le lui demander." Je débattis pendant une seconde à savoir si je lui disais parce que je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit à moi de le faire. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Je sais que si elle l'avait demandé à Jasper il lui aurait répondu sans poser de questions. Ils étaient si jeunes quand c'était arrivé et aucun d'eux ne se rappelait vraiment d'elle.

"Leur mère, Elizabeth, est morte il y a longtemps. Jasper avait à peu près deux ans et Em peut-être trois ans et demi je crois." je regardai vers le haut en plissant les yeux alors que je tentai de me rappeler leur âge exact. Je n'avais entendu l'histoire que quelquefois parce que Elizabeth n'était pas souvent mentionnée à maison.

"Wow, Ils n'étaient que des bébés."

"Ouais, elle était dehors dans le jardin avec eux et elle s'est effondrée un après-midi. Elle a eu un putain d'anévrisme au cerveau et elle est morte genre juste là. Dieu merci un voisin a vu ce qu'il s'est passé sinon Em et Jasper... qui sait ce qu'il leur serait arrivé. P'pa faisait beaucoup d'heures de travail à l'hôpital alors il ne devait pas rentrer à la maison avant la nuit d'après. Peux-tu imaginer deux jeunes enfants tous seuls pendant autant de temps? je frémis à la pensée? La main de Bella était sur sa bouche, stupéfaite.

"Oh mon Dieu. Carlisle était tout seul pour s'occuper de deux petits garçons? "

Je pinçai mes lèvres en retenant un sourire. "Et bien, pas tout seul... ma mère... était en quelque sorte... leur nounou. "

"Non…ton père se _f__ai__sait_ la nounou? se moqua-t-elle vraiment surprise. "Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas... je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés comme ça."

Je lui fis une pichenette. "Il rencontra Esmé juste après le décès d'Elizabeth. Finalement c'est une drôle d'histoire. Hum..." je me retournai avec la balançoire pour lui faire face. "Veux-tu l'entendre ou ..." lui demandai-je timidement sans vraiment savoir si elle en avait quelque chose à foutre de comment mes parents c'était rencontrés. Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je continuai alors.

"Un jour, j'étais tombé très malade... la grippe et qui s'est finalement transformée en pneumonie. Ma mère m'a alors amené aux urgences et parce qu'elle n'avait aucune assurance, ils ont essayés de l'envoyer dans un autre hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais Carlisle était interne là-bas et il n'a pas voulu la laisser partir. Il m'a pratiquement sauvé la vie.'

"Quel age avais-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Environ un an et demi."

"Seigneur, tu étais si jeune," dit-elle avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Et bien, ma mère était laissée à elle-même, travaillant, essayant d'aller à l'école avec un bambin et arrivait à peine à s'en sortir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment on s'occupait d'un bébé et elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sa famille l'avait en quelque sorte jetée dehors alors... "

"Attends! Sa famille l'a jetée dehors? Je pensais que ça ne se produisait que dans les films."

Je ricanais sombrement. "Non, dans la vraie vie aussi B. Sa famille possédait un restaurant sur la côte du Maine... une ville touristique. Ils voulaient qu'elle prenne la relève pour garder l'entreprise dans la famille et elle n'en voulait d'aucune façon... manifestement, ses talents culinaires sont toujours aussi merdiques. Quand elle est allée à l'école d'art à Chicago ils n'ont pas voulu payer alors vois-tu, elle a dû bosser pour y arriver. Elle est revenue à la maison cet été-là et elle a rencontré mon père... Edward. "

Les yeux de Bella se sont agrandis et elle mordit sa lèvre visiblement captivée par l'histoire. Étonnamment ce n'était pas vraiment difficile … de raconter mon histoire à cette fille. Je voulais qu'elle sache des choses sur moi. Autant de choses que je pouvais lui dire, de toute façon.

"Selon ma mère, il était riche. Un enfant gâté qui faisait partie du country club. Ma mère et ses amis se flânaient sur la plage un soir et ils se sont rencontrés là. Elle et Edward ont passé un putain de week-end entier ensemble et un mois plus tard elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Quand elle l'a appelé, il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle ou moi ou... je vérifiai l'expression de Bella. Je n'avais jamais raconté cette histoire avant. Seulement quelques personnes connaissaient le récit de ma paternité. "Il n'était même pas sûr que le bébé soit le sien. Putain d'enculé. Je veux dire, ma mère lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser. Elle le connaissait à peine. Il lui a envoyé un chèque et lui a dit de se débarrasser du problème. Bella hoqueta, clairement horrifiée.

"Ça ne me dérange pas parce que, sincèrement, je sais qui est mon père et ce n'est pas Edward Masen. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'elle ne m'ait pas donné son nom. Je pense qu'elle le regrette aussi. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il aurait changé d'avis lorsque qu'il aurait su que je porte le même nom que lui." Bella était assise la bouche toute grande ouverte. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes et lui en offris une. Après en avoir allumé deux, je lui en tendis une.

"Alors qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda-t-elle en tirant une bouffée. Je soufflai un nuage de fumée grise et, quand il disparut, je vis son regard qui me fixait attentivement. J'étais heureux que rien de tout ça ne me touche parce que la dernière chose que je voulais c'était de laisser voir la moindre émotion. Je racontais toute ma vie à cette fille que je connaissais depuis moins de deux semaines mais pour une quelconque raison, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Le regard dans ses yeux et ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir dans mon cœur me disaient que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne trahirait pas mes secrets.

"Et bien, ma mère m'a gardé et évidement quand sa famille a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de _lui, _ils étaient furieux... ils l'ont pratiquement reniée. Ils étaient des gens qui travaillaient dur, des cols bleus Irlandais Catholiques et tu n'avais pas à te faire foutre en cloque par le fils d'un moitié Italien moitié je ne sais quoi homme d'affaires louche et membre de la haute société de New York. Elle avait mis la honte sur eux. Elle est retournée à l'école, m'a mis au monde sept mois plus tard et a lutté difficilement. Les quelques fois où elle a été en contact avec eux, ses parents ne lui ont jamais offert d'aide ou demander des nouvelles de moi, leur bâtard de petit-fils."

"Je suis tellement désolée E," dit-elle doucement, pleine de compassion et de chagrin alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Ses yeux, même au clair de lune étaient une marrée de chocolat noir pleins de tristesse. Je ne voulais pas que ma copine soit triste, surtout pour moi.

"Honnêtement, ça me dérange pas. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun d'eux. J'ai la famille de Carlisle de toute façon. Il est tout ce que j'ai connu alors ça ne fait pas vraiment de différence pour moi. Il est mon père, sa famille est ma famille. Tout ce qui me dérange c'est comment ce connard de Edward a pu faire ça à ma mère. Je sais qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais il savait qu'elle avait gardé le bébé et il n'a jamais été foutu de la contacter"

"Alors tu ne l'as jamais vu?"

Je secouai la tête en signe que non. Je me demandai si je devais lui parler du petit voyage que j'avais fait à New York l'année dernière mais je savais que ça impliquerait des informations beaucoup plus détaillées que je n'étais pas prêt à divulguer. Y aller pas à pas était ma devise. "Et bien, quand j'ai été hospitalisé, ils ont eu besoin de connaître les antécédents médicaux de la famille... ma mère n'avait aucune idée pour ce qui était du coté paternel. Je veux dire, son nom est sur mon certificat de naissance mais il ne m'a même pas vu une seule fois. Elle a été en contact avec Edward après que cet enculé ait daigné répondre à ses appels au bout de deux jours. Après tout un échange de merdes dans les deux sens, il a ordonné à son avocat de demander un test ADN. Lequel a évidement confirmé que j'étais son fils."

"Mais il n'est jamais venu te voir? Même pas une fois?" la voix de Bella monta dans les aigus pleine d'incrédulité. "Comment peux-tu ne pas vouloir voir ton enfant?" elle secouait la tête et mordillait distraitement sa lèvre à nouveau. Au loin, je pouvais entendre le son lourd des basses qui m'indiquait que la fête avait commencé. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de tout le temps que nous avions passé ici à parler.

"Elle lui a envoyé une photo de moi quand j'avais 5 mois, quand j'étais bébé, mais ce gros tas de merde n'a jamais répondu. Je suis le portrait craché de ce trou du cul. La seul chose que j'ai hérité de ma mère est la couleur de ses cheveux. C'est tellement évident... de toute façon, après le test de paternité il a commencé à envoyer des chèques pour la pension alimentaire une fois par an. Ma mère pense que c'est juste une sorte de paiement en échange de son absence et qu'une partie de lui se sent coupable. Mais il a appris qu'elle s'était mariée avec Carlisle et elle pense qu'il a peur qu'elle ait suffisamment d'argent pour engager un bon avocat qui pourrait lui demander beaucoup plus. C'est un putain de connard peu importe ce qu'il fait. Je voulais presque ne pas prendre l'argent, mais j'ai pensé que ça compensait pour toutes les années où il l'a laissée dans la merde."

"Alors attends…Carlisle était ton médecin? Comment a fait ta mère..."

"Oh, c'est vrai. Hum et bien il a payé les frais d'hôpital et ma mère a refusé la charité. Alors en échange il lui a offert un endroit où vivre et un emploi comme nounou de Jasper et d'Emmett. Elle termina ses études en fin de compte et il est arrivé ce qui arrive quand deux personnes sont heureuses ensemble. Ils se sont mariés quand j'avais cinq ans. Ma mère dit que c'était le destin qui les a réunis, qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs ou d'autres conneries du style." je haussai les épaules et regardai vers le sol me maudissant moi même pour être si déprimé face à l'idée de destinée. Je ne crois pas nécessairement à cette stupidité mais je crois sincèrement qu'il y a une force là-haut qui travaille pour et contre nous.

"Wow c'est...wow. Alors ta mère était jeune quand elle t'a eu? "

"dix-neuf ans." dix-neuf ans avec un enfant, pas d'argent et pas de famille. Rien.

"Ma mère avait dix-huit ans. Elle était enceinte de moi au bal de fin d'année," me dit-elle "Je crois que l'histoire est qu'ils étaient tellement souls la veille du jour de l'an qu'ils ont oublié d'utiliser un condom. Cool n'est-ce pas?"

Je ricanai en secouant la tête. "Tu sais, nos parents sont supposés être nos putains de modèle. Si jamais ils se plaignent parce qu'on fait des bêtises, tu sauras que c'est entièrement leur faute." Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. C'était Jasper.

"Yo." Je pouvais entendre la musique et les rires en arrière fond et la voix légèrement brouillée de Jasper.

''Es-tu en route? J'ai laissé mon weed à la maison." il était déjà éméché.

Je jetai un regard à Bella qui avait recommencé à tourner avec la balançoire. Je lui souris elle se comporte, parle et s'habille comme une jeune adulte mais j'adorai la petite fille qui ressortait parfois pour venir jouer de temps en temps. _(ndlt: sweet sixteen! L'age parfait__, pas encore un adulte, __plus tout à fait__une enfant... l'enfer des parents lol) _

"Ouais on est en route." je raccrochai avec Jasper et attrapai mon étui de guitare. "es-tu prête à partir?" elle se leva, monta à l'échelle en corde et entra dans la cabane pour déposer toutes nos affaires à l'intérieur.

Je lui tendis mon étui et elle fit semblant de le lâcher. Je pris un air fâché et lui dis de faire attention.

Les talons de Bella claquaient en rythme sur le trottoir alors qu'on marchait côte à côte dans la rue. Je dus ralentir mes pas pour qu'elle puisse me rattraper quand elle s'est plaint que ses jambes étaient de moitié de la grandeur des miennes et que ses talons étaient vraiment hauts. Je combattis chaque centimètre de mon corps qui voulait mettre mon bras autour de sa taille ou glisser ma main dans la sienne. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, de sentir son corps pressé contre le mien de la pire manière qui soit.

Je détestai de ne pas être capable d'agir naturellement.

Je détestai cette salope de Charlotte pour m'avoir enlevé ça.

On était à moins d'un pâté de maisons et ni elle ni moi n'avions prononcé un mot. J'avais peur d'avoir semé le trouble dans son esprit avec notre conversation, ou qu'elle soit bouleversée. "Est-ce que ça va? Tu es silencieuse... pour changer," fis-je un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit et me tira la langue. "Je vais bien. Cette conversation sur tes parents était juste un peu.. difficile. Ouais, je savais que c'était pesant pour elle. Elle était gentille et bonne, je n'aurais pas dû troubler son innocence avec ma putain d'histoire pathétique.

"Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas tuer ton humeur.''

"Non ça va. Je suis... en réalité flattée que tu me racontes des trucs personnels," dit-elle en respirant péniblement. "E…peux-tu ralentir s'il te plait? Mes mollets sont en train de me tuer''

Je ralentis encore une fois oubliant qu'elle était si petite. Je n'ai pas eu de fille qui marche à mes côtés depuis des années. Désolé. Pourquoi portes-tu ces bottes si elle te font mal?''

"Elle me font mal seulement quand je cours pour essayer de tenir la cadence de tes putains de longues jambes. Y a quoi qui presse?"

"Y a rien qui presse. Tu sais, je suis surpris que tu puisses même marcher avec ça considérant ta maladresse. la taquinai-je

"En fait, je suis moins maladroite en talons. Je dois plus prêter attention quand j'en porte et quelque chose avec la cambrure de mon pied dans cette position à cause de la hauteur rend les choses plus faciles pour marcher. J'sais pas."

Je la regardai. "Tu n'es pas vraiment maladroite. Tu sais que je voulais juste te taquiner en te disant ça pas vrai?"

"Ouais Ouais. Et tu sais que je ne fais juste que te taquiner quand je te traite de toxico par vrai?"

"Tu me traites de toxico?" demandai-je

"Dans ton dos, oui. Je m'arrêtai, mort, en plein milieu de la rue et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

"Je blague!" dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. "Jeez! Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai d'autres sujets de conversation plus intéressants que de perdre mon temps sur Edward Cullen? Bella roulait les yeux. Elle avait ce joli petit sourire moqueur sur son visage qui me disait qu'en fait, elle avait déjà parler de moi à ses amies.

Toute la rue était pleine de voitures stationnées pare-chocs contre pare-chocs des deux côtés. Les jeunes tenaient des verres bleu et jaune en plastique pleins de ce que je supposais être de la bière pression chaude à bas prix . Nous marchions le long de l'herbe évitant les voitures qui roulaient vite, pressées de d'arriver à la fête. Un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre du salon et à la mer de têtes dépassant du jardin m'indiqua que la maison était remplie bien au-delà sa capacité. Ce qui signifiait, d'un mur à l'autre, des corps pressés les uns contre les autres. Pas exactement l'endroit idéal pour quelqu'un comme moi. En plus de ça, une fête sans contrôle parental dans un quartier aussi concentré, les flics vont se ramener ici pour arrêter la fête dans moins d'une heure.

"Hey Bella!"… "Quoi de neuf Cullen?" Ben et Angela étaient assis sur une table de pique-nique à l'entrée de la cour bondée. Les filles se firent un câlin. Bella se recula pour admirer la tenue de sa copine. Je lui dis qu'elle était très jolie ensuite Ben et moi déconnions sur combien ce bal était foireux. Il m'informa qu'Emmett et Kim avaient été couronnés Roi et Reine. À cette instant, Bella et moi nous nous regardions en grimaçant sachant qu'un paquet d'emmerdes et de drames allaient s'en suivre.

Mes yeux cherchaient Jasper à travers la foule pour que je puisse lui donner son herbe et avoir des verres pour nous. Bella monta sur la table et regarda parmi les centaines de têtes. Elle avait l'air foutrement chaude comme ça debout sur la pointe des pieds.

"Jasper, Makenna, et…le groupe de salopes," elle pointa le coin du côté du terrain. Son doigt se déplaça à l'opposé près des balançoires. "Un paquet de joueurs de Football et Emmett portant une couronne debout sur un baril de bière... Whoa... Alice et Alec en train de se rouler un patin avec ses mains sur son cul... je ne vois Rose nulle part... Bella sauta en bas de la table et j'aurais aimé lui tendre la main pour l'aider à descendre mais je restai là, debout, et allumai une cigarette comme vrai putain de crétin.

"Je vais chercher Rose et voir si jamais elle a besoin d'une conversation entre filles... ou quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que tu vas rester ici? Je hochai la tête et souris alors que Mike et Tyler vinrent me rejoindre. Ils parlaient sans cesse mais j'entendais à peine ce qu'ils racontaient. J'étais fixé sur Bella et son amie en train de zigzaguer entre les gens et de disparaitre dans la foule. J'étais déraisonnablement inquiet pour elle et je savais que je ne devrais pas l'être.

Je terminai ma clope et fis une courte marche avec les gars vers le baril de bière en évitant discrètement d'avoir des contacts avec la gente féminine. Emmett était complètement bourré. Je le retrouvai entouré par toute son équipe dans un état querelleur et torse nu. Sur sa tête, il y avait une énorme couronne et il portait fièrement une putain d'écharpe blanche et brillante qui barrait son torse nu bien ciselé.

Il jeta alors un bras autour de mes épaules en hurlant Mon petit frère! Savez-vous combien j'aime ce putain de gosse? Regardez-moi ce salaud. Regardez-moi ce beau visage Il serra mes joues très fort entre ses mains avant d'y foutre un énorme baiser mouillé. Ceci va non seulement empirer la rumeur sur mon homosexualité mais ça va aussi y ajouter l'inceste.

Emmett devenait vraiment un putain de connard trop affectueux quand il buvait de la bière. Un alcool fort créait un tout autre Emmett par exemple. Je reculai, embarrassé du trop d'attention qu'on me portait mais acceptai volontiers le verre de bière en fût qu'on me tendit.

"Félicitations Em. Tu le mérites. Lui dis-je en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. La bière était bien fraiche. Je la savourai appréciant qu'elle étanche immédiatement ma soif.

"Où est Think?" me demandait-il en me tendant un second verre de bière. _(__pour rappel__ Tkinkerbel/ThinkerBella/Clochette. __.) _

"Elle cherche Rosalie."

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et grogna. "Elle n'est pas encore là." Il tapota sa poche arrière là où son cellulaire était fourré. "Mes espions travaillent et aucun signe d'elle. Elle est furieuse contre moi parce que j'ai embrassé Kim sur la piste de danse devant tout le monde."

Je grognai et secouai la tête face à la stupidité de mon frère. "Tu l'a embrassée?"

"Ah, juste un petit baiser sur la joue. Mais elle est quand même furax. Ça lui apprendra à y être allée avec Jared."

Je ricanai. "Je me sens trop bien pour m'occuper de cette merde Em... je veux même pas que tu m'en parles maintenant. Écoute, si je ne te vois pas de la soirée, rentre à la maison sain et sauf, Ok? Lui dis-je en me retournant pour partir.

Il attrapa mon biceps et me tira vers lui.'Hey Edward'', tenta-t-il d'articuler alors qu'il me fit pivoter vers lui. Ses yeux était étonnamment intenses tandis qu'il mit son visage vraiment près du mien. À une proximité presque inconfortable. "Je t'aime. Sérieusement. Je suis impatient de te voir enfin avec cette fille. J'en peux plus d'attendre." Sa voix était assez basse et personne ne nous prêtait vraiment attention.

_Moi aussi. _

Je hochai la tête et lui souris. "Amuse-toi bien mon frère. Je vais aller retrouver Bella." je bus deux autres verres de bière avant que les gars et moi reprenions la direction de la table de pique-nique, nous arrêtant plusieurs fois pour parler à des gens de la fête. Je sortis alors mon cellulaire et textai Bella.

_Où es tu?_

_Dans la file pour les toilettes. Je te manque déjà?_

_Peut être. Je t'attendrai à la table. _

Connor m'arrêta, me fit une accolade et murmura à mon oreille pour me demander si j'avais du weed sur moi. Je lui donnai en hésitant le joint qui était dans mon paquet de Malboro lui disant de ne dire à personne où il l'avait eu. Je ne suis pas un dealer et je ne veux pas être associé à la vente de stupéfiant.

Finalement j'ai pu atteindre la table où Jasper et Bella était assis. Elle buvait une bière et riait nerveusement alors que Makenna la regardait d'un air ahuri.

Je les saluai et posais une bière à côté de Bella lui indiquant de la prendre. Je plaçai discrètement le sac d'herbe dans la poche de la veste de mon frère et dit à Makenna qu'elle était très belle dans sa robe. Son visage s'illumina et dans mon champ de vision, je vis le sourire de Bella tomber et elle détourna le regard.

J'étais défoncé et assez éméché à cause des deux bières que j'avais pris mais quand même, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-elle furieuse parce que j'ai dit à Makenna qu'elle était belle? Pour moi, j'ai seulement dit ça parce qu'elle est le rencart de mon frère et que c'était vrai. Jasper était immobile et visiblement irrité à propos de quelque chose. Je levai un sourcil vers lui mais il secoua la tête quelques instants avant de regarder au loin.

Je soupirai fortement sachant que ça allait être une putain de longue soirée.

Je me déplaçai et me mis à côté de Bella, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Je me penchai alors pour murmurer à son oreille. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et elle était enivrante. Je faillis en perde l'équilibre. "Hey, que ce passe-t-il? Tout va bien?"

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire sur les lèvres. À la lueur des lumières du porche, ses yeux était énormes et tellement bruns. Je remarquai pour la première fois les petites taches triangulaires orange et or dans ses iris. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question mais commença à me regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse faire autrement que sourire pour briser l'intensité du moment. Mes doigts tremblaient alors que je me retenais d'aller caresser sa joue. J'étais prêt à parier ma putain de bagnole que sa peau serait aussi douce que de la soie sous mes doigts.

C'est fou, mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle alors qu'une vague de chaleur ardente comme de la lave me coulait dessus. Pas sexuelle, juste une putain... une marée d'émotions troublantes qui me frappait comme un tsunami. Tous les sons se sont arrêtés instantanément aussi rapidement qu'un éternuement. Nous étions soudain seuls dans le jardin... dans un silence assourdissant.

Juste Bella et moi nous regardant l'un l'autre.

C'est le moment où normalement j'aurais dû l'embrasser pour la première fois.

En un sens, j'étais heureux de ne pas le pouvoir parce que je préférais que notre premier baiser soit doux et spécial. Pas au beau milieu d'un tas de crétins bourrés dans une arrière cour étrangère bondée. Elle méritait bien mieux que ça. Je léchai mes lèvres et expirai, prenant une grande gorgée de bière et le bruit revint aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparu,

Bella eut apparemment la même réaction étrange. Elle prit une grande inspiration et me demanda une cigarette, brisant ce moment intense. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. Je cherchai dans ma poche, sortis deux cigarettes, les allumai avec mon nouveau briquet et lui en donnai une. Elle la plaça dans sa bouche avant de mettre sa botte sur le banc entre mes jambes. Son genou était à environ quinze centimètres de mon entrejambe.

Je la regardai fixement alors qu'elle relevait son bas de pantalon, abaissait la fermeture éclair de sa botte en cuir et replaçait sa chaussette qui était descendue. Son corps tendu de cette manière était tellement magnifique. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir son genou sur mon épaule alors qu'elle serait nue et humide. Ses deux chaussettes en place et ses pieds au sol, elle tapotait sa cendre à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. J'ouvris donc mes jambes me disant _fuck _à moi-même alors que ma queue grossissait dans mon pantalon.

"assieds-toi."

Ses yeux naviguaient de mon entrejambe à mes yeux et retournaient à mon entrejambe. Je me demandais si elle savait combien j'étais dur, mais probablement pas puisque mon manteau me couvrait presque entièrement. Elle s'assit entre mes jambes sans jamais me toucher. Elle fumait tranquillement sa cigarette en silence. Je remarquai qu'elle souriait pour rien et je ris alors que je soufflai une série d'anneaux de fumée épaisse au-dessus sa tête avec une parfaite succession. Elle était mon doux ange et elle ne méritait rien de moins qu'une auréole. Je ne pouvais rien lui donner de physique mais je pouvais lui offrir mon putain de cœur... toutes ses pièces cassées et endommagées du moins. Si elle le voulait.

Je me penchai près de son oreille avec l'intention de lui dire combien elle était belle comparée aux autres filles mais quand je suis arrivé près de son oreille je me figeai. Comme une putain de poule mouillée. Alors que je me reculai. Alec se glissa dans la foule, il tenait la main de la petite Alice dont le corps était caché par le sien. On serra nos poings tandis que Jasper dévisagea Alice curieusement, serrant Makenna contre son torse. Alice était plus que bourrée, son mascara avait coulé. Elle en avait le visage barbouillé et sa queue de cheval était en pagaille. Alec dit qu'il allait la ramener avant qu'elle ne vomisse sur ses chaussures.

Peu de temps après ça quelqu'un cria que la police avait été appelée La fête avait été relocalisée à First Beach. La foule se dispersa, les voitures démarrèrent et en peu de temps la grande cour ne fut plus qu'un océan de verres en plastique jaune et bleu.

Bella et moi refusions l'offre de Jasper de nous amener là-bas puisque nous préférions marcher jusqu'à la maison. Elle était ivre et partit dans un grand fou rire alors qu'elle tentait de marcher en ligne droite, les voitures nous dépassant bruyamment. Elle tomba presque. J'éclatai de rire mais je vis soudain dans un coin sombre un groupe de première année pousser un plus jeune. Je pouvais les entendre l'insulter et le traiter de putain de tapette. Toute cette scène me mit hors de moi.

"Fuck. Bella, sors de la rue et reste-là," ordonnai-je. Elle me regarda avec les yeux grand ouvert tandis que je marchai vers le groupe attrapant un des agresseurs par la peau du cou.

Je grognai, "foutez-lui la paix." je pris le gamin et le jetai à la renverse sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Un autre jeune plus grand me chargea. je le repoussai à ma droite et il tomba sur le derrière. Il grogna quand son corps entra en contact avec le sol. Tout autour, je remarquai un attroupement qui observait.

"Quelqu'un d'autre? Allez, c'est tout ce que vous avez à me donner bande de fillettes?" crachai-je alors que les autres gars reculaient doucement. La peur se reflétait dans leurs yeux face à mon expression féroce. Je n'aimais pas me battre mais je le faisais si je devais défendre quelqu'un qui en n'était pas capable. Le garçon se releva du sol et recula loin des autres gars.

"C'est quoi ton nom?" demandai-je au jeune alors que je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Il murmura, "Amun," et je sus immédiatement qu'il était un étudiant de l'échange avec l'Égypte à cause de son accent.

Je regardai avec un air furieux les connards qui tremblaient. "Si je vous vois encore une fois chercher des emmerdes à Amun, je vais vous tuer. M'avez-vous compris? Les têtes hochaient frénétiquement et ils partirent apeurés. Je souris en caressant le gamin effrayé sur le dos. "Ça va?" demandai-je. Il secoua sa tête en signe que oui. Ses yeux foncés était grand ouvert et apeurés. Amun me remercia rapidement avant de descendre la rue comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

Je trottai vers Bella qui se tenait là, debout avec un air abasourdi et une main qui couvrait sa bouche. Je haussai les épaules et lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à continuer à marcher. Elle me dit combien c'était brave et généreux de ma part mais c'était rien. J'aimai qu'elle pense que je sois une sorte de héros pour ce gamin je ne vous mentirez pas là-dessus.

Je tins la porte de la clôture pour elle alors qu'on se dirigeait sur le chemin de la cabane dans les arbres pour reprendre nos affaires. Bella dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrer et sincèrement, j'en étais heureux parce que je ne l'étais pas non plus. Nous nous sommes assis dans la cabane plongée dans l'obscurité et nous avons ouvert les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle était si jolie sous les rayons de la lune. Sa peau luisait et ses cheveux étaient étranges tandis qu'un halo bleu pale se formait autour comme une couronne sur sa tête. Elle avait l'air d'un ange.

On s'assit côte à côte à environ trente centimètres de distance et Bella se blottit sous la couverture. Nous parlions et je commençai à greloter alors que la nuit avançait et que la lune montait dans le ciel, déplaçant les ombres au-dessus de nous. _(je sais pas si j'ai pu rendre sa évidant mais sa veut dire qu'il était environ minuit)_Bella jeta alors la couverture sur mes jambes et se rapprocha de moi. Sa chaleur emprisonnée sous le tissu enveloppa mon corps. C'était réconfortant, doux et avait une odeur merveilleuse. Exactement comme elle.

Elle monta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, posa sa joue sur son genou et enroula ses bras autour des ses mollets.

Bella me souris et murmura, "Merci de m'avoir parler de ta mère tout à l'heure. Je me sens honorée." J'acquiesçai et lui souris doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et mis ses main ensemble comme pour prier. Je la regardai en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

"B, que…" Bella leva son index me signifiant _une minute__._ Environ une minute plus tard elle fit le signe de croix avec ses doigts, ouvrit les yeux et reposa sa joue sur son genou.

"Étais-tu en train de prier? Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais croyantee. lui fis-je remarquer surpris par son geste.

"Oh, je ne le suis pas... c'est stupide. La prière avant de dormir est un truc que je fais avec mon père depuis que je suis toute petite. Quand je suis partie avec ma mère c'était la dernière chose qu'il me dit. elle imita la voix et les gestes de Charlie Bella, écoute ta mère, n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents et fais ta prière avant d'aller au lit.' ça me faisait me sentir plus près de lui. Je souris en m'imaginant une Bella plus jeune.

Qu'as-tu dit?"

Elle rit et plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Oh, hum…et bien, je demande toujours à Dieu de bénir tous ceux que j'aime et normalement je lui demande de veiller sur les gens moins fortunés. Ce soir je lui ai demandé de sauver le petit garçon qui est passé aux nouvelles. Celui qui a été frappé par une balle de baseball à un match. En as-tu entendu parler?" Je hochai la tête. et puis je le remercie généralement pour les choses que j'ai et parfois je lui demande une faveur." Elle haussa les épaules alors que je lui souriais comme un idiot. Juste au moment où je pensais que je pourrais pas tombé encore plus amoureux...

"E?" demanda-t-elle. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et prit une grande respiration. Je remontai mes jambes imitant sa position. J'étais vraiment fatigué merde. La bière et le weed avaient bien fait leur effet et je baillai en lui faisant un signe de tête positif à sa question.

"Es-tu gay?" lança-t-elle d'un coup comme si elle s'était préparée depuis des semaines à me poser cette question. Je sentis un sourire naitre sur mes lèvres et je me retins d'éclater de rire. Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'elle allait me demander mais je ne m'attendais très certainement pas à ça. Je suppose que la question était inévitable venant de sa part considérant la rumeur sur ma possible orientation sexuelle. Je pense que sa question était de la pure curiosité mais une part de moi espérait qu'elle se demandait pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore embrassée.

"Heu non. Je ne suis pas gay."

Elle releva un sourcil. "Bi?"

"Même pas un peu. J'aime les filles."

_Je t'aime. Énormément._

Ses lèvres frémirent accompagnées d'un soupir de soulagement mais aucun sourire n'apparut sur son visage. Elle était troublé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler à nouveau mais elle la referma, pinçant ses lèvres alors qu'elle réfléchit un moment.

"Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas..." Nos regards se croisèrent quand elle fit une pause. Je ne la quitta pas des yeux mais elle détourna les siens, gênée, m'ayant ébloui encore une fois avant de soutenir mon regard à nouveau. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de petite amie? Son ton sonnait plus comme une prière que comme une question.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et pris une bonne respiration. J'essayai de gagner du temps afin de trouver une réponse décente qui lui suffirait pour l'instant.

_Pas maintenant Bella, pas ce soir ma belle. _

_Je suis trop fatigué et je veu__x__ encore regarder ton magnifique visage éclairé par les rayons de __lune pendant un moment avant que tu apprenne__s__ la vérité et cour__e__s loin de moi._

"C'est compliqué," murmurai-je sans intonation espérant qu'elle puisse comprendre que je ne pouvais pas lui en parler pour le moment. Elle acquiesça avec un soupir défaitiste et se tourna pour poser son menton sur son genou. "Je sais ce que tout le monde pense... mais je ne peux pas aller foutre une raclée à tous les gens qui pensent des trucs stupides sur moi." Elle eut l'air de vouloir me demander autre chose. Dieu sait combien je voulais lui dire la vérité. Elle malmenait ses lèvres et elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle était fatiguée.

Nous nous sommes assis en silence pendant un long moment. Sans parler, sans bouger. Ni elle, ni moi. A la fin, ses prunelles se plantèrent dans les mienne et on resta comme ça à se regarder pendant un très long moment. C'était le genre de truc qui aurait pu être embarrassant mais ce ne l'était pas. Je pense que nous avions tous les deux besoin de dire quelques chose à l'autre mais nous avions trop peur de dire ce que l'on avait dans le cœur et dans l'esprit.

Nous avons dû nous assoupir après ça parce que je m'étais réveillé en sursaut avant de me rappeler qu'on était dehors dans la putain de cabane dans l'arbre. J'avais soif comme pas possible et était chancelant. Mon corps était encore chaud mais mes mains et mon visage étaient gelés. La joue de Bella était appuyée contre mon épaule. Le sommet de sa tête était juste sous mon menton. J'étais paniqué et consterné mais aussi fou de joie en même temps.

Je me penchai doucement et sentis l'odeur de ses cheveux. Mes lèvres brossèrent la soie de ses cheveux. Elle sentait comme les bonbons et je devais absolument savoir ce qui faisait qu'elle sentait aussi bon. Sa respiration était douce et régulière sur mon bras. Je débattis en mon for intérieur à savoir si je la réveillais ou pas. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas passer toute la nuit dehors parce que nous gèlerions.

"B…Bella," Murmurai-je. Elle ne bougea pas et sa respiration changea pas. "Bella ma douce, tu dois te réveiller." Rien. Mes doigts dévièrent encore pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Prudemment, je remontai mes doigts vers sa joue et les laissai à quelques centimètres de sa peau durant une brève minute. Je les approchai de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent sa joue. Sa peau était si chaude et si douce. Je savais que c'était mal et pas bien mais je me disais que ça lui ne faisait pas de mal... seulement à moi.

Je laissai mes doigts sur sa pommette durant un moment voulant voir si elle allait se réveiller à mon toucher. Mes mains était congelées et j'étais surpris qu'elle n'ait même pas sursauté. Apparemment cette fille avait un sommeil profond. Peut être que c'était parce qu'elle avait fumé, je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé la frapper ou lui jeter des M&M mais j'ai pensé que c'était très méchant... et du gaspillage.

Je laissai mon doigt dessiner un arc de sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe et redescendre encore une fois. Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je mémorisai son innocence et sa beauté alors que la lumière du clair de lune brillait au travers de la fenêtre.

J'essayai encore une fois. "Bella, réveille-toi."

J'approchai alors son visage près du mien. Je la regardai quelques minutes avant d'approcher mes lèvres le plus près d'elle avant de la toucher. Ma bouche effleura la sienne délicatement avant d'inspirer et de presser mes lèvres doucement contre les siennes.

Mon corps en entier ressentit le baiser volé de la pointe de mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux et des frissons me parcoururent la nuque. Je sus à cet instant que j'étais condamné et vraiment très stupide d'avoir fait ça. Un seul baiser et j'étais sien. C'était magnifique et tellement doux. A en pleurer de joie, de douleur, de frustration et d'exaltation. Elle était la perfection même et je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir.

Alors que je me reculai, je sentis avec honte des larmes me piquer les yeux. Je me me mordis la lèvre pour essayer de les contenir. Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Je les effaçai de mon visage et m'éclaircis la gorge. J'avais besoin de me ressaisir.

"Bella…debout." dis-je plus fort cette fois, mais elle soupira seulement. "Bella!" Elle sursauta avec un cri de peur regardant autour d'elle frénétiquement. "Tout va bien B. Nous nous sommes endormis dehors. murmurai-je. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine tentant de se calmer.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Je pris sa sacoche tandis qu'elle baillait aux corneilles sous la lumière du porche. Je trouvai ses clefs tout au fond du gros truc noir qu'était son sac. Ce serait un problème si nous avions le moindre avenir ensemble. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle s'appuya sur le cadre ayant l'air complètement endormie, légèrement dépeignée et vraiment candide.

Je lui dis au revoir et me retournai pour partir alors qu'elle murmura, "Merci E... pour cette nuit."

Je m'arrêtai et souris, revenant un peu sur mes pas dans sa direction. "Hum, est-ce que je te verrai demain?" demandai-je plein d'espoir.

Elle bailla en couvrant sa bouche. "Non, pas demain. Je dois travailler jusqu'à quatre heures et après j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon père pour le diner à Port Angeles. "

"Oh c'est vrai. Blanche Neige?" Demandai-je vraiment désappointé. "Et bien bonne chance et j'imagine que je te vois a l'école. Je la saluai de la main et me retournai à nouveau pour partir. Je m'arrêtai réalisant qu'elle était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Hey Bella…Juste pour que tu saches… parmi toutes ces filles aux cheveux coiffés, portant de jolies robes de bal... tu étais la plus belle d'entre elles. ."

Sa main alla à sa bouche pour dissimuler un sourire gêné que je pouvais voir se briller dans ses yeux malgré la distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Mes doigts touchèrent mes lèvres et je lui soufflai un baiser. Elle rigola, attrapa l'air vide mais hésita à le mettre dans sa poche. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres.

Bella ne garda pas mon baiser.

Elle l'avait utilisé.

Elle me fit un signe de la main et ensuite la porte se ferma. Je marchai nonchalamment jusqu'à la maison, souriant tout le long, avec mon étui de guitare qui pesait lourd dans mes bras. Je savais que j'allais probablement rater son changement de vêtements, mais je me disais que puisque je lui avais volé un baiser, que ça suffisait pour la nuit. Dans la nuit fraîche, j'avais son baiser pour me garder au chaud.

"Hey, qu'est-ce t'as...des chips?" dit Jasper avec excitation, se jetant dans le canapé à côté de moi. Je lui tendis le sac, le secouant un peu alors qu'il plongeait la main dedans. "C'est quoi cette merde? Me demanda-t-il en retirant un pleine poignée de croustilles oranges et violettes.

"Des chips de betterave et de carotte bio," répondis-je fataliste. "Elles sont dégueulasses." j'en lançai une dans ma bouche malgré leur gout. Rien ne pouvait ternir mon humeur en cet après-midi, même pas une immonde collation. Jasper grogna en goutant une croustille avant de se lamenter à quel point elles étaient inmangeables et jeta le reste de sa poignée dans le sac. "Comment va mon pantalon?"

"Il est dans le même état que lorsque tu me l'as prêté. Makenna m'a fait une pipe convenable, mais je ne l'ai même pas appréciée. "

_Parfait. _

Je hochai la tête en prenant une gorgée d'eau, souhaitant que ce fut du Pepsi. "J'ai remarqué que vous étiez tous furieux hier soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous?"

"Rien…Juste... Putain... Rien." Rechigna-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Un de mes sourcil se leva. "Rien?"

Jasper soupira, manifestement il ne voulait pas en parler, mais il désespérait de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un. "Putain….Xanax. Cette fille me fait chier comme pas possible. "

Je mis une autre chips écœurante dans ma bouche. "Qu'a-t-elle fait?"

"Bien, pour commencer, je lui ai dit bonsoir et elle ne m'a même pas salué. Ensuite elle était partout avec Alec, elle dansait et se frottait sur lui. Ses nichons... ils était énormes merde et elle avait ses putains de sous-vêtements... Grogna Jasper, roulant des yeux de frustration. Je retins un sourire.

"Oh ouais? Qu'en était-il? Ajoutai-je.

"C'était un de ces shorty, le genre ou les putains de fesses dépassent du bas du vêtement et il y avait une putain de baiser imprimé sur son cul. Alec se frottait à elle et sa robe s'était relevée un peu. Il déposa son menton dans sa main.

"Et... alors?"

"Je sais pas... ça m'a juste rendu furax," Il soupira

J'écarquillai les yeux et j'éclatai de rire. "Oh… Je vois. Je pense que Jazzy est amoureux de Xanax."

"Non."

"Oui tu l'es... tu veux l'embrasser, avoue?" le taquinai-je, faisant des sons de baiser avec mes lèvres. "Kissy kissy…"

"Fuck non, arête ça connard. Il repoussa mon visage loin du sien, très irrité par mes moqueries.

"Jazzy and Alice sitting in a tree**¹**…" chantai-je. Il me bloqua avec une prise d'étranglement, et pressa son poing sur ma tête me frottant le crâne de ses jointures avec rapiditétandis que je continuais à chanter "k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

_( __**1**__. C'est une petite comptine pour agac__er__ de__ jeunes amoureux. __**2.**__ désolé je ne connais pas de terme francophone pour noogie. Voici une page avec une très bonne image d'un noogie. Vous allez tout comprendre w__w__w . Urbandictionary . com define . php?term=noogie enlevé les espaces bien sur. )_

"Ferme ta putain de gueule!" cria-t-il.

"Tu l'aime, tu l'aimes... tu penses qu'elle est jo-lie... qu'elle a un beau cul... et de gros nichons." l'agaçais-je en continuant à chanter comme si j'étais en 6ème année et j'adorai ça. _( la 6__è__m__e__ année se fait vers l'age de douze ans )_

Em entra, se tenant dans l'entrée avec un vers de jus. "Qui a de gros nichons?"

"Alice Brandon," dis-je, alors que je jetai Jasper au sol, m'asseyant à califourchon sur sa poitrine bloquant ses bras sous moi. Il était de la même taille que moi, mais j'étais définitivement plus fort. Emmett s'était occupé de ça quand nous étions gamins. J'étais maigrichon jusqu'à l'entrée au collège et mon frère s'était assuré que je pourrais me défendre. Je pense que c'est pour ça que les jeunes de la nuit dernière ne m'ont pas emmerdé plus que ça.

_(__L__'entré__e__ du secondaire se fait vers 13 ans. Je le marque parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'ont a pas le même système _scolaire_. __Retournons __à__ notre joyeux Edward!)_

"Dis-le... dis Je suis amoureux d'Alice... dis-le!"

"Va te faire foutre_._"

Je montai un peu plus haut sur lui tandis que je gargarisais ma salive bruyamment dans ma gorge, comme si j'allais lui cracher sur la figure alors qu'il était sous moi. C'était une chose qu'ils m'avaient enseignés tous les deux en grandissant. Je trouvai ça un peu ironique d'utiliser cette technique sur l'un deux à seize ans. Emmett rit, buvant son verre de jus et me donnant des indications.

"E, tu vas devoir travailler le crachat de ta gorge... rends-le parfait et épais, et vise bien sa bouche!" _(sérieux j__'ai__ le cœur qui lève. Pour vrai...)_

"Parfait, parfait, parfait!" Cria Jasper. "Je l'aime... je pense... je ne sais pas. Maintenant dégage de sur moi!" Je me relevai portant mon poids sur son torse. Il se releva sur les coudes et quand il libéra entièrement ses bras il me poussa dans le meuble-télé et ma tête cogna contre le bois.

Em dit, "Alice Brandon a vraiment un énorme pare-chocs pour une si petite fille. "

"Tu sais pourquoi?" demandai-je me frottant la tête là où le bois m'avait heurter. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux livides. "A cause de toutes les hormones dans le lait et la viande. Ça fait grossir leur nénés plus qu'ils ne le devraient normalement."

"Putain comment tu sais ça?" demanda Jasper en mettant un genou à terre pour se relever.

"Je fais des recherches pendant le temps ou normalement je tirerais un coup" dis-je laconiquement.

Emmett ricana et se retourna vers Jasper. "Tu veux en parler?"

Jasper dit, "De quoi... Nichons?"

"Non tête de bite... Alice," dit Em sèchement.

"Quoi... tu penses que parce que tu as réussi à avoir la fille que maintenant tu es un expert en relations? Non, je ne veux définitivement pas parler d'elle, Dit Jasper, attrapant le sac de croustilles sur la canapé. Emmett s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"Tu as réussi à avoir la fille? demandai-je incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Oh man…tu as manqué ça," dit Jasper en souriant, l'irritation envers sa propre situation s'était rapidement dissipée. "La nuit dernière à la plage, Rose s'est pointée avec Jared et elle et Em se sont lancés dans une foutue confrontation du regard. "

Emmett se retourna vers moi. "Ouais, alors je lui ai demandé si elle voulait danser avec moi. Elle a dit: non, pas avant que je n'ais mis ma chemise. Mais j'avais aucune putain d'idée de où elle était alors j'ai dit à Jared de retirer la sienne parce que tous les joueurs de foot l'avais enlevée et qu'il ne se montrait pas très solidaire en la gardant." Emmett riait en pensant à sa ruse. "Alors il m'a donné sa chemise, je retrouvai Rose, je dansai avec elle et je l'ai embrassée. Le baiser était long, vraiment intense et excitant. souligna-t-il d'un clin d'œil. "Et puis, Kim l'a vue et elle m'a tapé une crise et Jared m'a arraché sa putain de chemise de sur le dos…alors Rose s'est fâchée et est partie en disant qu'elle en avait terminé avec moi et mes putains de conneries. "

Je ris, tentant d'imaginer toute la scène dans ma tête. Jasper me coupa dans mon imagination en claquant sa main sur son genou. "Et Rose aussi était très sexy hier soir. ajouta Jasper alors qu'Emmett hocha la tête d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. "Alors que tout le monde regardait la scène, Em sauta sur une table de pique-nique et se mit sur un genou comme un crétin s'apprêtant à faire une demande en mariage et cria le plus fort qu'il pouvait, 'Rosalie Hale...veux-tu être ma petite amie?'"

Je regardai mon frère qui hocha fièrement la tête et ferma les yeux. "Et elle répondit, 'Putain oui.'"

je souris. "Alors, toi et elle vous êtes comme...ensemble-ensemble maintenant?"

Emmett hocha la tête encore une fois. "Je l'amène au ciné ce soir. En public. il frappa son poing contre le mien, je lui souris joyeusement en apparence mais secouai la tête à l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune idée de que c'était elle qui tirait les rênes dans leur relation. Il avait finalement eut la fille seulement parce que la fille l'a permis. Je ris intérieurement au fait que moi... étant le frère Cullen ayant le moins de connaissances en relation ou d'expériences, en savait plus que mes playboy de frères en matière de filles. C'était à se tordre de rire.

Jasper se leva, jetant furieusement le sac de chips à côté. "Ce truc a un gout le cul. Voulez-vous quelques chose?" Nous secouâmes tous les deux la tête négativement et il sortit.

"Alors où es-tu aller hier soir?" demanda Emmett, alors que je me rassis dans le canapé.

Je souris en pensant au baiser qui flottait encore sur mes lèvres. "Nulle part... je suis revenu ici. Bella devait travailler aujourd'hui. "

Il prit un air menaçant.'Foutaise. Tu es rentré plus tard que moi. "

"Ouais, on discutait et on s'est endormis dans la cabane dans l'arbre. je haussai les épaules et tiraillai mes lèvres avec mes dents. Un sourire menaçait de se placer sur mes lèvres mais je le gardai à distance .

"Tu caches quelque chose Edward, je peux le jurer. Peu importe. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier soir. Tu mérites d'être heureux bro. Je lui répondis seulement par un sourire. Je changeai de canal avec la télécommande en pensant à la fille que j'aimais.

_Je suis heureux aujourd'hui Em. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. _

Je me réveillai lundi matin presque aussi nerveux et anxieux que samedi soir. J'ai été angoissé toute la journée de dimanche parce que je me demandais si je devais l'appeler dans la soirée. Mais je l'ai pas fait au final parce que ça me mettait hors de moi. Dans le bon sens je pense.

C'était presque évidant que Bella et moi on s'appréciait. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de comment j'allais lui parler de mon passé, j'avais le sentiment que Bella me soutirerai subtilement l'information d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'étais pas prêt pour lui en parler et j'étais encore moins prêt à la perdre. Ensuite il y avait le problème que je ne puisse pas la toucher. Mais ça c'était une tout autre chose. Je tentai de me convaincre que je pouvais lui demander d'être seulement amis pendant les prochains vingt et un mois. Je me ris au nez à cette idée.

_Putain d'idiot._

Pendant le cours d'anglais, nous avons échangé quelques regards, des sourires moqueurs et levé les yeux au ciel. C'était maladroit mais mignon. Elle portait une jupe à carreaux roses et gris ridiculement courte avec des chaussettes au genou grises et un chandail duveteux rose comme une petite fille d'école primaire. Ses cheveux était attachés serré, remontés vers le haut et ses yeux avait l'air immenses. Elle était magnifique et je ne me sentis pas seulement dur qu'en pensant à ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ajoutai cette tenue à ma liste... sans la culotte, bien sûr.

Au déjeuner, elle était partie dans une discution sur le bal et sur les souvenirs de la fête, ensuite en Bio, Banner nous a fait prendre des notes, encore, durant tout le cours alors on s'était à peine parlé. Il nous rappela que puisque nous avions deux jours de congé pour la fête religieuse, qu'on aurait un contrôle jeudi quand nous reviendrions.

On marcha jusqu'à la salle d'étude ensemble. On s'assit dans notre petit coin reculé derrière la section de référence. On discuta de la fête et de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Rose et Emmett. On rit à cause de leur stupidité.

C'était presque la fin de la période et je savais que s'était maintenant ou jamais. Je transpirai et tremblai, je dessinai de petits cercles à l'intérieur de mes paumes sous la table alors que je prétendais faire mes devoirs. Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer les nerfs.

"Hey B…as-tu des plans pour mercredi?"

Elle leva les yeux de son livre. "Non, pourquoi?"

"Je me demandais si tu voudrais aller à Port Angeles pour la journée. Aller déjeuner... voir un film peut-être?" je haussai les épaules comme si tout était normal mais j'étais à nouveau anxieux en attendant sa réponse. Si j'e faisait une crise cardiaque maintenant, ça ne me surprendrait pas.

"Juste toi et moi?" dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

"Hum…ouais. Je pourrais demander à Jasper de venir si tu veux, ou tu pourrais demander a Alice mais ouais... je pensais juste... toi et moi... Je bougeai mal à l'aise sur ma chaise, la déception m'écrasant.

"Non, juste toi et moi ça serait parfait... super... ouais, j'aimerais beaucoup y aller. Elle me fit un grand sourire, laissant tomber accidentellement son crayon sur le plancher et regardant son livre l'air embarrassée.

Je respirai profondément et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa avant que je me penche pour ramasser son crayon, me lever et ramasser mes livres. J'avais besoin d'une putain de cigarette pour me calmer les nerfs. Je lui offris de se joindre à moi mais elle déclina disant qu'elle avait besoin de terminer son devoir d'espagnol pour ne pas avoir à le faire pendant les vacances. Je lui fis signe de la main , saluai rapidement Makenna et les Salopes tandis que je passai devant leur table.

Je sortis par la porte de l'aile nord là où le mur de briques rendait la fumée indétectable. Il y avait quelques personnes que je connaissais en train de fumer et de déconner. J'étais sur mon nuage, excité. Je discutai tranquillement avec eux en pensant où je pourrais bien emmener Bella pour notre rencard. C'était-elle rendu compte que c'en était un?

J'étais tellement soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas que quelqu'un nous accompagne parce ça aurait gâché la soirée. J'avais passé les deux derniers jours à planer à cause de ce baiser illicite que je lui avais volé. Une part de moi se sentait comme un sale pervers à la regarder sans pudeur à sa fenêtre durant la nuit et à l'embrasser pendant qu'elle dormait. Mais une autre part, la part égoïste et hormonale n'en avait rien à foutre. J'aimais cette fille, tellement que c'en était irrationnel et je pensai que d'une certaine manière c'était un peu justifié d'avoir fait ça. Mais je savais que c'était terriblement mal. La sortir et lui montrer que je tenais vraiment à elle était ma façon de me remettre dans le droit chemin.

Je me rendis en gym, surpris et ennuyé que le coach nous fit assoir dans les gradins pour tout le cours tandis qu'il nous interrogea sur les équipements sportifs manquants. J'entendis à peine ce qu'il dit parce que je regardais Bella excessivement excitée. C'était vraiment étrange pour elle d'être comme ça pendant un cours de sport mais peut-être qu'elle était comme ça parce que je l'avais invitée à sortir. Je ne pus seulement que l'espérer.

J'affichai un large sourire quand elle frappa le ballon de volley par dessus le filet et appréciai son petit cri girly qu'elle poussa quand elle marqua. Elle me sourit et me fit un signe de la main de l'autre bout du gymnase. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et la saluai en retour. Elle était tellement mignonne.

Après que le coach nous relâcha, je sortis et allai à ma voiture où je sortis une cigarette et m'appuyai contre mon pare-chocs. Mike et Tyler vinrent nous rejoindre Jasper et moi. Je souris quand Mike me prit une cigarette et me tapa avec amusement le bras.

"Alors Cullen, félicitations man." dit Mike avec un sourire plâtré sur son visage.

"A quel propos?" demandai-je complètement confus. De l'autre bout du parking je remarquai Bella sortir avec Angela. Elle sautillait presque.

"Pour Bella Swan. Tu nous as inquiété pendant un certain temps."

"Quoi pour Bella? Mike de quoi tu parles bordel de merde?"

"De toi et Bella…Tu sais…" il leva les yeux au ciel et il mima avec ses doigts deux personnes qui ont du sexe. "Vous avez baisé. Tu nous avais tous convaincu que tu étais pédé." Jasper me regardais avec un expression paniquée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'expirai.

"Qui as-tu entendu en parler?" demandai-je, pensant que la rumeur provenait surement du fait que les gens nous avaient vus Bella et moi ensemble pendant presque toute la fête.

"Hum, Royce et Sam." il haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi putain de merde est-ce que Royce et Sam ont lâché une rumeur sur moi?" j'étais vraiment furieux merde et je fixai Mike avec les yeux rétrécis en deux petites fentes. Je voulais étouffer cette putain de rumeur et Mike pour l'alimenter. Ces petite salopes n'avaient-elle rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de parler de moi et de ma vie sexuelle non existante?

"Sam dit que ce n'est pas une rumeur. Il a su que vous avez baisé... Sa voix flancha vers la fin et moi je devins encore plus furax. Mike recula de quelques pas ressentant ma rage imminente.

"Sait?" demandai-je incrédule les dent serrées, bouillonnant face au bordel que ça allait créer et les dégâts que j'allais devoir limiter à cause de cette connerie. _"De. Qui. Merde.?"_

Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de se chier dans sa culotte. Il tira sur sa cigarette, sa main écarta la fumée de devant mon visage.

"De Bella."

* * *

**OOOH...cliffy. Ha ha. Je sens que je vais mourir ce soir. Mais pour ma défense c'est Edwardsbloodtype que vous devez aller tuer. Et si je meurs et bien va falloir vous trouver une nouvelle traductrice ha ha. Et pensez à mes deux enfants merde vous n'imaginez même pas le temps que m'a pris ce chapitre. J'ai passé près d'un mois dessus.**


	13. La ligne du coeur

**High Anxiety **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par:Lyra Parelor  
**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publiques reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Merci à PatiewSnow, lOulOu et à Mina03 . Coté skyrock, merci à xUneVieDeMerdEx. voila le chapitre entier ma chere! et à Amimi31. **

**l'extrait du chapitre 13 est en ligne sur Sky. lien sur le profile. **

**Et surtout merci à LyraParelor pour la correction.  
**

* * *

**Chaptire 12 la ligne du coeur  
**

**LifeHouse ~Hanging By A Moment **

~Bella~

Violent Femmes Blister in the Sun

Je tapai ce titre dans la barre de recherche de YouTube et montai le son des haut-parleurs de mon portable. Je tapai du pied sur le plancher durant les dix premières secondes et ensuite je dansai comme une folle.

_When I'm out walking I strut my stuff, yeah I'm so strung out…I'm high as a kite I just might stop to check you out…Lemme go on like a blister in the sun…_

Je sortis mon crayon en cornichon de mon sac et l'utilisai comme microphone. Mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés de ma douche, je sautai partout dans ma chambre faisant fouetter mes cheveux humides sur mon visage. J'étais haletante, en sueur et excitée. Edward m'avait soufflé un baiser la nuit dernière... il m'avait dit que j'étais la plus belle fille de toute la fête ET il n'était pas gay.

_La vie était juste vraiment géniale._

Je choisis d'ignorer une partie de la raison qu'il m'avait donnée sur le fait de ne pas avoir de petites amies. "Compliqué." Compliqué? _What the fuck_? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre Edward. Quand la chanson se termina, j'avais complètement détruite ma chambre. Je fermai YouTube et regarda la page d'accueil de Google.

_Ça me __démangeait... _

Edward Masen…taper… E-D-W-A-R-D M-A-S-E-N…allez, Bella, tu sais que tu veux tout savoir... trouver exactement ce qui est si compliqué...Je secouai la tête alors que je tapais les premières lettres de son nom. Et mon téléphone sonna, ce que je considérai comme une intervention divine, un signe du grand patron dans le ciel qui me disait d'arrêter de fouiner.

M'man et moi discutions pendant que je me maquillais pour ressembler à mon personnage lèvres bien rouges, joues rosées, beaucoup d'ombre à paupière bleue et dix-sept bonnes couches de mascara. Je lui parlai des trucs que j'avais faits dernièrement et parlai brièvement d'Edward, laissant de côté le fait que j'étais follement amoureuse et que je chantais avec un foutu cornichon sur mon lit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaitre tous les détails. De plus, je savais qu'elle en parlerait à Charlie, et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'il réalise que sa fille faisait des mamours avec le voisin d'à côté. Des mamours? Enfin peu importe ce que je faisais ou ne faisais pas, Charlie savait que je trainais avec les frères Cullen. Mais je crois qu'il pensait qu'Edward était gay. C'était une petite ville et les rumeurs voyageaient vite.

Je tapai _Blanche Neige _juste pour me rappeler l'histoire de cette petite poulette et ses p'tits mecs. Je n'arrivai même pas me rappeler si c'était celle avec le miroir ou la citrouille. Apparemment toute cette défonce avait un effet sur ma mémoire.

Pomme Empoisonnée, Miroir Magique, Méchante Sorcière, Prince Charmant, Nains. Hi ho Hi ho et toutes les autres conneries.

J'étais contente d'avoir fait mes recherches parce que j'ai su que je devais me garder du temps pour boucler mes cheveux et pour les remonter afin qu'il est l'aire plus court. Ça m'évitait de devoir porter une perruque puante. Je glissai un ruban rouge dans mes cheveux et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une Drag queen adolescente.

Rappelle-moi à nouveau pourquoi j'ai pris ce travail?

Ah ouais, l'argent. A-R-G-E-N-T!

J'aime l'argent. Je peux acheter des briquets amusants à mon copain avec.

Une fois rendue à Port Angeles en un temps record, je me changeai dans la petite pièce de l'arrière boutique et pris ma chemise contenant toutes les informations et les indications sous le bras. J'embarquai dans ma voiture dans mon costume brillant en acétate, évitant de justesse de me casser la cheville dans un énorme trou devant le garage. L'atelier de Jake était fermé le dimanche. J'aurais aimé le voir.

Tandis que je me rendais sur Cliff Lane, je pensai à comment une princesse conduirait sa petite voiture sport en portant cette ridicule robe longue. Ensuite je réalisai que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se promenait en carrosse de citrouille et non en voiture sport parce que, sérieusement, comment une princesse est supposée pouvoir conduire avec ce stupide tour de cou? Seigneur, à chaque fois que je me retournais pour vérifier mes angles morts tout ce que je voyais c'était ce haut col rigide. Maintenant je savais ce que ces pauvres chiens ressentaient quand ils portaient ce truc qui ressemblait à un abat-jour après qu'ils se soient fait couper les boules.

_(pour vous aidez si vous aussi vous avez un blanc face au costume de blanche neige: http/s1.e-monsite . com/2009/07/02/12/13545305blanche-neige-jpg . jpg )_

Je l'admets, j'étais un peu nerveuse quand je me garai près de la maison. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire avec ces enfants, mais j'étais armée de bonbons et de chansons. Si rien de tout ça ne fonctionnait, je les frapperais avec ma baguette si fort qu'ils perdraient connaissance et je me sauverais. Ok peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur plan... Blanche Neige n'avait pas de baguette.

Le nom de la petite fille était Macy et elle avait 5 ans. Au départ elle avait demandé Barbie cette chaudasse était déjà prise. Apparemment, les mecs de 21 ans aimaient autant Barbie à Malibu que les enfants. Alors... j'étais son second choix, Blanche Neige. Je stationnai ma voiture à quelques maisons de là et marchai jusqu'à l'arrière-cour puisqu'ils avaient demandé que je passe par la porte de derrière. Je fus immédiatement accueilli par une boule de poils de 50kg qui sentit le besoin de renifler mon entrejambe fraichement lavé... à plusieurs reprises . Je restai debout, mortifiée, souhaitant réellement avoir une baguette pour que je puisse lui jeter un sort... et souhaitant en quelque sorte qu'Edward ait la capacité de se transformer en animal à quatre pattes. Enfin, s'il était ici...

''Ignore Max. Il aime les jolies filles. un homme âgé mais très bien conservé me tendit la main de manière polie alors qu'il retenait de l'autre Max, le renifleur d'entrejambe compulsif, par son collier. "Salut. Je suis Frank, le grand-père de Macy... et tu es?"

Je me rappelai la première règle, _une fois __en__public, reste toujours dans ton personnage parce que tu ne sais jamais __où __se__ trouve__ la __reine de la fête_. Je fis la révérence et me présentai. "Merci d'être venu à mon secours Monseigneur. Je suis Blanche Neige. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance." Je fis le grand sourire Colgate que Billy m'avait dit d'afficher alors que je tendais moi aussi la main pour la lui serrer. Walt Disney serait terriblement fier. "J'ai entendu dire que Macy fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Peut-être savez-vous où elle est Monseigneur?"

Grand Pa Frank leva un sourcil face à moi. Je pouvais pratiquement voir le porno se jouer dans son esprit. Frank n'était pas un grand-père commun. Il n'était guère plus âgé que mon père. Il était le genre d'homme qui devait causer des évanouissements dignes de Kevin Costner/Gilf. Au lieu de me la serrer, il me baisa la main, à mon grand dégout. Il s'approcha de moi et murmura, Ma fille s'est faite avoir jeune."

_*(GILF= Grand-pa I Like to Fuck. Cest comme MILF ou autre. Je pense que personne n'a besoin de la traduction.)_

Disons que j'étais abasourdie. Je le regardai fixement avant de murmurer, "Euh… Merci," et je traversai rapidement la cuisine pour où je pouvais entendre les enfants jouer.

Je trouvai Macy habillée comme une petite Blanche Neige et l'assis sur mes genoux. Dans mon sac, j'avais un cadeau spécial pour elle un miroir magique et une pomme sucrée, elle cria et sauta quand elle les aperçut. Jusqu'à présent tout allait bien.

Je racontai aux enfants l'histoire de Blanche Neige en la chantant et en l'animant le plus que je pouvais. Je finis en nommant tous les enfants comme les nains. Le problème apparut quand je me rendis compte qu'il y avait 10 enfants et 7 nains.

Putain de merde... comment je nomme les enfants qu'il me reste? Larry, Daryl et Daryl? Non… trop 1981. Larry, Curly et Moe? Non... Shit…

Un des garçons qui était plus âgé et agaçait sa petite sœur sans cesse fut nommé Bossy. Sa sœur pleurait alors elle devient Whiney* et l'autre petit garçon avait désespérément besoin de changer de couche alors il fut nommé Stinky* _(ndlt: selon moi __ç__a c pas fort ha__ha)_

_(Whiney= . prononcer une plainte de son haut perché et prolongé. Stinky puant) _

On marchait au travers de la maison en chantant Hi Ho, Hi Ho, on rentre du boulot... Quelques parents se joignirent à ma joyeuse farandole. Grand Pa Frank passa Macy derrière lui pour qu'il puisse poser ses mains autour de ma taille et continuer à me murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Il sembla que Grand-père Frank soit un avocat divorcé shooté au Viagra. Super. Un pervers, riche, avec un dysfonctionnement érectile pris de fétichisme pour une Blanche Neige adolescente. C'était bien ma chance.

Il n'était PAS le prince charmant que j'avais en tête.

Je mordis dans ma pomme empoisonnée ". Ma représentation était digne d'un Oscar. Je mis la main sur mon front et m'effondrai sur le sofa dans un bruit sourd, attendant mon prince pour me sauver. J'entendis les enfants crier, "Embrasse-la! Embrasse-la!" J'attendais le désastre qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Bossy dit, "Je ne vais pas l'embrasser. les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Prof approcha pour jeter coup d'œil, ensuite Simplet, Grincheux et Dormeur le rejoignirent pour former un cercle autour de moi. Grand-père aussi. J'ouvris un œil et réalisai que personne ne prévoyait m'embrasser, ce qui anéantissait toute la scène dramatique sur ma mort. Stinky monta sur mes cuisses et me tapotait la jambe. J'étais debout avant que Grand-pa ne commençe le bouche à bouche.

Finalement, nous avons découpé le gâteau en miroir magique et pris une tonne de photos. J'aidai Macy à distribuer ses sacs à surprises et, vu qu'ils en avaient en trop, j'en piquai un et le glissai discrètement dans mon sac. Ensuite je fis des Ohhh et des Ahh au moment approprié lorsque la petite déballa ses cadeaux. Sa mère me prit à part, s'excusa pour son père difficile, me tendit un chèque et me dit que j'avais été parfaite. Au-dessus du chèque il y avait un paquet de billets. Je compris alors que c'était mes pourboires. Je la remerciai et fis un câlin à Macy avant de partir et lui souhaitai de trouver son Prince Charmant.

Si seulement c'était si facile... le mien ne serait pas effrayé à l'idée de m'embrasser.

Alors que je partais, Grand-pa Frank glissa une carte de visite dans ma main et me dit de l'appeler si jamais j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ensuite je remarquai le billet de 50 dollars qu'il avait mis avec. Le pourboire que j'avais reçu de la mère de Macy était de 67 dollars, ensuite celui du grand-père pervers et avec la part que je recevrai de Billy, je venais de me faire 217 dollars pour un heure de travail.

Apparemment Blanche Neige savait comment faire une fête.

Je retournai au magasin de Billy en klaxonnant quand les enfants me saluèrent depuis les sièges des minis vans de leurs parents. Mon esprit alla jusqu'à Edward, me demandant ce qu'il ferait si je m'arrêterai à coté de lui à un feu rouge.

Je rêvassai à la nuit dernière quand il m'a dit que j'étais la plus belle fille de la fête et quand il m'a soufflé un baiser. Putain, j'aurais aimé faire autre chose d'un peu moins bête que de faire semblant d'attraper son baiser et de le presser contre mes lèvres. Au moins il semblait avoir compris le message. Je l'avais regardé marcher jusque chez lui et je peux vous jurer que je l'avais vu sourire comme un idiot. J'étais probablement juste fatiguée et mon imagination se faisait des films. Mais Edward était sans aucun doute le gars le plus sexy et le plus mystérieux que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Sérieusement je voulais vraiment le voir dans le costume du Pince Charmant, m'embrassant pour me réveiller et transformer mes rêves en réalité.

_Ok__, peut-être__ pas avec les collant__s__ quand même. _

Je me changeai et retournai dans mon jean et dans mon chandail, retirai l'affreux maquillage et rejoignis mon père et Maggie pour diner dans un restaurant de fruits de mer local sur le quai. Dehors sur le port, la pluie commençait à tomber et les goutes de pluie faisait des cercles concentriques sur l'eau. Je commandai les bisques et le gâteau de crabe puis sursautai quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer à cause d'un texto d'Edward. Papa eut l'air agacé et Maggie sourit, sachant à ma réaction que le message venait d'un garçon.

**Cmt ca c passé? **

**Super. Fait 217$. Personne n'a vomis sur moi. **

**LOL. Génial. Tma manké à la Cabane ojd. **

**C vrai? Cool d'avoir manqué à qq1. **

**A 2m1 *clin d'oeil ***

**Pas si jte vois avant clin d'oeil ***

Mon père se racla la gorge clairement irrité, tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel, remettant mon téléphone dans mon sac. Nous parlâmes du bal où la police avait été appelée parce que Charlie voulait me rappeler qu'il y avait toujours des contacts comme si j'étais un voyou de qui les faits et gestes devaient être surveillés. Steuhhhhhplait.

La journée suivante à l'école fut un peu ennuyeuse. Je portais ma nouvelle jupe écossaise qui était vraiment très courte, un chandail duveteux rose et mes chaussettes hautes en cachemire que j'adorais. Je me sentais comme une étudiante salope d'école Catholique, mais je reçus une tonne de compliments sur mon ensemble alors j'imagine que c'était un succès. Edward et moi avions échangé de mystérieux regards en Anglais, comme si nous étions deux jeunes enfants qui venaient de découvrir un gros secret.

Plus tard, il me regarda fixement pendant que j'étais dans la file à la cafétéria, j'en étais tellement consciente que j'orchestrai avec soin chaque mouvement pour ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de ridicule pendant qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur moi. À la table, Rose nous donna avec enthousiasme tous les détails sur l'histoire avec Emmett et la chemise et elle nous fit fièrement un clin d'œil en nous disant que faire l'indifférente était la meilleure méthode pour avoir un mec à ses pieds. Apparemment Alice appliquait ses conseils puisse qu'elle avait commencé à ignorer complètement Jasper.

_Ça devrait devenir intéressant. _

À la septième période, Edward et moi étions seuls et avions finalement été en mesure d'avoir une conversation. J'étais vraiment soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de gène entre nous.

Quand il m'a demandé de passer du temps avec lui à Port Angeles j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque. Enfin, c'était un rencard n'est-ce pas? Merde, qu'est-ce que j'allais porter? Je me demandai où il allait m'emmener, si peut-être, il allait tenter de me prendre la main ou, osais-je même souhaiter, ... de m'embrasser?

Il me demanda si je voulais aller fumer une cigarette avec lui dehors, j'en avais vraiment envie, mais en vérité, je voulais terminer mes devoirs et j'étais trop excitée pour parler. Je sautai pratiquement sur ma chaise. Je sortis mon cellulaire pour texter Alice et Rose. Tandis que je tapais, j'entendis une voix familière se pâmer sur Edward alors qu'il passait devant leur table.

"Oh mon Dieu, Il est tellement sexe." je levai les yeux au ciel alors que je m'avançais pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Makenna riait niaisement et s'éventait de manière théâtrale.

Je savais qu'elle en pinçait pour lui!

"Qui, Cullen?" dit un grand type nommé Sam avec une mine dégoutée. "C'est une pédale. "

"alors, cette une pédale sexy," ajouta Jessica, affalée sur sa chaise avec sa jambe de salope sur la table. "As-tu vu son cul? Allo..." mon nez se retroussa quand j'entendis le commentaire. La colère commençait à bouillir dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient qu'ils sont merde?

Le-dit Sam avec le visage plein de boutons dégueulasses lança, "ouais et vous savez ce qui a été _dans_ ce cul? La queue d'un autre mec... putain s'est dégoutant. Ils ont tous ri et je vis Lauren lancer son carnet de notes le long de la table vers un Royce aux cheveux courts et frisés. Ils ressemblaient à des poils pubiens.

"Hey, savez-vous pourquoi les cheveux d'Edward sont toujours dans cet état? Parce que son enculé de petit ami fait courir ses mains dedans quand Cullen est à genoux pour lui sucer la bite. toutes les filles hurlèrent de rire pendant que Sam mimait qu'il était en train de faire une pipe.

Mes oreilles étaient rouges. J'étais sur le point de me lever et de dire quelque chose quand Makenna dit moins fort, "Je ne crois pas qu'il soit gay. Il est toujours avec Bella Swan. "

Jessica rit sottement, "c'est parce qu'elle est une Fag Hag*." Ils rirent tous hystériques comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle ils n'avaient jamais entendue.

_(fille qui aime être en compagnie d'homosexuels. )_

_J'étais. En. Colère. _

Alors Lauren dit, "quelqu'un ne l'a-t-il jamais même vu avec une autre fille que Bella? Pas moi . Et à la fête samedi... Edward a rossé des types pour défendre le gars qui est là pour cet échange étudiant. Peut-être que ce jeune est son petit ami ou quelque chose."

Jessica souffla et tapa des mains, "Oooh Oooh…l'avez-vous vu avec Emmett? Il lui a fait un câlin et il l'a embrassé sur la joue. J'étais tout près, je l'ai vu le faire!"

"Emmett est son frère espèce d'attardée, se moqua Sam. Je me levai, ramassai mes affaires les mains tremblantes.

"Alors? Ne sont-ils pas genre, demi-frères? Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang alors peut-être qu'ils baisent ensemble. Edward, Jasper et Emmett dans un triangle amoureux homosexuel avec Bella qui les observe depuis son cabriolet." Lauren avait mis tellement d'acidité dans son ton que ça me rendit encore plus furieuse. Je n'étais déjà pas chaude à son sujet depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks mais je la connaissais depuis presque toujours. Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ce traitement, les frères Cullen non plus, particulièrement Edward.

"Et bien, je ne peux pas dire pour les autres mais faite moi confiance, _Jasper _n'est pas gay. Dit Makenna d'une voix douce.

Rendue à ce point je fulminais. Je jetai mon sac sur mes épaules et serrai mon calepin contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur semblait aller à 1 million de battements/seconde quand j'arrivai à leur table qui était sous l'arche d'accès à l'alcôve ou nous étions assis Edward et moi. Dès que Makenna vit mon visage, sa bouche s'est grande ouverte et elle baissa le regard sur la table comme une jeune enfant prise en flagrant délit. Je les regardai pendant une minute avec les yeux rétrécis alors qu'ils se tenaient tout là, le regard fuyant. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement mal à l'aise et coupables que ça me rendait malade.

Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mes gestes, j'étais comme une mère animale qui protégeait son petit des prédateurs. Je voulais bondir sur la table et je l'aurais fait sauf que ma jupe était beaucoup trop courte.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne fermer pas votre putain de gueule? Crachai-je avec venin.

"Aww, regardez la FAP* qui défend sa pédale, Rit Sam méchamment. Si j'avais été plus près de lui je lui en aurais foutu une sur la gueule. "Hey dis-moi... dans sa relation, il fait la fille ou le gars?"

_("Fag Hag" est une expression qui qualifient les filles qui fréquentent les homosexuels très régulièrement et avec qui elles partagent tout. En France on utilise le diminutif "FAP" pour traduire "Fag Hag _

Je me moquai, "Vous êtes tous une bande de trou de cul vous le savez ça? Edward n'est _pas _gay."

"Est-ce que _tu _couches avec lui? demanda Lauren d'un ton insolent.

"Peut-être." dis-je sans réfléchir. Peut-être que ce sont mes doigts qui ébouriffent ses cheveux quand il le fait avec moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne fermez pas vos gueules sur les choses que vous ne savez pas parce que vous avez l'air vraiment ridicules. "

Ils me regardaient tous incrédules, alors j'affichai un petit sourire en coin sur mon visage, montrant que j'étais calme et en confiance. À l'intérieur j'étais vraiment fâchée. Je n'étais vraiment pas très bonne pour les confrontations et je faisais tout pour les éviter. En fait, c'est ce qui m'avait conduit à ma toute première crise de panique quand j'avais affronté Bree et Chelsea. J'avais terminé aux urgences pensant que j'avais une crise cardiaque.

Mais là, des gens cherchaient des noises à mon ami et je ne laisserais personne dire des conneries à son sujet. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. J'avais assez enduré cette situation en Californie.

Les cinq visages tombèrent, pâles et silencieux, clairement remis à leur place tandis que je relevai un sourcil de satisfaction alors que je me retournai pour partir. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ça me venait mais apparemment tout ça était caché au fond de moi ne demandant qu'à sortir. Je pensai que le Prozac stabilisait mon humeur parce qu'il était rare que je hausse la voix ces derniers temps.

Je tournai les talons et marchai à grandes enjambées vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, les jambes tremblantes. Dès que j'arrivai à la cage d'escalier, je m'écroulai contre le mur, je respirai difficilement et j'essuyai une couche de sueur sur mon front. Alors que je m'asseyais à même le sol, je remarquai que cette fois c'était très différent des autres fois. Même avec le sentiment familier d'être déconnectée de la réalité et d'être submergée par la peur, une montée d'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines et dans mon système nerveux me donnant le sentiment d'avoir été réveillée après un très long sommeil. J'étais fière et triomphante. Je me sentais comme une héroïne.

Je volai pratiquement en descendant les escaliers aussi vite que mes jambes le supportaient, je me faufilai entre les masses de corps en passant dans le vestiaire des filles.

Alice était déjà là, debout dans un magnifique soutien-gorge bleu à lacets et la culotte qui allait avec. Je me demandai brièvement si elle portait toujours de tels sous-vêtements pour aller à l'école. Je m'assis sur le banc à côté d'elle et lui racontai avec animation toute la scène qui venait de se produire. Pour la plupart des gens ça n'aurait pas été une si remarquable histoire mais pour moi c'était un véritable progrès et une victoire.

Rose et Anglela arrivèrent quand j'en étais à la moitié de l'histoire me demandant de répéter. Ce qu'Alice fit en une seule phrase sans reprendre son souffle. Rose et Angela me regardèrent toutes les deux avec un air similaire un regard sincèrement fier et plein d'admiration. Ensuite toutes les quatre entrâmes en cours de gym, (je filai comme une ballerine), mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward immédiatement tandis que le reste des garçons se résignaient à s'assoir sur les gradins pour une leçon.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et un signe de tête quand j'agitai la main vers lui comme si Edward et moi partagions un secret que personne d'autre ne connaissait. J'avais défendu son honneur, l'avait protégé des critiques et de la haine de ses pairs. J'étais venue à son secours comme un vaillant chevalier. Ouais Ok, ça devrait être le contraire mais là c'était une question de point de vue.

Et il m'avait donné rencard mercredi. Il n'y a pas mieux .

Je lui fis un grand sourire, fis passer le ballon de volley par-dessus le filet avec un enthousiasme débridé et en fait, je marquai mes tous premiers points de toute ma carrière d'EPS. Il me lança un regard surpris et me fit un clin d'œil pour mon succès. Je voulais courir dans ses bras et le serrer le plus fort que je le pouvais.

Je leur ai dit, Edward. Je l'ai fait pour toi!

Je ne laisserai personne te blesser E.

Je planais... je me sentais belle, attirante et libre. Quand la cloche sonna, nous allâmes nous changer en riant et je me rendis compte que j'aurais bien voulu une cigarette. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre d'être dehors et de lui raconter ce qui était arrivé. Je laissai les filles en disant à Alice que je serai à ma voiture. Angela me rejoignit et nous marchâmes ensemble en riant tandis que nous sortions par les doubles portes.

Je remarquai Edward immédiatement, contre sa voiture avec un nuage de fumée volant au-dessus de sa magnifique tête. Il parlait à Mike avec Jasper qui se tenait à ses côtés. Même avec la distance qui nous séparait je pouvais voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux des expressions perplexes et la bouche d'Edward montrait qu'il était furieux. Ses yeux se levèrent et croisèrent les miens brièvement avant de retourner sur Mike.

"Je te vois demain Bella!" dit Angela en se faisant attraper à la taille par Ben. Je la saluai, toujours souriante tandis que je marchais vers Edward. Quelque chose n'allait pas... vraiment pas. Les yeux d'Edward croisèrent les miens à nouveau et se fermèrent en une toute petite fente tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent. Je pouvais voir ses dents découvertes tandis qu'il me fixait, méprisant, malveillant et étonnamment effrayant. Son air me figea sur le pavé et je sentis la couleur se drainer de mon visage alors que mon cœur commençait à battre de façon erratique. Mon sourire joyeux n'était plus.

Presque comme si on était au ralenti, comme un film qui se jouait sur l'immense écran des Cullen, ses mains se sont fermées en deux poings serrés le long de son corps et il se lança dans la foule vers moi avec les dents serrées et les narines dilatées.

Soudain je me sentis vraiment, vraiment petite et vraiment, vraiment insignifiante.

Il s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres de moi, "qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sam et Royce?" sa voix était coupante comme du verre; elle était venimeuse, étrangement contrôlée et grave. Assez calme pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une dispute on était seulement deux personnes qui discutaient sur le parking du lycée.

Ma bouche s'ouvrait mais seulement un faible râle en sortit avant de pouvoir bégayer, "Je hum…j'ai dit… mes doigts dépeignaient tes cheveux pendant que tu faisais ton truc... sur moi. je pouvais à peine sortir les mots de ma bouche, sachant que ça devait sonner horriblement et combien j'étais honteuse d'avoir mis Edward dans cette situation à contre cœur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il en serait fâché.

"Et pourquoi merde as-tu dit ça?" Ses yeux vert pâle étaient tellement intenses à ce moment-ci, je ne pus pas les regarder plus longtemps, mais j'étais trop intimidée pour regarder ailleurs.

"Parce qu'ils disaient que tu étais gay et ça..."

Il me coupa sec. "Quoi... tu penses que parce que je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas gay que tu as le putain de droit de dire aux autres qu'on couche ensemble? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait penser pendant une putain de seconde que j'avais besoin d'une fille pour préserver ma réputation?"

"Ils m'ont traitée de Fag Hag!" criai-je, n'ayant rien d'autre de cohérent dans mon cerveau à offrir. Le sentiment familier tant redouté était sur le point d'éclater, attendant le moment précis pour submerger tous mes sens avec son courroux.

Il acquiesça lentement avec son foutu sourire sardonique sur son visage. "Alors tu protégeais ta propre réputation? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire. Pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait me causer... merde Bella! Tu aurais dû fermer ta putain de gueule bordel de merde. "

"Je suis désolé E..." dis-je les lèvres tremblantes. Je sentais ma respiration devenir difficile et à avoir une boule dans la gorge alors que ma poitrine se serra soudainement. "Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas..." murmurai-je, mon corps tremblait et les larmes me piquaient les yeux. Instinctivement, je tendis mon bras pour toucher le sien.

Edward arracha son bras de mon chemin, disant avec mépris, "ne me touche plus jamais. Ensuite il se retourna avec colère, marchant jusqu'à sa voiture où il cria à Jasper de monter dans la putain de voiture.

Je restai figée sur le parking quand la crise de panique me frappa durement. Tout ce que j'entendais c'étaient les voix qui flottaient autour de moi et les battements de mon cœur cogner lourdement dans mes oreilles. Je suai soudain à profusion et tirai le col de mon chandail parce qu'il m'étouffait. Je haletai pour trouver l'air, sensiblement comme un asthmatique le ferait, sauf que je ne pouvais pas retrouver mon souffle. Je me sentais tellement déconnectée et arrachée de mon corps. Je réalisai qu'Alice était à mes côtés, tirant sur mon bras pour m'éloigner de la trajectoire des voitures qui tentaient de passer à côté de moi. Je n'avais jamais entendu les klaxons ou Alice me supplier de sortir du chemin, j'entendais juste les mots corrosifs de l'homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse.

Edward sortit du parking rapidement, me laissant apercevoir pendant quelques secondes son visage en colère derrière Jasper qui me regardait du siège passager avec les deux mains en l'air comme pour me dire: _qu'est-ce qui __t'a pris Bella?_

Les larmes commencèrent à dégouliner sur mon visage quand Alice me tira jusqu'à ma voiture. Mon corps se bloqua entre la petite Toyota merdique à côté et mon Audi où je plaçai mes mains contre le métal froid pour me supporter tandis que je tombai sur les genoux. Je ne pouvais pas respirer... Je haletais... J'étouffais... j'essayais de retrouver mes repères. Alice était frénétique,c'est tremblante de peur qu'elle se mit à genoux avec moi et cherchait dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone. Quand je m'aperçus qu'elle appelait une ambulance, je tapai sur sa main et soufflai,_"__crise__ de panique... pas d'hôpital." _

Elle me frotta le dos pendant, ce qui me sembla être une éternité alors que le parking se vidait entièrement. Mes genoux dénués brulaient à cause du gravier qui s'était incrusté dans ma peau. Mes doigts et mes orteils étaient engourdis à cause de ma respiration difficile. J'avais le souffle court et je tentais de remplir mes poumons. Mon visage était souillé de larmes, je me sentais brisée, épuisée et honteuse.

Je demandai à Alice de conduire jusqu'à la maison pendant que je me remettais de ma crise de panique. Elle me demandait sens cesse ce qu'il s'était passé et je pouvais seulement dire ces mots, "Il me déteste... Il me déteste." Alice traita Edward de plusieurs noms désobligeants et elle tint ma main tout le long du chemin. "Ne l'appelle pas Fucktard* Al... il n'a rien fait, moi si." dis-je. Je le défendais toujours. Elle avait sa soirée libre et elle me demandait si je voulais de la compagnie mais je refusai sachant que je préfèrerais rester seule pour prendre un Xanax et pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

_(Fucktard: Fuck+Retard= Fucktard. Une personne d'une incroyable et inexcusable stupidité indescriptible.)_

Je me rendis jusqu'à la porte, mes clefs dans mes mains encore tremblantes et je jetai un regard curieux vers la maison des Cullen. Edward était sur la première marche la tête entre les genoux alors qu'Esmée était accroupie devant lui et Jasper faisait les cents pas à côté d'eux. Edward leva le regard rapidement en même temps que Jasper se retourna, j'ouvris la porte avant de m'effondrer de nouveau. J'allai directement à la cuisine et ouvris le placard où je gardais mes Prozac et mes Xanax, versant une poignée de cachets dans ma paume. Je pris un Xanax, remis les autres et me rinçai le visage.

J'arpentai le plancher devant le sofa en regardant occasionnellement par la fenêtre vers la maison d'Edward. Quand ils sont finalement rentrés j'allai me changer et mis un survêtement sport chaud et me jetai sur le sofa attendant le soulagement de la petite pilule. J'avais besoin de parler à Edward, sinon ça allait me ronger de l'intérieur. Je devais réparer l'erreur que j'avais faite. Je devais arranger ça... rendre ça moins pire, faire qu'Edward m'aime encore.

Quand je me sentis complètement sous l'effet du médicament et entièrement sûre que je n'aurai pas une autre crise, je sortis par la porte arrière, traversai la cour et fis le chemin vers la maison dans l'arbre où j'imaginais qu'Edward serait en train de fumer. J'étais tellement nerveuse et pétrifiée à ce que serait sa réaction que j'en avais presque fait demi-tour. Mais quand je montai l'échelle, la cabane était vide. Aucun signe que quelqu'un soit venu depuis qu'Edward et moi avions été ici samedi soir. La couverture était proprement pliée avec le sac de M&M sur le dessus, comme Edward l'avait placé. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être ici toute seule alors je redescendis par l'échelle me demandant si je devais aller chez lui pour l'affronter.

Je m'assis sur la balançoire au même endroit où Edward m'avait parlé de son père et de sa mère, frappant avec mon pied tous les bonbons que j'avais laissé tomber quand je lui en avais donnés après qu'il m'ait chanté une chanson. Il m'avait fait confiance en me racontant des choses sur sa vie, son passé, sa vérité, ses secrets et moi je l'avais trahi. Je l'ai blessé pour une raison quelconque, disant ouvertement à des gens qu'il avait une vie sexuelle et intime avec moi. Je lui avais fait quelque chose de terrible. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, le ciel changeait de couleur et l'air se rafraichissait. J'étais perdue, engourdie et je me fichais du fait que j'avais froid et que j'avais vraiment faim. J'étais épuisée par ma crise de panique, la montée d'adrénaline et des changements rapides d'émotions. J'entendis à peine les feuilles craquer sur le chemin en direction de ma maison. Quand je levai les yeux, Jasper se tenait à quelques pas de moi, ayant l'air vraiment triste.

"Hey, tu vas bien? demanda-t-il, s'avançant plus près de moi. J'acquiesçai de la tête et m'effondrai immédiatement en larmes. Sans un mot, Jasper me releva, enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra fort. Je me calai dans ses bras ayant désespérément besoin du contact et du réconfort qu'il me donnait. Sa main me caressait l'arrière de la tête tandis que je plongeais mon visage dans son blouson en cuir brun. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne, homme et il était chaud, très chaud. Je sanglotai sur sa poitrine tandis que ses mains restaient derrière ma tête.

Finalement, je dis dans un murmure étouffé, "Il est vraiment fâché, hein?"

Jasper dit, "ouais, il est furieux, mais il est plutôt bouleversé disons. Sur le chemin du retour il a eu une putain de crise de panique et il a dû se garer pour que je puisse conduire. "

Je me reculai de la poitrine de Jasper et essuyai mes yeux du revers de la main. "Il a eu une attaque de panique?" demandai-je incrédule. Jasper acquiesça. Je savais qu'il faisait de l'anxiété mais il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il faisait des crises de panique.

"Peux-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé?" demanda-t-il? J'expliquai mot pour mot ce qui avait été dit à la bibliothèque, me sentant mal d'impliquer Makenna. Jasper a à peine bougé quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose pour son frère alors j'imaginai qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de cette fille. Je dis à Jasper que je l'avais fait en toute amitié et que je ne voulais pas que des gens disent des mensonges obscènes à propos d'Edward ou de sa famille. C'était sorti si vite que je n'avais même pas pensé que ça aurait causé des problèmes à Edward.

Jasper me reprit dans ses bras, essayant toujours de me réconforter. "Jasper, il a dit que je l'avais mis dans une vraie merde. Il ne m'a même pas laisser expliquer pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je suis tellement désolée, je voulais... je n'avais aucune idée... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Bella, il est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment merdique à mon frère quand nous étions à Chicago. Il était..." ses mains couvraient ses yeux et il secouait la tête. "Il est complètement détruit à cause de ce qui s'est passé Ok? Toute sa vie a changé... et il est vraiment en colère et... je ne pense pas qu'il aurait dû être autant fâché contre toi... tu ne savais pas. Mais il a vraiment mauvais caractère et il réagit de façon excessive parfois. "

"Le truc à Chicago... est-ce que ça a rapport avec une fille?" demandai-je. Quand il me fit lentement signe que oui, mes larmes recommencèrent à couler et j'éclatai en sanglots sans pouvoir trouver la volonté de me contrôler. L'effet des émotions intenses de l'après-midi et de la déception inattendue me pesaient soudain. Je m'approchai de Jasper convoitant le confort qu'il m'offrait gratuitement. Le Xanax me faisait me sentir un peu défoncée et inhibée. C'était pour ça, je pense, qu'il m'était si facile de pleurer en face de mon ami.

_Edward avait une petite amie. Il ne veut pas me toucher à cause d'elle._

Jasper chuchota, "Bella, ne pleure pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Je levai le regard vers lui, choquée, avec des larmes salées qui coulaient le long de mes joues. "Bien sûr que si. Comment peux-tu dire ça... il est ton frère? "

"Je voulais dire... ce n'est pas ta foutue faute et tu ne devrais pas être si bouleversée à cause de ses sautes d'humeur. Il va avoir dépassé ça demain matin." Jasper se recula précautionneusement, passant ses doigts sur mon visage, vers mes oreilles, sur ma nuque et avant même que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait, ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres se sont écartées et revenaient rencontrer les miennes avant que je me recule.

"Jasper…" je baissai la tête, regardant mes chaussures. "Jasper, ne fait pas ça... je ne peux pas."

"C'est parce que tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes vraiment ce mec? grogna-t-il, faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux encore une fois. "Bella, Edward ne peut pas être ton petit ami. Il... est trop dérangé pour ce que tu veux qu'il soit. Il va juste te blesser avec la vérité sur son passé et... je suis désolé. Il est mon frère et je l'aime, mais c'est la réalité. "

Je me levai en regardant mes mains, sachant que j'avais presque embrassé l'amoureux de ma plus grande amie et le frère du gars pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi. Quelle putain de bordel j'avais foutu.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça Bella. Tu... tu me rappelles tellement Emily... je n'ai juste pas..." il mordit sa lèvres. Jasper me prit dans une étreinte encore une fois mais mon corps resta raide contre lui maintenant.

"Merci de m'avoir écoutée Jasper. Je suis vraiment fatiguée. On se revoit...quand tu veux Ok? Je me libérai de ses bras sans croiser son regard tandis que je remontai tranquillement le sentier vers ma maison. Il m'appela mais je lui ai juste fait un signe de la main sans le regarder

Je m'endormis dans mes vêtements, en boule sous mes couvertures, trop dans les vapes pour pleurer, trop bouleversée pour penser et trop fâchée pour rester éveillée

Je me réveillai le jour suivant dans l'après-midi. Je restai dans mon lit à regarder le plafond pendant un long moment, rejouant la conversation de la bibliothèque, la confrontation avec Edward et les paroles de Jasper. Je parlai à Dieu, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de consolation. Je n'en ai pas reçue.

J'étais tellement distraite et absente que la bouteille entière de Prozac m'échappa dans l'évier. Après m'être douchée, j'allai au village pour prendre le renouvellement de ma prescription de médicaments et marchai dans le magasin comme un zombi. Un étalage de M&M à la caisse me fis pleurer. J'étais dépressive et tellement préoccupée avec l'histoire d'Edward que je m'étais à peine souvenue que j'avais promis à mon père de faire des lasagnes pour diner. Il attendait ça avec impatience, bien que je n'avais pas du tout envie de cuisiner, je pensais que ça allait probablement me distraire.

Presque aussitôt que je sois rentrée de mon petit trajet à la pharmacie, Alice arriva et me demanda de la conduire au boulot, mais j'étais au beau milieu de la préparation du repas. Je lui ai juste donné mes clefs et lui dit de faire attention. Elle était tellement reconnaissante qu'elle jeta ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa la joue murmurant, "tu sais je t'aime Bella et tu peux me dire n'importe quoi. Je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance. "

Je ne pouvais même pas supporter de rester seule avec elle parce que je me sentais tellement coupable à cause de Jasper. Ça la tuerait.

Je mis mes pantoufles roses préférées, plaçai mon iPod sur sa station d'accueil et continuai à préparer les lasagnes pour le diner. Cuire et préparer le repas me tint physiquement occupée pendant une bonne partie du temps de préparation mais pendant la seconde partie, mes pensées dérivèrent sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Les mots chargés de colère murmurés de la bouche d'Edward, son expression, bien sûr, ma crise de panique qui a effrayé la pauvre petite Alice... et le baiser de Jasper.

_Jasper m'avait embrassé merde._

_C'était mauvais... très mauvais. _

Pressant ma paume sur mon front, je chassai les images et le sentiment résiduel de ses lèvres contre les miennes et son expression découragée quand il comprit que je désirais que se soit Edward qui veuille bien m'embrasser.

Mais Edward était furieux contre moi, apparemment il était embarrassé à l'idée que j'aie dit à Sam, Royce et le groupe de salopes que j'avais couché avec lui. Et il se fichait pas mal que je l'aie fait parce qu'ils répandaient la rumeur qu'il était gay même si ce n'était pas vrai du tout que j'aie couché avec lui.

Il aurait préféré que le monde pense qu'il était un homosexuel plutôt qu'ils pensent qu'il ait eu du sexe avec moi.

_Wow._

Je ne pouvais juste pas tolérer qu'ils disent des conneries à propos de lui. La raison pour laquelle j'étais si protectrice envers lui me dépassait, mais c'était comme si je savais qu'il avait besoin d'aide et que j'étais la seule qui pouvait l'aider.

_Tu l'aimes, c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça. _

Depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux au premier rayon de soleil, j'avais été agitée. En ce moment, je voulais juste fumer un joint pour me calmer les nerfs. Pas comme à la première journée d'école, non, j'avais besoin de planer pour arrêter de stresser et je voulais me défoncer juste pour avoir du plaisir. À part ma prescription d'antidépresseur pour calmer mon anxiété et mes Xanax occasionnellement après mes crises de panique particulièrement agressives, je n'aimais pas me rabattre sur quoi que ce sois pour me remettre de quelque chose de difficile. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. C'est peut-être parce que j'avais associé fumé avec trainer avec Edward et Jasper que j'avais envie de fumer à ce point. C'était vraiment un moment que j'aimais passer avec eux.

_Avec lui..._

Mais manifestement, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Mes journées de folie dans la cabane dans l'arbre avec les garçons étaient terminées. L'Edward dont j'étais dingue ne voulait absolument plus rien à voir avec moi, et Jasper... Seigneur qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire à propos de Jasper?

_Beau travail Bella... c'est une belle manière de prendre un nouveau départ à Forks. _

Je soupirai de frustration tandis que je sortais les longues nouilles de l'eau bouillante et les plaçais en rangée dans le fond du plat. Je brassai la sauce tomate sur le feu, la goutant à l'occasion. Elle était vraiment bonne mais je n'avais aucun appétit. À bien y réfléchir, je n'avais pas mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille.

La journée d'aujourd'hui était vraiment à chier. Durant toute l'après-midi, mon cœur battit à toute vitesse pour aucune raison apparente et mon esprit fila d'une pensée à l'autre, je pus à peine les comprendre ni les contrôler. Je continuai à rejouer encore et encore dans ma tête avec obsession les mêmes choses particulièrement les mots de Jasper. "Il est dérangé à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé. Tout dans sa vie a changé et il est fâché Bella... "

_Qu'est-ce__ que _ça _veut dire d__e toute façon? _

Je savais ce que ça voulais dire. Ce que Jasper avait négligé de dire était facilement décodable. Edward était tombé amoureux et a eu le cœur brisé à Chicago, tout comme Jasper? Ça expliquerait tant de choses pourquoi il ne voulait pas me toucher physiquement, pourquoi il était si froid avec moi, pourquoi il avait été aussi clair hier quand il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin "d'une fille pour le protéger... pourquoi il avait toujours une lueur triste dans les yeux...

Pendant tout ce temps j'avais pensé qu'il avait peur d'être touché. Et oui, pendant un moment j'avais cru qu'il était gay. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il avait déjà été amoureux auparavant.

Presque une heure après, alors que j'étais occupée à cuisiner et à me faire une idée fixe sur Edward, j'avais complètement perdu le fils du temps. Juste quand je glissai le plat dans le four, Charlie m'appela de Seattle me disant qu'il était coincé sur une filature et qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant demain tard dans la nuit.

_Super. _

_Et bien, désolée papa mais j'imagine que je vais encore diner sans toi. _

Je soupirai encore, mon cœur ressentit le serrement familier de l'anxiété, me rappelant que je n'avais pas pris mon cachet. Je sortis la petite boite du sac de la pharmacie et me débattis pour retirer le sceau de sécurité métallique pour enfant dans lequel le contenant était enroulé. Jurant et murmurant contre ce fichu truc, je pris un couteau de cuisine dans le tiroir et tentai de couper la feuille de métal. Le couteau glissa contre la bouteille, coupant directement ma paume comme si j'avais voulu découper un filet dans un morceau de poitrine de poulet.

"putain de merde!"

La lame et la bouteille partiellement ouverte tombèrent sur le plancher de la cuisine bruyamment tandis que je tenais ma paume qui me brulait contre ma poitrine. Le sang commença à couler de ma main blessée. Je l'examinai, respirant profondément pour éviter de vomir ou d'avoir une autre crise de panique pendant que je saignais à mort dans la nouvelle cuisine fraichement rénovée.

Avec seulement un regard à la profonde coupure, je sus par expérience que j'aurais besoin de points de suture immédiatement. Je cherchai désespérément mes clefs quand je me rappelai avoir prêté ma voiture à Alice pour la soirée sachant que je serais occupée avec le diner de Charlie. Puisqu'il était à trois heures de route, l'appeler n'aurait servi à rien et j'aurais saigné à mort avant qu'il n'arrive. Rose était à Port Angeles chez sa sœur...

_Merde…_

Je pensai à aller chez les Cullen mais, alors là, je devrais faire face à Edward et Jasper. Fuck Fuck Fuck.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma main à nouveau, ça saignait toujours à profusion sur mon t-shirt blanc ajusté. J'enveloppai ma main dans une serviette et me résignai à faire l'impensable. Je descendis la rue dans mes stupides pantoufles vers la maison des Cullen, priant pour qu'Esmée ou Carlisle soient à la maison... et que Jasper et Edward n'y soient pas. Je savais qu'Edward avait ses leçons de piano le mardi mais c'était après 6 heures alors il serait probablement à la maison en ce moment.

Malheureusement, la BMW d'Edward était stationnée dans la cour à côté de la Nissan 350Z de Jasper.

_Pas grave Bella. Tu vas bientôt avoir besoin d'une transfusion si ça continu._

Fermant les yeux et chassant la nausée, je frappai à la porte trois fois avec ma main valide priant silencieusement que la personne qui va me répondre m'aime bien. C'est Emmett qui répondit. "Hey, quoi de neuf Think?"

_Emmett. Louez le Seigneur. _

Sa voix était taquine jusqu'à ce que son regard descende à mon t-shirt imbibé de sang et que son visage tourne à un horrible teint verdâtre.

"Merde qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé? Tu t'es fait poignarder? Je n'avais jamais entendu la voix d'Emmett monter si haut avant.

"Je me suis coupée la main avec un couteau... je pense que j'ai besoin d'une suture... et j'ai besoin qu'on me conduise aux urgences. s'il te plait," je respirai, le priant des yeux tandis que je tentai de contrôler ma respiration.

"Papa! Viens vite!" cria-t-il en se tournant vers les escaliers massifs. La voix d'Emmett résonna en écho dans la maison, Jasper apparut de la salle familiale, son expression était horrifié et sa main était figé dans son sac de chips. Je pouvais voir de l'autre bout de la pièce la lèvre de Jasper gonflée, rougie et qu'une partie avait saigné. Évidemment il avait reçu un coup en pleine gueule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? demanda Jasper toujours figé au même endroit. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je n'eus le temps de rien prononcer parce que Carlisle arriva en trombe et quand elle vit le sang, Esmée en bonne mère, me traina vers la cuisine. Carlisle sortit deux chaises, s'assit sur une tandis que je pris l'autre. Jasper se tenait debout en silence derrière ma chaise. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon dos à regarder ma blessure et siffler. Ça n'aidait pas.

Carlisle appuya une serviette propre contre ma main et appliqua une pression sur la blessure. Il donna à Esmée une liste orale d'ustensiles à aller chercher dans son bureau en utilisant des termes techniques tandis qu'il déroula la serviette encore une fois pour inspecter ma main. "C'est profond, mais pas assez pour avoir endommagé les nerfs. Quelques points de suture vont arranger tout ça. Comment t'es tu fait ça Bella? "

"j'essayais de retirer la pellicule de sécurité sur une bouteille. J'étais vraiment distraite. Carlisle acquiesça qu'il avait compris. Esmée me lança un regard sympathique que je décryptais comme étant, _pauvre, pauvre Bella. _

"Merci beaucoup pour ça. Hey Jasper? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton visage? Demandai-je tranquillement sans me retourner.

"Aww, ce n'est rien. Tu devrais voir l'autre gars, plaisanta-t-il indiquant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de plus développer sur le sujet. J'acceptai et laissai tomber, j'étais plus curieuse que désireuse de savoir la vérité.

Esmée revint les bras surchargés de fournitures. J'expirai alors que Carlisle remplit sa seringue. Je sifflai entre les dents quand l'aiguille pénétra ma peau cuisante mais soufflai de soulagement quand l'engourdissement commença à faire effet. Carlisle murmura des excuses quand le liquide passa de sa seringue à ma main. Je détournai la tête pendant que Carlisle travailla et cachai lâchement mon visage dans la main qui était restée sur la table en bois.

Esmée jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son mari et murmura, "Oh! Tu t'es coupée la ligne du cœur. je croisai son regard l'interrogeant sur sa remarque.

"la ligne du cœur? Je vais mourir?" demandai-je nerveusement, pensant à une artère principale ou quelque chose du genre. Carlisle sourit et le doux rire d'Esmée résonna dans la cuisine. Je me sentis soudain vraiment stupide et puérile.

"Non, mon ange, ta ligne de cœur est aussi ta ligne d'amour. Là... regarde," dit-elle doucement en prenant ma main valide gentiment dans la sienne. "Ça c'est ta ligne de cœur, traça-t-elle du doigt le pli qui était juste sous la partie charnue de ma paume. "Ça c'est ta ligne de tête...communication, intelligence. elle dessina du doigt la ligne dans ma main qui courrait en parallèle avec la ligne du cœur. "Ta ligne de vie est ici... elle parle de ta santé et ton bien-être. Elle ne dit pas combien de temps tu vas vivre," dit-elle, faisant courir son doigt le long de la ligne qui faisait un arc autour de mon pouce. Et ici c'est la ligne de chance... ton destin. Sourit-elle alors qu'elle déplaça son doigt vers le centre de ma main en me chatouillant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ma ligne de cœur?" demandai-je avec hésitation. J'avais peur qu'elle me réponde que j'étais vouée à vivre une vie de solitude, remplie de chagrin et d'abstinence. J'étais reconnaissante parce que ça détournait mon attention du fait que Carlisle était en train de passer un fil épais dans une aiguille.

Esmée examina ma main, plissant son petit nez. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté. "Et bien, ta ligne de cœur est droite et parallèle à ta ligne de tête, alors ça veut dire que tu contrôles bien tes émotions. Mais tu vois ici? C'est cassé à cet endroit... ça indique une blessure émotionnelle." elle me fit un petit sourire et relâcha ma main.

"devrais-je être inquiète? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" demandai-je, cherchant conseil. Ça me donnait l'impression que tout allait se briser d'un seul coup et j'avais peur.

Carlisle rit d'une manière étouffée, s'arrêtant un moment pour me regarder. "Bella, je ne vais pas lire ta main et te dire n'importe quoi. Les lignes de tes mains ne déterminent pas ta destinée. Faire des choix intelligents et faire attention aux avertissements dans tes décisions est la meilleure façon de déterminer ton futur. Esmée leva les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant d'embrasser Carlisle à l'arrière de la tête. Il la vit faire et il lui sourit.

Les mains de Jasper se sont posées soudainement sur mes épaules les pressant gentiment, m'offrant un réconfort dans un instant de relaxation. Même si j'étais un peu gênée à cause de la veille, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il soit là également. Je détournai le regard de l'aiguille qui entrait dans ma main, dans ma tête, de tentai de repousser mes pensés et échouai misérablement. J'étais curieuse. Je voulais savoir où était Edward en cet après-midi.

Carlisle commença à faire passer le fil noir par les deux moitiés séparées de ma peau. Je cachai mes yeux dans ma main laissant mon coude reposer sur la table pendant qu'il travaillait sur ma main blessée. Je régulai mes battements cardiaques et me rappelai de respirer profondément légèrement fière de moi-même pour garder le contrôle de mon corps face à la situation. Emmett s'excusa et sortit de la cuisine, le visage toujours un peu verdâtre tandis qu'Esmée me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose, chose que je refusai poliment.

Je m'en sortais bien; véritablement, me tapant mentalement dans le dos pour être si brave quand tout s'écroula. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et la voix mélodieuse d'Edward résonna dans la maison jusqu'à moi, faisant simultanément palpiter mon cœur hors de ma poitrine et pomper encore plus le sang dans mes veines. J'étais certaine que Carlisle l'avait remarqué.

"M'man, as-tu vu ma chemise therrrr..." il s'arrêta dans l'entrée, figé sur place avec les deux mains pressées contre le cadre de bois sous la porte d'entrée, une paire de chaussettes dans une main.

_Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu. _

J'avais écarté mes doigts devant mes yeux, m'accordant assez d'espace pour le voir. Il était debout, à à peine 2 mètres de moi, pieds nus, avec rien d'autre que son jeans foncé moulant qui se fermait avec des boutons et à moitié attaché. L'élastique de son sous-vêtement blanc était visible affichant le nom d'Emporio Armani dessus. Il ne portait pas de chemise et ses cheveux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'habitude parce qu'ils étaient mouillés. Son visage était fraichement rasé comme d'habitude mais il avait un énorme cercle gonflé, rouge et violet sous son œil, juste sur sa pommette. Même avec le visage tuméfié, il me coupait le souffle.  
Son six packs d'abdos… ses pectoraux bien définis firent pointer honteusement mes seins. Son torse était entièrement lisse et imberbe, mes yeux voyagèrent vers le bas, je pus voir une petite zone de poils foncés qui descendait vers la marchandise. La courbe lisse de ses épaules menait à ses biceps, s'enroulant fermement autour des muscles bien définis de son torse.

Aidez-moi Seigneur, il n'avait pas seulement un tatouage tribal autour de son biceps droit, non, il avait un anneau à son mamelon droit aussi. Il était tellement beau que j'avais envie de pleurer. Je l'ai presque fait.

Je me suis presque évanouie. .

Au moment où Edward arriva, je pus voir Carlisle lever le regard de ma blessure. Il étouffa visiblement un ricanement en secouant la tête. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que de la manière dont sa main était placée pour travailler il avait le pouce directement posé sur mon pouls. Il pouvait sentir mes battements cardiaques et connaitre mon flux sanguin sous son pouce quand j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward... et observé son corps à moitié nu dans la lumière de l'après-midi de la cuisine familiale alors que je fantasmai involontairement. C'était une réaction physique involontaire. Il savait que la présence d'Edward m'excitait.

_Putain j'étais mortifiée. _

"Bordel B, est-ce que ça va?" demanda Edward presque en haletant, la voix pleine d'inquiétude. Je l'admets, ça m'a touchée mais je n'ai rien fait d'autre que hocher la tête de haut en bas deux fois.

Carlisle me jeta un regard puis à Edward qui se tenait dans l'entrée toujours à moitié nu. Il recommença à travailler à nouveau et dit, "Edward, après avoir trouvé une chemise, peut-être pourras-tu vérifier si ça va avec Bella."

Esmée désigna la buanderie, indiquant où se trouverait la dite chemise et j'espérais qu'il ne la trouve jamais. Il acquiesça, murmura quelque chose d'incohérent avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la pièce. Il réapparut portant une chemise blanche thermique qui moulait les lignes de son corps bien bâti. Je pus, pour la première fois, voir le contour distinct de l'anneau sur son mamelon et je me demandais pourquoi je l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Il était pratiquement garanti que ce garçon allait me causer une attaque avant Halloween.

_Seigneur je peux bien mourir. _

Edward s'agenouilla à côté de nous, écoutant attentivement Carlisle lui expliquer toutes les étapes qu'il avait effectuées. Edward me regarda une fois. Un regard de compassion, ayant l'air presque désolé. Il m'a confondue.

"Edward est intéressé par faire une carrière de médecine, expliqua Carlisle avec une voix pleine de fierté.

Edward précisa de manière catégorique, médecine sportive. Ses yeux lâchèrent ma blessure allant rapidement vers mes yeux. Ses yeux étaient terriblement tristes. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et d'effacer sa douleur malgré le fait qu'il soit fâché contre moi.

Je me demandais ce qui faisait que j'étais si attaché à lui. C'était tellement plus que pour son physique, je le savais au plus profond de moi. On se comprenait l'un l'autre, on avait tous les deux un sens ridicule de l'humour. On partageait beaucoup de centres d'intérêts comme la lecture, l'écriture et la musique. Je l'avais vu faire des choses, des choses atypiques pour certaine personne. Ça me donnait juste envie de le connaître encore plus. Faire tout en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir éloigner la rage qu'il avait. Pour pouvoir guérir son cœur brisé...

Carlisle noua le reste du fil et dit, "As-tu déjà pris du Percocet auparavant?" Il sortit une bouteille de son sac et me mit six pilules dans un petit sac.

"Oui, une fois quand je me suis fracturée le bras. Hum, Carlisle," dis-je rapidement avec une grimace, est-ce ça a des interactions avec certains médicaments?" Il fit un mouvement de la tête demandant poliment aux trois autres de nous excuser. Ils sortirent tous les trois rapidement et je lui dis posément que je prenais du Prozac pour mon anxiété et mes crises de panique. Il fit un curieux sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

" As-tu fait une crise récemment?" demanda-t-il.

Je regardai la table, embarrassée sans véritable raison et je répondis, "Elles sont occasionnelles actuellement, je n'en ai plus vraiment aujourd'hui. Elles étaient assez violentes pendant un moment, les attaques venaient à cause du stress, c'est pour ça que j'ai déménagé ici... pour échapper au stress, mais je ne pense pas que ça ait vraiment fonctionné… j'ai appris à les contrôler la plupart du temps. J'en ai eu une hier, radotai-je. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour fermer ma bouche. Je me rendis compte que je lui avais probablement donné trop d'informations. Il voulait probablement juste savoir d'où venait les attaques d'un point de vue médical.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. "Les crises de panique sont assez communes pour les gens de ton âge. Il y a beaucoup de pression sur vos épaules. Il sourit chaleureusement quand je ne lui répondis pas. "Prends en une toutes les six heures jusqu'à demain soir, espacée d'une heure du Prozac. La douleur devrait disparaitre d'ici demain soir. Je voudrais aussi te revoir dans une semaine pour retirer les points. Je suppose que je dois téléphoner à Charlie aussi."

"Non, ça va aller Carlisle. Je vais lui le dire. Il est occupé avec une affaire à Seattle. Des choses comme ça m'arrivent tout le temps. Ce n'est vraiment pas exceptionnel."

Esmée revint de la buanderie, retournant à la préparation du diner, elle m'invita à rester juste au moment où Edward et Jasper réapparurent dans la cuisine. Esmée me tendit un verre d'eau et un des Percocets que je pris immédiatement.

Je me rappelai des lasagnes dans le four qui cuisaient toujours. J'ai mon diner toujours au four alors je dois y aller, mais merci beaucoup de toute façon. "

"Bien, un des garçons va te reconduire à la maison," dit Esmée avec un sourire faisant un geste vers son fils avec un énorme couteau, "Edward?"

"J'étais sur le point d'aller chez elle de toute façon avant qu'elle arrive. Bella est-ce que je peux... te reconduire chez toi?" me demanda Edward en me regardant directement. Je hochai la tête avec un sourcil relevé à cause de ma confusion. J'étais excitée et complètement déconcertée parce qu'il avait eu l'intention de venir me voir.

"Porte-toi bien Bella, dit sèchement Jasper avant de disparaitre dans la salle familiale.

Je remerciai Carlisle, pris mon sachet d'analgésiques et les saluai avec ma main bandée. Sans rien demander à sa mère, Edward ouvrit le vestiaire de l'entrée, sortit un court manteau en laine de sa mère et le mit avec soin sur mes épaules, faisant attention à ne pas me toucher.

_C'est quoi ce bordel?_

"Il commence à pleuvoir," dit-il doucement, répondant à ma question. Je remerciai encore une fois Carlisle tandis qu'Edward m'escortait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Nous marchions côte à côte alors qu'on descendait la rue en silence jusqu'à ce que la question me démange tellement que je ne puisse plus me retenir de la lui poser.

"Ton œil. Toi et Jasper vous vous êtes battus? "

Il sursauta quand je parlai. "Hum, ouais." Dit-il catégorique, regardant devant lui, l'air solennel et le visage humide à cause de la bruine.

"Avec qui?"

"L'un contre l'autre. il continua à regarder devant lui tandis qu'on marchait, il ralentit le pas pour que je puisse le rejoindre.

"Toi et Jasper, vraiment? À propos de quoi...?" demandai-je sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas mes affaires. C'était peut-être ma récente blessure qui faisait qu'Edward ressentait un peu de compassion pour moi. Je ris à cette pensée

"À propos d'une fille," répondit-il tranquillement. Un tremblement aux coins de sa bouche apparut pendant une brève seconde avant de disparaître. Je secouai la tête et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue m'efforçant de retenir mes larmes.

Une fois près de ma porte d'entrée, que j'avais laissé déverrouillée dans la précipitation, il s'arrêta et bégaya, "Bella, je voulais venir pour hum... et bien, je te dois des excuses pour hier. "

Je restai étonnée. "Tu ne me dois rien du tout Edward. Tu as le droit de te sentir comme tu veux et de raisonner comme tu veux. En plus, je suis celle qui est désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça et je m'excuse de te causer des problèmes... je ne voudrais jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour te blesser. "

"Non, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas..." bégaya-t-il. "je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi... dur avec toi... je... je dois t'expliquer quelque chose, si tu me le permets."

Je hochai la tête. "Alors viens à l'intérieur. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour quelque chose de toute façon," dis-je en sachant que j'allais avoir besoin d'aide pour sortir les lasagnes du four. Il flottait dans la maison un délicieux arôme Italien. J'étais heureuse que ça ne sente pas le brulé. J'étais soudainement affamée.

Edward me suivit et souffla, "Wow, ça sent super bon ici."

"C'est les lasagnes. Je les ai faites spécialement pour Charlie mais il ne sera pas là pour les manger. dis-je en plaçant mes antidouleurs sur le comptoir. Il y avait un peu de sang qui avait éclaboussé le sol et dans mon champ de vision, j'aperçus la bouteille de médicament brisée avec quelques cachets sur le tapis. Il les vit au moment où je me penchai et alla les ramasser. Je grognai, écrasée qu'il sache que j'étais sous médication. _(ndlt: __Ok__ je doi__s__ dire qu'elle est vraiment égoïste. Elle veut tout savoir sur lui mais __ne __veut absolument rien dire.)_

Il ne regarda pas le nom sur la bouteille, par courtoisie je supposai, mais il tenait les cachets dans sa main. Il leva le regard vers moi avec un air interrogateur. "Prozac?" Je fermai les yeux et j'acquiesçai.

Soupirant, je murmurai, "Pour mon anxiété... et les crises de panique."

"Euh," dit-il, clairement surpris par cette révélation. Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir et mit les trois cachets à côté. "Je prenais du Prozac avant de changer pour le Zoloft parce qu'il me donnait des maux de tête. J'ai des crises de panique aussi." Je le savais déjà mais feignis d'en être surprise pour ne pas trahir Jasper. Mais toutefois, j'étais surprise qu'il prenne ces médicaments pour ça.

Je lui tendis deux maniques et allai ouvrir le four avec ma main valide. Lui montrant mon énorme bandage, je lui dis en grimaçant, "voudrais-tu m'aider? J'ai une sorte d'inaptitude. "

"Hum...je vais dire que tu es définitivement _hand_icapée. Rit Edward à sa propre blague* alors qu'il se penchait dans le four pour sortir le plat et le mit sur la cuisinière. Je souris, amusée par le fait qu'il fasse des blagues.

_(Hand= main alors hand-dicapé... drôle de blague... elle a dit qu'il avait un sens de l'humour terrible)_

Je le regardai ostensiblement, prenant une profonde inspiration tandis que je pris une spatule dans le tiroir. "Voudrais-tu rester ici et diner avec moi? Ce n'est pas empoisonné, je te le promets." Ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

"Es-tu sure?" demanda-t-il septique, un sourcil relevé, surpris de mon invitation.

Je hochai la tête, souriant. "Il n'y a rien de bio dedans."

"Alors définitivement je reste," dit-il avec enthousiasme en tapant des mains.

Il servit les portions dans deux assiettes, les plaça sur la table tandis que je nous servais deux verres de Coke à l'aide d'une seule main. Il plia deux serviettes en papier en un parfait triangle et mit les couverts en argent de chaque côté des assiettes à distance égale. Regarder Edward et ses TOC faire des taches domestiques était vraiment très sexy. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait c'était un tablier et beaucoup moins de vêtements.

J'ajoutai un suppléant de sauce dans les assiettes et lui tendis le pain italien. Il rompit deux gros morceaux et les plaça dans nos assiettes respectives.

"Wow c'est vraiment bon merde Bella." Dit-il d'un air incrédule, enfournant une pleine fourchette dans sa bouche. Oh, comme j'aimerais être cette fourchette. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres alors qu'il mâchait sa nourriture. Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel et impressionné par ma cuisine, me laissant un sentiment de fierté et de satisfaction. Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, ajouta-t-il en essuyant sa bouche avec la serviette.

"Oh, et bien pas tant que ça... je peux faire du poulet au four, des lasagnes... et d'autres trucs faciles comme des pancakes et des œufs. Ma mère m'a fait prendre des cours de cuisine avec elle l'été dernier mais elle a laissé tomber avec qu'on arrive au bœuf, au porc et au poisson. Alors mes talents sont un peu limités, mais j'aime cuisiner. J'apprends. "

Tandis qu'on mangeait, nous discutâmes à propos de l'école et sur tout et n'importe quoi, comme si nous étions amis depuis toujours et que la conversation d'hier n'avait jamais existé. C'était étrange comme de simples excuses avaient effacé toute tension. J'attendais toujours avec anxiété le moment où Edward me dirait pourquoi il était si furieux contre moi, mais je voulais le laisser profiter du repas avant d'amener le sujet.

"Merde, c'était tellement bon. Ainsi..." dit-il avec hésitation, plaçant sa fourchette dans son assiette vide. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens, changèrent brièvement de direction et ensuite ses prunelles devenues d'un intense vert pâle se focalisèrent sur les miennes. "Jasper t'as embrassée, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa question me prit par surprise. "Euh…ouais en quelque sorte. Techniquement ce n'était pas un baiser parce que je ne l'ai pas embrassé en retour. Je haussai les épaules. Le sourire d'Edward monta jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Il ma dit qu'il t'avait parlé hier... de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement?"

"Pas grand-chose sincèrement. Il m'a juste dit que tu as eu une relation avec une fille à Chicago. Il n'a pas été très explicite." lui répondis-je honnêtement, le regardant à travers mes cils. Je commençai à sentir mes membres devenir légèrement engourdis, je supposai que les analgésiques commençaient à faire effet. J'aurais probablement dû changer mon t-shirt taché de sang avant de manger mais j'étais trop bouleversée pour y penser.

"Veux-tu connaître toute la vérité? me demanda-t-il doucement, ses doigts gigotaient sur la table. Je pris toute l'énergie qu'il y avait en moi pour ne pas bondir en hurlant _Oui! Oui!... _je me suis contenue et dit, "Si tu veux me la dire."

"Et bien Bella, je te dois une explication pour mon comportement, alors oui. En plus, j'ai besoin de te le dire. ses yeux se détournèrent des miens pour sa serviette avec laquelle il jouait avec ses mains. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens à nouveau. A travers ses longs cils, je pouvais voir la peur et la tristesse qui le dominaient.

Il était évident qu'il rassemblait tout son courage et même qu'il hésitait. Mais en fin de compte, il expira avant de dire doucement, "Il y avait cette fille, Charlotte..."

* * *

**NE ME TUEZ PAS!**

**L'auteur voulait que l'explication sois du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Un énorme merci encore une fois à Lyra Parleor pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

**N'oublier pas d'allez sur skyrock pour l'extrait du prochain chapitre! **

**faites péter les reviews  
**

**Xoxoxo**


	14. Excuse

High Anxiety version française

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra ParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publiques reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Un merci au rewieweuses anonymes **

**PatiewSnow**, les réponses à tes questions sont dans se chapitres.

**LOulOu****,** mon intention n'est pas de vous tuer)

**vicki, **oui c'est une très bonne fiction. Pour ce qui est du travail sa se calcule en pas mal d'heurs. Je peux passer 3-4 heures par jour à travailler dessus durant la semaine et Lyra Parle Or qui fait un super travaille à la correction y met pas mal de temps elle aussi. Cette fiction est très populaire en anglais. On peut retrouver sur internet quelques interviews avec l'auteur et elle a reçu 19 892 reviews pour cette histoire et 729 reviews pour les outtakes et extras.

**TeamEdward,** il ne faut pas être trop sévère avec Edward, il faut le comprendre. Mais vous allez savoir pourquoi il a réagi de cette manière dans se chapitre. Oui Jasper est un peu salop mais lui aussi je le comprends. Et pour la vision d'Edward quand il est arrivé dans la cuisine moi aussi j'en bavais. J'aurais bien voulu faire un détournement de mineurs et de... bref je ferais pas de lemon ici D **Mina03 :** Salut à toi. Merci pour tes). **Opheliea **Tu sais quoi, j'ai adoré ta review et j'ai trouvé dommage de ne pas avoir ou te répondre directement). pour les gros mots, mille fois pardon je veux pas te pervertir haha. Dit toi que je les coupe de moitié. Son sacre beaucoup plus en VO. C'est plein de fuck, fucking, de shit et tout autres jolis synonymes. En tout cas, merci beaucoup tu m'as fait beaucoup rire avec ton message. PS Heureuse de t'apprendre des choses!)

* * *

**Chapter 13~ Apologies**

**Crossfade~ Cold**

**~Edward~**

"Putain de filles!" crachai-je, frappant du poing contre le volant de ma voiture. "Je lui avais fait confiance et finalement elle est pareille à toutes les autres putains de salopes! "

Elle était toujours immobile sur l'aire de stationnement, au même endroit où je l'avais laissée... figée ayant l'air déconnectée et distante. En regardant de côté, je pouvais la voir pratiquement immobile, paralysée et sans réaction quand les voitures passaient près d'elle en klaxonnant. Putain mais à quoi elle pensait?

"E... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe merde?" dit Jasper sèchement, moitié confus, moitié furieux. Je serrai la mâchoire, me demandant comment j'allais arranger ce truc. Ma tête allait à cent putains de mille à l'heure, pensant aux possibles choses qui pourraient arriver. J'irai voir la principale jeudi matin et lui expliquerai la situation avant que la rumeur n'arrive jusqu'à elle et qu'elle me convoque à son bureau. Je savais qu'elle me surveillait de près parce qu'elle y était obligée. Mais je m'étais toujours tenu loin des emmerdes et mes résultats scolaires étaient exemplaires. La seule fois où je l'ai rencontrée c'était quand on a commencé l'école en janvier passé et elle a fait savoir, claire comme du cristal, qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun comportement inapproprié de la part de n'importe quel étudiant. Et par n'importe quel elle voulait dire moi.

Ma gorge se serra et je pouvais sentir ma poitrine me serrer, comme si un éléphant de dix tonnes s'était assis sur moi, _Fuck._

"Bella m'a demandé si j'étais gay samedi dans la nuit," dis-je en bouillonnant au souvenir d'avoir été si à l'aise avec elle... pensant qu'elle ne me trahirait pas. "Je lui ai dit que je ne l'étais pas et elle a été dire à Sam et à Royce que c'était elle qui décoiffait mes cheveux quand je lui faisais mon truc? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire merde? Je secouai la tête parce que je n'arrivais pas à y croire et je me concentrai sur ma respiration difficile. Je lui avais fait confiance merde. J'avais confiance en Bella. Je lui avais raconté beaucoup de choses et j'avais pensé qu'elle les aurait gardées pour elle. J'étais hors de moi. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça?

Je devais avoir conduit sur un kilomètre ou plus avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais respecté aucun stop ou de mis de clignotant. Tout me semblait aller au ralenti. Ma peau devint poisseuse et je me sentis devenir nauséabond. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur palpitait et je me sentais isolé du reste du monde. J'étais dans un monde mystérieux et surréaliste. Je savais que ça approchait à grands pas.

"Yo, Edward, mec… Je comprends que tu sois furieux mais voudrais-tu légèrement suivre les règles de circulation? Enfin... tu ne veux pas avoir les flics de Forks collés à ton cul non plus. Jasper me regardait avec mépris mais je ne faisais même pas attention à lui. "Alors, c'est ce qu'elle a dit? Pourquoi? "

"J'en ai aucune putain d'idée Jazz, elle m'a dit qu'ils l'ont traitée de Fag Hag ou une connerie de ce genre. Elle a essayé de se défendre pour ne pas être associée à un homo j'imagine. Putain de connerie. Je tenais le volant d'une seule main et l'autre tirait inconsciemment mes cheveux. Je faisais ça quand je sentais une attaque de panique me frapper, la douleur m'aidait puisque je me concentrais dessus au lieu de compter chaque inspiration que je faisais pour tenter de remplir mes poumons d'air. Me tirer les cheveux de la tête me faisait un mal pas possible d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il n'existait pas de douleur physique assez forte pour faire abstraction de la blessure que je ressentais.

"Jésus fucking Christ… Edward gare ta putain de bagnole!" cria Jasper, attrapant la poignée au plafond. Je garai la voiture sur le bas-côté, sortant rapidement sur l'accotement de la voie rapide sans faire attention au trafic. Une fois à l'extérieur, je haletai en cherchant l'air, étouffant parce que je n'étais pas capable de remplir mes poumons. Même si je faisais tout pour prendre une bonne respiration, mes poumons n'étaient jamais remplis à pleine capacité. Merde, je devais vraiment arrêter de fumer.

Je me penchai en avant, posant mes mains sur le toit de ma voiture pour me supporter pendant que les voitures me passaient à quelques centimètres seulement. J'eus un frisson quand je réalisai que je pouvais me faire heurter à tout moment et que je n'en avais absolument rien à foutre. Je voulais juste de l'air. Jasper sortit côté passager, marcha vers moi et plaça sa main dans mon dos.

"Edward qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"dit-il la voix pleine de panique. Jasper détestait ça. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps pour être témoin de mes crises, ce genre de chose l'effrayait alors il n'avait jamais eu à m'aider durant une crise non plus. Je supposai qu'il n'aimait pas me voir ne pas être en contrôle et je peux vous le dire en ce moment, il est terrifié.

"Donne-moi une minute..." soufflai-je. Il laissa sa main dans mon dos, c'était réconfortant. Il avait dû voir ma mère faire ça, et j'imagine qu'il essayait de faire comme elle. Il me fallut rester dix bonnes minutes sur le côté de l'autoroute pour réussir à me ressaisir assez pour que je puisse remonter dans la voiture. Jasper conduisit le restant du chemin vers la maison. Je sortis et trébuchai sur la première marche d'escalier où je m'assis et mis ma tête entre mes genoux, continuant à prendre de profondes respirations par le nez comme les médecins me l'avaient montré. Quelque chose sur le fait d'avoir inspiré trop d'oxygène et ne pas avoir pu sortir assez de dioxyde de carbone rendait mes doigts et mes orteils engourdis. C'était une des parties les plus effrayantes des attaques d'anxiété. Toutes les réactions étaient les mêmes symptômes qu'une attaque de chaleur. C'était vraiment quelque chose. Vraiment. _(ndlt:le truc du souffle coupé j'imagine)_

Ma mère arriva en courant avec un cachet et un verre d'eau, je savais que c'était un Valium. Elle se pencha devant moi, plaça la pilule dans ma main et elle me donna le verre d'eau. J'avais tellement soif que j'avalai le verre entier, j'étais confus et agité, je voulais juste me sentir mieux.

"Jasper, que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle comme si je n'étais pas là.

"Il s'est chicané avec Bella," répondit Jasper. "Longue histoire." je lui étais reconnaissant. Pour une fois il n'avait pas ouvert sa putain de grande gueule et n'allait pas tout lui dire, parce que je n'avais plus envie de parler de ça.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui entrait dans une allée attira mon attention. Je levai les yeux pour voir Bella et Alice sortir de la voiture. C'était Alice qui avait conduit. Les deux filles se firent un câlin avec affection, ensuite Bella lança un bref regard vers nous avant de rentrer chez elle. Je n'avais pas pu voir son expression, mais à la manière qu'elle a eue de regarder le sol et de rentrer dans la maison, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était triste.

_Parfait, j'espère qu'elle se sent comme d'la merde. _

Je me sentais trahi, déshonoré... et abandonné par la première personne en qui j'avais mis toute ma confiance depuis un sacré bout de temps. La fille dont je pensais pouvoir tomber amoureux. En arrière pensée, je me demandais si je n'avais pas été trop dur avec elle, parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'affirmer que j'avais des activités sexuelles avec elle était incriminant pour moi. Mais quand même, pourquoi avait-t-elle dit ça?

Ma mère s'assit à côté de moi et me frotta le dos alors que Jasper disparut à l'intérieur. Les effets du Valium me frappèrent durement et rapidement je commençai à dodeliner de la tête... la panique se calmait, ma respiration était revenue à la normale et mon corps demandait à dormir. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir monté les marches.

Je me réveillai plus tard, vraiment affamé, vidé émotionnellement et toujours légèrement déconnecté. Après avoir mangé un genre de demi-poulet et des patates, ma mère me massa les épaules et me demanda si je voulais en parler. Je lui ai dit non et elle me dit que Jasper voulait me parler, qu'il était dans la salle familiale. Je le trouvai assis dans le sofa en train de ronger ses ongles, l'air absent et la télévision en sourdine.

"Hey."

Il leva le regard avec une expression que je n'avais pas vu depuis là fois où j'avais mis son vélo dans l'arbre des voisins quand j'avais sept ans. "Bro, tu as une vraie paire de couilles pour aller chialer dans les jupes de maman sur ma manière de traiter les filles et comment je les fais pleurer, tu le sais ça? Je levai un sourcil dans la confusion. Et bien pas si confus que ça, j'étais pris au piège plutôt.

"Ouais elle a eu une jolie petite conversation avec moi l'autre jour, merci pour ça. Je n'avais pas prévu de t'en parler parce que tu es un type très sensible et tout ça alors j'avais pensé laisser ça de côté mais tu es tellement hypocrite. "

"Jasper mais de quoi tu parles?"

"Je te parle de Bella. Elle était à la cabane, me braillant dessus en me disant combien elle était désolée et comment tu ne lui as pas laissé la chance de t'expliquer ce qui était arrivé."

"Elle pleurait?"

"Non, mec… elle sanglotait. Elle est carrément à terre, pensant que tu la détestes et tout ce qu'elle a fait c'était de nous défendre, toi, Em et moi, de tous ces trous du cul qui parlaient contre nous. Elle a été loyale envers nous et TOI tu l'as fait se sentir comme un véritable tas de merde. "

"Quoi?" demandai-je sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il me racontait parce que j'étais concentré sur le fait qu'il m'ait dit qu'elle avait le cœur brisé et qu'elle était en larmes. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

"Je sais pas, mais je pense que tu dois lui parler. Je lui ai dit que... tu étais dérangé... à cause d'une fille à Chicago et elle s'est mis à pleurer encore plus alors je l'ai tenue contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et ensuite..."

"Ensuite, quoi Jasper?"

Il secoua la tête. "Rien. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup et elle est vraiment blessée." il soupira "C'est un tel gaspillage." il dit la fin de sa phrase dans un faible murmure, pour que je n'entende pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui est du gaspillage?"demandai-je avec de l'acidité dans mon ton. Je savais qu'il faisait allusion à quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça du tout, mais alors là pas du tout.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me répondit de la même manière, "Toi … et Bella. C'est une putain de fille géniale et elle perd son temps avec toi. "

"Fuck you, Jasper."

"Non, fuck you, Edward,"dit-il en se levant du sofa et avec les poings serrés le long du corps, copiant pratiquement ma position.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me frapper? Va-y. Je sais que tu en as envie... je sais que ça te démange depuis qu'Emily t'a plaqué. Fais-le... FAIS-LE PUTAIN D'MERDE! criai-je. Son corps entier était tendu; se préparant lui-même à me sauter dessus, j'ignorais ce qui le retenait. C'était tellement plus que juste pour Bella. C'était à propos d'Emily. Toute sa colère qu'il refoulait depuis toute cette histoire avec elle ressortait finalement parce que Bella avait été en larmes en sa présence.

"Je devrais te frapper en ce moment," il bouillonnait avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté. Je savais qu'il était un connard. Il était passé au travers de beaucoup de choses quand nous étions à Chicago et personne ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte parce que tout le monde était concentré sur moi. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily alors tout le monde a juste pensé qu'il était passé au-dessus. Mais bref, ensuite il ouvrit la bouche et ce qui en sortit m'a juste fait réaliser qu'il était extrêmement cruel et en colère. Qu'il attendait que ce soit moi qui me jette sur lui en premier.

"Oh, et puis après et bien... je l'ai embrassée, parce que tu. le. peux. pas. Le sourire effrayant qu'il afficha lentement sur son visage me rendit malade. Il savait que je n'étais pas capable de contrôler mon caractère, il a délibérément dit une chose pour que je lui saute dessus, ce qui lui éviterait tout blâme ou répercutions. Les mots de mon père résonnaient dans mes oreilles... "_Ne commence pas Edward, mais __le mieux est que __tu __termine__s__. _" Ils nous avaient appris à tous la même chose, alors je savais à quoi pensait Jasper. Et bien autant dire la vérité: j'avais absolument l'intention de commencer _et_ de terminer.

"Espèce de fils de pute, lui dis-je la voix pleine de mépris alors que mon poing rencontrait sa bouche. Nous fûmes au sol après avoir cogné contre le canapé et atterri sur la table à café qui se renversa sous le choc. Le verre de Jasper voltigea et éclata en mille morceaux. Les magazines de Maman se répandirent sur le plancher. Les piles de la télécommande de la télévision s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis. "Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un putain de traitre Benedict Arnold. Tu fais comme si tu te préoccupais de moi mais tout ce que tu veux c'est retirer la culotte de ma copine, lui criai-je dessus.

"Ta copine? TA copine?" Tu te fous de ma gueule!" Cria Jasper incrédule alors qu'il cogna sur ma joue avec son poing me faisant tomber sur le cul. Jasper tomba à genoux et on lutta sur le tapis. Je sentis le tapis me bruler à vif au coude juste avant que je me relève et attrape son bras droit, le lui tordis et le coinçai dans son dos puis le plaquai au sol.

"Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule espèce de trou du cul! Reste loin de Bella! Elle est à moi!" Avec son bras libre, Jasper tenta de me frapper dans l'estomac mais je le doublai, il me frappa à nouveau sur le côté droit du visage, juste un peu plus bas que mon œil. la palpitation commença immédiatement créant un bonne douleur.

"Elle ne sera jamais tienne. Tu ne l'auras jamais. Elle ne va pas t'attendre pour toujours connard." J'avais très peu d'énergie à cause des effets résiduels du Valium dans mon système alors, de ce fait, il avait un énorme avantage sur moi. Toutefois, les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche me donnèrent le regain d'énergie dont j'avais besoin. Je le poussai, alors qu'on était toujours au sol, à l'aide de mes jambes et l'envoyai voler dans la bibliothèque en bois. Les CD voltigèrent des étagères. Les manettes de jeu vidéo sortirent de leur compartiment. Je voulais tuer cet enfoiré. Comment ce connard savait ce que Bella voudrait ou pas. Il la connaissait à peine.

Il s'élança encore une fois mais Emmett l'attrapa et le releva du sol... ses jambes continuèrent de battre dans ma direction. Maman se tenait dangereusement entre nous deux criant, "Arrêtez! Arrêtez tout de suite!"

Je portai ma main à mon œil, rencontrant le sang chaud qui descendait le long de ma joue. Je respirai fortement quand je me levai du sol et les frôlai tous les trois tandis que je m'en allais. Je me retournai vers Jasper. "Emily était trop bien pour toi, tout comme Alice, espèce de con. Elle mérite vraiment mieux. En fait, je préfèrerais qu'elle soit seule plutôt que de la voir avec toi. Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait si elle apprenait que tu as embrassé sa meilleure amie. Je pense que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Miss Brandon.

Je pus l'entendre hurler, "Espèce d'enculé!" derrière moi tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'ignorai Emmett qui lui criait d'arrêter et puis finalement, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et la voiture de Jasper sortir de l'allée. J'ouvris le congélateur, pris un sac de légumes et le plaçai sur mon visage au moment où ma mère et Emmett entrèrent dans la pièce. Em avait l'air embarrassé depuis qu'il était rentré de son entrainement de football et vit la bagarre et ma mère, et bien, elle était anéantie.

"Laisse-moi voir," dit maman, retirant le sac de mon œil avec un sifflement. Elle toucha ma peau me faisant tressaillir et elle murmura des excuses avant d'aller s'assoir à l'ilot avec Emmett. "Ce n'est pas si mal, bébé. La bouche de Jasper est en bien plus mauvais état que ton visage. Vous devriez avoir honte tous les deux de vous battre comme ça. C'est à propos de quoi?" Je baissai le regard me sentant mal d'avoir déçu ma mère. Mais peu m'importait, Jasper l'avait cherché.

Il a embrassé Bella.

Il avait embrassé Bella, putain.

_Parce que lui, il le pouvait._

"Bro, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Est-ce que ça a rapport avec les conneries que j'ai entendues à l'entrainement à propos de toi et Bella? demanda Emmett.

_Super. _

Ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la rumeur se propage dans toute la ville. Je m'effondrai contre le dossier du tabouret du bar avec un soupir portant ma main sur mon front, "J'ai foiré et Jasper a embrassé Bella." dis-je d'une voix monotone tandis que je levai les mains en signe de défaite. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec les yeux écarquillés et surpris d'entendre l'information.

"Attends! Il l'a embrassée? Edward... dit ma mère presque paniquée, elle regarda vers Emmett et ensuite revint sur moi. Je leur donnai une version courte des évènements de la journée, secouant la tête à la fin de l'histoire, me rendant compte qu'une conversation avec Bella était vraiment nécessaire.

"J'ai vraiment réagi de manière excessive à ce que Bella a dit. Mais en même temps, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à dire un truc comme ça. Je souhaite juste que... j'aurais dû lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Je ne l'ai même pas laissé placer un mot M'man. Je me suis juste approché d'elle et je l'ai regardée méchamment. Quand j'y repense... elle avait l'air tellement blessée et apeurée. La savoir seule et triste... bref, Jasper a dit qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras. Putain elle sanglotait... Seigneur qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Grognai-je tandis que ma mère remettait le sac de plastique sous mon œil.

"Mec, tu dois parler à Bella," dit simplement Emmett, comme si c'était si facile. "Arrange cette merde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. "

Je levai les yeux, le suppliant du regard, "Je sais, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis? Comment est-ce que je peux éviter de lui raconter tous les trucs juridiques et lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai pété un plomb.?"

Maman dit en se penchant sur le comptoir, posant ses mains sur les miennes. "Sweetie, je ne pense pas que tu le puisse. Et peut-être que tu ne le dois pas. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi d'être honnête avec elle...

"Il n'en est pas question, elle va..."

"Comment sais-tu ce qu'elle va faire?" me coupa-t-elle brusquement en retirant ses mains. "J'ai vu comment cette fille te regarde. Elle est tellement amoureuse de toi que je suis sure qu'elle va t'accepter pour ce que tu es. C'est ce que tu as fait cette après-midi et regardes ou ça t'a mené. Ne mets pas des mots dans sa bouche ou des pensés dans sa tête Edward. C'est une fille intelligente... capable de faire ses propres choix. Elle a choisi de te défendre aujourd'hui. Elle s'est tenue debout face à tous ces ados. Laisse-là choisir quel type de relation elle veut avec toi. Tu lui dois ça."

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, jetant le sac sur le granit noir. "Et si elle ne me croit pas? Si elle ne veut plus rien à voir avec moi?"

"Alors c'est que ce n'est pas une fille pour toi Bro. Penses-y. Si elle ne peut pas te faire confiance, pourquoi voudrais-tu être avec elle? Si elle décide qu'elle a peur ou quoi que ce soit tu n'as qu'à t'assurer qu'elle garde ça entre elle et toi. La dernière chose dont tu as besoin c'est qu'elle aille tout raconter à ses amies de filles. E... tu dois me croire là-dessus. Je ne suis pas un expert mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide en affaires de relation que ce que les gens pensent. Je savais ce que Rose faisait. Je savais qu'elle essayait de me rendre jaloux et ça a marché. J'ai joué directement dans son jeu. Il n'y a pas de jeu avec Tink, man. C'est une fille géniale. Elle n'a pas voulu te foutre dans la merde, elle a tenté de t'aider de la seule façon qu'elle a pu. Bella ne savait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Elle a sauté à pieds joints pour te défendre. C'est une chose qui compte pour beaucoup. "

"Bien sûr que ça compte Em. J'ai juste... je sais pas..." dis-je complètement septique mais pensant qu'Emmett avait entièrement raison sur le truc sur la confiance. J'adorerais qu'elle sache tout sur ce qui est arrivé et de n'avoir rien à lui cacher. Ou de pouvoir lui dire pourquoi je recule à chaque fois qu'elle tente de me toucher, mais en même temps, j'étais pétrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne croit pas en mon innocence et qu'elle ne veuille rien à voir avec moi.

"Écoute, ça va être difficile à dire Sweetie, peu importe ce que tu vas décider de faire. Mais tu devrais être honnête avec elle. Tu le dois. Je pense que tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Si tu veux, je peux être là quand tu vas lui parler, pour te défendre, lui montrer qu'on croit en toi. "

_Ouais, merveilleux... un public pour voir le putain de train foutre ma vie en l'air... venez par ici... achetez vos billets... l'aberration Cullen s'apprête à dire à la fille de ses rêves pourquoi il peut pas la toucher... _

Je soupirai, "Jasper, cet enculé a entièrement raison. Je peux pas être son petit ami. Y a pas moyen que je lui dise que je l'aime et que je lui demande qu'elle attende d'avoir 18 ans pour que je puisse lui tenir la main. On ne demande pas ça à une fille comme elle. C'est une putain de beauté, elle est intelligente, elle a tout ce qu'un garçon désire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait attendre après un mec comme moi? M'man, je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Juste le fait de savoir que Jasper a posé sa foutue bouche sur elle... merde ça va me tuer. Tuez-moi maintenant pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et terminer ma vie de misère...

La bouche de mon frère s'ouvrit, "Jésus Christ E…arrête d'être si dramatique. Va juste lui parler, dis lui, elle va t'écouter. Je sais qu'elle va le faire. "

"Edward, si Bella t'aime sincèrement alors elle va accepter d'être seulement ton amie pour un moment, qui sait? Peut-être que quand tout sera dit et fait, vous allez juste vouloir être amis. Peut-être vas-tu découvrir qu'elle n'est pas aussi bien que tu te l'imagines? Peut-être que vous n'allez pas si bien ensemble que ce que tu le penses... "

Je levai les yeux au ciel signifiant que cela n'allait jamais arriver. Ma mère haussa les épaules et marmonna "Ok, Ok…"

"E, dis-lui juste. Bella est un ange. Si elle ne peut pas supporter d'être juste ton amie pour les prochains deux ans alors arrête de la voir jusque là. Si elle t'aime assez alors elle gèrera toute cette merde, et mec, tu as un tas de merdes qui te collent au cul. Peut-être que tu devrais y allez doucement... y aller un jour à la fois. Emmett pencha la tête de côté, il était un frère génial, je dois lui reconnaitre ça.

Je grognai encore, je ne trouvais toujours pas de solution qui m'allait. "Emmett a raison. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas tout faire d'un coup, tu sais? Vois comment les choses évoluent. Puis en même temps, tu peux construire une relation solide, forte et avoir une amitié sans sexe entrant en jeu. Le sexe complique les choses. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais c'est vrai. Ça peut être juste toi et Bella. "

"Ouais, génial... merci beaucoup, dis-je sarcastique, sentant que rien n'avait été résolu. "Je vais nager, je pense. Je me levai, jetai le sac dans le congélateur et sortis de la cuisine.

"Edward, as-tu écouté ce qu'on vient de te dire? Me demanda ma mère en pivotant sur son tabouret.

"Ouais, je vous ai écouté, mais je n'aime aucune de vos suggestions, répondis-je en disparaissant dans les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre. Je l'entendis crier quelque chose sur le fait que je lui devais une table à café...

Je regardai ma putain ecchymose dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ouais, ça allait définitivement laisser une marque. Je mis mon short de bain et descendis à la piscine. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où j'étais entré ici. Bella était avec moi et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir avec moi en ce moment.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais tellement vidé d'énergie que j'avais plus envie de faire de merde, en tout cas, rien de physique. Je savais aussi que le chlore incendierait mon coude brulé et ma joue blessée. Jasper ferait mieux de prier pour que ça ne laisse pas de cicatrice ou, sinon, je serais forcé de le démembrer. Peut-être qu'on pourrait vendre des places pour ça aussi.

J'allumai les jets du bain à remous, attrapai une bière dans la kitchenette et me plongeai dans l'eau chaude. J'ouvris la bouteille et avalai la moitié de la boisson avant de laisser reposer ma tête sur le bord du jacuzzi. Je sentais la brulure sur mon bras mais je tentais de l'ignorer. Je savais que peu importe ce que j'allais décider, je devrais parler à Bella. Si je m'excusais et que je ne donnais pas de détails, alors on pourrait continuer comme on le faisait pour encore un petit moment. Est-ce que c'était ce que je voulais? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait?

Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte que l'attraction entre nous deux augmentait rapidement et qu'elle était incontrôlable. Que Bella, curieuse de nature, commencerait bientôt à poser des questions. Elle s'était probablement fait déjà toutes sortes de théories de toute façon. d'ailleurs, elle m'avait déjà demandé si j'étais gay et elle avait rayé ça de sa liste. Elle savait que ne je n'aimais pas la toucher. Je ne voulais même pas supposer ce qu'elle avait imaginé comme théorie là-dessus. La fille pensait probablement que j'étais un monstre de la nature de toute façon. A côté de ça, qu'en était-il du baiser avec Jasper? Avait-elle _voulu_ l'embrasser? L'avait-elle embrassé embrassé? Fuck.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé, c'était de savoir que je n'en étais pas capable qui me faisais chier. J'étais irrité alors que je considérais l'option de reculer... m'éloigner d'elle comme ça aucun de nous ne serait blessé. Mais je savais que c'était un mensonge. Elle était une part de moi et je ne pouvais pas plus m'éloigner d'elle que je ne pouvais changer mon comportement obsessionnel. Ça allait être difficile peu importe ce que je ferais et personne n'allait gagner.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin bien après midi et je me sentais comme une vraie merde. Mon visage m'élançait et j'avais mal partout à cause du stress persistant et l'anxiété plus l'état comateux dans lequel le Valium m'avait laissé. J'avais vraiment mal dormi. Je m'étais réveillé couvert de sueur et paniqué à cause d'un cauchemar de Bella seule dans les bois, sur le sentier de la cabane, en larmes... à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que ça se reproduise encore. Je me jurais que cette fille ne verserait plus aucune une larme à cause de moi. Je restai dans mon lit pendant un bon moment, regardant le plafond, me demandant ce que j'allais faire au juste. La nausée me frappa de plein fouet, je me levai et m'empressai d'aller dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Je devais lui dire.

Pendant que je me douchais, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire, me récitant l'histoire avec le plus de détails possible. Je tentai de bien choisir les mots pour les parties où je savais qu'elle allait être choquée... la partie sur le sexe. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de sa vie sexuelle mais je pense qu'elle ne voudrait pas des détails sordides sur la mienne. J'allais essayer de ne pas trop lui en donner à moins qu'elle ne me les demande.

Après m'être séché, je téléphonai au cabinet du Dr. Kate pour changer mon rendez-vous. Elle était contente de me rendre ce service, mais je crois avoir entendu la déception dans sa voix parce que je m'étais si bien ouvert la dernière fois qu'elle pensait y avoir droit encore une fois aujourd'hui. Mais j'aurais tout plein de bonnes histoires pour la faire saliver à notre nouveau rendez-vous de vendredi après midi.

Ensuite je me suis assis sur mon lit, tout nu, pendant près d'un heure.

Je mis un boxer, passai l'aspirateur, je fis la poussière, repassai des jeans, changeai mes draps, fumai trois cigarettes, jetai un coup d'œil dans la Boite-O-Bella et je retournai m'assoir sur le lit à nouveau. Je crevais de faim mais je ne voulais pas avoir de confrontation avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je voulais passé cette journée sans avoir à me battre à cause de Bella ou tout autre chose. La maison était silencieuse et j'en étais heureux. Un rapide regard vers la maison de ma voisine m'indiqua qu'elle était absente. Sa voiture n'était pas là. J'étais heureux de ça aussi. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Après avoir mangé, je retournai sous la douche à nouveau, me sentant sale après avoir fait le ménage. Je me réprimandai moi-même d'être aussi froussard et de tout remettre à demain. Tandis que je m'habillais, j'entendis des voix en bas. Ma famille avait finalement refait son apparition. Je mis mon jeans foncé Rock and Republic et me tenais debout dans mon dressing, cherchant une chemise. Bella allait m'écouter divulguer tous mes secrets et entendre toute la vérité, j'allais pratiquement lui livrer mon âme. Je voulais être sûr d'être présentable. Je savais que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que j'allais lui parler alors, je voulais au moins lui laisser une belle image de moi.

Ma nouvelle chemise thermique blanche était officiellement portée disparue. Je me rappelais l'avoir lavée parce qu'elle piquait. Cette chemise devait être mise avant que j'arrange mes cheveux sinon ça allait tout détruire quand je la passerai. Les chaussettes à la main, je dévalai les escaliers, appelant ma mère pour savoir si elle savait où était ma chemise, quand j'eus droit à une putain de surprise... dans ma cuisine... il y avait Bella.

Face à mon père, assise sur une chaise alors qu'il lui tenait la main.

Jasper derrière elle, massait ses putains d'épaules.

Et le t-shirt blanc moulant de Bella avait viré au cramoisi.

Du sang.

J'étais soudain abasourdi et scandalisé en voyant ma copine saigner et tout le monde s'occuper d'elle sauf moi. Un éclat de jalousie me traversa et je regardai volontairement ailleurs que Jasper la touchant. Je me demandai si elle appréciait... si elle appréciait d'avoir ses mains sur elle. Mon père me jeta un regard curieux et rit quand il vit ma tenue. Je n'avais pas encore fermé mon jean et je me tenais là, figé dans l'entrée, la regardant avec la bouche grande ouverte, comme un con, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle m'examinait. Elle pouvait voir mon tatouage et mon piercing... ainsi que la putain de marque de mes sous-vêtements. Il était trop tard pour les cacher. Et à la suggestion de mon paternel, je trouvai une chemise, m'agenouillai et l'observai recoudre la main de Bella.

Sa main était trop près de mon visage, je pouvais sentir la fragrance émanant de son poignet. J'essayai de rester concentré sur ce que papa me disait tandis qu'il refermait la blessure. Mais en vérité, j'étais trop secoué pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que Bella. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga gris, un t-shirt long en coton blanc et des pantoufles roses qui avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup été portées. Elle avait l'air si délicate... vulnérable et très triste. Je savais que cette tristesse était de ma faute.

Après que papa lui ait fait un bandage, lui donna ses instructions pour ne pas le mouiller, ma mère me demanda de la reconduire à la maison. Jasper ne s'était même pas embêté à le lui offrir. Connard. Il l'embrasse mais ne veut même pas reconduire la fille chez elle? Super le mec.

J'aidai Bella à retirer le plat de lasagnes du four avec l'eau à la bouche. Quand elle m'a invité à rester j'ai hésité parce que je savais que ça m'obligerait à parler. Je voulais passer à autre chose, me purger de tous mes secrets, mais en même temps, je voulais partir en courant et me cacher jusqu'en 2012.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis une bouteille et des cachets éparpillés sur le sol parmi un peu de sang sur le carrelage gris. Je me mis à genoux pour ramasser les pilules sachant exactement ce que c'était sans même regarder l'étiquette de la bouteille. Je me sentais indiscret mais Bella me dit qu'ils étaient pour son anxiété et qu'elle faisait des crises de panique. Apparemment elle aussi avait des secrets.

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine, servant les lasagnes qui, je dois le dire, étaient géniales. Je lui aurais presque demandé si je pouvais rapporter le reste du plat chez moi. On parla comme nous l'avions toujours fait, facilement et aisément tandis qu'on mangeait. Puis, je posai ma fourchette me sentant bien repu. Ça avait été super. C'est-à-dire, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment assis à table avec une fille et diner avec elle, c'était presque un rencard.

"Merde, c'était tellement bon, ainsi..." dis-je avec hésitation alors que mes yeux allèrent rapidement se perdre dans siens tandis que je remontai mes couilles pour commencer. Je la regardai, évitant son t-shirt taché de sang et dit doucement, "Jasper t'a embrassée n'est-ce pas? "

À son expression, je pensai que ma question n'était pas celle qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. "Euh…ouais en quelque sorte. Techniquement ce n'était pas un baiser parce que je ne l'ai pas embrassé en retour." Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle était entièrement indifférente au baiser. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles au fait qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé en retour cette espèce d'enfoiré.

"Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé hier... de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement?"

"Pas grand-chose, sincèrement. Il m'a juste dit que tu as eu une relation avec une fille à Chicago. Il n'a pas été très explicite." Ses yeux commençaient à être vitreux et je pensai que c'était l'antalgique qui commençait à faire effet. Pendant une minute je pensai me rétracter utilisant comme excuse qu'elle serait trop embrumée pour tout comprendre, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à saisir la situation.

_C'est parti. _

"Veux-tu connaître toute l'histoire? demandais-je alors que mon cœur commençait à battre à une vitesse effrénée et que mes doigts jouaient nerveusement sur la table.

_S'il te plait dis non. S'il te plait dis-moi juste d'aller me faire foutre chez moi._

Bella répondit avec indifférence, "si tu veux me la raconter." J'ai été touché par sa nonchalance et pour être totalement honnête, légèrement irrité. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Peut-être que je m'étais imaginé beaucoup de choses et qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaître mon passé. Mais quand même, je ne pouvais pas lui faire comprendre mes actions et mes mots sans lui raconter l'histoire au complet. Je devais avoir la foi.

"Et bien Bella, je te dois une explication pour mon comportement, alors oui. En plus, j'ai _besoin _de te le dire. Je froissai la serviette propre avec mes doigts, gagnant du temps et me préparant à sa réaction. Ce ne serait pas une chose facile à faire peu importe comment je le dirais et peu importe le résultat, je devrais y faire face comme un homme.

Je respirai lentement et relâchai mon souffle en soupirant, ayant envie de me cacher sous terre mais vraiment très fier de moi pour le faire finalement. "Il y avait cette fille, Charlotte..."

Je me suis affolé quand ses yeux se sont élargis en entendant ce nom maudit. "Charlotte," murmura-t-elle d'une manière presque inaudible. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, jaugeant sa réaction face au nom. Ce n'était qu'un putain de nom mais il était très difficile pour moi de le prononcer. Alors je bloquai. "Euh…comment va ta main?"

Elle rétrécit les yeux juste un peu, me comprenant. "Bien, elle est toujours un peu douloureuse mais les cachets commencent à faire effet alors je vais bien. Continue. me supplia-t-elle pratiquement en faisant un mouvement de la main.

_Ah, alors j'avais bien son attention malgré tout. _

"Hum…alors, Charlotte et moi étions de bons amis. On se connaissait depuis la 5ème année du primaire je crois et elle était copine avec la petite amie de Jasper, Emily et tous nos autres amis. On était un vaste groupe tu vois? Bien, Charlotte et moi étions en quelque sorte proches l'un l'autre, j'imagine, mais c'était bizarre parce que j'avais découvert qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi et je me sentais mal à l'aise avec elle et en plus elle avait un petit ami. Un vrai enfoiré. Peter. Il me détestait foutrement mais je pense aujourd'hui que c'était parce qu'il savait que Charlotte m'aimait. Je secouai la tête à la mention de cet enculé, arrêtant de jouer avec ma serviette et établis un contact visuel avec elle. Bella me regardait, entièrement attentive alors je continuai.

"Je jouais dans l'équipe de baseball universitaire... comme lanceur. On était en championnat... et nous avions gagné... et … "

Bella leva un sourcil. "Attends... tu étais dans l'équipe universitaire? Mais tu as quel age?"

"Hum, et bien, j'avais fait partie de l'équipe comme première année quand j'avais 14 ans..." elle me regardait incrédule, parce qu'un première année dans une équipe universitaire était pratiquement du jamais vu. "Ouais, j'étais foutrement bon." clarifiai-je simplement. Elle acquiesça. "Mais tout ceci est arrivé juste après que j'ai eu 15 ans. En août dernier. Et bien nous avions gagné le championnat et nous sommes tous sortis après le couvre feu pour aller nous faire poser nos piercings. Je levai les yeux au ciel et posai mon doigt sur le côté de ma poitrine où il était comme si elle n'avait pas vu assez de ma personne pour ne pas savoir de quel putain de piercing je parlais. "Me faire percer le mamelon, c'était une chose vraiment stupide à faire mais en même temps c'était un truc cool. C'était un truc d'équipe j'imagine... d'unité ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Les entraineurs ne nous laissaient pas porter de bijou alors on a choisi quelque chose que personne n'allait nous demander de retirer. Bella sourit. J'imagine qu'elle l'aimait.

"De toute façon, le jour d'après, je retournai au même endroit avec mon père, Jasper et Emmett pour mon tatouage. J'en avais voulu un durant toute l'année mais j'avais attendu la fin de la saison parce que je ne voulais pas que mon bras soit endolori pour les matchs. Nous y étions tous allés pour en avoir un et ma mère était furax contre papa, elle ne lui a pas parlé pendant une semaine." Je ricanai en me rappelant comment elle avait crié sur lui sur le fait d'avoir été irresponsable d'avoir permis à des enfants de 15 et 16 ans de se faire marquer le corps à vie. Je pensai qu'il avait juste voulu superviser lorsque nous l'avons fait parce qu'il savait que je me serais fait tatouer sans attendre après la permission ou l'accord de quiconque. "Ce soir-là, l'équipe célébrait la victoire chez le joueur de première base. J'avais pris un antidouleur à cause du piercing et du tatouage... j'avais été vraiment stupide de faire ça à une journée d'intervalle, je ne sais pas à quoi j'avais pensé. Les gars m'avaient vraiment enivré et j'étais monté à l'étage pour prendre une chambre afin de me reposer. Je sentais que j'allais être malade." je pris une autre grande inspiration, remplissant mes poumons d'air et essuyai mes paumes humides sur mes jeans avant de les replacer sur la table. J'entrelaçai mes doigts ensemble, m'empêchant de faire des mouvements nerveux.

"J'étais tellement défoncé à cause de l'alcool et des antidouleurs que je pouvais à peine poser ma tête sur l'oreiller. J'étais endormi ou tout comme, presque inconscient quand je sentis..." je levai le regard sur Bella qui était hypnotisée par mes paroles. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait digérer la partie à venir alors je secouai juste de la tête et je le dis, baissant le regard sur mes mains. "Elle... Charlotte portait toujours un parfum à la fraise ou c'était son shampoing. Un putain de truc qui pue. Je deviens toujours nauséeux quand je sens l'odeur artificielle des fraises. J'ai su immédiatement que c'était elle juste à cause de son odeur. Elle était à mes côtés, elle m'embrassait et me murmurait des choses auxquelles je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. Je me rappelle qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de dire, "Eddie, éloigne la douleur, fais moi me sentir mieux, s'il te plaît." Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Bella pendant une seconde. Elle avait l'air surprise.

"Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire ces trucs déments alors qu'elle... J'arrêtai, refusant de dire les détails à voix haute. Cette fille avait sa bouche partout sur moi et elle me semblait si bonne à ce moment-là. Je voulais sincèrement ne pas avoir de sexe avec elle parce que je savais que ça allait foutre la merde dans la vie de tout le monde et qu'elle allait le regretter le lendemain matin. Mais je n'étais tellement plus là que j'avais même pas pu dire non quand je l'aurais dû.

"Après mon pantalon a été retiré... elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait et j'avais à peine bougé. J'étais trop soûl. Mais elle était... je sais même pas comment expliquer ça... elle était comme... agressive? J'avais des profondes marques d'ongles sur les épaules et un énorme suçon sur le cou. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment le restant de la nuit après cela. Je me souviens qu'elle était partie et que je me suis réveillé le lendemain après-midi et j'ai marché jusque chez moi. Ça me rendait malade de ressasser tous ces détails, me ramenant en arrière dans cette chambre, à cette horrible nuit. Bella avait l'air absente et mâchouillait son ongle. Je tentais de lire son expression mais elle la camouflait bien.

_Allez Cullen. Mets-ça sur la table. ._

Je mordillai ma joue durant une minute, sachant qu'on y était arrivé. "Plus tard dans la journée... la police était chez moi disant qu'elle m'accusait de viol. "  
La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit, elle avait la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle haletait incrédule. Je lui expliquai rapidement, "Bella, je ne l'ai pas violée, je le jure. J'étais vraiment défoncé et je n'ai pas tous les détails de cette soirée mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas moyen que l'ai forcée à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'a commencé et elle l'a terminé" ça sonnait pathétiquement désespéré mais j'avais besoin qu'elle croie que je n'avais pas blessé Charlotte.

"Je te crois," dit-elle doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Vraiment?" demandai-je incrédule les sourcils relevés dans le doute.

"Bien sûr que oui." répondit-elle avec fermeté. J'étais étonné qu'elle le fasse. Elle me croyait. Ça ne faisait pas de doute. "alors qu'est-il arrivé?" elle s'avança un peu plus à table pour entendre le reste.

Durant une minute, étant sous le choc, je rassemblai mes idées et mes doigts étaient de retour sur la table. "Et bien, au poste de police, elle était là avec ses parents et ce suceur de bite, Peter. Bella, elle était... contusionnée et battue. Son visage... "Je secouai la tête me rappelant le visage de Charlotte. Elle ressemblait un peu à ce que moi j'avais l'air. "Elle a dit qu'elle avait été forcée... sexuellement mais je sais sans aucun doute que je ne lui avais pas fait ça. J'étais à peine cohérent ce soir-là. Au poste, elle n'avait même pas été capable de me regarder. Peter n'arrêtait pas de me crier dessus. J'étais tellement confus à l'idée qu'elle me blâme d'avoir fait ça. Enfin, si quelque chose …"

"Elle a abusé de_ toi, _" coupa Bella. Je hochai la tête. Bon, je n'avais jamais dit non alors on ne peut pas vraiment considérer ça comme un viol, mais elle avait fait son truc avec moi alors que j'étais à peine conscient.

"Alors qu'ils l'emmenaient ailleurs, j'avais surpris Peter qui me regardait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il avait un putain de sourire en coin et il avait levé un sourcil quand il s'est aperçu que je l'avais remarqué. Il l'avait battue et l'avait forcée d'une manière ou d'une autre à jeter le blâme sur moi. Elle m'avait déjà raconté qu'il la bousculait parfois, mais je n'avais aucune idée que ça irait un jour jusqu'à là. Apparemment, il avait su pour elle et moi et il avait fait ça pour nous punir tous les deux pour sauver sa réputation. Mais il n'y avait aucune véritable preuve pour m'incriminer. Bon, à part les égratignures sur mes épaules et l'énorme suçon dans mon cou, il n'y avait rien pour prouver qu'elle avait été abusée par moi parce qu'il n'avait pas... Je levai les yeux vers Bella encore une fois, redoutant la suite. "De sperme ou de signe de pénétration forcée. Ils ont fait un test de viol à l'hôpital. Je ne me rappelle même pas si elle avait utilisé une protection B. Mais il n'y avait biologiquement aucune trace ou signe de latex. Bella soupira, clairement chamboulée par tout ça. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et lui promettre que j'allais prendre soin d'elle et que je ne ferais jamais ce que Charlotte prétendait que j'aie fait. Elle avait à peine prononcé un mot. Elle restait assise et écoutait avec attention. J'appréciai son silence, quoique déconcertant c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça...

"Et puis ensuite, j'ai fait le truc le plus stupide que j'aurais pu faire. J'ai... je me suis sauvé de chez moi et j'ai été chez elle pour lui parler tu vois? Pour la convaincre de laisser tomber les charges contre moi. Elle se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et répétait sans cesse, "je suis désolée Eddie, tellement désolée," admettant essentiellement que c'était une fausse accusation. Si j'avais été intelligent, j'aurais amené un magnétophone avec moi? Mais ensuite Peter est arrivé et on a échangé quelques mots, me sortant de mes gonds ce qui n'a pas changé grand chose à part prouver que j'étais violent. Je secouai la tête face à ma propre stupidité et à mon mauvais caractère.

"La mère de Charlotte était avocate et son père était un politicien, tous les deux étaient bien connus dans la communauté et apparemment ils connaissaient des personnes assez haut placées qui leur devaient des faveurs. Ça n'a pas été jusqu'au procès mais ils ont réussi à avoir une audience informelle. Si j'avais menti et dit que je l'avais fait alors j'aurais passé 6 mois dans un centre de détention juvénile ce qui est à la base une prison pour adolescents abandonnés et dysfonctionnels et un ordre de restriction envers Charlotte. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à aller en détention et je refusais d'admettre quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait. Ça a énervé tout le monde parce que Charlotte et Peter avait réussi à convaincre toutes les parties que j'étais coupable. Les seules personnes qui me croyaient étaient ma famille. Mes foutus amis m'ont abandonnés, mes coéquipiers ne voulaient plus me parler... j'étais anéanti. "

"Ils ont eu ce juge... enfoiré de juge Aro, sifflai-je avec colère contre l'homme qui avait ruiné ma vie. "Il était dans son trip de pouvoir et attendait avec impatience l'opportunité de s'en servir. Apparemment il avait l'impression que j'étais une gosse de riches qui ne comprenait pas les conséquences ou qui n'endossait jamais les responsabilités de ses actions, alors il a décidé qu'il allait me donner une bonne leçon de vie et de me faire vivre en dehors de ma bulle de privilège et d'argent. J'ai été expulsé de l'école parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tolérer quelqu'un de dangereux parmi leurs étudiants. Je ne suis pas autorisé à participer à un sport d'équipe et faire partie du moindre groupe ou d'organisation. J'ai dû faire cinquante heures communautaires dans un centre pour personnes abusées, je devais me rendre toutes les semaines à un groupe de thérapie pour personnes dérangées sexuellement. Mon avocat a réussi à changer ça pour une thérapie individuelle, à laquelle je vais tous les mardis à Port Angeles." je levai un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que mes leçons de piano étaient une farce. Ses yeux se fermèrent en signe de compréhension. "Et…"

Les mains de Bella glissèrent de sa bouche pour couvrir son visage alors qu'elle absorbait l'information. Elle secoua la tête et dit, "Et? Il y a plus?"

"Hum, ouais... la meilleure partie. Le juge m'a donné une restriction. Ça s'appelle NSRO- Non Specific Retraining Order. Ça dit essentiellement que je ne peux pas avoir de contact physique avec une personne de sexe féminin jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Alors en plus de devoir rester à 100 mètres de Charlotte, je ne peux pas toucher une fille... jusqu'en 2012. Oh et ensuite j'ai dû le remercier... de ne pas mettre mon nom sur la liste des prédateurs sexuels. "

"Quoi? Es-tu sérieux Edward? C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie entendue. Comment pourras-tu tenir jusque là? Enfin, c'est presque impossible! "

"Ouais je sais. C'est spécifiquement inventé pour échouer. Imagine... je ne peux pas être dans une foule, l'école est un véritable enfer, le vendredi et au match je reste pratiquement seul. Mon père avait pris le meilleur avocat de Chicago mais personne n'a pu faire changer la sentence. Alors parce que j'avais été viré de l'école et de l'équipe, j'ai finis totalement détruit. Je ne pouvais plus aller à l'école, ils ne me voulaient pas dans leurs établissements, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'aller dans une école pour garçons... c'était une institution pour les gosses riches délaissés. Dès la première semaine, je m'étais fait ami avec le mauvais groupe. Un miroir et un billet de 100 dollars roulé et on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que j'abandonne tout et que je fasse des lignes de coke avec eux. En même temps, je n'en avais plus rien à foutre et j'étais vraiment en colère. Quand j'étais stone, je pouvais au moins oublier ma vie de merde. Mes parents savaient que je ne supportais pas très bien la situation. Ils ont fait les cartons et on a déménagé ici. J'imagine qu'ils espéraient qu'on puisse recommencer à zéro ici, tu comprends?

"Oh, E...J'en avais aucune idée... de la cocaïne, vraiment?"

J'acquiesçai, honteux de ce qu'elle devait penser de moi. Je n'étais pas fier de mes actions ou de ce que j'avais fait à ma famille. "Ils ont tout laissé derrière pour moi et je paye le prix de la culpabilité chaque putain de jour. Emmett a laissé ses amis et son équipe, Jasper a dû laisser sa petite amie, chose dont je suis sûr qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais; Carlisle a abandonné la clinique qu'il avait construite parce qu'il avait perdu la moitié de ses patients, ma mère a fermé son entreprise de décoration qui marchait foutrement bien et... j'ai changé de nom et je prétends que l'autre personne n'a jamais existé. Oh…et ils ne savent pas que je sais mais mes parents étaient sur le point d'adopter une petite fille de Chine quand tout ça est arrivé. Ils ont été forcé d'arrêter les procédures parce que qui donneraient un bébé à une famille où il y a un enfant violeur? Je fis un mouvement de la tête qui indiquait que j'avais terminé.

_Seigneur Dieu, ça fait du bien..._

_Et regarde... elle est toujours là. _

Avec la lumière je pouvais voir que les antidouleurs faisait effet. Les yeux de Bella était vitreux et elle avait les paupières tombantes. "B, veux-tu aller t'étendre? On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. elle secoua avec véhémence la tête en signe que non.

"Je peux pas... j'ai énormément de questions Edward. Je... alors c'est pour ça que tu ne me touches pas? J'acquiesçai. "Je pensais que tu avais une phobie des germes... wow. jamais en cent ans j'aurais pensé... a un ordre de restriction... vraiment? C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi fâché contre moi quand j'ai dit qu'on était ensemble... c'est tellement... incroyable... Sa voix s'estompa et elle agita les doigts devant ses yeux en les fixant. Le Percocet est de la bonne shit. "Woah… Je me sens comme sur un nuage," dit elle en souriant. "J'en ai cinq autres... tu en veux? "

"N'essaye pas de m'embarquer dans ton trip de drogue espèce d'accroc au crack, Ricanai-je, en poussant ma chaise sous la table dans un grincement effrayant sur les carreaux. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, pensant que j'aurais pu être perturbé à la blague sur l'utilisation de drogues mais je ne l'étais pas. "Allez allons-nous étendre Ok? Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais je répondrai à tes questions demain. "

"Demain? demanda-t- elle, me regardant de manière très confuse. Elle avait l'air d'une fille tellement gentille... dans un dégoutant t-shirt plein de sang.

"Ouais à Port Angeles. À moins que tu penses qu'on ne puisse pas y allez à cause de ta main? "

"Oh, non, Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais toujours y aller. Tu étais tellement furieux..."

"Bella, pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas y allez? Je t'apprécie vraiment et j'aime trainer avec toi... si tu veux toujours rester avec moi. je veux dire... si tu ne veux plus je comprendrai." Je traversai la pièce vers elle, appuyant mes paumes contre la table. Elle continuait à me regarder avec les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire long d'un kilomètre. Je le jure qu'elle commençait à tanguer.

"E… je veux définitivement être avec toi... je t'apprécie aussi... _beaucoup._ Bella avait du mal à articuler maintenant et je ris d'elle. Elle était adorable.

"Je sais B. Mais tu as besoin de dormir là-dessus et on en reparlera demain. Allez viens... Elle prit un Prozac sur le comptoir, le lança dans sa bouche et prit une grande gorgée de Pepsi. Je la suivis en haut pour être sûr qu'elle parviendrait à l'étage sans se faire mal. Je prévoyais rester sur le canapé pendant un petit moment au cas où elle se réveillerait déboussolée ou dans la douleur. Bella était d'accord pour trainer avec moi aujourd'hui, mais demain matin, quand les drogues ne feraient plus effet, ça pourrait être très différent. Une fois qu'elle aura digéré tout ça et réellement mesuré dans quoi elle s'embarquait elle pourrait changer d'idée.

Quand on arriva dans sa chambre, elle se retourna vers moi et dit, "Voudrais-tu rester avec moi? Charlie ne rentre pas avant demain tard dans la nuit... s'il te plait? Mon lit est trèèèèès grand et je ne te toucherai pas. Je le promets. Comment pouvais-je lui dire non?

"Ouais ok," dis-je en acquiesçant. Je pensais que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée mais elle ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle sourit encore une fois, me tendant la télécommande de la télévision. Elle prit un t-shirt et tomba presque en passant par la porte pour aller se changer. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit, pris dans sa chambre de fille avec un tas de linge par terre, qui, étonnamment ne m'irritait pas du tout. Il y avait une des longues chaussettes grises qu'elle avait portées à l'école qui pendait sur une chaise, sa penderie débordait de vêtements et il y avait une pile de chaussures dans un coin. Bella avait un petit espace sur son bureau où il y avait des livres et un portable fermé. Il était évident qu'elle n'y vivait pas depuis longtemps, un peu comme dans la mienne. Elle avait une photo d'une très belle femme, que je supposai être sa mère, coincée dans le rebord d'un grand miroir ovale ainsi qu'une d'elle, Alice et Rose prise au match qui avait eu lieu avant le bal. C'était triste, vraiment. Une fille comme elle devrait avoir une chambre avec une tonne de souvenirs.

Quand elle revint, elle portait un grand t-shirt rose pâle, elle s'effondra sur le lit à côté de moi en souriant gentiment. Je soulevai les couvertures pour elle et elle passa ses jambes dessous et se tourna vers moi. Je n'étais pas sûr que m'étendre serait approprié mais je retirai quand même d'un coup de pied mes Nike et posai la tête sur l'oreiller à côté de la sienne, me tournant vers elle. Son oreiller sentait le putain de parfum Heaven.

"Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as dû vivre," murmura-t-elle. Ses paupières se fermèrent laissant finalement le médicament la plonger dans le sommeil qui attendait après elle.

"Moi aussi," murmurai-je en retour, espérant et priant qu'à la lumière du jour, elle veuille toujours de moi dans sa vie.

Je la veillai pendant quelques minutes avant d'appeler à la maison pour dire à mes parents que j'y passais la nuit. Ils ne pensaient pas, eux non plus que c'était la solution idéale, mais ils ont dit qu'ils préféraient que Bella ne soit pas seule dans son état. En plus, je négligeai de mentionner qu'en fait, j'étais dans son lit avec elle. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'appeler son père pour lui mentionner son état et je me blâmai pour ne pas le lui avoir rappeler. J'étais tellement occupé à lui raconter toute mon histoire que j'avais complètement oublié.

Une fois qu'elle fut endormie profondément, je descendis dans la cuisine et trouvai les produits d'entretien sous l'évier. J'enlevai le sang sur le plancher, nettoyai les comptoirs, lavai la vaisselle, la rangeai, couvris le restant de lasagnes et le mis dans le frigidaire. Même si j'étais encore gavé du diner, je regardai le pot de vrai beurre de cacahouètes et le fromage en tranche qui n'était pas fait à base de soja. Je ne sais pas si j'exagérai en nettoyant mais je pouvais pas dormir si je savais qu'il y avait le bordel dans la cuisine. Sa main allait être invalide pendant une semaine alors je pensai qu'il était nécessaire que je lui facilite les choses. Ouais je suis un putain de mec génial quand je veux. Je volai aussi une pleine poignée d'Oreo de son garde-manger... _Double garniture... Oh ouais!_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte vers 21 heures et je me figeai me demandant si je devais répondre. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vis Alice qui jonglait avec les clefs, chantant une chanson sentimentale inventée sur le fait d'avoir eu la voiture de Bella pour aller au boulot et qui avait presque heurté un grizzly sur l'autoroute en revenant à la maison. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi elle et Bella étaient amies. Elles étaient toutes les deux ridiculement comiques.

Je répondis à la porte avec un sourire, "Salut Alice." Dès qu'elle vit mon visage, elle eut l'air perplexe et amusée en même temps.

"Hey Prince Pas Vraiment Charmant, qu'est-ce que tu fous là au juste hein? tu veux faire encore plus pleurer Bella? Lui faire faire une autre crise de panique? Seigneur est-ce que cette fille respire des fois? Sans perde de temps elle demanda, "est-ce que Bella t'a frappé? Sa voix était presque excitée, comme si elle aurait été heureuse que Bella me foute un coup de poing. Je levai les yeux au ciel mimant un non de la bouche tandis qu'elle me poussait de son chemin pour entrer dans le living room.

_J'avais causé une crise de panique à Bella? _

"Bella s'est coupé à la main et mon père l'a recousue. Elle est sous très forts antidouleurs et je suis là au cas où elle se réveillerait confuse." je haussai les épaules et pris une bouchée de biscuit.

"Oh. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? J'acquiesçai. "Est-ce que tu t'es excusé? Je levai les yeux au ciel et acquiesçai encore une fois. "Tu sais qu'elle est folle de toi pas vrai? je haussai les épaules avec un sourire. "Et bien, tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec elle et si tu la fais encore une fois pleurer, je vais te faire du mal. Tu m'as bien comprise Edward? Je vais te faire passer de coq à poule avec un seul coup de pied... tu me suis mister?" J'acquiesçai et commençai à passer ma langue sur les dents pour enlever les restant de biscuit. C'était vraiment facile de discuter avec elle la bouche pleine puisqu'en fait elle ne me laissait pas vraiment parler.

"Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal Alice. Je suis fou d'elle moi aussi." Elle m'examina durant une minute avant de déposer les clefs de Bella sur la table à café.

"Dis à Bella que je la remercie pour la voiture." Alice me lança un regard méfiant. "Hey, si Bella ne t'a pas frappé alors qui l'a fait?"

Je soupirai. "Jasper." Son visage tomba, un sourire se glissa sur son visage et elle sautilla.

"L'as-tu frappé en retour?" Les yeux d'Alice était grand ouvert. C'était étrange.

"Euh ouais. Sur la bouche. lui dis-je en désignant mes lèvres. "Il a l'air sexy," la taquinai-je et levai les sourcils suggestivement. Elle rougit mais sourit.

"Parfait." elle me salua et ouvrit la porte.

"Hey Alice… merci de t'être occupée d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Et euh... peu importe ce que tu fais en ignorant Jasper, ça fonctionne. Cet enfoiré ne te mérite pas mais il t'a définitivement remarquée."

"Évidemment... Bella est ma meilleure amie. Et Jasper peut m'embrasser le cul." Alice haussa les épaules indifférente mais je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je la surpris à sautiller en traversant la rue pour aller chez elle. Jasper n'était pas digne d'elle et je n'aurais pas dû lui faire la moindre faveur mais peu importe. Peut-être que son bon caractère allait déteindre sur lui et qu'il arrêterait d'être un tel connard.

Je retournai dans la chambre de Bella et je m'allongeai doucement dans le lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle dormait si profondément que ça me semblait impossible. Sa respiration était douce et régulière, elle avait l'air en paix. Lentement, je me rapprochai d'elle et poussai une mèche de cheveux de son visage. J'embrassai le bandage qu'elle avait sur la main, caressai ses petits doigts avant de placer sa main sur un oreiller pour la sur-élever. Me penchant sur elle, j'inspirai profondément son odeur avant d'embrasser ses deux paupières et son front murmurant, "Fais de beaux rêves ma belle."

Je passai cette nuit-là dans mes vêtements, dans le lit d'un confort délirant de Bella, au côté de la fille que j'avais blessée mais qui m'avait accepté pour qui j'étais et qui croyais que j'étais une bonne personne. Pour le moment en tout cas. J'étais soulagé mais anxieux de savoir quelles questions elle allait poser, Et quand elle aura les réponses, voudra-t-elle toujours rester avec moi?

Je me réveillai à 7:17 le lendemain matin. Bella était toujours bien endormie. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et emmêlés sur le lit. Au cours de la nuit, elle avait roulé près de moi et sa main était resté sur mon estomac. Je glissai hors de son lit frictionnant l'endroit où sa main avait été. C'était encore chaud. Silencieusement, je cherchai sur son bureau un morceau de papier pour lui laisser une note. Je trouvai son ridicule hamburger et son crayon en cornichon. Je passai aussi à côté d'une photo assez récente d'elle en noir et blanc qui me coupa le souffle. Elle portait une robe bain de soleil, ses longs cheveux volaient au vent de ce qui devait être son arrière-cour en Californie. Elle riait et elle était éblouissante.

Je pris un morceau de 'fromage' et griffonnai, _Je serais de retour à __11:00. J'ai volé une photo de toi dans t__on tiroir__. _

Je sprintai jusqu'à la maison, mangeai rapidement un morceau ensuite allai sous la douche, passai une paire de jeans usée et un Henley. Je pris plus de temps à coiffer mes cheveux parce que je savais que Jasper était à la maison et je voulais l'éviter le plus possible, aussi pour compenser le fait de pas ne pas l'avoir fait hier. Mon visage était encore enflé mais l'ecchymose était moins rouge et plus violette. J'étais un peu inquiet de la cicatrice qui pourrait rester sur ma joue, là où le poing de Jasper avait rencontré mon visage.

_Fuck it…les filles aiment les cicatrices pas vrai? J'ai l'air d'un dur à cuire. _

_Je l'ai eu en défendant ma copine alors ça vaut le coup. _

Juste avant de partir, je plaçai la photo de Bella dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

Le soleil brillait bien qu'il fasse encore un peu frais. Ça allait être une putain de belle journée. Il était quelques minutes après onze heures quand je sonnai à la porte de Bella avant de remarquer la note qu'elle avait mise sur la porte et qui était tombée au sol.

_Je suis à la maison dans l'arbre._

J'étais nerveux. J'espérai que les antalgiques n'avaient pas altéré sa conscience au point de ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce que je lui avais dit hier. Au travers des arbres, par le chemin couvert, je pouvais discerner le mouvement du pneu balancé. Bella était couchée sur le dos, utilisant ses pieds pour faire tourner le pneu en cercle. Une de ses petites chaussures noires était à une bonne distance d'elle, elle avait dû être projetée quand elle avait tourné. Une fois qu'elle eut fait plusieurs tours, elle lâcha tout et se laissa tourner à toute vitesse. Elle poussa un cri aigu, ferma les yeux et se tordit, probablement parce qu'elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas l'air contrarié. C'était un signe positif.

Je restai caché quelques minutes pour la regarder être joyeuse, rieuse et heureuse. Elle portait une robe pourpre clair de coton, un pull-over noir court sur ses épaules avec de longs leggins noirs pour couvrir ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, longs et bouclés, encore un peu humide à cause de sa douche. Elle était vraiment très belle et je pensai que c'était charmant qu'elle porte une robe pour notre après-midi ensemble.

Je m'approchai faisant délibérément craquer les feuilles sous mes pieds pour l'avertir que j'approchais. Elle s'assit en s'appuyant sur un coude et elle sourit amplement. Son visage s'illumina quand elle me vit et à ce moment je ressentis la chaleur et le bonheur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. "Salut!" Elle rayonnait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"Demandai-je amusé.

"Je profite de mes antidouleurs. S'il te plait remercie encore une fois ton père pour moi."

Elle me fit un sourire en coin et je secouai la tête vers elle en marmonnant,"Accroc au Crack. Elle se recoucha et utilisa son pied pour pouvoir tourner encore une fois. Je ris d'elle, me penchant pour ramasser sa chaussure. Elle arrêta la balançoire, levant son pied avec hésitation vers moi. Je passai doucement sa chaussure son son pied avec soin alors qu'on se regardait l'un l'autre pendant presque une minute, presque dans la crainte.

_Ma seule et unique princesse... pourrais-je être un jour son Prince Charmant?_

_Putain de conte de Fée. _

Ensuite je me penchai et tournai le pneu. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle souriait encore et elle sentait tellement bon. Ma queue eut un soubresaut malvenu.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal?"

_Seigneur je souhaiterais pouvoir t'embrasser. _

"Seulement quand je fais mon salut de reine de beauté." elle rit. "Je me sens bien en fait. Ça faisait un mal de chien ce matin mais j'ai pris la moitié d'un cachet et maintenant je me sens super bien!"

"Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer pour moi aujourd'hui, tu sais. On peut rester en ville si tu veux, dis-je.

"Non, je vais bien. Est-ce que ton visage te fait mal? "

Je secouai la tête en signe que non. "Voudrais-tu y aller maintenant?" Je lui fis signe que oui et elle se leva, se poussant elle-même sur ses deux pieds utilisant sa main valide. C'était une petite chose que les gens tenaient pour acquis. J'aurais dû lui tendre la main pour l'aider mais je ne pouvais même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça. Elle arrangea sa robe et me fit un sourire gêné quand elle m'attrapa à la regarder.

"Tu es très jolie B" dis-je doucement. J'étais débutant dans ce genre de trucs et je me demandai si c'était correct de dire ça.

_Aurais-je dû dire magnifique? _

Elle mordit sa lèvre en riant, jouant avec l'ourlet de sa robe. "Awww allez, Edward…cette vielle robe ?" Je secouai la tête. Parfois elle pouvait être nouille mais sincèrement, je pensai que ça faisait partie de son charme. "Hey, as-tu nettoyé ma cuisine hier soir? "

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Euh…non." Mentis-je en regardant ailleurs avec un sourire en coin. "Ça devait être une fée avec des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs ou quelque chose du genre. "

Elle rigola levant les yeux au ciel amusée. "Et bien, si tu la vois, remercie-la pour moi. C'était très gentil. "

"Oh, je le ferais. Elle a piqué des Oreo aussi. Méchante petite voleuse. Je lui tins la barrière ouverte pour qu'elle passe devant. Je suppose que je t'en devais une pour avoir défendu mon hétérosexualité. J'étais un peu perdu et je ne t'ai jamais remerciée." Je souris timidement, sachant que c'était le genre de petit moment où une personne normale lui aurait caressé le visage, aurait entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens ou n'importe quel autre geste que les autres feraient dans une relation récente.

_Merde... Ça n'allait pas être facile n'est-ce pas? _

Un épais nuage cotonneux passa devant le soleil plongeant le jardin dans une légère obscurité et effaça tous les reflets roux dans les cheveux de Bella.

"E…tu sais que je suis désolée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il t'était arrivé quand j'ai dit ça. J'ai juste... pas pu m'en empêcher. J'espère que tu comprends. J'ai seulement dit ça parce que je tiens à toi et..." Elle me regardait, mordillant sa lèvre. Je secouai la tête.

"Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que tu ne savais pas et... je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé la chance de t'expliquer. Tu t'es levé pour moi et personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi avant... alors merci, sérieusement. "

"Et bien, je n'aime pas les gens qui propagent des conneries, Je suis passée par... Bella s'arrêta en plein milieu de phrase. Intrigué par sa frustration je dis.

"Quoi Bella? Par quoi es-tu passée? je voulais vraiment savoir, ce n'était pas parce que je lui avait raconté mes problèmes mais je pensai qu'il était juste qu'elle me raconte les siens.

Elle pinça ses lèvres. "Je pense... qu'il serait plus facile de te le montrer. Viens à l'intérieur." Bella me fit signe de la suivre vers la porte où elle me fit entrer. Je la suivis à nouveau dans sa chambre, maintenant éclairée par la lumière du matin. Les chaussettes avaient disparues et le lit n'était pas fait mais tout le reste était comme quand j'étais parti ce matin. Bella s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, ouvrant son portable. Pendant qu'elle était occupée à allumer son ordinateur, je replaçai les couvertures sur son lit, effaçant tous les plis avant de mettre les oreillers à leur place. Sans même se retourner elle dit, "viens-tu juste de faire mon lit?"

"Nope…les Fées."

Elle rigola et secoua la tête. "Ok alors… voilà. Ça... c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis revenue à Forks. Elle me désigna l'écran de l'ordinateur avec un sourire d'hôtesse de jeu télévisé. Je m'assis sur sa chaise et elle me regardait. Je regardais l'écran, clignant des yeux à quelques reprises, pâlissant face à l'accablant sentiment de dégout. La rage, la jalousie et une envie de luxure effrénée me frappèrent de plein fouet. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, qui regardait vers le sol.

"Bella, C'est... quoi ce... bordel?

**Trois Cliff angers de suite... c'est tellement méchant! Mais vous vous fiché pas mal toutes de bella comparativement à Edward. Pauvre Edward pas vrai? Je sais que vous avez des millions de questions, comme Bella, et les réponses se trouverons dans le chapitre 14. Alors maintenant vous savez pour Edward, est-ce que c'était se que vous vous étiez imaginer? J'ai Parler à EdwardsBloodType de vos envie de meurtre en mon égard pour la semaine passé. Elle trouve sa très drôle. **

**~xOx~**


	15. Je t'attendrais

**High Anxiety version française**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra ParleOr **

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publiques reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Merci à Dian4 et à Soso**  
**

()il n'a pas d'abandons en cours. Faut pas s'inquiéter. Sauf que peut-être que la publication de chapitre va de passer d'hebdomadaire aux deux semaines pendant les vacances. Je déménage et je pars en Week-End souvent alors j'aurais peut-être un peu moins de temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez jamais pour l'abandon de cette fic. Autant qu'il aura du monde qui l'aimera elle continuera.

PatiewSnow merci de ta review

Opheliea'je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles au dernier chapitre. Dommage ta review sur le chapitre 13 m'avait fait très plaisir.

Bonjour a toutes les autres qui ne laissent pas de review. Et bonne chance a toutes les étudiantes qui passent et étudient leurs examens.

Chapter 14~ I Will Wait for You

_LifeHouse~ You and Me_

**~ Bella~**

La lumière matinale filtrant entre mes rideaux à moitié fermés me brulait la rétine. Je fis un léger mouvement de mes doigts et me rendis compte de ma main était très douloureuse. Je restai surprise durant une minute quand je vis le bandage... Oh c'est vrai... je me suis tranchée la main hier... Merde. Je roulai sur le dos, passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux très emmêlés. Je me demandai pourquoi je ne m'avais pas fait de chignon avant d'aller me coucher. Quand je m'assis, je remarquai une feuille jaune de fromage sur mon portable. C'était une note d'Edward.

_Je serais de retour à __11:00. J'ai volé une photo de toi dans t__on tiroir__. _

Je penchai la tête sur le côté et fronçai les sourcils à cause de la note. Il avait vraiment une écriture féminine. Je me rappelai tout à coup qu'il avait dormi ici et que j'avais un rencard avec lui à Port Angeles cette après-midi.

_Il a volé une photo de moi? Oh oui, celle prise dans la cour chez maman et Phil. J'ai vraiment l'air horrible sur cette photo. _

Je passai les quelques minutes qui suivirent à me demander ce que j'allais porter. Un jean? Mon pantalon taille basse noir? Une jupe?

_Hmmm, et si je portais se petit denim..._

C'est alors que ça me revint.

Oh mon Dieu...

_Putain de Sainte-Mère de Dieu... Edward m'a raconté qu'il était accusé de viol et qu'il ne pouvait ni me toucher, ni m'embrasser, ni même me tenir la main ou de faire quoique ce soit avec moi avant qu'il ne soit majeur. _

Oh mon Dieu.

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, perdue dans mes pensées essayant de me rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait dit hier soir. Je dus creuser, mais vraiment creuser ma mémoire pour me rappeler exactement tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ensuite, comme si la boite de Pandore avait été ouverte, tous les mots sortis de la bouche d'Edward arrivèrent en courant sur moi. Je les voyais s'écrire sur des pages, certains apparaissaient en gras, et d'autres en plus petites lettres, certaines étaient floues et d'autres de couleur vive. Chacune d'entre elles étaient significatives et lourdes de sens.

_Charlotte. _

_Cette salope maléfique. _

C'était surréaliste. Je ne sais pas si je devais en avoir une attaque de panique ou si je devais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce que je m'étais imaginé n'était rien comparé à la réalité. Ce garçon était passé par tellement de choses cette dernière année que s'en était incommensurable. Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de tristesse et de colère. La partie la plus écœurante était que son amie d'enfance l'avait trahi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il a dû abandonné tout ce qui était important à ses yeux et partir de chez lui à cause d'une fille.

Je fus obnubilée par ses paroles pendant un bon moment, digérant l'impact que tout ça aurait sur moi, sur notre relation, si on choisissait d'avoir une relation, si on choisissait d'aller de l'avant ensemble. C'est ce qu'il voulait dire hier soir par dormir là-dessus. Edward voulait que je comprenne qui si je voulais être avec lui... je ne pourrais _pas être_ avec lui.

Ronger mes ongles n'aidait pas la sensation de tiraillement dans ma main alors je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre un autre Percocet et quelque chose à manger. En entrant dans la cuisine je stoppai net. Elle était étincelante. Je me demandai rapidement si Charlie était rentré à la maison et s'il avait nettoyé mais je me souvins aussi rapidement de qui je parlais et rayai cette option. Charlie m'aurait réveillé s'il avait vu le sang.

Ça devait être Edward. J'enveloppai d'un sac de plastique mon bandage pour le protéger de l'eau. Je l'imaginai envelopper les lasagnes et se mettre à quatre pattes sur le carrelage pour nettoyer le sang. En plus, j'essayai de m'imaginer son cul moulé dans son jean et ses longues jambes en dessous et peut-être même avait-il retiré sa chemise pour ne pas la salir...

Je me demandai s'il avait été obsédé par le bordel dans la cuisine pendant qu'il regardait la télévision. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, quand je me suis effondrée hier soir. J'espère qu'il ne c'est pas ennuyé.

Alors que je me douchais, je me fis une liste mentale des questions que je voulais poser à Edward. Après m'être séchée, je m'assis enroulée dans ma serviette à mon bureau et écrivis les questions sur une feuille. C'était trop important et je ne voulais pas manquer le moindre détail.

Ma main me faisait souffrir mais je me disais qu'au moins c'était arrivé à ma main gauche et non à la droite. Oubliant le fait qu'elle était totalement inutilisable, le bandage autour de ma paume était tout blanc et laid. Il ne se coordonnait avec aucun ensemble que je voulais porter aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je pourrais mettre un gant avec des paillettes comme Michael Jackson... je lancerai une mode.

Je ne pouvais pas utiliser le sèche-cheveux alors je les laissai sécher naturellement sachant qu'il allaient boucler de toute façon au cours de la journée. Je choisis simplement une robe. Je voulais porter quelque chose d'un peu plus sexy pour l'après-midi mais je ne pouvais pas fermer de boutons ni remonter de fermeture éclair avec une seule main. C'était ironique, j'aurais pu lui demander de le faire pour moi dans d'autres circonstances mais je pensai que ce serait un peu déplacé de lui demander ce genre de trucs. En plus je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais ce type de salope. Je voulais juste être belle pour lui.

Après m'être maquillée légèrement, j'attrapai ma petite sacoche noire et y plaçai quelques effets nécessaires incluant ma liste de questions. Je m'assis et attendis avec impatience.

La moitié du cachet que j'avais pris agissait très bien. Il avait atténué la douleur dans ma main qui subsistait et je me sentais un peu engourdie et très joyeuse. J'avais encore environ trente minutes à attendre avant qu'il n'arrive et j'étais un peu nerveuse. Pour tuer le temps, j'allai chercher un papier pour laisser une note sur la porte et allai me balancer. Quand j'arrivai au pneu je profitai de me sentir libre et d'être curieusement oppressée en même temps. Je pensai à la situation d'Edward. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire maintenant? Pourrions-nous être un couple normal un jour? Il m'avait quand même invitée à sortir bien qu'il ne puisse pas me toucher.

_Il ne pouvait pas me toucher. _

Ce qui voulait dire: ne pas se tenir par la main, ne pas s'embrasser, pas de sensation affolante, pas de pelotage, pas de frottage, pas de caresse avec la bouche ou avec les mains, pas de masturbation, pas de sexe, pas le droit de toucher, pas le droit de toucher, pas le droit de toucher.

_Pas le droit de toucher. _

_Putain._

Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir, je l'avais écouté et compris comme si c'était ses dernières paroles sur son lit de mort. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était entré par mes oreilles et avait coulé comme du béton. J'étais abasourdie que quelque chose comme ça puisse arriver à quelqu'un comme Edward. Et sincèrement, entendre qu'il avait eu du sexe avec une autre fille m'avait blessée. Énormément. Mon estomac se serrait étrangement quand je pensais qu'il avait couché avec elle, mais de toute façon, ma théorie sur le fait que j'étais amoureuse de lui était solidement ancrée, ce qui me donnait un étrange sentiment d'espoir.

C'était douloureux de savoir qu'il avait déjà été avec quelqu'un avant et qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec moi... mais je pensai qu'il l'aurait voulu. Bien qu'il ait déjà été avec une autre fille... est-ce que ça comptait puisqu'il n'était même pas vraiment conscient?

Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je ne lui ferais jamais un truc comme ça, que je ne le trahirais pas comme elle l'avait fait. Ça expliquait ses réactions de vendredi. Mais en même temps ça me fit me sentir incroyablement mal pour ce que je lui avais fait et du fardeau supplémentaire que j'ajoutai sur ses épaules. Demain, il devrait redresser la situation avec tous ceux à qui il devait des comptes. Mais puisque cette pagaille avait entièrement été causée par ma faute, je pensai que je devrais y aller avec lui pour leur expliquer la situation. J'étais celle qui devait prendre la responsabilité de tout ça. Pas lui.

Même avec tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté, il ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit, même une fraction de seconde, qu'il ait fait une chose aussi terrible. Je l'avais vu être infiniment gentil avec une fille dans le couloir et je l'avais vu venir en aide au jeune garçon à la fête. Il avait peut-être un air de dur à cuire et il était entré dans une colère noire contre moi dans le parking mais je savais sans le moindre doute qu'Edward Cullen n'avait pas en lui l'envie de blesser une fille, ni même d'en violer une. Je le savais dans mon cœur, dans le fond de mon âme autant que je savais mon propre nom. De plus, je pariai que si ça avait été vrai, sa mère l'aurait tué.

Edward était innocent et je le croyais sans même me poser la question. Je savais aussi que ce que je ressentais pour lui était plus que de l'amitié... et que je ne voulais pas être vierge pour l'éternité. Je voulais être avec lui désespérément. Je voulais sentir son souffle contre mon visage et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulais sentir sa peau douce et le poids de ses muscles sur moi alors que ses longs doigts toucheraient mon corps d'une façon qu'aucune autre personne n'avait fait avant, excepté dans mes fantasmes dépravés.

Pouvais-je attendre?

En avais-je même le choix?

J'avais lu quelque part que les hommes pensent au sexe toutes les sept secondes ce qui était beaucoup plus souvent qu'une femme. Mais si ça c'était vrai, alors il y avait sérieusement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi par ce que je pensais au sexe... tout le temps. Plus que toutes les sept secondes. Mais ironiquement, c'était seulement depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. C'était comme si sa présence avait attisé mes hormones, surchargeant ma partie féminine intime d'œstrogènes. Je le désirais tellement! C'en était étrange. Particulièrement depuis que mes doigts avait pénétré ma foufoune. C'était clairement une relation dans laquelle mon sexe ne serait seulement visité que par moi-même. Et ça faisait chier... énormément.

Tandis que je tournais le pneu, je décidai que je devais prendre une décision savoir si je voulais attendre. Évidement c'était mon choix et Edward me laissait carte blanche pour poursuivre ou pas.

Pendant que je débattais sur le choix à faire, pesant les pours et les contres, il arriva et je fus transportée de joie. Une vague d'émotions déferla dans mes veines, dansant sur ma peau et faisant battre mon cœur à toute vitesse. Seulement en le voyant arriver! Si j'avais encore le moindre doute sur ma décision, il fut complètement effacé au moment où son sourire apparut. Il me faisait fondre de l'intérieur. Le son de sa voix, la vue de son visage, l'odeur de sa peau... et d'autres choses que je ne pouvais pas avouer me faisaient faiblir des genoux. Avais-je besoin qu'il me touche? Putain oui, mais je pourrais vivre sans?

Je savais une chose. C'était que je le voulais dans ma vie de toutes les façons dont je pouvais l'avoir malgré sa situation. Il était mon copain et... je voulais être sa copine. Si ça voulait dire attendre qu'il soit "libéré" et bien j'attendrais.

_Je t'attendrais Edward. _

Alors qu'il m'escortait jusqu'à la clôture, il me regardait avec un regard empli de convoitise qui en fait me brisait le cœur. Ça aurait été l'instant parfait pour qu'il m'embrasse, ou qu'il me caresse le visage ou fasse le moindre geste affectueux que la plupart des gens prennent pour acquis. Je me demandais s'il pensait la même chose.

Je réalisai à ce moment que ce n'était que le commencement d'une longue et sinueuse route difficile remplie de frustrations et de douleurs alors qu'il devait guérir et se libérer de toute sa colère. Tout ce que je savais c'était que le magnifique jeune homme qui vivait en bas de la rue faisait palpiter mon cœur quand il me souriait... et je lui appartenais. Complètement.

Donc nous voilà, dans ma chambre alors que j'allumais mon portable me préparant à lui montrer mes secrets et ma honte. Il m'avait ouvert son âme et je pensai qu'il avait droit à ce que je fasse de même. Lui laisser voir mes démons. Je pensai que si je n'avais pas été sous puissants antidouleurs je n'aurais pas pu m'ouvrir assez pour lui montrer les photos obscènes. C'était presque aussi facile que de le dire avec des mots. Mais Edward était spécial et il méritait la vérité, aussi embarrassante fut-elle. Je ne pouvais pas le toucher... mais je pouvais tout lui montrer de moi, les parties qu'ils ne pourraient pas toucher. Je pouvais partager avec lui ma douleur et ma gêne. En fait, ça me libérait d'un poids de le révéler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugerait pas.

Son expression était un mélange de confusion, d'horreur et de colère tandis que son regard était resté fixé sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

"Bella, C'est... quoi ce... bordel? demanda-t-il apparemment effondré par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sa voix était entremêlée d'un peu de colère et d'incrédulité alors que ses poings se serraient jusqu'à rendre ses jointures blanches. "S'il te plait dis-moi que c'est une blague... s'te plait." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il avait l'air presque paniqué.

"Ce n'est pas moi," dis-je rapidement. "Et je ne sais pas du tout à qui sont ces corps mais les têtes sont ceux du capitaine de l'équipe de football et du quarterback de mon ancienne école. Quelqu'un a fait un excellent travail avec ça. Ça s'appelle un montage Photo Shop je crois? demandai-je avec nonchalance. J'avais inspecté la photo une centaine de fois auparavant. "Son corps ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau au mien mais mes nichons sont un peu plus petits." dis-je en pointant la poitrine de la pseudo Bella sur la photo. Edward regarda ma poitrine brièvement avant de retourner à l'écran avec un hochement de la tête. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

" Personne ne sait si la photo originale est réelle. Les deux gars ont nié avoir eu une relation à trois avec qui que ce soit alors ils ont clamé que ça avait été pareil pour eux aussi. Mais personnellement, je pense qu'elle est vraie parce qu'ils n'ont réagis que quand c'est devenu public." L'image sur l'écran montrait deux gars et une fille prise en sandwich entre eux; Dans les deux trous en même temps. Le tout était assez pornographique. Il y avait quatre autres images similaires à celle-là mais dans des positions sexuelles différentes. Toutes les photos avaient l'air authentiques.

Je me penchai en avant pour passer à l'image suivante. Les yeux d'Edward se sont encore plus agrandis et il bougea inconfortablement sur le lit. C'étaient les mêmes deux gars, la fille (fausse moi) prise par-derrière avec le pénis de l'autre dans sa bouche. Je savais par l'étrange expression sur mon visage que c'était une photo prise pendant les entrainements de Cheerleaders.

"Qui est l'enfoiré qui t'a fait ça?" Siffla Edward, les yeux rétrécis en deux petites fentes et les dents grinçantes. Cette fois ce n'était pas pour quelque chose que je lui avais fait. Une chance.

Je soupirai et appuyai mon dos sur le dossier de la chaise. Edward ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran. "Bree," dis-je silencieusement. "Elle vivait en face de chez moi. Je passais pas mal de temps à regarder avec envie les cheerleaders et les filles populaires et j'étais malade d'être toujours la fille qui... je sais pas, était assise à part de ces gens avec les intellos et les nerds. Je voulais être plus que ça pour une fois. Alors Bree est devenue mon amie et je savais qu'elle était... comme... super populaire, la reine de l'école et une fille méchante. Je m'en foutais. Bree me prit sous son aile. Toutes ses amies sont devenu mes amies. Nous allions à toutes les fêtes même celles où juste les terminales étaient invitées. Elle m'a montré comment m'habiller, me maquiller et... d'autres trucs comme comment... embrasser et comment avoir de l'assurance. Elle m'a même pris dans l'équipe des cheerleaders avec elle." Edward grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Le Cheerleading…Sérieusement?"

"Hey, j'étais une foutue bonne cheerleader. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis maladroite sur le terrain de volleyball que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas être une bonne cheerleader. dis-je sur la défensive. Il mima des excuses sincères avec sa bouche toujours en regardant l'écran. Je me penchai en avant pour fermer l'image pour ne pas causer plus de désarroi à Edward. Je savais que de lui montrer les trois autres images le pousserait à bout. Peut-être une autre fois. Une partie de moi trouvait comique de le voir si fasciné par ça. Je voulais lui demander si il en voulait une pour son économiseur d'écran personnel. Quelque chose me disait qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de la regarder. Sexy joli cul pervers.

"Bella, pourquoi voulait-elle te faire une chose comme ça?"

"Et bien, son ex petit ami, Riley, avait des vues sur moi. Ils sont sortis ensemble genre pendant un mois alors ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu une relation sérieuse ou quoique ce soit. Je m'étais entièrement écartée de lui parce qu'elle était mon amie et qu'elle avait fait beaucoup pour moi. Je l'avais fait parce que c'était ce qui était juste même si j'avais eu le béguin pour lui avant même qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais il en avait terminé avec elle. Autant je rejetais ses avances autant il me disait que ma réaction était stupide. Il ne voulait évidemment ne plus rien avoir avec elle. Il m'avait invitée au bal d'hiver et je voulais vraiment l'accompagner alors j'ai demandé à Bree si ça la dérangeait. Elle m'a répondu que c'était cool. Énorme, colossale et gigantesque erreur. Au beau milieu de la soirée, tout le monde s'est mis à regarder leurs SMS... qui affichaient ces images... "

"Alors c'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas à ces soirées? "

Je hochai la tête. "Mauvais souvenir, tu comprends? Le truc c'est, que les gars sur les photos avaient des petites amies en terminale et elles étaient... scandalisées. Personne n'a cru que les phots étaient truquées; ma foi, elles sont très bien faites. Dieu seul sait où Bree les a faites faire. Mais ma vie est devenue un enfer en un instant après cela. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les gens peuvent être cruels. Spécialement les filles. Edward leva un sourcil à ma phrase démontrant sa compréhension.

"Euh, ouais peut-être que tu le sais. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous le même but dans la vie, faire de la mienne un enfer. Ils m'envoyaient des e-mails et des SMS dégoutants. La police les avait nommés 'Sexting'. Ils continuaient à faire tourner ces photos de moi et racontaient plein d'histoires mensongères et dégradantes me concernant. Ils taguaient mon casier de choses horribles. Mon nom était dans tous les blogs privés que tu peux imaginer. Tout ce que ça disait c'était à quel point j'étais une salope et une pute. Plus personne, je veux dire _personne_ ne voulait avoir affaire avec moi. J'étais une paria. "

Je regardai le visage d'Edward. Son coude était posé sur son genou et sa main couvrait sa bouche dans l'incrédulité. "C'est juste tellement... incroyable. "

"Les deux filles en terminale m'avaient tellement harcelée que mes parents ont dû aller à la police. Mais il n'existe pas de loi ou de codes pour ce genre de chose. Alors ils n'ont pu rien faire à part porter plainte pour harcèlement et ça a juste empiré les choses. L'école n'était d'aucune aide puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour savoir qui avait vandalisé mon casier ou pour savoir qui avait envoyé les photos en premier. Je sais très bien que c'était Bree. Ces filles faisaient vraiment attention pour ne rien faire pendant les heures de classes alors le principal a refusé de s'impliquer puisque tout ça se produisait hors du terrain scolaire. C'était un cercle vicieux."

"La police nous avait dit à ma mère et moi que c'était à l'administration de l'école de s'en occuper et à l'école ils nous ont dit d'aller à la police. C'en était venu au point ou j'étais effrayée d'aller en cours. J'y ai été jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Alors ma mère m'a fait le cours à la maison pour le dernier mois avant les vacances d'été, qui ont été nul en passant mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être torturée chaque jour à l'école. Quand l'école reprit en septembre, je pensais que tout irait mieux puisque les terminales étaient parties. Mais Bree s'était assurée que ça n'arrive pas. Elle m'a dit, "Je t'ai créée, je peux te détruire... et elle a réussi. J'étais malade de me sentir mal à propos d'une chose que je n'avais pas faite alors j'ai tout abandonné et je suis venue ici. Tu sais ce que veut dire, 'Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites? Et bien tout ce que je voulais c'était de ne pas d'être laissée derrière à chaque fois. Je ne voulais juste que... compter, que quelqu'un me porte un peu attention... n'importe qui. Mais là j'avais tellement d'attention sur moi que j'avais trois attaques de panique par jour. J'en avais une à la seconde où je me réveillais le matin."

"Merde B. Je suis tellement désolé. Pour quelqu'un qui est passé par autant de choses tu es surprenante et... _normal__e__. _ Ce par quoi tu es passée est... vraiment incroyable et démentiel." Edward leva le regard sur moi avec tellement de tristesse et d'empathie dans les yeux. Il savait ce que c'était d'être faussement accusé de quelque chose par un supposé ami et de devoir en subir les conséquences.

"Ouais et bien, la chose la plus étrange là-dedans c'est que les deux gars étaient vus comme des héros dans cette histoire. Et bien de tout le monde sauf par leurs petites amies. Et moi, de l'autre côté... je n'ai jamais vu de vrai zob* encore. Le Prozac m'aide à être "normale". Je me suis promis que je ne laisserai plus ça me pourrir la vie une fois que j'aurais déménagé et je ne l'ai pas fait." Je secouais la tête et regardai dehors par la fenêtre frustrée face à l'injustice de la situation mais fière de moi pour avoir dépassé ça. Enfin presque.

_(*Un zob est un pénis en argot. J'ai remplacer le surnom d'Alice, dans le chapitre 8, Pen pour penis par zob. Sa se place mieux dans une conversation en français. _

Edward dit doucement. "Tu n'as... ja jamais vu un... z... _zob_?" Il avait quelques difficultés à dire le mot. Je me retournai vers lui à nouveau. Son expression était perplexe mais il tentait clairement de dissimuler un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant? je levai un sourcil pensant que peut être il ne savait ce qu'est un zob. "Un zob c'est un pé..."

"Ouais ouais je sais ce que c'est. répondit-il en me coupant abruptement. "C'est pas... je pensais juste pas que tu étais... "

"Vierge? Ouais toujours pure... blanche comme de la neige." dis-je sèchement en roulant les yeux. Il hocha la tête et baissa le regard comme un jeune garçon qui se fait gronder mais je pus voir le sourire en coin qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Je me levai, lissai de ma main valide le devant de ma robe, embarrassée et gênée de sa réaction amusée. J'espérais vraiment que le sujet de conversation changerait. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, je fis signe à Edward de me suivre.

"Attends B, Hum ... écoute. Je ne... je ne me moquais pas de toi. Je pensais juste que c'était peut-être même mieux... bon, puisque tu ne l'as jamais fait tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Il sourit timidement haussant les épaules avec espoir. Je levai un sourcil pensant que son raisonnement tenait la route. Toutefois, cela n'effaçait pas le fait que je mourrais d'envie de savoir justement ce que c'était.

"Et pour être honnête... je suis heureux que tu n'aies jamais été avec quelqu'un. J'espère que tu voudras... Edward s'appuya contre le mur du corridor et regarda ses pieds. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler mais il était évident qu'il avait des difficultés à choisir ses mots. La tête d'Edward se leva d'un coup sec alors qu'on entendit une voiture entrée dans le parking. Il eut l'air paniqué et dévala les escaliers comme si il y avait le feu.

"E, quel est le problème? Demandai-je en le suivant. Il n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir dans le living-room se tordant les mains. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi agité. Ça me rendit nerveuse.

"Ton père est ici. Est-ce que c'est ok... que je sois là?" Il sembla sérieusement sur le point de pleurer, de s'effondrer ou de pisser dans son pantalon. Toutefois je pensai avoir vu une larme ou deux. Les garçons qui pleurent sont sexy. Oh et s'il fait pipi dans son pantalon il devra l'enlever...

_J'allais définitivement devoir m'y habituer. _

"Edward, ça va. On ne fait rien de mal. Relax. Allez." Je lui fis signe de me suivre tandis que j'attrapais mon sac sur la table et ouvris la porte d'entrée.

Charlie sortait de son pick-up et avait l'air plus beau et soigné que d'habitude. Il portait un jeans et un polo avec quelques boutons gris; son visage était fraichement rasé et il avait du gel dans ses cheveux.

"Hey papa."

"Hey 'tite fille. Salut... c'est … Edward n'est-ce pas?" dit-il essayant de se souvenir de son nom. "Désolé vous avez des noms... inhabituels. Je ne peux pas me rappeler qui est qui. "

Edward rit et tendit sa main à mon père. "Bonjour Charlie, comment allez-vous? Je regardai la poignée de main presque avec mépris, parce que mon père pouvait toucher la main d'Edward et qu'il ne l'appréciait même pas.

_C'était pas juste merde. _

"Où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il en passant une enveloppe sous son bras qui était probablement remplie de photos compromettantes d'un couple se rencontrant clandestinement. Ça me touchait bizarrement que ces gigantesques renseignements, qui sans aucun doute détruiraient la vie entière de plusieurs personnes, soient si près de son aisselle.

Je répondis, "Port Angeles. On va grignoter quelque chose et... "

"Bells, ta main! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?" gronda Charlie en levant soigneusement ma main par mon poignet. Edward soupira.

"Je me suis coupée en faisant les lasagnes que tu m'avais demandées alors que tu n'es pas rentré pour manger. Je regrettai mes paroles instantanément, me sentant comme une femme acariâtre et pleine de ressentiments devant l'air abattu de Charlie. "Oh, je plaisante p'pa. Seigneur vous avez tous besoin de vous détendre un peu. Je vais bien. Dr. Cullen m'a fait quelques points. Je devais te téléphoner mais j'ai oublié, désolée. "

"Et bien, la prochaine fois n'oublie pas. Ou bien ne laisse plus ça arriver à nouveau. Je dois remercier Carlisle correctement, peut-être devrais-je l'amener pêcher. Est-ce que ton père pêche? Il regardait Edward qui secouait la tête en signe que non. "Oh, et bien... écoute, je ne suis là que pour une heure et après je dois allez voir Billy et Harry. Seras-tu à la maison pour diner? "

Je regardai Edward pour avoir la réponse, espérant qu'il allait dire non. Il acquiesça. J'étais un peu démoralisée qu'il soit sûr que notre rencard ne durerait que quelques heures. Mais de toute façon, j'imaginai que je ne devais pas trop espérer de ce rendez vous... c'est seulement notre premier rencard et j'espérai qu'il y en aurait d'autres encore. Mon père m'embrassa sur le front et disparut dans la maison.

Edward pressa sa clef pour déverrouiller les portes de sa voiture. "Hey E, est-ce que ça te dérange si on prend ma voiture? Il fait si beau dehors et je sais que je ne pourrais probablement plus baisser la capote jusqu'au printemps. Edward me regarda dédaigneusement. Je levais les yeux au ciel."Sérieusement? Tu es inquiet pour tes cheveux n'est-ce pas? "

Il haussa les épaules et rit sous cape. "Ça prend un temps fou pour les rendre si parfaits." Je fis la moue et il tendit la main pour que je lui donne mes clefs.

Une fois la capote baissée, le pare-brise monté, les lunettes de soleil sur notre nez, nous prîmes la route. Je penchai la tête vers l'arrière contre l'appui-tête tête et m'imprégnai de la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. On n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres hors de la ville quand je sortis ma liste, baissai la radio et pivotai vers lui. Il était incroyablement sexy, une main sur le volant l'autre appuyée derrière mon siège avec ses lunettes fumées, il avait l'air exquis tandis qu'il conduisait ma voiture. Edward était le genre de gars où à la seconde où tu le vois, il t'envoie des étincelles dans tes parties féminines. Peu importe que tu sois jeune ou vieille.

"Alors tu as dit que je pouvais poser des questions. Puis-je commencer maintenant?"

Edward me regarda avec un sourire, prenant avec amusement le papier dans ma main. Il le regarda et le retourna les yeux écarquillés. "Tu as fait une putain de liste? Seigneur B. Et les gens pense que je suis celui avec un problème d'obsessions compulsives. Peut-être devrions-nous allez à Seattle au lieu de cela. Tu auras peut-être terminé le temps qu'on s'y rende. Il ricana et leva les yeux au ciel en m'agaçant et secoua la tête. Je lui arrachai la feuille des mains sur la défensive.

"Tu as dit que je pouvais demander n'importe quoi. "

"Je plaisante, rit-il. "Vas-y" Edward s'avança pour fermer complètement le volume de la radio.

Je regardai la liste pour trouver une question à laquelle il serait facile de répondre et qui ne lui mettrait pas trop la pression. Mais il y en avait une qui me tentait et qui s'était simplement échappée de ma bouche.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas se toucher en privé? "

_Où est la subtilité là dedans Bella? _

"Tu n'as pas une personne qui te surveille 24h/7jours ou comme un traceur satellite non? Je veux dire si personne n'est au courant alors... j'attendis avec impatience la réponse avec un sourire. Edward pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et réfléchit. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens pendant une seconde et tout ce que je voulais c'était enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser.

"Euh, bien... voilà ce qui arrive. Si je suis les conditions de l'ordre de restriction, mon dossier sera nettoyé et tout deviendra comme si rien n'avait existé. Mais, si je viole les règles, j'aurai des charges criminelles et je... je vais allez en prison pour un minimum de six mois. Une vraie prison, pas un centre de détention juvénile. Les charges seront dans mon dossier criminel pour le restant de mes jours. Alors je pourrais pas voter, acheter d'arme, travailler pour le gouvernement, pratiquer le droit ou la médecine ou être l'employé de la moindre corporation... je ne pourrais même ne pas mettre le petit orteil au Canada et bien sûr mon nom serait sur la liste des prédateurs sexuels. Mes options pour le futur seraient très limitées. Je pourrais être genre... un putain de taxidermiste, ou un ouvrier du bâtiment ou peut-être monter ma propre compagnie. Mais obtenir un prêt commercial quand tu as un dossier criminel est un vrai défi. Alors... peux-tu m'imaginer couvert de sciure de bois ou fourrer des animaux morts pour vivre? "

Je le regardai, parfaitement propre, ses ongles manucurés et sa main douce que je crevais d'envie de mettre la mienne. Hum... non, je ne peux absolument pas. Wow, ça semble si sévère pour ce qui est en fait arrivé. je veux dire, ils n'ont jamais réussi à prouver quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui mais apparemment le juge a été gentil au regard de sa sentence pour moi. Par ce que j'ai entendu de mon avocat, le même juge avait donné des sentences encore plus lourdes à d'autres jeunes comme moi... d'autres qu'il considérait riches, gâtés et ingrats. Alors j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire. "

J'insistai encore plus, bien qu'il ait répondu efficacement. "Alors, on _pourra__i__t_ se toucher et pas se faire prendre." Je mordis ma lèvre, un peu effrayée par la réponse.

Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue sans quitter la route des yeux. "Ouais bien sûr. On pourrait faire ça... mais vois-tu, j'y ai pensé. Pas mal. Si toi et moi commencions à nous embrasser et à nous toucher en privé, que va-t-il arrivé quand nous serons en public? Je veux dire, on pourrait probablement se contrôler avec quelques efforts mais que va-t-il se produire les soirées où nous serions soûls? Où quand nous sommes défoncés et que nos temps de réaction sont affaiblis? Pourras-tu te souvenir qu'il faut se retenir? Edward me regarda brièvement avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

"Je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans que ça sonne insultant et pardonne-moi je semble être un parfait connard mais... je suis très... _conscient_ de ce qui m'entoure; de qui est près de moi et comment interagir avec eux. Je suis toujours en contrôle de moi-même. Tu... ne prêtes pas attention du tout à ton environnement. Les accidents arrivent et je ne peux m'en permettre aucun. J'ai déjà merdé une fois et ça ne peut plus arriver... jamais. Avant que je puisse lui demander de quoi il parlait, il enchaina.

"Alors... si toi et moi commencions... à nous amuser... vas-tu pouvoir cacher ça à tes copines? Honnêtement, tu penses que tu pourrais ne pas dire à Rose et à Alice que toi et moi sommes ensemble? Tu l'as déjà dit alors que nous l'étions pas. Si elles le savent, tout le monde le saura et je serais foutu. J'aurais de la chance si les parents de Forks ne me marque pas au fer rouge sur le front et ne m'expose pas sur la place publique ou une autre connerie de ce genre... Je sais que c'est difficile, mais si je me fais prendre toute ma vie est ruinée, seulement parce que je t'aurais tenu la main. Et honnêtement, pourrais-tu vivre avec la culpabilité de me voir aller en prison et de me faire enculer par un mec nommé Tiny seulement parce que nous nous sommes embrassés? "

"Seigneur j'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Je comprends Edward, vraiment. Je ne... enfin, qui pourrait te prendre? "

"Mon avocat, mon thérapeute, mon agent de libération que je rencontre toutes les six semaines, Mme Meyer la principale et hum... la moitié de Chicago est au courant. Bon, ça serait vraiment une énorme coïncidence mais considérant ma chance de merde, je m'imagine que tout le monde est un espion et un ennemi. Et qui sait? Peut-être que les parents de Charlotte ont engagé quelqu'un pour me surveiller, peut-être que leur avocat à un bureau à Washington et qu'il a décidé de faire un saut à Forks. C'est pas mal tiré par les cheveux mais ça reste une possibilité. Et est-ce que je veux aller en prison? Putain non! "

À ce moment mes pensées allèrent immédiatement vers mon père et imaginai qu'ils étaient sur le point d'engager un enquêteur privé... Seigneur Dieu. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était de voir son futur dans une enveloppe en papier kraft sous le bras de mon père. C'était sa réalité... et la mienne si je choisissais d'être avec lui.

Je relâchai un énorme soupir. "Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi B, c'est seulement frustrant pour moi d'avoir à vivre comme ça pour aucune putain de raison, et encore plus depuis que j'ai une fille ridiculement belle assise à mes côtés, qui veux être avec moi et que je ne puisse même pas lui toucher la main. Ça fait chier! "

Et voilà... le maudit problème_ du toucher _à nouveau venait m'agacer dans mon esprit. C'était irritant que je puisse si facilement l'oublier. Mais être avec lui c'était ça. Facile. La plupart du temps de toute façon. Je n'avais pas à jouer devant lui, ou prétendre être idiote ou même être excessivement dragueuse comme les filles faisaient avec les garçons, comme je l'avais déjà fait auparavant. Il me rendait nerveuse au départ mais maintenant nous avions été tellement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre à propos de nos passés sordides pour être aussi puérils.

On avait tellement de choses en commun, les conversations étaient naturelles et les silences gênés étaient rares. On riait pour les mêmes choses et on aimait les mêmes activités même si nous étions deux personnes bien différentes qui vivaient leur vie avec des comportements dramatiquement différents. Il était mélancolique et en colère. J'étais une personne joyeuse et optimiste. Je n'étais pas une personne qui s'inquiète beaucoup. Nous nous complétions l'un l'autre et on le savait sans devoir le dire à voix haute.

Même si je désirais protester contre la décision qu'il avait pris, de ne pas nous toucher même en étant cachés, je pouvais parfaitement la comprendre et je ne pouvais pas contester contre le fait qu'il se maintienne à distance. Au moins, je savais qu'il en avait envie. Ça allait être difficile.

Je souris et m'appuyai contre le siège de ma voiture tandis que je regardais son visage sérieux. "Alors, si tu pouvais... me prendre la main... est-ce que c'est ce que tu serais en train de faire en ce moment? Demandai-je doucement en battant des cils. Je l'admet j'étais légèrement effrayée de sa réponse.

Il tourna lentement la tête et croisa mon regard que je tentai être charmeur. Je me sentis immédiatement mal et stupide d'avoir dit quelque chose comme ça. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Je me sentis comme si je lui jetais du sel sur une blessure. Ses yeux étaient intenses, deux bassins de vert pale.

"Non," répondit-il avec un visage franc tandis qu'il fixait mes lèvres. "Je serais assurément en train de t'embrasser, là tout de suite" Un sourire en coin prit place sur sa bouche. Ma respiration se hacha en entendant ces mots alors que je sentais des frissons naitre sur ma peau. Je me sentais légère, comme si je flottais sur un nuage. "Tu es tellement belle, tu le sais n'est-ce pas? "

_Seigneur, Seigneur, _

_Cher Seigneur, pourquoi? _

_Pourquoi j'ai posé la question? _

Je souris, j'étais embarrassée mais je me sentais très belle parce qu'il me l'avait dit.

_Il pense que je suis belle. _

Je marmonnai quelque chose de vraiment stupide et d'incohérent qui sonna comme, "Oh jjje tttu es beau... très... aussi. J'entendis les mots avant d'avoir pu m'empêcher de les dire. Je pensai de toute façon qu'il faisait beaucoup trop de vent pour qu'il l'ait clairement entendu. Mais il regarda vers moi et éclata de rire à cause de ma phrase ridicule qui n'avait aucun putain de sens mais bon, peu importait.

_Seigneur une chance qu'il pense que je suis belle parce que si il avait pensé que j'étais intelligente alors il était vraiment dans les choux. _

J'étais sous le charme de ce garçon. Il pourrait me vendre au cirque pour un dollar et je ferais avec joie quelques sauts avec les forains. S'il avait le pouvoir de me rendre étourdie et stupide juste en disant que j'étais belle, imaginez l'effet qu'il aura sur moi quand on pourra finalement s'embrasser.

_Finalement s'embrasser..._

Je revins à ma liste. "Edward, tu as dit que tu étais condamné jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans. C'est quand? "

"20 Juin."

"Ok, alors... Je fermai un œil et je comptai sur mes doigts, "Vingt et un mois? Ce n'est pas si terrible."

"Bien ouais, mais c'est quand _ton anniversaire_? "

"C'était le mois passé... le treize septembre. "

Il ferma les yeux pendant un très cours instant avant de répondre, "Alors non... ça fera deux ans exactement. Tu seras toujours mineure quand j'aurai mes dix-huit. Il me fit une sorte de sourire doux s'efforçant de m'apaiser je supposai. "Joyeux anniversaire en passant. Je suis désolé de l'avoir manqué. As-tu fait quelque chose de spécial? "

Je haussai les épaules avec les mots _deux ans exactement _qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles. "Oh…hum, J'ai été à la plage et j'ai eu un diner aux chandelles avec coucher de soleil. C'était très romantique et vraiment très beau. Il me jeta un regard triste, il eut une expression confuse jusqu'à ce que j'explique complètement. "Mais j'étais juste avec ma mère et Phil alors... c'était super de toute façon. "

"C'était ton Sweet sixteen et tu n'as même pas eu de grande fête? On devrait célébrer ça. Affirma t-il avec fermeté.

"Non, J'ai eu une voiture à la place d'une fête. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un aurait voulu venir de toute façon, mais..." Edward ne savait plus où se mettre quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait référence à un Sweet Sixteen quand je n'avais essentiellement pas d'amis à inviter.

Il marmonna, "Merde... je suis désolé. Alors qu'il secouait la tête.

Edward sortit de l'autoroute et entra dans la cosy petite ville portuaire. Il roulait au travers des rues remplies de magasin divers et de restaurants. Les trottoirs étaient emplie de personnes qui profitaient d'une rare après-midi sans pluie. On se gara et Edward contourna par l'avant ma voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la porte. J'en ai presque rougi. Il est tellement gentleman et mature. Je plaçai ma feuille dans mon sac déterminée à avoir posé chaque question avant la fin de la journée.

Edward et moi marchions côte à côte dans la ville. On regardait les vitrines et on parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'avais faim. Il y avait un petit restaurant Indien qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Il fut surpris que j'aime ce genre de cuisine puisque personne dans sa famille à part Carlisle n'aimait ça. Alors il était rare pour lui qu'il en mange.

On s'assit à une table sur la terrasse qui avait vue sur le port. On entendait les bateaux passer et les mouettes crier pendant qu'on regardait le menu. Nous nous décidions sur une entrée et on allait partagé notre plat principal parce que je n'avais jamais gouté à l'assiette d'agneau qu'il avait choisie et je voulais vraiment y gouter. Quand la serveuse nous a demandé quelle sorte de pain nous voulions nous avions répondu à l'unisson "Oignon.". On rit parce que on savait que ce genre de fantaisie ne serait pas un problème pour nous.

_En plus, j'ai des tic tac dans ma sacoche... juste au cas où. _

Alors qu'elle plaçait nos breuvages sur la table, je souris et sortis ma liste à nouveau. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Il me regardait au travers d'un espace qu'il avait fait entre ses doigts. "Il y en a encore?"

"Beaucoup." Je hochai la tête avec impatience prenant une gorgée de mon soda tandis et je jetai un coup d'œil sur la liste pour trouver une question appropriée au diner. "Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer au baseball?"

Sa posture devint rigide et tendue et il fronça des sourcils. "Hum, je n'étais plus autorisé à jouer à Chicago parce que je ne faisais plus partie de l'école et tu ne peux pas jouer si tu ne fais pas partie de leur système scolaire. "

"Mais tu peux jouer à Forks?"

Il regardait son verre d'eau et faisait tourner sa paille dans son breuvage. "Ouais."

"Et tu ne le fais pas?"

"Nope."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Ses yeux fixèrent les miens. "C'est compliqué. J'ai juste... je sais pas. il haussa les épaules avec agitation voulant clairement mettre fin à cette conversation.

"Écoute E. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère..."

"Non c'est bon. C'est super que tu t'intéresses et j'aime le fait de tout mettre au clair mais le baseball est un sujet douloureux pour moi. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux sauf ça. Garde-là pour un autre jour Ok?" Il sourit, me laissant savoir que c'était difficile pour lui d'en parler mais qu'il voudrait bien le faire éventuellement. Je regardai rapidement pour trouver un sujet plus léger.

Quand notre nourriture arriva, Edward sépara nos deux entrées dans nos assiettes et me glissa la mienne. Je regardai mon assiette de poulet avec mépris réalisant que je ne pourrais pas le couper avec une seule main. Il avait pensé à mon petit problème sans même que j'ai dit le moindre mot parce que apparemment, il avait déjà coupé toute la viande dans son assiette et échangea avec la mienne. Et ensuite nous profitions de notre repas, il déchira un morceau de pain à l'oignon et le trempa dans le petit pot de sauce épicé vert servi avec nos entrées. Il tendit le pain vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je me penchai pour le lui prendre et il le retira rapidement vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

"Pas le droit de toucher." Alors je le laissai me nourrir. C'était gentil, bizarre et érotique en même temps. Seigneur, il est tellement beau. Je pourrais le regarder mâcher pendant une journée entière sans m'ennuyer. Il avait de très bonnes manières à table et il utilisait toujours s'il vous plaît et merci quand il s'adressait à la serveuse. Il ne lui avait pas parlé avec condescendance et il lui avait dit, "excusez-moi m"dame," quand il l'avait appelée pour avoir plus de soda. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai trouvé ça sexy.

Je laissai tomber les questions pendant qu'on mangeait alors nous avons pu rire et profiter du repas sans angoisse parce que, peu importait la question que j'allais lui poser, elle lui donnerait une piqure de rappel douloureuse. Une fois bien rassasiés, il suggéra de marcher un peu avant de prendre le dessert.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite librairie où Edward prit une copie de L'Attrape-cœurs parce qu'il dit avoir perdu son exemplaire et qu'il était seulement rendu à la partie où Holden était battu par le maquereau de la prostituée. Intriguée par les putes et les macs, je pris une copie pour moi et, même si je protestai, Edward paya pour les livres. Il m'a pris aussi un signet avec une image en noir et blanc d'un couple qui se tenait la main. Ses yeux était tristes quand il le tendit au caissier.

_(L'Attrape-cœurs, roman de J.D. Saligner publié au États-Unis en 1951. C'est un classique de la littérature et il est étudié dans les écoles canadiennes et américaines malgré le fait qu'il soit critiqué pour les thèmes abordés prostitution, décrochage scolaire, obsessions sexuelles, langage urbain et injurieux)_

On s'arrêta pour regarder un petit concert sur la jetée avant de marcher sur le pont qui surplombait l'eau. On pouvait presque voir jusqu'à l'infini. Tout était clair et bleu. C'était incroyable. À couper le souffle. Je lui dis que c'était mon rêve d'acheter une maison sur une falaise avec un panorama sur l'eau comme celui-ci. Il me dit qu'il était d'accord et que ça serait une magnifique raison pour se réveiller chaque matin. J'étais perdue dans mon scénario et il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il semblait soudainement perdu et distant. Je lui demandai s'il voulait rentrer et il secoua la tête.

"Je suis juste... c'est très beau tu vois? Il ne me regardait plus, il était retourné à la vue et murmura, "mais je souhaite... Il secoua la tête. Les mots moururent dans sa bouche.

"C'est très joli Edward. Et puis ça va, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal parce que tu ne me tiens pas la main ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je vais survivre jusqu'à ce qu'on le puisse. "

"Bella…je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre pendant deux ans. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu mettes ta vie sur pause juste parce que je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec toi. "

"Edward... tu te moques de moi là? demandai-je incrédule. "Qui met sa vie sur pause ici? On fait des choses que tous les couples font exceptée la partie tactile. C'est n'est pas un problème. Il y a plein d'autres choses que l'on peut faire. Je veux dire, regardent ces jeunes qui font vœu d'abstinence. Ils vont bien, ils sont heureux et vivent sans sexe. Ne stresse pas pour ça. Je suis là parce que je veux être avec toi, pas avec tes mains. "

_C'est pas entièrement vrai mais bon..._

"Merci Bella. Pour ce que ça vaut, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi que tu vois ça comme ça." Il sourit d'une manière touchante sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une. "Alors pourquoi ne me poserais-tu pas d'autres questions avant qu'on aille chercher le dessert?" dit-il alors qu'on descendait la jetée.

Je lui demandai quelques trucs sur sa vie à Chicago, ce dont il avait l'air et ce qu'il était. Il me dit essentiellement qu'il était très populaire, qu'il faisait partie de plein de clubs et d'organisations scolaires et que son école était une académie privée alors il devait porter un uniforme. Je le fis décrire son uniforme en détail et il me regarda avec un air confus alors que je tentai de l'imprimer dans ma mémoire... pour d'éventuels fantasmes.

Une fois rendus au café, nous fîmes la queue et après avoir commandé Edward alla dehors pour répondre à un appel et fumer une cigarette. Quand la commande arriva, je la pris, l'amenai à une table et je cognai gentiment à la vitrine pour lui faire savoir que c'était prêt. Il leva la main et me fit signe qu'il en avait pour 5 minutes. Ma main fut inexplicablement attirée par la sienne. J'appuyai ma main contre la vitre avec un sourire alors qu'Edward arrêta de parler et plaça la sienne contre la vitre là où la mienne était. Ça me rappelait une scène de prison où l'amante venait voir son amoureux innocent envoyé en prison pour évasion fiscale. Nous étions réellement dans une sorte de prison... coincés sous l'ordre de restriction d'Edward et emprisonnés dans une histoire d'amour tortueuse... Nos yeux se croisèrent, aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être dite pour savoir ce que nous pensions à ce moment comme si nous étions connectés; vitre ou pas.

Il s'assit à la table et s'excusa de son absence, me disant que parfois Emmett devenait curieux et blablatait comme une putain de meuf, sans offense. Je ris, poussant le sundae au brownie vers lui. Il prit une grosse cuillerée de crème glacée, me la tendit et fit couler de la crème glacée sur mon menton, il pensait que c'était drôle. Je le réprimandai d'être aussi maladroit et il dit que tant que ce n'était pas sur lui que c'était Ok. Il dit que si il avait pu, il l'aurait léché. Il blaguait mais parfois, quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait un soupçon de vérité caché derrière tout ça. Je lui tendis quelques cuillerées aussi. On se jetait des regards amoureux et parfois des sourires timides entre les bouchées de crème glacée. J'étais au paradis.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, je retournai à ma liste sans même la sortir de mon sac. Je savais que ça devenait probablement ennuyant mais il était étonnamment patient et accommodant face à ma persistance et à ma quête de connaissance concernant Edward Cullen.

"Edward, à propos de l'ordre de restriction," dis-je doucement. Y aurait-il une façon de contourner tout ça? Je veux parler d'une manière de faire réduire ta sentence? "

Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise. Il n'était qu'à trente centimètres de mon visage. "B, j'ai eu un excellent avocat et j'ai été chanceux d'avoir eu ce que j'ai. Et euh ouais... il y en a une."

Je relevai un sourcil impatiente, excitée et pleine d'espoir.

"Mon avocat m'a dit que la seule façon de m'en sortir est de... me marier. As-tu une robe blanche? Edward me regardait d'un air satisfaisant, me fixant en battant des cils.

Je haletai. "J'en ai cinq."

Il rit. "On pourrait être à Vegas dans environ huit heures. "

"J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer Elvis."

_Oui. Je me raserais la tête, mettrais le feu à toutes mes chaussures si tu le voulais aussi. _

_Mais bien sûr, une fois mariés, nous ferions bien plus que nous embrasser._

Je haussai les épaules, posai mon menton dans ma main valide et reposai mon coude sur la table, "Tu as de belles lèvres."

Il grogna.

"Quoi?"

"Fait pas ça." Son visage était sérieux.

"Faire quoi? "

"Ça. dire des choses comme ça, d'une manière si sexy et voilée. Ça... rend les choses dures. "

_Oh vraiment? Est-ce que ça l'est en ce moment? _

Je pinçai mes lèvres pour retenir un sourire et il grogna à nouveau, réalisant l'implication sexuelle de sa phrase. "Bella, je ne voulais pas dire... oublie ça. "

Edward rougit.

J'aurais pu me moquer de lui mais puisqu'il était rare qu'Edward se mette dans l'embarras j'ai laissé courir. Nous marchâmes encore pendant quelque temps, faisant le tour des magasins et à un moment donné, nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'étalage d'un artisan-bijoutier qui avait un kiosque à l'extérieur. Je tombai amoureuse d'un bracelet brillant en cristal qu'Edward insista à m'offrir.

Je protestai un peu mais il me dit tout bas, "Ça me fait me sentir comme si j'étais un vrai petit ami si je peux faire ça. Parce que ses mots m'ont brisé le cœur je l'ai laissé me l'offrir. De plus, je ne allais pas mentir... j'aimais les cadeaux. ,

_Je les aimes. _

"Donne-moi ta main," demanda-t-il. "Ok bouge pas. il mit la chaine de cristaux vert et argent autour de mon poignet avec soin et la ferma. Il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son odeur et ressentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. C'était frustrant, une pure torture. Mais le pire fut le sourire plaqué sur son visage ensuite. Il était vraiment heureux. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'eus envie de l'attraper et le plaquer contre le mur pour qu'il me dévore avec sa bouche et ses mains jusqu'à ce que je crie son nom sous l'extase.

À la place, on essaya des masques dans une boutique d'Halloween. Il plaça un boa en plume rose autour de mon cou et je glissai soigneusement une paire de lunettes à monture noire avec des verres culs-de-bouteille qui le rendait très nerd. Il avait l'air hot même en étant un foutu geek. On riait beaucoup et je laissai tomber les questions, essayant de garder l'ambiance légère et amusante pour le restant de l'après-midi. Par moment, il me demandait comment allait ma main, concerné par ma douleur, mais plus tard dans l'après-midi, ma main m'élançait alors je pris une autre moitié de Percocet. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'un Tylenol extra fort aurait probablement dû faire l'affaire.

Je me suis assoupie sur le chemin du retour. J'étais littéralement épuisée. C'était une des plus belles après-midis de ma vie et j'étais très heureuse d'avoir eu l'opportunité de passer la journée avec lui. Malgré son ordre de restriction. J'avais appris tout un tas de choses sur lui et ça me brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il était autant blessé à l'intérieur. J'espérais pouvoir être une personne qui l'aiderait à guérir. Pas que j'eus la moindre idée pour l'aider mais le voir sourire en ma présence comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire avec personne d'autre était un peu comme un miracle à mes yeux. Il baissait sa garde avec moi et il n'était pas l'homme dur qu'il prétendait être.

Il se gara dans mon allée. Il avait l'air légèrement tourmenté alors qu'il jetait un œil vers sa maison. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer, probablement à cause de Jasper alors je l'invitai à entrer et à diner avec moi et mon père. Il accepta avec reconnaissance.

Alors qu'on entrait, je lui dis, "Il n'y a que des restants de lasagnes." Je me sentais mal de lui servir deux fois de suite le même repas.

Il rayonna pratiquement. "Tes restes de lasagnes sont un million de fois meilleurs que n'importe quelle connerie qu'Esman cuisinerait. "

"Esman?" demandai-je. Il se retourna. Il avait déjà commencé à sortir les assiettes des placards.

Il rit alors qu'il mettait les trois assiettes sur la table et qu'il pliait les essuie-tout en trois triangles parfaits. "Oh hum, et bien, Em' et Jazz l'appelait Esmée quand elle était leur nounou et ensuite, quand elle et Carlisle se sont mariés, ils ont voulu rendre la transition d'Esmée à Maman plus facile et c'est alors qu'Esman est née. J'imagine que c'est juste resté. "

"Appelles-tu ton père Carpa? Je le demandai sérieusement mais Edward, lui, dut trouver ça hilarant parce qu'il éclata de rire.

"Euh, non, mais je pense que je devrais commencer parce que ce nom est très comique. "

Charlie se gara dans l'allée et encore une fois, Edward se raidit instantanément. Il s'assit à la table, je supposai que c'était juste pour se calmer parce qu'il se leva à l'instant où mon père entra. Il était fichtrement poli et ça m'en donna la chair de poule. Pendant le diner, ils parlaient de baseball alors je fis semblant de tomber endormie à la table, rehaussant l'illusion avec des ronflements. Ils m'ont juste ignorée. Edward n'a pas juré une seule fois pendant le repas et j'étais impressionnée par son contrôle. Toutefois, je n'aurais probablement pas dû parce qu'il m'avait clairement dit qu'il était toujours conscient de son environnement. Qu'il était toujours en contrôle. Ça m'effrayait et m'excitait en même temps.

Une fois que nous eûmes terminé, Edward et moi nettoyâmes la cuisine alors que mon père s'éclipsa au salon pour écouter la télé. Je fis du chocolat chaud et nous allâmes nous asseoir à l'extérieur sur la balançoire accrochée sous le porche avant. On se balançait légèrement ensemble, buvant notre tasse et partageant une couverture. Il y avait une question que je mourrais d'envie de poser qui subsistait sur ma langue. Je débattis sur le fait de la poser ou non mais le moment était génial alors je ne voulais pas le ruiner. De plus, j'étais angoissée par la réponse. Il suspecta que quelque chose me tourmentait car il me demanda de cracher le morceau parce que je le rendais fou à la longue. Alors je pivotai vers lui, plaçant une jambe sous moi et soupirai.

"Est-ce que Charlotte fut la seule fille avec qui tu as été?" Il secoua la tête, ses yeux regardaient le plancher de bois. Mon estomac se tordit légèrement. Je me maitrisai, me rappelant qu'il avait un passé et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. "Avec combien de filles as-tu été? "

"Juste une autre."

"Était-elle ta petite amie? Je pouvais à peine avoir un contact visuel avec lui.

"Seigneur non. Elle... son nom est Tanya. Ses parents sont de bons amis des miens. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse. Il haussa les épaules et je sentis soudainement un soulagement.

"Et vous avez été ensemble juste une fois... ou...?"

"Bella…tu veux vraiment savoir ça? me demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard compatissant alors que ses mains montaient et descendait sur ses cuisses. J'acquiesçai pressant mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Non pas vraiment mais définitivement.

Il souffla, laissant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière et la laissa reposer contre le dossier de la balançoire. "Sa famille et la mienne partaient ensemble aux vacances de printemps. On était sur un bateau de croisière vers Hawaï il y a deux ans, quand nos parents sont partis pour la nuit, Nous avions eu la brillante idée de jouer au strip-poker dans la cabine. Elle est plus vieille que moi et elle... elle avait été suggestive pendant toute la putain de semaine et elle me draguait tout le temps alors je sais pas. Je me suis dit pourquoi pas? on a été... ensemble à quelques reprises pendant le voyage et c'est pas mal ça. On s'envoie des mails de temps en temps mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. À cause du déménagement et de ce qui s'est passé l'année passée nous n'allons plus en vacances. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire.

J'acquiesçai, blessée sans aucune raison valable. "Alors tu ne l'aimes pas ou quoique ce soit? "

"Non, bordel non. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie petite amie et je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant. Ça," il faisait des allers-retours avec sa main entre nous deux, "tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je fais . Mais... "

"Mais quoi?"

"Est-ce que... je veux dire... sommes-nous. merde c'est embarrassant." Il laissa sortir un soupir de frustration et se frottait le front avec sa main. "je veux être avec toi Bella. "

Ma peau semblait picoter et mon cœur semblait fondre. "Je veut être avec toi aussi Edward. Je souris timidement en faisant courir le bout de mes doigts sur mon bracelet.

"Mais le truc c'est... puisqu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, je veux juste te dire, que je vais péter un putain de câble si jamais j'apprends que tu vois qui que ce soit d'autre." Il leva un sourcil, dans ce qui me semblait être un avertissement.

Je fis de même. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Est-ce qu'ont fait ça? Toi et moi... nous... ensemble...? Sa voix flancha légèrement et il avait l'air effrayé comme de la merde.

Je hochai la tête et souris. Je me sentais magnifique, amoureuse et tout et tout. Alors il lécha ses lèvres, mes yeux se portèrent sur elles, triste du fait que les miennes n'était pas pressées contre les siennes.

"Edward? À mon dix-huitième anniversaire voudras-tu bien faire quelque chose pour moi? "

"Tout ce que tu voudras."

"Voudras-tu m'embrasser juste ici, sur cette balançoire?"

Il hocha la tête lentement, son expression était triste et amusée simultanément. "Fais-moi confiance, je vais faire bien plus que juste t'embrasser. Fais en sorte que Charlie ne soit pas à la maison cette nuit-là." On rit, tous les deux un peu étonnés par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était honnête et gentil mais j'espérais que ce soit vrai.

Nous laissions, tous les deux, reposer nos têtes sur le dossier de la balançoire en nous regardant amoureusement pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie ouvre la porte pour dire bonne nuit. Ce qui était une manière polie de dire à Edward de renter. L'au revoir pouvait être qualifié de douloureux parce que ça faisait mal de ne pas s'embrasser ou de ne pas se faire de câlin après la journée qu'on avait passée et les sentiments qu'on s'était avoués. Ça semblait contre nature de ne pas le faire. Comme être coincés derrière un mur de verre contre ma volonté.

_Une prison._

Je savais que ce n'était que le début d'une relation où il y aurait quelques combats à remporter. Une part de moi se demandait si c'était raisonnable pour deux adolescents de s'impliquer si profondément avec de telles limitations strictes placées sur eux. Mais c'est ce qui se faisait avant, non? Il était considéré comme impoli de toucher une personne sans sa permission. Ce n'était pas impossible, difficile certes, mais pas impossible.

On était passé au travers de la journée sans se toucher une seule fois tout en ayant été capable de se montrer de l'affection l'un envers l'autre.

Je lui soufflai un baiser. Apparemment, ça devenait notre petit truc. Je vis Esmée le saluer quand il mit sa clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Charlie, que je remerciai de ne me faire subir d'interrogatoire au sujet d'Edward, je montai me changer, vérifiai mes mails et hésitai à savoir si je textais Alice et Rose pour leur raconter ma journée.

Elles savaient très bien que je trainais avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas leurs donner les raisons pour lesquelles nous ne serions pas affectueux l'un envers l'autre si elles apprenaient la nature de notre relation. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais pouvoir maintenir la façade devant elles parce que ce sont mes meilleures amies, je détestais mentir mais ce sont de vraies salopes fouineuses.

Durant un bon moment, je restai étendue sur mon lit à réfléchir aux différentes excuses qui pourraient expliquer l'absence de contacts physiques entre nous. Aucunes d'elles n'étaient plausibles. La seule chose acceptable à mes yeux était qu'on cache notre relation et qu'on fasse comme si nous n'étions que des amis. Je détestais mentir mais je devais protéger Edward.

J'ouvris le livre qu'Edward et moi avions acheté mais je réalisai que j'étais trop fatiguée pour lire quoique ce soit. J'éteignis les lumières et me glissai sous les couvertures en pensant à mon homme.

_Cher Dieu,,_

_S'il vous plaît bénissez tous les gens dans le monde qui n'ont pas de quoi manger, de vêtement ou de toit et offrez des jouets aux enfants qui n'ont rien pour jouer à part une vielle chaussure. S'il vous plaît veilliez sur ma famille et mes amis. Spécialement Edward. Il a besoin de vous. Je sais qu'il ne prie pas et tout mais il a besoin d'un petit miracle. Merci pour ma journée avec lui... et merci de me permettre d'être heureuse à nouveau. _

_Amen_

Le lendemain matin, Edward s'arrêta chez moi quand Alice et moi allions embarquer dans ma voiture. Il était seul, à l'évidence il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec son frère. Je lui demandai s'il voulait que j'aille voir la principale Meyer avec lui pour l'aider à tout expliquer mais il me remercia et il me dit que ça serait mieux s'il y allait seul.

Les étudiants avaient tous entendu la rumeur entre jeudi et lundi. Tout le monde en parlait. Enfin surtout les filles. Les gars n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir vraiment quelque chose à cirer. Ils donnèrent sporadiquement des tapes amicales dans le dos d'Edward pour le féliciter d'avoir démontrer son hétérosexualité.

Edward et moi échangeâmes quelques regards timides et sexy en anglais,et par la suite on marcha côte à côte pour aller déjeuner. Dans la cafétéria, il eut l'air paniqué à cause de la tension entre lui et Jasper. Je me flanquai sur la chaise à côté de lui tandis que son frère prit sur lui, s'assit à ma place et divertit les filles. Nous endurions beaucoup de regards et de bavardages à propos de la rumeur qui circulait mais nous avions choisi de simplement sourire et de laisser les ignorants parler. Être observée et entendre les murmures me fit ressentir le sentiment familier d'une crise d'anxiété, me ramenant en Californie au lendemain du bal. Nous assoir ensemble avait alimenté le feu mais Edward me murmura de douces et apaisantes choses et comme la panique persistait, je me concentrai sur son visage. Tout s'évapora et j'allai mieux.

En Bio, comme nous étions en train de subir une autre leçon ennuyante, Edward alla fouiller dans mon sac et chercha quelque chose. Je continuai à prendre quelques notes quand il sortit mon hamburger, écrivit quelque chose et le glissa vers moi.

_Je te tiens la main sous la table en ce moment. _

Je souris, écrivis ma réponse et le glissai vers lui. Il leva l'éponge de "pain", jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier et le remis dans mon sac, couvrant sa bouche avec un étrange son de toux. Il me regarda et secoua la tête tandis que je haussai les épaules innocemment. J'affichai un sourire béat, riant de moi-même. C'était mal, très très mal. Mais ça valait la peine de voir Edward perdre son sang-froid qu'il maitrisait si bien d'habitude.

On traina tous les deux ensembles après l'école, dans la maison dans l'arbre sans Jasper soudain porté disparu. Nous ne parlions pas du baiser mais je lui mentionnai qu'il l'avait fait seulement parce que je lui rappelais Emily. Je me demandai si j'allais le dire à Alice mais elle était sous l'influence de Rosalie qui lui disait de jouer l'indifférente face à Jasper. Edward me dit qu'il pensait que je devrais garder ça pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, si jamais il se passait quelque chose du moins. Pas besoin de blesser une personne quand il n'y a pas de raison.

Edward avait sa thérapie vendredi après l'école et il rentra chez lui tard dans la soirée. Je l'admets, j'attendais qu'il me téléphone avant de faire des plans définitifs. Je savais que je ne devais pas dépendre de lui mais il me manquait à chaque seconde où je n'étais pas avec lui et je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec les filles. Alice m'avait demandé d'aller à la plage avec elle et Angela parce que Rose y allait avec Emmett. Quand Edward me téléphona, il semblait fatigué et il me dit qu'il allait juste m'appeler plus tard dans la nuit. J'étais énormément déçue mais j'allai à la plage avec les filles. Je m'emmerdai ferme et j'attendis l'arrivée d'Edward, pensant qu'il changerait d'avis.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

On passa le samedi ensemble, trainant dans son sous-sol à regarder des films, parlant et écoutant de la musique et bien sûr... à fumer. La dynamique de notre relation était de l'amitié avec un béguin évident. On était limité à ça et on s'efforçait tous les deux à retenir nos envies de caresses et de contacts remplaçant ces gestes par beaucoup de flirt et de sourires.

Dimanche après midi, Billy me donna une journée de congé à cause de ma main et Charlie partit à nouveau sur l'enquête d'un mec louche soupçonné de tromper sa femme avec la gouvernante. Edward et moi étions dans ma cuisine à cuire de la soupe à la tomate pour manger avec des croutons au fromage qu'on avait fait ensemble. Il était nul dans la partie préparation de repas mais il était très organisé et discipliné sur le rangement du matériel de cuisine et des ingrédients et était tout aussi efficace pour le nettoyage. Nous étions totalement ridicules et étions ouvertement dragueurs et, en quelque sorte, tout était tourné en sous-entendus sexuels.

J'étais à la cuisinière, prête à gouter la soupe avec la grosse cuillère de bois quand je laissai échapper son contenu sur ma poitrine et me brulai essentiellement la peau. Je criai, tirant le devant de mon mince chandail avec un col en V que je portais, me foutant totalement que le soutien-gorge que je portais en dessous soit transparent et que j'étais probablement en train de lui faire un show. Il paniqua, prit le bac de cubes de glace, en prit pratiquement une pleine poignée et la mit dans mon chandail que je tenais étiré. C'était drôle tout en ne l'étant pas. J'étais rouge, enflée et définitivement brulée. Je fis la moue, frottant de la glace sur ma poitrine tandis que de petites gouttelettes d'eau froide glissaient et formaient une piscine sur le rebord de mon soutiens-gorge alors qu'il se tenait debout avec un air béat devant moi.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il devenait bizarre. Il faisait ce truc avec ses mains, faisant des cercles dans ses paumes, il avait l'air effrayé. Il s'excusa, dit soudain qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et il passa la porte comme une chauve-souris évadée de l'enfer. Je le regardai incrédule par la fenêtre de la salle de séjour, passer la porte de sa cour et entrer directement dans sa chambre par la porte sur le balcon. J'étais étonnée par son départ brusque et encore plus quand je vis son cellulaire sur ma table de cuisine.

Je changeai rapidement de chandail, descendis la rue, longeai sa maison, pris les escaliers du balcon et les montai de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait. J'allai simplement laisser son téléphone sur son bureau au cas où il ait besoin d'espace ou qu'il ne se sente vraiment pas bien comme il l'avait dit. Je ne voulais pas être une nuisance. A travers des portes vitrées, je pouvais seulement voir les jambes d'Edward allongé sur le lit et sa télévision jouer un film. Je frappai deux fois doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre l'invitation à entrer.

Edward cria quelque chose qui sonnait comme, "Putain de Jésus-Christ!" saisissant avec hâte la couette de son lit pour couvrir son corps. Quelque chose tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

"E, tu as oublié ton téléphone... Je restai debout dans l'entrée avec le téléphone argent saisissant ce qui se passait réellement. La chambre à coucher avait une odeur aromatique propre et très familière. Il était torse nu; la forme de ses épaules et le contraste de l'encre noir sur son bras se démarquait sur la literie blanche de son lit. Edward avait un bras replié vers l'intérieur de la couverture et l'autre formait un poing sur son visage terrifié. Un rapide coup d'œil et je remarquais la bouteille de lotion sur sa table de nuit à côté du lit.

_Ma lotion. _

Je pris une seconde pour intégrer l'information avant de placer gentiment le cellulaire sur la commode et de traverser la pièce. Edward dit, "Bella, tu dois partir, s'il te plaît. C'était une plainte désespérée, une supplication... il fixait le plafond avec un bras jeté sur son front dans une position crispée, comme si chaque muscle de son corps était atrophié.

"Bella, je suis sérieux, tu dois partir... MAINTENANT! Ça sonnait comme s'il allait pleurer.

J'étais étonnée, intriguée et définitivement agacée. Mais au fond de moi, une fois que mon esprit le confirma, je sus ce qu'il faisait, je sus ce que j'allais lui demander.

Mes yeux allaient de la lotion au tube violet sur le sol et retournaient sur la couette. Les mains sur les hanches, le ton agité et fâché, je demandai, "Edward…viens-tu juste de te sauver de chez moi pour te masturber"

"Oh Seigneur Dieu…" grogna-t-il, couvrant ses yeux à l'agonie de son embarras.

_Confirmé. _

"E?" J'humidifiai mes lèvres, me rapprochai du lit et regardai avec crainte l'endroit que j'imaginai être son entrejambe. J'espérai seulement qu'il ne paniquerait pas et ne penserait pas que je suis folle, perverse ou malade. Mais puisque je me tenais là, debout, alors qu'il était... bien, évidement nu, que ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Alors je le dis.

"Est-ce que je peux la voir? "

**Mouah ahah! Je sais vous m'adorez, vous adorez EdwardsBloodTypes et la vie en général! D'après vous, va-t-il la lui montrer? Ah ah vous allez voir dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant allez sur skyrock pour l'extrait du chapitre à venir (liens toujours sur le chapitre. Un énorme merci à LyraParleOr pour faire un travail incroyable sur cette fiction et encore un merci à EBT de me laisser traduire son œuvre; Vous savez je lui ai fait savoir vos impressions sur cette fic et combien vous aimez le suspense depuis quelques chapitres (oui oui c'est sarcastique) Elle est très contente que vous aimiez et elle trouve très très drôle vos envies de meurtre! **

**Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais sur mon profil il y a des photos du tattoo d'Edward, de sa maison et de la robe de bal. Allez voir si ça vous tente. Faites attention à ne pas regarder ceux des chapitres à venir si vous ne voulez pas avoir des spoilers! **

**A nouveau, J'aimerais demander si quelqu'un d'entre vous sais comment reposter un chapitre déja en ligne, si c'est possible ou pas, de me le dire. **

**Désolé aussi aux revieweuses à qui je n'ai pas plus répondre. le replay fonctionne pas.  
**


	16. Sauver

**High Anxiety **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra ParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Réponse au annonymes Merci à TeamEdward, sonie, anyeth, Manon, Dian4a et PatiewSnow.

Opheliea, haha désolé! J'avais juste beaucoup rie quand j'avais lue t'as review! J'ai encore une fois bien aimer celle que tu m'as laisser.

Vous voullez savoir s'il va lui montrer sa queue bah... vous allez être servis... bonne lecture et on se vois plus bas.

Chapitre 15~ Saved

_Foo Fighters~ Come Alive_

~Edward~

Une tempête d'émotions diverses faisait rage dans ma tête où tourbillonnaient mes foutues pensées, qui bien franchement, alimentaient ma putain de libido un peu trop enthousiaste.

Mon entrejambe était en feu.

Je me demandai pourquoi merde elle a voulu me montrer quelque chose comme ça, spécialement le lendemain du jour où je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais poser un putain de doigt sur elle. Ne comprenait-elle pas l'effet que ça avait sur moi de me montrer des photos d'elle nue prise en sandwich par deux gars? Tu parles d'une putain de torture. Toutefois, elle m'expliqua immédiatement que la fille sur la photo n'était pas elle; elle me dit quelque chose sur ses propres seins qui étaient plus petits. Même si j'avais vu ses seins nus de loin, je n'aurais pas remarqué la différence si elle ne l'avait pas dit, parce que… J'étais juste parti en transe.

Et oui, j'ai eu virtuellement le cœur brisé quand elle ferma l'écran et une part de moi voulait lui demander de m'envoyer les photos pour mon propre plaisir à la maison. Mais en même temps, j'étais vraiment dégouté de la voir avec un autre gars, sans parler de deux en même temps. Les filles comme ça étaient des salopes et Bella, ma magnifique Bella, n'avait rien d'une putain de salope. J'étais persuadé que même si ça avait été vraiment elle, j'aurais rationalisé tout ça dans ma tête, inventant des excuses me disant qu'elle était pure à nouveau.

Les photos étaient incroyablement réelles, pendant une fraction de seconde, j'avais pensé que peut-être qu'elle me mentait. Mais non, je savais qu'elle ne me ferait pas ça; elle ne me mentirait pas. J'étais furieux quand elle m'expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé la trahison et l'humiliation qu'elle a endurées pour un putain de mec, par sa meilleure amie.

Je ne comprenais pas les filles. On nous faisait croire que les femmes étaient des créatures émotives et sensibles, très peu portées sur la logique et la raison, qu'elles étaient petites et fragiles, qu'elles étaient du sexe faible, ayant un besoin constant de protection et de conseils. Mais quel putain de stéréotype mensonger. De toute évidence, l'espèce féminine était vicieuse, vindicative, impitoyable, prédatrice et certainement pas faible du tout. Ces chiennes se méprisaient les unes aux autres à mort. Putain! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la solidarité féminine, le mouvement de libération de la femme, le Girl Power et toutes ces autres conneries?

Elle me raconta alors en détail sa vie de merde en Californie et ce qui l'avait finalement poussé à trouver refuge à Forks. Bordel de merde, j'étais tellement attristé par tout ça. Elle a été essentiellement torturée pour qu'elle que chose qu'elle n'avait même pas fait et cette pauvre fille avait à peine même embrassé un garçon avant, pas plus qu'elle n'avait eu l'opportunité de voir un pénis ou un zob comme elle l'a nommé, en vrai. Je pouvais à peine dire les mots parce que, je ne savais pas.

Enfin, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait quitté la Californie à cause de problèmes avec un petit ami. Mais il ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'elle était vierge... une fille aussi jolie qu'elle et sexy sans prétention ne pouvait pas être inexpérimentée sexuellement.

J'avais aussi trouvé intéressant qu'elle ait des crises de panique pour les mêmes raisons que moi que le stress et l'anxiété aient commencé par les regards, les murmures et les inventions ahurissantes, les mensonges destructeurs faits par les gens en qui nous avions confiance.

Mais ce que je ne pouvais pas comprendre c'était comment elle faisait pour être aussi posée à la suite de ça. Elle ne montrait aucun signe de traumatisme causé par les évènements et j'étais vraiment très fier d'elle pour ne pas avoir laissé ces actes horribles affecter sa vie. J'étais sûr que c'était différent là-bas, spécialement avoir à vivre en face de chez la fille qui avait ruiné sa vie. À part la scène de lundi dans le parking et sa petite panique lors de son premier jour où je l'avais aidée à trouver la classe d'anglais, je ne l'avais jamais vue le moindrement perturbée. Elle admit que sa médication l'aidait à paraître extérieurement confiante et "normale". Cette fille était une battante... elle était forte et merde, je l'admirais pour ça, je l'enviais presque même.

J'étais un véritable idiot. J'avais craqué dès que j'avais entendu le bruit des pneus du pickup de Charlie entré dans l'allée. Comme un gamin prit la main dans le pot de biscuits, je pensai à trouver une sortie de secours le plus rapidement possible. Charlie ne m'intimidait pas ou quoique ce soit. J'étais juste paranoïaque à l'idée d'être seul chez lui avec sa propre fille et qu'il aurait mon cul. C'était une réaction stupide mais compréhensible avec tout ce que je devais gérer chaque jour.

Conduire jusqu'à Port Angeles était super. La sentiment d'ouverture l'un envers l'autre et l'air frais ensemble avec la vitesse impressionnante de la petite voiture et la caresse du vent sur le visage étaient grisants. Sans parler de la jeune fille qui était assise à côté de moi était, selon moi, était la meilleure partie du voyage. Je n'avais pas été dans une voiture décapotable depuis un moment P'pa utilisait rarement la Porsche et personne n'était autorisé à l'approcher à moins de trois mètres depuis que je l'avais empruntée pour mon voyage à New York. Ouais que du plaisir.

Encore une chose de plus à me sentir coupable.

Je jetai brièvement un regard sur la liste qu'elle avait faite des questions à poser, remarquant que c'était juste des pensés et des mots jetés comme ça sur une feuille de papier. Elle tentait de mettre en ordre les pièces du puzzle. Sincèrement, j'étais impressionné par le fait qu'elle ait retenu autant de choses considérant qu'elle était sous l'effet d'une drogue quand je lui avais craché ma saloperie d'histoire. Même après tout ce que je lui avais dit, elle était là, volontairement, souriant timidement, riant et étant... Bella quoi.

Quand je la regardais, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas expliquer se passait à l'intérieur de moi. Comme une lumière ou un interrupteur basculé sur On, un courant électrique qui me passait par le corps... elle était comme le soleil qui perçait les nuages après une semaine de pluie, un verre d'eau glacée tout de suite après une course. Elle était mon réconfort, mon soulagement et merde... mon espoir.

C'était stupide, mais ouais, je ressentais un sens intrinsèque d'espoir avec elle. Elle me faisait réellement sourire et elle me faisait me sentir bien à l'intérieur de moi. Je ressentais finalement le désir de faire autre chose que de fumer et planer pour passer le temps. J'aimais être avec elle et je me sentais immédiatement déprimé quand on était séparé. C'est nul mais bien dans un sens parce que maintenant j'avais une raison d'attendre avec impatience chaque lendemain matin... une raison de me lever... une raison d'exister.

Outre les questions incessantes, auxquelles honnêtement, ne me dérangeait pas de répondre, la journée avait été fantastique. Je n'aurais pas pu demander meilleure météo ou meilleure compagnie. On a beaucoup parlé, appris à se connaître l'un et l'autre, partagé quelques histoires et bien sûr, répondu aux questions. Bella ne les oubliait pas. Je recueillis et admirai des petites choses facilement négligées, des choses que je voulais apprendre et retenir pour toujours.

Elle pressait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et plissa le nez quand elle passait en revue le menu, elle prenait une gorgée de son soda après chaque bouchée de nourriture. Elle s'était regardée dans son petit miroir de poche une seule fois et je crois que c'était pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de nourriture entre les dents, pas pour appliquer du gloss ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle dansait inconsciemment dès qu'elle entendait de la musique qu'elle aimait sans se rendre compte qu'elle bougeait des épaules ou qu'elle tapait du pied. C'était amusant parce que je réalisais qu'elle touchait _à tout. _

Au kiosque du bijoutier, elle toucha à toutes les petites choses qui étaient à sa portée. C'était comme si elle faisait un contact avec chaque article pour voir si l'un d'entre eux l'appellerait d'une manière particulière. À la librairie, elle fit courir sa main le long de quelques reliures; elle regarda quelques journaux et jeta un œil curieux à quelques magazines qui étaient exposés. Elle joua avec les cordelettes de tous les signets sur le rack. Sur celui où il avait un couple qui se tenait la main, elle fit courir son doigt de haut en bas sur la surface lisse, presque avec envie. Alors je l'achetai pour elle avec le livre qui l'intriguait tant. J'aimais qu'elle veuille le lire juste parce que moi j'allais le faire...

Ses yeux brillaient quand je lui avait acheté le livre et le bracelet. Même si elle avait protesté, c'était une chose que je devais faire. Il y avait tant de choses que je ne pourrais pas faire alors les choses que je pouvais accomplir je tenais à les faire. Peut être que je devais même en faire trop, simplement pour prouver que je pouvais avoir une relation sans contact physique. Je lui ouvrais la porte et la laissais toujours marcher à ma droite. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais un gentleman, même si je n'agissais pas toujours comme tel, que j'étais une bonne personne dans mon for intérieur. Du moins, je voulais l'être pour elle.

Bella me lança quelques questions durant l'après-midi me laissant quelques pauses entre elles. J'admirai sa ténacité. La seule chose dont je n'avais pas été capable de parler était le baseball. Quand elle l'évoqua, je me sentis mal à l'aise parce que avoir abandonné ça, avoir laissé cette partie de moi derrière était quelque chose de douloureux. C'était très difficile pour moi d'en parler et je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse comprendre la passion que j'avais pour le jeu et l'énorme sentiment de perte quand on m'a dit que je n'étais plus le bienvenu dans l'équipe. Une équipe où j'avais travaillé très dur pour en faire partie. Et ces gars, mes coéquipiers, mes amis, m'ont tourné le dos sans même me dire un mot ni me donner le bénéfice du doute.

Dévastatrice n'était même pas une émotion qui arrivait à la hauteur de ce que j'avais ressenti.

J'en parlerai avec elle quand je serai prêt. Bella était une fille avec qui on pouvait parler facilement. Elle me faisait me sentir important et en quelque sorte spécial, je supposai, et je ne m'étais pas sentis comme ça depuis très longtemps.

Alors que nous faisions la queue au café, Emmett téléphona. Je sortis donc en profitant pour griller une cigarette tandis qu'il me questionnait sur ce qui s'était passé ce qu'elle avait dit, ce que j'avais dit, si je l'avais embrassée, touché ses nichons ou quoique ce soit d'autre? sérieusement il était pire qu'une meuf qui court après les potins. Mais je me disais que c'était cool qu'il s'en fasse. Je lui racontai tout, comment elle avait accepté ce qui m'était arrivé, qu'elle me laissait une grande place dans vie, sans lui donner les détails de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. À l'autre bout du fil, il criait pratiquement d'excitation et je ris de lui pour son enthousiasme face à tout ça.

Je crus qu'il fut tout de même déçu qu'on ne se soit pas embrassé mais il me connaissait bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas mon genre de violer les règles seulement après quelques jours. Mais il y avait des putains de grosses chances que je fléchisse rendu à un certain point. Merde, Bella était fichtrement belle et elle me rendait fou de désir. Le maniaque en moi plein d'aversion pour les pièces de huit sur huit avec des barreaux engageait un vicieux duel avec l'ado égoïste affamé de sexe.

Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de quelle partie de moi se coucherait en premier. Ça pourrait être intéressant de savoir quelle partie du psychisme endommagé d'Edward Cullen sortirait victorieuse.

Sur une note moins joyeuse, je lui demandai s'il avait vu Jasper. Il me dit qu'il passait en coup de vent, parlant à peine à qui que ce soit et qu'il n'était pas rentré diner hier soir. Je savais que je devais lui parler, mais je n'avais juste pas envie de laisser cette merde péter ma bulle. Mais ça pesait déjà sur ma conscience, comme une rengaine qui se jouait dans ma tête, me dérangeant et m'irritant... une démangeaison persistante que je ne pouvais pas soulager.

Quand la commande fut prête, Bella et moi avions partagé un moment poignant. Elle posa sa main sur la paroi de verre entre nous, je me sentis attiré comme un aimant, contraint de placer ma main sur la sienne. Ma large main engloutissait la sienne qui était toute petite et l'air qu'elle avait sur le visage me brisa le cœur. Il faisait écho aux profondeurs de ma putain d'âme. Je savais que c'était elle... la seule... la fille qui changerait ma vie et qui la rendrait meilleure, la fille qui me marquerait à jamais. Ça me terrifiait et me réconfortait sachant que j'avais découvert ce que je recherchais, quoique je ne sois autorisé qu'à profiter que d'une petite part.

Et c'était vachement nul.

Alors, je lui demandai de m'épouser. Et bien, pas vraiment, je lui ai dit ça pour lui dire que l'échappatoire à ma sentence était de me marier. Je la taquinai en lui demandant si elle avait une robe blanche et ensuite elle me murmura que j'avais de belles lèvres. C'était allé directement à ma bite.

Ce que je ne lui avais pas dit était que j'avais déjà regardé sur le net toutes les lois de chaque État qui concernaient le mariage. Juste par foutue curiosité il y a de ça quelque mois. Las Vegas est le seul État qui permet le mariage à 16 ou 17 ans. Ça requiert seulement l'autorisation d'un seul parent. Même pas besoin qu'il soit présent! Ce n'est pas que mes parents me permettraient de me marier à 16 ans pour le seul profit de pouvoir baiser ma copine mais c'est que j'avais pensé pouvoir faire comme certaines personnes faisaient avec les immigrants illégaux. Que je pourrais payer quelqu'un pour être ma femme.

Mais ça c'était avant que je rencontre Bella. Aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui je voudrais l'épouser seulement parce que je l'ai...

_Non, non…_

_Ouais, peut être._

_Oh puis merde... Définitivement. _

_Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute, pas encore. _

_Je le voulais._

_Mais je pouvais pas. _

_Pas encore._

Plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture, j'avais caressé doucement son visage, je m'étais penché sur ses cheveux pour inspirer leur odeur et posé un baiser sur son front. Elle était le pur paradis. J'aimais la sensation que mon corps ressentait quand je respirais sa douce Bellacitée et quand mes lèvres frôlaient sa peau incroyablement douce. Je me sentais terriblement heureux malgré les circonstances. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me sentir comme ça... tellement... vivant.

Elle m'invita à rester à diner. Je fus transporté de joie parce que je ne voulais pas faire face à Jasper pour l'instant. Je le ferais, bien sûr, par la suite, mais j'avais passé une putain de journée géniale et je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air en devenant émotif et tout et tout ça à cause de notre antagonie fraternelle.

Je dinai chez elle, déconnant avec son père sur le baseball et sur les sports en général. Ce qui était vraiment très cool. Je pense que ça devait le foutre en rogne que son ex-femme se soit marié à un joueur de baseball pro, qui était très bon soit dit en passant. C'est vrai que c'est nul. je veux dire, c'était elle qui a voulu partir, elle aurait pu avoir la décence de trouver quelqu'un de qui il aurait pu rire pas quelqu'un qui le fasse se sentir inférieur.

On s'est assis à la balançoire pendant un long moment avec seulement la lumière douce du porche qui illuminait son visage, une couverture entre nous et des tasses de chocolat chaud qui réchauffaient nos mains dans la soirée frisquette. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, lui décrire la sensation de vertige que j'avais quand j'étais près d'elle. Qu'il m'était difficile de contrôler le désir inhérent... franchement difficile.

Je lui expliquais que quand j'aurais dix-huit, légalement je pourrais l'embrasser mais que je ne le ferais probablement pas simplement parce qu'une fois que j'aurais commencé, je ne serais pas capable m'arrêter. Le désir d'être en elle me consumerait, prendrait possession de moi et je la baiserais comme une putain d'animal sauvage. Ensuite, je serai à nouveau sous une accusation de viol à la seconde où je serais libre. Nous devrions avancer jour après jour et passer le cap éventuellement.

Elle souleva le sujet de mes conquêtes du passé, voulant le nombre précis, et je pense qu'elle aurait dévoré avec avidité les détails si je les lui avais donnés. En fait j'étais gêné de lui donner les détails sordides de cette semaine-là sur le bateau de croisière.

Tanya était juste une vieille amie, comme la grande sœur sexy d'un pote ou la voisine dévergondée qu'on observe de l'autre côté de la haie souhaitant qu'elle nous laisse la peloter. Elle ne signifiait rien pour moi, même si elle est fichtrement chaude et très sexy. Je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle, pas le moindre.

Alors que je disais la vérité à Bella, certains détails me revinrent. Nous étions sur le bateau. Nous venions de quitter Maui. Nous, les trois gars, Tanya et sa sœur jumelle Irina, venions de passer la journée à la plage. On s'était baigné, on avait fait de la plongée sous-marine et plein d'autres trucs. C'était pas mal cool. Excepté pour le bordel de sable que je détestais avec véhémence.

Tanya m'avait collé toute la journée, me complimentant et me lançant des sous entendus sexuels de temps à autres. Secrètement, j'espérais pouvoir baiser. Je savais qu'elle avait de l'expérience et je ne voulais pas que ma première fois soit avec une fille à qui je tenais et que se soit une putain de catastrophe. Nos parents avaient disparu pour la nuit. Emmett était parti se faire une fille sur le pont de piscine en plein air. C'est ainsi que, après avoir joué quelques parties de strip-poker, j'ai fini avec Tanya tandis que Jasper se faisait tailler une putain de pipe par Irina dans la salle de bains.

Ce fut ma première fois et j'avais quatorze ans, j'étais effrayé à mort mais trop embarrassé pour le lui dire. Elle avait seize ans et elle n'était plus vierge depuis un petit moment. Je ne me souviens plus trop comment les choses s'étaient enchainées. Je me rappelais juste d'elle qui me disait qu'elle avait très envie de moi alors je lui ai laissé me montrer les ficelles. Elle fut un bon professeur. Elle avait été patiente et très instructive. Elle me disait ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle aimait moins et me disait quoi faire avec mes mains et d'autres détails. Nous avions baisé deux fois de plus durant le voyage et je n'allais pas mentir, c'était génial, même si je ne tenais que dix secondes.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je l'avais vue parce que l'été suivant toutes les conneries avec Charlotte étaient arrivées, et la suite n'était pas un secret. Tanya m'appelait tous les trente-six du mois quand elle était ivre et on s'est envoyé des mails à quelques reprises et c'était tout. Elle était au loin à WSU, aimant sa sororité et couchait avec tous les mecs de fraternités différentes qu'elle croisait la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé.

Bella n'en avait pas l'air ennuyé, en fait je supposai qu'elle était soulagé que la liste soit si courte, et surtout que je n'avais jamais été amoureux, ni déjà eu une vraie petite amie. Elle était ma première, bien sûr, si elle était d'accord avec le fait de faire ça je serais son petit ami.

Quand je la laissai, je me sentis profondément misérable en lui disant au revoir, la sensation de vide et de nostalgie me tordaient l'estomac, même si je savais que j'allais la voir dans quelques heures. Elle était mon addiction, comme une drogue à laquelle je ne pouvais pas dire non, dont je n'avais jamais assez. J'avais besoin de son odeur et de la musique de son rire pour respirer. J'étais une merde pathétique, j'étais... amoureux?

Est-ce que c'était ça? Parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti, de près ou de loin, ce que je ressentais avec elle. Les torsions et les papillons dans mon estomac, la légèreté et les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps quand je la voyais. Tout ça, ce que je pensais, que je ressentais, ce que j'avais envie de faire avec elle et à elle mais que je ne pouvais pas... c'était assez fort pour me mettre sur le cul. C'était idiot de remettre en question les sentiments que je lui portais. Parce que, même ma mère l'avait remarqué quand j'étais arrivé devant la porte d'entrée chez moi. Elle était tout excitée et jubilait, me posant un millier de questions comme une vrai ado potineuse.

Cette fille me rendait faible à cause du désir alors que mes pensées n'étaient que blasphème total. Je pensais même que ma putain de situation était une bénédiction déguisée parce que sinon, j'aurais ma langue, ma queue ou mes doigts en elle vingt-quatre heures sept jours sur sept.

Et c'était un putain de constat.

Jeudi matin était contrariant, pour le moins. Je croisai Bella et la dissuadai de venir au bureau de la principale avec moi pour m'aider à arranger les choses. Je savais qu'elle ressentait le besoin de faire amande honorable en réparant ses erreurs mais je pensais que ça irait mieux si je m'en chargeais seul.

Prudemment, avec mon cœur battant la chamade, j'entrai dans le bureau principal demandant à la secrétaire de l'accueil à voir Madame Meyer. Quand je lui dis mon nom, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle acquiesça, utilisant le téléphone pour avertir Madame Meyer de ma présence. Je fus immédiatement conduit à son bureau. Une mince couche de sueur se forma sur mon front.

"Ah, M. Cullen, justement l'homme que je voulais voir. Asseyez-vous. dit-elle me désignant d'un geste les deux chaises en cuir devant son bureau. Comme je faisais toujours avec ce type d'agencement de sièges, je m'assis sur celui de droite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je choisissais toujours celui-là, je ne savais juste que ça devait toujours être celui de droite. Je croisai brièvement son regard avant de me glisser sur la chaise, les mains sur les cuisses.

"Comment allez-vous ces jours-ci? Tout va bien? Son ton était normal et j'appréciai qu'elle ne soit pas immédiatement accusatrice ou condescendante.

"Aussi bien que je le peux," répondis-je doucement. Elle acquiesça brièvement.

"Je, hum... je suis ici pour vous faire savoir qu'une rumeur est accidentellement partie et j'ai pensé que je devais en parler avec vous avant que cela ne prenne d'énormes proportions. Je lui offris un petit sourire, je me sentais comme un putain de gosse.

"Edward, j'apprécie votre franchise et l'effort que vous avez fait en venant me voir avant que je ne vous appelle. J'ai bien entendu la rumeur et faites-moi confiance; je comprends que les choses peuvent devenir hors de contrôle parfois. Il dit, elle dit, ils disent... ça devient très compliqué parfois. Cependant, est-ce juste une rumeur? Madame Meyer me fit les gros yeux ce qui me fit prendre une posture rigide.

"Oui M 'dame. Mon amie Bella a juste dit ça pour fermer le clapet à certaines personnes qui disaient des choses diffamatoires à mon propos mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ma situation. C'était une erreur. Je haussai les épaules, souhaitant ne pas causer de soucis à Bella pour ça. Je me demandai si je lui disais qu'elle et moi étions un couple, mais sérieusement, je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer la mécanique et la dynamique de notre relation alors que je les comprenais à peine moi-même.

"Et bien parfait. Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Mais honnêtement Edward, vous n'avez pas vraiment à vous en faire. Vos notes sont exemplaires, votre assiduité et votre dossier scolaire en général sont des choses dont vous devriez être très fier." Elle se leva, marcha jusqu'à son classeur et sortit un dossier bleu. Tandis qu'elle le feuilletait, elle s'assit sur le coin de son bureau et me jeta un regard. Je me sentis soudain pris au piège.

"J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir le dossier scolaire de votre précédente école à Chicago. Vous étiez un étudiant accompli là-bas. Président de classe, groupe de débats, la Société d'Honneur National, le Club du Leader, comité de l'annuaire de fin d'année, bénévole à la collecte de sang, Journal de l'école et le magazine littéraire... vous avez même aidé à mettre en scène la comédie musicale de l'école." Son visage afficha un sourire étrange, comme si elle avait trouvé la fontaine de jouvence.

Je regardai au hasard dans son bureau. Quel était son putain de but? "Euh… J'étais en course pour être major des premières années avec une fille. Mon prof d'anglais m'a dit qu'elle me donnerait des points supplémentaires si je l'aidais pour la pièce. Je hochai la tête comme un idiot. "J'étais un peu... compétitif. "

"Je vois aussi que vous étiez_ un_ joueur de baseball. Forks High School pourrait avoir besoin de sang neuf dans son équipe. Dieu sait combien ils en cherchent. J'aimerais bien vous voir participer à des activités parascolaires et peut-être considérer à rejoindre une équipe ou deux. Vous avez beaucoup trop de potentiel pour perdre votre temps comme ça Edward. "

Je haussai les épaules sachant que ça n'allait pas arriver. "Merci madame Meyer. Je vais considérer ça." Nous avons discuté pendant quelques minutes d'université et après lui avoir menti en l'informant que j'envisageais faire une école de médecine, elle retint un sourire. La vérité est que je voulais aller à l'école de médecine mais j'étais préoccupé par tout ce qui s'était passé et je ne recherchais pas activement.

Je savais aussi que si je voulais allez vers quelque chose de décent, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de participer à des activités extra-scolaires. C'est sûr que Harvard et John's Hopkins n'allaient pas prendre en considération ma demande sans un tas de trucs inter-établissements qui coloreraient mon dossier. Je n'avais juste pas envie de foutre autre chose que fumer du pot et trainer avec Bella. J'avais encore une année avant de me biler avec toute cette merde.

"Passe une bonne journée Edward. Oh, et essaie de te souvenir qu'il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école." Elle me lança un regard sévère avant que je la remercie et la quitte. Je me sentais vraiment mal après tout ça. Sachant que j'avais immédiatement amplifié tout ça hors proportion et crié après Bella. Nos crises de panique lundi après midi avaient été inutiles et je me sentais comme une merde de lui avoir fait endurer ça.

Plus tard, quand nous fûmes à la pause-déjeuner, je sentis les regards et les murmures sur nous comme de noirs nuages de pluie menaçant de s'abattre au-dessus de nos têtes. J'avais senti cette merde toute la journée; un léger serrement dans la gorge et à la poitrine me ramenant à mon école quand toute cette merde s'était abattu sur moi à Chicago. Bella éprouvait pas mal d'anxiété avec tout ça. La situation avec Jasper était toujours délicate et étrange alors quand elle prit son plateau et vint s'assoir à la table avec moi, Jasper se leva et alla s'assoir à sa place avec les filles.

Je lui demandai si elle était bien même si je savais que non. Je continuai alors en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était fichtrement belle et que j'étais impatient de sortir à nouveau avec elle. Plus je lui murmurais des choses, plus elle oubliait la situation. Je pense que le son de ma voix ou mon ton apaisant l'aidaient. Ou peut-être que c'était juste ma putain d'haleine de patate frite sur son visage qui la rendait soumise, je ne savais pas. Mais je lui dis combien j'avais gravement envie de l'embrasser, de lui prendre la main et de la prendre dans mes bras, que je comptais les jours jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire. Son corps se relaxa car mes mots lui avaient procuré réconfort et sécurité.

Je m'en sortais bien.

J'étais aussi dur comme la pierre parce que je lui avais parlé de l'embrasser et de la toucher. Alors en Bio je lui piquai son stupide hamburger et marquai un mot lui disant comment je tenais sa main sous la table, je fus presque mort quand elle me le glissa en retour. J'ouvris le pain et elle y avait écrit _Je suis à genoux entre tes jambes avec ta queue dans ma bouche. _

Seigneurs si seulement c'était vrai. Je savais qu'elle me taquinait et putain, elle en était fière. Elle était là souriante pensant qu'elle était drôle, seulement, j'étais dur à nouveau et ça faisait chier. Pour le reste de la journée, tout ce que je vis c'était sa tête entre mes jambes, ses grands yeux noisette qui me regardaient au travers de ses cils épais avec ma queue engloutie dans sa bouche.

Je ne tiendrais jamais deux ans et je serais en prison d'ici Noël.

Vendredi, je conduis jusqu'à Port Angeles seul pour la première fois depuis que nous étions à Forks. Jasper m'accompagnait toujours à mes séances de thérapie au cas où je ne serais pas en état de conduire pour rentrer. Une fois, quand nous étions à Chicago, j'avais eu une séance qui m'avait littéralement vidé. J'avais eu une attaque particulièrement forte après cette séance et j'avais dû rester au lit comme un putain de zombie drogué au Valium pendant deux jours. Depuis, mes parents ne me laissaient pas y allez seul. En fait, j'aimais sa compagnie et elle me manquait aujourd'hui.

J'étais nerveux aussi, parce que je savais qu'on allait parler de ma relation avec Bella et j'étais assez curieux de savoir ce que le Dr Kate allait dire à ce sujet. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle n'aille pas prendre ça de travers et penser que je brisais les règles.

Mais alors que j'expliquais ce qui était arrivée et ce qui se passait depuis les trois derniers jours, nous ne parlâmes pas de Bella parce qu'elle me bombarda de questions sur la nature exacte de Jasper et de notre relation. C'était tellement éprouvant et difficile à dire, je savais que ce gars, que j'adorais, me détestait pour avoir ruiné sa putain de vie. Elle souleva le fait que peut-être qu'il était émotionnellement perturbé par les conséquences et traumatismes que j'ai vécu. Elle pensait personnellement que notre famille devrait suivre une thérapie de groupe.

Je partis me sentant nul. Je voulais juste oublier tout ça et dormir. En fait, je voulais être avec Bella mais je ne savais pas si j'étais assez fort pour être en sa compagnie dans mon état. Je me sentais vulnérable et je pensais que, inconsciemment, je pourrais essayer d'obtenir un peu d'affection de sa part. Quoiqu'au milieu de la nuit, j'ai regretté de ne pas lui avoir demandé de venir. Toutefois, j'espérais qu'elle passait une bonne soirée avec les filles à la plage.

Samedi c'était vraiment cool. On a regardé un film, joué à quelques jeux vidéo dans le sous sol et on est allé fumer un peu dans la cabane. On traînassait en quelque sorte, commandant de la pizza et discutant. C'était bien qu'on ait pas essentiellement besoin de faire quelque chose à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. J'étais content qu'elle ne soit pas une de ces filles qui ont un besoin constant de divertissement.

C'était génial, juste elle et moi, plus de secrets, juste nous.

Alors, dimanche après midi elle m'appela pour me dire que Billy avait donné sa fête à une autre fille parce que Charlie lui avait parlé à propos de sa main blessée. J'annulai immédiatement mes plans d'entrainement physique, de lecture et de masturbation pour aller flâner avec elle. On ne fuma même pas. On a juste trainé dans son salon à regarder des dessins animés et des émissions publicitaires ridicules.

Je l'aidai à faire le déjeuner, où j'étais assez bon en passant. Elle apprécia quand je mis tous les ingrédients sur le comptoir et elle dit que j'étais trop comique quand je rangeais tout dans le garde-manger par ordre de grandeur et les étiquettes face vers l'avant. Elle marmonna "Sleeping With the Enemy*." J'éclatai de rire sachant exactement à quel film elle faisait référence.

_(Les Nuits avec mon ennemi est un thriller américain sorti en 1991 avec Julia Roberts, Patrick Bergin et Kevin Anderson. En bref Laura est marié à un homme qui est atteint de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Il est très violent et lui fait placer les choses dans le garde-manger en ordre et les étiquettes face vers l'avant)_

Je crevai de faim et les toasts au fromage me donnaient l'eau à la bouche. J'étais impatient de les tremper dans la soupe qui bouillait sur le feu.

Avant même qu'on goute quoique ce soit, elle se versa de la soupe sur son chandail criant à cause de la brulure. Je paniquai alors j'ai jeté un bac entier de glaçons dans le chandail qu'elle étirait. Elle cria quand le froid la frappa et j'essayai de ne pas rire du comique de tout cela. La glace volait partout dans la pièce, et son chandail tendu et taché au niveau de sa poitrine me fit me sentir maladroit, stupide et … très excité.

Je dois prendre un instant pour mentionner que son chandail était fin, noir et était décolleté. Très décolleté. Ses seins étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et ils me priaient de les toucher pendant toute la putain d'après-midi.

Dans sa hâte à obtenir un soulagement de la brûlure, elle tira son chandail vers le bas révélant un putain de soutien gorge noir transparent. Je pouvais tout voir. Croyez-moi, de près ils n'étaient pas ce que je m'étais imaginé. Sa poitrine était fantastique et ses mamelons étaient... coquins.

Pour empirer les choses, elle fit courir un cube de glace partout sur sa poitrine rougie lui faisant pousser quelques plaintes et des gémissements pendant l'opération. Des goutes d'eau descendirent lentement le long de sa poitrine formant une petite piscine sur le rebord de son soutien-gorge.

Elle n'avait évidemment aucune idée de ce qu'elle me faisait. Mon esprit se vida et je restai debout à la regarder. Je ressentis des picotements à l'intérieur de mon corps et ma bite gonfla. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, je lui marmonnai quelque chose comme quoi je ne me sentais pas bien et sprintai le feu au cul chez moi évitant la porte d'entrée principale car je ne savais pas qui était à la maison et je n'avais pas envie d'être surpris avec une énorme érection déformant mon pantalon.

J'enlevai ma veste alors que je montais les marches du balcon, mis la clef dans la serrure de la porte de ma chambre et entrai. Dans un nouveau record, j'étais nu et avais placé soigneusement mes vêtements sur le bras du canapé. Je me demandai où j'allais faire baisser la pression. Dans la douche ou dans le lit? Je laissai tomber l'idée de la douche simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de recoiffer mes foutus cheveux encore une fois, j'attrapai alors deux serviettes à main. Une humide et une sèche, foutant la télévision sur mute avant de verrouiller la porte et de me mettre à l'aise.

Utilisant un mélange à part égale de lubrifiant et de lotion, j'attrapai ma queue avec le liquide et jetai immédiatement la tête en arrière à la sensation. Seigneur cette odeur... tellement Bella.

Je me demandai s'ils vendaient du lubrifiant aromatisé au chocolat...

Fuck c'était tellement bon. Quelques longues et lentes caresses et l'image parfaite de Bella qui retirait son chandail noir me firent gémir un peu trop fort. J'attrapai mon manche avec fermeté et mes doigts se serraient quand j'approchai de ma tête engorgée dont la fente était pleine de liquide prééjaculatoire.

Dans mon fantasme, Bella détachait son soutien-gorge et elle était sur le point de le retirer quand j'entendis un léger cognement à la porte et le bruit qu'elle faisait quand on l'ouvrait fut étouffé par le bras que j'avais jeté par-dessus mes yeux. J'étais trop perdu dans mon imagination où elle faisait glisser des cubes de glace sur sa poitrine dénudée et autour des ses mamelons pour me rendre compte qu'en fait, c'était elle à la porte.

Elle se tenait là, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de mon cellulaire... ses mots étaient en quelques sortes déformés et il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour qu'ils fassent leur chemin aux travers des images dépravées d'elle et s'inscrivent dans mon cerveau. Je jetai les couvertures par-dessus ma nudité dans l'humiliation, la suppliant de partir, espérant et priant qu'elle pense que j'étais juste malade et parte. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle avait été témoin et je voulais juste mourir à ce moment, couvert de lubrifiant et de lotion, la main enroulée autour de ma raideur.

Mais non... pas Bella la curieuse.

Elle traversa la chambre refusant de partir comme je le lui avais demandé, ou plutôt exigé et je savais, je savais que putain, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. "Bella, Je suis sérieux, tu dois partir... MAINTENANT!" Ma voix flanchait. J'étais sérieusement sur le point de pleurer.

Elle était debout à côté de mon lit, les mains sur les hanches et son pied tapait sur le plancher avec agitation. Elle était en colère...

_Fuck elle en a terminé avec moi, elle est dégoutée et totalement révulsée._

Avec un ton qui laissait clairement savoir son degré d'irritation elle demanda, Edward…viens-tu juste de te sauver de chez moi pour te masturber "

"Oh Seigneur Dieu…" Grognai-je à voix haute jetant à nouveau mon bras sur les yeux, frapper par une vague d'humiliation.

_Comment j'me sors de cette merde? _

"E?" Dit-elle doucement tandis je lui jetai un coup d'œil en dessous de mon bras. Je rougis; j'étais sûr que ma peau devait être de la même couleur qu'une putain de pastèque. Elle fit quelque pas pour se rapprocher du lit. Ses yeux fixaient les couvertures, exactement là où était ma bite. Le creux de sa gorge dansa lorsqu'elle avala et ses yeux avaient une étincelle de fascination ou quelque chose.

"Est-ce que je peux la voir?"

_Hein? Est-ce que tu peux la voir? _

_Voir quoi? Ma main enroulée autour de ma QUEUE?_

"Quoi? Non!" Criai-je avec le poing se fermant alors que je m'asseyais un instant dans un moment d'incrédulité. "Non tu ne peux pas la voir! Bella, s'il te plaît va-t'en, je t'en supplie... s'il te plaît. Je me lamentai, j'étais presque en larmes. D'une part parce que j'étais humilié au-delà de la raison et d'autre part parce que j'avais toujours besoin de faire redescendre la pression. Même son intrusion n'avait pas calmé la douleur ou l'énorme érection que je tenais entre mes doigts. Je pense même que ma bite était encore plus allumée à cause de la mortification.

"S'il te plaît?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix toute douce, s'asseyant au bord du lit à quelques centimètres à peine de mes genoux.

"Bella, je suis pas... es-tu... pourquoi veux-tu même la voir merde?"

"Tu sais que j'en ai jamais vu une avant. Allez tu n'as pas à être gêné. Tout le monde le fait" ses doigts caressaient le dessus de la couverture avec lenteur. La pression de ses doigts n'était pas assez forte pour faire contact avec mon corps mais ma queue n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle fit un soubresaut et je la serrai plus fort pour l'arrêter avant que ce soit perceptible.

"Tout le monde? J'ouvris un œil et la scrutai. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire merde? Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ce que ça veut dire? Seigneur s'il y a un Dieu...

"Je le fais tout le temps, murmura-elle avec un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent automatiquement alors que son regard croisa le mien. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que vous les mecs tenez le monopole de la masturbation?" Dit-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

_Putain, elle se touche elle-même? _

Ma main glissa involontairement vers le bas à ses paroles. Elle vit les couvertures bouger et fit un sourire en coin. "Tu te masturbes? "

Elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. "S'il te plaît, laisse-moi la voir E. Tu le sais que si les choses étaient différentes je l'aurais probablement déjà vue... et peut-être même que je l'aurais _touché__e_.

_Fuck._

Ma main resserra ma bite encore une fois et la caressa instinctivement tandis que j'inhalai profondément. Je ne savais pas si je devais lâcher prise et la lui laisser voir sans mes doigts autour mais une part de moi... le malade bourré d'hormones et la partie démente souhaitaient qu'elle veuille me voir me branler.

Je fermai les yeux et murmurai, "Ok. Vas-y... regarde. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles vraiment contente, retirant lentement les couvertures, le visage tout réjoui comme si elle allait découvrir un nouveau trésor. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, me recouchant sur mes oreillers ne voulant pas voir sa réaction ou son visage dégouté une fois qu'elle en aurait vu une de ses propres yeux. Quand la couverture fut retirée, l'air froid frappa mes couilles et l'odeur son parfum se diffusa dans l'air.

Elle haleta

Je m'enfonçai encore plus dans mes oreillers.

"Oh wow...elle est tellement grosse! Est-ce que c'est normal, est-ce qu'elles sont toutes aussi grosses?"

Sa voix était mêlée d'admiration et d'incrédulité.

_Elle pense que ma queue est grosse, merde. _

Je secouai la tête. J'en avais aucune idée parce que ouais, elle est grosse, mais pas comme anormale. Je n'étais pas une aberration de la nature ou quoi que ce soit. Je me sentais exposé, vulnérable... et outrageusement allumé. À nouveau, mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon manche et remontèrent vers le haut.

_Masturbation, masturbation. _

"Mon Dieu, ton corps est... magnifique, wow. Tu penses à quoi quand tu fais ça? murmura-t-elle. J'ouvris un œil pour la regarder. Elle était bouche bée face à ma bite, les yeux grand ouvert et ébahie.

_Toi._

_Nue._

_Masturbation, masturbation._

"Je sais pas... bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé répondre à ça?

_Je me branle en pensant à toi nue dans de diverses positions compromettantes Bella. _

Elle soupira. "Est-ce que tu as... déjà pensé à moi?"

"Euh…ouais?" C'est sorti plutôt comme une question parce que je veux dire, n'avait-elle pas compris que c'était l'exposition de sa poitrine qui m'avait conduit ici?

"Tu le fais? Penses-tu as moi... nue? Putain ouais. Je passai quelques coups à nouveau le long de mon membre puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas dit d'arrêter pas plus qu'elle n'avait l'air dégoutée.

"Est-ce que tu t'es déjà imaginé que je te fais des choses? Elle était si innocente et douce en posant ces questions, presque enfantine. Putain ce que ça m'excitait, c'en était ridicule. Je me sentis honteux... mais pas assez pour arrêter.

"Oui," répondis-je simplement, frottant mon pouce en cercle sur ma tête lisse. Elle se pencha en arrière, mettant la tête de coté pour regarder ce que je faisais. Sincèrement, j'espérais qu'elle tentait d'observer à des fins éducatives pour le futur. C'était embarrassant mais elle avait raison. Si les choses avaient été différentes, nous aurions fort probablement déjà exploré le corps l'autre. En tout cas, c'est sûr que j'aurais fait un geste pour palper sa poitrine.

"Comme... qu'imagines-tu me faire? Sa voix était étouffée, murmurée et soufflée sur ma peau.

_Et bien, où est-ce que je commence... Je te vois humide et dégoulinante contre le carrelage de la douche, appuyée sur une Ferrari, courbée avec ton magnifique cul qui pointe en l'air, sur le lit les jambes bien écartées bien mouillée et prête pour moi, retirant un minuscule bikini, ne portant rien du tout à part ces putains de bottes rouges à genoux en train de me faire une pipe... en veux-tu plus Bébé? _

"Je sais pas B. Je pense à... avoir du sexe avec toi et... toi à genoux me prenant dans ta bouche... fuck... à quoi _tu_ penses quand tu fais ça? je commençais à être contrarié, pas par ses questions, simplement parce que, merde, je voulais en finir putain. Et aussi parce que je crevais de faim et je savais que ces foutus toasts au fromage étaient toujours chez elle. Plus vite je finissais, plus vite je bouffais.

"Et bien, parfois j'imagine comment tu m'enlèverais tous mes vêtements, très lentement, que tu me touches partout... avec ta bouche. Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Elle alla directement dans mes boules. Ma queue eut un soubresaut à nouveau, me poussant à continuer.

_Dis m'en plus, Beautiful._

_Masturbation, masturbation. _

"Ouais? Et qu'est-ce que je te fais? dis-je dans l'espoir qu'elle soit un peu plus précise.

"Bien tu m'embrasses beaucoup et tu me murmures des choses à l'oreille ensuite tu... elle bougea timidement, "ensuite tu lèches mes seins et je te regarde faire parce que ta langue est merveilleuse.

Je continuai les va-et-vient sur mon membre, prenant de la vitesse. L'odeur de son parfum était intoxicante et je gardai les yeux fermés imaginant la scène tandis qu'elle me la narrait; sa voix me donnai des frissons et j'avais besoin de plus. "Quoi d'autre Beautiful? Dis m'en plus. "

"Ensuite, tu aspires mes pointes et tu les mordilles un peu. Je gémis beaucoup et tu me dis que tu aimes quand j'exprime mon plaisir. "

_Oh mon Dieu. _

J'ouvris les yeux et la vis faire courir ses ongles courts sur ses cuisses qui étaient fermées, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Son visage était rouge, indiquant qu'elle était excitée par son monologue érotique.

J'étais excité à mort en me rendant compte que cela ouvrait complètement la boite de Pandore, parce que de un même si elle était vierge, elle avait de toute évidence regardé des pornos pour savoir quoi faire. De deux elle savait définitivement ce qu'elle aimait et n'était pas effrayée de le verbaliser. Trois putain elle racontait tout ça très bien et de quatre, on pourrait avoir du sexe au téléphone.

_Fuck… la pensée de pouvoir se masturber en même temps était ahurissante et c'était quelque chose que je n'avais même pas envisagé. Ça pourrait être très intéressant... _

Bella avait le regard voilé, ses joues et ses oreilles étaient rosies, sa poitrine était toujours marbrée à cause de la brulure. Je me masturbai plus vite, la regardant tandis qu'elle me regardait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage et elle humidifia ses lèvres. Sa main se décolla de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle ouvrit et ferma ses doigts, elle gémit, "Ohhhhh… J'ai tellement envie de te toucher. "

_Fait chier..._

"Touche tes seins Bébé. murmurai-je la voix vraiment basse. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendu, mais à la seconde où elle commença à dénouer la ceinture enroulée autour de son vêtement, j'ai fondu dans mon lit. Je l'avais inconsciemment appelée Beautiful et Bébé durant les dix-sept dernières secondes et elle n'avait pas bronché aux surnoms. Mon cœur battit à une vitesse folle. Je me sentis collant, humide et carrément euphorique.

Elle lécha ses lèvres alors que sa petite main atteignit sa chemise, tirant sur les deux pans de tissu révélant un soutien-gorge noir uni. La chemise glissa de ses épaules soyeuses en tas sur le lit. Elle ne rompit jamais le regard avec moi, comme si je l'avais hypnotisée, mise en transe. Sa peau était d'une couleur pêche crémeuse et moins bronzée que quand elle était arrivée ici. J'aimais tellement mieux ça.

Son doigt tourna le fermoir de couleur argent au centre de son soutif et ses putains de nichons en jaillirent avec un léger rebond. Je haletai tandis que je continuais à me caresser et je murmurai, "Seigneur tu es tellement belle, merde. "

Elle sourit timidement, presque religieusement en entendant mes mots. Mon poignet me faisait souffrir mais je continuai à y aller de plus en plus vite, plaçant ma main libre sur mes testicules pour les prendre et le serrer dans ma paume.

Rendu à ce point je n'avais plus une once de fierté et j'allais faire tout ce que j'avais à faire pour finir le travail. Ses doigts caressaient la peau de sa magnifique poitrine délicatement dans un mouvement circulaire, ses pouces glissant une fois sur ses pointes durcies. Voir ça m'amena au bord du précipice avant même qu'elle puisse se toucher réellement un peu plus. Mon torse eut quelques légers mouvements de secousse quand l'envie est devenue particulièrement intense. J'aurais pu me mettre à crier dans ma douce agonie. Au lieu de ça, je laissai sortir un massif gémissement guttural en venant avec force dans ma main en cinq ou six coups rapides.

Je pus à peine la regarder sachant la honte que je ressentais non seulement pour avoir fait ça devant elle mais pour l'avoir fait participer. J'attrapai la serviette humide, m'essuyai en me disant que c'était elle qui avait demandé à participer et que je ne l'avais pas forcé à faire quoique ce soit qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu. C'était stupide de se sentir gêné.

"Peux-tu attraper mes vêtements sur le canapé s'il te plait?" demandai-je alors que je terminais de m'essuyer avec timidité. Elle se tourna, attrapa mes affaires et me les tendit. Elle était toujours seins nus avec le devant de son soutient-gorge ouvert sur les bras.

Elle fit un geste pour fermer le soutif mais je lui dis courageusement, "voudrais-tu rester comme ça pendant quelques minutes pour moi? C'était une demande stupide parce que de l'avoir ainsi exposée était vraiment trop tentant pour ne pas la toucher. Elle acquiesça en s'asseyant sur mon canapé, s'accotant sur l'accoudoir. Elle était tellement sexy. C'était un crime de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son corps.

"C'était... Bella inspira et lâcha un gros souffle, "Génial E." Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

"Ouais?" Demandai-je me sentant légèrement arrogant, trouvant ça normal tout d'un coup. "Tu as aimé me regarder?" demandai-je en mettant en premier mes sous-vêtements et ensuite mon jean.

_C'est ma copine, elle a vu ma queue et elle m'a regardé me masturber. _

_En plus elle a aimé. _

"Oui." Elle désigna de la main mon tatouage et mon piercing. "Ça... c'est juste... elle gémit légèrement, se mordit la lèvre et elle fit courir ses ongles sur ses cuisses à nouveau indiquant qu'elle était toujours excitée. J'étais le seul qui était venu alors pourquoi ne le voudrait-elle pas? Je ne suis qu'un putain d'égoïste.

"Bella, je comprends si tu as besoin d'y aller... pour... t'occuper de toi-même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête à ma suggestion. Je lui tendis son chandail, qu'elle prit avec précaution et le mis sur ses cuisses. Ensuite je tombai à genoux en face d'elle, plaçant mes mains sur le cuir, de chaque côté de ses jambes. Putain ce que j'aimais être aussi près d'elle, même si c'était la pire des tortures.

"Peut-être qu'un jour, tu voudras... me regarder aussi? Ses épaules se haussaient timidement alors que son regard croisa le mien. Je clignai des yeux à quelques reprises, en essayant de bien intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Merde. Bella. Tu... voudrais faire ça pour moi? Bella hocha la tête lentement, laissant flotter un sourire narquois sur son visage. Je ris très fort en pensant à combien ma copine était parfaite et qu'elle n'était non seulement pas juste cochonne mais assez perverse aussi.

"Mais peut-être la semaine prochaine ou autre parce que actuellement... ce n'est pas le moment. Je hochai la tête me demandant ce qu'elle avait planifié pour la journée qui était plus important que de se caresser avant de penser que peut être elle voulait dire qu'elle avait ses règles. Je la regardai sans vergogne repasser sa chemise noire, souriant à son manque de timidité. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé.

"As-tu la moindre putain d'idée de combien tes nibards sont magnifiques. je veux dire, ils sont parfaits. Parfaits."

_Aurais-je dû dire sein? Elle se référait à eux en tant que sein, est-ce que nibards était trop vulgaire? _

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle détourna le regard de sur ses mains, les levant timidement au travers de ses long cils.

"Merci," murmura elle en souriant. Je n'étais pas sûr de si elle était flattée ou gênée.

Je m'assis sur le divan opposé au sien pendant quelques minutes alors qu'on parlait de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était juste vraiment curieuse à propos du sexe et de me voir faire ça avait été fascinant, beau et pas du tout dégoutant. Elle me laissa savoir aussi qu'elle était assez ouverte en général question sexe et qu'elle n'était pas facilement embarrassée à en parler avec les filles.

Je lui demandai si elle avait déjà vu des pornos et elle me le confirma, mais seulement sur le câble. Je pensai que c'était mieux parce que les trucs à la télévision dans les émissions en soirée étaient soft et montraient des couples avec un peu plus d'affection et d'amour. Le vrai truc était plus agressif et cru. Si vous n'avez jamais eu d'intimité avec qui que ce soit ça pouvait définitivement devenir effrayant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit exposée à ça, à penser que le sexe c'était vraiment ça. Même si parfois ça s'avérait la réalité.

On se regarda fixement l'un l'autre avec convoitise pendant un moment nous sentant étourdis et bizarres mais dans le bon sens pour le pas en avant qu'on avait fait. Ensuite elle dit qu'elle avait faim et nous nous rendîmes chez elle où elle réchauffa la soupe à nouveau et les sandwichs. Nous mangeâmes enfin.

En fait, elle mangea. J'avais avalé ma bouffe si vite qu'elle avait eu à peine le temps de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich que j'avais terminé et que je lorgnais son garde-manger pour les Oreo.

Elle me regarda entre deux bouchés avec les yeux grand ouvert. "Avais-tu mangé au moins aujourd'hui? "

"Ouais, mais... jouir me donne faim." Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me sentis soudain tellement plus relax avec elle. Spécialement depuis que j'utilisais le mot "Jouir" sans même y penser. Ça avait ouvert les vannes parce que depuis, les phrases portées sur le sexe étaient échangées régulièrement entre nous.

Elle rit marmonnant, "Ok. Je dois me souvenir de ça."

Le reste de la semaine fut génial, je veux dire, vraiment génial. Les regards et les murmures s'étaient tus à l'école malgré le fait qu'elle et moi étions ensemble dès qu'on le pouvait. Personne n'en avait quelque chose à foutre j'imagine.

Mardi je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Jasper excepté pour la fois où j'ai dit un, "quoi de neuf?" dans la cuisine le matin-même. Qu'il a ignoré comme une putain de bébé têtu.

_Peu importe. _

Bella prit rendez-vous avec mon père pour faire retirer ses points à son cabinet alors nous nous rendîmes à Port Angeles ensemble après l'école. En fait, j'avais besoin de weed de mon contact là-bas mais je ne voulais pas faire ça avec elle dans la voiture alors je savais que j'allais devoir revenir une autre fois. J'étais à court et je me demandais combien il en restait dans la cachette de Jazz.

Elle me demanda si après on pourrait allez jeter un coup d'œil aux costumes d'Halloween pour la fête de Tyler quand nous en aurions tous les deux terminé avec nos rendez-vous. La fête était dans trois semaines et tout le monde en parlait. C'est comme si c'était le point culminant de l'année. C'en était triste vraiment. Dans une ville aussi petite, où jamais rien n'arrive, le plus petit rien, la moindre chose sans importance causaient un état d'excitation extrême et d'impatience.

Tyler déjà avait fêté l'évènement l'année dernière avant qu'on emménage. Apparemment, il avait un immense sous-sol et ses parents adoraient Halloween comme si c'était une religion ou quelqu'autre merde. Ils avaient un tas de décorations et ils avaient transformé leur remise en maison hantée avec brouillard et tout. Ça semblait vraiment cool.

Je savais que Rose et Em y allait déguiser en tant que couple mais je ne savais pas si Bella voulait quelque chose comme ça. Je n'aimais pas me déguiser pour tout avouer. Pas du tout. Pas depuis que je ne suis plus gamin. Je trouvais ça ringard et stupide mais elle avait l'air si excitée à propos de tout ça alors je ne voulais pas la contrarier. La dernière chose que je voulais était d'être un petit copain rabat-joie.

Je m'arrêtai pour prendre de l'essence et des cigarettes avant d'entrer dans la ville. Sur la route Bella lança au hasard des idées de costumes mais aucune d'entre elles ne m'enthousiasma. J'écoutai, enfin j'essayai, mais j'étais toujours distrait par quelque chose, soit par ses lèvres ou son décolleté ou par ses jambes car elle portait une jupe. J'appréciai spécialement ces long bas mi-cuisse qu'elle aimait porter. Ils me rappelaient les porte-jarretelles avec de la dentelle. Si j'avais un peu chance dans ma vie j'aimerais bien pouvoir la voir dans des bas comme ça dans la vraie vie un beau jour, pas juste dans mes fantasmes.

Je secouai la tête pour effacer l'image et dis, "allons-y en couple ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle sourit et piqua un fard, frappant des mains avec excitation avant de faire une liste orale de costumes. Je savais que ça la rendrait heureuse et puis moi je m'en foutais vraiment.

"Que penses-tu de l'oeuf et du bacon? Bonnie et Clyde? Bert et Ernie*? Le Colonel Sanders et son poulet?"

_*personnages de Sesame Street. Une émission éducative américaine pour enfant créée dans les années 70 mettant en vedette des marionnettes colorées comme Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster et etc. _

"Tu voudrais aller à une fête habillé en poulet toi? je la regardai d'un air septique alors qu'elle riait. "B, honnêtement je me fous de ce que tu me feras porter, ne me fais pas juste avoir l'air stupide... ou Gay. J'irais pas en collant ou... en drag queen. Je ne mettrais pas de putain de maquillage sur mon visage ni un quelconque chapeau... ou des chaussures stupides. Je veux être à l'aise c'est tout. "

Elle marmonna quelque chose sans que je comprenne. Et pour le pilote et l'hôtesse de l'air ou le docteur et l'infirmière?"

Je haussai les épaules, "Nah…rien de trop sexy. Je ne peux pas me promener avec une bordel d'érection toute la maudite soirée sans pouvoir faire la moindre putain de chose contre ça. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'était de la voir parader dans un de ces costumes aguicheurs et d'endurer que la moitié de Forks High la baise des yeux alors que je me tiendrai à côté d'elle, forcé à regarder.

"Merde E, tu es affreusement irritable aujourd'hui. dit-elle vexée, boudant dans son siège. Je regardai dans sa direction. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la vitre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Excuse-moi B mais je n'aime pas vraiment aller en thérapie et ça me met de mauvaise humeur. Elle va me faire parler sur toute cette merde qui se passe avec Jasper... je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi." Elle continua à se renfrogner et à ne pas me regarder. Bella m'avait harcelé pour que j'aille lui parler et faire amende honorable mais je n'en étais pas capable. "Voudrais-tu aller manger une crème glacée après avoir regardé les costumes? Ou une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour te sentir mieux?" Son expression s'adoucit, un sourire pointa sous cet air boudeur.

"Tu me le dois pour ta mauvaise humeur. "

"Te le devoir? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, je te le dois? Que veux-tu? Demandai-je. J'étais tellement sous son charme que je lui donnerais tout ce qu'elle demanderait, je le voudrais vraiment.

"Hum." Elle tapa son index contre ses lèvres. "Trois baisers devraient le faire." Je le regardai les sourcils froncés, confus comme pas possible. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla fouiller dans son sac pour prendre son Hamburger. "Voilà." Elle griffonna sur le papier avant de l'arracher. "C'est une reconnaissance de dette. Tu devras t'en acquitter quand le moment sera venu. "

"Oh, alors c'est quoi... tu me tiens une ardoise? je lui fis un sourire en coin.

"Ouaip… Je pense que je les économiserais tous parce que, disons que dix baisers équivaux à une faveur sexuelle. Alors si tu as suffisamment de reconnaissances de dettes je pourrais avoir ce que je voudrais de toi…" Elle leva les sourcils de manière suggestive, me provocant avec efficacité une érection dans mon pantalon.

"Ouais, et bien ça sera pareil pour moi. Tu ferais mieux de te comporter de manière exemplaire sinon tu vas passer un temps fou sur les genoux. "

Je me garai face à la construction neuve en briques où était le bureau de mon père. Il partageait sa clinique avec un spécialiste en ORL, un pédiatre et un Obstétricien/Gynécologue.

Je conduisis Bella à l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtiment moderne saluant la réceptionniste avant de murmurer à Bella que je serais de retour dans un heure. Je savais qu'il y avait quelques boutiques le long de la rue qui l'intéressaient alors je lui dis de me téléphoner si elle finissait plus tôt ou si elle avait besoin de moi et que je couperai court à ma séance.

Mon père sortit me dire bonjours et toutes les infirmières firent tout un plat sur moi et Bella. J'étais embarrassé et c'était vraiment stupide. Je détestais la laisser là avec tout ce remue-ménage mais je devais vraiment y allez.

Quand j'entrai dans le bureau du Dr. Kate quelques minutes plus tard, je retirai mon manteau, l'accrochai sur la chaise et m'assis à l'endroit habituel. Les choses commencèrent comme d'habitude, le Dr. Kate toute gaie et souriante faisant courir son crayon sur ses feuilles, attendant que je lui relate mes exploits de la semaine. Elle regarda ses notes de la séance précédente, qui portaient essentiellement sur Jasper et ce qui s'était produit concernant Bella et nos problèmes.

Je me dis que peut-être, elle aurait du mieux caché son désappointement quand je l'informai de mon manque de communication avec mon frère. Je lui avais dit bonjour et il m'avait ignoré.

Dans un effort pour changer de sujet, je lui fis le récit de ce qui se passait avec Bella. Excepté l'histoire de la soupe et du lubrifiant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Raconter toute l'histoire me prit 50 minutes et la séance était terminée avant même que je ne le sache. J'avais passé la majorité du temps à parler, disant les choses comme elles venaient sur notre nouvelle relation. Elle écrivit comme une folle, griffonnant furieusement et sans relâche en me regardant à peine. Personnellement, je m'y habituais.

Elle me demanda si je trouvais difficile de maintenir la règle qui m'était imposée et je lui répondis honnêtement que oui mais qu'on faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour nous démontrer notre affection sans se toucher. Elle était légèrement inquiète sur le fait que j'achetais autant de cadeaux à Bella et elle me fit un point d'honneur pour m'informer que je pourrais faire passer le message sans dépenser autant d'argent. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son point de vue mais bon, elle était celle avec un diplôme universitaire et j'étais juste le jeune homme stupide et détraqué alors qui étais-je pour argumenter?

À la fin de la séance, elle alla ouvrir son classeur et chercha quelques secondes avant de sortir et de me tendre une feuille rose.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'entête en majuscules. _**101 Choses Romantiques à Faire Avec Votre Bien Aimée. **_

"Ça pourra t'être utile. Tu ne pourras pas faire tout ce qui est sur cette liste mais je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne ressource si jamais vous veniez à court d'idées. Passe une bonne semaine Edward. "

Après l'avoir remerciée, je lui dis au revoir sentant pour la première fois depuis un bon moment que a thérapie commençait à m'être utile. C'est-à-dire, je n'étais pas là parce que je pensais que quelque chose allait mal avec moi- j'étais là parce que j'y étais obliger. Mais je n'étais pas assez arrogant pour ne pas me rendre compte que j'avais des problèmes de personnalité sous-jacents qui gagneraient à être travaillé.

Quand je téléphonai à Bella, elle était dans une petite boutique de vêtements en face du cabinet de mon père. Je le rejoignis à l'intérieur; je lui fis un sourire radieux qu'elle récompensa immédiatement.

"Hey, Beautiful," murmurai-je à son oreille par-derrière alors qu'elle glissait quelques billets de vingt par la vitre du comptoir.

Elle frissonna, répondant d'une voix sensuelle, "Hey, Hotness." Elle pressa inconsciemment son bassin contre la vitrine en face d'elle. La jeune vendeuse derrière la caisse enregistreuse nous fit un sourire gêné. Aux yeux de tous, on avait l'air de deux personnes qui baisaient comme des putains d'animaux sauvages quand nous étions seuls. C'était triste. Très triste.

Je lui pris ses achats et examinai la cicatrice à peine visible sur sa main. Elle me la présenta fièrement comme étant une cicatrice de guerre.

Mon père avait fait des efforts pour ne laisser aucune marque des points de suture. Ça ressemblait plus à l'une ligne de sa main qui était plus profonde que les autres. J'avais appris avec le temps, parce que ma mère aimait lire les lignes de nos mains, que sa cicatrice croisait le haut de sa ligne de cœur. L'indication de sa vie amoureuse future. Intérieurement, je me demandais si l'apparition de celle-ci aurait une influence dans ce qui lui était prévu à l'origine. Si le sort que la ligne lui réservait resterait inchangé. Pas que je croyais que cette connerie soit vraie mais sait-on jamais.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture, elle sortit un top rose brillant et le plaça contre elle. Elle était fière de l'avoir trouvé en magasin. Quand elle me présenta une paire de chaussures à talons hauts roses qui se coordonnait avec son haut, je m'étouffai presque en l'imaginant porter cette tenue. Je lui dis que nous devrions allez dans un endroit approprié pour ça et que je connaissais exactement l'endroit pour.

Elle était dans tout ses états après sa folie acheteuse et je ris d'elle, profitant de son bonheur. J'aimais qu'elle soit si féminine et girly. J'appréciais aussi qu'elle soit toujours heureuse ou d'en avoir toujours l'air. Qu'elle ne laissait pas grand-chose l'abattre. Contrairement à moi qui étais toujours irrité, frustré ou ennuyé par quelque chose. Je voulais y faire attention maintenant et essayer de ne plus être un tel putain de punk pleurnichard.

On s'arrêta au centre commercial, jetant un coup d'œil sur les costumes mais le choix était assez limité et rien ne nous attira particulièrement. On laissa tomber les recherches et on alla manger Mexicain au lieu de ça.

Voilà ce que fut notre excursion. Il valait probablement mieux pour nous de nous rendre à Seattle pour avoir quelque chose de mieux question costumes. Sur le chemin du retour, Bella remarqua le papier rose plié du Dr. Kate que j'avais coincé entre le siège et la console centrale.

Elle déplia la feuille et ses yeux la scannèrent. "Hey où as-tu eu ça? "

"Le Dr. Kate m'a dit que ça aiderait si jamais on avait besoin d'idées ou si nous devenions désespérés." répondis-je pensant aux mots de mon psy. "Elle nous soutient... notre couple." Je souris, me sentant travaillé et excité par l'idée d'un "nous".

Elle demanda, "l'as-tu déjà regardée?" Je secouai la tête en signe que non. "Ils ont de bonnes idées mais ils en ont beaucoup qu'on ne pourra pas appliquer. Il y en a des pas mal stupides aussi. Comme... numéro 74. _Appeler votre petite amie de votre lieu de vacances et dite__s__-__lui que vous pensez à elle._ Sérieusement, je serais juste en colère de ne pas être là avec toi et que tu m'appelles pour me lancer à la tête que tu es dans les Caraïbes ou quelque chose dans le genre et que je suis bloquée dans ce trou pluvieux. Ensuite je passerais le reste du temps obsédée par savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été invitée et ça serait juste vraiment nul. "

"Ok, alors rayons le numéro 74, je ris doucement. "Y en a t-il des bonnes?"

"Hummm…numéro 1 c'est_Admir__er __un__ coucher de soleil ensemble._ J'aime bien ça. Numéro 8, _Cuisiner pour l'un l'autre... _On sait tous les deux comment ça a fini la dernière fois, elle ricana et leva les yeux au ciel. "Oooh, 22, T_rouv__er__ un endroit agréable et isolé pour regarder les étoiles... _c'est bien ça! On devrait absolument faire ça. Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer mon accord en prenant la bretelle d'entrée vers l'autoroute.

"Continue."

"Hummm…29. _Fai__re__ une __ballad__e le long de la plage à minuit._ 31. _écrire un poème pour l'un l'autre._ _"_

"Neuh euh…Je déteste le sable et la poésie. Ça ne va pas se produire. Les conneries que je vais t'écrire vont te faire grincer des dents... Bella, Bella, I like the way you smella. Really glad I could be your fella*."

_(*Bella, Bella, j'aime ton odeur. Je suis très heureux d'être ton copain)_

Elle plissa le nez. "c'était absolument affreux, ne me déclame plus jamais un de tes poèmes. Plus jamais. "

"Les roses sont rouges..." la taquinai-je.

Elle pointa un doigt sur moi. "Ça suffit! Je te pénalise de trois autres baisers. Elle sortit le feuillet de mon porte-gobelet jamais utilisé, raya le 3 et écrivit 6 à la place. Ensuite elle l'agita devant mon visage.

"Oh, comme si c'était une énorme punition de te devoir des baisers et des faveurs sexuelles," dis-je sarcastiquement, levant les yeux au ciel. Avec une petite voix plaintive je ricanai, "ne me punissez pas... Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas embrasser Bella ou lui faire des trucs pervers."

Elle claqua la langue et m'ignora. "Numéro 41._ Parlez-vous en utilisant seulement votre langage corporel et vos yeux. _Ouais bah c'est seulement ce qu'on fait déjà. Ok. 100. _Dressez__-vous pour lui/elle quand quelqu'un parle contre votre amoureux._" Elle hocha la tète avec véhémence à la proposition déjà accomplie tandis que je riais à son enthousiasme.

_"78. __Racontez-vous vos plus grands secrets._ Fait aussi... qu'en est-il du numéro 36? _Dite__s-__lui qu'elle est la seule et unique fille que vous __n'__avez jamais désiré__ et ne mentez pas._ Elle fit un grand sourire et se tourna sur son siège pour me faire face.

"C'est trop facile! Bella, mon ange, tu es la seule fille que je n'ai jamais désirée et la seule que je voudrais. Tu es mon cœur et mon âme. C'est un fait. Je la regardai brièvement avant de reporter mes yeux sur la route. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, mélancolique.

"Vraiment Edward? Tu le penses sincèrement? elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprises et je le jure qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Putain oui, je le pense. Tu me rends ridiculement heureux et tu es tout ce à quoi je pense. C'en est même pathétique. je l'agaçai en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout était vrai. Chaque mot, je le pensais. J'aurais probablement dû me sentir gêné d'avoir été aussi ouvert avec elle mais depuis qu'elle m'avait pris la main dans le sac dans ma chambre, il n'y avait plus de place pour la gêne. On était ouvert, honnête et on tentait d'être franc sur n'importe quel sujet. Même le sexe. C'était bien de n'avoir rien à cacher.

Elle appuya son visage contre le siège et me regarda. "C'est pareil pour moi. Tu me fais sourire même quand je ne pense pas à quelque chose de drôle. Quand je te vois, je me sens comme... heureuse et fébrile et tout et tout. Est-ce que c'est normal?"

"Oui c'est normal parce que je me sens comme ça aussi. Tu sais, ton visage qui s'illumine quand tu me vois. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment... ça me fait me sentir bien." C'était la meilleure part de mes journées, voir son visage quand j'arrivais. Elle était toujours heureuse de me voir et je me demandais si ça avait toujours été comme ça ou si c'était récent.

Elle me sourit timidement et se reporta à nouveau sur la liste. Je voulais lui tenir la main faire courir mes doigts le long de son bras pour lui monter combien elle était importante à mes yeux. En même temps, je me rendis compte que je me sentais aussi sombre que le temps qu'il faisait. Morose. Le brouillard qui couvrait le pare-brise se transforma soudain en averse couvrant les routes de flaques d'eau.

"Hey Edward, peut-on faire le numéro 17?"

"Bien sûr, répondis-je sans même avoir la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'était le numéro 17. Je poussai les essuie-glaces au maximum et relâchai la pédale d'accélération pour ralentir. Qu'est-ce que le numéro 17?"

Elle rigola et se retourna vers moi. "S'asseoir et discuter en sous-vêtements. "

"Bien sûr qu'on pourrait mais ça pourrait être risqué. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te contrôler devant mes superbes biceps. je lui fis un clin d'œil et rigolai.

Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération. Ça va les chevilles? Oh, oh ! Le numéro 20 est assurément mon préféré. _Découvrez son parfum favori__ et utilis__ez-__le pour vous masturber._(haha bien dit B. oups désolé de cet intermède)

Je me penchai, lui enlevai le papier des doigts. "Ça ne dit pas ça." Elle éclata de rire et finit par faire la liste de ceux qu'elle avait l'intention de faire quand nous pourrions finalement être ensemble. _2. Prendre des douches à deux. 81. faire des jeux de rôle. 99. dormir nue avec moi. _

Je les aimais tous. Mais mon préféré d'entre tous était le numéro 24. _L'embrasser à chaque occasion que vous avez_. Parce que malgré toutes les choses à caractère sexuel de cette liste, la chose que je désirais le plus était d'embrasser ma magnifique petite amie sur ses belles lèvres pleines et douces. J'étais impatient qu'elle me rende mon baiser.

C'était Jeudi. Bella annonça qu'elle adhérait au club de l'annuaire après qu'Angela lui ait promis qu'elle aurait un droit de véto sur toutes les photos d'elle qui serait dans l'album si elle les rejoignait. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu l'année passée elle était désireuse d'en avoir un aperçu.

Je pensais à part égale qu'elle avait besoin de passer quelques moments entre filles, et autant qu'elle me manquait. Je m'étais dit que je devrais aussi commencer à me tenir un peu plus avec des gars. Je me rendis à Port Angeles retrouver mon dealer et acheter de quoi tenir au moins un mois. Puis je retournai chez moi. Il commençait à faire nuit et un vent définitivement froid qu'il n'y avait pas il y a quelques jours, se faisait sentir. Ça allait être une putain de long hiver.

Je remarquai le panier de basket quand je me garai dans l'allée. Personne n'était à la maison et je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans une maison vide. Je dribblai sur l'asphalte, me dirigeai vers la rue là où le panier était monté. Je me plaçai devant et sautai alors que le ballon rebondit contre le panneau de plastique avec bruit de vibration avant de retourner dans mes mains.

Je me sentais dépressif et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que je m'ennuyais de la compagnie de Bella? Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il n'avait personne à l'intérieur, que la maison était froide et plongée dans l'obscurité? Peut-être que c'était le manque de communication entre Jasper et moi, que toute l'animosité pesait sur ma conscience.

Je lançai un autre panier et le mis finalement dedans. Une voiture entra dans la rue et je reconnus les phares en ayant seulement jeté un coup d'œil rapide.

Jasper passa près de moi lentement et se gara à côté de ma voiture. Le ronronnement de son moteur se coupa en même temps que le son qui hurlait dans sa voiture. Je ne le regardai pas, je dribblai simplement quelquefois et lançai la balle à nouveau. Je manquai le panier.

En périphérie, je le vis se diriger vers la maison, s'arrêter à la première marche et se tourner. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et il me regarda. Je supposai que peut-être il attendait que j'entame le dialogue. Il fit quelque pas. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose.

Je lui lançai la balle.

Surpris. Il l'attrapa, mis ses clefs dans ses poches et vint lentement vers moi avec ses pantalons en denim.

"J'ai vu J.B. Aujourd'hui. T'en as besoin? dis-je, alors qu'il faisait rebondir le ballon dans ma direction.

Ses sourcil se levèrent sous la surprise. "Euh, ouais. Tu en as pris assez pour moi? demanda-t-il avant de lancer le ballon dans le panier. Il passa sur le cercle de métal et glissa dans le filet avant de rebondir dans la rue.

"Bien sûr. Ne le fais-je toujours pas? Je fis un sourire en coin en attrapant la balle et la lui lançai.

"Ouais, toujours. Merci... Bro. Il se tourna vers moi avec le ballon figé dans ses bras, pressé contre son estomac. "Écoute E… Je euh… Je sais que j'ai des problèmes à régler. J'essaie de les régler tu sais. J'essaye de ne pas être un connard. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. "

Je soufflai, surpris par son aveu et acquiesçai. "Ouais moi aussi. Je... je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à propos D'Em. Elle t'aimait et tu étais génial avec elle. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour... "

Jasper me coupa avant que je m'excuse pour leur séparation à nouveau. "Je ne te blâme pas pour ça.," dit-il doucement. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et juste pour que tu sache, j'ai seulement embrassé Bella parce qu'elle était bouleversée et qu'elle pleurait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne me sens pas comme ça avec elle. Pas du tout. C'est juste... elle me rappelle tellement Emily que... Il s'arrêta en regardant vers chez elle.

"Bella t'aime E. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Ils s'illuminent quand ton nom est mentionné. Jasper rit. Ce son était comme si j'étais bienvenu après être rentré d'un long, très long voyage. Il m'avait vraiment manqué.

Je regardai le sol, embarrassé, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Ouais. Je suis fou d'elle moi aussi. "

"Alors les choses vont bien entre vous? Jasper fit tourner le ballon sur le bout de son doigt. Quand nous étions gamins j'étais super jaloux qu'il soit capable de faire ça alors que moi pas. Je pensais que mes doigts étaient juste trop longs.

"Super bien. Répondis-je allant cacher mes mains dans mes poches de jeans. "On essaye de faire avec cette connerie d'interdiction de toucher, truc qui fait chier au pas possible jour après jour, mais ouais ça va bien. "

Jasper acquiesça et me fit un grand sourire un sourire très heureux pour moi. "Alors écoute, il y a le festival d'automne à Sequim ce week-end et je pensais à inviter Alice. Les filles aiment ces trucs n'est-ce pas? Tu penses que toi et Bella voudriez nous accompagner?"

"_Alice?_ Putain mais qui est _Alice_?" souris-je, je le taquinai pour avoir soudain oublié le surnom Xanax et qu'il reconnaissait pour une fois qu'elle avait bien un nom. "Ouais je vais lui demander. "

"Super. Je pense que si Bella y va, Alice sera plus encline à dire oui. Je ne suis pas sa personne préférée pour le moment, mais je l'aime bien. Et euh... je me languissais en quelque sorte de passer du temps avec ton cul de pédale. Il sourit et lança à nouveau le ballon dans le panier.

"Pédale? je levai un sourcil le défiant. "Comment va ta bouche mon ami?"

Il sourit avec un air de péteux. "Super bien. Ton œil? "

"Comme un charme. Je pinçai les lèvres retenant un sourire.

"Tu veux aller fumer? "

"Fuck ouais. Mais commandons une pizza avant que m'man rentre à la maison et ne nous cuisine un de ses putain de burgers bio. Je sortis mon téléphone et cherchai le numéro alors que nous marchions côte à côte vers la maison dans l'arbre.

"Elle va mettre de la luzerne dessus encore une fois n'est-ce pas? demanda Jazz en prenant le sac de weed dans ma main tendue.

"Des germes de luzerne, de l'herbe à puce, ça ne fait pas grande différence. Le goût vous reste dans la bouche pendant une putain de semaine." On rit tous les deux, les choses étaient revenues à la normale et comme ça se devait entre nous. Enfin.

Jasper lança le ballon au hasard dans la cour et il finit sa course contre un arbre se coinçant dans des racines surélevées en attendant la prochaine fois où son utilisation serait requise. Espérant que le problème soit bien réglé. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Désolé je sais j'avais dit samedi mais c'était le 25 iem anniversaire de mon chum alors on a fête un peu!

Donc.

Surprise ou non? d'après vous, vont-ils tenir 2 ans?**  
**

Réponse au annonymes Merci à TeamEdward, sonie, anyeth, Manon et PatiewSnow.

Opheliea, haha désolé! J'avais juste beaucoup rie quand j'avais lue t'as review! J'ai encore une fois bien aimer celle que tu m'as laisser.  
Vous voullez savoir s'il va lui montrer sa queue bah... vous allez être servis... bonne lecture et on se vois plus bas.


	17. Fait de beau rêve

**High Anxiety **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra ParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Merci à Dian4a, TeamEdward, PatiewSnow et Emy **

**Je vous avertis, cette semaine je n'est pas eu une seul seconde pour travailler sur mes traductions. mon déménagement approche rapidement et je vais être très occupé car je vais être plonger dans la peinture et les rénovation. donc si je peut finalisé le chapitre 18 cette semaine le 17 serra samedi ou dimanche prochain. comme d'habitude. mais si jai pas terminé je risque de le posté un peu plus tard pour pas engendrer un trop grand délais d'attente. avant qu'on me repose la question, non je n'abandonne pas et je ne me met pas plus en pause. **

**sur ce, bonne lecture mes chères!  
**

* * *

_Beyonce~ Sweet Dreams_

**~Bella~**

"Alors écoutez. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire c'est de prendre des photos des activités scolaires et des événements sportifs et bien sûr quelques clichés spontanés, pris au hasard quoi. C'est vraiment plaisant et on se retrouve une fois par semaine. Les mardis jusqu'à quatre heures et l'une d'entre vous doit avoir une caméra. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait? nous suppliait Angela, les mains jointes en prière pour que l'une d'entre nous fasse partie des volontaires pour le club de l'album de fin d'année. Et vous pouvez mettre votre veto à toute horrible photo de vous et avoir la garantie que seulement les plus flatteuses iront dans l'album ajouta-t-elle la voix pleine de miel.

Cette phrase piqua mon intérêt, mais pas assez pour me sortir du spectacle qui en ce moment retenait ma plus grande attention. "N'y pense pas Ang, j'aurais aimé aider mais je dois travailler les mardis." Alice semblait touchée de ne pas pouvoir y participer. J'aurais tellement souhaité qu'elle n'ait pas à travailler autant mais je comprenais les raisons. Je les respectais énormément, elle et sa mère. Je savais qu'elles travaillaient dur toutes les deux pour joindre les deux bouts et économiser pour les frais qu'occasionneraient les futures études d'Alice. Ça me donnait envie de lui donner encore plus parce qu'elle le méritait vu qu'elle n'attendait jamais rien de personne.

Rosalie mordit dans un cornichon faisant un son obscène qui me rappela le bruit d'un baiser baveux ou ce qui pourrait ressembler au bruit produit lors du sexe oral. "Désolée chérie... Volleyball." Ses mots sortirent tout brouillons de sa bouche pleine de cornichon.

Je la regardai brièvement avec dégout, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Edward qui tentait d'être discret en découpant une pizza bagel avec un couteau et une fourchette.

"Bella? S'teu plaît?"

_Angela est de retour. Comme un putain de moustique. Où est ce foutu spray quand j'en ai besoin? _

_Ne puis-je pas admirer mon homme en paix putain de bordel de merde?_

Je gémis, flanchant lentement. J'avais été dans le comité de l'annuaire de mon ancienne école avant tout le drame et j'y avais eu beaucoup de plaisir. Les membres étaient parfois exemptés de cours pour des rassemblements et pour la préparation d'événements juste pour prendre des photos. J'adore prendre des photos... et bien... j'adorais en tout cas. Je me demandai si Edward voudrait se joindre à moi. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait fait partie de plein de clubs dans son ancienne école et je me demandai s'il savait qu'il aurait besoin de faire ce genre de choses pour ses bulletins pour l'université.

_Moi et E dans la chambre noire... enfermés... dans une petite pièce... à développer des photos... _

_Oh oublie ça... tout est numérique aujourd'hui, tu te souviens?_

"Parfait." Répondis-je sèchement sans lâcher du regard le parfait spécimen sexy habillé dans des vêtements de marque qu'était Edward. Il plissa les yeux et me fit un sourire en coin tandis qu'il portait un morceau de pizza à sa bouche. Le regarder mastiquer était comme regarder un porno. La ligne de sa mâchoire, rasée de près, tressautait alors que ses dents broyaient la nourriture. Je sentis un léger picotement dans mon bas-ventre, la chaleur se concentra dans mon entrejambe. Je poussai un gros soupir tout en croisant mes jambes tandis que je tentai de chasser les images d'Edward nu dans son lit la main autour de son membre.

Il lécha ses lèvres suggestivement, je baissai le regard sur la table et ricanai à ses manières sournoises. Un léger frisson courut le long de mon échine et je l'entendis rire sous cape quand il vit mes épaules trembler.

_Maudit soit-il. _

Depuis que je l'avais surpris chez lui, il y a quatre jours, les mains bien occupées dans une activité d'auto-stimulation, notre relation avait évolué à un tout autre niveau. Cette après-midi-là, la seule raison pour laquelle je lui avais permis de voir ma poitrine était parce que j'avais trouvé que c'était juste. Après tout, il m'avait laissé assister à un moment très intime entre lui et sa main droite. Vous savez, œil pour œil... ici, j'imagine que c'est plutôt une queue pour une paire de nichons. _Sémantique. _

Au départ, j'étais un peu contrariée et même choquée par la scène. Mais rapidement la fascination et la pure curiosité avaient pris le dessus à la vue étonnante de son magnifique corps nu et de son énorme zob enserré dans ses longs doigts fins. Il était... beau et sexy comme l'enfer.

Alors il avait continué à se caresser lui-même sans avoir l'air offusqué de ma présence. J'étais en quelque sorte flattée qu'il se sente assez à l'aise pour me permettre d'être témoin de son activité privée. Quand je l'avais surpris, je savais qu'il était mortifié mais il me semblait que plus que ma curiosité et mon approbation grandissaient, son embarras se réduisait à juste une .. luxure primaire digne d'un adolescent.

Il était incroyablement magnifique, le visage rougi et légèrement moite alors qu'il me regardait, les yeux mi-clos, me toucher comme il me l'avait demandé. Sa voix était rauque et sexy. À ce moment-là je suis sûre que j'aurais fait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu... sexuel ou pas. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Bonnie n'avait jamais rien pu refusé à Clyde.

C'était une première monumentale. Je n'avais jamais fait une telle chose devant qui que ce soit auparavant. Seule, oui, un tas de fois... mes mains sont les meilleures amies de ma poitrine en ce moment, mais devant lui... ce fut... et bien... honnêtement je n'avais pas de mot. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'avait pas excitée.

Néanmoins, depuis ce jour, les choses était devenues chaudes entre nous. Il y avait beaucoup de sous entendus sexuels et sans oublier bien sûr mes petites notes en Bio. Il m'écrivait des petites choses toutes mignonnes comme, je t'embrasse dans le cou ou je te caresse le genou avec ma main et je lui répondais quelque chose de vulgaire ou obscène.

Hier il avait griffonné dans mon hamburger_ Je viens de remettre une de tes mèches de cheveux derrière __ton oreille. _

J'avais écrit et glissé vers lui une note disant, _Je me penche sur le tabouret de laboratoire et j'ai oublié de mettre une culotte aujourd'hui… O__U__PS!_

Il me grogna dessus et se sauva aux toilettes frustré tandis que je riais d'un rire sombre. C'était méchant mais incroyablement plaisant en même temps. Je me comportais comme une vraie allumeuse et je ne lui avais même pas montré la marchandise, quoique, il ne l'avait pas demandé non plus. Je voulais bien la lui laisser voir, je le voulais vraiment... mais j'avais peur.

Je supposai qu'il attendait que je me lance et sincèrement j'étais nerveuse à cette idée. Comment commence-t-on à se toucher devant notre petit ami? Devais-je juste me déshabiller et le faire? Devais-je me raser ou m'épiler à la cire? c'est-à-dire, je garde cet endroit propre et entretenu mais personne n'avait vu cette zone à part moi. Aime-t-il mieux le style "épilation intégrale ou avec un peu de "moquette"? Peut-être aime-t-il l'horrible coupe afro poilue comme dans les années 70? Non non ça ne se peut pas ça... il est totalement épiler sous la ceinture. Ça me fit me demander depuis combien de temps il se rasait.

Ça allait être un sujet intéressant à discuter. Je me demandai si je pouvais juste écrire ça sur une de nos notes à sous-entendus sexuels et attendre sa réaction.

C'était quelque chose que j'aurais probablement pu demander aux filles mais elles n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se passait entre lui et moi. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était qu'elles sachent que mon petit ami ne me touche pas et ne m'embrasse pas. Il ne fait que se masturber joyeusement devant moi et qu'il attend patiemment que je fasse la même chose. Ouais... ça aussi était une autre conversation à avoir. J'étais ici depuis presque un mois et ma vie sexuelle était devenue incroyablement complexe.

_En plus rien ne s'était produit. _

Le menton pris en coupe dans mes mains, j'étais captivée par Edward qui léchait actuellement la sauce pizza sur ses doigts... lentement, sensuellement et délibérément. Je crois que c'était une façon de me pousser à tenir ma promesse de m'inciter à me déshabiller devant lui. Jasper était engagé dans une conversation profonde avec Ben et Mike à l'opposé de la table, laissant Edward seul. Ça me faisait chier qu'il semble si déconnecté des autres, excepté pour Jasper. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en froid, Edward était vraiment seul.

Jasper regardai de temps en temps Alice qui serrait discrètement ma jambe à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Je devais lui reconnaitre ça... elle jouait très bien... vraiment très bien avec lui. Elle prétendait être indifférente comme Rose le lui avait conseillé mais bouillait à l'intérieur. Après l'école, elle débita le nombre exact de fois où il l'avait regardé, parlé ou frôlé en passant près d'elle et comment elle avait feint l'indifférence face à lui. Dans ces moments-là, elle était froide comme de la glace. Je me demandai si elle ne tenait pas un genre de tableau de pointage au dos de son cahier.

Edward me regarda avec son sourire espiègle plaqué sur son visage. Je lui retournai le sourire en me léchant ouvertement les lèvres. Alors il rit et regarda ailleurs légèrement embarrassé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais toute la table me regardait le regarder.

"Oh oui! Merci Bella, ça va être super," Lâcha Angela à côté de moi tandis que je levai mes deux pouces sarcastiquement sans regarder autre chose qu'Edward. Elle m'étreint me disant tout bas que j'aurais à prendre un paquet de photos du groupe s'entrainant dans leurs nouveaux uniformes.

"Woo hoo, des nouveaux uniformes, c'est la semaine de la mode à Forks... arrêtez les journalistes." entendis-je Rosalie dire d'une voix traînante. Elle pouvait être une vraie connasse parfois.

Je n'y accordai pas vraiment d'importance parce que mes pensées et mes yeux étaient occupés.

Rose glissa sa chaise désagréablement près de la mienne, Alice se rapprocha de l'autre côté. Angela se pencha par-dessus mon épaule. Toutes les trois me soufflèrent leur halène de bagel dans les oreilles.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? Dit Rose d'un ton un peu trop accusateur à mon goût. Je fronçai les sourcils et levai les yeux au ciel dans sa direction. E et moi nous étions mis d'accord afin que les choses restent simples pour l'instant, en ne laissant personne savoir pour notre couple... parce que techniquement, selon les standards adolescents nous n'en étions pas un.

Je ne pouvais pas trouver d'excuses plausibles au fait que nous ne nous touchions pas, j'avais donc décidé de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que ce soit nécessaire... mais ces maudites fouineuses ne lâchaient pas le morceau. Durant toute l'heur du midi, elles m'avaient regardé et avaient parlé de moi comme si je n'avais pas été là. J'avais fait mon possible pour éviter le sujet, les distrayant en parlant de chaussures et de costumes d'Halloween. J'avais eu à sortir l'artillerie lourde... leur demandant ce qu'était le'tea bagging même si je le savais. N'importe quoi impliquant une bite ou des couilles leur faisait perde la tête comme si elles étaient hypnotisées par un objet brillant devant elles. Je me fis une note mentale pour voir si je pouvais trouver un gode pour les éblouir et les distraire à chaque fois qu'elles devenaient trop curieuses.

_* Mettre les testicules dans la bouche de sa partenaire de sexe. Le geste ressemble à un sac de thé tremper dans l'eau._

"Penses-tu qu'ils baisent ensemble? Parce que, regarde comment il la regarde... c'est comme s'il avait envie de lui bouffer la chatte. Regarde... il la séduit avec une putain de pizza bagel sur sa fourchette, ici, en beau milieu de la cafétéria. "

"Ferme-la Rose." je mis un doigt sur son front, la faisant reculer alors qu'elle marmonna un petit "ouch." Mais ça ne l'a pas retenue longtemps.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils sont à l'étape juste avant qu'ils ne baisent... alors peut-être qu'ils ont fait d'autres choses, mais qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore fait'', ajouta Angela bien que je la regardais sévèrement. "Bella nous aurait certainement parlé de la taille de sa queue. Je parie qu'elle est grosse. "

"Oh oui. La grandeur de ses mains le démontre clairement. Mais pourquoi le cachent-ils? Parce que, c'est évident qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Chaque fois qu'il est près d'elle, il est après son cul mais laisse toujours assez d'espace en eux. C'est étrange. Comme s'ils étaient ensemble mais qu'ils le cachent délibérément. Alice tapait du doigt sur la table, me fixant avec un œil rétréci dans l'attente de certains éclaircissements. J'étais cernée par la Twilight Zone de Forks et des Anges de Charlie*... qui tentaient de résoudre le cas de la mystérieuse disparition du zob.

_*Charlie's Angels ou Drôles de Dames en français est une série télé de 1976 à 1981 regroupant 3 belles filles détectives (les anges) qui travaillent pour Charlie. _

Edward remarqua qu'on était toutes en train de l'observer et que j'étais de toute évidence en train de me faire interroger. Il se leva mal à l'aise, jeta son sac sur l'épaule et mis le reste de son plateau dans la poubelle. Il sortit de la cafétéria sans me regarder, ni dire au revoir, à moi ou à quiconque.

_Merde. Maintenant il est furieux... merci bande de connes. _

Rose pointa son doigt en direction d'Edward. "Bye, bye Edward. Toi le mystérieux maniaque sexy- à grosse queue et beau à craquer." Elle embrassa l'air tandis qu'il disparaissait par les portes.

"Te rends-tu compte que c'est le frère de ton petit ami. Tu penses qu'Em aimerait que tu parles de son frère comme d'un morceau de viande?" dis-je sèchement. Rose roula simplement des yeux et agita sa main manucurée dédaigneusement.

Angela tira ma chaise de quelques centimètres en arrière et elle glissa la sienne en face de moi. "Vous ne vous tenez pas la main et je ne vous ai jamais vu vous embrasser ou autre. Vous trainez ensemble chaque jour après les cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe donc? "

Alice suffoqua. "Oh non! Il a une petite amie secrète à Chicago n'est-ce pas? "

"Ne pouvez-vous pas juste fermer vos gueules?" Sifflai-je en les regardant toutes. "Il n'a pas d'autre petite amie, Seigneur. Vous ne pouvez pas vous mêler de vos affaires? Soufflai-je en croisant les bras.

"Qu'a dit Emmett quand tu l'as questionné? Alice s'appuya sur son coude, ne me regardant pas en posant sa question directement à Rose. Le fait qu'elles fassent comme si je n'étais pas là n'était pas simplement fatiguant, elles allaient toutes finir par se manger une gifle.

Rose laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Il a dit qu'il ne savait rien du tout et ensuite il a commencé à me lécher l'oreille pour me distraire. "

"Est-ce que ça a fonctionné? dit Angela les yeux grand ouvert.

"Ouais. Il une de ces langues. Rose et Angela se tapèrent dans la main.

"Oh vraiment? demandai-je faussement intéressée ne ne voulant pas avoir de visuel des talents de la langue d'Emmett. Mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour détourner la conversation sur Edward et moi. "Que fait-il avec sa langue? Au moins, E n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'allégeance de Em. Ces filles chantaient comme des canaris à la première occasion qu'elles avaient.

Un petit sourire se glissa sur le visage de Rosalie comme elle se penchait en avant, prête à divulguer certains détails de sa vie sexuelle quand ses yeux se sont soudain rétrécis en me regardant. "Oh ... bien essayé, Vierge Marie. Je suis peut-être facilement distraite par la langue d'Em mais pas par toi."

"S'il te plait Bella? On est tes meilleures amies. Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. Chouina Alice avec la lèvre inférieure qui sortait.

"Parfait écoutez. je me penchai en avant sur mon siège, regardant chacune d'elles les yeux grand ouvert, impatientes d'entendre ce que j'allais leur révéler. Je savais que ça allait être difficile mais je n'avais plus trop le choix là. J'avais dit à Edward que si ça en arrivait à ce point, je serais forcée de leur dire la vérité, omettant les détails scabreux. Il avait accepté pour que je sois à l'aise, n'importe quoi pour que je sois confortable tant que je ne le décrivais pas comme un monstre ou que je donne aux filles la raison de son obligation. "C'est très compliqué. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est... qu'Edward... est... abstinent. Je fermai les yeux attendant les effets de cette phrase.

"Abstinent? Abstinent? Tu es en train de te foutre de moi? Qui fait ça? Rose hurlait et couvrait tout le bruit dans la cafétéria. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. J'aurais du mieux la connaître. Jasper nous regarda, me lançant un étrange regard.

"Rosalie!" sifflai-je. "Tais-toi! Sérieusement, ne répète ça à personne... Edward me tuerait si ça se savait. "

Toujours aussi rapide à comprendre, Alice renchérit. "Abstinent? Ce n'est pas une boisson illégale aux États Unis" Elle me regardait, livide, attendant ma réponse. Je secouai seulement de la tête, laissant tomber mon front dans ma paume. À un certain moment, Rose et Alice ont dû échanger la couleur de leurs cheveux.

Rose cracha, "Ça c'est l'absinthe espèce d'idiote... Abstinent...vient de s'abstenir... de ne pas faire...d'éviter..." Je grognai absolument irritée, frappant de la main sur la table. "Fuck Bella. Je suis désolée. Je lui tirai la langue... juste pour cette raison.

_Merci Madame Webster. Soudain c'est est une putain de lumière en Français. _

Angela attrapa son appareil. Pourquoi merde avait-elle besoin d'une photo?

_Je peux imaginer la légende dans l'annuaire d'ici. Le pétard de Forks n'est pas gay finalement! Il est juste abstinent_.

C'était plus plaisant de penser qu'il était gay. Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre et ensuite elles revinrent sur moi. Elles froncèrent toutes des sourcils et levèrent toutes les yeux au ciel incrédules.

"C'est de la merde Bella. La vérité. Rose pointait son ongle rouge sur moi.

"Je suis sérieuse. Il a fait vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Il a comme une, forte croyance contre la promiscuité sexuelle ou euh ... quelque chose dans ce genre ... et il veut attendre d'être suffisamment mature pour pouvoir gérer une relation sexuelle importante. C'était du grand n'importe quoi mais c'était la seule explication qui pouvait coller.

"Alors il est comme un putain de moine hyper sexy?" Rose fit sa tête de diva qui tremble d'incrédulité avant de faire un signe de croix. "Que Dieu vous garde sœur Bella..."

Je ris légèrement pensant à l'ironie de tout ça. "Euh, ouais, j'imagine qu'il est comme un moine."

"Quelle perte. dit Angela rêveuse. "Il est trop sexy pour rester tout seul. Je parie qu'il a une grosse queue... je la regardai incrédule. En fait, ça me démangeait vraiment de leur confirmer le gros attirail d'Edward mais j'étais bien trop protectrice à son sujet pour leur révéler ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et moi juste pour partager mon enthousiasme.

Alice se leva passablement irritée. Elle attrapa son plateau et se pencha vers moi en murmurant, "Menteuse." Ensuite elle embrassa ma joue doucement et nous quitta. Rose la suivit peu après ainsi qu'Angela. Je restai assise dans la cafétéria jusqu'à peine quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, regardant Jasper qui me lançait des regards interrogateurs.

Je ramassai mes affaires et passai par les doubles portes vers le corridor où Edward était appuyé contre le mur m'attendant. Il se poussa du mur avec la jambe se plaçant à mes côtés. Alors qu'on marchait vers le cours de Bio, je remarquai la forte odeur de cigarette fraichement fumée que portaient ses vêtements.

"Alors, qu'as-tu dit?" évidement déjà au courant de ce qu'elles m'avaient demandé.

Je regardai mes pieds avec un petit sourire, espérant qu'il ne serait pas fâché. "Je leur ai dit que tu étais contre la promiscuité et que tu étais abstinent et hum... comme un moine."

Il soupira. "Fantastique. Je veux être en moine pour Halloween."

Je ris, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas contrarié. "C'était un peu douteux en passant, de tenter de me séduire avec une pizza bagel. "

Il ricana légèrement. "S'cuse moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment penser à autre chose quand je suis près de toi. Combien de baisers est-ce que ça me coute alors? "

Je mis les doigts sur mon menton dans une mimique interrogative. "Je dois t'en charger de dix pour cette petite déviation. "

"A combien en sommes-nous maintenant?" Edward pivota son corps pour éviter un groupe de bavardes qui discutaient.

"Dix-sept je pense." Il hocha la tête, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. "Et bien, je t'en mets quarante pour les foutues putains de notes perverses que tu m'envoies. "

"Quarante? "

"Quarante," confirma t-il. Quelque chose comme trois pipes et un hummer*"

_* Hummer sexe oral fait avec une vibration sur le pénis créé par la partenaire en aspirant._

"Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un hummer."

"Fais-moi confiance... je vais t'apprendre quand le temps sera venu. "

À la fin du cours de gym, Angela me tira vers le local où le comité de l'album de fin d'année se réunissait. Il y avait seulement six personnes dans la pièce. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi mon amie tenait absolument à recruter du sang neuf. La réunion fut assez intéressante mais elle le devint beaucoup moins quand je reçus un SMS d'Edward me disant qu'il était seul et qu'il s'ennuyait de moi. Ça me réchauffa à l'intérieur, me faisant me sentir toute légère.

La conseillère nous donna les missions photo de la semaine et nous rappela d'écrire une légende sur les photos choisies pour la maquette. Après qu'elle eut fini de parler, je pris le tableau où étaient disposés quelques clichés. Ils étaient presque tous en noir et blanc, recadrés et orientés dans un angle fantaisiste. Angela me tapota sur l'épaule et me tendit une photographie.

"Oh, wow," haletai-je, regardant l'image entre mes doigts. "Il ressemble à James Dean." C'était un cliché en noir et blanc d'Edward, assis dehors sur une des tables de pique-nique. Il portait un t-shirt noir, un jean et des Converse. Chaussures que je ne lui avais jamais vues porter avant. Sa veste en cuir était soigneusement pliée à coté de lui sur la table. Il y avait une cigarette allumée à la main. La fumée s'élevait en spirales brisées autour de son visage. Il avait l'air tellement triste et distant que ça me brisa littéralement le cœur en le voyant si seul, avec une expression sombre, vide de toute émotion excepté la douleur. C'était magnifique et horrible en même temps.

"C'est une belle prise n'est-ce pas? On ne peut pas l'utiliser parce qu'il est en train de fumer alors tu peux la prendre si tu la veux. Je hochai la tête en la remerciant alors que je la glissai dans mon sac avec soin entre deux pages de mon cahier. "Je l'ai prise le jour de la rentrée, avant que tu n'arrives ici. "

Malgré l'expression de désespoir sur le visage d'Edward, quelque chose dans ces mots me fit sourire. Parce que je savais qu'il n'avait plus l'air de ça maintenant. Et je suis assez confiante pour dire que c'est grâce à moi qu'il sourit maintenant.

La réunion terminée, Angela et moi marchâmes ensemble vers le parking accompagnées de deux terminales de l'équipe. Il n'était qu'à peine plus de quatre heures mais il faisait aussi sombre que si on était plus tard dans la soirée. Pendant que nous parlions dehors dans le parking, sortis de nulle part, de gros nuages gris orageux roulèrent au-dessus de nos têtes. Le vent se leva et souffla avec rage, soulevant d'un coup un tas de feuilles humides et de débris. Toutes les quatre avons crié.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture avec un rapide au revoir de la main aux filles et tournai le chauffage au maximum après avoir mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Je fis un arrêt rapide à l'épicerie pour faire de plein de quelques produits de base et arrivai à la maison juste au moment où il commença à pleuvoir à verse. La maison était froide et plongée dans le noir. Le bruit de mes pas raisonna en écho quand j'entrai trempée et sale à cause du vent.

La première chose que j'eus envie de faire fut d'appeler Edward pour entendre sa voix qui je savais me réchaufferait à l'intérieur comme a l'extérieur. Je me demandai s'il avait mangé et j'espérai que non comme ça je pourrai lui cuisiner quelque chose. Je me tenais debout avec mon téléphone me demandant si je devais l'appeler ou non. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop pressée. Parce que, il pouvait voir de sa fenêtre que je venais juste de rentrer, et que s'il avait envie de me parler il n'avait qu'à m'appeler lui-même.

Après avoir rangé mes provisions, je sortis la photo de mon sac, retraçant la silhouette de mes doigts et la regardant avec vénération pendant un petit moment. Comment était-ce possible ou même juste pour les autres qu'une personne soit aussi belle? Et que cette personne veuille de moi dans sa vie... je souris en pensant à la chance que j'avais de l'avoir, quand une soudaine rafale de pluie s'abattit sur le toit me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je pris une longue douche, me prélassant sous l'eau chaude, savourant la sensation du savon sur ma peau et du shampoing dans mes cheveux. Je m'essuyai, passai un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux mouillés et les enveloppai dans une serviette sur ma tête. J'attrapai une paire de sous-vêtements et mon peignoir en satin blanc et mis la brassée de linge que j'avais lavé ce matin dans le sèche-linge. En attendant, je descendis pour voir si je pouvais trouver un cadre pour la photo d'Edward que j'avais laissée sur mon lit défait.

Alors que je prenais les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol, je me maudissais de ne pas avoir mis de chaussettes parce que la saleté et les diverses choses sur les marches d'escalier collaient à mes pieds humides et c'était dégoutant. Une fois arrivée en bas, je frissonnai parce que l'air humide passait au travers du mince tissu de mon peignoir et gelait mes pieds nus sur le sol en béton. Je ris de la peur irrationnelle que ce sous-sol me faisait ressentir depuis que j'étais toute petite. Je détestais ce fichu sous sol et j'étais immensément soulagée que mon père ait fait monter le lave-linge et le sèche-linge au deuxième étage.

Je jetai un rapide regard aux immenses piles de cochonneries que Charlie avait accumulées avec les années. Il semblait qu'avec les rénovations, il ait simplement mis les choses dans des boites et les ait posées au hasard sur des étagères sans ordre particulier formant ainsi un inextricable tas de souvenirs oubliés. Probablement un effort pour mettre les souvenirs de ma mère hors de vue le plus rapidement possible. Je trouvais ça triste... qu'il ne désire plus se souvenir de son ancienne vie.

Je souris devant les étagères pleines de vieux jouets et de jeux, dont ma mère avait soigneusement fait des piles quand j'étais devenue trop grande pour m'en servir. Quand je remarquai la boite avec '_Docteur Maboul_' imprimé sur le devant, je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, évitant de justesse de provoquer une avalanche avec les pièces des jeux de _Puce_ _Ne Brise Pas La Glace_ et _Des Fourmis Dans Le__ Pantalon_. Après avoir fait l'inventaire des pièces du jeu _Docteur Maboul_, je le plaçai sur les marches et retournai vers le bordel.

Je trouvai une boite étiquetée Photos. L'écriture à l'encre noire n'était visiblement pas celle de Charlie. Je me demandai brièvement si l'écriture appartenait à Esmé ou à Maggie. Dans la boite il y avait toutes les photos qui étaient auparavant sur le manteau de la cheminée dans le living-room. Elles étaient toujours dans leur cadre, poussiéreuses et vieillies. Papa y avait seulement laissé ma photo d'école la plus récente, une de lui et de Maggie et une très belle photo de nous deux quand j'avais quatre ans. Je tentai de définir ce que je ressentais face à l'absence de mes photos de famille à l'endroit où elles devaient être. Mais je me rendis compte que je ne devais pas être en colère. C'était la maison de Charlie maintenant et sa famille, juste moi et Maggie.

Je fouillai dans la boite, regardai les photos, me sentant nostalgique et triste. Ma mère me manquait, mon père me manquait et le temps où mes parents étaient ensemble aussi. J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient encore un couple, appréciant les choses qu'on aurait pu faire en famille; les voyages et les sorties, de passer du temps ensemble à rien faire. Bien sûr, quand j'étais petite, je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir qu'un jour ils ne seraient plus ensemble et que toute notre petite famille heureuse serait réduite à... ça.

Après avoir cherché dans une autre boite, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la photo de nous trois ensemble que je cherchais désespérément. Elle avait toujours été ma préférée et je voulais la retrouver pour la mettre dans ma chambre, qui avait grand besoin de plus d'objets personnels. Sur la photo, j'étais toute petite, probablement pas âgée de plus de deux ans, je portais une petite robe de cocktail blanche, mes fins cheveux bouclés et de toutes petites dents souriant à l'appareil. J'étais sur les cuisses de mon père, ma mère penchée à côté de nous et mes parents étaient heureux... vraiment heureux d'être ensemble.

Je fouinai dans une autre boite de photos et trouvai un cadre en argent parfait pour le cliché d'Edward. Je le mis sous mon bras et continuai vainement à chercher ma photo de famille.

Triant différentes piles, je regardai la lumière dans les yeux de ma mère et l'éclat de son visage disparaître lentement au fil des années. Sa coupe de cheveux changeait constamment ainsi que ses vêtements qui suivaient les modes, mais le petit sourire qui atteignait ses yeux avaient fini par s'évanouir jusqu'à devenir seulement un faux sourire fait pour le besoin de la caméra. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien elle était devenue distante avec Charlie.

Je soupirai, j'avais froid, j'étais en colère et je me sentais très très seule. J'avais vraiment envie de voir Edward, pour me coller à lui et sentir sa chaleur contre moi et la pression de son bras fort autour de ma taille. Savoir que ça ne risquait pas se produire me rendit encore plus triste. Un soudain éclair éblouissant illumina de bleu argenté le sous-sol alors qu'un coup de tonnerre qui me perça les oreilles suivi d'un grondement graveleux qui me fit hurler.

Irrationnellement effrayée et le cœur battant la chamade, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je fis un arrêt remarquant une autre boite sur le dessus d'une ancienne bibliothèque en bois nichée dans le coin en face de la cage d'escalier. Toujours acharnée à retrouver cette photo, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds à nouveau et tirai sur la boite. Mais elle était trop lourde pour l'attraper du bout des doigts. Avec hésitation, je montai sur la première étagère pour me hisser, juste assez pour mieux accéder à la boite.

Sans prévenir, mon pied nu glissa et j'agrippai le dessus de l'étagère de mes doigts qui s'accrochèrent autour du vieux bois usé. Juste au moment où j'avais retrouvé mon équilibre pour pouvoir redescendre, la bibliothèque entière vacilla sous mon poids. Je criai pour ma vie alors que le bois bascula et je me mis en boule la tête entre les jambes et les bras par-dessus la tête dans l'attente d'être écrasée. La poussière et les débris tombaient autour de moi. Quelque chose atterrit sur mon épaule avec un bruit sourd et ça me fit mal comme l'enfer. Il y eut le bruit du bois qui entrait en collision avec les plaques de plâtre. Des éclats de verre et métalliques roulaient et rebondissaient sur le sol en route vers leur dernière demeure avec écho.

Je levai finalement les yeux, toujours accroupie sous la bibliothèque qui était maintenant en angle entre le mur et mon petit corps. Je fus étonnée de m'en sortir indemne. Je n'étais pas vraiment blessée à part pour mon épaule mais je me rendis compte rapidement que je ne pouvais pas me lever et éviter de marcher sur les débris avec le faible éclairage du sous-sol et aggravé par l'étagère penchée au-dessus de moi. Des morceaux de verre brisés étaient éparpillés partout... des photos, des cadres brisés et la collection de vases en cristal, héritage de grand-mère Swan. Merde. Je savais que mon père détestait ce genre de trucs mais c'était à Grand-maman...

Un autre coup de foudre éclata à l'extérieur, suivi par un grondement de tonnerre. Les lumières clignotèrent à quelques reprises. J'ouvris la bouche, sachant que je serais foutue si je finissais coincée là-dessous dans le noir. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, je me mis à genoux et poussai le meuble de toutes mes forces mais il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre car il était bloqué dans le plâtre me laissant prise au piège dans le coin du sous-sol.

Alors je tentai de me glisser entre le mur et les étagères mais je me pouvais pas passer les épaules. Même si je parvenais à faire passer le reste de mon corps, je trouverais le sol jonché de verre brisé et j'étais pieds nus.

"Merde! Non, non, NON! Dieu, Seigneur, je vous en prie. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive!" Je soupirai de frustration. Je m'assis sur le béton froid plaçant mon peignoir sous les fesses tentant de trouver un moyen de me sortir de cet enfer. Je frappai le meuble à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce que ma main soit douloureuse.

Ensuite, comme si ma vie n'était pas assez à chier, les lumières clignotèrent à nouveau et me plongèrent dans le noir complet.

Je me figeai, prenant une profonde respiration. "Oh mon Dieu! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça? AU SECOURS." Criai-je en vain. "AU SECOURS!" Qui savait quand Charlie rentrerait à la maison? Je pouvais rester ici pendant des jours, affamée et gelée dans une flaque de pisse.

J'étais abattue et la peur prit possession de moi. Mon cœur commença à battre rapidement et je pouvais sentir ma poitrine se compresser, m'étouffer, me piéger, dans mon sous-sol, à peine habillée.

Je regardai vers le haut quand j'entendis le faible son de mon téléphone sonner en haut, me faisant sentir encore plus loin de la chaleur de mes vêtements, de la sécurité des planchers propres en bois et des meubles confortables.

_Edward…_

Il faisait si noir que je pouvais à peine juger la distance entre ici et les marches. Pas que ça fasse une différence parce que même si je pourrais me sortir de là, il n'avait aucune chance que je puisse atteindre l'escalier dans le noir avec tous les débris sur le sol.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer à cause de la panique mais je la repoussai avec rage, respirant profondément, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Je détestais être aussi détraquée.

Toujours assise et frigorifiée sous l'entrave de la bibliothèque, j'attendis patiemment un autre éclair qui me servirait de phare dans l'orage tout en chassant mes peurs d'enfant de monstres effrayants attendant dans les coins. Un nouvel éclair passa par les fenêtres. Je pus clairement voir les escaliers. Si près mais si loin.

Il me semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées mais ça ne devait faire que quelques minutes que j'étais ici à tenter de trouver un plan pour me sortir de ce fichu sous-sol. Je priai Dieu à voix haute et à un certain moment, je tentai d'envoyer mes pensées par télépathie à Edward pour qu'il vienne me sauver. Mon téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises. J'avais seulement mis une sonnerie spéciale pour mes parents alors je n'avais aucune idée de qui m'appelait. Je souhaitai que ce fut Edward.

Je mis mes doigts sur mes tempes et scandai "Ohm, ohm, Edward… Si tu peux m'entendre... je suis coincée dans mon sous-sol. et je suis complètement nue..." Pensant que s'il pouvait m'entendre, lui envoyer télépathiquement des images de moi nue l'aiderait à ramener son cul plus vite.

_J'étais désespérée._

J'ai même vidé une boite que j'avais réussi à atteindre, déchiré le carton pour recouvrir le verre sur le sol mais il n'était pas assez long pour atteindre les marches. De plus, je ne pouvais pas m'extirper de là-dessous.

Je frottai mes cuisses nues couvertes de chair de poule avec mes paumes me maudissant pour ne pas m'être habillée. Je frissonnai. Je laissai tomber mon front dans ma main quand mon estomac gronda de faim et que je réalisai que j'avais vraiment envie de pisser. Juste quand une larme s'échappa de mon œil et roula sur ma joue en signe de frustration, j'entendis frapper à la porte.

Je me mis à genoux, me sentant légèrement soulagée et criai "Je suis ici! Je suis coincée dans le sous-sol!"

Je savais que c'était Edward. Je pouvais le dire juste à cause de la force des coups et de sa ténacité. Je supposai qu'il avait dû m'appeler et comme je n'avais jamais répondu, il s'était probablement inquiété parce que j'étais seule plongée dans le noir en plein orage. Je criai encore tandis que les coups continuaient sans relâche et finirent par s'arrêter. Je criai frénétiquement, aussi fort que je le pouvais, ma gorge commençait à faire mal. Le bois étouffait mes cris.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, je commençai à pleurer et un chat se forma dans ma gorge. "S'il te plaît reviens," suppliai-je doucement, essuyant mes larmes et mon nez avec le dos de la main. Je frappai le bois à nouveau avec ma main, je poussai dessus aussi fort que je le pouvais dans la frustration mais j'avais besoin d'être debout pour pouvoir la faire bouger. Je sanglotai dans la défaite, frigorifiée et me sentant complètement stupide pour être prisonnière dans mon propre sous-sol.

Ensuite je l'entendis. Le soleil, la musique, l'espoir à l'ouïe des appels d'Edward, la voix pleine d'inquiétude. Je criai encore alors que la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit à la volée et que les pieds d'Edward dévalèrent les marches. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé un bruit que celui-là de toute ma vie.

"Merde Bella où es-tu?" Tout ce que je voyais c'était un faisceau lumineux dans sa direction mais sa voix me donnait envie de chanter une louange et crier, "louez l'enfant Jésus! Je suis sauvée!"

"Derrière cette stupide bibliothèque. Dis-je en agitant frénétiquement mes bras sur le côté du meuble. "Merci Edward, Je pensais que j'allais mourir ici. Tu dois aller chercher mes chaussures. Il y a du verre partout sur le sol et je suis pieds nus. Le suppliai-je, versant des larmes de joie.

"Putain mais qu'est-il arrivé? demanda-t-il, faisant son chemin parmi les fragments. Il se pencha sur le sol et éclaira le coin où j'étais prise au piège et assise en boule les genoux contre ma poitrine. "Tu pleures... es-tu blessée mon amour? Mon derrière était gelé et engourdi mais le voir me réchauffa.

_Sainte-mère de Dieu... il viens de m'appeler Mon amour. _

"Non, je vais bien... je suis juste une putain d'idiote. J'essuyai encore ma joue où coulaient mes larmes avec le dos de ma main et tirai sur mon peignoir pour le maintenir fermé. Je devais être affreuse.

Il me tendit sa lampe de poche pour que je puisse l'éclairer alors qu'il tentait de remettre le meuble dans une position droite. Il lui fallut quelques essais mais il réussit à le remettre à sa place, le replaçant contre le mur. Alors qu'il était affairé à la tache, il laissa sortir quelques grognements et marmonna son incrédulité face au fait que j'avais le chic de me mettre dans des situations incroyables. Je me levai, enroulai mes bras contre moi, il essuya ses mains et ses yeux examinèrent mon corps.

"Tu trembles. Merde..." Il resta là à me regarder pendant une seconde avant qu'il prenne son manteau et le secoue pour enlever le surplus d'eau dessus. Je passai mes bras dedans avec joie même s'il était humide à cause de la pluie. Il faisait délicieusement chaud à l'intérieur et ça sentait comme lui une faible odeur de cigarette, d'eau de Cologne et quelque chose de distinctement lui. Oh et la marijane, je reconnus assurément l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement fumée. Les manches étaient trop longues d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et dépassaient mes bras.

"J'ai besoin de chaussures... il y a du verre... Edward regarda le verre qui couvrait le sol puis moi, le visage barbouillé de larmes et frigorifiée, de toute évidence en train de prendre une décision.

"Fuck les souliers. Viens par ici. mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant sa main tendue vers moi. Je fis un pas vers en avant avec hésitation, pas certaine de savoir quoi faire.

"Mais…"

"B, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire hein? Te laisser là? Allez viens... Sa voix contenait un soupçon d'irritation me faisant immédiatement me demander pourquoi il était fâché contre moi pour ça. Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais fait volontairement. J'étais née maladroite. C'était comme ça.

Avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, Edward me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et m'emmena en haut aisément. Je le regardai, choquée, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

"B, la lumière s'il te plait..." dit-il en ricanant. Rapidement, je redirigeai la lumière en face de lui en arrivant finalement à l'étage.

"Mon héros... murmurai-je. Il me sourit. J'étais toujours dans ses bras et je souhaitai qu'il n'y eut pas le mince tissu de cachemire entre nous. Je souhaitai avoir la peau d'Edward contre le tissu de satin de mon peignoir.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Murmura-t-il doucement. Je hochai la tête toujours sur le choc d'être dans ses bras. Mon visage était si près du sien... je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la pluie sur lui et la fine odeur du gel dans ses cheveux mouillés. Son bras était si fort et son torse solide comme le roc. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un corps humain puisse être aussi ferme et dur.

"Je vais bien maintenant," murmurai-je en retour. Ses yeux se fermèrent momentanément et son visage s'approcha du mien. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il me remonta plus haut dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers alors que je le guidais avec la lampe de poche. Une fois arrivés à ma chambre, Edward se tint à côté mon lit, semblant se demander s'il devait me lâcher. Je levai un sourcil dans l'expectative alors qu'il restait debout, me tenant dans ses bras.

"Je ne... veux pas te déposer," murmura-t-il. Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer autour de mon dos et derrière mes genoux. Je frissonnai à ses paroles. Je voulais qu'il me tienne dans ses bras pour l'éternité.

"Alors ne le fais pas."

"Ouais, mais tu euh... n'es pas vraiment légère." La lumière dans la pièce était assez forte pour que je puisse voir le sourire en coin sur son visage.

"Merci répondis-je d'un air menaçant. Mes dents commencèrent à claquer car l'humidité du manteau d'Edward finissait par se faire ressentir.

"Tu gèles B. Tu dois t'habiller. Je hochai la tête avec tristesse, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Avec mes cheveux humides et le fait de n'avoir que des sous-vêtements sous mon fin peignoir, je tremblais. Il me déposa sur le sol, attendit que mes pieds me stabilisent avant de retirer son bras de ma taille. Je me sentis immédiatement démoralisée par la perte de contact et de chaleur de son corps.

Je retirai son manteau, je le déposai doucement sur mon lit et levai la lampe pour qu'elle éclaire ma chambre afin de pouvoir me rendre à ma penderie.

"Wow, ta chambre est un vrai bordel." dit-il doucement, prenant le soutien-gorge que j'avais porté aujourd'hui de sur mon bureau. J'ignorai sa remarque, lui arrachant la brassière des mains. Il rit et demanda, "pourquoi étais-tu à la cave? "

"Je cherchais un cadre photo, que j'ai stupidement laissé en bas. Angela a pris ça. je lui pointai la photo. Il loucha dessus.

"Tu voulais encadrer ça? Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il assez sèchement.

Je fus étonnée de sa sécheresse. "Parce que je l'aime. C'est une belle photo et j'en ai pas d'autres de toi. Je lui repris le cliché des mains et le regardai mâcher distraitement l'intérieur de sa joue. "Quel est le problème avec ça? "

Il haussa les épaules. "Rien, c'est juste... je sais pas. Oublie."

"Ne fais pas ça. claquai-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il dit d'un air désapprobateur. "Pas faire quoi?"

Je levai les yeux avec exagération et soupirai. "A l'évidence il y a quelque chose qui te dérange. S'il te plaît, ne me cache pas tes sentiments…ce n'est pas juste. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas... je penchai la tête sur le côté, le laissant savoir que je n'étais pas en colère.

Il haussa les épaules et dit, "J'avais juste eu une journée de merde. Et je déteste ces putains de Converse. Mais si tu l'aimes fais-en ce que tu veux."

Je hochai la tête, comprenant son explication qui voulait dire qu'il n'aimait pas ce dont il avait l'air sur cette photo. "C'est quoi le problème avec ces chaussures?"

"Ah, J'essayais un nouveau style. il leva les épaules avec nonchalance.

"Tu es beaucoup trop Métrosexuel pour être Emo," Je ris. "E pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'attraper une paire de chaussettes? Demandai-je en désignant ma commode avant de me tendre pour attraper un pantalon de yoga en coton. Je retirai mon peignoir, me fichant qu'il soit dans ma chambre et que je ne sois qu'en sous-vêtements parce que j'étais gelée.

Il marmonna, "bien sûr," se tournant vers le tiroir. Alors que je me glissais dans mon pantalon, j'aperçus son expression dans la reflet du miroir sur la commode. Il regardait dans mon tiroir sans prêter attention à son contenu. Au lieu de cela, son regard était sur moi et ma nudité qu'il tentait de masquer avec soin en dessous de ses cils.

"Les chaussettes Edward," je ricanai en le rappelant à l'ordre. Il balbutia et ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mes chaussettes. Il se retourna pour me regarder avant que je me glisse dans un t-shirt moulant à manches longues gris. Je lui pris la paire de chaussettes des mains, le remerciant, toujours frissonnante à cause du froid. Il se retourna encore vers ma commode, apparemment embarrassé que je l'ais attrapé en train de me mater. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je pensais juste que c'était mignon et flatteur qu'il ait envie de me voir déshabillée.

Je me tenais devant la garde-robe, cherchant dans ma montagne désorganisée, une paire de chaussures. Une fois que j'en eus trouvé une, je regardai derrière mon épaule pour voir Edward tenir une de mes culottes. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, comme s'il se concentrait vraiment fort sur quelque chose. Il la remit à sa place et en sortit une autre, la tenant comme la première.

"tu veux les essayer? je fis un sourire en coin tandis que je glissais mes pieds dans mes chaussures.

"Quoi? Non," dit-il sur la défensive. "Je me... comment ça peut être confortable? Il avait un de mes strings en dentelle qui pendait à son doigt.

"Je ne le sais pas... ils le sont c'est tout. Tu ne les sens même plus après quelques secondes. "

"Ouais mais ils sont dans... ton cul." Il fit claquer la cordelette comme un élastique.

Je haussai les épaules. "Pourquoi ne l'essayerais-tu pas et voir par toi-même? "

"Euh, non merci. Mais j'aime celui-là..." Il sortit un string vert lime avec la photo d'une grenouille portant une couronne sur le devant. "Est-ce que je peux l'avoir? "

"Ça ne va pas t'aller. ricanai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'essayer. Il fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête.

Je plissai les yeux avec un air joueur. "Est-ce pour ajouter à ta collection? "

"Ouais, celle que je commence aujourd'hui." Je ris tandis qu'il glissa la culotte dans sa poche. Son téléphone sonna en même temps dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il le sortit et répondit.

"Yo." il se retourna vers moi, posant son derrière sur le bureau alors que je me levais. "Ouais elle va bien... elle était coincée dans son putain de sous-sol." Il rit et leva les yeux au ciel, ajoutant, je sais, je sais. je penchai la tête et levai un sourcil. Il me mima avec la bouche, "Jasper."

"Vous vous reparlez tous les deux maintenant?" demandai-je avec espoir et un grand sourire. Il hocha la tête et roula des yeux. Edward ferma son téléphone et dit, "allez viens, la pizza vient d'être livrée chez moi. Edward remit son manteau et me regarda étrangement. Tu es jolie" me fit-il remarquer.

Je fis la moue, regardant mon ensemble très ordinaire. "Tu trouves ça joli? Je porte ça pour dormir."

"Oui, je le sais mais... le souffle d'Edward se coupa brusquement. Il secoua la tête, attrapa la lampe de poche sur le bureau et éclaira le chemin pour descendre, ne me donnant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il m'aida à mettre mon manteau et je pressai le bouton de la télécommande de mon auto. L'orage et les éclairs mourraient au loin mais la pluie torrentielle continuait à tomber. L'entrée des Cullen était presque aussi longue que la rue elle-même et je n'avais pas envie de me faire tremper.

J'attrapai mon sac, me rappelant le jeu qui était toujours en bas. Après l'avoir récupéré, les yeux d'Edward se sont écarquillés alors qu'il le prit sous son bras. Il tendit la main impatiemment. Au début, je pensais que c'était une invitation pour avoir ma main. Après tout, il m'avait pris dans ses bras et portée. Mais il n'avait jamais été en contact avec quoi ce soit d'autre que son manteau alors je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'était sa demande.

Il me regarda avec une expression perplexe avant qu'il s'explique, "les clefs." je me sentis tout de suite stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait soudain voulu changer les règles malgré les raisons pour lesquelles il tenait à ce qu'on ne se touche pas en privé.

J'étais indignée, "E, je peux conduire sur une centaine de mètres jusqu'à chez toi. Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je viens de te sauver la vie et commis un acte qui pourrait m'envoyer en prison et tu veux discuter avec moi?" Je fronçai les sourcils avec un sifflement alors que je laissai tomber les clefs dans sa main. On courut sous la pluie jusqu'à ma voiture nous faisant complètement tremper dans la course. Les cheveux foncés d'Edward étaient mouillés et pendaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il démarrait la voiture en marmonnant des jurons.

Il se gara derrière sa BMW, levant le doigt en me faisant signe d'attendre. Une fois rendu du côté passager il ouvrit la porte tandis que je me cachai sous ma capuche et attrapai le jeu de société. Jasper ouvrit la porte une part de pizza dans une main.

La maison était étonnamment éclairée et confortable. Des chandelles étaient allumées dans les deux premières pièces. Les deux foyers rougissaient diffusant une douce chaleur et une odeur qui signifiait le changement de saison. Nous nous rendîmes tous les trois dans la cuisine, où je me servis en prenant une pointe de pizza et un soda. Edward disparut dans la buanderie. Il revint en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette avant de prendre une pointe et de s'assoir avec Jasper et moi.

"C'est tellement romantique," chantonnai-je sarcastiquement.

L'ambiance dans la cuisine était lourde, parce que techniquement, la dernière fois que j'avais interagi avec Jasper, ses bras m'étreignaient et sa bouche était sur la mienne. On ne s'était pas parlé depuis. Je sentais qu'une conversation serait nécessaire pour mettre les choses au clair. Ses yeux passaient des miens à la table. Il semblait penser la même chose.

"Seigneur les gars, vous sentez le pot," remarquai-je, faisant battre ma main devant moi mais je me sentis un peu mal qu'ils aient fumé sans moi. J'en aurais bien pris à l'heure actuelle. Ils rirent tous les deux.

"Alors... hum... Bella. As-tu eu la chance de parler à,,, heu, Alice à propos…hum... du jour où toi... et heu, moi... étions à la cabane?" Jasper prit une énorme gorgée de son soda et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette.

"Oh, tu veux dire la fois où on s'est roulé une pelle et que tu as essayé de me peloter les seins?" Edward laissa tomber sa pointe de pizza à moitié mangée et pivota pour regarder Jasper. "Oh, Je plaisante! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bella, ne dis plus jamais des choses comme ça! Ça me fait assez chiez comme ça qu'il... Edward souffla et jeta avec colère sa serviette sur la table. Il secoua la tête, indiquant clairement que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Point barre.

"Excuse-moi. Hum non Jazz. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Aurais-je dû? "

"Euh, ma réponse est un énorme non. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait et ça réduirait mes chances de... il secoua la tête et ne termina pas sa phrase. Edward fit un sourire en coin. "Mais euh... sommes-nous. cool? mentionna-t-il en désignant de la main lui et moi avec un sourcil relevé.

"Ouais, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors... toi et Alice hein? Souris-je regardant Edward éponger sa pizza avec un essuie-tout. Il pouvait être tellement coincé parfois. Comment faisait-il pour être si hot et viril en même temps qu'il épongeait de la graisse de pizza.

"Ah, je sais pas. Elle me déteste et je ne la blâme pas. Mais je voulais l'inviter à aller à ce truc samedi... au festival. Il va y avoir des pommes d'amour, des manèges et d'autres merdes. Si elle dit oui alors vous allez venir avec nous? "

Mon cœur palpita légèrement parce que Jasper voulait proposer un rendez-vous à Alice. J'étais tellement excitée, je voulais lui téléphoner tout de suite pour le lui dire. Je regardai Edward, parce qu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Il haussa les épaules et dit simplement, "oublié de te le dire... J'étais distrait par tes sous-vêtements. Voudrais-tu y aller? "

J'éclatai de rire. "C'est celui de Sequim? La mère de Rose nous y avait emmenées quand on avait environ dix ans. C'était pas mal cool, excepté la maison hantée. Jessica Stanley s'était pissée dessus et avait vomi sur les nouvelles chaussures de Lauren. Dis-je en hochant la tête alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux. "Mais oui, j'aimerais y aller. Mais j'ai un conseil à te donner." ajoutai-je. "Si tu aimes Alice, alors ne l'appelle plus jamais Xanax. Ce n'est pas très gentil."

Jasper hocha la tête solennellement et murmura, "Je sais... je ne le ferai plus. Il semblait avoir des remords pour ses actions. Ça me touchait.

On finissait de manger juste au moment où Emmett entra dans la cuisine trempé jusqu'aux os. "Hey Quel orage hein? Il n'a plus de courant jusqu'à Port Angeles. Maman m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle et papa sont coincés sur la 101 parce qu'il y a des poteaux en travers de la route et que c'est... Hey pizza! dit-il, se glissant sur une chaise en se prenant une énorme pointe de pizza au peperoni. Après avoir parlé du festival, Emmett avait décidé de venir avec nous avec Rose.

Edward mit des piles neuves dans le jeu et une fois qu'on eut entendu le bourdonnement familier, on s'installa tous les quatre à table et on commença à jouer. Edward et Jasper étaient bons. Edward s'en tirait très bien. Je pense qu'il ne l'avait fait sonner qu'une fois quand il avait tenté de retirer l'os triangulaire du bonhomme nu. Emmett et moi n'étions pas mauvais non plus, nous tapant dans les mains l'un l'autre ainsi que Jazz faisant grogner mon petit-ami. Edward me jeta un regard mauvais quand ma main rencontra celle d'Emmett. Quelque chose d'aussi simple que 'tape m'en cinq' était exclu pour nous, c'était un monde cruel et injuste.

Au moment où les gars commencèrent à discuter de qui était le meilleur "chirurgien" mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alice qui me demandait d'aller la chercher au travail. Je demandai à Edward s'il voulait m'accompagner et Jasper se leva soudain, offrant d'y aller. On échangea un regard, se souriant l'un l'autre alors que Jasper était déjà rendu à la porte d'entrée. Je songeai à l'appeler pour l'avertir mais au lieu, je lui textai simplement, _A ton service__._J'imagine qu'elle allait comprendre quand elle verrait Jasper arriver... ça c'est, si elle ne meure pas d'une crise cardiaque avant.

Edward et moi montions dans sa chambre. Il sortit ma culotte et son téléphone de sa poche arrière, me faisant un sourire en coin. Je m'assis sur son lit, basculée en arrière sur mes coudes alors que je le regardais retirer son jean à la lueur de la chandelle. Il enleva son chandail, le jeta dans le panier à linge de sa salle de bain. Il n'avait que son boxer. Il me regarda, avec un sourire en coin et le baissa sans vergogne. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en regardant son magnifique corps dénudé se déplacer et mettre un bas de pyjama en flanelle. Cette simple vison fit ressentir à mon corps des trucs qui me semblèrent mauvais, très très mauvais.

Je voulus lui murmurer, "viens ici," je pourrais alors toucher son torse et jouer avec l'anneau d'argent de son mamelon mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Edward prit la chandelle alla dans son dressing et revint avec le sweat vert qu'on avait acheté tous les deux centre commercial. Il avait l'air si doux, confortable et câlin. Il avait fallu que je baille et je lui demandai l'heure. Il regarda sur son téléphone et dit: plus de dix heures et demi.

"Je devrais y aller. "dis-je avec appréhension. La dernière chose que je voulais était partir et rentrer dans ma maison complètement froide et plongée dans le noir. Sentant mon angoisse, il sortit son téléphone à nouveau, composa un numéro alors qu'il levait un doigt me signifiant d'attendre deux secondes...

"Hey m'man, où êtes-vous? il attendit la réponse avant de hocher la tête. oui tout va bien. Écoute, Bella est ici et je pense qu'elle est un peu effrayée de rentrer chez elle toute seule sans électricité. Peut-elle rester ici ce soir? On se sourit l'un et l'autre et ensuite après quelques mots de l'autre côté du fil son visage tomba lentement. M'man, il fait probablement froid là haut... Après une courte pause, quelques roulement d'yeux et hochements de tête il céda. Ouais, Ok. Parfait. À bientôt. Bye. "

"Elle a dit que tu pouvais rester dans la chambre d'amis, pas dans la mienne. Il haussa les épaules, ayant l'air sincèrement déçu.

"Ça va. Je suis trop fatiguée pour jouer avec mon corps ce soir de toute façon. Je ris faiblement tandis que je me levais et prenais mon sac sur sa table de nuit. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et prit le chandelier pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il commença à se brosser les dents. Il passa la tête dans la chambre avec sa brosse à dents bleue dans la bouche. Il m'en tendit une neuve, une violette. Que j'acceptai avec gratitude.

On se brossa les dents ensemble, partageant le lavabo, crachant chacun notre tour. Je trouvai ça comique. On n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas en faire toute une histoire puisque après tout, il m'avait vu à moitié nue. Je n'étais pas gênée par ça. pas le moins du monde, mais le fait qu'il me regarde me brosser les dents me faisait me sentir conne.

Lorsqu'il termina de se brosser les dents il glissa sa brosse dans un support en forme de petit œuf d'où émanait une lumière violette de la partie supérieure. Sans même me regarder il sut que je me demandais ce que c'était.

"assainisseur de brosses à dents à rayon UV," dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je ricanais. "Tout à fait toi Edward."

Il prit ma nouvelle brosse à dents et la plaça dans une boite en plastique avant de prendre le chandelier et de demander d'avancer. La maison était assez silencieuse à ce moment-là, à l'exception de la voix d'Emmett que j'entendis murmurer derrière sa porte. J'imaginai qu'il disait bonne nuit à Rose. C'était mignon. On descendit le corridor jusqu'au bout, la lumière dansante de la chandelle créait des ombres fantomatiques sur le mur et le haut plafond.

Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, un vent frais nous accueillit. Frissonnant, mes yeux suivirent les escaliers couverts de tapis qui montaient vers un living-room spacieux avec un plafond très haut. J'eus le souffle coupé parce que je n'avais même pas idée qu'il puisse y avoir ça dans cette maison. A la faible lumière, je pus voir la décoration faite dans un style French Country. C'était très féminin et avec des frou-frou dans les demi-teintes et des parures de fenêtres houleuses . Il y avait un petit coin avec des tables, des arrangements floraux et des lampes de tables placés dessus. Le canapé rayé avait environ un million de coussins avec des motifs fleuris dispersés dessus. Juste à côté de ce salon, il y avait une toute petite cuisinette toujours dans le style country. La chambre d'amis des Cullen était de la grandeur d'un grand appartement, plus grand que la plupart des endroits où ma mère et moi avions vécu après avoir quitté Forks.

"Mes grands-parents vivent ici quand ils nous rendent visite. C'est la partie la plus féminine de la maison." ricana-t-il. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des deux chambres et j'eus le souffle coupé à nouveau face au magnifique lit à baldaquin en bois blanc, agrémenté de tissus fleuris et encore plus de coussins. Edward posa la chandelle sur la table de nuit et commença à placer les coussins contre le panneau de bois au pied du lit. Il me lança gentiment son briquet me faisant signe d'allumer une autre chandelle. Reprenant son briquet, il se mit à genoux devant le petit foyer et alluma ce qui me sembla être, encore plus de chandelles. Mais il m'expliqua qu'elles étaient faites avec un gel spécial conçu pour diffuser de la chaleur. Alors qu'il faisait ça, je glissai mon bras sous mon chandail et retirai discrètement mon soutien-gorge, le pliai et le posai sur la table de chevet à côté de mon sac à main.

La chambre se réchauffa rapidement et devint rapidement agréable. Le lit était si moelleux que je m'enfonçai de quelques centimètres quand je m'y allongeai. Je posai ma tête dans les oreillers et ressentis la douceur de la literie qui m'entourait. Je pourrais dormir pendant des jours dans ce lit. Edward ricana et rampa à coté de moi. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda mon visage. Ses yeux allèrent vers ma poitrine, et je sus qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais retiré mon soutien-gorge. À ce moment-là il prit sa lèvre entre ses dents.

"Ce lit est vraiment confortable," dis-je, me sentant légèrement exposée.

"Euh, ouais. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est le lit le plus confortable de la maison. Mes grands-parents ne veulent jamais le quitter. "

"Je vois pourquoi. dis-je en me blottissant dans les oreillers. "J'adore cet endroit. Il est si "moi ". Edward hocha la tête alors que je baillai à nouveau.

"Fatiguée?" demanda-t-il. Sa main se tendit délicatement pour placer une mèche qui s'était évadée de mon rapide chignon que j'avais fait après la douche. J'imagine que les cheveux étaient une exception à la règle parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment vivants et que c'était une extension de moi-même, pas vraiment moi.

"Hey, comment es-tu entré chez moi? demandai-je me rappelant soudain qu'il était entré sans avoir la clef et que je me souvenais avoir verrouillé la porte derrière moi quand j'étais rentrée.

"Je suis euh... monté à ta fenêtre. dit-il en baissant le regard.

"Quoi? Tu as escaladé jusque là haut? Es-tu fou? Je secouai la tête face à sa stupidité mais louai le Seigneur, il avait eu le bon sens et la persistance de le faire.

J'enlevai l'élastique de mes cheveux les lâchant. Je m'assis pour y faire courir ma main. Ils étaient toujours un peu humide à certains endroits et tombèrent sur mes épaules en vrilles filiformes. Je sortis de ma sacoche ma petite brosse de voyage et la fit passer dans mes cheveux.

"Non. Premièrement, tu ne devrais pas laisser cette fenêtre ouverte. N'importe qui peut y monter comme ça. Et puis l'année passée, quand ils ont rénové ta maison, moi, Jazz et Em avions observé les ouvriers et parlé de la façon dont il était vraiment facile de simplement monter sur la rambarde du balcon arrière sous le porche et de nous hisser. Le toit n'a même pas d'angle saillant. Ce n'était pas difficile du tout. Non pas que l'un de nous serait délibérément entré par infraction dans la maison d'un policier, mais ... "

"Bien je suis contente de l'avoir laissé ouverte parce que sinon je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Je voulus le questionner sur le fait qu'il m'ait appelé Mon amour mais je me sentis stupide alors je laissai tomber.

"À ton service."

Mon téléphone vibra à cause d'un SMS d'Alice. _**OM**__**G**__** OM**__**G**__** OM**__**G**__** Jasper est là. **_

Je rigolai, montrant à Edward le texto. Il se mit sur le côté, appuyé sur le coude tandis qu'il me regardait me brosser les cheveux pendant une minute. Ses yeux étaient intenses et profonds. Je lui souris avec douceur. "Quoi?"

"Puis-je... faire ça?" demanda-t-il, presque joyeusement. Je haussai les épaules et lui passai la brosse pensant que Mr. Anal* ferait mieux de ne pas commencer à se braquer sur toutes mes pointes fourchues. Il se redressa, se rapprocha alors que je pivotais mon corps pour que mon dos soit face à lui.

_*Anal est une expression très populaire aux USA. En fait ça veut dire maniaque, pointilleux et etc mais d'une façon plus vulgaire. Désolée mais les synonymes de ce genre me viennent pas en ce moment, a par peut-être chieur. _

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais le voir lever une main vers le haut de ma tête. Quand la brosse entra en contact avec ma tête je lâchai un profond soupir. C'était si bon. Chaque coup était relaxant et réconfortant. Comme quand j'étais petite et que je me faisais faire des tresses avant d'aller à l'école sauf que là c'était... différent.

"Ma mère avait l'habitude de me brosser les cheveux quand j'étais petite. J'avais toujours les cheveux emmêlés et et plein de nœuds. Elle tirait dessus et je détestais ça. Il s'approcha encore plus près, si près que je pouvais sentir son haleine mentholée souffler sur mon oreille tandis qu'il faisait descendre la brosse sur mon cuir chevelu. Il fit soudain très, très chaud dans la pièce.

"Putain de merde il fait chaud ici. marmonna-t-il lisant pratiquement dans mes pensées. Je sentis le matelas bouger légèrement alors qu'il retirait son sweat et le jetait au pied du lit. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une partie de son torse dénudé alors qu'il se rapprochait.

Oh Seigneur Jésus, il est torse nu derrière moi. Je déglutis difficilement et continuai nerveusement. "J'aimais quand elle me les lavait et … mmmmm…" Je pouvais entendre la respiration d'Edward devenir plus profonde alors que je parlais de ma mère et mes stupides cheveux. Il faisait descendre la brosse en de longs coups partant de mon front jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, pressant les soies en plastique fermement sur ma peau. Je gémissais de plaisir ne me rendant pas compte des sons érotiques que je poussais.

Je continuai à parler pour me distraire des sensations sensuelles et de la chaleur qui s'accumulait à mon entrejambe. "Elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser ce spray démêlant qui sentait la pastèque... mmmm…merde… unnngh…"

"Bella," murmura-t-il tellement près que je pus le sentir. "Je ne suis pas ta mère." Je frissonnai à ses paroles. J'avais tellement chaud que je pouvais sentir de petites perles de sueur se former sur mon front.

_Putain non... tu ne l'es pas. _

Son souffle chatouilla mon oreille envoyant des vagues de désir directement dans mon bas-ventre. Edward pressa la brosse à l'arrière de mon cou et la descendit lentement le long de mon échine. Je gémis encore une fois parce que soudain, ça passa de vraiment innocent à vraiment érotique.

"Est-ce que c'est bon? murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Je hochai la tête en signe que oui, gémissant à nouveau alors que la brosse passait par mon oreille, mon cou et sur mon épaule.

"Aïe!" criai-je entre les dents avec un long sifflement. Il bondit en arrière alors que je tirai sur mon chandail dénudant mon épaule pour examiner la cause de ma douleur. Quelque chose m'a heurtée là quand la bibliothèque est tombée. expliquai-je.

"Bella, retire ton chandail pour que je puisse regarder. je fis comme il me l'avait demandé, me sentant immédiatement vulnérable. Un frisson parcourut mon corps lorsque mes cheveux humides retombèrent sur ma peau nue. Mon dos lui était exposé et il se hissa sur les genoux pour examiner mon épaule. "Je vais allez chercher de la glace pour ça. dit-il.

"Non, ça va. N'y touche pas c'est tout." Edward s'assit sur les talons légèrement en colère. Je me tournai pour regarder mon épaule. Il y avait un gros hématome fuchsia et violet. "S'il te plaît... ne t'arrête pas. l'implorai-je dans un murmure. Il se remit sur les genoux reprenant ses coups de brosse. Seulement, cette fois il fut plus doux, posant à peine les soies de la brosse sur ma peau nue. Il ne brossait plus mes cheveux pour des raisons pratiques... c'était plus que ça.

Alors qu'il fit courir la brosse sur mon dos, je rassemblai mes cheveux et les lançai par-dessus mon épaule comme ça, il eut l'accès à tout mon dos. Edward émit un faible gémissement. "Putain ce que tu es belle."

Il caressa mon lobe gentiment, faisant courir le plastique sur mon cou, mon épaule et entre mes clavicules. Il était tellement proche à ce moment-là. Si je bougeais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ma peau entrerait en contact avec la sienne. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mon dos. Je laissai sortir un profond soupir alors que je sentis soudain ma culotte se tremper. C'était tellement sensuel, érotique et magnifique... je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça dans ma vie.

Il retourna la brosse pour que le plastique doux caresse le tour de mes omoplates, descendit sur ma cage thoracique jusqu'à ma taille et remonta à nouveau. Je gémissais et pleurnichais à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, me foutant complètement de savoir que mes halètements de plaisir ressemblaient énormément à des halètements charnels. Il prenait soin d'éviter mon épaule meurtrie. J'étais tellement excitée et détendue en même temps. Mais j'attendais, j'attendais pour quelque chose...

Alors le quelque chose arriva.

Edward passa la brosse à l'avant de mon cou, entourant mon corps avec ses jambes de chaque côté de moi. Il pouvait facilement voir ma poitrine dénudée d'où il était. La brosse effleura ma clavicule... descendant plus bas et encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de grands cercles autour de mes seins, dessinant un huit couché, le symbole de l'infini. Son souffle devenait laborieux et lourd signe évident qu'il était très excité. Je me demandai s'il voulait s'occuper de lui ou s'il attendait que je passe mes mains dans mon pantalon. Je n'avais même pas à me demander s'il bandait...

Juste alors qu'il passa la brosse sur mes mamelons dressés, nos souffles haletèrent ensemble. Je gémis doucement alors qu'il murmura, Putain tu me rends... fou en ce moment..."

"Ungss tu Seigneur…mmmmmmmmm," fut ma réponse incohérente. Alors que les soies passaient doucement sur chacun de mes seins, j'agrippai mes doigts au bord du lit, sentant une frénésie ardente dans mes entrailles "Edward…je pense que je... je. ohhh…" J'étais... si près. J'avais entendu dire ce que c'était censé être; j'avais tout lu sur l'orgasme, sur comment il commençait faiblement et montait graduellement avant qu'il n'explose partout dans ton corps. J'avais entendu dire qu'il pouvait te faire crier, voir les étoiles, et recourber tes orteils dans l'extase. Le problème était que même si mes doigts étaient actifs en bas, je n'avais jamais été capable de m'amener à ce niveau, Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que c'était…jusqu'à ce moment.

Je commençai à ressentir une sensation intense qui était ... pratiquement indescriptible.

Ma bouche était grande ouverte et je commençai à haleter à cause de la chaleur entre mes cuisses et la douleur dans mon bas-ventre qui vibrait et brulait. La respiration d'Edward était encore plus laborieuse en ce moment. Il laissa sortir un minuscule gémissement et juste quand je fus sur le point d'avoir ce _moment_, on entendit le seul son au monde qui aurait pu me faire pleurer dans la seconde.

Un léger coup à la porte et ensuite la douce voix d'Esmé disant, "Edward? Puis-je te parler deux secondes? "

_Putain de bordel de merde tu te moques de moi là? _

Comme s'il avait été brulé par un fer chaud sur le cul, il sauta hors du lit, poussant des jurons en remettant son sweat et replaçant son bas de pyjama. Ces cheveux étaient dans un désordre total et je lui fis signe de les replacer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Je dois dire, que malgré sa précipitation à redevenir décent, j'eus une bonne idée de son entrejambe avant qu'il remette son haut et oui, il était très très dur.

Je replaçai mon chandail, m'assis sur le bord du lit, tentant de mettre mon soutien-gorge dans mon sac à main alors que mon cœur battait à l'intérieur de ma gorge. J'étais abandonnée avec ma foufoune qui palpitait et picotait me sentant immensément frustrée.

Edward ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la refermant doucement derrière lui. Je pouvais à peine entendre les murmures incohérents de leur conversation alors que je me sentis immensément coupable pour notre activité innocemment grivoise faite avec une stupide brosse à cheveux de voyage. Il revint rapidement, fermant la porte à nouveau.

"Tu devrais appeler ton père, dit-il sèchement, en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de moi. Je hochai la tête, tirant mon téléphone de mon sac et appelai. J'ai laissé un message disant à Charlie où j'étais et les circonstances qui m'avaient amenée ici, me souvenant de préciser que je dormais dans la chambre d'amis.

Edward soupira. "Je suis tellement désolé pour ça. Je euh... je dois y aller... "

Je savais que ce n'était pas son choix de partir, que c'était à la demande d'Esmé "à quelle heure te réveilles-tu le matin? demanda-t-il, attendant,

"Six heures," répondis-je doucement me mettant face à lui. J'avais besoin de l'embrasser... j'avais besoin de sentir sa bouche sur la mienne et ses bras autour de mon corps, qu'il me touche, me tienne...

"Ok, Je reviendrais demain matin pour te réveiller. Fais de beaux rêves B." Il tira les draps, l'air vraiment triste alors que je m'installai dedans. Edward remonta mes couvertures et me regarda avec un faible sourire.

"Toi aussi Edward," chuchotai-je, me calant dans les oreillers. J'allais définitivement devoir trouver mon _moment_ une fois qu'il serait parti.

_C'est nul pour lui. _

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta pour revenir. Ses mains saisirent l'ourlet de son sweat. Le remontèrent lentement révélant son torse à nouveau. Je haletai sans gêne à sa beauté, ressentant les picotements à nouveau alors qu'il me lança son chandail.

"Les chandelles vont s'éteindre dans quelques heures. Il va probablement faire froid ici." Il indiqua le foyer, expliquant pourquoi il se dénudait à nouveau.

"Merci E. dis-je doucement alors que je le pris dans mes bras en prenant une profonde respiration dedans. Il sentait si bon. "Bonne nuit."

"Hey, Bella…tu étais sur le point de..."

_Venir?_

Je hochai la tête. "J'en suis presque sure, oui. "

"Presque sure? Tu ne _sais_ pas?" il leva un sourcil.

"Et bien je n'en ai jamais euh... eu un, alors... je haussai les épaules.

"Jamais?" demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Je secouai la tête. "Jamais."

"Merde…ca ça va changer très bientôt. Vas-tu euh...? il pointa mon entrejambe et fit des gestes circulaires alors je lui souris stupidement.

_Finir?_

Je hochai à nouveau de la tête, regardant timidement vers le bas. Il soupira longuement de frustration et grogna.

"Et toi?" demandai-je sachant déjà la réponse. Il acquiesça levant les yeux au ciel. "Évidemment." il embrassa ensuite le bout de ses doigts et me souffla un baiser avant de disparaître par la porte.

Une fois certaine qu'il était bel et bien parti dans sa chambre, je glissai mes mains dans mon pantalon, me caressant jusqu'à ce que je me sente bien à nouveau. Mais je n'étais pas capable de m'amener là où les caresses d'Edward m'avaient amenée. Quand je fus totalement frustrée, tombant de fatigue et que mes paupières me brulaient, je me roulai en boule, me pelotonnant contre le chandail d'Edward, plongée dans sa délicieuse odeur. Je sautai la prière parce que j'étais en colère pour l'épisode du sous-sol et que j'étais trop épuisée pour entrer en connexion avec le Grand Patron en haut. Alors que je sombrai dans le sommeil, je fus triste d'être seule et éprouvai un peu de ressentiment pour l'interruption d'Esmé.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai d'un bras fort autour de ma taille et de doux contacts; de caresses sur le visage et mes cheveux qui étaient douces, tendres et remplies d'amour.

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain, confuse pendant un moment avant de réaliser où j'étais, toujours dans la chambre plongée dans le noir alors que le foyer était éteint. Il ne diffusait plus aucune lumière ni chaleur. Mon nez était froid, mais sous les couvertures c'était confortable et presque trop chaud. Je m'assis, tirant mes cheveux en queue de cheval et regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il était 5:17. Je tendis la main pour lisser les draps froissés à coté de moi.

Je plissai du nez dans la confusion, parce que je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir mis le sweat d'Edward pendant la nuit mais j'étais pratiquement certaine d'avoir dormi du côté droit du lit. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le côté gauche soit... chaud.

C'est alors que je souris, sachant que, peut-être, je n'avais pas dormi seule, finalement.


	18. Un héro attitré

**High Anxiety **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra ParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Merci à Eris59, Dian4a, pauline et Opheliea.  
**

~High Anxiety~

Chapter 17~ Self Appointed Hero

_Nickleback~ Hero_

**~ Edward ~**

"Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens," dis-je catégoriquement en sautant de la cabane.

_Je le sens._

"Alors va voir espèce de parano. J'attendrai les pizzas, appelle-moi juste quand tu l'auras trouvée. Jasper sauta après moi. Je lui fis signe de la main, sprintai jusqu'à ma voiture pour prendre une lampe de poche dans le coffre et me rendis chez Bella.

A l'intérieur, la maison était froide et je frissonnai alors que je l'appelai à plusieurs reprises. Je priai pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans la salle de bain ou sous la douche... Ok c'est vrai, si je devais être vraiment honnête, une part de moi souhaitait qu'elle soit sous la douche parce que je n'étais qu'un foutu pervers. Mais je me sentis comme un trou de cul d'avoir grimper à sa fenêtre et de ne pas la trouver à l'intérieur.

Je continuai à la chercher frénétiquement, allant de pièce en pièce sans la trouver. J'étais défoncé et mon esprit était légèrement confus. La panique s'était emparée de moi quand elle n'avait répondu à aucun de mes appels ou SMS. Jazz me fit me sentir comme un petit ami psychotique et harceleur. À un moment j'avais pensé qu'il avait peut être raison. Après tout, je l'avais appelée et textée dix fois en l'espace de dix-sept minutes. Désespéré? Sûrement, mais je le sentais dans mes tripes que quelque chose n'allait pas... comme un sixième sens.

Plus je l'appelais en vain et n'avais aucune réponse, plus mes craintes grandissaient. C'est alors que je l'entendis crier. Sa voix était mêlée de... je sais pas... peur, soulagement, frustration?

Je m'accroupis et dirigeai la lampe pour voir son visage strié de larmes. Bella... toute tremblante... les cheveux mouillés assise sur le ciment froid ne portant rien de plus qu'un mince petit peignoir. Ses genoux étaient repliés sur elle jusqu'à son menton. Elle avait l'air toute petite et fragile. Ce n'était pas la créature sexy et magnifique que je voyais dans mes fantasmes. Je la libérai et je n'eus pas d'autres choix que de la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener en lieu sûr. Mais... sérieux, qui j'essayais de tromper là? J'avais très certainement eu le choix. J'aurais pu facilement choisir d'aller lui chercher ses chaussures et la laisser monter les escaliers sans aide de ma part excepté la lumière de ma lampe de poche. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une option. Je choisis sa sécurité comme étant ma priorité et il fut logique pour moi de briser les règles quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de danger.

J'avais eu à la toucher. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Jamais.

Mais elle tremblait, elle avait la chair de poule, ses yeux reflétaient le traumatisme d'avoir été prise au piège dans son sous-sol durant un orage. Je voulais me glisser dans son lit chaud, enrouler mon corps autour du sien et la tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit détendue et qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Je savais que je ne le pouvais pas, ça me faisait chier.

Je regardai sans vergogne son reflet dans le miroir lorsqu'elle s'habilla et me sentis stupide quand elle m'attrapa en train de la lorgner. Je pris un sous-vêtement dans son tiroir. Espérant qu'il soit le premier d'une longue série... tout le monde doit avoir un hobby. J'avais été curieux de voir ce qu'elle portait afin de pouvoir ajouter ça dans mes fantasmes et me renseigner sur ce que je pourrais lui acheter. L'idée de lui acheter de la lingerie me fit tourner la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien voir recouvrir son cul? Ouais... hum... rien. Si j'avais le choix... elle serait nue 24 heures 7 jours sur 7.

Je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pratiquement que des strings, quelques articles en dentelle et quelques shorty, mais rien d'exceptionnellement sexy ou de spécial. J'avais fermement l'intention de corriger ça. Je me demandai si elle préfèrerait quelque chose de chez Victoria's Secret ou de chez La Perla.

Je m'étais aussi assigné la tache de changer le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté d'orgasme. J'étais stupéfait. Parce que, elle m'avait dit qu'elle se touchait tout le temps, mais elle n'était jamais venue?Comment était-ce possible?

Orgasme et sous-vêtements... ça devrait me tenir occupé pendant un moment.

Après avoir terminé de manger les pizzas, je bottai le cul à tout le monde au jeu Dr Maboul, merci beaucoup Dr. Cullen Junior MD. Bella me regarda me changer la lèvre coincée entre ses dents, les yeux grand ouvert et remplis de désir. Je ne voulais rien de plus que m'enfoncer dans son petit corps chaud, glisser ma queue en elle et savourer de la faire crier mon nom. Mais tristement, on se brossa simplement les dents ensemble comme si on avait genre soixante-quinze putains d'années et d'être sur le point de regarder la Roue de Fortune avant d'aller au lit.

Alors que je retirais la masse de coussins et allumais le foyer dans la chambre d'amis, je commençai à réfléchir à la situation à laquelle je faisais face. Il se trouvait que je n'étais pas autorisé à toucher ma propre petite amie, que ce soit innocent, ouvertement sexuel ou entre les deux. Toutefois, dans le cas où elle, ou tout autre mineur de sexe féminin, comme précisé par la Cour, serait en danger, comment pouvais-je fermer les yeux et passer mon chemin sans faire un geste nécessaire? Quel genre de personne ferait ça? Esmé, en fait, m'avait élevé comme un gentleman.

Je commençai à jouer avec l' idée de faire acte héroïque ou de bravoure qui serait considéré comme une exception à la règle. C'est sûr, aucun juge ne m'accuserait d'avoir brisé l'obligation de restriction pour un acte de bravoure. En fait, il pourrait peut-être même annuler tout ce putain de dossier. Même les juges appréciaient les efforts héroïques.

Alors, pendant que je réfléchissais à cette idée qui trottait dans ma tête, je concoctai un plan pour la "sauver". L'idée de la faire tomber du lit me fit cogiter. Faisant quelques calculs mathématiques dans ma tête, j'essayais de déchiffrer une méthode pour savoir si je pourrais raisonnablement la pousser en bas du lit et arriver de l'autre côté assez rapidement pour l'attraper avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec le sol. Je plissai les yeux alors que je réfléchissais...

_Ok, ok, alors si le lit est environ à __90 centimètres__ de haut__ accordant plus ou moins quel__que__s__ centimètres pour le tapis. Elle p__è__se quoi... __52__, peut être __54__kilo__s, mesure __1 mètre 57__. Disons que ça lui prend 1.2 seconde pour tomber __du lit au__ tapis, je pourrais raisonnablement arriv__er __de son coté en 3,1 secondes. Non c'est faux parce que j'ai oublié de prendre en compte le poids par rapport à la masse... la force de gravité et l'attraction terrestre entr__aient__ en jeu eux aussi. À moins que... je roule sur le lit après elle... mais ça__,__ç__a devrait être __vraiment__ une putain de roulade rapide…J'y pense, je pourrais facilement bondir __du__ lit et l'attraper de cette manière... Oh mais attend... l__e couvre-lit__ est en soi__e__ ou ce genre de merde, alors je dois additionner le facteur gliss__e__ parce que si c'était du coton __ç__a irait plus lentement…À MOINS…si j'étais déjà par terre en l'attendant, alors elle __m'__atterrirait directement__dessus __... __ce qui__ serait absolument parfait. _

_Putain, j'aurais besoin d'une super vitesse du genre comme un vampire. Pourquoi merde me suis-je autant défoncé? j'me dit la même chose lol) _

_Mais bien sûr, j'aurais besoin de la toucher pour la faire tomber de ce putain de lit en premier lieu alors ça rend toute mon idée nulle. _

_Bon, rayons ça. _

_Que pensez-vous de si... je la mettais accidentellement en feu? Je pourrais être déjà prêt et je pourrais lui vider un grand seau d'eau sur elle... peut-être pourrait-elle même porter un chandail blanc ce jour-là? Non, ce serait trop bizarre. Et si je la poussais dans les escaliers et j'essayais de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase en bas? Lui faire un croche pied? La sauver d'une voiture qui perd le contrôle et qui est sur le point de la percuter? Peut-être, la noyer et la ramener à la vie avec le bouche-à-bouche... _

_Mec, tu as un problème. _

Je soupirai, m'étendant sur le lit à coté d'elle et remarquant soudain que ses mamelons pointaient au travers de son chandail. Ils me rappelaient étrangement le petit bouton du minuteur pour la dinde qui surgissait quand elle était prête. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, elle n'avait pas de maquillage, ses cheveux n'était pas coiffés et elle était habillée avec les vêtements confortables qu'elle portait pour dormir. J'avais presque merdé quand j'avais admis que j'avais reconnu les vêtements dans lesquels elle dormait chez elle. J'espère que c'était entré direct et qu'elle avait oublié. Cependant, sans aucun de ces habituels surplus féminins, c'était la première fois que je pouvais voir sa beauté naturelle; sa vraie couleur de peau crémeuse, ses lèvres sans gloss, ses cils sans mascara. Naturelle et à l'aise. Bella était étonnante.

Je fus fasciné à la vue d'elle se brossant les cheveux. C'était un tout petit geste sans implication sexuelle mais ça me fit des choses que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Des choses qui me donnèrent envie de la choyer et de prendre soin d'elle... et ouais...de la baiser. Et oui, je ne suis pas _que_ brave. Je me tins derrière elle pendant dix minutes avec une ridicule érection, tandis que je lui caressais le cou et le dos avec sa brosse. Je regardai comment sa peau réagissait à mon souffle. Comment elle soupirait et frissonnait. Je fis courir la brosse sur son épaule ne sachant pas qu'elle était blessée. Docteur Cullen Junior fit surface et je voulus mieux voir la blessure sur son épaule. J'étais peut-être un héros malade, dément et perverti mais je n'avais pas une vison à rayon-X ni de super pouvoirs.

Je jure que je n'avais même pas eu à l'idée qu'elle se mettrait nue avant qu'elle le soit. Une fois libérée du tissu de son chandail elle me supplia de ne pas arrêter. À ce moment-là, j'aurais même été d'accord pour sauter du toit si elle me l'avait demandé. Je m'assis en l'entourant de mes jambes et caressai le haut de son corps dénudé avec une putain de brosse à cheveux. Ses gémissements et pleurnicheries allèrent directement à ma queue, durcirent cet espèce de connard jusqu'à ce que ce fut littéralement douloureux dans mon pantalon de pyjama. Je la réarrangeais mais je ne la touchais pas ou quoique ce soit pendant que je faisais mon truc sur Bella. Je voulais lui faire vivre l'expérience sans la distraire, libérer son esprit et qu'il ne se porte sur rien d'autre que la sensation de la brosse contre sa peau. Elle était tellement réceptive au toucher. J'étais en admiration devant elle en pensant à ce que cela serait quand je pourrais le faire pour de vrai avec mes doigts, ma langue et... ma queue.

Elle était sur le point de partir, sur le point d'avoir son tout premier orgasme juste au moment où ma mère m'a appelé. Rien ne dégonfle aussi vite une érection que la voix de sa mère. Où est la justice dans ce monde? Qu'avais-je fait merde pour mériter toutes ces mauvaises cartes?

J'étais sorti en hâte de cette chambre avec le cœur dans le pantalon, sachant que si ma mère avait entendu les petits gémissements de Bella, elle penserait qu'on était en train de faire des putains de trucs interdits. Elle se tenait dans le coin du hall avaec une chandelle qui illuminait son visage. Elle avait l'air fatiguée... et en colère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a M'man?" Demandai-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

"Chéri il est tard. Que faisiez-vous là-dedans?"

"On parlait." je descendis les yeux sur la chandelle.

"Mmm. Assure-toi qu'elle téléphone à son père. La dernière chose dont tu aies besoin c'est que l'ex-chef de police retrouve sa fille de seize ans passant la nuit dans une maison avec trois adolescents excités." Elle pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête de côté dans l'expectative. On y était... c'était la moue de ma mère. Comment elle faisait ce truc me dépassait. Son sourcil se levait dans un silencieux "Je ne plaisante pas," mode maternelle. C'était comme un code secret de maman. Comme un sérum de vérité.

_Putain elle l'avait entendue._

"Ok"

"Dis bonne nuit Edward. Avant que ça ne devienne... compliqué." Elle fit aller sa main de moi à la porte de la chambre et me gratifia d'un regard sévère et réprobateur. Je lui levai simplement les yeux au ciel, vraiment agacé. C'était pour mon bien mais ça faisait chier pareil.

Après lui avoir laisser mon sweat, je quittai Bella me rendant dans ma propres chambre où je me déshabillai. J'enlevai mon pantalon si vite que j'étais presque tombé quand mon pied resta coincé dans une jambe.

Je m'affalai alors dans mon lit, fermant les yeux mais la flamme de la bougie me déconcentrait en créant des ombres sur mes paupières. Je la soufflai et serrai ma bite dans ma main n'utilisant pas de lotion ou de lubrifiant, seulement le liquide qui sortait en abondance de mon gland et qui était maintenant tout autour. Ma main s'était enroulée autour de mon manche, faisant des mouvements rapides et mon pouce tournait sur ma tête. Mes pensées étaient concentrées sur les pointes durcies de Bella, son cou et la douce courbe de ses épaules. Elle était parfaite et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour la sentir simplement contre moi sa chaleur et sa peau aux odeurs de paradis… ses lèvres douces et son souffle chaud contre ma bouche. J'y étais presque. J'étouffai un cri avec mon poing, gémissant alors que la tension s'évacuait en jets violents. Après m'être nettoyé et avoir remis mon pyjama, je restai étendu dans mon lit pendant un moment, ne trouvant pas de réconfort ou de soulagement dans l'obscurité.

Parce que j'avais besoin d'elle.

La maison était plongée dans le noir et il était minuit passé. J'utilisai mon téléphone cellulaire comme source de lumière. Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la porte au bout du couloir, serrant la mâchoire quand le plancher grinçait sous mes pieds. Le foyer toujours allumé n'était plus très fort mais la pièce était encore chaude. Bella était blottie sous les couvertures, câlinant mon sweat juste sous son visage. Cette vision me toucha. Les paupières closes, paisible, magnifique, rayonnante dans la faible lumière. Je débattis en moi-même sur rester debout et la regarder dormir ou la rejoindre. Le deuxième choix l'emporta après quelques secondes de questionnement.

"Bella…" murmurai-je, testant son niveau d'alerte. Elle ne répondit ni ne bougea pas. Lentement, je montai sur le lit à quatre pattes. Je me glissai sous les couvertures avec elle, me plongeant dans la chaleur que son corps diffusait. Elle avait l'air toute petite, fragile, réservée et innocente.

Putain j'aimais ça.

Avec beaucoup de prudence, j'approchai mon corps du sien, me mettant en cuillère avec son corps sans vraiment la toucher. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils couvraient mon visage. Sa peau était propre, sentait le savon et la poudre. Elle ne portait pas de parfum cette nuit mais ça ne changeait rien parce que ma bite reconnaitrait son odeur n'importe où. Je fus instantanément dur à nouveau me sentant comme une petite merde dépravée en lui faisant ça.

Mais encore une fois, dans ma tête, j'approuvai le geste en me disant que je ne l'avais pas observée à sa fenêtre depuis une semaine. Comme si je devais être récompensé pour bon comportement ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'était une lutte interne constante. Moralité versus Sexualité. Ange versus Démon. Elle était ma copine et je pense que si les choses avaient été différentes elle me laisserait volontiers la toucher... en fait je parie qu'elle me laisserait faire toutes les putains de choses que je voudrais lui faire. Mais je l'épiai pendant des moments privés et ça c'était mal. Je me disputai avec moi-même à savoir si je devais le lui dire ou pas. Mais je n'étais pas encore parvenu à une décision tangible. J'attendrai encore une nuit avant de renoncer à tout ça.

Ce que j'aimais c'était sa naïveté. Le fait qu'elle ne sache pas ce que je faisais était ce qui m'attirait. Elle était sexy, belle et elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. .

Son épaule meurtrie apparaissait furtivement à l'encolure de son chandail. Je me rapprochai un peu plus, faisant finalement contact avec les courbes de son corps... le mien modelait parfaitement ses formes derrière elle. Je caressai son épaule du bout des doigts, presque imperceptiblement. Elle ne bougea ni soupira alors je sus qu'elle était profondément endormie. J'en remerciai silencieusement Dieu pour l'inhibiteur sélectif de recapture sérotonine*. Le Prozac est mon sauveur.

_*Les inhibiteurs sélectifs de __recapture __sérotonine sont une classe d'antidépresseur__s__. __Les ISRS sont fréquemment prescrits dans les cas d'anxiété, de trouble__s__ obsessionnel__s__ compulsif__s__ et de troubles de l'alimentation._

Je repoussai quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, faisant courir mon index le long de sa joue. Sa peau était incroyablement douce et soyeuse à mon toucher. Je me penchai vers l'avant, plaçant quelques petits baisers dans son cou, son épaule et son bras... la touchant, la goutant, savourant sa tiédeur.

C'était divin.

Ma bite aimait définitivement l'idée d'obtenir quelques frottements. Elle était nichée dans le creux de son dos, juste en haut de la raie de ses fesses. Je glissai doucement en avant, ressentant le contraste entre le tissu légèrement rêche et la barrière extérieure de son coccyx contre ma rigidité.

Je m'imaginai descendre soigneusement son pantalon extensible libérant ainsi ses fesses, avant de me glisser en elle, poussant doucement, lentement, respirant et bougeant ensemble. Bien sûr, je n'oserai pas. Je n'ai pas les couilles pour ça. Sans oublier qu'elle se réveillerait... mais quelque chose me disait que ça me l'aurait pas dérangée.

J'étais pratiquement en train de haleter dans son cou, sentant la tension monter et la douleur se créer dans mes boules tandis que je me frottais contre elle. Je me sentis comme un putain de chien excité, honteux et faible, mais incapable de trouver la volonté de m'arrêter. Finalement j'éjaculai à nouveau, étouffant mes gémissements dans ses cheveux et les oreillers sous nous. Mon pantalon fut juste un peu mouillé. Comme c'était la deuxième fois, je n'avais pas déversé autant de quantité que la première.

Je me sentais dégoutant de rester couché là, toujours contre elle, avec du sperme dans mon pantalon qui finirait par traverser mon pyjama et s'étaler sur son dos. Mais il se trouvait que j'en avais rien à foutre parce que j'étais exténué. De plus, aller me nettoyer incluais me décoller d'elle et ce n'était pas envisageable. Rapidement, je programmai mon cellulaire pour qu'il vibre à cinq heures du mat. Je m'endormis les bras autour d'elle, la tenant contre moi. Je l'enveloppais... j'avais la sensation de l'embrasser, de la protéger, de la garder au chaud et en sécurité.

À un certain moment, elle se retourna et enfouit son nez contre mon cou en soupirant doucement. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les miens. Elle les resserra alors qu'elle soupirait à nouveau. Je pensai qu'elle rêvait et j'espérais y tenir un rôle. J'ai toujours eu un sommeil léger... mon père pouvait se lever et aller aux toilettes en pleine nuit à l'autre bout de la maison que ça me réveillait. Mais avoir ma main dans la sienne pour la première fois était juste, tristement monumental pour moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche d'une personne. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Même le plaisir sexuel provisoire que j'avais ressenti avec Tanya ne pouvait pas tenir la comparaison avec ce que je ressentais en tenant simplement la main de Bella. J'avais envie de pleurer à la beauté et l'injustice de tout ça.

À cinq heures, j'avais emmagasiné assez de repos quand mon cellulaire me réveilla. La pièce était froide puisque le feu était éteint. Avant de partir, je lui retirai mon chandail d'entre ses bras et le lui glissai par-dessus sa tête sachant que la chaleur de mon corps lui manquerait quand je serais parti. Ce ne fut pas facile mais je pus passer ses bras dans les manches sans même qu'elle s'agite légèrement. Elle était pratiquement comateuse. C'en était même effrayant. Une part de moi se demanda ce qui arriverait si jamais je tentais de la baiser... est-ce qu'elle s'en rendrait même compte?

Je n'avais pas envie de tester cette théorie. Pas ce matin en tout cas. Je sortis du lit, l'embrassai sur le front et ensuite sur les lèvres gentiment avant de sortir de la chambre. Je retirai mon pantalon collant, me douchai, m'habillai avec un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues bleu. Je regardai l'horloge, coiffai mes cheveux rapidement portant beaucoup moins d'attention aux détails que d'habitude et finalement retournai à la chambre où était Bella.

Je cognai doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était assise sur le coffre au pied du lit fait tenant une photo encadrée de moi, Em et Jazz prise à la maison de mes grands-parents près du lac. Elle leva les yeux quand elle m'entendit entrer dans la chambre, affichant un énorme sourire, les yeux ensommeillés pleins d'étoiles. Rien que ça suffirait à ma matinée.

"Salut," Dis-je doucement en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Bon matin." dit-elle en retour. Elle tourna la photo vers moi et je ris. Moi, Em et Jazz étions vêtus de petits smokings, en compagnie de nos grands-parents qui tentaient de nous empêcher de nous salir avant la cérémonie. "Tu es tellement adorable!" balança-t-elle. "A-t-elle été prise au mariage de tes parents?"

"Ouais. Mes grands-parents ont une maison sur le Lac Michigan. C'est magnifique là-bas. Mes parents se sont mariés au coucher du soleil devant le lac. Elle hocha la tête, souriant en touchant les arches blanches en arrière-plan. "Un jour je t'y emmènerais. "

"J'en suis impatiente. Viennent-ils pour Noël?"

"Euh, Je pense qu'il est prévu que nous allions là-bas cette année mais... Je haussai les épaules sachant que si c'était de mon ressort, je n'irais nulle part près de Chicago sans Bella. "c'est toujours en cours de discussion."

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait l'air légèrement triste. "Hey, es-tu revenu hier soir? Je me suis réveillée avec ton chandail et le lit était chaud. Elle fit un sourire en coin, attendant que j'avoue avoir dormi avec elle.

Je haussai les épaules en toute innocence. "Je n'en sais rien. C'était probablement Emmett. Il est somnambule."

Je me levai, lui pris la photo des mains tandis qu'elle marmonna, "hum, j'en suis sûre. Je remis le cadre sur le manteau de la cheminée avec un ricanement. Je supposai que ma réponse n'était pas vraiment convaincante parce qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

Elle sauta le petit déjeuner quand elle vit ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle nous salua rapidement et partit chez elle en moins de deux. Jasper mangeait un bol de céréales à l'ilot et parlait la bouche pleine.

"Alice a dit qu'elle viendrait demain mais seulement si Bella et Rose venaient. "

"Oh cool. Alors elle n'a pas détesté ton audace en fait? demandai-je, me versant un bol de Penguin Puffs bio qui ressemblait plutôt à du blé écrasé avec des petits bâtons de fibres et des raisins secs pour mettre de la couleur. Putain c'est quoi cette merde"

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis si tôt le matin Edward. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je grinçai des dents alors que ma mère me parla froidement de l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était toujours dans sa robe de chambre mauve et ses cheveux étaient défaits. Elle avait de toute évidence l'air fatiguée et en mode chiante.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. "Non, elle a définitivement détesté mon audace mais elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour me laisser une chance de mériter son pardon. Je n'ai aucune saloperie d'idée de ce que je suis supposé faire mais si elle pense que je vais m'amuser à sauter dans des putains de cerceaux ou faire le moindre truc de ce genre pour qu'elle me pardonne et bien elle va se le mettre dans le cul. Jasper Cullen ne sautera dans des cerceaux pour personne. "

"Achète-lui des fleurs, dis-lui qu'elle est belle. C'est un début. dit Esm'man le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café. "Et arrêtez de jurer autant tous les deux. Vous parlez comme des voyous "

On leva tous les deux les yeux au ciel et marmonna des excuses alors qu'on terminait notre petit déjeuner et partait pour l'école. J'enchainai Français, Mathématiques, examen d'Histoire et ensuite retrouvai Bella à sa classe de Géométrie pour marcher avec elle vers le cours d'Anglais. Quand elle sortit de sa classe, je fut ébloui à sa vue. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés avec de grandes boucles qui encadraient son visage. Elle portait un ensemble qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Je ne manquai pas de remarquer que tous les garçons la reluquaient quand elle passait près d'eux. Son haut était de couleur crème glacée à la vanille, long et tombant sur une épaule. Elle portait des leggings coordonnés avec le haut et des bottes marron qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et cette ceinture... elle était faite de perles et reposait sur ses hanches. Un long cordon tombait entre les jambes.

Putain ce qu'elle était époustouflante.

"Quel est le problème?" demanda-t-elle alors que je me poussai du mur pour marcher à ses côtés. Elle avait remarqué mon expression qui, j'en suis sûr, était demi amusé, demi fou-excité.

"Rien... tu es vraiment sexy... je veux dire plus que d'habitude. je léchai ma lèvre inférieure inconsciemment et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Quoi?" je levai un sourcil.

"Lécher tes lèvres. Ta langue... me rend... folle. Elle lâcha un profond soupir et s'installa à sa place en Anglais. On passa les trois périodes avec moi qui la regardais et léchais délibérément ma lèvre, et Bella, qui secouait la tête et laissait tomber son front dans sa paume en signe de frustration.

_C'est ton tour de te sauver aux toilettes jeune fille. On peut être deux pour jouer à ce jeu. _

J'avais été super nerveux toute la journée. Je pensais à sa poitrine dénudée et à ses gémissements de la nuit dernière. Ses paroles sur le fait de n'avoir jamais eu d'orgasme revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête et ça me dérangeait. J'avais des pensées contradictoires. De un, je me sentais désolé pour elle et ensuite... désolé pour nous sachant que nous devrions attendre deux putains d'années avant de pouvoir expérimenter ça ensemble, de le faire de façon normale. Ensuite la panique s'était installée. Et si elle ne voulait pas attendre? Et si elle voulait l'expérimenter avec quelqu'un d'autre?

Je repoussai rapidement ses pensées de ma tête et retournai à mes souvenirs d'hier soir. Je pensai avoir trouvé mon Happy Place''.

Une fois seuls dans la salle d'étude, Je posai le talon de ma chaussure sur le barreau de sa chaise et la tirai entre mes genoux que j'avais ouverts. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur mon entrejambe, qui à ce moment, déformait légèrement mon jean. Elle leva timidement le regard sur moi au travers de ses cils, de séduisante manière et glissa vite son cul sur le bord de la chaise, étendant ses jambes entre les miennes. Les cordons perlés de sa ceinture tombèrent de sous son estomac directement entre ses cuisses.

Je me penchai vers elle et murmurai, "Putain ce que tu es belle. Le sais-tu ça?" Je commençai à jouer avec les cordons qui pendaient et les entrelaçai en formant une tresse. Elle haletait et je savais très bien qu'ils passaient le long de sa chatte, exactement où était son clito.

"Arrête E ." sa respiration était lourde alors que ses yeux me suppliaient. Elle était excitée.

"Je veux te faire jouir. Murmurai-je, mon regard bien ancré dans le sien.

Les yeux de Bella papillonnaient tandis que ses doigts agrippaient les côtés de sa chaise.

"Pas ici, s'te plaît... pas ici. Je fis bouger la tresse vers la droite et elle gémit. "E…non…"

"Non, pas ici, Beautiful. Je ne vais pas le faire parce que tu ne peux pas crier mon nom ici et c'est quelque chose que je ne prévois pas de manquer. Mais je suis impatient de gouter ta... Au moment où j'allais dire chatte, deux jeunes nerds de l'informatique arrivèrent bruyamment réclamant la table à côté de la nôtre. Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que je leur jetai un regard noir.

"Cette table est prise." dis-je sévèrement.

Celui avec un sérieux problème d'acné me répondit, "mais il y a personne..."

"J'ai _dit _la putain de table est prise. Trouvez un autre endroit où vous assoir. Bella se couvrit la bouche de sa main alors que les deux gamins se déchiraient le cul pour sortir de l'alcôve en tremblant dans leurs chaussures. Je retournai mon regard sur elle. "Où en étions-nous? "

"Tu étais sur le point de me dire que tu étais impatient de gouter ma... quelque chose. Bella se pencha plus près de moi, saisissant la chaise d'une main et l'autre à côté de ses jambes écartées.

"Chatte. Je veux gouter ta chatte. Je parie qu'elle a le gout de la tarte aux pommes chaude avec de la crème glacée à la vanille. Son souffle se coupa et elle gémit à nouveau fermant les yeux. Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée d'où ça me venait mais j'imaginais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait comme gout.

"Edward …putain de merde mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais?" elle gémissait et humidifiait ses lèvres.

"je veux te préparer pour ce qui va venir. Je ricanai au double sens de ma phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment comment j'allais m'y prendre mais putain j'étais déterminé à y arriver. Mon doigt tira sur sa ceinture à nouveau. Son corps se tendit quand les perles appuyèrent sur le tissu de son pantalon. Je m'avachis sur ma chaise et regardai sans gêne ses jambes ouvertes.

"Portes-tu une petite culotte? demandai-je. Elle exhala d'un long souffle fragile

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi? Tu la veux?" Elle me fit un sourire ironique et mordit sa lèvre alors qu'elle jetait ses cheveux en arrière de son épaule. Je hochai la tête lentement. "Mais, elle est légèrement... mouillée." Murmura-t-elle. Ma bite eut un soubresaut et je grognai à voix haute. Je glissai une main dans mes poches pour faire un léger ajustement.

"Merde."

La cloche sonna, nous forçant à arrêter notre jeu mais nous laissa tous les deux rouges et frustrés. Je me changeai dans les vestiaires pour le cours de gym avec une de ces érections. J'espérai que personne ne l'avait remarquée. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin... une rumeur de moi ayant eu une énorme érection dans le vestiaire des gars. J'envisageai sérieusement de me masturber dans les douches parce que merde j'étais tellement excité que c'en était même pas drôle. Bella me lança juste quelques regards gênés en me voyant évacuer ma frustration sexuelle sur un joueur de volleyball innocent. Mes coéquipiers étaient contents parce que je lui bottai le cul. Je supposai qu'un surplus de sperme et un manque de chattes en général étaient une alternative saine à la prise de stéroïdes.

Malheureusement, Bella m'annonça qu'elle passait le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée avec son père qui avait insisté pour lui aider à nettoyer le sous-sol. Il l'avait aussi, de façon inattendue, invitée à diner avec quelques uns de ses amis. Elle se sentais obligée d'y aller vu qu'elle avait rarement passé du temps avec lui ces jours-ci. J'étais vraiment déçu mais j'avais hâte de la voir se dévêtir.

Mes bottes à la main, je m'assis sur les marches de l'entrée et allumai une cigarette. C'était une journée d'automne parfaite. L'air était frais mais le soleil brillait et on pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un feu de foyer flotter dans les airs. Normalement je détestais cette période de l'année pour une quelconque raison. Il se pouvait que mon père insiste pour qu'on passe la journée entière à ramasser les feuilles mortes même si nous avions des jardiniers qui le faisaient parfaitement et en bien moins de temps avec leur grosse souffleuse. Chaque année il nous servait le même discours... un truc sur le fait que le travail manuel nous formait le caractère et l'éthique du travail qui nous aiderait à être de meilleurs hommes... ou quelques bien heureuses choses dans ce genre.

Je pense que si je détestais tellement l'automne à ce point c'était parce que ça signifiait que la saison de baseball allait bientôt finir. Les équipes professionnelles étaient en phase éliminatoire avec le World Séries à seulement quelques semaines. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je centrais ma vie sur le sport. Je détestais l'automne et l'hiver et étais impatient au moindre signe signifiant que le printemps arrivait. J'étais définitivement différent aujourd'hui. De nos jours on avait des installations intérieures pour faciliter la vie aux joueurs à qui ça démangeait. Je connaissais cette impatience. Je la comprenais. Je l'avais toujours... et c'était vraiment mauvais.

Ça pouvait aussi venir du fait que les filles commençaient à porter moins de vêtements au printemps... alors ouais ça avait une importance dans tout ça aussi.

Mais là, tout en tirant sur ma clope et attachant les lacets de mes bottes, je regardais Bella, Rose et Alice sortir de chez Bella. Toutes les trois étaient habillées de façon similaire. Avec des bottes à talons plats et dans des chandails chauds, portant leur manteau à la main. Bella me salua d'un signe de la main, marchant entre les deux filles avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elles se murmurèrent quelque chose et rirent tandis qu'elles approchaient.

"Hey Edward," dirent Rose et Alice.

"Quoi de neuf les filles? répondis-je, mes yeux se portaient sur Bella. "Hey, Beautiful." je tirai malicieusement sur une longue boucle qui était tombée sur son visage.

"Salut Hotness, comment vas-tu? Je peux te piquer une latte?" Demanda-t-elle avant de se jeter sur la marche à coté de moi. Je mis la cigarette entre ses lèvres, sentant la chaleur irradier de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je voulais désespérément l'embrasser et gouter sa bouche. Je soupirai tristement alors qu'elle se reculait pour souffler la fumée de sa bouche.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière nous sur Jasper et Emmett. Les salutations faites, Bella et moi regardions avec amusement Alice se pincer les lèvres et saluer Jasper d'un très rapide mouvement de main, feignant l'indifférence. "Elle se tient à l'écart... et essaye de ne pas parler... elle est nerveuse." murmura Bella. Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

_Les filles._

Jasper s'approcha d'Alice ayant l'air de vouloir lui embrasser la joue mais elle se défila. C'était très maladroit comme échange. Il soupira et hocha la tête, cherchant un endroit où poser ses mains.

"Hey est-ce que tout le monde a des gants? La température est supposée descendre en dessous de zéro plus tard. Annonça Emmett en ouvrant le coffre de sa Rover et retirant tout son équipement de football américain pièce par pièce. Apparemment, tout le monde avait pris des gants sauf Bella qui s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle pour en prendre une paire. Je fis un sourire en coin et lui murmurai que je revenais en posant ma clope sur la marche. Quand je redescendis, je lui tendis la paire de gants et le chapeau que je lui avais pris l'autre jour au magasin. Elle les reconnut immédiatement et afficha un sourire alors qu'elle mit le chapeau. .

"Merci beaucoup... c'est très gentil E"

Je haussai les épaules. "C'est juste un chapeau et des gants. Je voulais que tu les aies, alors... Elle s'élança en avant sur la pointe des pieds et leva les bras vers moi. Je fis un rapide petit mouvement pour me reculer avant qu'elle se fige. Ses doigts couvrirent sa bouche alors qu'elle haletait en réalisant ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire. Je savais qu'elle allait jeter ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasser.

Elle murmura, "oh Edward. Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée." Je secouai juste la tête et souriais essayant de ne pas être fâché et de le chasser de mon esprit. C'était exactement pour ça que je ne pouvais pas la laisser me toucher en privé. Certaines habitudes étaient juste trop difficile à perde.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Rosalie nous regarder. Elle semblait avoir tout vu et elle nous regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs face à l'étrange scène entre Bella et moi.

"Allons-y les gars," ordonna Emmett en tenant la porte de son coffre ouvert. Je le regardais avec incrédulité parce que merde comment allais-je pouvoir m'assoir sur le siège arrière de sa voiture et respecter mon fichu ordre de restriction?

Il comprit immédiatement. "Hum… hey, J'ai envie de me reposer aujourd'hui. Edward, pourquoi ne conduirais-tu pas ma voiture? Bella pourrait s'assoir à l'avant avec toi. Je hochai la tête, le remerciant silencieusement alors que je me glissai sur le siège conducteur. Tout le monde était entassé derrière. Alice gémissait et Rose se plaignait d'être coincée à cause des grandes jambes d'Emmett. Elle n'était clairement pas heureuse de la situation. Elle me jeta des regards noirs durant le trajet que j'attrapai dans le rétroviseur. Je souris simplement à Bella qui était assise et profitait du soleil sur son visage tandis que je jouais avec le bout de son écharpe soyeuse qu'elle avait autour du cou.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Essayes-tu de camoufler un suçon ou quelque chose? demandais-je moqueur et tirant sur le tissu?

"Ouais bien sûr... si je pouvais me faire moi-même un suçon je pourrais rejoindre un cirque. Elle me fit un sourire en coin et épousseta mon visage avec l'autre bout de son écharpe. C'était si doux contre ma peau et sentait comme les fleurs. Je m'imaginais la lui retirer de son cou et de lui bander les yeux avec alors que je descendais contre sa peau, exacerbant ses sens pour intensifier l'expérience. Je n'avais personnellement aucune expérience dans ce domaine mais j'avais vu assez de pornos pour savoir que ça serait vraiment chaud. La pensée de me savoir entre les jambes de ma belle me fit devenir dur et je bougeai maladroitement sur mon siège pour être un peu plus à l'aise.

Après une heure de trajet avec vues panoramiques et trafic intense, nous remarquâmes le panneau annonçant le site pour cueillir des pommes, des citrouilles, des manèges et un asile hanté. Je garai la camionnette sur le côté de la route et sautai en bas suivi par les autres. On marcha dans le gazon vers l'entrée du verger en parlant bruyamment. J'étais vraiment content de porter mes bottes noires parce que le sol était boueux et je savais très bien que j'aurais passé la journée à me focaliser sur le fait que mes Nike auraient été sales. Pas que j'en avais vraiment quelque chose à foutre parce que j'avais trente-cinq putains de paires de chaussures, mais peu importait, je détestais être sale.

On alla à pied chercher nos panier pour cueillir nos pommes dans la boutique de la ferme. C'était pas mal cool et ça sentait super bon, bien qu'un peu trop roman à l'eau de rose à mon goût mais bon. Ils faisaient du maïs soufflé et du cidre maison dans un coin. Deux jeunes enfants trempaient des pommes dans du caramel dans un autre coin et leurs pauvres parents écartaient leurs cheveux au loin du caramel. Que les gens pensent qu'avoir des enfants soit une bonne idée était au-delà de mon entendement.

En fait, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de trafiquer le jus de pomme pour calmer ces putains de gosses pour quelques secondes. Nous six devions être les seules personnes de moins de vingt ans n'étant pas accompagnées de leurs parents.

Bella tenait notre panier et marchait devant avec Alice. Elles commencèrent à sautiller ensemble bras dessus bras dessous et à chanter joyeusement tandis qu'Emmett prit une pomme dans un arbre et la lança sur la tête de Jasper. Peu de temps après, nous fûmes assez profondément dans le verger, les arbres étaient chargés de belles grosses pommes rouges. Mes frères déclenchèrent une bataille en lançant des pommes alors que les filles criaient et allaient se cacher. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il y avait un énorme panneau à l'entrée disant"tous les enfants doivent être accompagnés d'un adulte. "

Je refusai bien sûr de participer. Bella sembla sentir que j'étais mal à l'aise et revint à mes côtés. On marcha côte à côte se moquant de combien ils étaient immatures espérant qu'ils ne se fassent pas foutre dehors. Les enfoirés. Bella et moi pouvions toujours faire comme si on ne les connaissait pas. En plus, j'avais toujours les clefs de mon frère dans mes poches alors s'ils se faisaient expulser, je laisserais leurs petits culs désolés ici.

Bella me raconta son diner avec son père. Parfois je prenais une pomme d'un arbre la mettais dans son panier qu'elle avait tenu porter même si je le lui avais proposé. Secrètement j'étais content parce que tenir un panier rempli de pommes était à peu près la chose la moins virile que j'aurais pu faire.

Un arsenal de pommes fut renvoyé en représailles. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir les pommes voler vers nous et fus capable de me baisser juste à temps pour éviter que l'une d'elles ne me frappe à la tête. Par instinct, je tendis le bras pour attraper un projectile se dirigeant vers la tête de Bella à une vitesse décente et je la frappai l'envoyant sur le cul. Toutes les pommes de son panier se répandirent par terre alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sol.

"Merde B. est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je en me mettant à genoux à coté d'elle. L'expression horrifiée sur son visage s'évanouit rapidement et elle commença à rigoler. Sachant que je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'aider à se relever, elle s'assit toute seule et commença à remplir son panier avec les pommes qu'elle avait fait tomber. Emmett et Jasper s'approchèrent en criant des obscénités.

"Bande de cons immatures regarder ce que vous fait. Avez-vous fini maintenant? Bouillonnai-je alors que Bella riait encore en disant qu'elle allait bien. Emmett lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remette debout. Je regardai le sol, me sentant comme un vrai putain de trou de cul parce que je ne pouvais même pas aider ma petite amie à se relever du putain de gazon après l'avoir mise sur le cul. Rose me lança un autre regard agacé avant de regarder ailleurs auquel je répondis par un petit sourire. Elle m'ignora.

Avec mes frères maintenant calmés, nous marchions tous les six ensemble, Rose et Emmett devant main dans la main. Jasper, près d'Alice, lui parlait gentiment alors qu'elle jouait l'indifférente. C'était vraiment comique de voir comment elle était capable de jouer aussi longtemps parce que je la voyais lancer des regards à Bella qui signifiaient clairement qu'elle était sur le point de perdre la tête avec plaisir à la façon dont elle se comportait avec Jasper.

Rose et Emmett s'esquivèrent entre les arbres et commencèrent à se tripoter sans discrétion. La totale avec les baisers mouillés, les bruits et les gémissements. La main de mon frère était sur son cul et ses mains à elle fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Bella regarda ailleurs. Je n'étais pas sûr de si c'était parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise de les voir faire ou si c'était parce qu'elle se sentait mal d'être coincée dans cette putain situation avec moi.

Juste au moment où Jasper glissa son bras sur les épaules d'Alice, je me penchai vers elle et murmurai, "Je suis désolé. "

Elle sut immédiatement la raison de cette excuse. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'excuse pas E. Je vais bien. Vraiment." C'était n'importe quoi. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

"Ooh il y en a des vertes!" Cria Bella avec excitation changeant efficacement de sujet. Elles étaient vraiment hautes. Elle avança, posa son panier par terre et se précipita à l'échelle. Juste au moment où elle allait passer en dessous, j'empoignai son manteau par-derrière et la tirai. Elle se tourna vers moi complètement surprise.

"Marcher sous une échelle Bella... Vraiment? Ne penses-tu pas que notre chance est assez mauvaise comme ça? J'expliquai mon action avec un clin d'œil.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Seigneur E. Je te croyais pas superstitieux." Je haussai les épaules alors que je pris l'échelle pour la mettre plus près des pommes.

"Oh oui, Edward est très superstitieux, spécialement quand ça concerne le baseball. Ajouta Jasper. "Une bonne fois il... Je lui lançai un regard noir il s'interrompit et se rétracta. "Peu importe... c'tune histoire stupide. Viens Al. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. dit-il en tirant sur le chandail rouge d'Alice et alla sous les arbres en sortant son flacon argent.

_C'est ça Jazz... saoule-là comme ça elle sera gentille avec toi. _

En grinçant des dents, je regardai Bella monter à l'échelle. "Hey, Beautiful? Penses-tu que c'est une bonne idée? Peut-être devrais-tu me laisser aller les chercher?" Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour du cadre en métal alors que je regardais Bella monter me donnant une magnifique vue de son magnifique postérieur enveloppé dans son jean moulant. "Euh, oublie ça... continue à monter. Je reste ici pour tenir l'échelle. je ricanai. Elle se retourna, leva les yeux au ciel et dandina son cul d'une manière suggestive. J'aurais donner mon putain de bras droit pour le toucher... ou le mordre.

Alors qu'elle se levait sur la pointe des pieds sur le barreau de métal, mes pensés revinrent à mes idées démentes de la mettre en danger pour ensuite la sauver. C'était comme une version modifiée du syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration* sauf que je ne lui faisais pas du mal pour avoir de l'attention. Je le lui ferais intentionnellement pour l'avoir dans mes bras. La sauver impliquait de la toucher.

_Syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration est une forme grave de sévices à l'enfant où l'adulte qui a en charge l'enfant provoque de manière délibérée chez lui des problèmes de santé sérieux et répétés avant de le conduire auprès d'un médecin._

_C'est quoi mon problème?_

Cependant, aussi stupide que ça puisse être j'étais foutrement désespéré et à ce moment ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... dans ma tête. J'enroulai mes doigts sur le barreau, me demandant si j'avais les couilles ou non de mettre en marche le pire plan de l'humanité et de faire trembler l'échelle. Quand elle se retourna vers moi pour me sourire, mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je secouai l'échelle pour lui faire une blague... Juste légèrement.

"Edward arrête…je vais tomber!" lança-t-elle sans avoir vraiment l'air effrayée mais agrippa quand même les deux côtés de l'échelle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je continuai à faire trembler l'échelle mais plus fort cette fois-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à crier et à me jeter des pommes sur la tête. Je me tenais debout au bas de l'échelle et me frottait la tête où les pommes m'avaient frappé alors qu'elle descendait lentement de l'échelle. Quand Bella se retourna, sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. On soupira tous les deux.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Parce que si tu étais tombée j'aurais pu te rattraper." répondis-je en toute honnêteté. Elle hocha la tête en mordillant sa lèvre.

Je soufflai sur son visage et elle amena une belle grosse pomme verte à ses lèvres et croqua dedans. Le jus coulait le long de son menton. Je ris à la regarder faire... c'était comme regarder un porno classé G. Il me traversa l'esprit de prendre sur moi et de l'embrasser, ici, sur le dernier barreau de l'échelle, au beau milieu du verger de Sequim. Qui allait le voir, ou en avoir quelque chose à faire, ou...

Mais c'était ouvrir la boite de Pandore et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient préparés à le gérer. C'était évident rien qu'à voir sa subite envie de démontrer de l'affection à cause du chapeau et des gants un peu plus tôt. Si jamais elle avait un moment difficile ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne pouvais pas imaginer quel genre d'animal sauvage sortirait d'elle si on devenait intime, même de la façon la plus infime.

"Bella, si je n'étais pas complètement obsédé par le fait que tu viens de mordre dans une pomme pas lavée pleine de pesticide et Dieu sait quoi d'autre, je serais probablement très excité. Murmurai-je. C'était un demi-mensonge parce que même si j'étais obsédé, j'étais définitivement très excité. Elle rit et força la pomme dans ma bouche. Je croquai dedans malgré le manque d'hygiène. Je lui fis un sourire en coin alors que je mâchais et savourais sachant que sa salive était partout dessus. Normalement ça m'aurait dégouté. Je n'avais jamais partagé de nourriture avec personne, mais pas avec Bella. Je lècherais l'intérieur de sa bouche si je le pouvais.

Elle prit une autre bouchée, posa ses fesses sur un barreau de l'échelle et ouvrit bien grand ses jambes pour m'accueillir. Je me plaçai entre elles, nos centres très prêts l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais réellement ressentir la chaleur de son corps à travers mon pantalon qui était maintenant complètement bombé.

"Es-tu excité? demanda-t-elle doucement en battant des cils. Je hochai simplement de la tête et pris un autre morceau de la pomme qu'elle m'offrait. Bella gémissait et avait l'air ailleurs.

"Allez descend de là. je veux une cigarette. je lui pris le panier des mains et m'assurai qu'elle ne tombe pas de l'échelle. Nous marchions et j'allumai une cigarette la passant à Bella pendant qu'on cherchait les autres crétins.

Je pris le temps d'apprécier ce qui m'entourait les couleurs riches des feuilles, le ciel bleu pâle parsemé de quelques nuages cotonneux et la fille à mes côtés qui rendait tout cela parfait... le plus parfait possible. Elle me regardait et mon cœur battait la chamade.

Apparemment, Alice prenait le temps d'admirer son environnement elle aussi parce qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser un gland et chanta, "J'adore l'automne. Tous ces petits glands ressemblent à des mini-têtes de bites." Les filles grognèrent et couvrirent leurs yeux alors qu'Alice rêvassait pas du tout gênée.

Jasper murmura, "Seigneur que je l'aime. "

"Tu l'as saoulée, dis-je d'une voix plate. "Joli premier rendez-vous Jazz. "

"Non, elle est toujours comme ça, corrigea Bella. Rosalie confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toutes ses pommes de toute façon? Jasper désigna le panier débordant dans sa main.

Bella répondit d'un ton neutre. "Je vais faire une tarte. "

"Oh ouais? demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

Emmett cria de joie et fit sa fameuse danse de la tarte aux pommes qui n'était en fait qu'une imitation boiteuse du running man* quand il chantait, "Tarte aux pommes, tarte aux pommes... Je secouai la tête face à sa stupidité.

_ www . youtube . Com watch?v=oMLCrzy9TEs_

"Ouaip. Edward m'a dit qu'il mourrait d'envie de gouter ma tarte aux pommes. Déclara-t-elle fièrement avec un petit sourire. Je la regardai incrédule.

_Merde_

Après avoir payé pour les pommes, nous marchâmes vers le carré des citrouilles. Chacun en choisit une et Emmett fut forcé de tirer le charriot en geignant tout le long. Le soleil se couchait, et même si nous étions tous affamés, nous avions décidé de braver l'asile hanté avant d'aller manger un bon repas entre nous.

Nous avions été nous chercher du cidre chaud avec des beignets à la cannelle. C'était assez pour nous permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait un vrai repas. Les gobelets chauds étaient plus que bienvenus dans nos mains gelées alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les arbres à l'horizon.

Bella et moi nous nous nourrissions l'un l'autre avec nos beignets gagnant de la cannelle sur mes vêtements ainsi que des regards et des roulements d'yeux irrités de la part de Rose. Elle me faisait définitivement chier avec son attitude mauvaise non méritée. J'allais finir par la confronter ou en parler avec mon frère pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec sa gonzesse.

L'attraction de l'asile hanté était juste à quelques pas en bas de la rue. Après avoir tous décidé que nous voulions être défoncés pour cette expérience, tous les six allâmes nous mettre derrière une rangée de maïs où j'allumai le joint que j'avais sorti de mon paquet de cigarettes. Tout le monde fuma sauf Alice qui avait été convaincue par Jasper qu'elle pourrait probablement être paranoïaque et nauséeuse la première fois qu'elle fumerait. Et ces trucs n'étaient pas le genre de choses que l'un de nous avait envie de s'occuper à ce moment-là. Il sortit sa flasque argentée à nouveau avec un sourire en coin, la plaça sur les lèvres d'Alice et la leva pour la faire boire.

Ils semblaient s'entendre beaucoup mieux tandis que la soirée avançait. Alice s'était adoucie alors que Jasper avait montré qu'en fait, il pouvait être autre chose qu'un petit con.

Je respirai alors que j'ouvris la flasque. Je reconnus la boisson préférée de ma mère. Du rhum des Caraïbes épicé . Je la portai aux lèvres de Bella avant d'en prendre une grosse gorgée essayant d'oublier le fait que plusieurs personnes y avaient posé sa bouche avant moi. Le joint se passait dans un sens alors que l'alcool allait dans l'autre. Une fois tout le monde gelé ou suffisamment imbibé à un certain degré, nous suivîmes la musique étrange et les cris d'épouvante qui provenaient de l'asile.

A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas effrayé. J'appréciais les bons films d'horreur de temps en temps mais cette merde était étrange. L'hôpital condamné était entouré par une forêt dense sur trois de ses côtés et clôturé par une grille en fer noir. Le bâtiment lui-même était érigé sur une colline, éclairé de l'intérieur avec des effets stroboscopiques de foudre et une musique envoutante pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance d'une manière bien efficace. Quelques zombies dans des camisoles de force se promenaient et l'un d'eux maniait une putain de tronçonneuse très réaliste. Les filles frissonnèrent et eurent un petit rire, tandis que les gars feignirent l'indifférence.

Après avoir fait la queue et payé les tickets d'entrée scandaleusement hors de prix, nous avons opté pour une promenade en charrette au lieu de faire la longue marche jusqu'à la colline. On était tous défoncés donc incapables et paresseux. Nous reconnûmes quelques visages familiers de Forks comme Tyler et Connor qui s'arrêtèrent pour parler avec Jasper. De très ivres et très odieuses Jessica, Lauren et Makenna les suivaient, trébuchant et riant à leur caquètement ennuyeux. Je n'eus pas le moindre contact visuel avec eux. Je passai avec indifférence.

Je remarquai que Jess et Lauren reluquaient Bella de haut en bas avec leur typique air narquois. Alors je lui fis signe de marcher devant avec moi, Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en leur compagnie après l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Alice vint avec nous sans doute à cause de l'histoire avec Jasper et Makenna qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Dieu merci ils étaient sur le point de partir alors ils n'ont pas fait la conversation bien longtemps.

Nous montâmes dans un chariot tiré par un tracteur. Je m'assurai de me mettre derrière Bella pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un vrai salop parce que je ne lui offrirais pas ma main pour l'aider à monter. Je bénis Emmett pour être monté en premier et avoir aidé toutes les filles à grimper. Vu que nous étions les derniers, Bella et moi fûmes assis l'un en face de l'autre. C'était idéal pour moi parce que j'admirai la vue.

Le moteur du tracteur prit vie et nous fîmes notre chemin dans le bois en montant vers l'asile hanté. Après environ une minute, le conducteur sortit son micro et raconta d'une voix étrange l'histoire de l'asile hanté.

"Pendant l'hiver 1922, le vieux Sanatorium Hillside pour criminels aliénés fut voué à la démolition. L'établissement était situé sur la petite colline de Sequim. Il avait accueilli certains condamnés des plus dérangés, dangereux et psychotiques de l'État. De nombreux habitants de Sequim étaient très heureux de les voir partir. Il y avait eu des rapports signalant de mauvaises conditions, de morts inexpliquées et de mystérieuses disparitions parmi les médecins et le personnel. Les rares personnes l'ayant visité désignaient le Sanatorium comme le Cachot du Diable._ (ndlt je pense que l'auteur __s__'est inspiré d'un épisode de TAPS!)_

"Un autobus transportant trente-cinq des plus violents et instables patients vers une institution psychiatrique plus récente et plus sécurisée n'arrivèrent jamais à destination. La panique s'installa et une recherche à travers l'État commença. Parmi les détenus disparus, il y avait le tueur en série et pyromane Laurent Dread, un dangereux psychopathe James l'éventreur Winters et aussi la mystérieuse petite fille Cynthia Benson qui avait d'effrayantes visions et qui affirmait qu'elle pouvait prévoir l'avenir."

La voix du conducteur était convaincante et terrifiante. Bella rigolait alors que les autres filles se calaient dans les bras de leur compagnon. Ça me faisait chier de ne pas pouvoir faire pour elle un putain de truc normal qu'un putain de petit ami devrait faire. Elle m'offrit un sourire doux. Je savais qu'elle ressentait le même désir que moi. De pouvoir ressentir ma proximité.

"Après trois mois d'enquête, plusieurs officiers et des chiens pisteurs avaient été portés disparus. Enfin, la police locale avait retrouvé l'autobus vide et sévèrement brûlé, au milieu de la forêt de Sequim . Le corps du conducteur fut retrouvé attaché à un arbre. Sa tête avait été coupée et placée dans un autre arbre. Les restes des quatre gardes du transport furent découverts dans une aire de pique-nique abandonnée. Leurs corps avaient été lacérés et tranchés, disposés pour écrire les mots PERSONNE NE SORT". Mais aucun des patients évadés n'a jamais été retrouvé.

"Cependant, de temps en temps... les gens qui vivent dans le coin racontent avoir vu une petite fille aux cheveux sombres portant une camisole de force... hanter le bois." Exactement à ce moment, en haut de la colline je jure avoir vu une petite fille aux cheveux courts dans une camisole de force courir en ricanant.

Rosalie et Bella crièrent toutes les deux."Fuck. Vous avez vu ça les gars?" Dit Emmett. Il avait l'air de flipper à mort. Alice se cacha sous le bras de Jasper, qui pour moi, serait la dernière putain de place où je voudrais me cacher. Mais chacun ses choix je suppose.

"Les gens du pays ne s'aventurent jamais dans cette zone ne mentionnent jamais l'endroit de peur de ce qui peut entendre... et apparaître. Que se cache-t-il réellement derrière les arbres et les ombres menaçantes de la forêt de Sequim? Se pourrait-il que le Mal soit vraiment dans ce bois ? Allez-vous survivre quand vous allez apprendre la vérité? Oserez-vous entrer ou allez-vous tenir compte du message sanglant des forcenés... PERSONNE NE SORT ! Le conducteur se retourna pour nous regarder avec une expression de mort-vivant et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un craquement inquiétant.

"Pourquoi ça me semble si familier? Je pense avoir une étrange sensation de déjà vu! Dit doucement Alice alors qu'elle sortait de sous le bras de Jasper, convaincue et apeurée. Je regardai Bella frissonner sur son banc et frotter ses gants l'un contre l'autre. Ça me faisait chier parce que même Jasper avait un bras autour d'Alice, la gardant au chaud dans ses bras. Et bien sûr, Rose était de retour et recommençait à me lancer des couteaux avec ses yeux bleus menaçants. De tous les couples dans la charrette, j'étais le seul à ne pas réconforter ma copine. Ce qui me faisait passer pour un véritable connard.

Un des couples, ayant de toute évidence leur dose de peur pour la soirée, sauta en bas et courut vers l'entrée. Comme tout le monde se resserrait les uns contre les autres, je fus sur le point d'aller m'assoir à côté de Bella. Mais sorti de nulle part, un mort surgit des bois, courut vers le chariot, attrapa Bella par les épaules et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge. Effectivement faux mais très réel.

Elle poussa un cri perçant et fut terrifiée. Je m'élançai instinctivement sur le gars ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, même si je savais que c'était un comédien et que sa fausse agression était supposée être divertissante, Bella était pâle comme un fantôme et toute tremblante alors que le mec riait de son sadisme.

Au moment-même où je me précipitai sur le gars, Emmett qui était assis à côté de Bella se leva et frappa de son poing le gars sur le nez, le faisant tomber. Le prétendu mort-vivant se roula en boule et cria au conducteur que son nez était cassé. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça arrive tout le temps!"

Ce fut en quelque sorte chaotique à partir de là. Rose le regarda les yeux plissés remplis de ce qui semblait être de la colère. Il l'ignora et se mit à danser fièrement autour de la charrette sur la chanson thème de Rocky. Un autre couple sauta du tracteur, effrayé par Emmett maintenant plus que par les zombies. Alice parla nerveusement et Bella était en quelque sorte figée avec ses mains gelées autour de son cou.

"Putain Emmett. Je peux m'occuper de ma copine merde... claquai-je en m'asseyant à côté de Bella qui était encore visiblement ébranlée. "Est-ce que ça va?" demandai-je. Emmett et Rosalie commencèrent à se disputer discrètement. Il me lança un regard désolé et je lui en fis un moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas être cassant avec lui mais il y avait des choses que j'étais encore capable de faire et je le ressentis comme s'il me l'avait enlevé. J'étais le héros, pas lui...

Bella murmura la tête baissée, "Je vais bien... je suis juste effrayée. Toutefois, je pouvais affirmer de par sa voix brisée, ses mots soufflés et le regard vitreux qu'elle avait, qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et murmurai, "B…as-tu une crise de panique? elle hocha la tête avec véhémence et sa main couvrit son visage.

"Oh Seigneur... ouais. "

_Merde. _

Je me mis dans le coin du chariot, l'attrapai par le manteau, l'amenai vers moi et la mis en angle pour qu'elle s'assoie entre mes jambes sans me toucher bien sûr. "Bella, écoute-moi ok? Tu vas bien. Prends de grandes inspirations par le nez et expire par la bouche. lui dis-je. Elle fit comme je le lui demandai mais je voyais que ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle jeta un regard sur le reste du groupe qui ne portait pas vraiment attention à nous. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça devant tout le monde. C'était assez embarrassant.

J'avais besoin de trouver un moyen de la calmer et de la distraire de son anxiété. Puisque je ne pouvais pas la toucher, lui frotter le dos n'était pas dans mes possibilités même si ça marchait pour moi. Je me creusai le cerveau tandis que je la regardais respirer doucement mais irrégulièrement. Elle me regarda à nouveau mais avec un regard effrayé et honteux qui me brisa le coeur.

Je me penchai plus près de son oreille, sachant qu'elle pourrait sentir mon souffle sur sa peau. "Écoute continue à respirer... je veux te dire quelque chose. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?"

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, sa bouche s'ouvrit et chercha l'air. Ça empirait et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. "Merde... mets ta main dans ton dos" ordonnai-je et elle s'exécuta. Je glissai ma main droite dans son gant et ses doigts m'agrippèrent fermement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son étreinte se resserra. Mes doigts firent leur chemin et je repoussai un peu le tricot pour masser sa paume. Le visage de Bella se tourna à nouveau vers moi et elle avait l'air encore plus paniquée.

"Personne ne peut voir Beautiful, ne t'inquiète pas. chuchotai-je et elle hocha la tête. "J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes ok? Reste juste concentrée sur ma voix. Je veux te dire que hum..."

Ok, là je voulais vraiment lui dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Toutefois, je changeai d'idée subitement sachant que de lui dire ces trois petits mots dans une charrette d'un asile hantée pendant une crise de panique n'était pas le souvenir que je voulais qu'elle en ait. Alors j'allai dans un autre registre.

Je lui demandai, quel genre de blessures ont les fantômes?" Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas que je tentais une blague. "des Boo Boo".

Bella continuait à respirer rapidement par à coups. Ok ça ne fonctionnait pas.

"Euh… Je n'ai rien mangé de rouge avant d'avoir treize ans. "

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle prit une autre profonde respiration, répondant doucement, "Ok."

Je continuais à tracer des cercles dans sa paume avec mon pouce. Sa peau était si douce et chaude contre la mienne. "Et euh... je ne prends jamais de livres à la bibliothèque parce qu'il y a trop de germes sur eux. Tu ne sais jamais qui a éternué dessus. Entre une respiration inspirée par le nez et expirée par la bouche, elle ricana.

Ma bouche était à un millimètre de son oreille et je pouvais sentir son odeur tout autour de moi. C'était un peu distrayant mais je continuai à lui parler et lui frotter la main. "S'il y a deux chaises l'une à côté de l'autre, je dois m'assoir sur celle de droite... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je dois le faire"

"Tu es tellement maniaque," murmura-t-elle encore haletante. Je pus affirmer que je la distrayais parce qu'elle fit des phrases complètes et que sa respiration fut moins superficielle.

"Ouais je sais." Répondis-je honnêtement parce que j'étais bien conscient de mes nombreuses particularités et sincèrement, Bella était la seule personne à qui je n'avais pas honte de dire ces choses. "J'ai euh... une boite remplie de trucs dans ma penderie qui me rappelle toi. Je dis ceci rapidement ne sachant pas comment elle allait y réagir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans? demanda-t-elle tandis que je continuais mon affaire avec sa main. "C'est agréable, soit dit en passant." elle respirait doucement. Même s'il se passait beaucoup de choses autour de nous...des zombies, des cris, Emmett et Rose toujours en train de se disputer, effrayant les passagers et que nous allions arriver à l'édifice hanté dans genre... deux minutes, Bella et moi étions dans notre propre monde.

"Hum... la baguette magique, un sac de bonbons vide, une pochette d'allumettes du restaurant Indien de Port Angeles, hum... ta culotte... "

Elle haleta légèrement. "Tu conserves toutes ces choses?"

Je hochai la tête. "C'est stupide?"

"Non, c'est mignon E. je veux dire... je garde ce genre de choses aussi, mais je ne savais pas que tu le faisais. Elle réussit à faire un énorme sourire toujours en prenant de profondes respirations. Le soulagement prenait le dessus sur la terreur sur son visage. Ça fonctionnait. "Continue …"

Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et murmurai, "la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai pensé que tu étais une personne superficielle et matérialiste. Tout le contraire de ce que tu es. Et je ne t'aimais pas du tout. Sa mâchoire se dérocha. Mais j'ai aussi pensé que tu étais chaude comme de la braise et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de te mater le cul." Je haussai les épaules en l'admettant et rigolai à ce souvenir.

"J'ai pensé que tu étais un bad boy pourri gâté avec une attitude de merde et je ne t'aimais pas non plus," murmura-t-elle. Je ris à haute voix ce qui la fit rire légèrement aussi. "Mais je pensais que tu étais tellement beau et j'avais envie de te lécher le visage. Bella haussa les épaules et son rire redoubla d'intensité face à mon expression.

"Tu voulais... lécher mon foutu visage? Et tu me traites de maniaque? Putain B c'est quoi ton problème?" Je prétendais être dégouté en riant avec elle. Les couleurs avaient regagné son visage, lui redonnant cette petite teinte rosée que j'aimais. Elle respirait normalement. "Est-ce que tu vas mieux maintenant? "

"Ouais... c'est passé. Merci beaucoup." Bella prit une profonde respiration et libéra ses poumons. Elle me regarda et mordit sa lèvre. Dans notre coin silencieux le monde était à nous. C'était un autre moment parfait pour l'embrasser. Nos visages étaient vraiment très près.

"Veux-tu savoir la vraie raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelée B?" Murmurai-je. Je n'avais pas réalisé que mes doigts ne traçaient plus de cercles dans sa paume, il traçait des coeurs. "C'est pour Bee...utiful." Je souris timidement alors que sa main alla à sa bouche et elle rit doucement. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser que ça me faisait mal physiquement.

Le tracteur s'arrêta au sommet de la colline et nous fûmes accueillis par des docteurs morts dans des blouses blanches nous défiant d'entrer. Bella me regarda, de la panique et de la terreur dans les yeux. Avec hésitation, je retirai ma main de dans la sienne et me levai.

"Les gars, on n'y va pas ok? On se retrouve à la sortie." Ils me regardèrent avec un air interrogateur mais personne ne dit rien. Emmett et Rose partirent devant étant clairement en désaccord l'un l'autre. Quand Bella descendit de la charrette, Jasper lui tint la main pour l'aider après avoir fait descendre Alice. Je secouai la tête dégouté de moi-même.

J'allumai une cigarette alors que Bella et moi marchions en nous éloignant des zombies, des docteurs et des petites filles effrayantes. Elle était silencieuse et avait croisé les bras devant elle comme si elle se faisait elle-même un câlin. Juste en lui jetant un coup d'oeil on pouvait voir qu'elle était vide d'énergie, toujours défoncée et un peu saoule. Ça me fit me sentir comme un vrai moins que rien.

On fit le chemin jusqu'à la camionnette d'Emmett que je démarrai et mis le chauffage à pleine puissance. Bella n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot depuis qu'on avait quitté l'attraction et je me demandai ce qu'il se passait. Elle regardait seulement au travers de la vitre en silence.

Je me garai près de l'entrée entre deux autres voitures et laissai le moteur tourner. Je me penchai et demandai, "Bella est-ce que ça va?" Elle secoua la tête et ne me regarda pas. "Bella… B…qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-moi."

Sa voix craqua alors qu'elle porta son regard sur ses genoux en se tordant les mains. "Je me sens juste... tellement stupide et..." Elle s'essuya le visage avec le dos de sa main.

"Merde." J'ouvris la boite à gant et cherchai des mouchoirs. Emmett était un putain de porc. Il y avait un tas de capotes et dix-sept sachets de Sweet and Low* là-dedans, le faisant soudain ressembler à ma grand-mère dans ma tête. Je pensais que je ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser un de ces trucs dans son café. Jamais. Je trouvai finalement un vieil essuie-tout et l'inspectai avant au cas où il aurait été utilisé pour... peu importe. Elle se moucha le nez après avoir essuyé son visage.

_* Sweet and Low est un édulcorant. _

Je secouai la tête résigné. Je me penchai sur elle et murmurai,"B, ne te sens pas stupide. Ca arrive, n'en fais pas tout un plat, d'ailleurs personne n'a rien remarqué. Je retirai ses cheveux de devant son visage. Elle leva le regard sur moi. Son mascara noir avait coulé partout sur ses joues.

"C'est tellement difficile E." Elle fit des va-et-vient de sa main entre elle et moi alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Parce que la plupart du temps, je pense que je peux gérer mais parfois des choses comme ça arrive et j'ai seulement besoin de... _te sentir..._"

Ses mots m'écorchèrent. Sans même y penser, je l'enveloppai dans mes bras et l'écrasai contre mon torse, la serrant le plus fort que je pouvais. Je cachai mon visage sur le sommet de sa tête et embrassai ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises. Ses bras encerclèrent ma taille fermement et je pus l'entendre respirer profondément avant de se mettre à sangloter contre ma poitrine. Mes doigts lui caressaient les cheveux et mon autre main lui frottait le dos de haut en bas. Ça ne me dérangeait même pas que son maquillage salisse mon chandail. La tenir dans mes bras était juste... stupide, mal... parfait, le paradis.

_Et c'était nécessaire. _

Elle était blessée et je devais la réconforter. Je savais que je venais d'ouvrir une vanne métaphorique qui allait créer une inondation en faisant ça_._ Mais elle passait un mauvais moment et elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité et aimée. Alors si je ne pouvais pas faire ça pour elle, qu'est-ce que je devais faire?

"Edward… Je suis désolée. Marmonna-t-elle, son visage toujours caché contre ma poitrine. "Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre la pression pour me toucher ou te faire sentir coupable de ne pas le faire. J'ai juste... Je la fis taire et fis courir mon pouce sur sa joue. Elle leva le visage vers moi sans quitter mes bras.

"Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça va... Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait le choix délibéré de rester loin d'elle. C'était les conditions de restriction qui me l'imposaient. Je le savais que c'était difficile. Je le sentais chaque seconde passée avec elle. "Je sais que c'est difficile mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas voulu être comme ça mais je le dois." Elle hocha la tête contre mon chandail et se releva avec hésitation. Mes bras se sentirent vides à son départ.

"Je sais. Elle renifla, se retourna pour se moucher à nouveau. "C'est juste vraiment nul. "

"Bella, tu sais que tu n'est pas obligée de faire ça. Si tu veux partir et vivre une relation normale alors tu es libre de le faire n'importe quand. Dis-je stupidement avant de me rendre compte des conséquences que cette phrase impliquait. Je le lui avais dit simplement pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait d'autres choix si elle le désirait ou si être avec moi était trop difficile à gérer émotionnellement.

Elle me regarda avec les sourcils froncés. "Penses-tu qu'il serait si facile pour moi de juste partir et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui me plaise? Seigneur Edward. Je ne connaissais pas ta capacité à être un tel trou de cul. Elle s'assit dans son siège avec un soupir.

"Bella, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je sais juste que c'est une situation vraiment difficile et si tu ne peux pas le gérer alors tu peux te libérer c'est tout. Tu n'es pas coincée dans cette putain de situation. Moi oui. "

"Je ne vais aller nulle part, dit-elle sèchement en regardant par la fenêtre. Pas tant que tu voudras de moi."

Je la regardai un moment en me maudissant d'avoir gâché ma journée avec elle. J'avais été un idiot de penser qu'elle voudrait partir juste parce qu'on ne peut pas être intime tous les deux. Je n'avais pas réalisé que peut être qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi que moi pour elle.

"Je suis désolé. fut tout ce que je pus dire. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes... jamais. Elle hocha la tête, toujours le dos tourné.

Soudain, un coup sur la vitre conducteur nous fit tous les deux sursauter. Les quatre autres montèrent à l'arrière, criant à quel point Alice avait été effrayée et avait frappé un des patients au visage quand il l'avait attrapée.

Rosalie remarqua que Bella était silencieuse et quand elle la vit rectifier son maquillage qui avait coulé dans le reflet de son petit miroir, elle dit, "Bella pourquoi as-tu pleuré merde?"

Bella soupira et referma son miroir de poche. "Je n'ai pas pleuré Rose. Je vais bien. J'avais juste un truc dans l'oeil. Mais entre le soupir exagéré que Rose fit alors qu'elle se rasseyait et le regard méchant qu'elle me lança, je sus qu'elle allait me dire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je ne savais juste pas quoi lui répondre.

Je me garai sur le parking d'un restaurant d'une chaine locale et une fois que nous fûmes tous assis, l'ambiance devint assez pesante. Bella fut silencieuse pratiquement tout le repas et Alice ne pouvait pas fermer sa grande gueule. Elle était sur l'adrénaline et sur le rhum. Mon frère semblait alimenter tout ça en plus et Emmett et Rose n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques, clairement irrités l'un contre l'autre et contre moi.

Quand je ne pus plus endurer la tension, je poussai mon plateau et laissai quelques billets de vingt dollars sur la table. Je vous attendrais à la voiture. "

Je sortis dehors et allumai une cigarette, m'attendant stupidement à ce que Bella vienne me rejoindre mais elle ne le fit pas. Je lui avais vraiment dit de foutre le camp si elle ne pouvait pas endurer la situation et elle a été vraiment blessée à cause ça. Quel enculé, merde!

Quand j'eus terminé ma cigarette, je rentrai pour aller aux toilettes et me laver les mains. Je me regardai dans le miroir. J'eus du mal à reconnaître la personne qui était en face de moi. Mais qui étais-je de toute façon?

Une part de moi pensait que ce que j'étais en train de faire avec Bella était vraiment stupide. Je veux dire, est-ce que je pouvais m'attendre à ce qu'elle ne me tienne pas la main ou ne me touche pas pendant deux ans? Était-ce même juste de demander à une jeune fille de 16 ans de rester abstinente pendant les deux meilleures années de sa vie? Pensais-je même que je pourrais continuer à me retenir aussi longtemps? Non non et putain non.

On était ensemble tous les deux depuis seulement quelques semaines et j'avais déjà pensé à la pousser dans les escaliers, tenu sa main et prise dans mes bras. Sans oublier de mentionner que je l'avais utilisée en me frottant contre elle pendant qu'elle dormait innocemment et ensuite je lui avais menti en lui disant que je n'avais rien fait. Mon plan ne fonctionnait pas. Pas du tout.

Mais en même temps, on savait tous les deux qu'on ne pouvait pas se quitter. Ça serait trop difficile pour chacun de nous. Merde... c'était une foutue journée éprouvante émotionnellement. Demain tout irait mieux n'est-ce pas? Ça deviendrait plus facile avec le temps. On avait simplement besoin de temps pour s'accoutumer au défi que la situation nous apportait. C'est tout. Du moins, c'était ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre mais... j'échouai misérablement.

Je traversai le restaurant et remarquai que notre table était vide à présent. Les mains dans les poches je me rendis à la voiture de mon frère. Je jonglai avec les clefs en approchant de la Rover. J'entendis des voix... une dispute. la voix de Bella était ferme et provocante... mais je ne pouvais pas les voir alors que j'approchais. Elles étaient de l'autre côté de la camionnette.

"Rose, il n'est pas comme ça. Il... laisse tomber ok. dit Bella doucement mais avec irritation.

La voix de Rose était étouffée mais assez forte pour que je puisse l'entendre. "Bella, à part son physique je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. C'est quoi, monsieur est trop spécial pour s'assoir sur le putain de siège arrière alors il doit conduire la voiture de son frère? Bella allait le prendre dans ses bras devant chez vous pourquoi il s'est écarté d'elle? Sans vous offenser les gars, je sais que c'est votre frère et tout mais il ne pouvait même pas aider Bella à monter ou descendre du chariot. Il ne la... touche jamais. Même pas un petit baiser. Il a honte d'elle ou quoi? Parce que cette stupide histoire d'abstinence c'est des conneries. "

"Rose, arrête de faire ta chienne. dit Alice en murmurant, ses mots légèrement empâtés.

"Oh ferme-la Al. Tu donnes toujours ton opinion sur tout alors. Rosalie fulminait alors qu'Alice se recula soudain.

Je me penchai contre la voiture pour écouter la réponse de Bella mais ce fut Emmett qui répondit. "Rosalie, arrête ok. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors arrête." il était hors de lui. Je pris une grande respiration et attendis, ne leur faisant pas savoir que j'écoutais.

"Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Tu l'a aidé toute la journée, tu as été remarquable avec elle et je veux savoir pourquoi c'est mon petit ami qui l'a fait et non le sien." Cracha-t-elle.

"C'est la petite amie de mon frère; je ne peux pas être aimable avec elle? Es-tu suspicieuse à ce point?" La voix d'Emmett montait.

"Oh, est-ce cela ce que Bella est pour lui... sa petite amie? Parce qu'il n'agit pas comme tel. Bella je sais que tu es revenue vivre ici parce que tu as été blessée par un gars là-bas et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ici aussi. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne veux juste pas te voir te faire traiter comme de la merde. Peu importe qui est ce gars."

"Rose, tu devrais te taire maintenant. Sérieusement. dit Jasper de mauvaise humeur.

Rose était acharnée. "Pourquoi suis-je la seule personne qui ait un problème avec la façon dont il la traite... est-ce que personne ne peut voir que c'est un trou de cul égoïste? Il a fait pleurer Bella ce soir!"

"Rose! Il n'est pas égoïste du tout... arrête s'il te plait. supplia Bella. Je pouvais savoir à sa voix qu'elle était au bord des larmes à nouveau.

Là, j'en eus assez. J'étais complètement redescendu du weed et du rhum. Je me sentais juste vraiment pas bien à cause de toute cette merde physique et émotionnelle. Je fis le tour de la camionnette avec un air qui prouvait que j'avais bien entendu leur conversation. Alice me remarqua la première et avertit les autres de ma présence. Je pressai le bouton de la télécommande et tout le monde me regarda en même temps. Les visages tombèrent et Bella regardait ailleurs.

"Rose, il y a trois choses qui me retiens de te frapper en ce moment. La première est que je ne frappe pas les filles, la deuxième est que tu es la copine de mon frère et que ça ferait pas son affaire et trois... sachant la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Bella l'année passée, je dois dire que je suis heureux qu'elle ait une amie aussi protectrice avec elle. Elle mérite d'avoir des amies comme toi. Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis en ce qui me concerne." je passai à côté d'eux, montai sur le siège du conducteur et allumait le moteur. Tout le monde monta dans le camion après moi dans un silence complet.

Alors que je prenais l'autoroute, mes doigts tapaient nerveusement le volant et c'était le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre dans la voiture silencieuse.

"C'est vraiment des conneries," marmonna Rose après quelques minutes. Tout le monde soupira. Je pris une grande respiration et me préparai à dire à nouveau la vérité. C'était la seule façon de m'en sortir et cette fois c'était plus facile parce que je n'avais pas à regarder qui que se soit dans les yeux.

"Hey Rose, tu veux savoir quelle est la vraie connerie? dis-je sèchement en la regardant dans le rétroviseur. Son visage se leva rapidement pour rencontrer mon regard. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu dois poser ton cul sur le siège arrière et que j'ai à conduire? C'est parce qu'il y a deux ans, quand on vivait à Chicago j'ai été faussement accusé de viol par une fille qui était une de mes meilleures amies. J'ai reçu un ordre de restriction et je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de contacts physiques avec une fille. C'est pourquoi je donne jamais de rencard à une fille et que j'assume qu'on suppose que je suis gay... y compris toi. Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne propose pas ma main à Bella, que je ne l'embrasse pas, ne la touche ou fait toutes les autres choses que je devrais faire, des choses que je crève d'envie de faire que c'en n'est même pas drôle... et la raison pour laquelle mon frère doit se dévouer et le faire à ma place est que si je le faisais j'irais tout droit en prison."

Alice haleta et chuchota, "oh non!" Jasper la calma en lui murmurant quelque chose d'incohérent.

"Et oui je suis abstinent. Pas parce que je le veux merde... parce que crois-moi il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce putain de monde que j'aimerais connaître que d'être avec Bella mais je n'ai pas le choix en la matière. Et la vérité? La vérité c'est que Bella est plus que ce que je mérite et putain je sais que je suis plus que chanceux d'avoir cette fille qui attend patiemment et qui gère avec moi tous ces problèmes. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre mais elle m'a choisi. Moi... le petit ami merdique que je suis. Alors la voilà... ta connerie. Faites-moi une faveur. Gardez-ça pour vous parce que je suis déjà le maniaque de l'école et je ne pense pas pouvoir endurer encore plus de problèmes. J'en ai assez comme ça Ok? Merci."

Je regardai droit devant moi alors que la voiture redevenait silencieuse. De coté, je pouvais voir Bella me regarder ahurie mais je l'ignorai pendant un moment afin de pouvoir me calmer et me reprendre.

"Il est sérieux là? demanda Rose doucement.

"Oui, il l'est. répondirent les trois ensemble.

"Merde. Je suis désolée Edward. Je ne savais pas. je pouvais entendre les remords dans sa voix.

"Excuse-toi à Bella... c'est elle que tu as blessée. claquai-je.

"Bella…" Commença-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant pour lui toucher le bras. Bella se retourna et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Rose. Acceptant immédiatement ses excuses.

Emmett consola Rose silencieusement tandis que je posais ma main sur la console centrale et tapait des doigts d'un air absent sur le plastique et le métal. Je sentis le doux tissu du foulard de Bella me caresser la main et j'en attrapai le bout de mes doigts, nous connectant à nouveau. Je fis un sourire à Bella, lui disant silencieusement que j'allais bien parce rien qu'à son air, je savais qu'elle était inquiète.

Ma douce Bella...

Pour le reste du trajet, la musique combla le silence. Je regardai derrière une fois dans le rétroviseur et je vis Emmett réconforter Rosalie qui pleurait. Je me demandai si elle se sentait mal à cause de ce que j'avais dit ou si c'était parce qu'elle était désolée pour Bella d'avoir à endurer tout ça pour être avec la personne qu'elle avait choisie. Alice s'était endormie dans les bras de Jasper et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il avait l'air heureux.

La moitié de la journée avait été un vrai désastre. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rejoindre mon lit et dormir. J'espérais que Bella ne fut pas trop fâchée contre moi et que je pourrais rattraper cette journée. Elle était le genre de personne qui savait pardonner.

Il était tard quand nous arrivâmes à Forks. On sortit de la voiture et mit les citrouilles et les pommes dans le garage. Rose ne me reparla pas, pas plus qu'elle ne me regarda dans les yeux et Emmett la reconduisit chez elle alors que Jasper et moi raccompagnions Alice et Bella à leurs maisons respectives. Jasper et Alice parlèrent tous les deux avant qu'elle lui fasse un baiser sur la joue. Bella et moi n'avons pas vraiment parlé. Nous avons juste partagé une cigarette et quelques sourires timides et fatigués.

Quand je rentrai chez moi, je me douchai et allai au lit épuisé en allumant la télévision. Peu de temps après, mon téléphone vibra à cause d'un SMS de Bella.

_**Merci pour aujourd'hui. C'était le meilleur câlin que j'ai jamais eu. Fait de beaux rêves. B.**_

Je lui en envoyai un en retour. _**Merci de me laisser prendre soin**__** de toi. Je suis tellement chanceux. E.**_

Je savais qu'on allait allez bien pour un petit bout de temps.


	19. Tout

**High Anxiety **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra ParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

** la**: Bien sur qu'il y a une suite. pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas de suite? je suis ravie que tu trouve cette fic est la meilleur que tu es jamais lu** E** la voila la suite ma belle)**TeamEdward** moi aussi je l'ai trouver bien étrange quand il se frotte comme un chien en chaleur sur Bella quand elle dort.  
moi je trouve pas ca tres gentelman. mais avouons que ce Ed n'est pas le parfait gentelman don nous avons en général l'habitude de voir dans  
les fic. il est un mixe d'ado qui pense avec c hormones et son éducation de bon gars qui lui a servis à rien avec les filles dans le passé.

**Miss-quin'apasd'idedepseudo**: merci d'aimer ma fic. tu as du passé beaucoup de temps devant ton écran pour tout  
lire d'un coup! XD

**Dian4a**, **PatiewSnow**, **PrincetonGirl818**, merci de vos review

**Chapter 18~ Everything**

_Everything~ Lifehouse_

**~Bella~**

Quand je rentrai chez moi cette nuit-là, je me douchai et mis mon pyjama. Je m'assis sur mon lit les jambes croisées... réfléchissant... tourmentée. Cette journée avait été vraiment étrange. Je me rejouai encore et encore les évènements de la journée dans ma tête, comme si c'était un film.

Je me voyais recevoir le petit cadeau d'Edward et faire cette erreur par distraction. Sans réfléchir, j'avais voulu lui sauter dans les bras et de le serrer contre moi. Et son visage... légèrement horrifié avec un soupçon de désapprobation. Je me souvenais être sur l'échelle, récoltant des pommes en faisant ouvertement des allusions sexuelles, de nos rires et qu'on profitait d'une très belle journée ensemble jusqu'à ce que ce putain de zombie me fasse faire une crise de panique avec son faux couteau ... et ensuite comment Edward m'avait calmée avec facilité en m'avouant quelques-uns de ses secrets et de ses singularités, son souffle chaud et ses mots doux à mon oreille, ses doigts chauds qui traçaient des formes dans ma paume.

Et à mon plus grand étonnement et ma plus grande joie, il m'a secrètement tenu la main durant tout ce temps et il m'a donné la meilleure étreinte qu'une femme puisse connaitre de toute l'histoire des câlins. C'était magnifique, doux et merveilleusement émouvant pour nous deux.

Mais ensuite il avait fallu qu'il ruine tout en faisant le trou du cul. Je levai les yeux au ciel en me disant ça. Imaginez donc ça... ce gars était un trou du cul...

Je suppose que j'ai été un peu dure quand je l'ai entendu dire de telles paroles avec une telle nonchalance. Mais je m'étais sentie insultée et blessée quand il m'avait dit ça. N'avait-il pas compris l'importance qu'il avait pour moi? N'avais-je pas clairement démontré mes intentions? J'étais prête à résister à ce qu'impliquait une relation normale pendant deux ans juste pour être à ses côtés et il pensait que je pourrais simplement partir juste parce que j'avais besoin d'être touchée?

_Idiot de garçon. Putain d'idiot de garçon. _

Ma première réaction fut d'être blessée parce que quand il a dit ça j'ai pensé que peut-être, la profondeur de ses sentiments pour moi n'était pas aussi profonde que les miens. Il clarifia sa phrase en me rappelant simplement qu'il était la seule personne dans notre relation à être forcé à suivre les règles concernant les contacts physiques et que j'étais libre de vivre une relation typique que toute adolescente expérimente rouler une pelle, flirter, se faire peloter les seins. Pas d'avoir un orgasme chacun de notre côté. Libre de vivre sans lui.

Toutefois, ces choses... choses que je désirais tellement que ça en devenait incompréhensible... je les voulais avec lui et lui seulement. La simple pensée d'avoir les mains d'autres garçons sur moi me révulsait. Je serais contente d'attendre deux ans pour que ce soit les doigts d'Edward Cullen, sa bouche et sa queue qui s'occupent de moi, me remplissent, me satisfassent, me fassent crier son nom jusqu'à ce que mes orteils se courbent.

Parce que je l'aimais, sincèrement et profondément. J'attendrais... parce que ça le valait.

J'avais passé la fin de la soirée en colère, contrariée et irritable. Donc juste avant que j'éteigne les lumières, je textai Edward en me souvenant combien son visage était triste. Il mâchait l'intérieur de sa joue d'un air absent, se sentant de toute évidence mal d'avoir blessé mes sentiments et d'avoir ruiné notre moment. J'eus besoin qu'il sache que j'appréciais ce qu'il faisait pour moi, même si ce qu'il avait dit m'avait fâchée.

Sa réponse me fit me sentir un million de fois mieux. _**Merci de me laisser prendre soin de toi.**_ _**Je suis tellement chanceux. E.**_

Je me calai dans mes couvertures et fit ma routine du dodo.

_Cher Dieu, _

_L'histoire dans la charrette a son once de vérité, s'il vous plaît laissez les fantômes et les âmes perdues retrouver leur chemin vers la maison ou vers l'endroit où ils doivent être... spécialement cette petite fille. Elle m'a foutu une trouille d'enfer. Oups désolée. Hum... s'il vous plaît veillez sur ma famille et mes amis et s'il vous plaît aidez Alice et Jasper à avoir une longue relation. Ils semblent bien s'en sortir mais ils auraient peut-être besoin d'une intervention divine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Aussi, s'il vous plaît aidez Edward à pardonner à Rosalie. Je sais qu'elle peut être dure parfois mais elle voulait seulement être une bonne amie. Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir permis à Edward de me prendre dans ses bras. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Plus que je ne pourrais l'expliquer. Embrassez-le pour moi et remplissez ses rêves de bonheur et d'amour. _

_Amen._

Je me suis retenue de toute forme de fantasmes et je dormis vraiment mal toute la nuit.

Quand le numéro de cellulaire de Rosalie s'afficha sur mon écran le lendemain matin, je faillis ne pas répondre. Je savais qu'elle se sentait probablement comme une moins que rien à cause d'hier mais en fait, je n'étais pas fâchée contre elle. Les paroles d'Edward m'ont fait comprendre que Rose et Alice étaient de vraies bonnes amies; des amies qui me protègeraient et veilleraient à mon bonheur et qui n'avaient pas peur d'exprimer leur opinion à une personne considérée caractérielle et hostile. Je savais qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un peu peur d'Edward, ce qui était absurde selon moi mais pas pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que moi. Il pouvait être très intimidant.

"Quelle marque de cigarettes fume Edward?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils à son étrange question alors que je me laissai tomber sur mes oreillers. "Euh? Hey Rose," répondis-je avec la voix enrouée. Mon réveil affichait 9:17 du matin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Les gens ne dormaient plus de nos jours? Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?"

Rosalie soupira. "Et bien, parce que si lui m'avait insultéehier soir, j'aurais attendu des fleurs de sa part ou un quelconque geste pour se faire pardonner. Comme je ne vois pas vraiment Edward apprécier un bouquet de roses alors je veux lui offrir quelque chose pour lui montrer que j'ai des remords pour l'avoir jugé. En plus je serais maudite si je lui achetais quelque chose d'un designer de chez Sak's avant que je n'y achète quelque chose pour moi-même avant... ce mec a des goûts onéreux merde!"

"Et bien Rose, y a rien qui dit mieux je suis désolée qu'un paquet de Marlboro Lights! C'est très attentionné de ta part mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je suis sure qu'il a déjà oublié. Je n'en étais pas sure du tout mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente encore mal. "Il aime les M&M."

"Ouais, et bien Emmett lui n'a pas oublié et puisque qu'on se voit tous ce soir pour faire nos foutues citrouilles j'ai besoin de mettre à plat cette situation. Je pense aussi qu'il a dû prendre beaucoup sur lui hier soir pour nous avouer tout ça. Je suis vraiment surprise par cette révélation. Ça doit vraiment être dur pour toi... pour tous les deux. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit Bella? "

"Rose, je ne pouvais pas trahir sa confiance et... vous vous étiez déjà fait une opinion sur lui. Il était gay et dangereux et d'autres choses que je ne sais pas... Edward est qui il est et je pense qu'il est super, alors qu'il soit dans cette situation est un peu comme... en fait je m'en fiche, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. répondis-je avec une part de sincérité.

"Comment est-ce que ça peut ne pas te faire quelque chose? Ton propre petit ami ne peut pas t'embrasser. Comment ça peut ne pas te déranger? Sa voix s'éleva et j'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille pour me protéger de ses octaves aigües.

"Je ne dis pas que ça ne me dérangeait pas, ça fait chier pour te dire la vérité mais c'est que... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix maintenant. Vu ce que je ressens pour lui... je prendrai tout ce que je peux avoir."

Rosalie haleta, "Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? je veux dire tu l'aimes tu l'aimes!"

Je rigolai et levai les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, je pense Rose... je pense que je l'aime vraiment. Mais on ne se l'est pas encore dit et honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il ressent pour moi alors va pas faire ta grande gueule à Emmett. "

"Laisse-le te le dire en premier Ok. Vas-tu pouvoir attendre? Promets-moi!"

"Je le promets Rose. Pourquoi je suis la seule qui promette des trucs ici? Promets-moi de pas en parler... à personne. Promets Rose. Est-ce qu'Emmett te l'a dit à toi?"

"Ok, Ok, je le promets. Pas encore. Parfois je pense qu'il veut le dire mais il ne se lance pas. Je pense qu'il attend qu'on _le fasse_ pour le dire. "

"Vous ne l'avez pas fait? Maintenant c'était ma voix qui montait dans les aigus.

"Nope, et ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé. Il veut que ce soit spécial, pas comme à l'arrière de sa voiture . Il attend le bon moment ou le bon endroit, je sais pas trop. "

"En fait Rose c'est vraiment mignon de sa part. Em est un bon gars et un gentleman. Je parie que sa mère est fière de lui. "

"Ouais, j'imagine. Il est très attentionné avec moi. Je suis chanceuse. J'acquiesçai silencieusement, sachant qu'elle était vraiment chanceuse sous tous les aspects et qu'elle n'allait probablement jamais vraiment l'apprécier. Mais qui étais-je pour juger?

Tandis que nous continuions à parler, Rose m'avoua qu'elle pensait qu'on avait eu une dispute dans la charrette ce qui était en fait l'exact opposé. Elle m'avait vraiment l'air mal d'avoir arrêté un jugement sur Edward et je me disais que c'était plutôt mature de sa part de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'animosité entre eux.

On parla un peu de ma situation et des choses qu'Edward et moi faisions pour combler le manque de contacts. Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé ce ne fut pas une bonne chose d'en discuter. Son étonnante réaction me fit me sentir comme si j'étais une vedette d'un numéro de monstres au cirque ou comme une œuvre de charité. Je savais que ce n'était pas intentionnel. C'était juste Rosalie... elle voyait toujours les choses soit très blanches ou soit très noires alors que moi j'exploitais beaucoup de nuances de gris.

Elle me dit en fait, que le langage érotique était la clef pour s'assurer la fidélité d'un homme, comme le sexe, mais nous étions d'accord que dans mon cas ce serait la masturbation mutuelle avec un peu de créativité. Elle m'a aussi aidé en me donnant quelques conseils dans l'art de la séduction. J'étais contente de cette aide supplémentaire même si j'étais consciente qu'à peu près n'importe quoi allait directement à la queue d'Edward parce que c'est un mec, il a seize ans avec pas mal de pulsions en plus d'être abstinent. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il réfléchisse beaucoup quand vient le temps de calmer ses envies.

_Faisons face à la réalité... il va assouvir ses envies de n'importe quelle manière qu'il le peut. _

Cependant, je voulais être sûre que puisque nous ne pouvions pas nous toucher, que je puisse continuer à le satisfaire dans cette voie. Je savais que les adolescents ont un temps d'attention court et ça me terrifiait qu'il s'ennuie au bout de deux ans en ne faisant rien d'autre que de parler. Pas qu'il serait tenté d'aller ailleurs parce que le même résultat s'en suivrait qui que soit avec qui il choisirait pour 'être avec'. Il ne pouvait pas 'être avec' véritablement.

La chose qui assombrissait mon esprit était qu'il n'était pas autorisé à être avec une mineure... mineure est le mot de choix ici. Il pourrait facilement trouver n'importe quelle fille de plus de dix-huit ans pour "être avec" lui en un seul battement de cœur... et ça me pétrifiait.

Alors que je lui exprimai mes peurs, je fus surprise d'être choquée qu'elle me soutienne et qu'elle soit compatissante. Elle me promit qu'elle m'aiderait à garder Edward heureux mais elle me rappela que c'était ma responsabilité de veiller à ce que je sois heureuse aussi. Que je ne devais pas compromettre mon bonheur pour lui ou parce que notre relation était compliquée.

Tout mes besoins et désirs incluaient Edward et personne d'autre. Ça ne m'effleurait même pas l'esprit que j'étais en train de compromettre quelque chose... j'attendais juste qu'il soit capable de me les offrir. De plus, c'était vraiment avec lui que j'avais envie d'être physiquement.

Je voyais ça comme ça si je devais rester vierge jusqu'à mes dix-huit, alors je m'attendrais à ce qu'il respecte mes conditions aussi. C'était la même chose, sauf en un peu moins contraignant.

Je raccrochai avec elle une heure plus tard, un peu fatiguée mais soulagée d'avoir de l'aide et un soutien de sa part. Après m'être douchée, je mis un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt à manches longues avant de descendre. Je mangeai une délicieuse salade césar au poulet que Maggie avait fait pour nous tout en essayant de ne pas me fâcher car il était près de midi et qu'Edward n'avait pas encore appelé.

Je ne voulais pas être une de ces filles qui se prenaient la tête et devenait ridicule lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçons... mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Notre relation était encore très fragile, nouvelle et mal définie. Mon insécurité et mes peurs montaient en flèche devant l'inconnu. Ça m'épuisait et me rendait anxieuse juste d'y penser.

Alors que je mangeais et discutais avec papa et Maggie, je tentai de ne pas me sentir mal de manger le repas qu'elle nous avait préparé. Manger ce qu'elle me faisait me faisait légèrement me sentir comme si je trahissais ma mère. Spécialement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cuisiné quelque chose d'aussi bon que la simple salade de la nouvelle copine de mon père.

J'étais pleinement consciente de ce que faisait mon père et Maggie dans sa chambre, bien que je sois heureuse qu'il refasse sa vie, j'avais une envie folle de... m'arracher les yeux et de faire couler du javellisant dans ma tête Ewwww.

D'ailleurs, j'étais un peu contrariée par Charlie. Il avait insisté pour m'aider à nettoyer les dégâts dans le sous-sol vendredi, même si je lui avais assuré être capable de le faire toute seule. Mais en fait ça avait été plaisant d'être avec lui en faisant quelque chose de productif. Il était rare que je n'aie pas besoin de me casser la tête pour trouver un sujet de discussion avec mon père. Je ne pêchais pas, je ne suivais pas les sports et il n'allait très certainement pas parler de shopping ou d'Edward Cullen. Alors ces derniers temps on s'en tenait aux discussions futiles.

Il semblait toujours étrange avec moi, presque comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais je faisais mon possible pour l'ignorer. Je faisais juste des efforts pour avoir une relation décente avec lui. Une relation typique Fille adolescente/ Père sur-protecteur.

Après avoir ramassé tous les débris de verre et que les objets tombés des étagères furent de retour à leurs places respectives, j'avais finalement trouvé ma vieille photo de famille que j'avais cherchée en vain pendant l'orage. Quand Charlie l'avait vue, l'expression sur son visage avait fait tressaillir mon cœur.

"C'était une journée magnifique," fut tout ce qu'il dit. J'avais hoché la tête, ne me souvenant pas des détails de cette journée mais je me sentis triste à l'étincelle de nostalgie dans ses yeux.

Parmi toutes les boites de cochonneries, je trouvai quelques trésors. Au milieu de mes richesses il y avait un superbe cadre photo en cuir noir, parfait pour la photo d'Edward. J'avais trouvé aussi un sac de vieux vêtements de ma mère dans lequel il y avait une fantastique chemise violette qui semblait avoir passé une bonne vingtaine d'années cachée là-dedans.

Quand je la sortis, j'avais haleté à haute voix et tourné la chemise en direction de mon père pour qu'il puisse voir l'inscription argentée sur le devant. (photo sur le profil) Il rit en expliquant l'histoire qui se cachait derrière cette phrase et chanta un couplet de la chanson d'où elle était extraite apparemment. Je me tordis de rire quand mon père fit la danse qui accompagnait ladite chanson. Je venais de réaliser que non seulement mon père était un rappeur doué mais aussi qu'il pouvait faire quelques mouvements de danse Old School.

_(MC Hammer U Can't Touch This. Please, ne faites pas de commentaire sur les vêtements du rappeur pour celles qui sont plus jeunes et qui ne connaissent pas le fameux Can't touch this... na na na... Ohoh Can't touch this! J'avoue que je me plais à imaginer Charlie danser et chanter ça)_

Il devait avoir eu pas mal de succès au lycée. Je pense que j'avais vu ce que ma mère avait trouvé chez mon père et ce que Maggie lui trouvait maintenant.

Je l'avais questionné à propos de boîtes de peinture jamais ouvertes dans un coin du sous-sol. Il m'informa que c'étaient les six boîtes de Rose Pepto Bismol prévues pour la maison dans l'arbre mais qu'il n'avait jamais fait soleil assez longtemps pour pouvoir la peindre. Tandis que je me demandais si les gars auraient fait de la maison leur cabane si jamais elle avait été rose, mon père marmonna quelque chose sur le fait de s'en débarrasser. J'avais haleté à voix haute et avais protesté avec véhémence. Il leva les mains en l'air et laissa tomber le sujet. La maison dans l'arbre était tout ce qui restait de mon enfance et j'y avais beaucoup de souvenirs avec Edward depuis que j'étais revenue à Forks.

Plus tard ce jour-là, il avait abusé de ma crédulité pour m'emmener diner avec lui, Maggie et quelques uns de leurs amis. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais, été d'accord pour y aller si jamais j'avais su que je serais utilisée comme une vierge offerte en sacrifice. Il s'était avéré que Charlie tentait de conclure un marché avec ce type, Mr. Uley, qui n'était pas seulement un ami mais aussi le propriétaire d'un grand building de locations de choix à Seattle où Charlie voulait louer un espace. L'espace était convoité par plusieurs parties intéressées et Charlie pensait évidemment que de l'inviter à boire et à diner contribuerait à le faire conclure. Oh et en m'utilisant aussi pour divertir son stupide fils dans un étrange plan de drague.

Mr. Uley avait amené sa femme et son fils de quatorze ans alors je fus coincée pour me taper la discute avec leur stupide garçon qui ne pouvait même pas avoir de contacts visuels avec moi, qui sentait les boulettes de viandes et le patchouli et qui n'avait su parler de rien d'autre que de la franchise Harry Potter pendant toute la soirée. J'avais alors fixé le morceau de nourriture coincé dans ses dents et il n'avait même pas idée que parler la bouche pleine était dégoutant. Inutile de dire que ce ne fut pas une bonne soirée. Du tout.

Alors j'étais en quelque sorte fâchée contre mon père d'avoir omis de me dire que je serais forcée d'être le divertissement de ce gamin stupide pendant toute la soirée. Il jura qu'il ne savait pas que le jeune allait venir. J'étais cernée par la tromperie et le mensonge...

Donc Maggie s'était sentie mal que j'aie été dupée et avait préparé le déjeuner, qui était sacrément délicieux. Je lui demandai si elle avait une recette de tarte aux pommes de qualité et elle me promis de m'envoyer par mail la recette secrète de sa grand-mère. Après ça je partis pour Port Angeles pour un anniversaire. Il faisait un peu frisquet, le ciel était incroyablement clair et bleu et semblait plus vibrant et lumineux à cause des teintes rougeâtres et orangées des feuilles contrastant avec l'horizon. Deux beaux jours de suite... quelle chance.

Sur la route, Edward appela. Il semblait encore endormi et au chaud dans son lit, les couvertures enroulées autour de son magnifique corps nu. Juste penser à lui étant dévêtu me fit ressentir des picotements, me sentir stupide et souriante.

"Hey, Beautiful," dit-il avec une voix groggy. "Comment vas-tu? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé avant de partir? "

"Je vais bien et j'attendais que tu m'appelles en premier."

"Et bien je dormais merde alors comment voulais-tu que je te téléphone? Il semblait légèrement irrité. "Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi B. Si tu veux appeler et bien appelle. J'étais triste de ne pas avoir de messages de ta part quand je me suis réveillé. "

Je souris faisant silencieusement "aawww" dans ma tête. "Es-tu nu en ce moment?" Demandai-je en m'efforçant de faire sonner ma voix sexy mais je ne pensai pas que ça fisse son effet.

Il rit, la voix soudainement claire et joyeuse. "Hum, non mais ça sera le cas dans deux minutes quand j'irai sous la douche. Wow, quelqu'un est d'humeur coquine ce matin. En arrière-plan, je pouvais entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du pommeau de douche.

_Je suis d'humeur coquine en tout temps Edward. Tu le remarques seulement maintenant?_

Des choses se réveillèrent plus bas. Beaucoup. J'ai même jeté un coup d'oeil juste pour être sûre que mon entrejambe ne s'était pas spontanément enflammé. "Ummmm… Je peux t'imaginer en ce moment... tout nu et endormi avec les cheveux dans un bordel fou. Dis-moi ce que tu fais. "

Sa respiration était hachée et hésitante. Il ronronnait pour moi... un grognement sortit de sa poitrine. Le changement dans sa voix était comme quand il avait failli me faire exploser dans la bibliothèque, soyeuse et séduisante, basse et profonde; un tueur séduisant sa proie. "Mmmm, Je viens de retirer mon bas de pyjama et en ce moment je me penche sur mon avant bras sur la porte de la douche en verre.

_Seigneur venez-moi en aide. _

_Il est penché... et nu. _

"Oh, tu es nu et te penches... j'adore quand tu te penches sur quelque chose" Je respirai avec hésitation, parce que c'était vrai que j'aimais quand il se penchait mais c'était un truc étrange à admettre.

Il rigola et soupira. "Ouais? Seigneur, tu es bizarre. Je dois me souvenir de ça. "

"Vas-tu faire... tu sais quoi... sous la douche? demandai-je doucement, tournant dans la rue principale.

"Ouaip," répondit-il catégoriquement. "Pourquoi le demandes-tu?"

"hum…parce que je suis impatiente de te regarder faire à nouveau. Répondis-je d'une voix douce. D'où j'allais chercher ça? Je sais pas, c'est comme si mon entrejambe était sur pilote automatique ou comme si un extraterrestre avait pris possession de ma parole. Un Edward nu me faisait cet effet. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

"Fuck, Bella," il respirait avec un bruit de sifflement. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle chaud couler sur moi. je veux te regarder toi... fuck. je veux faire plus que regarder... _je_ veux _te_ faire venir, entendre tes gémissements et... fuck. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration changer et devenir saccadée comme s'il était soudain en train de se livrer à une sorte d'activité physique. Ensuite je réalisais qu'il avait un léger problème et qu'il était... en train de s'en occuper en ce moment.

"Es-tu en train de te masturber? demandai-je incrédule quoique je sache déjà avec évidence la réponse.

"Euh, ouais."

"Veux-tu que je te laisse?" Demandai-je, un peu agacée. La chaleur et la douleur dans mon intimité féminine ne cessaient d'augmenter.

"Ouais... non... reste... parle-moi. "

Je passai devant le magasin de Billy, toutes les places de parkings étaient prises. J'imaginai que c'était à cause de l'achalandage pour Halloween. "Ok, attends deux secondes, je me gare dans le stationnement."

Je reculai et me glissai dans l'aire de stationnement derrière l'atelier désert de Jacob et coupai le moteur. J'avais dix minutes avant de devoir me présenter au travail.

"Ok, je suis garée. Que veux-tu que je te dise? Sa respiration était définitivement laborieuse et des gémissements et des grognements à peine audibles provenaient de l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Je sais pas... es-tu seule? Peux-tu te caresser aussi? "

Je regardai autour de moi attentivement. Le parking contenait seulement des voitures sans leur propriétaire. Je présumai que vu que c'étaient des modèles hauts de gamme, elles attendaient d'être réparées par les gars de Jacob et pas seulement stationnées là pendant que leurs propriétaires faisaient leurs courses. Je me ratatinai sur mon siège et glissai ma main dans mon pantalon. J'étais vraiment mouillée et Edward de l'autre côté du combiné et ses petits bruits en étaient la raison.

Une brève pensée me passa par hasard à l'esprit sur le fait d'être électrocutée par mon téléphone alors que j'avais l'autre main plongée dans mon humidité. Parce qu'avec ma chance, je pourrais bien être la première personne à qui ça serait arrivé. Juste la pensée de devoir expliquer à Charlie pourquoi je serais carbonisée me fit frissonner.

_Note à moi même Acheter un Bluetooth et faire teinter mes vitres... _

"Mmmmm…" soufflai-je, frappant mon point sensible. Je fis quelques aller-retour avec mon majeur alors que je jetais ma tête en arrière et que mon corps entier se tendait de plaisir euphorique.

"Fuck…es-tu vraiment en train de te caresser en ce moment Beautiful?" La voix d'Edward était plus profonde que d'habitude, mais douce comme de la soie.

"Oui," murmurai-je avec un œil ouvert. Même excitée et allumée comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir salope et dépravée pour me masturber dans le parking d'un garage quelques minutes avant d'aller incarner un personnage de "Rue Sésame" et chanter des chansons pour un million de jeunes enfants dans un putain de costume d'Elmo. Jésus, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de caméra ici.

"Oh Seigneur c'est tellement hot. Gémit-il. "Es-tu humide? "

J'étouffai un rire. Ce n'était pas humoristique du tout mais ça faisait tellement amateur. "Très très très humide. J'imagine que c'est tes doigts E. Et ta bouche. Et... "

"Bébé, je suis impatient de pouvoir être sur toi et te gouter sur ma langue. Je vais sucer tes mamelons, les lécher et les mordiller jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses et cries..." Avec les bruits qui accompagnaient son discours, je pouvais dire qu'il était pas mal occupé chez lui. Il était tout près.

_Note à moi même Acheter aussi un Bluetooth à E._

J'accélérai mes mouvements, remontant mon genou pour que mon pied soit sur mon siège, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à cette zone. C'était vraiment, vraiment meilleur et plus intense que d'habitude. Mes yeux étaient fermés et j'imaginai Edward me faire les choses qu'il me narrait alors que j'étais nue, sous lui, regardant sa langue courir sur mes seins, m'embrasser plus bas et encore plus bas...

"Fuck... Je vais venir." Dit-il avec urgence.

"C'est ça Hotness…viens fort pour moi. je camouflai à nouveau un rire, je me sentais complètement stupide par cette conversation érotique et je ne savais même pas si ce que je disais était bon. Mais il grogna et jura alors je supposai que ce que j'avais dit était bien. Tandis qu'il finissait je continuai à me toucher mais en vain. Même si c'était très bon, j'aurais eu besoin de beaucoup plus que de trois minutes pour arriver à l'orgasme.

Edward était silencieux de l'autre côté mis à part sa sa respiration pantelante. Je l'écoutai, essayant de m'imaginer son visage rougi et couvert de sueur. Seigneur, j'avais envie de lui...

Perdue dans mes fantasmes, je pensai avoir entendu une voix familière alors je jetai un coup d'œil par le pare-brise. "Oh merde! Je dois y aller!" Je coupai la ligne, jetai le téléphone sur le siège. Je me cachai un peu plus et sortis ma main de mon pantalon à la hâte alors que la voix à l'extérieur se fit plus forte.

_Putain Jacob!_

Jacob passa à côté de ma voiture, habillé de ses vêtements de tous les jours et discutant son cellulaire dans une main. Mes doigts étaient en quelque sorte... collants. je regardai autour de moi pour trouver quelque chose pour les essuyer. Sur le siège arrière il y avait le sweat d'Edward, fraichement lavé et plié dans l'attente de retourner à son propriétaire. Grinçant des dents et secouant la tête, je m'essuyai sur le sweat, me sentant complètement dégueulasse de faire ça et pas en mesure de trouver quelque chose de drôle à cette situation.

Jacob cogna à ma fenêtre trois fois, souriant de toutes ses dents. J'ouvris la porte et sortis, espérant qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'odeur de sexe causée par ma conversation érotique et ma masturbation sur mon siège avant.

"Hey, que fais-tu Bella? Tu faisais une petite sieste? il me désigna mon siège de la tête et ricana alors que je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts.

"Hum, salut Jake." Je m'avançai pour lui faire une accolade. Je ne faisais juste que parler avec mon petit ami." Mon téléphone sonna à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je pris mon cellulaire de sur le siège sachant que c'était Edward avant même qu'il ait sonné.

Je pus entendre sa voix agacée et inquiète de l'autre côté quand je répondis. Je te rappelle dans dix minutes. Lui dis-je rapidement avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit qu'il allait être en colère que j'aie raccroché pour parler à un autre gars alors qu'il était en train de se remettre de son orgasme. Il n'allait pas être content... pas du tout.

"Petit-ami hein? Est-ce que je le connais? Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé?

"Euh, non, probablement pas. Il a mon âge et sa famille à emménager ici il y à peu près un an. Alors, que fais-tu ici un dimanche? Je pensais que l'atelier était fermé? demandai-je en activant l'alarme avec ma télécommande à distance tout en marchant vers la boutique de son père. J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi grand. Plus grand qu'Edward.

"Je suis venu trouver un costume pour samedi. dit-il avec impatience. "Je dois aller à une fête et je trouve pas une merde à porter. Mes amis y vont habillés en loup-garou... Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

Je rigolai. Original," blaguai-je. "Je dois encore trouver un costume moi aussi. "

On entra par la porte de derrière ensemble. Jake tint la porte ouverte alors que je passai sous son bras. Je saluai Billy, pris la pochette au mur contenant les informations sur la fête. _Premier anniversaire au Columbus Hall de Port Angeles._

C'était Elmo... putain.

J'avais encore un peu de temps puisque la salle n'était qu'à quelques minutes d'ici, donc Jacob et moi avons regardé les costumes ensemble. Il mit un masque de gorille poilu et bondit devant moi alors que j'étais en train de regarder un costume d'hôtesse de l'air. Je criai et tentai de le gifler sur le bras mais il s'esquiva avant que je ne l'atteigne. Ensuite il m'attaqua par-derrière et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je me mette en boule sur le sol et le supplie d'arrêter.

C'était étrange.

De un, j'avais déjà commencé à me conditionner aux précautions et aux restrictions nécessaires envers Edward. Après sa réaction quand je m'étais avancée involontairement pour le prendre dans mes bras, je m'étais dit que je devais être plus prudente et avisée avec mes gestes d'affection et autres. Même si j'étais fière de moi pour avoir automatiquement retenu mes gestes avec Jacob, je me sentant vraiment découragée en même temps. Et ce truc avec Jacob qui me chatouilla... quoique ce fut complètement innocent et fraternel, me fit me sentir comme si je trompais Edward. Ça me semblait si mal.

_J'ai laissé un autre gars me toucher. _

_Ça ne devrait pas être un problème, n'est-ce pas? _

Il remarqua mon malaise soudain et retourna au rayon des masques alors que je fouillais dans la section la plus chère pour autre chose. Les costumes moins chers, traditionnels offraient un choix limité et j'étais désespérément en passe de croire que nous n'allions jamais trouver quoi que ce soit. Alors, un vêtement en satin noir brillant orné de pans d'un rouge éclatant tacheté de points noirs attira mon attention. Il avait été repoussé vers l'arrière parmi d'autres robes Heureusement, ainsi personne ne l'avait remarqué. J'ai tiré la petite robe du portant métallique pour l'examiner de plus près. Bien que la petite jupe vaporeuse avec des bandes de tulle noir était assez froissée et l'une des ailes pliée, le costume était absolument adorable…et cher, mais mignon néanmoins.

Jacob revint quelques minutes plus tard tenant une combinaison de coton blanc contre sa poitrine tout en me fouettant à la cuisse avec un tube long en plastique.

« C'est cool, n'est-ce pas? »

J'ai regardé le costume toujours sur son cintre en plastique en haletant bruyamment et je sus immédiatement qu'il était parfait.

« Non…il est parfait. Donne-moi ça! Je lui arrachai le costume, tandis que je faisais courir mes doigts l'inscription imprimée sur le devant. Je saisis mon téléphone et fis tenir à Jacob le costume contre lui, et pus ainsi prendre une photo. Il protesta avec une grimace, mais je l'ignorai. J'envoyai l'image à Edward (sans la tête de Jacob) avec un texto :

_**Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Porterais-tu ceci ?**_

Deux minutes plus tard il répondit**, **_**ça**__**dépend de ce que tu vas porter**_

Je remis à Jake mon téléphone lui indiquant comment prendre une photo. Enlevant ma chemise pour révéler un petit décolleté tel que l'exigeait la coupe de la robe, je la tins contre mon corps, laissant la forme du corset en satin emboiter mes seins. Les yeux de Jake sortirent presque de sa tête.

« Ferme-la, pervers et prends juste cette foutue photo. Il la prit, je l'envoyai.

Deux minutes plus tard, Edward répondit par texto :

_**Merde c'est foutrement chaud. Joyeux Halloween B.**_

Je payai les costumes utilisant ma généreuse remise en tant qu'employée, souriant à l'idée de comment nous paraitrions mignons.

Jacob fut légèrement contrarié car je lui avais volé le costume et qu'il devait se résigner à juste être un putain de loup garou comme les autres crétins. Je haussai les épaules, me fichant de tout ça, contente de mes propres trouvailles.

Jake m'aida pour me rendre jusqu'à ma voiture avec mes sacs et l'énorme tête puante d'Elmo. Il m'invita encore à diner et après lui avoir rappelé genre dix-sept fois que j'avais un petit ami, je refusai poliment. J'avais le sentiment que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois que j'aurais à faire des efforts pour l'éconduire alors qu'il m'inviterait à sortir. Je secouai la tête incrédule. Putain, j'avais seize ans et lui était un gars de trente ans, prospère et super sexy. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme qu'il désirait. Mais pour quelle raison voulait-il diner avec moi?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je revêtis l'énorme tête rouge du costume et me rendis à la salle où il y avait une trentaine de bébés d'un an qui pleurnichaient et quelques enfants plus âgés vraiment gênés d'être là. C'était une vraie pagaille, sans blague. Les petits portaient des petites robes cocktail ou des petits vestons et ils courraient partout dans la salle, pris en chasse par leurs parents sur leur trente-et-un mais complètement dépenaillés. _(ndlt Ne me rappele__z__ pas mes cauchemars... )_

Tout l'endroit était décoré avec une centaine de ballons rouges, des fleurs rouges et des banderoles rouges inspirées de "Rue Sésame". Même avec l'odeur puante de moisissure du costume, je pouvais sentir l'odeur du glaçage à gâteau, d'urine et de caca.

Me rappelant les paroles de Sasha concernant mon travail chez Billy, je me montrai, dansai et saluai les enfants en faisant des gestes exagérés sur de ridicules chansons de fête pour enfants. C'était vraiment difficile de voir par les trous de la tête et je n'avais aucune visibilité sur les côtés, alors j'étais morte de peur à l'idée de marcher sur un des bébés. Mais tout se passa bien malgré cela. Aucun désastre ne fut causé par ma malchance. Bien que je suais comme un animal crasseux dans l'horrible costume et que je m'obsédais sur le fait de ne pas être en mesure d'aller au petit coin si jamais j'en avais besoin, j'avais du plaisir. En fait, j'aurais pu pisser dans le foutu costume qu'il n'aurait pas senti pire pour tout vous avouer.

Ensuite, le petit Henry se montra. En fait, il se présenta devant moi me serrant la main et examina ma fourrure rouge d'un œil sceptique. Je pouvais dire qu'il était plus âgé que le reste des enfants. Peut-être six ou sept ans. Avant même que je ne le vois venir, le petit Henry se mit à crier et à me pointer du doigt.

"Il y a un homme à l'intérieur d'Elmo! Il y a un homme à l'intérieur d'Elmo! C'est un faux... on peut voir ses cheveux! Quelques uns des autres enfants avaient l'air horrifiés et commencèrent à pleurer. Je me tenais debout, figée, me sentant comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal tandis que toutes les mères venaient prendre leurs enfants pour calmer leur pleurs.

_Merde... que quelqu'un fasse fermer la gueule à ce gamin. ._

_Un Homme? Un homme? Est-ce que ces trucs semblent appartenir à un homme, le môme? _

Je serrai mes seins en signe de protestation à travers le costume dans une irritation extrême, bien que personne ne puisse dire ce que je faisais. Henry commença à courir autour de moi en cercle, me pointant et m'accusant d'être un homme. Puisque je n'avais aucune vision périphérique, je perdais de vue le petit enculé à chaque fois qu'il passait derrière moi. Je le sentis me pincer les fesses et avant que je puisse faire un geste pour me retourner, il se remit à crier. Pourquoi cette petite merde avait-il été invité à cette fête et où était les parents de ce monstre?

Je me retournai rapidement pour tenter de voir le petit enfoiré mais il était plus rapide que moi. Je commençais à être étourdie à force de tourner sur moi-même alors je me suis dit que si je m'en allais ailleurs, qu'il me laisserait tranquille. Puisque je ne pouvais pas le voir, je partis dans la direction opposée. J'ai peut-être mis ou peut-être pas, mon pied en travers de son chemin.

Ensuite, je sentis son pied contre le mien avant de l'entendre tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Intérieurement, je me fis un tapes-en cinq.

_Prends ça Henry. _

Il commença à hurler. "Elmo m'a fait un croche pied! Elmo m'a fait un croche pied!"

Sa mère courut vers nous follement inquiète de l'état de son diabolique démon .Il était temps qu'elle se bouge le cul. Où était-elle avant? Quand Henry m'avait percée à jour?

Henry se mit à faire la moue et fit les pires faux pleurs que je n'ai jamais entendus. Je levai les yeux au ciel à l'intérieur du costume mais me mis à genoux pour lui frotter la jambe espérant que sa mère veuille bien me laisser un pourboire décent pour avoir enduré son emmerdeur d'abruti de gamin. Je pouvais voir ça d'ici... Henry... futur président du club d'échecs ou de vidéo.

_Oh…ne te sens pas triste Henry, ce n'est pas si terrible..._

Une fois que tous les enfants se furent assis sur mes cuisses pour prendre une photo avec un photographe professionnel, je fis un câlin et dis au revoir au jeune fêté, collectai mon salaire, mes pourboires et piquai quelques sacs de sucreries sans qu'on ne me prenne. Sasha avait raison. J'avais fait près de trois cents dollars en un heure seulement.

Je retournai chez Billy pour déposer Elmo. Une fois arrivée à la maison, j'allai immédiatement prendre une douche, nettoyant la saleté laissée par les petits et l'odeur du costume.

J'étais pressée d'aller voir Edward alors je ne m'embêtai pas pour me coiffer les cheveux. A la place, je fis un chignon désordonné et mis un jean et la chemise violette que j'avais trouvée en bas et qui sortait du sèche-linge. J'attrapai mes sachets de bonbons et le sac qui contenait le costume d'Edward. Je mis mon manteau et sautillai sur le chemin en direction de la cabane.

Je les entendis discuter de quelque chose avant même que j'approche de la maison. "Elle ne va pas y aller comme ça. dit catégoriquement Edward sur quelque chose.

Jasper rétorqua, "Elle va le faire si je lui demande. Crois moi. En fait, j'en suis sûr. Je parie cent dollars qu'elle va le faire."

Edward répondit, "T'es sûr... et bien demande à Bella quand elle va arriver... elle dois le savoir. "

Je jetai les sacs sur le plancher tandis que je passais la tête dans la maison. "Hey." le visage d'Edward s'illumina et il fit un énorme sourire. Je copiai son expression et passai le reste de mon corps dans la maison, m'installant sur la couverture qui était soigneusement posée sur le sol. Au lieu d'un baiser, Edward passa ses doigts dans la fourrure du capuchon de mon manteau.

"Salut. Tu es magnifique," me fit-il remarquer alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma bouche. Sa simple présence me réchauffait l'intérieur.

"De quoi débâtiez-vous? demandai-je, volant une cigarette du paquet d'Edward qui était sur la couverture. Il se pencha pour me l'allumer avant même que je le demande.

"Jasper pense qu'Alice sera d'accord que Jasper aille à la fête de Tyler en Hugh Hefner. Il veut qu'elle soit une Bunny. Edward secoua la tête quand il m'annonça ça.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans? Je pense en fait que c'est mignon. Répondis-je. Alice serait magnifique dans un de ces petits ensembles sexy.

Jasper leva un sourcil comme pour dire, Tu vois, je te l'avais dit crétin.

"Non," clarifia Edward. "Comme un putain de gros lapin poilu rose, pas comme une Bunny de Playboy"

Je plissai le nez de dégout. Je dis, non, non, pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire ça? Son corps est beaucoup trop beau pour être caché dans un costume de lapin. "

Jasper soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais je sais ça, mais je veux être à l'aise et porter un pyjama est le truc le plus confortable au monde, mais je ne veux pas que ma copine parade à moitié nue avec une putain de queue de lapin sur son cul pour que ce crétin d'Alec puisse venir lui peloter les fesses. En plus, elle va se geler. Il cracha pratiquement le mot Alec. Je pressai mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre et rencontrai le regard de mon copain nous accordant silencieusement sur la jalousie de Jasper.

"Oh, alors, c'est ta copine maintenant hein? le taquinai-je. Il leva les mains dans un geste pour dire _ouais, j'imagine._ Je souris en réponse. "Et bien je pense que tu devrais lui demander ce qu'elle veut porter. Ne prends pas de décision et ne suppose pas à sa place. Il n'y a aucune chance au monde qu'elle puisse être un énorme lapin, je peux déjà te le dire.

Edward ricana triomphalement et tendit sa main impatiemment alors que Jasper passa sa main dans sa poche pour trouver l'argent. Dès qu'il mit le billet dans la main de son frère, Edward le transféra dans ma poche, me disant que c'était pour les costumes. Je tentai de refuser mais il ne le permit pas.

"Alors comment était le travail?" demanda-t-il, allumant rapidement le joint. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux alors que la fumée montait dans sa bouche.

"Super... bruyant et chaud, définitivement puant, un gosse m'a découverte. Je secouai la tête repensant aux intenses observations d'Henry. Ne posez pas de question... mais j'ai fait trois cents dollars alors... ce n'est pas mal pour une journée de travail honnête non? "

Je poussai le sac avec le costume d'Edward vers lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil, fouilla un peu avec une expression vraiment blasée sur le visage.

"Tu ne l'aimes pas? Il n'a pas de chapeau, pas de collant, définitivement confortable et ne te donne pas l'air gay. Jasper lui arracha le sac, regarda dedans et rit.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois. "Ça va. Je suis impatient de te voir dans ton costume par dessus tout. "

Il poussa le sac de côté, ralluma le joint. Au lieu de me le passer, il le tourna dans ses doigts et tint l'extrémité pour que je puisse la mettre dans ma bouche. C'était vraiment romantique de façon étrange. Je pris une inspiration, les yeux dans les siens qui devenaient rapidement teintés de rouge. Il me fit un sourire en coin, Jasper grogna. Après qu'il eut pris une énorme taffe, il s'excusa en disant qu'il avait besoin de pisser et nous laissait baiser des yeux l'un l'autre en privé.

Edward lui cria, "Marche au moins à quinze mètres vers le nord bro... je n'ai pas envie de sentir la pisse pendant la prochaine heure. "

Il prit une autre taffe, retint la fumée dans ses poumons avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je me sentais déjà très gelée et euphorique par la séance de non-sexe sur l'aire de stationnement. Quand il me fit prendre une autre inspiration, j'appuyai ma paume sur le sol, rampant sur mes mains et genoux vers lui. Il me regarda sans y croire avec les yeux grands ouvert mais il ne recula pas, presque comme s'il relevait mon défi.

_Tu vas m'embrasser? _

Je fis un sourire en coin et ouvris la bouche légèrement, laissant un peu de fumée s'échapper. Il comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de me laisser faire. Mes lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, je soufflais la fumée alors qu'il l'inhalait. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, c'était vraiment très sexy et... tentant. Sa bouche était juste à... Argh. et son odeur me submergeait; ses vêtements fraichement lavés, sa peau sentant le pot et le parfum de mon homme me rappelait l'odeur qu'il avait juste après qu'il ait plu.

J'ouvris les yeux, le vit sourire et souffler la fumée de sa bouche, avant de retourner à ma place. Ses yeux brillaient.

"Merde...c'était le truc le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu mais... tu ne devrais plus faire ça B. "

"Trop tentant? demandai-je avec une mine renfrognée. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises avant d'expirer d'un souffle fragile.

"Peut-être quand nous serons meilleurs avec tout ça, tu pourrais le refaire, mais... merde, j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser en ce moment. La voix d'Edward était peinée et ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses.

"Et moi donc! dis-je doucement tirant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je voulais changer de sujet. Je regardai les murs de la cabane. "Hey, savais-tu ça, mon père m'a dit que la maison était supposée être peinte en rose flashy"

"C'est fun à savoir Bella. Dit-il sarcastiquement. "Écoute... aujourd'hui, tu sais quand on était au téléphone... c'était... je ris à sa tentative maladroite de remerciement pour le sexe au téléphone.

"On peut le faire encore. dis-je en battant des cils. Il mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête avec véhémence. Seigneur Dieu que je l'aime. Peut-être que mes peurs de rejet sont juste stupides.

Jasper revint pas très longtemps après cela, grimpant à nouveau dans la cabane et étendit ces longues jambes à coté de moi. "Alors, qui étais-tu aujourd'hui?"

Je lui lançai une pochette-surprise en forme d'Elmo.

"Devine."

Edward grinça des dents et dit, "Elmo…sérieux?" je pense que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de m'imaginer habillée dans une fourrure hirsute rouge qui pue.

Jasper demanda, "mais qu'est-ce qu'il est de toute façon ce putain d'Elmo? Est-il comme... un ours ou quelque chose comme ça? dit-il alors qu'il examinait le personnage sur le sac. J'ouvris le mien et regardai à l'intérieur, sortant un petit flacon de savon à bulles, un collier de bonbons, une sucette en chocolat et des autocollants de Rue Sésame.

"Eum… Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est juste un genre de monstre. Répondis-je après y avoir pensé profondément. Edward prit le chocolat immédiatement, mordant dedans et m'en offrant ensuite. Que j'acceptai bien sûr. Je savais qu'il était un fanatique de la propreté. Qu'il menait une étrange vendetta contre les germes et les bactéries, alors je fus en quelque sorte flattée qu'il n'hésite pas à partager de la nourriture avec moi.

"Un monstre? Demanda Jasper, les yeux cernés et fatigués à cause du weed. Ça n'a aucun putain de sens. Il y a un bordel d'oiseau énorme dans le groupe et deux gars qui sont toujours au lit ensemble... "

J'ouvris le sachet du collier en bonbon et le passai par-dessus ma tête. "Ernie et Bert? Ouais ils sont supposés représenter les homosexuels dans l'émission. lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules. Edward leva son poing en l'air en signe de support envers les gays.

"Ouais, et puis ce petit con vert dans une putain... de poubelle en métal... Oscar n'est-ce pas? Et ce Goober... "

"Grover."

"Ouais peu importe, et hum... la putain de grenouille Kermit…"

"Non, Kermit ne provient pas de Rue Sésame…c'est un fichu Muppet. C'est une toute autre émission mec," l'interrompit Edward.

"Ah…on s'en fout, dit Jasper d'un air ennuyé en s'appuyant sur son coude profondément plongé dans ses pensées "Ensuite il y a ce gros gars bleu qui a toujours le visage couvert de biscuit, le magicien et..."

Edward et moi nous nous regardions perplexe. "Quel magicien?" demanda-t-il à son frère.

"Le gars qui est toujours en train de compter des trucs…"

"tu veux dire... le Comte? Dis-je incrédule avec un rire. "Jasper, ce n'est pas un magicien. C'est un vampire. "

"Vampire? Non bien sûr que non... c'est un magicien. "

"Non, c'est un vampire... il a une cape et des canines. Il a toujours des chauves-souris qui volent autour de lui. C'est un vampire de Transylvanie... fais-moi confiance. J'étais une fan finie de Rue Sésame. Je le sais. dis-je.

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un moment alors que Jasper continuait à méditer à propos de notre révélation.

Il lança soudainement, "mais quel genre de quartier de merde est-ce ça pour les enfants avec des d'oiseaux géants, des putains... de monstres déchainés un peu partout... et des vampires? Faut pas se demander aujourd'hui pourquoi tous les jeunes sont dérangés. L'expression de Jasper était tellement sérieuse qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas pu nous empêcher d'éclater de rire... vraiment fort.

L'herbe avait fait son effet et je commençai à me sentir nerveuse et oppressée. "Hey, on peut sortir? Il fait beau et j'aimerais bien faire des bulles. "

Edward prit la couverture sous son bras et sauta en bas de la cabane. Même étant défoncé, Edward se rappela de m'aider à descendre en demandant à Jasper de me donner la main. Je détestais ça et je pouvais voir sur son visage que lui aussi mais c'était une chose à laquelle on devait se faire.

"Ça va, merci. répondis-je poliment en refusant la main de Jasper tendue en l'air. On marcha le long de la rivière qui coulait dans la propriété des Cullen et passa sur le petit point de bois pour la traverser où se trouvait une grande pelouse. Je trébuchai sur une racine d'arbre mais réussis à me rattraper avant de tomber dans un tas de feuilles mortes mouillées. Edward soupira et secoua la tête. Je n'étais pas sure de si c'était à cause de son incapacité à m'aider ou s'il était agacé par ma maladresse.

Edward plaça la couverture sous un arbre où tous les trois nous étendîmes en faisant face au ciel. Il était d'un beau bleu parsemé d'épais nuages duveteux qui se déplaçaient en créant des formes.

"Regardez... c'est un dragon qui porte des talons hauts. dis-je. Les gars marmonnèrent leur accord alors que j'étais émerveillée par ses super chaussures.

Le vent le modifia légèrement. "Ow, maintenant il a plutôt l'air d'avoir du feu qui sort de ses fesses. "

"Hey… il y a le visage d'un vieil homme. dit Jasper en pointant son index. On se retourna pour voir ce qu'il pointait, mais Edward et moi n'avons pas vraiment pu voir ce qu'il voyait. "Attendez... c'est un dauphin maintenant. "

"Celui-la ressemble à un métronome. dit clairement Edward tandis qu'il pointait un nuage avec une forme triangulaire.

"Hein?" avions dit Jasper et moi de concert, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'était un métronome.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et claqua ses doigts ensemble tentant de trouver les mots pour nous expliquer. "Vous savez... le foutu truc en forme de pyramide sur mon piano qui marque le temps.

"Oh…comme si nous étions supposés savoir comment s'appelle cette merde." claqua Jasper. "Tu aurais pu dire pyramide ou triangle mais métrodome? Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire ton numéro Monsieur-je- sais-tout? Tu peux pas juste être normal merde? "

"C'est un métro_nome_," corrigea Edward avec la voix forte. Et... va te faire foutre. "

Edward se redressa et frappa le bras de son frère avec force et s'en suivit une partie de catch pour s'amuser l'un contre l'autre. Edward me demanda si je voulais le rejoindre pour torturer Jasper, parce qu'il avait clairement le dessus sur lui, mais je déclinai m'étendant sur la couverture à la place. Finalement, ils se lassèrent de se tourmenter l'un l'autre.

Je sortis le petit flacon de savon à bulles, la petite baguette et la trempai dans la solution. Je soufflai doucement et une centaine de petites bulles s'envolèrent et tournoyèrent autour de nous dans la brise. Ils plissèrent leurs yeux alors qu'ils tentaient les attraper jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'envolent toutes au loin et je me rallongeai à nouveau.

Nous somme restés silencieux pendant un moment, profitant de la température clémente et du ciel bleu. À moment donné, la main d'Edward frôla à peine la mienne. Instinctivement je la déplaçai plus loin mais il arrêta mon mouvement avec sa main. Il caressa mon petit doigt avec le sien. Son toucher aussi léger qu'une plume était incroyablement sensuel. Je fermai les yeux pour que mes autres sens soient intensifiés et mieux apprécier la caresse. C'était ce genre de petite chose qui me disait que ça valait la peine de mettre ma vie sur pause.

Le téléphone de Jasper sonna nous faisant tous sursauter. Il répondit mettant fin à notre toucher de mains mais je savais qu'il fallait bien arrêter à un moment donné. Me souvenant du collier, je tirais sur l'élastique et mordis dans un bonbon. Edward fixa ma bouche et lècha sa propre lèvre. Regarder sa langue bouger me fit ressentir des petits picotements à mon entrejambe. Je relevais mes genoux pour poser à plat mes pieds sur la couverture.

Je tirai le collier vers Edward. "T'en veux? il me regarda avec tellement de dédain, mais ses yeux cernés et brillants contenaient aussi malice et désir. Alors que nous ignorions la conversation perturbatrice de Jasper, Edward et moi entrions dans notre monde à nouveau, ou juste nous deux existions et où rien d'autre n'était important. Il se pencha vers l'avant avec hésitation, ouvrant légèrement la bouche et sa dent croqua dans un bonbon. Mon souffle était haletant parce qu'il était si près de moi à ce moment, si près qu'il aurait pu me lécher ou m'embrasser et que c'était horriblement tentant. Il me semblait avoir le don pour nous mettre dans des situations ridiculement alléchantes et compromettantes. Aussi mal que je me sentis pour ça, une partie de ne moi n'en avait rien à foutre... la partie diabolique, affamée de sexe qui vivait dans ma pauvre et vierge zone.

"M'man vient d'appeler. Elle a besoin d'aide pour rentrer les courses. annonça Jasper.

"Putain... franchement, brailla Edward en s'asseyant. Il souffla et sortit sa petite bouteille de Visine et nous la passa pour nous rendre visuellement présentable à ses parents. Je me sentais toujours un peu mal a l'aise de faire face à Esmé après qu'elle m'ait peut-être ou peut-être pas entendu avoir un presque orgasme dans le lit que j'ai partagé avec son fils où il est venu me rejoindre plus tard. Il m'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec ça et que je ne devais pas laisser ça me perturber. Si elle avait un problème avec notre comportement scandaleux alors elle le camoufla parfaitement parce qu'elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent tous les deux main dans la main et avaient l'air de couler le parfait amour. Elle lâcha la main d'Emmett aussitôt qu'elle me vit en me lançant un regard d'excuse. Je levai les yeux au ciel pour lui dire d'arrêter de ressentir de la pitié pour moi.

Alors que les gars montaient les sacs des courses, Rose et moi insistions auprès d'Esmé pour les vider sur le comptoir. J'avais complètement oublié ma chemise quand Edward prit mon manteau pour le ranger dans le vestiaire de l'entrée. La chemise pendait sur une de mes épaules la laissant dénudée et il remonta gentiment le tissu. Ensuite il vit ce qui y était écrit.

Edward leva un sourcil, fermant un œil et dit d'un ton plat. "C'est n'importe quoi B. _Can't Touch This?_ Je suis supposé trouver ça drôle n'est-ce pas? "

"Quoi... Ce n'est pas même pas juste un petit peu drôle? demandai-je avec un petit sourire timide. "C'est vintage... ça viens des années 90. D'un rappeur qui a connu un énorme succès avec cette chanson. Il y a même une danse officielle qui va avec." Edward ne fut même pas légèrement amusé. "Oh alors éclaire-nous veux-tu! "

Emmett et Rosalie nous lancèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Esmé se mordit une lèvre pour cacher le sien. Elle haussa les épaules et fit la même danse que mon père et commença à chanter tandis qu'on la regardait tous bouche bée. Je tendis la main vers sa mère pour lui montrer.

_Tu vois? Une chanson et une danse._

"Oh, allez tous vous faire foutre! cria Edward dans une fausse colère. "Vous faites tous chier... spécialement toi." et il me pointa en tentant de retenir sans succès un sourire.

"Oh, tu aimes ma chemise et tu le sais. Edward marmonna quelque chose de complètement incohérent alors que Rose sortit une boite enveloppée dans du papier-cadeau de son sac et demanda à parler avec Edward en privé dans le living-room.

Je pus voir Rosalie lui tendre la longue boite rectangulaire. Je savais que c'était une cartouche de cigarettes complète. Il l'ouvrit d'un air septique et rit quand il défit le cadeau. Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes. Le visage d'Edward restait stoïque et sérieux devant Rose qui présentait un de ses rares moments d'excuse. Ils revinrent dans la cuisine souriant comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis finalement réunis.

Nous avons mangé un rapide repas fait par Esmé. Des wraps au poulet, patates et salade. Ils étaient vraiment bons en fait mais j'avais peur de demander ce qu'ils contenaient en réalité. Une fois qu'Alice fut arrivée avec Jasper, Edward et Emmett disparurent dans le garage pour aller chercher les citrouilles pour qu'on puisse les creuser. Emmett revint avec quatre énormes citrouilles dans ses énormes bras musclés alors qu'Edward en ramena juste deux. Je remarquai qu'il avait pris les plus propres. Celles qu'Emmett avait transportées avaient laissé de la terre sur son chandail moulant. Il largua les quatre citrouilles sur l'énorme table de cuisine et fit gonfler ses biceps alors que les citrouilles roulaient sur la table.

Dans un horrible accent stéréotypé de Brooklyn Emmett dit. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a un morceau de ruban adhésif? Parce que je déchire." Il posa un moment, gonflant encore ses muscles et fit danser ceux de sa poitrine "Est-ce qu'il y a un d'entre vous qui connaît un bon vétérinaire? Parce que mon python est malade. et il commença à embrasser ses muscles.

_(bon je suis sure que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'accent New-Yorkais. Pour vous faire le topo en fait on prononce beaucoup de Aw. exemple, lost/loawst. Dog/dorwg, de R après les voyelles, et les T dans le milieu d'un mot genre better devient bedder. Probablement que vous vous en fichez mais c'est pour mieux vous faire imaginer. C'est pas mal, moins pire que l'accent texan. Je parle par expérience. J'y ai été souvent et on a même dû me faire des mimes pour me dire de me mettre à l'abri parce qu'il avait une tornade tellement je comprenais pas. Ha ha bref retournons à nos personnages préférés. )_

Rose et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel, Jasper et Alice rirent et presque sûr qu'Edward retint le sien.

Je n'avais pas creusé de citrouille depuis des années alors j'étais assez impatiente de commencer. Esmé nous amena quelques ustensiles, une petite scie et un sac de bougies à pile à placer à l'intérieur. Nous choisîmes nos motifs et commençâmes à découper.

On discuta joyeusement comme un groupe d'enfants alors qu'on ouvrait, enlevait la chair et les graines. Edward refusa catégoriquement de plonger sa main dans la sienne, clamant qu'il allait imploser s'il le faisait, alors je relevai mes manches et le fit pendant qu'il me regardait avec reconnaissance. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais quand il me dicta comment je devais faire pour bien l'éviscérer. J'eus vraiment envie de lui lancer les boyaux dessus, mais je me retins.

Au milieu de tout ça, les bras plongés en profondeur dans les tripes visqueuses de ma citrouille, des morceaux de chairs collés sur mes vêtements, je regardais les personnes autour de moi. Je pris une minute pour sourire à Rose et à Emmett qui débordaient d'envie pour l'un l'autre alors qu'ils s'obstinaient, à Alice et à Jasper qui lui lançait des regards doux et à Edward, magnifique et sérieux alors qu'il examinait son travail.

_(**Forerver Young Jay-Z Feat. Mr. Hudson. **ajout à mon initiative mais je trouve qu'elle va très bien avec ce qui suit. Pur hasard. Elle a été diffusée au moment où j'ai commencé cette partie)_

Edward leva les yeux sur moi et sourit. Je le lui retournai. J'avais un sentiment immense d'amour dans mon coeur. Je savais à ce moment que peu importe ce qui arriverait, peu importe ce que le futur nous réservait, je savais que ces personnes seraient à mes côtés. Mes amis... ma famille. Et j'étais tellement reconnaissante envers eux... même Jasper.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a B? demanda doucement Edward en penchant la tête sur le côté. Rose et Alice levèrent elles aussi le regard, établissant un contact visuel avec moi, arrêtant leurs découpes.

"Rien... je juste... je. je vous aime voilà." Je haussai les épaules, embarrassée par mon aveu alors qu'ils firent tous en choeur "Awwwww." Rose et Alice me firent un énorme câlin alors que Jasper rigola et chuchota, "défoncée," Edward me fixa curieusement avant de regarder ailleurs.

Mais alors qu'il recommençait à travailler sur sa citrouille à nouveau, j'aperçus un petit sourire se construire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il tourna sa citrouille légèrement pour que je puisse jeter un coup d'oeil au motif sur lequel il travaillait avec tant d'ardeur. Il avait gravé un coeur très détaillé avec plusieurs fantaisies où les lettres E&B étaient à l'intérieur. Il tapota gentiment ses lèvres avec ses doigts. J'étais pleinement consciente que j'étais encore en train de planer et que je pouvais bien avoir une hallucination... mais je le jure que je le vis me dire silencieusement, "Je t'aime aussi. "

**Ok alors salut la compagnie! Je sais je sais ça été long mais bon vous avez clairement pas vu l'état de mon appartement quand je suis arrivée et jai pas encore terminer de nettoyer. Jai une salle de bain complète a refaire, des planchers de bois a sabler et revernir et de la céramique a faire dans ma cuisine en plus de la peinture entière a faire dans un 5 et demi... donc non je retravaillerais pas tout de suite sur le 19 mais il est fait au ¾ et se qui est fait est déjà en correction. Don c sa ne sert a rien de m'envoyer des messages en me disant que sa serait bien que je me mette a la suite ou que c dommage que j'ai abandonner parce que jai pas abandonner ni mis en pause. Faut juste être logique c tout. Un chapitre de cette fiction me prend une semaine du lundi au vendredi de travaille avec un minimum de 4-5 heurs de travail par jour plus le temps de correction. Merci au nombreuse lectrices qui me lisent et me comprennent! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Profité de l'été et pour les Européennes j'ai appris au nouvelles que vous êtes dans une vague de chaleur... je compatis, vive les air climatisée **

**à la prochaine les girls!  
**


	20. Je suis aimé

**High Anxiety **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: LyraParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

* * *

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Merci beaucoup **Mylene** ta review ma fait tres tres tres plaisir

et merci à **Miss-quin'apasd'idedepseudo **

merci a toutes les **mises en alerte** et **mise en favoris**, remarque que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir autant de review que d'alerte par chapitre vu tout le travail que cette fic comporte.

* * *

un **GROS GROS GROS MERCI TOUT SPÉCIAL À MA BÊTA**, LYRA PARLEOR, QUI A TRADUIT 4-5 PAGES DE CETTE FIC POUR QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ LA LIRE. PENSEZ A ALLEZ LA REMERCIER SUR SON COMPTE.

* * *

~High Anxiety~

Chapter 19~ I Am Loved

_**Angels and Airways ~Breathe**_

**~Edward~**

Une demi-bouteille d'amidon et quarante minutes à repasser ce stupide truc et j'avais toujours l'air complètement ridicule. Sur n'importe qui d'autre ça aurait pu avoir l'air ingénieux ou comique même, mais sur moi... c'était outrageusement laid.

Je me tournai sur la droite, ensuite sur la gauche et finis par faire un tour complet pour voir mon derrière camouflé dans ce costume stupide. Je soupirai bruyamment essayant de me souvenir si j'étais soûl ou défoncé quand j'avais accepté de porter ça. Oh attendez, elle m'avait filouté en affichant son décolleté super chaud et je fus distrait et fasciné par sa paire de nénés.

Mais sérieusement, à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait putain quand elle avait choisi ça? Peut-être qu'elle espérait qu'aucune autre femelle ne m'approcherait une fois que j'aurais enfilé ce costume. Putain, c'est sûr qu'aucune fille n'allait me regarder ce soir.

C'était pas parce que je ressemblais à un putain de membre des Ghostbusters mais plutôt parce que la combinaison ressemblait à une réplique de celles portées par les détenus qui me dérangeait. Il me manquait juste des rayures et un numéro sur ma poitrine. J'étais prêt à parier mon foutu compte bancaire que Bubba la tapette dans la cellule numéro 10 me remarquerait. Je frissonnai à la pensée de la dure réalité que ce serait... vraiment pas cool.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir et pris un air renfrogné. Au moins mes cheveux étaient vraiment réussi ce soir. Malgré qu'avec Bella en petite tenue à mes côtés, personne n'allait me regarder, mais quand même. J'aimais toujours être sous mon meilleur aspect... même en portant un habit de faux exterminateur.

Roulant des yeux, je passai la courroie du bidon de "pesticide" en plastique argenté par-dessus mon épaule et pointait la baguette reliée par un tube vers le miroir.

"Prenez ça saloperie de cafards," dis-je à mon reflet. "Vous n'avez aucune chance contre le Cullenator."

_Non mais quel abruti. _

Mes pensées allèrent immédiatement à ce que Bella pourrait faire avec la baguette.

_Parce qu'en fait, ça avait presque marché avec la brosse à cheveux..._

Après avoir pris mon paquet de cigarettes, gentillesse de Rosalie Hale et sa grande gueule, où j'avais glissé deux joints fraichement roulés et mon briquet, j'ouvris la bouteille de Grey Goose et vidai son contenu dans un thermos en aluminium et je dissimulai le tout dans mon conteneur à pesticide. Ça donnait tout son sens à l'adage, Choisis ton poison. "

"Yo, E. Bella est là," cria Emmett en cognant à la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris et regardai son torse nu brillant et épilé. J'éclatai de rire.

Il plissa ses yeux et dit, "Euh…Who you gonna call, Buddy? rigola-t-il pointant mon costume en y faisant référence et pensant que j'incarnais un des Ghostbusters même si il était inscrit sur le devant de mon costume tape à l'œil "Exterminateur "

_(*Qui allez-vous appeler Fait référence à la chanson thème du film/émission Ghostbusters. _

"Tink te tient vraiment par les couilles pour avoir réussi à te faire porter cette merde espèce de fils de pute. Il recula de quelque pas, la bouche bée, pour mieux m'examiner et secoua la tête parce qu'il avait du mal à y croire.

"Oh et toi tu as l'air tellement viril dans ton short brillant coordonné au costume de Rosalie et qui ne t'a pas du tout influencé sur ton choix alors va te faire foutre. claquai-je avec amusement en lui donnant un coup sur le torse. Je lui lançai un regard menaçant après avoir regardé mon poing couvert d'huile.

En fait, il était vraiment beau, même si je n'allais pas le lui dire à haute voix. Il est vrai qu'il avait le physique pour et il n'était définitivement pas gêné ou timide de montrer son corps au putain de monde entier. Il se tenait fièrement debout, avec ses mains gantées sur sa taille, bombant le torse avec exagération. Son putain de peignoir en satin bleu était entre-ouvert révélant son torse huilé et il portait une ceinture dorée de champion autour des hanches. Le faux œil au beurre noir était la cerise sur le gâteau. Ouais, peut-être que je me sentirais menacé si je devais monter sur un ring avec lui.

"Juste pour t'avertir, M'man a sorti sa caméra _et_ son appareil numérique." dit-il , jetant son bras autour de mes épaules alors qu'on descendait les marches. "Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans? Il remua le conteneur à pesticide faisant balloter la boisson alcoolisée bruyamment.

"Vodka," répondis-je avec un sourire en coin juste au moment où M'man apparut au bas des marches nous mitraillant de flash comme si elle était une saloperie de paparazzi sur un tapis rouge. Après qu'elle eut réussi avec succès à nous rendre aveugle pendant trente secondes, je clignai des yeux afin d'effacer les points blancs pour pouvoir regarder Bella. Elle se tenait sous l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine avec Rosalie, toutes les deux arboraient un énorme sourire sur leurs visages.

Les cheveux de Bella étaient lâchés sur ses épaules avec des boucles en spirales et elle avait un serre-tête où étaient attachées deux boules noires brillantes que je supposai être des antennes. Je pouvais voir sa robe à pois dépasser de son manteau mais ce que je remarquai avant tout c'était qu'elle portait des bottes... ses putains de bottes rouges "baise-moi". _(Ndlr il y à beaucoup de personnes qui me disent ne pas avoir compris le baise moi ". Je vais essayer de vous éclairer avec ça c'est comme si ses bottes étaient tellement sexy à ses yeux qu'elles lui criaient de la baiser.)_

_Putain. La nuit allait être longue. _

"N'ose même pas rire petite coccinelle," dis-je avec une voix amusée en pointant mon bidon d'insecticide vers elle. "Je pulvériserai ma merde sur toi jusqu'à ce que ton corps convulse et que tes jambes se tordent. Ensuite je continuerai même si tu es morte juste pour être sadique." Je fis un clin d'œil à Rosalie qui me sourit en retour dans son costume carrément très sexy de ring girl. _(__C'est la fille qui __agite une pancarte__ sur le ring __avant chaque reprise __indiquant le numéro du round__.)_

" Tes cheveux sont extra ce soir Edward," dit Rosalie avec une rare mais véritable amabilité dans la voix. Je lui ai juste souri et fait un clin d'œil sachant qu'elle était sincère.

"Wow, tu es super ce soir E. dit Bella affichant toujours un sourire en coin les yeux perdus sur mon corps.

_Même en tueur d'insectes je suis attirant... génial. _

Je roulai les yeux en désaccord. "Allez laisse-moi te voir. Je défis la ceinture de son manteau avec mes doigts, pressé de voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Ses yeux allèrent brièvement vers ma mère et elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement. Je sais que j'avais demandé quelque chose de pas trop sexy mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher de donner mon accord quand j'avais vu de quoi avaient l'air ses nichons sur la photo qu'elle m'avait envoyée. La perfection incarnée.

"Surement abominable, hein? Je vais être fâché... elle leva les yeux au ciel, finit de défaire sa ceinture et retira son manteau. Ma bite se raidit instantanément, Dieu merci j'avais un jean sous ma stupide combinaison pour cacher mon excitation évidente. Après avoir essuyé la bave qui coulait de ma bouche grande ouverte, je pris quelques secondes pour me faire à l'idée que Bella était sexy dans un costume de coccinelle alors que ma mère criait combien elle était adorable. Mais personnellement, adorable n'était pas le mot que j'aurais choisi.

J'aurais opté pour quelque chose de plus chaud. Elle portait sur sa peau nue un corset noir serré avec des rubans rouges qui s'entrecroisaient sur le devant et formaient une boucle entre ses seins. La minijupe rouge à pois noirs s'évasait autour d'elle et je remarquai qu'elle était très courte. Je me faisais une note mental de découvrir quel genre de petite culotte qu'elle portait en dessous plus tard dans la soirée. Mais ses nichons... ses nichons étaient remontés vers le haut et pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient l'air tellement délicieux et appétissants que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de les lécher.

Je fronçai les sourcils et utilisai ma foutue stupide lance à pesticide pour faire un cercle imaginaire autour de ses antennes pendant qu'elle tournait sur elle-même nous faisant un petit défilé de mode. Elle fit la révérence et sourit tandis que ses antennes brillantes dansaient sur le dessus de sa tête. Ma mère recommençait à prendre des photos comme une folle au même moment où mon père entrait dans la pièce et dit, "Jésus, je n'ai jamais pensé le voir un jour en bleu de travail. Ça doit être pris en photo c'est sûr. Je levai les yeux au ciel face à lui, même s'il avait tout à fait raison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rose et à Bella. Je le jure devant Dieu que j'ai presque vu ses yeux sortir de ses orbites, marmonner quelque chose dans un souffle et quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Je reportai mon regard sur Bella, humidifiant mes lèvres et secouai la tête. Sa peau brillait, probablement à cause du soin de visage qu'elle avait eu plus tôt au spa avec les filles. Je remarquai que ses ongles étaient fraichement vernis d'un ton de rouge et que ses sourcils avaient un arc plus prononcé que d'habitude. _Ouais je remarquai__ ce genre de conneries._ Elle leva le regard sur moi avec ses magnifiques yeux bordés par de long faux cils et retroussa ses belles lèvres brillantes, rouge sang. Seigneurs qu'elle était belle.

"Tu es... je cherchai les bons mots mais en vain. Je me penchai près de son oreille et murmurai, "ma queue est tellement dure qu'elle va faire craquer ma fermeture éclair. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter de te voir comme ça. je montrai du doigt le petit ruban qui tenait attaché son corset. Elle me regarda, tentant de savoir si mon ton était mauvais ou sérieux. Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle, pas le moins du monde. Je l'avertissais seulement que je serais probablement irritable, que j'aurais probablement l'air d'avoir une rage de dents toute la nuit sans être capable de gérer la douleur. "Tu es plus que parfaite et si jamais quelqu'un pense ou même te déshabille des yeux, je vais l'attraper et ensuite je lui arracherai les yeux avec ma stupide baguette à pesticide... "

Rosalie tapota le dos de Bella en chuchotant, "Bonne chance avec ça, et partit rejoindre Emmett montrant clairement qu'elle voulait nous laisser de l'espace.

Bella sourit et dit d'un ton très narquois, "je peux retourner chez moi et me changer. Je pense qu'il y a un vieux costume de bonne sœur dans le sous-sol. "

"N'ose même pas. Assure-toi juste de rentrer encore dans se costume dans deux ans Ok? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Je veux voir cette petite chose en pile sur mon plancher pendant que je te baiserai pour avoir été... "

La sonnette retentit me coupant dans mon élan de romantisme. Jasper se déchira le cul pour descendre les escaliers portant une robe de chambre bordeaux par-dessus son pyjama de soie noire et des pantoufles tandis qu'il tentait d'attacher un foulard noir autour de son cou. Il glissa sur le carrelage pour finalement trouver une poignée de gamins voulant des sucreries en tenant leur sac grand ouvert attendant leurs surprises. Il grommela tout en mettant des bonbons dans leurs sacs, de toute évidence déçu que ce ne fut pas Alice qui sonnait.

"M'man…sérieusement... des pâtes de fruits bio? Jasper ricana tandis que tous les enfants partirent semblant insatisfaits. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas de nettoyer les œufs et la crème à raser sur ta porte d'entrée parce que je t'assure que je ne le ferai pas demain." Ma mère regarda Jasper et je vous le jure que j'ai vu son majeur bouger. Je notai mentalement de ranger ma voiture dans le garage quand on rentrerait cette nuit juste au cas où mon frère aurait raison.

"Je lui ai dit la même chose quand j'ai vu les pâtes de fruits." Dis-je en riant. C'est une fois par an et tu ne peux même pas offrir des M&M? Ce ne sont pas tes enfants... qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ce qu'ils bouffent? C'était vraiment regrettable parce qu'il n'y avait que trois maisons dans cette rue et les enfants venaient jusqu'ici seulement parce qu'il y avait une famille riche qui vivait dans une énorme maison et pensaient qu'on leur offrirait probablement les meilleures sucreries. Je supposai que c'était une dure leçon mais nécessaire d'apprendre à ne pas présumer et à ne pas avoir des attentes trop élevées dans la vie.

"Hey, au moins ce n'est pas des raisins secs. Rit Rose, glissant son bras autour de la taille d'Emmett et murmura "Beurk" quand elle réalisa qu'il était huileux.

Esm'an nous pointa tous du doigt avec mépris. "Vous pouvez tous allez manger de la merde... de la merde bio!" Elle souffla d'indignation, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Dans l'entrée, mon père se couvrit la bouche tentant de camoufler son rire mais nous savions tous que c'était fichtrement comique. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard pour ré-attaquer quand Alice arriva dans un costume de Bunny de Playboy avec les oreilles et la petite queue sur son cul à peine couvert.

Elle couina et s'écria, "Oooh! Des pâtes de fruits!" quand elle vit le bol à la porte d'entrée. Jasper grogna quand il la vit. Je devais admettre que pour la première fois, je la voyais comme une magnifique jeune femme et non comme la petite fille agaçante qui vivait au bout de la rue. Ma mère fit poser les trois filles ensemble tandis que Jasper, Emmett et moi les regardions se faire photographier en silence, admettant tous la même chose. On était trois putains de chanceux. Quelque chose me disait que mon père était d'accord avec nous.

Ma mère nous embrassa tous et nous dit au revoir. Elle glissa un petit sac de pâtes de fruits dans nos poches à Jasper et à moi pendant qu'elle nous faisait un câlin.

Je me garai loin dans la rue de Tyler d'où on voyait déjà les lumières stroboscopiques clignoter. Les voitures étaient alignées pare-choc contre pare-choc des deux côtés de la rue et je grognai en pensant que ça n'allait pas être une nuit facile pour moi qui allait devoir naviguer dans une foule remplie de filles à moitié nues, en plus de celle, aussi à moitié nue, avec qui j'étais venu.

"Je pensais que c'était uniquement sur invitation?" demandai-je à Jasper alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture stationnée derrière la mienne. Il haussa les épaules pensant de toute évidence la même chose que moi. À moitié ennuyé, j'allumai un joint et le passai tandis que je faisais la même chose avec le Grey Goose qui était dans mon putain de bidon de pesticide. D'où on était, à côté de nos voitures, on pouvait entendre le bruit sourd de la musique techno jouer contre une effrayante musique de Halloween. Les frères de Tyler jouaient de touts évidence les DJ ce soir. Les filles dansaient déjà dans la rue.

Après avoir enlevé nos manteaux et verrouillé les portes des voitures, Bella demanda à Alice de l'aider à fixer ses ailes. Une part stupide et irrationnelle était jalouse qu'Alice puisse poser ses mains sur le bas du dos de Bella et de toucher sa peau douce. Je voulais être celui qui l'aidait et ça me faisait chier de ne même pas être capable d'attacher des fausses ailes à ma copine.

"Que portes-tu en dessous?" Demandai-je en me penchant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille tandis qu'on marchait jusqu'à la pelouse excessivement décorée.

"Si tu es un gentil garçon, peut-être que je te montrerai plus tard. Elle fit passer ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un coup de main et me fit un clin d'œil.

_Fuck._

_Me. _

_( __C__'est une expression qui peut exprimer une surprise totale aussi bien qu'un juron contre soi-__même)_

Toute la putain de cour débordait de merdes d'Halloween des araignées sur leur toile géante, des cercueils avec des vampires et des momies, du brouillard couvrait l'herbe il y avait même des paires d'yeux jaunes dans les buissons. C'était encore pire à l'intérieur.

Débordant d'attirail effrayant et de rires bas et sourds provenant des hauts-parleurs, la salle principale de la maison était plongée dans la pénombre, enfumée et vraiment bruyante. C'était vraiment bondé, il y avait des gens d'un mur à l'autre habillés dans des costumes étranges, En fait j'étais content d'avoir été contraint de porter un costume d'exterminateur, parce qu'au moins j'en aurais rien à chier quand il allait être souillé par la bière et les brulures de cigarette au cours de la nuit.

Emmett pris la main de Rose et l'entraina à travers la foule tandis que Bella et moi suivions Jazz et Alice en file indienne. Ce n'était définitivement pas sur invitation parce que je voyais les classes entières de première et de deuxième année. Je reconnus quelques visages familiers parmi les classes de terminale en plus de quelques amis du grand frère de Tyler.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella trouva Angela et Ben avec Tyler et une nana rousse dans un ensemble d'infirmière. On alla s'installer dans un coin vide. Emmett et Jasper nous laissèrent pour aller chercher des bières pour tout le monde. C'étaient des choses comme ça qui me donnaient le sentiment d'être tellement stupide... tel un énorme loser qui ne pouvait même pas aller chercher une bière à sa propre petite amie. ou l'embrasser ou même lui mettre ses putains d'ailes de coccinelle.

Pour une raison quelconque, probablement parce que j'étais suffisamment éméché par la vodka, la bière et l'herbe, je commençai un peu trop à m'obséder à propos de ma situation. Bella remarqua que je n'étais pas dans mon meilleur état d'esprit et j'étais en quelque sorte content qu'elle et les filles allèrent danser. Je l'observai être heureuse et insouciante, agitant les bras dans les airs tandis qu'elle souriait et rigolait avec ses amies.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais envieux de sa capacité à vivre de cette manière. Pas du fait qu'elle n'eut pas de restriction mais de ce qui était inné chez elle. Bella était une personne naturellement joyeuse et positive, elle regardait sa vie comme si elle voyait le verre à moitié plein contrairement à moi qui ne voyais qu'un putain de verre à moitié vide sans aucune chance de le remplir dans un proche avenir. Si je n'étais pas en train de me noyer je supplierais pour avoir une boisson. Je ne pouvais même pas prendre une pause.

Je secouai la tête, avalant le reste de ma bière chaude qui avait un gout de pisse, acquiesçant ici et là sans entendre un mot de ce que me disait Ben. Em remarqua que j'étais un peu ailleurs lui aussi. Il enfila son chapeau de grand frère et me fit un discours d'encouragement qui m'aida définitivement mais pas complètement.

Les choses s'empirèrent progressivement quand Mike putain de Newton, l'extraordinaire enfoiré habillé en ninja tenta de danser avec Bella à nouveau. Mon corps se tendit quand il toucha son épaule dénudée et je sentis ma mâchoire se contracter involontairement quand son pouce caressa sa peau. J'étais presque sûr que de son point de vue ce n'était qu'un geste complètement innocent, mais du mien, légèrement asymétrique, il était pratiquement en train de la baiser. Dans tout ça, le truc qui me fit bouillir le sang était qu'en trois secondes, Newton avait été plus intime avec elle que moi en un mois et demi. Et j'étais celui qui était amoureux d'elle.

L'enculé ne comprenait pas les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait et il savait très bien qu'elle était ma copine.

Mes poings se fermèrent de chaque côté de mon corps. Quand Emmett me demanda si je voulais un autre verre, je ne lui répondis pas... je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'étais trop concentré et bouillonnant pour parler. Il vit ce que je regardais... Bella essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de Newton. Em me barra le chemin et m'encercla le torse de son gros bras alors que je m'avançais pour cogner l'enfoiré qui avait touché ma petite amie.

"Pas ici bro. tu ne veux pas commencer ça dans la maison de Tyler. Va voir Newton plus tard en privé mais ne fait pas ça. Bella s'en sort très bien toute seule... regarde elle est en train de revenir maintenant. "Il me serra les épaules à quelques reprises avant de me lâcher alors que je prenais quelques inspirations pour me calmer en vain. Une part de moi voulait partir, un autre partie voulait casser quelque chose et une autre voulait pousser Bella contre un putain de mur et lui prendre son innocence juste ici, devant tout le monde pour montrer à tout le monde dans cette foutue fête qu'elle était mienne.

_Je n'oserai même pas. _

J'étais toujours de mauvaise humeur quand Bella et les filles revinrent, haletantes et avec une mince pellicule de sueur. Je regardai Rosalie quand elle attrapa Emmett, lui sauta dans les bras et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce qui jeta de l'huile sur le feu, empirant mon humeur. Alice et Jasper disparurent dans la foule et Ben et Angela discutaient d'un truc dans un coin, me laissant seul avec Bella.

Bella leva la tête pour me regarder et la bougea au rythme des battements de la musique en souriant. Je lui fis un faible sourire avant de lui marmonner que je devais aller pisser. Je me retournai pour partir et vis son visage tomber, confuse et blessée tentant sans succès de le dissimuler. Ça me tua.

"Tu n'as rien fait Beautiful, J'ai juste... une mauvaise soirée. Expliquai-je doucement, voulant lui caresser la joue pour lui monter mon affection. Ses grand yeux bruns étaient remplis de tellement de dévotion envers moi que ça me fit mal physiquement de ne pas être capable de lui assurer mon adoration avec un simple geste physique.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se hissant pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. "Je sais ce qui va te faire te sentir mieux. Veux-tu voir mes sous-vêtements? Je souris immédiatement, me sentant un million de fois mieux alors que son sourire éclatant effaça le moindre sentiment de morosité que je n'étais pas capable de camoufler.

"Ouais, la question ne se pose même pas. Dis-je, lui faisant signe de passer devant. Non seulement je voulais la voir en petite tenue mais je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. Ça ne m'avait pas échappé que la moitié de la putain d'équipe de Football l'avait reluquée pendant qu'elle dansait. Bande de fils de putes.

Je la tenais par les ailes mutilées, tentant de les redresser pendant qu'on marchait vers les toilettes. Il avait une grosse file de personnes qui attendaient dans le couloir. Alors je tendis le cou tentant d'apercevoir Tyler pour lui demander s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres salles de bains dans la maison. Ma putain de vessie était sur le point d'exploser. Je finis par le repérer et il nous conduisit dans la salle de bain attenant à ce qui me semblait être une fumerie. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, il nous avertit que son frère et ses amis trainaient dans la pièce et il nous demanda d'être discrets sur ce que nous allions voir. Je ne compris pas entièrement ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai pensé pendant une fraction de seconde qu'on verrait des filles sexy se caresser ou quelque chose que je ne voulais pas imaginer. Mais à part ça, j'en avais vraiment rien à foutre parce que je voulais juste pisser.

La petite pièce était pleine de monde, quelques filles et des garçons, tous plus vieux que nous. Ils nous regardèrent tous brièvement et marmonnèrent des salutations à notre égard. Mais peu importe. Je me tenais là, debout, à fixer la putain de table basse comme un putain d'idiot.

J'avalais avec difficulté, tentant d'effacer la sècheresse dans ma gorge. Voir la panoplie de drogué et les lignes de coke sur la table fit naitre en moi un désir immédiat, comme si j'étais assoiffé. Je pouvais sentir ma gorge me supplier pour quelque chose de froid et d'humide... pour apaiser la brulure dans ma gorge.

J'humidifiai mes lèvres, sentant les yeux de Bella sur moi mais incapable physiquement de lâcher du regard la blonde qui était en train de se pencher pour snifer une ligne de poudre. Ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule alors que je pouvais ressentir l'anticipation qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là, la montée vers le haut, planer, la quantité folle de pure adrénaline.

_Boboom, boboom, boboom... _Les battements de mon cœur semblaient plus forts que ce qui était craché par haut-parleur un peu plus loin.

J'en _voulais_.

"Hey …tu en veux un peu?" me demanda une des filles. Je supposai qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise du fait que j'étais debout, là à les regarder. Ou sinon, elle avait reconnu mes réactions physiques comme étant celles d'une personne qui en consomme. J'expirai par la bouche et regardai finalement ailleurs, honteux de ressentir de l'envie pour cette drogue et me sentis coupable du fait que si Bella n'avait pas été là j'aurais probablement dit oui. Je secouai la tête en signe que non, avalant difficilement à nouveau, ravalant la soif immense, le désir intense et l'envie me de se sentir comme un putain de roi pendant trente petites minutes.

"E?" Bella tira sur ma manche. "Que fais-tu?" murmura-elle. La scène avait probablement duré au total moins de dix secondes mais c'était comme si j'étais planté là depuis des heures.

Je secouai la tête pour me ramener à la réalité. "Euh…ouais…les toilettes." On traversa la pièce, nous tenant debout dans un petit couloir sombre en attendant que la porte s'ouvre alors qu'on entendait le bruit de la chasse d'eau à l'intérieur. Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il s'était écoulé moins d'un an depuis la dernière fois que j'avais pris de la coke. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une si grande envie. En plus j'avais eu une soirée vraiment mauvaise à cause de toutes les affaires que je devais gérer avec Bella et tout le reste. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que j'étais exposé à cette drogue et étais témoin de personnes en consommant.

Ça me fichait une trouille d'enfer parce que mon corps avait réagi juste en la voyant. Je savais que si je touchais à cette merde à nouveau, que j'en voudrais probablement tout le temps. Mes mains frottèrent mon visage en comprenant ça. J'étais trop défoncé en ce moment pour penser rationnellement, ou clairement. Je voulais juste aller pisser et aller me chercher un autre verre.

"Edward…est-ce tu vas bien? Me demanda Bella sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'attirer mon attention en se mettant au niveau de mon visage.

"Ouais, je vais bien B... je vais bien. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était belle ce soir.

"As-tu envie de... demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste pour démontrer la drogue sur la table basse. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en faisant ressortir un peu plus sa magnifique poitrine moulée dans son corset.

Je soufflai et haussai les épaules sachant qu'il était inutile de lui mentir. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter des répercussions à long terme de ma consommation de cocaïne passée, où des raisons pour lesquelles je devrais ou ne devrais pas en prendre en ce moment ou une autre fois... je voulais seulement la toucher. L'envie était si forte, encore plus forte que l'envie de coke...

J'avais besoin d'une distraction... et vite. "Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit que je pouvais voir tes sous-vêtements. "

Elle se mordit la lèvre et battit des cils. "As-tu été un bon garçon ce soir? demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin, effaçant tout l'épisode "cocaïne'

"Oui je l'ai été malgré tout," je fis un sourire en coin. Elle gloussa sottement et se retourna, soulevant sa robe pour me montrer son cul. Sa culotte était un de ces petits shortys, noir avec des petites coccinelles rouges un peu partout. Ses fesses en dépassaient. Elles étaient parfaites, rondes et je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de mordre dedans.

"Cette culotte est à moi avant qu'on rentre à la maison petite coccinelle. sifflai-je. Je sortis ma baguette à pesticide et me rapprochai d'elle. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile alors que se réduisait l'espace entre nous. Je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de son corps. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ensuite ses lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elle regardait le trajet de ma baguette de son nombril jusqu'au haut de sa robe, le long de sa clavicule et descendre sur son bras. Elle frissonna en appuyant son corps contre le mur avec un soupir.

Je traçai le contour de son haut, tout le long du tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine et revins au centre de son décolleté._ Beautiful._

"Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si je tirais sur ça? demandai-je en jouant de mon autre main avec le petit ruban attaché sur le haut du corsage.

Elle haleta légèrement et un sourire moqueur prit place sur son joli visage. "Le devant du costume se relâche et mes seins vont sortir."

Ma queue devint très dur en imaginant ce scénario.

"Portes-tu un soutif en dessous de ça? Elle secoua la tête en signe que non au même moment où je tirais légèrement dessus. Ses mains allèrent directement sur sa poitrine pour retenir le tissu alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait finalement et un gars portant un poncho avec un sombréro sur la tête en sortit. Il était défoncé grave et il agrippait le cadre de la porte pour se maintenir droit tandis qu'il saluait Bella avec un gros sourire qui se voulait charmeur alors qu'il lui matait sans gêne les nichons. Je relevai un sourcil en signe d'avertissement et me mis devant Bella en guise de protection. Mais il comprit rapidement le message et leva les mains en l'air.

"Mademoiselle la Coccinelle,"dit-il en mettant un doigt sur son sombréro.

"Señor," répondit Bella pour être polie.

"Le mec des cafards," me dit-il.

"Trou du cul."

Bella grinça des dents et se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Sans même lui demander la permission, je rentrai avec elle en verrouillant la porte derrière nous. Je n'étais pas sur le point de la laisser seule alors qu'un gars la reluquait et qu'il y avait une table pleine de coke. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si c'était à moi que je ne faisais pas confiance à cet égard.

"Vas-tu y aller? elle indiqua les toilettes.

"Euh…pas tout de suite…j'ai euh…besoin d'une minute."

"Je pensais que tu devais y aller," répondit-elle.

"Oui mais j'ai comme un... oooooooook," je me retournai maladroitement et tentais de trouver un endroit où regarder alors qu'elle baissait sa culotte et qu'elle s'asseyait sur la cuvette en me souriant.

"Alors, j'imagine qu'on pisse en face de l'autre maintenant? demandai-je de manière rhétorique. Toutefois sa jupe bloquait toute forme de vue mais je n'étais pas à 100 pour cent à l'aise de la regarder sur le WC. Le devant de son costume était ouvert exposant son décolleté mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir quelque chose à faire.

"J'ai fait pipi devant chacune de mes amies et maintenant tu es mon petit ami. De plus, quand tu dois y aller, tu dois y aller non? Je ne suis pas timide et tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus. Et ça fait tellement de bien. J'aime faire pipi. Ahhhhhhhh…" Elle termina et me souriait toujours stupidement.

_Et v'la bye bye mon érection. _

Je rigolai. "T'es saoûle."

"Oui je le suis. Et alors? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas pisser Edward?"

"Je ne peux pas quand je suis euh... dur."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Tu es dur? Laisse-moi voir! Allez laisse-moi voir! s'écria-t-elle en tapant des mains tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le plan de toilette prête à voir le spectacle.

"Et bien je ne le suis plus. dis-je riant de son enthousiasme et de sa fascination particulière pour ma bite en érection. Son visage tomba de pur désappointement alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains en dessous de ses cuisses et balançait les jambes. J'aimais qu'elle soit si foutrement sexy et confiante tout en étant puérile et naïve.

Elle se pencha en avant et descendit la fermeture éclair de ma combinaison. Je détachai mon jean tout seul, alors que Bella rigolai avec le regard fixé sur mon entrejambe. Elle regardait avec hésitation au fur et à mesure que je déboutonnais mon jean, les yeux grands ouvert et la bouche formant un petit O.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de pisser Bella," expliquai-je. "Dis donc, il est un peu timide!" elle me fit un clin d'œil et hocha la tête se retournant vers le miroir tandis qu'elle fouillait dans sa sacoche pour remettre du gloss. Le euh... l'écoulement prit environ une minute avant de commencer puisque je n'étais pas habitué à avoir un public féminin pendant que j'urinais. Dans le large miroir de courtoisie, je pouvais voir ses yeux darder mon entrejambe, aller à ses lèvres et revenir sur mon entrejambe à nouveau.

"Wow…elle est vraiment petite en ce moment. fit-elle remarquer avec stupéfaction, pressant ses lèvres rouges l'une contre l'autre.

"Et bien merci mon coeur... et tes nichons me semblent un peu retombants ce soir. répondis-je sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel face à elle.

Son visage se froissa alors qu'elle baissait le regard sur sa parfaite poitrine ferme et absolument pas retombante. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palet à cause de son agacement et me tira la langue. "Non, je veux dire... elle est toujours de cette taille quand elle n'est pas en érection? Parce que quand tu l'es... elle est énorme! Mais en ce moment, elle est petite et mignonne. "

"Mignonne? Putain, mignonne tu dis? Ce n'est pas mignon." claquai-je. _Les chiots et les chatons sont mignons... les putain__s__ de pythons__ mortels__ ne son__t__ pas mignon__s__ merde... _

"Ote tes mains... laisse-moi voir, ordonna-t-elle. Je soufflai et me pliai à sa demande tandis que ma bite pendait devant ses yeux. "Awww tu vois, c'est mignon. elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors que je roulais des yeux encore une fois ayant du mal à croire que je la laissais me regarder dans cet état. C'était embarrassant. Je me rendis compte qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi mais qu'elle portait vraiment intérêt aux différents aspects de mon pénis.

"En fait, c'est un peu laid quand c'est tout flasque comme ça. Fais-la durcir... je veux la voir grosse! "

"Je ne peux pas juste la faire grossir! Seigneur Bella, quelle quantité d'alcool as-tu bu? demandai-je en secouant la tête. Elle haussa les épaules en riant.

"Allez... oh je sais comment je peux la faire grossir." Bella s'appuya contre le miroir. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre d'une façon séductrice. Ses mains coururent sur sa poitrine. Ses ongles rouges contrastaient avec sa peau crémeuse, tourbillonnaient... touchaient… hypnotisant mon regard. Ses pouces accrochèrent le haut de son corset ou bustier ou peu importe comment vous appelez cette merde, et le tirèrent vers le bas, m'exposant entièrement sa poitrine et me faisant effectivement redurcir. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle regardait mon expression. Elle savait y faire... l'innocente petite vierge savait comment m'allumer comme une pro.

_Trique instantanée... ajoutez juste des nichons! _

"Fuck…tu te moques de moi? demandai-je en me caressant involontairement. J'étais bien raide, dur comme le roc. Ma queue palpitait. Je regardais la scène érotique en train de se jouer pour moi. Les mains de Bella étaient partout sur ses nichons, les prenant en coupe et les massant alors qu'elle me regardait et ensuite ses yeux se dirigèrent à ma main sur ma bite. Ses mamelons... ils étaient durs et pointaient. Je pus la voir passer de espiègle et taquine à définitivement excitée.

Elle gémissait doucement, respirant difficilement alors que mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Je voulais lui empoigner les cheveux et l'embrasser à perdre haleine pour ensuite faire mon chemin vers sa poitrine généreuse et lui sucer ses pointes durcies jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse la marque de ses ongles dans le putain de granit du comptoir. Mais je savais que si je commençais ça, que je ne serais pas capable d'arrêter et ce n'était pas comme ça que je la voulais... pas dans une salle de bain, pas sur un putain de lavabo avec des personnes qui sniffent des lignes de coke de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais je pourrais l'observer se doigter... se faire du bien elle-même, n'est-ce pas?

Je me retournai, ouvris légèrement la porte et regardai pour voir si quelqu'un attendait pour aller aux toilettes mais il n'y avait personne. Je refermai la porte et la verrouillai à nouveau avant de retourner à Bella et sa foutue magnifique paire de nibards.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse d'anticipation. Je pouvais à peine retrouver mon souffle... et la vision qu'elle m'offrait, toujours appuyée contre le miroir, une botte rouge sur le comptoir et l'autre pendant dans le vide. "Putain ce que tu es belle," murmurai-je.

"Edward…" souffla-t-elle, ses doigts griffaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses tandis que l'autre main caressait ses seins. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de se fermer et je savais qu'elle en avait désespérément envie... elle avait besoin de me sentir, que ce soit mes doigts ou bien ma bouche ou ma bite ... et d'avoir son orgasme.

Mais rien de cela n'allait arriver, alors je me mis debout contre le comptoir entre ses jambes et dis doucement, "Tu dois te toucher toi-même bébé. Vas-y... fais-toi plaisir pour moi." Alors sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse tandis que son regard restait fixé dans le mien. Son souffle devint haletant quand j'agrippai ma bite de ma main et fis ostensiblement quelques va et viens en même temps que ses doigts plongeaient dans sa culotte. Bella gémit à leur contact et serra les dents pendant que son doigt se déplaçait à l'intérieur du tissu noir pour atteindre son clitoris.

_Oh putain. _

"Enlève-la," murmurai-je en me caressant plus fort à seulement entendre les mots sortir de ma bouche. Sans hésitation, sa main passa sous son cul, sa hanche se souleva et sa culotte descendit le long de ses jambes. Je continuai à la descendre une fois qu'elle fut au niveau de ses genoux, tenant la petite chose humide dans mes mains avant de la poser sur le comptoir. Sa main retourna où elle le devait, entre ses jambes, mais le stupide tulle de la jupe me cachait la vue et même si je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire, je pouvais entendre ses petits gémissements et son souffle saccadé... je voulais_ voir _Bella se toucher.

C'est alors que l'ampoule sexuelle s'alluma dans ma tête.

"Beautiful…retourne-toi," dis-je doucement. Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de se retourner face au miroir comprenant soudain pourquoi je voulais qu'elle fasse ça. Le miroir était immense. Il partait d'au-dessus du comptoir et montait jusqu'au plafond. Elle se retourna complètement, établit un contact visuel avec moi dans le reflet du miroir et se mordit la lèvre, parce que je pense qu'elle était un peu gênée de s'exposer. A ce moment-là elle avait l'air tellement chaude et coquine avec un soupçon d'innocence et de timidité.

Bella décroisa lentement ses jambes et précipita son cul vers le rebord du comptoir pour laisser de la place à ses jambes. Mon coeur battait de façon erratique et je remarquai que j'avais commencé à suer.

"tu n'as pas à faire ça bébé, je voulais juste mieux te voir... murmurai-je en me masturbant effrontément.

Et là, comme un ange déployant ses ailes, Bella ouvrit les jambes et remonta les genoux. Elle était là... dans le miroir, la chatte ouverte et abondamment mouillée, la plus belle putain de chatte de toute l'histoire des minous.

J'étais abasourdi parce que même si j'avais déjà été sexuellement actif, je n'avais jamais vu une chatte de cette façon exceptée dans les pornos. La vison de ma belle entièrement exposée envoya une onde de chaleur dans mon corps entier... comme une injection d'ecstasy dans ma bite.

Elle n'était plus timide maintenant tandis que je me rapprochais d'elle, ses ailes me frôlaient les épaules. Je me déplaçai légèrement sur sa droite, je pouvais me voir parfaitement dans le miroir comme elle.

Elle humidifia ses lèvres et nos yeux se rencontrèrent dans le reflet encore une fois, fiévreux et intenses, le brun perdu dans le vert. Elle ramena sa main vers son centre, sa main frôla ses petits poils frisés et taillés pour arriver sur son clito.

"Sainte-merde de Dieu Bella," sifflai-je, la regardant dans le miroir glisser furieusement son majeur sur son clitoris, frottant et tournant sur son petit bouton rose. Je me masturbai moi-même plus rapidement utilisant tout le liquide pré-séminal sorti de ma fente comme lubrifiant parce que je n'allais très certainement pas fouiller dans la pharmacie de Tyler et prendre la lotion de sa mère.

Le visage de Bella se tordit tandis qu'elle continuait à se caresser, sa respiration était haletante et plusieurs petits gémissements sortirent à plusieurs reprises de sa bouche.

"Seigneur c'est magnifique... mets un doigt à l'intérieur," chuchotai-je. Je fis un petit pas en avant pressant mon torse sur son dos. Je ne la touchais pas, seulement ses fausses ailes étaient contre moi. Ensuite à ma plus grande surprise, sa tête se pencha vers l'arrière contre mon torse alors qu'elle glissait un doigt en elle et le bougea dans son intérieur. Ses yeux étaient complètement fermés maintenant. Il y avait seulement sa tête reposant contre moi, sa respiration chaude et sa putain d'odeur alléchante partout autour de moi. J'aurais pu me pencher en avant et l'embrasser, j'aurais probablement dû mais j'étais beaucoup trop effrayé pour le faire.

"Putain de merde... c'est le truc le plus excitant que j'ai jamais vu Bella. J'éjaculai en expirant un long soupir. La mâchoire de ma copine se serrait fermement tandis qu'elle se pompait d'un ensuite de deux doigts en elle. Je regardai ses doigts agripper le bord du comptoir et ses jointures blanchir sous la tension.

"Laisse-moi te gouter... s'il te plaît. suppliai-je. Je penchai la tête à la rencontre de ses doigts qu'elle glissa dans ma bouche me laissant me nourrir de son délicieux jus. J'enroulai la langue autour de ses deux doigts, suçant et léchant jusqu'à ce que la chaleur dans mes boules s'intensifie et que mon érection redevint si dure que je savais que j'étais foutu. Ce n'était pas exactement comme la tarte aux pommes mais elle était tout de même absolument délicieuse. Je pourrais arroser ma foutue salade de son jus de chatte tous les putains de jours. Je relâchai ses doigts pour qu'ils retournent où ils le devaient.

Ces doigts disparurent dans son minou et après trente secondes, son souffle changea encore pour devenir plus superficiel. Je ne savais pas si elle était proche ou pas puisque je ne l'avais jamais vue jouir mais elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'être capable de marquer de ses ongles le comptoir.

"Bella fuck, j'ai tellement envie de toi... je veux te gouter avec ma langue... je veux être en toi et te sentir autour de ma queue... bébé... toute la tension qui s'était construite graduellement s'écrasait d'un coup, envoyant des vagues de pure ecstasy dans tout mon corps alors que je vins me déversant partout dans la putain de pièce de manière incontrôlée. Bella grogna, ramenant son doigt sur son clitoris et ensuite sa tête commença à se démener de gauche à droite.

"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…oh mon putain de Dieu! "

_Elle jouissait elle aussi. _

"Bébé n'arrête pas... dis-je pour l'encourager pour ne pas qu'elle le perde maintenant que j'avais terminé. "Ta foutue chatte est parfaite et tes seins... je veux les gouter, sentir tes pointes durcies contre ma langue et …"

Les talons de Bella s'enfoncèrent dans le miroir devant nous tandis qu'elle se repoussait contre mon torse avec force. Je pouvais sentir son corps entier trembler contre moi tandis que j'étais témoin de la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté dans toute ma putain de vie.

"Putain, putain, putain... putain de merde..." murmura-elle toujours essoufflée. Sa main était toujours entre ses jambes et elle fit un contact visuel avec moi dans le miroir.

Sa poitrine se soulevait de haut en bas, sa respiration ralentit finalement pour revenir à un rythme normal. Je lui souris avec un peu d'hésitation, mesurant sa réaction. Elle jeta sa main qui était sur le comptoir devant ses yeux en signe d'embarras alors qu'elle rigolait, tentant de se cacher de moi. Honnêtement, voir Bella baigner dans sa glorieuse postluminescence de son tout premier orgasme... et bien, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de plus beau.

Elle retira son autre main d'entre ses jambes et la leva en plissant le nez parce qu'elle était en quelque sorte collante. Je lavai rapidement mes mains pleine de sperme dans le lavabo avant de prendre une serviette propre dans le cabinet, humidifiai un coin et la lui tendit. Elle me chuchota sa gratitude, essuya ses mains et avant qu'elle puisse éponger son humidité, je lui pris la serviette. Je la plaçai sous l'eau chaude, la tordis et l'essuyai doucement. Elle soupira de plaisir alors que je passais le tissu chaud sur chacune de ses cuisses et ensuite sur sa chatte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre. Quand j'eus terminé, elle se retourna sur le comptoir, me laissa lui remettre sa culotte, la passant par dessus ses bottes et la glissant jusqu'à ses genoux avant qu'elle termine de la remettre en place, ensuite elle se laissa glisser du comptoir

Ses jambes cédèrent quand elle toucha le sol, vacillant sur ses talons. Je l'attrapai par les épaules, tenant sa peau chaude et douce entre mes doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en état de tenir debout toute seule. Mes pouces faisaient des cercles sur sa peau tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux comme si elle profitait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de moi, en savourait chaque morceau. C'était marrant parce que je faisais exactement la même chose.

Je lui souris, rattachai le devant de son costume, faisant délibérément courir mes doigts sur la rondeur de ses seins quand je fis un petit nœud pour que le tout tienne. On se regardait l'un l'autre avec tant de désir... le cœur brisé, alors qu'on prenait conscience de combien notre intimité serait limitée. Ça nous frappa de plein fouet tous les deux.

Ce n'est pas si mauvais, à vrai dire.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi intime avec une personne avant que je rencontre Bella et c'était de loin le meilleur orgasme que je n'avais jamais connu, même mieux que ceux eu lors d'un vrai rapport sexuel parce que je l'avais eu avec quelqu'un que j'aimais sincèrement.

J'avais vraiment besoin de lui dire ça. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu le faire, désespérément, mais je pensais que ça ferait un peu con de lui dire c'est trois petits mots. Mots que je n'avais jamais dit à personne à part aux membres de ma famille, dans une putain de salle de bain alors que nous sommes souls, après l'avoir fait jouir sur un comptoir. Ce n'était pas le souvenir que je voulais qu'elle en ait. Alors j'attendais... encore.

J'avais dit ces mots le soir où nous avions creusé nos citrouilles quand elle avait dit tous nous aimer. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte d'avoir mimer de la bouche ces mots avant que je la vois bouche bée en périphérie. Mais je savais qu'elle était encore un peu défoncée à ce moment-là alors je savais qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait probablement imaginé les choses. J'étais tellement hors de mon élément avec cette fille. C'en était même pas drôle. J'avais toujours été une personne qui contrôle et calcule tout, j'avais toujours deux pas d'avance sur n'importe quoi... mais avec Bella, elle me faisait faire des trucs spontanés, me faisait prendre des décisions sur l'impulsion du moment pour faire des choses que je n'aurais pas faites normalement.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'allais changer toute la singulière rigidité, qui planifie tout d'avance, de personnalité de type A si ça voulait dire qu'elle serait plus heureuse.

Je lui dis de sortir de la salle de bain et de se diriger rapidement vers la porte pour rejoindre le reste de la maison comme pour nous échapper des cokeheads dans la pièce et pour éviter leur regard parce que j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'ils savaient que Bella et moi faisions des trucs cochons derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Aussitôt que nous passâmes devant le groupe, la blonde pouffa de rire et dit Passez une bonne soirée vous deux. Bella leva la main pour faire un bref salut et on passa la porte en riant.

Dans le corridor sombre qui menait à la cuisine, Hugh Heffner était en train de molester sa Bunny. Alice avait la jambe enroulée derrière le genou de Jasper alors qu'ils se roulaient des pelles, se tripotant et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Ses doigts étaient à l'intérieur de l'ourlet de sa petite combinaison rose, juste à la courbe de sa fesse et elle ne cessait de lui donner des tapes sur la main.

Je secouai la tête quand nous passâmes devant eux et il attrapa mon bras me ramenant vers eux libérant la bouche d'Alice momentanément de la sienne. Le visage de mon frère était enflé et rouge depuis sa nuque blonde à peine visible.

"Ooooh, tu as l'air plus jolie en quelque sorte... remarqua Alice, penchant la tête sur le coté avec les yeux plissés tandis qu'elle examinait Bella et son putain de néon sur le front qui disait clairement ce que nous venions de faire. Bella marmonna un timide merci alors que je rigolais.

"Mais putain où étiez-vous passés? demanda Jasper.

" Aux toilettes," dis-je brusquement, bougeant pour partir.

"Ensemble? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

"Ouais, pourquoi? "

Alice haleta tandis qu'elle portait la main à sa bouche pour la couvrir. Elle entraina Bella dans la cuisine sachant évidement à cause de cet étrange sixième sens extra-terrestre que les filles ont pour savoir les trucs comme les orgasmes, les infidélités et les soldes chez un styliste. Je me frottai le front tandis que je regardais Bella me scruter de ses yeux alors qu'Alice tentait de contenir son enthousiasme.

"Tu peux lui dire B. Ça ne me dérange pas. criai-je dans le couloir. Elle sourit, tira sur Alice pour la rapprocher et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille juste avant qu'Alice se mette à sauter en tapant des mains faisant j'imagine une, "Putain ce que je suis si contente que tu ais eu ton premier orgasme" danse dans la cuisine de la mère de Tyler.

"Bro ne me dis pas que vous avez baisé vous deux," dit Jasper en me tapant sur le dos d'un geste fraternel exagéré.

"Putain j'aurais souhaité," marmonnai-je de façon incohérente. "Non… seulement un petit moment de non-toucher plaisant. "

Bella cria qu'elle et Alice allaient danser. Je lui fis signe de la main comme quoi j'avais compris et allai dans la cuisine pour voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver de l'eau alors que Jasper allait rejoindre les filles. Il était tellement après Alice que ce n'était même pas marrant.

Je me penchai en ouvrant le frigo, trouvai deux bouteilles d'eau non ouvertes et en avait déjà vidé une avant même d'avoir fermé la porte. Ma gorge était encore sèche et je voulais dégriser avant d'avoir à partir. Alors que je voulais me relever, je laissai presque échapper mes bouteilles quand je remarquai Makenna debout au dessus de moi, me foutant une trouille d'enfer.

"Salut Edward," dit-elle doucement. "J'aime ton déguisement de Ghostbuster." Sa voix était pâteuse alors je sus qu'elle était certainement bourrée.

"Euh, en fait je suis un exterminateur mais... je me levai et fermai la porte du frigidaire avec mon pied. Makenna portait un costume de tigre qui faisait pas mal salope.

"Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée pour hum... ce jour-là... dans la bibliothèque... te traitant de gay... c'était stupide et je me sens mal depuis ce jour. "

Je haussai les épaules et fis quelque pas en arrière pour m'éloigner d'elle. "C'est rien Makenna. Honnêtement j'en ai rien à battre de ce que les gens pensent de moi alors... "

"Oh…c'est bien. Je souhaiterais pouvoir être comme ça... elle se couvrit les yeux avec sa main pendant un petit moment. "Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis désolée, vraiment. "

"Ok…merci." Je lui fis un petit sourire, J'aurais pu être plus sensible à ses excuses mais je n'avais pas l'énergie pour y mettre plus d'effort. En plus j'en avais rien à cirer.

"Edward? Toi et Bella... êtes vous ensemble... comme un couple? "

J'arrêtai de marcher et répondis, "Euh... ouais, pourquoi? "

"Et bien Jess... pense que Mike aime bien Bella et je voulais juste lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Personne ne vous a jamais vu vous embrasser ou autre alors, on pensait tous que vous n'étiez peut-être que des amis ou... peu importe. Makenna jouait avec sa queue alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Je plissai les yeux en la regardant. "Bella et moi sommes définitivement ensemble", foutue pute curieuse, chuchotai-je. Dis à Jessica que Mike est tout à elle. Passe une bonne soirée Makenna," claquai-je en marchant pour retourner au living-room. Voilà tout ce dont j'avais besoin comme si ce n'était assez qu'ils colportent des rumeurs sur mon homosexualité, ils commençaient maintenant à examiner et critiquer le manque de contacts physiques dans ma relation avec Bella. Putain c'est parfait.

Bella, Rose, Angela, et Alice dansaient ensemble avec d'autres filles au milieu du salon. Le frère de Tyler était en feu ce soir derrière les platines et j'aurais apprécié si je n'avais pas été d'une humeur aussi mauvaise et dépressive.

Il était tard et le salon bondé s'était un peu vidé. Restaient principalement des couples qui se mangeaient le visages ou se tripotaient gratuitement simplement pour avoir un dernier moment de plaisir pour la nuit. Je trouvai une place libre sur le divan et regardai Bella bouger son corps en rythme et d'une façon séductrice sur les battements de la musique. Ces filles étaient disjonctées... dès qu'elles entendaient la moindre musique entrainante, elles se mettaient à danser. Mais je la regardais... elle riait et rigolait avec ses copines... elle était tellement heureuse.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, je remarquai Mike et Alec regarder les filles, leur tête près l'une de l'autre comme s'ils partageaient un gros secret. Ça m'énervait. J'étais affamé, mon entrain avait complètement disparu, je me sentais fatigué et tout ce que je voulais c'était m'allonger avec Bella et dormir jusqu'à ce que je me sente acceptable à nouveau. Je sortis le stupide petit sac de pâtes de fruits de ma poche et vidai la moitié du sachet dans ma bouche d'un coup.

Bella me remarqua, sourit et se dirigea vers moi à travers la foule. Je lui tendis sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle vida en quelques secondes et termina avec un audible "Ahhhh." Elle s'assit sur le bras du divan à coté de moi en couvrant sa bouche alors qu'elle baillait.

"Tu es fatiguée? Bella acquiesça, baillant à nouveau. "Veux-tu y aller? elle acquiesça encore une fois. Ne pas être capable de lui tenir la main quand nous faisions le tour pour dire au revoir à tout le monde me mit encore plus en colère et quand nous fûmes arrivés à la voiture je voulais frapper quelque chose. Bella frissonna quand elle se glissa sur le siège de ma voiture eau contact du cuir froid contre sa peau. Je lui mis son manteau sur ses épaules, n'ayant pas été capable de lui enlever ses fausses ailes pour lui mettre son manteau correctement. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter mon irritabilité et je secouai la tête de dégout. Mes émotions étaient de vraies montagnes russes ce soir. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

Je mis le chauffage au maximum laissant la chaleur monter avant de démarrer. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux. Sa peau était encore rougie et brillait sous les lumières des lampadaires.

"Bébé, est-ce que ça va? _c'est là que__ je lui aurai__s__ tenu la main._

"Hum mmm... je suis crevée. Toi ça va? Tu me sembles en colère. elle se retourna pour me regarder. Je secouai la tête et soupirai.

"Les choses habituelles B. Je suis seulement frustré, c'est pas important. Hey... as-tu aimé ça ce soir… dans la salle de bain? je lui fis un sourire en coin ne voulant pas gâcher son humeur à cause de ma morosité._C'est là__que__ j'aurais remonté ma main le long de sa cuisse. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'avachissant dans le siège. "Hum, ouais? C'était bizarre tu sais... comme, vraiment sale mais chaud en même temps. Et j'ai eu un vrai orgasme alors... maintenant je sais ce que c'est. Je sais pourquoi toutes les filles en parlent et... c'était tellement bon!"

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu voudrais refaire? Tu sais... toi, moi, ensemble mais chacun de notre côté. _S'il te plait Seigneur__, s'il te plait di__s__ oui... _

"Oui," répondit-elle sans hésiter. Je ris sous cape doucement, tournant dans notre lotissement. Je poussai jusque devant sa maison et mis la voiture dans le parking, la laissant au ralenti. Si la voiture de Charlie n'avait pas été dans l'allée, je l'aurais accompagnée à l'intérieur et lui aurais demander de pouvoir m'allonger à côté d'elle. C'était l'une de ces nuits où j'avais vraiment besoin de contacts physiques.

"Je t'appelle quand je me réveille?" dis-je, effleurant quelques boucles qui tombaient sur ses joues. Bella ne travaillait pas ce weekend, aussi nous avions prévu de passer le dimanche ensemble puisqu'elle avait été tout la journée de samedi au spa.

"Bonne nuit, E," dit-elle doucement. "Je… merci pour mon…_or-gasm__e_." Elle rit fièrement, prononçant le mot comme si elle avait gagné un prix. Avec ça, elle retira sa culotte et la glissa dans la poche de mon manteau.

"Bella…"

_Je t'aime et je souhaite t'embrasser et que tu t'endormes dans mes bras._

Je soupirai. "Doux Rêves."

Plus tard, après m'être changé, rangé le dessous dans ma Box-O-Bella et je bouffai quelques pâtisseries biologiques grillées, une imitation de merde de Pop Tarts comme je préférais les appeler. Une lumière était allumée dans le salon, Je trouvai ma mère absorbée par un roman enroulée dans une couverture sur le canapé. Je restai debout dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant une minute, ne lui disant rien, juste l'observant lire. Elle leva les yeux, me sourit et tapota le canapé à côté d'elle, sachant juste d'une facon magique de que son fils sollicitait un peu d'amour.

Et j'y allais parce que je n'étais pas trop fier ou trop vieux pour admettre que j'avais vraiment besoin ma mère en ce moment-là. Soudain j'avais à nouveau cinq ans, l'enlaçant sur le canapé avec ma tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je me sois endormi avec l'histoire qu'elle me lisait.

Seulement cette fois, elle ne lut pas à voix haute…elle resta tranquille, me laissant simplement évacuer les larmes silencieuses de ma frustration et de ma douleur trempant son pantalon de pyjama.

Je me réveillai le lendemain juste après dix heures avec un furieux mal de tête égalant ma furieuse érection matinale. Je ne pus pas même me soulager parce que ma grand-mère m'appela et comme d'habitude, elle me retint au téléphone pendant une bonne heure me racontant les soirées au country club et les potins déments qui circulaient dans leur groupe social. Elle pourrait parler indéfiniment et je trouverais infiniment amusant tout ce qu'elle avait à me dire, indépendamment du fait que j'étais excité, affamé et dans un besoin désespéré d'aspirine.

Mes grands-parents n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de personnes âgées à jouer au bingo et à se chamailler l'un avec l'autre sur quel foutu jour de la semaine on était. Ils étaient jeunes et cools et ils me manquaient tous les deux. Gram a été tellement enthousiasmée quand je lui ai tout raconté à propos de Bella et elle était plus qu'un peu curieuse de savoir comment cela évoluait sans être en mesure de se toucher. J'omis les détails salaces, mais lui donnai l'idée générale de ce que nous faisions ensemble, et elle sembla sincèrement heureuse pour moi. Je promis de lui envoyer les photos d'Halloween par email et elle dit qu'elle était impatience de voir tout le monde à Noël.

Bella m'envoya un texto , m'informant que puisqu'il faisait un temps merdique à et froid l'extérieur, qu'elle projetait de faire une tarte aux pommes et dîner avec la petite amie de son père. Quoique je ne sois pas du tout un homme d'intérieur, pas le moins du monde intéressé par des arts culinaires, j'acceptai l'invitation et allai jusque là-bas après que m'être remis, douché et avalé un déjeuner tardif.

Maggie m'ouvrit la porte, me regardant avec une expression très étrange. Elle avait cet énorme sourire idiot sur son visage et elle m'a étreint fermement, me consternant, mais me donnant la sensation d'être le bienvenu néanmoins. Je présumai que Bella lui avait parlé de moi, mais je pouvais me tromper. Peut-être était-elle juste vraiment amicale. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai accepté l'étreinte avec gratitude, demandant où était Bella.

Après avoir suivi Maggie dans la cuisine, Bella murmura un bonjour timide et continua à peler les pommes que nous avions cueillies. Elle me donna de petites missions, me demandant de couper le beurre en petits cubes et mélanger ou mesurer ceci et cela et je trouvai que c'était vraiment amusant. Il ne sembla pas poser problème que nous le fassions ensemble; Bella et moi apprécions chacun la compagnie de l'autre dans à peu près n'importe quelle situation.

Cependant, à ma surprise complète et totale, observer Bella cuisiner fut une importante révélation. J'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de se déplacer ainsi, sure d'elle, et même quand elle avait la moitié du sac de farine couvrant son visage, elle était toujours belle. Je savais que la fin du semestre était peu de temps après Thanksgiving et nous aurions besoin de trouver une option pour remplacer la salle d'études. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de prendre Arts Ménagers parce que c'était les filles qui y allaient mais puisque j'étais déjà associé à la communauté efféminée/gay, alors pourquoi pas ?

Après tout, Bella s'était vraiment émerveillée de mes tranches de pomme parfaites et comment j'avais bien suivi ses instructions considérant que j'étais un obsédé autoritaire et détestait recevoir des ordres. J'expliquai que c'était uniquement quand je savais que je n'étais non seulement pas capable d'être aussi bon à quelque chose, et quand c'était quelque chose de nouveau, j'étais toujours prêt à apprendre. Ensuite j'aidai à préparer le dîner ainsi, pelant pommes de terre et carottes pour le ragoût de bœuf, qui, après quatre heures dans un autocuiseur ou un truc de ce genre, fut foutrement succulemment délicieux. Je dois le dire, j'étais fier de moi, comme je l'étais de Bella.

Nous avons mangé une des incroyables tartes que nous avions fait pour dessert, nappée de caramel et garnie de glace à la vanille, et bien que j'ai tenté d'aider à nettoyer, j'ai été renvoyé dans le séjour pour accompagner Charlie à regarder le match de baseball.

Je pensai que Maggie contraignit Bella de le faire pour avoir une conversation de filles ou me faire passer du temps seul avec son père, ce que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement pour dire la vérité. Il m'intimidait dans une certaine mesure et je détestais me sentir crispé et nerveux en présence de quelqu'un. Il n'est jamais arrivé que Bella me pousse devant un match de base-ball pour me tenter et me faire reprendre le jeu à nouveau.

Maggie et Charlie partirent, rejoignant Seattle pour les prochains jours, avant que Bella et moi filions en haut dans sa chambre. Elle mit son pyjama, le rose en flanelle à col boutonné avec des vaches imprimées et vint s'allonger avec moi sur son lit. Nous partageâmes un oreiller, un oreiller très parfumé Bella, étant aussi près que nous le pouvions sans avoir de réel contact physique. Son souffle chaud sur mon visage avait un parfum de caramel et tout ce que je voulais faire était embrasser ses lèvres sucrées.

Je me tournais de côté pour lui faire face, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux étroitement autour de mon doigt, regardant le bout du doigt devenir progressivement blanc à cause de la circulation interrompue. Je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose à l'esprit à la façon dont elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose et ensuite la fermait comme si elle se dégonflait. Je ne la pressai pas, je restai simplement tranquille dans la faible lumière de sa chambre, pris dans l'instant.

"Pouvons-nous parler d'hier soir?" demanda-t-elle enfin doucement.

« L'orgasme? répondis-je vivement, toujours jouant avec ses cheveux et résistant à la forte attraction d'embrasser ses lèvres.

"La coke."

Je gémis. "Oh cela," dis-je en soupirant.

"Tu as voulu le faire, n'est-ce pas ?" Son ton doux n'était pas accusateur, juste interrogatif.

J'ai fuit son regard, honteux. "Oui". Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir ou éviter la question à nouveau. Cela aurait été mal et complètement injustifié parce qu'elle connaissait la réponse avant de poser à la question.

"Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je, fuyant à nouveau son regard.

_Lâche._

"E, parle-moi, s'il te plait," ses grands yeux bruns étaient suppliants,

Je soupirai et après environ une minute, je répondis, "Bien, parce que tu étais là et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est de faire cette merde. C'est pas comme si j'avais régulièrement des envies pour ça…J'étais juste dans un état d'esprit merdique et voir ça m'a juste donné le sentiment que je voulais le faire. Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

"A quoi ça ressemble?" dit-elle, traçant des cercles sur le couvre-lit entre nous.

"Quoi, la coke?" Elle acquiesça. "Hum…c'est dingue, vraiment. Ton cœur sort à toute allure de ta poitrine et tu as tant d'énergie et ça t'en fout la trouille en quelque sorte mais en même temps c'est tellement foutrement incroyable. C'est une énorme montée d'adrénaline... comme un rush vers ta tête et dans la seconde où ça frappe ton cerveau ou qu'importe, tu te sens comme un foutu dieu... un roi... comme si tu étais invincible. Tout sentiment de merde est immédiatement effacé et le temps s'accélère infiniment. Durant les trente minutes que ça dure, la vie est super. Tu ne veux pas que ce sentiment s'arrête afin que ça continue jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus désormais fonctionner. La descente est le pire… c'est plusieurs jours à être déprimé et malade. »

"Cela semble amusant," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Je suppose que je saisis l'attrait, mais..."

Je déglutis et exhalai. Comment te sentirais-tu si je l'avais fait? demandai-je, par pure curiosité.

"Hum…Edward, je ne veux pas te dire quoi faire, mais ça m'aurait rendue très malheureuse si tu l'avais fait. Et si jamais tu le fais, je ne veux jamais en être témoin et je ne veux pas être en ta présence si tu es sous l'effet de la coke. S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas… s'il te plait? »

"Je ne le ferai pas, ne t'inquiète pas," souris-je, effleurant le bout de son nez avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Le menton de Bella se souleva avec indignation. "Que dirais-tu si je voulais essayer ?"

Aussitôt que les mots sortirent sa bouche, j'ai serré les dents et les poings simultanément. "Bella n'ose même pas y penser. Cette merde est tellement dangereuse et addictive et je..."

_t'aime trop pour ne jamais te voir t'impliquer avec aucune de ces choses répugnantes._

Elle m'a brusquement interrompu, "E relax…Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire, je voulais juste voir ce que tu dirais. Je ne peux même pas prendre un médicament pour le rhume sans avoir le cœur qui palpite, alors ne t'inquiète pas. J'acquiesçai, fermant les yeux soulagé.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un certain temps après cela; entendant seulement dans la chambre nos respirations ou occasionnellement le bruissement des draps de lit. En la fixant dans les yeux, je pouvais voir sa chaleur et sa gentillesse et la profondeur de ses émotions. Mais aussi, en y regardant de plus près encore, je pus voir ce que reflétait le brun de ses yeux... c'était moi, Edward Anthony Cullen... un petit garçon perdu.

Bella ressemblait à cet ange, cette belle créature sainte qui errait sans but dans ma vie, me faisant me sentir vivant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, me faisant avoir envie de vouloir vivre pour autre chose que simplement exister. Elle m'a donné quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir avoir à nouveau. Elle m'a donné l'espoir.

"A quoi penses-tu?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Combien la vie est injuste, répondis-je tranquillement, libérant ma lèvre inférieure de mes dents. "Comment quelques fois, j'avais l'habitude de penser que je devais avoir été un tueur en série ou quelque chose de terriblement diabolique dans une autre vie pour mériter la vie merdique qui m'est tombée dessus dans celle-ci. Et puis tu as débarquée et je sais à coup sûr que je dois être en enfer parce que que pourrais-je bien avoir fait de si horrible pour que le diable te fasse miroiter en face de moi ne me laissant pas t'avoir? Accablé par l'émotion alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, des larmes me piquèrent les yeux pour la deuxième journée de suite. Je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de couler, et il était vain de me cacher de Bella.

Les yeux de Bella s'assombrirent de tristesse, remplis de larmes. Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle alors que de petites coulées de larmes glissèrent de ses joues sur le couvre-lit. Elle tendit la main et ses doigts frôlèrent les miens. Sa main tremblait.

Je laissai une larme tomber sur ma tempe avant de l'essuyer avec le dos de la main. Ma voix céda alors que je baissais les yeux sur nos mains connectées.

"Mais alors je pense que peut-être... peut-être tu m'as été envoyée parce que je suis bon et mérite vraiment une personne comme toi dans ma vie." Je reniflai, refoulant un soupir plein de sanglots. Je pouvais sentir ma lèvre inférieure trembler comme un bébé, mais je ne m'en souciais pas parce que les larmes silencieuses de Bella reflétaient les miennes. Je sentais ses peines, je sentais sa tristesse... qui était la même que la mienne.

"Penses-tu que c'est peut-être le cas, Bella? Penses-tu que je suis assez bon à l'intérieur pour te mériter? Penses-tu que tu pourrais jamais m'aimer comme je t'aime? Je fermai les yeux, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots étouffés. Les doigts de Bella entrelacèrent les miens, enserrant ma paume. Elle se pencha, déposant un petit baiser sur mon pouce. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité chaude où ses larmes goutaient sur ma peau.

"Edward," renifla-t-elle, rapprochant son visage du mien. "tu es doux et bon et merveilleux et je t'aime tellement que j'ai du mal à respirer quelques fois, alors ne doute jamais…jamais de qui tu es. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais peu importe parce que je t'aimerais toujours sans l'ombre d'un doute, quoiqu'il en soit. Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais, E. Je le promets."

Et avant même de nous en rendre compte, nos nez se touchèrent à peine un peu avant que les lèvres de Bella effleurent doucement les miennes. Ce n'était pas qu'une plume portée par le vent…douce, presque inexistante…mais, présente et tendrement précise. Et bien que le baiser ne dura pas plus qu'une fraction de seconde, il était réel.

Bella, ma douce et magnifique Bella, celle qui était mon ange et ma raison de me réveiller le matin, m'aimait. Et un gigantesque morceau de l'énorme trou noir qui aspirait ma vie se referma à ce moment même. Parce que je savais que peu importe la laideur qui souillait mon passé, mon avenir était avec Bella, brillant et magnifique et plein d'espoir juste comme elle.

Parce que j'étais aimé, que je le mérite ou non.

**Salut mes demoiselles. Comment allez-vous? Je sais je ne suis pas tres tres a l'heur c'est temps si mais les choses se place lentement. Remerciez tous Lyra ParleOr pour avoir terminer de corrigée ce chapitre. Je vais pouvoir sauté sur le 20 maintenant. Merci pour toutes les mises en alerte et mise en favoris et aussi toutes les reviews que jai reçu. Je sais que j'ai pas répondu a toute et j'en suis désolé. Mais quand même jadore les lires alors j'en veux encore et encore. **

**Alors j'espere que vous avez aimé. Oh et en passant, je ne peux pas vous répondre sur le fait de vont-ils durez les 2 ans ou vont-ils se mariées parce que en faite je découvre le restant de la fiction en même temps que vous depuis plusieurs chapitres même si je connais la fin. **


	21. Broken Angels

**High Anxiety **

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé par: Lyra ParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**À bien sur que j'abandonne pas!**

**Mylene dsl pour ta crise de larme!**PrincetonGirl818 la voilà la suite! Mmccg merci de ta review

Chapter 20~ Broken Angels

_Sara Evans~ Saints and Angels_

~Bella~

Edward avait dit, "Je t'aime,"… à_ voix haute_

À ce moment là, je n'ai pas su quoi faire exactement parce que c'était loin de ce que j'avais imaginé, de comment j'avais prévu entendre ces trois petits mots... de sa part ... pour la première fois.

J'avais imaginé toute une histoire sur ce moment. Probablement trop si j'étais honnête. En plus d'avoir regardé bien que de façon sporadique ces ridicules feuilletons pour adolescentes où les garçons font de grands discours afin de déclarer leur amour éternel... et bien, je suppose, que c'était ce que j'attendais de lui. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'énorme, emphatique et théâtral, entremêlé de sourires et de rires. Quelque chose de très ostentatoire comme Edward lui-même.

Non... pas du tout comme il l'a fait.

Si j'y pensais assez fort, c'était comme si j'avais eu la version du Wallmart _(supermarché) _ alors que je m'attendais à celle venant de chez Nordstrom (_boutiques haut de gamme aux USA)_… mais je n'avais pas réalisé combien j'aimais l'édition bon marché. Étais-je déçue? Seigneur non, parce que ce que je n'avais pas réalisé quand je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin dans la chaleur de mes couvertures et Edward parti de mon lit, était qu'à sa façon c'était la plus grande et la plus impressionnante de toutes les déclarations. Son _Je t'aime _dit tout bas, d'une voix douce et calme, caché dans l'aveu de ses sentiments entre les larmes et la douleur et plus que tout, son aversion de lui-même.

Edward Cullen, le magnifique garçon qui semblait tout avoir pour lui l'allure, l'argent, l'intelligence, le charme et une famille merveilleuse était persuadé de ne mériter rien de tout ça. Il avait l'impression de ne rien mériter de bon dans sa vie parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il pensait qu'il ne me méritait pas moi.. la fille brisée qui s'était enfuie à cause de la honte et la douleur que j'avais ressenties et qui était tombée rapidement et durement amoureuse du seul garçon au monde avec qui je ne pourrais jamais être physiquement. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais aussi et qu'il n'avait pas à penser de telles choses sur lui parce que rien dans cette situation n'était sa faute, mais il ne m'a pas crue, je le savais. Ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude l'avaient dénoncé. Ils étaient tristes et en colère en même temps. La douleur était claire comme le jour et je ferai tout pour l'emporter au loin.

Il me mettait sur un piédestal... faisant référence à moi comme étant son ange venu pour le sauver. Les pensées que j'avais à son égard étaient loin d'être angéliques... si seulement il savait...

Comment il en était arrivé à penser ça, je pouvais à peine comprendre, parce que je ne pense pas faire autre chose que de lui causer encore plus d'angoisse.

Ma présence était un rappel constant de ce dont il avait été accusé et de ce dont il ne pouvait avoir. Ajouté à cela, mon beau père joueur professionnel de baseball alors qu'Edward avait dû abandonner ce sport qu'il aimait, plus Charlie ancien policier, aujourd'hui détective privé et Edward qui semblait de toute évidence intimidé et mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Je ne pense pas que c'était la simple crainte que tout adolescent ressentirait qui le tourmentait. Il avait peur peur que Charlie ait en quelque sorte, avec ses talents de détective, un genre de détecteur interne de pervers... va savoir.

Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer avoir à vivre comme ça, avoir peur des choses qui n'étaient même pas sous mon contrôle. Seulement me toucher ou n'importe quelle autre fille le faisait trembler de peur dans ses chaussures ridiculement chères. À la fête d'Halloween, Edward n'avait même pas tenté d'aller me chercher un verre parce que les pièces étaient tellement bondées qu'il savait qu'il allait inévitablement toucher quelqu'un. Pas que quelqu'un l'observait... en fait, l'observait pour une raison spécifique. Il ne m'avait pas échappé que Makenna, Jessica et Lauren avaient eu les yeux fixés sur lui presque pendant toute la soirée.

Je ne lui avais rien dit parce qu'il avait eu une soirée de merde et la dernière chose que je voulais était d'aggraver son anxiété et sa mauvaise humeur mais que ces filles le reluquent me faisait chier. Je savais qu'elles allaient seulement lorgner mon petit ami et qu'elles allaient s'en tenir là mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de leur arracher les yeux avec mes ongles fraichement peints. J'imagine que le nom du vernis à ongles Assoiffée de Sang avait une signification différente en fonction de qui le portait.

Le fait aussi que Mike avait été ouvertement dragueur avec moi alors que je dansais m'avais dérangée aussi. Je lui avais dit cash que j'étais avec Edward et il m'avait répondu, "Et alors. Je suis avec Jessica et, malgré le fait que je suis ici en train de parler à une autre fille ou de danser avec, elle va quand même se mettre à genou et me fera une pipe tout à l'heure. Alors relax. J'aurais dû gifler sa face de limace et aller immédiatement avertir Jess mais je ne lui devais rien et franchement, j'en avais rien à cirer de cette fille et j'essayais de ne plus être la fille toujours gentille avec tout le monde. Mike était un fumier et j'avais décidé à ce moment-là de ne plus avoir aucun respect pour lui. En ce qui me concernait, ils allaient bien l'un avec l'autre.

Et vint ensuite le problème avec la cocaïne. Edward salivait pratiquement devant les lignes de coke, les regardait comme si elles étaient de l'eau fraiche au milieu du désert. Je savais qu'il en avait envie et ça m'avais foutu une trouille d'enfer.

La drogue me pétrifiait. Ouais, traitez-moi de belle hypocrite parce que depuis que j'avais emménagé à Forks, j'avais fumé de l'herbe presque tous les jours. Mais je ne considérais pas vraiment la marijuana comme une drogue dure. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui soit mort d'une overdose de pot et c'est une plante naturelle (en quelque sorte et n'était pas aussi addictive que le cristal ou l'héroïne où les consommateurs en arrivaient à commettre des braquages et des trucs comme ça parce qu'ils sont sous dépendance. Et bien, rien à voir avec l'occasionnel vol à l'étalage d'un poteux qui avait eu un peu trop envie de Cheetos ou de petits gâteaux.

La cocaïne c'était différent. En Californie, les gens avec qui je me tenais prenaient de la coke régulièrement. Les gosses de riches avaient accès à tellement de drogues que c'était effrayant et pour je ne sais quelle raison, la coke est le délit de premier choix. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle vous enivre à un niveau très élevé mais qu'elle permet de garder le contrôle complet. J'avais demandé à Edward de me dire ce que ça faisait d'en prendre même si je le savais déjà puisque Bree me l'avait déjà dit dans le passé. Je voulais connaître son expérience personnelle et ça m'avait effrayée de l'entendre me raconter comment ça l'affectait parce que son ton était presque allumé alors qu'il se rappelait l'excitation provoquée. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus en prendre et je l'ai cru. Par conséquent, j'ai lâché le sujet espérant qu'Edward tiendrait parole et respecterait mes souhaits.

Lundi matin à l'école, j'étais nerveuse de le revoir après la nuit précédente, ne connaissant pas l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était parti. Je m'habillais avec un peu plus de soin, portant la tunique blanche aux manches longues et volantes parce que je savais qu'il l'aimait bien. Je me demandais comment il se comporterait avec moi maintenant... s'il allait être tendre et aimant ou reviendrait à ses habitudes endurcies, sombres et à sa façade de gars mystérieux. Dr. Jekyll et Mr. Hyde n'ont rien à envier à mon magnifique petit ami.

Edward avait pleuré devant moi, m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et ensuite admis qu'il pensait ne pas être assez bien pour moi. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait un ajustement précis à faire dans notre relation. Oh ouais, et aussi le fait qu'il ait vu mon jardin secret en entier et bien ouvert comme les ailes d'un aigle tandis que je me masturbais et qu'il m'avait aidée à avoir un fucktastique orgasme.

Mais il n'était pas venu me rejoindre après la deuxième période comme il le faisait habituellement. Je lui avais envoyé un SMS mais je n'avais jamais reçu de réponse. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait pu fuir ou qu'il ait pensé avoir fait une erreur colossale ou autre en avouant ses sentiments. Dans le lit, la nuit précédente, j'avais tenu sa main et l'avais en quelque sorte embrassé, parce que j'étais terriblement chamboulée par ses paroles qui avaient précédé ses larmes... était-il embarrassé, était-il en colère que je l'aie touché? Comment pourrait-il être en colère... c'était le plus doux, et le plus sincère moment de toute ma vie et il se sauvait pour ça?

J'attendis avec anxiété une réponse à mon SMS me rongeant les ongles jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mes doigts, obsédée par son absence. À la troisième période, Rosalie m'agressa pratiquement avec ses questions sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'eus l'impression que je trahissais complètement la confiance d'Edward en divulguant la vérité et sa vulnérabilité mais j'étais tellement chamboulée par la situation que je devais en parler à quelqu'un.

Donc, je lui avais écrit une note décrivant ce qu'il s'était passé, en insistant sur le fait qu'Edward n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Elle m'envoya un message en retour me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter et que "sa sorte de" Je t'aime était un_ véritable _Je t'aime et non des mots sortis par hasard de quelques larmes. Selon son opinion, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas le genre de gars qui disait ces mots ou extériorisait ses sentiments fréquemment ou à la légère et que c'était sa façon de me montrer et de dire ce qu'il ressentait dans un grand moment rempli de reniflements et de morve. Elle m'avait permis d'arrêter de m'inquiéter et au moment du déjeuner, Jasper m'annonça qu'Edward s'était réveillé le matin très malade avec un terrible mal de gorge et de la fièvre. Je me sentis stupide d'avoir pensé autant de choses négatives à son sujet et me questionnai sur les raisons de mon appréhension infondée.

Je me demandai si je devais ou non tenter d'aller le voir après l'école, mais Jasper me dit que je le devrais probablement et de ne pas m'inquiéter s'il n'avait pas répondu à mon message tout à l'heure car il dormait probablement. Apparemment, il tombait malade comme ça chaque année et c'était assez mauvais. Il était inutile de dire que j'étais totalement soulagée. Par la suite je me sentis comme une vraie merde parce que je réalisai que je préférais qu'il soit malade et souffrant plutôt qu'il me quitte. Ouais, quel ange je faisais!

Après la Bio, je téléphonai à Charlie, préparée à lui raconter un mensonge élaboré sur le fait d'avoir eu mes règles, que j'avais taché mon pantalon blanc et que je devais aller à la maison parce que je mourrais d'embarras. Mais aussitôt que j'eus mentionné le mot règles, Charlie m'a catégoriquement ordonné d'arrêter de parler. Cet homme cèderait par écrit l'acte de sa maison et le titre de son tout nouveau pickup sans sourciller pour éviter n'importe quelles sortes de conversations sur le sujet du cycle menstruel de sa fille.

_C'est bon à savoir pour l'avenir. _

Ceci étant dit, je quittai après la 6ème période, fis un passage éclair à l'épicerie du coin pour acheter des ingrédients afin de préparer une soupe au poulet, pris quelques bâtonnets glacés et un gros sac de M&M. J'achetai aussi des pastilles et une poignée de billets de loterie à gratter pour lesquels j'ai dû flirter avec le caissier pour qu'il me laisse les acheter bien que je n'ai pas dix-huit ans. J'adore avoir des nichons... ils sont mieux qu'une carte Amex.

Oh, et j'avais promis de partager mes gains avec ce mec... comme si c'était près d'arriver... _Pauv' naze._

Si jamais je gagnais gros, j'ignorais qu'elle serait la première chose que je voudrais acheter, parce que la seule chose que je voulais à présent je ne pouvais pas me la procurer avec de l'argent. Le bonheur d'Edward était inestimable et, malheureusement, pas en vente.

À la maison, je fis rapidement une soupe, anxieuse de voir Edward mais terriblement nerveuse en même temps. La Jaguar d'Esmé était dans l'allée. Je souhaitais pouvoir l'éviter parce que je pensais qu'elle se sentirait probablement insultée de voir que j'avais cuisiné pour son fils. Mais au moment où elle a ouvert la porte, son visage s'illumina.

"Bella! Oh, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là. Restes-tu un moment parce que je voudrais faire des courses pendant quelques heures et je ne veux pas le laisser seul? Edward est un gros bébé quand il est malade, juste pour que tu le saches." Esmé leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en m'invitant à entrer. Elle parlait rapidement, ressemblant aux mères affolées que j'avais l'habitude de rencontrer quand je faisais du baby-sitting et qui rêvaient de se sauver rapidement alors que leurs enfants regardaient le DVD de Dora L'exploratrice.

"Bien sûr, allez-y," ris-je. "Va-t-il bien?" Esmé allongea le cou tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil dans le sac. "C'est de la soupe au poulet avec des tortellini. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'aie cuisiné pour lui, expliquai-je en souriant timidement.

"Bien sûr que non! Il déteste ma cuisine et je n'ai pas été capable de lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. Carlisle a fait un prélèvement sur lui ce matin et il a une une angine streptococcique alors ne partage pas de cuillère avec lui sinon tu vas l'attraper aussi." Esmé enfila son manteau et mit son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. "Je serai bientôt de retour. Il a mon numéro de cellulaire si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose. Oh, et il a des antibiotiques sur sa table de nuit. S'il mange, assure-toi qu'il prenne un cachet à quatre heures." La porte se ferma et elle partit comme l'éclair dans l'allée. Pas étonnant qu'elle apprécie Alice. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point elles étaient semblables jusque-là... sur la façon d'être surexcitées. Un Edward malade avait l'air d'être assez pénible pour Esmé.

J'allai à la cuisine, pris un bol, une cuillère et déposai la boite de bâtonnets dans le congélateur. Je montai à l'étage et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon petit ami, cognai doucement à la porte mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je me glissai silencieusement à l'intérieur et fermai la porte derrière moi. Il était couché sur le ventre, torse nu, un bras replié sous son oreiller et l'autre sous sa bouche. Je pouvais voir une mince épaisseur de barbe le long de sa mâchoire... une première. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et humides, il était tellement sexy mais pourtant si vulnérable. Je pensai même avoir vu un minuscule filet de bave couler de sa bouche.

_Awww...si mignon mais si dégueux en même temps. _

Sur sa table de nuit il y avait un flacon fermé d'Advil à côté d'un verre d'eau à moitié vide. Il y avait aussi un de ces thermomètres auriculaires et un spray pour la gorge, le tout arrangé avec soin. Je souris en pensant que même étant malade, il était ordonné.

Après avoir posé la soupe sur sa table de nuit, je m'assis sur le canapé en face de son lit pendant un petit moment alors que je le regardais dormir. Il était de loin la plus belle chose que je n'aie jamais vue. Si paisible, si beau, même pour un garçon. Juste de la façon dont ses cils foncés papillonnaient sur ses joues, la façon dont sa douce et pâle peau roulait sur ses muscles et dont sa poitrine montait et descendait minutieusement. J'aurais pu le regarder dormir toute la journée, mais ... l'envie de le toucher était puissante, tout comme le besoin de lécher les deux petites fossettes à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Je pensais que peut-être si je le faisais de façon légère, il ne le saurait jamais. Mais ce serait mal et inconvenant. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas prendre l'habitude que nous nous touchions en privé.

Le contact était comme une addiction. J'en avais besoin... J'avais soif de sentir sa peau réchauffer mes doigts et d'être près de lui, inhaler son odeur et son _tout. _Prudemment, je glissai du canapé au bord de son lit, à l'endroit même où il m'avait laissée le regarder s'occuper de lui. Je pris quelques minutes pour le regarder avant de tendre la main et promener comme un fantôme mes doigts le long de sa colonne. Sa peau était brulante à cause de la fièvre. Il soupira et je retirai immédiatement ma main de peur qu'il soit en colère si jamais il se réveillait et me surprenait en train de le toucher.

Mais la droguée de peau, que très vite j'étais en train de devenir, n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de tendre la main à nouveau et faire courir le bout d'un doigt sur le croissant d'une de ses oreilles, traverser ses cheveux humides jusqu'à sa nuque, descendre à son épaule et jusqu'à ses biceps, m'arrêtant sur son bras tatoué. Sa peau présentait quelques reliefs dus à l'encre à certains endroits et je trouvais le dessin tribal complexe enroulé autour de la courbe musculaire fascinant .

Edward soupira à nouveau, enfouissant cette fois son visage dans l'oreiller sous lui. Il gémit doucement, une plainte qui révélait clairement sa douleur. Ses cils papillonnèrent et il fixa sa table de chevet, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le sac que j'avais apporté. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarquée.

"Hey," dis-je doucement alors qu'il sursauta et couvrit son visage et gémit ensuite à nouveau.

'Lut B." Sa voix était à peine audible, graveleuse et enrouée. Il passa la main sur sa bouche, essuyant efficacement sa bave.

"Comment te sens-tu? Je pensai presque devoir m'assoir sur mes mains parce que l'envie de lui caresser la joue était oppressante. Edward s'étira pour prendre son verre d'eau, en but une gorgée et grimaça.

"Putain," Il souffla alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté. "Je me sens comme de la merde. Je pense que je vais mourir. Tu n'es pas malade toi aussi?"

Je fis non de la tête alors qu'il se retournait en remontant les couvertures sur sa poitrine. "J'étais inquiète quand tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre aujourd'hui. Je pensais que peut-être tu m'évitais à cause d'hier soir," dis-je tout bas. Il sourit, baissa les yeux, de toute évidence légèrement embarrassé. Il avait l'air différent avec sa petite barbe... plus âgé. Bien qu'encore un peu humides, luisants, ses cheveux, non coiffés étaient dans un inhabituel état sans gel. Ils étaient magnifiques et semblaient si doux. Je peux le jurer je pouvais les entendre m'appeler... _Bella, Bella touche-nous..._

"Si ça n'avait été que moi, j'aurais passé la nuit avec toi. Mais ma mère m'a appelé genre à deux heures du mat se demandant dans quel enfer j'étais fourré. Je me suis senti merdeux, alors je suis rentré. J'aurais aimé me réveiller avec toi cependant," murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

"Moi aussi. Je... je voulais dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'il se soit ouvert à moi et lui dire ses trois petits mots mais j'eus la frousse. "Je t'ai apporté de la soupe. C'est de la soupe aux tortellini dans un bouillon de poulet. As-tu faim?"

Il hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent, me donnant un élan de fierté au fait que ma cuisine pouvait obtenir une réaction d'un homme mourant. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, je l'aidai à ajuster les oreillers derrière lui quand ma main avait accidentellement exprès... peut-être ou pas, touché les fossettes de ses reins.

Je versai méticuleusement de la soupe dans un bol et le lui tendis, sachant que même souffrant, il m'observait nerveusement pensant que je renverserais inévitablement quelque chose.

"Veux-tu que je te nourrisse? rigolai-je.

Il fit un léger sourire en coin, portant la cuillère à sa bouche. "Merci, je peux gérer. Il prit quelques gorgées, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il avalait, suivies de jurons colorés expliquant la douleur provoquée. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, l'agaçant, donc je retirai une pince de mes cheveux et ratissai sa crinière vers l'arrière avant de la clipper en place.

Il me regarda incrédule, se plaignant, "Bella, n'essaie pas de m'avoir quand je suis malade." Mais je la laissai là, ricanant en le voyant avec une de mes pinces dans les cheveux, les empêchant efficacement de l'ennuyer. Il ne la retira pas, il continua juste à manger. J'aimais qu'il soit partiellement soumis lorsqu'il était malade.

"J'ai besoin d'une coupe de cheveux", déclara-t-il brusquement. Je souris et couvris ma bouche à cause de ce Maggie avait dit lorsque nous avions nettoyé après le dîner. Elle avait vu Edward en premier quand il était entré et devenir bizarre avec moi.

Elle était en quelque sorte étonnée que le monde soit si petit, expliquant que... et bien, laissez-moi réfléchir aux mots exacts qu'elle avait prononcés, "Ton petit ami est un client régulier de mon salon et toutes les filles l'ont surnommé "Catnip" parce qu'il attire toutes les riches cougars. Elles bavent toutes de manière incontrôlable devant ce jeune homme au traits finement ciselés et ses cheveux qui ont toujours un look du genre après sexe''... Seigneur ces cheveux! Comment fais-tu Bella? Vous deux, vous devez toujours être l'un au-dessus de l'autre quand ton père n'est pas là, hein? Elle se ventilait avec vivacité.

_(Catnip c'est de l'herbe à chat _

Si seulement elle savait la quantité incommensurable de retenue qu'il me fallait avoir, considérant que j'avais très peu de supervision parentale. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel au commentaire «cougar», mais honnêtement, il fallait s'y attendre. Il était à couper le souffle.

Elle me dit qu'il se faisait faire une manucure et une pédicure et qu'il se faisait aussi épiler les sourcils mais qu'elle était supposée garder ça confidentiel. Je connaissais le devoir de confidentialité docteur/patient, mais je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence de celle esthéticienne/client, du tout. Qu'Edward se fasse professionnellement épiler ne me surprenait pas un instant. Je trouvais ça comique en quelque sorte et parfaitement _lui._

Il mangea plus de soupe que je m'y attendais parce c'était tellement douloureux pour lui d'avaler. Je trouvai que c'était assez agréable de s'occuper de lui. Finalement, je lui pris le bol et le posai sur sa table de nuit alors qu'il tapotait le lit à côté de lui.

Je retirai mes chaussures, montai et m'installai à ses côtés, souriant alors que je nous imaginais vieux, mangeant la soupe ensemble, retirant ensuite nos dentiers et les posant sur nos tables de chevet respectives. Il envelopperait mes épaules d'une des quatre cents affreuses couvertures en patchwork de carrés afghans que j'aurais tricotées, je prendrais sa main toute tachée et fripée, mais toujours aussi belle, dans la mienne et je lui dirais, je t'aime, et il répondrait je t'aime encore plus, ensuite l'un s'obstinerait au sujet de qui aime le plus l'autre. Ça serrait comique et mignon mais ça me rendit un peu triste de penser à nous de cette façon. Je verrai toujours Edward comme étant magnifique, peu importe ce à quoi il ressemble, parce que c'est ce qu'il est vraiment. À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Je lui donnai ses médicaments comme Esmé me l'avait demandé, me sentant étrangement comme une mère. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures, ramenant un de ses oreillers contre lui, servant de barrière entre nos corps alors qu'on s'allongeait l'un en face de l'autre à nouveau. Sa taie d'oreiller sentait comme lui et mon corps entier s'emplissait de confort et de luxure. Je me fis une note mentale de lui en voler une quand il serait guéri.

"Maggie te connait de par son salon," dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il cligna des yeux rapidement. "l'E-Clips est à elle? C'est pour ça qu'elle me regardait bizarrement hier! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me regardait comme ça. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part. Oh merde, elle ne t'a pas dit... Edward grimaça de douleur après avoir autant parlé et je pensai même peut être parce que je savais qu'il allait chez l'esthéticienne régulièrement.

Je rigolai. "Les sourcils... ouais c'est quand même évident mais une manucure et une pédicure? Vraiment? Dis-je en retroussant le nez malicieusement.

Il rit et soupira. "Pour ma défense" dit-il avec la voix rauque, "je suis à moitié Italien et si je ne fais pas mes sourcils je ressemble à un putain de yéti. Et les autres trucs et bien...je ne les fais pas faire en raison du résultat, même si c'est un bonus. C'est juste... ça fait vraiment du bien. Il haussa les épaules, grimaçant alors qu'il avalait à nouveau. "Jasper et Em se le font faire aussi alors va rire de ces fils de pute de fillasses parce qu'eux ils n'ont pas d'excuse. "

J'acquiesçai. "Oh…oooohhh," dis-je tandis que l'ampoule clignota dans ma tête. Il se le faisait faire simplement parce qu'il aimait le contact physique que ça lui procurait. Si ce n'était pas une des choses des plus tristes que j'aie jamais entendue alors je ne savais pas ce qui l'était.

"Parfois je me fais faire un massage là-bas aussi. Ils sont fantastiques. En as-tu déjà eu un?" Je fis non de la tête, faisant ramper mes doigts plus près des siens. "Et bien, je dois aller à Seattle samedi pour m'occuper de quelques conneries juridiques et je veux me faire couper les cheveux en même temps puisque je serais là-bas. Si tu veux venir, je peux prendre un rendez-vous pour que tu puisses en avoir un et ensuite nous pourrions aller dans un endroit sympa pour déjeuner. Je devrais aller mieux vers la fin de la semaine. Sa voix était enrouée et quelques mots sortirent à peine audible.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et hochai la tête d'excitation. "Ça me semble génial, mais ne parle plus maintenant ok? J'ai mal à t'écouter parler." Il hocha simplement la tête. Je souris en regardant ses cheveux parce qu'il portait toujours ma pince sans s'en rappeler.

Au moment-même, par habitude, il leva la main pour aller faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il rencontra la pince, je pus voir l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux. Il l'ouvrit et l'enleva de ses cheveux en murmurant d'un air joueur, "Tu es une vraie diablesse pour agacer un homme sur son lit de mort. Je te déteste immensément. "

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais en levant les yeux au ciel. "Oh, Tu _m'aimes _immensémentet tu le sais. Me figeant tout de suite après, pensant que j'avais peut-être répondu trop rapidement.

Sa main se leva pour remettre la pince dans mes cheveux et il chuchota, Oui je t'aime... _immensément. _" c'est alors que je fondis en une flaque visqueuse d'amour, juste là, sur son lit. C'était étrange de l'entendre me dire des choses comme ça mais merveilleux en même temps. Ça me fit tourner la tête et planer simultanément.

Il caressa comme une plume mon front avec son petit doigt tandis que ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts. Il chuchota, "Merci Beautiful," et ensuite quelques minutes après, il s'endormit. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que son merci semblait être plus qu'un simple merci pour la soupe... il me donnait l'impression que c'était un merci de gratitude pour l'écouter et d'être là pour lui, et peut être même... pour l'aimer en retour.

Je le regardai dormir paisiblement jusqu'à ce que j'entende Esmé revenir à la maison. Je murmurai, "Je t'aime. Guéris vite. à mon petit ami et l'embrassai doucement sur la tête. Je ramassai la soupe et tout l'attirail puis descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Elle souris quand elle vit le bol vide et je lui dis qu'il avait juste vraiment faim.

Esmé avait ramené une tonne de produits de l'épicerie alors je l'aidai à tout déballer pendant que nous parlions. Elle me demanda de rester pour le dîner, mais je refusai, sachant que j'avais un devoir d'anglais à faire et que je voulais refaire mes ongles puisque j'avais massacré ma récente manucure avec toute mon anxiété au sujet d'Edward aujourd'hui.

Je laissai le restant de soupe dans le frigidaire avec une note disant."_À __Edward mange__z__ de cette soupe et vous mourez d'une horrible mort lente. _" sachant que ses deux frères et peut-être même son père pourraient se battre à mort pour manger quelque chose de non-bio avec des agents de conservation, du sel, du poivre et de la saveur.

Comme je m'apprêtais à partir, je me pinçai les lèvres me demandant si oui ou non je pouvais poser une question à Esmé. Elle avait la tête dans le congélateur alors je n'étais même pas sure qu'elle allait m'entendre. "Esmé? Y a t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour lui? Je veux dire, pour rendre cela plus facile? "Je me mordis la lèvre me sentant inutilement mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

"Oh, et bien... il n'ira pas à l'école jusqu'à vendredi alors si tu veux lui prendre ses livres et ses devoirs ça serait très bien, et bien sûr, tu peux lui amener d'autre nourriture." Elle me fit un clin d'œil en sortant la boite de bâtonnets glacés que j'avais apportée. Je ris légèrement en secouant la tête.

"Bien sûr... mais non, je veux dire, pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider sa... _situation_? Il semble tellement frustré tout le temps et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'empire cela en étant juste près de lui, lui rappelant ce qu'il ne peut pas faire." Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre alors que j'attendais sa réponse.

Elle soupira, lançant ses cheveux en arrière. "Je pense que la situation est ce qu'elle est et qu'Edward doit faire avec, peu importe combien c'est dur pour lui. Cela doit suivre son cours. Tu as rendu les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour lui et je peux très bien comprendre que tu as l'impression du contraire. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui Bella. Il sourit maintenant et il rit comme il n'a pas ri depuis très longtemps. Tu as une bonne influence sur mon fils. Carlisle et moi apprécions cela tous les deux, que tu aies accepté la situation et... elle fit une pause avant de compléter sa phrase, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles de ton age qui l'auraient fait. "

J'acquiesçai, souriant. "Il vaut la peine d'attendre. "

Elle marcha vers moi et, me prenant absolument par surprise, elle posa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. "Merci."

Je la saluai et lorsque je fus juste sur le point de sortir elle m'appela, "Bella?" Je me retournai rencontrant son regard. "Fais en sorte qu'il joue à nouveau au baseball. Ça... ça aiderait énormément. "

Je partis, méditant à cela. Le baseball était quelque chose qu'il aimait, où il excellait et il en était fier. Si il réussissait à retrouver cette partie de lui-même, ça l'aiderait pour son estime de lui-même, énormément. Je ne savais pas comment réussir à faire ça parce que c'était un sujet sensible avec lui. À chaque fois que je ramenais cela sur le tapis il se fermait. Peut être qu'un appel à Phil serait opportun. Peut être que Charlie n'était pas le seul dans la famille avec des compétences de la police secrète...

Le lendemain après midi, je fis une autre soupe pour Edward. A la tomate cette fois-ci et lui apportai après les cours. Il était toujours alité, toujours groggy et souffrant, ne se sentant guère mieux. Je lui avais amené ses livres et ses exercices pour lesquels je lui avait donné toutes les réponses. Pas qu'il eut besoin de mon aide mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être en état de réfléchir.

Je fis la même chose tout au long de la semaine, l'écoutant gémir et se plaindre d'être sur le point de mourir. Pas étonnant que ce soit les femmes qui donnent naissance. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel... _encore, _alors qu'il faisait allusion à sa mort imminente... tout en observant qu'il recouvrait progressivement la santé. Esmé avait bien eu raison de me dire qu'il était un gros bébé pleurnicheur quand il était malade.

Mercredi, il était allongé sur son lit avec la langue sortie tenant dans ses mains une copie de ses dernières volontés. Grosso modo, il disait que tous ses biens devaient être partagés entre Jasper et Emmett, Alice devait avoir sa voiture, Rose avait l'ongle de son gros orteil du pied gauche, son compte en banque allait à un refuge pour les sans abris et pour moi... et bien j'avais son cœur. Littéralement il voulait que son cœur soit mis dans un bocal de formol pour que je puisse le poser sur ma table de chevet et me souvenir de lui pour l'éternité.

Il était un putain de malade mais je l'aimais quoi qu'il en soit.

Jeudi il me traina dehors pour que je lui tienne compagnie pendant qu'il fumait une cigarette alors que je me plaignais de la pluie et du froid. Il pleurnichait car il n'avait pas fumé depuis quatre jours et qu'il était sur le point de mourir à cause du manque.

Vendredi après midi il allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait mis des vêtements et il était assis à table suçant un bâtonnet à la cerise attendant avec impatience que je lui amène sa nourriture. Il avait demandé une pizza que j'avais apportée avec joie et partagée avec Jasper et Emmett. Plus tard, Alice et Rose étaient venues. Nous avions tous joué à Cranium et piqué des bières dans le bar du sous-sol comme des adolescents normaux. Je grondai E, lui disant de ne pas mélanger alcool et antibiotiques. Il me regarda et me rappela que ce truc avec les antibiotiques ne comptait que si la personne était sous contraception.

Je lui dis doucement, "Tu _es _sous contraception... tout simplement non prescrite par le Docteur."

Il leva les sourcils et me rendit rapidement dingue. J'entendis Em hurler en arrière-plan, "Hey Tink... Eddie pense être ton Numéro Un! "

Edward s'approcha et me murmura à l'oreille, "Beautiful, tu es mon Numéro Un. Celle qui détient mon cœur. "

"Ouais, dans un bocal sur ma table de nuit." Je fronçai les sourcil même si ces mots me faisaient fondre. J'aurais voulu lui donné un coup de poing pour être si mielleux si cela m'avait été permis.

Samedi matin, je partis avec Edward à Seattle autour des sept heures pour qu'il se rende à son rendez-vous de 10:30 avec son agent de probation. Il portait un pantalon beige impeccable, une chemise bleu pale avec des chaussures de ville marron assorties à sa ceinture. Il portait même une cravate bleu marine!

Les cheveux d'Edward étaient coiffés de manière vraiment différente par rapport à d'habitude, plus nets et presque séparés au milieu, très nerd et tellement pas trendy comme il était généralement. Je soulevai un sourcil face à sa tenue non Edwardienne. Il m'expliqua que son avocat lui avait conseillé de la jouer "Bon Garçon" pour ses convocations. Apparemment au yeux de son avocat, bon garçon était équivalent à "BCBG" ou "Geek Chic," mais qui étais-je pour faire cette hypothèse.

Il fut silencieux dans la voiture pendant qu'on se rendait là bas. Il acquiesçait par ci par là pendant que je parlais avec nervosité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait exactement pu retenir de mon blabla tellement il était préoccupé. Je tentai de lui changer les idées en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé durant la semaine à l'école et tous les drames d'ados qui s'étaient joués à l'intérieur des murs de Forks High School.

On écouta son iPod et j'aimai ce nouveau groupe qui y passait un groupe d'indie rock appelé New Moon. Occasionnellement, il se rongeait les ongles et me faisait un petit sourire, alors, je sus qu'il était anxieux. Je me nourrissais de ses nerfs, me sentant nerveuse et mal a l'aise.

Je le questionnai sur ce qu'il se passait en fait à ces rendez-vous et il dit juste qu'il avait à répondre à un tas de banales questions de routine sur l'école et comment il passait son temps libre et puis c'était fini. Il dit que la partie la plus chiante là-dedans était qu'ils le faisaient attendre presqu'une heure avant de le laisser voir le gars, qu'il pensait ça délibéré, juste pour voir si il pouvait se contrôler et pour lui monter qu'il était juste une pauvre merde qui méritait d'être traitée comme cela. Je pouvais clairement voir dans sa posture recroquevillée et son comportement que tout ce truc l'abattait.

Bien qu'il me dit vouloir vraiment avoir ma compagnie pendant qu'il patientait dans l'édifice de la Cour des Jeunes Délinquants, il ne voulait pas être vu avec moi pour des raisons évidentes. J'attendis dans sa voiture pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur, nous textant pour tuer le temps et espérant lui changer les idées. Une heure et demi plus tard, il revint à grandes enjambées, souriant et joyeux.

Il se gara un peu plus loin derrière un building, où sur le siège avant, il se changea pour passer une autre chemise et un jean. C'était une tenue plus Edwardienne et il me fit un sourire en coin alors que je me léchais les lèvres quand son pantalon eut disparu révélant son boxer moulant gris... dessinant chaque courbe et... bosse... de son magnifique corps. Dieu Bénisse Calvin Klein et ses sous-vêtements fabuleux. Ses boxers étaient un cadeau pour toutes les femmes de ce monde.

J'avais envie de lui. J'avais besoin de la voir, de la toucher, la gouter, la sentir, la frotter contre ma joue...

Nous n'avions rien fait de nature sexuelle depuis Halloween et j'étais désireuse et préoccupée d'en avoir encore mais quelque chose en moi me disait que même si j'en voulais plus encore, je ne devais pas le pousser à quoi que ce soit.

J'étais une droguée de sa peau. Une totale junkie de la peau d'Edward Cullen. Je me demandais si il y avait une thérapie spécifique ou un programme en 12 étapes pour ça.

_Bonjour, je suis Isabella et je suis accro à la peau de mon petit-ami. Je suis clean depuis sept jours. _

Cependant, même en le voulant autant, je ne fis rien pour initier un nouveau round de masturbation et lui non plus.

Après avoir viré les vêtements super conventionnels, il sortit une bouteille de voyage de produit capillaire, en fit giclé dans sa main et élimina le look preppy nerd de ses cheveux et ressuscita la folle coiffure artistiquement contrôlée. J'étais fascinée à le regarder se coiffer dans le miroir, veillant à ce que ses cheveux soient en parfait désordre même si on allait directement au salon. Je mentionnai cet état de fait et il haussa simplement les épaules.

Avec ses nouveaux vêtements et le bâtiment de la Cour de Justice pour mineurs derrière nous, Edward était un homme nouveau. Il souriait et était exceptionnellement heureux. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'il soit de retour.

Finalement nous avions trouvé pour manger un super steak house au centre ville et l'hôtesse l'avait baisé des yeux. Je fus heureuse qu'on ait eu un serveur masculin qui m'avait ouvertement baisé des yeux lui aussi. Edward fut extrêmement difficile avec lui, demandant à ce que les patates en purée soient spécifiquement mises dans un plat rouge à gauche de son assiette et que mon verre d'eau pétillante soit rempli exactement au moment où il serait vide au trois quart.

Il avait bien sûr fait cela délibérément et j'avais dit que j'allais être furax si jamais je trouvais un poil pubien ou un crachat avec mon steak de thon poêlé. Edward m'assura qu'ils ne feraient jamais ça dans un endroit haut de gamme comme celui où nous étions et que je devais lui faire confiance. J'inspectai tout de même mon plat comme la parfaite fille de détective/ex chef de police que j'étais, me disant que j'aurais dû accepter le kit pour jeune criminologue que Charlie avait voulu m'offrir pour mon quatorzième anniversaire.

Ensuite il laissa un pourboire de cinquante dollars sur un repas de cent dollars simplement parce que je l'avais fait se sentir mal d'avoir torturé le serveur. Il m'avait simplement mais sarcastiquement répondu, "Oui chérie. Quelque chose à dire chérie." roulant les yeux et jetant l'argent sur la table. Je le ramassai et le mis sous la salière comme si c'était l'outil de sécurité de dernière technologie.

Après avoir terminé notre repas, nous avions marché jusqu'à Plaza Pacifique où je jure que les yeux d'Edward s'étaient mis à pétiller et briller d'une luminosité que je n'avais jamais encore vu chez lui. Je réalisai que le centre commercial était rempli de tous les magasins haut de gamme qui ne devaient clairement pas se trouver près de Port Angeles. Il avait trouvé sa terre promise et elle avait ouvert ses bras pour accueillir son fils prodigue... et sa carte American Express Platinum.

Il acheta pour environs quatre milles dollars de vêtements chez Barney's, incluant un chandail à trois cents dollars pour moi. Un chandail que je n'avais même pas dit aimer (même si je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup) mais qu'il aimait. Il l'avait alors acheté peu importait son prix. Après cela, je m'assurai de ne pas jeter de regard appréciateur sur quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que j'avais la nette impression que le shopping rendait Edward heureux.

Mais pour être totalement honnête, il y avait une magnifique paire de bottes Christian Dior pour lesquelles j'aurais donné ma virginité, mais elles valaient presque mille dollars et je ne pouvais pas demander à Edward de me les acheter, même si je pense pas que cela aurait fait un trou dans son portefeuille.

J'adore les cadeaux, ne vous méprenez pas, mais il ne regardait même pas le prix il jetait rapidement un coup d'œil me demandant simplement si j'aimais. Si je disais oui, alors le chandail ou le manteau ou le jean atterrissaient dans ses bras ou dans les miens et c'était fait. La carte de crédit claquait sur le comptoir en une seconde et chargeait nos bras de sacs pour la suite.

Nous allâmes chez Cartier où Edward claqua six mille dollars pour une montre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu porter une montre avant et quand je lui avais posé la question, il m'avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas porter celle qu'il avait pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas me divulguer. Je lui demandai quelle heure il était et il m'avait fièrement répondu en levant avec exubérance son poignet et me dit, "2:17."

Je ris et fis exactement le même geste que lui et dis, "Et bien regardez-moi ça... la mienne indique exactement la même chose et elle valait seulement cinquante-six dollars dans magasin de ma mère." Il marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait comme, "Beautiful, petite futée."

La femme derrière le comptoir nous regarda étrangement et demanda une pièce d'identité à Edward pour vérifier que la carte de crédit lui appartenait bien. Un gars de seize ans ne fait habituellement pas des achats aussi expansifs et il me murmura qu'elle pensait que la carte était peut-être volée. Apparemment ceci lui arrivait souvent.

C'était bizarre, cette frénésie de dépenser, presque ... maniaque. Quand je lui posai la question et qu'il remarqua ma préoccupation au fait que ses parents allait être furieux qu'il dépense tout leur argent, il m'expliqua que cet argent venait de la pension alimentaire envoyée par Edward Masen.

Il m'expliqua qu'il partait en virée shopping pour s'acheter des choses frivoles à chaque fois qu'il revenait de son rendez-vous à la cour. Presque comme s'il se récompensait lui même pour un autre six semaines sans avoir touché à une fille et son comportement exceptionnel. Ou pour célébrer le fait qu'il soit à six semaines plus près de la fin de son cauchemar personnel. Peu importe ce que c'était, j'avais peur qu'il utilise cela comme une excuse pour être en mesure de contrôler quelque chose... n'importe quoi... dans sa vie. J'avais entendu parler de femmes qui dépensaient excessivement pour cacher quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans leur vie. Je commençai à me demander si ça ne pourrait pas s'appliquer aux hommes aussi.

Nous passâmes devant un kiosque où il y avait tout plein de magnifiques bijoux branchés et je vis qu'ils avaient des anneaux de nombril. Je vis cette pièce en or blanc, vraiment mignonne, où vous pouviez accrocher votre initiale. Je demandai à la vendeuse à les voir et elle me dit que les B était en rupture de stock, Edward intervint, lui disant que ça ne dérangeait pas parce que je voulais un E à la place.

"Tu es mienne Beautiful," me murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud caressa mon oreille.

Je frissonnai parce que j'étais très certainement sienne et que j'aimais l'entendre le dire. Je le regardai sourire de satisfaction tandis que la vendeuse lui tendit le petit E pour qu'il l'examine et ensuite m'offrit de le changer pour moi derrière le comptoir. Il s'appuya sur la caisse, le menton dans sa main, attrapa mon chandail et le souleva en se léchant délibérément les lèvres pour m'agacer. je te déteste," mimai-je de la bouche.

"Je t'aime," mima t-il en retour avec un sourire. Je baissai les yeux et souris moi aussi, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis un très très long moment. Mon cœur s'envola et c'est un sentiment que je ne voulais jamais perdre ou oublier aussi longtemps que je vivrai. _(ndlt merde j'ai les larmes qui montent. Écoutez la chanson Aint No Way de Mary J. Blige feat. Patti Labelle c'est elle qui passe en ce moment)_

Bien sûr, il ne voulut pas me laisser payer disant simplement, "_Mon_ initiale, _mon _argent."

Une fois mon E en place, brillant avec éclat au-dessus de mon jean, nous allions partir pour le salon de Maggie quand Edward pointa la vitrine tapant son doigt sur la surface.

"B, regarde ça, dit-il. Sans même que nous l'ayons demandé, la vendeuse fit glisser un plateau d'anneaux en argent, posant le présentoir de velours sur le comptoir en verre.

Il mit le petit anneau double à l'extrémité de son doigt et me le montra.

"Ce sont des anneaux de pureté. Ne sont-ils pas jolis?" dit elle.

"Anneau de pureté? Edward et moi lui demandions en même temps, la questionnant et comprenant le sens de ces bagues quand elle l'expliqua. En fait, c'était deux anneaux liés l'un dans l'autre. Un était noir, l'autre argent et avec l'inscription True Love Will Wait.

_(__**Photo sur mon profil**__. plusieurs choix existent, il y a True Love Will Wait'Le véritable amour attendra), One Life, One Love"Une vie, Un amour une simple pierre ou un signe de croix en __symbole religieux.) _

"Et bien, parfois ils sont appelés Anneaux d'Abstinence. C'est comme une promesse faite à l'autre personne que vous allez attendre d'être mariés pour hum... avoir des relations. elle murmura les mots comme si c'était illégal. "Ils sont aussi utilisés comme bagues d'engagement en attendant de se fiancer mais... Elle leva un sourcil en nous regardant, insinuant que ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, l'attente de sexe ou l'engagement étaient quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser. Je dis dans ma tête à cette dame que même si mon petit ami était un sexe sur pattes, ça ne signifiait pas qu'on couchait ensemble. Vous rappelez-vous du vieux dicton, Ne juge pas un livre sur sa couverture'? Et bien c'était valable pour ma vie. Mon copain ressemblait au _Kamasutra_ à l'extérieur mais on pouvait lire le _The__Velveteen__Rabbit_ (Le Lapin de Velours) à l'intérieur.

_(co__n__te pour enfant. Il y a un film aussi.)_

En s'éclaircissant la gorge elle ajouta, "c'est accompagné aussi d'un certificat en gage de chasteté." Elle plaça la feuille de papier écrue ornée ressemblant à un diplôme, seulement il y avait des sentiments religieux, une promesse d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Dieu ait dit que c'était le moment et d'autres maximes de ce style.

Edward y jeta un regard dédaigneux lui retournant le papier en marmonnant, "Ouais, on aura pas besoin de ça. J'ai assez de paperasse me disant de m'abstenir, je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde religieuse en plus." Il me regarda avec douceur alors qu'il touchait des doigts l'anneau.

"Qu'en penses-tu? dit-il doucement tandis que la vendeuse nous laissait de l'intimité et s'occupait avec quelque chose derrière le comptoir. "ça a une signification totalement différente pour nous, mais ça empêcherait peut-être quelques petits curieux à l'école de se demander pourquoi on ne s'embrasse pas et tout. De plus... j'aime savoir qu'on ait quelque chose qui représente... nos sentiments." Il souriait gentiment tout en haussant les épaules.

"J'aime ça," dis-je sincèrement, voulant vraiment porter l'anneau qu'il m'offrirait. Il en essaya un à sa main droite et me le tendit pour que je l'examine. Je fis la même chose avec la mienne souhaitant que mes ongles ne soit pas en mauvais état. On retira les bagues pour allez les payer et on laissa la vendeuse les nettoyer puisqu'elle insistait. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle plaça les deux anneaux dans une jolie boite et nous dit que le rituel voulait qu'on se le passe au doigt l'un l'autre pour sceller la promesse.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'E-Clips, faisant un câlin à Maggie et accueillis par son personnel. Edward avait bel et bien mérité son surnom. Le salon entier souriait et rougissait en sa présence. Je levai les yeux au ciel en regardant ma belle-mère, secouant fièrement de la tête.

_Oui les pétasses, il est à moi. Bas les pattes. _

Je pense que j'avais peut-être fait un grognement de chat à moi-même, ou peut être un sifflement. Peu importe. Peut-être un peu plus fort que ce que j'avais pensé au départ.

Edward se retourna et me fit un sourire en coin. "Demande-leur de te couper les griffes pendant que tu es ici Beautiful." Ensuite il me fit un clin d'œil. Il devait arrêter de faire ça... c'était sacrément beaucoup trop sexy.

Pendant qu'il se faisait laver et couper les cheveux, je me fis faire une autre manucure et ensuite je fus emmenée ailleurs dans un espace prévu pour les massages et les soins du visage. Je rencontrai Siobhan, une jeune Irlandaise très petite qui m'escorta vers la porte où je devais aller me dévêtir et m'allonger sur la table rembourrée.

Elle revint peu de temps après, enclenchant une musique new age avec une cascade d'eau en arrière-plan qui me donnait envie de faire pipi. Siobhan était très gentille et douce avec ses mains. Mais même si j'appréciais beaucoup le traitement, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était de pouvoir aller utiliser les toilettes. Lorsque finalement mon massage fut terminé, je me sentis absolument bien et comme de la gelée, je passai par les toilettes et fus ensuite dirigée vers le salon de l'esthéticienne, où je reçus un soin du visage qui fut absolument divin.

J'avais tenté de lui donner un pourboire mais elle déclina disant que tout était déjà payé par Mr. Cullen. _Ah,__Mr.__ Cullen_…ce nom me fit éclater de rire. Je trouvai Edward dans une des pièces privées à l'arrière, le bas de son jean remonté jusqu'au genou et les pieds qui trempaient dans un bain. M'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte, je l'observai s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil vibrant, fermer les yeux tandis que la fille lui massait la plante des pieds. De temps en temps, il poussait quelques gémissements ou sifflements de plaisir.

J'aurais probablement dû être jalouse que ces gémissements provoqués par ces touchers ne soient pas le résultat de quelque chose que je lui aurais fait personnellement aussi bien que tous ces rituels d'embellissement qui n'était pas exactement masculins. Mais c'était Edward à prendre ou à laisser. Il aimait les choses propres et parfaites et cela incluait son apparence. Cependant s'il demandait d'aller chez Victoria's Secret pour qu'_il_ puisse essayer des sous-vêtements, et bien ça, ça me poserait problème.

Je m'étais raclée la gorge. Il ouvrit un œil en entendant le bruit et il fit un demi sourire, à moitié renfrogné, roulant les yeux et secouant la tête tout en même temps. Sa coupe de cheveux était géniale et la peau autour de ses sourcils était rouge. De toute évidence il les avait fait épiler. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, comme je les aimais juste assez dégarnis pour avoir l'air naturels.

Je sautai sur le siège à coté de lui, m'étalant et disant à quel point j'étais détendue et légère. Il rit de moi tandis que je regardais la technicienne lui dire quand mettre ses pieds hors et dans la cuve. Edward obéissait en silence et je plongeai dans la fascination. Elle mentionna combien ses pieds étaient parfaits et j'acquiesçai à voix haute.

Il avait des pieds parfaits. Je veux dire, littéralement parfaits. C'était des pieds d'homme, des orteils longs avec des tendons bizarres et tout. Même les ongles de ses orteils étaient parfaits. Il n'y avait pas de corne ou d'ongles jaunis ou quoi que ce soit de dégueux sur ses pieds. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à rien de moins que la perfection de sa part de toute façon.

Je lui demandai de me tendre la main et il me fit encore son sourire en coin alors que je regardai sa main parfaitement manucurée. Je voulais prendre sa main dans la mienne. Il demanda à voir la mienne et je levai la main pour la mettre à côté de la sienne. Je remarquai à quel point elle était petite comparée à la sienne. Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi je me sentais autant protégée dans les rares moments où il avait pris ma main dans la sienne.

Il termina, déclinant le vernis transparent qu'elle lui offrait pour paraître naturel. "Je le jure devant Dieu Bella, si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je rentre dans ta maison et jette toutes tes chaussures." ce fut tout ce qu'il dit.

"Tu n'oserais pas!" criai-je d'horreur plaçant la main sur mon cœur pour plaisanter. "Tu as tout un tas de secrets à garder E. ça devient difficile de me souvenir de ce que je peux et ne peux pas dire. dis-je en blaguant bien que ce fut partiellement vrai.

"Ouais, essaie donc d'être dans ma peau, marmonna-t-il, me clouant effectivement le bec.

Une fois dans la voiture, il sortit les bagues de leurs boites, laissa tomber la sienne dans ma paume ouverte et il tint la mienne de ses doigts parfaits. Sous les lumières jaune pâle du parking, Edward fit glisser le petit anneau sur mon doigt avant de placer un léger, vraiment léger baiser dessus. Des papillons se réveillèrent dans mon estomac à ce contact et mon esprit s'évada à l'idée de la promesse silencieuse qu'on se faisait l'un à l'autre. On ne se promettait pas le mariage ou une dévotion éternelle. C'était juste la promesse de s'attendre l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre. Je glissai la bague d'Edward sur son long et magnifique doigt, lui faisant le même baiser sur son bijou. Aucune parole ni déclaration élaborée n'étaient nécessaires.

Ensuite, on se regarda l'un l'autre avec révérence pendant environ une minute avant qu'il fasse courir son pouce le long du contour de mes lèvres. Elles s'écartèrent presque involontairement alors que la douceur de sa peau contre mes lèvres, sa proximité et son odeur ensorcelaient tout mes sens. Je sentis mon ventre se nouer, désirant ses mains sur mon corps et sa langue caressant la mienne si désespérément que ça en était douloureux.

Il soupira, d'un souffle tremblotant à cause de l'émotion, chuchotant, "Tellement Belle," et soudain nos lèvres furent dangereusement proches...

"Edward…" murmurai-je, mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine et mon estomac faisait des vrilles sachant qu'il allait m'embrasser. Aussitôt que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, ma main alla toucher le côté de son visage, caressant doucement sa peau le long de sa mâchoire. Je réfrénai la soudaine et primaire envie de le tirer sur moi, de dévorer son visage avec un baiser mouillé et fort.

Les doigts d'Edward plongèrent dans mes cheveux, caressant l'arrière de ma tête tandis que son pouce frottait doucement ma pommette. Il plaça deux, doux et chastes baisers sur mes lèvres avant que sa bouche s'entrouvre, œuvrant avec la mienne. Ma langue balaya sa lèvre inférieure. C'était une invitation pour lui à venir gentiment aspirer la mienne dans sa bouche tandis j'aspirais sa lèvre supérieure dans la mienne. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il gémit dans ma bouche, poussant sa langue légèrement dans ma bouche au même moment où sa poigne se raffermit sur ma tête. Et alors, avant même que le baiser s'intensifie, Edward ferma les yeux et me repoussa. Il plaça sa main sur sa bouche, presque comme s'il s'était surprit lui même. _(pauvre pauvre pauvre Bella)_

Ensuite il secoua la tête, démarra la voiture et sortit du stationnement. Il ne me regarda pas alors qu'il conduisait. Il fixait juste la route. J'étais en quelque sorte blessée par sa soudaine froideur après toute la chaleur lors de notre échange d'anneau et notre tout premier vrai baiser. À ma plus grande surprise, il plongea la main dans sa poche, trouva son paquet de clopes et en sortit une. Il m'en offrit une mais je déclinai les sourcils froncés. Edward ne fumait jamais au grand jamais dans sa voiture. Jamais...

J'ai finalement eu l'audace de lui demander, "E…est-ce que ça va?"

"On aurait pas dû faire ça... le baiser je veux dire." Il secoua la tête en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure entre ses doigts. «Je ... putain!" Il frappa du poing le volant, me faisant sursauter dans mon siège. Quelques cendres du bout de sa cigarette tombèrent sur la console centrale. Je la nettoyai avant même qu'il ne le remarque.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, bouillonnant dans mon siège. Toute la journée n'avait été que des changements d'humeur rapides de sa part me laissant épuisée et apeurée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Edward?"

"Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé. "dit-il en me lançant un coup d'œil suppliant. Il tendit la main vers moi mais la reporta sur le volant.

"Edward? S'il te plait, parle-moi. Tu me fais peur. "

Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air absent en tournant sur l'autoroute. "Bella… On dirait que je suis en train de perdre la tête. Tout ce que je veux c'est êtreavec toi, dans tout les sens du terme sachant que te toucher est mal alors que c'est rien d'autre que _bien. _J'ai besoin de t'embrasser putain et de te tenir dans mes bras pour de vrai Bella. Pas cette connerie de merde que nous faisons. C'est des choses pour les putains d'enfants de dix ans, merde. Je veux _t'aimer. _Je veux te faire l'amour et te montrer à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux." Il était tellement bouleversé à ce moment-là que ses mains tremblaient. Sa mâchoire était contractée et son menton tremblait. Je pensai qu'il pourrait même pleurer.

"Je … Je déteste Charlotte à mort pour ça. Sa voix douce était devenue étrangement sombre avec une tonalité étrange. "Il y a des jours où je veux ouvrir la gorge de cette salope pour m'avoir fait ça et je lui souhaite d'horribles choses et ensuite je me sens comme une merde parce que putain, mais qui sait si elle va bien ? Je ne sais même pas si elle va bien, se répéta-t-il doucement, le volume de la voix se taisant.

Je ne dis pas un mot parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour atténuer ce qu'il ressentait. Je devais juste être présente et l'écouter, tout en lui permettant d'évacuer, même si sa manière de le faire me fichait une trouille d'enfer. Je trouvai ça bizarre qu'il soit encore inquiet pour Charlotte après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Ensuite, je me rendis compte que c'est un trait du caractère d'Edward. Elle a ruiné sa vie, mais une part de lui qui n'est pas morte avec Eddie Masen se préoccupait toujours du fait qu'elle soit battue par son petit ami et s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité.

Moi, d'un autre côté, je ne ressentais aucune compassion envers elle... aucune... zéro.

Après qu'il se soit calmé, il y eut comme un petit malaise et l'air était chargé d'une étrange électricité statique. Il alluma son iPod et on écouta de la musique pendant un petit moment avant qu'il coupe le son d'une manière soudaine et dit brusquement, "J'ai un autre secret B. Un secret que personne... je veux dire _personne _neconnait. Il me regarda brièvement alors que les lumières de l'autoroute illuminaient de façon vacillante l'intérieur de la voiture.

Il reporta son regard devant lui et d'une voix très douce et faible il dit, "J'ai... une sœur. "

"Quoi? Tu as une sœur?" demandai-je incrédule, pensant que j'avais peut-être mal compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il acquiesça. "Tu te souviens comment je t'ai dit m'être retrouvé à prendre de la drogue avec ces mecs stupides de l'académie? Et bien un jour avant de retourner à l'école je m'étais vraiment défoncé. Je venais de passer une semaine de merde et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis comme devenu fou et j'ai _emprunter _la bagnole de mon père... "

"Emprunter?" demandai-je.

"J'ai carrément volé cette merde directement du putain de garage et il était furax. "

"Sa Mercedes?" demandai-je. Comme si la voiture qu'il avait volée était important .

"Euh…non, la Porsche." Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je comprenais pourquoi personne n'était autorisé à utiliser cette voiture. Edward avait mentionné que son père en avait une mais qu'elle était hors de portée des garçons.

"J'avais commencé à conduire, n'ayant aucune putain d'idée où j'allais comme ça... J'ai juste conduit pendant quatre heures jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près de New York, m'arrêtant seulement pour pisser et me descendre d'autres lignes de coke. Ensuite, toujours défoncé, je me suis rendu à Manhattan. Edward me regardait à l'occasion, ayant l'air beaucoup plus relaxé en me racontant cette histoire qu'il ne l'avait été durant toute la journée.

"Wow," ai-je répondu, ébahie face lui "Tu as conduit jusqu'à Manhattan dans une Porsche... défoncé à la Coke? Putain mais t'es fou ou quoi? Je grinçai des dents, réalisant qu'il l'était probablement.

"Ouais. J'ai pas dit que c'était la chose la plus brillante que j'aie jamais fait. Mais, je euh... connaissais l'adresse du travail de mon père biologique vu qu'elle est sur les chèques de pension. Alors je suis carrément entré dans son building et j'ai demandé à le voir. J'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que je faisais là. Avant cela je n'avais jamais eu le désir de le rencontrer mais... "

Mon attention était captivée par ses paroles. Je tentai de visualiser toute l'affaire dans ma tête comme il le racontait mais pas tout à fait en mesure de me donner une image d'Edward shooté.

"Sais-tu que j'ai attendu huit heures... huit putains d'heures dans le hall et l'enculé ne voulait pas descendre? La réceptionniste n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser en disant qu'il était pris par une importante réunion mais je savais que c'était parce que il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi. Finalement, j'en eus assez d'attendre et je suis parti. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans la voiture, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié mon cellulaire dans le hall. Alors j'y suis retourné. Je l'ai vu quitter le bâtiment. Je savais que c'était lui parce que c'était... comme si je me regardais dans un putain de miroir vingt ans plus tard. Oh et comme tu dois t'en douter, il est sacrément beau lui aussi. Cette... femme alla le rejoindre. Je suppose que c'était sa femme parce qu'elle était avec cette petite fille, de deux ans environ, qui a couru vers lui en l'appelant 'Papa.' Elle lui ressemblait... tout comme moi quand j'étais petit sauf qu'elle avait ces petites..." Edward mit ses index au-dessus de ses oreilles pour mimer des couettes.

"des couettes?"

"Ouais, des couettes. Elle était tellement mignonne et petite tu vois? La façon dont elle rigolait..." Il souriait en se le rappelant.

Je soufflai bruyamment. Edward avait une sœur de sang et il ne l'a dit à personne. "Même ta mère ne le sait pas? "

"Putain non! Surtout pas elle. Je pense que ça la tuerait, merde, de savoir qu'il ait eu une famille après l'avoir complètement rejetée ainsi que moi. J'ai gardé ça secret. "

"Edward, penses-tu que, peut être, tu aimerais la contacter un jour quand elle sera plus grande?" Je l'imaginai pousser une petite fille sur la balançoire et s'assoir dans notre cabane dans l'arbre en face d'un plateau de thé.

"Ouais, je veux dire... j'aimerais beaucoup mais qui sait s'il la laissera me voir. Je parie que sa femme, ou peu importe ce qu'est cette pimbêche pour lui, ne sait même pas que j'existe. Elle était pas mal jeune elle aussi, la vingtaine... et sexy. Une femme trophée assurément..." Il ricana, secouant la tête. "Je pense seulement que le fait qu'il ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec moi est à chier, mais elle... on est du même sang. Elle devrait avoir le choix tu vois? "

J'acquiesçai "Et bien, peut-être quand elle sera plus âgée tu pourras la rencontrer. "

"Ouais, bien, même si je la rencontrais aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais même pas lui faire un câlin, dit-il doucement. "Alors, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça." Edward me regarda avec un petit sourire. "Je voulais juste que tu le saches."

J'acquiesçai à nouveau, toujours troublée, accablée et confuse à cause de toute cette journée. Sérieusement, est-ce que la vie de ce garçon pouvait être plus compliquée?

Lundi, le comportement et l'humeur d'Edward se stabilisèrent et étaient revenus à la normale. Si on pouvait considérer son habituelle humeur maussade comme étant normale. Je me demandai si ça avait le moindre rapport avec le fait que nous n'ayons pas fumé de cigarette ou d'herbe ou bu d'alcool de la semaine parce qu'il avait été malade ou peut être que sa retraite avait joué sur ses humeurs. Ça devait être à cause de quelque chose parce que c'était trop étrange.

Il me rejoignit après la seconde période, marchant avec moi jusqu'au cours d'espagnol où Emmett, joueur, sauta sur son dos et tenta de lui pincer les tétons. Edward siffla alors qu'il lui tordait le téton avec les doigts et ensuite, il attrapa son frère par une clé d'étranglement, remontant son boxer. Je roulai des yeux en les regardant et me faufilai dans la classe avant que Senorita Carmen chasse Edward au loin.

Une fois en classe, Señorita Carmen, dans sa charmante robe fleurie, se tourna vers nous et dit"Necesito que los estudiantes por favor se hagan en parejas y traduzcan las conversaciones que están en sus libros."

Emmett se pencha vers moi et chuchota, Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire?" D'une façon ou d'une autre, depuis mon premier jour au courant, Emmett avait migré de mon côté de la salle de cours pour se retrouver finalement à côté de moi.

"Elle dit de trouver un partenaire et de traduire la conversation dans notre cahier, "Répondis-je, déplaçant mon bureau pour faire face à Emmett. "Em, tu es vraiment intelligent, pourquoi es-tu si nul avec une langue étrangère?" demandai-je effrontément.

"J'en ai aucune putain d'idée Tink. Je suis en classe avancée en Mathématiques mais je suis le seul senior dans ce stupide putain de cours. Et c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais." Il fronça les sourcils.

Señorita Carmen nous lança un regard mauvais nous demandant d'ouvrir nos livres.

Il sourit avec éclat. Avec un accent Latin il énonça , "Libra."

"Virgo?" répondis-je, n'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pointant son texte. "No el booko…esta libra!" Il rayonna fièrement.

"Libro, Emmett," le corrigeai-je avec un sourire triste en tapotant le haut de sa main. Il fit la moue.

"Écoute, j'ai une question Em." C'était la seconde fois que j'allais révéler des informations à quelqu'un sur Edward à son insu. C'était comme si c'était une trahison. Mais je devais savoir pour son propre bien. "Est-ce qu'Edward a déjà... été d'humeur changeante du genre... instable?"

"Tink, mon petit frère est toujours d'humeur changeante. Mais instable? Comment ça?'

Señorita Carmen passa devant nos pupitres. "Me gusta comer pollo en la cena," dis-je plus fort, lui disant que j'aimais manger du poulet pour diner.

Emmett répondit, "Si."

En chuchotant, je lui racontai la journée que nous avions passée à Seattle, sa folie dépensière, le comportement étrange qu'il avait eu avec le serveur, combien il était silencieux et combien il était considérablement différent quand il était sorti du tribunal. La seule chose que je ne lui ai pas révélé était l'histoire de la rencontre avec son père. Emmett avait l'air perplexe.

Señorita Carmen passa à nouveau devant nos bureaux et je dis à haute voix, "Las cebollas con pollo son realmente deliciosas," lui disant que les oignons sur le poulet était délicieux.

Emmett répondis,"Si…uh los burros son muy sabrosos con queso."

Señorita Carmen leva les yeux au ciel face à Emmett et secoua la tête alors qu'elle continuait son chemin.

"C'est quoi son problème? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu viens de dire, 'Oui, les ânes sont succulent avec du fromage."

Emmett haussa les épaules tandis qu'il se pencha vers de moi pour chuchoter, "La dernière fois où il a été comme ça était quand il consommait. Tu penses qu'il était défoncé? ses yeux étaient plein d'inquiétude pour son frère.

"Non, il n'était définitivement pas défoncé... mais il m'a rendue un petit peu nerveuse pour être franche. Je me sens comme si je venais de le trahir en te racontant tout ça, mais c'est juste parce que je suis inquiète."

"Je ne sais pas Tink. Peut être que toute cette merde le fait craquer au final tu vois? Peut-être qu'il perd la tête. Je devrais en glisser un mot à mon père, tu penses pas? "

Tandis que Señorita Carmen revenait vers nous, je dis, "Después de que comamos, debemos ir al cine. Non, ne fais pas ça... il saura que j'ai parlé de quelque chose. Il penserait qu'il ne peut pas avoir confiance en moi. J'ai besoin qu'il me fasse confiance."

Emmett hocha la tête, souriant à Señorita Carmen. "Me gustan mis burros calientes y húmedos." On aurait dit le gars dans Scarface. Elle me regarda et ensuite tapa du doigt frénétiquement sur le livre d'Emmett en grognant pratiquement.

"Señor Cullen, tú necesitas estudiar, por el amor de dios!" lui cria-t-elle, lui disant qu'il devait étudier pour l'amour de Dieu.

"Quoi?" pleurnicha Emmett.

"Tu aimes ton âne chaud et humide? Je levai un sourcil en le regardant. "Je dois absoluuuument raconter ça à Rose. "

"J'ai beaucoup de pornos espagnols. Je ne sais pas. Bien, en tout cas, parle m'en si jamais il redevient étrange. Je lui parlerai. "

Mais heureusement, il n'y eut pas de rechute de son comportement étrange. Une autre semaine passa sans incident avec un seul bref moment de contact entre lui et moi et c'était un véritable accident. Les séances de masturbation mutuelle avaient cessé complètement à ma grande et totale consternation. Ça me manquait terriblement mais je ne lui en demandai pas, espérant seulement que soit juste parce qu'Edward était excessivement prudent après notre petite épisode dans la voiture. Je pensais que peut-être nos brefs moments étaient trop tentants et que c'était plus facile pour lui de se retenir complètement. D'une certaine façon, je comprenais mais je détestais ça quand même.

Je vivais chaque jour dans la peur que, peu importe son raisonnement, Edward change d'avis sur ses sentiments pour moi, même s'il me l'avait déjà dit et montré autant qu'il le pouvait. Je détestais me sentir si fragile mais ne pas avoir la partie physique dans notre relation me semblait comme si nous n'étions rien de plus que des amis très proches. Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais de lui. Je voulais qu'on soit amis oui, mais d'abord et avant tout, je voulais qu'il continue à m'aimer et parfois…la plupart de temps... il était extrêmement difficile de ressentir que nous étions un couple à cause du manque d'intimité physique.

Nos amis étaient compatissants. Ils gardaient leurs mains dans leurs poches quand ils étaient avec nous pour ne pas provoquer d'envies inutiles ou de malaise pour Edward et moi. Mais depuis que la relation d'Emmett et Rosalie fut finalement consommée (ils baisaient comme des lapins) et avec Alice et Jasper constamment en train de vérifier leur amygdales (Le visage d'Alice était constamment rouge à cause de la barbe de Jasper), je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir encore plus envieuse et désespérée que jamais. Honnêtement je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir être capable de tenir pendant encore vingt-deux mois sans le toucher et être touchée par Edward. C'était atroce, mais supportable, pour le moment.

Chaque soir quand je disais mes prières, je demandais à Dieu un miracle pour pouvoir aider Edward mais rien ne venait. Nous portions nos anneaux et on s'écrivait des petits mots disant ce que nous voulions faire à l'autre sexuellement et non sexuellement parlant, passant tout notre temps libre ensemble. Mais... parfois il semblait que ce n'était pas assez pour moi, que ce soit trop dur. Plus dur que ce que je pouvais endurer. Je détestais ça parce que c'était la trahison ultime envers Edward et à la promesse que je lui avais faite.

Je ne voulais pas le tromper. Je ne savais juste pas si mon cœur et mon corps pourraient supporter l'absence de ce dont j'avais physiquement besoin. Alors je continuais à tenir... à tout sauf la main d'Edward.

Une après midi, une semaine avant Thanksgiving, les gars et moi étions allés nous geler le cul près de la rivière parce que la maison dans l'arbre était trop petite pour nous accueillir tous à l'intérieur. Ayant envie de quelque chose à manger, nous étions allés chez les Cullen pour chercher des en-cas, bien que personne ne s'attendait à trouver quelque chose de bon dans cette baraque. Pendant que nous fouillions dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose pas trop dégueux, Emmett poussa un cri déchirant alors qu'il était debout devant l'écran du portable de sa mère resté ouvert sur la table de la cuisine.

Emmett se retourna vers nous les yeux vitreux. "Nonnnnnn!" cria-t-il, grognant du plus profond de son ventre sans agent de conservation.

"Putain mais elle est pas sérieuse merde?" s'exclama Edward incrédule. "C'est une blague... ça doit être une blague. "

Jasper frappa du poing sur le comptoir. Il n'en est pas question Man... On devrait appeler le Service de la Protection de L'enfance parce que c'est un traitement cruel et de la négligence! J'ai besoin de ma putain de dinde pour Thanksgiving!"

Regardant avec méfiance par dessus l'épaule d'Emmett, nous fixions l'image sur l'écran de l'ordinateur... c'était une simple photo d'une dinde rôtie entourée de patates et de carottes, bien présentée et alléchante. Toutefois, après avoir bien lu la recette, c'était pas une dinde mais une Tofurkey.

Quelque chose en forme de dinde, aromatisée à la dinde, faite entièrement de tofu.

Les garçons furent tout à coup très désespérés et en colère. Je me glissai hors de la pièce pour appeler mon père alors qu'ils pestaient et qu'Emmett pleurnichait. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas les laisser torturés ainsi... spécialement Edward qui avait si peu de vrais plaisirs dans sa vie. C'eût été un péché de lui refuser une chose simple comme une bonne dinde.

Nous n'avions discuté d'aucun projet parce que mon père, ma mère et moi allions manger dehors pour Thanksgiving quand nous vivions ici alors je présumais qu'il en serait de même cette année. Sur confirmation que Charlie planifiait d'aller au restaurant, je lui demandai si ça le dérangeait de diner à la maison à la place. Il s'entretint rapidement avec Maggie, alors que je trouvais étrange qu'il soit en filature et qu'elle soit avec lui dans sa voiture, mais elle accepta de faire la dinde et je tenterais de faire le reste.

Quand j'annonçai au gars qu'ils pouvaient tous venir diner chez moi cette année, Edward me fit le sourire le plus chaleureux que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage et Emmett tomba littéralement à genoux à mes pieds louant le bébé Jésus pour avoir sauvé Thanksgiving de la diabolique Esmom. Peu de temps après, elle et Carlisle rentrèrent à la maison et les gars la bombardèrent avec le fait qu'ils venaient tous manger chez moi qu'elle approuve ou pas. Je me tenais dans le coin de la pièce, tressaillant alors que les cris fusaient et que Carlisle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se contenir lui même.

Finalement, Esmé céda, m'adressant un sourire en coin tandis que les trois garçons et le seul homme adulte hurlaient et dansaient comme s'ils avaient gagné un voyage sur la lune.

"Parfait, mais tu me laisses t'aider avec le dessert?" Affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle me posa la question. J'acquiesçai, souriant à la joie que j'avais créée pour mon autre famille, les frères que j'avais toujours voulu.

Je ne pouvais pas beaucoup donner à Edward mais les petites choses les choses importantes que je pouvais faire pour lui, je voulais les faire avec autant d'enthousiasme et d'effort que je pouvais. Et c'est ainsi que je préparais mon premier jour férié avec les Cullen, mon premier jour férié avec Edward ...

J'étais nerveuse parce que je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que je faisais concernant la préparation d'un énorme repas pour huit personnes... ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans ma vie d'ailleurs.

**voilà! Je suis désolé de se retard mais je suis un peu plus libre en ce moment alors j'ai recommencer à travaillé sur cette fiction. Je sais je sais c'était long mais quand meme j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire quand même. Merci de toujours suivre cette fic et vous savez se qui me ferait travailler plus vite? Des review. Un tas de review. Parce que avouons le, je reçois des dizaines de mise en alerte par chapitre et quand meme peu de review. **

**Bon ceci étant dit je veut faire un spécial merci à manelor et bien sur à lyra pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. **

**Pour etre au courant de l'actualité jai ouvert un facebook spécialement pour cette fic. Mon pseudo est pomme-d'amour bien sur mais le lien est sur mon profil. J'espère vous voir en grand grand nombre. **

**Merci et ps le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé. **


	22. Reconnaissant pour le bonheur

**High Anxiety**

**Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Corrigé**** par: LyraParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer:**** tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. ****Aucune violation du droit d'auteur****.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Merci à Lyra pour avoir corrigée ce chapitre et à toutes les reviews anonymes. Désolé à celle que j'ai décu.**

**Spéciale merci à toutes celle qui on été voté pour cette traduction sur Addict of Lemon.**

**Si vous n'avez pas encore voté, merci de bien vouloir y allez. Le lien est sur mon profil **

Chapter 21~ Thankful for Happiness

_Leona Lewis~ Happy_

**~Edward~**

Mardi.

Dr. Kate me salua avec l'habituel, "Bon après-midi Edward. Comment vas-tu? auquel je répondis comme à mon habitude, "Bien merci et vous?" Je souris timidement pour la rassurer suffisamment, souhaitant que peut être de cette façon je n'aurais pas à lui révéler quoi que ce soit d'enfoui dans les profondeurs de mon putain de cerveau dérangé... ou du moins, gagner quelque secondes supplémentaires.

Mais, de qui me moquais-je, ici? Je n'allais pas _bien... _les choses _n'allait_ _pas _bien. Rien n'allait _bien_ merde.

Depuis trois jours avant cette séance, je me sentais comme si je perdais la tête. C'était depuis la scène théâtrale pour l'amour de Bella. Parce ce que je l'ai effrayée. J'étais défait à l'intérieur. Les sautes d'humeurs, l'anxiété lancinante qui n'aboutissait jamais à une véritable attaque de panique mais persistante, faisant toujours ressentir sa présence, le sentiment de tristesse et ensuite la soudaine allégresse...

Putain j'étais effrayé.

Parfois je pouvais sentir mon cœur commencer à battre à une vitesse folle et mes paumes devenir moites sans aucune raison. Je savais que c'était de la simple anxiété. Mon irritabilité et mes changements d'humeurs faisaient des dégâts sur tout le monde. Et la... mélancolie... le sentiment de morosité, de médiocrité étaient toujours présents. Les seules fois où je souriais ou riais était quand j'étais en présence de Bella et même là, juste le fait de la voir faisait souffrir mon cœur infiniment plus parce que c'était comme me renvoyer à la figure que je ne pouvais pas être avec elle, saloperie de merde.

C'était épuisant d'être _moi _certains jours.

C'était au moment où j'ai embrassé Bella après que nous ayons échangé nos bagues... court, doux et incroyablement beau... que j'avais réalisé que c'était vraiment mal. J'imagine que l'on peut nommer ça mon petit moment Aaa-haa.

Seigneur, c'était si bon d'avoir ma bouche sur la sienne... juste le plus minime et bref contact entre nous était ce que j'avais ressenti de mieux depuis toujours alors imaginez. Mais j'avais été stupide, conduit par mes hormones et mon immense affection pour elle, devenant imprudent... l'embrasser dans un parking où il y avait des caméras de surveillance en abondance et un tas de passants qui auraient pu facilement être témoins de l'échange en apparence innocent.

Le pire étant, que lorsque je l'ai embrassée, des sentiments que je n'avais jamais eus auparavant étaient venus me frapper de plein fouet. C'était comme si j'avais été frappé en pleine face par la soif, le désir et ... tant de putain d'amour que je n'avais pas su quoi en faire. Ça s'apparentait à quelque chose de primordial... comme si je devais la saisir et la dévorer pour pouvoir respirer, pour survivre. Et avec ça était venu le regret, la peur, le désespoir total et complet déferlant sur moi à toute vitesse.

Elle trembla quand je m'étais mis à flipper. En fait, elle tremblait comme si je pourrais... en aucune circonstance je n'aurais été capable de lui faire du mal... Physiquement s'entend. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ça ait des répercussions négatives sur ses émotions que je choisisse de l'admettre ou non. Il était inévitable qu'elle finisse par se sentir confuse, à bout de nerfs et qu'elle finisse par ressentir des douleurs physiques pour quelque chose qui lui était interdit d'avoir. Parfois si près mais pourtant si loin et je la taquinais, l'agitais devant elle, la tentant.

_Jésus Christ… Je lui avais fait peur merde._

Si je n'allais pas demander de l'aide pour moi je devais le faire pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie pensant qu'elle avait déjà été effrayée par moi. Non seulement c'était absolument inacceptable, mais ce n'était pas une option avec laquelle je pouvais vivre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je décidai que ce que je lui faisais était totalement injuste. En donnant à Bella un petit accès physique à notre relation, d'innocentes démonstrations d'affection, je ne faisais essentiellement que l'allumer. Le peu que je pouvais offrir, elle le prenait avidement, presque goulûment peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'étais rien de mieux qu'un revendeur de quartier offrant des petits échantillons de weed pour inciter les personnes à venir m'en acheter. J'étais son dealer et elle était ma junkie. Ou peut-être l'inverse. Bella m'offrait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas acheter, peu importe l'argent que je possédais et j'utilisais sa bonté et son innocence comme un DAB sans frais de transaction.

_(DAB distributeur automatique de billets)_

Même à la fête d'Halloween, elle avait fait face, les jambes bien ouvertes et dénudée devant un miroir, me permettant d'avoir un accès visuel à une partie d'elle qui aurait probablement dû être gardée privée... pour quand elle aurait été vraiment prête à s'exposer elle-même de cette façon à moi. Je ne dis pas que je l'avais forcée ou quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle était plus que consentante. Mais le fait de lui avoir demandé et qu'elle n'ait même pas bougé un cil avant de faire ce que je lui avais demandé me faisait me sentir comme une merde avec le recul. Elle essayait de me donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait et peut être que ce n'était pas vraiment bon. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut une pensée amusante à propos d'elle en train de se sacrifier sur l'autel de l'Église des Saints Derniers jours des détraqués mentaux.

Mais ce fut le coup de téléphone que j'avais passé dimanche soir qui força la réalité de mon passé à revenir vers moi et le réalisme brutal de mon présent.

Le groupe que nous avions écouté dans la voiture, New Moon, allait se produire dans un club à Seattle d'ici quelques semaines. Bella les aimait beaucoup alors je voulais nous obtenir des billets pour le concert. Le problème venait du lieu du concert. Une pièce d'identité et vingt-et-un ans étaient requis. Alors j'avais téléphoné à un vieil ami de la Caius School for Wealthy Delinquent and Incredibly Naughty Boys, sachant qu'il était expert en fausses cartes d'identité.

_(L'école de Caïus pour les garçons riches et délinquants incroyablement Mauvais. Sa fait stupide en francais)_

J'avais grimacé quand je l'avais salué, "Hey Seth, c'est hum... Eddie Masen," parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas reconnu sous un autre nom. Les salutations furent comme habituellement quand il s'agissait d'un vieil ami. "Hey man, quoi de neuf? Comment tu vas? Et les réponses furent les mêmes"Comme d'hab, tout va bien, la même merde que d'habitude. "

Ce que j'avais vraiment envie de dire était ", la même merde, juste un plus gros chien", mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans des détails particuliers avec lui.

Et donc après les formalités, Seth me demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi, sachant évidement que mon coup de téléphone n'était pas pour simplement rattraper le temps perdu. Avec son expertise dans la falsification de papiers, je lui dis que j'avais besoin d'une carte d'identité pour une amie, Je lui envoyai par mail une copie de son permis de conduire que je lui avais piqué dans son portefeuille ce soir-là à son insu.

Quand il ouvrit le document, sa première réaction avait été de me dire catégoriquement qu'elle était bonne puis de me demander si elle était ma copine. J'ai juste ri et répondu qu'elle était juste une amie. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il passe le mot disant comme quoi il avait été en contact avec l'insaisissable Eddie Masen qui avait disparu de Chicago sans dire au revoir à personne et qu'il dise que j'avais une liaison ou raconte que j'étais en couple avec une chick super chaude à ma nouvelle résidence à l'autre bout du pays.

Pas du tout une bonne idée.

Pas que ce fut intelligent de ma part de me procurer une fausse carte d'identité pour ma pseudo petite amie... mais, putain, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre?

Mais c'était après ça qu'il dit, "Hey mec, as-tu entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Liam Randall?" Liam Randall était un des deux autres gars qui avaient eu une condamnation similaire à la mienne. Seulement dans le cas de Liam, qui avait été pris avec une fille de treize ans alors qu'il en avait seize, et même si elle avait été consentante, ça avait été considéré légalement comme un viol pour lequel il a obtenu une ordonnance de non-contact.

"Liam a été attrapé avec cette fille pour qui il avait reçu un ordre de non-contact... et il a été condamné à deux ans de résidence surveillée. Il ne l'a même pas baisée... il l'a juste embrassée et ses parents ont téléphoné à la police et aujourd'hui ce pauvre gars est seulement autorisé à sortir de la maison pour aller à l'école. Quelle putain de vie ce doit être. Mais c'est mieux que la taule, non ?"

Je déglutis avec difficulté et marmonnai, "Euh ouais... c'est sûr. "

"Oh, et sa copine... elle a reçu quelque chose comme cinquante heures de service d'intérêt général pour complicité ou une saloperie du genre. J'espère que c't'enculé en valait la peine. "

Je glissai soigneusement deux billets de cent dollars dans une enveloppe adressée à Seth pour la CI.

L'enfoiré acceptait en fait PayPal mais je ne voulais pas que les papiers laissent de trace de mes achats.

Ensuite la dureté des mots s'ancra profondément dans ma tête et je sus que ce qu'il m'avait dit était le clou dans le cercueil.

Non seulement toucher Bella m'incriminait mais elle aussi et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit impliquée ou punie pour une des complications à mes problèmes. Par conséquent, je décidai à cette minute que j'allais cesser tout contact avec elle. Je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment mais c'était comme aller en désintox. La douleur, l'envie, les pensées constantes qui envahissaient mon cerveau qui me disaient combien il serait facile de simplement la tirer dans mon lit et de prendre ce dont nous avions tous les deux besoins... un baiser... un câlin... n'importe quoi. Mais je les arrêtais. Peut-être que pour être juste, j'aurais dû lui dire pourquoi j'étais devenu comme ça. Que ce n'était pas à cause de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait ni que je n'avais plus de désir pour elle... c'était que j'avais peur comme pas possible pour nos futurs.

Ça faisait seulement deux jours et elle me manquait terriblement. Même durant les moments où elle est juste à côté de moi.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis sur le siège de droite devant le bureau du Dr. Kate me demandant comment je pouvais expliquer tout cela sans avoir à révéler quoi que ce soit de sordide. Mon pouce passait par-dessus les marques de l'inscription sur l'anneau distraitement, pensant au baiser de Bella. Ce qui me rappela que mes lèvres étaient gercées, probablement à cause du mauvais temps. Je me fis une note mentale d'aller acheter du baume à lèvres.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et expirai lentement pendant que je regardais le Dr Kate poser sa tablette sur les genoux en prévision de mes prochaines révélations. "Je me sens un peu comme... _éteint, _par manque d'un meilleur terme." J'étais nerveux en lui admettant cela, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas interpréter ça comme une confession de ma part avouant avoir les caractéristiques d'un tueur en série psychopathe. Je lui faisais une confiance aveugle en lui disant ça, ne sachant pas vraiment vers qui me tourner.

"Éteint ? Comment ça?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté pour mieux m'examiner.

Je secouai la tête. "J'ai eu des... changements d'humeur, et beaucoup d'irritabilité... comme si tout me faisait chier... même les petites choses qui ne le devraient même pas. Je me sens énormément... _déprimé _aussi_. _"

"Eh bien c'est certainement compréhensible, compte tenu de tout le stress que vous ressentez à cause de votre situation. Laissez-moi vous demander ... vous sentez-vous anxieux? "

Je hochai la tête. "Oui. Je n'ai pas eu de réelle attaque de panique mais je suis vraiment nerveux et comme... beaucoup plus angoissé que d'habitude." Un endroit sur le bureau, qui avait manifestement été éraflé par la fréquence du passage des chaussures frottant contre lui, attira mon regard. J'eus la soudaine envie d'effacer ces marques d'éraflures.

"Et vous avez dit avoir ressenti de la tristesse par-dessus tous ces symptômes? demanda-t-elle, déplaçant ses jambes sur le côté.

"Ouais parfois. "

Elle griffonna furieusement sur sa tablette. Sans lever la tête, elle me demanda, "Qu'est ce qui déclenche la tristesse? Est-ce que c'est dû à quelque chose de spécifique ou vous sentez que ça arrive de façon aléatoire? "

"C'est généralement quand je suis avec Bella. Ce qui est ironique parce que c'est une des rares choses qui me rend vraiment heureux. C'est comme un étrange cercle vicieux vous comprenez? Je suis impatient de la voir mais ne pas être capable d'être... _avec _elle me rappelle combien les choses sont difficiles pour moi. "

Dr. Kate pinça les lèvres. "À quand remonte la dernière fois où vous vous êtes senti _éteint_?"

"hum, samedi ça a été... pire que ce ne l'a jamais été. J'étais vraiment très heureux et une minute après j'étais très déprimé et anxieux par la suite. C'était très déroutant. Vraiment."

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres. "S'est-il passé un évènement particulier samedi qui a provoqué ces sentiments?"

"Hum et bien j'ai été voir mon agent de probation donc j'étais vraiment nerveux pour cela. C'est stupide je sais parce qu'il me demande toujours la même chose et c'est trois fois rien mais peut-être le fait d'être dans le bâtiment de la cour de justice m'a un peu... effrayé"

"Alors dois-je comprendre cela s'est bien passé?"

"Heu ouais. Comme j'ai dit, c'était la même chose que d'habitude. Il m'a questionné pour savoir comment cela allait à l'école et ce que je faisais en dehors de l'établissement scolaire. Et la directrice de mon école lui donne un compte rendu de mes notes, statistiques de fréquentation et d'autres trucs en général. J'ai appris que j'étais le troisième de ma classe." dis-je en haussant les épaules sachant que si je faisais des efforts que je pourrais être premier.

"C'est impressionnant Edward. Alors qu'est-il arrivé? "

"Bien, Bella m'attendait dans la voiture, nous sommes allés déjeuner et nous avons fait du shopping et ensuite nous... "

"Shopping?" demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son carnet d'un air perplexe. Qu'avez-vous acheté si ça ne vous dérange pas de me le dire? "

"Heu et bien des vêtements, une montre, un bijou pour Bella... rien de bien spécial." répondis-je sachant que ça aussi c'était un mensonge. Les anneaux étaient quelque chose de très spécial mais je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'en discuter avec le Dr. Kate. Ce moment était privé et magnifique malgré le fait que j'ai royalement tout foutu en l'air

"Donc pas de dépenses excessives?"

"Hum... je grimaçai, je voulais être honnête mais j'avais vraiment peur de répondre parce que je savais ce qui allait venir après. "J'ai dépensé environ... dix mille dollars, plus deux mille sur internet quand je suis rentré chez moi." J'admis cela avec appréhension. Quand j'étais rentré à la maison, j'avais acheté à Bella les bottes qu'elle avait tenté désespérément de ne pas regarder avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Je lui avais acheté avec ça un sac à main pour aller avec les bottes. Noël était tout près alors je n'aurais pas à me stresser pour lui trouver un cadeau.

Les yeux du Dr. Kate lui sont pratiquement sortis de la tête. "Douze mille dollars? Edward est-ce que c'est normal pour toi de dépenser autant d'argent en une sortie?"

"Eh bien, non, pas habituellement. Mais je fais beaucoup d'achats. Des vêtements en particulier. Mais dès que je sors du tribunal, j'ai l'habitude de m'acheter plusieurs choses plus conséquentes parce que ... je ne sais pas, c'est comme une récompense. Ça me fait me sentir mieux je suppose. Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas vraiment grave non? "Ce n'était pas un secret pour personne que j'aime beaucoup le shopping. J'aime les vêtements et les biens matériels, ça me donne un sentiment d'estime de moi. En plus de ça, c'est quelque chose que je suis capable de contrôler et avec le peu de choses dont j'ai la possibilité de contrôler dans ma vie, je saisis la moindre occasion et en profite.

"Et bien pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis préoccupée avec ce que vous venez de me dire. Il me semble que vous présentez tous les signes généraux de dépression et d'anxiété. Les yeux du Dr. Kate rencontrèrent les miens et ils s'adoucirent, presque comme si elle se sentait coupable de me diagnostiquer quelque chose que je savais déjà avoir dans une certaine mesure. Ce n'était pas une grosse putain de surprise pour moi. J'avais déjà regardé sur internet et j'étais arrivé au même diagnostic.

Je hochai simplement la tête minutieusement, déchiré entre le soulagement qui venait avec l'imprégnation des faits et de ne pas vouloir paraître encore plus vulnérable devant elle. Encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. "Eh bien, je ne suis pas suicidaire ou quoi que ce soit mais ouais, je dirais que je suis déprimé parfois et puis, et bien vous savez déjà que je fais de l'anxiété. Seigneur, je détestais dire ça. Ça me faisait me sentir faible et très insignifiant. Presque comme si je lui remettais tout mon contrôle et mon pouvoir sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle soupira, plaçant sa main sur sa bouche en réfléchissant.

"Je ne suis pas... bipolaire n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je ne pense pas que vous soyez bipolaire. Le shopping est excessif bien sûr mais vous ne semblez pas être maniaque, juste ... acquisitif. Ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire. "Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous devriez ignorer cela Edward. Votre situation juridique aggrave définitivement ces sentiments et ces émotions tandis que la thérapie peut vous aider. Mon opinion est que vous devriez suivre un traitement médicamenteux, au moins pendant un petit moment. Vous pourriez reprendre du Zoloft à nouveau si vous avez senti que ça a fonctionné la première fois." Elle commença à fouiller dans son dossier, probablement pour regarder ce que j'avais dit sur le traitement lors des premières séances que j'avais eues avec elle.

"Je vais avoir de besoin de quelque chose de différent parce que le Zoloft n'a pas fait grand-chose pour la tristesse, c'était juste pour l'anxiété. Je veux juste me sentir... mieux... normal. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains tandis que je répondis à voix basse.

Elle dit doucement, "J'en suis certaine que vous l'êtes. elle dit cela avec un ton presque maternel et si je ressentais un certain degré d'animosité envers elle simplement pour ce qu'elle représentait, c'était la première fois que je ressentais une sorte de réconfort ou de soulagement en sa présence. Elle sortit une liste de psychiatres et me la tendit. "Voici une liste de médecins que vous pouvez aller voir pour obtenir une prescription. "

"Oh, euh, mon père ne peut-il pas juste m'en faire une nouvelle? la dernière chose que je voulais était de voir un autre putain de médecin.

"Oui, bien sûr, mais je pense que vous devriez être étroitement suivi."

Je haussai les épaules, ne voyant pas vraiment pourquoi mais je pliai le papier et le fourrai dans ma poche quand même.

Je quittai son bureau après qu'elle m'ait rappelé qu'elle avait l'obligation d'informer mes parents du changement de prescription qu'elle recommandait et du diagnostic qu'elle avait posé. Elle me rappela aussi que les pilules ne feraient pas effet avant une bonne quinzaine de jours et si jamais j'avais besoin de lui parler, que je pouvais lui téléphoner sans hésitation. Elle appuya cette phrase en me tendant une carte de visite où elle avait inscrit son numéro de portable au dos. Je pensai que c'était vraiment curieux. Je considérai pendant un instant qu'elle en avait réellement quelque chose à foutre de moi pour me donner son numéro personnel. D'une étrange façon, je fus touché.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, me rendant à la pharmacie pour acheter des cigarettes et un baume à lèvres. J'avais environ une dizaine de minutes à tuer alors je parcourus les allées sans but précis jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve, sans m'en rendre compte, devant le rayon des préservatifs. Mais quelle putain de bonne blague! Je secouai la tête dégouté du fait que je n'aurai pas besoin de ça avant un bout de temps et pensai à la dernière fois où j'en avais utilisé un.

Ma première véritable expérience sexuelle était mémorable mais cependant loin d'être parfaite. Nous étions tous allez nous faire bronzer sur la plage et après Jazz et moi nous étions allés nous doucher, Nous étions restés dans la pièce commune sans t-shirt et nous nous emmerdions. Tanya et Irina sont passées à l'improviste et peu après nous étions face à face, Tanya sur mes cuisses et ma bouche partout sur ses nichons. Je savais à peine ce que je faisais. Je me concentrais sur ses gémissements et ses supplications. Elle m'a pratiquement coaché tout le long, me chuchotant doucement ce qu'elle aimait et me disait quoi faire par la suite parce que je n'avais aucune expérience, sauf pour les baisers. J'étais excellent pour embrasser mais pour le reste... disons que pour un joueur de baseball, honteusement, je n'avais pas parcouru beaucoup de bases.

Une fois que mon short avait touché le sol, elle avait fourré ma queue dans sa bouche, la suçant en bougeant sa bouche et ses mains synchro... putain elle savait vraiment très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était une reine du porno et je me demandai comment elle avait acquis... autant d'expérience à seize ans.

Et ensuite était venue la sensation de glisser en elle pour la première fois et merde... c'était chaud, humide et complètement fou alors je suis venu en environ deux secondes. Je compris finalement pourquoi le mec avait baisé la putain de tarte aux pommes dans le film... j'en comprenais le sens aujourd'hui.

_(Le film c'est American Pie le premier dans ce cas. Un film culte hihihi. Juste pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Mais tout le monde a vue ça non? __)_

Je rigolai sur combien j'étais inexpérimenté et combien Tanya avait été gentille à propos de cela. Elle m'avait offert une éducation complète les autres fois où on avait été ensemble... et une réserve de capotes.

Et elle m'avait bien éduqué. Quand le voyage s'était terminé je savais pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sexe... excepté pour la partie anale. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire. Mais de toute façon, je m'étais fait arracher le privilège d'utiliser mes toutes nouvelles compétences abruptement. J'aurais probablement dû être plus enthousiaste pendant mon éducation... et profiter de cette intimité avec ferveur.

Je n'avais jamais repensé à mes échanges avec Tanya depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Puisqu'elle était la première et seule véritable expérience sexuelle que j'ai eue, je l'avais utilisée dans mes fantasmes pendant que je me masturbais.

Jusqu'au jour où je vis cette magnifique fille, ma Bella. Alors Tanya n'était plus jamais apparue dans mes séances d'auto stimulation nocturnes.

Tanya avait été une véritable amie pour moi avant toute cette la merde qui m'était tombée dessus. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eue vu que mes parents considéraient sa famille comme étant la nôtre. Elle était plus comme une cousine qu'une simple une fille choisie au hasard avec qui j'avais eu des relations sexuelles à quelques reprises ... en y pensant, c'était quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Je frissonnai en pensant à toute les blagues sur les pecnots incestueux que mon passé sexuel pourrait provoquer.

Après ce voyage, Jasper avait développé des sentiments intimes pour Irina. Mais nous vivions vraiment loin les uns des autres et nous essayions de cacher nos escapades sexuelles à nos parents alors une romance n'était pas raisonnable. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti pour Tanya à part de l'amitié ou un tas de luxure quand je la baisais... ou quand elle me baisait tout dépend de la manière qu'on voit ça. Je me fis une note mentale de lui envoyer un mail pour savoir comment elle allait. Ça faisait un moment et si je me souvenais bien c'était elle qui avait initié notre dernier échange de messages.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je dinai avec ma famille et par la suite mon père me dit qu'il voulait me parler. M'attendant à être convoqué à son bureau, là où toutes les affaires officieuses étaient traitées normalement, je fus surpris de devoir le suivre, lui et ma mère, dans la salle familiale. Je m'assis, me sentant très mal à l'aise avec eux deux qui me regardaient avec pitié.

"Suis-je dans le trouble? questionnai-je, me demandant quel était le putain de problème.

"Non Edward, Dr. Kate a téléphoné. Elle nous a fait part de ce dont vous aviez discuté aujourd'hui. Es-tu... d'accord avec elle?" Demanda papa, s'asseyant en face de moi sur le canapé. Ma mère s'assit à côté de moi posant délicatement une main sur mon genou alors qu'elle m'offrait un sourire de sympathie. Elle était inquiète.

"Elle dit que je suis déprimé. je haussai les épaules. "J'ai besoin que papa me fasse une prescription pour des antidépresseurs. Dr. Kate veut que je vois un psychiatre mais peu importe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Faut pas en faire tout un plat. Répondis-je calmement haïssant la façon dont la main de ma mère caressait mon genou. En temps normal j'aurais aimé cela mais là c'était simplement de la pitié et non de l'affection. Mes pensées allèrent vers Bella. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Elle me manquait.

"Je suis si fière de toi." dit Maman. Sa voix craqua tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Je me mordis la lèvre supérieure et la regardai avec un sourcil relevé.

"Euh... pourquoi?"

"Parce que le Dr. Kate a dit que tu acceptais son avis et son diagnostic ainsi que sa suggestion de suivre une médication sans incident. Elle a dit que tu ne t'es pas emballé ni montrer hostile. Et que tu étais... ouvert Edward... tu lui parlais. Ça c'est un énorme progrès. Mon père avait une lueur dans son regard réservée uniquement pour les moments les plus propices.

"Suis-je hostile? Je ne savais pas que j'étais hostile", murmurai-je en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

"Cela montre une prise de maturité remarquable Edward. Ça démontre une grande maturité et l'acceptation de tes émotions est un grand pas vers la guérison. Je fixai mon père, légèrement irrité de son exagération de la situation. Guérison? Je ne savais même pas que j'étais malade. Ils en faisaient tout un plat et ça ne faisait rien d'autre que m'irriter. "Je te ferais une prescription pour du Lexapro demain."

"Merci, je euh ... veux juste ne plus me sentir comme un tas de merde tout le temps, c'est tout." Mon regard croisa leur expression consternée. "Puis-je y aller maintenant? J'ai des devoirs à faire." Ils se regardèrent avec incrédulité, visiblement surpris que je ne sois pas plus enthousiaste et touché par leur absurde admiration.

La vérité était que d'être le centre d'attention me faisait me sentir stupide. Les seules fois où je pouvais gérer être sous les projecteurs étaient quand je jouais au baseball parce que je savais que ce n'était pas seulement quelque chose dans lequel j'étais bon, mais que j'avais gagné. Mais ça... ces louanges condescendantes et ces démonstrations d'affection à propos de mes "accomplissements" me donnaient juste envie de les frapper tous les deux spécialement ma mère à cause de ses larmes inutiles de pitié.

Putain de pitié. C'était une chose dont je pourrais bien me passer dans ma vie. Et depuis quand être déprimé est une réussite?

"Edward…" Ma mère me tendit les bras alors que je me levais pour répondre à mon téléphone. C'était Bella et j'avais mieux à faire que continuer cette conversation avec mes parents. Je lui lançais un regard qu'elle, j'en étais sûr, ne méritait pas vraiment tandis que je l'ignorai alors que je partais pour monter dans ma chambre les laissant tous les deux la bouche ouverte dans mon sillage.

Je me demandais si je devais dire à Bella que le psy avait nommé officiellement le problème que j'avais, source de mon comportement douteux et le fait que j'allais prendre des antidépresseurs régulièrement. Mais j'étais en quelque sorte gêné à propos de tout cela. Je me sentais émasculé en admettant que j'avais besoin d'aide. Alors je laissai cette partie de côté pour le moment, espérant que dans quelque temps je pourrais lui expliquer pourquoi mon attitude avait changé.

Pendant les semaines suivantes, je m'étais abstenu de toute forme de toucher avec Bella. Elle n'avait pas posé de question sur la soudaine perte de contact et je me sentais mal de le faire sans lui donner d'explication. Mais j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir à le lui expliquer. Elle l'acceptait pour ce que c'était, juste ou pas. J'essayais vraiment de composer avec tout ce qui s'était passé et avec ce qui aurait pu se produire si ce que nous avions fait avait continué. Je m'adaptais aussi au médicament et dieu merci, je me sentais définitivement mieux après environ deux semaines et demie de traitement.

Je me réveillais plus heureux le matin et je me sentais moins maussade en général. À quelques reprises Bella fit quelques commentaires subtils sur mon comportement soudainement enjoué. Mais malgré le fait que je me sente un million de fois mieux, j'étais encore réticent à lui laisser savoir le pourquoi du comment.

À cause de la médication, j'ai commencé à avoir des rêves ultra vifs, sauvagement animés où parfois ils se transformaient en fantasmes sexuels dans lesquels tous mes désirs dépravés étaient assouvis. À quelques reprises je m'étais même réveillé en sueur et collant ... ... nécessitant un changement de vêtements en pleine nuit. Je n'allais pas me plaindre car au moins je baisais dans mon sommeil.

Un des effets secondaires des antidépresseurs était la baisse de l'appétit sexuel, mais le mien continuait à être vorace malgré tout. Je trouvais presque cela ironique: prendre des antidépresseurs pour me faire me sentir mieux de ne pas être en mesure d'avoir des relations sexuelles... et cette médication était supposée ne plus te faire bander... sauf que pour moi elle me rendait encore plus dur et plus excité. Cette merde était fucked up.

À quelques reprises, j'ai même pensé recommencer mes rituels nocturnes. Ceux où je regardais Bella se déshabiller. Je savais que si jamais elle le découvrait elle trouverait probablement quelque chose de comique là-dedans. Et oui, j'aurais dû lui dire. J'avais juste... je ne voulais pas baisser dans son estime. Au cas où elle ne trouverait pas mon voyeurisme amusant.

Je faisais du surplace, je voulais juste réussir à passer au travers de cette mauvaise épreuve.

La veille de Thanksgiving, Bella était une épave nerveuse. Elle avait tenté de le cacher toute la journée à l'école mais je savais qu'elle était anxieuse même si elle avait décliné mon offre de l'aider avec les courses, chose qui ne faisait pas partie de mes activités favorites. Plus tard, elle m'a envoyé un texto me demandant si Jasper et moi pouvions aller l'aider avec quelques trucs. Malheureusement, quand nous nous sommes pointés, je n'avais pas vraiment considéré qu'elle allait vraiment nous faire... _faire _des trucs.

"E… tu peux éplucher ces pommes de terres sur la table, et Jasper, j'ai besoin s'il te plait que tu coupes des carottes et des céleris pour la farce. Voilà... couteaux... planches à couper... allez! cria-t-elle en nous tendant les ustensiles appropriés et nous ordonnant de nous bouger au lieu de nous tenir debout devant elle la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était le sergent le plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vu.

"Quoi... vous ne savez pas couper?" demanda-t-elle en nous regardant. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux petites fentes, "Oh non…Non non non! Vous êtes défoncés? Oh Seigneur!" Bella enfouit son visage dans ses mains en désespoir de cause. "Vous êtes tous les deux complètement inutiles maintenant... merde E. Allez, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide." Bella jeta sa serviette sur le comptoir et était au bord des larmes. "Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je suis en train de faire et j'ai téléphoné à ma mère mais elle ne peut pas m'aider, Maggie travaille et ta mère est... "

"Hey…on peut tout de même aider, dis-je doucement, marchant jusqu'à ses côtés. Je voulais lui faire un câlin rassurant mais au lieu de cela je levai ma main pour attraper un cheveu sur son épaule mais elle se rétracta avant que je ne la touche. "Pourquoi t'en fais-tu autant? C'est juste ma famille et on est juste très content de ne pas manger du Tofurkey qu'on aurait bien pu échanger contre de la merde de chien en brochette. "

"Je sais, je sais mais je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et je veux que ce soit bien fait E... je veux que ce soit spécial. C'est la première fête que nous passons ensemble. Elle secouait la tête et avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

Jasper avait commencé à peler rigoureusement les carottes sur la table, tellement perdu dans sa concentration que sa langue pendait de sa bouche. Il fit une pause pour nous regarder et ensuite il leva la carotte trop rasée qui était maintenant mutilée au-delà du réparable. Elle n'aurait même pas été reconnaissable si elle n'avait pas été orange.

"Regarde... j'aide! s'exclama-t-il. Je lui aurais foutu une claque à l'arrière de sa tête s'il n'avait pas été si fier de sa putain de réussite. Pour Jasper, ouvrir un pot de cornichons était toute l'étendue de son savoir-faire culinaire. C'était donc extraordinaire à tous égards.

Bella rigola légèrement et marcha vers Jasper pour lui tapoter avec affection le dessus de la tête en signe de gratitude et de réconfort. Je jure que s'il avait été un chat, je pense qu'il aurait miaulé. Au lieu de faire comme d'habitude, c'est à dire me rendre jaloux et furieux, j'étais en fait surpris du fait que je trouvais ça mignon. Soit je m'adoucissais ou les médocs faisaient effet.

Pendant que Bella travaillait au comptoir, Jasper et moi aidions du mieux qu'on pouvait, malmenant et déformant assez de légumes pour étouffer un cheval. Néanmoins, Bella dit qu'en effet, nous étions utiles.

À un certain moment, j'ai perdu prise sur une des pommes de terre que j'étais en train de peler, qui soit dit en passant ressemblait à une grosse boule de roche quand j'en avais fini. Elle glissa de mes mains et dérapa sur le plancher pour se rendre à sa destination finale sous la cuisinière. Je haussai les épaules sachant que j'aurais à tirer la cuisinière tout à l'heure pour aller chercher la vilaine petite patate. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit une carotte difforme de Jasper voler à travers la pièce et rouler pour aller rejoindre sa copine la pomme de terre sous la cuisinière. Jazz et moi nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et d'être encore totalement déchirés... on perdit le contrôle.

Il a commencé un couplet de, "Au-dessus des spaghetti ... recouverts de fromage ..."

Et je poursuivis avec, "J'ai perdu ma pomme de terre quand quelqu'un a éternué... "

_(*une chanson de Sesame Street et qui est chantée chez les scouts. J'ai mis les paroles à la fin du chapitre p/www . __Youtube . com/watch?v=fZ7WPc80b_w&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLrgSqBVF-sj29FzhIq0i1Vw)_

Nous avions terminé par la chanson que nous n'avions pas chantée depuis la maternelle avec un enthousiasme débridé. Bella qui était de dos se retourna et nous lança un regard diabolique tandis qu'elle marmonnait face à son couteau de cuisine géant.

Même si elle était frénétique, regardant l'écran de son ordinateur portable posé sur le comptoir pour les recettes et renversant accidentellement de temps en temps quelque chose, elle s'en sortait bien et termina plusieurs choses grâce à notre aide. J'étais fier d'elle pour ne pas avoir trop paniqué, même quand elle a brulé les oignons sautés. Je m'étais simplement levé, j'avais pris la poêle et les avais jetés dans la poubelle. J'avais sorti un autre oignon et commencé à l'émincer ou peu importe comment vous appelez cette connerie, alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant moi toute ébahie.

Quand mes yeux se mirent à verser des larmes à cause des vapeurs d'oignon, Jasper vint vers moi et me fit un de ses câlins merdiques, me tapotant le dos comme un crétin et me disant que tout irait bien. Et je le pris dans mes bras en retour, faisant semblant de pleurer et lui déclarai, "Je t'aime Man!" Parce que c'était drôle, Bella devait rire... et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Puis je lui lançai rapidement un oignon à la tête.

Jasper réclama de la "musique d'ambiance" et aussitôt les pommes de terre cuites et pilées, nous nous sentîmes tous plus détendus. Bella nous servit à boire des jus en boite et des stupides biscuits en forme de poissons rouges comme si nous étions des putains de mômes de cinq ans nous expliquant que c'était Charlie qui avait fait les courses cette semaine-là. Apparemment il pensait que sa magnifique fille super canon qui portait de superbes talons aiguilles et qui se doigtait devant moi, emportait une saloperie de boite à lunch Hello Kitty tous les jours à l'école.

Finalement Jasper dégrisa après avoir mangé la moitié du garde-manger de Bella et partit chercher Alice à son travail. Bella monta prendre une douche pendant que je nettoyais la cuisine, incluant les petits légumes kamikazes sous la cuisinière. Quand elle redescendit, elle était habillée d'un survêtement et portait mon sweat-shirt Gap, les cheveux humides et tressés en deux longues nattes de chaque côté de la tête et sans aucun maquillage. Je l'aimais comme ça, avec toutes ses taches de rousseurs visibles sur son nez et elle était moins tentante à molester qu'en tout autre circonstance.

Nous étions retournés chez moi où elle fuma un peu pour calmer ses nerfs épuisés. Elle dit même quelque chose comme quoi elle devait être au top demain matin. Les filles étaient vraiment bizarres merde, mais étant perfectionniste comme je l'étais, je comprenais son besoin de vouloir bien faire les choses. Je voulais simplement l'aider à atténuer le stress. C'était une fête et ça ne devrait pas être une source d'angoisse pour elle.

Elle était allongée sur mon lit à fredonner de la musique quand je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle appuyant mon menton sur ma main.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dis-je en souriant.

Elle sourit, se redressa comme une flèche et cria, "qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je haussai les épaules pour la taquiner. Ce qui la fit pousser un cri aigu qui me fit grincer des dents car il me perça les oreilles. Elle se mit alors debout sur le lit et commença à sauter dessus, en criant"Dis-moi! Dis-moi ce que c'est!" Ses tresses rebondissaient quand elle sautait et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la regardant. Honnêtement, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi puérile et joyeuse auparavant. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Mais de plaisir de la voir aussi heureuse je refusai, alors elle prit la décision de courir dans la pièce, ouvrant tiroirs et portes pour trouver ledit cadeau. Elle était tellement mignonne, putain, que je me sentis obligé de la laisser continuer pour voir si elle finirait pas trouver les billets. Elle découvrit ma pile de Playboy et de Penthouse dans le bas de ma table de chevet et me lança un regard interrogateur. Je pris avec précaution la pile d'entre ses main sans dire un mot, la replaçai soigneusement à sa place et refermai le tiroir sans plus de commentaires.

_Je t'aime, mais laisse mes putains de pornos tranquille._

Bella poursuivit ses recherches sur le bureau, prenant des objets au hasard n'ayant rien à voir avec sa surprise mais qu'elle trouvait intéressants. Une petite boule de neige de New York et un vieux ruban de première place à un concours d'orthographe que j'avais gagné en 6ème (11 ans(ne riez pas de moi enfoiré... c'était le championnat d'état de l'Illinois et je suis très très fier de cela aussi.) un billet de deux dollars de mon grand-père et une statuette en étain représentant une épée et un bouclier. Elle me le désigna les sourcils froncés.

"C'est un symbole de résistance. Em me l'a offert après... répondis-je en agitant la main dédaigneusement, me recouchant sur mon lit sans expliquer plus.

Elle la reposa et traversa la chambre jusqu'au dressing dont elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée avec un "Ah ha!" exagéré.

"Putain de merde." Bella se tenait devant la porte et se retourna vers moi. "Putain. Tu te moques de moi là? Ma mère et moi avons déjà vécu dans un appartement plus petit que ce dressing. Je me redressai, m'appuyant sur les coudes, la regardant avec amusement tandis qu'elle parcourait les murs où étaient rangés mes chandails par couleur et l'interminable rangée de jeans et pantalons. Un mur entier était juste pour les chaussures soigneusement rangées dans des compartiments. Un autre mur était pour des tee-shirts et des vêtements ordinaires que les gens normaux auraient tout simplement pliés dans un tiroir ou autre, mais parce que je détestais les vêtements froissés, je les avais suspendus. Elle passa quelques minutes à l'intérieur à regarder le tout avec admiration. Je gardais toujours la porte fermée pour empêcher la poussière de pénétrer de sorte que même après deux mois de relation, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur du placard.

"Wow…tu es incroyablement maniaque... s'en est effrayant. Je pourrais emménager ici tu sais. Je pourrais mettre un petit réfrigérateur là et un coin repas dans l'angle et je serais bien. "

Je ris à la pensée de Bella s'installant dans ma penderie. "Bien que je tuerais pour te voir dans un de mes t-shirt et ne portant rien d'autre en dessous, il n'est pas question que tu viennes vivre dans mon dressing. Tu vas mettre des miettes de biscuits en petits poissons rouges sur tous mes vêtements. Alors je devrais te démembrer. Elle se retourna, la mine renfrognée et referma la porte puisqu'elle n'avait pas trouvé son trésor. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour regarder sous mon lit.

_Seigneur Dieu. Bella à genoux... au pied de mon lit..._

"Pas même la moindre poussière", marmonna-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle se rapprocha furtivement du lit lentement, prit un de mes oreillers et se jeta sur le lit à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi à bout de souffle avec de grands yeux. La voir, pratiquement au-dessus de moi, m'avait soudainement très excité. Elle sourit et jeta la tête en arrière dans un rire diabolique, étouffant mon visage avec l'oreiller.

"Bella, je ne peux pas respirer," dis-je d'une voix étouffée, roulant les yeux dans l'ombre de la taie d'oreiller. Elle souleva un coin pour me regarder.

"Allez E. Dis-moi où est mon cadeau... s'il te plait? Elle s'assit sur ses talons, faisant un peu la moue avant de retirer son sweat.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demandai-je incrédule. Elle portait un mince t-shirt blanc en dessous. Il était assez remonté pour que je puisse voir son estomac et une partie de son soutien-gorge rose. Le petit E sur son ventre brillait et je souris fier de l'avoir marqué comme mienne.

"Je te séduis pour que tu me le dises," murmura-t-elle, me gratifiant d'un regard ouvertement sensuel que j'allais savourer pour le restant de mes jours. Ensuite elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Relax…j'ai juste chaud à cause de la chasse au trésor. J'avais monté la cheminée au maximum quand nous étions arrivés alors là, la pièce était définitivement très chaude maintenant.

"Oh," répondis-je bêtement. "Hum ... ici." dis-je en levant les hanches du lit. Je tirai une enveloppe de ma poche arrière, la lui remis tandis que je pris l'oreiller offensif et le plaçai sous ma tête. Elle l'ouvrit et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

"Oh mon Dieu Oui! C'est tellement génial! On y va quand? Bella retourna les billets à la recherche de la date du spectacle.

"Le 5 Décembre. C'est un samedi. Mais écoute, c'est à Seattle et on ne pourra revenir que tard dans la nuit alors soit on prend une chambre d'hôtel là-bas ou on revient tout de suite après. Tu devrais penser à prendre un congé et réfléchir à une excuse pour Charlie. "

Elle hocha la tête toujours souriant largement. "Merci beaucoup, E. .. je suis tellement impatiente."

"Oh tiens, j'ai presque oublié... tu vas avoir besoin de ça aussi." Je passai la main dans ma poche arrière à nouveau. Je sortis son nouveau permis de conduire et fit un sourire en coin.

"Non putain c'est pas croyable! J'ai vingt-et-un ans? J'ai vingt-et-un ans!" Elle frappa des mains d'excitation avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi. "C'est tellement génial. Est-ce que c'est un cadeau de Noël en avance? Parce que je n'ai encore rien à t'offrir."

"Non, non. C'est juste parce que je veux voir New Moon et il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui je voulais y allez. J'ai déjà ton cadeau de Noël en plus. dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Mais je levai les mains alors qu'elle commençait à battre des mains et à crier à nouveau, prête à se relancer dans une mission de recherche au cadeau. "Il n'est pas encore arrivé alors ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre à fouiller espèce de petite folle. "

Elle fronça les sourcils et grogna tandis qu'elle se recoucha à côté de moi. Après une minute ou deux, Bella soupira doucement en prenant sa lèvre entre ses dents. "Tu m'as manqué," dit-elle tranquillement, en passant le bout de sa tresse soyeuse sur mon nez. Je plissai le nez à cause de la chatouille.

"Que veux-tu dire par je t'ai manqué? J'étais juste là, bébé! Je passai mes pouces autour de la boucle de ma ceinture pour retenir mes doigts. C'était bien trop tentant d'être si près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou l'embrasser à nouveau car c'était tout ce que je voulais faire depuis que nous nous étions embrassés dans ma voiture. Si je me concentrais assez fort, je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, son souffle et la douceur de son parfum tout autour de moi comme si c'était hier.

"Tu as subitement arrêté... de me toucher. expliqua-t-elle en faisant courir le bout de son doigt sur les mots de notre bague. "je me demandais en quelque sorte pourquoi. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je lui offris un faible sourire.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça en premier lieu, répondis-je doucement, jaugeant sa réaction. "Si nous nous faisions attraper Bella... je ne peux pas penser aux conséquences qui ne manqueraient pas de s'ensuivre. "

Elle hocha minutieusement la tête. "Le regrettes-tu? De m'avoir embrassé? "

J'y réfléchis un moment avant de répondre, "Oui... et non. Le visage de Bella se renfrogna dans une mine triste. Avant qu'elle puisse être bouleversée, je clarifiai, "Oui parce que maintenant je sais à quoi cela ressemble et c'est tout ce que je veux. Ça me fait chier de ne pas être en mesure de satisfaire cette envie incessante... d'_être _avec toi de la façon que nous voulons. Et non parce que c'était le truc le plus merveilleux et que c'était juste un avant-goût de ce que l'on serait capable de faire. C'est quelque chose que j'attends de refaire... une des nombreuses choses. je levai les sourcils de façon suggestive, espérant que ma réponse l'apaiserait suffisamment pour ne pas qu'elle soit autant bouleversée.

Son sourire revint et même s'il n'avait été absent que pendant une minute, il m'avait manqué immensément. "Ok, tant que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fait. C'est tout nouveau pour moi et tu devrais me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête parce que je stressais à cause de tout ça, pensant que tu regrettais les anneaux et tes sentiments. Je ne lis pas dans les esprits je te rappelle. "

"Bébé, je... je t'aime et je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur." je pensai que ce serait le bon moment pour lui dire ce que Seth m'avait raconté et de lui avouer que je prenais des antidépresseurs, mais elle me déconcentra quand elle roula sur le ventre, se reprochant de moi.

Une lueur espiègle dansait dans les yeux de Bella ... une lueur que je reconnaissais.

_Elle voulait jouer._

Bella humidifia ses lèvres et fit des va-et-vient avec la queue de sa longue tresse contre ma bouche fermée, son souffle chaud me caressait le visage. Elle était le plus proche possible pour que je sois à l'aise. C'était si facile de me pencher précautionneusement pour l'embrasser.

Elle battit de ses longs cils noirs comme la petite diablesse innocente qu'elle était. "Donc je suppose que cela signifie que l'on ne peut même pas ... s'amuser, sans se toucher? Pas même un tout petit peu?"

_Et ... direct à ma queue._

"Bella…"

"Oui?"

Je gémis alors qu'elle faisait traîner le bout de sa tresse sur mon front, le long de mon nez et revenait sur ma bouche. Puis, à travers ses cils, elle me regarda avec cette expression mi-ange mi-démon, elle passa la tresse sur le long de mon menton et alla vers mon cou jusqu'à l'encolure en V de mon t-shirt. Les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux contre ma peau étaient si agréable que je fermais les yeux lui permettant de tracer des cercles sur la peau révélée par la petite ouverture dans le tissu.

"Est-ce que tu aimes ça? demanda-t-elle doucement. J'étais déjà dur. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle prenait la peine de poser la question. Je veux dire, elle pouvait clairement le voir à cause de la bosse de mon érection dans mon survêtement qu'en fait, oui, j'aimais ça.

Énormément.

"Mmmm," répondis-je avec les yeux toujours fermés, "tu es d'une telle mauvaise influence. "

Elle rit sombrement et ensuite soupira. "Enlève ton T-shirt. "

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent à la force de son ton exigeant. Ça ressemblait si peu à Bella. Cependant ... c'était différent.

Il s'agissait d'avantage de contrôle et le fait qu'elle désirait un peu d'affection. Et non, pas le genre de contrôle où elle serait vêtue d'un corset en cuir verni et juchée sur vingt centimètres de talons brandissant un fouet et exigeant que je l'appelle Maîtresse ... pas que cette image d'elle fut mauvaise, mais je m'égare.

Je pense que c'était juste sa tentative pour regagner un semblant de contrôle sur notre relation parce que j'avais éloigné tout ça quand j'avais arrêté les attouchements, sans la moindre explication.

"S'il te plait? murmura-t-elle toute autorité envolée dans sa voix, un peu comme si elle avait senti mon appréhension . "Je ne vais pas te toucher peau à peau, et tu peux dire non, je te le promets, je comprendrai. Je veux juste te faire te sentir bien. Ok? Et je veux vraiment juste... je veux juste me sentir proche de toi à nouveau... Sa voix s'estompait, cédant presque à la tristesse.

Je soufflai, grognant à l'intérieur de moi tandis que j'envisageais cette option pendant un bref moment. C'était une hypothèse exacte de dire qu'elle se sentait peu sûre à propos de nous. Et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

La simple idée que mes sentiments envers Bella soit en déclin était ridicule à mes yeux, mais le fait que j'étais le seul qui était au courant des raisons de mon comportement peu convaincant... faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre mon point de vue et douter d'elle-même était certainement à prévoir. Et Bella, ma magnifique copine, ne me demandait jamais un putain de truc. Excepté peut être de couper quelques pommes de terre, alors je me sentis obligé de l'apaiser. Parce qu'après tout, il serait impoli de refuser son désir de me faire me sentir bien.

_D'la merde. Les règles sont faites pour être brisées... même celles que j'ai instaurées moi-même._

"Verrouille la porte."

_Je suis baisé._

Bella sourit et sauta bruyamment en bas du lit pour aller tourner le verrou. Tandis que je la regardais pratiquement sautiller au travers la pièce, je pensai que n'importe quelle fille qui ressentirait autant d'excitation à l'idée de me satisfaire devait soit être folle de moi ou tout simplement être folle tout court. Évidemment, Bella était un peu les deux. Et je l'aimais pour ça.

Je m'assis, retirai mon t-shirt vert foncé avant de le jeter sur le canapé. Elle écarquillait les yeux tandis qu'ils voyageaient le long de mon torse, regardant le chandail disparaître. Son regard s'arrêta sur mon piercing alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres.

"Je crève d'envie de le sucer" murmura-t-elle. Ma queue tressauta envoyant une spirale de chaleur dans mes testicules.

_Ouais, bien! apparemment ma queue a d'autres plans pour ton envie de sucer._

Je tirai légèrement sur l'anneau pour la taquiner avant d'entrelacer mes doigts derrière ma tête. Je tentai de me détendre autant que possible mais je m'en voulais d'avoir le moindre sentiment de regret de permettre que ça ne recommence. Je me fis la promesse silencieuse que si nous avions le moindre contact direct, je la stopperai... ou du moins j'essayerai de mon mieux

Bella s'assit sur les genoux, aussi près qu'elle le pouvait de mes côtes sans faire de réel contact avec mon corps. Elle planait au-dessus de moi, laissant quelques centimètres entre nos deux corps en se soutenant avec son bras de l'autre côté de mes côtes. J'aimais et détestais qu'elle soit si près de moi et que son petit corps ne se torde pas sur moi, gémissant et criant mon nom.

Bella reprit sa longue tresse et la passa très, très légèrement le long de ma clavicule et dans le creux à la base de ma gorge. Elle bougea légèrement pour pouvoir descendre vers mes mamelons où elle passa un bon petit moment à jouer près de mon piercing. Elle poussa un magnifique gémissement un peu frustrée envoyant des ondes de désir à travers tout mon corps.

"Tu es tellement beau... ça me fait presque du mal quand je te regarde, murmura-t-elle. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, me sentant embarrassé mais flatté en même temps alors mes oreilles rougirent de chaleur. Et alors... elle me fit le même putain de sourire en coin... baissant la tête vers ma poitrine... et avec sa fichue putain de langue talentueuse, elle leva l'anneau d'argent et l'attrapa entre ses dents.

Je laissai échapper un sifflement tandis que mon corps entier fut pris de petits spasmes. Ma bite était si incroyablement dure et douloureuse, désireuse d'être touchée et soulagée de la tension qui se construisait lentement, profondément à l'intérieur, suppliant d'être libérée. Bella tira plus fort sur l'anneau, me faisant gémir distinctement. J'avais pensé une seconde que si elle pouvait faire réagir mon corps de cette façon, sans même me toucher ... alors merde qu'est-ce qui se passerait quand elle le pourrait?

J'avalais, regardant vers le bas pour l'observer. Ses tresses étaient enroulées sous elle, reposant sur ma poitrine alors qu'elle faisait aller et venir mon piercing avec ses dents. J'étais très sensible des mamelons alors c'était... putain c'était génial. Si jamais j'avais envisagé le moindre regret, en ce moment j'en profitais pleinement.

Pendant une seconde je l'avais regardée d'un air incrédule me taquiner avec sa langue douée et ses dents tout aussi exceptionnelles, me demandant comment une fille qui avait à peine été embrassée était capable de m'exciter à ce point sans absolument aucun contact.

Parce que pas une fois elle n'avait touché ma peau.

La pression croissante de ma bite commençait à devenir une peu trop forte. "Beautiful…J'ai à faire quelque chose là. Est-ce que ça te dérange si... plaidai-je en gémissant, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de plus d'éclaircissement.

"Bien sûr. Vas-y," dit-elle en humidifiant ses lèvres d'anticipation. Sans aucune sorte d'indignité ou de malaise, je levai les hanches et baissai mon survêtement, libérant mon érection. Bella soupira fortement alors qu'elle regardait d'aussi près de ma bite que raisonnablement possible et je ressentis la chaleur de son souffle s'étendre sur moi. J'agrippai ma queue et enroulai mes doigts autour de mon manche pour le caresser.

"Beautiful…peux-tu me faire une faveur? Peux-tu attraper la lotion et éteindre la lumière s'il te plait. ."

Elle rampa le long du lit pour atteindre la table de chevet, sortit la lotion et éteignit la lumière. La cheminée diffusait une lumière douce beaucoup plus confortable que la lampe de chevet... et moins comme un putain de projecteur braqué sur moi pendant que j'étais en train de me masturber.

Toujours avec le tube de lotion dans ses mains, elle revint s'installer à côté de moi. Elle se pencha en avant, réduisant la distance à ma queue d'une dizaine à... un centimètre. Je la regardai incrédule pensant qu'elle allait la lécher ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais au lieu de cela elle souffla un flux d'air chaud le long de ma longueur. Je le jure que ma bite avait fait une danse de la joie et l'avait ensuite regarder fixement dans l'anticipation de l'ultime libération. Je haletai bruyamment tout en convulsant légèrement ayant la sensation que mes épaules décollaient brutalement du lit.

"Oh fuck. Fais-le encore. suppliai-je. C'était tellement bon, tellement érotique et innocent en même temps. Sans aucune hésitation, Bella souffla à nouveau sur ma queue, bougeant cette fois-ci son visage rapidement alors l'air s'enroula comme un ruban de chaleur le long de ma peau. Je grogna de pur plaisir à voix haute, n'ayant rien eu autour de ma pauvre queue négligée à part ma propre putain de main depuis... comme toujours.

Elle continua à souffler de l'air et elle y ajouta la caresse de ses cheveux. La sensation des brins soyeux contre ma peau trop sensible était trop bonne. C'était une toute nouvelle version d'une "Pipe."

"Bella…merde…"

Avec un œil ouvert, j'avais regardé d'un air ravi la fascination de ma copine d'être si proche de ma bite. Ses yeux étaient allumés avec concentration voulant de toute évidence bien faire cela pour me donner le plus de plaisir possible. Je me demandai si elle avait appris cette technique dans un de ces magazines pour filles ou si c'était Rose qui lui avait dit comment le faire parce que ça ne ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qu'elle aurait simplement improvisé.

Bella soupira lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses cheveux le long de ma fente humide. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle les porte à sa langue et sourit.

Elle me _goutait._

Elle lécha ses lèvres sans me regarder, refaisant les même gestes sur ma fente et me gouta encore une fois. C'était la chose la plus chaude que je n'avais jamais vue.

"Bella, bébé…" gémis-je ayant besoin de me libérer d'urgence, même si ce qu'elle faisait était trop bon pour le gâcher en utilisant ma propre main.

Elle saisit l'allusion, faisant gicler de la lotion en une ligne mince le long de ma bite. Je lui tendis la main, demandant silencieusement pour un peu plus. Bella se rassit sur ses talons tandis que je me caressais, frottant la lotion autour de la base et de la tête enflée ajoutant quelques coups rapides pour faire bonne mesure.

"Tu as de magnifiques doigts Edward. Je suis impatiente de les avoir à l'intérieur de moi," murmura t-elle, si légèrement que j'eus presque du mal à comprendre puisque les bruits venant de la cheminée couvraient presque sa voix. D'un autre coté, c'était peut-être ma respiration bruyante... peut être... mais laissez-moi jeter le blâme sur le feu de cheminée.

"Fuck…moi aussi. ma main bougeait furieusement sur la peau de ma bite, prenant ses mots, sa voix et l'odeur de la lotion qui étaient tous de Bella. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que je me travaillais, tentant de faire correspondre ses mots avec des images salaces d'elle pour que je n'ai pas à prolonger ma libération. Je veux dire, oui elle était là, mais je me masturbais et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'étais particulièrement fier ou que je trouvais correct à faire en face d'elle.

Je geignis quand je sentis soudain la chaleur de son corps contre ma joue. Bella était si proche de mon oreille que je n'avais qu'à bouger très légèrement et elle embrasserait ma joue.

"Je suis impatiente de te sentir dans ma bouche Edward. Je rêve la nuit que je te suce et que je goute ton sperme dans ma bouche et... "

_Et je suis fait._

Ses paroles obscènes alimentèrent le feu qui régnait dans mes couilles et triplèrent la force de mon orgasme. Tandis que mon foutre giclait partout sur ma main, jurant et grognant alors que je me vidais, Bella resta près de mon oreille et murmura, "Tu es tellement sexy quand tu viens et je t'aime tellement putain que s'en est écœurant."

Quand j'eus fini de me libérer, Bella sauta en bas du lit, revint de la salle de bain avec une serviette sèche et une serviette humide. Je lui pris la serviette sèche avec gratitude, essuyant mes main et les petits débordements sur mes cuisses. Elle prit l'autre serviette, humide et chaude, la passa sur mes cuisses jusqu'au manche de ma bite qui maintenant commençait à dégonfler. Elle essuya toutes les traces humides et je la regardais avec fascination... à 100% heureux, complètement épuisé et absolument affamé.

"Bébé mais d'où sort cette petite cochonne? demandai-je en la regardant d'un air étonné.

"Tu n'as pas aimé ça? Rose et Angela m'ont dit que les mecs adoraient quand les filles vous parlent comme ça."

"Euh putain ouais j'ai aimé, tu ne l'as pas deviné à la rapidité avec laquelle je suis venu? Putain bébé c'était chaud merde. Merci."

"Tu es plus que bienvenu. "

Elle souriait en coin, se recouchant sur le lit à côté de moi, les yeux clos. Elle n'avait jamais toucher ma peau mais je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle était fière d'elle. Elle m'avait satisfait sans même briser une seule règle.

_Ça pourrait marcher après tout._

Le lendemain matin, ma mère nous convia tous dans la cuisine autour de crêpes d'épeautre bio couvertes de miel, de céréales et d'un tas de fraises.

Emmett s'exclama, "Pourquoi merde on ne peut pas avoir juste de la saloperie de sirop d'érable? Je veux dire, sérieux? Est-ce que ça va nous tuer? Oui? Ma mère lui ficha une claque à l'arrière de la tête tellement forte qu'Emmett s'assit étonné et en silence alors qu'on le regardait tous la bouche bée.

"Veux-tu que je téléphone à Bella et que j'annule parce que je peux faire cela? Ne pense même pas une seconde que je ne le ferais pas. Elle agita son doigt vers nous alors qu'elle bouillait furieusement et nous menaçait à travers ses dents serrées. Esmom pouvait être vraiment effrayante quand elle voulait l'être. Qui aurait pensé qu'une femme de 1m 60 pesant 55 kilos pouvait mettre un monstre comme mon frère à genoux?

Ignorant nos regards effrayés et les supplications d'Emmett, elle nous informa que nous devions nous habiller correctement pour le repas chez Bella cet après-midi et que nous serions grondés si l'un d'entre nous osait murmurer la moindre grossièreté à voix haute.

Aucun de nous n'argumenta mais lorsque nous étions tous montés pour aller nous doucher, Em exprima son mécontentement. Ahhh les mecs…si je dois m'habiller je ne pourrais pas mettre mon pantalon de Thanksgiving. Ce stupide pantalon habillé ne s'étire pas. Autant qu'elle nous envoie les restes. "

Jasper geint, "C'est juste la maison de Bella. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en fait toute une affaire. "

Je soufflai. La putain de grosse affaire là-dedans c'est qu'elle a travaillé sacrément dur sur ce truc et vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu de gratitude et de respect pour ses efforts en en faisant suffisamment pour avoir l'air décent."

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux. "Edward, tu fais tellement chatte léchée que c'en est embarrassant. "

_(__**pussy-whipped: **__dominé par sa femme__**,**__c'est sa femme qui porte la culotte)_

"Jasper," dis-je sèchement, Chatte léchée est un terme pour un gars mange pour de vrai une chatte. Je l'fais pas alors ferme ta foutue gueule."

Je pris une douche rapide sachant qu'il y avait quatre autres personnes qui avaient besoin d'eau chaude et je n'avais pas envie de les entendre venir chialer. Je m'habillai d'un pantalon en cachemire gris anthracite et d'un pull noir à col en V superposé à une chemise à col gris clair. C'était suffisamment habillé sans crier "chatte léchée."

Je coiffai mes cheveux style Mohawk désorganisé parce que Bella aimait ça et parce que ça atténuait le style guindé de ma tenue, me donnant un air rebelle mais respectueux. Je savais l'effort qu'elle avait fourni à préparer ce diner alors je me dis que je devais avoir la même courtoisie. Je savais aussi que Bella n'avait pas eu la moindre discussion avec son père concernant notre relation mais c'était inévitable, alors j'avais besoin que Charlie voit que sa fille sortait avec un bon gars... malgré les accusations de viol... le vol de voiture... la consommation d'alcool et de drogue... de masturbation mutuelle... de voyeurisme... d'acquisition de faux papiers …

_Ouais, je suis un putain de cauchemar pour un père._

Tandis que je m'allumais une cigarette à l'extérieur, je téléphonai à Bella pour savoir si elle avait besoin que je vienne plus tôt pour l'aider, mais elle me dit qu'elle et Maggie avait commencé tôt et qu'il leur restait juste à dresser la table. Bella semblait beaucoup plus détendue et effectivement moins sur les nerfs. Ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour moi. Je réalisai que je stressais qu'elle stresse.

Ponctuellement, à 2h17, mes frères et moi étions alignés dans le couloir, attendant l'inspection de nos tenues. Chacun de nous reçut son approbation et puis après, les yeux de ma mère se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle murmurait combien nous étions tous magnifiques et beaux et puis dit quelque chose à propos d'avoir grandi et être devenus des hommes si rapidement ou une connerie de ce genre. Nous nous sommes tous regardés les uns les autres puis mon père a juste haussé les épaules et sourit.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris le contrôle sur elle, Esmom nous tendit à chacun un plat fantaisie en verre contenant un dessert et nous descendîmes la rue en direction de la maison de Bella. Nous sonnâmes à la porte, nous tenant debout comme des idiots, affichant un énorme sourire bébêtedans l'attente d'être inviter à l'intérieur.

Dès que Bella ouvrit la porte, la délicieuse odeur composée d'un mélange de dinde et de cannelle flotta jusqu'à nous. Elle rayonnait, sautillant sur ses bottes à talons aiguilles tandis qu'elle souhaitait énergiquement un joyeux Thanksgiving à ma famille. Je pouvais voir son sourire géant de la dernière marche du perron... elle était allumée, putain.

Jasper entra le premier, serrant Bella dans ses bras et lui tendit une tarte. Em se glissa à sa suite, l'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'il lui plaçait dans la main ce que maman avait nommé auparavant une bagatelle. Ma mère embrassa Bella sur la joue et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, la complimenta sur sa tenue moulante une robe pull blanc cassé dans laquelle elle avait l'air fichtrement comestible. Mon père se présenta devant elle avec un sac de shopping et l'ouvrit pour que Bella puisse y jeter un coup d'oeil.

"Des Tupperwares?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Chutttt…c'est pour les restes. murmura-t-il discrètement, essayant de toute évidence de ne pas remettre ma mère en colère, "Je te les retournerai après qu'ils soient vidés et nettoyés. il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta, "Ça sent vraiment très bon. "

Bella lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse chuchotant avec animation, "pigé !"

L'échange était adorable.

Je souris, m'approchant d'elle avec lenteur, alors qu'elle se tenait là, les mains complétement pleines. J'étais content parce que son père était derrière elle en train de serrer la main à ma famille donc je n'aurai pas l'air étrange parce que je n'allais pas embrasser Bella ou la prendre dans mes bras alors que tout le monde l'avait fait.

"Seigneur, tu es magnifique... et hot. dit-elle, léchant ses lèvres ouvertement en insistant sur le t à la fin de hot.

"Tu es délicieuse toi aussi Beautiful, murmurai-je à son oreille. Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement d'entre ses lèvres rosées et brillantes, regardant le sol. "Je vois que tu sembles énormément plus relaxée aujourd'hui aussi. "

"Ouais, et bien hum... Maggie a comme en quelque sorte pimenté le cidre de pomme avec du rhum épicé. J'en bois depuis dix heures ce matin alors ouais... je suis beaucoup plus détendue," chuchota t-elle en me faisant un regard sous entendu. Je ricanai, prenant les deux plats de ses mains en la suivant dans la cuisine pour prendre un peu de ce fameux cidre.

Bella dit à Maggie, "Voici Emmett et Jasper et tu connais déjà mon Edward. je fis un câlin à Maggie, souriant à l'introduction de Bella. Ensuite, je descendis trois verres de cidre en environ dix minutes, me sentant beaucoup plus tranquille et au bord d'être excité. Je savais que je ne devais probablement pas boire en étant sous médocs mais je n'allais pas conduire et si jamais je tombais endormi ou autre, je pourrais toujours mettre le blâme sur l'acide aminé de la dinde.

Alors qu'Em, Jazz et mon père se goinfraient avec les amuse-bouches, ma mère et Charlie discutaient d'idées d'aménagements paysagers. Je discutais avec Maggie et Bella sur comment mes putains de sourcils avaient l'air autant naturel même après avoir été épilés.

Alors que l'assemblée bavardait et mangeait avec bonne humeur, Bella me nourrit avec un champignons farci tandis que Charlie nous regardait plutôt avec mépris.

"B ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton père? demandai-je, mâchant le champignon.

"Maggie m'a posé des questions en face de lui, dit-elle en désignant sa bague."Alors j'ai dû lui dire que nous nous fréquentions même si une part de lui s'en doutait... parce qu'il n'est pas stupide ou naïf. Mais puisqu'il ne nous avait jamais vu nous toucher, je pense que le _père _en lui espérait que nous soyons que des amis ou espérait vraiment que tu sois gay. Il n'en était pas enchanté mais il a dit que tu étais un bon gamin et que j'aurais pu choisir vraiment pire que toi," murmura-t-elle.

Je ris, soulagé. "A-t-il déjà eu la conversation sur le sexe avec toi?"

Elle frissonna. "Oh mon Dieu, il a tenté de sa propre, triste et pathétique façon maladroite, mais je lui ai parlé de la vraie signification des anneaux et ça l'a fait taire Dieu merci. Si seulement il connaissait notre signification ..."

"Ouais, il me couperait la bite s'il savait."

Plusieurs personnes avaient remarqué ma bague depuis que je l'avais. Mes parents pensaient que c'était une idée brillante pour éloigner l'œil des curieux sur nous et mes frères trouvaient totalement gay le fait qu'on porte des anneaux pareils. Tout le monde trouvait ça bien mais à en juger par leurs réactions, ils étaient en quelque sorte surpris parce qu'il était rare que des adolescents promettent l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage. Apparemment nous montrions le bon exemple ou une connerie du genre mais la vraie signification pour nous derrière ces anneaux étaient moins admirable.

Pendant que Bella partit aider les autres femmes dans la cuisine et que les hommes se ruèrent vers le match entre les Cowboys et les Redskins dans le salon, je me retrouvai dans la salle à manger en train de fixer le service de la table dressée pour l'occasion.

Sur chacune des assiettes il y avait une petite carte pliée en forme de tente indiquant notre nom tracé par l'écriture féminine de Bella. Je remarquai que, bien que la table ait l'air vraiment jolie dans son ensemble, les couverts pour chaque personne étaient inégaux. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un m'accordait la moindre attention pendant que je faisais le tour de la grande table rectangulaire alignant avec perfection l'argenterie avec le fond des assiettes et tournant les lames des couteaux vers l'intérieur. Plaçant délicatement le bout des doigts sur la base des verres à vin, je les fis glisser discrètement pour obtenir un angle parfait de 45 degrés à droite de l'assiette et puis je passai toutes les cuillères sur le côté extérieur des couteaux.

Jasper m'aperçut alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes, il se pencha dans la pièce et murmura, Veux-tu que je demande à Charlie s'il a un niveau dans le garage? Je fronçai les sourcils et lui présentai mon majeur pendant que je continuais à perfectionner la table.

Bella devait avoir plié les serviettes en lin alors qu'elle était ivre parce qu'aucun des bords n'étaient alignés.

Je pris la serviette en tissu en face de l'assiette de Bella et la pliai en un cygne parfait _(perfect Swan _pour ensuite la déposer sur son assiette. Ensuite, parce que j'étais saoul, m'ennuyais et complètement TOC-qué sur le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule assiette avec un cygne et qu'ils devaient donc tous avoir des cygnes... alors un putain de troupeau d'oiseaux fut créé en dix minutes.

Non seulement j'étais ridiculement maniaque mais j'avais soudainement canalisé l'esprit de Thanksgiving de Martha fucking Stewart.

_Martha Stewart a construit un empire en vantant un ensemble de techniques qui permettent de bien __vivre chez soi disposition des meubles, arrangements floraux, jardinage, recettes de cuisine, etc.__)_

Ma mère entra dans la salle à manger tenant un plat de jambon. Elle passa le plat sous mon nez avant de poser l'assiette au centre de la table. Il sentait incroyablement bon et j'avais l'eau à la bouche.

"Chéri, as-tu fait des dindes avec les serviettes? dit-elle avec admiration, tenant sa main sur son cœur.

"Heum... ce sont des cygnes, mais ouais. J'avais rien à faire. "

Je le jure devant Dieu, elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra comme si je partais à la guerre.

"M'man... est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu semble ne pas être dans ton assiette aujourd'hui." demandai-je doucement tandis que Maggie apportait une cocotte avec de la farce sur la table et rougit devant les putains de serviettes en forme de dinde.

"Les dindes sont réussies Edward! Qui savait que tu avais autant de talents cachés?"

"Merci, mais ce sont supposés être des cygnes, lui répondis-je catégoriquement. Bella sortit de la cuisine avec un plat de haricots verts dans une main et un pichet de jus dans l'autre que je lui pris et plaçai sur la table.

Elle commença à rire de manière incontrôlable alors qu'elle prenais un cygne et lui fit embrasser mon visage. Eh bien, ça ressemblait plus à des coups de bec incessants, jusqu'à ce que je lui retire finalement la serviette des mains et la soumette avec avant de la replier à nouveau en oiseau et de la reposer à sa juste place.

Maggie annonça que le diner était servi, envoyant ma famille dans la salle à manger comme un putain de troupeau affamé.

Em et Jasper remarquèrent les cygnes et commencèrent à raconter l'histoire sur comment j'avais appris à les faire sur le bateau de croisière en direction d'Hawaï. Je leur lançai un regard d'avertissement pour leur dire de la fermer parce que le prénom de Tanya allait être évoqué et je ne voulais pas parler d'elle en présence de Bella. Bien sûr, ils n'en tinrent pas compte et ils rirent parce que j'étais une personne totalement maniaque et que je voulais absolument faire de ces serviettes des créatures parfaites. Même après que tout le monde ait abandonné parce que c'était stupide, j'avais persisté parce que je voulais impressionner Tanya, ce qui n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Bella me sourit et détourna le regard. Je lui murmurai des excuses et mimai de la bouche à mes frères qu'ils étaient des saloperies d'imbéciles pour avoir parler de ça.

J'allai à la cuisine à la demande de Maggie, et ramenai un énorme plat de dinde à la salle à manger où tout le monde était assis. Après l'avoir déposé sur la table en face de Charlie, j'allai m'assoir à la place qui m'était assignée aux cotés de Bella en lui souriant. Tout le monde remarqua combien la nourriture sentait bon et avait l'air délicieuse. Alors Emmett fit claquer son cygne pour le déplier, le plaçant dans le col de son chandail comme un bavoir et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'anticipation.

Juste au moment où nous pensions pouvoir commencer à nous servir, Maggie leva les mains. "Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord pour prononcer les Grâces? "

Alors que Charlie glissait nonchalamment sa main dans la sienne, ma famille se figea... quatre paires d'yeux nous fixèrent Bella et moi. Je paniquai, mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement et je sentis une inconfortable bouffée de chaleur me frapper.

Alors, levant sa main, ma mère dit joyeusement, "Bien sûr que non ... les garçons?" Mon père inhala avant de hocher la tête avec discrétion, m'accordant subtilement la permission de tenir la main de Bella. Elle sourit timidement, levant ses paumes vers le haut de chaque côté d'elle, glissant une de ses mains minuscules dans celle de Charlie et l'autre dans la mienne. J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens ressentant la chaleur de sa peau et ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans ma paume.

C'était le putain de paradis.

Je souris en coin et serrai légèrement sa main, ignorant les ricanements de mes crétins de frères et remarquai la mélancolie qui passa dans les yeux humides de ma mère en me regardant. C'était quoi le problème avec elle et ses larmes?

"Bella, nous ferais-tu l'honneur?" demanda Charlie en la regardant.

"Euh…ok." Elle pencha la tête, ferma les yeux et le reste de la table fit de même. "hum… Cher Dieu, nous te remercions pour vos nombreuses bénédictions, pour ce délicieux festin, pour notre santé, pour notre famille et nos merveilleux amis... oh et pour pouvoir lui tenir la main, les bottes de créateur, les billets de concert et la fausse... je lui serrai la main fermement avant qu'elle sorte les mots incriminants dans sa diatribe légèrement ivre.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, continuant, "Fausse hum... fourrure. Merci pour les rires, les sourires et le bonheur... et le cidre de pomme. Elle regarda Maggie et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"S'il vous plait, offrez de la nourriture à toutes les personnes qui ont faim dans le monde et faites que les gens qui n'ont reçu aucun câlin aujourd'hui se sentent aimés. Merci. Pour tout... Amen. "

"Amen"

"Attendez! Puis-je ajouter quelque chose?" demanda Emmett avec excitation. "Je voudrais remercier Dieu pour cette vraie dinde américaine et je voudrais aussi prononcer une prière pour Tom Gobbler pour avoir sacrifié sa vie et avoir laisser derrière lui sa femme et ses petit enfants pour pouvoir nous offrir aujourd'hui ce fin festin de pur délice. Puisse-t-il reposer en... pièces. _(May he rest in…pieces." pieces= pièces et sonne exactement comme peace qui veut dire paix. )_

Un énorme sourire pris forme sur son visage alors que tout le monde riait et ajoutait un nouvel "Amen."

"Hum... je veux juste remercier Bella et Maggie pour nous avoir cuisiner ce délicieux repas et Charlie pour nous accueillir dans sa magnifique maison, dit ma mère, rigolant sur la dernière partie parce que c'était elle qui avait décoré sa magnifique maison. "Et je veux dire combien je suis reconnaissante envers tous mes enfants et envers les filles dans leurs vie qui les ont fait devenir de meilleurs hommes et... pour les petits miracles... elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour masquer la fêlure dans sa voix. Jasper et moi nous lancions un regard silencieux, _What the fuck?_ Mon père glissa sa main dans la sienne sur le dessus de la table, réconfortant ma mère tandis qu'elle murmura des excuses, en essuyant de nouvelles larmes.

"Ok, alors... quelqu'un d'autre?" demanda Charlie brisant le silence pesant, prêt à découper la dinde avec un énorme couteau et une fourchette. Personne n'objecta. Charlie commença à découper la dinde alors que les assiettes circulaient autour de la table pour être remplies. Avec tout ce qui se passait, personne n'avait remarqué qu'après que tout le monde se soit lâcher les mains, Bella et moi ne l'avions pas fait. Sa petite main chaude, enveloppée entièrement dans la mienne, reposait sur ma cuisse.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions arrêté de nous sourire. Je me penchai vers elle, chuchotant à son oreille, "Je suis tellement reconnaissant envers toi Beautiful. Et putain je suis aussi reconnaissant que tu saches cuisiner. "

Elle rigola mimant les mots, "Je t'aime. Je surpris ma mère en train de nous fixer et fronçai les sourcils envers elle. Elle secoua la tête, souriant à elle-même alors qu'elle commençait à manger. Bella servit la nourriture dans nos assiettes aussi discrètement que possible tout en gardant nos mains liées.

La nourriture était incroyable, considérant qu'elle avait été préparer par une jeune fille de 16 ans et ses amis défoncés qui n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. J'avais mangé pendant tout le repas de la main gauche, maladroitement et bizarrement mais ne voulant pas lâcher Bella. On nous avait donné la permission, et même si je ne pense pas que cela devait durer tout le dîner, je n'étais pas prêt de laisser filer l'occasion.

Tout le monde était silencieux, excepté le tintement de l'argenterie et des verres et quelques occasionnels Hum en signe d'approbation pour la nourriture. Ma mère brisa ensuite le silence en poussant soudain un gémissement de plaisir.

"Oh, mon Dieu... cette dinde est juste... oh mon Dieu!" Tout le monde la regarda et se regarda ensuite mutuellement et mon pauvre père lui faisait des signes de tête avec le visage rouge alors qu'elle continuait à manger dans la mortification. "Ce jambon... c'est comme être au paradis... wow... mmmmm…"

Je n'arrivais pas comprendre si sa réaction embarrassante semi orgasmique était parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de vraie nourriture depuis des années ou si elle passait par une étrange période hormonale avec tous ces pleurs et changements d'humeurs. C'était presque comme un syndrome pré-menstruel ou peut-être même...

"M'man? à côté de moi, la fourchette de Jasper tomba dans son assiette bruyamment alors qu'il demanda avec douceur, "Es-tu... es-tu enceinte? Ma mère et mon père se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec amour et adoration alors que les larmes montaient aux yeux de ma mère à nouveau. Emmett s'étouffa avec sa nourriture, crachant des morceaux sur la table.

"Nous attendons pour Juillet. Vois-tu... tu te moques de ma nourriture stupide, mais je pense que c'est pour ça que j'avais des difficultés à concevoir!"

"Oh mon Dieu maman, dis-je incrédule, laissant la main de Bella alors que je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle et mon père. C'était du grand n'importe quoi à mon avis sur le fait que la nourriture l'ait aider à concevoir mais peu importe si c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire.

"Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons pouvoir manger de la nourriture normale maintenant? demanda Emmett avec espoir. Maman secoua la tête en signe que non mais semblait un peu moins catégorique maintenant.

C'était étrange... tout le monde se leva pour féliciter et embrasser mes parents pour être tombé enceinte. Je savais qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas voulu en parler avant au moins un autre mois considérant l'histoire de ma mère et ses fausses couches, mais son comportement étrange était trop parlant.

Par la suite, Charlie leva son verre pour porter un toast au nouveau venu et le diner se poursuivit sur une note plus joyeuse alors que ma mère et Maggie discutaient de transformer le bureau en pouponnière et qu'Emmett allait partir en fac un mois après la naissance du bébé. L'idée la frappa en même temps que Maggie. Plutôt que de transformer le bureau en chambre de bébé, la chambre d'Em serait une meilleure idée. Pour la seconde fois durant le repas, mon frère s'étouffa avec sa nourriture.

Bella et moi reglissâmes nos mains l'une dans l'autre, continuant d'apprécier la nourriture, la bonne nouvelle et notre autorisation temporaire.

J'allais être grand frère.

Ma mère et mon père étaient tellement heureux.

Les choses allaient pour le mieux... définitivement.

Plus tard, Rose et Alice arrivèrent pour le dessert, remplissant encore plus la salle à manger mais la rendant plus complète. On se goinfra avec d'excellentes tartes et desserts sans aucun ingrédient biologique malgré la propension habituelle de ma mère à utiliser de tels trucs dégeux dans sa cuisine.

Après avoir nettoyé la table après le dessert, nous jouâmes au charades, et nous nous tordîmes le ventre de rire après qu'Emmett ait prétendu faire la célèbre scène de patates de Autant en emporte le vent. Ce fut un putain de spectacle si jamais vous ne l'aviez jamais vu.

Plus tard, tout le monde partit de chez Bella les bras chargés de restes et elle et moi regardâmes la télévision seuls. Il était tard et elle commençait à bailler. Je lui dis que je devrais probablement la laisser. Elle insista pour faire la moitié du chemin alors nous nous arrêtâmes à mi-chemin pour nous dire au revoir.

"J'aime te voir aussi heureux." dit-elle, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la boutonnière de mon manteau de laine.

"C'est parce que je suis avec toi. répondis-je en souriant. "et euh... j'ai en quelque sorte commencer à prendre des antidépresseurs il y a quelque semaines. Alors peut-être que c'est un peu pour ça aussi." je regardai le sol, craignant sa réaction.

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit E? elle me regardait avec une expression si triste et abattue.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes désolée pour moi. Mes parents m'ont regardé avec tant de... putain de pitié et je n'aurais pas pu l'endurer si tu m'avais regardé comme ça. Mon psy dit que je suis en dépression et que c'était pour ça que j'étais autant de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. C'est mieux maintenant non? "

"Ouais beaucoup mieux. Je suis heureuse que tu me l'ais dit, bien que j'aurais été très heureuse de savoir que j'étais la seule raison pour laquelle tu souris autant. Elle tira sur mon manteau de manière ludique affichant un sourire narquois tout en regardant le sol.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je t'aime Bella et de combien tu me rends heureux. Mais j'imagine que j'avais besoin d'une petite aide supplémentaire. Merci d'être si patiente avec moi. Et hum... je l'apprécie."

"Edward, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je le jure devant Dieu, je le ferais."

"Je le sais Beautiful, et c'est pareil pour moi. "

Pressant mes doigts contre mes lèvres, je lui soufflai un baiser et murmurai, "Bonne nuit," et lui fis signe de rentrer chez elle. Une fois sa porte d'entrée fermée derrière elle, je me rendis chez moi, montai sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette et peut-être voir ma magnifique petite amie dévêtue.

Je m'assis contre la maison appréciant mon estomac bien plein, fumai ma cigarette devant la magnifique vue de ma copine et réfléchis à l'idée que nous allions avoir un petit bébé dans notre maison bientôt.

Et avant de jeter ma clope, je prononçai une prière silencieuse en remerciement pour toutes les bénédictions que j'avais reçues et que je n'avais pas appréciées parce que je ne pouvais pas les voir à cause de toute la merde passée dans ma vie.

Parce que ce soir, pour la première fois depuis un très, très long moment, j'étais honnêtement et sincèrement reconnaissant pour toutes les merveilleuses choses que j'avais dans la vie et spécialement pour toutes les merveilleuses autres choses à venir.

On top of spaghetti, _Sur le dessus des spaghetti _  
All covered with cheese, _Re_c_ouverts de fromage_  
I lost my poor meatball, _J'ai perdu ma pauvre boulette de viande_  
When somebody sneezed. _Quand une personne a éternué_

It rolled off the table, _Elle a roulé de la table_  
And on to the floor, _et sur le sol_  
And then my poor meatball, _et ensuite ma pauvre boulette de viande_  
Rolled out of the door. _A__ roulé par la porte_

It rolled in the garden, _elle a roulé jusqu'au jardin_  
And under a bush, _e__t sous un buisson,_  
And then my poor meatball, _et ensuite ma pauvre boulette de viande _  
Was nothing but mush. _N'é__tait rien d'autre que de la bouillie_

The mush was as tasty _la bouillie était aussi savoureuse_  
As tasty could be, _aussi savoureuse qu'elle pouvait_  
And then the next summer, _et ensuite l'été suivant_  
It grew into a tree. _Elle avait poussé en un arbre_

The tree was all covered, _l'arbre était tout couvert_  
All covered with moss, _tout couvert de mousse_  
And on it grew meatballs, _et dessus poussèrent des boulettes de viande_  
And tomato sauce. _Et de la sauce tomate_

So if you eat spaghetti, _alors si vous mangez des spaghetti_  
All covered with cheese,_ recouverts de fromage_  
Hold on to your meatball, _tenez vos boulettes_  
Whenever you sneeze. _À chaque fois que vous éternuez_

(imaginez Edward et Jasper déchirés chanter ça :P )

**voilà! Alors c'est tout pour aujourd'hui encore une fois, je vous demande d'allez voté sur damn-addict-lemon. Lien sur mon profil. Vous pouvez me rejoindre sur Facebook. **

**C'est pas mal tout. j'attend vos messages. **


	23. Une petite jalousie

**High Anxiety Par Edwardsbloodtype**

**Aide à la traduction et Corrigé** **par: LyraParleOr**

**Traduction autorisée**

**Disclaimer:** **tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype. Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est en aucune façon associé avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toute franchise médias. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

***Les tenues d'Alice et de Bella sont sur mon profil et sur la section high anxiety sur mon facebook.***

**Un gros merci à Nini et à Lyra de m'encourager **

**Sil vous plait, allez voter pour cette fic. Lien sur mon profil. Catégorie meilleur traduction.**

**Oh et écouté la chanson Kaci Battaglia ~Crazy Possessive on se voit en bas!**

**Chapter 22~ A Little Jealousy**

_Kaci Battaglia ~Crazy Possessive_

**~Bella~**

"Attends, attends... et que penses-tu de celle-là? demandais-je à Alice, tenant une robe dos-nu noire de ma garde-robe pleine à craquer. Ma mère avait envoyé trois autres cartons de vêtements provenant de son magasin et même Edward, la putain des vêtements, avait mentionné que le nombre de tenues parmi lesquelles je devais choisir était absurde si ce n'était pas complètement insensé.

Ouais, c'est vrai ... il avait été fouiné dans ma penderie. Nous trainions un après-midi, et je suis allée à la salle de bains comme juste deux secondes et quand je suis revenue, je jure que la moitié de mes affaires était déjà rangée par couleur et toutes mes chaussures était appariées et bien placées.

_Maniaque_

_Mais c'est mon maniaque._

Alice grogna, se laissant tomber sur la chaise dans le coin de ma chambre. j'aime aussi ça Bella. Ok arrête. Il y a trop de choix. La tête me tourne et je veux tout porter. Mon lit était littéralement couvert de la tête jusqu'au pied des possibles ensembles qu'Alice pourrait porter pour sa première nuit avec Jasper...

_Ils allaient le faire._

Alice était nerveuse et agitée, bien sûr, elle voulait juste être parfaite pour lui. Elle choisit une robe très ajustée en denim sans bretelle constituée de morceau de tissu gris pailleté et bleu cousus sur le tissu de la robe allant avec ma paire de bottines à talons gris trop grand pour elle mais elle insistait en disant qu'elle allait porter des chaussettes épaisses avec._ (photo sur mon profil)_

Alice et Jasper s'étaient abstenus voulant attendre au moins six semaines après leur premier baiser avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Selon Alice, ils avaient déjà tout expérimenté ensemble sauf le véritable acte sexuel et étonnamment, Jasper avait été demandé conseil à ses frères pour rendre ce moment parfait et spécial pour elle. Alice m'a dit qu'il avait fait une réservation dans un bon restaurant, puis il a fait une allusion à propos de monter au Space Needle avant d'aller à l'hôtel pour... et bien... baiser, j'imagine.

Ça tombait bien pour Edward et moi parce qu'ils allaient nous accompagner à Seattle. Pendant que nous irions au concert eux ils boiraient, mangeraient et baiseraient. Edward ne voulait pas que ses parents soient au courant que nous passerions la nuit ensemble, dans la même chambre... ils n'auraient jamais approuvé à cause de l'ordonnance de restriction. Jazz et Edward leur ont dit qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble et que nous les filles allions partager une chambre parce que mon père ne l'aurait pas permis. Toutefois, il ne savait même pas que les garçons nous accompagnaient. S'il l'apprenait il me punirait jusqu'à ce que je sois admissible aux prestations de sécurité sociale, c'est certain. Mais pour lui, je m'y rendais avec Rose, Alice et Angela.

De simples mais intelligentes stratégies s'étaient concoctées et les plans pour nos soirées respectives s'étaient mis en marche. Nous n'avions qu'à prier pour ne pas qu'on se fasse attraper. Quand on en venait pour les adolescentes excitées que nous sommes de devoir cacher la vérité sur nos week-ends, la CIA, le FBI et les Services Secrets n'arrivaient pas à avoir quelque chose contre nous.

Nous prîmes tous les quatre la route en milieu de matinée pendant que Carlisle et Esmé étaient sortis pour le petit déjeuner et le temps qu'on se rende à Seattle il était tard dans l'après-midi. Alice ne ferma pas son clapet de tout le trajet ce qui indiquait clairement qu'elle était une vraie boule de nerfs. Edward leva les yeux au ciel à plusieurs reprises, m'offrant quelques sourires en coin alors qu'il montait le son de la radio pour couvrir ses blablatages incessants. On ne pouvait que subir Alice-Qui-Va-S'envoyer-En-L'air. J'atteignis finalement ma propre limite de tolérance et je priai Jasper de lui rouler une pelle juste pour qu'elle puisse fermer sa putain de gueule pour une foutue seconde. Je me fichai des baffes mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à glisser un Xanax dans son café ce matin.

Étais-je légèrement amère? Envieuse peut-être? Nooooooon... pas moi. Pas. Du. Tout.

Nous vérifiâmes nos chambres d'hôtel; une sous mon nom et l'autre sous celui d'Edward, laquelle, et dieu merci, était à l'autre bout du couloir et non à côté parce que... la dernière chose au monde qu'E et moi désirions entendre était les cris étranglés de ma meilleure amie et son frère pris dans les affres de l'amour. Edward avait demandé à avoir une chambre avec deux lits Queen size, juste au cas où, tandis que celle de Jasper avait un grand lit King size. Mais sérieusement, je pense que la principale préoccupation d'Edward était qu'il y ait dans la chambre un putain de fer à repasser. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire.

C'était dans une drôle d'atmosphère que nous prenions l'ascenseur vers le quatrième étage de l'hôtel... tous les quatre dans un silence inconfortable puisque nous savions tous ce que Jasper et Alice allaient faire plus tard dans la soirée et ce qu'Edward et moi... ne ferions pas.

Du tout.

En tout cas, j'étais excitée et un peu nerveuse, d'avoir ma première virée de nuit avec Edward, j'espère la première de nombreuses. C'était aussi un peu bizarre, parce que je me sentais tout à coup comme si nous faisions quelque chose de très adulte. Louer une chambre d'hôtel et aller voir un concert de rock avec Edward me donnait un étrange sentiment de maturité que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti durant mes seize années. J'aimais bien l'idée de jouer à la vie de couple avec Edward. Beaucoup.

Cependant, avec tous les mensonges que nous avions racontés à nos parents, cela me faisait ressentir une énorme sensation de culpabilité même si ce que nous faisions était complètement innocent…sauf pour la partie concernant les faux papiers.

Je n'étais pas certaine de quelles étaient ses intentions pour dormir quand j'ai vu les deux grands lits, mais j'espérais silencieusement un petit câlin après le concert. Cependant, avec lui gardant ses distances de façon inattendue ces dernières semaines, je n'étais pas prête à lui demander quoi que ce soit qui nous ferait se caresser, craignant que ça ne recommence.

Même si nous nous étions bien amusés sans contact la nuit avant Thanksgiving, Edward n'avait jamais rien initié de nouveau dans les semaines qui ont suivi et j'avais trop peur d'être l'agresseur, alors je l'ai laissé seul, en espérant qu'il fit le premier pas.

Et il ne le fit pas.

J'étais d'accord avec ça, malgré tout. J'avais, en réalité, honte de moi de le désirer, sachant quels troubles cela lui causerait littéralement et émotionnellement. Il avait suffisamment à gérer avec son nouveau traitement et le fait que sa mère et son père attendent un bébé sans avoir en plus à devoir se coltiner mon indigence.

Mais je connaissais suffisamment bien Edward et ses humeurs pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne me disait pas, quelque chose en plus du diagnostic de dépression et de la médication qu'il prenait qui le tracassait tout à coup. Je tentai de l'interroger deux ou trois fois mais perdis ma persévérance, pensant juste que je devais le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Il me semblait que tout ce que je faisais était d'attendre et de me plaindre ensuite de l'attente. De pousser les choses et d'attendre. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Après nous être débarrassés de nos sacs, nous étions allés tous les quatre déjeuner dans un petit restaurant thaï et faire les magasins alentour, admirant les luxueuses décorations dans les vitrines, déambulant dans les rayons au hasard. Je voulus acheter cet adorable petit canard jaune en peluche pour le bébé, mais Jasper mentionna que sa mère était vraiment superstitieuse et pourrait être en quelque sorte paniquée par tout cadeau avant le seuil des six mois, quand elle serait moins susceptible de perdre son bébé.

Je savais qu'ils avaient peur pour elle, sans le dire, de la perte de ce bébé, mais Esme semblait tellement positive et sure que cette grossesse allait se concrétiser. Je veillais à prononcer des prières supplémentaires pour elle chaque soir…juste au cas où il arriverait que Dieu y prête attention car il ne m'écoutait très certainement pas lorsque que je lui demandais un miracle pour Edward.

Edward n'en parlait pas beaucoup, bien qu'à une occasion il dit qu'il était ravi pour ses parents et totalement excité d'avoir un petit dans la maison. J'avais trouvé cela étrange, mais agréablement surprenant compte tenu que la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais soit qu'il ait hâte d'avoir un petit être qui régurgiterait, ferait pipi, braillerait et pleurerait de manière incontrôlable à toutes heures de la nuit. Je ne sais pas s'il avait conscience que combien les bébés étaient malpropres et bruyants. Je suppose qu'il se concentrait simplement sur ce qu'ils avaient de beau et de spécial, et ceci faisait que je l'aimais encore plus.

Je supposais que l'idée d'un enfant dans la maison serait peut-être bizarre pour trois adolescents, mais malgré cela, je savais qu'Edward était principalement mal à l'aise à cause de ce que cela signifierait si le bébé était une fille. Ça le terrifiait sans aucun doute, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute…nous tous le savions juste.

Carlisle appela le Procureur d'Edward quelques jours après qu'ils aient annoncé la grossesse pour connaître l'impact juridique que cela pouvait avoir sur lui. L'avocat d'Edward déclara que l'ordonnance de non- contact ne s'appliquait pas aux membres de la famille, parce qu'il était carrément impossible de vivre avec quelqu'un, notamment un enfant et ne pas le toucher. En outre, qu'Edward n'eut pas la possibilité de toucher le bébé aurait eu un grave impact émotionnel sur lui. Donc, il fut extrêmement soulagé par cette information, ainsi que ses parents, qui je crois, n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité d'avoir un problème de contact avant qu'ils l'aient conçu.

Je savais, sans qu'Edward n'ait à en dire plus, ce que cela signifiait également pour sa demi-sœur à New York. Il y avait une possibilité avérée qu'il pourrait la rencontrer sans se soucier de contact maintenant, mais les chances que son père biologique permette la rencontre étaient minces. Je supposai qu'il devait laisser cette idée de côté, comme beaucoup d'autres choses dans sa vie. Et, par l'enfer, cela me rendait si foutrement triste.

Mais durant ces semaines d'incertitude, Edward resta anormalement optimiste et jovial. Les antidépresseurs évidemment agissaient bien pour l'aider à compenser quelque que soit le tourment intérieur qui le tracassait. Ça me faisait tellement plaisir de le voir comme ça, mais j'avais honte de dire que parfois cette partie rêveuse qui lui était propre et qui avait subitement disparu me manquait.

Parce que l'Edward rêveur et mystérieux était si foutrement sexy.

En se promenant dans Seattle, Alice décida qu'elle voulait de la lingerie. Lorsque nous trouvâmes un sex shop, elle et moi glissâmes à l'intérieur, envoyant les garçons de l'autre côté du magasin. Ils finirent bien entendu, près des pornos et du vaste assortiment de sex toys, alors que nous nagions dans le cuir, le satin et la dentelle.

Alice doit avoir touché, déplacé et déplié chaque taille de la moindre petite culotte dans le magasin, à l'irritation extrême de ces impertinentes "Marie-couche-toi-là" de vendeuses habillées dans des tenues beaucoup trop serrées, beaucoup trop révélatrices, auxquelles nos garçons ne semblaient pas pouvoir arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil.

_Oui les filles,__ un très voyant camel toe __est véritablement la façon d'attirer l'attention d'un homme.__Votre père doit être extrêmement fier._

_CAMEL TOE Expression argotique anglaise utilisée pour décrire ce qui arrive quand une nana porte son pantalon plus serré que serré. La région de son entre-jambe se retrouve galbée avec la couture remontant dans la fente la faisant ressembler à l'orteil (pied) d'un chameau._

Finalement, Alice arrêta son choix sur une culotte en dentelle noire, avec un soutien-gorge push up sans bretelles coordonné, alors que j'achetai un string de dentelle rouge et un soutien-gorge à bretelles assorti, juste pour la frime. Pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourrait me voir avec. Je vis une tonne de choses qui me plaisait et aimerait porter pour Edward, mais compte tenu de notre situation, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait opportun d'exhiber quoi que ce soit d'ouvertement sexy en face de lui.

Alors que nous avions fait nos emplettes, nous remarquâmes à la caisse que les garçons avaient fait des achats, suscitant beaucoup la curiosité d'Alice et la mienne. Jasper et Edward avaient laissé leurs cartes de crédit à la caissière pour régler nos achats respectifs, ce qui je pensais était non seulement très attentionné, mais romantique aussi. Après avoir payé nos sous-vêtements, il me vint à l'idée que si Esmom ouvrait et payait leurs factures elle pourrait avoir des doutes. Espérant qu'elle ne penserait pas qu'ils faisaient dans le travesti.

Nous avions attrapé nos sacs et retrouvé les garçons au rayon des pornos.

"Hairy Porker et l'Ordre du Penis?" demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil curieux par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward au titre du DVD dans sa main. Il gloussa, le replaçant sur l'étagère à côté de Horny Pooter et la Chambre des Secrétions. Classe. Je ne veux même pas de savoir où il fourre sa baguette, soulignai-je, roulant des yeux au mur massif recouvert de boitiers plastiques avec des seins géants en couverture.

Edward me jeta un regard appuyé et puis sourit d'un air suffisant. "C'est mieux que Cum Guzzling Sorority Sisters 3."

"Eh bien, je suppose que ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt si tu n'as pas vu Cum Guzzling Sorority Sisters 1et 2," répondis-je sarcastiquement. "Aimes-tu réellement ces choses?"

Edward haussa les épaules timidement, sortant un DVD de IndieAnal Bonner and the Temple of Poon*. Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire... ça a son utilité j'imagine." Il joua un peu avec son sac et ensuite il demanda, "As-tu déjà regardé un de ces trucs?"

(*référence à Indiana Jones et le temple maudit)

"Hum… J'en ai vu quelques extraits de ceux qui passent sur le câble et puis une... Je me détournai complètement d'Edward, embarrassée et juste légèrement excitée.

"Une quoi B? Dis-moi. murmurait-il à mon oreille, derrière moi, avec un léger rire.

Je gémis un peu à la sensation de la chaleur de son souffle contre mon cou et aux sensations dans mes entrailles. "Euh, eh bien ... il y a quelques semaines, Rose et moi avons regardé cette vidéo sur Internet ... "Je secouai la tête au souvenir de la fille portant un string avec ces grosses perles noires poussées dans son derrière après avoir été baisée par tous les orifices de son corps. "C'était vraiment graphique et d'une certaine manière bizarre. Je crois que Rose voulait en quelque sorte l'utiliser comme euh... une recherche."

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. "Ok, arrête d'en parler... je ne veux pas savoir."Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de son frère qui était une saleté de putain de pervers.

"Désolée," rigolai-je doucement. "Alors qu'as-tu acheté? demandai-je, tendant le cou pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans son sac.

Il ferma les côtés ensemble, m'empêchant de regarder? "Ça ne te regarde pas petite fouine."

"Tout ce que tu fais me regarde Edward. Est-ce que c'est un DVD sale petit cochon ? "

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur ses lèvres. "Nope, et je ne suis pas un cochon, juste un homme avec des besoins, rétorqua-t-il, levant la tête fièrement.

Jasper rigola à l'autre bout, ayant de toute évidence entendu notre conversation. "Ouais, un homme qui a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air avec autre chose que sa propre main. "

"Ferme ta gueule face de bite," lui envoya Edward, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien, de toute façon. J'ai juste à te monter ce que je viens d'acheter, qui en passant, tu ne me verras jamais porter... Je laissai tomber mon sac sur le sol, et me penchai, pris le string rouge et souris diaboliquement en le sortant. Il avait deux petits nœuds en satin de chaque côté des hanches... tellement joli. Quel dommage!.

Edward siffla entre ses dents, se penchant vers moi.

Il chuchota, "J'ai acheté un vibrateur ok? Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens, espiègles et consumés.

"Yewwww, pour toi? "

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais. "Non, c'est pour toi Bébé."

_Pour moi? Pour moi? Pour moi!_

"Pour de vrai? "demandai-je atterrée. Je baissai la voix pour chuchoter. "Attends... est-ce un gode ...? Parce que, je ne pense pas ..."

"Non, ce n'est pas un gode... tiens regarde," dit-il, sortant le blister du sac pour me le montrer. "J'allais te faire la surprise plus tard mais... le blister transparent contenait un petit vibrateur en plastique violet qui avait la forme d'un doigt. Il y avait avec cinq accessoires différents. L'un d'eux ressemblait à un lapin. Et il avait même une télécommande.

_C'était un vibro... avec lequel Edward avait prévu __de__ me faire une surprise... plus tard._

"Il se glisse sur mon doigt et tu peux y mettre l'accessoire que tu désires. Je pense que chacun d'eux a une utilité différente, mais on peut tous les essayer pour savoir ce que tu aimes le mieux, et … si tu portes le string rouge pour moi alors... quoi, ce n'est pas bien? demanda-t-il, l'air abattu. "J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé ça. "

_Atteeeeeeeend juste une seconde... putain de sainte-merde de Dieu... il voulait en faire usage sur moi!_

Je faillis lui monter dessus, juste là dans le magasin, comme un schnauzer en chaleur. "Oh ... oui ... totalement. Je suis ... Je suis surprise que tu veuilles faire ... que ... pour moi." Je trébuchai sur les mots parce que l'idée qu'Edward fasse quoique ce soit de sexuel sur moi embrouillait toutes les pensées cohérentes de mon cerveau.

Je souris timidement. "Peut-être n'irons-nous pas au spectacle."

Il sourit, laissant tomber le vibro dans le fond du sac. "Euh, non, nous allons au spectacle... ces billets étaient pratiquement impossibles à avoir, j'ai jeté une putain de somme sur la table pour les obtenir. Mais nous avons toute la nuit après ça et nous n'avons pas à libérer la chambre avant onze heures alors... Je me sentis rougir et une chaleur se répandit dans mes parties intimes à la pensée d'avoir un nouvel orgasme, cette fois-ci, par le doigt d'Edward... enfin presque. Il fit un sourire en coin, sachant exactement ce qu'il me faisait, tandis qu'il me fit signe qu'il était temps de poursuivre notre marche. Nous flânions dans le magasin, nous arrêtant devant le Mur des Vagins Artificiels.

"J'ai l'impression que nous devrions t'acheter quelque chose aussi, dis-je, pointant un des nombreux vagins en latex. "Comment acheter un vagin de poche? Je me rentrai le menton dans le cou, tandis que je me cachais derrière mon sac parce que je riais en m'en éclater le cul face aux dégoutantes imitations de chattes qui ont été créé dans le seul but de pouvoir tiré son coup sans avoir de coup.

Edward étouffa un grognement et ensuite éclata de rire. "Jasper m'a dit la même putain de chose. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer mettre ma bite dans une chatte en silicone, c'est tellement ... désespéré. Je n'en suis pas encore là, merci. "

"Oooh, il y en a même une qui est juste une bouche. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, admirant les lèvres réalistes et la petite langue qui dépassait de la fente. "Est-ce que ça rentre réellement dans ta poche? Et est-ce que les mecs ne font juste que marcher, pénards, avec ces machins et ensuite les dégainent et se branlent dès qu'ils deviennent d'humeur érotique?" Demandai-je à demi sérieuse.

"Ok, partons," souffla Edward, un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

"Pourquoi? Je m'amuse, dis-je, protestant contre notre départ. "Quoi... tu n'aimes pas les grottes de bacon en plastique? Les enveloppes de Bologne en caoutchouc? Les portefeuilles de velours roses?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, montrant la porte avec beaucoup de force. Je riais en me retournant pour partir quand je réalisai qu'il ne me suivait pas.

"B? Tu ne voudrais pas essayer un ces trucs? demandait-il doucement, me désignant d'un hochement de tête les nombreuses boites de gode en forme de pénis. Son expression était un mélange de curiosité et d'espoir.

Je revins vers lui, penchant la tête sur le côté. En lançant qu'un coup d'oeil rapide, je pus estimer qu'il y avait au moins plusieurs centaines de styles différents, de grandeurs, couleurs et de formes... et je ne comptai même pas ceux fait pour le plaisir anal.

"Honnêtement? J'y ai pensé mais seulement récemment parce que... et bien, je suis tellement tout le temps excitée et je ne peux pas y …_faire_ grand-chose. Rose m'a dit que je devrais m'en procurer un et que ça changerait complètement ma vie, mais... Je m'arrêtai, me sentant subitement très vulnérable et incroyablement virginale.

Il déplaça son visage pour essayer de rencontrer mon regard. Son nez toucha presque le mien. "Mais quoi mon amour? "

Mon souffle était légèrement haletant et je me liquéfiais sur le sol, je répondis, "et bien, je désire en quelque sorte que la première _chose_ à l'intérieur de moi... soit toi. Mes yeux s'écartèrent des siens, m'arrêtant momentanément sur le denim qui couvrait son entrejambe et ensuite revinrent se planter dans les siens.

Edward tendit la main timidement et joua avec un des boutons sur mon manteau. "je t'aime," dit-il pieusement, la voix douce et presque nostalgique.

"Je t'aime aussi E. Je t'aime vraiment et sincèrement. "

Nous parcourûmes le magasin encore un peu, discutant et riant jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve devant un truc qui pourrait probablement changer ma vie comme me l'avait assuré Rosalie. Après nous être mis d'accord sur l'achat, Edward et moi nous nous étions chamaillés sur qui allait devoir se rendre à la caisse. Finalement, je m'occupai de cela, lui prenant le paquet des mains en même temps que sa carte de crédit parce qu'il avait insisté pour payer l'article. J'étais étonnée face à l'habileté de la caissière de maintenir un visage sobre. Je suppose que dans ce genre de travail, à voir ces trucs de dingues tous les jours, ça finissait par devenir terriblement banal. Même les trucs tordus.

Nous marchions tous les quatre vers l'hôtel, Alice et Jasper devant nous, main dans la main, se donnant fréquemment l'un l'autre des regards d'adoration et des bisous d'esquimau à chaque putain d'intersection. Aussi ennuyeux qu'ils puissent être, c'était vraiment attachant de voir combien Jasper était de toute évidence attentionné envers elle. Il y a seulement un peu plus d'un mois, il la traitait de tous les noms et s'énervait contre elle, et maintenant il la regardait comme si elle était la seule femme sur terre. Dans l'ensemble, il semblait plus gentil, moins crétin et plus aussi antagoniste avec Edward comme il était habituellement.

L'amour vous détraque, j'imagine... et vous rend meilleur dans certains cas.

"Ugh, promets-moi, nous ne serons pas comme eux, grognai-je, tandis que Jasper enlaçait ses doigts avec les siens et lui embrassait le dos de la main.

Edward rigola. "B…Si c'était de mon ressort nous serions dix fois pire, alors tu devrais peut-être commencer à bien vouloir t'y habituer dès maintenant. "

Edward et moi rentrâmes dans une mignonne petite boutique de sandwichs gourmets et prîmes chacun un panini grillé et des croustilles pour manger dans la chambre. Nous n'avions que quelques heures pour nous doucher et nous rendre au club avant que le spectacle ne débute alors un diner élaboré n'était pas raisonnable. En sortant de l'ascenseur avec tous nos achats de la journée, nous dîmes au revoir à Alice et Jasper à leur porte.

Je la serrai fortement dans mes bras et lui murmurai de m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire comment les choses allaient... ou comment ça se passait. Edward et Jasper se firent un demi-câlin et une demi-tape dans le dos en le tapotant et Jasper dit quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward qui lui fit faire un sourire en coin et rougir.

Lui et moi avions mangé notre sandwich devant l'écran de la télévision et fumé une cigarette sur le petit balcon. Il faisait insupportablement froid dehors ce soir, mais pour une raison quelconque, le ciel était dégagé et nous pouvions voir une poignée d'étoiles scintiller dans l'obscurité.

Le panorama sur Seattle était absolument magnifique. Nous pouvions voir le Space Needle et l'ensemble des énormes des immeubles de bureaux encore éclairés ainsi que l'agitation des rues en dessous de nous. Je commençai à m'interroger sur les personnes marchant sur les trottoirs ... où ils allaient, ce qu'ils faisaient et si l'un d'entre eux gérait une ordonnance de restriction, parce que je voudrais bien avoir une petite conversation avec quelqu'un qui avait une certaine expérience dans ce domaine.

Edward souffla des anneaux de fumée dans l'air, l'étirement de son cou et la contraction de sa mâchoire envoyèrent des chocs électriques directement dans mon entrejambe. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent soudain, fixant ma poitrine. Apparemment, mes mamelons s'étaient durcis à cause de la fraicheur extérieure, pointant de manière coquine et évidente au travers de mon mince top rose. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, cachant mes tétons dressés avec un sourire en coin, au grand dam d'Edward.

"Oh, P'koi t'as fait ça? Laisse-moi voir. Ils sont si beaux et ils se pointent pour me dire bonjour... Hello Edward... Hello Edward... dit-il en rigolant, appuyant à plusieurs reprises son index contre son pouce dans un geste de pincement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, décroisant les bras et bombai ma poitrine avec espièglerie. Edward sourit joyeusement, en prenant une autre latte de sa cigarette "C'est mieux?"

"Beaucoup mieux," rit-il. "Tu as de magnifiques nichons B. Et ils sont si... amicaux. Il me fit un sourire en coin en haussant les sourcils à deux reprises.

"Merci mec. Ce sont vraiment de drôles ces petites choses n'est-ce pas?" Demandai-je en regardant vers ma poitrine. Le souffle d'Edward était haletant et il soupira doucement sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec mes seins. "Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est un peu d'air froid ... un léger contact ... un simple mot, et ils répondent tellement bien." Je laissai courir mes pouces sur les pointes le taquinant sans relâche. Un coup d'œil au renflement en croissance à son entrejambe et je sus qu'il était excité.

Tellement prévisible. Son traitre de muscle masculin rendait cela beaucoup trop facile.

"B…arrête s'il te plaît. Nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Plaida-t-il. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas à la douche en premier parce que quelque chose me dit qu'avec la quantité de vêtement que tu as amené pour une virée d'une seule nuit, nous allons probablement être ici pendant un moment."

Je haussai les épaules, jetant ma cigarette en bas de la rambarde, sachant qu'il avait entièrement raison à propos de cela. J'avais le choix entre six tenues différentes pour ce soir et je ne savais pas encore laquelle j'allais porter. Après avoir lavé mes cheveux, lavé et rasé tout ce qu'il y avait d'important, je me brossai les dents et m'enveloppai dans une serviette tandis que je laissais la vapeur s'échapper de la salle de bain. Edward était étendu sur le lit avec ses longues jambes croisées, la télévision marchait en sourdine alors qu'il faisait une sieste.

J'aimais le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible. Alors que je traversais la chambre vers ma valise, je détectai la légère odeur de mon parfum dans l'air avant de remarquer la lotion sur le lit à coté de lui. Il m'apparaissait qu'il avait pris soin de lui pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Je plissai les yeux vers ma beauté endormie. L'enfoiré d'égoïste... il aurait pu au moins me laisser regarder.

"Edward!"

Il sursauta surpris, frottant son visage avec sa main et cligna des yeux. "Fuck…quel est le problème Bébé? "

"À quelle fréquence te masturbes-tu? demandai-je, m'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

Il plissa des yeux et s'avachit contre les oreillers, rigolant. "Au moins une fois par jour mais habituellement deux parfois trois. Tout dépend de ce que tu portes dans la journée, si c'est provocant."

"Trois fois par jour, Jésus. Penses-tu que quand on … le fera, qu'on le fera trois fois par jour? "

Edward sourit, passant ses mains derrière la tête. "Seigneur, je le souhaite tellement. Ça c'est si tu peux me prendre entièrement à plusieurs reprises. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à marcher le lendemain."

Je le frappai sur le bras avec ma brosse à cheveux et mimai de la bouche, "Cochon." Toutefois, en réalité, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui. Et je savais très bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être avec lui jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de marcher sur mes propres jambes. Je devrais peut-être investir dans une chaise roulante ou un déambulateur, ou peut-être qu'une canne suffirait…

Edward demanda quelle heure il était, s'assit et se glissa hors du lit. Il sortit quelques t-shirts et des jeans de la penderie où je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il les avait accrochés. Bien sûr, ils étaient froissés d'avoir été dans un sac et ce n'était pas du tout acceptable.

Toujours sur le lit dans ma serviette, je me brossais les cheveux, le regardant avec amusement sortir une grosse planche à repasser et préchauffer le fer de l'hôtel. Il me fit un sourire en coin, ignorant mon expression amusée face à son obsession compulsive domestique tandis que je frictionnais mes jambes avec ma lotion.

Une fois qu'il se mit à repasser ses vêtements, je me mis à rire et dis tu es tellement viril E." Dieu, qu'il était sexy. Maintenant je comprenais ce que ma mère avait voulu dire quand elle me disait que rien n'était plus sexy qu'un homme qui faisait des travaux ménagers ...

Il fit gonfler le biceps de son bras qui pressait le fer contre son jean, me faisant grogner. Putain ce qu'il était beau. J'appliquai mon maquillage et séchai mes cheveux pendant qu'il terminait de défroisser deux paires de jeans et trois t-shirts.

Une fois Edward entré dans la douche, je m'habillai avec l'option numéro un, déambulai dans la salle de bain annonçant, "Fashion show!"

Il entrouvrit le rideau juste assez pour qu'il puisse passez la tête et jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir par l'enfer de quoi je parlais. Il sourit tandis que je tournais sur moi-même. "Grave-ça dans ta tête parce que j'ai encore cinq autres tenues à te monter et je ne veux pas avoir à en remettre une. C'est important alors fais bien attention." Edward me fit un salut militaire avant que je quitte la pièce pour passer l'ensemble numéro 2.

Tandis que je rentrais dans la salle de bain portant la tenue numéro 4, Edward tira le rideau encore une fois, révélant cette fois si une bonne portion de son cul mouillé. Je regardai ces magnifiques miches, parfaites, appétissantes et juste miam... pendant un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû parce qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge. Je réalisai que mes habitudes de fille ne l'ennuyaient pas, qu'il entrait dans le jeu et qu'il était en fait enthousiaste quand il me donnait son avis alors que je paradais devant lui. Je savais, en prêtant attention à ses différentes expressions, ce qu'il préférait le plus et j'aimais beaucoup aussi pouvoir jeter quelques coups d'œil sur mon Edward nu et mouillé.

Il choisit le top gris brillant dévoilant une épaule venant le l'ensemble numéro 4 allant avec la paire de jeans skinny foncé du numéro 2 complétés par des bottines en daim gris, numéro 3 du défilé de salle de bain. Il dit que c'était sexy tout en étant classe et me faisait parâtre l'âge que j'avais sur mon faux permis.

Et je me demandais pourquoi les gens pensaient qu'il était gay. Mon petit ami adore le shoping, repasse comme June Cleaver sous méthamphétamines et stéroïdes, s'épile comme une drag queen, m'aide à comment m'habiller sans se plaindre et sait précisément qui est Jimmy Choo et Manolo Blahnick. Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime.

Au moment où il émergea de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une petite serviette, j'étais prête à partir, étendue sur le lit à jouer avec mon nouveau vibrateur.

_Pas littéralement._

Il laissa tomber sa serviette juste devant moi, exposant exprès son parfait cul à croquer à nouveau et ensuite passa un jean nonchalamment comme s'il ne faisait rien pour m'agacer. Il passa son t-shirt ajusté noir pardessus sa tête humide et je regardais avec tristesse le tissu foncé avec des motifs tourbillonnants, presque comme un concept de tatouage, couvrir son torse parfait.

Mon corps était en surcharge, sentant chaque once de surtension d'œstrogènes directement dans mes parties intimes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était bien de continuer comme ça... lui qui s'habille devant moi tentant dangereusement ma libido. Je me sauvai, allant fumer une cigarette sur le balcon alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux pendant près d'une heure. Finalement, nous saisissions un taxi allant en direction du club.

J'étais terriblement nerveuse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passerait si jamais ils découvraient que ma carte était une fausse, puis avoir à subir l'immense humiliation d'être par conséquent jetée à la rue parce que j'étais juste une gamine. Ce serait trop de gêne à endurer.

L'immense bâtiment était éclatant en blanc, bordés de palmiers artificiels et de décorations chromées qui me fit penser à Miami. Je pouvais entendre les basses cogner à l'intérieur, donnant presque aux briques et au béton du bâtiment ses propre battements de cœur. La file de personnes peu vêtues attendant dans le froid pour pénétrer à l'intérieur commençait littéralement en bas du bloc et je tremblai à l'idée d'avoir à subir ça, reconnaissante pourtant qu'il ne pleuve pas.

Edward fit le tour du taxi et m'ouvrit la porte. Suis-moi, Beautiful, OK? chuchota-t-il, alors que ses longues jambes se dirigèrent tout droit vers le videur à l'entrée. Suivant étroitement, j'ai regardé avec émerveillement son audace, mais il a simplement dit son nom et l'homme vérifia dans les papiers de son bloc-notes, confirmant par un hochement de tête que nous y étions bien. Edward s'effaça pour me laisser entrer la première. Toujours gentleman. Il va sans dire que je fus complètement impressionnée.

Un autre homme avec des bras énormes et une poitrine comme une barrique vérifia nos deux licences sous un scanner infrarouge tandis que je farfouillais inutilement à l'intérieur de mon sac à main étincelant, tremblant discrètement de peur. J'eus peur de croiser son regard dans la crainte qu'il m'évince, mais il sourit juste, murmurant quelque chose à Edward que je ne pus pas entendre.

Edward rit doucement, en prononçant, Merci, man. »

« De quoi s'agissait-il? demandai-je, retirant mon manteau pour le remettre dans les mains d'Edward qu'il me tendait.

« Il dit quelque chose de hum… très élogieux à ton sujet. S'il n'était pas aussi baraqué je lui aurais donné un foutu coup de poing, mais il avait raison donc j'ai laissé passer…"

Nous avions vérifié nos manteaux et puis, comme si je n'étais pas assez abasourdie, une fille minuscule dans une robe noire serrée avec des cheveux coupés en un carré vraiment mignon qui je pensais irait très bien à Alice, prit nos billets nous faisant signe de la suivre. Elle nous escorta à travers le club jusqu'à une petite volée de marches menant à une sorte de balcon agrémenté de canapés et de petites tables à cocktail. Elle retira de la table le carton _Réservé au groupe Cullen_, glissa la bougie allumée au centre et nous fit signe de nous assoir.

« Y a-t-il une objection à ce que je le garde? », demanda-t-il à la fille, lui désignant le petit carton de réservation. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, alors qu'il glissait le carton dans sa poche arrière.

Edward gloussa et sourit timidement, alors que je lui fis juste un clin d'œil. Je voudrais un Johnny Walker Black and Seven avec un trait de citron et… un martini chocolat? Demanda-t-il, relevant un sourcil à mon attention. Je hochai la tête avec insistance, tandis que la jeune fille sourit et disparut dans la foule. Tout cela, de la sortie du taxi à la commande des boissons avait été exécuté par un Edward complètement calme, confiant et habile que je dus encore honorer. J'étais tellement allumée et impressionnée que je pouvais à peine contenir ma chatte. J'imagine que si j'avais dé-zippé mon pantalon et l'avais libérée… elle ressemblerait à cette chose du film, Alien, s'accrochant au visage d'Edward avec une ardeur redoublée, pas disposée à le laisser partir.

Je me penchai en avant plaçant mes paumes sur la table. Comment diable es-tu devenu un homme de trente ans ? Sérieusement, E...comment savais-tu comment faire tout cela? Tu te conduis ici comme si tu l'avais fait un million de fois. Tu sembles…civilisé. »

Edward s'assit dans son fauteuil, gonflant sa poitrine comme il me lançait un regard connaisseur. Je suis plus habile que je le laisse voir », dit-il en toute confiance.

« Apparemment. J'ai l'impression que je ne sais même pas qui tu es maintenant. »

Il fronça les sourcils, appuyant ses mains sur la table. Bella, j'ai été élevé à Chicago…J'ai été en vacances dans des lieux exotiques depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Crois-le ou non, mon père est assez calme. Il m'a appris comment glisser un billet dans la main des maîtres d'hôtel pour obtenir une bonne table quand j'avais sept ans. J'ai été dans les casinos et les bars et le top des chaines de restaurants depuis que ma mère a épousé Carlisle. Je te le dis, je prête attention à cette merde. Il y a une vie en dehors de Forks, tu sais. Maman dit qu'elle voit beaucoup du charme ou quoi que ce soit d'Edward en moi aussi, ce que j'ai du mal à accepter, mais si c'est ce que j'ai hérité de lui, alors je ne peux pas vraiment m'en plaindre. Il joua avec le bougeoir en verre pendant une minute avant de lever les yeux sur moi.

« Tu es belle, tu sais ça? dit-il, se penchant vers l'avant tout en reposant ses coudes sur la table. Le videur avait raison… Je suis un putain de connard chanceux. »

Je sentis mes oreilles chauffer alors que je rougissais légèrement en lui souriant timidement. Avant que je puisse lui glisser un mot de remerciement, la serveuse apportait nos boissons et les plaça sur la table pendant qu'Edward glissait deux billets de vingt dollars sur son plateau et la remerciait avec un grand sourire. Le club en dessous de nous était plein de monde de murs à murs ne laissant apparemment, aucune place pour bouger. En haut dans la section VIP, les gens étaient détendus, assis confortablement dans leur siège, profitant de leur cocktail couteux et de leur table réservée chèrement payée.

Je devais admettre que j'aimais être traitée comme ça. Ça me faisait me sentir spéciale et importante, et ce qui était encore mieux était que les filles ici étaient toutes majeures. La table n'avait pas été prise à cause de sa restriction, elle avait été réservée seulement pour m'impressionner. Il l'avait fait pour nous, simplement pour qu'on puisse apprécier le concert ensemble sans qu'on se fasse embêter par qui que ce soit.

Je pris une gorgée de mon cocktail, grimaçant à la haute teneur en alcool de mon verre qui me brula la gorge mais léchant mes lèvres à sa saveur délicieuse Je n'avais jamais bu de martini auparavant, encore moins un au chocolat et je découvrais que c'était fichtrement bon. Ça me fit aussi me sentir sophistiquée et glamour, pas comme étant la jeune fille de 16 ans provenant d'une petite ville merdique dans l'État de Washington que j'étais en réalité.

Je me penchai par-dessus la table, portant le verre aux lèvres d'Edward. Il prit une gorgée, dit que c'était bon et me tendit son breuvage à base de scotch qui me fit presque m'étouffer en l'avalant. Comment il appréciait ça me dépassait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières se tamisèrent alors que les accords gémissants d'une guitare du groupe pourfendaient derrière le rideau sombre de la scène. Dans une entrée tapageuse, une grande fille aux cheveux bouclés roux dans un costume de chat monta sur la scène criant, "Le moment que vous attendiez tous est arrivé. Mesdames et Messieurs... New Moon !" Nous nous levâmes brusquement de nos sièges, appuyés contre la rambarde alors que le rideau s'ouvrait et que le groupe entamait leur premier morceau.

La soirée avançait et mon second martini descendit beaucoup plus délicatement que le premier. Avec tellement d'amour et d'admiration, je regardais Edward à côté de moi. Il bougeait de la tête en rythme avec la musique et tapait des doigts sur la rampe en accord avec le piano, ce que je trouvais très cool. De temps en temps, il me regardait et m'envoyait un sourire éblouissant qui, il le savait très bien, me faisait fléchir des genoux à chaque fois.

À un moment, il vint se placer derrière moi, plaçant ses mains sur la barre de chaque côté de moi... murmurant, "Putain ce que tu es belle et j'aime regarder la façon dont ton corps bouge. "

_Sainte merde de Dieu._

Deux autres cocktails arrivèrent et j'étais définitivement échauffée et légèrement instable sur mes talons de huit centimètres. À la fin de la chanson, le chanteur annonça que le groupe allait prendre une courte pause. Des lumières stroboscopiques éclairèrent la piste de danse créant l'ambiance tandis que la musique techno crachait des haut-parleurs. Si je n'avais pas eu autant envie de faire pipi, je serais descendue danser.

Edward fut pratiquement en larmes quand je lui dis que j'allais aux toilettes. Il détestait l'idée que j'aie à faire mon chemin dans la foule sans escorte, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui demander de faire le voyage avec moi et d'attendre dans la file ridiculement longue. Je pris mon téléphone et dis que je l'appellerai si jamais j'avais le moindre problème. _Ridicule garçon._

Je commençais à descendre l'escalier murmurant, "excusez-moi," toutes les quatre secondes jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'être polie ne m'amènerait absolument nulle part. Alors je commençai à simplement pousser la masse de personnes en travers de mon chemin, ma vessie sur le point d'exploser. Attendant dans la file depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, je m'adossai au mur, les yeux fixés sur Edward à l'autre bout du club, je le regardais jouer avec la bougie, tripoter son téléphone, puis s'ennuyer globalement, regardant autour de lui. Je le vis se lever et se pencher sur la balustrade, comme s'il criait après quelqu'un, mais la file pour les toilettes des dames avança d'un coup, me cachant la vue.

J'utilisai rapidement les toilettes, rappliquai du gloss et replaçai mes cheveux avant de sortir mon téléphone pensant que c'était Edward. Je souris quand je vis que c'était d'Alice.

_**OMG OMG OMG! Putain c'était MA-GNI-FIQUE! J'espère ke tu t'amuses. À 2main, Ali.**_

Alors que je faisais mon chemin au travers de la foule à nouveau, j'eus un aperçu d'Edward, toujours debout à la table. Je me figeai sur place, me faisant rentrer dedans et crier dessus par les personnes derrière moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment entendre grand-chose par-dessus la cacophonie musicale et les voix qui engourdissaient mes oreilles. Et j'en avais strictement rien à foutre parce que mon attention était entièrement ailleurs. Elle était sur Edward qui n'était plus seul mais entouré par deux blondes et une brunette.

_Et putain, elles le touchaient._

Une des blondes avait son bras autour de son cou et il me semblait qu'elle lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Les mains d'Edward étaient posées gentiment sur sa taille, avant qu'il ne la recule pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la joue. La brunette lui tendit la main qu'il secoua de la sienne, lui envoyant son sourire qui fait fondre les petites culottes. Un mélange infâme d'acide, de martini au chocolat et de rage de jalousie me retourna l'estomac à la vision de tout cela. Ces trois filles ont été plus intimes avec lui en deux secondes que moi en trois mois... et c'était étrange qu'il permette ça.

Je sentis littéralement la bile me monter à la gorge, le voyant interagir avec ces trois filles, que non seulement il connaissait, mais de la façon dont il les touchait, n'étaient pas mineures. Je réalisai que mon cœur battait très vite, que je n'avais pas pris un souffle ou bougé d'un pouce depuis que je l'avais repéré engagé avec ces filles. Ce n'était certainement pas mon genre d'être jalouse avant, mais je pense que le sentiment de possessivité vient du fait que je ne pouvais pas toucher mon propre putain de petit ami mais que de toute évidence ces trois filles le pouvaient, parce qu'il souriait et riait ne faisant rien pour les arrêter. J'étais littéralement abasourdie par tout ca... la façon dont il était avec elles... discutant et riant, calme, sous contrôle.

Qui putain était-il tout d'un coup? Où est parti mon petit ami? J'aimais peut-être l'Edward de tout à l'heure ... mais celui-ci? Putain non, je n'aime pas celui-ci. Pas du tout.

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, avec un pied accroché sur une barre derrière lui, une main prenant son verre à nouveau rempli et l'autre main autour de la rampe. Je finis par retrouver mes repères, forçant mon chemin par la piste de danse jusqu'à l'escalier dans une fureur chauffée. Je savais que je ne devrais pas agir de cette façon, que je n'avais pas le droit, mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler la colère que je ressentais en le voyant avec ces filles. C'était tellement injuste merde.

Je m'appuyai contre une énorme colonne blanche au sommet de l'escalier, à une distance décente loin d'eux, essayant simplement de me calmer un peu avant de m'approcher. L'une des blondes a levé son téléphone et Edward pencha sa tête contre la sienne alors qu'elle prit un portrait d'eux deux... comme s'ils étaient un putain de joli petit couple.

Je le vis se tourner vers la piste de danse, plissant des yeux à cause des stroboscopes. Il me cherchait. Quand il se retourna, il sorti son téléphone, l'écran bleu illumina son visage et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer dans mon sac à main.

_**Où es tu?**_

J'écris en retour:

_**A te regarder te faire tripoter par 3 putes.**_

Son visage tomba tandis qu'il levait les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement mon regard. Il dit quelque chose aux filles et passa à côté d'elles, marchant dans l'allée vers moi. Je me poussai de la colonne avec mon pied, me rendant lentement vers Edward et notre table désormais extrêmement surpeuplée.

J'étais éméchée, grandement irritée, je n'avais pas un indice sur ce que je devais faire et en colère après moi-même et contre Edward parce que c'était ma putain de table et j'avais soudain le sentiment de m'immiscer dans une soirée privée. Je me tenais là, debout, les deux mains dans mes poches arrière, ma hanche saillant sur le côté, attendant maladroitement qu'il me rejoigne.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bébé? "dit-il avec une légère difficulté. Ses mains s'agitaient sur ses côtés et il les mit dans ses poches pour pouvoir les garder sous contrôle. Je savais qu'il voulait me toucher.

J'inclinai la tête en direction de la table. "Qui sont-elles?" demandai-je, grimaçant à la façon dont ma voix se cassait sur le bord des larmes. L'air me semblait aussi épais que l'huile qui me brulait les poumons avec férocité.

"Hum... c'est hum. Irina, Tanya et hum. Tia, je pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a dit s'appeler, je ne me souviens plus trop. Tu te rappelles, les amis de mes parents... leurs filles. Edward sourit timidement, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et injectés de sang, indiquant qu'il était bien prêt d'être ivre.

"Allez viens... je vais te présenter, dit-il, agitant les mains pour que je le suive.

J'inhalai profondément, sentant mon sang bouillir sous ma peau. Je savais exactement qui elles étaient.

"Tanya…la fille avec qui tu as perdu ta virginité? Non merci, je préfère pas. _Je voudrais cependant l'éviscérer comme un putain de poisson._

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe et confus pour savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas être formellement présentée à la fille à qui il avait pu fourrer sa bite à l'intérieur. Putain mais est-ce qu'il blaguait?

"Quel est le problème? Oh allez Beautiful, ne sois pas comme ça. Elles ne sont que des amies... s'il te plaît, viens les rencontrer. ." Ses yeux me suppliaient et autant je le voulais mais ne pouvais pas lui dire non. À contrecœur, je suivis Edward jusqu'à à notre table, où les deux blondes étaient assises confortablement dans nos sièges. Je remarquai rapidement que quelqu'un avait poussé mon verre de Martini à moitié plein vers le bord de notre table, presque un signal silencieux à la serveuse qu'il ne serait plus nécessaire de venir le remplir ce soir.

En regardant les trois magnifiques filles, je fus soulagée de m'être refait une petite beauté et assurée que j'étais décente pendant que j'étais aux toilettes, parce que la dernière chose que j'aurais voulue était d'avoir l'air d'une merde alors que je rencontrais l'ex.

"Voici ma petite amie Bella, dit-il joyeusement alors que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi. Mon amour, voici Tanya, il me pointa une des deux blondes, qui après un rapide coup d'œil, était la jumelle de l'autre blonde. Je devais l'avouer... elles étaient toutes les deux supers canons et ça m'enrageait. Elle me tendit la main tandis qu'elle se levait, me donnant une poignée de mains de poisson mort... touchant à peine mes doigts, alors qu'elle me surplombait avec ses bottes à talons aiguilles noires.

"Salut, c'est agréable de te rencontrer enfin," dis-je chaleureusement, pour l'amour d'Edward. Elle ne répondit pas.

Edward continua, "voici Irina, et …"

"Tia," clarifia la brunette, tendant sa main pour prendre la mienne. Irina fit la même chose, et ensuite se levai et se coinça entre Edward et moi alors que la serveuse arrivait avec un plateau rempli de cocktails. Je remarquais qu'il en avait pas pour moi alors qu'elle ramassait mon verre à moité vide et l'emportait avec elle.

"Alors, je suppose que vous vous asseyez avec nous maintenant et que j'en ai terminé avec mon verre apparemment." marmonnai-je pour personne, totalement agacée. Je tentai de faire la conversation avec Irina pendant que Tanya discutait avec Edward, mais elle sortit son téléphone au milieu de mon histoire de sex shop, semblant n'en avoir absolument rien à foutre. Je me tenais là, debout, attendant qu'elle ait fini de texter, mais je me lassai de son impolitesse. L'attention d'Edward était complètement captivée par qu'importe ce que lui racontait Tanya et Tia. Je tentai de rejoindre la conversation, me faisant moi-même un chemin pour rentrer dans leur petit cercle. Mais c'était comme s'ils m'excluaient délibérément. Toutes les fois où je tentai d'entrer dans la conversation furent inefficaces. Aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de faire la conversation avec moi ou y avait même porté attention.

Je me sentis stupide, jeune et complètement hors de mon élément.

Me sentant carrément malvenue dans leur cercle, ou leur quatuor peu importe comment on le nomme, j'allai jusqu'à la balustrade, regardai le désordre chaotique sur la piste de danse palpiter sous moi, souhaitant être là-bas au lieu d'être ici avec ces salopes. Je me retournai brièvement, espionnant Edward jeter encore plus d'argent sur le plateau de la serveuse pour une autre tournée et me retournai à nouveau vers la piste de danse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une minute plus tard, les stroboscopes se sont éteints ainsi que la musique et une fois que l'immense salle fut replongée dans l'obscurité, New Moon revint sur scène. Edward vint se placer à côté de moi, Tanya et les autres le suivant à ses côtés. Elles sifflèrent et hurlèrent pour le groupe, faisant une scène et m'embarrassant.

Edward me tendit un nouveau martini provenant de la table, murmurant, "Je t'aime." à mon oreille. Je souris timidement, lui murmurant que je l'aimais en retour, avant de me retourner à nouveau vers le concert, prenant une grande gorgée de mon verre. Vers la fin de la seconde chanson, le verre de martini était vide, ma tête tournait et mes jambes vacillaient sous moi. De temps en temps, Tanya se penchait pour aller chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille tandis que ses mains effleuraient ses épaules, ou elle serrait son bras d'excitation. Une fois, les ongles de Tanya jouèrent avec ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque ... quelle audace elle a cette putain chienne.

Edward riait avec elle ou lui offrait occasionnellement un sourire sincère. Je lui lançai un regard furieux, plissant des yeux alors qu'elle se penchait contre la balustrade, croisant mon regard. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, ou le fait que ma tête se préparait à déclencher une crise de rage et de jalousie à cause de cette chienne, mais je jure qu'elle me fit un sourire en coin.

Ça me mit en rage et j'en avais enduré assez.

Je glissai ma main le long la rampe chromée, faisant courir mes doigts sur le dessus de sa main où je laçai mes doigts avec les siens. Il retira sa main abruptement, me regardant comme si j'étais devenue folle pour avoir même tenté une telle chose, alors qu'il secouait la tête face à moi en signe de désapprobation.

Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds, murmurant à son oreille. "Hey E?" dis-je, sentant mes mots s'empâter légèrement mais n'ayant pas le contrôle pour arranger cela ou assez de propension pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Si elle te touche encore une seule putain de fois, je vais lui balancer mon poing sur son affreuse fichue gueule de suceuse de queue."

Je regrettai les mots un brin irritée à l'instant où ils vinrent rouler sur ma langue et où les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent avec un je ne sais pas quoi.

"Euh... tu peux appeler ça une soirée, Bébé. Tu es certainement ivre et plus qu'un peu hostile et autant je pourrais l'apprécier, mais je ne me sens pas l'envie de briser un combat de chat en ce moment. "

Ses actions sévères et ses paroles blessantes qui suivirent me coupèrent profondément ... comme un couteau qu'on plantait, le tournant et le retournant directement dans mon cœur m'arrachant tout ce qui me restait de bonne humeur et de fierté.

"Si c'est ce qui te rend heureux E... je m'en vais, Répondis-je, ravalant avec force les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler. Tu peux rester ici avec ton harem de salopes et les laisser te caresser partout sur le corps. Je ne veux pas te gâcher cette expérience, n'étant pas en âge et tout." Je me retournai, attrapai mon sac sur la table, "bye les filles…c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer," dis-je alors que je faisais mon chemin nonchalamment vers la cage d'escalier. Personne ne fit attention à mon départ ou prit la peine de me répondre.

_(Jar of Hearts cover d'Ebony Day et Anth)_

Mes doigts attrapèrent la rampe alors que mes pieds n'étaient pas très stables sous moi, flanchant à cause de mon ivresse et de mes chaussures trop hautes pour une petite fille soûle pour marcher raisonnablement droit. Un gars qui passait à côté de moi dans les escaliers, me prit par la taille et m'aida à descendre. Je retrouvai mon équilibre et chargeai la foule devant moi comme un taureau enragé, sans jamais regarder derrière moi pour Edward, qui j'imagine, ne s'était même pas donner la peine de me suivre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je fus désorientée et me sentis nauséeuse à cause du surplus d'adrénaline et de la soudaine sensation de froid sur ma peau chaude. Je cherchai un taxi mais ma vision était floue et je ne pouvais me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de particulier. Trois gars qui se tenaient debout devant le club me dirent quelque chose d'obscène, une remarque sur mon cul, mais j'ignorai leurs commentaires et essayai de ne pas pleurer alors que la réalité de la situation me frappait. J'étais seule, et ivre, et frigorifiée, et seule... et seule.

"Est-ce que ça va? me demanda une fille plus âgée véritablement soucieuse, alors que j'enroulais mes bras autour de mes genoux, sur les marches de l'immeuble d'habitation voisin. Je hochai la tête, lui demandant si je pouvais lui piquer une cigarette. Elle m'en tendit une déjà allumée et je pris quelques bouffées dessus, me sentant tellement mieux mais pas mieux en tout. Ma main tremblait alors que je fumais la cigarette tandis que l'anxiété s'agitait en dessous de la surface... les battements de mon cœur devinrent irréguliers et rapides dans ma poitrine, ma gorge se serra et Dieu, pas maintenant ...

J'essuyai une larme sur ma joue avec le dos de ma main, me sentant stupide, en colère, jalouse et ensuite furieuse contre Edward.

Comment pouvait-il la laisser le toucher comme ça devant moi, sachant comment je me sentais? C'était un mépris flagrant envers mes sentiments et une part de moi se demandait s'il avait aimé avoir ces mains comme ça sur lui. Pas que ce fut sexuel à ce que j'ai vu, mais considérant que je ne pouvais pas tenir la main de mon propre petit ami, elle aurait pu prendre garde à avoir un peu de retenue dans sa façon de le toucher. Ensuite je me demandai si Tanya était le genre de fille qui s'amusait à rendre jalouse la copine d'un homme.

Putain ce que j'avais froid... tremblante sur les marches, attendant le moindre signe d'un taxi pour le prendre. Je pensai une seconde à téléphoner à Alice mais je ne voulais pas l'interrompre elle et Jasper. Au loin, le faible son de mon nom appelé m'offrit réconfort et irritation tant je voulais qu'Edward enroule ses bras autour de moi et me dise que tout allait bien... mais en même temps, je voulais seulement qu'on me fiche la paix. Ma tête entre mes deux genoux et grelottante, je sentis soudain mon manteau être drapé sur mes épaules, encore chaud de l'intérieur du club. Je levai la tête pour voir les yeux injectés de sang d'Edward me fixer.

"Jésus fuck Bella! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi? "Le ton d'Edward était un mélange de soulagement et de frustration. Tirant une autre bouffée de la cigarette, je sentis mon corps se balancer légèrement contre le ciment froid sous moi. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de mes yeux, plaçant ses mains sur les escaliers de chaque côté de mes jambes. Je fuis son regard, n'étant pas capable de supporter la vision de son visage.

"Laisse-moi seule Edward. Retourne à l'intérieur vers Tanya. Tu as tellement de bon temps avec elles... je ne peux pas supporter de voir ta soirée gâchée à cause moi. "

"Tu es folle tu le sais ça? dit-il incrédule. "Bella, elle ne veut rien dire pour moi. Ces filles ne sont que de veilles amies... pourquoi agis-tu comme ça? dit-il suppliant pratiquement pour avoir une explication. La chose qui me tuait était qu'il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée... il ne savait réellement pas ce que ses actions ou le fait qu'il l'autorise, _elle_, à le toucher me faisait.

Je me levai, jetai la cigarette sur le sol et passai les bras dans les manches de mon manteau. "Je comprends qu'elle a 18 ans, qu'elle peut te prendre dans ses bras et t'embrasser mais vraiment... avais-tu besoin de faire ça devant moi? As-tu la moindre idée de combien ça m'a fait me sentir comme une moins que rien de voir ces filles partout sur toi... spécialement Tanya, une fille avec qui tu as baisé. et ensuite quand j'allais toucher ta main, tu me l'as retirée? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait ressentir? Mon poing essuya les traces noires de mascara et de larmes sur mes joues qui me faisait ressembler à une putain de première zone.

"Seigneur, Bella, non... je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. Je l'ai retiré pas parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me tiennes la main... parce que je ne veux pas allez en prison ok? Seigneur..." il arpenta le trottoir, mettant son front dans sa main. La raison ..." Edward baissa la voix d'un iota au-dessus du murmure et se tourna face à moi.

"La raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté de te toucher ces derniers jours, c'est parce que quand j'ai commandé ta carte d'identité à une de mes connaissances de Chicago, il m'a raconté qu'un des gars qui a eu une sentence similaire à la mienne a été condamné à une putain d'assignation à résidence pendant deux ans, seulement parce qu'il a embrassé sa copine et sa petite amie... elle a eu 50 heures de travaux communautaires à faire pour le lui avoir permis. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu désires?"

"Oui Edward... c'est ce que je désire, claquai-je, le ton rempli de sarcasmes. "J'adorerais que tout cela se produise. Et j'aimerais que tu ailles en prison parce que tu m'as embrassée." Je levai les yeux au ciel, descendant sur le trottoir. Même avec mes talons il me surplombait. ce n'est pas la question."

"C'est quoi la putain de question alors? "

Je soupirais, "la question est qu'elle était partout sur toi et tu ne l'as pas arrêtée. Tu n'as pas une seconde pensé à mes putains de sentiments pendant que ses doigts massaient l'arrière de ton crâne, ou quand sa main enserrait ton bras... et tu n'as même pas eu le moindre mouvement de recul, pas une seule fois. Tu fléchis toujours avec moi E... toujours. "

C'est là que le ton de la conversation passa de moi étant la victime à Edward furieux contre moi. _(suis-je la seule qui se demande où est passée la fille de tantôt qui était avec Bella?)_

"Et bien putain... je suis désolé si je n'ai eu que peu de considération pour tes sentiments Bella, mais as-tu pensé que pour dix fichues minutes à l'intérieur de ce club, j'ai été capable d'agir comme un mec normal sans avoir à flancher ou à repousser qui que ce soit au loin? Elles avaient plus de 18 ans, légalement... je ne suis pas obligé de rester au loin d'elles. "

_Sérieusement? Putain, Sérieusement?_

La mâchoire serrée je crachai, "Est-ce ça ce dont tu as besoin pour te sentir normal? Avoir des salopes accrochées partout sur toi?" Fouillant dans mon petit sac, je sortis mon faux permis de conduire pour lui fouetter le visage avec. Il cligna des yeux et l'esquiva avant d'être frappé, prouvant de toute évidence que ses réflexes furtifs pour m'éviter étaient toujours aussi adroits lorsqu'il avait bu.

"Ça dit que j'ai 21 ans Edward. Mais ça semble ne pas faire de différence pour toi ce soir n'est-ce pas? Il se retourna sur le trottoir, fourrant la pièce d'identité dans sa poche arrière avec un soupir agacé. Je secouai la tête face à lui, bouillonnant alors qu'il s'en allait.

Il répondit après avoir grincé des dents, "Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça Bella. "

M'arrêtant, je sifflai, "alors peut-être que ceci ça ne marche pas…" Je fis aller ma main entre nos deux corps, peut-être qu'on ne fonctionne pas. Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu te fasses une copine plus âgée que tu pourrais toucher, baiser et embrasser en public dès que l'envie te prendrait. Je suis sûre que Tanya serait heureuse de tenir cette position et elle paraît avoir beaucoup d'expérience avec les positions... Parce qu'il semble que je ne fais rien à part te tirer vers le bas et entraver... ton... esprit libre. "Je fis un battement de mains en l'air imitant un oiseau en vol parce qu'à ce moment ça me semblai approprié.

Il avait un visage qui montrait qu'il était complètement à bout de ressources avec moi. "Arrête ok. Tu sais que je ne pense pas à toi de cette façon. Je t'aime et ..."

Je levai les yeux au ciel à ces mots, le regardant avec hargne. "Tu m'aimes? Sérieusement? C'est tellement des conneries, parce que ce n'était pas tellement évident ce soir Edward. Aimerais-tu ça si..." Avant que je puisse sortir le reste de ma diatribe, les mains d'Edward étaient de chaque côté de mon visage, me poussant de son corps dans le mur avec force. Je le sentis se presser contre moi, le poids solide de son corps et sa chaleur s'infiltrèrent par le biais de son t-shirt. L'odeur de son eau de Cologne et du scotch me submergea.

Ses pouces étaient sur ma mâchoire tandis que sa bouche s'écrasait contre la mienne, pinçant et mordillant durement mes lèvres. Il me prit tellement par surprise que je n'eus pas la moindre idée quant à la façon de réagir correctement à cause toute la colère accumulée, de la crainte et de la convoitise réprimée obscurcissant tout le reste.

Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent ensemble bruyamment tandis qu'il dévorait ma bouche de la sienne. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur la moindre chose en particulier tant je fus dépassée par le contact, mon ivresse, et chaque cellule de ma peau encore surchargée d'adrénaline ... et sa langue chaude ... et humide dans ma bouche.

C'était une myriade de senteurs, d'émotions, de sons et de touchers... qui accompagnèrent notre respiration laborieuse et le bruit de nos halètements. Des bruits humides, les klaxons des voitures dans le trafic et les passants ... et quelqu'un qui nous grommela de nous trouver une chambre... Ensuite je sentis sa dureté contre mon ventre, puis ses doigts s'enrouler autour de mon genou, grognant, alors qu'il accrochait ma jambe sur sa hanche tandis qu'il frottait sa bite contre mon entrejambe avec force créant cette magnifique friction que je n'avais même pas pensé exister. Je gémis et haletai en même temps, mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux et sur son visage et ensuite sous sa chemise remontant le long de la douce peau de son dos nu, descendant au niveau de ses abdos... juste un peu plus bas et je _le _toucherai.

"Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux?" demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées, furieux, haletant les mots, alors qu'il se déplaçait sur mon cou, l'embrassant, le suçant et me mordant là. Ça fit mal mais c'était tellement bon alors je murmurai, "Oui," et les vibrations de son gémissement contre mes lèvres me firent mouiller.

"J'ai tellement envie de toi, tellement, dit-il d'une voix peinée, presque avec colère, avec un appétit charnel et une férocité que je n'avais pas encore expérimentés avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs.

Ensuite ses doigts... ses longs et magnifiques doigts furent sous mon top et glissèrent sous le tissu de mon nouveau soutien-gorge. Son pouce se déploya contre mon mamelon tendu et j'arcboutai mon dos, me collant le plus possible contre lui, cognant ma tête contre le mur de briques derrière moi et dis"Oh Dieu, Edward, je te veux aussi ..."

_S'il te plait ne t'arrête plus jamais..._

Le visage d'Edward était enfoui dans mon cou, ses dents pinçant ma peau, l'humidité et la chaleur puis quelques visages qui nous fixaient en passant près de nous et ça me frappa comme si j'avais foncé dans un mur de briques.

"Edward, stop…stop…on ne peut pas faire ça ici... suppliai-je, le repoussant, pas parce que je voulais qu'il arrête, mais parce que les répercussions si jamais nous nous faisions attraper faisant ce que nous faisions dans un endroit public étaient trop terrifiantes pour moi.

Edward recula d'un pas ou deux, essuyant l'humidité de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, et me fixa. Sa poitrine se souleva à travers son manteau ouvert et je pouvais voir une veine à son cou palpiter et son pouls s'accélérer.

"Veux-tu savoir bordel combien je t'aime? J'irais en prison pour toi Bella. C'est combien je t'aime. "_ Il était en colère __contre__ moi... terriblement en colère._

Je me redressai, tremblante de peur, d'excitation et d'une envie immense me rappelant de ses doigts chauds traînant sur ma peau, de sa bouche sur mon cou et alors je réalisai que c'était vrai, qu'Edward risquerait d'aller en prison pour moi, pour me donner une simple baiser.

"Non…non, je ne veux pas ça... "

La simple pensée de cette responsabilité me fit me plier et avoir un haut-le-cœur jusqu'à tout vomir sur le trottoir. Edward se pencha près de moi, je tentai de lui cacher cette dégoutante et embarrassante vision, mais ça ne me dérangeait plus trop finalement

Il siffla un taxi lorsqu'un passa finalement par là et me tint la porte alors que j'entrais dans la voiture, appuyant ma tête contre la vitre froide. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient de mes yeux. Edward dit au chauffeur où aller et lui demanda s'il avait des serviettes propres ou quelque chose. Il me tendit un mouchoir que j'humidifiai avec ma bouche, humiliée, blessée et terriblement confuse.

L'avancée et le recul, le toucher et le non toucher, la promesse d'une expérience sexuelle nous attendant dans la chambre d'hôtel, le baiser indigne et le tripotage contre le mur m'accablaient sans aucun doute. C'était tellement confus, et dans mon état d'ivresse, j'avais besoin d'un répit pour tout ça.

Le silence sur le trajet du retour à l'hôtel était pesant.

Je sortis sans attendre qu'il vienne m'ouvrir la porte, marchant devant vers le hall de l'hôtel où j'allai presser le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Je tins la porte pour Edward tandis qu'il entrait à l'intérieur, s'appuyant contre le mur me regardant, je regardai ailleurs.

Encore le silence.

Quand il ouvrit notre porte, je dézippai mes bottes, les jetai dans un coin de la chambre et montai dans un lit libre. Je ne me souvins plus de rien après cela, ni même de m'être endormie. Je sentis juste la pièce tourner autour de moi et un gout infâme dans ma bouche. Quand je me levai un peu plus tard pour pisser et vomir à nouveau, j'étais vêtue d'un survêtement et d'un t-shirt et mes cheveux étaient remontés dans une queue-de-cheval bordélique. Edward était dans l'autre lit, roulé en boule sur le côté.

Le miroir de la salle de bain reflétait un affreux et pâle visage qui avait été nettoyé des traces noires du mascara qui avait coulé avec mes larmes. Après avoir brossé mes dents et rincé ma bouche, je remontai dans mon lit, me sentant plus seule que jamais.

L'odeur du café et la grisaille filtrant au travers des rideaux accueillirent ma migraine quand je me levai à nouveau. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver mes repères et effacer les dernières traces d'ivresse dans ma tête. J'entendis la voix d'Edward. Ce n'était pas évident de savoir à qui il parlait parce que les mots étaient étouffés par la porte vitrée puisqu'il utilisait son téléphone à l'extérieur sur le balcon. Je tendis l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre la conversation, mais me fatiguai de cet effort difficile, roulant sur mon estomac. Mon corps se raidit quand la porte glissa et se referma. Je pensai à prétendre dormir, mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait?

Discrètement, il se déplaça dans la chambre et quand le lit à côté de moi s'enfonça, je sus qu'il savait que j'étais réveillée. L'admettant, je me retournai pour lui faire face, pas tout à fait encore en mesure de maintenir un contact visuel avec lui.

"Je t'ai pris un café, dit-il doucement, "et de l'Advil. "

"Merci," chuchotai-je; ma voix grinchait et était à peine audible. Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau et posa deux cachets sur le lit.

Nous étions revenus au non toucher à nouveau.

"Jasper et Alice veulent nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner dès que nous quitterons la chambre. Je leur ai dit que je le leur ferai savoir une fois que tu serais réveillée parce que... je ne savais pas si tu voudrais être entourée de gens. Edward était habillé avec un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues bleus, les cheveux parfaits comme à son habitude. De toute évidence il s'était douché pendant que j'étais toujours évanouie.

"Ça me va"

Edward frotta ses tempes, fermant ses yeux. "Bella… Si tu as besoin de faire une pause à ceci... de nous... de _moi_, alors je comprends. J'ai vraiment tout fait foirer hier soir, mais je ne savais même pas que je faisais quelque chose de mal et je suis tellement désolé d'avoir tout gâché pour toi. "

Je soufflais. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? Une pause d'avec moi? "

"Non… Je ne veux pas ça. Mais je sais que je passe mon temps à t'envoyer des messages contradictoires et que tu es probablement en train de te lasser d'avoir toujours à tenter de déchiffrer ce qui se passe. Je sais que c'est ce que je fais. "

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Comment pouvons-nous continuer comme ça? De chaudes larmes salées coulaient sur mon visage jusque sur l'oreiller sous moi. Je voulais juste me sentir normale ... _être_ normale avec lui ... pas de restriction, pas de limite ... pas de règle, pas de douleur et aucune putain de jalousie.

"J'en ai aucune idée Bébé. J'en ai aucune putain d'idée." Il jouait avec sa manche, évitant mes yeux. "Ce n'était pas comme ça que ce week-end était censé se passer tu sais."

Je reniflai, hochant de la tête. "J'essaie si fort Edward. J'essaie vraiment. J'essaie vraiment d'être forte pour toi et de me réjouir de ce qui nous est donné."

"Je sais bébé, je sais que tu le fais. Mais Bella, c'est ça que je tente de te dire... tu as le choix, tu peux choisir de ne pas vivre comme ça, Tu peux partir et vivre une relation normale, faire des choses normales sans avoir à ressentir de la confusion et vivre avec toutes mes merdes tout le temps. "

Je m'assis, effaçant mes larmes avec le drap. "Awww, encore cette stupidité? Je te l'ai déjà dit... je ne veux que toi. Personne d'autre. Je préfèrerais être complètement seule que d'être avec qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Je veux juste que tu saches que ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a blessée. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as laissé ça te produire. Si ça t'a fait te sentir pendant quelques minutes comme un gars normal alors ça en a valu la peine non?"

"Rien ne vaudra jamais la peine de te voir pleurer Beautiful…rien."

"Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup Edward. J'ai peut-être un peu sur-réagi hier soir."

"Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et oui, peut-être que tu as un peu sur-réagi, mais j'ai compris et je suis désolé. Il se pencha en avant pour placer un tout petit baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Je l'entendis inspirer avant qu'il se recule avec un sourire triste. "Pourquoi ne te préparerais-tu pas à partir, je vais faire les valises pendant ce temps-là. Je suis sûr que tu as faim. Oh... tu aimerais peut-être porter quelque chose pour cacher ton cou?

_Euh?_

Je me glissai hors du lit, attrapant une paire de jeans froissée et un top sur le dessus de ma valise tout aussi froissé. "Peux-tu repasser ceci pour moi? "

Edward sourit. "Avec plaisir. "

Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire, en attendant qu'elle devienne bonne et chaude, j'examinai mon cou. Il y avait des petites taches rouges sur ma peau où la bouche d'Edward avait été la nuit dernière. Je traçai la marque de mon doigt, une vague de chaleur prit place entre mes cuisses, le souvenir de sa rudesse, son désir et sa queue frottée contre moi submergèrent mon esprit.

Il m'avait marquée et j'aimais ça. Je sentis une immense quantité de plaisir et de satisfaction en me sentant comme si j'avais été revendiquée.

_Edward était mien._

Et je serais damnée si jamais quelqu'un pensait autrement.

Je passai la tête par la porte, espionnant l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il était debout en train de repasser mes vêtements.

M'appuyant contre le cadre de porte je dis d'une voix très calme, "E…juste pour que tu le saches, je ne suis pas normalement aussi possessive, mais je pense honnêtement qu'elle me provoquait en te touchant autant et ce n'était pas plaisant du tout. Je comprends pourquoi tu lui as permis de te toucher comme ça hier soir, mais tu dois comprendre qui si jamais je la revois près de toi, je vais lui faire du mal... et toi et moi... ça sera terminé. "

La voute de sa colonne vertébrale se redressa. Il ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête deux fois et retourna à sa tâche.

Une fois que j'eus emballé la dernière de mes affaires de toilette dans mon sac et niché, le vibrateur malheureusement inutilisé dans le fond, Edward me prit mon sac de sport des mains et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall de l'hôtel. Les choses entre nous étaient un peu tendues, mais j'avais tellement la gueule de bois que même si nous n'avions pas vécu toute la pagaille de la nuit dernière, j'aurais sans doute été quand même d'une humeur maussade. Je gémis à voix haute quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes nous laissant voir Alice et Jasper attendant dans le hall ... tout post coïtal, rayonnant et dégoulinant d'amour, répugnant.

Edward grogna à voix haute marmonnant, le trajet va être plaisant jusqu'à la maison."

Alice me prit dans ses bras et me tira jusque sur le canapé dans le salon tandis que les gars allaient porter les clefs. Elle m'offrit quelques détails de son diner romantique et de leur excursion jusqu'au Space Needle, où Jasper lui a dit pour la première fois, "Je t'aime," et Alice me dit qu'elle avait pleuré. Apparemment, le sexe était hallucinant et ce ne fut que le prélude à ce qui avait suivi ensuite. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de simplement me délecter de son bonheur plutôt que de me vautrer dans mon propre fiasco.

Comme une véritable amie, je lui donnai tous les détails concernant le concert, incluant la marque sur mon cou couvert par une longue écharpe, et bien sûr, toute la merde qui c'était passé avec Tanya et Irina. Elle plissa des yeux et dit, "Putain je déteste ces salopes. Irina appelle tout le temps Jazz et c'est une vraie plouc." Je lui accordai ça entièrement, mais nous laissâmes tomber le sujet quand les gars s'approchèrent de nous voulant aller manger avant de se taper la route pour Forks.

À moitié chemin vers la maison, mon téléphone sonna, me réveillant. C'était ma mère. Elle me parla de Phil et de l'inventaire de son nouveau magasin et finalement me dit qu'elle avait réservé mes billets pour les vacances de Noël dans le Vermont.

"Maman, Je ne vais absolument _pas_ dans le Vermont à nouveau cette année. Je me suis retrouvée coincée à garder les nièces et les neveux de Phil l'année passée et crois-moi, ce n'est pas dans ma conception du plaisir. Je reste avec Papa à la maison. "

"Chérie, ton père m'a dit qu'il allait dans le Colorado pour rencontrer la famille de Truc. Il a juste pensé que tu voudrais être avec moi et Phil pour les fêtes. "

"Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me pose de questions avant de prendre des décisions qui m'affectent?" grommelai-je. "Maman, je ne vais pas dans le Vermont et je ne vais pas dans le Colorado. Je reste chez moi." Elle argumenta à voix haute à l'autre bout du fil pendant que j'éloignais mon téléphone de mon oreille pour éviter le retour de mon mal de tête.

Edward tendit sa main pour avoir mon téléphone. Je soufflai, le plaçant dans sa paume. "Mme. Dwyer? C'est Edward. Oui, et bien... elle m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous." rit-il, mettant une épaisse couche de charme. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, riant et flirtant presque, je levai les yeux au ciel d'irritation. Pas à cause d'Edward mais de ma mère. Elle n'avait aucune honte.

Finalement, Edward dit, "et bien, ma famille va à Chicago cette année et nous aimerions que Bella vienne. Vous pouvez discuter des détails avec mes parents si vous voulez." Après une conversation continue, ma mère consentit à me laisser y aller. Ma mère a toujours été très libérale et elle me faisait confiance. Elle dit de la laisser convaincre Charlie, qui serait un gros morceau.

Alice grommela sur le siège arrière, voulant venir aussi mais elle était coincée avec sa mère et ses grands-parents à Spokane pour une semaine. Jasper la consola et lui remonta le moral.

Pendant le restant du trajet, je lui lançai des regards le remerciant silencieusement et lui disant que je l'aimais. J'étais plus que ravie, non seulement j'aurais l'occasion de voir où Edward et ses frères avaient grandi, mais de rencontrer ses grands-parents et passer Noël avec lui. J'étais tellement excitée que pendant un petit moment, l'exaltation remplaça le sentiment de morosité de la soirée d'hier.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées tentant de concilier mon avenir avec Edward et comment nous allions passer au travers des prochains mois, non, excusez-moi, des deux prochaines années. Ensuite ça me frappa. Je connaissais la seule chose que je pouvais possiblement faire pour Edward et qui ferait toute la différence. Ça pourrait nous mettre ensemble pour de bon ou nous briser mais même si ma relation ne pouvait pas y survivre, au moins j'aurais fait cette chose-là pour lui. Parce que j'étais prête à tout risquer pour son bonheur.

La voiture de Charlie était dans l'allée quand nous arrivâmes dans notre rue et Edward nous déposa Alice et moi pour qu'on puisse marcher le reste du trajet sans éveiller les soupçons. Une fois rentrée, je jetai mes sacs dans ma chambre et allai saluer Charlie et Maggie embrayant dans une grande conversation sur Noël. Je fis du mieux que je pus pour défendre mon cas et les raisons pour lesquelles je voulais aller à Chicago. Ça m'aida beaucoup que Maggie soit là pour me soutenir et lui décrit le caractère de mon petit ami. Je l'aimai pour cela.

À ma plus grande surprise il accepta, ayant déjà parlé avec Carlisle, Esmé et ma mère et reçu la garantie que je passerais toutes les nuits de la semaine dans ma propre chambre éloignée de celle des garçons et étant toujours sous surveillance.

Non mais quelle blague. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un voyage à Chicago pour avoir du sexe... tellement ridicule. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

_Mais... peut être que c'était aussi facile._

Après avoir pris Charlie dans mes bras et remercier, je téléphonai à Edward pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Une fois que j'eus raccroché, je m'assis avec mon téléphone dans ma paume, le contemplant, pensant à mon prochain geste. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais faire... ce que _j'avais_ besoin de faire, mais j'étais nerveuse. Finalement je me dis juste, _fuck it__._

"Jasper?"

"Hey, quoi d'neuf Bella? dit-il la bouche pleine de bouffe.

"Écoute... j'ai besoin que tu me fasse une grosse faveur et que tu ne poses pas de questions ou parle de cela à qui que ce soit ok? "

"Hum…ok," dit-il avec hésitation. "Tu me fous un peu la trouille là! De quoi as-tu besoin exactement? "

J'exhalai, fermant les yeux, déterminée à ne pas reculer.

"J'ai besoin du nom de famille de Charlotte."

**Alors, avez-vous aimé ce chap? J'ai adoré le faire et j'avoue que j'ai bouilli tout seul devant mon écran. J'ai vraiment hate de lire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop méchante avec lui on a assez traité de nom d'oiseau notre chere Edward sur ce chap et j'avoue que sa me faisait vrm étrange quand je voyais Edward espece de trou de cul dans mes messages haha. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre est bien commencé (l'attente ne sera pas aussi longue) **

**Faites péter mon review-metre! Oh et allez voter pour moi sur damn lemon addict dans la catégorie best traduction. Lien sur mon profil et j'ai facebook aussi. Bon bien je vous laisse. Je poste et retourne sur le 23.**

**bisous bisous (en passant, comment trouvez-vous la chanson de Bruno Mars? mais j'ai pleuré comme une conne. Je vais me prendre des actions chez Kleenex quand le film va sortir!) **


	24. Faire amande

**High Anxiety EdwardsBloodType**

**Les personnages originaux appartiennent à SM**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**Traduit par Lyra Parlor Pomme d'amour et ****CaROoThePrinCeSs **

**Chapter 23~ Making Amends**

**What Do You Want From Me~ Adam Lambert**

**~Edward~**

La seule chose de bien, à regarder ma petite amie s'éloigner de moi, était la vue de son petit cul parfait dans un jean pratiquement peint dessus. Le videur à l'entrée avait fait un commentaire assez osé sur ce cul et comme quoi j'étais un connard chanceux pour avoir su repérer ça. Si putain seulement il savait.

Finalement, grossier mon ami, finalement.

Je souris d'un air suffisant alors que je regardais Bella jouer des coudes pour faire son chemin à travers la masse de gens vers les toilettes. Une fois que je sus qu'elle était arrivée en toute sécurité, sans être tripotée ou s'être blessée elle-même ou par un quelconque spectateur innocent durant le trajet, je retournai m'assoir et jouai avec la bougie sur la table. La pensée de ce que je comptais faire pour son retour à l'hôtel me fit sourire et bouger dans mon siège, parce que je savais qu'elle était enthousiasmée par le vibrateur, et je savais aussi qu'elle avait sur elle le petit string rouge. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les filles en portaient parce que ça semblait si sacrément inconfortable... mais je remerciais Dieu à genoux qu'ils les aient fait, malgré tout.

Bien que je me sente comme un million de putains de mâles ce soir, j'étais un peu gêné d'être assis tout seul à la table. J'étais l'objet de ces regards bizarres d'un groupe de filles sur le canapé dans la section derrière notre table, et je réalisai qu'elles parlaient de moi entre elles. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être exposé. Je voulus me retourner et hurler, Prenez une photo salopes, ça dure plus longtemps! mais je gardai mon calme et me maîtrisai, me gardant occupé. Sortant mon téléphone, je vérifiai les messages, nettoyai les dossiers et le rangeai à nouveau.

J'étais vraiment du genre pathétique. Bella était partie depuis quoi…dix minutes, et vraiment elle me manquait foutrement.

Je tentai un autre coup d'œil discret vers les toilettes dans l'attente de Bella, quand mon téléphone sonna. J'ai été vraiment foutrement surpris de voir que c'était un texto de Tanya…. habituellement elle appelait ou m'envoyait un mail Elle ne m'a jamais texté.

_**Comment Diable es-tu entré ici?**_

What the fuck? Je regardai autour de moi perplexe lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau

_**Au bar**_

Bien évidemment, Tanya, sa sœur Irina et une petite poulette brune étaient appuyées au bar me portant un toast avec leurs boissons. Je me mis debout à la rambarde pour leur faire signe. Je n'avais revu aucune d'elles depuis la croisière, qui s'était terminée il y a un an et demi, et même à distance, je pouvais voir que Tanya et Irina s'étaient définitivement transformées en femmes depuis. Toutes les deux ressemblaient plus à des top-modèles qu'à des apprenties étudiantes.

Elles firent leur chemin à travers la foule et Tanya me pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte serrée. Dans mon for intérieur, je savais que c'était OK... elles avaient dix-huit ans et c'était absolument légal, mais je me raidis tout de même au contact peu familier, souhaitant que ce fut Bella dans mes bras et pas Tanya. Instinctivement, je mis mes mains sur sa taille pour la stabiliser, comme elle vacillait un peu trop, ayant bu manifestement de trop nombreux cocktails

Elle se retira haletante, se couvrant la bouche avec sa main. Ah merde, Eddie, ça va si je t'étreins? »

Je ris à sa préoccupation, de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise sur le sujet. «Tu peux... C'est des mineures que je dois me soucier. fis-je dans une sorte de hurlement, parce que la musique était vraiment foutrement forte et vraiment pas propice à aucune sorte de conversation privée. Et Tanya… appelle-moi Edward, s'il te plait. »

Elle roula des yeux. OK, OK, désolée. Dieu, il est bon de te voir. Tu ressembles à… un vrai homme maintenant! fit remarquer Tanya, avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'elle agitait sa main en face de moi. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, j'avais quatorze ans et avait à peine quelques poils sur la poitrine. J'avais quelque peu mûri physiquement ces dix-huit derniers mois, comme elle l'avait fait.

Irina, la jumelle de Tanya, poussa sa sœur de côté de manière joueuse pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Salut Sweetie, tu sembles fabuleux comme d'habitude. Est-ce que Jasper est ici avec toi?" demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'espoir.

Je secouai la tête. Merci, tu as l'air d'aller bien toi aussi. Jazz est à Seattle avec moi, mais il est l'hôtel avec sa copine. »

Irina gloussa et hocha la tête. «Le lapin de Playboy? Elle est mignonne.» Je levai un sourcil interrogatif. Ta maman a envoyé à ma mère des photos d'Halloween,» précisa-t-elle.

Je remarquai la brunette se tenant maladroitement derrière les filles. «A-t-elle dix-huit ans?» demandai-je à Tanya discrètement. Elle acquiesça, semblant embarrassée d'avoir oublié de présenter son amie dans l'enthousiasme de nos retrouvailles surprises.

«C'est notre amie de la fac, Tia," dit-elle. Tia m'offrit sa main automatiquement, n'ayant manifestement aucune idée quant à mon affaire.

«Hey…Je suis Edward.» Je pris sa main de la mienne, ressentant un certain sentiment de pouvoir et de fierté…et une masse énorme de foutue normalité. Je serrais réellement la main d'une fille pour la première fois en un an et demi. Cela me fit sourire comme une putain d'adolescente lors d'une vente de chaussures.

«Alors où est ta coccinelle? Vous deux faites un couple très mignon en passant,» fit remarquer Tanya, sirotant sa boisson.

« Merci, je suis d'accord. Elle est aux toilettes. En réalité…Elle y est depuis un certain temps, dis-je, tendant le cou pour voir si je pouvais l'apercevoir. Il faisait trop sombre pour vraiment voir quoi que ce soit après le passage des lumières stroboscopiques.

«Ainsi vous êtes ensemble comme…sérieux?» demanda Irina, faisant bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas indiquant qu'elle voulait dire si nous étions intimes. Elles étaient bien entendu au courant de ma situation quand tout était arrivé.

Je gloussai. «Nous nous aimons mais…malheureusement, non, nous ne sommes pas intimes. Je joue selon les règles.» Grinçai-je des dents, ne sachant pas s'il était bien de leur révéler ce genre de chose.

«Awww, comme un bon garçon,» dit Tanya gentiment, tapotant mon visage. Irina et Tia roulèrent des yeux et se détournèrent vers la piste de danse alors qu'elles commençaient à bavarder sur un tout autre sujet, tandis que Tanya et moi continuâmes à discuter de ma relation avec Bella.

Tanya avala rapidement sa boisson. «Comment ça marche, dans ce cas?»

«Qu'entends-tu par-là?» demandai-je, prenant une gorgée de ma propre boisson.

«Avoir une copine avec qui tu ne peux pas comme… être avec, précisa-elle.

«Honnêtement, c'est merdique, mais Bella est un ange et elle supporte plus de merde que je ne le vaux. Parfois je ne sais même pas ce que diable elle voit en moi. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir à part des choses matérielles et je sais qu'elle trouve de loin préférable d'avoir un putain de câlin qu'un nouveau sac à main,» répondis-je honnêtement. «Eh bien, elle aime diablement les chaussures, et peut-être préfèrerait-elle une nouvelle paire de bottes à un câlin de ma part, je ne sais pas, ricanai-je. Totalement blague à part, je savais exactement à quoi tenait Bella et j'étais certainement un connard chanceux pour sa patience ainsi que sa présence dans ma vie.

«Je l'aime déjà,» dit Tanya avec un sourire. «Je devrais la prendre avec nous…lui monter la vie à l'université et la vraie façon de faire la fête!» Tia et Irina durent entendre cette partie parce qu'elles trinquèrent leurs verres avec la putain de puissante solidarité féminine avant de déclarer avec Tanya.

«Elle ne voudra plus jamais revenir dans ce Petit Trou Perdu merdique de Nulle Part qu'est la ville où vous habitez.» Je roulai des yeux, même si elle avait probablement raison. Je parie qu'une fois que Bella aura goûté à nouveau à la vie en dehors de Forks, elle ne voudra plus y rester bien longtemps. Cette pensée, pendant un instant… me terrifia foutrement.

"Oh, Diable non. Bella est une chic fille…elle n'a pas besoin d'être corrompue avec des histoires sordides de vos orgies de sororité," ris-je. Je devais leur faire entrer ça dans le crâne parce que les filles le réfutaient et trinquaient leurs verres à nouveau en signe d'entente. «Comportez-vous sérieusement avec elle, elle est un amour et vous allez lui faire peur,» les avertis-je avec un regard appuyé, veillant à ce qu'aucune d'elle ne l'effraya. Bella pouvait être assurée quand elle devait l'être, mais elle était encore vraiment naïve dans une certaine mesure, et franchement, j'aimais plutôt l'idée qu'elle reste tellement inexpérimentée dans beaucoup de domaines. Ce serait autant à mon honneur qu'à mon plaisir que d'expérimenter ces choses avec elle ou au sien selon le cas peut-être.

Je reculai de quelques pas vers la rambarde lorsque je senti que l'alcool m'atteignait vraiment. Mes mains et mes lèvres étaient presque engourdies et c'était vraiment foutrement bon et relaxant de juste écouter de la musique et accompagné de vielles amies comme j'y avais été habitué. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus entrevu cette personne…Eddie Masen. Je pensais que le gamin amusant, social et populaire qui attirait les foules et était à l'aise avec tout le monde était mort à Chicago. Mais juste pour ce soir, un peu de ce gars-là semblait avoir été ressuscité…et je n'avais pas l'intention de le remettre dans sa tombe une fois encore.

Irina lia la conversation, m'interrogeant sur Jasper et Emmett et mes parents, et quels étaient nos plans pour Noël. Je l'interrogeai sur ses parents et la vie à l'université en général. Elles semblaient diablement faire plus la fête qu'étudier.

"Oh hey…laisse-moi prendre une photo de toi pour le répertoire de mon téléphone," dit Tanya, prenant une photo de moi un sourire de bouffeur de merde sur le visage. Puis elle se pencha contre moi en étendant le bras pour nous prendre ensemble. Elle trébucha sur ses talons, bousculant un peu la table, provoquant le débordement de la boisson de Bella. Il fut presque vide, aussi je le glissai vers le bord de la table comme signal à la serveuse d'en apporter un autre.

Je fis glisser ma main sur les yeux, me tournant à nouveau vers l'extérieur à la recherche de Bella. Lorsque je sortis mon téléphone pour voir quelle heure il était, je réalisai qu'elle était partie depuis près d'une demi-heure et je fus définitivement inquiet. Je lui envoyai un texto:

_**Où es-tu?**_

Elle répondit:

_**A te regarder te faire tripoter par 3 putes.**_

Tripoté? C'est quoi ce bordel? Je levai les yeux, croisant rapidement son regard. Elle était debout contre une colonne en haut de l'escalier, juste à m'observer, toutes les paillettes d'argent de son top reflétaient la lumière stroboscopique multicolore du plafond. C'était plutôt vraiment excitant, mais vu le ton de sa réponse, elle n'avait manifestement aucune idée de pourquoi ces filles imprévues étaient à notre table soudain. Je pouvais seulement imaginer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler pour elle.

Alors que je la rejoignais, je pouvais voir à sa posture, son regard vitreux et son expression qu'elle était non seulement ivre, mais extrêmement en rogne. J'eus le sentiment que cela allait être une conversation que je devrais probablement avoir avec mes mains couvrant mes boules

Je fis quelques pas pour me rapprocher d'elle. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bébé?» demandai-je, souhaitant pouvoir l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser avec tout ce que j'avais. L'alcool ne faisait qu'exacerber l'intense besoin physique que j'avais d'elle. Je voulais désespérément la sentir contre moi…son corps et sa bouche et ses seins sous mes doigts…putain ce qu'elle me manquait. Au lieu de cela, je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches pour les empêcher d'errer accidentellement vu mon état d'ébriété.

Elle fit signe vers la table, son attitude parlait d'elle-même.

_Fuck._

Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça auparavant, bien que quelque chose me dise qu'aussi douce soit Bella, elle avait un côté féroce en elle. «Qui sont-elles?» demanda-t-elle, sa voix sonnait fatiguée et rugueuse.

«Hum... c'est hum. Irina, Tanya et hum… Tia, je pense que c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a dit s'appeler, je ne me souviens plus trop. Tu te rappelles, les amis de mes parents... leurs filles.»

_Est-ce que c'est bien sorti ? Est-ce même le nom de cette fille ? Fuck…Je devrais vraiment être plus attentif._

"Allez viens... je vais te présenter," dis-je, agitant ma main pour qu'elle me suivre. Je me sentais comme un con pour ne pas être en mesure de lui tenir la main ou de passer mon bras autour de sa taille.

Elle prit la mouche croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. «Tanya…la fille avec qui tu as perdu ta virginité? Non merci, je préfère pas.»

Fuck… Je suppose que j'ai été stupide et assez naïf de penser que Bella serait enchantée de les rencontrer. Honnêtement, je ne pensais que cela puisse être un problème. Je veux dire, je n'avais aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié pour la fille. Ouais, j'avais couché avec elle, il y a un an et demi, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait l'amour. Si j'avais été sobre j'aurais probablement pensé à ça plus profondément, mais j'étais vraiment défoncé et me sentais tellement bien que je n'avais pas vraiment pris en compte le sentiment d'appréhension de Bella pour Tanya. Je considérai Tanya comme une amie de longue date, donc il ne m'était pas vraiment venu à l'idée que Bella penserait à elle comme quoi que ce soit d'autre que cela.

_Merde…qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? Elles sont à notre table, ont pris leurs aises. Je devrais juste leur demander de partir. Dieu, c'est tellement grossier._

_Fuck que faire, que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi est-ce encore un problème ? Elle est juste une putain d'amie que je connais depuis que j'ai cinq ans …_

"Quel est le problème? Oh allez Beautiful, ne sois pas comme ça. Elles ne sont que des amies... s'il te plaît, viens les rencontrer." Je lui souris chaleureusement, la regardant jouer nerveusement avec la sangle de son sac à main alors que j'espérais qu'elle cède et me suive. Je me disais que les filles devineraient qu'il faudrait nous laisser à notre soirée, seuls, après quelques minutes une fois Bella présentée. Je pensai que ça serait bien pour Bella d'être présentée à Tanya et Irina parce qu'elles auraient à interagir ensemble à certaines réunions familiales dans le futur.

A mon plus grand soulagement, elle acquiesça finalement et me suivit. J'étais tellement fier de la leur présenter. Je veux dire la fille était non seulement fichtrement magnifique, mais elle était mienne et ça me fit me sentir tel un vrai homme pour une fois.

"Voici ma petite amie, Bella," dis-je la voix débordante de fierté. "Mon amour, voici Tanya," pointant Tanya. Elle se leva, se pencha sur ma petite Bella tandis qu'elles s'échangèrent une poignée de mains et quelques cordialités.

Je présentai Irina et ensuite Tia, et comme un imbécile, je trébuchai sur son nom.

"Oh seigneur, elle nous a trouvés!" s'exclama Irina avant de dire«excusez-moi» tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre Bella et moi pour prendre son verre sur le plateau que la serveuse avait apporté. De toute évidence, elle les avait cherchées au bar alors qu'elles avaient disparu dans la section VIP.

Je commandai une autre tournée, ajoutant un nouveau verre pour Bella et moi alors que je payai les cocktails des filles. J'aurais probablement dû ouvrir une note mais je ne savais pas exactement comment cela fonctionnait et ce serait probablement crétin de téléphoner à mon père pour le lui demander.

"Elle est canon," chuchota Tanya.

"Oui elle l'est." ris-je, fronçant des sourcils. "Ne pense même à la toucher," la taquinai-je, plaisantant seulement à moitié. Je savais que Tanya était dans des trucs funky par les histoires qu'elle racontait et par les photos 'colorées' qu'elle avait postées sur Facebook. C'était pour ça... que je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille influencer Bella. Non pas que l'idée de Bella avec d'autres filles ne m'ait jamais traversé l'esprit que quelques petites centaines de fois. Je veux dire, elle pourrait avoir sa libération... et je pourrais regarder...

"Je n'oserai pas du con! J'ai peur de même aller lui parler maintenant que tu m'as effrayée en me disant que j'allais l'endommager avec mon style de vie dépravé." Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me claqua facétieusement le bras. Bella avait fait cela quand je l'avais vue pour la première fois. Je me demandai ce qu'il se passait avec les meufs pour qu'elles aient toujours envie de taper sur le bras des gars. Si jamais je frappais une fille comme ça, je me ferais probablement arrêter pour coups et blessures.

Bella commença à discuter avec Irina à la table tandis que Tanya mentionnait combien elle était excitée à propos de ma mère attendant un nouveau bébé. De toute évidence, la mère de Tia avait eu un autre bébé il y a quelques années et elle me racontait comment on avait diagnostiqué une malformation cardiaque du bébé et qu'il avait dû aller voir un médecin spécialisé pour avoir une transplantation cardiaque. J'étais fasciné par la façon dont elle parlait de son frère, les yeux presque larmoyants. Elle ressentait évidemment beaucoup d'amour pour lui. Je savais que je ressentirais la même chose quand mon frère ou ma sœur sera né et j'étais impatient.

J'étais impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle Bella semblait s'intégrer et j'adorai qu'elle soit capable de faire aisément la conversation avec Irina. Elles avaient certaines choses en commun, tels que la mode et les autres merdes girlies. Je ne la blâmai de ne pas avoir encore fait de tentative pour engager la conversation avec Tanya. C'était probablement un peu bizarre, du moins pour Bella. Tanya, j'en suis sûr, n'avait aucune gêne à propos de ça.

Bella vint nous rejoindre après un certain temps, semblant totalement s'ennuyer de notre conversation. De temps en temps elle commentait quelque chose mais je pense qu'elle était fatiguée ou irritable, ce qui était étrange, mais c'était probablement à cause de l'alcool. Ensuite, je réalisai que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu boire d'alcool fort auparavant puisqu'elle était habituellement une consommatrice de bière. Je ne savais pas quel effet allait lui faire le mélange vodka et antidépresseurs. Si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait ça serait de mon entière foutue faute.

Jésus Christ… autre chose sur mes épaules.

Montrant un désintérêt manifeste pour ce qu'on disait, Bella s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade et commença à danser sur la musique que crachait les haut-parleurs. Irina parlait d'un truc qu'elle devait faire faire sur sa voiture. Le sujet m'ennuyait et je voulais vraiment être seul avec Bella. J'étais sur le point de leur dire que Bella et moi étions sur un rendez-vous et qu'elles devraient probablement y aller mais la serveuse arriva avec une nouvelle tournée. Il me sembla juste maladroit de leur demander de partir. Ma mère aurait été horrifiée par mon impolitesse.

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lumières se tamisèrent et le groupe remonta sur scène. Je me rendis rapidement près de Bella, alors que Tanya et les filles se mirent à côté de moi.

Je donnai à Bella son cocktail, me penchant pour chuchoter, "Je t'aime" à son oreille. Elle me sourit doucement, chuchotant qu'elle m'aimait en retour et se retourna ensuite sur le concert. Elle semblait tellement paumée, les paupières tombant sur ses yeux fatigués, vitreux et elle paraissait incroyablement agacée. Peut-être qu'elle avait ses règles? Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée. Mais je remarquai que le verre de martini de Bella était vide. J'étais officiellement coupé d'elle.

Tanya se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à mon oreille, "Est-ce que Bella va bien? Elle est vraiment silencieuse hein? Oops, wow…" Sa main attrapa mon épaule, se stabilisant elle-même. Elle était empattée et chancelante.

"Tu es ivre," dis-je, me moquant d'elle. "Je pense qu'elle est juste vraiment fatiguée. C'était une longue route. "

"Est-ce tu vas bien mon amour?" demandai-je. Bella acquiesça sans même me regarder. Elle bougeait simplement la tête sur la musique et tapait des pieds en rythme. Cette fille était tellement belle, j'étais impatient de me retrouver seul avec elle... toutefois j'étais heureux qu'elle passe un bon moment.

Tanya serra mon bras, couinant, "n'es-tu pas content que je t'ai fait connaitre New Moon? Putain ce qu'ils sont bons!" Je répondis en riant de son enthousiasme et de son état d'ivresse. Elle se pencha, frottant la surface de mon anneau.

"Laisse-moi voir." Déplaçant ma main vers la lumière. Elle haleta et ricana S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un anneau d'abstinence! Je pensais que c'était uniquement pour les vierges."

Haussant les épaules et me penchant à son oreille pour ne pas l'annoncer au club en entier, je répondis, "C'est une façon pour que tout le monde arrête de se demander pourquoi on ne se touche jamais. Crois-moi, la dernière chose qu'on pratiquerait serait l'abstinence si les choses étaient différentes." Tanya sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

Bella continuait à fixer droit devant elle, bougeant sur la musique et applaudissant après chaque chanson. J'avais terriblement envie de la tenir par la taille et de l'embrasser mais était trop effrayé de le faire dans cette immense bâtisse. De toute évidence pour être tombé sur Tanya et sa sœur, je ne pourrais jamais être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un de tapi dans un coin.

Tanya se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tenant mon épaule pour se soutenir. "Hey, que faites-vous après? Nous allons dans un club au centre-ville. Vous devriez vraiment venir avec nous. "

"Ouais, merci mais nous avons d'autres plans." dis-je avec un sourire en coin, légèrement devenu dur à l'image de Bella dans des sous-vêtements rouges et du vibrateur qui me vint à l'esprit. Les sons qu'elle pousserait alors que je la ferais jouir me firent venir dur juste à y penser.

"Ouais, ouais j'ai compris," dit-elle avec un sourire entendu, grattouillant l'arrière de ma tête. C'était étrange mais elle était une personne affectueuse en général, et apparemment encore plus quand elle était ivre. Tanya se pencha sur la balustrade vers Bella. Elle lui sourit et murmura encore à mon oreille"Je ne pense pas que tu vas être très chanceux ce soir Eddie. On dirait qu'elle va s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Oh, merde ... vous ne vouliez pas un peu d'intimité? Nous venons totalement de faire foirer votre rendez-vous! "

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas qu'on ne va pas rester très longtemps encore de toute façon." Ça ne semblait pas déranger Bella et je pensais que oui, elles avait fait foirer notre rencart. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était bien grave.

J'étais justement sur le point de demander à Bella si elle voulait y aller mais subitement sa main fut sur la mienne. Le geste avait été lent et délibéré à la façon dont elle avait courbé les doigts sur le dessus de ma main. Je me suis retiré mécaniquement, parce que j'étais sur pilote automatique quand il s'agissait de Bella. Maintenant que nous étions toujours ensemble, c'était un peu plus qu'évident que nous étions plus que des amis et j'étais excessivement préoccupé par la façon dont tout cela paraissait à quiconque vu de l'extérieur. Je serais damné si je devais me faire coincer pour rapport sexuel quand je n'avais pas fait une fichue chose pour le mériter.

C'était étrange parce que je devais être deux personnes au même moment. J'étais le Edward sous l'ordre de restriction avec Bella à ma gauche et le Eddie normal avec Tanya à ma droite. C'était confus et un peu plus que foireux.

Je lui arrachai ma main abruptement, la regardant avec incrédulité. En trois mois, elle ne m'avait jamais volontairement touché en public. Je ressentais moi aussi l'urgence d'être dans l'intimité avec elle mais j'avais assez de retenue pour attendre qu'on soit rentré à l'hôtel. Elle était définitivement bourrée et en avait bien fini pour la soirée.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, se hissant pour me dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me baissai légèrement pour me mettre à sa hauteur, respirant dans son parfum et l'odeur du martini au chocolat. Seigneur qu'elle sentait bon. Elle dit d'une voix bien pâteuse, "Hey E? Si elle te touche encore une seule putain de fois, je vais lui balancer mon poing sur son affreuse fichue gueule de suceuse de queue."

_Wow... on en a officiellement terminé pour ce soir._

Si j'avais été plus responsable, j'aurais arrêté sa consommation d'alcool dès son deuxième verre, parce que c'était, de toute évidence, dangereux. L'alcool semblait avoir créé une Bella qui était belliqueuse avec une petite touche de folie. J'avais un peu peur, en fait. J'avais pensé qu'on dirait bonne nuit, rentrerait à l'hôtel et si elle ne s'endormait pas sur le chemin du retour, je l'aurais fait se sentir bien une fois rentrés. Bordel, l'entendre hurler mon nom était meilleur que n'importe quel putain de concert.

"Euh... tu parles d'une soirée, Bébé. Tu es certainement ivre et un peu plus qu'hostile et autant je pourrais l'apprécier, je n'ai pas envie de rompre un crêpage de chignon là, tout de suite." rigolai-je, parce que ça serait en quelque sorte amusant... et qu'Emmett serait bien triste d'avoir manqué ça. Il était toujours partant pour une bonne bataille entre filles.

Son visage se décomposa instantanément à ma grande déception. Peut-être me trompais-je, mais je pensais qu'elle avait hâte d'être avec moi et le petit vibrateur violet.

"Si c'est ce qui te rend heureux E... je m'en vais," dit-elle, la voix brisée sous l'assaut de ses larmes. "Tu peux rester ici avec ton harem de salopes et les laisser te caresser partout sur le corps. Je ne veux pas te gâcher cette expérience, n'étant pas en âge et tout." Elle se retourna, attrapa son sac et marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers.

Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Bella?" Elle glissa dans les escaliers et un mec l'aida. "Fuck…Euh, je… dois y aller!" Dis-je aux filles avec un signe de la main tandis que je dévalais les marches pour aller la rejoindre. "Bella…Bella!" Criai-je aussi fort que je pouvais, mais entre les hurlements du chanteur et les riffs de guitare, elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Et pour une minuscule nana soûle en talons hauts, elle était foutrement rapide. Je la perdis complètement dans la foule, tentant de faire mon chemin vers l'entrée du club.

Je glissai une main dans ma poche arrière, sortant le ticket du vestiaire parce qu'on devrait se les geler dehors et qu'elle n'avait qu'un mince top sur elle. De plus, la clef de notre chambre était dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et nous ne pourrions pas dépasser le hall sans elle.

Claquant mon ticket et un billet de vingt dollars sur le comptoir, je criai, "Rapidement s'il vous plait!" Alors que la fille effrayée cherchait nos manteaux, je courus à l'extérieur par l'entrée de devant cherchant frénétiquement Bella, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas pu attraper un taxi. Je la vis s'effondrer sur les marches de l'entrée d'un immeuble d'habitation pas très loin et je présumai qu'elle s'y était assise. Après être retourné en courant dans le club et récupéré rapidement nos manteaux, je passai mes bras dans les manches et descendis le long de la rue me rendant vers les escaliers. Je pouvais voir ses petites bottines grises dépassées furtivement de derrière le mur.

Dès la seconde où je la vis, je sentis la panique s'emparer de tout mon corps et la culpabilité de l'avoir laissée aller si loin. Sa joue reposait sur ses genoux alors que la fumée de la cigarette dont elle était en train de prendre une bouffée s'élevait au-dessus de sa tête. Je drapai ses épaules de son manteau et ensuite elle leva le regard sur moi, le visage plein de larmes et triste. En la voyant pleurer, seule sur ce pavé, ce inutilement ... et c'était tellement imprudent putain de partir pour elle comme ça loin sans moi. Je ne pus retenir ma colère qui explosa à la surface.

"Jésus fuck Bella! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi?" criai-je, incapable de contrôler l'assaut d'émotions qui m'accablaient. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Dans son état, elle aurait pu être agressée merde ou quelque chose d'autre.

Je m'accroupis pour tenter d'avoir un contact visuel avec elle, et je l'espérai, savoir ce qui se passait bordel avec elle pour qu'elle soit si bouleversée.

"Laisse-moi seule Edward. Retourne à l'intérieur auprès de Tanya. Tu as tellement de bon temps avec elles... je ne peux pas supporter de voir ta soirée gâchée à cause moi. "

What. The. Hell? Je me sentis subitement comme si j'étais au bord de folie, pris au piège dans un univers parallèle ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Merde... j'aurais souhaité ne pas être aussi fracassé à ce moment-là. C'était tellement difficile de se concentrer sans parler de me tenir stable dans cette position accroupie. C'était complètement étrange parce qu'elle m'avait semblé parfaitement bien tout ce temps. Elle m'était seulement apparue un peu fatiguée jusqu'à l'explosion à propos de Tanya.

"Tu es folle, tu le sais ça?" je bouillonnais dans l'incrédulité complète. Était-elle sérieusement jalouse? "Bella, elle ne veut rien dire pour moi. Ces filles ne sont que de veilles amies... pourquoi agis-tu comme ça?"

Alors qu'elle se levait, mettant son manteau, je quittai ma position bancale pour me lever moi aussi. Elle était sur la seconde marche alors, Bella et moi étions à la même hauteur. Les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage me tuaient. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était blessée ou ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle se sente comme ça. Je n'insinuais pas qu'elle y était arrivée par elle-même ... juste qu'elle était ivre et que nous devrions probablement juste rentrer... ensemble.

À travers ses larmes de colères, Bella cracha, "Je comprends qu'elle a 18 ans, qu'elle peut te prendre dans ses bras et t'embrasser mais vraiment... avais-tu besoin de faire ça devant moi? As-tu la moindre idée de combien ça m'a fait me sentir comme une moins que rien de voir ces filles partout sur toi... spécialement Tanya, une fille avec qui tu as baisé… et ensuite quand j'allais toucher ta main, tu me l'as retirée? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça m'a fait ressentir?" Son visage était ruisselant de larmes noires. J'aurais aimé avoir un mouchoir et les essuyer pour elle. Ça me tordait l'estomac de la voir pleurer, surtout en sachant que j'étais celui qui lui infligeais cette douleur.

À la seconde où elle dit ces mots à voix haute, je réalisai ce que sa diatribe antérieure avait signifié. Elle était furieuse que Tanya m'ait touché. Je n'y avais pas pensé une seconde. Je pensais à Tanya comme je pensais à ma mère ou Maggie ou un enseignant à l'école ... quelqu'un d'inoffensif, permis et totalement bienveillant.

Mais pour Bella... elle était la menace... la concurrence... l'ennemie. Il ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée qu'elle pourrait être en colère du fait que Tanya ait le droit de me toucher. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens pour moi. Bella savait combien je l'aimais. Le savait-elle? Je commençai à douter de moi. Je pensai que j'avais tenté de lui montrer la force de mon amour, combien elle était importante pour moi, de toute les manières qu'il m'était possible. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi diable elle était aussi peu sure à propos de l'intensité de mes sentiments pour elle... jusqu'où j'irais pour la rendre heureuse.

Je m'excusai sur le champ, me sentant tellement faible et minable de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. Crachant l'histoire de la raison pour laquelle je me retenais de la toucher, je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire la vérité plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être en colère contre moi pour l'avoir protégée. Elle savait quelles seraient les conséquences si jamais je me faisais prendre à la toucher. Et honnêtement, elle était furieuse que Tanya et les filles qui en avaient l'âge puissent me toucher? Comme si c'était quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler? Donc, fondamentalement, elle me disait que si elle n'était pas en mesure de pouvoir me toucher alors que personne d'autre le pourrait. Est-ce qu'elle voudrait que ma mère ou ma grand-mère n'aient plus le droit de m'embrasser ou de me prendre dans leur bras elles aussi?

Qui était cette fille assise devant moi? Pas ma Bella. Ma Bella aurait voulu me voir heureux et aimé. Cette Bella... eh bien, c'était un peu une garce égoïste. Et honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait en elle.

Alors... je devins furieux, parce qu'elle m'engueulait à propos de choses sur lesquelles je n'avais aucun contrôle. Et ça pour une fois en une putain d'année où j'ai pu agir comme une personne normale avec de vielles amies à moi que je n'avais pas vues depuis un bail. C'était terriblement injuste et un peu égoïste de sa part, pensai-je.

"Et bien putain... je suis désolé si je n'ai eu que peu de considération pour tes sentiments Bella, mais as-tu pensé que pour dix fichues minutes à l'intérieur de ce club, j'ai été en mesure d'agir comme un mec normal sans avoir à flancher ou à repousser qui que ce soit au loin? Elles avaient plus de 18 ans, légalement... je ne suis pas obligé de rester au loin d'elles. Je pensais que lui expliquer cela à voix haute aiderait la situation ... mais bien sûr, j'eus tout faux.

Et c'était la dernière chose à dire parce que pour elle j'étais juste un connard insensible. Mais pour moi, ouais, c'était une défense merdique, mais elle était honnête. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi normal, étant entouré de personnes et capable d'être entièrement moi depuis très longtemps. J'ai peut-être tiré avantage de l'occasion inconsciemment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'expérience avec cette merde. Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que je faisais et je vivais au jour le jour avec ce qui m'était donné. Pour une fois que je me sentais bien, j'en ai profité. Et alors ?

Je veux dire, c'était une occasion pour moi de lui montrer que je n'avais pas toujours à être cet énorme monstre que je pouvais sortir en public et agir comme une personne normale sans avoir à me cacher dans un putain de coin, recroquevillé de peur toute la nuit. Une partie de moi voulait qu'elle voit que si elle choisissait d'être avec moi, que la vie finirait par être normale et que je pourrais être au milieu de ses amies sans ressentir un malaise constant.

Tout que je voulais était me sentir normal…et pendant une putain de soirée … je le fus en réalité.

Elle continua sans arrêt, hurlant et déclamant combien j'étais un bâtard inconsidéré et aurais dû être plus conscient de ses sentiments. Et merde et si elle avait raison à ce sujet. Mais j'étais tellement désemparé que je ne le voyais même pas. J'avais honte de n'avoir même pas su déceler les états d'âme de ma propre petite amie et je me sentais comme un con pour ça. Et, à ce moment-là, ce fut plus fort que moi…elle me dit que je devrais aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je pourrais être réellement, faisant allusion au fait que je ne la voulais pas suffisamment.

Et puis je pétai les plombs, parce que je n'avais absolument jamais voulu qu'elle ressente que je ne la voulais pas suffisamment. Elle était tout ce que je voulais putain.

J'attaquai Bella avec ma bouche et mes mains, ne prêtant pas une putain d'attention à qui pourrait voir. J'avais besoin de lui faire savoir que j'étais prêt à tout abandonner ma putain de liberté et mes putains de droits civils pour qu'elle soit absolument certaine que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Encore une fois, un autre geste de trou du cul, parce que Bella s'attirerait aussi des ennuis et ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle que je pensais à ce moment-là.

Bella me faisait des effets que je ne pouvais pas expliquer ou rationaliser. Elle faisait ressortir ces sentiments charnels, bruts et des émotions qui m'étaient inconnues, nouvelles et pressantes à explorer. Je ne pouvais pas retenir …le besoin d'elle …pour lui faire comprendre combien putain je l'aimais…était écrasant.

''Je te désire comme un putain de malade, comme un putain de malade, soufflai-je alors que je suçai son cou, frottai ma bite contre sa chatte. J'étais simultanément au paradis et en enfer parce qu'au fond de mon esprit, que je ne pouvais pas vraiment profiter cette expérience divine, sachant que si j'étais surpris nous étions tous deux gravement foutus.

Je lui dis que je l'aimais et que j'irais en prison pour elle. Parce que c'était foutrement vrai. Je le ferais sans hésiter, si ce dont elle a besoin c'est de se sentir entièrement mon amour pour elle.

Mais cette réalité la frappa durement alors qu'elle dégueulait jusqu'à sa peur sur le trottoir. Et puis je me sentis incroyablement plus mal parce que non seulement je l'avais effrayée, mais je l'avais fait se sentir menacée par une fille qui ne signifiait rien pour moi, l'avais agressée et essentiellement ruiné toute sa foutue soirée. Je me sentis juste comme un le roi de enfoirés et me détestai moi-même pour ne pas avoir été capable de déceler qu'elle était vexée…pour rien d'ailleurs.

Je voulais la tenir dans le taxi et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais je ne savais pas si c'était même vaguement vrai, donc ça me paraissait mal d'inventer un mensonge juste pour la consoler. Je payai le taxi et puis nous nous rendîmes au 10e étage avec autant d'élégance que le permettait la situation. Je l'aidai autant que je le pouvais légalement, même si ce n'était pas beaucoup. Et j'étais tellement foutrement déconcerté parce que pas même dix minutes avant, je la tripotais contre un mur, et maintenant je restais à nouveau à trente centimètres d'elle tout le temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore avoir un putain de contact visuel avec moi, elle était tellement en rogne.

Ces moments... ces moments stupides, étaient les plus difficiles pour moi. Je pouvais contrôler mes pensées sexuelles et mes actions, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à freiner dans mon instinct de protection envers elle. Je voulais la prendre et la porter dans notre chambre, délicatement dans l'écrin de mes bras. Après tout, il était de ma responsabilité de prendre soin d'elle. Ivre ou pas... elle était mienne et j'avais besoin de la protéger, même contre elle-même.

Après qu'elle se soit écroulée sur le lit, je pris une lingette chaude et effaçai lentement, soigneusement les larmes que j'avais causées.

Je chuchotai, "Je suis désolé ma douce," avant de la changer de vêtements et veiller à ce qu'elle soit sur le ventre afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas si elle vomissait à nouveau. Je pensais à combien il était ironique que la première fois que je la déshabillais elle était inconsciente. En ce qui concerne son petit string rouge, là… je jure que je l'ai entendu se moquer de moi et me traiter de loser. Bordel, j'étais en train de perdre l'esprit.

Je me mis en pyjama et m'écroulai sur l'autre lit, ne sachant pas si elle était encore capable de supporter ma vue après l'avoir faite se sentir non désirée. C'était stupide, parce que ce que j'aurais dû faire était de la blottir dans mes bras et la tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, afin qu'elle sache qu'elle était la seule personne auprès de qui je voulais être.

Je dormis comme une merde, tournant et me retournant toute la nuit, réveillé par d'intenses rêves de Bella me quittant et en me disant que j'avais ruiné sa vie. Je fus réveillé par la vibration de mon téléphone signalant la réception de messages. L'un était un texto de Jasper nous demandant de nous joindre à lui et Alice pour le petit déjeuner avant de partir. Même dans son texto, il sonnait heureux. J'étais sincèrement content pour eux-deux, bien que j'espérais qu'ils seraient capables de contenir leur enthousiasme pendant que se ferait le trajet en voiture, par souci pour Bella. Ça la blesserait d'entendre Alice et Jasper tellement heureux de discuter de leur nuit alors que nous ne pouvions pas même avoir un rendez-vous normal sans que je le foire.

L'autre texto était de Tanya. Je ne le regardai même pas tant que je ne fus pas douché et habillé et revenu du hall d'accueil avec du café et de l'Advil.

Le texto disait juste qu'elle était inquiète après mon départ précipité de la nuit dernière. Je glissai à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette et rapidement répondre à son texto, mais le téléphone sonna avant que je puisse taper quoi que ce soit.

Honnêtement, c'était foutrement difficile. J'étais nerveux de même lui parler comme ça parce que j'avais comme l'impression de commettre une sorte de trahison envers Bella après la nuit dernière. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de tout ça et je n'avais aucune idée si elle voudrait encore même continuer cela…quoi que fut ce que nous ayons.

J'essayai de garder ma voix étouffée tant je me sentais comme une merde, devant presque me faufiler pour parler à Tanya. En même temps, je me sentais encore plus merdique, parce que par respect pour Bella qui le méritait, ça semblait comme si j'essayais de cacher quelque chose en lui parlant en premier… ce qui était faux. J'étais donc foutrement désorienté. De nouveau… payant pour une faute que je n'avais pas vraiment commise.

Tanya exprima son inquiétude et je la remercie pour cela. Je lui expliquai que Bella était vraiment contrariée par le fait qu'elle avait été en mesure de me toucher. Tanya repris légitiment cela, puisque chaque fois où elle m'avait touché c'était complètement innocent vu que nous étions juste amis et rien de plus. Elle pensait que c'était une sur réaction certaine de la part de Bella, mais elle comprenait son point de vue dans une certaine mesure, tout comme moi. Elle proposa de lui parler, pour rectifier, mais à ce moment, je n'avais pas l'impression qui ce fut le meilleur plan.

Tanya s'excusa et me demanda de bien vouloir faire savoir à Bella qu'elle était vraiment désolée de l'avoir rendue mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire passer le message à Bella, parce que je pensais que juste mentionner son nom ne ferait qu'aggraver le problème. Elle pourrait réaliser que j'avais parlé avec elle et qu'à nouveau, dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, j'aurais trahi sa confiance. De toute façon, je ne savais même pas si elle voudrait même me parler une fois qu'elle serait réveillée.

Lorsque je retournai à l'intérieur, Bella était réveillée et avait pratiquement l'air d'avoir été heurtée par un autobus, et encore, elle était toujours foutrement magnifique. Nous avons mis les choses à plat, un peu, exprimé notre amour l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun de nous deux n'avait encore un putain d'indice sur quoi faire avec toutes ces merdes constamment sur notre route. Tous les deux étions si sacrément novices en matière de relation en général, encore moins avec une relation entravé par de telles restrictions répressives. Lorsque j'avais commencé avec Bella, je savais sacrément bien que ce ne serait pas sans difficultés, mais cela devenait plus difficile que je ne l'avais jamais cru possible. Et c'était juste le début.

Inutile de parler du soulagement ressenti, entendre Bella dire catégoriquement qu'elle voulait continuer à m'aimer fut suffisant à faire tourner mon univers, parce que la perdre m'aurait anéanti.

Indépendamment de mes actions, Bella me pardonna ma stupidité, et je l'excusai d'avoir sauté aux conclusions et d'avoir fait des suppositions erronées. Et bien que j'aie du mal à comprendre totalement sa réaction violente, ce que j'avais ressenti quand Jasper l'avait embrassée et quand les mains visqueuses de Newton avaient été sur elle à Halloween me l'avait fait comprendre. J'ai foutrement compris. La seule différence était que je savais que Tanya n'était rien de plus qu'une amie pour moi, malgré le fait que nous ayons eu une histoire. Jasper et Mike, eh bien…ils avaient des arrière-pensées que je savais ne pas être de nature amicale.

J'étais toujours un peu agacé qu'elle pense que j'aurais délibérément affiché face à elle la capacité de Tanya à me toucher. A vrai dire, je n'appréciai vraiment pas être mis en doute parce qu'il me semblait que je déployais tous les efforts possibles pour montrer à Bella amour et affection du mieux que je pouvais. Néanmoins, je pouvais le voir selon son point de vue, et je suppose que la blesser sans le savoir était simplement une autre putain de leçon de vie à tirer. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu vraiment rester là et regarder un type que je ne connaissais pas peloter Bella. J'étais un connard protecteur et mesquin.

Donc, je suppose que c'était vrai ce qu'on disait à propos de marcher dans les chaussures de quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais fichtrement bien que je pouvais me tenir debout dans les talons de Bella sans parler de marcher avec.

J'étais un gars intelligent, je le savais. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations et des femmes dans l'ensemble…j'étais un putain de total et complet idiot.

Autant que la suite de tout ça avait été maladroite, inconfortable et non résolue, Bella et moi avions été capables de nous pardonner nos actions stupides et de laisser les choses de côté pour le moment. Alors que je conduisais vers Forks, je savourai dans le calme ce qu'était une Alice évidemment très rassasiée et épuisée, gracieuseté du «good loving» de Jasper (ou comme il le formula si éloquemment la fourrer dans une silencieuse stupeur).

Mes pensées dérivèrent à des images qui provoquèrent des sourires en coin et des sourires, suivis par l'intense tourbillon chaud dans mon entrejambe qui accompagnait mon incessante trique. Toutes les deux ou trois minutes environ, des pensées lascives de moi poussant Bella contre ce mur s'immisçaient peu importe ce que je faisais à ce moment-là… les sons qu'elle émit quand ma bouche avait agressé la sienne et la façon dont la chaleur de sa chatte se ressentit quand elle frotta le long de ma queue. Cette sensation….la façon dont sa chaleur me fit vibrer et la façon dont son odeur emplit mon cerveau et comment la douceur de sa peau accueillit la rudesse de mes coups de dents énergiques et mes morsures…je n'oublierai jamais ça tant que je vivrai.

Aussi incroyablement stupide que c'était, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à regretter mes gestes en l'attaquant, car d'une part, j'avais désespérément besoin d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle signifiait pour moi, et ensuite… j'aimais cette fille plus que l'air que je respirais et le fait que je ne pouvais pas être physiquement en elle était parfois paralysant. Au moins je savais…_elle_ savait… que lorsque nous pourrions enfin être ensemble, peau à peau, la chaleur humide mêlée au désir sauvage et à l'émotion intense, vaudrait chaque minute où nous aurions résisté à être intimes. Car cela ne serait-il pas tellement merdique si nous attendions deux ans rien que pour découvrir qu'il n'existe aucune alchimie sexuelle ou compatibilité entre nous ?

Ouais putain... ça, ça serait tellement craignos.

Après ce voyage de retour stressant, Bella et moi partîmes chacun de notre côté, s'accordant silencieusement l'un à l'autre un répit, même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais du tout. Elle inventa comme excuse d'avoir des devoirs de mathématiques et d'espagnol, mais quand j'en avais parlé à Em et Rose, ils admirent qu'il n'y avait aucun devoir pour aucun de ces cours, donc je sus que Bella me mentait. Autant je l'aurais voulu, je ne mis pas en doute ses actions parce que si elle ne voulait pas heurter mes sentiments en ayant besoin d'être seule, alors je devais le respecter.

Après l'école le lendemain, Bella et moi avions discuté à fond, parlant de nos impressions et point de vue. Je ne savais vraiment pas qu'elle s'était sentie exclue et puis je me sentais comme de la merde parce que je savais que les filles l'avaient probablement mise en dehors de la conversation, ne voulant pas l'offenser ou la corrompre comme je les avais mises en garde. Tout cela était entièrement ma faute et je souhaitai sincèrement ne jamais les avoir même invitées à la table.

Même si les choses s'étaient un peu enflammées, nous décidâmes tous les deux à l'amiable que, dans nos propres intérêts, nous étions excusables pour nos actes concernant la soirée du club. Je lui fis la promesse qu'à l'avenir lorsque je ferais quelque chose qui la rendrait mal à l'aise ou en rogne, qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à me mentir ou m'exclure à nouveau. Bella dit que son ultimatum au sujet de Tanya tenait toujours, même si elle était obligée d'être avec moi lors d'un événement familial. Il semblait que Bella ne fut pas opposée à ce que j'aie une relation amicale ou autre avec Tanya par téléphone ou par internet, mais elle ne voulait pas que cette chienne me _touche_ si _elle_ ne pouvait pas. »

Je suppose que c'était équitable.

Mais cette nuit-là je l'appelai pour lui dire bonne nuit et elle sembla toute bizarre et calme. Bella était généralement bavarde et rarement en manque de conversation, comme un sale môme qu'on doit calmer. Je savais que son silence ne présageait rien de bon.

E… J'ai besoin que tu me parles de toi et Tanya, dit-elle finalement tranquillement.

Je soufflai exagérément, assez irrité pour le moins parce que c'était devenu redondant et j'en devenais sincèrement agacé.'Beautiful, c'était fini entre nous avant que je te les présente et elles …'

Non, non, me coupa-t-elle d'un claquement de langue au palais. Je veux dire pendant la croisière. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux.'

J'hésitai, essayant d'absorber ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de me demander. Après l'avoir interrogée sur ses raisons, elle m'expliqua qu'elle voulait les fichu détails…complets de ma première expérience sexuelle avec Tanya.

_Bordel tuez-moi maintenant._

J'argumentai, en insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne voudrait pas entendre les détails, car ils seraient blessants à entendre et franchement c'était assez ... embarrassant pour moi. Mais elle était acharné dans sa quête parce qu'elle pensait que ce serait libérateur en quelque sorte de m'entendre relater la scène afin qu'elle puisse en obtenir un visuel. Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle était complètement et foutrement masochiste et se réjouissait de nous torturer tous les deux…moi en particulier comme une punition pour avoir foiré son weekend.

Soufflant encore une fois, je commençai, "Eh bien, Jasper et moi nous ennuyions et trainions. Tanya et Irina sont passées, portant une énorme bouteille de Vodka. Nous avons bu et Jasper et Irina ont commencé à s'embrasser. Et je ne sais pas…je pense qu'à ce moment-là moi et Tanya avons juste commencé à nous embrasser aussi et puis…'

"Attends. Donc regarder Jasper et Irina s'embrasser t'a excité?'

J'avais pratiquement bégayé. "Euh ….Je ne sais foutrement pas, je suppose. J'étais ivre et je ne me souviens pas'.

"Conneries. Tu te souviens très bien. Est-ce que ça t'a excité?" répéta-t-elle avec sévérité.

J'expirai, murmurant doucement, Oui'.

Silence.

Donc regarder les autres gens s'embrasser et ça te fait perdre la tête. Hum. Okay donc ensuite? C'était plus comme si elle le répétait pour se le confirmer à elle-même, pas nécessairement comme une question pour moi.

Eh bien, nous étions en train de nous peloter et elle était comme…à califourchon sur moi sur la chaise et donc je pense… Honnêtement, j'essayais de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Je crois que j'ai enlevé sa robe et puis je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle a glissé sur le plancher et a commencé…hum…à me faire une hum…'

"Pipe?" demanda-t-elle.

_Oui, une foutue pipe. Et j'ai sucé ses nichons avant qu'elle se glisse sur moi et j'ai foutrement aimé la sensation d'avoir des mamelons coquins dans ma bouche et le bruit des gémissements causé par quelque chose que je faisais et le pouvoir que j'ai eu sur elle alors qu'elle poussait ses nichons vers l'avant pour en avoir plus._

Je détestais cela.

Parce qu'honnêtement, je donnerais tout pour que Bella ait été ma première. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et avoir un souvenir comme celui-là à partager avec la jeune fille dont j'étais amoureux, pas avec…qu'importe ce que la foutue Tanya ait été pour moi.

Bella pourquoi diable veux-tu savoir toute cette merde ? Je veux dire sérieux ? J'avais quatorze ans et excité', craquai-je.

"Parce que… je veux savoir comment diable faire quand notre heure viendra, Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme cette petite vierge pathétique, inexpérimentée qui ne connait rien à rien. Donc au moins si je peux comprendre ce que tu aimes et comment faire le truc, tu ne t'ennuieras pas ou …seras déçu avec moi dans deux ans une fois qu'enfin notre heure viendra.'

Bella, c'est tellement ridicule. Tu sais ce que j'aime. Tout ce que tu fais me fait me sentir bien. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de sexe et que je puisse dire ce qui me plait ou pas. Je l'ai fait quatre fois, dont une en étant complètement inconscient. Les trois autres, je suis venu tellement foutrement vite que je ne pouvais même pas vraiment apprécier. Arrête juste de te torturer avec ça. Quand notre moment viendra il sera incroyable, je te le promets.'

Elle grogna, visiblement agacée et impatiente de mon manque de coopération et de mon insolence.'Très bien. Peu importe. Je vais me coucher.''

"Je t'aime, Beautiful. Et juste pour que tu le saches …une des choses que j'aime à ton sujet est que tu es intacte. J'aime savoir que personne n'a eu ce que je vais avoir, et que tu es toute à moi".

Lorsqu'elle soupira, j'entendis le sourire dans sa voix. "Je t'aime aussi. Bonne Nuit.''

C'était le milieu de la semaine et nous étions dans la salle d'études. Nous avions été informés par nos conseillers d'orientation pour choisir une option à prendre à la fin du semestre après la pause de Noël, une pause où ses parents lui avaient donné l'autorisation pour la passer avec moi à Chicago et j'étais foutrement enthousiasmé faute d'un meilleur terme

En vérité, hormis pour voir Gran et Gramps, je n'étais pas très heureux d'y aller. Il était même très peu probable que je me heurte à quelqu'un avec qui j'étais lié avant le déménagement, mais bien que je ferais tout mon possible pour l'éviter, c'était toujours une possibilité. J'étais nerveux comme de la merde à ce sujet et je remerciais Dieu de ne pas avoir à passer un seul jour de vacances sans Bella.

" Dessin est exclus, puis? demanda-t-elle, rayant une ligne de l'un des choix sur la liste qu'elle tenait.

" Ouais, mes bonhommes allumettes sont à chier, donc pas dessin. Je glissai mon cahier à travers la table pour lui montrer les deux petits bonhommes allumettes se tenant la main que j'avais dessinés.

"Sont-ils en train de dégobiller?" demanda-t-elle, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

"Non, c'est un cœur flottant indiquant qu'ils sont amoureux. C'est toi et moi," expliquai-je doucement ajoutant un large sourire.

Elle plissa des yeux à nouveau. C'est un cœur? Ça ressemble à du vomi."

Je levai les yeux au ciel en froissant le papier, qu'elle retira de ma main pour le lisser. "Quoi encore?" demandai-je martelant le dessus de la table avec mon crayon. Elle m'arracha le crayon, le lançant avec colère dans le coin de la bibliothèque. Je la regardais avec une horreur simulée.

"J'en ai ras-le-bol de toute cette merde. Bon…menuiserie? Bella leva les yeux au ciel et ricana à la simple mention.

" Allez continue" dis-je avec une grimace. Comme si j'allais utiliser volontairement des outils. J'avais la chance de pouvoir me servir d'un putain d'ouvre-boîte sans trembler. Mais voir Bella dans un petit short en denim et des bottes de travail serait trop mignon. Discrètement, je sortis un stylo de mon sac.

Non… pas menuiserie.

" Donc je suppose que la mécanique automobile est tout aussi exclue," souffla-t-elle en le rayant de la liste.

Je me moquai. Oh comme si toi tu choisirais volontairement d'être sous une voiture. "

" Vrai. La seule chose en-dessous de laquelle je veux être c'est toi. Ce qui te laisse la couture et la cuisine internationale".

"Ouais? demandai-je, caressant avec espièglerie sa main avec le bout de mon stylo. Tu veux que je te fasse une petite lubrification? Je haussai les sourcils alors qu'elle grommelait et me gratifiait d'un sourire désabusé. Je rigolais, Allons-y pour le cours de cuisine, je suppose. "

" Ok, cool , répondit-elle, refermant son cahier tout en me donnant un hésitant sourire narquois... Alors, euh... en parlant de cuisine… as-tu… regardé les instructions finalement? "

Je lui lance un regard perplexe avant qu'un sourire en coin s'affiche sur mon visage en réalisant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Euh... ouais. Tout à fait foutrement humiliant.. Mais pas vraiment dur… oh et parlant de dur, je vais avoir besoin que tu m'assistes pour, euh…garder les choses…sculpturales? Je tâtonnai pour trouver le mot correct, riant silencieusement à l'image de moi, tenant ma bite… Jésus.

Elle applaudit, bondissant sur son siège comme une petite enfant. "Ooh ! J'ai la chance de regarder ? Oui ! Nous pouvons peut-être le faire aujourd'hui? "

" Oui, si tu veux. Mais je dois me défoncer d'abord. Oh et arrête-toi chez toi et prends tes bottes rouges. La cloche sonna et nous nous levâmes, ramassant nos sacs.

"Et une jupe courte," dis-je, lui faisant signe de passer devant.

Alors que nous passions la double-porte du couloir, je me penchai pour chuchoter à son oreille, "Et ton string en dentelle rouge. "

Elle frissonna et laissa sortir un faible gémissement et ce fut ainsi que nous retrouvâmes dans ma salle de bain plus tard dans l'après-midi avec ma zone virile complètement chauve et un kit de Create A Mate en notre possession.

Ouais, comme ardemment suggéré par les instructions, j'eus à me raser les bijoux de famille. J'avais regardé dans le miroir pour voir deux beautés chauves me sauter aux yeux. Mes boules avaient plutôt froid à ce moment. Tout ce à quoi je pus penser c'était à combien ça allait me démanger comme un fils de pute quand les poils commenceraient à repousser. J'avais toujours gardé la zone soigneusement épilée, mais je ne m'étais jamais réellement aventuré dans un rasage intégral.

Bella et moi avions fumé d'abord car je ne pensais pas pouvoir être capable d'effectuer la tâche la plus humiliante que je ne tenterais jamais d'accomplir de toute ma vie étant à jeun. Elle était assise sur le couvercle de mes toilettes dans ses bottes rouges, jambes nues et pâles dans une jupe en jean on ne peut plus courte, m'exhibant délibérément sa culotte rouge alors que je relisais les instructions pour la cinquième foutue fois. Elle se retenait d'exploser de rire, me faisant rire et même si c'était foutrement marrant, je ne voulais pas le gâcher parce qu'il n'y en avait seulement assez pour deux moules et je voulais vraiment, vraiment réussir du premier coup.

J'avais tout l'équipement disposé avec soin par ordre de nécessité sur le plan de toilette, y compris les horribles paillettes roses qu'elle avait prévues d'ajouter au mélange à la fin car elle était Bella et elle pensait qu'une réplique rose scintillant de ma queue serait sacrément beaucoup mieux qu'une qui ne scintillerait pas. "Viens, B arrête de rire. J'essaie de créer un chef-d'œuvre là," dis-je presque geignard à travers mes petits rires. Sois sérieuse ". Elle se couvrit la bouche sans succès, pouffant seulement davantage. "Ok, es-tu prête ou quoi?" demandai-je laissant tomber mes mains dans la défaite. Ok, ok. Dis-moi juste quoi faire et quand tu auras besoin de moi," dit-elle, en haussant ses sourcils alors qu'elle remontait un peu sa jupe suggestivement. "Pas encore, Eager Beaver*. Hé hé.. pigé… Eager Beaver, répétai-je, riant à ma propre blague. Je frissonnai pensant que j'avais passé trop de temps avec Emmett, grandissant en regardant Beavis et Butthead sur MTV.

_( __Eager Beaver¦Une jeune fille généralement âgés de 14 à 21 ans__ qui est très intéressé__e__ et anxieuse à explorer sa promiscuité sexuelle. Souvent considéré__e__ comme une personne facile. ²Quelqu'un qui est très excité par quelque chose, causant à force d'habitude de l'énervement extrême envers les gens autour d'eux. )_

Je soupirai, reprenant les instructions encore une fois, étouffant un autre rire pour ne pas l'énerver à nouveau. "_Mélanger la poudre et l'eau au Kit Creat A Mate _," marmonnai-je, versant la poudre blanche dans le petit plat. "_L'eau doit être à 75 degrés Fahrenh__eit (24°C)_. Bella colla avec enthousiasme le thermomètre dans le verre mesureur prouvant qu'elle était une excellente assistante. Une fois l'eau refroidie à la température correcte, je l'ajoutai à la poudre tandis que Bella mélangeait.

Lisant à voix haute les instructions, je continuai, "_garder un œil sur le mélange et assurez-vous qu'il ne soit pas trop dur avant d'insérer votre pénis_. Bon Dieu. Je soupirai, secouant la tête. Où diable était allée ma dignité? Oh oui, je me souviens... elle est partie dans le lavabo avec mes poils pubiens...

"_Insérez votre pénis après 2-3 minutes. Assurez-vous que le mélange n__e soit__ pas trop dur_."

"Jésus…" dis-je entre les dents, absolument foutrement humilié alors que Bella se précipitait intentionnellement au bord du siège pour me montrer plus sa culotte. Tu vas glisser des WC. "

Bella me sourit avec ce large sourire idiot. Elle frotta ses genoux ensemble à maintes reprises tout en fredonnant, "The things we do for love _(les choses que nous faisons par amour_), et puis soudain glissa subitement des WC sur le plancher se tordant de rire.

"Oh. Hey…. c'est une fausse queue!" s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

J'arquai un sourcil, l'observant alors qu'elle se frottait le coude et remontait sur le siège. "C'est très spirituel, Honey" lui dis-je condescendant en roulant des yeux. "Tu vas bien?"

Elle hocha la tête, et je marmonnai, "Spazz. _Dès que le mélange atteint la bonne consistance, il est temps pour vous d'avoir une érection. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée d'obtenir un __peu d'aide. Un magazine, une fille ou petit ami pourrait être utile là_. Ok bébé en place," dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. C'était tellement dégueulasse.

"Ok donc…tu veux peut-être un petit striptease?" demanda-t-elle, se levant et remontant sa chemise de façon séductrice pour révéler un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Ou, dois-je juste te montrer la marchandise tout de suite? "

"Strip!", ordonnai-je avec un sourire en coin, alors que je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle était étonnante topless et dans cette jupe courte et je pouvais me sentir devenir dur alors que j'étais assis là. Bella mordit sa lèvre, se retournant de sorte que son dos me fasse face. Elle défit les boutons et la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, ondulant lentement pour qu'elle glisse. Je regardai, extasié, le morceau de tissu glisser le long de ses jambes pâles jusqu'au plancher, révélant son adorable petit cul recouvert seulement de dentelle rouge qui disparaissait entre ses fesses.

"Fuck… gémis-je, se sentant ma bite durcir dans un impossible état de rigidité à la vue d'elle dans cet état de nudité. Elle était sacrément étonnante... ses courbes douces et sa peau crémeuse ivoire contrastaient avec la dentelle rouge sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyait dans un string mais ce fut une nouvelle expérience pour moi de la voir se déshabiller de manière séduisante… et pas à distance devant jeter un coup d'oeil à travers les satanés arbres. Elle était juste devant moi et là je fêtais l'occasion en collant ma bite dans une substance gluante.

_Est-ce que je sais comment organiser une fête ou quoi ?_

J'atteignis l'intérieur de mon peignoir pour la caresser un peu. Tout en le faisant, je frottai le fluide fuyant de la tête, tourbillonnant autour de ma queue avec la pulpe de mon pouce. Bella me jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule avant que ses mains s'activent à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

"Non attends!" hurlai-je, ayant complètement oublié l'étape suivante et le foutu but de toute cette absurdité. Je filai au lavabo, versant le mélange dans le cylindre, le fixant avec dégout comme si ça m'avait fait du tort en fait.

"Allez E, enfonce-la juste dedans avant que ça ne devienne trop dur," exhorta-t-elle avec un ricanement. C'était quelque chose que _jamais_ je n'aurais pensé entendre sortir d'entre ses lèvres. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à ça.

Je grognai. Ok, Ok. Une fois qu'elle y est, compte une minute, Beautiful, Ok? "

Bella acquiesça, attrapant la minuterie. Son travail dans ceci était essentiellement de me garder dur tandis que le moule se solidifiait autour de moi. Je me rasseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire, dénouant la ceinture de mon peignoir. Le tissu noir soyeux tomba de mes cuisses, exposant ma dureté à ma spectatrice, légèrement cinglée et moitié nue, tandis que je me caressai à quelques reprises dans ma paume. Je ne pouvais être plus raide que ça.

Les jolis yeux marron de Bella s'écarquillèrent, et elle gémit, "Si gros," s'approchant de moi de quelques pas. Je ricanai à son ébahissement.

"Quand faut y aller, marmonnai-je glissant ma bite dans le cylindre, sentant la bouillasse visqueuse à point autour de ma dure queue excitée. C'était plus frais et plus funky que je m'y attendais, ressemblant plutôt à du ridicule mastic qui aurait été laissé au froid. Un peu étrange, mais peu importe. Une part de moi avait été excitée parce que j'avais espéré que ça ressemblerait à ce que c'était d'être dans un véritable vagin mais... euh non, ça n'était pas comme ça, pas pour une putain de seconde.

"Est-ce que c'est bon?" demanda-t-elle avec une sincère curiosité dans la voix. J'entendis le mécanisme de la minuterie être remonté avant que ne commence le décompte.

"Non. C'est vraiment étrange."

"Oh." le visage de Bella tomba de déception. J'imagine qu'elle espérait que ce soit plaisant pour moi aussi. Comme elle était mignonne dans ce foutu bordel d'histoire complètement démente?

Au sex-shop, elle avait dit qu'elle désirait que la première chose qui fut en elle soit moi. Par conséquent, nous allions tenter la deuxième meilleure chose... une réplique en caoutchouc vibrant de moi. Oh attendez, pardonnez-moi... une _scintillante_ réplique en caoutchouc vibrant de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout une fois que ce serait fait, et bien sûr, ça ne me dérangerait pas si elle se rétractait. Mais outre les raisons d'intimité, ça la préparerait à la vraie chose.

Elle pensait de ce qu'elle avait entendu de ses copines, que la première expérience sexuelle d'une fille était souvent juste douloureuse, inconfortable et maladroite. Par conséquent, elle s'était dit que de «se dépuceler elle-même», rendrait notre première fois ensemble plus romantique. Ça sonnait bien en théorie.

Nous nous sommes tous deux demandés si c'était considéré officiellement comme une perte de virginité si ce n'était pas fait par un vrai pénis. Certes, nous avions googlé mais nous n'avions rien trouvé. J'avais pensé à poser la question à mon père, mais ce serait une conversation tout simplement trop bizarre.

Que Dieu me vienne en aide si jamais quelqu'un allait jeter un coup d'oeil à l'historique de mon ordinateur ou décide de regarder la facture de ma carte de crédit. Dieu merci, j'avais payé cash.

"Viens ici," dis-je d'une voix douce, lui offrant un sourire. J'appuyai mon dos contre le mur carrelé, toujours perché sur le rebord de ma baignoire jamais utilisé avec le cylindre de pâte magique qui engloutissait ma supposée virilité. Bella se posa à genoux sur le tapis à moins de trente centimètres de moi. Elle sourit, étouffant un rire alors que ses yeux passaient de mon entrejambe couverte de mastic avant de retourner à mes yeux. Ensuite elle pencha la tête de côté, attendant l'étape suivante. Je levai les yeux au ciel, hochant la tête en direction de son soutien-gorge qu'elle détacha, laissant les bretelles glisser le long de ses épaules. De ma main libre, je les abaissai, retirant doucement la dentelle qui couvrait sa peau.

"Seigneur, tu es si parfaite putain," sifflai-je, sentant chaleur et picotements sur ma queue que j'espérais être simplement une réponse sexuelle face aux nichons de Bella et non dus à une réaction allergique à la composition du mélange. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle remontait ses mains le long de ses cuisses, passant du bout des ongles ses doigts le long des os de son bassin.

"Vas-y, touche-les," soufflai-je, me sentant réellement dépravé. En dépit du fait que ma bite était pour une fois complètement entourée par autre chose que ma putain de main, je ne pouvais pas ressentir de soulagement contre la douloureuse nécessité de me caresser, de lécher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bella amena ses délicates petites mains à la hauteur de sa poitrine, prenant en coupe chacun de ses seins et les massa tendrement.

"Comme ça?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je gémis lorsque je sentis une vague de chaleur intense se propager à travers ma queue et mon aine, prouvant que son innocence et son inexpérience étaient de loin la plus grande excitation pour moi. Pas que je fus un de ces putains d'experts baiseurs ou autre, mais l'idée de lui dire quoi faire appelait fortement la partie de ma personnalité obsédée par le contrôle.

"Oui, juste comme ça, Beautiful. Dieu, tu es tellement merveilleuse. Pince tes tétons..."

Bella le fit comme je le demandais, séductrice mordant sa lèvre pendant que ses pouces faisaient des cercles autour de chacun de ses parfaits tétons. Quand elle les pinça, elle gémit, rejetant sa tête en arrière de plaisir. Une de ses mains se déplaça pour pétrir sa cuisse pendant que l'autre caressait sa poitrine.

"Fuck, Bébé... touche-toi maintenant..." lui demandai-je, sentant la pression retenue dans ma queue exaspérante.

Elle s'agenouilla, faisant glisser lentement sa culotte, jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Et juste quand sa main se dirigea vers son centre, le minuteur sonna.

"Merde!" Tirant doucement sur le cylindre, le moule s'enleva assez facilement, dévoilant ma bite en érection enfin libre. Je fis tenir le moule debout sur le plan de toilette comme sur les instructions, attrapant une serviette humide dans le lavabo en murmurant, "Continue, bébé, à Bella.

Elle commença à se toucher pendant que je nettoyais rapidement ma bite de tout résidu de mastic. Avec ma paume enroulée fermement autour de ma dureté, je me caressai un peu, ressentant un soulagement absolu à ce contact avant de tomber à genoux devant elle. Bella se recula pour s'appuyer contre la baignoire alors que j'avançais, à quelques centimètres de son corps nu.

Avec un lourd claquement de peau sur la faïence, j'écrasais ma paume contre le mur derrière Bella, ma main planant au-dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle ouvrait les jambes pour se toucher.

Je caressai ma queue de l'autre main, y allant agressivement dans le besoin rapide de soulager cette tension. Je grognai dans l'extase de la voir si vulnérable et prête. Ça suffit, bébé touche ton clito."

La sensation était prédatrice et sauvage et tellement foutrement puissante alors que je dominais sa forme minuscule tandis qu'elle se soumettait au-dessous de moi, obéissant à chacun de mes ordres. Elle regarda droit vers moi avec ses grands yeux innocents. Je l'aimais tellement en ce moment, d'être ma copine, de supporter toute ma merde, d'être cette putain de combattante... pour faire sentir à mon corps des trucs que personne n'avait même pu se rapprocher à me faire ressentir.

Alors que je continuais à me caresser rapidement, je pouvais d'où je me trouvais voir sa chatte totalement mouillée et ça m'excita encore plus si c'était possible provoquant ainsi le gonflement de ma queue, qui en devenait presque douloureuse. Des petits gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, légers et haletants; montrant de façon évidente qu'elle était très excitée. Mon peignoir tomba sur le sol, alors que je me caressais plus fort et plus vite sentant ma libération imminente sur le point d'exploser. Je savais que Bella, elle, n'en était même pas proche, mais je savais aussi que je l'aiderais après être venu.

Quand elle regarda à nouveau vers moi, j'approchai ma tête, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, sentant son souffle chaud caresser mes lèvres

"Putain comme je t'aime," dis-je les dents serrés, essayant de lui montrer qu'elle était tout pour moi. Une part de moi voulait seulement dire merde, et céder à nos désirs et la toucher et la faire venir avec mes putains de doigts. Mais j'avais si foutrement peur. J'avais besoin d'embrasser sa bouche et sentir sa langue caresser la mienne, se mélanger. Mais je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de m'arrêter ou d'arrêter Bella parce qu'elle me prouvait à l'instant combien elle en avait besoin et qu'elle le désirait tout autant que moi. Je ne pouvais...je ne pouvais juste pas...

Le vernis rouge ornant ses ongles roulant sur son clitoris m'excitait, mes yeux suivant ses moindres mouvements. Tous les deux haletants, gémissants de notre propre plaisir et en demandant tellement plus que ce qu'on pouvait se donner. Quand son ongle cramoisi eut disparu à l'intérieur de ses chairs, ses épaules s'avancèrent et elle gémit alors qu'elle faisait de rapides mouvements. Ce spectacle fut ma fin, peu importe la retenue que j'avais utilisé pour terminer cette merde.

"Putain... je vais... venir..." Je laissai échapper un cri tendu, savourant la montée et l'épuisement de la pression retenue en moi. Ma poitrine s'avança, planant toujours au-dessus d'elle, alors que je laissais les dernières secousses de ma libération m'envahir.

Aussi difficile que ce fut, j'essayai de me retenir, j'avais les yeux fermés quand je suis venu. Je réalisai que le liquide avait coulé de ma main jusqu'à la poitrine et l'estomac de Bella. Je fus foutrement consterné d'avoir mis de mon foutre sur ma douce Bella.

"Merde, Amour, je suis désolé..." je m'avançai vers le lavabo, me lavant les mains aussi rapidement que possible tout en mouillant un gant de toilette avec de l'eau chaude. Quand je revins vers elle pour la nettoyer, elle était rouge, ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur d'elle. Alors que je nettoyais soigneusement sa peau marmonnant mes plus sincères excuses, elle glissa un doigt sur le dernier endroit humide et crémeux sur la courbe de son sein et elle porta son doigt à ses lèvres pour goûter. Quand elle sourit, je pris appui sur mes talons, la regardant plein d'admiration et d'enchantement. Elle était foutrement incroyable.

"E?" dit-elle d'une voix douce. "J'ai apporté le hum … le vibro avec moi. Il est dans mon sac. Penses-tu que peut-être on pourrait …" Elle n'avait même pas à prononcer un autre mot et mon cul se précipitait de la pièce jusque dans ma chambre, fouillant dans son sac à main bordélique pour cette saloperie de vibrateur. Il était dans un sac de rangement en satin fourni probablement avec et que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Je passai un boxer parce que je n'aimais pas particulièrement me promener avec la bite chauve et flasque se balançant un peu partout. Une fois le petit outil récupéré, je plaçai un de ses accessoires sur le bout et l'allumai avant de l'installer sur mon doigt.

Appuyé contre la porte de salle de bains, je lui fis signe suggestivement de venir vers moi avec la petite tête de lapin au sommet de mon doigt. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Bella. Elle se leva du sol, passa près de moi et se jeta sur mon lit. Je défis ses bottes, retirai soigneusement ses chaussettes à rayure noir et blanc de Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest ou peu importe le fichu nom de cette salope, et la regardai alors qu'elle leva ses jambes, mettant ses pied à plat sur la couverture de mon lit, les genoux pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et je pensais même peut-être y voir un éclat de consternation.

"Es-tu prête à te sentir fichtrement bien bébé? dis-je, tentant de la rassurer tout en ne permettant pas à sa raison de se désister. J'avais été égoïste et je voulais qu'elle se sente bien à son tour, autant pour elle que pour moi. Personnellement, j'avais besoin de savoir si cette merde allait marcher et que je pourrais, en quelque sorte, la satisfaire tout en suivant les putains de règles de mon ordre de restriction. J'avais besoin savoir, qu'en tant qu'homme j'étais capable de rendre Bella heureuse et que ça suffirait à m'offrir un soulagement à la sensation perpétuelle d'état d'inutilité et d'insuffisance que je ressentais en tant que petit ami.

Je basculai l'interrupteur sur On, m'asseyant confortablement entre les jambes bien grandes ouvertes de Bella, je grognai en la voyant comme ça. Ses mains reposaient paresseusement sur son estomac et je savais que ce serait une meilleure expérience pour elle si elles étaient dans une position différente.

"Mets tes main au-dessus de ta tête Beautiful," lui ordonnai-je. Sans même cligner des yeux, elle fit comme je le lui avais commandé, me faisant entièrement confiance. Putain ce que j'aimais ça. Je ne méritais peut-être pas sa totale confiance, mais elle me l'offrait tout de même.

Ma langue humidifia mes lèvres alors que je plaçai doucement le vibrateur allumé à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le faisant glisser lentement … douloureusement lentement vers son centre tandis que mes yeux passaient de sa poitrine dénudée à ses yeux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que ses lèvres formèrent un petit o, ses yeux papillonnèrent pour se fermer alors que le vibro se rapprochait de son humidité. Je fis toucher des oreilles du lapin son clito gonflé et son corps s'arqua et un halètement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Les yeux de Bella étaient intenses et consumés, me disant sans le moindre mot qu'elle en voulait plus. Et je lui donnai donc plus, appuyant le vibrateur contre son clitoris à nouveau mais en faisant de petits cercles contre sa peau.

"Putain…Putain…merde…" grogna-t-elle et gémit-elle alors que le vibrateur lui apporta un orgasme en genre trois secondes. Son cou, comme sa tête, arqué en arrière contre le lit ... exposé, me donna l'envie de le sucer goulûment comme je l'avais fait après le concert. Le contact de sa peau brulante sur ma langue et la transpercer de mes dents m'avait fait la désirer encore plus, voulant désespérément et avidement réclamer son corps comme étant mien. Elle avait encore une faible trace rouge à l'endroit où mes dents avait mordu sa peau, la marquant comme mienne.

_Mienne._

Les mains de Bella tenaient fermement la couverture en deux grosses boules. Je tentai de ne pas m'obséder à propos des plis que ça laisserait, preuve évidente de son plaisir … le plaisir que je lui avait donné. C'est alors que je décidai qu'elle pouvait froisser tous les fichus putains de trucs qu'elle voulait si ça voulait dire qu'elle prenait son pied.

Elle continuait à jurer et à se débattre sous mon doigt qui la touchait à peine. Je le retirai temporairement afin qu'elle puisse obtenir un peu de répit. Finalement, elle se calma et sa respiration redevint normale. Elle lécha ses lèvres et croisa mon regard. Je lui souris, ignorant la violente dureté qui me brulait pratiquement dans mon sous-vêtement …c'était pour elle … entièrement pour elle.

"En veux-tu plus?" demandai-je levant le lapin d'une manière séductrice.

Elle hocha la tête avec véhémence. "Edward…pourrais-tu … le mettre à l'intérieur?"

Je sentis pratiquement mon corps s'effondrer à l'intérieur à ses paroles, ma bite se crisper et je sentis l'humidité de ma fente se répandre dans mon sous-vêtement. Rapidement, j'enlevai la tête de lapin pour garder simplement le bout arrondi. J'éteignis les vibrations sachant qu'elle aurait probablement besoin que ça se fasse lentement considérant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien eu là avant à part ses propres doigts. Elle était assez humide pour ne pas que je me préoccupe du lubrifiant comme c'était prévenu sur la boite. Elle inspira et je le glissai légèrement entre ses lèvres d'environ trois centimètres.

"Wow…" Elle haleta. Je le poussai un peu plus à l'intérieur d'elle, sentant son intimité se serrer autour du plastique entourant mon doigt. Elle était plus que serrée ... putain qu'elle était hermétiquement scellée pour la fraîcheur putain ou quoi.

"Bébé relax … prends de profondes respirations et laisse-toi aller. Si ça devient inconfortable j'arrêterai. Pense simplement que c'est mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi et laisse-moi te faire du bien, ok? Elle hocha la tête, prenant une grande inspiration et la laissa s'échapper lentement. Je sentis son intérieur se desserrer et se détendre, permettant à mon doigt d'avancer un peu plus. Une fois arrivé aussi loin qu'il m'était possible, je me retirais un peu et revenais légèrement, comme je l'aurais fait si ça avait été mon doigt nu. Elle haletait et gémissait, soulevant ses hanches du lit.

"Tu aimes ça? demandai-je, plongeant dans ses yeux avec une intensité incomparable et ma libido fut sur le point d'exploser. "Tu aimes quand je te baise comme ça? Attends de voir bébé, attends que ce soit mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi. Je suis tellement impatient de te voir jouir autour de moi..."

Elle gémit longuement et haleta, propulsant ses hanches vers le haut, essayant de pousser le vibrateur vers l'intérieur. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement bon, va plus vite ... s'il te plaît E."

M'approchant d'elle, j'inclinai mon doigt vers le haut espérant toucher son point G. Elle glapit, empoigna la couette à nouveau, puis, commençant à ressentir son orgasme alors j'allumai le vibrateur.

La seconde où les vibrations ont commencé en elle, elle explosa en jurant et en criant comme une furie. Ses cheveux étaient de longs enchevêtrements autour de son visage, sa peau était rose cramoisi et une mince couche de sueur scintillait entre ses seins. Elle me pria de m'arrêter et je ne voulais pas parce que j'aimais avoir la possibilité de la faire se sentir bien. Quand je retirai hors d'elle le vibrateur, elle se roula en boule sur le côté et sa poitrine se souleva avec des souffles rauques et gutturaux. Je tirai les couvertures sur elle attristé de la perte de la vision de son corps parfait, pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle eut besoin de temps seule après tout cela.

"Est-ce que ça va? murmurai-je. Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui et se mit à rigoler. Le soulagement m'envahit, me narguant de lui claquer le cul malicieusement pour m'avoir fait peur.

"Je. Suis. Stupéfaite. Putain. "

"Parfait," dis-je en me glissant du lit. Ça veut tout dire pour moi que je puisse te faire sentir comme ça même si ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui le fais, tu vois? "

"Je t'aime Edward," dit-elle doucement.

"Je t'aime bébé. Je vais faire la copie de ma queue maintenant. Si c'est la réaction que tu as avec un stupide vibrateur, attends juste de _m_'avoir à l'intérieur de toi. Ta tête va exploser. Je rigolai et me rendis dans la salle de bain avec un sourire malicieux.

À peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard, je sortis du moule le gode vibrant en caoutchouc, de couleur chair et scintillant, ... une réplique parfaite avec les veines le long de mon membre et la fente de la tête enflée. Je l'examinai avec soin, le tenant en comparaison contre la vraie. J'étais vraiment impressionné par l'authenticité remarquable promise sur l'emballage.

Bella y jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'étonnement comme une jeune vierge se sentirait en voyant le pénis de son copain parfaitement conservé en une réplique en silicone pour durer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle le frotta contre sa joue comme si c'était un chaton et murmura"Merci, Edward."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon Amour. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner beaucoup mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait alors elle l'aurait.

Fier et suffisant comme un putain de bâtard, je me demandai silencieusement si le juge Aro avait jamais songé que moi, Edward Anthony Masen, petite crotte de merde, gosse riche et gâté, et par extraordinaire, violeur», aurait trouvé un moyen de contourner sa saloperie de condamnation de merde injuste. Il a peut-être essayé de pourrir ma vie, mais en réalité, il m'a donné, par inadvertance, la plus belle chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. Une douce, belle et étonnante jeune fille qui m'aimait farouchement indépendamment de mes nombreux défauts.

_Va te faire foutre Aro._

Ma petite amie va descendre sur ma queue … et je n'aurais même pas besoin de la toucher.

_Juge-ça, espèce d'enculé de fils de pute._

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Dsl j'avais dit que sa trainerait pas mais bref, moi jai plus le temps de m'occuper de cette fic. J'avais dit que j'abandonnerais pas et c'est ce que je fait, je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrais prendre la relève. De plus, Twilight ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant. Merci à Lyra et CaROoThePrinCeSs qui a fait elles aussi une partie de ce chapitre et à Lyra pour ces superbes corrections. **


	25. Mon voeu de Noël

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Bonjour. Comme vous le savez Pomme d'Amour a pris quelques distances avec cette traduction mais elle n'est pas pour autant abandonnée. Je prends le relais de Pomme d'Amour pour que cette fic à laquelle je me suis attachée autant que vous continue à être publiée en version française. Je dois un grand merci à Space Bound Rocket qui m'a beaucoup aidée sur ce chapitre et à ****CaRoThePrinCeSs. Un grand merci aussi à Pomme de m'avoir fait découvrir cette fic, laissé collaborere avec elle et de m'avoir donné les rennes.**

******Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 24~ My Christmas Wish**

(Mon vœu de Noël)

_Brenda Terzian~ My Christmas Wish_

**~Bella~**

Les poils de ma nuque se hérissèrent et je frémis dans l'attente de sa soudaine proximité. Mon corps réagissait physiologiquement à lui de cette façon, et je me demandai si c'était simplement dû au fait que nous ne nous touchions pratiquement jamais. Son souffle chaud titilla le lobe de mon oreille quand il me chuchota, "A quoi souris-tu?"

Edward se pencha vers moi alors que M. Banner tournait le dos à la classe, désireux d'exacerber les symptômes du canal carpien de ses élèves. J'effaçai le sourire de mon visage en secouant la tête, copiant les notes interminables sur un sujet qui ne serait jamais utile au-delà des portes de la salle de classe et oublié de nos mémoires à la minute où le chapitre avancerait. Mitochondrie…comme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre.

Edward farfouilla dans mon sac à dos, vraisemblablement à la rechercher de mon bloc-hamburger, afin de pouvoir me glisser une note. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé, il griffonna sur une feuille de sa plume et il la glissa vers moi.

_Mon pénis?_

Je lui répondis par écrit, _Ne te vante pas là, M. l'Étalon. Je souriais à ton cadeau de Noël._

Il glissa à nouveau le papier vers moi après l'avoir lu.

_Tu as acheté un cadeau de Noël à __mon pénis? Damn__... il ne t'a rien acheté._

_Si… il m'a fait cadeau de la perfection clonée… mais non, je ne pensais pas au pénis… désolée, bébé._

Son visage tomba et il fronça les sourcils, retournant consciencieusement à ses notes. C'était un pur mensonge. A dire vrai, j'étais en train de penser au baiser contre le mur la nuit du club et, comme à chaque fois, mon esprit commença à vagabonder, Je me retrouvai là-bas, frottée contre le mur et pelotée et j'adorai ça, regrettant de l'avoir fait s'arrêter, parce que c'était tout je voulais ces jours-ci ... la capacité et la liberté de faire tout ce que nous voulions, chaque fois que nous voulions le faire.

_Le gars a des compétences folles lorsqu'il s'agit de se frotter contre moi dans une soif de désir torride, soit-dit en passant._

Cela dit, la carte de visite avait traînée sur mon bureau pendant plus d'une semaine, jusqu'à ce que je rassemble assez de courage pour composer le numéro. Il se souvint de qui j'étais immédiatement, ce qui me fit me sentir en quelque sorte sale, mais flattée de façon insensée. Après avoir expliqué ce dont j'avais besoin, Frank, le vieux grand-père pervers avocat de la fête 'Blanche-neige', m'interrogea sur mon hypothétique situation supposée mais il me répondit avec ce dont j'avais besoin en termes juridiques simples et ce que j'espérais sans aucun doute entendre: Je ne m'attirerai pas d'ennuis à prendre contact avec Charlotte, à moins que je n'arrête pas de la harceler, la menace ou lui nuise de quelques façons. Je n'avais aucune intention de faire tout ça. Je voulais simplement lui parler.

_Un point pour l'avocat pervers. Il me tranquillisa effectivement l'esprit, ne serait-ce que pour un peu de temps_. Il s'avéra vraiment très utile et bien informé et heureusement, il ne posa pas trop de questions sur pourquoi j'avais besoin de ce genre d'info. Il me demanda à nouveau si j'accepterais un rendez-vous avec un grand-père sexy et je lui rappelai qu'il était en fait au téléphone avec une mineure. Il gloussa et me dit d'appeler n'importe quand si j'avais besoin d'aide.

Jasper me donna volontiers le nom de famille de Charlotte quand je lui avais dit que je voulais juste voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge, j'étais curieuse de son aspect physique, mais ce que je voulais vraiment faire, c'était regarder pour voir comment je pourrais la trouver une fois arrivée à Chicago. J'avais tapé pour sa page Facebook, et été très surprise qu'elle l'ait laissée publique. Je ne pouvais pas être 100 certaine que c'était _la_ Charlotte Harris qui avait ruiné la vie d'Edward, mais elle avait le bon âge et elle était blonde et bien, putain, je la détestais.

Je la googlai aussi, mais il n'y eut pas grand-chose sauf certains articles de presse sur sa victoire au prix de citoyenneté à l'école, dont je dus me moquer, tout simplement en raison de la nature de la situation. J'étais déterminée à trouver cette fille, que j'eus à traiter avec elle en personne ou par lettre, _quelque chose_ devait être fait. Franchement, j'avais peur de l'affronter, mais il n'y n'avait vraiment aucune autre option. Ce que je craignais le plus qu'il arrive était qu'accidentellement cela attire des ennuis à Edward et qu'il me haïsse pour cela. Mais c'était un risque, que je sentais nécessaire à prendre, parce qu'Edward méritait une vie meilleure que ce qu'il avait. L'idée de lui parler en personne me rendait physiquement malade, donc j'essayais de ne pas y penser.

La première journée des deux semaines de vacances scolaires, Edward dut se rendre à Port Angeles pour quelques achats de dernière minute avec Em et Jasper. Lui et moi avions fait la plupart de nos achats en ligne et lors de notre virée à Seattle, mais il avait dit avoir besoin de prendre quelque chose en ville. Puisque nous nous envolions tous le lendemain matin, Charlie pensa que ce serait une bonne idée que je dîne avec lui et Maggie et les Cullen pourraient me prendre chez elle sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Je me sentis coupable à l'idée de protester contre cela parce que j'allais passer une semaine entière avec E, mais je détestais ne pas être avec lui, même pour une journée.

Parce que je ne voulais pas taper dans mes économies pour les cadeaux de Noël, je travaillais les deux jours des weekends jusqu'à ce que nous partions. Billy m'assigna une double fête des vacances habillée comme une semi-sexy Mme Noël, un elfe et une fois même en Frosty le bonhomme de neige, qui, si je pensais à l'odeur de l'intérieur du costume, je devenais nauséeuse au-delà de la compréhension. Il était évident, que la dernière personne à l'avoir utilisé était plus porté sur le Eggnog (_lait de poule au rhum_) que sur le travail et l'odeur fétide de vomi avant une fête de vacances était écœurante au-delà de toute imagination.

Quand la recette du "Lait de Poule" arriva aux États Unis, le rhum était à la mode, plus communément appelé «grog», le nom de "eggnog" vient du terme "egg-and-grog(œuf et grog), qui devint "egg'n'grog" et plus tard "eggnog".

_Frosty le bonhomme de neige était un joyeux luron, effectivement._

Billy était surchargé de boulot, quand il me demanda si un de mes amis voulait faire un extra, j'avais immédiatement proposé Alice. Elle était comme chez elle aux fêtes et tellement naturelle avec les enfants qu'elle avait été demandée pour les dix prochains anniversaires. Billy l'ajouta à ses effectifs et Alice quitta son boulot de serveuse dans la foulée. Elle était plus heureuse qu'un cochon dans le purin et tripla en deux jours ce qu'elle se faisait habituellement en cinq. Jasper était enchanté parce qu'il n'avait plus à attendre ses fins de services en semaine désormais, quoique ses weekends étaient à peu près morts.

Il comprenait que ce travail enlevait beaucoup de pression financière à Alice et à sa mère et comme ça la rendait plus heureuse alors Jasper était plus heureux. Il avait essayé… beaucoup… de l'aider financièrement en proposant de payer pour des trucs, afin qu'elle fasse des économies… un nouveau sac à main, son assurance auto et d'autres choses, mais Mary Alice Brandon était une femme indépendante et fière. Du moins, c'est le message qu'elle essayait de faire passer avant de coincer sa langue dans la gorge de Jasper.

A force de côtoyer le Père Noël, j'avais pris l'habitude de me jeter sur ses genoux et de faire un vœux silencieux pour la seule et unique chose que je voulais pour Noël cette année… et ce n'était pas cette paire de bottes, du moins je les voulais vraiment mais pas autant que je voulais Edward.

Je continuais à demander à Dieu une éventuelle intervention divine, mais évidemment il était réticent à m'aider, donc je me tournais vers le Père Noël. Depuis que j'avais su au sujet de la situation d'Edward, j'avais pris pour habitude de jeter des pièces dans les fontaines et les puits à souhaits, et une fois à une étoile filante et parfois quand les trois mêmes chiffres s'affichaient sur le cadran digital du réveil et quand nous étions passés au dessus de la voie ferrée… rien ni fit, vraiment. Edward et moi avions mis de côté le bréchet (l'os à souhait) de Thanksgiving, souhaitant tous les deux la même chose, bien que nous nous soyons disputés sur l'annulation de l'un par l'autre, mais c'était toujours le même désir ... l'espoir pour la liberté d'Edward. J'étais désespérée.

Je me disais que si je prononçais mon souhait à haute voix "Cher Père Noël… tout ce que je veux pour Noël est que mon petit ami puisse me toucher…" ça pourrait déclencher plus de questions et plus de signaux d'alarme que j'étais capable de supporter. Donc je gardai ma liste courte, simple et plus, la plupart des Pères Noël sur lesquels je tombais étaient soit à moitié imbibés de Eggnog ou juste trop foutrement vieux pour donner le change… donc ça servait à tous pour nos buts. Moi, j'avais mon vœu de Noël et eux, bien… ils avaient un mignon petit elfe sur leurs genoux. C'était gagnant-gagnant.

Quand nous étions arrivés à la maison, après une journée entière de perdue à l'école à cause de l'inattention des élèves anticipant les vacances, Charlie était là, rangeant un équipement high tech dans un sac marin sur la table de la cuisine. Il nous salua de manière inhabituellement froide, réfléchissant toujours à mon voyage imminent pour Chicago et apparemment au fait que deux cartons énormes venant de ma mère étaient arrivés plut tôt.

Applaudissant et criant d'excitation, je les ouvris avec un couteau sachant qu'ils devaient être remplis de nouveaux vêtements et de chaussures, ce qu'il y avait assurément dans le carton numéro un. L'autre carton, à ma surprise, ne contenait rien d'autre que des souvenirs des Dodgers. Je fouillai dedans les yeux écarquillés, ne laissant pas Edward voir, quoiqu'il fût très curieux. Avec un sourire, j'attrapai un petit tee-shirt de baseball rose avec le numéro 17 inscrit sur le devant qui était sans aucun doute pour moi. Il y en avait un pour Rose et un pour Alice aussi.

Le sourire d'Edward se transforma en quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de l'appréhension, une fois qu'il eut compris que le carton contenait des trucs de baseball. Mon père jeta un œil dedans, protestant que cette merde soit dans sa maison, et marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ses suceurs de cul de Dodgers, particulièrement leur receveur.

Edward roula des yeux avec espièglerie alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur, prenant visiblement une profonde inspiration avant de saisir la balle signée par l'équipe insérée dans une boite de collection en verre. Il ne dit rien du tout et toucha à peine à un quelconque des autres articles à l'intérieur, semblant craindre qu'ils suscitent une sorte de mauvais souvenir ou autre, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire. Mais quand je me suis éloignée pour me changer, je l'ai regardé retirer une balle avec le logo de l'équipe imprimé dessus, et le sourire qui est apparu sur ses lèvres quand il l'a serré dans sa paume fit frémir mon cœur.

Il fit ce geste cool, où il laissa littéralement filer la balle sur son avant-bras pour la rattraper dans sa main. Il était sacrément sexy, j'ai failli mourir. Je le regardai fermer les yeux, juste une brève seconde alors qu'il serrait la balle dans sa main avant qu'il ne la replace dans la boite et qu'il ferme le couvercle tout doucement.

_Autant pour cette idée bien inspirée. Elle valait le coup._

Edward m'aida à traîner ma valise en bas des escaliers et l'amena jusqu'au SUV de Charlie.

"Ici" dis-je quand nous étions revenus à l'intérieur, poussant une boîte de sous l'arbre délabré à une branche de Charlie Brown que mon père avait installé dans le salon. "C'est un cadeau en avance. Il était trop gros pour le prendre dans l'avion". Les yeux d'Edward se sont élargis alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur le papier cadeau. Quand il eut un aperçu des inscriptions sur la boite, il partit à rire en secouant sa tête.

"Tu me connais si foutrement bien, B!" Il rayonnait avec son large sourire. _Il l'aimait bien._ "J'allais justement m'en acheter un, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Merci beaucoup,"

"C'est un professionnel, il est chaud en quinze secondes et il ne laisse pas de marques brillantes quand tu appuies trop fort. Bon, ce n'est pas le plus romantique des cadeaux, mais j'ai pensé que tu l'aimerais puisque le repassage semble te donner une étrange satisfaction.»

"Je l'adore et je veux t'embrasser là, maintenant" dit-il doucement, me regardant dans les yeux.

"L'année prochaine… ou celle d'après, plutôt» Fis-je avec un sourire triste. Tentant de changer de sujet, je lui tendis le morceau de papier avec l'adresse de Maggie dessus, ainsi il saurait où venir me chercher le lendemain matin. Nous nous étions dit un rapide au revoir dans le froid devant le porche, et je regardai la belle silhouette d'Edward disparaître par sa porte d'entrée avec son nouveau fer à vapeur à la main.

Je partis en voiture avec Charlie à Seattle dans l'après-midi, faisant avec ses grognements et son silence irrité au sujet de Phil et son attirail de baseball blasphématoire et le fait que j'allais passer une semaine avec mon petit ami. Maggie avait préparé un repas élaboré pour nous, que je dévorai avec gratitude, n'ayant eu un repas fait maison par personne d'autre que moi depuis longtemps. Après le dessert, nous avions échangé des cadeaux sous son sapin, écouté les chants de Noël et ri quant au fait que Maggie avait retourné tout ce que mon père avait pris pour moi et échangé contre des articles beaucoup plus branchés. J'avais vraiment apprécié cela, mais même si j'aimais vraiment Maggie, ma mère me manquait terriblement.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit à sept heures, je bondis avec impatience de ma place dans le canapé, prête et attendant Edward. Mon père m'embrassa le dessus de la tête et m'entraîna dans un câlin comme si je partais me marier ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Edward serra la main de Charlie et lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël et le remercia de me laisser l'accompagner à Chicago. C'était mignon.

Je souris lorsque le chauffeur de la longue limousine noire prit ma grosse valise des mains d'Edward et la chargea dans le coffre avec le reste des bagages de la famille. Une fois embarqués dans l'avion, assis confortablement en première classe, Edward sortit son ordinateur portable et nous avions regardé un film. Ce n'était pas un vol très long mais quand nous rencontrâmes quelques turbulences, Emmett se retourna dans le fauteuil devant nous, et demanda à son père d'échanger avec lui. Carlisle exaspéré, déboucla sa ceinture et traversa l'allée pour qu'Emmett puisse s'asseoir près d'Esmé… _parce qu'il avait peur._

Je souris, essayant difficilement de ne pas le lui montrer, parce que c'était sacrément amusant de voir ce grand type tenir la main de sa mère et tressaillir à chaque mouvement d'air. J'étais très nerveuse parce que j'avais peur de l'orage, après tout, mais quand même… c'était sacrément drôle.

Quand le capitaine annonça que nous atterririons dans environ trente minutes, j'entendis Edward inspirer et expirer, il m'offrit un doux sourire, qui n'était rien qu'une tentative pour me rassurer. Je pouvais sentir la tension et l'anxiété émaner de lui par vagues. Il faisait cette chose qui consistait à faire des cercles dans ses paumes, donc je savais qu'il essayait de ne pas péter les plombs.

Je lui demandai si ça allait et il hocha juste la tête, se pencha au dessus du siège devant lui, chuchotant quelque chose à son père. Alors Carlisle lui a discrètement donné une pilule, Edward geignit, "une moitié? Papa, allez…"

Quand son père refusa de lui donner un cachet entier, Edward irrité prit une grande gorgée d'eau pour avaler la moitié du Xanax qui lui avait été attribuée, assis au fond de son siège faisant la moue. Il joua avec l'ourlet de sa chemise, semblant triste, anxieux et désespéré même. "Être de retour ici est bizarre…j'essaie de le garder pour moi. Je suis désolé…"

J'acquiesçai. "Ne t'excuse pas… ça va aller, tu verras"

Il sourit, croisant mon regard les yeux tristes "Je suis tellement content que tu sois là avec moi, B"

Alors je l'étais.

Je pouvais dire qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'un câlin, mais à la place j'ai juste chuchoté que je l'aimais. Il tendit le bras et saisit l'écharpe que je portais, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts et les choses semblèrent aller mieux temporairement.

Nous roulâmes jusqu'à la maison au bord du lac du Dr et Mme Cullen dans une autre longue limousine, grise cette fois. Edward s'endormit sur la route, probablement parce que le médoc faisait effet, ou il aurait pu faire semblant pour ne pas voir la ville que nous traversions. Bien sûr, c'était traumatisant pour lui d'être ici.

Ils nous saluèrent chaleureusement à la porte, se tenant la main. Ils présentaient bien tous les deux, dans leur petite soixantaine, jeunes et alertes… pas comme l'image stéréotypée des grands parents que j'avais en tête. Ils étaient tous les deux légèrement grisonnants, mais la vie les avait bien traités, aucun d'eux ne présentait de rides marquées ou de signe apparent de vieillesse.

La grand-mère d'Edward étreignit chacun des garçons, mais elle tint Edward plus longtemps, le serrant étroitement alors qu'il mettait chaleureusement la joue sur le haut de sa tête. Je pus immédiatement voir qu'il était plus détendu et moins énervé à ce partir de ce moment-là, et je me demandai si c'était grâce au cachet, au câlin de Grandma ou les deux. Elle me donna un coup d'œil, et insista pour que je l'appelle Gran quand je lui tendis la main. A la place, elle me prit dans ses bras aussi et m'invita à entrer dans sa maison.

La maison était magnifique… chaleureuse et brillante et joyeuse avec les lumières des décorations de Noël qui remplissaient la grande pièce ouverte. En face, à travers le séjour surchargé on pouvait voir une immense terrasse qui dominait le lac, devant sûrement rendre les matins à couper le souffle. J'étais très impatiente de voir ça.

Emmett, Jasper et Edward à peine passés la porte se poussèrent en hurlant pour gagner les escaliers. Dans la bataille, Jasper dégringola quelques marches et gueula seulement "Ne prenez pas le camion de pompier, enfoirés… c'est le mien!"

Esmé hurla, "Langage!" Ils avaient été mis en garde plusieurs fois pendant le trajet pour qu'ils gardent un comportement respectable et qu'ils parlent correctement. Je suppose que certaines habitudes sont dures à rompre.

Un faible mais sincère, "désolé M'man" vint de Jasper alors qu'il disparaissait en haut des escaliers.

Gramps murmura "Jésus Christ" avec un petit sourire amusé "ne vont-ils jamais grandir?"

Esmé rit, me faisant signe de la tête de monter. Même si la maison était immense, les garçons ne furent pas difficiles à trouver, la seule chose que j'eus à faire fut de suivre le bruit. Je fis mon chemin dans le long couloir, je m'arrêtai dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une grande chambre à coucher où je trouvai Emmett paresseusement allongé les mains derrière la tête sur un large lit en forme de voiture de police et Jasper faisait de même près de lui sur un lit camion de pompier. Edward était sur le coté, la tête appuyée sur son coude, couché sur une grande Ferrari. L'intégralité de la chambre était personnalisée, décorée de façon sur-dimensionnée pour des enfants de cinq ans et les effrontés, à voir leurs têtes, aimaient ça.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu m'arrêter, j'attrapai mon téléphone, pris une photo des trois dans leur bonheur d'enfance, et envoyai les images à Rose et Alice. Em et Jasper reçurent immédiatement des appels de leurs copines respectives, se faisant gronder de ne pas avoir appelé après l'atterrissage. Je me sentis mal, parce qu'elles auraient dû être là aussi.

Une fois installée dans ma chambre et avoir déballé mes affaires, je transportais tous mes cadeaux emballés en bas pour les mettre sous l'arbre comme me l'avait dit Edward. Il me montra le reste de la maison, la cour et les jardins, et la salle avec la table de ping-pong, il m'assura qu'il pourrait me mettre un raclée, éventuellement. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, mais il pourrait être amusant de le regarder faire quelque chose d'athlétique, si on peut appeler le ping-pong un sport.

Nous descendîmes au lac, grelottant car le vent glacial nous mordait le visage alors qu'on regardait quelques canards traînant sur l'eau qui avaient oublié de voler vers le sud. Nous avions discrètement fumé quelques cigarettes près du bord, enterrant nos mégots dans la boue et parlant de combien revenir ici rendait Edward anxieux. Il dit qu'être chez ses grands parents était réconfortant et il promit de ne pas ruiner le séjour avec ses conneries. Je pensais que cette déclaration était ridicule mais depuis la nuit après le concert, Edward était excessivement prudent avec ses mots quand il était avec moi et se dépréciait un peu.

Je pensais que c'était une façon de s'amender envers moi… et ce n'était pas nécessaire. Même si j'appréciais qu'il essaye de compenser d'avoir été un crétin inconsidéré, ça en devenait à un point où ça me gênait. J'avais précisé que je lui avais pardonné, mais je pensais que peut-être son comportement prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas pardonné lui-même.

Je ne dormis pas bien cette nuit-là, à être dans un endroit pas familier avec un grand lit king size et des draps duveteux bruissant tout autour de moi. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits et de sons bizarres venant de l'eau dehors, j'avais tourné et viré pendant une heure avant de finalement quitter le lit, je mis le sweat à capuche bleu d'Edward que j'avais chipé un peu plus tôt et allai à la cuisine pour prendre un peu d'eau. Je traversai la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, le parquet était froid même à travers mes chaussettes, je regrettai de ne pas avoir mis mes horribles chaussons roses. J'étais trop embarrassée pour les porter en public, spécialement chez les grands-parents d'Edward.

Ma mère me les avait donnés lorsque nous avions quitté Charlie, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je marche pieds nus sur les sols de l'hôtel. Je les avais gardés comme un rappel que les choses peuvent changer à tout moment, chamboulant une vie parfaitement satisfaisante sans prévenir. Ils étaient usés et comme sales même si je les lavais tout le temps, et ils étaient environ deux tailles trop petits. Mais ils représentaient le moment de ma vie où j'avais été confrontée à une réalité à laquelle je ne voulais pas faire face et en principe n'aurais pas dû avoir à un si jeune âge. Quitter mon père et mes amis et ma maison et mon école…sacrifier tout ce que j'avais pour satisfaire les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre et sans qu'on m'ait donné le choix. Je suppose que j'étais encore un peu amère et peut-être même un peu rancunière à ce sujet.

Les seules lumières dans la maison venaient de l'arbre de Noël légèrement illuminé dans le salon. L'arbre énorme était du genre de ceux qu'on trouvait dans les magasins parfaitement agencé et uniforme, avec un thème et d'un jeu de couleurs, de perles et de rubans et de nœuds et de lumières blanches clignotantes partout en dessous d'une étoile dorée étincelante. Je restai en haut de l'escalier un moment, me sentant étrangère et petite dans cette grande maison pas familière et triste en même temps, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

"Hey."

"Jésus Christ!" dis-je, mettant ma main sur la bouche pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison. "tu m'as fait peur!" Dans le reflet des portes vitrées, je pus voir Edward pelotonné dans le canapé le dos face à moi. Il s'assit, tirant un plaid de Noël en flanelle sur lui.

M'asseyant sur le côté opposé à lui du divan, je remontai mes genoux jusqu'à mon menton, prenant un coin de la couverture avec moi, faisant une tente au-dessus de nos corps. C'était tellement chaud sous la couverture, et elle sentait comme l'adoucissant d'Edward, me sentant sur l'instant comme chez moi.

"Mec, tes cheveux sont complètement fous là," me moquai-je, pointant la folle choucroute échevelée sur le dessus de sa tête. Il passa la main à travers, haussant les épaules étant d'accord.

"Cela me rend-il moins sexy?" Il fit la moue ayant pour effet de me faire arquer un sourcil.

"Hum…ça te fait ressembler à un tueur en série désaxé."

Edward plissa les yeux alors qu'il s'étudiait dans le reflet de la vitre examinant la touffe.

"Fuck… Je ressemble un peu à Charles Manson," marmonna-t-il.

"Je te l'ai dit. Juste oublie ça… c'est sans espoir." J'avais moi-même, enroulé mes cheveux en un chignon pour les retenir et rester loin de la démesure. Edward, d'autre part... non pas vraiment.

Il haussa les épaules, riant de lui-même. "Violeur, meurtrier… dois-je aller voler la weed de Jasper et ajouter voleur à la liste?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, E," réprimandai-je laconiquement, voulant le gifler pour le sarcasme.

"Je pensais que c'était drôle."

Je secouai la tête, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue.

«Donc… pas moyen de dormir, hein?", dit-il, s'appuyant sur le bras du divan.

Je hochai la tête. "Des sons bizarres à l'extérieur. De plus, j'étais un peu inquiète."

"Oh ouais, à quel sujet?" demanda-t-il doucement, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

"Eh bien pour être honnête, je crois que c'est ton anxiété qui me rend nerveuse. C'est presque comme si parfois je prenais ton stress et tes humeurs."

Il eut l'air vraiment surpris. "Wow, vraiment? Ça m'arrive souvent avec toi aussi. Je me demande si tous les couples le font, ou si nous sommes spéciaux."

Je haussai les épaules, souriant. "Probablement que tous les couples le font sous une forme quelconque, mais j'aimerais penser que nous sommes spéciaux de toute façon. Comme, tu sais, si tu coupes un sens et qu'un autre devient plus intense? Eh bien, peut-être que nous pouvons mieux sentir les émotions de l'autre parce que nous n'avons pas la partie physique."

Edward me regarda curieusement, hochant la tête. "Intelligente et belle. Comment puis-je être aussi foutrement chanceux?"

"Intelligente, belle et… tu as oublié de mentionner ma grande penderie," dis-je, bombant ma poitrine.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier?" ricana Edward, se tapant sur le front. "C'est une foutrement grande penderie." Il fit des gestes explicites avec ses mains alors qu'il fixait mes seins. "Hey…es-tu arrivée à _le_ prendre avec toi?"

"Quoi?" demandai-je, "Ton Mini Moi?" ris-je sottement, pensant au clone que nous avions fait. "Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser me déflorer dans la maison de tes grands-parents."

"Mini Moi? interrogea-t-il avec un sourcil arqué. "Il n'y a rien de _mini_ me concernant, merci beaucoup. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me euh…laisserais pas jeter un coup d'œil à l'un de ces garnements? Ou les deux…" Il fit signe de la tête à ma poitrine.

"Pas question!" murmurai-je. "Si ton grand-père arrivait et voyait mes seins? Et puis quoi?"

Edward me fit un sourire tordu l'air insolent. "Il dirait que j'ai très bon goût, c'est tout. Allez, Bébé... c'est Noël!"! Il fit cette lèvre boudeuse qui était ma kryptonite ultime.

_Tu dois résister…_

Je claquai ma langue au palais et roulai des yeux. "Tu es bien un garçon".

"Allez, s'il te plaît ? Je te donnerai un cadeau en avance si tu me donne un aperçu." sourit-il, sachant qu'il m'avait eue. Qu'il soit damné!

Plaçant un doigt sur mon menton songeuse, j'envisageai ça un moment, avant de dire, "Deal".

_Je suis une __putain des cadeaux__, je ne peux pas mentir._

Je plaçai mes doigts à l'ourlet de mon sweat-shirt timidement. "Attends... mon cadeau en premier."

Edward râla alors qu'il s'éloignait furtivement du canapé vers le sapin, farfouillant au-dessous jusqu'à ce qu'il en retire mon cadeau. Il poussa la boîte vers moi avant de la reprendre brusquement. "Un nichon, puis le cadeau".

Roulant des yeux et râlant, je soulevai la polaire bleue, pour révéler un sein nu. Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait fixement, léchant ses lèvres quand mon téton durcit à la perte soudaine de chaleur sous son chaleureux abri en polaire. "Oh doux Seigneur… c'est beau. Tu aurais juste à coller un nœud dessus et ce serait le cadeau de Noël parfait."

Il plaça la boîte avec douceur sur mes genoux alors que je replaçais mon pull. "C'est _maintenant_ que tu me dis ça, après que j'aie trimbalé ce stupide fer à vapeur à quatre cents dollars à travers tout le centre commercial," le taquinai-je, glissant mes doigts sous le papier parfaitement plissé. "Combien de temps cela a-t-il pris pour emballer?"

Edward gloussa, faisant à nouveau courir ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés. "Sérieusement? Quelque chose comme une putain d'heure et un rouleau entier de papier. Ma mère était furieuse. Cette merde de toc est ridicule, je sais, mais je ne pouvais juste pas le laisser moche. J'ai continué à essayer d'aligner les motifs sur le pli et il y avait ce stupide quadrillage au dos du papier qui m'a rendu dingue et... eh bien, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec l'intérieur alors… sa voix devint inaudible, alors que le papier tomba sur mes genoux.

_Il était nerveux et décousu…_

J'ouvris le papier du carton extérieur, en retirant une sorte boîte à bijoux. C'était noir et brillant, ayant la forme d'un coffre au trésor, orné de cristaux roses aux motifs tournoyants. C'était tellement beau et très _moi_.

"Hum... C'est un objet ancien. La dame de la boutique a dit qu'il est des années 1930. Une des pierres manque au dos, mais tu ne peux pas le voir à moins que tu le cherches. Ouvre-le."

"Edward… c'est tellement joli, dis-je en admiration. Lorsque j'avais soulevé le couvercle, honnêtement, je m'attendais à des bijoux ou quelque chose de cette nature. Ce que j'avais eu était un million de milliards de fois mieux. Je le regardai interrogative alors que je prenais une des bandes de papier rose, parfaitement coupées avec des phrases écrites dessus de l'écriture girly d'Edward.

_La façon dont ton sourire illumine une pièce…_

J'en choisissais une autre.

_Les papillons que j'ai à l'estomac quand tu es la première chose que je vois le matin…_

"C'est toutes les choses que je chéris te concernant. Je sais que c'est guimauve, mais… ma mère dit qu'il y a trois sortes de filles dans le monde… celles qui veulent le plus gros bouquet de roses rouges du meilleur fleuriste, celles qui veulent des fleurs sauvages cueillies au bord de la route et celles qui préfèrent une rose faite d'un mouchoir en papier entortillé parce qu'elles veulent simplement plutôt avoir quelque chose qui a demandé un peu d'effort. Tu es un peu des trois et les autres trucs que je t'ai pris sont juste… des trucs matériels, donc je voulais te donner quelque chose…je ne sais pas… de mon cœur... je suppose?" Edward sourit timidement, semblant un peu embarrassé. "C'est foutrement guimauve, je sais," marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

C'était le plus beau cadeau que je n'avais jamais eu jamais.

_La façon dont tu ne caches jamais ton intelligence ou joues délibérément l'idiote…_

_Le fait que tu n'aies pas peur de manger comme un cochon en face de moi…_

_La façon dont tu prends soin de moi…_

J'étais tellement émue par ce geste et le fait qu'il ait fait ceci purement par amour, c'était plus que bouleversant et je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots qui expriment combien cela signifiait pour moi. Le temps qu'il lui avait fallu non seulement pour couper les petits papiers parfaitement, mais les sentiments qu'il avait mis dans chaque pensée étaient si doux et profondément sincères. Je suppose que je pourrais avoir été quelque peu insultée par l'analogie à la fleur, mais elle était tout à fait vraie, donc je devais donner crédit à Edward de vraiment me connaître.

"E? Puis… je…te serrer dans mes bras?" demandai-je doucement, espérant qu'il ne rejetterait pas mon avance. Ses dents ratissèrent lentement sa lèvre inférieure. Quand il acquiesça de la tête et sourit, je me redressai et me lançai sur ses genoux; bras autour de son cou, enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule. Sa peau était chaude et douce et il sentait tout à la fois le savon avec le léger parfum de Cologne et la poudre de l'adoucissant et c'était le Paradis. Je frottai mon nez dans son cou en posant un minuscule baiser sous son oreille. Il soupira sur mon front alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de ma taille.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, chuchotant, "Je t'aime," contre sa peau. Edward pencha sa tête sur la mienne, embrassant mes cheveux et faisant courir ses mains dans mon dos. C'était tellement peu et pourtant beaucoup. Il soupira, me tenant fermement. C'était un soupir heureux avec certitude.

Il embrassa ma tête encore une fois, chuchotant, "Je t'aime aussi, baby. Maintenant montre-moi l'autre nichon."

Je ne me souviens de rien après ça, juste me réveillant dans mon lit à l'odeur du pain doré et du bacon frit dans la chambre inondée de soleil. Je me douchai rapidement et m'habillai, mettant un peu de maquillage et m'engageai dans un véritable combat avec ma brosse et le sèche-cheveux. Mes cheveux étaient complètement hors de contrôle. C'était énorme et d'un tel volume, que j'ai dû batailler pour en faire une queue de cheval et même alors, c'était une choucroute géante.

Lorsque j'émergeai de la salle de bains, Edward était allongé sur mon lit ayant tout du hot-boy sexy dans un polaire marine ajusté et des jeans. Il portait une casquette de baseball des White Sox la visière abaissée couvrant presque son visage. Il la releva et sourit.

"Ne te moque pas de mes cheveux, s'il te plaît. Ils sont hors de contrôle, et je ne sais pas pourquoi," me lamentai-je, mettant mes bottes noires Ugg qu'Edward détestait.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes. "C'est l'eau d'ici. Ça se calmera dans quelques jours." Il leva sa casquette pour me montrer ses propres cheveux, choucroute géante étonnamment intacte sous le poids de sa casquette. Je redoublai de rire alors qu'il remettait en place sa casquette, roulant des yeux et gloussant. "Allez, Gran a fait le petit déjeuner et je meurs d'envie de manger du vrai bacon qui ne soit pas fait de tofu."

Le petit déjeuner était ce que vous vous attendriez qu'il soit d'une famille de huit personnes… bruyant, insupportable et tellement plein d'amour et de rire, je pouvais difficilement contenir mes émotions. J'étais le seul enfant de deux enfants seuls. Je n'avais pas de tante ou d'oncle, de frère ou sœur, de cousin ou même de grands-parents. Les dîners, les occasions spéciales et les vacances se limitaient à ma mère et moi et Phil, ou moi et Charlie dans un quelconque restaurant miteux.

C'était formidable pour moi de participer à ça. C'était aussi le fait, que lorsque nous étions entourés dans de grandes assemblées comme ça, je me sentais dans un certain sens normale avec Edward, comme si j'étais vraiment sa petite amie dans tous les sens. Nous ne pouvions pas normalement faire de démonstrations d'affection publiques, donc ça me faisait moins me sentir sous pression de le faire.

Étonnamment, les garçons furent tous capables de contenir leur comportement ainsi que leur langage grossier pour la durée du repas.

Immédiatement après le petit déjeuner, j'allai au salon jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Le soleil scintillait à la surface de l'eau, créant un effet étincelant qui était juste magnifique. J'imaginai ce que ce serait comme siroter une tasse de café, lovée dans un fauteuil à profiter de l'air chaud de l'été, avant que tout le monde se réveille. Edward se tenait à mes côtés s'imprégnant du paysage avec moi paraissant s'en réjouir autant que je le faisais.

Alors que nous étions installés devant la télévision, nous entendîmes tous les deux Jasper demander s'il pouvait emprunter une voiture pour aller rendre visite à des amis. Gramps lui jeta les clefs de la Lexus de Gran, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas aller près de la rive sud de Chicago en raison de la recrudescence de gangs, et qu'il était entièrement responsable de la voiture si quelque chose de préjudiciable devait arriver. Lui et Edward échangèrent quelques mots discrètement, et ensuite Jasper et Emmett partirent ensemble.

Je savais d'instinct que la nature de leur échange et l'intention supposée de Jasper étaient certainement secrètes et carrément louches. Lorsque je demandai où Jasper allait vraiment, Edward fut réticent à répondre. Avec une grande consternation Edward dit, "ils vont chercher de l'herbe et puis… retrouver quelques personnes à notre ancien lieu de prédilection."

J'arquai un sourcil, sachant évidemment qu'il y avait plus que ça. "Alors pourquoi en fait-il tout un mystère?"

Il soupira, me faisant un petit sourire. "Emily va probablement être là. Jasper est inquiet à l'idée…je ne sais pas… d'avoir encore des sentiments pour elle quand il la verra." Mon cœur se glaça d'effroi à cette pensée. Cela me fit mal de savoir qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit de malveillant à Alice, particulièrement après avoir déclaré qu'il l'aimait. C'était incroyablement merdique de la part de Jasper et tout cela assombrit mon humeur pour le reste de la journée. Edward m'assura que Jasper n'allait pas faire quelque chose avec Emily, parce qu'elle l'avait rayé de sa vie et était très certainement passée à autre chose. Et, Jasper était éperdument amoureux d'Alice.

Quand bien même... j'éprouvais une certaine contrariété concernant toutes ces ex... ça faisait sonner une alarme désagréable pour moi.

Edward et moi regardions un film de Noël avec les adultes, discutant ensuite de prénoms de bébé quand Esmé mentionna qu'elle aimait bien Victoria. Personnellement, je détestais ce prénom, et je ne pouvais pas définir exactement pourquoi… Cependant, quand elle mentionna Jessica comme une possibilité Edward et moi avions opposé catégoriquement notre veto.

Jasper revint plusieurs heures plus tard faisant un signe de tête à Edward, ce après quoi il quitta le canapé m'indiquant de le suivre. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit automobile, qui, en passant, était foutrement génial…pendant que Jasper nous raconta qu'il avait vu Emily à la galerie, et n'avait absolument plus de sentiment pour elle, pas le moindre. Le fait qu'il soit tellement enthousiasmé par cette révélation me fit me demander si c'était quelque chose qu'il l'avait stressé et cela me dérangea.

Mais Emily avait été son premier amour ce que je comprends, vous ne surmontez jamais vraiment votre premier amour. Je lui dis que c'était une bonne chose, car je lui aurait botté le cul s'il était revenu à la maison se sentant autrement. Il appela Alice juste après ça, sortant de la pièce pour plus d'intimité, mais nous pûmes l'entendre s'extasier quand elle répondit, prouvant que Jasper Cullen avait effectivement un cœur après tout.

Emmett était très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir certains de ses anciens amis, bien qu'il ait affirmé que les deux gars qu'il voulait vraiment rencontrer étaient partis avec leurs familles. J'ai demandé à Edward s'il voulait voir quelqu'un en particulier, et il parut juste dépité, me disant, "Personne n'a rien à foutre de moi, B. Quand j'ai laissé tomber, je doute que quelqu'un l'ait même remarqué." Il ajouta que ceux qu'il aurait vraiment aimé voir… ceux de ses coéquipiers qui étaient plus âgés que lui et genre des mentors; avaient été diplômés depuis et passés à autre chose.

Cette réponse me tua, me désolant en premier lieu d'avoir demandé ça.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous étions tous les quatre dans la chambre des garçons allongés sur leurs lits sur le thème des transports, écoutant de la musique et nous ennuyant loin de nos foutues pensées. Je conduisis le camion de pompier environ une minute, faisant sonner la cloche et ensuite jouai avec les feux sur la voiture de police de Em, mais l'attrait de la nouveauté passa en quelques secondes tout simplement parce que j'étais après tout la fille d'un ex-flic donc c'était en quelque sorte une situation de déjà vu.

Nous prîmes la décision à l'unanimité d'aller au bowling après le dîner, sans adultes, parce que nous étions tous partant pour l'herbe que Jasper avait avec lui. Cela semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment, mais je dû me résigner au fait que j'allais très certainement être ridiculisée une fois qu'ils auraient vu mon horrible manque de compétence au bowling. Je savais qu'Edward était mal à l'aise avec le fait de sortir surtout avec moi à la traîne, mais il était impatient d'un changement de décor ainsi que désireux de se défoncer.

Edward et moi nous douchâmes à nouveau tous les deux après un dîner génial avec de la pizza de Chicago à pâte épaisse (_deep-dish pizza, spécialité de Chicago_), principalement pour faire quelque chose mais aussi en raison de nos situations respectives question cheveux. Je domptai les miens de manière significative après défrisage avec la moitié d'un tube de lotion de lissage, mais alors ils semblaient juste graisseux, donc je revins à la queue de cheval au final. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient parfaitement coiffés tout comme d'habitude et cela me rendit jalouse. Mais j'étais prête à parier mes chaussures que puisqu'il avait des colocataires actuellement, Edward avait profité de l'opportunité d'un moment seul pour se branler.

Sur le trajet à travers la ville, les garçons débattirent du meilleur endroit où aller, tenant compte des circonstances concernant Edward. Il était inflexible sur ne pas vouloir être où que ce soit où il y aurait des gars de leur ancienne école, mais Jasper rétorqua que ça serait inévitable n'importe où qu'on aille. Nous avions tiré au sort, trouvant un endroit confortable entre deux bâtiments pour fumer avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Edward me foutait fichtrement les jetons à la façon dont il était agité et nerveux avant qu'il prenne un coup le dos tourné, comme s'il commettait le crime suprême. Il était de toute évidence paranoïaque. Mais une fois que la weed fit effet et que nous étions dans l'ambiance du bowling, il se calma jusqu'au point d'être réellement capable d'afficher un sourire.

L'enceinte était relativement vide excepté quelques anciens joueurs de ligue dans le côté opposé de la salle tous sérieux et excités alors qu'ils exécutaient des strikes parfaits. Ils m'énervaient avec leurs chemises en satin assorties et leurs boules personnalisées et tout leur sérieux. Je veux dire, ce n'étaient que des putains de _quilles_ pour l'amour de Dieu!

Nous échangeâmes nos chaussures au comptoir, payant à l'avance pour deux parties sur deux pistes. Edward passa derrière le comptoir lorsque le gars ne regardait pas, pulvérisant la merde hors des chaussures avec du Lysol comme s'il essayait de tuer une légion d'impitoyables cafards. Il fit aussi les miennes, mais je haletai et crachai à la moitié de la bombe, avant que le gars s'énerve et fit rendre le Lysol à Edward. Edward sortit alors deux paires de ses chaussettes qu'il avait planquées dans mon sac à main, ce dont je n'avais même pas eu conscience jusque là, les superposant aux chaussettes déjà à ses pieds, avant de glisser dans les chaussures de location avec une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage.

"Ainsi, l'inacceptable ne s'infiltre pas à travers ma peau et ne me donne pas des maladies."

_Ok, t'as l'air d'un cinglé avec tes trois paires de chaussettes._

Une fois que nous fûmes installés à la dernière piste tout au fond, Edward choisit une boule marbrée cobalt et argent, la nettoyant avec un paquet complet de lingettes qu'il récupéra dans la poche de son manteau. Je dois le dire, j'ai bien aimé l'ironie de lui nettoyant ses boules bleues lisses.

Je secouai la tête en riant de lui mais il m'ignora, beaucoup trop absorbé dans le choix de la bonne boule. Il me fallut environ quinze minutes, mais la boule que je trouvai était rose, étincelante et excessivement lourde pour moi, mais je refusai d'y renoncer. En outre, sur sa surface pailletée était gravé le nom, "Chesty La Rue" et bien, comment laisse-t-on passer l'occasion de marcher dans les chaussures de Chesty ou dans ses boules en l'occurrence ?

Bien entendu, une fois le jeu commencé, les garçons m'anéantirent absofoutrementlument. Tous trois semblaient des putains de champions de bowling, en parfaite forme et plissant les yeux alors qu'ils approchaient de la piste avec détermination et confiance…presque comme s'ils avaient une satanée piste de bowling dans leur sous-sol.

Edward ressemblait à un puma… il se déplaçait avec élégance et tranquillité, lançant des regards noirs à la boule devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il jette son bras vers l'arrière d'une formidable force et puis fasse fléchir cette jambe, chose qui était genre hot et rendait son cul stupéfiant. Il obtint un strike du premier coup, fit une petite danse de la victoire et retourna à son siège avec une arrogance suffisante. Cela me donna un petit frisson de le voir en action, et je me demandai que s'il pouvait me faire mouiller avec le bowling, ce qu'il me ferait quand il serait dans ces petits pantalons serrés de sa tenue de baseball sur le monticule du lanceur.

Jasper était tout en jambes, faisant de ces stupides twists et effets, tout en gérant malgré tout pour arriver à ce que la balle soit parfaitement au centre, et renverse les dix quilles. Et Emmett, eh bien, Em ressemblait à une satanée centrale électrique. Il fit trois pas imposants sur le parquet, propulsant la balle sur la piste afin qu'elle vole comme un camion dans les quilles. Je jure que j'ai vu des étincelles voleter et entendu de petites supplications de clémence venant des quilles. Cela peut aussi avoir été la weed, parce que c'était de la bonne herbe.

Et puis ce fut mon tour.

Et j'avais juste la poisse.

Je n'arrêtai pas de lancer les boules dans la rigole à chaque fois que j'y allais suivi de stupides danses pour glorifier ça, me moquant des joueurs pro. Même qu'une fois la boule glissa de ma main, envoyée dans les sièges derrière moi, forçant les garçons à esquiver et couvrir leur tête pour se protéger. Même s'il riait avec moi (ou de moi, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire,) Edward devenait de plus en plus frustré avec moi. Bien qu'il ait essayé de me montrer la manière correcte de tenir la boule environ cinquante fois, il était mal à l'aise et semblait vraiment gêné. Et le pourquoi de cela, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je voulais juste m'amuser, et de la façon stupide dont je jouais, j'étais en possession d'une boule. Il perdit sa patience avec moi, ce qui rendit tout cela encore plus drôle.

"B…ne veux-tu pas apprendre à jouer correctement?" Son expression était tellement solennelle; Il me fit pouffer sottement. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter que je ne veuille pas m'instruire sur les principes fondamentaux du jeu ou mieux parfaire moi-même mes compétences non existantes.

"Nope."

"Mais Beautiful, tu dois toujours vouloir… je ne sais pas… t'efforcer d'atteindre l'excellence? Je veux te voir bien faire." Ses yeux me supplièrent. Il sonnait comme une putain de vidéo d'auto-assistance et je lui ris au nez, ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux et glousser.

"M'efforcer d'atteindre l'excellence? Ouais…Je ne pense pas. J'aime m'efforcer à sucer. Go Chesty!" Je lançai la boule encore une fois à travers mes jambes avec un oomph exagéré. Elle se vautra en quelque sorte sur la piste, déviant à droite avant de s'installer dans la rigole après un petit flottement. Je sautai et applaudis de façon insupportable mettant davantage l'accent sur mon score.

Emmett cria de son siège, "Règles Chesty!"

Je fis une révérence en remerciement, en tapant cinq à Emmett. Edward cacha son visage dans ses paumes embarrassé, essayant de couvrir son sourire.

Quand ce fut son tour, Edward exécuta un strike parfait, juste quand les lumières s'éteignirent et que la musique disco fit son entée, avec lumières stroboscopiques et annonces dans le haut-parleur déclarant qu'il y aurait un prix chaque fois qu'une personne exécuterait deux strikes d'affilée. Je crois qu'ils avait appelé ça la Folie de Minuit, mais ceci me rendit perplexe parce qu'il n'était même pas vingt-deux heures encore. Je supposai qu'il était minuit quelque part dans le monde.

"Prix?" couinai-je. "Comme dans cadeaux?" Je sautillai, applaudissant et criant tout en leur disant qu'ils allaient devoir les abouler tous leurs gains simplement parce que je le dis. Personne ne réfuta, probablement parce que les "prix" semblaient être la pire merde imaginable. Edward remporta une guitare, un portefeuille Transformers et un porte-clé en plastique avec le logo du bowling apposé dessus. Emmett eut un iguane rose en peluche et Jasper remporta un kit de policier avec faux badge et menottes mais il refusa le lot bredouillant quelque chose sur Alice et les barreaux du lit…

Nous avions vraiment eu tous les quatre un bon moment. Je veux dire ouais, nous étions défoncés à la weed de qualité de Chicago tellement que traîner dans une morgue aurait probablement ressemblé à une émeute, mais néanmoins…

Emmett et moi dansions comme des idiots entre nos tours, tandis que Jasper jouait de la guitare en plastique. Edward assis, refusant de se joindre au chaos, mais le sourire constant qui s'était installé sur son visage me disait qu'il prenait plaisir à cette soirée plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Le bowling avait commencé à se remplir une fois la Folie de vingt-et-une heure cinquante sept passée, mais puisque l'âge moyen de la foule était autour de la quarantaine, donc il n'y avait aucune préoccupation majeure à avoir.

Edward se leva de sa chaise, versant un peu désinfectant dans ses paumes. "Je vais au bar. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose?"

Emmett et Jasper firent leurs demandes, et si ce n'avait pas été mon tour, je l'aurais accompagné. "Frites avec fromage…et bacon... et fromage supplémentaire et ketchup…et un coca... pas aromatisé à la cerise. Et comme beaucoup de serviettes. Merci, E."

Edward avait disparu depuis un certain temps lorsque Jasper tendit le cou faisant signe à quelqu'un à travers la grande salle. Comment il pouvait voir quelqu'un dans le dégueulis disco évoluant autour de nous était hors de mon entendement, mais néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut une petite foule de gens dans notre piste et je leur ai été présentée simplement comme Bella. Emmett alla vers quelques gars qui, vu leur imposante stature, faisaient évidemment partie d'une équipe de football quelque part. Je devinai à la manière dont ils ont fait ce stupide moitié étreinte moitié tope-là grognant des saluts d'homme des cavernes qu'ils étaient d'anciens coéquipiers d'Em.

Edward revint enfin transportant un plateau rempli à ras bord de nourriture qu'il posa sur la petite table près des pistes. Je m'assis avec lui, alors qu'il regardait ses anciens camarades de classe d'un air las, retournant à l'occasion un brusque salut de la main ou un bref hochement de tête. Il râlait alors qu'il mangeait ses frites avec une fourchette, gardant une bonne distance entre nous, et je ne savais pas si c'était exprès par simple précaution. Il se pencha croisant mon regard alors qu'il avalait.

"Sweat rose à capuche, longs cheveux blonds… Em a perdu sa virginité avec elle... son nom est Leah." Il mordit sa lèvre, plissant les yeux. "Ce mec…chemise verte…emmerdé par son pantalon au milieu d'un discours de motivation une fois que…c'était foutrement horrible."

Je ris mal à l'aise, éprouvant une consolation dans notre étroite proximité. Je fourrai une autre frite recouverte de fromage dans ma bouche, déviant un peu dans celles d'Edward qu'il prenait sans me regarder. Quelqu'un lui fit signe de la main. Il hocha la tête et sourit, bredouillant, "Renata Crane…jolie fille, mais une vraie salope".

Encore plus de gens pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. À ce moment-là, c'était comme si tout le monde se regroupait autour d'Emmett et Jasper avec de joviales salutations quand ils arrivaient, évitant soigneusement Edward, lui donnant seulement par politesse rien d'autre que des signes de la main ou hochements de tête. C'était carrément pitoyable…tous ces gens le connaissaient et semblaient comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils oseraient aller vers lui pour lui faire la conversation ou non, mais personne ne tentait l'exploit.

Cela m'attrista tout en me faisant ressentir un profond dégoût pour ces personnes qui avaient eu le privilège de connaître Edward toute sa vie et l'avaient abandonné quand il était à son point le plus bas. Ils avaient tous voulu être son ami lorsqu'il était la vedette de l'équipe de baseball cependant. Bien qu'il ne soit jamais passé en jugement, il était évident qu'il avait été condamné par ses pairs et reconnu coupable à leurs stupides yeux moralisateurs au-delà du doute raisonnable. C'était un simulacre et je me sentais tellement foutrement mal pour lui en ce moment, sachant qu'il n'avait eu personne quand il avait passé par ce qu'il avait enduré.

Je pourrais dire qu'il devenait vraiment mal à l'aise, car il gardait la tête baissée et ne jetait seulement un coup d'œil qu'à travers ses cils, comme s'il se cachait.

Je me penchai en avant. "E, tu veux sortir d'ici ? Es-tu Ok?"

Edward acquiesça de la tête, prenant une bouchée de l'un des hamburgers. Il mâcha lentement, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette, avant de regarder droit vers moi. Il sourit, prit une gorgée de son soda, et quand son regard se déplaça vers la foule, son visage se décomposa comme s'il avait eu du mal à avaler. La posture d'Edward devint rigide tandis que ses doigts frappaient sans cesse le dessus de la table. Je pouvais sentir les regards flagrants et entendre les murmures étouffés qui me rendaient si anxieuse. Tout le monde était venu assister au retour d'Edward et des gars Cullen. C'était comme être dans un aquarium…les gens nous regardant fixement alors que nous devions continuer à agir comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

"Fuck…manteau noir, longs cheveux brun…avec le chapeau…"

"Attends…bottes rouges?" demandai-je, essayant de décoder à qui dans la foule il faisait référence.

"Non… de stupides Ugg marron… c'est Emily". Sa voix était presque détachée. Je hochai la tête, remarquant combien elle était indiscutablement jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns et des yeux tellement bleus que je pouvais voir leur intensité d'où nous nous étions assis. Elle avait quelqu'un de vaguement familier à ses côtés, et je réalisai que je reconnaissais celle que j'avais examinée attentivement sur sa page Facebook.

_Merde…_

«Elle est vraiment jolie", dis-je, avec désinvolture, sentant dans mes chairs que quelque chose n'était pas bon. Edward hocha la tête d'un air abattu, n'ayant même pas vraiment entendu ce que j'avais dit. Ses yeux étaient collés à l'entrée principale, légèrement plissés alors que sa langue passait sur ses lèvres. C'est alors que j'entendis Edward s'étrangler exactement au même moment où je vis ses cheveux blonds. C'était la couleur de la barbe du maïs et ils voletaient autour de ses épaules alors que sa tête se tournait d'un côté et de l'autre côté…regardant…cherchant…

C'était Charlotte et putain elle savait qu'Edward était ici.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha à la seconde où elle repéra Edward. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il me regardait, pris de panique et complètement terrifié.

"Nous devons y aller…maintenant ! Fuck, fuck, fuck…" La chaise d'Edward valdingua sous lui, alors que nous abandonnions la nourriture, sa boisson déborda lorsqu'un faux mouvement secoua la table. Il avait disparu comme un éclair, sorti par l'arrière. Le cœur battant la chamade dans ma gorge, je saisis nos manteaux et mon sac à main sur le dos des chaises, courant après lui. Emmett m'appela, mais je fuyais à travers la foule vers la sortie arrière, craignant pour lui.

Lorsque j'avais poussé la lourde porte, il y était dans le parking sombre, tenant sa tête et arpentant... frénétique... et complètement dérouté. Sa respiration était lourde et erratique induisant une attaque de panique agressive imminente.

"Merde! Je le savais! Je savais que nous nous heurterions à elle ce soir! Je l'ai foutrement senti dans mes chairs…Fuck!" Il continuait à arpenter jusqu'à ce qu'il pose finalement ses mains sur ses genoux comme s'il venait juste de courir un marathon et il suffoquait pour respirer, maudissant et murmurant des obscénités. Sa voix devenait plus grinçante et plus serrée au fil des secondes. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui.

Je lui tendis le vêtement noir. "Edward, enfile ton manteau."

_Bien penser, Bella. C'est ce qui résoudra tout._

«L'as-tu vue? Putain elle était à _ma recherche_ B…"

"Je sais Edward je l'ai vue… c'est bon, elle ne te trouvera pas. Je vais aller chercher la voiture et nous pourrons partir d'ici." Je voulais vraiment revenir à l'intérieur et voir si je pouvais lui parler, mais je savais que ce n'était pas l'occasion appropriée, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser ici livré à lui-même. Il était tellement terrifié. Mais une partie de moi me fustigeait de perdre probablement une occasion de lui parler. Cependant, pas qu'il ait été confirmé que ce soit elle, j'ai réalisé que d'après des photos sur Facebook étiquetées, "Fête de Noël du personnel," je savais où elle travaillait. Je pouvais facilement passer un coup de fil, à condition qu'elle soit au travail à ce moment-là.

"Non ! Non! Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît supplia-t-il. Il appuyait son front sur le mur de briques, reprenant son souffle et jurant. Edward glissa vers le bas en position accroupie contre le mur, se tenant la tête dans les mains avec les genoux contre la poitrine. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, lui rappelant d'inspirer par le nez et d'expirer par la bouche, mais il secoua la tête se battant pour une pleine bouffée d'air.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un clac. Nous levâmes tous les deux les yeux pour voir Emmett se tenir là, la peur et la confusion assombrissant son visage.

"Bro, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Il s'agenouilla à côté de nous, frottant le dos d'Edward, me regardant à la recherche d'une explication ou d'une réponse pour le compte d'Edward.

"Em, Charlotte est ici et il a flippé", dis-je paniquée.

«Je sais…J'ai vu cette salope entrer, putain de culot de sa part. Vous aviez détalé avant que je puisse vous avertir. Jasper est allé chercher la voiture, Ok? Je vais retourner à l'intérieur et prendre nos chaussures." J'enlevai les miennes pour les remettre à Emmett. Il retira celles d'Edward les prenant sous le bras. Il se pencha sur le visage d'Edward, capturant son attention. «Je reviens tout de suite. Ne va pas n'importe où."

Je le remerciai, me sentant tout de suite soulagée. Je me secouai, sachant que c'était seulement une attaque de panique, mais il était une telle épave, que je devais l'aider d'une quelque façon. Je savais quoi faire, puisque j'avais connu ces putains d'attaques de merde trop de fois pour le même chef d'accusation, mais c'était une situation tout à fait différente d'essayer d'aider quelqu'un d'autre. Et je détestais vraiment le voir aussi cassé que ça.

Pensées apaisantes... plage, neige... baseball.

"E...regarde-moi. Mets-toi sur ce stupide monticule où les lanceurs se tiennent… l'herbe est verte et le soleil brille au-dessus de toi et si tu lèves les yeux tu ressens sa chaleur sur ton visage et il éblouit tes yeux, mais tu as une casquette donc ça n'est pas trop mauvais. Et puis tu sens la balle et tu la serres et ton gant…" Alors que je parlais à mots décousus, Edward put enfin prendre une pleine bouffée d'air. Même s'il semblait au bord des larmes, il ne me quitta pas des yeux une seconde. Il faisait nuit, et la seule lumière venait d'un réverbère presque mort qui bourdonnait désagréablement, mais je pouvais voir le blanc de ses yeux et la peur et le conflit dans le vert et la douleur qui tordait son doux visage.

_Merde…Que dire sur un gant ? Il sent bon et c'est doux…_

"Hum…et puis tu lances la balle et tu peux entendre le son de ce crack contre la batte et tu la regardes alors qu'elle vole au-dessus de ta tête et…" Il respirait un peu plus régulièrement maintenant, contrôlait, probablement en train de compter intérieurement combien de battements par seconde son rythme cardiaque produisait.

"Sens juste la balle dans ta main... la couture, la façon dont elle est si lisse et ronde…" J'étais embarrassée… j'étais à cours d'idées. Je n'avais jamais souhaité avant ce moment avoir fait plus attention aux détails de ce stupide jeu. Mais Edward semblait être beaucoup mieux, bien qu'il se balançait encore et maintenait ses genoux. C'était tellement foutrement frustrant de ne pas être capable de le réconforter de la façon dont il avait besoin. J'étais prête à parier qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un câlin ou d'avoir sa main tenue étroitement. Il a fallu tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas le laisser là et aller traquer et casser la gueule à cette infecte, ignoble salope à l'intérieur.

"E, te sens-tu un peu mieux maintenant?"

Edward fit signe de la tête chuchota, "Merci. Putain je suis tellement désolé, baby". Il semblait encore qu'il allait pleurer et ses mains tremblaient un peu, mais il était mieux. Des phares illuminèrent le bâtiment. Je reconnus la voiture et me levai, attendant qu'Edward se relève du sol en ciment. Son cul devait être gelé. Jasper s'arrêta, sortant nous ouvrir la portière arrière. Nous nous glissâmes tous les deux dedans, et une fois que nous fûmes sur la route vers la maison, Emmett nous remit nos chaussures.

Edward regardait par la fenêtre, mâchouillant sa lèvre distraitement, la tête contre la vitre. "As-tu appelé Papa?", demanda-t-il doucement, sans bouger. Emmett hocha la tête.

"Ouais, il a dit de rentrer directement à la maison et vous pourrez appeler ensemble."

"Appeler qui?" demandai-je les regardant tous deux.

"Je dois immédiatement appeler mon agent de probation, ou cette salope peut se plaindre que j'étais délibérément là pour la voir. ... Putain comme _si._» La voix d'Edward était détachée et grinçante, pleine de tristesse et d'une pointe de colère. Il prit une grande inspiration, chancelante et hachée, enveloppant plus serré son manteau autour de lui. Je ne pouvais plus rester-là à le voir gérer cette angoisse, donc je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne sans y penser. Edward tressaillit, la retirant par habitude mais ensuite il enveloppa ma paume de ses doigts si étroitement que je pouvais à ce point sentir sa douleur au travers de ce contact. Ses mains tremblantes étaient comme de la glace.

"Tu penses qu'elle a appelé son avocat? Je veux dire, tu étais là le premier. Il y a des caméras de surveillance pour le prouver et tu as tiré tes fesses hors de là dès que tu l'as vue entrer dans le bâtiment".

"Je ne sais pas, Em," répondit Edward doucement. "Putain je ne sais pas."

De toute évidence, il y avait plus derrière cette rencontre, plus qu'ils en avaient révélé. Je demanderai à Edward ou à Emmett à un autre moment, mais je savais à la façon dont il avait fui le bowling, qu'il y avait une raison précise.

Jasper croisa mon regard dans le rétroviseur. "Je ne le mets pas sur elle. C'est une bonne chose que tu ais détalé, parce que ce putain de connard de Peter était devant avec ses copains. Il voulait savoir où était le baiseur et je suis certain qu'ils cherchaient la bagarre".

Edward soupira juste. "S'il te plaît, amène-moi juste à la maison putain, Ok?"

C'était calme dans la voiture jusqu'à Emmett allume la radio. Edward tenait encore ma main, mais il ne voulait pas me regarder. Sans rencontrer mes yeux, il dit doucement, "Je suis désolé, Baby. Je t'ai ruiné une autre soirée."

J'essayai de le rassurer car ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre comme s'il était ailleurs dans un autre monde, dans sa propre tristesse ou autre chose.

Nous quittâmes la voiture tous les quatre dans un silence pesant, rentrant tranquillement dans la maison. Quelque part, il y avait une télévision allumée et la plupart des lumières étaient éteintes sauf celles du sapin de Noël et du couloir. Esmé vint à notre rencontre à la porte avec une bouteille d'eau dans la main, tirant Edward vers elle. Il enfouit la tête dans son épaule, avala une pilule et je suis certaine qu'il pleurait car Esmé le prit et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, loin de nous.

Le cœur brisé avec l'angoisse d'Edward, j'allai dans ma chambre me changer, attendant qu'Edward vienne, mais il ne le fit pas. Je savais qu'il devait appeler son agent de libération conditionnelle ou quel qu'il soit, mais j'espérais qu'il trouverait son chemin vers moi.

Esmé et Carlisle étaient assis à la table de cuisine parlant tranquillement. Ça semblait tellement inopportun, me faisant me sentir totalement déplacée mais Carlisle me sourit et je me sentis mieux d'aller vers eux. Il me demanda si j'allais bien. Je fis signe que oui, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Les yeux d'Esmé étaient injectés de sang et sa peau était marbrée, signes qu'elle avait pleuré. "Il est dehors Sweetie", dit-elle en reniflant.

Je le trouvai sur une chaise Adirondack, recroquevillé sous une couverture, une cigarette pendant négligemment entre deux doigts. Il ne regardait pas quelque chose en particulier, scrutant seulement l'extérieur dans la nuit noire sans but. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil près de lui, murmurant, "Salut." Je tremblais, et il me donna la moitié de sa couverture.

Il sourit doucement, me donnant la meilleure expression rassurante qu'il pouvait gérer à ce moment-là. Il avait été complètement détruit et putain ça me tuait.

«As-tu appelé ton agent de probation? Tout est Ok?"

Il acquiesça de la tête, bredouillant «Ouais…" Mais il était déprimé et déconnecté, soit profondément dans ses pensées ou défoncé par le Xanax, probablement un peu des deux. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant un certain temps. J'étais gelée et voulais vraiment retourner à l'intérieur, à la chaleur, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, seul. Je ne savais pas si même il me suivrait et je le retrouverais mort congelé au matin. De temps à autre un frisson le traversait, mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter ou lui donner la motivation pour retourner à la chaleur.

Il inhala, brisant le silence long. D'une voix très calme, qui était presque étrange et chantante, Edward dit«Tu sais…une fois, j'ai regardé ce documentaire, à propos de cette étude qu'ils ont fait en hum...je pense que c'était en Lituanie, durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Il y avait tous ces bébés dans un orphelinat, et ils n'étaient pas malades ou quoi que ce soit mais… leurs besoins physiques étaient pris en charge, mais personne n'était autorisé à les toucher. À cette époque, on pensait que câliner des nourrissons pourrait propager des infections et rendre les enfants moralement faibles ou certaines merdes stupides de ce genre. Personne ne les a jamais tenus ou touchés sauf pour changer leurs couches. On ne les prenait jamais dans les bras ou les embrassait ou leur parlait. Et putain ils pleuraient et pleuraient, quémandant d'être portés mais ils étaient trop petits pour parler de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas comme… demander à être aimés…ils étaient simplement ignorés. N'est-ce pas juste putain, la chose la plus triste que tu n'aies jamais entendue?"

Le regard d'Edward restait toujours concentré sur l'eau, ses mots détachés et endormis et tranchants avec la douleur à vif et la défaite totale. Mes propres paupières étaient brûlantes comme si le bonheur du sommeil et le réconfort d'un lit chaud m'appelaient gentiment, mais je n'aurais pas osé le laisser.

Je passai mes bras autour de mes genoux, frissonnant. Mes dents claquaient alors que je demandai, "Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé, Edward?"

Il me regarda brièvement, refermant les paupières sur ses yeux épuisés. Il appuya sa tête contre les lattes en bois de la chaise.

"Les bébés? Ils hum…ils sont tous morts."

**Voilà, j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre et encore toute ma gratitude à Pomme d'Amour et un immense merci à Space Bound Rocket, qui publie actuellement Hawaii, pour son aide et son soutien, http)www().()Fan()Fiction/s/7476746/1/Hawaii **

**LyraParleOr**


	26. Christmas Balls

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre de High Anxiety pour lequel je vous demande toute votre indulgence à propos du baseball car comme Bella je n'y connais absolument rien. Il y est question de balles et de boules (et on entend par-là _couilles_) et en anglais c'est le même mot «ball», vous saisirez mieux les allusions d'Emmett,**

**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews et merci à celles qui n'ont pas de compte pour leurs compliments et leurs encouragements et un grand merci à Space Bound Rocket pour son aide et son soutien (Hawaii n'oubliez pas) sans oublier un petit coucou à Pomme d'Amour.**

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 25~ Christmas Balls**

(Boules de Noël)

_Jingle balls_

_Jingle balls,_

_Jingle all the way,_

_Oh what fun it is to chafe_

_Edwards balls today._

_ (Oh qu'est-ce que c'est fun d'irriter_

_les boules d'Edward)_

**~Edward~**

Il m'avait été extrêmement difficile de me concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier dans le brouillard où semblait être plongé tout mon corps le matin suivant. Le Xanax, accompagné des vestiges émotionnels d'une attaque de panique, me donnait l'impression d'avoir été heurté par un camion et ensuite renversé par un bus avant de me faire chier dessus par une meute de chiens errants. Pour faire bref… Ouais, je me sentais comme une merde. Quand enfin je retrouvai ma présence d'esprit, je réalisai que j'étais dans la chambre de Bella de la maison de ma grand-mère, enroulé dans ses draps, entouré par son odeur. Comment diable étais-je arrivé ici et où était B?

Je repensai à la nuit précédente et me rendis compte qu'à ces moments-là mon corps savait ce que ma tête était trop foutue pour comprendre. Elle m'avait apaisé. Être juste proche d'elle soulageait mon subconscient et mon corps excité comme un enfoiré.

_Dieu, s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que je me suis frotté à sa jambe encore une fois… un baiseur romantique voilà ce que je suis._

Et la nuit dernière... Dieu…quel foutu cauchemar. Honnêtement, je savais ce qu'il risquait d'arriver dans ce bowling, je n'aurais jamais dû quitter la maison. Je me sentais comme une merde pour avoir réagi de façon impulsive comme je l'avais fait, tout paniqué et craintif et ruinant complètement la soirée de Bella et de mes frères. Surtout, je détestais que Bella ait pu voir le gars totalement anéanti que j'étais devenu à cause de ça. C'était complètement castrateur- pas que je sois le gars le plus macho à priori, mais que ma copine m'ait vu en mille morceaux me faisait me sentir ridiculement nul.

Mais, du fait que légalement ma présence au même endroit que Charlotte puisse avoir de graves répercussions juridiques, j'avais foutrement paniqué. Personne n'était censé être là et ça me foutait tout d'abord diablement en rogne que quiconque ait été à ce bowling. Selon Jasper, tout le monde était supposé glander à la galerie. J'imaginai qu'une fois que l'immanquable nouvelle que nous étions tous en ville s'était répandue, l'ordre du jour avait été changé en conséquence et les soirées déplacées vers Sunset Lanes simplement pour renouer avec Em et Jazz et avec un peu de chance, jeter un bon coup d'œil au monstre. En quelque sorte ça m'énervait aussi de savoir qu'un de mes frères ait laissé savoir à quelqu'un par inadvertance que nous allions être là, sans penser aux conséquences au final.

Je sais, je sais…il ne s'agit pas toujours que de moi.

Putain de Charlotte. À certains moments elle doit avoir oublié que nous étions meilleurs amis. Je connaissais ses manies autant que les miennes. Elle était nerveuse, je pouvais le dire à ses gestes. Je détestais sa mine faussement surprise et ses cheveux nonchalamment lancés derrière son épaule …haïssait qu'elle ait obtenu la récompense qu'elle était manifestement venue chercher l'ultime satisfaction de m'avoir fait fuir comme un putain de fugitif par la porte de derrière. Et Peter…sérieusement? Il était là pour me botter le cul?

_Mon cul?_

Comme si ça pourrait arriver en un million de putains d'années. Entre moi, Jazz et Emmett, nous pourrions l'anéantir lui et ses crétins d'amis. Ils étaient des joueurs de baseball, par égard pour ces cons, pas de la putain de liste des batteurs débutants des Chicago Bears. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas coriaces ou vaguement menaçants, en aucun cas, je savais juste qu'à nous trois nous pourrions les prendre. Après tout, j'avais tellement refoulé de colère à l'intérieur de moi que ça me démangeais de la libérer. Une part de moi regrettait que je n'aie pas été dans un état d'esprit plus approprié parce que la satisfaction que j'aurais ressentie à faire saigner cet enfoiré aurait été en quelque sorte comme l'équivalent d'un orgasme, pas accompli avec ma satanée propre main.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi bordel elle serait même venue là- je veux dire, elle savait sacrément bien qu'il m'était interdit d'être dans le même endroit qu'elle, donc la seule conclusion que je pouvais faire était qu'elle était délibérément venue me chasser ou me faire passer pour un putain d'idiot. Peut-être qu'elle était juste une salope sadique et avait besoin de me rappeler le contrôle qu'elle continuait à avoir sur ma vie. Mon père suggéra que, peut-être, Charlotte voulait me revoir non pour des raisons malveillantes et que, peut-être, elle était même là pour m'avertir à propos de Peter. Mais si c'était une possibilité, c'en était certainement une infime. Néanmoins, à ce stade, tout était possible.

Après tout, cette fille m'avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi et en gros m'avait violé alors que j'étais évanoui. Puis elle s'était montrée le lendemain... affichant des ecchymoses que je savais n'avoir rien à voir avec moi affirmant que c'était moi qui lui avait fait ces horribles choses. Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle était celle qui aurait dû être obligée de suivre une thérapie pour déséquilibre psychique et sous sévère médication afin d'éviter que ses actions détruisent davantage de vies innocentes dans l'avenir. Mais aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, la pire partie de toutes ces foutues circonstances quand c'était arrivé au départ, était le fait, qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait dit et fait, et toute la merde que j'avais dû endurer à cause de ses mensonges- son amitié me manquait…sérieusement.

Charlotte avait été l'une de mes amis les plus proches depuis la cinquième. Elle me faisait rire avec son sarcasme et son autodérision. Comme elle avait un peu des TOC elle-même, elle comprenait mes problèmes de propreté et mon originalité à toujours essayer d'atteindre un certain niveau de perfection pour tout. Elle avait été une fille formidable, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait commencé à voir Peter. Il prit cette jolie fille, parfaitement indépendante, confiante en elle et la cassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente comme de la merde. Elle était une fille bien roulée, ayant toujours été susceptible sur son poids et Peter était constamment sur elle à ce sujet.

Je lui disais toujours que je pensais qu'elle était parfaite juste comme elle était et je le pensais sincèrement aussi. Si j'avais à l'admettre à moi-même... elle était douce et sexy, avec de belles courbes aux bons endroits. Je me souvenais combien elle pouvait sourire et rougir chaque fois que je la complimentais et j'avais été trop absorbé par moi-même pour me rendre compte qu'elle en pinçait pour moi à cette époque. Je ne l'avais juste jamais vue comme ça. Elle était attirante et je suppose que je pourrais dire que j'avais même été un peu attiré par elle à un certain moment, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cette alchimie intense entre nous…même quand elle m'avait chevauché…j'étais juste _absent_.

Parfois, je pensais que si je lui avais retourné son affection, j'aurais une putain de vie sexuelle dès à présent et je jouerais toujours au baseball et …eh bien, disons que tout serait tellement sacrément différent.

Mais là encore, ce ne serait pas le sexe avec la fille que j'aimais de toutes mes forces, donc dans le même ordre d'idée, je pense que d'une certaine putain de façon je devais remercier Charlotte de m'avoir donné l'occasion la plus merdique au monde d'avoir eu la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

J'étais sans aucun doute un fils à sa maman si jamais il en fut un, mais voir l'air pitoyable sur le visage de ma mère, lorsque nous étions rentrés hier soir m'avait absolument fait oublier ça. Avec le poids de la débâcle au bowling et ses hormones erratiques exacerbant ses émotions, Esmom semblait détruite, simplement parce qu'elle était très méfiante à venir à Chicago tout d'abord. À l'époque, j'avais insisté sur le fait que ça irait bien, pas tout à fait confiant dans cette déclaration, mais sachant que peu importe, je serais damné si j'allais ruiner le Noël de tout le monde en nous obligeant à rester à Forks.

Gramps était d'astreinte à l'hôpital, c'était donc la seule raison pour laquelle mes grands-parents ne pouvaient pas le passer de préférence à Washington. Il avait pris deux semaines de congé l'an dernier, lorsque nous venions d'emménager dans la nouvelle maison, rendant des vacances impossibles cette année avec son emploi du temps à l'hôpital. A côté de ça, je savais que mes frères étaient désireux de revoir leurs vieux amis, tout comme l'étaient mes parents.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras à l'entrée, trainant mon cul les larmes aux yeux dans le bureau de Gramps pour plus d'intimité, elle pouvait ainsi me donner mes antidépresseurs hors du regard inquisiteur et de pitié de mes frères et de ma petite amie. Mon père avait alors appelé mon agent de probation, qui était évidemment au milieu d'une putain de soirée de fête ou une merde de ce genre et moins que ravi d'être interrompu. Je dus répondre une centaine de conneries de questions à quel endroit exactement j'étais quand c'est arrivé… qui était présent… les noms et âges de témoins pour vérifier l'histoire car il espérait vraiment qu'un adulte fiable ait été là pour se porter garant… environ combien de temps le contact involontaire avait duré… quelle que fut ma réponse et également, si j'avais eu connaissance des caméras de surveillance au moment des faits.

Tout ça parce que cette salope de traitresse et de menteuse s'est montrée où j'étais avec ma famille par hasard mercredi soir.

Puisque l'ordonnance de la Cour avait techniquement été violée, mais n'avait pas entraîné une nouvelle infraction, mon agent de probation avait à prendre la décision de savoir si oui ou non il estimait que l'incident était intentionnel et aggravé de ma part. Il avait ensuite à baser cette conclusion sur ce qu'il savait de moi, des circonstances impliquant ledit incident et n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait tirer de toute enquête supplémentaire. Il serait alors tenu d'envoyer une évaluation des progrès indiquant qu'une violation involontaire avait eu lieu et comment elle avait été traitée ou simplement gérer tout le problème de façon informelle.

Là était où se trouvait le principal problème. Est-ce que j'étais mort de peur que Charlotte coure chez le Procureur de l'État signaler qu'elle avait été traumatisée encore une fois par ma présence en général, ou par le fait qu'elle puisse mentir encore une fois et dire que je la harcelais. C'est précisément pourquoi j'avais détalé hors de ce satané bâtiment comme si mon cul était en feu. Si cela arrivait, je devais me préparer à l'éventualité d'une audience à la Cour pour examiner l'incident. Pour ces raisons, mon père avait aussi informé mon avocat la nuit dernière. Maitre Jason, mon avocat, m'avait dit que jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit autrement, je devais me comporter comme si j'étais Mère Theresa le dimanche…dans une église… sous le regard d'enfants et de nones…

C'était la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais il est vrai reconnaissant au karma, ou aux anges ou juste à la simplicité élémentaire de la prévoyance, de savoir quand dire non. A peine arrivé à Chicago, Jasper m'avait demandé de faire un tour avec lui pour aller chercher de l'herbe de l'un de ses anciens amis. J'avais d'abord dit en aucun putain de cas, parce que je ne voulais pas mettre Bella dans cette position sous aucun prétexte. Mais en même temps, je savais que la merde que je faisais à Forks…consommer de la weed et en fournir à ma copine mineure, consommer et acheter de l'alcool avec de faux papiers…utiliser lesdits faux papiers pour entrer en boîte et emmener Bella avec moi…étaient des choses qui pourraient probablement me mettre dans un certain nombre de problèmes, mais certainement pas faire atterrir mon cul en prison comme conséquence directe. Toutefois ici à Chicago, où ma famille et moi étions connus par l'ensemble de la communauté, ainsi que le fait que ma situation n'était pas exactement un secret, être impliqué dans l'achat d'une substance illégale serait juste chercher un autre problème ce dont je n'avais foutrement pas besoin.

Après tout cela, ma mère s'énerva sur nous, insistant sur le fait que nous devions emballer notre merde et partir immédiatement. Naturellement, mon père n'était pas nécessairement d'accord avec cette précipitation, mais prêt et disposé à se conformer à tout ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille. Mais je savais que si je retournais en courant à Forks, c'était tout aussi bien admettre que j'étais foutrement coupable. J'avais été contraint de fuir la dernière fois sans avoir le choix, et je pourrais être maudit s'ils me le faisaient faire à nouveau. En vérité, j'étais totalement foutrement trop las de courir et d'admettre ma défaite contre une punition que je n'avais pas méritée en premier lieu.

Toujours enroulé dans la chaleur des draps de Bella, je frottais mon visage avec ma main, plissant mon nez à la sensation de chatouilles qui balayait ma peau. Après une inspection poussée de mes mains, je déroulai minutieusement plusieurs brins des longs cheveux de Bella enroulés autour de mes doigts. Il y avait encore plus de cheveux épars sur sa taie d'oreiller et dans les draps ainsi que sur ma chemise.

J'allai pisser dans sa salle de bain, et lorsque je me lavai les mains et le visage après ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'énorme quantité de cheveux sur le plan de toilette, coincés dans les soies de sa brosse à cheveux et les petites piles balayées dans les coins du sol carrelé. Cela me rendit perplexe parce que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant et j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas avoir une quelconque forme précoce d'alopécie ou autre. Ça me dégoutait un peu aussi, donc je me mis à genoux pour nettoyer le sol, puis le dessus du plan de toilette, effaçant toutes traces de sa perte de cheveux évidente.

_Et c'est précisément pourquoi nous n'avons pas de chien..._

Sa merde était partout sur le comptoir…brosse à dents, maquillage, flacons de voyage de petite taille de crèmes et de merdes pour les cheveux et une pile entière d'élastiques à cheveux marron et des clips et des trucs de filles. J'avais soigneusement arrangé ça de manière qui ne l'offenserait pas, mais rendrait réellement sa routine pour se préparer beaucoup plus efficace. Avec un clin d'œil dans le miroir, j'avais roulé des yeux à moi-même et mes habitudes compulsives qui s'aggravaient lorsque j'étais en situation de stress_._

Dans ma propre salle de bain, je me brossai les dents et avalai ma pilule, vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir cette aide supplémentaire.

Je marchai en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où j'entendais le doux son distinct du rire de Bella et une télévision allumée dans le salon. Je savais que ma mère aurait sans doute quelque chose à me dire à propos du fait que j'avais dormi dans le lit de B, mais j'espérais que puisqu'elle était consciente de l'état foireux dans lequel je me trouvais la nuit dernière qu'elle laisserait passer. Pas qu'elle ait vraiment jamais laissé passer quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer à propos de cela ou reconnaître le fait que j'avais de sérieux cauchemars et que je n'avais pas voulu dormir seul.

Tout commençait à me revenir maintenant ... l'autre raison pour laquelle j'étais allé dans la chambre de Bella. Un de ces sales connards que j'étais obligé d'appeler frère devait avoir eu quelque petit animal qui avait rampé dans son cul et y mourir la nuit dernière, parce que ce matin la chambre sentait toujours aussi extrêmement mauvais avec la puanteur de pets rances que j'avais eu envie de vomir. Il m'avait fallu chaque once de courage que j'avais pour y ré-entrer ce matin me brosser les dents. Ils étaient tous les deux étroitement pelotonnés, enveloppés confortablement dans la puanteur. L'un pris de flatulences…l'autre ronflant comme une tronçonneuse. Je devais me tirer de là bordel et élaborer un plan afin de préserver et désinfecter mes vêtements par fumigation.

"Salut," dis-je timidement à ma mère, grand-mère et Bella, qui étaient assises à la table de la cuisine au beau milieu de tasses de café à moitié vides et diverses fournitures pour travaux manuels. La merde était partout sur la table et bien que ce fût organisé en piles soignées, ça m'avait presque fait frissonner.

Je m'étais assis sur la chaise vide près de Bella et son visage s'illumina quand nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle laissa de côté son activité, se levant pour me préparer une tasse de café et, franchement, je l'aimais pour le faire sans même que j'aie à le qu'elle plaçait le mug sur la table devant moi chuchotant un doux, "Bonjour", ma mère et ma grand-mère échangèrent un coup d'œil qui me fit rouler des yeux. Ma mère tendit le bras pour ébouriffer mes cheveux déjà fous.

D'une petite voix presque peinée, limite avec prudence ma grand-mère demanda, "Comment te sens-tu, Sweetie?" Je hochai la tête de manière rassurante, prenant une gorgée de café simplement pour éviter de parler de ça et du pur embarras castrateur qui l'accompagnait le matin d'après.

Mes pensées dérivèrent soudain à la station-service de Port Angeles où j'achetais souvent mes cigarettes et de l'essence, et il y avait sur le comptoir une de ces boîtes reliées par une petite chaîne de sécurité. Était collée à la boîte une photo d'un chien galeux avec un seul œil, trois pattes et pas de queue. Quand tu avais regardé la photo du misérable chien mutilé, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre ta monnaie dans la fente de la boîte, parce que la vue était horriblement foutrement déchirante et même si tu ne croyais pas en Dieu ou Satan ou en n'importe quelle sorte de divinités peu réalistes, tu irais sûrement en Enfer si tu t'en allais simplement sans contribution.

Le matin après une attaque de panique particulièrement mauvaise, c'était précisément comment je me sentais comme ce clébard borgne à trois pattes et sans queue pour qui tout le monde ressent une profonde pitié. Ma famille me regardait comme si j'étais misérable et faible, croisant difficilement mon regard, ayant aussi peur de ne pas me regarder. Les voix étaient feutrées et les mots soigneusement choisis, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui me ferait partir dans une putain de grande tirade ou Dieu m'en garde, une autre attaque. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était d'une satanée boite et de quelques pièces de monnaie.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas vraiment préoccupé par ça, Et je ne me sentais pas irritable ou anxieux ou n'importe lequel de ces sentiments résiduels qui accompagnent habituellement le redouté matin d'après. J'étais calme et serein et même si tout mon corps me semblait groggy, je me sentais presque…bien_?_

_Ahh antidépresseurs._

Bella était revenue s'assoir, continuant à travailler sur le projet devant elle. "Ne sont-ils pasmignons?" demanda-t-elle, tenant un sucre d'orge astucieusement confectionné pour ressembler à un renne. Ils avaient de petits yeux exorbités et des pompons rouges comme nez avec des cure-pipe marron tordus pour faire les bois sur leurs têtes de sucre d'orge.

Je pris une autre gorgée de café, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur qui se propageaient à travers mes entrailles. Bella avait mis de la crème à la cannelle dans le mug et c'était un putain de paradis. J'en pris un, l'examinant. "Ils sont assez mignons. Ils sont pour quoi ?"

"Gramps va jouer le Père Noël cet après-midi au service des enfants de l'hôpital. Toi et Bella devriez y aller" Dit Gran, le visage illuminé alors qu'elle souriait à cette idée.

Je secouai la tête, examinant le petit renne à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient inégaux et ça me contrariait vraiment… tellement que je réajustai leur position.

"Je ne peux pas aller dans un endroit comme ça, Gran… trop de petites filles. Ensuite… tous ces gosses malades… c'est foutrement déprimant," Je levai les yeux au tss! audible de ma mère et son désapprobateur regard furieux à mon langage inapproprié. "Oh, désolé".

"Vraiment ridicule," grommela Gran dans un souffle de colère, vraisemblablement destiné à l'absurdité de ma situation. Je soupirai, me tournant vers Bella.

"Tu peux y aller si tu veux." La dernière chose que je voulais c'est qu'elle reste coincée à la maison juste parce que j'avais choisi de l'être.

"Non, c'est bon. Je préfère rester ici avec toi, si c'est ok" Bella m'offrit un petit sourire, me faisant l'aimer à la façon dont elle acceptait simplement et comprenait.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une fille comme Jessica Stanley ou même Rosalie Hale être aussi accommodante et compréhensive à être dans une ville immense pendant les vacances de Noël et être d'accord pour rester à la maison tout le temps au lieu d'aller visiter la ville ou faire du shopping ou quoi que les putains de filles aiment faire. Même la nuit dernière… elle avait été foutrement étonnante avec moi en me parlant avec condescendance pendant l'attaque de panique et juste 'piger' que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à discuter de la situation avec elle ou quelqu'un d'autre pendant que j'étais en quelque sorte en train de me ressaisir dehors sur la terrasse de derrière après avoir passé les pénibles appels téléphoniques aux parties nécessaires.

Le fait était que la plupart du temps, il ne me semblait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour vraiment la mériter et j'attendais juste en retenant mon souffle le jour où elle s'en rendrait compte et qu'ensuite je serais vraiment foutu parce que je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vivre sans elle à ce moment-là. Elle était plus que mon air maintenant.

"Où dine-t-on ce soir, de toute façon ?" demandai-je, voulant savoir si je serais forcé de fuir un endroit public une fois de plus. Je savais de par les Noëls passés que la famille de Charlotte faisait un grand truc en famille dans la maison de sa tante dans l'Indiana, avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas à se heurter à elle. Gran dit que nous allions essayer un petit italien cette année contrairement au traditionnel Steack House où nous allions habituellement la veille de Noël.

Tirant un petitbidulede la pile de Bella, j'utilisai de la colle pour le faire adhérer au sucre d'orge. Avant même d'en avoir eu conscience, j'avais fait ma propre substantielle pile de rennes et je me sentais exceptionnellement détendu, l'esprit clair et concentré. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que faire une chose aussi banale pouvait fournir un défoulement. C'était similaire à comment je me sentais quand j'organisais les choses correctement.

Je regardai les trois femmes autour de moi à la table, se contentant de travailler et bavarder à propos de trucs de bébé et des derniers films qu'elles avaient vu récemment. Honnêtement, j'étais juste heureux d'être en leur présence.

"Salut, Mesdames. Alors tu euh… tu fais des activités manuelles maintenant, E? Vraiment?" Emmett se pencha au-dessus de moi avec les mains sur les hanches, souriant niaisement comme un bon gros branleur.

Je ricanai, ignorant ses remarques. "Ouais, eh bien, c'est tout à fait relaxant en réalité et ce n'est pas comme si l'adorable compagnie que j'ai ne soit pas déjà pleinement consciente que suis quelque peu une pédale."

"Je pense que tu es très viril… dans le genre fillette," Bella me fit un sourire. Je lui souris moqueur, mimant un "Merci" avec la bouche.

"Il n'est pas une fillette… il est juste sensible," rayonna ma grand-mère, serrant affectueusement ma main par-dessus la table. Je la serrai en retour, la douceur de sa main sur la mienne me fit me sentir vraiment foutrement bien et ça me rendit triste quand elle l'enleva.

"Ouais, c'est les propos de Grandma pour _mon petit fils est une foutue fée_," gloussa Emmett. "Tu vas commencer à tricoter des chaussons pour bébé aussi maintenant?"

Je pris une gorgée de mon mug, utilisant ma main libre pour lui faire un doigt. Ma grand-mère imita le geste envers Emmett, nous donnant à tous un bon fou rire. Elle était la femme d'un chirurgien très respecté et ça poussait tout le monde à croire qu'elle était infaillible, mais nous connaissions son vrai côté ... le côté qui jure quand c'est nécessaire et qui lève le majeur à l'insolent aîné de ses petits-fils, hautement flatulent, pour défendre son plus jeune. Gran était foutrement géniale.

Il glissa son bras autour de mon cou coinçant ma tête, me frottant par espièglerie le sommet du crâne avec ses articulations avant de l'embrasser et de s'éloigner en marmonnant, "Tronche de cake".

Je finis par m'ennuyer à faire des rennes au bout d'un moment et allai me poser dans la chambre de Bella où son lit était plus confortable et sentait comme elle. Elle vint un peu plus tard parlant au téléphone, probablement avec sa mère, s'allongeant à côté de moi sur le ventre tandis qu'elle parlait. Sa chemise était remontée sur sa taille, révélant quelques centimètres de chair blanche et crémeuse et le plus parfait aperçu de son string disparaissant sous son pantalon de yoga gris extensible. Son cul ressemblait à une délicieuse pêche de printemps; mûr et pétrissable et je ne pouvais pas enlever mes yeux de ces courbes douces prises au piège sous son pantalon douillet.

La fixer me rendit dur comme du bois et je dus ravaler mon envie de la toucher et de mordre son cul. Elle leva un sourcil vers moi à mon agitation et une fois qu'elle fût débarrassée de sa mère, elle se tourna sur le côté, sa main soutenant sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, beaugoss?"

"Ton cul est incroyable" murmurai-je, essayant sans vergogne de voir le dit magnifique cul qui était maintenant malheureusement hors de vue.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, me donnant un petit sourire timide et séduisant. "Awww, merci, bébé. J'ai fait des exercices spécial cul." Elle fléchit ses fesses de façon ludique.

Je plissai mes yeux avec scepticisme. "Non tu n'as pas. Tu as?"

Bella roula des yeux comme pour dire, bien sûr que non, imbécile, "Je vais prendre une douche maintenant donc… tu euh… veux regarder?" demanda-telle en se mettant à genoux sur le lit.

"Putain oui," dis-je sans hésitation, le cœur cognant fort dans ma poitrine alors que l'anticipation grandissait. Elle enleva sa chemise, la jetant sur le côté et dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge dans le dos. Je gémis à la vue de ses seins totalement nus et coquins et ses mamelons érigés se moquant de moi de ne pas avoir la capacité de les toucher. Bien que sa peau soit d'un ivoire crémeux, elle avait toujours les anciennes traces de bronzage en forme d'un petit, tout petit haut de bikini triangulaire et d'un encore plus petit bas.

Avec un fervent enthousiasme, j'empaumai mon érection à travers la flanelle de mon bas de pyjama, ne me souciant pas particulièrement que ce soit brutal. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent avec un sourire béat et ses yeux me couvaient avec intensité alors qu'elle fixait ma main comme si elle était fière d'elle de me rendre tout chose.

Je marmonnai "Dieu que tu es belle," alors que Bella glissait hors du lit, enlevant l'élastique de ses cheveux pour laisser tomber ses tresses en douces vagues autour des épaules. J'observais avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration alors que ses pouces disparaissaient dans la ceinture de son pantalon et puis elle se tourna, m'offrant la vue de son cul dans rien qu'un string. Ce sont ses putains de fossettes dans le bas de son dos qui m'achevèrent. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, involontairement séductrice, ou peut-être que c'était intentionnel, qui putain pouvait même le savoir? Bella semblait être audacieuse ces jours-ci quand elle était nue devant moi, et Dieu sait que je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son pantalon, me donnant un vue indécente sur son cul, qui fut soudain obstrué par le vêtement qu'elle me jeta droit au visage. Bella rit sottement, courant dans la salle de bain et claquant la porte derrière elle. Je sautai du lit suivant sa nudité dans la salle de bain, où je restai bouche bée alors qu'elle ajustait la température de l'eau à sa convenance. Toujours sur ma lancée à ne pas octroyer une merde à la bienséance, j'accédai à mon pantalon pour sortir mon pénis alors qu'elle avançait sous le jet, laissant le rideau de douche délibérément ouvert… et la putain de vue d'elle avec toute cette eau qui courait sur ses cheveux et ses seins était suffisante pour me faire jouir dans mon pantalon sans stimulation supplémentaire.

"Bella… tu n'as aucune putain d'idée d'à quoi tu ressembles en ce moment," gémis-je, m'appuyant contre le mur avec mon pénis dans la main alors que je la regardais mettre du savon dans un de ses gants exfoliant en éponge, le frottant sur ses épaules et ses seins. Je me caressai à plusieurs reprises, avant qu'elle baisse les yeux sur le gant couvrant sa main et que ses yeux s'élargissent.

"Oh mon Dieu, E…" Elle sourit malicieusement avec un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre puis ouvrit le rideau encore plus grand et chuchota "viens-là avec moi." A cette seconde je savais exactement à quoi elle pensait, mon sourire renvoya le sien. Et donc je me déshabillai entièrement, tremblant d'anticipation en la regardant amusé alors que les yeux de Bella s'élargissaient encore plus.

Puis, avec un sourire sur mon visage et mes mains tremblantes d'impatience, j'entrai avec elle à l'intérieur sous le jet chaud, rassemblant tout le self contrôle que j'avais en moi pour ne pas la toucher. Elle inspira profondément, se déplaçant pour partager l'eau avec moi. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Dieu, j'avais une putain d'envie de la tenir et de sentir sa peau chaude, lisse et savonneuse contre mon corps.

"Est-ce que… ça va?" demanda-t-elle doucement, plaçant son gant sur ma poitrine. Je hochai la tête, pas vraiment capable de former un mot basique ou cohérent comme dire un simple oui. J'étais si foutrement dur, j'avais presque peur qu'il effleure son ventre si elle se rapprochait un tout petit peu plus. Pas que l'un de nous s'en serait soucié le moins du monde. Et son toucher… légèrement rugueux mais doux en même temps avec le savon.

Elle passa sa main couverte sur mon épaule et descendit mon bras laissant une trainée de mousse au parfum féminin, ses yeux allant et venant de temps à autre de mon regard à mon torse. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration changer alors que son excitation grandissait. Les tétons de Bella étaient dressés, malgré la chaleur de l'eau qui cascadait sur elle. Elle était si belle putain.

"Je veux essayer ça", dis-je en regardant le gant savonneux. Alors que j'appréciais tout à fait ce qu'elle faisait pour moi, je me sentais incroyablement obligé de la toucher le la même façon.

"Tu dois attendre ton tour," dit-elle avec coquetterie, levant les yeux sur moi sous ses cils noirs et humides alors que le gant parcourait ma hanche, faisant des cercles appuyés sur mes fesses. Je souris quand elle les pressa. Bordel que c'était bon. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler si quelqu'un avait jamais fait ça pour moi auparavant; j'étais pratiquement certain que c'était une première. Prudemment et péniblement lentement, elle ramena sa main sur mes abdos et descendit sur le filet de poils fins menant à mon pénis.

"Fuck…" Sifflai-je, baissant les yeux sur elle avec adoration quand sa main couverte glissa sur le devant de mon manche. La matière était d'une texture grossière, destinée à exfolier, donc ce n'était pas précisément doux. "Baby…" Je tremblai d'excitation sachant qu'elle était sur le point de me branler. Les doigts de Bella se refermèrent autour de ma longueur et elle pressa…fort haletant de façon audible. Je sifflai à travers mes dents à la sensation. Cela ne faisait pas de mal ou quoi que ce soit, je pensais juste qu'elle était peut-être anxieuse ou désireuse de le sentir dans ses mains, quoique la matière du gant soit assez épaisse.

"Caresse vers le haut," instruisis-je, plaçant ma paume contre le mur carrelé pour m'arcbouter. Elle se tenait sous moi, toute petite comme jamais et toute mouillée et pieds nus alors que je baissai le regard pour regarder. Sa main m'empoigna fermement tirant en longues caresses vers les haut, Bella ne me regarda pas une fois. Ses yeux étaient complètement concentrés sur ce qu'elle me faisait et les gémissements que je produisais involontairement.

"Est-ce bon?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, levant enfin les yeux sur moi. Je souris, hochant la tête et me mordant la lèvre. Elle me faisait des choses que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Mes instincts les plus primaires étaient en feu avec juste un coup d'œil rapide à son doux visage.

C'était comme si elle était en train d'essayer vraiment de toutes ses forces de me faire jouir. Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tel auparavant non plus, donc c'était probablement vraiment fascinant et nouveau pour elle si ce n'était quelque peu intimidant.

"C'est foutrement génial. Pas aussi serré quand même. Va un peu plus vite," murmurai-je haletant, sentant cette chaude contraction familière s'enrouler dans mon aine.

"Oh Dieu, Baby, c'est si sacrément bon." Je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire fièrement. Sa vitesse s'intensifia comme je le lui avais demandé, m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos et merde c'était extraordinaire. Mais alors que sa poigne se desserrait légèrement, même avec le savon glissant lubrifiant la friction, la matière du gant était insupportable contre la peau sensible, probablement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun foutu poil protégeant la zone autour et j'avais déjà ressenti le feu du rasoir la veille.

Depuis avoir rasé ma marchandise pour créer le moule, lorsque les poils avaient commencé à repousser ça me démangeait comme pas possible. Un peu comme une infection à l'aine sans être une infection réelle. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la sensation, en plus je détestais avoir à me gratter en public comme si j'étais en train de me battre contre une sorte de putain de maladie vénérienne…qui pourrait presque être la bienvenue à ce stade. Donc afin d'éviter l'étape de la repousse, j'avais continué à raser toute la zone de mon entrejambe. J'aimais plutôt la façon dont c'était lisse, mais je n'étais pas tellement sûr de ce à quoi ça ressemblait tout chauve et nu. Bella avait dit que c'était hot, donc c'était ce qui importait vraiment pour moi. Pas qu'elle avait quelque chose pour comparer à ça, mais peu importe. Ma copine aimait ce qu'elle aimait. Qui étais-je pour juger, parce que ouais…une minette rasée était foutrement sexy.

Je pensais que je pourrais probablement supporter le gant frotter contre pendant encore quelques secondes de plus jusqu'à ce que je vienne, parce que putain j'y étais presque là, mais alors une sensation de brulure aigüe et mordante se propagea soudain sur toute la surface de mon pénis.

J'avais hurlé, "Oh nom de Dieu… putain ça brule!" Elle retira sa main comme si elle avait pris feu, s'écartant de moi en état de choc.

"Qu'ai-je fait?", sa voix se fêla alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur moi affolée, son regard vacillant entre mes yeux et mon pénis très irrité. Ma queue en main, je laissai l'eau courir sur toute la surface, faisant partir la mousse de savon pour que je puisse évaluer les dégâts alors que je sifflais entre mes dents. La peau était brillante, rose et légèrement boursoufflée par endroits, surtout sur la partie du milieu du manche. Elle avait littéralement râpé la couche supérieure de peau de mon pénis. L'eau brulait comme un fils de pute et aussi impatient que j'étais à la toucher, je devais faire passer cette merde.

"Je suis désolé, E." Ses yeux trahissaient qu'elle se sentait vraiment foutrement mal.

Je souris timidement, grimaçant alors que la douleur constante persistait. "Love, c'est bon…je vais bien," dis-je sortant chancelant de la douche. Saisissant une serviette, je tapotais délicatement pour me sécher, assis sur la cuvette des toilettes.

"As-tu du Neosporin ou quelque chose?" demandai-je, sachant que je n'avais rien vu de ce genre quand j'avais nettoyé sa merde. Elle me dit qu'elle en avait un tube dans sa mallette de maquillage, et une fois récupéré, j'en étalais une épaisse couche partout sur mon pénis, sentant enfin un soulagement, me demandant comment bordel j'allais porter des vêtements de façon confortable.

Tenant ma tête d'une main et mon pénis dans l'autre, je ris aux éclats à la scène foutrement pathétique devant moi. J'étais chauve, irrité, une fois encore recouvert d'un truc visqueux, complètement humilié et entièrement déçu de ne même pas avoir eu mon tour à toucher. Ce n'était seulement le fait que je n'avais pas joui, mais j'étais tellement vanné que je ne serais pas capable de jouir pour quelque chose comme une foutue semaine au moins.

Oh, putain de vie.

"Aww putain. L'église…sérieusement?" gémit Jasper, se jetant sur son lit camion de pompier avec un style entièrement beaucoup trop dramatique après que ma grand-mère nous ait informé que nous étions attendu à cinq heures pile à la messe de son église avant le diner. Personne n'était exceptionnellement ravi de ça, mais Bella d'autre part, ne semblait pas gênée. Elle dit qu'elle voulait parler en privé avec le Grand Type de la haut de toute façon, peu importe ce que ça signifiait.

J'en finissais avec mes cheveux dans la salle de bains de Bella donc le reste des connards pourrait se préparer dans notre chambre toujours toxique. Putain, je détestais partager la salle de bains et la putain de chambre à coucher pour cette raison, mais il y avait quelque chose avec mon lit voiture de course auquel je ne pouvais pas résister. Il me faisait me sentir comme un gosse à nouveau, me rendant une partie de ma jeunesse et tout à fait franchement, mon innocence que je ne récupèrerai jamais.

Bella était dans la cuisine, aidant ma grand-mère à ranger les Rudolph en sucre d'orge bien à l'abri. Gran me demanda d'aller chercher le courrier dehors, j'attrapai une cigarette et sortis par devant pour descendre la grande allée jusqu'à la boite aux lettres. Même dans mon boxer le plus lâche et mon jean le plus ample, j'étais toujours aussi sensible. Craignant un peu, je me déplaçai minutieusement lentement pour ne pas empirer la zone. Je retirai ce qui ressemblait à un million de cartes de Noël et quelques factures, les mettant sous mon bras alors que je rebroussai chemin dans l'allée jusqu'à la maison. Je ne m'étais pas embêté avec mon manteau et je le regrettai parce qu'il faisait un putain de froid.

En fait, ils annonçaient des sérieuses chutes de neige plus tard dans la soirée. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du dernier Noël Blanc officiel que nous ayons eu, mais je me rappelais Bella disant qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vécu un, donc hormis l'ennui d'avoir à pelleter la merde, j'étais content de pouvoir au moins lui offrir ça.

Cependant, cette allée était foutrement longue et c'était mieux en fin de compte qu'il y eut trois pelles dans ce garage, plus une souffleuse à neige, bon sang. J'avais ma propre théorie personnelle sur le déblaiement de la neige … "Dieu l'a mise là… Dieu l'emportera". Ou encore mieux ma favorite à moi, "Pourquoi le faire vous-même quand vous pouvez payer quelqu'un d'autre pour s'en occuper ?" Cependant, il semblait que mon grand-père avait des vues plus concrètes considérant qu'il était comme ... un docteur important et merde qu'il avait besoin d'aller travailler pour sauver des vies, mais peu importe.

Je m'appuyai discrètement contre le pare-choc arrière du 4x4 de Gramps, fumant ma cigarette avec mes bras enveloppé autour de moi. Ils détestaient que je fume, donc j'essayais de ne pas m'afficher devant eux et éviter ainsi un autre cours monotone comme si ça pouvait m'aider. Le bruit d'une voiture venant d'en bas de la route me fit dresser les oreilles, mais quand elle s'est matérialisée dans l'allée, je m'étais automatiquement crispé en voyant la berline Mercedes noire inconnue. Des fenêtres teintées sombres et merde ... ça ressemblait à la putain de Mafia de Chicago qui se payait une petite visite à domicile ou autre.

J'avais entendu parler de ces types mais je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était réellement vrai. Je ne pouvais pas voir au-travers du pare-brise parce que la lumière éblouissante du soleil était trop intense sur la vitre. Je n'avais franchement aucune putain d'idée de ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre sauf Peter et ses copains se glissant de l'intérieur en brandissant des battes de baseball qui pouvait m'avoir traversé l'esprit. L'ironie de ça serait foutrement poétique.

Peter énervé était une chose… mais Peter énervé avec une batte de baseball en aluminium alors que j'étais sans défense était une toute autre histoire.

Mais la voiture s'est arrêtée à quelques mètres de moi, tournant au ralenti tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, je pris une autre bouffée hésitante de ma cigarette avant de l'écraser sur le trottoir et de jeter le mégot dans l'herbe. Un gloussement audible sortit de ma bouche, soulagé et me châtiant moi-même d'être une putain de Mary-Sue. Cette petite vieille dame minuscule, probablement de cent quatre-vingt-cinq ans ou ce genre de merde, nageant dans un manteau de vison avec un chapeau assorti couvrant le nid d'oiseaux argent de ses cheveux, marchait vers moi.

Ok d'accord, marcher était un genre d'euphémisme incorrect pour décrire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Avec son dos vouté et ses chaussures orthopédiques raclant le long du trottoir, il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour parcourir les deux mètres de distance, s'emmêlant les pieds tout au long du chemin. J'étais prêt à parier beaucoup d'argent qu'il y avait quelques annuaires téléphoniques rehaussant son cul pour qu'elle puisse voir par-dessus le volant. Elle me rappelait un peu la folle Tante Bethany du film Le Sapin à Des Boules… celui où elle emballe son foutu chat.

Je la rencontrai à mi-chemin, à pas hésitants quoique je sache que même si elle était le chef d'un quelconque cercle féminin gériatrique du crime organisé, elle ne pouvait probablement pas avoir un Uzi planqué dans ce sac à main géant qu'était le sien. Même si elle le pouvait, jugeant le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour aller du point A au point B, j'aurais mis mon cul en sécurité à l'intérieur derrière Emmett avant qu'elle ne puisse même le sortir du sac.

Parce que j'avais toujours pensé qu'Em ferait un super bouclier humain.

Ouais, eh bien, peut-être que je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour parler de se déplacer lentement avec les attributs masculins endommagés et tout.

Je m'approchai d'elle, lui faisant un sourire chaleureux tout en marmonnant un très poli "Bonnes fêtes" parce que c'était ce que les adultes faisaient tous et je pensais qu'elle était là pour ma grand-mère. Sans aucune réponse ni aucune sorte de contact visuel, elle avait simplement fouillé dans son sac géant avec ses mains ridées noueuses, en retirant une bouteille de liqueur et me la tendit**.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à l'étiquette… Remy Martin VSOP, et j'eus un petit vertige. La vieille dame avait bon gout. J'avais été tenté de la glisser à l'intérieur de mon pantalon pour une date ultérieure car je savais que c'était une très bonne bouteille de cognac, mais ça serait siii foutrement mal donc j'avais laissé tomber l'idée. Avant que j'aie pu la remercier, elle sortit une brique rectangulaire rouge brillant de son sac à main attendant dans l'expectative que je la lui prenne.

Prenant la bouteille sous un bras, alors que j'avais encore le courrier sous l'autre, j'acceptai le paquet entouré d'un ruban qui semblait avoir été emballé par un putain de gosse de deux ans… ou une vieille femme de 185 ans avec une arthrite sévère et de la cataracte. Excusez-moi.

Je jure devant Dieu, que quoi que ce soit, ce putain de truc pesait environ sept kilos et sentait comme le croisement entre de la nourriture pour chien et des cupcakes… et était incroyablement foutrement gras. C'était absolument dégueulasse et j'avais dû me battre pour ne pas plisser le nez de dégout devant elle.

Puis sans prononcer un seul mot, elle se retourna et se dandina jusqu'à la voiture, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle recula dans l'allée comme une femme possédée… roulant sur le jardin paysager de mes grands-parents et manquant de peu la boite aux lettres. Putain je remerciai Dieux de ne pas avoir été là quand elle s'était garée, ou je serais amputé maintenant. Doux Seigneur, aujourd'hui et tous les jours… je priai pour tous les conducteurs de Chicago et ses alentours. Cette femme était en mission pour détruire Noël partout avec ses pauvres compétences de conduite et ses douteux cadeaux sans un mot

"Hum… merci… je pense?"

La voiture tourna en bas de l'allée et j'étais resté bouche-bée et choqué avec mon cognac et mes lettres sous les bras et cette espèce de perturbant produit à base de viande/gâteau littéralement dégoulinant dans les mains me demandant quel était ce bordel qui venait de se passer. Je veux dire sérieusement… je cherchai dans le jardin une foutue caméra parce que j'aurais juré être piégé ou dans Candid Camera ou une merde dans ce genre.

"Euh… quelqu'un… quelqu'un? Ouvrez la porte." appelai-je à l'aide, donnant un coup de pied à la plaque dorée en bas de la porte d'entrée, incapable d'atteindre la satanée sonnette. J'étais excessivement prudent à la façon dont je me tenais debout, parce que je portais des chaussures à deux cents dollars sur lesquelles le cuir ne serait certainement pas propice à l'écoulement de la graisse du gâteau de viande. Je continuai à hurler exaspéré jusqu'à ce que finalement Jasper ouvre la porte pour moi, me permettant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que nous avons là, Bro?" demanda-t-il, glissant ses yeux à la bouteille sous mon bras en haussant les sourcils.

"Une vieille femme a abandonné cette merde," répondis-je, montrant le gâteau de viande en l'exhortant de me l'enlever.

Il se pencha pour le renifler, reculant avec un air renfrogné. "Ça sent foutrement mauvais."

"Ouais, de la merde. Peux-tu le prendre ?" La graisse dégoulinait maintenant entre mes doigts et sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Jasper secoua négativement la tête, le connard, tandis que mon grand-père entrait, vêtu du complet costume de Père Noël tenant son ventre.

Il soupira, regardant fixement le paquet brillant dégouttant. "Edna était là, je vois." Je haussai les épaules, n'ayant aucune putain d'idée d'enfer de qui diable était Edna, mais elleressemblait certainement à une Edna…ou Marge. "Environ quatre-vingt-dix ans… beaucoup de fourrure… ne t'a pas dit un mot?" clarifia-t-il. J'inclinai la tête et fronçai les sourcils. _Edna._

Gramps pris la bouteille à Jasper, examina l'étiquette et l'ouvrit. Il haussa les épaules, prenant une énorme gorgée de la bouteille, la passant à Jasper. Jasper pris une gorgée et ensuite mon père émergea de la cuisine quand il entendit le bruit, saisissant la bouteille pour pouvoir en boire aussi.

"Papa, tu peux emporter ça à la cuisine pour moi?" Papa se pencha de la même manière que Jasper et plissa le nez. Tel père, tel putain de fils."

"Ne le laisse pas ça n'importe où près de ta mère. Elle va vomir partout," dit-il en pointant le monticule désobligeant dans mes mains tendues. A partir de là, je fus vraiment irrité et mal à l'aise avec cette merde suintante de graisse épaisse à travers mes doigts et l'odeur infecte me rendant l'estomac nauséeux.

Em dégringola les marches, sautant les dernières juste pour atterrir dans la graisse ayant dégouliné sur le sol. Il glissa un peu, saisissant la rampe pour se rattraper avant de tomber le cul le premier.

"Jésus c'est quoi ce putain truc qui sent la merde?" demanda-t-il avec un minable air renfrogné sur le visage alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

Ceci venait du frère, qui je l'avouais, m'avait fait à lui seul évacuer ma chambre à cause de l'inhumaine puanteur causée par ses problèmes gastriques. Il me regarda, réalisant que l'odeur émanait de la brique brillante -ô combien- répugnante. Je soupirai d'exaspération alors qu'il se mettait à rire de moi et pointer la bouteille d'alcool faisant le troisième tour des hommes de ma famille.

"Hé maintenant... ne soyez pas tant accroc au cognac. Donnez un coup de main à un frère."

"Quelqu'un peut-il prendre ceci ?" suppliai-je. Personne ne bougea…ils continuèrent juste à boire à la bouteille jusqu'à ce que Bella et ma grand-mère passe le coin. Gran commença à rire en se couvrant la bouche. Elle déclina le tour de bouteille, finalement la confisquant seulement pour retourner là où elle pensait que personne ne pourrait la voir et prit une petite gorgée en la remettant tranquillement à Bella**.**

Elle renifla le gâteau de viande, la mine soudain décomposée. "Oh, chère douce Edna… elle a dû combiner le pain de viande et une recette de cake aux fruits, la pauvre," remarqua Gran, secouant la tête.

"Ah oui tu crois?" répondis-je sarcastique.

Bella me jeta un regard et se mit à rire avec la main sur la bouche, hystérique, se retournant silencieusement pour regagner la cuisine._ Traitresse__._

"Est-ce-que quelqu'un va éloigner ce putain de truc de merde de moi maintenant!" grondai-je, serrant les dents de frustration et d'irritation à l'ensemble de mon inutile famille.

Ma mère hurla depuis la cuisine, "Edward… langage! Où sont tes manières?"

Je soufflai exaspéré "Oh… mon… Dieu… est-ce que quelqu'un, _s'il vous plait,_ peut éloigner cette merde de moi maintenant!" _Elles__sont là__, M'man._

Finalement, Bella revint les mains pleines de serviettes en papier et me prit la brique. Je la remerciai, la suivant dans la cuisine pour me laver alors qu'elle murmurait, "Ça ne peut arriver qu'à toi, Edward."

Tout cela m'avait dégouté et je jure que la merde s'était enfoncée dans mes sinus. Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la salle de bains pour faire passer sous la douche la puanteur de la débâcle du gâteau de viande de 2009 de sur mes mains, espérant Dieu de ne jamais être en possession d'une bombe qui exigerait à être désamorcée parce que ma famille resterait juste là en buvant du cognac jusqu'à la putain d'explosion.

L'église.

Je détestais ce foutu endroit, sérieusement. Je ne saisissais pas la majeure partie de ce qui était dit, ni avait envie de même écouter et ne pouvais pas comprendre comment les gens pouvaient mettre tellement de foi dans une idée qui n'était même pas prouvée. Les chants faux m'irritaient à n'en plus finir, le pain de Communion avait un gout de cul et le fait qu'ils continuent par demander de l'argent m'emmerdait au plus haut point. La seule chose qu'il valait le voyage était le vin et le fait que le pasteur nous absolve de nos péchés tout au début du service.

Pas besoin de le dire, je n'étais pas une personne pieuse, en aucun cas.

Cependant, nous devions y assister une fois par an, donc mes frères et moi nous y résignions et faisions avec les quarante-cinq minutes de bourdonnement incessant du pasteur. C'était une petite église luthérienne de quartier, certainement vieille mais non sans un certain charme et du caractère. Elle avait été magnifiquement décorée avec les trucs de Noël et des tonnes de poinsettias rouge cramoisi qui la rendaient chaleureuse et accueillante. Je m'étais dit que ça semblait en quelque sorte bizarre de décorer une église pour Noël. Je veux dire, ne devraient-ils pas simplement mettre en place une connerie de banderole de Joyeux Anniversaire et nous remettre comme, des chapeaux de fête ou autres merdes?

J'avais choisi de ne pas m'assoir à côté de Bella pour des raisons évidentes, mais elle et moi avions échangé quelques coups d'œil à la dérobée pendant le sermon, et c'était suffisant pour m'en sortir.

Avant que la Communion soit proposée, le pasteur demanda à ce que tout le monde aille de l'avant en échange de paix ou quelque merde, selon quoi tout le monde devait se serrer la main et s'étreindre. Je soufflai alors que j'étreignais chacun des membres de ma famille et serrais la main d'une tonne de putains d'étrangers pleines de microbes, mais en secouant tout le temps la tête au fait que la personne à qui je voulais vraiment passer mes bras autour je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas.

J'entendis Emmett chuchoter à Bella, "De la part d'Edward", et l'étreindre fort. Elle enveloppa ses mains sous ses bras, lui retournant le geste tout en me donnant le plus triste regard par-dessus son épaule. Il me brisa un peu.

Je chuchotai, "Joyeux Noël, Baby, je t'aime," pour elle et elle me souffla un baiser et articula silencieusement la même chose en retour.

Em se pencha vers moi souriant et dit"Je peux presser son cul pour toi aussi, si tu le souhaites."

Je roulai juste des yeux marmonnant, "Connard", mais reconnaissant en même temps pour sa prévenance, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être. Après la Communion, le chœur chanta l'Ave Maria et c'était beau et émouvant et fit fermer les yeux à ma mère et frotter son ventre inexistant. Bella dit cette longue et ridicule prière silencieuse en s'agenouillant, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si la longueur de la prière avait quelque chose à voir avec ma situation. Si tel était le cas, que je m'étais dit que je n'avais qu'à me mettre aussi à l'aise que possible sur mon ridicule banc en bois dur parce que ça allait être une longue soirée.

Après dîner, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, renonçant à la promenade autour de la ville qui était notre routine habituelle parce qu'il avait déjà commencé à neiger et…pour d'autres raisons. Bella était enchantée par la chute des flocons de neige, et je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à l'intérieur tout de suite. Donc quand nous étions arrivés à la maison, je l'amenais à l'extérieur de sorte qu'elle puisse profiter de la vue sur le lac tandis que je fumais une cigarette. Gran nous amena des mugs de cacao fumants débordant de guimauve et cela nous rappela à tous les deux quand nous nous étions assis sous le porche de Bella, la nuit de notre premier rendez-vous.

Elle était si belle. Elle avait même mis l'ensemble chapeau et gants que je lui avais donné. La neige s'accrochait dans les longues boucles retombant sur son dos et ses épaules. Elle fit dépasser sa langue pour attraper les flocons et gloussa quand un vint réellement dans sa bouche. Je lui avais dit combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais heureux qu'elle soit ici avec moi. Je pense qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de combien ça signifiait véritablement pour moi.

Lorsque nous sommes allés à l'intérieur absolument frigorifiés et recouverts de neige mouillée, mon père me força à jouer du piano à ses côtés, c'étaitt quelque chose que nous faisions depuis que j'étais petit. J'étais le seul des enfants qui ait montré du talent ou de l'intérêt, et le piano semblait avoir été la chose qui avait créé le lien entre nous. La famille se tenait debout autour du piano demi-queue chantant des chants de Noël tandis que nous jouions, comme dans une version guimauve foutrement sentimentale d'une peinture de Normand Rockwell. Mais c'était vraiment sympa néanmoins.

Ensuite Gran me demanda de jouer _O Holy Night_ pour lequel mon père se leva du siège à côté de moi. Pendant que je jouais en solo mettant tout mon cœur et mon âme dans le morceau, la neige tombait doucement à l'extérieur alors qu'à l'intérieur des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur les joues des trois femmes que j'aimais le plus au monde

Je dormis à côté de Bella cette nuit-là, ne me donnant pas une merde si quelqu'un le savait ou estimait qu'il était inapproprié de le faire. C'était Noël et la seule chose que j'avais voulu ou même demandé était être proche d'elle, donc je m'étais dit que s'ils avaient le culot de râler à ce sujet qu'ils seraient simplement informés qu'ils étaient en train de ruiner ma vie avec leurs conneries.

Personne ne dit un foutu mot.

Au matin nous nous trainâmes au salon encore endormis mais excités, nous assoir sous l'arbre pour ouvrir les cadeaux comme le veut la tradition. Gran et Gramps nous avaient pris à tous des consoles de jeu Nintendo Wii et un tas de jeux. Bien entendu, ils m'avaient donné le Major League Basebal et je ne savais comment me sentir à propos de leur acharnement et donc je leur lançais des regards avec dérision pendant un certain temps alors qu'ils m'ignoraient. J'avais même foutrement soupiré bruyamment... et ils m'avaient encore ignoré. Mes grands-parents étaient bons à cela. Le jeu du "cadeau et ignorer". Je crois qu'ils avaient tous deux cru que s'ils poussaient l'arsenal de baseball vers moi que je craquerais et jouerais à nouveau. Si c'était seulement aussi simple.

En venant à y penser, Bella avait même essayé cette merde sur moi aussi avec les trucs que Phil avait envoyé de Californie. Il s'agissait d'un foutu complot, je vous le dit. La vérité était, que ça me démangeais d'avancer mes mains sur le jeu, mais je ne pouvais laisser personne savoir ce petit fait.

Il y avait aussi une cargaison merdique de boîtes remplies de vêtements griffés et ces casquettes de baseball vraiment cool pour chacun de nous, brodées aux armoiries de la famille sur le devant. Ils en avaient même donné une rose à Bella qui la porta toute la matinée. J'aimais qu'ils pensent à elle comme faisant partie de notre famille.

Lorsque Bella découvrit son sac à main, puis les bottes, je le jure, j'ai pensé qu'elle allait avoir une putain de syncope. Elle battait des mains et sautillait partout et ne pouvait pas dire d'autres mots que "Oh mon Dieu," mais sans fin, ponctués d'un tas de "Les bottes! Les bottes!"

Puis mon grand-père avait dit, "Oh prends juste cette jeune fille dans tes bras pour l'amour de Dieu" …donc je le fis…pour un long moment…

Elle se blottit dans mes bras accueillants tandis que nous nous appuyions contre le bras du divan. Nous nous étreignîmes et nous balançâmes d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que cela devienne embarrassant dans la pièce et que ma famille commença à se racler la gorge et merde. Bella s'enleva de mes genoux, mais resta assise près de moi. Parfois nos genoux se cognaient et elle se tournait et me souriait.

Elle chuchota à mon oreille, "Pense juste que c'est un baiser." Je la détaillai à un moment donné... elle avait sa casquette de baseball rose avec comme 3 nœuds collés sur le haut, des rubans jetés autour de son cou comme une sorte de collier de Mardi Gras de prisunic et avait son pantalon de pyjama de flanelle aux motifs de Noël enfoncé dans ses bottes Christian Dior à mille dollars. Rien digne de Vogue, mais pour moi elle ressemblait à un million de dollars simplement parce qu'elle était tout sourire et évidemment foutrement plus heureuse que je l'avais vue depuis un moment.

Bella offrit à ma Maman et à Papa cet énorme journal crème, relié cuir, chose qui était une sorte de livre arbre généalogique-souvenirs. L'idée était que nous pourrions tous écrire dedans avant la naissance de l'enfant, parce que tout allait changer et elle pensait que les choses devraient être transcrites pour se souvenir comment c'était maintenant. Ma mère aima ça et franchement, c'était un cadeau très attentionné. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais autant Bella.

Elle m'offrit ce bracelet de poignet funky en cuir que j'aimais bien et un chandail en cachemire vert pâle qui semblait beaucoup trop cher pour le budget de Bella. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas trop confiant dans la couleur, mais une fois que je l'eus essayé, il faisait paraître mes yeux foutrement cool donc je l'avais porté toute la journée. Elle m'avait également donné un énorme sac de Hershey's Kisses (_chocolats délicieux comme un baiser de la marque Hershey_) et Hugs (_chocolats délicieux comme un câlin_) chuchotant que ce serait pour toutes les fois où elle ne pouvait pas me donner la chose réelle. Je dus détourner le regard afin qu'elle ne voie pas la peine sur mon visage à ces mots.

Mes parents avaient pris pour Bella, Rose et Alice des bons-cadeaux dans des magasins de lingerie chics haut de gamme de Seattle ce que je croyais être assez bien pensé, considérant qu'ils savaient que les achats profiteraient probablement lors de rapports sexuels à au moins deux de leurs enfants.

Ils avaient pris pour nous trois des casques, qui, lorsque nous les avions ouverts, nous avaient fait immédiatement penser que nous allions avoir des motos. Papa nous remis au lieu de cela, des photos de VTT qui étaient juste comme cool. Il se disait qu'étant donné que nous vivions dans une région reculée et boisée, nous devrions profiter de la superficie. Ma mère était évidemment furieuse à l'idée de nous sur des Quads, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ouvert la boîte avec dedans les clés de son tout nouveau SUV Mercedes sept places, et alors tout fut oublié et pardonné sur le moment.

Tous les gars, y compris mon grand-père, eurent des petits hélicoptères télécommandés de la part de Bella qui furent franchement, les meilleurs cadeaux de tous. Tous les cinq avions combattus avec comme des mômes, allant nous écraser dans les autres aéronefs jusqu'à ce que la palle d'Emmett tombe et il en avait presque pleuré. Gramps fut appelé d'urgence tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner pour une opération qui craignait, terminant temporairement notre guerre d'hélicoptères.

Le reste de la journée avait été passée aux jeux vidéo et à manger des biscuits de Noël et mettre la raclée au ping-pong à Bella. Sérieusement, cette fille était craignos dans tout type de sports et était en fait sacrément fière de l'être. Elle avait au moins, contrairement à son mépris flagrant pour tout type de stratégies au bowling, fait un véritable effort dans son swings…mais elle avait quand même paumé, peu importe.

Au moment où Gran servit les queues de homard sur la table, Gramps revint de l'hôpital, épuisé et couvert de neige. Jasper le petit malin de connard qu'il était, me défia de faire des rennes avec les serviettes du diner, comme si c'était même possible. Je veux dire, allez… comment faire les putains de bois? Je refusai de me livrer à sa stupidité, à la place je fis des fleurs et les coinçais dans les verres à vin. Emmett secoua la tête, complètement écœuré avec mes habitudes domestiques.

On mangea comme des cochons léchant le beurre sur nos doigts et parlant la bouche pleine. Nous avions eu une tarte aux cerises fait-maison garnie de crème glacée et puis regardé "La vie est belle(_It's a Wonderful Life,_ film de Frank Capra 1946) jusqu'à ce que tout le monde disparaisse. J'adorais ce film et avait un penchant bizarre pour Mary pour une raison inconnue.

Le lendemain, nous étions presque bloqués par la neige parce que le chasse-neige avait été retardé pour une durée indéterminée. L'hôpital payait pour ça car s'ils avaient besoin de mon grand-père en cas d'urgence la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient entendre était qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de son domicile. Nous avions passé toute la journée à foutrement pelleter l'immense allée, utilisant la stupide souffleuse à neige qui m'avait complètement épuisé et me fit sentir l'essence et avoir les mains et les bras qui vibraient même après avoir éteint cette merde.

Ensuite, Bella était sortie et avait décidé de faire un ange de neige au milieu de la pelouse. Je lui avais lancé une boule de neige en plein milieu du cul, lui disant que c'était une petite tape d'amour et j'avais souri satisfait, tandis que je haussais innocemment les épaules.

Apparemment, c'était le seul moyen que j'en vienne même à claquer ce cul…

Au moins, je visais encore bien avec une boule de neige. Elle me lança un regard furieux, ramassa un peu de neige et tenta de faire une boule. Elle prit du temps pour aligner son tir et fit de grands gestes pour me la lancer. Elle passa au-dessus de ma tête haut la main et frappa mon père direct à l'arrière de sa tête.

Et avec ça elle dit"Oh merde," et retourna en courant dans la maison. Ce fut le meilleur moment de la journée.

Lundi matin, nous devenions tous en quelque sorte fous à lier et tournions comme des lions en cage, mais j'avais vraiment peur d'aller où que ce soit. Em et Jazz voulaient essayer tous les trucs proposés par le complexe sportif qui avait ouvert dans le quartier. J'avais demandé à Bella si elle voulait y aller et elle avait décliné poliment disant qu'elle préfèrerait garder l'humiliation publique due à son manque de compétences athlétiques limitée à la salle de jeux de mes grands-parents et au gymnase du lycée de Forks et ajouta ensuite qu'elle préfèrerait plutôt avoir les ongles arrachés un par un que d'être soumise à la torture d'être obligée de participer à quelque chose ayant trait au sport.

Parfois, je souhaitais qu'elle me dise comment elle se sentait vraiment.

Ma mère et ma grand-mère l'invitèrent à faire des emplettes avec elles, nous rassérénant tous les deux qu'elle fût capable de sortir de la maison pour faire quelque chose qu'elle aimait bien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait lorsque je l'entendis demander s'il y avait un _Victoria's secret_ dans le voisinage et le dissimuler ensuite rapidement quand elle dit avoir laissé son soutien-gorge noir à la maison, alors que je savais que c'était des conneries, parce que j'avais vu son soutien-gorge noir accroché dans la salle de bain. En fait, je crois même que c'était il y a une heure ou deux. Ouais… J'étais ce putain de désespéré.

Quand elle partit se doucher, j'en fis de même, seul cette fois… soignant et nettoyant mon pauvre pénis irrité délicatement avec une lingette ultra douce. Cela me rappela un petit vieillard chauve, raillé et brulé par le vent, assis entre deux rochers géants. Tout seul, avec personne à aimer.

_Jésus Christ, je suis une foutue pédale. La plupart des gars considèrent leur pénis comme des Anacondas ou des Generals ou des Transformers...le mien ressemble au gars de 'Laugh In(_série TV humoristique_) qui ne peut pas avoir un banc dans le parc sans se faire taper dessus par la femme aux pigeons. D'abord Candid Camera, et maintenant Laugh In. Je devrais peut-être appeler Aro le Connard et voir s'il voudrait bien passer un accord. Je vous donnerai tout ce qui est derrière le rideau numéro deux si vous me rendez ma putain de vie._

_J'avais vraiment besoin d'arrêter de regarder ces merdes des années 70 à la télé tard dans la nuit._

Après avoir lavé et rasé méticuleusement mes parties sensibles avec un soin extrême et prudence, je versai du shampooing au creux de ma main, massant mon cuir chevelu alors que je me lavais, me demandant comment ça serait si Bella faisait courir ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'avais été soudain perturbé dans ma rêverie par Emmett, qui, sans même frapper, fit irruption dans la salle de bain, au téléphone avec Rosalie, pour pisser. Ça ne me ressemblait pourtant pas d'oublier de verrouiller la porte.

"Bro, putain tu ne peux pas frapper?" rouspétai-je, secouant la tête. Il m'ignora, soutenant qu'il devait se soulager… tandis qu'il était au téléphone…avec sa petite amie. Je me demandai si elle pouvait l'entendre et si ça ne la dégoutait pas.

_Cela lui servirait de leçon s'il faisait tomber son putain de téléphone droit dans les toilettes._

"Em, ne tire pas la chasse, OK, implorai-je, lui rappelant que, malgré la nouvelle façade de la maison de mes grands-parents, les tuyaux y étaient foutrement vieux et ne pouvait pas assurer une température de l'eau constante si on tirait la chasse. Il m'ignora, suppliant Rose de l'écouter. Il était tellement un putain d'obsédé.

_Ouais, je sais…c'est moi qui dit ça._

Je me rinçai les cheveux, fermant fort les yeux. J'entendis le flux bruyant de sa pisse frappant l'eau se calmer et lui répétai encore une fois, "Em…putain ne tire pas la chasse, OK?"

Pas de réponse. Fils de pute…

Toujours en plaisantant dans les deux sens au téléphone, il re-zippa son pantalon. "Emmett…putain ne tire pas la cha…"

Et au milieu de la phrase, il tira la chasse, provoquant le passage instantané d'une eau chaude agréable à chaud bouillant. Ça toucha mon pénis en premier…mon pauvre pénis, meurtri, irrité, pelé était maintenant complètement ébouillanté.

J'avais crié comme une putain de fille, ouvrant la porte de verre à la volée, me foutant qu'elle cogne violemment contre le plan de toilette. Emmett éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

"Ooohhh bordel…je te rappelle.". Alors qu'il fermait d'un coup sec son téléphone il arracha son cul de la salle de bain, il fut à peine à la porte de la chambre que je m'élançai sur son dos, l'entrainant au sol avec un bruit lourd et sourd sur le tapis. J'attrapai sa tête, la fracassant à plusieurs reprises contre le plancher, moitié joueur, moitié sérieux, ne tenant absolument pas compte que j'étais gelé, foutrement trempé jusqu'aux os et à poil, agrippé quasiment à mon frère.

Jasper, qui était tranquillement allongé sur son lit camion de pompier en train de lire attentivement un magazine porno, regarda et fit remarquer d'un air détaché, "Je vais devoir me bruler les yeux à l'eau de Javel maintenant, merci pour ça, connards."

L'ignorant, je poursuivais mon assaut sur Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se soustraire à ma prise en se retournant sur le dos. A un moment, il me jeta à travers la pièce d'une puissante poussée, riant tous deux alors nous luttions.

Soudain, complètement hors d'haleine et grandement surpris, Emmett dit, "E…c'est quoi ce bordel avec ta queue? Tu la branles direct la peau! Et tu as carrément tondu la pelouse de la satané saleté!"

Je regardai vers le bas me rendant compte que j'étais en effet dans un triste état, baissant juste la tête embarrassé. Le petit vieux baissa la tête aussi.

Emmett suffoqua avec un ricanement. "Holy fuck c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent…si tu joues trop longtemps avec, elle va se ratatiner et tomber! Jésus, E, vas-tu devenir aveugle aussi ?

E... Peux-tu me voir? E parle-moi mon pote. Je suis là". Il agitait ses mains devant mon visage.

"C'est ton grand frère. Combien de doigts ai-je à la main?" demanda-t-il sarcastique, en me faisant un doigt d'honneur et que je retenais un ricanement. "Aww putain, Jazz, il est aveugle aussi." Je repoussai ses mains soufflant et le traitant de trou du cul.

"Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas là?" Il fit un cercle avec sa main devant mon entrejambe nu, la voix fêlée d'une sincère préoccupation.

Jasper suffoqua en se levant, réalisant pour quelle raison j'étais rasé. "Holy fuck ! Tu l'as fait hein? Le truc cloner une queue du sex-shop! Est-ce que ça fonctionne? L'as-tu utilisé?"

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, avant d'attraper une chemise qui trainait négligemment sur le sol pour me couvrir.

_Jésus putain de Christ… comme si ma vie sexuelle n'était pas assez embarrassante._

Je soupirai, éclatant de rire ce qui ne m'aidait pas. "Oui, oui et putain non." Emmett exigea une explication de ce dont parlait Jasper, nous donnant un bon fou rire à tous les trois. Je leur fis promettre de n'en rien dire à Bella, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit embarrassée, ou qu'elle pense que je le leur avais délibérément dit. Emmett me félicita quasiment de mon ingéniosité pour le pénis scintillant et de l'esprit d'invention pour le gant, malgré le mal qui pouvait en avoir résulté.

Mais ce connard ne pouvait pas juste laisser passer ça, parce que je pus l'entendre chanter, "Jingle boules, Jingle boules, Eddie n'as aucun poil…" alors qu'il passait la porte.

Une fois que nous arrivâmes au SportsPlex plus tard dans l'après-midi, chacun se dispersa vers ses propres activités, sauf mon père et moi. Alors que nous testions diverses options ensemble, il me fit ce regard bizarre, passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Il m'enfonça à ras des yeux ma nouvelle casquette de baseball arborant les armoiries de la famille Cullen. Non seulement il me semblait être tout à fait privilégié de la porter, mais j'avais le net sentiment que ça rendait Carlisle fier de me voir avec.

"Ça rend bien sur toi", dit-il, presque rayonnant. "Comment vas-tu, fiston?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Pas mal. Si ce n'avait pas été les antidépresseurs, néanmoins, je serais probablement en mille morceaux à présent."

Il acquiesça de la tête, expirant. "J'admire ta force. Je suis fier de toi, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ça mais c'est vrai et il me paraît important de te le faire savoir."

Je souris un peu. "Merci papa. Je euh...J'apprécie. Hé écoute, j'ai une question à te poser".

Nous avions tourné au coin, à côté des cages de frappe. Juste leur vue fit un peu accélérer mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas tout à fait faire la distinction entre le sentiment venant de l'anxiété, la peur refoulée ou la totale exaltation. Mon regard était concentré sur ce petit garçon, peut-être dix ans environ, seul dans une cage. Son swing était fermé et ça me démangeait de le corriger. Mon père se racla la gorge en souriant un peu voyant clair en moi. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit ou certaine merde. Bizarre.

"Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?"

"Oh…ouais. Euh, j'ai remarqué que les cheveux de Bella tombent comme… beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Il inclina la tête sur le côté les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce une perte de cheveux tellement importante qu'elle est chauve par endroits ou est-ce juste d'excessifs brins sporadiques?" Tout ce que je pouvais imaginer dans mon esprit était Bella assise sur le sol entre mes jambes et moi fouillant dans ses cheveux, comme une sorte de putain de singe.

"Hum, non, elle n'est certainement pas chauve…Je ne pense pas…mais il y a comme des cheveux partout sur le sol, sur sa taie d'oreiller et dans les canalisations et ce n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. J'aurais remarqué quelque chose comme ça. Ça me répugne en quelque sorte."

"Bon, tout le monde perd des cheveux Edward, c'est naturel. Mais une perte de cheveux importante comme celle-ci est souvent causée par un changement hormonal, comme la ménopause ou la grossesse..." Il arqua son sourcil vers moi avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Je levai les mains en défense. "Bon, ce n'est pas mon gosse, c'est certain. Non Papa, elle est encore euh... pas... hum... il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle soit enceinte." Je me sentis honteux pour raconter à mon père de telles choses personnelles sur Bella. Certes, elle n'apprécierait pas que mon père soit au courant de sa virginité. C'est genre ironique comment quelque chose dont une femme il y a 50 ans se sentirait fière…de nos jours l'embarrassait juste.

Il gloussa, apparemment soulagé. "Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose alors. Ça peut aussi être causé par le stress. Tu penses que c'est possible qu'elle soit en situation de stress? Je suis conscient qu'elle a de l'anxiété et qu'elle prend des médicaments pour ça, c'est un facteur probable".

"Ouais…elle a de l'anxiété, mais le stress, vraiment?" Je pouvais franchement seulement me rappeler ne l'avoir vue stressée que la veille de Thanksgiving, et bon, quelques fois lorsque j'étais passé par certaines de mes merdes. "Je me demande… Je veux dire, la seule chose qui pourrait éventuellement accentuer son stress c'est…moi."

Carlisle hocha la tête. "Ce qui n'est pas rare dans une relation, Edward. Elle prend probablement sur elle ton anxiété ainsi que la sienne. Tu dois lui parler à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait bénéficier d'une thérapie aussi." Son téléphone sonna avant que je puisse répondre. Alors qu'il le retirait de sa poche, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et marmonna, "Merde, c'est le bureau, excuse-moi."

Je restai un moment entouré du son caractéristique des balles du baseball individuel catapultées par une machine lançant à vitesse régulière, rythmée. J'avais été dans des cages de frappe pratiquement toute ma vie, me tenant prêt alors que je tenais la batte de manière correcte, anticipant le prochain lancer… me préparant à frapper, cognant comme un connard dans le fond de la cage. Ça avait été mon activité préférée à faire avec les mains jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'art de la masturbation. À ce moment-là, j'avais réalisé que j'étais très doué avec mes mains dans de nombreux domaines différents.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux l'enfant dans la cage. Je regardai alentour voir s'il était avec un adulte, mais je ne vis personne attendre près de lui. Il était manifestement en train de se démener avec la batte, faisant incontestablement preuve qu'il faisait un véritable effort dans ce qu'il essayait de faire. Mais son allure en général était triste et débordée.

C'était tellement frustrant de regarder ce gamin. Tout d'abord, la batte qu'il utilisait était de la mauvaise foutue taille. Où diable étaient ses parents? Il était dans une cage de niveau Little Ligue avec une batte de niveau Pony. Pas étonnant, qu'il ne puisse pas frapper la foutue balle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix ans environ et aurait dû être dans une cage Bambino fournie avec le matériel correct avant qu'il se blesse. N'y avait-il même personne travaillant dans cette putain de boite qui savait ce que diable ils faisaient?

Il avait un swing convenable, mais avec sa batte trop grande et le poids quand elle retombait il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas se déplacer dans les temps. Sans parler de la machine qui propulsait des balles rapides au-delà sa tête. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait un potentiel certain. Sa position était correcte, mais tout fonctionnait contre lui. Son foutu coude était constamment retombé ce qui était frustrant à regarder et je suis certain que c'était décourageant pour lui car il ne rentrait jamais en contact avec la balle. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune assistance et apparemment une fois que les branleurs d'ici ont pris ton argent et ils ne font plus attention à toi.

En le regardant, tous ces souvenirs envahirent mon esprit. C'était tellement bizarre….comme un putain de diaporama. Toutes mes années d'observation et d'apprentissage et de répétition me revinrent. Pieds écartés…Épaules carrées….Talon relevé… Vise et swingue… Pieds écartés…Épaules carrées….Talon relevé… Vise et swingue. Je pouvais encore entendre mes entraîneurs enfoncer ça sans cesse dans mon crâne. C'était une règle de base apprise le premier jour à la **Little** Ligue. Et c'était drôle parce qu'après toutes ces années elle courait toujours dans ma tête à chaque fois que je touchai le marbre. Bon, à chaque fois que j'avais l'habitude de toucher le marbre.

Je me répétais ce mantra plusieurs fois comme s'il était enraciné dans mon cerveau. Attiré comme un papillon par une flamme, je m'avançai lentement plus près de la cage, verrouillai mes doigts au grillage et finis par me positionner derrière le petit garçon. Chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, je la fermais avant de permettre aux mots de s'échapper. Merde…était-ce ma place ? Qui avait dit qu'il voulait même les conseils non sollicités d'un connard de has-been?

Je ne pouvais certainement pas avoir des ennuis à parler de manière inoffensive à un gosse âgé de dix ans dans un lieu public. Ce que je craignais le plus, c'était que j'avais foutrement peur de lui donner des indications, pensant que quelqu'un qui me verrait pourrait penser que j'étais un pervers.

Dieu…que diable m'ont-ils fait?

Je secouai la tête m'admonestant intérieurement pour cette hésitation.

_Oh, mec déjà foutu, Masen._

_Merde… je veux dire Cullen_

"Hey Buddy…" Le gosse fit demi-tour timidement.

Relâchant une main de la batte, il pointa sa poitrine, "Moi?"

J'acquiesçai de la tête, ajoutant doucement, "Peux-tu appuyer sur le bouton rouge là? Je ne veux pas que la balle sorte tant que tu n'es pas prêt. Sais-tu que tu es dans la mauvaise cage? Celle-ci est considérée pour la Little Ligue et plus. Quel est ton âge?" Je gardai un ton doux et ferme.

Avec ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, il répondit"J'ai 10 ans. Bon, presque… j'aurai 10 ans le mois prochain."

Définitivement au mauvais endroit. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à cette cage là-bas. Les balles sont plus lentes et la distance est mieux". J'utilisai ma tête pour pointer en direction de la cage appropriée.

"Mais j'ai encore 2 jetons dans cette machine", dit-il en pointant.

"C'est bon, je peux te rembourser. Es-tu avec quelqu'un?" Je regardai à nouveau autour et toujours pas de parent.

"Oh, hum…, ma sœur travaille ici et ma mère m'a laissé tomber donc je peux avoir un parcours avec elle lorsqu'elle est au travail. Elle me donne des jetons et je l'attends juste jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini". Bien ce qui explique un peu tout ce bazar. Ce pauvre gamin n'a probablement aucun modèle masculin dans sa vie. C'était présomptueux de penser que j'avais un quelconque droit de penser ça, juste parce qu'il avait de misérables aptitudes à frapper.

"Laisse-moi voir cette batte. Puis-je te montrer quelque chose?" J'arquai un sourcil et m'agenouillai pour que nous puissions avoir les yeux au même niveau. Je me souvenais que quand j'étais petit je détestais avoir à lever les yeux sur les personnes qui me parlaient. "Regarde bien là, sur le côté de la batte. Ça t'indique pour quelle division elle est bonne et le poids du drop. Sais-tu ce que c'est?" Il me regarda avec de grands yeux curieux secouant la tête en signe que non.

"Le drop est la différence de poids entre ce que mesure la batte et ce qu'elle pèse. Cette batte mesure 32 pouces _81 cm_)et pèse 29 onces 800g.). Je lui montrai les chiffres sur le bord de la poignée. C'est un drop négatif de 3. Vois ici, regarde." Je lui montrai le grand 3 avec le signe moins devant. Quand je mis la batte contre lui, elle arrivait environ 4 pouces (_10 cm_) au-dessus de sa taille.

_(Ici les unités ont été gardées parce que le -3 (29-32) n'aurait rien dit et la différence entre les grammes et les centimètres n'aurait rien voulu dire)_

"Vois-tu jusqu'où ça t'arrive? Cette batte est de toute façon trop grande et trop lourde c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu dois faire autant d'efforts pour frapper."

"Oh,", déclara-t-il. "Je l'ai choisie parce qu'elle avait des flammes dessus."

J'essayai de ne pas rouler des yeux, sachant qu'à dix ans les flammes étaient une raison suffisante pour choisir une batte. "Bien, je peux comprendre ça. C'est cool l'apparence, mais ce n'est pas la bonne taille. Essaie celle-là." Je mis quelques jetons dans la machine adaptée, remis son casque de frappe sur lui et l'envoyai dans la cage.

"Maintenant écoute… garde tes épaules droites, pieds écartés. Pivote ton pied droit quand tu relèves le talon." Il suivit mes instructions à la lettre. "Bon. Bon. Maintenant garde le niveau de ta batte et swingue jusqu'à la balle. Ne laisse pas ton coude tomber. Garde-le comme un triangle."

Il souleva son coude de sorte qu'il soit parallèle au sol. "Comme ça?", demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

"Parfait. Maintenant écarte un peu plus tes jambes." Il fit comme je le lui disais, se déplaçant sur les demies-pointes de ses chaussures de sport jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à l'aise avec la position.

"Bon, maintenant swingue", dis-je, gesticulant à la machine en face de nous sur le point d'expulser une balle. Elle catapulta une autre balle sur lui à ce moment le gosse bascula sa batte dans un arc proche de la perfection expédiant la balle dans le filet derrière le dispositif. Il se retourna vers moi rayonnant.

"C'était super, Buddy. Essaie à nouveau." Je pouvais voir défiler le mantra dans sa tête Pieds écartés…Épaules carrées….Talon relevé… Vise et swingue. Il se prépara à y aller de nouveau, cette fois se défonçant sans aucun doute. Je pouvais clairement voir à son attitude et son apparence générale plus intense qu'il était fier de lui. Il termina les jetons tout sourire.

J'étais sur le point d'aller retrouver mon père, qui n'était pas encore revenu, mais le gosse me fit signe de la main de m'approcher de lui. Il ouvrit la cage et je restai à la porte.

"Je te remercie pour ton aide. Ça marche, ce que tu dis!" Il était tellement foutrement heureux que cela fit gonfler mon cœur pour lui.

"Bon, je suis heureux pour l'aide," répondis-je.

"Mon nom est Ethan, mais mes amis m'appellent E parfois," dit-il, me tendant fièrement la main pour serrer la mienne.

Je lui tendis la main en retour, souriant d'un air satisfait au petit homme en face de moi. "Je suis Edward et mes amis m'appelle E aussi."

Il sourit à cela. "C'est ton tour maintenant." Il me remit la batte avec les flammes. Une, presque identique à celle de l'équipement dans mon sac entassé dans le fond du garage.

Je restai bouche bée devant la batte qu'il tendait généreusement vers moi, une ombre de panique monta dans ma gorge. Pouvais-je faire cela ? Quelle était la putain de grande affaire de toute façon…c'était juste une batte. Mais une partie de moi avait juste peur de se sentir l'aluminium dans mes mains à nouveau, sachant qu'une fois que je l'aurais en main et entendrais le Ping quand la balle frapperait l'endroit tendre cela enflammerait cette passion de nouveau. Pourrais-je même putain gérer ça?

Inspirant profondément, je pris la batte de Little Man E et reculai faisant quelques swings d'échauffement. La batte était un peu déséquilibrée, ce dont j'étais certain en raison du nombre de mauvais traitement subis ici par tous ces connards d'ignorants. Elle était presque déglinguée, mais là encore, comme je l'étais. Nous étions assortis d'une certaine putain de façon. La peinture était effacée où autrefois des flammes colorées avaient été peintes avec soin. L'ironie ne m'avait pas échappé.

E me sourit et me remit le casque qu'il avait sur lui avec un jeton que je plaçai sur le banc d'essai en face de la cage.

"Allez E," dit-il allègrement. "Je veux voir comment un pro fait ça".

Avec un soupir et un modeste sourire presque d'excuse, je répondis, "Je ne suis pas pro, Buddy."

"Tu es la chose la plus proche qui n'en ai jamais été un. S'il te plait, est-ce que je peux te regarder? Ma sœur n'aura pas fini son travail avant une autre …" Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du grand mur... "Demi-heure. Elle termine à quinze heures et j'ai fini tous les jetons".

Je me senti immédiatement mal sachant que c'était à cause de moi qu'il avait gaspillé le reste de ses jetons quand je l'avais tiré de la cage inappropriée. Je lui pris le casque de frappe, faisant faire demi-tour à ma casquette de base-ball et le glissai sur ma tête. Le poids et le resserrement de ça autour de ma tête était tellement familiers que ça m'effraya réellement un peu. Je l'ajustai donc les trous étaient sur mes oreilles et avançai dans la cage. Je définis ensuite la vitesse de la balle et tapotai le faux peint en face de moi pour m'assurer que j'étais à la bonne distance.

Puis ça arriva.

THONK!

La balle s'échappa de la machine et siffla directement vers ma tête. Je ne l'avais pas encore vue venir. Je fis un pas en arrière et secouai la tête. La journée où j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et mes coéquipiers se rejoua dans mon esprit.

Debout dans le bureau du juge.

Le regard consterné sur le visage de ma mère.

Les sourires de merde des parents de Charlotte.

THONK!

Une autre balle droit sur moi. Je reculai encore, le cœur allant à toute allure et les battements pulsant abondamment dans mes oreilles.

Ethan passa la barrière. "Es-tu Ok, Mec ? Tu dois faire attention mec…ces balles vont à la cadence d'une horloge."

Je lui fis signe de la tête pour lui faire savoir que je l'avais entendu avant de revenir au marbre. Sérieusement, je me sentais comme si j'avais encore quatre ans... terrifié, paumé, ravi. Je souris légèrement, me souvenant de ce que l'entraîneur me disait quand j'étais petit. Ne laisse pas la balle juste aller, c'est clair Eddie. Essaie au moins de swinguer. Toujours se baisser en swinguant. Au moins tu sauras que tu as essayé."

Quand la balle arriva à nouveau… pieds écartés…épaules carrées….talon relevé…

Et cette fois-là putain je swinguai frappant droit dans cette fille de pute de balle. Directement dans toutes mes blessures et douleurs et honte. Direct dans les antidépresseurs et les putains d'attaques de panique. Swinguai droit dans une année d'imitation de ma vie et de mensonges et des putains d'agents de probation. Touchai direct dans la Cour qui m'a imposé une thérapie et les conneries d'ordres d'interdiction. Et je frappai encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon poignet soit mort et mes mains me causent une douleur si épouvantable qu'elles me brûlaient comme si elles étaient en feu.

Je regardai vers Ethan. Il était là suspendu à la barrière dans la même position que j'avais il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais cette fois, il était en train de _m_'aider. Il me fit un énorme sourire, avec des fossettes grandes comme le putain de Grand Canyon.

"C'était génial, Edward. Je dois y aller, ma sœur vient de m'appeler. Merci encore pour ton aide. C'était super de te rencontrer". Il agita la main alors qu'il se retournait pour partir.

Je le rappelai, "Hey Ethan ? C'était super de te rencontrer aussi, Buddy. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, OK?" Il repartit en souriant.

Expirant un énorme souffle d'épuisement et meurtri émotionnellement**,** je sortis de la cage, appuyai la batte contre elle et m'assis sur mon casque. Reprenant mes jetons placés sur le banc, je m'éloignai de la cage, mon esprit allant dans un million de directions.

Quelque part dans le dôme, j'entendis le rire jovial d'Em alors que lui, Jazz et papa frappaient un seau de balles dans un simulateur de swing de golf. Je restai en arrière et les regardai alors qu'ils plaisantaient entre eux et essayant chacun de faire foirer l'autre. Je jetai un regard autour de la nouvelle installation. Tables de baby-foot et billards plus à droite. Une boutique pro à gauche. Un restaurant et un bar. Cet endroit était bien aménagé. Le trop minable Forks n'avait pas quelque chose comme ça.

Puis je le vis... un simulateur de lancer. Faisant disparaître les frissons qui me traversaient le dos, je marchai vers lui regardant derrière moi pour m'assurer que les gars étaient toujours occupés. Les jetons dans le creux de ma main semblaient soudain peser une putain de tonne.

Je lus les instructions, qui semblaient relativement simples lancer la balle et un capteur de vitesse enregistrait à combien la balle allait lorsqu'elle frappait la toile de fond. Points supplémentaires pour la vitesse et la précision si vous touchez la cible. Il y avait la silhouette d'un batteur peint sur l'écran avec une cible peinte derrière lui.

Un vieux monsieur marcha vers moi et s'assit sur un seau de balles, me remettant un gant de lanceur. Je me tournai et le regardai sceptique.

"De la part de la maison", dit-il. "Merci d'avoir pris le temps avec Ethan cet après-midi. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, et je n'ai simplement pas le temps. Vous jouez?" Il me regarda attendant une réponse.

"Avant je jouais". Lui répondis-je carrément.

"Bien, pour quelqu'un qui "avant jouait" vous êtes vraiment sacrément bon." Alors qu'il se retourna et repartit, je lui marmonnai mes remerciements ne sachant pas s'il avait entendu ou non.

Avec une énorme appréhension, je pris la balle du dessus. Elle était usée et rayée et vraiment sale, me faisant plisser le nez à la pensée de combien de mains sales y avaient transpiré. Peu importe, pour une raison quelconque je me sentais obligé de la renifler. L'arôme du cuir et la sensation brute de la balle dans ma main quand je fis courir mon pouce sur la surface me serra soudain la poitrine. Je la lançais en l'air et la rattrapais de la même main encore et encore et encore.

A nouveau, le putain d'affichage en points lumineux de "Ceci Est Ta Vie" flasha dans ma tête.

Mon père signant les papiers au Palais de justice.

Partir de l'école.

Ma première ligne de coke.

Faire les cartons.

Jazz disant adieu à Emily.

Larmes de ma grand-mère quand nous nous étions arrêtés chez elle cet après-midi-là pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, la balle quitta ma main et partit en flèche vers la cible. 119 km/h la vitesse affichée. Putain de balle. Le jeu me nargua en faisant clignoter les mots Petite Ligue des Perdants à l'écran.

Je ramassai une autre balle et une autre et une autre. 125,5... 125,5... 128,75 km/h.

Je commençai à transpirer. Ma main me faisait un mal de chien de lancer sans gant, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre non plus. 132 km/h... _Lycée Heartthrob_ s'afficha à l'écran. _Ouais, c'est moi_…

Je haîssais ce putain de jeu. Soudain, une voix entra dans mon oreille derrière moi.

"Tu te rases les couilles et maintenant tu lances comme une fille."Je me retournai pour ricaner. Putain d'Emmett.

Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais avec ça. Je lançai à nouveau. 132 km/h... 132... 135,2... 136,7. Université Joe Cool s'afficha alors que le jeu continuait à me chercher.

"Jingle ball... Jingle ball... Jingle ball... sans queue," chantait Em. Je commençais à le détester autant que cette putain de machine. Je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard furieux, bouillonnant. En coin, je vis Jazz et Papa tranquillement debout sur le côté. Em semblait être le seul assez stupide pour venir près de moi.

Levant la main à la visière de ma casquette, je la tournai vers l'arrière. Les armoiries Cullen étaient maintenant recouvertes de la sueur qui avait trempé le coton. Je détestais les casquettes moites.

Je ramassai une autre balle, cette fois sans aucune putain hésitation.

Putain de Peter et ses putains de mensonges voulant me botter le cul.

Faisant mal à Charlotte.

M'obligeant à partir en courant du bowling comme une putain de gonzesse.

Ma copine. Tout ce à quoi elle a renoncé pour être avec moi. Aucun câlin. Aucune danse. Aucuns baisers. Aucun sexe.

Putain de merde.

143 km/h...145...

La même voix d'Emmett à nouveau, "Je pensai que tes boules seraient plus rapide… tu sais… comme elles sont toutes lisses et toutes aérodynamiques. Aucune résistance au vent."

146,5...146,5... 148 km/h..._Semi-Pro Sexy_ flasha sur l'écran.

"Les cacahuètes d'Ed grillant à feu vif. Le soutien-gorge de Bella brillant dans la neige." Emmett cherchait à se faire botter le cul.

149,7 km/h... 151... 153... 153… 153…

Un grognement et une extension de jambe jusque sur le monticule, je donnai à la dernière balle tout ce qui me consumait à l'intérieur. Mon épaule hurlait... mon cœur était sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

162,5 km/h Score Élevé clignota. Des feux d'artifice explosèrent à l'écran en énormes salves simulées. Épuisé et totalement foutrement perdu émotionnellement et physiquement, je m'effondrai sur le monticule…une épave de train cassé. Mes genoux se relevèrent automatiquement à ma poitrine, ma tête pendant entre, la sueur goutant de mon front. Le gant accroché lâche dans mes mains en feu, un seau vide à mes côtés.

La voix d'Em était de nouveau dans mon oreille, seulement maintenant, je n'avais plus le courage de le défier. "Comment ça fait de les lancer au lieu de les détruire pour changer?" Il tendit sa main pour me mettre debout et puis tapa mon nom dans la liste des scores élevés avec un clin d'œil fier.

"Sors de là et va mettre de la glace sur ton épaule. Je savais que tu avais ça en toi."

J'étais en sueur, tremblant de désordre. Mon bras me semblait une nouille humide, ma main était couverte de cloques, mon tee-shirt trempait dans la sueur. Et mon esprit…eh bien, mon esprit faisait une course avec une cacophonie d'émotions diverses que je ne pouvais pas tout à fait saisir ou même déchiffrer ce que je voulais encore ressentir à nouveau.

Malgré les regards de la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée, ainsi que les expressions perplexes de mon père et de Jazz, j'avais un petit sourire satisfait.

J'avais finalement rassemblées les putains de balles pour reprendre fièrement ce qui était mien me laissant me sentir vraiment un semblant de ce que je pensais ne jamais redevenir…

Le sentiment d'être digne.

Le sentiment d'être entier.

**Au prochain chapitre et j'attends vos commentaires**

**un rappel de la fic que Space Bound Rocket publie actuellement Hawaii ****http www . fanfiction .****net/s/7476746/1/Hawaii **(enlever les espaces)

**LyraParleOr**


	27. Sur la glace mince

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

**Le voilà, le nouveau chapitre de High Anxiety, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre mais il était assez long (Bella est bavarde elle aussi). **

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes celles qui ont un compte et qui m'ont laissé un message. Je les remercie chaleureusement ainsi que les anonymes nodame, amimi31, Dian4a et... Pomme d'Amour qui j'espère me trouvera à la hauteur de ses attentes. J'adore vous lire et c'est très encourageant.**

**A une autre qui m'encourage, me supporte et me relie Space Bound Rocket, merci à toi**

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 26~ On Thin Ice**

(Sur la glace mince)

_First Glance~ Stephen Speaks_

**~Bella~**

J'avais une fois entendu dire quelque part que vous ne connaissiez pas vraiment une personne tant que vous n'aviez pas vécu avec elle.

Pouvoir vivre dans une maison avec trois adolescents avait été une expérience unique que je n'oublierai jamais, et autant j'avais rêvé de frères et de sœurs autant j'avais conçu depuis une sincère gratitude pour avoir été une enfant unique. Ce séjour m'avait permis de voir Edward et sa famille sous un nouvel éclairage. Ces garçons étaient passés d'initialement polis, gentlemen, se tenant très bien, à juste carrément grossiers et répugnants et euh… masculins.

Juste passer devant la chambre à coucher qu'ils partageaient tous les trois était une agression à mes sens olfactifs. La puanteur brulait tous les poils de mon nez…et peut-être même quelques-uns sur ma tête.

Je suppose que j'étais heureuse et devrais me sentir en quelque sorte honorée qu'ils pensent à moi comme faisant partie de leur famille, mais péter, roter, bloquer une narine d'un doigt et souffler la morve de l'autre, les savates éparpillées et le comportement grossier en général de garçon devenaient une habitude.

Esmé méritait une médaille... une grosse en or.

En revanche, pour deux personnes qui étaient mariés depuis plus de dix ans, Esmé et Carlisle étaient faute d'un terme plus approprié… excités. Je les avais attrapés deux fois se mettant la main au panier l'un l'autre et se pelotant sous le gui …. se pelotant comme dans un porno hard. Je veux dire que c'était mignon et audacieux dans une certaine mesure, mais genre choquant en même temps parce que c'était à vrai dire, les parents d'Edward et penser à eux ayant du sexe était juste…ewww._Et puisqu'elle était enceinte, à moins que le bébé soit le résultat de la deuxième Immaculée Conception, Edward doit se rendre compte qu'il était, en effet, le seul Cullen à ne pas baiser._

Je ne lui en avais même pas parlé parce qu'il en endurait assez et je ne voulais pas ajouter des visuels bouleversants au reste de sa merde. Je savais que personnellement être témoin de Charlie et Maggie se frottant l'un contre l'autre pourrait m'envoyer sur le bord. _C'est à se demander pourquoi l'école ne montre pas juste des photos de parents ayant des rapports sexuels parce que__serait un bon système de contrôle des naissances._

En raison du très sévère fiasco de la soirée au bowling, Edward présentait naturellement un peu plus que d'habitude des tendances TOC, me causant un peu d'inquiétude. Il avait réarrangé tous les trucs dans ma salle de bain et je l'avais regardé un après-midi peaufinant l'agencement de tous les cadres photos le long du manteau en bois de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit correct. Il réorganisa même les décorations sur l'arbre de Noël afin que ce soit totalement symétrique. Lorsqu'il avait pelleté la neige après Noël, je l'avais observé travailler en chemins parfaitement consécutifs, contrairement aux lignes hasardeuses qu'Em et Jasper créaient.

Même le matin de Noël alors que nous étions en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux, il avait même déchiré le papier d'emballage très soigneusement, l'avait plié en deux et puis déposé immédiatement dans le sac poubelle avant d'en arriver à ouvrir le cadeau. Il avait toujours été plus que méticuleux à la maison aussi, mais je remarquai que ça devenait progressivement encore pire ici. Il n'aurait pas commencé à manger avant que ses couverts soient alignés, que son verre d'eau soit plein et sa nourriture mise avec soin dans son assiette, sans la toucher. Au moment où il mettait la première bouchée à la bouche, je me demandais si c'était même encore chaud. Pendant ce temps, Em et Jazz en étaient à leur deuxième portion... le qualifiant de putain de maboul, rendant ça efficacement pire pour lui.

C'était tellement bizarre, plus encore que d'habitude.

J'avais bien compris qu'il avait quelques particularités et excentricités, et je l'aimais d'autant plus de les avoir parce qu'elles avaient fait d'Edward le magnifique maniaque qu'il était, mais il semblait qu'être à Chicago intensifiait ses comportements excentriques. Par-dessus tout ça, il avait de terribles cauchemars toujours à être pourchassé ou persécuté. Il se retrouvait dans ma chambre seulement pour me réveiller avec ses gémissements et parler dans son sommeil ce qui était clairement signe de cauchemar.

Les antidépresseurs étaient connus pour produire de magnifiques rêves sauvages, intenses et réalistes qui laissaient souvent la personne se demander si ce n'était pas en fait du tout un rêve, mais malheureusement, aussi intenses que soient les beaux rêves, les mauvais se tenaient dans le même ordre de grandeur sur le spectre opposé. Je voulus le questionner sur ses rêves par la suite, mais il disait ne pas pouvoir s'en rappeler du tout. Ses yeux me disaient autre chose. Je n'étais pas assez stupide savoir qu'ils étaient relatifs à Charlotte et peut-être même à caractère sexuel, et Edward voulait probablement me protéger en ne me parlant pas des détails sordides.

Sur son ordinateur portable, je recherchai TOC et ce que j'y découvris me soulagea au moins un peu. Il était courant pour une personne qui avait plus que de nettes tendances à avoir ces comportements qu'ils soient exacerbés par le stress ou l'anxiété. La situation avec Charlotte au bowling se conformait avec le sentiment général écrasant d'angoisse et le retour à la source où tout était arrivé faisaient remonter les insécurités les plus profondes d'Edward. Il avait peur de quitter la maison, de crainte d'avoir à fuir à nouveau Charlotte et avait une peur irrationnelle d'être persécuté par les vieilles dames brandissant un pain de viande pourri et de la liqueur. Et tous les trucs de propreté, eh bien, il était évident qu'essentiellement, Edward sur-contrôlait toutes les choses qu'il pouvait.

Bien que le voulant, je ne lui avais jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Je restai juste en soutien et aimante même si j'étais vraiment inquiète. Je n'étais pas comme Freud ou quoi que ce soit donc je m'appuyai essentiellement sur des articles de manuel que Google me donnait, et franchement, ça me semblait comme si j'allais voir Carlisle avec mes préoccupations, je craignais qu'Edward ait l'impression que je le trahissais…encore. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment l'aider et c'était très frustrant. Je commençai à me demander que si je laissais les choses délibérément en désordre ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire... quelque chose à contrôler. Je pourrais être un cochon fini et ensuite il pourrait passer derrière moi comme M. Propre. Je parie qu'il paraitrait encore hot s'il était chauve avec une boucle d'oreille.

Depuis la collision avec Charlotte au bowling, j'avais sincèrement renoncé à l'idée que je pourrais l'affronter, ou lui faire entrer un peu de bon sens ou taper cette salope sur la tête…tout ce qu'il peut être permis dans ce cas. Personnellement, j'aurais aimé entrer dans une attaque verbale d'une Marie-couche-toi-là en opposition au discours d'une jeune fille civilisée, mais d'une certaine façon, j'avais senti qu'Edward obtiendrait de sérieux ennuis et c'était la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu. Franchement, quand je collais le talon de mes nouvelles foutregéniales bottes dans son cul, je frissonnai à l'idée du dommage que ça causerait... aux bottes évidemment.

Putain cette stupide salope. Et soudain, ma vie était la version Forks du Jerry Springer Show. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin était d'un papa poupin et moins de dents.

Malgré cela, je savais où elle travaillait d'après les photos qu'elle avait rendues publiques sur son compte Facebook et j'étais passée par une myriade de façons dans mon esprit de m'y rendre discrètement. Sur une des photos elle tenait un diplôme pour son premier anniversaire au magasin, alors je supposais qu'aucun des Cullen ne savaient qu'elle y travaillait. Donc quand Edward avait demandé si je voulais me joindre à lui pour aller à un quelconque stupide complexe sportif, même si l'idée de passer la journée sans lui m'attristait, j'avais accepté l'invitation d'aller faire du shopping, sachant que ce serait pour moi la seule opportunité valable de faire ce que j'avais besoin de faire.

Même si j'avais passé de nombreux dîners en famille et beaucoup de temps à converser avec Esmé au niveau social et personnel, j'avais toujours du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait chez elle des sous-entendus qui indiquaient qu'elle savait que son fils et moi n'étions pas si sages que ça quand nous étions seuls. Je n'étais pas sure que ce soit de l'hostilité voilé parce qu'Edward pourrait avoir des démêlés avec la justice en raison de notre flirt illicite, ou si c'était juste le simple fait que son petit garçon puisse déflorer la fille d'à côté avec une réplique étincelante de son pénis. Je veux dire qu'elle nous avait "attrapés" dans un acte de ce genre, dans la suite pour les invités, et elle savait sacrément bien qu'Edward dormait quelques fois dans mon lit ici. Ma meilleure hypothèse était qu'elle avait en tête de nous tenir réellement loin l'un de l'autre au sens propre derrière les portes closes et arrêter tous ces mensonges à ce sujet. Si c'était seulement vrai.

Je veux dire, si nous allions être blâmés pour quelque chose, nous pourrions aussi bien être coupables de l'avoir fait réellement.

Peu importe, de temps en temps je pouvais la sentir me regarder de cette manière étrange, me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise. Cependant, une fois que nous fûmes emportées dans les ventes d'après Noël, nous avions vraiment passé un très agréable moment. J'avais eu la nette impression que autant Gran qu'Esmé appréciaient la compagnie féminine et le sentiment de normalité que je leur procuraient même si j'étais un rappel constant pour elles de ce que Edward ne pouvait pas faire.

J'en vins finalement à réaliser quelque part entre les rayons de Nordstrom et l'étalage vacant du Père Noël que Charlotte avait non seulement ruiné la vie de E, mais elle avait aussi à elle seule ruiné la vie de ceux qui l'aimaient. J'avais observé l'interaction entre Gran et Esmé et m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu une partie de lui-même dans ce bazar. Ils avaient tout autant tous perdu le Edward qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient.

Alors que nous passions devant le magasin populaire de lingerie, le cœur battant et les paumes moites de transpiration, je regardais nonchalamment à l'intérieur pour voir si je pouvais l'apercevoir. La boutique était assez bondée au milieu de leur bisannuel un acheté le deuxième à moitié prix ou quelques merdes de ce genre, donc je ne pouvais guère voir plus loin que les quatre mannequins taille négative très légèrement vêtus avec un désespéré besoin d'un steak et d'une grosse portion grasse de cheesecake. Mon estomac était noué et je subissais sans aucun doute l'expérience d'un corps extérieur parce que chaque fois que je pensais à ce que je comptais faire, j'étais moi-même sur le point de me déclencher une crise de panique.

De qui diable étais-je en train de me moquer en essayant de tenter cela? Elle me botterait probablement le cul direct entre les étincelantes ailes d'ange géantes et les soutiens-gorge push-up. Mais si ça aidait Edward, alors je devais tenter d'essayer. Je lui devais tellement. Au pire, je reviendrais à la maison avec un shorty en dentelle noire pour qu'il reluque mon cul dedans. L'autre nuit, il avait marmonné quelque chose à ce sujet dans son sommeil et puis avait gémi. Et soyons honnête… lorsque mon copain gémissait j'étais humide dans les pas-en-mesure-de-me-toucher-avec- mains expertes.

Après deux heures à parcourir les magasins chics et pousser notre chemin au travers du va et vient intermittent des foules, Esmé décida qu'il était temps de manger parce que le bébé était affamé. J'étais affamée tout autant, mais trop nerveuse pour vraiment manger quelque chose de substantiel. Nous avions commandé à déjeuner à l'espace restaurant, je pris quelques bouchées de ma salade alors qu'elles bavardaient et puis je m'étais excusée d'un air détaché pour aller "acheter mon soutien-gorge."

Comme la merde de poule mouillée que j'étais, il m'avait fallu quelque temps pour réellement entrer dans le magasin. J'avais arpenté à l'extérieur sous l'étrange regard du vigile aux portes d'entrée embauché apparemment pour sécuriser la foule de voyous achetant des soutiens-gorge. Mon cœur battait particulièrement vite, et même si je n'avais aucune idée de si elle travaillait encore ici, j'étais terrifiée à la pensée de cette confrontation. Mais je me donnais un silencieux discours de motivation qui incluait les tout à fait embarrassantes images du pénis écorché d'Edward grâce à moi et mon travail à la main de merde avec ce foutu gant de crin, pris une profonde inspiration purificatrice et enfin m'avançai.

C'était pour E. Parce que nul autre que sa famille ne s'était levé pour lui. Personne ne croyait en lui et je devais réparer ce tort.

Cela me prit comme cinq bonnes minutes à même passer le seuil, toute tremblante, en sueur et sur le point de vomir dans les bonnets C. J'avais le sentiment que si je jetais un bref coup d'œil dans l'un des nombreux miroirs autour du magasin, ma peau avait la chance d'être d'une jolie teinte verte. Une fois enfin rendue à l'intérieur de la boutique de lingerie, je fis un signe de tête à la maigre poulette d'hôtesse à l'entrée qui m'informa allègrement de la vente à moitié prix pensant apparemment j'étais trop nulle pour voir les affiches gigantesques et fit mon chemin autour de la première table de culottes. Tendant discrètement le cou, je cherchais des cheveux blonds, mais ne trouvais qu'une pléthore de trop maigres brunettes.

Lorsque la deuxième casse-pieds de mon cul de vendeuse me demanda si je voulais de l'aide, je ravalai ma peur. Sans croiser son regard, je dis d'une voix très calme, "Hum…est-ce que Charlotte travaille aujourd'hui?" Une moitié de moi avait honte parce que je voulais vraiment, vraiment qu'elle dise non, ainsi je pourrais simplement sortir de cet enfer indemne et non traumatisée. L'autre moitié... mon mauvais côté salope qui était désespérée de redonner à son petit ami sa vie et en même temps voulait perdre sa virginité, moitié qui…disait, "Vas-y putain!"

Mais je me rappelai que j'étais ici dans un but précis, lorsqu'elle répondit"Oh oui, elle est aux cabines d'essayage aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous que j'aille la chercher?"

J'avais presque vomi. Je veux dire sérieusement, comme… gerber au milieu des culottes. "Hum…non merci, je vais la trouver," répondis-je d'une toute petite voix très pathétique tout en ravalant la gargantuesque boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Elle sourit, fixa rapidement le désordre que j'avais mis dans les culottes en face d'elle et tourna les talons pour harceler quelqu'un d'autre. Momentanément, mes pensées allèrent à Edward, qui pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie parmi les sous-vêtements aux couleurs coordonnées superposés avec soin. Il pourrait tâter et assortir tout à la fois. Ce serait comme un putain de Noël et son anniversaire en un seul coup.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas juste interpeler cette fille, je savais que j'avais besoin de concevoir une sorte de plan déguisé. J'attrapai quelques robes de nuit mignonnes sur des cintres en satin et fit mon chemin très lentement vers la zone des cabines d'essayage priant que Charlotte ne me reconnaisse instantanément du bowling et flippai. Une de mes boucles rebelles surgit dans ma ligne de vision, en me rappelant que j'avais porté mes cheveux lissés dans une queue de cheval ce soir-là. Mais aujourd'hui, ils retombaient en grandes boucles bouffantes, parce que je les avais laissés libres, ne voulant pas perdre plus de cheveux que ce n'était déjà fait. Nous étions restés là environ trois secondes avant que j'aie bondi pour suivre Edward dans sa brusque fuite, donc je doutais sérieusement qu'elle aurait même pu voir autre chose que mon dos s'enfuyant.

Je me trouvais à l'entrée du vestiaire près du rack grouillant de vêtements mis au rebut, gorge sèche et cœur battant la chamade. Mon estomac vacilla quand je vis des mèches barbe de maïs des cheveux blonds retombant sur un pull noir. Elle raccrochait une chemise de nuit rose sur les clips d'un cintre en satin dont elle avait été retirée. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je m'attendais à voir. Des cornes peut-être à travers ses boucles blondes…une fourche…des crocs peut-être ? Mais je lui donnai un regard bienveillant avant qu'elle puisse se rendre compte que je n'étais pas juste une autre cliente à attendre pour attirer son attention.

Charlotte était Jolie. Elle avait de blonds cheveux soyeux qui retombaient au-dessous de ses épaules, de grands yeux bleus et des cils épais les entourant. Elle était trop maquillée à mon avis, et l'ombre d'un rouge à lèvres rose était beaucoup trop insipide pour sa peau pâle, mais ses simples clous d'oreilles en diamant et l'anneau de platine en forme de cœur à son troisième doigt me disait qu'elle avait de l'argent. Son tailleur pantalon noir et son simple chandail étaient élégants et clairement couteux, flattant ses courbes voluptueuses. Elle n'était certainement pas une de ces brunettes orphelines que le magasin employait. Je me demandai pourquoi une fille avec des parents riches aurait même besoin de travailler après tout.

Dans les secondes avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent les miens, j'évaluai cette fille debout à ma gauche, si apparemment innocente et sympathique. Elle savait ce que c'était d'embrasser Edward et d'avoir sa bouche sur la sienne, d'être enveloppée dans son parfum et elle savait ce qu'était de l'avoir à l'intérieur d'elle, de l'entendre gémir parce qu'elle était capable de le faire se sentir bien, peu importe s'il était à peine cohérent à ce moment-là. Elle connaissait Edward avant qu'il soit en colère et amer et brisé. Elle était privilégiée encore pour l'avoir vu grandir de garçon à jeune homme, pour assister aux succès qu'il atteignait en sport et à l'école, pour le voir capable d'être social avec son large groupe d'amis. Elle le connaissait quand il souriait librement et quand il était amusant avec son entourage, du temps où il avait le contrôle absolu de sa vie et de son destin jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui enlève.

Et autant je voulais retourner à la sécurité de l'espace restaurant, autant je savais que j'avais besoin de faire de mon mieux pour lui reprendre ce contrôle.

J'observais ses mains… aux ongles fraîchement manucurés avec les élégantes extrémités blanches voletant sur le tissu de la chemise de nuit qu'elle aplanissait. J'imaginais ces mains sur Edward…effleurant son visage, enchevêtrés dans ses cheveux. Peut-être que quand elle avait fait courir ses ongles sur son torse, elle avait touché son nouveau piercing, le faisant siffler de douleur…ou peut-être n'a-t-il même rien senti du tout parce qu'il était si lourdement drogué par les médicaments et en état d'ébriété. Peut-être avant de réaliser ce qui même se passait, il avait apprécié de la sentir au-dessus de lui, d'être à l'intérieur d'elle…

_Ugh…_

Ce qu'elle lui avait pris avec tant de désinvolture, était vraiment très, très précieux pour moi. A ce moment précis, je réalisai que non seulement je la détestais absolument pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais que j'étais également jalouse d'elle pour avoir été en mesure de le faire. Je n'avais jamais été consciente ô combien je ressentais ces deux sentiments jusqu'à ce que je regarde ses mains.

_Cher Dieu,_

_Faites que tout aille bien. Veuillez me donner le courage de réellement lui parler et s'il vous plait, je vous implore s'il vous plait de faire qu'elle m'écoute. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais tout cela se rapporte à la même chose et je sacrifierais tout ce que j'ai si vous pouviez juste..._

"Puis-je vous aider?" Son sourire blanc étincelant était à moitié sincère, imposé simplement parce que sa position l'obligeait à être amicale et courtoise. Et si c'était une question monotone pour elle qu'elle posait un million de fois par jour, c'était poignant pour moi.

"Oui, vous pouvez m'aider, répondis-je dans un souffle, pas vraiment capable de sentir ma voix ou mes mains et mes pieds d'ailleurs. Elle fronça ses sourcils blonds parfaitement arqués pensant probablement combien j'étais bizarre, avant de me prendre les articles pour les accrocher à la patère dans la cabine d'essayage vide la plus proche. Sa main frôla la mienne, chaude et douce… main qui avait été partout sur Edward quand il les avait voulus et quand il ne les avait pas voulus.

Alors qu'elle s'était tournée pour me laisser, elle dit d'un air détaché, "mon nom est Charlotte et je vais être juste à l'extérieur si vous avez besoin de quelque chose." Je me serais presque jetée sur ses couteuses chaussures noires.

Avant qu'elle puisse partir, dans un moment d'instinctive auto préservation qui lança mon combat intime essentiel ou la réponse au vol, je saisis sa main dans la mienne, l'arrêtant.

_Reste forte, Bella. Edward a besoin que tu fasses ça._

"Charlotte…" Je pinçai les lèvres, clignant froidement des paupières, toujours avec sa main prise dans la mienne. L'ironie de cela, que j'étais en train de tenir la main de la fille qui m'empêchait de tenir la main du garçon que j'aimais, n'était pas absente. Son sourire vacilla un peu alors qu'elle étudiait mon visage dans la confusion. Son regard bleu parcouru tout mon corps rapidement, évaluant mes vêtements avant de se reposer au sommet de ma tête et puis revenir à mes yeux.

Elle suffoqua, reculant d'un pas. Sa main libre couvrit sa bouche et me montra du doigt. "Je te _connais_…tu étais avec Ed…tu étais au bowling!"

_La salope ne pouvait même pas dire son nom._

Je hochai la tête, confirmant sa constatation. Il était clair pour moi qu'elle m'avait reconnu, ce qui me fit me demander juste combien de temps elle avait été cachée dans l'ombre au bowling à nous espionner avant de faire savoir sa présence.

"J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, s'il te plait…" suppliai-je. Le ton sévère, déterminé que j'avais l'intention d'utiliser avait été perdu dans l'angoisse de la confrontation. Ce qui en restait était celui d'une petite fille, implorant d'être entendue, plaidant pour aider la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

"Je ne peux pas te parler," fit-elle claquer, secouant la tête en va-et-vient, essayant de retirer sa main de la mienne. Je restai inébranlable, scrutant son ton vacillant. Sa gorge gonfla quand elle déglutit et ses yeux clignèrent pour retenir ses larmes.

_Peur?_

Je savais que le moment devenait crucial, car je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle détale. "Il m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là. Il m'a dit la vérité. Tu ne comprends pas ce que cela a fait de lui, Charlotte. Il est si…brisé et endommagé…et sa blessure si grave. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux a tout changé pour lui..."

Sa main était restée dans la mienne, doucement, alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement vers l'avant.

_Culpabilité?_

La voix de Charlotte s'abaissa à un murmure. "Je ne peux pas te parler…Je ne suis pas censée parler à quiconque ayant un lien avec lui..."

"Je le sais et je suis désolé, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je te demande juste de m'écouter, d'accord ? Et de juste …s'il te plait, s'il te plait dire la vérité. Je te supplie de faire la bonne chose." Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, écrasant ses lèvres en une ligne serrée, insistant qu'elle avait besoin de partir. Dans un dernier effort pour rendre sa tentative vaine, je débitai à partir de là les plus sombres secrets d'Edward à son plus grand ennemi dans l'ultime trahison de confiance.

"Charlotte, s'il te plait…sa thérapie ordonnée par le tribunal ne marche pas du tout et il doit prendre des médicaments juste pour fonctionner…il a des cauchemars terribles et son TOC est si mauvais maintenant…et il fait des choses destructrices pour lui-même," ajoutai-je, laissant les détails de côté, parce que je ne voulais pas lui révéler qu'il s'était mis à boire et fumer de l'herbe et s'auto médicamenter. Peut-être qu'elle considèrerait ça comme s'il était blessé ou quelque chose…ce n'était pas vrai, mais cela pourrait seulement aider davantage la situation pour qu'elle pense à des choses encore pires. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant alors qu'elle assimilait ce que je lui racontais.

_Faites que ça pénètre, faites qu'elle comprenne._

"Il n'a pas d'autres amis que ses frères et…il refuse même de toucher une balle de baseball. Toute sa vie a disparu à cause de cela. Je ne le connaissais pas avant, mais le garçon ce garçon que tu connaissais…le garçon que tu _aimais..._ a disparu aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à le faire revenir. S'il te plait…s'il te plait Charlotte." Mes genoux cédaient et les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux alors que je l'implorais de dire la vérité. "Vous étiez amis…tu l'aimais..."

Elle couvrit sa bouche pour étrangler un sanglot ou un halètement, je ne pouvais pas tout à fait le dire. "Il ne joue plus au baseball?" demanda-t-elle, ses yeux étaient baignés d'une émotion qui semblait être de la tristesse ou peut-être de la culpabilité ou de la pitié même. "Je ne savais pas…je... je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée." Elle secoua la tête, fixant un des coins de la cabine d'essayage, soudain indifférente… répétant, "Je suis désolée."

"Je l'aime aussi vraiment, vraiment beaucoup…et je ne peux même tenir sa main," murmurai-je. Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya rapidement avec la manche de son chandail. Si c'était l'aveu de ses mensonges ou juste le fait qu'elle se sentait mal de ce qu'elle avait fait de lui, je ne pouvais pas le déterminer facilement... mais il semblait que j'avais fait quelques progrès.

_Je l'avais touchée._

Cependant, alors que la manche était remontée sur son poignet, je remarquai une grosse marque violacée sur la peau. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une seconde pour voir que c'était évidemment la trace d'un pouce pressée de manière agressive contre son poignet.

Avant que je puisse même penser aux conséquences, je parlai à nouveau. Comme un chevalier métaphorique terrassant le dragon directement au cœur, je ciblai son point faible.

"Je sais que Peter te fait encore du mal, Charlotte. J'ai vu la meurtrissure. Vas-tu continuer à le laisser te blesser ? Qui vas-tu accuser de ça cette fois?" L'attitude soumise de Charlotte changea rapidement alors qu'elle esquivait sa main loin de la mienne pour envelopper ses bras autour d'elle défensivement. Elle me lança un regard furieux.

Ses yeux se durcirent et se rapprochèrent. "Tu ne sais rien," cracha-t-elle. Quelqu'un cria son nom derrière la porte de la cabine. "Je dois y aller maintenant, j'ai des clients".

Je hochai la tête, sachant que je l'avais complètement soufflée en évoquant Peter. "Merci pour ton écoute," ajoutai-je doucement alors qu'elle disparaissait par la porte, sans regarder en arrière.

_Je l'avais perdue._

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était sortie, je fis de même, sans tenir compte des articles suspendus à la patère et au jovial, "Passez une bonne journée!" crié par la vendeuse alors que je fuyais le magasin. Poussant mon chemin à travers les foules, j'arrivai à l'espace restaurant juste à temps pour voir Esmé et Gran jeter leurs restes à la poubelle.

"Oh bon tu es de retour, nous allions juste aller te chercher," sourit Esmé. Elle tendit le bras pour enlever une boucle rebelle de mon visage. Le geste était tellement affectueux, tellement maternel et aimant, qu'il m'a fait désirer la main de ma propre mère. "Vas-tu bien, Sweetie ? Tu sembles être sur le point de pleurer."

Je secouai ma tête, luttant contre l'envie de laisser les larmes qui ne demandaient évidemment qu'à couler. "Je ne me sens juste pas bien. Ça vous dérange si nous y allons?" demandai-je, omettant de contrôler les tremblements de ma voix et de mes mains. Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête, se regardant mutuellement d'une maternelle préoccupation.

Le retour à la maison fut calme. Je m'assis à l'arrière songeuse et boudant, me sentant coupable d'avoir l'intention de ne pas parler Edward de ce que j'avais fait. Je savais que c'était mal de mentir, ou en l'espèce d'omettre, mais ma discussion avec Charlotte ne semblait pas avoir fait grand-chose à part la troubler en fin de compte. Et maintenant j'avais juste à espérer et à prier qu'elle n'irait pas "moucharder".

_Putain, tout ce que je faisais c'était prier ces jours-ci. Mes genoux allaient devenir douloureux._

Au moment où nous étions arrivées dans l'allée, le soleil s'était couché et Gran avait appelé à la maison pour que quelqu'un fasse dégivrer un plat de lasagne du congélateur. J'étais encore affamée avec un assommant ardent mal de tête, mais n'avais vraiment aucun appétit. Je m'étais convaincue que j'avais fait la bonne chose en parlant à Charlotte et que d'en parler à Edward serait vain. Il n'avait pas besoin de stress supplémentaire.

Mon objectif était de prendre de l'Advil et de m'allonger, mais quand je vis Edward torse nu à califourchon sur une chaise de cuisine, ça m'avait tellement choquée que je restai figée à l'embrasure de la porte. Bon Dieu, il était magnifique. Emmett était derrière lui avec une poche pleine de glace, appuyant une main sur l'épaule d'Edward et le sac de glace juste en dessous. Le magnifique visage du bel Edward se tordit dans une expression évidente de douleur alors que le froid entrait en contact avec sa peau nue, un grognement douloureux sortit de sa bouche alors que sa tête tombait vers l'avant. C'est drôle comment un gémissement de sa bouche allait directement à mon intimité.

"Mon Dieu, qu'est-il arrivé?" hurla Esmé, abandonnant ses achats alors qu'elle se précipitait aux côtés de son fils.

Edward leva les yeux, rencontra mon regard et cette chose dingue de moitié sourire tordu moitié ricanement illumina les doux traits de son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu ce sourire avant…c'était tout à fait nouveau. Ignorant la panique de sa mère, il murmura, "Hey Beautiful."

"Salut Beaugoss, vas-tu bien?" chuchotai-je, m'arrêtant à trois centimètres de sa chaise pour m'accroupir face à lui. La visière de sa casquette de baseball était bas sur son front, donc je dus l'enlever pour voir de ses yeux. Il passa sa main à travers ses cheveux en désordre recouvert de sueur d'un air contrit.

"Désolé, je suis débraillé et en sueur. Mais je vais…Je vais bien." Il sourit en coin encore une fois, baissant les yeux et sifflant lorsque Emmett pétrit son épaule plus fort. "Em…doucement, Bro."

"Mon petit Eddie là a trouvé une machine virtuelle de lanceur. Le putain de gamin a lancé une balle rapide à 162,5 kilomètres à l'heure." rayonna Emmett fièrement lançant un regard vers moi. Esmé suffoqua, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Emmett, puis moi.

"Je suppose que c'est bien?" demandai-je innocemment, souhaitant en avoir plus su sur le sport.

Edward haussa les épaules grimaçant à ce mouvement et marmonna "Ow. Putain," dans un souffle.

"Tu plaisantes ? C'est incroyable!" répondit Emmett.

"Le record du monde est 165.76", répondit Carlisle avec un fier enthousiasme paternel, arrivant du salon. Il embrassa fort Esmé sur les lèvres, nous faisant tous renifler et regarder ailleurs mal à l'aise, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Edward et s'esquiver vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bière.

"Je vous dis que le moniteur est faux. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Edward soit capable de lancer une balle aussi rapide avec un bras pas en forme depuis très longtemps. C'est comme physiquement impossible. Les pros dans leur meilleur jour ne lancent pas aussi vite." Jasper mit une généreuse poignée de Cheese Doodles dans sa bouche. Il inclina le sac vers moi, et j'y plongeai la main à l'intérieur avec avidité. Sans un bruit, Edward ouvrit sa bouche attendant de moi que je le nourrisse, ce que je fis volontiers.

"Allez…tu l'as vu Jazz. E a lancé cette balle à 162,5," soutint Emmett. Sa famille parlait à qui mieux mieux avec enthousiasme à débattre pour savoir si c'était possible et ensuite débattre sur pourquoi même ils débattaient d'abord, aucun d'eux n'étant vraiment au courant du grand certificat…qu'Edward avait obtenu pour la première place pour cette foutue balle.

Aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement je rayonnai pour lui avec allégresse, éclipsant totalement mon angoisse du centre commercial. C'était un grand pas pour lui, et l'attitude générale d'Edward montrait qu'il était non seulement fier de lui, mais aussi incontestablement exubérant. Ses yeux étaient lumineux et presque étincelants.

Emmett plissa les lèvres avec défi. "Même si c'est le cas alors, peut-être que c'était encore plus rapide. Je veux dire, qui dit qu'il n'a pas pu lancer cette balle à environ…cent soixante-dix kilomètres à l'heure?"

Edward roula des yeux dramatique, devenant visiblement agacé et mal à l'aise de cette attention. "Em…plus de cent soixante-six est pratiquement impossible. C'est une simple loi de physique. Il y une limite précise au couple qu'un humain peut produire." Il se tourna vers moi en expliquant, "Le couple est la force angulaire que provoque un mouvement en rotation".

"Bien sûr, évidement," marmonnai-je roulant des yeux comme si j'avais bien compris tout ça. J'étais complètement distraite, car je ne pouvais pas arrêter de fixer ses mamelons à travers les lattes du dossier de la chaise.

"La raison pour laquelle les lanceurs ont du mal à lancer une balle plus vite que cent soixante-six kilomètre-heure est que une fois que tu arrives à cette vitesse, si une personne devait mettre encore plus de couple sur son coude, il le ferait probablement claquer. C'est hum…je pense…80 Newton-mètre de couple sur un coude de lanceur lorsqu'il l'envoie à 161 km/h, ce qui est environ tout ce que le corps humain peut supporter. C'est pourquoi les lanceurs ne peuvent pas aller au-delà." Il haussa les épaules alors que tout le monde le fixait incrédule. J'aimais qu'il soit tellement intelligent.

_Qui savait que la science pouvait autant rendre humide une culotte? Edward devrait enseigner la biologie nu. Toutes les filles obtiendraient des A._

"En plus, Em. Jazz a raison. La vitesse la plus rapide qu'ils m'aient jamais enregistrée pendant les entrainements des All Stars était à 156 kilomètres à l'heure et c'était mon meilleur jour quand j'étais en excellente forme. C'est seulement un stupide jeu d'un complexe sportif. Je ne peux pas trop accorder de valeur à ce score. Même…s'il me semble foutrement bon." Il se sourit à nouveau à lui-même, siffla une fois de plus aux doigts d'Emmett pétrissant son épaule.

"Là, Tink tu prends la relève. Je dois aller pisser." Emmett me lança le sac de glace, recueillit une poignée de Cheese Doodles dans sa bouche et partit en mâchant bruyamment. Esmé tiqua alors qu'elle enlevait le sac de la table avant que ses enfants puissent être davantage incités par les pouvoirs magiques du délice à la poudre de fromage artificiel.

Je me déplaçai derrière Edward, plaçant le sac de glace sur son omoplate rougie où Emmett l'avait positionnée avant. Mes yeux suivirent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale qui disparaissait dans son chandail…ses petites fossettes bien visibles et tellement ennuyeusement alléchantes. Et ensuite, parce que j'étais tellement incroyablement fière et heureuse pour lui et en quelque sorte énervée après lui à moitié nu en face de moi, je plaçai le plus bref des baisers sur sa nuque juste en dessous de ses cheveux humide. Il soupira presque de façon inaudible alors qu'un frisson visible le parcourut. Alors que Gran et Esmé avaient le dos tourné comme elles s'occupaient à préparer le dîner, je me penchai et murmurai à son oreille.

"Comment va ton pénis?"

Il ricana, chuchotant en retour, "C'est beaucoup mieux, pourquoi?"

"L'idée de toi jouant au baseball à nouveau me donne tellement foutrement chaud que je veux me toucher." Edward me regarda par-dessus son épaule, à travers ses cils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure…fort. Il se leva brusquement, me pris la glace, jeta le sac dans l'évier et dit à sa mère qu'il allait à la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, légèrement humide et sentant le savon et un soupçon d'eau de toilette, il trouva le chemin de ma chambre. Bien que déçu que je sois revenue à la maison sans aucune nouvelle culotte, il me regardait m'amener à l'orgasme pendant que lui-même se caressait doucement à l'aide de lubrifiant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans sa main haletant et jurant.

Après cela avec la douce sensation prolongée post-masturbatoire, nous nous étions allongés sur le lit ensemble, face à face alors qu'il me parlait du petit garçon qu'il avait aidé et la façon dont lancer dans ce simulateur lui avait fait ressentir un net sentiment de contrôle. Ses yeux passaient par tellement d'émotions différentes…complexes encore vulnérable. Depuis quatre mois que je le connaissais et l'aimais, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion ou le privilège d'avoir expérimenté la moitié de ces émotions encore…ces émotions provoquées par quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais totalement. J'étais parfaitement consciente que le baseball représentait une immense passion pour lui, mais jusqu'à ce que je l'écoute attentivement décrire la façon dont il sentait la balle dans sa paume moite et le sourire sur le visage du petit Ethan lorsque le garçon frappait la balle, je n'avais jamais réalisé juste combien d'Eddie Masen avait été laissé à Chicago.

Et même si j'étais incroyablement et sincèrement heureuse pour lui et les progrès remarquables qu'il avait faits en un après-midi, une très petite partie de moi, une partie très peureuse et égoïste, craignait qu'une fois qu'il aurait récupéré cette personne qu'il avait perdue, Eddie Masen pourrait ne pas avoir de place dans sa vie pour Bella Swan. Les deux personnes, deux personnes nettement différentes avec tout autant de diverses personnalités étaient en train de fusionner ensemble.

J'espérai juste qu'Eddie Masen et Edward Cullen apprendraient à cohabiter à l'amiable ensemble et que je serai capable de les gérer tous les deux.

_Ce serait le plus étrange ménage à trois même. Ça pourrait aussi être totalement foutrement chaud._

Je dus me réveiller le matin suivant plus tôt que quiconque dans la maison. Le silence était presque assourdissant mais très bien accueilli dans une maison avec trois adolescents bruyants et quatre toujours jacassant adultes. Après avoir fait un énorme pot de café, je restai avec ma tasse fumante à la porte pour regarder le soleil se lever alors qu'il scintillait sur le lac.

A ce moment-là, je fis une prière silencieuse à Dieu le remerciant d'avoir permis à Edward de faire l'expérience de ce qu'il avait fait à l'espace de sport, fichu égoïsme, je demandai qu'il continue toujours à accorder le grand miracle dont nous avions besoin. Je sentais que c'était beaucoup demander, et peut-être le baseball était tout ce que nous allions obtenir. Encore, je gardais espoir que la vie d'Edward puisse revenir à la normale d'une certaine manière, même si je n'avais rien, quelque chose ou tout à faire avec lui.

Après m'être douchée et habillée, je suivis l'odeur délicieuse jusqu'à la cuisine comme une sorte de limier branché. Ma bouche salivait alors que je m'appuyais contre le cadre de la porte, regardant avec ce genre de sentiment qui me donnait envie de dire, "Awwww" et appeler Alice et Rose parce que mon copain était tellement foutrement mignon. Gran lui apprenait comment cuire le pain doré.

"Comme ça?" demanda-t-il, recherchant son approbation alors qu'il cassait un œuf dans un bol. Elle lui montra comment enlever le morceau de coquille et ensuite elle le renseigna sur combien de lait et de vanille il fallait ajouter. Gran lui donna une affectueuse petite tape dans le dos. Tandis qu'il fouettait le mélange avec un petit sifflement dû à son épaule encore endolorie, je regardais les muscles de son dos jouer à travers sa chemise moulante, et mon regard avait peut-être dû se poser sur son cul recouvert de denim un peu trop longtemps. Mais qui a dit qu'il y avait une mesure précise de temps appropriée pour reluquer le cul de son petit ami toute façon ?

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de les interrompre, car non seulement j'aimais bien la vue, mais je voulais donner à E du temps à consacrer à sa grand-mère.

"Bonjour," dis-je finalement.

Edward fit demi-tour avec sourire éclatant. "Hey Beautiful. As-tu faim? Il était réellement _pimpant._

_Edward n'était jamais pimpant._

Je mis la table pour huit, alors qu'ils entraient lentement les uns après les autres et s'asseyaient à leur place. Je jure devant Dieu, que c'était les meilleurs sacrés pains dorés que j'avais jamais mangé de ma vie et je pense qu'Esmé approuvait sans réserve parce qu'elle en mangea six…un de plus qu'Emmett. Edward rougit vraiment à cause de tous les compliments et il avait fini par menacer de ne jamais en refaire si tout le monde ne se taisait pas à ce sujet. C'était stupide…mais, je ne pouvais pas être plus fière de lui.

Esmé et Carlisle annoncèrent qu'ils avaient l'intention de déjeuner avec des amis à Milwaukee. Ils nous demandèrent à Edward et à moi si nous voulions les accompagner, mais il déclina avec une grimace, faisant remarquer, "sans vous offenser, mais je ne veux pas sortir de la maison c'est pire de suivre avec un tas de euh…personnes âgées."

Carlisle expliqua avec un roulement d'yeux très comique qui rappelait effroyablement Emmett, que Milwaukee offrait un tas de choses qu'Edward et moi pouvions faire sans avoir à se soucier de contact immédiat avec des personnes peu recommandables. Entendant cela, lui et moi ensemble avions convenu que c'était une excellente idée après tout. J'étais excitée de passer la journée seule avec lui et semi-libéré de la peur.

Nous partîmes tous les quatre par la I-94 du centre-ville de Chicago vers le centre-ville de Milwaukee, nous avions traversé Gurnee, où il y avait un Six Flags d'un côté de l'autoroute et un Outlet Mall de l'autre. Edward et moi nous étions regardés l'un l'autre pudiquement lorsque nous avions repéré le Outlet Mall, car il va sans dire que nous pourrions facilement passer la journée à faire des achats et aurions été plus heureux que deux cochons dans la merde. Mais c'était quelque chose que nous pouvions faire à Seattle, donc nous avions décidé que nous préfèrerions quelque chose de plus aventureux pendant notre seul jour dehors.

"Hé regarde Papa, ils ont mis dans un parc aquatique au Six Flags". Edward fit des remarques sur la fermeture saisonnière du parc à thème, ressemblant à un petit garçon.

"Peut-être que nous reviendrons en été," dit Carlisle, le regardant dans le rétroviseur. Edward me sourit, mimant avec la bouche le mot _maillot de bain_ tout en se léchant ses lèvres de façon suggestive.

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent. Il gloussa tout en se tournant vers moi. "Hé…c'est la seule fois quand nous étions en vacances à Cancun que mon père…"

"Edward, allez…" se lamenta Carlisle, clairement pas aussi heureux que lui de raconter l'histoire.

"Non, raconte-lui, raconte-lui!" dit Esmé en riant.

Edward continua. "Donc l'hôtel où nous logions avait cela, comme un gigantesque parc aquatique. Et nous avons tous passé un grand moment tu sais? Mon père aime nager dans la piscine à vagues, et il voit ma mère sur un flotteur avec ses lunettes de soleil et un verre à la main. Donc mon père…pensant qu'il est tout à fait discret comme et merde, se glisse sous le radeau et la fait basculer. Seulement…ce n'est pas ma mère…c'est une autre dame avec un maillot de bain semblable," rit-il.

"Elle était tellement abasourdie, qu'elle a presque appelé la sécurité", ajouta Esmé avec un petit rire depuis le siège avant.

"Alors le lendemain, nous sommes à la piscine normale, et mon père va pincer le cul de ma mère sous l'eau…"

"Oh non! Ne me dis pas que c'était la même femme?" demandai-je à bout de souffle.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Carlisle. "Oh, son mari était prêt à me tuer," ajouta Carlisle. "J'ai promis de ne plus jamais à nouveau enlever mes lunettes à la piscine."

"Chaque jeune femme brune à l'hôtel savait qu'il fallait surveiller le Pervers de la Piscine après ça."

Carlisle gloussa. "Ouais, c'est le Docteur Pervers de la Piscine, merci beaucoup."

"C'est trop drôle," soulignai-je, ricanant encore bien que je m'interrogeais si Tanya et sa famille étaient là aussi. Je ne le demandai pas.

Je ne pouvais pas aider mais remarquer qu'Edward semblait si inhabituellement détendu et à l'aise. Je lui avais demandé en fait s'il avait pris un Xanax avant de quitter la maison. Il fit non de la tête, juste souriant et jouant avec les extrémités de mon écharpe. Il semblait aimer les franges douces et ce que ça lui faisait ressentir quand il les passait entre ses doigts.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina alors qu'il me montrait ce qu'il me dit être Miller Park le siège des Brewers, l'équipe de baseball de Milwaukee. Il me dit tout sur le match des All-Star auquel Carlisle avait amenés assister les garçons quand ils étaient plus jeunes et je n'écoutais pas nécessairement captivée par ce qu'il disait, mais par combien il était excité alors qu'il me le racontait. Lui et Carlisle commencèrent à parler statistiques et des ennuyeuses parties de baseball à nouveau, et autant je voulais aimer ça aussi autant je sentais mes pensées dériver avec des visions de bottes de créateur et de rose scintillant. Je n'essayais pas intentionnellement d'être égoïste, c'était juste que je ne l'avais pas totalement. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais née dépourvue du gène du sport.

Finalement, on s'arrêta à un endroit dans le centre-ville de Milwaukee et Esmé nous demanda genre comme pour la quatrième fois, si nous voulions déjeuner avec eux à l'hôtel Pfister. Il était vieux et élégant et semblait définitivement trop 'adulte' pour nous. Ressentant la même chose, Edward lui assura que nous nous débrouillerions très bien nous-même avant que nous leur disions au revoir convenant de les retrouver à la voiture dans trois heures. Edward nous alluma deux cigarettes pendant que nous marchions, parlant de tout et de rien, regardant les vitrines le long de la rue. C'était agréable de juste ne pas avoir de pression à faire ou être n'importe où en particulier.

Et puis alors que nous nous promenions ainsi, je stoppai net. Il ne me fallut qu'une minute en voyant la grande patinoire extérieure, bordée de sapins de Noël avec des lumières de toutes les couleurs pour savoir que je voulais absolument patiner.

"Sérieusement?" dit-il arquant un sourcil. "Tu vas te casser un bras ou quelque chose. Je ne vais même pas être en mesure de te relever si tu tombes," dit-il en secouant la tête en signe que non.

"Ça se passera bien. Allez, je veux patiner. S'il te plaaaaaiiiit?" sautillai-je sur mes talons essayant de le convaincre que je ne me blesserai pas, bien que je ne le blâmais du tout d'être excessivement prudent étant donné le nombre de fois où mon visage avait embrassé le sol involontairement.

"B…" il décrocha. "Nous allons devoir louer des patins à glace et je porte seulement une paire de chaussettes". Je roulai des yeux sur lui, saisissant les extrémités de son écharpe de laine grise qu'Esmé avait insisté qu'il porte. "Allons faire du shopping…ou regarder…" il montra l'édifice de verre en face de la patinoire. "Il y a une représentation au Centre des Arts du spectacle. Ooooh…Casse-Noisette. Tu aimes les noisettes, non?"

_Pourquoi Oui. Oui, je les aime._

"Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps et de faire ton gros bébé. Lorsque nous reviendrons à la maison je nettoierai tes pieds avec une lingette humide de Clorox et après pour faire bonne mesure j'y pulvériserai du Lysol," lui dis-je, le tirant par la laisse j'avais faite. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans la défaite et soupira.

"Bien. Mais si j'ai des champignons aux pieds je ne te parlerai jamais plus. Et si tu te casses un bras je vais bien rire de toi quand tu pleureras."

" Non, tu ne le feras pas. Tu m'aimes."

Nous avions traversé la rue, attendu sur une courte file pour louer les patins et étions arrivés sur la glace. Maintenant, je dois dire que pour beaucoup de choses physiques que j'avais vu Edward tenter il était exceptionnellement doué.

Mais pour le patinage…pas tellement.

C'était là que je compris pourquoi il était si réticent à essayer. Il avait peur. La patinoire ne comptait seulement qu'une dizaine de personnes environ patinant, la plupart étant de petits enfants avec leurs parents. J'avançai sur la glace, glissant à quelques mètres avant de m'arrêter et tourner dans un cercle. C'était un peu chancelant parce qu'il y avait au moins cinq ans que je n'avais pas patiné, mais ce n'était pas si mal considérant qu'il s'attendait à ce que je tombe face contre glace. Edward suffoqua, s'agrippant à la barrière. Ses yeux se plissèrent en minuscules fentes.

"Tu es douée pour ça." C'était plus une question qu'une observation.

J'acquiesçai de la tête effrontément. "Ouep. Lorsque nous avons déménagé la première fois, ma mère n'aimait pas me laisser à la maison toute seule après l'école, donc j'ai pris des leçons au Y. Il m'a fallu trois fois plus de temps que les autres filles de mon groupe pour acquérir les bases, mais finalement, j'ai l'essentiel". Je tournoyai à nouveau, toutes les petites ficelles me revenaient en mémoire. "Très bien écoute. Fléchis tes genoux et comme…marcher au pas un peu."

Edward fit une grimace, inclinant la tête. "Tu veux sérieusement me faire faire ça ? Ne puis-je pas juste rester là et te regarder. Tu es si jolie à regarder avec le vent d'hiver soufflant dans tes cheveux et tes joues toutes roses, radieuse et… tu ressembles à un bel ange dans la neige". Il chanta en sorte la dernière partie, essayant de me séduire pour que je le laisse tranquille et de me distraire avec ses douces paroles.

"La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part mon pote. Viens…" dis-je, gesticulant avec la main pour le faire quitter la barrière en bois. Edward tenta un pas en avant, laissant sa lame de patin glisser sur la glace. Je l'exhortai avec les mains alors qu'il faisait un autre pas en avant. Je patinai en arrière alors qu'il venait vers moi. Il était instable et définitivement terrifié mais il essayait et c'était cool pour moi.

"Bien, tu vois ce n'était pas tellement dif…" et avant que je puisse finir la phrase, sans prévenir ses pieds s'agitèrent dans tous les sens sous lui l'envoyant taper contre le sol à plat sur son dos. Il gémit à cause de son épaule alors qu'il gisait immobile sur la glace. Le hurlement dans sa voix me dit qu'il était bien, donc je lui montrais comment se relever, parce que je ne pouvais pas lui tendre ma main. Finalement il se rétablit, essayant à nouveau.

"B, je jure devant Dieu, si demain j'ai des ecchymoses sur mon cul que je vais te faire souffrir," plaisanta-t-il. Je me penchai pour chuchoter que je voudrais l'embrasser si je le pouvais. Comme il avançait à nouveau, je patinai autour de lui en m'amusant, déplaçant mes patins vers l'intérieur et vers l'extérieur comme un sablier au son de la musique diffusée par les haut-parleurs.

Edward marmonna, "Prétentieuse". Je lui souris, ignorant ses remarques jalouses et prenai vraiment du plaisir d'être capable de faire quelque chose mieux que lui.

"Ah merde!" hurla-t-il juste avant de planter sa face dans la glace. Je patinai juste devant lui, à genoux pour mettre mon visage face au sien.

"Comment ça va, baby ?"

"Tout simplement super, Honey," me répondit-il avec sarcasme. "Je passe vraiment un bon moment." Il dit cela en serrant les dents, mais je pouvais dire qu'il plaisantait. Edward se releva finalement lui-même, épousseta la glace de son manteau de lainage noir. Il avança, bravant la glace à nouveau. Nous étions sur le chemin d'autres patineurs qui faisaient prudemment des embardées pour nous éviter, donc je l'exhortai d'aller vers le centre où il était moins susceptible d'être heurtés.

"Ne veux-tu pas viser l'excellence, Edward ? Ne souhaites-tu pas être le meilleur que tu peux être?" Je répétai ses mots du bowling, le raillant.

Il me lança un regard méprisant, avant de secouer la tête et rire bruyamment. "Non. Je ne veux pas. Je suis parfaitement satisfait de merder à ça."

Une fois au centre de la glace, Edward resta debout là, immobile, me jetant des regards furieux alors que je patinais autour de lui en cercles. L'ourlet de mon manteau blanc cassé se soulevait et j'imaginais être à nouveau une petite fille virevoltant dans une robe de fête à froufrous.

Il était si sérieux, enveloppé dans son écharpe et ses gants que sa mère lui avait fait porter, et même s'il était extrêmement sexy, je le trouvais un peu nerveux. Alors j'avais attrapé mon appareil dans la poche de mon manteau et pris une photo. Edward était furieux.

"Aww viens ici," dit-il projetant ses mains en l'air comme un enfant impétueux. "Tu documentes mon humiliation ! Donne-moi cet appareil."

"Pas question."Dis cheese". ". Le flash le fit clignoter des yeux rapidement. C'était terriblement mesquin, parce que je savais sacrément bien qu'il n'aurait pas osé essayer de me l'arracher.

"B…stop…viens baby." Il était si mignon quand il pleurnichait. "Bien…peu importe. Prends des photos castratrices de moi en merdiques patins loués. Tu as endommagé ma queue, j'ai les boules chauves… alors cela a-t-il même une importance?" Il avait un petit rire, mais je pouvais dire qu'il était sérieux aussi. Je patinai autour de lui le raillant avec ma lèvre poussée vers l'extérieur, boudeuse. Il commença juste à m'ignorer puis, ferma les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Je dérapai pour m'arrêter face à lui, faisant le chasse-neige sur la glace avec mes patins.

"Je fais comme si j'étais à la maison, au chaud dans mon lit voiture de course, ne portant pas ces patins infestés de champignons," dit-il impassible.

Je fis une figure en forme de huit. "Suis-je là avec toi?

"Nope. Juste moi et ma main."

"C'est triste. Je pourrais être là avec toi, tu sais." J'enlevai ma longue écharpe rayée, la drapant autour de son cou.

"Non, tu es ici, à te moquer de moi. Tu ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois".

"Comment es-tu là-bas et ici aussi alors?" J'attrapai une extrémité et commençai à patiner autour de lui. L'écharpe s'enroula autour de son cou et son menton. Il resta immobile, les yeux fermés.

" Parce que c'est mon fantasme et je peux faire tout ce que je veux." Il me tira la langue.

"Je suis généralement nue dans tes fantasmes," dis-je l'air de rien, saisissant l'autre extrémité de l'écharpe pour prendre la direction opposée.

"Pas dans celui-là. Juste moi et Rosey Palmer. Maintenant reste tranquille, tu es entrain de gâcher mon rendez-vous." l'entendis-je tentant d'étouffer un gloussement.

" Qui diable est Palmer Rosey?" _Va-t-e__lle venir au lycée de Forks?_

Edward ricana et remua ses doigts, indiquant que Rosey Palmer était sa main. _Ewwwww_.

Je roulai des yeux, claquant ma langue au palais vexée. "Quand tu auras ton diplôme de troisième, appelle-moi OK?"

"Ouais… Je suis sûr de le faire. J'ai faim. Et froid. Et je veux une cigarette". Ses paroles étaient étouffées par la folle écharpe rayée qui était maintenant enroulée autour de son cou, son menton et une bonne partie de ses joues. Il n'était qu'yeux verts, sourcils parfaitement épilés et front. Oh et tignasse de magnifiques cheveux fous fouettés par le vent.

Je haletai. Edward était juste debout là, enveloppé dans mon écharpe, complètement grotesque et il le savait. "Tu parais ridicule à présent," ris-je, prenant une autre photo. Il tendit brusquement sa main gantée et je plaçai l'appareil dans sa paume.

"Je m'en fous. Je ne vais jamais revoir ces gens, pourquoi prêterai-je une merde à ce qu'ils pensent?" Encore une fois, ses paroles furent brouillées par l'écharpe couvrant son visage. C'était essentiellement juste des coups d'œil hautains.

"Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas gêné?" l'interrogeai-je les mains sur les hanches.

"Nope. Pas du tout."

Remerciant le Seigneur pour ce moment parfait, je donnai des coups de poing en l'air bougeant mes fesses aux sons guimauves d'une vieille chanson de Marky Mark diffusée par les haut-parleurs.

Et parce que je me sentais provocatrice, je le défiai. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça maintenant?"

"M'en fous".

Rose, Alice, Jessica et Lauren et moi avions fait un numéro sur cette chanson pour le concours de talents en quatrième. Nous avions secoué les connards du gymnase. Les pas de danse me revenaient par vague, comme si c'était hier, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile de faire les mouvements sur des patins. J'avais fait quelques virevoltes et pirouettes complètement embarrassant pour moi quand quelques personnes plus loin sur les côtés se mirent à rire à mes pitreries.

"Ressens les vibrations!" chantai-je avec animation faisant saillir mes coudes sur mes côtés. Edward n'avait pas bougé et était encore enveloppé dans mon écharpe, impassible, au centre de la glace. Je patinai toujours autour de lui dansant et essayant de recréer les mouvements de l'époque. J'aurais tellement aimé que les filles puissent être là pour voir mon remarquable hommage. "Le rythme et la rime!" hurlai-je. Ça dépassait complètement les bornes, mais je m'en foutais, car comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, nous n'allions jamais revoir aucune de ces personnes.

Edward leva la main à son visage. Abaissant l'écharpe rayée pour libérer sa bouche. "Tu es fabuleuse. On peut y aller maintenant?"

Je secouai la tête en signe que non, me claquant les fesses. Ce mouvement particulier n'était pas dans la chorégraphie originale, à part qu'il me fallait le mettre dedans. "Vibrations bonnes comme un Sunkist (_soda_). Beaucoup veulent savoir qui a fait cela. Marky Mark et moi sommes ici pour te bouger.

"Oh, je vois que tu rappes maintenant. Excellent." Ses yeux roulèrent. Il vérifia sa montre.

Je poussai mes hanches vers lui avec énergie. "C'est une telle bonne vibration. Viens viens viens. C'est une si douce sensation. Ressens-la Ressens-la."

"Oh, je la ressens."

D'un geste théâtral, je m'inclinai sur le solo de piano à la fin, terminant mon numéro. Il leva l'appareil photo, que j'ignorais même qu'il fut en mode vidéo tout ce temps, et dit, "Ceci va sur Youtube".

Après avoir désenroulé mon écharpe de son visage, il l'accrocha autour de mon cou, l'utilisant comme des rênes avec lesquelles il me permit de le tirer sur la glace jusqu'à la sortie. Je le laissai aller, et alors qu'il récupérait nos chaussures, je retournai glisser sur la glace. J'avais presque froid à cet instant, mais j'imagine que je m'étais sentie un peu étouffée par tout ce qui c'était passé émotionnellement et physiquement. Je fis quelques longues enjambées sur la glace, prenant de l'élan, un pied croisant l'autre alors que je gagnais une vitesse convenable. Mes cheveux volaient derrière moi et le vent frais ravageait mon visage, mais la vitesse et la liberté de voler étaient libératrices.

Lorsque je ralentis, j'essayai de tenter une spirale, qui n'était qu'à moitié mauvaise considérant que je n'avais jamais été du tout bonne pour ça. Mais alors mon lutz (saut) foireux me fit presque atterrir face contre glace, quoique je me récupérai comme si c'était fait intentionnellement. Avant que je puisse vraiment me mettre dans l'embarras ou m'envoyer aux urgences, je décidai de retirer mes patins pour une autre saison. Edward m'avait observé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes environ jusqu'à ce que j'ose l'angoisse de mon système, dérapant en un arrêt complet à la sortie de la patinoire.

"Tu es vraiment stupéfiante à regarder, tu le sais ça?" dit-il tranquillement. "Tu es juste…magnifique." La façon dont il me regarda alors me fit chaud à l'intérieur. Je sentis tellement son amour intense à ce moment-là. "Je crois que je peux même être plutôt dur au-delà de ça," il montra son entrejambe, dissolvant rapidement l'amour intense dans la stupidité des hormones d'un adolescent.

Aussitôt que ses patins avaient été retirés Edward avait trouvé un désinfectant pour les mains, il avait instantanément retrouvé sa bonne humeur d'avant. Maintenant que le soleil s'était couché, nous marchions rapidement tous les deux vers le vieil hôtel où ses parents dinaient. Dans la chaleur du hall d'accueil, Edward mis son nom sur une courte liste d'attente pour aller manger dans un des restaurants branchés qu'il y avait. Nous nous assîmes sur un des divans réchauffant nos mains près du foyer ronflant à la lueur des feuillages Noël encore décorés de lumières blanches.

L'hôtel était grand et beau, tellement que je pouvais imaginer avoir un mariage chic dans un endroit comme ça, ce que je dis par distraction à haute voix une fois installés dans le Mason Street Grill.

"Ouais…tu veux un grand mariage?" demanda-t-il, avec un véritable intérêt alors qu'il me jetait un regard par-dessus son menu.

Je haussai les épaules. "Pas comme…demain ou quoi que ce soit, mais Ouais. Je pense que j'aimerais avoir une sorte de cérémonie. Ça ne devrait pas être ridiculement élaborés ou onéreux ou quoi que ce soit, juste…je ne... quelque chose de spécial. Mes parents se sont mariés à la mairie et ma mère a toujours dit qu'elle le regrettait. Lorsqu'elle épousa Phil, c'était l'énorme affaire et un peu exagéré pour un deuxième mariage, mais elle disait c'était son mariage de rêve. C'était très amusant vraiment."

Le serveur arriva pour prendre notre commande. Il déposa deux sodas sur la table et partit avec nos menus en mains.

Edward sourit. "Mes parents ont eu un petit mariage …tu as vu les photos dans le jardin de derrière de mes grands-parents. Je me souviens seulement avoir dû rester debout totalement tranquille comme une heure avant qu'ils prennent les photos afin que nous ne nous salissions pas. Non pas que j'aurais pu être sale, mais…mets un gosse de cinq ans dans un smoking loué au bord d'un lac et tu cherches les ennuis." Il gloussa. "Ma mère…était tellement jolie. Et elle était tellement heureuse ce jour-là. Je veux dire, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais vue avant."

"Ouais eh bien, elle a de la chance. Tes parents sont de toute évidence vraiment amoureux encore. Je ne pense pas que cela arrive trop de nos jours."

"Je sais. De tous mes anciens amis, ils étaient un des seuls couples de parents qui n'étaient pas divorcés." Il regarda au loin mal à l'aise. "Hé…penses-tu que nous aurons un grand mariage un jour?"

Je suffoquai portant ma main à mon cœur en simulacre de surprise. Pourquoi, Edward Cullen… me fais-tu une demande en mariage?"

_Et soudain je suis Scarlett OHara…_

Il roula des yeux. "Non, si je te le proposais tu n'aurais pas à le demander putain…tu le saurais."

J'arquai un sourcil. Par la bague avec un diamant géant taillé par Tiffany avec des tiges courant sur chaque côté ?"

Il inclina la tête avec un éclat dans les yeux. "Tu as déjà choisi ta bague de fiançailles ?"

Je ris, prenant une gorgée de Pepsi. "Depuis la cinquième. Rose et Alice et moi avons toutes choisi nos bagues dans le catalogue de Tiffany. Nous avons choisis des robes aussi." Je regardai ailleurs embarrassée.

Il s'étrangla avec son soda. "Sérieusement ? Wow."

"Oh, maintenant n'y vois pas quoi que ce soit, E. Les filles font ces trucs. Nous sommes en quelque sorte conditionnées à vouloir ça à partir du moment où nous pouvons marcher. Les poupons et les kits de cuisine. Lorsque nous étions à la maternelle nous mettions des rideaux sur nos têtes et prétendions que c'étaient des voiles de mariée. Seulement, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de garçons à marier, on ressemblait toutes à des bonnes sœurs, mais peu importe."

"C'est drôle. Alors c'est ce que tu veux donc… dans l'avenir ? Un mari et des enfants?" Il me regardait au-dessus de la table, alors qu'il jouait avec l'emballage de sa paille. C'était la première fois que nous parlions de l'avenir. Nous étions tellement occupés à tout simplement arriver à bout du présent la plupart du temps.

"Bien sûr. Je veux dire, après avoir obtenu mon diplôme et plus."

"Alors…as-tu pensé à te marier…avec moi?"

_Euh Ouais._

"Hum…Je ne sais pas…je veux dire, ouais…en quelque sorte." Je grinçai des dents, sachant que le thème du mariage et de l'engagement était l'ingrédient clé pour faire fuir un homme dans les montagnes…ce dont ma mère m'avait toujours averti. La vérité est que j'avais pensé à ce sujet en profondeur, toujours avec l'idée que le mariage était l'échappatoire qu'Edward avait mentionné qui pourrait le rendre libre. "Je t'aime". Je haussai les épaules me sentant un peu maladroite. Edward sourit en me le répétant en retour.

"Ne sois pas gênée…J'y pense aussi parfois".

_Quoi ?_

Avant que je puisse approfondir, le serveur arriva, déposant les assiettes fumantes en face de nous. Les frites d'Edward étaient dans une assiette à part, mises à l'écart de son burger comme il l'avait demandé. Je volai le cornichon dans l'assiette parce que je savais que ça l'énerverait s'il touchait le burger et il me le donnait toujours de toute façon.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" dis-je, enroulant mes cheveux d'ange autour de ma fourchette servis avec le poulet. Edward acquiesça de la tête.

"Qu'en est-il avec le cours de cuisine avec Gran ce matin?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Elle était en train de le faire et j'ai demandé si je pouvais aider. J''avais l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle avant que nous déménagions, et elle me manquait vraiment. En outre, depuis que nous avons fait la tarte aux pommes, j'ai eu un intérêt soudain pour la cuisine. C'est très…méthodique, tu sais ? Défoulant même. La mesure et l'ordre dans lequel vont les ingrédients…et..." il s'arrêta, baissant les yeux dans son assiette en poussant quelques frites avec sa fourchette.

"Et quoi?" demandai-je doucement, essuyant la sauce aux champignons au coin de mes lèvres.

"Je n'aime pas ne pas être bon à quelque chose. Nous avons cette option à partir de la semaine prochaine, et je ne veux juste pas paraître…stupide. Déjà que les gens pensent que je suis un freak. Je ne veux pas mettre le feu au bâtiment ou autre et être reconnu comme pyromane aussi. En outre, j'aime vraiment cuisiner avec toi et je euh…veux te cuisiner un diner…un jour. Je veux être en mesure de faire des trucs pour toi qui ne nécessite pas ma carte de crédit, alors j'ai pensé que si j'apprenais comment faire cuire quelque chose de simple, comme le petit déjeuner, ce serait un début".

_Pourrais-je l'aimer plus ?_

"Edward, c'est si gentil. Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse affaire avec les bottes et le sac à main, mais pour être très honnête, c'était plus le fait que tu aies remarqué que je les aimais bien, que les choses réelles elles-mêmes. Tu as prêté attention et c'est ce qui dit plus que n'importe quoi. Mais… la boite à trésor a été le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie. Cela signifie tellement pour moi que tu aies pris le temps de le faire, et les choses que tu as écrites étaient si belles. Je pense que tu es vraiment une personne extraordinaire. Plus que je peux même te le dire."

Edward rougit, souriant timidement. "Je suis heureux que tu l'ais aimé. Je voulais dire chaque mot de ce que j'ai écrit, B. Je veux juste..." Il leva les yeux comme s'il s'efforçait de trouver les mots dans l'air au-dessus de lui. "Je veux que tu te sentes comme étant avec moi et supporter toutes les merdes que tu dois gérer à cause de moi et tous les sacrifices que tu as à faire… le méritent en fin de compte. Je ne veux pas te décevoir… jamais."

Je suffoquai à l'idée qu'il pense vraiment que ça puisse être possible. "Edward…tu ne pourras _jamais_ me décevoir." Étant la naïve petite fille aux yeux écarquillés que j'étais, j'avais dit ces mots croyant sincèrement qu'Edward ne pouvait et ne voudrait jamais me décevoir. Combien peu je savais sur la vraie vie et l'inévitable.

"J'essaie très fort ne pas le faire. Je sais qu'être dans ma vie est stressant, et je veux faire des choses qui font disparaître ça, si je le peux." Il continua à pousser sa nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Lorsqu'il me regarda, ses yeux étaient incroyablement tristes.

"Je ne suis pas stressée," mentis-je.

"Si tu l'es," dit-il doucement." Mon père dit que tes cheveux tombent en raison du stress." Il regarda son assiette, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait même remarqué. J'arrangeai mes cheveux distraitement, je répondis, "Bon ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et j'ai plus de cheveux que je ne sais quoi faire avec alors…"

Mais en vérité, je savais aussi bien que lui que ça avait tout à voir avec lui. Edward était mon tout monde. Ce qu'il ressentait, je le ressentais. Bonheur, douleur, frustration…c'étaient les nôtres que nous partagions. Ce qu'il ne savait c'était que j'avais été stressée et anxieuse en vue de la confrontation avec Charlotte pendant les dernières semaines, et maintenant que c'était fini, j'étais encore stressée en pensant aux répercussions. Et je me sentais coupable aussi. C'était sur le bout de ma langue, mais j'avais peur de le lui dire, peur qu'il soit furieux contre moi, donc je mis ça de côté encore une fois.

"Oh!" dit-il avec un sourire brillant de ses dents blanches sacrément parfaites qui n'avaient jamais requis d'appareil. "J'ai oublié de te dire. L'anniversaire de Jasper est le premier, maman et papa l'ont autorisé à faire une fête à la maison pour le réveillon du nouvel an."

J'applaudis avec enthousiasme. "Oooh excellent ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui prendre?"

Il me tira un sourire évasif. "Bon, je lui ai déjà pris des billets pour le concert de Kings of Leon en février. C'est comme si ça venait de nous deux. Je euh…nous ai pris des billets aussi." Je ne pouvais pas contenir mon excitation à cette nouvelle, parce que j'étais faute d'un meilleur terme... foutrement _emballée_ d'y aller. Mais ensuite j'ai réalisé quelque chose d'important.

"Juste s'il te plait ne me dis pas que nous allons tomber sur l'une de tes anciennes petites amies là aussi. J'en ai un peu marre de ça, tu sais."

Edward soupira. "Moi aussi, baby. Moi aussi."

Edward étreint sa grand-mère très, très longtemps. Ils se comportaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, même si Gran et Gramps avaient promis de leur rendre visite à Forks en juin pour la remise de diplôme d'Emmett. Avant qu'Edward monte en voiture, Gran lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire.

Le vol de retour fut sans histoire et une fois arrivés dans l'allée des Cullen attendus par Rose et Alice, il y eut une tonne de baisers et de frottements…tant bien qu'Edward et moi en frissonnâmes et allâmes nous cacher dans la maison, alors que ses frères rattrapaient le temps perdu avec mes amies.

Par la suite à l'intérieur, nous avions échangé nos cadeaux de Noël tardifs. Les filles aimèrent les sacs à main que je leur avais pris et lorsqu'elles avaient ouvert leurs propres kits de de Create A Mate elles crièrent de joie toutes les deux. Edward offrit à Emmett et Jasper des rasoirs jetables et de la crème à raser, leur disant, "Ayez des couilles, fuckers."

Le lendemain, nous avions passé une grande partie de la journée aux préparations pour la fête de Jasper. Il comptait sur une vingtaine de personnes environ dans le sous-sol, donc Rose, Alice et moi avions décoré avec des ballons et des autres trucs, acheté des chapeaux et des bruiteurs pour minuit. Jasper et Emmett jouèrent sur leurs nouveaux Quads alors qu'Edward était parti une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ayant dû aller à une séance de thérapie, puis acheter des boissons et un tour pour besoin urgent de weed.

Après m'être douchée et vêtue d'un haut noir très scintillant qui allait incroyablement bien avec mes bottes, je mangeai un morceau rapide et écoutai Charlie s'excuser au téléphone pour ne pas m'avoir accueillie à la maison pour mon retour. Il devait travailler sur une étroite surveillance toute la journée pour quelqu'un qui lui versait beaucoup d'argent pour filer sa femme adultère. Bien qu'il me manquait, je n'eus pas le cœur de lui dire que je préférais de beaucoup passer le nouvel an avec mon copain plutôt qu'avec mon père.

J'appelai ma mère autant pour lui souhaiter une bonne année que parce qu'elle me manquait beaucoup et elle me garda une bonne heure au téléphone pratiquement en pleurs. Après cela Edward m'avait envoyé un texto pour que diable je passe là-bas parce qu'ils allaient aller fumer avant l'arrivée de tout le monde. Je lui dis de commencer sans moi. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me défoncer de toute façon.

Malheureusement, ce que je ne savais pas c'était qu'Esmé et Carlisle avaient prévu leur propre réunion à l'étage. Alors que je pénétrais dans la maison entièrement décorée, Esmé et Carlisle crurent nécessaire de me présenter à leurs plus vieux amis Garret et Katrina Denali. Il me fallut à peine trois secondes pour placer leurs visages comme parents de Tanya. La toute première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé était qu'elle fut là et ça me donna la chair de poule, mais ils mentionnèrent qu'elle et ses amis étaient à une fête à Seattle.

Ils étaient éméchés, ravis d'enfin me rencontrer, discutant sans cesse sur combien Edward était mignon enfant et comment les garçons et leurs filles avaient l'habitude de prendre leurs bains ensemble. Comme si j'avais envie d'entendre ça ou qu'une part de moi puisse trouver une histoire comme ça vraiment amusante. A leurs expressions sur le visage, personne n'avait la moindre satanée idée que leurs filles étaient des putains et avaient des relations sexuelles avec les fils de leurs meilleurs amis. C'était écœurant et m'avait mise vraiment en colère.

Le bleu profond de la chemise déboutonnée d'Edward captura mon regard quand il apparut en haut des escaliers menant au sous-sol, absolument magnifique, plus encore que d'habitude. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il me vit, mais disparut ensuite rapidement quand il repéra ma compagnie. Une fois secourue, il se confondit en excuses, me suppliant de ne pas laisser ça me gâcher la soirée. Je lui promis que je n'étais pas fâchée, mais c'était un mensonge. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais je ne pouvais pas me défaire de cette conversation au plus profond de moi. C'était encore une autre chose à ajouter à la liste grandissante de merdes que j'essayais de pousser plus loin au fond de mon esprit.

Edward remonta à l'étage pour aider sa mère à quelque chose, ce qui l'embêtait vraiment parce qu'il était défoncé et ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement. Après avoir serré Jasper dans mes bras et lui avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, je me dirigeai vers le bar. Il y avait déjà un tas de gars de l'école y compris Tyler, Eric, Connor et Ben et Angela, déjà à moitié éméchés.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," dis-je à Emmett, qui jouait au barman affublé d'un haut-de-forme violet. Il versa trois doses de quelque chose de clair, un petit bol de ce qu'il dit être du sucre et une tranche de citron. Rose et Alice, parées de leurs tiares se joignirent à moi pour les shots au citron, qui étaient en fait assez savoureux. Après le troisième en un quart d'heure, je sentis ma peau commencer à me picoter avec ce délicieux bourdonnement.

Sans avoir à dire un mot, les filles sentirent toutes les deux que j'étais agitée et entreprirent de me tourmenter jusqu'à ce que je leur dise ce qui me tracassait. Après qu'Emmett ait ouvert des bouteilles de bière pour chacune de nous, je leur avais tranquillement raconté tout ce qui s'était passé au cours du voyage…le bowling, ma perte de cheveux, mon face à face avec Charlotte… tout. Je leur avais fait jurer sur leur sac de créateur que l'entrevue avec Charlotte irait dans la tombe avec elles. Je ne leur aurais pas dit si je n'avais pas été absolument certaine qu'elles garderaient le secret. J'étais ivre aussi, donc mon jugement était quelque peu déficient.

"Et, pour couronner le tout, je viens juste de rencontrer les parents de l'ex d'Edward à l'étage. Ils m'ont raconté une belle histoire sur E prenant un putain de bain avec leur pute de fille. Qui raconte des histoires comme ça?"

Rose désigna du doigt elle-même et Alice alors qu'elle reprenait une gorgée de bière. "Bon, si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, notre gynécologue est à l'étage à s'enivrer avec Carlisle, là tout de suite."

"Et?" demandai-je.

"Alors, quand je suis allée là-haut il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder comme s'il me connaissait de quelque part. J'ai eu l'impression de devoir débarrasser la table basse et m'allonger jambes écartées pour lui montrer rapidement mon vagin afin qu'il me reconnaisse," dit Rose, riant d'elle-même. Elle était complètement bourrée comme l'était Alice … et j'étais bien en train d'en prendre le chemin.

"À la vie des petites villes," dis-je en levant ma bière pour entrechoquer les leurs. Les seuls putains de gynéco, dentiste et généraliste dans un rayon de cent kilomètres, c'était absurde.

Edward vint derrière moi glisser une tiare rose sur ma tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de merde en papier crépon non plus. Il y avait des strass et autres trucs dessus et je savais qu'il l'avait achetée spécialement pour moi. Son souffle était chaud sur mon oreille lorsqu'il murmura que je sentais incroyablement bon et je tendis involontairement le cou pour lui en donner davantage. J'avais besoin de sentir sa peau sur la mienne si sacrément gravement, que ça me faisait mal.

_Juste pour une seconde…juste pour ce soir. Juste pour me sentir bien._

Les filles s'excusèrent, ricanant alors qu'elles s'éloignaient de la tension sexuelle devenant plus dense dans l'air qui nous entourait.

"Hey, Beautiful girl …peut-on prendre du bon temps plus tard ? Nous avons encore ton vibromasseur ici," me rappela-t-il d'une voix qui pulvérisa pratiquement ma culotte. Je pouvais sentir la mandarine dans son haleine avec un soupçon de fumée, donc je savais qu'il se sentait assez bien à ce moment-là. Il me traversa l'esprit de le laisser me prendre à l'étage et nous envoyer sauvagement en l'air, parce que j'avais gravement besoin de lui. "Tu as apporté tes affaires pour passer la nuit, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête. "Je ne reste que seulement si je peux dormir dans ton lit avec toi et pas dans la chambre d'amis." Entre la façon dont sa voix me pénétrait, l'odeur qui émanait de lui et la léthargie confuse qui s'emparait de mon corps comme rampe une plante grimpante, j'étais donc foutrement excitée. Et désespérément déprimée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ça.

"Évidemment, Baby. Tu vas toucher ta magnifique petite chatte pour moi?"

_Putain oui…_

Je fermai les yeux. "Edward stop…s'il te plait. C'est trop." me lamentai-je en rigolant, croisant les jambes comme si je devais faire pipi. Il sourit, s'éloignant petit à petit de moi alors qu'il fixait mon entrejambe.

Il se pencha à nouveau, les paupières presque closes. Il parla d'un air contrit. "Mais tu sais ce que tu me fais…tu sais à quel point je te veux, grave. Je ne peux foutrement soulager ça." Ses lèvres frôlèrent accidentellement mon oreille quand je m'inclinai en avant. Je senti un frisson parcourir mon dos et atterrir entre mes jambes, où je savais que l'alcool et le fait que j'allais avoir mes règles attisaient ma libido incroyablement défavorisée. Nous avions tous les deux suffoqué à ce bref contact et Edward se recula en murmurant, "Putain".

Il partit récupérer un autre verre alors que j'allais aux toilettes. Ma vision était légèrement floue, et je trébuchai une fois sur mes talons, me servant de la porte pour me soutenir pendant que j'attendais. Je savais que j'aurais pu passer à l'étage supérieur dans l'une des cinq autres salles de bains de la maison, mais les garçons ne voulaient pas que quiconque y monte car les adultes auraient su que nous buvions. Je jure, pour deux adultes instruits, Esmé et Carlisle étaient assez foutrement paumés parfois.

Je fermai la porte de la salle de bains, fis ce que j'avais à faire et essayai de ne pas penser à la tempête de merdes qui couvait dans ma tête. Je fis de mon mieux pour enfouir tout ça dans la matière grise visqueuse qu'était mon cerveau, prête à tenir bon juste un peu plus longtemps. J'avais juste besoin de tenir jusqu'à minuit et ensuite je pourrais m'effondrer et recommencer à zéro demain.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas un baiser de minuit.

En émergeant de la salle de bains, je remarquai dans le coin que Mike Newton était arrivé avec Jessica. Lauren se tenait debout confortablement au bar avec Makenna et Tyler, tous portant des couronnes de nouvel an comme s'ils avaient été personnellement invités, alors que je savais de façon sure qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils me sourirent en coin et me saluèrent de la main, et je voulais les ignorer ou leur faire un doigt, mais j'adoptai une attitude plus modérée et souris en retour.

_Ma tiare est plus jolie que les vôtres, Ordures._

Jasper et Alice étaient dans un coin sombre, avec la main de Jasper pas tellement discrètement sous la chemise d'Alice. Quelque chose me disait que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être pelotée en public, parce qu'elle le laisser faire assez souvent. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas le moins du monde un peu jalouse d'eux.

Rose tira sur mon bras, me trainant vers la piste de fortune qu'ils avaient créé en poussant la table de baby-foot dans la zone d'entraînement. Quelqu'un avait accroché une boule disco colorée au plafond. C'était fascinant et la regarder me donnait le vertige.

Je dansai avec Rose et Angela, oubliant temporairement les montagnes de trucs dans mon cerveau jusqu'à ce que des gouttes de sueur courent sur ma poitrine. J'utilisai un chapeau de fête abandonné comme éventail, me rafraichissant quand j'avais capturé le regard d'Edward. Il était de l'autre côté de la pièce à me regarder attentivement, appuyé contre le mur près de Tyler.

Il souriait tout en semblant m'espionner et il articula silencieusement, "Je t'aime."

Je le lui mimai avec la bouche en retour, ayant encore plus chaud à ces mots, et il me souffla ensuite un rapide baiser discret avec un sourire en coin. Je l'attrapai, me le frottant partout avec de grands gestes.

Je le regardai disparaitre dans le placard riant de moi, retirant toutes les bouteilles de champagne des étagères. Il les déposa sur le bar, tandis qu'Emmett alignait des flutes à champagne en plastique, prêtes à être remplies. Il était presque minuit.

Je ris encore, pris un autre shot au citron avec Alice, qui avait finalement été libérée des attouchements incessants de Jasper. Jasper était souriant comme un gros benêt, titubant autour en chantant Joyeux anniversaire à lui-même. Elle embrassa mes joues et partit l'aider à dessouler.

Puis au lieu de regarder tout le monde sur la piste de danse s'écraser l'un l'autre, je volai une cigarette d'Edward de derrière le bar et me faufilai par la porte arrière, sortis par l'escalier du sous-sol dehors. Il gelait foutrement là, l'air glacé était empli de l'odeur de la cheminée et de la douce fumée de cigare.

Une fois la cigarette allumée, je pris une bouffée profonde, souhaitant avoir pris un manteau parce que je me gelais le cul à travers mon jean assise sur les marches du porche de derrière. Le ciel était noir, avec des tourbillons d'étoiles parsemant l'obscurité. Quelque part au loin, au-delà de la musique venant de l'intérieur, il y avait le bruit de feux d'artifice.

Je laissai mon visage tomber dans mes mains avant que les larmes coulent. J'essayai si fort de retenir tout ça, vraiment, vraiment. Mon ventre me faisait terriblement mal, et je regrettai vraiment ce dernier shot, parce que j'étais totalement foutue.

En expirant la fumée, je m'entendis sangloter, ayant envie de rentrer sous terre à l'écho qu'il créait dans la cour arrière caverneuse.

C'était tout. Tout de ces quatre derniers mois, de la semaine dernière, de l'aveu de ma rencontre avec Charlotte à mes amies et de le garder secret pour Edward, de l'anxiété que j'avais ressentie à cause de ses propres peurs, de la douleur et de la solitude que je ressentais chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de moi et qu'il disait non avec ses yeux.

Je savais sacrément bien que je ne devrais pas être là à faire ça. Je devrais être en train de danser et trainer avec mes amis, être là pour Edward, me comporter avec maturité face à la situation, rester forte…

J'avais besoin de trouver la force pour lui, car comment pouvais-je tomber en morceaux, sachant qu'il se sentait probablement dix fois moins bien que je l'étais? Je ne pouvais pas juste regarder tout le monde s'embrasser à minuit et prétendre que j'étais parfaitement heureuse et de bonne humeur, car je ne l'étais foutrement pas.

"Hey honey…est-ce que ça va?"

La voix me surprit. Je sursautai, larguant ma cigarette sur le sol. Je n'avais pas remarqué Carlisle assis dans l'un des fauteuils dans l'obscurité. Dans sa main, je pouvais voir les braises rougeoyantes d'un gros cigare entre ses doigts. J'étais foutrement mortifiée.

J'essuyai mes larmes, essayant de ne pas gâcher mon maquillage, qui je savais devait être à ce point dévasté et au-delà. Cependant, je n'en avais vraiment rien à foutre.

"Soirée difficile?", demanda-t-il, venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur les marches. Il retira sa veste, la drapant charitablement sur mes épaules. Elle sentait comme l'eau de toilette de papa, le sparadrap et le réconfort.

Reprenant la cigarette sur le sol, je gloussai par-dessus un reniflement. "Vous n'en avez aucune idée."

"Le réveillon du Nouvel An est toujours dur", dit-il doucement. Je sentis un net air de tristesse dans son ton qui me rendit perplexe. "Ma première épouse… la mère de Jasper et d'Emmett… détestait les réveillons du Nouvel An. Elle ne pouvait pas décider s'il s'agissait d'une fête pour la fin d'une année ou pour le début d'une nouvelle. Nous avions l'habitude d'avoir des disputes à ce sujet," gloussa-il.

"C'est un peu comme ce truc de l'œuf et de la poule. Ce n'est aucun et tous les deux", dis-je, regardant le ciel avec un reniflement.

"C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit!", rit-il. "Maintenant pour moi c'est simplement une autre année pour célébrer les grandes choses que j'ai dans ma vie."

"C'est une charmante façon de voir ça." Je ne pouvais pas décider si c'était mal élevé de continuer à fumer en face de lui, donc je laissai la cigarette se consumer mais je ne la mis pas à mes lèvres.

"Le fait est, si j'ai appris quelque chose, c'est que la vie est très courte et que nous ne savons pas quand elle prendra brusquement fin pour nous. Je fais en sorte de ne jamais gaspiller une occasion, parce que je sais que je peux ne plus l'avoir à nouveau".

Je soupirai.

"Est-ce que tout cela ne te déprime pas encore plus?", rit-il cognant mon épaule avec la sienne avec espièglerie.

Je ris sottement. "Non…Je perçois complètement ce que vous dites. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire ou comment me sentir ou ce qui diable arrive la plupart du temps… Tout est si confus."

"Je sais, Bella. Mais juste, accroche-toi. Ça sera plus facile. Edward se repose sur toi plus que tu ne le sais."

Nous nous étions tournés tous les deux alors qu'Edward appelait mon nom, grimpant l'escalier du sous-sol. "Hé Baby, je t'ai cherchée partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oh hé, papa." Il se trouvait à quelques mètres tenant deux verres en plastique de champagne dans les mains. Grâce au peu de lumière qui filtrait par les portes de la maison, je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il était confus, soulagé et éméché.

"Champagne, Edward?" réprimanda Carlisle.

"Oh allez papa, c'est le réveillon du nouvel an. En outre, Maman sait-elle que tu es ici avec un cigare?" Edward arqua un sourcil.

Carlisle soupira en riant. "Touché**, **tu as de la chance." Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Il est minuit moins cinq. Ta mère m'attend probablement avec impatience maintenant donc je pense que je vais vous laisser tous les deux en privé. Passe une bonne nuit, Bella". Carlisle pressa mon épaule alors qu'il se relevait. "Bonne nuit Fils.".

"Bonne Nuit Papa."

Je chuchotai, "Merci," à Carlisle alors qu'Edward s'asseyait à sa place sur l'escalier à mes côtés. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Carlisle fermer la porte derrière lui et tirer les rideaux afin que nous soyons dans l'isolement complet.

"Salut."

"Merde, tu pleures. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Je sais que je n'ai pas passé toute la soirée avec toi mais Jasper était vraiment ivre et j'avais besoin de m'assurer que rien ne serait cassé et…tu m'as laissé… dit-il, faisant la moue. Il tendit la main timidement, essuyant mes larmes à l'aide de son pouce. Le geste était tellement naturel, sa retenue toujours présente temporairement absente à la vue de mes larmes. Sa main était tellement chaude contre ma peau et je fermai les yeux pour saisir l'occasion rare. Mon cœur eut mal lorsqu'il la retira.

Mais je souris, essuyant mon nez de la main. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, E. Je me sens un peu… off, tu sais? Je suis juste venue prendre l'air." Il repoussa quelques cheveux de mon visage, les mettant nonchalamment derrière mon oreille. Il était inhabituellement sensiblement tactile ce soir.

Il me remit un verre plastique de champagne. Je l'entrechoquai avec le sien, chuchotant stoïquement, "tchin-tchin."

Nous étions restés tranquilles une minute ou deux, observant le ciel nocturne. "E…ne penses-tu jamais à Dieu et à ce qu'il y a là-haut?"

Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas, parfois. J'avais cru en quelque chose de divin, mais ces derniers temps…j'ai perdu en quelque sorte la foi avec tout ça, tu sais? Je suis un peu furieux après Dieu à présent."

"Je crois que je ne te blâme pas. Tu dois savoir que je prie pour toi chaque jour… pour ta santé et ton bonheur et une sorte de miracle pour t'aider... et je remercie Dieu que tu sois dans ma vie, et que tu m'aimes, mais... il ne semble pas être à l'écoute de ce que je dis."

Il se racla la gorge. "Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas t'entendre pour une quelconque raison. Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas encore mérité ou quelque chose. "

C'était totalement flou et énigmatiques pour moi. "De quoi diable parles-tu?"

Edward se déplaça, prenant une gorgée de son champagne. "Rien. N'y pense plus. Tu euh... tu penses sans aucun doute que Dieu est un homme? Edward fit la moue en pleine réflexion.

"Oh ouais. Si Dieu était une femme, les garçons ne seraient pas aussi crétins et les hommes auraient les bébés et leurs règles et autres choses. Il est certainement un mec." Je ris sottement, lui faisant savoir que je plaisantais pour l'essentiel.

Edward gloussa. "Si tu pouvais le rencontrer là tout de suite de quoi lui parlerais-tu?"

J'expirai, reposant ma joue sur mon genou. "Je suppose que je lui parlerais de toi et de combien ta vie est injuste et lui demanderais pourquoi il fait cela, à toi... à nous."

Edward hocha la tête, descendant le reste de son verre. "J'aimerais aussi connaître la réponse à ça."

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" Sans attendre de réponse, je dis, "Qu'est-ce que Gran t'a dit avant que tu montes dans la voiture?"

Le sourire d'Edward illumina son visage. "Elle a dit qu'embrasser la personne que tu aimes le nouvel an à minuit porte chance."

Je souris en retour. "Penses-tu que c'est vrai?"

"Putain j'espère vraiment", murmura-t-il. "Dieu sait que nous en avons besoin." Alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres, la main d'Edward s'approcha timidement de mon visage. "Viens ici, Beautiful…" Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge et mes lèvres s'étirèrent à la pensée qu'il allait effectivement m'embrasser…

Son pouce remonta ma mâchoire tandis que sa main glissait vers mon oreille, ses doigts se courbèrent autour de l'arrière de la tête. Mon souffle accrocha à nouveau quand il se pencha, son nez frottant gentiment contre le mien. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement à la douceur de ce geste et d'anticipation…Dieu l'anticipation…

Inquiète qu'il puisse changer d'idée, ajouté aux paroles de Carlisle résonnant dans ma tête que l'occasion serait sans doute unique dans une vie, je me glissai vite juste à côté de lui, ma cuisse alignée contre la sienne. Il tendit la main et entrelaça ses longs doigts avec les miens, amenant ma main froide et la sienne chaude à sa poitrine où il posa ma paume sur son cœur. Pour la première fois, je pouvais le sentir battre à travers sa chemise... fort et rapide et plein d'amour pour moi. C'était une intensité qui reflétait la mienne, mais sur le moment je ne pouvais pas avoir perçu l'intensité de ses émotions.

Au moment où il bascula sa tête juste avant que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, il sourit de ce sourire qui pulvérisait ma culotte et qui me tenait sienne. Edward déposa le baiser le plus doux sur mes lèvres, les caressant à peine. Il se recula, toujours souriant, uniquement pour retrouver mes lèvres à nouveau ajoutant encore quelques baisers plus doux, plus chastes sur le bord de mes lèvres entrouvertes. C'était tellement innocent, mais envoyait encore des vagues de délicieux frissons entre mes jambes. Puis subitement, ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure, la tirant gentiment et je gémis légèrement à cette sensation. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration changer aussi, plus irrégulière et forte maintenant. Je dus garder mes yeux ouverts sinon le patio aurait commencé à tourner et la dernière chose que je voulais faire était vomir.

Prenant tout ce que pouvais…avidement...voracement…sans permission, je plaçai en coupe ma main libre contre sa douce joue, puis à l'arrière de ses cheveux près de sa nuque. Ça crissait un tantinet dû au gel en quantité généreuse dans ses cheveux, mais je fus surprise par combien ils étaient souples et épais. Il gémit lorsque j'y passais mes doigts et fis traîner mes ongles contre son cuir chevelu. J'étais tout à fait sure que quoi que je fasse serait incroyable, j'étais partie si loin sans plus de stimulation.

A l'intérieur, nous pouvions entendre un chœur faisant le décompte depuis dix…, alors que plus tôt mon estomac se serait retourné à entendre ça, il se réjouissait maintenant en harmonie avec mon entrejambe.

Il tira ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents ajoutant de petits bécots ici et là et puis fit de même avec ma lèvre supérieure. Je suivis sa progression timidement, parce que c'était nouveau pour moi et je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de quoi faire. J'avais embrassé quelques garçons, mais jamais comme ça…jamais avec autant d'émotion et de désir et d'attente… et je savais sacrément bien qu'Edward avait beaucoup plus d'expérience avec ça que moi.

De toute évidence, Edward embrassait foutrement bien. Je veux dire, il n'était pas maladroit ou brutal et il était juste doux mais ferme et ses mains…il savait juste où les mettre…

Edward laissa échapper un petit gémissement, me rapprochant de lui, ses mains soudain rampant sous la veste de son père et dans le creux de mon dos. Je tremblai à son toucher, et je ne pouvais pas ignorer le fait que mes mamelons durcissaient à ce moment même. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche, douce et lente, roulant vite contre ma propre langue virevoltant et jouant et dégustant avec douceur. C'était chaud et humide et avait un gout de marijuana et d'oranges et de champagne et…d'Edward. Je pourrais me délecter de cette saveur éternellement.

Bien que je le voulais désespérément de la plus primitive des façons, je savais qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que de simples baisers. Tandis que sa langue s'entortillait langoureusement avec la mienne, et la douceur de nos lèvres pressées ensemble submergeait mes pensées et mes sens, une partie de moi ne pouvait oublier que tout ça finirait trop tôt et me rendrait terriblement triste.

A l'intérieur, la fête explosa avec cornes et sifflets et vœux alors que le nouvel an commençait.

"Je t'aime tellement," chuchota-t-il dans ma bouche doucement, appuyant son front contre le mien. Les paupières closes, comme s'il était pris dans le moment, liant sa main à la mienne une fois de plus, la tordant afin qu'elle se trouve une fois encore sur son cœur. Je voulais ne jamais le laisser partir.

"Je t'aime, Edward. Bonne année."

À l'extérieur, c'était juste la tranquillité de la nuit, Edward et moi et tous nos secrets et les espoirs et les rêves que la nouvelle année pourrait nous apporter à tous les deux.

Ça me terrifiait foutrement.

**Voilà, on se quitte déjà, mais pas pour très longtemps. Merci de me lire et de lire aussi la fic de Space Bound Rocket Hawaii (http www . Fanfiction . net /s/7476746/1/Hawaii) **

**LyraParleOr**


	28. Rebelle

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer:tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 27~ Rebellious**

(Rebelle)

**Muse~ Uprising**

**~Edward~**

Ma tête se tourna brutalement sur le côté comme le sale petit poussin de l'Exorciste et je frappai de ma main l'accoudoir du divan. Avec toute l'autodiscipline que j'avais, je dissimulai un sourire narquois. J'étais irrité et furieux, mais pas autant que la situation l'aurait voulu. Avant tout, je voulais voir combien de merdes je pourrais tirer avec mes parents.

_J'étais juste de cette humeur. Surement toute la tension sexuelle inassouvie refoulée._

"C'est des putains de conneries, M'man!"

"Surveille la façon dont tu parles à ta mère, Edward. Ton langage et ton ton sont irrespectueux, et j'attends mieux de toi." Carlisle me lança ostensiblement un regard furieux alors qu'il se penchait à ma porte, semblant réfléchir à une centaine d'autres choses à faire plutôt que me réprimander pour avoir dormi avec ma copine.

_Ouais…comme si._

Je lui retournai son regard tout en soufflant dans le canapé en cuir de ma chambre. Bella était assise sur mon lit les jambes croisées en face d'elle, une main dans sa bouche à mâchouiller l'ongle de son pouce l'autre tirant son pantalon de pyjama. À cet instant, elle avait libéré ses cheveux de l'élastique afin qu'ils retombent sur son visage pour se cacher derrière. Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise; elle ne pouvait pas même lever les yeux.

"Je vais y aller là…" dit-elle tranquillement, rampant lentement vers le bord du lit.

"Non! N'ose pas partir," lui hurlai-je, levant les bras pour insister. Bella retourna à sa place un peu gênée tant l'intensité de ma voix la surprit. Elle me fixait avec des yeux tellement grands qu'ils me rappelèrent les personnages de ces stupides dessins animés japonais. Ça n'allait pas aider son énorme gueule de bois. "Allez… c'est un tas fumant de foutaises et tu le sais!"

"Edward, nous l'avions permis à Chicago en raison de ce qui est arrivé, et tu étais plutôt…dans un état fragile. Mais nous sommes à la maison maintenant et nous avons à faire respecter certaines règles ici. C'est pour ton propre bien."

"Oh s'iiiiiiiiil te plait, M'man," je roulai des yeux faisant ressortir le mot avec insistance. "Bella et moi n'avons pas fait de merde. Je ne la touche même pas, putain. Jasper et Emmett en revanche avaient leurs copines qui couchaient ici la nuit dernière et faites-moi confiance…aucun d'eux ne dormaient. En fait, Jasper a eu son cadeau d'anniversaire… trois foutues fois. La douce petite Alice est de tout évidence une crieuse et les murs sont _vraiment_ sacrément minces ici à l'étage!" Je lançai ma main en arrière, cognant sur le mur derrière moi en marmonnant, "Stupide morceau de merde de maison merdique." Ma mère grinça des dents et mon père se passa la main sur le visage grognant de dépit.

"Si j'avais dû entendre Jasper crier une fois de plus, "Alice au pays de merveilles", j'allais l'étrangler." Je fulminai alors que je prenais des chaussettes dans le tiroir de ma commode et les jetai sur le lit.

C'était foutrement choquant, mais tout à fait vrai. Alice et Jasper avaient foutu un sacré bordel la nuit dernière. Ils étaient tous deux tellement ivres, je ne sais pas comment diable Jasper avait réussi à remettre ça trois fois avec toute la merde qu'il avait bu. Appelez-moi putain de chanceux d'avoir la chambre à côté de la sienne. Entre les coups et les gémissements et les ricanements, j'avais dû laisser la TV allumée toute la nuit pour les étouffer. Foutrement horrible. Comme des porcs qui s'accouplaient ou pareil.

_Je me demande si mon père s'est rendu compte qu'il élevait des animaux. La ferme Cullen Où vous pouvez avoir le lait gratuitement._

"Écoute, je comprends que vous vouliez être ensemble, mais Edward, qu'arrivera-t-il si quelqu'un vous voyait? Que se passera-t-il s'ils font par hasard des contrôles et voient Bella ici au matin? De quoi cela aurait-il l'air?"

"S'il te plait", dis-je à nouveau avec un considérable roulement d'yeux que j'aurais peut-être même pu me froisser un muscle oculaire par la même occasion. Je n'avais jamais fait de rébellion d'adolescent angoissante hurlant après mes parents injustes je vous déteste d'exister, je souhaite ne jamais être né. Jasper était connu dans la famille pour être un ado boudeur, contestataire, mais mes parents avaient simplement diagnostiqué ça comme le syndrome de l'enfant du milieu. J'avais toujours respecté leurs règles et écouté leurs directives docilement, prenant leurs avis et leur bien…se comporter. Même quand j'avais commencé avec les drogues et la merde, j'avais réussi encore me tenir de manière exemplaire à part voler une Porsche en étant défoncé et bon, la journée de l'accusation de viol. Même si le sentiment de mauvaise conduite… ben, c'était genre amusant. Et ça faisait du bien de gueuler.

"Ne penses-tu que cette jeune fille puisse être gênée d'avoir à te regarder? Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque?" Ma mère s'avança dans la chambre les bras croisés. Elle essayait de maintenir une voix égale, mais je savais qu'elle pourrait se fissurer à chaque seconde en raison des hormones erratiques de la grossesse. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer néanmoins.

Bella marmonna pour elle-même quelque chose d'incohérent, encore une fois, tentant de s'éloigner furtivement du lit.

Je me tournai vers Bella. "As-tu de quoi manger chez toi?" Elle acquiesça rapidement de la tête. "Bon. Allons-y."

Ma mère claqua sa langue au palais. "Edward, tu te comportes vraiment de façon immature à propos de ceci."

"Vraiment, maman? Vois-tu, je ne pense pas que je le fasse. Je ne demande pas beaucoup, tu sais? J'ai très peu de choses que je souhaite dans cette vie. Je n'embête personne, je fais mes devoirs, j'obtiens de bonnes notes. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour dormir dans le même lit que ma copine et ne pas la toucher?"

"Ce n'est pas là la question, Edward," répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Alors où bordel est-elle, maman? S'il te plait éclaire-moi où est-elle si elle n'est pas là. Elle doit bien être _quelque part_!" Il fallait admettre que c'était vraiment jouissif là. C'était très libérateur.

Elle soupira roulant sa tête avec agitation. "Sweetie, nous avons déjà examiné les raisons du pourquoi."

"Oh ouais, je peux être vu, j'avais oublié. Penses-tu franchement qu'il y a une surveillance sur moi? Je veux dire, personne n'a rien de mieux à faire que me regarder? Parce que je suis tellement foutrement intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Peuvent-ils voir aussi à travers les murs maintenant, maman? Parce que s'ils le peuvent, ils ont eu tout un spectacle ici la nuit dernière. Tu aurais dû vendre des billets." Je sautai du canapé, attrapant mes vêtements dans le placard et les jetant sur le lit. Ma chemise atterrit sur les genoux de Bella et elle la prit immédiatement pour la lisser avant qu'elle soit froissée. J'allais épouser cette fille c'est sûr.

C'était tellement stupide de ma part de contester toute cette question, parce que c'était pour moi la raison précise de ne pas toucher Bella. J'avais juste atteint en quelque sorte mon point de rupture avec toute cette merde, et sans parler du sacrifice de ce dont j'avais besoin.

"A ce train, tout est possible. Est-ce que ça vaut le risque? Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Bella, Honey, tu comprends de quoi nous parlons? Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi pour ainsi dire."

"Juste stop Maman," coupai-je de façon acide. "Ça a tout à voir avec elle. Tu viens faire irruption ici sans être invitée et que tu crois ça ou pas… lorsque tu m'accuses de coucher avec Bella tu l'accuses elle aussi."

_Oui, tu peux te sentir coupable maintenant, Maman._

"Hum…Je suppose," murmura Bella. Sa voix était rauque et chargée de sommeil et d'embarras.

"Ne sois pas d'accord avec elle B. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Rien de quoi avoir honte ou être mal à l'aise." Ma mère ne lui avait même pas donné une chance de se réveiller avant qu'elle débarque et soumette Bella à un interrogatoire serré sur ce qui c'était passé. J'étais à la douche alors que Bella était encore endormie dans mon lit portant un de mes tee-shirts, parce qu'évidemment lorsqu'elle avait vomi elle avait souillé sa chemise et était trop foutue pour faire attention et elle avait fini avec la première chose qu'elle avait pu trouver dans mon tiroir. Ce qui semblait être aux yeux de mes parents, n'était très certainement pas ce qui était arrivé. Cependant, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais tellement furieux.

Je veux dire vraiment, où était-elle lorsqu'Alice et Rose ont pris le chemin de la honte? Ça c'est, si l'une d'elles pouvait encore marcher.

En toute honnêteté, Bella et moi n'avions pas perdu notre temps hier soir après le baiser. Je veux dire, _vraiment _pas perdu de temps avec… doigts et salive et réel contact charnel peau à peau. J'avais été assez foutrement allumé qu'il avait été extraordinairement difficile de ne pas la prendre en haut des escaliers et tout simplement de faire ce que nous avions tous les deux besoin de faire.

Et permettez-moi de vous dire que ma copine, pour avoir peu d'expérience, embrassait foutrement bien. J'avais dû faire appel à une énorme retenue pour ne pas la tripoter ou au moins la peloter dans l'obscurité de l'arrière-cour. Je veux dire, je pouvais pratiquement entendre ma queue me quémander une lime pour percer son chemin à travers la fermeture éclair de mon jean pour avoir sa chatte. Mais le fait est que nous étions tous les deux saouls, et je ne voulais pas aller plus loin que le baiser, parce que je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. Et la dernière chose que je voulais faire était de prendre sa virginité alors qu'elle était incapable de prendre une décision cohérente.

Après le baiser, j'avais enveloppé Bella dans mes bras, sa tête contre ma poitrine pendant un moment dans l'obscurité, à l'écoute de ceux qui faisaient la fête à l'intérieur. J'étais foutrement gelé donc finalement, nous avions redescendu les escaliers, où la musique avait changé pour des merdes de slows et tout le monde se roulaient des pelles dans le sous-sol faiblement éclairé. Aucun de nous deux n'était en mesure d'endurer cette merde, particulièrement de regarder Jessica Stanley débraillée en train de se faire sauter ardemment par Mike Newton sur ma table de billard. Bella se sentait merdique de toute façon avec une migraine causée par les pleurs, donc je l'avais amenée à l'étage et nous étions juste tombés endormis. Bon, j'avais _essayé_ de dormir, mais Alice et Jasper avaient été foutrement bruyants et dégoutants.

Soit, elle s'était blottie dans mes bras la majeure partie de la nuit, mais c'était le Nouvel An et je devais à certains moments dire, "Et puis merde". C'était totalement innocent, et elle ne s'était même pas fait du bien malgré la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite concernant le toucher. Bella s'était réveillée à un moment donné pendant la nuit pour vomir et ensuite tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était le matin et ma mère était en train de cogner à la putain de porte.

Mon père sortit d'un pas lourd, bredouillant quelque chose sur le café, ayant de toute évidence perdu l'intérêt pour la conversation. J'enlevai mon peignoir, l'accrochant au dos de la porte de la salle de bains, et fit courir une main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Ma mère me lança un regard inquiet parce que j'étais maintenant debout au milieu de ma chambre torse nu et juste en boxer. Sans même la regarder, je pouvais sentir Bella se recroqueviller dans le lit derrière moi, mortifiée. J'étais tellement furieux que ce soit vraiment tombé sur moi alors que j'étais moitié nu et essayant de nier que Bella et moi nous nous étions vu l'un l'autre dévêtu, dans différentes positions compromettantes auparavant.

"Tu sais quoi? Ouais… ça vaut le risque. C'était le réveillon du nouvel an et Bella ne voulait être seule. Donc je l'ai laissée rester avec moi dans mon lit où elle est foutrement à sa place. Putain, nous ne nous touchons même pas, Maman. Je suis le seul ado de Forks qui ne couche jamais avec quelqu'un, et le seul à avoir des problèmes pour avoir une fille dans son lit. Quelque chose n'est vraiment foutrement pas juste là."

Esmom soupira. Et puis ça me vint à l'esprit. "Ohhhh, attends… j'ai compris," dis-je de façon acerbe alors que la prise de conscience percutait dans mon cerveau. Je levai un doigt accusateur. "Tu ne crois pas que nous ne nous touchons pas, hein?"

_Ok, si peut-être que nous nous touchions un peu, mais merde…_

Son regard se baissa. "Honnêtement je ne sais pas, Edward. Tu es là debout au milieu de ta chambre juste en sous-vêtements et ça ne semble même pas te déranger, ou déranger Bella d'ailleurs. Je sais que tous les deux vous n'êtes pas aussi innocents que vous prétendez l'être. Je ne veux vraiment pas connaître les détails, mais je sais juste que si tu te fais attraper tout ton avenir sera compromis. Je ne peux pas en bonne conscience te permettre de détruire sciemment ton avenir."

"Regarde-là, Maman. Semble-t-elle à l'aise? Elle est rouge comme une tomate, putain". Si Bella avait pu se fondre dans l'édredon, elle aurait tenté.

_Elle n'a pas à savoir que Bella rougit lorsqu'elle est excitée, non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas Bébé. C'est notre petit secret_.

"Elle m'a déjà vu en maillot de bain. Quelle est la différence?" Secouant la tête, j'enfilai mon jean puis, à ce moment-là Emmett appela depuis le couloir car ma mère avait une livraison. Elle attendait l'arrivée de son nouveau SUV capable d'accueillir une famille, alors la déception s'inscrivit sur son visage quand il lui remit une enveloppe, qui la fit froncer les sourcils dubitative. Emmett traversa la chambre, salua Bella de la main et s'installa comme chez lui dans mon canapé, les pieds paresseusement posés dessus. Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, mais il sourit d'un air suffisant m'ignorant alors que lui et Bella bavardaient.

_Ouais regardez ce baiseur, maman. Il a l'air détendu. C'est parce qu'IL A TIRÉ SON COUP._

De toute évidence, la discussion était loin d'être terminée, mais ma mère semblait avoir accordé un répit temporaire pendant qu'elle examinait le contenu du paquet. Elle secoua la grande enveloppe et l'avait ensuite ouverte pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Elle faisait la moue en pleine réflexion quand je levai les yeux sur elle après avoir enfilé mes chaussettes. "De quoi s'agit-il, maman?" demanda Emmett.

Elle secoua la tête en silence alors qu'elle tendit vers moi une simple enveloppe blanche de la taille d'une lettre me faisant signe de la prendre. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fixai ébahi le chèque de couleur crème. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade à sa vue.

"M'man? Que diable…?" Le chèque avait été écrit à la main, à mon ordre, pour cent mille dollars. C'était le paiement de ma pension alimentaire de Cher Vieux Père, Edward Reste En Dehors de Ma Vie Car Je Déteste Mon Gosse Illégitime Masen. "C'est le double de ce qu'il envoie d'habitude… et je présume seulement depuis qu'il a signé les papiers d'adoption, il n'enverrait pas de chèque sinon. Mais le double... c'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Je suppose la même chose. Il n'a jamais été discuté d'argent quand l'adoption a suivi…" Elle soupira. "Il n'y a ni note ni explication. Peut-être que sa secrétaire l'a envoyé par erreur ou autre chose. Je vais devoir le contacter pour savoir." marmonna-t-elle.

Je la regardai ahuri. "Tu lui _parles_, maman?" C'était une putain de nouvelle pour moi. Pour autant que je sache, elle maintenait qu'il était un arrogant trou du cul qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi, pas le moindre. C'était évident quand j'avais essayé de le voir l'année dernière à New York. J'étais surpris de savoir qu'elle avait un quelconque contact avec lui. Je savais qu'ils avaient traité l'affaire de l'adoption par avocat, donc je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle lui avait même parlé un peu plus tard.

_Elle était certes pleine de surprises aujourd'hui._

"Bon, pas de façon régulière, non, mais je peux avoir ses coordonnées, alors... Ne le dépose pas jusqu'à ce que je te le dise." Elle semblait très distraite et un peu dépitée même. Frottant son ventre plat, elle fit signe à Bella et dit, "Soyez tous les deux de retour à six heures pour le dîner et le gâteau de Jasper, Ok?"

_Et ceci apparemment mettait fin à cela._

"Hé M'man, combien est-ce que je peux avoir?" demandai-je, parce qu'il envoyait habituellement cinquante mille dollars et ma mère me permettait d'en prendre quinze pour tout ce que je voulais. Les autres trente-cinq allaient sur un compte que je ne pourrais pas toucher jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-huit ans.

"Je ne sais pas, Edward. Laisse-moi y penser." Elle se tourna et quitta les lieux sans plus un mot.

"Mec…le double"? dit Emmett avec scepticisme. "Une centaine de mille d'un trou du cul absent de père que tu n'as jamais même rencontré, putain? Merde…"

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent momentanément, avant qu'elle retombe sur le lit, se couvrant avec mon édredon en murmurant, "Je veux un Papa trou du cul absent aussi."

"Bordel, si je veux." gloussa Emmett.

Ne sachant comment me sentir au sujet de l'argent, ou même quoi dire ou penser à ce sujet, je rangeai le chèque avec soin dans mon tiroir du haut jusqu'à ce que j'eus la permission de l'encaisser. Ensuite, je traversai la chambre, retirant les couvertures à Bella qui brailla. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, à peine à quelques centimètres de son nez. "Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui?"

"Toi". Elle avança ses lèvres, boudeuse, battant des cils.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent. Putain, qu'elle était belle.

_Et…Je suis dur._

"Mmm…ouais?"

"Hum hum… "elle tripota le col de ma chemise. Après le foutrabuleux baiser du Nouvel An de la nuit dernière, je savais qu'il allait y avoir un problème avec Bella une fois que les scellés théoriques avaient été brisés. Elle ne me demanderait pas plus simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des limites qu'elle pouvait franchir, mais il était évident à la façon qu'elle m'avait juste regardé là qu'elle voulait plus de moi et ma bouche.

Lorsque que j'étais allongé éveillé hier soir avec Bella qui dormait confortablement dans mes bras, j'avais décidé que même si j'avais pu être amusé à l'idée de plus de démonstrations physiques avec ma copine qui m'aimait inconditionnellement, je ne pouvais plus nier moi-même qu'elle était légitimement mienne. Embrasser Bella avait été une des meilleures putains d'expériences de ma vie, et je serais damné si je ne pouvais pas avoir cette sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne plus souvent.

Le seul choix que j'avais était de réserver tous les plus lourds baisers pour les occasions spéciales. Encore une fois, c'était stupide d'avoir même abordé le sujet et même idiot d'avoir mis le véritable baiser dans la proposition, mais maintenant que je l'avais fait et nous l'avions fait, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'avais besoin de cette fille comme de l'air et de l'eau et de la nourriture.

_Parlant de nourriture…J'étais foutrement affamé._

Bella se tourna lorsqu'Emmett se racla la gorge. "Tu sais…vous êtes tous les deux comme certains pornos classés G. Comme un porno Disney. C'est bizarre et sexy en même temps. Je pense que ça m'excite un peu même. Putain, je dois appeler Rose."

Bella et moi avions fumé dans la maison de l'arbre vraiment rapidement avant de nous diriger vers sa maison. Elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait être détendue pour les activités de l'après-midi, et bien, j'étais nerveux comme pas permis, donc la weed me paraissait un bon plan pour moi.

C'était à peine à onze heures du matin, mais elle concocta des cheveux d'ange avec une sauce au beurre citron qui était tellement foutrement incroyable que j'en pris trois portions. J'aurais fait mon incroyable pain doré, mais elle n'avait plus d'œufs. Pendant qu'elle se douchait, je lavai la vaisselle et nettoyai, ayant besoin d'un moyen pour bruler une partie de la nervosité que je ressentais. De plus, je savais que je ne serais pas capable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit si je savais qu'il y avait du désordre.

Même si c'était son idée, et que j'avais été enthousiaste de faire quelque chose avec elle ou _à_ elle qui lui donnerait du plaisir, ça restait toujours genre mal…similaire à une tricherie en quelque sorte. Et par là je voulais dire, pas tricher sur les règles, à cause du putain d'ordre de restriction et du double putain de juge Aro... mais la nature de la tricherie.

Bon puis encore une fois, si j'y pensai assez fort, c'était plus…putain moi parce qu'aussi résistant et rebelle que je pensais être l'enculé me tenait encore par les couilles, car si ce n'était pas vrai je la baiserais avec ma propre queue et pas une satanée réplique scintillante. Je m'écarte.

La culpabilité était au sujet de sa virginité et le fait que la première chose à l'intérieur d'elle serait un morceau de caoutchouc. Sa virginité était sacrée et devrait être précieuse... Ouais, je sonnais comme un putain d'énorme gâteau aux fruits pour ça mais c'était tout à fait vrai. J'étais inquiet sur tout ça parce qu'il existait des choses dont je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre…comme faire sauter sa pastille et le sang…la douleur. Je pensai juste que ça serait bizarre, de coller cette chose à l'intérieur d'elle et lui causer de la douleur tandis que je serais juste assis là à regarder. Je ne savais foutrement pas. J'avais voulu en parler à Em, mais je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion. En outre, comment même abordes-tu ce sujet?

_Hey Bro, je veux baiser ma petite amie vierge avec une réplique en caoutchouc de ma queue et j'ai besoin de quelques tuyaux._

Ugh.

Je me dirigeai jusqu'à sa chambre, en pensant que peut-être je pouvais googler la perte de virginité pour tuer le temps. Nous avions essayé déjà une fois, mais nous étions genre défoncés et nous sommes écartés du sujet. Lorsque je mis sous tension son ordinateur portable, l'écran fit apparaître un diaporama de toutes ces photos de nous d'Halloween et de Noël, dont j'avais vu la plupart sur le petit écran de l'appareil numérique rose de Bella sur le moment, mais n'avais pas pris la peine de les détailler. A part les photos de moi à la patinoire, que j'étais déterminé à détruire, dans un petit nombre de photos Bella avait été prise me regardant avec une telle admiration dans son expression, dans son sourire…il y avait tellement d'amour et de compassion pour moi que ça m'avait coupé le souffle.

J'entendis la douche s'arrêter à travers le mur, j'éteignis l'ordinateur et retournai m'allonger sur lit de Bella prenant une très profonde inspiration. Je la retins délibérément pendant un certain temps avant de la lâcher, parce que j'étais défoncé et j'étais nerveux et foutrement excité mêlé à un peu d'impatience, pour être honnête. Restant les mes mains croisées derrière la tête, les paupières closes, j'imaginais le sourire magnifique de Bella. Et peut-être ses seins aussi.

J'ouvris un œil pour la voir apparaître à sa porte, portant une serviette bleue enroulée autour de son corps et une autre tordue au sommet de sa tête comme un turban. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi, les épaules encore luisantes de gouttes d'eau. Je pris la brosse à cheveux de sa main, en lui offrant un sourire, alors qu'elle se retournait le rouge aux joues.

Elle était nerveuse. Et peut-être un peu excitée.

"Viens-là, Beautiful."

Bella se retourna rapidement et enleva la serviette sur sa tête, laissant ses cheveux mouillés retomber sur ses épaules et sur son dos. Commençant par les extrémités, je fis courir la brosse dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Bella bascule en avant et qu'elle ricane et gémisse de plaisir.

"Mmmm…c'est tellement bon."

Ses petits bruits sautèrent directement à mon entrejambe. Je me déplaçai derrière elle pour rendre les choses un peu plus confortables et quand j'eus fini de brosser elle me regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses cils battaient contre le haut de ses joues, innocente…séductrice.

Je réalisai que l'énigme qu'elle présentait était celle d'une petite fille juste sur le point de devenir une femme. Ça me faisait une sensation bizarre et l'espèce de pervers que j'étais était excité par ça. Bella alla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, posant sa bouteille de lotion sur le dessus et tira ensuite un boite à chaussures rose rectangulaire de sous son lit qu'elle me remit.

Soulevant le couvercle, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, sachant déjà que le Méga Moi était là-dedans, reposant parfaitement sur un lit de mouchoirs en papier avec des cœurs roses. J'eus le sentiment qu'il devrait être désinfecté avant que nous l'utilisions, donc je sautai du lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Après l'avoir savonné et rincé soigneusement, je lui lançai une sorte de regard avec un peu de mépris et une certaine malice, sachant qu'il aurait le privilège d'être à l'intérieur d'elle et pas moi.

_Putain de veinard._

Puis je ris bruyamment, me rendant compte que j'étais jaloux de mon propre Clone de Queue.

Après avoir purifié mon haleine de l'odeur des pâtes avec un bain de bouche, je revins à la chambre, frottant soigneusement le plastique avec un essuie-main propre. Pendant que j'étais occupé à me divertir avec le faux pénis, Bella étalait délicatement de la lotion sur ses pâles bras et ses jambes. _Ma lotion_.

Dès que le parfum trop familier me parvint, des étincelles volèrent dans mon entrejambe dans un flot d'enroulements vifs. Je grognai tout comme un homme des cavernes avant de pratiquement venir dans mon pantalon dans un putain de réflexe pavlovien ou une merde de ce genre. Dieu que je la voulais foutrement._ (réflexe de conditionnement par association d'un stimuli sons, odeurs, ... à une action)_

Ma bouche devint sèche et je me retrouvai expirant par saccades, sachant que juste sous la douceur de la serviette que Bella avait enroulée autour de son corps, il y avait le satin de sa peau nue, encore humide et sentant comme le putain de paradis. Je la regardai fixement, tenant le pénis en caoutchouc dans ma main comme une sorte de voyeur désaxé volant la virginité des adolescentes, attendant après Bella pour me donner le signal qu'elle était prête.

"Tu es sure que tu veux faire ça? Nous ne sommes pas obligés, tu le sais ça?"

Sans répondre verbalement, Bella s'allongea sur le lit avec un sourire, plaçant sa main sous sa joue. Grimpant sur le lit à côté d'elle, je m'allongeai aussi sur les oreillers, rampant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons nez à nez. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine à être proche d'elle, me souvenant du gout qu'elle avait.

"Je suis prête," chuchota-t-elle doucement. Hochant la tête avec hésitation, je ravalai la boule nerveuse dans ma gorge et expirai.

"Je t'aime". chuchotai-je dans sa bouche alors je portai mes lèvres à ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement lorsqu'elle me chuchota les mêmes mots en réponse dans un souffle lent. L'entendre me dire cela me fit me sentir étourdi et foutu et excité comme un connard. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi faire avec mes mains, parce que j'insistais encore sur le non-toucher, à l'exception de nos bouches. Je ne savais pas quelle putain de différence même ça ferait si nous avions juste réellement du sexe, mais je m'étais dit que ce serait comme jeter l'éponge après s'être abstenus si longtemps.

C'était la raison la plus stupide de l'histoire des putains de justifications même…mais j'étais au point d'avoir presque besoin de voir combien de temps je pouvais effectivement tenir avant que ces conneries de NSRO soient rendues nulles. Un défi personnel, si vous voulez. (National Self Reliance Organization Organisation Nationale d'Auto Confiance, auto suggestion)

Laissant ma langue courir contre ses lèvres, je raclai mes dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, pendant qu'elle suçait ma lèvre supérieure, comme nous l'avions fait la nuit d'avant. Je sentis la légère vibration d'un gémissement et puis son sourire contre ma bouche. Ma réaction instinctive fut de le rendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" demandai-je me reculant légèrement, toujours souriant.

"Rien de drôle. J'aime juste vraiment t'embrasser. Ça me fait chaud et mmm...des frissons et des trucs dans mes parties féminines." J'étais tellement foutrement dur, ça commençait à pulser. Faufilant ma main entre nos corps, je passai ma paume sur ma queue à travers mon jean, aggacé que ce fut une fermeture peu coopérative à bouton et non une fermeture éclair. Je voulu la déboutonner pour soulager un peu la pression. Bon, ce que je voulais foutrement c'était qu'elle me suce, mais...

"Ouais? Tu me fais la même chose, Beautiful." Mes hanches poussèrent involontairement vers elle. Elle attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents alors qu'elle baissait les yeux entre nos corps, timidement. Comprenant tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait, je roulais des yeux, remontant ma chemise afin qu'elle puisse voir mon érection pour elle. Elle était une petite perverse et se réjouissait de voir le résultat de ses efforts.

"J'aime te faire ça," souffla-t-elle.

_Putain. J'aime ça aussi, bébé._

"Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi?" demandai-je. Elle acquiesça de la tête avec empressement. "Place tes doigts entre tes jambes. J'ai besoin de vérifier si tu es assez humide pour le euh…machin scintillant." Je savais qu'elle n'avait de lubrifiant convenable en sa possession et je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à courir à la maison pour prendre le mien au beau milieu de cette putain d'aventure érotique. Sa main se déplaça doucement à sa cuisse, se faufilant vers l'intérieur jusqu'à être enfouie entre ses jambes.

Pendant quelques secondes, mon pouce et mon index frottèrent contre le coin satiné de la serviette avant de tirer le tissu-éponge d'un coup sec, ainsi je pourrais la voir nue avec ses doigts disparaissant à l'intérieur de sa chatte. La serviette tomba, révélant son corps dans toute sa beauté naturelle.

_Sainte mère de putain de merde que ce bordel est hot._

Bella retira ses doigts, les portant entre nos deux visages pour les inspecter. Ils luisaient foutrement. Un sourire désabusé se glissa sur son visage avec un rose profond qui colorait ses joues.

"Je suis très humide. Nous sommes bons pour y aller".

Tout l'air de mes poumons s'échappa en un seul gigantesque souffle. "Oh mon Dieu…" gémis-je mon visage pressé à plat dans le couvre-lit, parce que je ne pouvais foutrement plus supporter la sensation de ma queue suffocant dans mon pantalon. "Je dois me…libérer putain," grognai-je entre mes dents serrées, bataillant pour déboutonner mon jean ridiculement étroit. Avec tout l'argent que je laissais pour ces satanées choses, tu crois qu'ils ne pourraient pas prévoir d'insérer une putain pièce en tissu extensible pour les érections imprévues envahissantes ou quelque chose. Mes doigts arrachèrent des boutons, me débattant pour me sortir de la putain de prison de denim.

_Prison? Cellule? …Peut-être que complexe pénitencier est un terme plus approprié._

_Putain, je me tue moi-même._

Une fois le dernier bouton ouvert, et la pression ayant un peu cessé, j'expirai de soulagement. Succombant à une réaction intrinsèque, ma paume empoigna ma queue, caressant le manche à travers mon boxer. C'était tellement foutrement bon, je fermai les yeux une seconde, juste pour m'imprégner de la sensation. Juste en dessous de la ceinture élastique, il y avait une petite tache humide provenant de fuites pré-séminales. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment foutrement être nu avec elle, mais je savais que si je faisais ça la seule queue dans la chambre qui serait humide serait celle attachée à mon aine.

"Très bien…allonge-toi sur le dos," lui indiquai-je, me mettant assis. J'attrapai prudemment le Méga Moi sur sa table de chevet d'une main tremblante. Bella roula sur le dos, aplatissant les oreillers sous sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise.

"As-tu froid?" demandai-je, me bloquant alors que mes yeux étaient tenaillés par son corps nu. Je m'inquiétais vraiment qu'elle n'ait pas froid, mais j'étais chiant moi aussi avec ça. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

Expirant lentement, je pris le godemichet dans la main, lui jetant un œil une dernière fois avant de l'introduire en elle. Il était long ouais, mais avait aussi une circonférence assez appréciable si bien que je me demandais si ne serait pas mieux d'opter pour plus petit, un vibrateur de type quelconque pour démarrer.

Je soulevai mes sourcils pour un dernier avertissement. "Ce truc est foutrement énorme."

Elle ricana et roula des yeux, secouant la tête. "Ouais, et comme ton grand égo. On continue ça."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… bien que…je suis bien monté," déclarai-je avec un hochement fier de la tête. Quand elle fronça le sourcil, j'ajoutai, "Ok, Ok c'est bon. Je la ferme."

Bella remonta ses genoux, afin que ses pieds soient à plat sur le lit et ensuite très lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses genoux se séparèrent en même temps. Elle était juste…parfaite. Je me léchai les lèvres à sa vue sachant que si je voulais vraiment foutre les choses en l'air et ajouter plus de confusion à notre relation, je pourrais juste faire l'amour avec elle comme une putain de personne normale. Cependant, cette relation était tout sauf normale.

Elle souleva ses hanches, afin que je puisse ajuster la serviette sous elle, si elle devait saigner.

_C'est trop nul._

Me plaçant entre ses jambes écartées et collant le pénis scintillant dans ma paume, j'appuyai la tête en caoutchouc doucement sur sa fente. Bella suffoqua, contractant ses jambes et ses muscles abdominaux, levant ses hanches du lit. Ses yeux étaient plissés, fermés hermétiquement, comme si elle était en attente de la douleur. Prudemment et aussi lentement que je pouvais, je passai la tête du haut en bas de sa fente, l'enduisant de son humidité, avant que je tente de la glisser à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle gémit, permettant à son corps de se détendre un peu. Je soufflai de soulagement qu'elle ait au moins un peu apprécié cela.

"Bien…" chuchotai-je, lui faisant savoir que j'allais l'introduire dans son intimité. Je poussai la tête à l'intérieur d'elle à environ trois centimètres et elle se crispa à nouveau, ses poings se courbèrent en boule. Son intérieur était aussi étroitement fermé que Fort Knox. (_Bâtiment qui abrite la réserve d'or des États Unis)_

Je soupirai. "Bella, bébé tu dois te détendre. Je ne peux pas le faire si tu es aussi tendue."

"Désolée", répondit-elle, visiblement apaisée alors qu'elle clignait des yeux pour s'excuser. Je secouai la tête, parce qu'elle n'avait pas à ressentir le besoin de s'excuser de redouter cette merde. Le pénis scintillant bien en main, je le poussai à l'intérieur d'elle à nouveau, sentant une nette résistance de ses parois intérieures alors qu'elle se refermait.

Je m'assis sur les talons, le retirant d'elle encore une fois. "B… nous pouvons arrêter. Tu ne sembles pas apprécier ça du tout."

"Non, non! J'ai juste…peur que ça fasse mal. Je vais essayer de me détendre."

"Ok, écoute, Beautiful. Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi," lui indiquai-je avec douceur. Je poussai le bouton du vibrateur sur on, y collant ma paume contre. Je souris au fait qu'il était humide de son excitation et que c'était sur ma main et je n'étais même pas dégouté. J'enfonçai l'extrémité doucement en elle une fois de plus, elle haleta et gémit. Je le glissai vers le haut, encerclant son clitoris.

"Oh merde..." elle respira, un sourire réapparut aux coins de sa bouche. "C'est tellement... incroyable." Et mon Dieu si elle ne ressemblait pas à une putain de star vierge de porno avec ses cheveux en éventail autour de son visage et mon clone de queue la faisant frémir. Je sentis la tache humide sur mon sous-vêtement chauffer, je laissais à nouveau ma merde fuir, putain. Je voulais me branler, mais je n'étais vraiment pas ambidextre, et il s'agissait d'elle.

Bella, Amour... touche tes nichons pour moi," chuchotai-je.

Bon Ok, peut-être qu'il s'agit un peu de moi aussi.

Les ongles de Bella remontèrent lentement son buste jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle prit en coupe dans ses mains et frotta ses pouces sur les mamelons durcis. Elle lança sa tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment.

"Pince-les."

Elle fit comme je demandais, pinçant ses tétons entre son pouce et l'index. Les hanches de Bella poussèrent vers le haut, se soulevant et faisant des cercles comme si elle était en train de baiser. J'étais bordel près de l'explosion. Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je passai le godemichet dans ma main gauche, le ramenant sur son clitoris. Puis j'atteignis l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et enserrai ma queue dans ma main droite. J'étais foutrement trempé, et n'avais-je pas été conscient ou au courant qu'en fait je n'avais pas eu un putain d'orgasme, j'aurais pensé que j'étais vraiment venu à la quantité d'humidité macérant autour de ma queue.

Les mains de Bella empoignaient l'édredon, ses talons creusaient dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa mâchoire était serrée... visiblement elle y était presque. Frottant mon humidité sur ma fente, je lubrifiai mon pouce et fis des cercles autour de la tête de ma queue, avant de glisser ma main plus bas et me caressai. Trois putains de secondes de frottements et je criais et jurais alors que je venais partout sur le ventre de Bella. Je n'y pouvais rien... je n'avais qu'une seule main libre.

Ses yeux décochèrent un regard rapide à ma queue et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. "Putain... E... je... vais... venir..." Et elle cria, et se débattit comme une putain de furie jusqu'à ce qu'elle envoie balader le vibrateur et se roule sur le côté, haletante et gémissante.

J'utilisai le coin de la serviette pour essuyer le sperme répandu sur son ventre et ses jambes. Elle rigola, trouvant clairement amusant le fait que je sois venu partout sur elle. Qui diable savait qu'elle avait ce côté coquin?

_J'aimais ça._

Une fois que sa respiration fut moins laborieuse, elle me fixa à travers ses cheveux encore humides.

Je levai le godemichet, avec un sourcil arqué. "Est-ce qu'on continue ou tu es épuisée?"

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres. Je vis comme ses cuisses frottaient l'une contre l'autre et elle haletait, se calmant.

"Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi, E."

Je déglutis difficilement, ma queue dégonflée à nouveau au garde à vous au son de ses mots chuchotés. Bella roula sur le dos une fois encore, écartant bien les jambes. Je ne me lasserai jamais, jamais de la voir comme ça.

Je mis l'extrémité à son entrée, la passant de bas en haut comme je l'avais fait avant, seulement là sa sensibilité était exacerbée et elle était détendue. Je savais que ça serait une meilleure expérience pour elle si elle le sentait comme quelque chose que nous expérimentions tous les deux en même temps. Je me mis à cheval sur sa cuisse, m'agenouillant sans la toucher, plaçant ma main gauche à côté de son visage afin de la surplomber comme si j'allais vraiment venir en elle. Ses yeux regardèrent les miens.

"Ne me quitte pas des yeux," lui dis-je, poussant la pointe de quelques centimètres. Elle tint son regard fixé dans mes yeux. "Expire."

Les douces lèvres de Bella se retroussèrent et elle laissa sortir une longue et lente respiration. Je poussai le godemichet en elle de quelques centimètres encore, puis encore, la regardant avec admiration alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et qu'elle gémit.

"Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le juste bébé, Ok?"

Elle hocha la tête, chuchotant, "Non… continue."

Ne rencontrant pas de résistance, je le glissai plus loin, très lentement, regardant ses yeux s'élargir puis se fermer d'un clignement. Ma queue tremblait et je jure l'avoir entendue en taper cinq avec mes couilles sachant que finalement elle pourrait être à l'intérieur d'elle, sentir cette étroitesse elle-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et elle lécha ma bouche, poussant sa langue à l'intérieur de moi, l'entortillant et jouant. Je gémis contre sa bouche, sentant des étincelles brûlantes dans ma queue à la façon dont sa main s'enroula autour de ma tête et ses doigts grattèrent à l'arrière de mon du cuir chevelu.

Je lui fis souriant quelques chastes bécots sur son magnifique visage, toute l'innocence et l'étonnement évident, cependant mêlés de sexualité. Elle siffla alors que j'approchai du bout, très surpris de n'avoir pas encore atteint quoi que ce soit. Je retins mon souffle parce que j'avais foutrement peur et ne voulais pas lui causer de douleur. Une fois au bout, je me calmai.

Embarrassé, avec un œil ouvert je demandai, "Ça fait comment?"

Elle plissa le nez pensive. "Hum...bizarre. Ça brûle un peu, mais ça ne fait pas vraiment mal."

Je hochai la tête. "Je ne pense pas que tu as un hum...". J'agitai ma main en va-et-vient au-dessus de son ventre dans l'espoir qu'elle comprendrait que ça signifiait _hymen_. Malgré le fait que j'aspirais à devenir docteur dans le futur, je détestais les termes cliniques. Ils avaient juste une étrange façon de gâcher l'instant. Et l'expression 'faire sauter la pastille' était foutrement grossière. Comme dire d'une fille qu'elle avait "ses ours"... ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

"Prête?" Elle hocha la tête, m'offrant un petit sourire. Je le retirai lentement, presque jusqu'au bout. Elle siffla entre ses dents, tendue. Avant qu'elle puisse protester, je le reglissai à l'intérieur d'elle, sentant la résistance à nouveau. Elle était mal à l'aise.

Je soupirai. "Ok, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui." Bella hocha la tête pour s'excuser. "Nous pouvons essayer à nouveau quand tu veux, d'accord?"

"Ok."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi horrible que j'avais imaginé, et j'ai été particulièrement foutrement content qu'il n'y eut pas de sang et presque pas de douleur. Une fois nous l'aurions utilisé quelques fois, j'espère que lorsque nous pourrions faire l'amour pour de vrai, les choses iraient sans heurts. Je savais que lorsque le temps serait venu que je voulais que ce soit spécial pour elle et bon…pour moi aussi. Ma première fois avait été moins que mémorable, ivre et avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'avais aucun sentiment. Être avec Bella de façon intime et veiller à ce que la nuit fut parfaite pour elle était à ce moment-là le but ultime de ma vie. Malheureusement, cela semblait encore tellement foutrement loin.

Quand l'école repris le lundi matin, j'étais genre enthousiasmé d'y retourner. Même si je ne pouvais pas dire que j'aimais la monotonie ennuyeuse des discours des professeurs, la routine des cours me manquait tout autant que la façon dont elle apportait une utilisation du temps constructive. C'était totalement devenu trop insupportable pour mes nerfs d'être à la maison avec ma famille pour un si long temps sans rien faire. J'avais besoin de m'évader de ça.

En plus, j'avais vraiment hâte de commencer nos cours de cuisine. Je fis une prière silencieuse de remerciements pour ne pas être le seul gars dans la classe. Ben Cheney et Angela Weber étaient aussi dans notre cours ainsi qu'un mec de terminale de l'équipe de football d'Em qui était manifestement là parce qu'il pensait que c'était un A facile. La première semaine c'était juste apprendre les termes généraux de base, comment mesurer correctement, identifier les différentes sortes d'ustensiles et des choses comme la propreté, qui était ma partie favorite je pouvais ajouter. Je n'avais aucune idée de si tu touches de la viande crue avant de manipuler la nourriture, ou manger des œufs crus dans la préparation des gâteaux et autres trucs. C'était très instructif.

En Anglais, nous avions commencé Roméo et Juliette ce dont Bella était enchantée. Elle n'avait pas réellement lu la pièce avant, mais elle aimait le remake du film avec Leonardo DiCaprio et fit des remarques sur combien c'était chaud et qu'elles étaient toujours humides. Je n'avais pas lu la pièce non plus et de ce que je savais de l'histoire en gros, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit une pièce merdique, dégoulinante de romantisme, pleine d'absurdités qui allait m'ennuyer à mort au bout de cinq secondes. Cependant, je fus surpris de combien Roméo et Juliette étaient passionnants l'un et l'autre malgré leur jeune âge et le peu de chance qu'ils avaient pour eux. Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour l'autre, allant à l'encontre des volontés de leurs parents, et je pensais que la profondeur de leur amour était au-delà de l'impressionnant. Je pouvais absolument comprendre cette passion.

La semaine passa vite, nous amenant au weekend, que Bella et moi avions passé pour une grande partie défoncés, assouvissant nos fringales et besoins sexuels. Nous avions joué avec le petit vibrateur violet à nouveau, et j'étais vraiment capable d'éjaculer à la regarder pendant qu'elle l'utilisait sur elle.

_Sérieusement, c'était foutrhot__et me faisait venir à grandes giclées__._

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi qu'une fois que les choses seraient normales entre nous, notre vie sexuelle serait foutrement coquine bordel. Ma magnifique copine aimait les trucs bizarres, pas que je n'eus pas d'intérêt pour ça, mais je me demandais si au moment où je collerais ma vraie queue en elle, si se serait même satisfaisant pour elle.

Le baiser, même si nous étions d'accord pour le réserver aux occasions spéciales, était devenu un peu hors contrôle. Nous étions allés à Port Angeles pendant le weekend pour un diner et un cinéma avec mes frères et leurs chaudasses de copines. Les regarder se peloter fut carrément un interrupteur de première pour Bella, parce qu'elle me fixa de ses putains d'yeux de braise qui m'attirèrent dans la soumission. J'avais eu sa langue dans ma gorge dans la voiture pour y aller, puis à nouveau dans l'allée à côté du cinéma, et puis quand je l'avais laissée cette nuit-là nous avions passé une bonne demi-heure à nous bouffer le visage dans ma voiture. Voilà pour les occasions spéciales.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher ça… cette fille m'appartenait foutrement. Nous ne nous touchions jamais autrement, sauf occasionnellement se tenir la main. C'était innocent et doux et totalement frustrant en réalité, parce que je revenais toujours chez moi avec une énorme bosse et devais fréquemment avoir une double séance à me branler afin de sentir quelque soulagement. Je savais que Bella utilisait son Méga Moi fréquemment aussi, donc je me sentais un petit mieux sachant qu'elle était en mesure de jouir aussi.

Le mardi après-midi, j'avais dit au revoir à Bella dans le parking de l'école, nous mettant d'accord de nous retrouver chez elle après ma thérapie. Elle devait me montrer comment faire le poulet au parmesan et j'étais vraiment impatient pour ça.

La thérapie se passa bien, et même si je voulais parler au Dr. Kate au sujet de rejouer à nouveau au baseball je m'étais abstenu, choisissant de discuter de n'importe quoi. Le Dr Kate me poussa à parler de la soirée avec Charlotte, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre… pas encore. Ça m'avait déjà fait assez mal de ressasser ces souvenirs quand j'en avais parlé à Bella, mais j'avais encore des cauchemars et je ne pensais pas du tout qu'évoquer ça puisse les empêcher.

Après la séance, je me dirigeai vers le Starbucks, pour aller me prendre deux Macchiato Caramel, et vérifier mes messages téléphoniques.

_"Salut E. Écoute, mon père viens de m'appeler et il est entrain de flipper à mort__pour quelque chose__.__ Je ne sais pas ce que bordel il est arrivé, mais il ne voulait rien dire au téléphone et m'a rendue inquiète. Je pense qu'il a des ennuis… Je ne suis pas vraiment sure. Il m'a dit d'emballer quelques vêtements, donc je pense que je devrais peut-être rester avec lui à Seattle pour quelques jours. J'ai l'impression que ça concerne un cas de son… peut-être qu'un mari en rogne est après lui ou quelque chose et il prend juste des précautions. Tu sais,__flic__ un jour flic toujours, hein? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je suis sure qu'il exagère. Merde, ma batterie est sur le point de mourir, donc dès que je suis chez Maggie je t'appelle et t'en dis plus sur l'affaire. Je t'aime." _

Son appel datait d'une d'heure, juste après que j'aie éteint la sonnerie en allant à mon rendez-vous. J'étais franchement inquiet au sujet de ce qu'elle avait dit, bien que Bella ne semblait pas vraiment ennuyée de la situation. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir à rester à Seattle pour quelque jours comme Charlie voulait d'après ce qu'elle avait dit et ça me foutait en rogne qu'elle soit impliquée dans quoi que ce soit se rapportant aux affaires de Charlie. Qui diable savait ce que ces personnes pouvaient faire?

Je donnai le café que j'avais acheté pour Bella à un sans-abri au coin de la rue, avec un billet de vingt dollars et montai en voiture impatient d'y aller. Une fois à la maison, je fis de l'exercice avec Emmett une bonne heure et demie, et rejoignis le jacuzzi parce que mon épaule était à nouveau endolorie de jouer à la Wii.

Depuis l'après-midi où j'avais aidé Little Ethan à l'intérieur de la cage de frappe et utilisé le lanceur virtuel à Chicago, mon esprit était au baseball. Et même si j'en chiais d'avoir à gérer les suites de la douleur aigüe qui accompagnait ce surmenage, je ne pouvais pas arrêter la démangeaison. Ça avait commencé petit à petit…au fin fond de moi, caché bien profond quelque part à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais tenté de l'ignorer, faisant comme si je m'en foutais en essayant de refouler combien ça me faisait me sentir foutrement vivant et en contrôle.

Mais le jeu vidéo de baseball posé sur ma commode, non ouvert, me narguait depuis des jours, jusqu'à ce que finalement je me rende à l'appel de ses sirènes et l'installe sur la maudite console dans ma chambre. Et je ne pouvais plus arrêter. Parfois Emmett venait dans la soirée après que Rose l'ait quitté pour jouer à mes côtés. Il kiffait se moquer de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois furieux et donne vraiment tout, juste comme à la machine à lancer ce jour-là. Je pensais qu'il ferai un putain de super entraineur un jour.

J'avais demandé à mon prof de gym quand commençaient les essais de baseball pour l'équipe de Forks High, mais je n'étais tout à fait sûr de vouloir jouer dans l'équipe. J'avais entendu qu'ils avaient été nuls l'année dernière, et pour être parfaitement honnête, en dehors du fait que je n'y avais pas joué depuis longtemps et que j'étais loin d'être en forme, je ne savais pas si je pourrais jouer pour une équipe qui était mauvaise. Ce n'étais pas que je fus arrogant ou prétentieux là-dessus, mais j'avais été dans l'élite des équipes pendant si longtemps que j'étais pratiquement sûr que je manquerais de patience pour rien de moins que des joueurs qui étaient supérieurs et faisaient de gagner le match leur priorité. C'était juste ma merde de type A, quand bien même.

J'étais encore sur la barrière et j'avais regardé les équipes amateurs, mais ils avaient dépassés les seize ans, donc je n'étais pas sûr si je serais qualifié alors que j'allais avoir dix-sept ans à la mi-saison. Pour faire court c'était que je n'étais pas même sûr d'être encore aussi bon que je l'étais avant d'avoir quitté le jeu. Je pensais que je devrais juste attendre et voir une fois que j'aurais fais un vrai match. Mais d'ici là, je savais que dès que le temps se réchaufferait un peu, je commencerai à courir le matin avant l'école pour retrouver une partie de mon endurance. J'attendais vraiment avec impatience la dépense du parcours et la discipline et la routine qui accompagnait l'entrainement de printemps, même si je ne le faisais pas au sein d'une équipe organisée.

Avant d'aller à la douche, je vérifiai à nouveau mon téléphone, démoralisé de ne pas encore avoir de nouvelles de Bella. Ça commençait maintenant à me faire chier. Mais la connaissant, elle n'avait probablement pas pris son chargeur avec elle, donc il était plus que vraisemblable qu'elle soit encore avec une batterie morte.

J'essayai de lui téléphoner à nouveau, mais ça allait directement sur sa messagerie vocale, indiquant que son téléphone avait été éteint ou que très probablement sa batterie était encore morte. Quoiqu'il en soit c'était foutrement frustrant. Tapant nerveusement sur la table avec mes doigts, je parcourus mon téléphone cellulaire pour connaitre le numéro de E-clips, espérant que je pourrais avoir Maggie. Quand je la demandai et que la réceptionniste dit que Maggie avait quitté pour la journée, je râlai et la maudit, m'excusant rapidement pour ma brusquerie. La réceptionniste devint curieuse après, quand je m'enquis du nom de famille de Magie, par conséquent je dus lui expliquer que j'étais le petit ami de la fille de Charlie et que j'étais inquiet pour Bella. Elle ne voulut pas divulguer de renseignements personnels, mais dit qu'elle essaierait de contacter Maggie et de transmettre le message.

_Minuit._

Cinq longues putains d'heures et près de la moitié d'un paquet de cigarettes plus tard, l'endroit où se trouvait Bella était toujours inconnu. Il y avait une sensation déchirante… une douleur dans ma poitrine qui me rongeait sachant instinctivement que quelque chose allait sans doute mal. Je pensais que ça s'appelait l'intuition _féminine_ mais à ce moment-là je l'avais et c'était foutrement mauvais. Et j'étais complètement perplexe, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas me rappeler où diable Maggie habitait, car je n'avais pas fait attention quand nous avions récupéré Bella sur le chemin de l'aéroport, et je n'avais pas le numéro de Charlie non plus.

Après avoir pris une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine, je remontai à ma chambre, allumant mon ordinateur portable pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose sur le site web du salon qui me donnerait de quoi continuer. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'e-mails de Bella non plus. Et c'était là que je voulais pousser un cri de désespoir, putain. Que pourrais-je faire bordel si elle avait été blessée? Qui même savait si elle était saine et sauve?

Les heures d'incertitude et d'anxiété m'oppressaient, me laissant tendu et irritable. J'avais pensé à prendre un Xanax ou un Ambien, mais écartai ces options, car je voulais être en état si j'avais besoin de me rendre en voiture quelque part à l'improviste. Le sommeil me fuyait, et le peu que j'avais eu était rempli de rêves tourmentés où Bella était accrochée à une falaise, les mains agrippées aux rochers du bord escarpé, attendant juste que je lui tende la main… seulement je ne pouvais pas la toucher putain. Chaque fois que je l'atteignais, sa main glissait à travers la mienne comme un mirage fantomatique.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, me redressant d'un coup dans le lit, respirant difficilement. Glissant hors de mon lit, j'allai pisser. Je vérifiai mon téléphone et marchai sur le côté de la maison pour voir s'il y avait peut-être une voiture dans l'allée de B. Il n'y avait rien, juste l'obscurité. Même pas la lumière au-dessus du garage allumée. La maison paraissait totalement déserte.

Le bruit de l'alarme vrombissante de mon réveil me sortit en sursaut d'un profond sommeil auquel mon corps avait fini par céder, même si j'avais été réfractaire. J'étais épuisé, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse retourner dormir sans savoir à quel endroit se trouvait Bella. L'école allait être le principal inconvénient.

Je me rasai rapidement, heureusement sans me couper putain alors que mes mains tremblaient, et sautai dans la douche, laissant le téléphone sur le plan de toilette de la salle de bain car je ne voulais pas manquer son appel. Alors que le jet frappait mon visage, je laissai l'eau chaude emporter les mauvais rêves et un peu de l'anxiété que je ressentais. Je sortis de la cabine en frottant une serviette sur mes cheveux tout trempés, et le téléphone sonna enfin. Pour quelque raison mon cœur s'effondra direct à mes pieds.

Le nom de Bella sur l'écran d'affichage m'envoya une décharge électrique au cœur, réveillant tous mes sens épuisés. Je pouvais à peine l'entendre par-dessus le bruit sourd des battements de mon cœur.

"Oh merci putain de Dieu! Bébé, c'est quoi ce bordel? Où es-tu? J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi toute la journée hier." Ma voix était un mélange de soulagement et de colère.

"Edddddward… Je suis chez Mmmmaggie." La voix de Bella était éraillée et désespérée. Elle avait manifestement pleuré et sa voix dégageait cette indescriptible agitation et cet abattement qui me disait qu'elle avait vraisemblablement subi une crise de panique à un moment donné dans les dernières heures. Tout mon corps se tendit et mon cœur battait si affreusement vite que je dus m'assoir sur le siège des toilettes pour écouter ma pauvre douce petite amie m'apporter la lumière sur les quinze dernières heures en une longue phrase quelque peu incohérente. Entre ses sanglots et ses reniflements, il était extrêmement difficile de comprendre le déferlement de détails de ce dont il s'agissait. Je dus lui demander de se calmer et de respirer avant qu'elle puisse répéter ce qu'elle avait dit. La frustration, le désespoir et la peur transparaissaient dans sa voix et dans ses larmes alors que je n'étais pas en mesure de les effacer de ses joues.

Elle était au bord de l'hystérie, désespérément en pleurs, craquant complètement. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir ses tremblements à travers le téléphone. J'étais si foutrement inquiet à son sujet que ma poitrine me faisait mal d'être dans l'incapacité de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui assurer que tout irait bien... même si après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté… je savais sacrément bien que rien n' irait bien.

Rien n'allait bien à présent.

Après lui avoir promis que je viendrais la chercher, je fis de mon mieux pour la calmer jusqu'à réduire ses larmes à de simples reniflements et hoquets. Il me fallut du temps pour obtenir l'adresse de Maggie, car elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'enveloppe reçue ou factures trainant là. Je finis par lui dire d'aller dehors et de regarder sur la façade de l'immeuble. Je restai au téléphone pendant qu'elle allait voir, enfilant à la hâte un jean foncé et un chandail.

Ce qu'elle m'avait raconté la dévastait… et pendant les quelques minutes où j'arpentais la pièce, mon esprit fit furieusement la course à une solution raisonnable et efficace à ce très encombrant problème. Je devais seulement penser à une façon sure de réparer ça… de foutrement tout réparer.

Avec autant de soin que la contrainte de temps le rendait possible, je fis un sac de vêtements et nécessaire de toilette, emballant mes ordonnances aussi. Je pris mon carnet de chèques et ma carte bancaire, les glissant dans mon portefeuille. Mon ordinateur portable se logea dans sa sacoche rembourrée avec une batterie supplémentaire et mon connecteur internet wifi puis je vidai mon sac à dos pour faire de la place pour mon iPod, chargeur de téléphone, l'enveloppe en papier kraft que j'avais pris dans le tiroir de ma commode et deux paquets de cigarettes. Ça allait être un putain de long trajet.

La seule chose que j'avais laissée dans le sac était un exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette. J'appréciais l'ironie de l'avoir avec moi.

Je dus m'arrêter une minute pour m'éclaircir les idées, m'assurer d'avoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et puis je m'étais rappelé l'élément clé de toute cette idée… la carte de visite avec une prétentieuse police et les caractères classes en relief... mise de côté dans un vieux portefeuille inutilisé dans le fond de mon troisième tiroir où ma mère, si elle devait être encline à fouiner, aurait peu de chance de la trouver.

Rapidement, je tirai de la penderie et dé-zippai sur quelques centimètres la housse à vêtement pour m'assurer que le contenu était ce que j'attendais et puis, sans laisser de note ni même d'indice je partis précipitamment, je sortis de la maison par les escaliers de derrière afin que personne ne sache que je m'absentai.

Je posai mon ordinateur sur le siège passager où j'y aurais facilement accès. Pendant que je chargeai mes affaires dans mon coffre, je me rappelai quelque chose que Bella m'avait dit il y a quelques temps, aussi je pris dans son allée et laissai le moteur tourner. Après avoir cherché une minute, je trouvai la clé de secours sous le vase du porche arrière que Bella avait cachée là, ce dont Charlie n'était pas au courant, entrai rapidement à l'intérieur. Ma main tremblait tellement que je pus tout juste mettre la clé dans le trou. Je trouvai ce dont j'avais besoin espérant que ce soit la bonne merde et puis je me dirigeai hors de notre lotissement et sur le carrefour, ayant réussi à m'éloigner des deux maisons inaperçu.

Mes nerfs étaient à bout au point de rompre avec cette merde et j'avais besoin de fumer foutrement méchamment. Prenant le paquet dans ma poche, j'en tirai une cigarette et l'allumai d'une main tremblante, utilisant le briquet que Bella m'avait donné des mois avant. Je savais que je l'aimais déjà alors... je me demandais en passant si elle avait idée qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

Mon pied appuya sur l'accélérateur me permettant de mettre les gaz dès que je pris l'autoroute menant de la sortie de Forks à Seattle. J'avais promis à Bella d'être là sous trois heures, sachant que j'avais le plein et une putain de détermination à revendre pour aller la chercher avant que quelqu'un puisse m'arrêter. Juste à espérer qu'aucun flic ne soit camouflé dans une discrète aire de dégagement m'attendant pour me donner un PV pour excès de vitesse ou me ralentir.

Gardant un œil sur la route et l'autre sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, je tapais dans la barre de recherche, obtenant finalement ce dont j'avais besoin. Quelques appels téléphoniques, deux ou trois pieux mensonges et une considérable note prise plus tard, j'avais surtout tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Bon, excepté un appel nécessaire que je redoutais foutrement ainsi qu'un accessoire majeur, mais parce que j'étais pressé par le temps, nous aurions à nous préoccuper de ça plus tard.

_Priorités tu connais?_

Ouais, c'était foutrement stupide et impulsif, limite ridicule et allait probablement nous mettre tous les deux dans un tas de merde d'ennuis. Je savais ça et j'en avais rien à foutre. J'aimais Bella et elle m'aimait et c'était déjà assez pénible que nous ne pouvions même pas nous toucher... ou dormir dans le même lit, mais il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que _quiconque_ vienne m'empêcher de la voir. Cette merde était foutrement inacceptable.

Et même si je savais qu'il y avait une bonne chance que mon plan ne soit pas nécessairement chaleureusement accepté par Bella, je devais faire la tentative, parce que je l'aimais désespérément, et elle était ma putain de bouée de sauvetage. Je ne pouvais pas envisager une existence sans elle dedans... ça me dévasterait.

Alors que j'expirais une bouffée de fumée grise par la fenêtre ouverte, je me permis un sourire pensant à mes intentions... et avec un peu de chance, le résultat final.

Parce que je devais parvenir à réaliser ce qui, indépendamment du fait que c'était foutrement dingue, était la seule façon de pouvoir être ensemble.

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit message. Merci à Mylène à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par PM ainsi qu'à Mia à qui Space Bound Rocket a répondu dans sa review. **

**J'apprécie votre soutien et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Merci à Space Bound Rocket pour aide.**

**A très bientôt**

**LyraParleOr**


	29. Echappatoire

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et je les remercie encore chaleureusement. Merci aussi à celles qui n'ont pas de compte Vanina, Dian4a, Mia, Nodame, Melanie, Mylene et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices. Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella? Que compte faire Edward? Les réponses à vos questions c'est là tout de suite.

Ah oui, c'est Edwardsbloodtype l'auteur de la fic, Pomme d'Amour l'instigatrice de la traduction et Space Bound Rocket qui me relit, par contre les fautes, les erreurs glissées dans ce chapitre sont à moi...

**Chapter 28~ Loophole**

(échappatoire)

**Check Yes Juliet~ We the Kings**

**~Bella~**

Edward avait absolument raison, à cent dix pour cent.

J'avais finalement compris pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais embrassée en secret et pourquoi il était aussi catégorique à maintenir notre relation si chaste. C'était immensément addictif et comme j'aimais, j'aimais, j'aimais l'embrasser plus que tout au monde (plus que mes bottes de marque et les trucs roses pailletés,) je voulais plus de lui. Au début je me trouvais horrible de lui faire cette mine _Je veux que tu m'embrasses tout de suite,_ parce qu'il essayait de son mieux de résister, mes pouvoirs de femme séductrice étaient trop irrésistibles pour lui. Je jubilais secrètement de savoir que j'avais cette capacité de le faire tomber à mes pieds.

Je le faisais, malgré l'immense sentiment de culpabilité de jouer avec ses hormones d'adolescent et de briser la règle "seulement pour les occasions spéciales" bien plus qu'une fois. Je m'assurai toujours que c'était dans des lieux où nous ne risquions pas d'être vus et s'il voulait vraiment dire non, il pouvait, et je mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas le laisser se sentir mal de me le refuser.

Nous nous étions rapprochés et rapprochés physiquement et émotionnellement, expérimentant avec nos limitations sexuelles et contournant le non-toucher de façon assez ingénieuse. Nous avions essayé le pénis étincelant et c'était ok... pas aussi terrible que je m'y attendais une fois à l'intérieur, mais pas tout à fait aussi fracassant que je l'avais espéré. Mais quand lui était aux commandes, c'était foutrement in-croy-able! Je l'avais essayé seule à plusieurs reprises, mais ce n'était pas pareil sans Edward se masturbant là. Je préférais sa présence et sa sale bouche m'exhortant à venir.

Je pense qu'il était tout à fait possible que j'aie quelques désirs sexuels déviants refoulés ou peut-être que j'avais été une sorte d'esclave sexuelle perverse dans une vie antérieure, parce que j'aimais bien les merdes bizarres... godemichets et vibrateurs, le porno et voir Edward décharger et même... ouais même quand accidentellement il répandait son sperme sur moi... c'était hot.

Mais le baiser... c'était difficile de m'arrêter quand je trouvais si naturel de le faire. En particulier au moment de dire bonjour et au revoir. C'était mardi et nous étions sur le parking de l'école. Il alluma une cigarette et la porta à mes lèvres, ce qui me donna des frissons et j'avais absolument aimé l'intimité de ce geste. Il m'avait demandé si je voulais aller faire les magasins pendant qu'il serait à sa séance, mais j'avais décliné parce que j'avais une tonne de devoirs en Espagnol et je savais qu'Emmett pourrait m'appeler pour avoir les réponses sur certains points.

J'avais une envie folle de poulet au parmesan, aussi je dis à Edward que j'allais acheter les ingrédients en ville pendant qu'il serait à sa thérapie et que je pourrais lui apprendre comment le faire dès qu'il serait de retour. Je jure que c'était comme le jour de Noël pour lui. Ses yeux brillaient et il avait le plus doux des sourires sur son visage. C'était triste aussi en quelque sorte, parce que la plus simple des choses le rendait heureux.

La radio allumée et l'épicerie derrière moi, j'étais en train de mordre dans le reste de mon pain italien quand mon père appela.

«Bells? Où es-tu?" Sa voix était troublée.

Je pris un morceau de pain, l'enfournant à pleine bouche. "Je chuis sur le chemin du retour de l'épicherie. Viens-tu diner? Edward et moi faichons un poulet au parmechan." De petits morceaux de croute s'échappèrent de ma bouche, atterrissant sur le volant. Dieu merci Edward n'était pas là. Il aurait eu une foutue attaque et aurait vite enlevé tout ça avec son mini Dustbuster. Sérieusement... il en garde un dans sa voiture qui se branche sur son allume-cigare.

Charlie émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un sifflement. "Es-tu avec lui là maintenant?"

"Non," répondis-je septique, éteignant la radio et avalant mon pain. "Il est à un rendez-vous. Pourquoi?" _Quel est le problème?_

Il soupira. "Écoute-moi très attentivement. S'il te plait ne pose pas de question. Je promets que je t'expliquerai ça en détail une fois que tu seras là, mais Honey je veux que tu ailles à la maison, fais un sac avec assez de vêtements pour une semaine et prends ton certificat de naissance. Tu sais où il est n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais P'pa, il est dans le tiroir de mon bureau." J'en avais eu besoin pour m'inscrire à l'école, et l'avais rangé dans une enveloppe avec d'autres papiers importants dans mon bureau. "Que diable se passe-t-il? Tu me fais peur."

Il y eut un son de papiers froissés en fond. Il était probablement dans sa voiture. "Rien de quoi être alarmé. C'est juste une affaire sérieuse sur laquelle je travaille et j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi où je te saurai en sécurité."

"En sécurité? P'pa, je peux aller chez Edward, je serai en sécurité avec quatre hommes..."

"Bella!" dit-il hargneusement, me surprenant. "Veux-tu s'il te plait faire ce que je te demande sans me rendre ça difficile? Nom de Dieu!"

"Mince, Papa. Ça va. Je serai là dans quatre heures environ."

"Bella, non. Je te veux ici dans trois heures et demi maximum. Prends tes affaires avec toi et pars immédiatement, tu as compris?"

"Ouais j'ai compris." Le téléphone fut coupé. Je rallumai la radio, me demandant de quoi diable il s'agissait. En fait il m'avait rendue morte de trouille. Mon père ne devenait jamais irrité comme ça même quand il était sur des affaires vraiment difficiles quand il travaillait au poste de police, et jamais il ne m'avait hurlé dessus ou parlé sèchement. Je me rappelle l'avoir entendu deux ou trois fois hurler sur ma mère avec véhémence au téléphone après que nous ayons quittés Forks, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que peut-être il y avait un mari humilié cherchant à se venger de mon père pour avoir sorti son affaire au grand jour et il avait proféré des menaces contre sa vie ou autre... la pensée n'était pas loin de me terrifier.

J'arrivai dans mon allée et appuyai sur le un de la numérotation abrégée. Pendant que j'avais laissé le message à Edward lui racontant l'affaire de l'étrange appel de mon père, le signal de batterie faible s'était allumé. Après avoir rangé en hâte les courses, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de devant cherchant des voitures suspectes se cachant dans le lotissement, mais il n'y avait rien sortant de l'ordinaire.

En un record de dix minutes mon sac de voyage rose fut bouclé avec pour trois semaines de vêtements, chaussures et sous-vêtements, juste au cas où, et mon maquillage et toutes les autres merdes logés dans un autre petit sac. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que diable il se passait, mais je détestais être prise de court. Je fermai la maison, activai l'adresse enregistrée de Maggie sur le GPS et me dirigeai sur Seattle.

Je le fis en trois heures et vingt et une minutes, fière de moi et de mon pied lourd. Charlie me rejoignit à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Maggie pour m'aider avec mes sacs. Il paraissait plus âgé en quelque sorte, des rides d'inquiétude marquaient son visage.

"Papa... s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui se passe... j'ai peur."

Il soupira avec une évidente désolation en m'entrainant dans les escaliers. J'abandonnai mes sacs dans la chambre d'amis, branchant mon téléphone dans le chargeur et prenant siège au bord du divan où il m'avait dit de l'attendre. Il disparut dans la chambre principale tandis que je gigotai nerveusement d'anticipation. Quand il revint mes yeux sautèrent directement à l'enveloppe bistre qui dépassait de sous son bras.

Il plaça doucement l'enveloppe en papier kraft sur la table basse en face de moi, me faisant un clin d'œil prudent par lequel je compris que je devais l'ouvrir. Le cœur lourd et la plus étrange impression de catastrophe imminente, je fis glisser lentement le contenu, appréhendant vraiment ce que je pourrais trouver. Rapidement, je feuilletai une pile volumineuse de photos sur papier glacé 8x10 et plusieurs documents photocopiés placés dessous. Je déglutis, tournant la première photo horizontalement je pus mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ma respiration se coupa et je suffoquai bruyamment, couvrant ma bouche de la main. C'était Esmé, dans son manteau en lainage crème traversant la rue alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Je regardai mon père d'un air interrogateur alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit.

_Oh putain de Dieu!_

Mon cœur commençait à faire la course. "Papa? Est-ce qu'Esmé a une liaison?" _Oh merde... est-ce que le bébé est même de Carlisle? Oh mon Dieu ça va le tuer, lui et les garçons!_

Il soupira lourdement, penché en avant les coudes sur ses genoux. "Honey... j'ai un vieil ami, Max. Il avait l'habitude de travailler avec moi au poste de police il y a quelques années... un gars costaud... moustache..." Il me regarda plein d'attente, comme pensant que je connaissais le gars Max. "Nous allions chez lui quand tu étais petite, ils avaient une piscine..." Je passai à une autre photo... Esmé à son petit magasin de déco à Port Angeles.

"Ouais, je me souviens," mentis-je, agitant ma main vers lui pour avancer avec ça.

"Bien," continua-t-il, "il a une affaire très lucrative ici à Seattle comme privé… en réalité c'est le gars qui m'a formé. Peu importe", il secoua la tête sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas temporiser plus longtemps. "Il y a quinze jours, il a été contacté par une femme de Manhattan qui avait besoin de lui pour surveiller une femme qui travaillait à Port Angeles mais vivait à Forks. Cette femme… est évidemment Esmé Cullen."

J'étais vraiment troublée que quelqu'un puisse être derrière Esmé et ce que ça pourrait à voir avec moi. "Hein? Je ne comprends pas…" bredouillai-je, parcourant encore d'autres photos… Esmé montant dans sa Jaguar… Esmé déjeunant avec Carlisle dans un snack-bar.

Mon père fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se grattait le menton pensif. "Est-ce que le nom de Gianna Masen te dit quelque chose?"

Je levai les yeux, rencontrant son regard. Déglutissant malgré la boule qui venait de se former dans ma gorge, j'expirai lentement, essayant de maintenir ma respiration. Putain.

"Nooon", mentis-je à nouveau. Même si je ne savais pas exactement qui était Gianna Masen, je savais qui était Edward Masen et je suppose qu'ils devaient être liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Bon, apparemment le mari de Mme Masen a envoyé un très gros chèque à Esmé Cullen, et Mme Masen, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette femme auparavant, trouve ça suspect. Aussi elle a embauché Max pour enquêter. Sur le talon du chèque en question était noté, 'pour Edward'. Donc, Max en est venu à surveiller Edward aussi." Mon père se pinça les lèvres, calme et concentré.

Ma vue devint soudain floue, en entendant les paroles de mon père et je parcourus les photos… Edward dans le parking de l'école… Edward quittant l'immeuble de sa thérapeute… Edward achetant des cigarettes à la station-service… Nous tous à la sortie du cinéma avec Edward portant une cigarette à mes lèvres… Edward et moi nous pelotant dans cette ruelle sombre à côté du cinéma de Port Angeles.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Putain.

Les photos glissèrent accidentellement sur le sol, car ma main tremblait et mes genoux s'entrechoquèrent à leur tour. Je me courbai pour les récupérer, mais mon père les atteignit le premier, les replaçant sur la table basse.

Avec cette voix de père inquiet, il demanda calmement, "Ta relation avec Edward. Est-elle sexuelle?"

_Va droit au but, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?_

Mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles alors que je frottais mes paumes sur mon jean. "Papa, non, nous ne sommes pas… nous n'avons pas… Non, ce n'est pas comme ça."

_Pas vraiment._

Il se racla la gorge. "Edward t'a-t-il jamais… fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas qu'il fasse?"

"Euh… noon…"

_Oh, mon Dieu, putain il sait._

"Jamais." J'allais demander pourquoi, mais dans mon cœur douloureux, je savais déjà pourquoi il était inquiet.

"Bella, Max a fait quelques recherches sur les Cullen. Honey… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais Edward a un passé très sombre. Il a eu une histoire avec drogues et violence et bon…" Il soupira bruyamment, frottant son front. Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres frémir à la pensée que mon père soit tombé sur ces informations si facilement, que les secrets d'Edward n'étaient pas tellement à l'abri même avec un nom de famille différent. Je pouvais l'entendre garder un ton calme et mesuré, malgré la teneur de ce dont il parlait… probablement le résultat de toutes ces années à avoir à dire aux gens que ceux qu'ils aimaient étaient morts dans une tombe quelque part.

"Il a été accusé du viol d'une jeune fille à Chicago quand il avait quinze ans. Il a en fait une ordonnance de restriction en sa défaveur. Il n'est pas autorisé à toucher des mineures. Bella… il a de toute évidence violé l'ordonnance avec toi et tu dois me dire s'il t'a fait autre chose. T'a-t-il touché où que ce soit de façon déplacée? J'ai besoin que tu sois franche, Bella."

Les larmes surgirent, remplissant mes yeux. "Papa, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu as gardé ces photos pour toi. S'il te plait dis-moi qu'aucun de vous n'est allé aux autorités…"

"Je n'ai parlé à personne d'autre que toi, Bella. Ce n'est pas le job de Max de faire plus que ce pourquoi il est payé. Mais quand il a vu les photos, il a reconnu ton visage de sur une photo récente qu'il avait vue à mon bureau et avec les informations sur le viol, Bella… Je suis désolé, mais tu dois comprendre qu'Edward est un criminel. Il est dangereux."

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. "Il ne l'est pas. Il est merveilleux. Tout ça c'est de la merde," crachai-je, montrant la pile désordonnée des photos incriminantes devant moi. Ça me frappa comme une vague, s'écrasant sur moi comme une soudaine tempête violente. Il _savait_… Il savait et il avait des photos, de vraies photos d'Edward me touchant, violant de façon flagrante l'ordonnance de restriction. Des photos de lui m'embrassant quand _moi _j'avais provoqué ça… _j_'étais _celle _qui l'avait poussé à m'embrasser dans un lieu public. Le gout amer qui vint dans ma gorge me brula, me rendant nauséeuse et au bord d'une puissante attaque de panique. J'inspirai profondément, faisant de mon mieux pour rester calme.

"Je sais que c'est difficile à digérer… crois-moi, je suis furieux à propos de tout ça. Cette famille nous a bien caché son jeu tout ce temps! J'ai laissé Esmé me persuader de refaire la maison et tu sais, avec le recul je pense que c'était une façon d'essayer de compenser la perte de la valeur immobilière avec un délinquant sexuel reconnu coupable vivant dans le lotissement." Il cligna des yeux rapidement, après en avoir pris conscience. "Tu as passé une semaine entière avec eux hors de l'État! Merde alors!

_Ouais, comme s'ils étaient une famille de meurtriers violeurs qui gardait les adolescentes comme prisonnières sexuelles pour les vacances de Noël._

Je me levai brusquement, mes genoux firent basculer la table devant. La pile de photos et de papiers glissa de l'autre côté, s'éparpillant sur le sol. Charlie se courba en avant, replaçant la pile sur la table, avec une photo de nous nous embrassant bien sur le dessus.

"Papa, arrête ça! Il n'est pas un délinquant sexuel reconnu coupable. Il n'y a même jamais eu de procès. Le juge lui a collé ça parce que les parents de cette stupide fille étaient influents et... elle a menti sur ça. Son petit ami la frappait et elle a eu un rapport sexuel avec Edward et l'a accusé de l'avoir violée comme ça son petit ami ne lui créerait pas d'ennuis. Tout cela est un mensonge! Et les Cullen sont des gens formidables. N'ose dire de mal d'aucun d'eux!" Ma voix grinça alors que je sentis le tiraillement de l'angoisse se resserrer autour de ma poitrine. La boule dans ma gorge me brulait, me faisant prendre pleinement conscience des chaudes larmes qui roulaient maintenant sur mon visage.

Mon père ouvrit la bouche. Ses yeux se durcirent ne faisant plus que deux fentes et sans quitter les miens il se leva, pointant un doigt vers moi. Je pouvais sentir la pièce trembler avec le grondement dans sa poitrine… comme un train de marchandises venant en sens inverse.

"Attends un instant, putain…" Les dents de Charlie apparurent entre ses lèvres dans un grondement de colère. Je voyais la veine violette de sa tempe battre fort tant elle apparaissait en évidence sous la surface de sa peau.

"Tu SAVAIS à propos de ça? Et tu as quand même choisi de rester en compagnie de cette ordure? Oh mon Dieu… A quoi diable pensais-tu? Oh merde, c'est entièrement de ma faute… A quoi diable je m'attendais? Je ne suis jamais là, et tu pars courir avec le violeur du quartier!" Il se prenait le front gémissant bruyamment, arpentant la pièce.

"Comment oses-tu dire ça de lui! Tu ne le connais même pas!" Je lançai le poing, tapai du pied par terre dans une mini crise de colère. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher… J'étais foutrement furieuse.

"Oh, j'en connais assez, et tu es une naïve petite fille de seize ans faisant beaucoup trop confiance que Cullen a convaincu qu'il était innocent d'un crime dont il était reconnu coupable! Ce petit salopard a un certain culot de venir chez moi et séduire ma fille. Je parie que c'était amusant pour lui de berner un flic. Peut-être même un défi?" Il continua à marmonner et à se maudire.

_Ok, maintenant il déballe sa merde et perd complètement la tête._

"Je ne suis _pas_ naïve, Papa. Comment peux-tu dire ça de moi? Tu ne me connais même pas suffisamment bien pour faire une déclaration comme ça." Je regardai ailleurs, me sentant tout de suite mal de lui dire de telles choses blessantes, même si c'était tout à fait vrai. J'avais été là depuis quatre mois et nous avions eu à peu près au total cinq conversations.

Charlie renifla. "Ouais. Il semble bien que ton jugement et ton appréciation des individus soient vraiment merdiques. Regarde ce qui est arrivé avec cette _amie _à toi en Californie. Tu lui faisais confiance et regarde ce qu'elle a fait."

Ça allait trop loin et j'avais besoin de tuer ça dans l'œuf avant que ça fasse boule de neige jusqu'au point de non-retour. Je m'avançai, attrapant le bras de mon père pour qu'il arrête de faire les cent pas

"Papa, s'il te plait écoute-moi. Edward m'a raconté toute l'histoire dès qu'il a su qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Il n'a jamais menti ou prétendu être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Mais je le connais. Je sais quelle personne douce et gentille il est. Et je crois de tout mon cœur qu'il est innocent. Il ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à une fille comme ça. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal comme ça. Veux-tu bien juste me faire confiance pour ça."

Le visage de mon père s'éclaira et pendant une seconde, alors que les coins de ses lèvres se transformaient en un léger sourire, je pensai avoir vu un semblant d'assentiment.

"Tu as eu des rapports sexuels avec lui, n'est-ce pas?

"Non! Nous ne nous touchons même pas." _Quasiment jamais_. "Il est un parfait gentleman," soutins-je, parce qu'il l'était et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père l'accuser de pareilles choses terriblement odieuses.

"Vraiment, Bella? Parce que cela semble me toucher," siffla-t-il, reprenant la photo d'Edward et moi nous embrassant et la fourrant devant mon nez. On voyait clairement sur cette prise que les mains d'Edward étaient appuyées sur le mur derrière moi, ne me touchant pas du tout. Même au beau milieu de ce chaos et de la vive émotion de la situation actuelle, juste un simple aperçu de la photo me provoqua des picotements inappropriés dans le bas ventre à ce souvenir.

"Papa, c'était juste une fois," mentis-je. Techniquement c'était seulement six fois, mais vraiment... six fois en quatre mois? Allez…

"Conneries," fulmina-t-il en colère, serrant les dents. "C'est terminé maintenant. Tu ne lui parles plus ni même le vois encore. Est-ce compris? Aucune de mes filles n'ira avec un violeur, ni maintenant ni jamais!" Il fit claquer la photo devant moi pour insister. Je ne lui avais jamais, mais jamais de ma vie vu cette colère avant. C'était effrayant, à tous égards autant cette intensité si fervente que le fait qu'il soit aussi inflexible sur ses rancœurs malveillantes pour Edward. Tout mon corps fut secoué par l'émotion, la peur et la colère- le désir de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure me démangea.

"Tu es complètement fou si tu penses que tu peux m'empêcher de le voir, Papa. Nous avons presque tous nos cours ensemble. Il habite dans le lotissement pour l'amour de Dieu. Que suis-je supposée faire… garder les yeux fermés tout le temps?" ricanai-je caustique, essuyant les larmes sur mon visage avec le dos de la main. Il ne pouvait pas nous séparer peu importe ce qu'il disait. Tout le monde et toutes les choses essayaient de se dresser sur notre chemin, mais personne ne pouvait nous séparer, j'étais certaine de cela.

"Bien, nous allons t'inscrire à l'école ici à Seattle, c'est précisément pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que tu prennes ton certificat de naissance. Je pensais à mettre la maison en vente de toute façon, donc il semblerait bien que ce soit le moment parfait."

Ce fut comme si j'avais été giflée au visage et reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac et ensuite quand j'étais à terre, qu'on me crache dessus à plusieurs reprises. D'un souffle précaire, je serrai les dents et parlai très lentement.

"Je. Ne. Quitte. Pas. Forks."

"Oh, si tu vas le faire," répliqua-t-il acerbe, avec un sombre ricanement.

"Non… Je ne le ferai pas," je haussai les épaules avec indifférence, relevant le menton tout en essayant de reprendre un peu le contrôle.

"C'est Seattle, ou tu retournes avec ta mère en Californie. Ce sont tes choix, Bella. Et la discussion est terminée."

"Elle est terminée? Elle est foutrement terminée? C'est exact elle est terminée! Il est impossible que cela arrive putain!" Ma poitrine se soulevait de fureur et d'angoisse alors que je partais avec fracas dans la chambre d'amis, prenant mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Il appela après moi. "Isabella, tu surveilles ton langage, as-tu compris? Tu n'es pas trop vieille pour être mise sur mes genoux!"

_Oh, va te faire foutre._

De petites étincelles brillantes troublèrent ma vision, comme des confettis. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'alimentation de mon téléphone, attendant avec impatience qu'il s'allume.

"Tu es réellement en train de l'appeler?" Par derrière, mon père s'empara du téléphone dans mes mains. "Je ne crois pas, Bella. Belle tentative."

Je me tournai brusquement pour attraper le téléphone aveuglée par les larmes alors qu'il arrachait le couvercle et fourrait la batterie dans sa poche arrière. Je le fixai ahurie, voulant déchirer sa putain de gorge avec une satanée fourchette. Quand il alla vers les clés de ma voiture, je m'élançai aussi, mais il s'en empara plus vite que moi. Je suis presque sure de lui avoir enlevé un joli morceau de peau de sa main dans l'action.

_Bien, connard. Espérons que ça s'infectera et que tu mourras d'une lente agonie._

"Je suis vraiment sérieux à ce sujet, Bella. Tu ne le verras _plus_. Garde à l'esprit que je peux m'assurer qu'il en soit ainsi." Il me lança un regard furieux, avant de se retourner pour partir.

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour enregistrer ce qu'il m'avait dit. S'il pensait ce à quoi je pensais… afin de s'assurer de ma docilité, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de menacer d'appeler les autorités avec la photo et Edward se retrouverait en prison.

"Tu ne peux foutrement pas faire ça, Papa! Ce n'est pas juste. _Tu n'es_ pas juste!" Il sortit de la pièce fermant la porte derrière lui. Je fus presque surprise de ne pas entendre le verrou à l'extérieur, me piégeant à l'intérieur, après tout, le connard m'avait enlevé tout le reste. Je n'avais jamais proférer de juron devant mon père, tout du moins jamais directement à lui lors d'une vive dispute. Je devais blâmer Edward et ses frères avec leurs clapets orduriers qui m'avaient facilement influencée. Je ne pouvais pas tenir ma langue parce que j'étais tellement en colère contre lui. Je cherchai autour de moi quelque chose à jeter, mais la seule chose que je pus trouver qui n'était pas cassable fut une chaussure sur le dessus de mon sac. Je la jetai avec colère contre la porte, laissant une jolie marque noire dans son sillage et lui fit un double doigt pour marquer mon point.

_Parions que Maggie te la fera repeindre demain. Je sais comme tu aimes peindre. Connard._

Alors que mon sang pulsait violemment dans mes veines je pouvais presque le sentir bouillir sous la surface. Mes mains tremblaient et mon corps s'écroula en sanglots. J'avais besoin de revenir vers Edward. Besoin au moins de lui parler, de lui dire ce qui se passait. Il était probablement inquiet maintenant de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles, et surtout parce que mon téléphone était muet.

Bousculant la porte pour l'ouvrir, j'aperçus mon père au téléphone debout près du petit ilot de la cuisine et commençai à crier dans un accès de rage. Ma voix était rauque et râpeuse, des larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage, mais je lui hurlai dessus à plein poumons. "Donne-moi ces maudites clés, Papa!" Je scrutai la pièce à la recherche de mon trousseau. Je ne le vis nulle part.

Il marmonna dans son téléphone, appuyant sur le bouton pour raccrocher. "Bella, je t'ai déjà avertie de ne pas me parler de cette manière," répondit-il calmement. "C'est pour ton bien. Tu es trop jeune pour te faire une opinion avisée sur la qualité d'une personne."

"Oh vraiment? Et toi tu es trop occupé à jouer au flic pour voir la vérité. Penses-tu que je puisse tomber amoureuse d'une personne dangereuse qui pourrait me faire du mal?"

"Excuse-moi? Tu l'_aimes_?" dit-il cinglant, crachant les mots comme s'ils étaient plein de venin. "Mon Dieu, Bella!" il secoua la tête incrédule. "C'est simplement foutrement parfait. Mon adolescente de fille est amoureuse de l'ordure de la ville… un satané coupable de violence sexuelle avec une ordonnance de restriction à son encontre. Incroyable." Il s'appuya sur le dessus du comptoir. "Ne comprends-tu pas? Je ne fais pas ça pour te nuire. C'est pour te protéger. De toutes ces années que j'ai passées dans la police, Bella je connais le comportement des criminels. Une fois que les violeurs y ont gouté, ils en veulent toujours. Il en est de même pour les meurtriers et les voleurs."

Il était évident que je n'irais nulle part avec lui à ce stade. J'étais si malheureuse et épuisée que je pouvais à peine respirer.

"Tu ne sais pas comment il est avec moi. Il est si doux et aimant et protecteur… il ne laisserait personne me faire du mal, lui moins que quiconque. S'il te plait. Laisse-moi au moins l'appeler pour lui dire que je suis en sécurité. Je sais qu'il est inquiet pour moi."

"Je vois quelle bonne influence il a sur toi aussi.. putain mettre une cigarette à tes lèvres. Ne pense pas que c'est passé inaperçu. Bella, je te le dis pour la dernière fois. Il n'y aura aucun contact avec Edward à nouveau. Si j'apprends même que malgré tout tu lui envoies un email, je porterai les photos à la police et on lui fera payer la violation de son ordonnance de restriction. Et on sera garanti qu'il restera loin de toi."

"Putain je te hais." Crachai-je, les lèvres tremblantes tout comme mes mains. Je me souvins de ce qu'Edward m'avait dit au sujet du gars qui avait reçu la même condamnation que lui, et les conséquences de la violation de l'ordonnance de restriction. "Tu sais quoi, Papa? Si tu le dénonces, j'ai des problèmes moi aussi. C'est ce que tu veux? Oh attends.. je parie que c'est ça… ainsi j'apprendrai la leçon, n'est-ce pas?" retournant à la table, je m'emparai du tas de papiers et de photos.

"C'est bon, Honey. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'aimes beaucoup là tout de suite. Ta mère t'a envoyée ici pour que tu sois prise en charge convenablement, et en tant que père, je ne peux pas permettre que cette relation continue, pour faire court. Je suis un homme de parole Bella, à tous égards." il me donna un autre regard appuyé pour surtout me rappeler les menaces concernant Edward proférées plus tôt.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais?" criai-je, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues alors que je tenais fermement les photos 8x10 dans mon poing. "Je l'aime et il m'aime et alors que tous ceux que nous connaissons s'envoient en l'air, nous sommes les seuls à faire la bonne chose. Pourquoi ne puis-je avoir aucun crédit pour ça?" Je pris les photos entre mes doigts, pour tenter de les déchirer en deux. C'était trop épais pour causer un quelconque dommage.

"Bella, ne prends pas cette peine… Max a les originaux…" Je fermai les yeux, laissant tomber mes mains, vaincue.

_Bien sûr, il a les originaux._

"Tu sais quoi? Ceci est arrivé au moment parfait. A temps pour arrêter ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que tu sois ou te fasse mettre en cloque, me laissant la responsabilité d'un autre gosse que je ne…" sa voix s'interrompit alors qu'il secouait la tête, ses yeux glissant loin des miens.

"Comment ça Papa? Un autre gosse que tu ne _veux_ pas?" Ma voix se fissura à la trahison que je ressentis à cette déclaration. Je savais que ma mère avait eu des moments difficiles à gérer avec sa grossesse en étant adolescente, mais j'avais toujours présumé que mon père avait été celui qui l'avait convaincue qu'ils se débrouilleraient.

"Non Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merde... je voulais dire que tu as seize ans, tu ne peux même pas imaginer la responsabilité occasionnée à devoir prendre soin d'un enfant et les problèmes d'en avoir un.

"Ainsi je suis un problème, n'est pas? Je ne peux pas concevoir comment je peux être le moindre fardeau pour toi! Je fais les courses pour moi, cuisine pour moi, je ne te demande jamais d'argent ou de balades, ou... _quoi que ce soit, _mais je suis cet énorme problème tout à coup, n'est pas? Tu n'es jamais là, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je fais ou ne fais pas, et il était manifestement évident que tu n'étais pas exactement ouvert à ce que je te prive des avantages de ta vie de célibataire. Arrête ton numéro de père aimant. Personne n'y croit. Je jure devant Dieu, je... je te hais juste foutrement là maintenant." Je sentis mes épaules s'effondrer avec les sanglots qui secouaient mon corps alors que je pleurais dans ma main.

Mon père se rapprocha, me prenant dans ses bras mais je le repoussai avec colère, appuyant ma main libre sur sa poitrine. Stupéfait, il recula d'un pas environ, comme s'il était gravement offensé par ma dénonciation de son affection.

"Tu as simplement détruit toute ma vie. J'espère que tu es content," dis-je d'un air abattu, partant dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi. Les vibrations provoquèrent de ce fait la chute d'un des cadres photos du mur qui vola en éclats. J'entendis mon père de l'autre côté du mur jurer en nettoyant le verre brisé, alors que je rampai sur le lit, me recroquevillai en boule et sanglotai. Les photos compromettantes étaient restées avec moi, tenues fermement dans ma main, me gardant arrimée alors que tout mon monde tombait en morceaux autour de moi.

Je regardais la tombée du jour se transformer en obscurité dehors par la fenêtre, faisant à peine attention à l'heure, ou que j'avais froid, que j'étais affamée et mal à l'aise dans mes vêtements. Derrière la porte de la chambre, l'appartement restait silencieux, sauf l'occasionnel indéchiffrable murmure étouffé de la voix de mon père au téléphone, ou le froissement de papiers. A un moment, il passa la tête par la porte, demandant si je voulais diner. Je l'ignorai complètement, fixant une tache sur le mur alors que mon regard était resté bloqué sur les heures passées. Mon corps semblait engourdi, une coquille vide, et toutes mes pensées étaient pour Edward.

J'essayai d'imaginer son magnifique visage et la façon dont les petites rides se formaient aux coins de ses yeux quand il me souriait. A travers mes souvenirs, mes yeux parcouraient la ligne de sa mâchoire et ses pommettes et ses pattes... comme j'aimais tellement ses pattes. Je pensais à ses doigts quand il jouait du piano, longs et agiles, comment ses yeux se fermaient dans un profond recueillement, son corps se balançant en cadence avec les notes. Je laissai sa voix s'enrouler autour de moi, me réchauffant à la place de ses bras qui ne pouvaient pas m'offrir d'étreinte. Mes yeux brulaient des larmes incessantes qui continuaient à couler, et la brulure empirait quand j'essayais de les fermer. Une fois que les larmes eurent séché, je m'allongeai là immobile et calmée, pleine de tristesse et de doutes.

Il m'était interdit de voir ou parler ou d'avoir toute correspondance avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais même envisagé pouvant arriver, ni même était quelque chose que j'aurais pu prévoir, pour en ôter la brutalité. Mon père était un homme de parole... si je lui désobéissais il y aurait des conséquences.

A ce moment-là, je voulais mourir.

_Cher Dieu,_

_Échec total, Mec. Je ne peux même pas croire en vous là tout de suite._

_Amen._

_P.S. Si vous avez la flemme de faire quelque chose pour moi là, accordez simplement à Edward la tranquillité d'esprit, ça me va._

_Amen encore._

Il était tard quand j'entendis la porte de l'appartement se fermer, sans doute Maggie rentrant du salon. Sa voix et celle de mon père étaient mélangées avec ce qui était, je le présumai seulement, une explication de ce qui était arrivé.

Je perçus tout juste un coup à la porte alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées concernant Edward et comment diable j'allais me sortir de ces conneries. La lumière filtra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, comme la douceur de sa voix emplit l'air.

"Bella? Es-tu éveillée? Est-ce que tu veux parler, Honey?" demanda Maggie doucement. Comme je ne répondis pas, elle vint à côté du lit, s'accroupissant afin que ses yeux soient au niveau des miens.

"Puis-je t'apporter quelque chose à manger?" Sa main caressa le côté de ma joue, diffusant la chaleur et l'odeur de son doux parfum autour de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais son affection me toucha et l'ampleur de sa préoccupation sincère fit à nouveau remonter les émotions à la surface. Une larme solitaire glissa de mon nez, tombant sur la main qui me tenait délicatement sous mon visage. Je secouai la tête pour dire non, pas en mesure de croiser son regard quand la lumière se modifia, m'avertissant de la présence de mon père à l'embrasure de la porte. Maggie leva les yeux, embrassa ma tête en caressant mes cheveux encore, et sortit en fermant la porte.

Leurs voix étaient feutrées, mais suffisamment claires pour que je sache qu'ils étaient juste derrière la porte. "Elle est là depuis trois heures à fixer le mur, et n'a pas bougé," dit mon père.

"Bon, à quoi tu t'attends? Tu lui as ôté toute sa vie sans avertissement. Elle a seize ans, Charlie. Tu ne lui as même pas permis d'appeler, et lui?"

"Diable non. J'ai prévu de parler à ce petit salaud moi-même. Après en avoir fini avec cette affaire demain après-midi, je retourne à Forks pour avoir un mot avec lui. Ne m'attends pas avant jeudi. Oh, et connais-tu un bon agent immobilier?"

"Charlie, je pense que tu dois la laisser l'appeler. Elle a besoin de lui dire au revoir." Leurs voix devinrent plus difficiles à entendre alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

Je ne pus entendre la réponse de mon père.

La lumière du matin filtrant à travers les fins rideaux crème rendit la brulure de mes yeux plus cuisante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Fermés, ils me semblaient être gonflés, et je savais que ça allait être un enfer avec une mauvaise vue. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil sur le chevet. Il était un peu plus de six heures du matin. Edward devais être sorti de la douche puis, sans doute s'inquiéter que je ne l'ai pas appelé après lui avoir dit que je le ferais. J'espérais qu'il avait dormi néanmoins, mais je doutais que son sommeil ait été plus paisible que le mien.

Mon plan était d'attendre que Maggie et mon père soient partis pour la journée, et voir si je pouvais aller sur l'ordinateur de Maggie. Si je pouvais envoyer un email à Edward, ce serait une solution, bien que je savais qu'il ne le lirait pas avant la fin des cours. Je devais l'avertir que mon père avait l'intention de lâcher sa fureur sur lui. J'avais trop envie de faire pipi, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Je pouvais entendre la douche couler dans la salle de bain de Maggie au fond du couloir. Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du séjour, je cherchai le camion de mon père, qui n'était pas là où il aurait dû être donc je présumai qu'il devait déjà être parti travailler. Après être allée pisser, je pénétrai dans la chambre de Maggie en quête de son ordinateur quand j'aperçus son téléphone dans la poche avant de son sac à main.

N'ayant aucune idée de combien de temps Maggie pourrait être occupée dans la salle de bain, je pris le téléphone, ouvris le clapet sur l'écran d'accueil et fixai les touches ébahie.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quel était le numéro d'Edward.

Ou d'Alice ou de Rose… ou de qui que ce soit en fait… ils étaient tous enregistrés dans les numéros abrégés de mon téléphone donc je ne voyais jamais réellement les numéros, simplement les noms quand je les appelais. Soudain, savoir que j'étais piégée comme une prisonnière ici, sans moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, et sans moyen d'avoir Edward, me dévora. Et cette pensée, faisant resurgir les épouvantables souvenirs de la nuit précédente, ainsi que le vide douloureux causé par l'absence d'Edward, ramena les larmes.

J'avais le sentiment d'être tellement impuissante, tellement pas maître de ma vie. Ma poitrine me faisait terriblement mal et les larmes brulantes de la défaite me piquaient les yeux. M'écroulant sur le sol à côté du lit, je portai les mains à mon visage et sanglotai. C'était juste trop. Tout ce qui s'était passé ces quatre derniers mois, tout de la frustration et du désir, de l'attente et de l'angoisse, avait fini par prendre le dessus. Je le savais en fin de compte, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je me disloque totalement, comme si je l'avais senti dans l'air qui approchait dangereusement, comme une apparition qui me hantait.

L'anxiété me frappa en plein visage, ses long doigts se refermèrent autour de mon cou comprimant ma trachée. Je luttai pour respirer, repoussant la déconnexion que je ressentais quand je subissais une attaque. C'était comme tomber à travers la glace mince sur un étang et rester prisonnière dessous... Je pouvais voir la lumière, mais le courant m'enlevait les seuls moyens de revenir à la surface. Durant ces crises, il m'était terriblement difficile de me remémorer des règles... comment respirer, se concentrer sur quelque chose de tangible, compter les respirations, me souvenir que je n'allais pas mourir. Mais j'essayais de penser à des choses qui m'apaiseraient, cependant la seule idée qui me venait à l'esprit était Edward et cela rendait juste les choses plus difficiles pour me concentrer. J'imaginais son visage juste avant qu'il m'embrasse, souriant et doux, clignant légèrement des yeux, ses long cils en éventail sur ses joues... et à ce moment-là je fus enfin en mesure de me reprendre et de revenir à l'instant présent, respirer normalement encore une fois.

A ce stade, je me foutais même que Maggie me surprenne. J'étais sure, même après avoir montrer une préoccupation bienveillante pour moi la nuit dernière, qu'elle garderait sa loyauté à Charlie. Je n'essuyai même pas les larmes qui maculaient mon visage rouge et bouffi, car c'était inutile. Quelques larmes traitresses avaient rejailli sur le téléphone rouge de Maggie, et quand j'avais essayé de les essuyer sur le jean avec lequel j'avais dormi la nuit dernière, je fis accidentellement sauter le couvercle de la batterie.

Ayant fixé incrédule la petite batterie déconnectée pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, je la regardai avec mépris en plissant les yeux. L'idée me frappa à l'instant et je bondis du sol courant à ma chambre et récupérai mon téléphone sur le sol où je l'avais jeté avec colère hier soir. Je ne savais pas du tout si ça allait fonctionner, mais je savais que je devais essayer. Nos cellulaires étaient identiques, sauf la couleur, aussi quand j'eus inséré la batterie dans mon téléphone et que l'écran noir revint à la vie, je sentis mon corps se laisser aller sur le sol de soulagement.

Edward répondit à la seconde sonnerie, la voix mêlée de soulagement, de frustration et de colère. Je pus à peine formuler une phrase cohérente mais j'essayai de mon mieux de lui transmettre les informations au-dessus des reniflements et des sanglots et de la joie immense que je ressentais d'avoir pu joindre Edward. Il me demanda plusieurs fois de répéter, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, car Maggie allait surement sortir de la douche d'une minute à l'autre. Quand il dit qu'il allait venir me chercher, j'avais paniqué. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, parce que mon père serait furieux et ça me terrifiait qu'il puisse mettre à exécution ses menaces de remettre les photos incriminant Edward aux autorités. Mais Edward dit qu'il avait une idée, et quelque chose me disant de lui faire confiance que ça irait bien pour nous.

Après avoir couru dehors pour voir l'adresse, je lui dis vite au revoir, retirant la batterie empruntée de mon téléphone, et allait la reloger dans celui de Maggie. La douche ne dura pas longtemps mais fut remplacé par le ronronnement d'un sèche-cheveux. Je remis le téléphone dans le sac exactement comme je l'avais trouvé et retournai à pas de loup dans ma chambre.

Maggie pointa son nez avant de partir travailler, mais je fis semblant d'être encore endormie. Elle partit sans en demander plus, si ce n'est qu'elle laissa un mot pour me dire de faire comme chez moi, de manger ce que je voulais et que «Nexxus" était le mot de passe de son ordinateur si j'en avais besoin. Je souris, sachant que c'était une façon de me dire que je pouvais contacter Edward. Il est vrai que c'était un soulagement de savoir que j'avais là avec elle un sentiment de solidarité. Je mangeai des céréales après avoir détruit le mot, car je ne voulais pas qu'il fut une cause de rupture entre elle et Charlie. Maggie était vraiment bonne pour moi, et je lui devais tellement.

J'étais habillée depuis trois heures, attendant anxieusement sur le bord du canapé qu'Edward me délivre. Même si j'avais mis de la glace sur mes yeux, j'avais dû utiliser une incroyable quantité d'anti-cernes pour masquer les boursoufflures et les valises. Edward savait combien j'avais été bouleversée, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à regarder mon visage et se rappeler la situation toutes les dix secondes. Je commençai une prière silencieuse, à moitié en colère, à Dieu à nouveau, mais je fus interrompu par la sonnette de la porte.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'estomac agité par une tempête, je descendis les escaliers à la volée, m'élançant pour ouvrir la porte à l'atterrissage. Le voir m'attendre là me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était similaire à enfiler un sweat-shirt tout droit sorti du sèche-linge par une nuit vraiment froide, ça me réchauffa simplement, m'enveloppant dans le bien-être, l'amour et la sécurité. C'était la première fois que je me rendais compte que curieusement, malgré tous ses problèmes, ses insécurités et ses limitations, Edward me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

Il me sourit tristement, gigotant dans l'entrée alors qu'il regardait d'un côté et de l'autre, clairement paranoïaque sur le fait être vu ou suivi . Je remarquai qu'il avait laissé la BMW tourner au ralenti près de la sortie de devant à côté du trottoir. Je voulais passer mes bras autour de lui en désespoir de cause et enfouir ma tête dans mon cou, mais j'avais peur et j'étais méfiante aussi.

Il avança timidement dans l'entrée inclinant la tête de coté. «Salut, Bébé."

Je ne pus même pas lui répondre, j'étais tellement choquée. Il regarda les alentours à nouveau, ses yeux verts décochant des regards de façon désordonnée tout autour avant d'avancer vers moi. Ses mains tinrent délicatement mon visage avec douceur, frottant ses pouces le long de mes joues alors qu'il appuyait son front contre le mien inspirant.

Il déposa un doux baiser juste à la naissance de mes cheveux, chuchotant, "Ne pleure pas. Nous allons résoudre ça ensemble, Ok. S'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je vais arranger ça, je te promets."

Je hochai la tête, m'imprégnant de lui... la douceur de son caban, la petite tache de sang due à une coupure du rasoir sur son cou, la façon dont il sentait l'eau de toilette, la lessive et les cigarettes, ces dernières, un signe révélateur qu'il était stressé car il avait dû encore fumer dans sa voiture. Dans un sanglot qui était accroché dans ma poitrine, je sentis mes genoux s'écrouler sous le poids et l'énormité de tout ce qui s'était passé entre hier, le moment même, l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui et les quatre derniers mois. C'était trop pour moi d'absorber tout en une fois et ma réaction physiologique à la simple présence d'Edward renforçait le fait que j'étais au bord du gouffre.

Les bras d'Edward s'accrochèrent au bas de mon dos, me berçant avec douceur alors que nous nous effondrions sur le sol ensemble.

"Il va te dénoncer à la police, Edward... il va tout balancer sur toi si j'ai un quelconque contact avec toi." Je sanglotai sans bruit, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Il était chaud et doux et sentir ses doigts caressant mes cheveux et sa main à plat sur mon dos était incroyablement apaisant.

J'avais peur. Peur de ce que nous avions fait, peur pour notre avenir, si toutefois nous en avions un ensemble.

"Chhhhhutttt, Beautiful. J'ai une idée, d'accord? Tu me fais confiance?" demanda-t-il doucement, poussant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je hochai la tête, parce que je lui faisais réellement confiance implicitement. "Ok, bon nous devons y aller maintenant. Peux-tu prendre tes affaires, ou as-tu besoin d'aide?" Je secouai la tête pour dire non, me levant du sol et brossant mon jean.

Agrippant la rampe, je me retournai pour demander"As-tu apporté mon Xanax et le double de mes clés de voiture?"

"Ouais, mais peux-tu attendre quelques temps avant de prendre le Xanax, jusqu'à ce que nous prenions la route?"

Je hochai la tête. "Où allons-nous?"

Edward pinça les lèvres, répondant évasivement, "Je te le dirai bientôt, Amour. Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un ne revienne à la maison," sourit-il, me parlant de la façon dont on s'adresse à un gosse de trois ans. Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires, donnant mon sac le plus lourd à Edward qui m'attendait en haut des escaliers, pas vraiment rentré à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il transféra mes sacs dans son coffre, où je remarquai qu'il y avait quelques sacs, ainsi que quelques housses de vêtements pendues aux crochets à l'arrière de son siège. Je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour le mentionner à voix haute.

J'avais envisagé de laisser un mot, mais sincèrement, j'étais tellement en colère face au refus de mon père de m'écouter ainsi que son ignorance au regard de la situation, que je ne sentais pas lui devoir cette politesse. Sans aucun doute dans mon esprit, ma soudaine disparition malgré les mesures de confinement imposées mettrait Charly en rage, déclenchant le début des évènements. Il contacterait les Cullen pour commencer, puis ma mère, et peut-être même la police, considérant qu'il était tellement convaincu qu'Edward était un dangereux criminel. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de me contrôler et de m'enlever mes choix et tout ce qui même ne signifiait rien pour moi, quand il était à peine une ombre dans ma vie de tous les jours.

Une fois en voiture, Edward semblait terriblement préoccupé et nerveux, mais pour une bonne raison. Je m'enfonçai dans le siège, profitant de ce bref moment de paix alors qu'il caressait ma main, pendant que le soleil entrait à flots par le toit ouvrant. De temps en temps il lâchait du regard la route pour me faire un petit sourire. Je savais que quand il était anxieux comme ça, il ne fallait pas le pousser ni lui poser trop de questions car ça l'interrompait dans ses pensées.

A un feu, Edward toucha brièvement mes joues de ses doigts, chuchotant, "Tu parais tellement fatiguée. Tu n'as pas bien dormi la nuit dernière." Je secouai la tête, fixant les cernes sombres sous ses yeux à lui alors qu'il ajoutait, "Moi non plus."

Edward prit à gauche, en direction de la marina. Il y avait très peu de bateaux dans l'eau, on était hors saison, mais le décor était toujours agréable.

"Voudrais-tu m'attendre sur le banc? Je serai juste là," demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait ma porte. Après avoir fait seule mon chemin vers la jetée, je m'assis sur le banc en bois surplombant l'eau profitant tranquillement de la quiétude de cet instant. Ça semblait être le premier moment de calme que je ressentais en près de vingt-quatre heures, et c'était bon, bien que mon niveau d'anxiété fut encore élevé à l'idée que Charlie puisse détruire nos vies à tout moment.

Il faisait vraiment froid près de l'eau mais le soleil rendait ça supportable. Passant mes bras autour de mon buste, je m'étreignais moi-même, souhaitant avoir mes gants avec moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward apparaitre progressivement dans mon champ de vision. Tenant fermement un petit bouquet de roses de couleur rosethé retenues par un ruban de soie, il s'agenouilla soudain devant moi, posant une main sur le banc à côté de ma cuisse. Je perdis le souffle devant les fleurs, car il ne m'en avait jamais offertes auparavant. Il ne me vint pas à l'idée de ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire alors que je me penchais pour les sentir, remarquant que ses mains tremblaient. Et puis mes yeux rencontrèrent soudain les siens, brulants et terrifiés.

_Merde alors._

"Bella... Amour... hum... ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'imaginais faire cela, mais.. je..." il expira, laissant un sourire osciller au coin de ses lèvres.

_Merde alors._

"Je n'ai pas de bague, parce que celle que tu as mentionnée était _très particulière_..." il roula des yeux avec un petit sourire en coin, "et ça doit être fait sur mesure et nous n'avons juste pas le temps, mais je te promets de t'avoir tout ce que tu veux après... mais..."

_Merde alors._

"C'est le seul moyen pour que nous puissions nous sortir de ça... c'est la seule solution plausible et je sais que c'est complètement fou et stupide, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime..." Il baissa le regard secouant sa tête. «Putain je t'aime tellement et... je veux que tu sois ma femme. Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme, Bella? Veux-tu m'épouser?" Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il clignait rapidement des yeux, escomptant ma réponse. Je ne sentais plus mes doigts ni mes orteils, et je pense que ma langue s'engourdit aussi en même temps.

_Merde alors._

Donc je hochai la tête. Beaucoup. Et je fis un grand et large sourire et Edward cligna juste des yeux, interrogateur jusqu'à ce que je lâche, "Oui!" Et puis quand nous fûmes dans la voiture, nous nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre et embrassés un petit moment, entrelaçant nos doigts et riant et souriant à la joie et au soulagement que nous ressentions tous les deux.

Et alors ça me frappa. Je m'éloignai de sa bouche humide, ouverte, faisant disparaître sa chaleur de mes lèvres. "Edward? Comment allons nous nous marier? Nous n'avons que seize ans et n'avons-nous pas besoin de par exemple, que nos parents consentent à ça?"

Il se redressa dans son siège, effaçant des plis imaginaires sur mon manteau. "Bon, ouais. D'accord mais... j'ai fait une quantité ridicule de recherches et voilà l'affaire. Si nous allons à Vegas, nous pouvons nous marier avec nos cartes d'identité et nos certificats de naissance. Tu as les tiens, n'est-ce pas?". Je hochai la tête, me rappelant vaguement que dans mes propos hystériques, je lui avais dit que Charlie m'avait demandé d'apporter mon certificat de naissance à Seattle pour m'inscrire à l'école. Je ne l'avais jamais enlevé de mon sac de voyage.

"Tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est le consentement d'un parent. Une fois que nous aurons ce consentement, ça prendra un quart d'heure pour déposer le document... pas de prise de sang ou autre chose n'est nécessaire, et ils pourront nous marier. Le truc c'est que nous ne pouvons pas aller dans une de ces petites chapelles de mariage parce nous sommes mineurs et que tous les mariages de mineurs doivent être établis au hum..." Il se contorsionna, cherchant à sortir son petit cahier à spirale de la pile sur le plancher à l'arrière de son siège. Il l'ouvrit, feuilletant quelques pages avant de trouver la bonne.

"Centre Régional de la Justice. Mais tu ne veux pas être mariée par un sosie du grosElvis Presley, n'est-ce pas?" Je secouai la tête pour dire non. "Bon, moi non plus. Ok, donc le vol pour Vegas dure deux heures et vingt-deux minutes et j'ai vérifié... il y a un vol à 1:05, donc nous devrions arriver vers trois heures trente et le temps que nous allions à l'hôtel et soyons prêts, il sera environ cinq heures je présume, et ensuite... une fois qu'ils ont fait la cérémonie ou peu importe... Bingo! Nous sommes mariés." Il dit ça avec un grand geste, puis haussa les épaules innocemment avec un sourire lumineux. Je savais que ça faisait allusion à... la lune de miel et le sexe qui accompagnait ça.

J'en restai bouche bée, et je pense même avoir bavé sur mon manteau.

"Je dois faxer le document à mon avocat comme ça il pourra le déposer auprès de la Cour et je présume que l'ordre de restriction sera levé immédiatement, mais je ne suis pas affirmatif à ce propos. Je suis trop nerveux pour téléphoner et me renseigner, donc j'imagine que nous devrons attendre que la cérémonie soit officielle et puis je pourrais commencer à chercher ce qu'il faut faire pour la finalité juridique. Je ne sais même pas si parce que les photos ont été prises avant le mariage, je peux encore avoir des problèmes pour ça." Il se lécha les lèvres, soupirant. Manifestement, c'était extrêmement éprouvant pour Edward et je me demandais comment il supportait tout ça sans s'écrouler.

"J'ai euh... volé quelques robes dans ta penderie. Ce sont les seules blanches que j'ai pu trouvées, et j'ai pris des chaussures aussi. Ta penderie est un putain de bazar et j'ai vraiment dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas ranger cette merde et j'aurais dû si je n'avais pas été pressé par le temps... aussi... mais il fait environ 21°C (70°F) à Vegas, donc tu devras aller t'acheter des vêtements quand nous y serons. Nous pourrons rester là-bas et hum... la lune de miel ou peu importe, ou nous pouvons aller ailleurs sinon si tu veux. Vas-tu bientôt parler à la fin ou as-tu eu une attaque?" Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage qui finit par se réduire à un sourire en coin.

_Robes blanches? Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, votre timing craint à mort. Avec toutes les prières que j'ai faites, vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez au moins m'accorder une pause!_

"Hum... E?" grinçai-je des dents. "J'ai eu mes règles ce matin."

Edward ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre le volant, le cognant deux fois. Il laissa échapper un faible ricanement. «Bien entendu. Dieu est vraiment salaud avec nous Bella. Je suis certain qu'il s'est levé à trois heures pour rire de ses couilles avec moi là tout suite. La nuit où je peux légalement être avec la fille que j'aime et elle commence son cycle menstruel trois jours plus tôt."

Puis il regarda le plafond en secouant la tête, comme s'il était entrain de demander à Dieu What The Fuck? La dernière chose que je voulais faire était de passer ma nuit de noces consommant mon mariage avec mes règles, surtout en sachant qu'Edward, maniaque et méticuleux comme il était, était totalement dégouté chaque fois que je mentionnais que j'avais mes règles. Je savais qu'il aurait probablement de fortes objections à un rapport sexuel en période salissante. Ou peut-être qu'il serait même capable de mettre ses scrupules de côté pour l'occasion- après tout, il _était _la personne la plus excitée que j'avais jamais rencontrée.

"Cycle menstruel? Appelle ça les règles, Ok? Tante Flo, les amis du mois, période rouge... tout mais pas cycle menstruel."

Edward frissonna, marmonnant, "Foutrement répugnant."

Je me rassis consternée. «Tu veux être médecin, Edward! Tu auras à affronter ce truc tout le temps."

"Je veux aller en médecine du sport, pas en gynécologie. Arrête juste de parler de ça, Ok?" Il frissonna à nouveau, réitérant mon avis qu'il était chochotte au sujet de mon cycle mensuel.

"Donc... ta mère et ton père nous donnent la permission de nous marier?" demandai-je souriant à la pensée que nous avions la bénédiction de Carlisle et Esmé, tout en essayant de changer de sujet.

Edward fit la moue. "Euh, non… pas exactement. Ils ne savent même pas que je suis parti. Je pense qu'ils le sauront quand l'école appellera et ensuite encore quand Charlie se pointera pour me botter le cul pour avoir fugué avec sa fille," dit-il rêveur. Je le regardai avec impatience.

"E, ma mère ne va pas consentir à ce qu'on se marie… c'est la dernière chose qu'elle permettrait considérant ses problèmes à s'être mariée si jeune avec mon père!" Je soufflai, enfoncée dans mon siège totalement déçue. Vraiment, c'était barge de s'enfuir et de se marier à seize ans, mais E avait raison. C'était vraiment la seule façon pour nous d'agir. Ils ne nous avaient pas laissé le choix.

"Je vais appeler Edward." Dit-il simplement, prenant en coupe sa joue dans la main. "Enfin, si toutefois il répond à ce maudit téléphone." J'inspirai avec un clin d'œil, sachant combien ce serait difficile pour lui de le faire.

"Es-tu sûr au sujet de cela E? Je veux dire, s'il existait un autre moyen? J'avais pensé à si j'étais émancipée, alors je n'aurais pas à suivre les règles de mon père et..."

"Tu as besoin de revenus réguliers et d'un endroit où vivre pour devenir émancipée, Amour. Ce n'est pas une option. Regarde, c'est très bien. Je vais l'appeler... c'est d'accord." Il me tendit une carte de visite de la pochette de son ordinateur. Je la fixai une ou deux minutes, faisant courir mon pouce sur l'inscription en relief.

"Il est dans l'immobilier?" Ma voix monta d'une octave.

Edward hocha la tête d'un air absent. "Il vend seulement des biens en exclusivité à Manhattan. Tu devrais voir le site web. L'immeuble de ses bureaux est... démentiel, aussi il gagne un argent fou en faisant ça." Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

"Vas-tu l'appeler maintenant?"

"Ouais, je suppose que maintenant est aussi bien qu'un autre moment."

Edward était comme s'il allait à la mort de lui-même, alors que je lui rendais la carte. Je tapai sa main de la mienne, la portant à mes lèvres. "Tu es très courageux."

"Je ne dirais pas tout à fait ça," marmonna-t-il, tirant son téléphone de la poche de son manteau. J'avais vu un magasin de téléphones juste en bas du bloc d'immeubles quand nous étions passés, pensant que je pourrais aller remplacer la batterie pendant qu'il s'occupait de son appel. Je pensais que je devrais peut-être lui laisser de l'intimité, mais je ne savais pas s'il avait besoin de soutien moral ou autre. Il tapa sur les touches du clavier et pris une profonde respiration saccadée. Se raclant la gorge, Edward me fit un petit sourire avant de mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre.

"Putain, j'ai l'impression que je vais dégueuler là maintenant." Je frottai sa main de mon pouce avec douceur pour le soulager. Il grinça.

"Edward Masen s'il vous plait. Hum... oui... c'est... son fils."

Une fois arrivés à Sea-Tac et nos billets pour Vegas achetés, Edward et moi nous étions assis, nerveux, parmi les autres passagers attendant d'embarquer. La conversation avec son père, faute d'un autre titre plus approprié, allait dans les deux sens, bon et mauvais. Apparemment, Esmé avait menti toutes ces années en maintenant qu'Edward sénior n'était qu'un queutard fourbe qui ne voulait rien à voir avec son fils illégitime. Cependant, selon Edward sénior ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. E était perturbé par cette révélation et inutile de le préciser, il avait été silencieux et maussade depuis le coup de téléphone. Il n'arrêtait pas de triturer les boutons de manches de son manteau, faisant alternativement la moue ou se mordant distraitement l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'il me souriait timidement de temps en temps. C'était déroutant parce que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ne commence pas à regretter tout cela. Je luis avais demandé environ neuf fois s'il voulait reculer et la dernière fois, il me fit claquer un non catégorique.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'Edward sénior avait décidé de nous accorder la permission de nous marier, faxant quelque chose de plus, certifié par le tribunal. Edward avait tous les documents nécessaires en possession ce qui en prime était une épreuve qui le bousillait. Parce ce qu'il avait été adopté par Carlisle et avait un nom de famille différent du parent consentant, il avait besoin de preuves pour cela et de preuves pour ceci et c'était toute sorte d'ennuis, mais il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, considérant même l'étendue des notes qu'il avait prises en conduisant.

Avant d'enregistrer nos bagages, j'avais regardé à l'intérieur de la housse de vêtements qu'il avait volés dans ma chambre, espérant qu'il ait pris la bonne robe, vu que j'en avais stockées quelques-unes dans différents placards. Je soupirai de soulagement, souriant quand ce que je vis tout dessus, était la magnifique robe blanche sans bretelle que j'avais acheté avec ma mère lors d'un voyage à San Francisco, pensant qu'elle serait parfaite pour la fête d'anniversaire de mes seize ans que je n'ai finalement pas eue. J'adorai cette robe et pensai qu'il était ironique que je la mette à la place pour me marier.

Edward décida enfin de répondre à un des nombreux appels d'Emmett, pour au moins lui faire savoir qu'il allait bien. Malheureusement, pendant qu'il essayait de rester vague et d'embrouiller Em sur la situation réelle, il y eut une bruyante annonce d'appel à embarquer qui dévoila à Emmett l'endroit où nous étions. Il pensa immédiatement qu'Edward était en route pour New York pour voir Edward sénior, mais devina ensuite, ne pouvant y croire, que nous étions en fait en route pour Vegas. Edward laissa de côté les détails quant à comment nous avions fini par en arriver là, mais fit promettre à Emmett de ne rien dire à personne tant que nous n'aurions pas appelé une fois la cérémonie terminée. Emmett nous donna sa bénédiction et ses félicitations.

"Je garantis que Rose et Alice sont au courant dans moins une heure," ricanai-je.

"Un quart d'heure," répondit Edward avec un gloussement.

Edward et moi nous étions partagés un Xanax une fois à bord de l'avion, installés dans les sièges spacieux de première classe. Il avait voulu que j'attende avant de me proposer d'en prendre, ainsi j'avais eu tout mon esprit pour prendre des décisions. Je pensais que c'était très attentionné de sa part, même si c'était en partie pour sauver ses propres fesses. Mais il était tellement stupide à ce sujet. Manifestement il n'arrivait pas à concevoir combien je l'aimais profondément. Je m'enfuirais avec lui, me marierais avec lui, le laisserais me vendre à une bande de romanos, s'il le voulait moi aussi.

Juste avant de m'assoupir, une chose me vint à l'esprit, preuve que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. Je me tournai pour regarder Edward, apparemment calme maintenant alors qu'il feuilletait un numéro de GQ magazine.

"E ? Où allons-nous vivre ?"

Je ne savais même pas s'il voulait que nous vivions ensemble et que ce soit un vrai mariage. Peut-être que le certificat de mariage était suffisant pour résoudre les problèmes légaux comme la merde avec mon père, et qu'ensuite nous allions vivre exactement comme avant, chacun chez nous.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, faisant la moue. Je ne sais pas exactement. Je pensais que si mes parents étaient sympa avec ça, peut-être que nous pourrions rester à l'étage dans la suite pour invités et ils pourraient transformer ma chambre en chambre d'amis. Ou.. j'ai cet argent de euh… d'Edward, aussi je pensais à peut-être acheter une petite maison. Ton père a dit qu'il voulait vendre, non? Tu penses qu'il nous ferait un bon prix ?" Edward ricana alors que je roulais des yeux, les fermant enfin et me laissant engloutir dans un sommeil paisible qui soulagerait mon corps ravagé par les émotions

Je nous imaginais vivant dans notre propre maison, cuisinant les repas ensemble, faisant l'amour tous les soirs après nos devoirs, me réveillant dans ses bras tous les matins, peut-être nous douchant ensemble sans utiliser cet horrible gant de crin alors que nous nous préparions pour aller en cours…

Ouais, ça allait certainement être bizarre.

Edward me réveilla quand nous étions à la descente. Nous débarquâmes rapidement de l'avion, récupérant nos bagages et un taxi pour le Four Seasons. Edward avait pensé qu'étant donné que c'était un hôtel sans casino il serait calme, chic et bon... il avait un lit et une salle de bain c'était tout ce qui nous intéressait vraiment. Il dit que si je voulais, nous pourrions nous rendre au Venetian (_complexe hôtelier sur le thème de Venise_) après la cérémonie et prendre une gondole, faire comme si nous étions en lune de miel en Italie. A vrai dire, je me foutais de l'absence de la bague de fiançailles, ou de la robe, ou de la lune de miel... je voulais juste être avec Edward et le voulais hors de danger.

Il avait reçu plusieurs textos tous d'Emmett et Jasper demandant où diable il était, mais Edward choisit de ne pas leur répondre. Il dit qu'il rappellerait tout le monde quand ce serait officiel.

Las Vegas étaient totalement irrésistible. Il s'y passait tellement de choses, je ne savais pas où donné de la tête. Edward regardait par la vitre de la voiture avec le même étonnement que celui que je ressentais, de temps à autre montrant du doigt quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention. Les hôtels étaient pour la plupart des immeubles tape-à-l'œil et de mauvais gout, qui devaient être sans doute bien pires la nuit quant ils étaient illuminés. Nous avions été émerveillés par les acteurs de rue et les prostituées, ou des filles qui y ressemblaient simplement, jusqu'à enfin arriver à l'hôtel.

Edward s'enregistra, utilisant sa fausse carte d'identité, et ils surclassèrent gracieusement notre chambre à une suite car il mentionna que nous allions nous marier. J'achetai une caméra dans une boutique de cadeaux et puis nous avions réserver pour le diner à leur meilleur restaurant, espérant qu'ensuite, nous pourrions avoir une nuit tranquille seuls comme un couple marié légalement, faisant ce que les couples mariés font. J'étais tellement nerveuse et anxieuse, et incroyablement excitée que même le Xanax, qui ne s'était pas encore totalement dissipé, ne pouvait m'empêcher de sautiller. Edward se moquait juste de moi, semblant beaucoup moins emmerdé par la conversation téléphonique et par toute la situation en général.

Je me douchai la première, me rasant les jambes minutieusement. Bien entendu, pendant que je me douchais, Edward se rasa tout en organisant ma merde sur le comptoir de la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfaitement arrangé comme il aimait.

Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche, je lui jetai deux ou trois coups d'œil pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés, les cheveux et les mains pleins de mousse alors qu'il se massait le cuir chevelu. Edward était juste... magnifique. Je jure, je pourrais fixer les yeux sur ses fesses toute la journée sans jamais me lasser. J'imaginai les toucher, être enfin en mesure de le caresser, sentir sa peau et la façon dont il pourrait se coller chaudement contre mon corps nu, me tenant, m'embrassant, en moi...

J'étais vraiment prête à être Mme Edward Cullen.

Presque.

Les fleurs du bouquet qu'Edward m'avait donné plus tôt étaient encore fraiches, et parfaites pour un bouquet. Je réduisis les tiges, renouant le ruban de soie autour du bouquet de roses plus petit.

Je me glissai dans ma robe, lissant le devant, remerciant Dieu qu'elle m'aille encore parfaitement. (Bon d'accord, je ne le remerciais pas vraiment _Lui,_parce que j'étais furieuse après le gars très franchement, mais j'étais reconnaissante envers toute divinité qui m'écouterait.)

La robe était simple, blanche avec une légère nuance rose pâle, un top cache-cœur et une jupe ample qui arrivait juste en dessous du genou. Une large ceinture faite d'un ruban ornée d'une grosse fleur en soie marquait la taille. C'était une super robe, simple et classique, pourtant vraiment féminine. Je n'avais pas de voile ni quoi que ce soit, mais j'avais laissé mes cheveux retomber en boucles lâches, parce qu'Edward les aimait ainsi et je voulais juste être jolie pour lui. J'accrochai une des petites roses dans mes cheveux, vérifiant dans le miroir à ne pas paraitre ridicule.

Après avoir enfilé mes chaussures, je m'assis au bord du lit, gigotant d'impatience en attendant qu'Edward ait fini de s'habiller. Je pensai à prendre un autre Xanax pour calmer mes nerfs mais en même temps je voulais vraiment être lucide pour la nuit.

Finalement, quand j'en eus marre, j'attrapai la caméra, prenant quelques photos du coucher de soleil et puis quelques-unes de moi-même avec le retardateur et finis par toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

"E, le marié n'est pas censé prendre plus de temps que la mariée pour se préparer. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas là!"

"Va-t'en. Tu n'es pas censée voir le marié avant le mariage. Ça porte malheur!" rit-il, ses paroles furent étouffées par la porte fermée entre nous.

Je claquai la langue en roulant des yeux. "C'est uniquement pour la mariée… et je ne peux pas imaginer que nous ayons plus de malchance que nous en avons déjà."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Entre si ça t'est indispensable," plaisanta-t-il. J'ouvris la porte, je restai bouche bée alors qu'il s'occupait du nœud de sa cravate sombre. Son visage était en contre plongée vers le miroir, ses lèvres boudeuses marquaient sa concentration. Il était juste… magnifique

Je suffoquai à la vue du costume noir parfaitement ajusté qui lui allait comme s'il avait été fait sur mesure, ce qui probablement était le cas.

"Tu devrais porter le costume tous les jours," déclarai-je émerveillée. Edward sourit en coin, obtenant enfin ce qu'il voulait de sa cravate. Quand il m'aperçut dans le miroir, il sourit, mettant les mains sur sa poitrine.

"Amour… regarde-toi." Il se tourna, rencontrant mon regard avec douceur, souriant des yeux. D'un toucher léger comme une plume, Edward balaya ses doigts sur mon épaule, descendant sur mon bras et capturant ma main dans la sienne aussi naturellement que s'il avait fait de pareilles choses depuis des mois. Il porta ma main à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser avec vénération.

"Tu es tellement... belle," Il fit un mouvement circulaire au dessus de ma tête pour me faire tourner. Je ris sottement, me sentant légère, belle et en sécurité alors que je tournoyais pour lui, les volants de l'ourlet de ma robe se soulevant dans l'air.

"Regarde comme tu es heureuse. J'espère que tu souriras toujours comme ça pour moi," dit Edward doucement, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

"Tu me rend heureuse Edward. En dépit de tout... tu me rend heureuse et je t'aime."

"Tu sais, il est clair qu'aucun de nous deux n'est vraiment prêt pour cela, et je ne suis pas assez idiot pour penser que tout deviendra pour moi arc-en-ciel et putain de soleil qui brille quand tout sera dit et fait, mais je te remercie. Simplement... merci de me supporter et de sacrifier tellement pour être avec moi. Je ne te mérite pas, mais je suis content que tu sois assez dingue pour rester à mes côtés." Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres avec douceur, évidement essayant de ne pas étaler mon rouge à lèvres.

Une fois qu'Edward eut fini de se pomponner, et que le concierge de l'hôtel eut pris quelques photos de nous sous leur tonnelle, nous grimpâmes dans une limousine noire, offerte par l'hôtel, et nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment de la Clark County Court (_où se trouve le bureau des mariages_). La tension dans la voiture était palpable avec la nervosité et l'excitation. Les gens nous fixèrent quand nous émergeâmes du véhicule, souriant avec méfiance quand ils remarquaient que nous étions manifestement très jeunes.

Edward jeta un regard au bâtiment et vira pâle comme un fantôme.

Je m'arrêtai net aux marches. "E, nous n'avons pas à aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne serais pas fâchée." C'était un demi-mensonge. Je veux dire, bien sûr que je serais contrariée, mais je comprendrais s'il voulait faire marche arrière.

"Non, ça va c'est juste... l'édifice de la Cour. Ça me rend un peu nauséeux." Malheureusement, étant en public, en particulier devant un tribunal ou peu importe, Edward ne voulais pas se tenir à moins d'un pas de moi, aussi je ne pouvais même pas lui prendre la main pour l'apaiser.

Ça nous pris un moment pour trouver le bon bureau, mais après plusieurs tentatives nous avions fini au Centre Régional de la Justice, et commencions à remplir les formulaires administratifs afin de nous marier. Edward s'expliqua à la fin du document, avec le consentement faxé par son père biologique dont le nom était différent du sien et les papiers de son adoption et son certificat de naissance tout cela était assez déroutant mais simplement justifié. Une fois les formulaires remis, on nous dit d'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'ils soient traités.

Lui et moi nous assîmes à l'extérieur sur un banc dans le couloir, agités et nerveux comme des adolescents sur le point de se marier. Il semblait que cela faisait une éternité que nous étions assis là, relâchant tous les deux nos respirations saccadées et se moquant l'un de l'autre. Certes, je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir ma mère là pour être témoin de ça. Pas qu'elle aurait approuvé ou fut tout à fait ravie des noces de sa fille mineure, mais les amis et la famille seraient en droit d'assister à mon mariage, si nous pouvions avoir à célébrer une vraie cérémonie et une réception.

La grosse porte en bois s'ouvrit et la gentille dame qui avait pris nos formulaires s'avança, faisant claquer ses talons sur les carreaux.

"Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan," appela-t-elle avec autorité, sans sourire quand elle croisa nos regards. Edward me fit un sourire en coin alors que nous nous levions ensemble, traversant le couloir et disparûmes à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il se pencha en chuchotant, "Je t'aime," alors que la dame nous fit signe de la suivre derrière encore une autre série de portes. Dans son cabinet, elle nous demanda de nous assoir dans des sièges confortables de l'autre côté de son bureau. Tapotant de ses ongles rouge brillant le bord d'une pile de documents, apparemment les nôtres, elle soupira avec un sourire condescendant. Son regard se concentra sur Edward.

"Malheureusement, nous avons quelques désaccords là. Votre mère a appelé."

Aiiieee! Ça sent pas bon là...

Je fais mon possible pour vous offrir la suite au plus tôt.

LyraParleOr


	30. Déception

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Je vous remercie toutes pour les messages que vous m'avez laissés et je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mis à part Amim31, Melanie, Mylene, Elsa et Dian4a qui n'ont pas de compte donc je le fais ici.

Sachant que tout le monde est impatient de savoir pourquoi Esmé a appelé... Bonne lecture!

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 29~ Disappointment**

(Déception)

**Rev Theory~ Broken Bones**

**~Edward~**

"Edward Masen s'il vous plait. Ouais, hum… c'est son fils.» Ma main tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle tenait le téléphone à mon oreille. J'avais envie de vomir. Mais j'étais dans ma voiture et il n'était pas question que j'endommage la sellerie en cuir avec le burger gras que j'avais englouti au fast-food avant de prendre la route.

"O-oh… un m-mo moment, s'il vous plait." Ouais, elle avait bégayé. Sa secrétaire n'était manifestement pas au courant non plus qu'il avait un gosse adolescent illégitime. Je me sentais mal en quelque sorte de le déranger à son travail, mais les situations désespérées appelaient des mesures désespérées. Et si vous regardez désespéré sur Wikipédia, vous aurez mon portrait. Ou ma bite. Soit l'un soit l'autre.

"Edward Masen à l'appareil," dit-il brièvement, mais professionnel. Sa voix était plus profonde que je l'imaginais. Mon cœur battait de manière désordonnée, ma bouche était vraiment sèche et je dus passer le téléphone à l'autre oreille tant j'étais en sueur.

"Euh, salut. C'est euh… Edward." Je jetai un regard à Bella qui me fixait attentivement; sa main était restée sur une des pages de mon cahier de notes prises au hasard sur les mariages spontanés entre adolescents à Vegas.

_Silence._

"Allo?" demandai-je, pensant que, soit il avait eu une crise cardiaque, soit il essayait de trouver une échappatoire rapide.

"O-oui, salut… Edward." Vraiment une longue pause. Désagréablement longue même. "Désolé. Comment vas-tu?" Je pouvais presque entendre les battements de son cœur au téléphone... l'hésitation dans sa voix prouvait qu'il était tout aussi nerveux que je l'étais.

"Je vais bien. Je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai une sorte de faveur à demander et je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais m'aider." Je grinçai des dents en pensant que ce type venait juste de m'envoyer cent mille dollars et que maintenant je voulais lui demander plus, alors que clairement il ne voulait pas être dérangé par moi.

"As-tu eu un souci pour encaisser le chèque que je t'ai envoyé? Bien entendu... si tu as besoin de plus d'argent, ce n'est pas un problème..." Oh... il pensait que je voulais plus d'argent.

"Non, non. Je te remercie par la même occasion. C'était très généreux de ta part." Sinon putain quoi dire d'autre?

"Oui, j'ai une bonne année, en dépit de la conjoncture économique, et bon, je sais que tu vas quitter le lycée l'année prochaine, aussi je voulais euh... contribuer." Il avait cherché ce dernier mot, je me demandai pourquoi.

"Bien merci, c'est super et j'apprécie vraiment, mais hum...non. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un service. Ta femme est... Gianna?" Je regardai Bella, pour confirmer que c'était le bon prénom parce que quand elle m'en avait parlé, elle était hystérique. Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'était si foutrement maladroit de dénoncer la femme de ce type.

Son ton changea. "Oui? Qu'y a-t-il à son sujet?"

"Eh bien, en fait elle a engagé un détective pour suivre ma mère et je... je pense qu'elle est suspicieuse pour le chèque et..."

"Fuck." murmura-t-il. Je déglutis. Il m'intimidait. Je n'avais jamais rencontré le bonhomme, et franchement je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me perturbait. "Je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il, bien que je ne sois pas certain que ce soit pour son langage grossier, ou le fait que sa propre femme n'avait aucune idée de mon existence. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça," marmonna-t-il. On aurait dit le bruit d'un poing cognant sur un bureau ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne savais pas si j'entrais dans les détails ou si je m'excusais à nouveau, mais je me sentais assez comme un con.

"Donc hum... c'est en fait une longue histoire que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'approfondir mais tu vois, l'enquête de ta femme me concerne aussi... et certaines photos me montrent embrassant ma copine, Bella..." Je souris timidement à Bella à côté de moi. "J'ai une sorte de problème juridique et ça pourrait m'avoir de sérieux ennuis de l'avoir embrasser... et bon, pour faire court, nous voulons nous marier et nous avons besoin du consentement d'un parent. J'espérais que tu nous donnerais un coup de main pour ça."

_T'as pas l'impression d'être verbeux là, E._

"Tu as seize ans. Tu veux te marier?" Il fit une pause. "Oh... elle est enceinte." Il soupira bruyamment, pensant probablement que j'avais hérité de son "gène foutre en cloque la petite amie".

"Non, du tout, elle ne l'est pas. Nous sommes juste dans une situation délicate et bon, nous nous aimons, et... m'ai... m'aiderais-tu?". Je couinai foutrement sur la fin là.

"Edward, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais je n'ai aucune autorité juridique sur toi et l'accord qu'Esmé et moi avons... Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire. "

_Excuse-moi?_ "De quel accord s'agit-il?"

"Eh bien, j'ai convenu que si tu essayais de me contacter je le lui signalerais. C'est pourquoi quand tu es venu à New York l'an dernier... Je n'ai pas pu... Je voulais te voir, mais je n'ai pas été en mesure de contacter Esmé rapidement. Quand enfin je l'ai eue sur son cellulaire, elle m'a demandé de ne pas te rencontrer parce ce que tu étais impliqué dans... eh bien, dans cette _situation juridique... _et elle pensait que tu étais trop instable émotionnellement pour gérer une rencontre avec moi à ce moment-là. Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu le savais."

Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort qu'il ne le faisait déjà avant. "Non. Je ne le savais pas. Donc ainsi tu es courant pour mon ordonnance de restriction?" Ouais voilà qui n'était pas embarrassant ou quoi que ce soit. Il devait être tellement fier. Fallait pas se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé à sa propre femme de son gosse. Et ma mère? Instable émotionnellement? Quelle façon d'être solidaire, maman.

"Oui, je suis désolé que tu aies à traverser quelque chose comme ça. J'ai proposé de te venir en aide d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle a refusé."

"Donc tu parles à ma mère sur une base régulière?"

"Eh bien, elle m'envoie des emails plusieurs fois par mois et à l'occasion nous nous discutons directement au téléphone. Edward, ta mère m'a envoyé des photos et des nouvelles de toi depuis que tu avais deux ans... depuis que les tests de paternité ont prouvé que tu étais mon enfant. Honnêtement, au début j'ai réellement essayé de ne pas être concerné par eux, mais... pas que ce soit une excuse, mais j'étais une personne très différente à l'époque. J'avais vingt ans, j'étais égoïste et à une année d'être diplômé de Princeton et... j'ai rencontré ta mère lors d'un weekend sur la côte. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle ne me connaissait pas, nous avons juste... batifolé et ce que je sais ensuite c'est qu'en automne, elle me retrouve et essaie de me coller sa grossesse."

"Edward, pardonne-moi, mais... quand tu viens d'une famille riche comme l'est la mienne, et bon, ta mère vient d'une famille d'ouvriers... il est difficile de déceler qui est sincère et qui n'est pas juste attiré par le fric. Je présumais qu'elle voyait en moi son ticket de sortie de sa vie dans une petite ville, et j'étais méfiant sur ses intentions. En plus... j'avais une petite amie que j'avais trompée avec ta mère. Mon Dieu, ça me fait tellement ressembler à un coureur de jupons..."

Stupéfait, je dis simplement, "Continue." Bella me regarda perplexe. Je secouai la tête, indiquant que je lui raconterai dans un instant.

"Après avoir obtenu mon MBA et trouvé un travail... je pense que tu devais avoir environ sept ans alors; j'ai commencé à gagner mon argent, et j'ai muri pas mal aussi, j'ai réévalué mes priorités. J'ai contacté Esmé pour lui demander si je pouvais te voir, et elle a dit non, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle dit que tu avais toute ta vie avec ton beau-père et tes demi-frères, ne connaissant personne d'autre qu'eux, et elle ne voulait pas perturber ton enfance ou te causer un traumatisme émotionnel. J'aurais pu me défendre au tribunal, me défendre pour mes droits et la garde, mais sincèrement... je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi à vingt ans pour être père et je n'avais sans doute pas confiance dans les intentions de ta mère non plus en même temps. Mais étant plus mature, je savais que ta mère savait ce qui était le mieux pour toi. C'est là que j'ai réalisé combien j'avais perdu en m'écartant intentionnellement de ta vie, et quand j'étais prêt à me comporter comme un père, il était simplement trop tard. Je lui ai demandé de continuer à m'envoyer des photos et à me garder dans..."

Il y eut une interruption en bruit de fond. Sa secrétaire lui dit discrètement que ses clients l'attendaient. Edward lui répondit qu'il n'en avait que pour une minute environ.

"Edward... je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai des clients qui m'attendent et... Puis-je te rappeler s'il te plait? Est-ce ton numéro de portable? J'aimerais vraiment continuer cette conversation."

"Euh, oui bien sûr, mais je suis vraiment pressé par le temps là. Nous avons un vol à attraper dans une heure et ensuite eh bien... être à un mariage. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux faxer quelque chose d'officiel là-bas...?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Donne-moi les renseignements." Je pris le cahier à Bella pour lui donner le détail des documents nécessaires, les numéros de téléphone et de fax du tribunal. Il me dit qu'il me rappellerait la semaine prochaine et il s'excusa environ plus de cent fois d'être obligé d'interrompre cette conversation avec moi.

Bella eut un sourire éclatant en prenant conscience que nous avions obtenu l'autorisation nécessaire. Elle était vraiment excitée à propos de tout ça et bon, j'étais content aussi parce que je savais qu'elle avait espéré bien plus quand serait venu le jour de son mariage—pas une proposition merdique, une célébration précipitée, avec sexe en période de règles, et pas de lune de miel ou de bague appropriée.

"Merci," dis-je dans le téléphone, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il m'avait dit, et reconnaissant en même temps qu'il ait consenti au mariage.

"Tu es le bienvenu, Edward. Félicitations, en même temps. Ta mère m'a envoyé des photos de toi à Noël et ta fiancée est très belle. C'était formidable de parler enfin avec toi. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux bonne chance." Il paraissait vraiment sincère.

Je le remerciai à nouveau et raccrochai, relatant tous les détails à Bella. "Ma mère est vraiment à la rue, B. Toutes ces années où elle m'a dit quel connard égoïste il était, et pendant ce temps, il voulait vraiment me connaitre et faire partie de ma vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne le lui aurait pas permis s'il montrait un véritable intérêt. Je veux dire... pas que je pense que j'aurais même voulu le rencontrer, mais quand bien même. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle aurait dû me donner le choix?" demandai-je avec irritation alors que je prenais la route principale pour l'aéroport.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Je suis sure qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Je veux dire... quel âge avais-tu? Sept ans? Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de prendre une telle décision si jeune."

"Exact," concédai-je. "N'empêche. Carlisle sera toujours mon père et je peux comprendre son raisonnement quand j'étais petit... mais quand je suis devenu plus âgé on aurait dû au moins me donner le choix, ou me dire la vérité."

"Je suis d'accord. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il puisse raconter des conneries? Semble-t-il... aimable?"

"Ouais je suppose qu'il pouvait mentir, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il l'ait fait. Il semble aimable. Il veut me rappeler pour discuter un peu plus."

"Vraiment? Wow, c'est génial. Tu sais, il semble que le thème du jour soit... nos parents parfaits deviennent des connards et les gens que nous pensions être les derniers à se lever pour nous font exactement ça."

Je hochai la tête et lui souris, perdu dans mes pensées.

Nous avions partagé un Xanax au décollage, et une fois que Bella semblait endormie, je pris une autre moitié de cachet. Parce ouais... putain, j'allais me marier aujourd'hui.

Je devrais probablement me chier dans le froc pour ça, mais honnêtement, j'étais plus anxieux d'arriver au tribunal avant que Charlie découvre que Bella était portée disparue et qu'il placarde un avis de recherche pour mes fesses. Et indépendamment du fait que nous n'avions pas d'endroit où vivre, et que nous serions le seul couple à Forks High à prendre nos formulaires d'admission à l'université en même temps que nous déposerions notre déclaration d'impôt conjointe à la fin de l'année fiscale, j'étais vraiment prêt à être un bon mari pour Bella.

Ok... peut-être que _prêt _n'était pas le mot approprié, car j'étais tout sauf _ prêt_, mais j'étais volontaire? Enthousiaste? Impatient même? Faire ce qui est bien pour elle. C'était dingue, parce qu'il semblait bien plus que je l'utilisais de la même façon qu'un étranger en situation irrégulière se serait marié à une Américaine pour rester dans le pays. Seulement, je n'épousais pas Bella uniquement pour ne plus avoir son père sur le dos (ce pour quoi j'avais nettement le sentiment que ça donnerait exactement le contraire), mais pour éviter d'aller en prison et toutes les conséquences légales qui résulteraient des photos malencontreuses de mes frasques. Oh ouais, et pour le fait que notre mariage me rendrait la liberté... douce, douce liberté.

Tout ça pour dire que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, et que j'avais bien l'intention d'être un bon et digne mari pour elle... même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ce job impliquait.

Lorsque que je m'étais retrouvé à côté de ma magnifique copine parée dans sa robe blanche légèrement rosée, pensant à ce que diable nous étions réellement en train de faire, ça me rendit anxieux. Je me rendis compte que même si j'étais un ado, sans emploi, sans revenu stable pour subvenir à ses besoins, sans endroit où habiter... je _voulais_ ça. Je voulais me réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés, ma gaule du matin fourrer dans son dos, et je voulais faire les devoirs et tout le reste avec elle... je nous imaginais pliant la lessive ensemble et bien entendu, quand elle ne serait partie, j'irais replier toutes les affaires qu'elle aurait pliées, mais n'empêche... Nous cuisinerions ensemble les repas, riant et flirtant, et nous aurions même des soirées dans notre maison ou appartement ou quoi que ce soit et je ne sais pas... peut-être que j'étais juste en train de rêver sur cette merde parce que je laissais ressortir mon côté féminin n'ayant pas été baisé depuis très longtemps.

Oh en parlant de ça... le jour où je peux légalement être intime avec ma petite amie, elle a ses règles. Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui cloche là, merde?

Bella m'avait parlé une fois de sa voisine Italienne quand elle vivait à New York, qui ressemblait à une sorcière. Les gens qui avaient un sort de malchance pouvaient venir chez elle pour qu'elle retire la malédiction, ou le mauvais œil, ou peu importe comment bordel ils nommaient ça. Elle mettait des gouttes d'huile d'olive dans l'eau et disait quelques paroles magiques et la malédiction du diable s'enlevait. B dit que je devrais aller voir une de ces femmes, parce qu'elle pensait avec certitude que j'avais un _M__al Occhio_ sur moi. Je m'étais moqué d'elle à l'époque, mais honnêtement je commençais à croire que quelqu'un là-haut avait comme une poupée vaudou Edward Cullen et déconnait avec mon Karma, m'enfonçant des aiguilles partout. Si tout ce qu'il fallait était de l'huile et de l'eau, eh bien, bordel... je devais trouver le bar salade le plus proche et commencer à m'arroser avec la merde partout sur moi, si je pensais que ça m'aiderait un tant soit peu. Mais connaissant ma foutue chance, quelqu'un glisserait, tomberait et m'intenterait un procès.

Ça n'avait simplement aucun sens que j'aie à endurer tout cette merde. Bella pensait que je me libérais de toutes mes mauvaises expériences en début de vie alors qu'au contraire elles étaient réparties pour une personne normale. Je ne croyais pas ça non plus, parce que la merde à laquelle je devais faire face était sacrément excessive.

Quand la dame du bureau des mariages nous appela dans son bureau, honnêtement, je pensais qu'elle était venue nous chercher pour signer d'autres papiers ou autre et nous amener à la personne qui allait procéder au mariage. Mais non... ma foutue _mère_ avait appelé.

_La pire empêcheuse de l'histoire des empêcheuses._

_(n/t je suis désolée de n'avoir pas trouvé d'autre mot plus approprié pour 'cockblock' qui en slang désigne une personne qui fait obstacle à ce que quelqu'un aille avec une autre personne)_

Apparemment, elle nous avait mouchardés en sortant qu'Edward Masen... mon père biologique, le seul adulte consentant dans toute cette mascarade n'avait pas le droit de garde, ce qui par conséquent annihilait l'autorisation nécessaire à ce qu'elle et le père de Bella ne consentaient absolument pas. _Fils de putes_.

Enfonce une aiguille dans la poupée vaudou Edward... direct dans le cœur du connard. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma mère puisse être celle qui plantait les aiguilles.

Après une série de jurons colorés et une petite crise de colère de ma part, Bella et moi nous retrouvâmes assis sur les marches du tribunal fixant d'un air abattu les nuances oscillant entre rose et orange du coucher de soleil qui se battaient avec les lumières clignotantes du Strip. Tenant fermement son bouquet à la main, Bella tyrannisait les pétales des fleurs, les effeuillant lentement un par un et les envoyant sur le trottoir. J'étais tellement furax que je ne pouvais pas parler. J'étais tellement foutrement honteux et vaincu. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. Elle ne me disait rien, parce que vraiment, que pouvait-elle même dire là?

Je fumai une cigarette tout en me rongeant les ongles par intermittence. Je savais que j'étais royalement baisé. Pas uniquement d'avoir échoué pour épouser Bella, ma seule issue de secours dans ce bordel, mais son père allait griller mon putain de cul à la seconde où je débarquerais de l'avion. Je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'il y ait eu une foule de policiers en uniforme qui m'attendent.

Le silence et la défaite pesaient lourdement dans l'air autour de nous alors que nous savions que cette soirée serait probablement la dernière fois que nous nous verrions. Soit elle allait retourner chez sa mère en Californie, soit j'allais partir pour Juvie (_maison d'arrêt pour les jeunes délinquants_)... peut-être même dans une vraie prison. Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à penser à ça. J'avais déjà retenu les larmes de la déception et de l'épuisement émotionnel, la masse sur ma poitrine était importante.

"Nous sommes dans une chiée de problèmes, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-elle d'une toute petite voix, semblant terriblement jeune et minuscule dans sa robe en éventail autour d'elle.

Je hochai la tête, soufflant une bouffée de fumée au-dessus la tête de Bella. Elle me prit la cigarette.

"Honnêtement?" demandai-je pour savoir si elle voulait vraiment entendre la vérité ou une version édulcorée, que j'aurais été heureux d'avoir à donner.

"Toujours."

"Ouais, nous sommes baisés. Là tout de suite, tu es considérée officiellement kidnappée."

Elle hocha la tête, retroussant les lèvres et expirant une très précaire bouffée de fumée grise. "Nous devrions appeler quelqu'un juste pour qu'ils sachent que nous allons bien."

"Qui?" ricanai-je sombrement, fixant mon téléphone. Je l'avais éteint à l'intérieur du tribunal, trouvant treize appels manqués et aussi une trentaine de textos manqués quand je le rallumai. La plupart étaient de ma mère, qui commençait par s'inquiéter et puis finissait par hurler et furieuse.

Edward sénior avait aussi laissé un message pour me dire que ma mère l'avait appelé quand Charlie était venu apparemment déchaîné à la maison, après que personne ne puisse trouver ni Bella ni moi pendant des heures, et Edward avait été obligé de lui dire la vérité sur notre conversation et où nous nous trouvions. Elle l'avait tout d'abord appelé pensant que peut-être nous nous étions enfuis à New York, ce qui est marrant parce que sur ma vie, je ne pouvais pas arriver à comprendre pourquoi elle pouvait penser que je pourrais chercher refuge chez un homme qu'elle m'avait à de nombreuses reprises dépeint comme un trou du cul. Mais peut-être que c'était parce que j'y avais été la dernière fois... mais c'était une situation entièrement différente, et je n'étais pas exactement _émotionnellement stable _comme elle l'avait si délicatement formulé, le voyage non plus n'était pas du tout intentionnel.

J'étais certain que c'était Em ou Jasper qui nous avait vendus, mais je n'en voulais pas à Edward sénior d'avoir été honnête avec ma mère. Je supposai que ça démontrait que son caractère était loin d'être aussi vicié qu'elle le faisait croire.

J'avais l'impression que nous n'avions pas d'alliés excepté mes frères et leurs petites amies, et ils n'étaient d'aucune aide pour nous. Mais je savais que Bella voulait appeler quelqu'un.

Lui remettant le téléphone, je dis, "Veux-tu appeler ta mère?"

Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui, chuchotant, "Plus tard. Pouvons-nous juste y aller maintenant?"

Les documents inutiles en main, un bouquet sans pétales et nos cœurs très lourds, nous avions pris un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel. Le personnel nous accueillit joyeusement alors que nous passions la réception, mais ils ajustèrent rapidement leurs expressions dès qu'ils comprirent notre abattement. Aucun de nous n'était prêt pour un diner de fête élaboré à ce moment-là, n'ayant évidemment rien à commémorer à part la quantité démesurée de déception qui nous accompagnerait, me connaissant.

Après que j'aie discrètement annulé les réservations que nous avions faites plus tôt pour le diner, nous nous étions dirigés vers notre chambre évitant les regards curieux des supporters nous attendant pour féliciter le couple oh tellement malheureux. L'air anxieux sur le visage de Bella prouvait qu'elle préfèrerait avoir glissé sur le putain de parquet plutôt que d'avoir à endurer le regard scrutateur d'étrangers indiscrets. Pendant l'interminablement long trajet en ascenseur, je vis qu'elle enlevait la rose de ses cheveux, l'écrasant dans sa paume, comme si la retirer pouvait la faire ressembler de façon moins évidente à une mariée. Quelques personnes nous félicitèrent, et ne sachant pas quoi leur répondre d'autre je retournai simplement des remerciements. C'était tout à fait embarrassant, et ne faisait rien d'autre que me donner envie de frapper un de ces joyeux connards.

Une fois dans notre chambre, Bella fouilla dans son sac avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Je pendis la veste de mon costume dans la penderie, enlevant ma cravate et ma chemise blanche, désirant un bon gros joint et une bouteille de n'importe quoi qui brule la gorge... n'importe quoi pour endormir la douleur et rende plus facile l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui viendra avec le retour à Forks. N'importe quoi pour simplement apaiser le foutu sentiment lancinant dans le bide parce qu'en fin de compte Bella et moi serions arrachés l'un à l'autre. Dieu, j'étais nul et je le savais, et je ne pouvais sacrément rien faire pour ça. J'envoyai un texto à Emmett, sachant que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour transmettre l'info à ma mère et à mon père... et par la suite à Charlie.

_**Dis-leur que nous serons de retour 2main soir. Toujours célibataire.**_

Il répondit rapidement:

_**Fuck mec, tu es dans une sacrée merde. Désolé pour le mariage.**_

_**Ouais, sans déc'. Pas aussi désolé que moi.**_

J'éteignis mon téléphone à nouveau, ne voulant parler à personne ou faire face à la réalité. Je faisais savoir que je n'étais pas prêt à parler à Charlie s'il appelait pour avoir Bella, ce qui était foutrement certain. Ma main frotta mon visage dans le découragement absolu et la déception. Franchement je ne pensais pas avoir été si désespéré et terrifié de ma vie. Le matin où je m'étais assis dans le cabinet du juge et reparti avec l'ordonnance de restriction s'en approchait, mais cette fois, j'avais entrainé Bella avec moi, et je savais sacrément bien qu'elle se sentait aussi mélancolique et effrayée que je l'étais. Lui ayant fait ressentir ça parce que j'avais aggravé la situation en un million de fois pire.

"Bébé, est-ce que tu veux diner?" demandai-je, toquant doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle l'ouvrit, hocha à peine la tête la lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents, par quoi je savais qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Je voulais lui dire de simplement pleurer là putain, mais je n'osai pas. Je voulais lui faire savoir que c'était bon de pleurer là-dessus, qu'elle pouvait être en colère et me blâmer pour le merdier que je causais dans sa vie par le simple fait d'être avec elle. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais à me blâmer pour toute autre chose que ça.

Bella sortit en short et tee-shirt confortable, ses magnifiques boucles avaient été tirées sur le haut de sa tête, le maquillage complètement retiré... un témoignage que notre mariage avait officiellement pris fin.

"Ça va?" demandai-je timidement, ayant vraiment peur de la réponse qu'elle pourrait me donner. Elle hocha la tête m'offrant un semblant de sourire. Elle n'avait pas dit un putain de mot depuis que nous étions revenus dans la chambre, et bien que je comprenne pourquoi, ça me frustrait parce qu'elle semblait sans aucun doute avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je présumais que ce quelqu'un n'était pas moi.

"Bébé, si tu veux parler à Alice ou à Rose, tu sais que tu peux utiliser mon téléphone, hein?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, chuchotant, "Je sais, merci. Je ne suis juste pas vraiment d'humeur à parler là maintenant."

Quand elle pendit sa robe dans la penderie, je sentis sa tristesse émaner à travers la lenteur délibérée de ses gestes, à travers son attitude boudeuse. Elle brossa les plis de la jupe de sa robe presque comme si elle faisait disparaitre sa déception. Je savais qu'elle avait voulu ça aussi. Je savais qu'elle était impatiente de trouver une solution à la merde que nous traversions et je savais foutrement que je lui avais promis que j'arrangerais ça...

Mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour rendre ça mieux... rien pour faire passer sa tristesse. Et ça, de toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées au cours de cette dernière journée...la traitrise de la part de ma mère, que Charlie découvre mon histoire, le mariage empêché, parler à mon père biologique pour la première fois, kidnapper Bella… savoir que j'étais responsable d'encore un autre épisode de tristesse pour Bella était la pire.

Ça me brisait de l'intérieur.

Nous avions commandé au room-service et allumé la télévision bien qu'aucun de nous n'ait vraiment faim ou soit intéressé pour regarder quoi que ce soit. Le bruit était mieux que le silence qui pesait comme un putain d'éléphant géant dans la chambre. Je sentais qu'à tout moment Bella allait craquer et péter les plombs, et je n'en étais pas loin moi aussi. Je souhaitais juste savoir quoi lui dire.

_("Un éléphant dans la pièce"__ est une métaphore pour exprimer qu'il y a une vérité, un problème ou un risque évident dont personne ne veut discuter.)_

Nous avions mangé en silence à notre petite table, les seuls bruits venaient du cliquetis occasionnel des couverts en argent et du murmure étouffé de la TV. Je poussais la nourriture sur le bord de l'assiette, me sentant nauséeux, regardant Bella qui en gros faisait la même chose. Je voulais pousser la merde de côté et la prendre dans mes bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien, mais ce serait des conneries et nous le savions tous les deux. Je ne pouvais pas… ne voulais pas lui mentir.

Nous avions levé les yeux tous les deux vers la porte quand un coup rapide et la légère secousse de la poignée nous surprirent. Je me levai, allant à grands pas vers la porte, me rappelant seulement des dispositions que j'avais prises quand le garçon d'étage se présenta devant moi en s'excusant. Il poussa une table roulante où se trouvaient une bouteille d'un champagne ridiculement cher et deux verres, un grand plat de fraises sauce chocolat et un immense saladier en cristal rempli de pétales de rose rouge sang, pour lesquels je m'étais arrangé afin qu'ils soient parsemés sur le lit en prévision de notre nuit de noces pendant que nous dinerions. Bêtement, j'avais annulé nos réservations mais pas ce service.

J'avais vu faire ça une fois dans un film, les pétales de rose sur un lit, et je pensais que ce serait romantique. Cela ne fit rien de mieux que de rendre la situation cent fois pire.

Après avoir tendu au type un billet de vingt, il sembla sentir ma colère et sortit à grandes enjambées avec précipitation d'un air contrit alors que je fermais la porte fixant la table roulante. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il tire son cul de là car putain l'envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un était bien présente dans mon esprit.

"Edward…" dit-elle doucement de l'autre bout de la pièce. Je quittai du regard la bouteille à quatre cent dollars de **Dom Pérignon** que nous étions supposés boire, **et** les fraises gigantesques dont j'étais supposé la nourrir avec sensualité et les putains de pétales de roses qui étaient supposés être parsemés sous nos corps nus… et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens—verts furieux et brûlants dans bruns effrayés. La vue d'elle assise à la table, de notre théorique soirée de mariage, semblant à l'opposé de ce à quoi elle ressemblait quelques heures plus tôt… mains tordues entre ses genoux, lèvre coincée dans les dents, me révolta foutrement.

Ce n'était de cette façon que c'était supposé se passer.

Ce n'était pas supposé être ma putain de vie.

Mes doigts agrippèrent le bord du lourd bocal en cristal et sans penser aux conséquences immédiates ou à long terme, je hurlai «connards de fils de putes!» et le jetai contre le mur opposé au lit avec la force du lanceur que j'étais autrefois. Le verre vola en éclat de façon sidérante, les pétales rouge sang jonchèrent les meubles et le sol. Un trou béant dans le placoplatre resta là où le verre était entré en collision, et je ne pensai pas une seconde au supplément financier qu'engageraient les conséquences de mon irritabilité.

Bella fit un bon et cria, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, totalement stupéfaite. J'étais assez foutrement choqué aussi et honteux... tellement honteux de mon incapacité à juste garder ça alors que nous étions ensemble plus longtemps que Bella. Ce qui restait de ma virilité vite décroissante avait besoin que Bella pète les plombs la première pour que je puisse être celui qui la réconforterait.

Rapidement, je traversai la chambre vers le balcon le faisant avec peine avec mes genoux affaiblis, secouant les poignées pour déverrouiller la serrure. Bella n'avait pas à me voir comme ça.

Dehors, l'air était chaud et lourd avec l'humidité, et ça aurait dû m'offrit du réconfort par rapport à l'atmosphère fraîche de la chambre, mais non. Mon dos frottant le mur en stuc, je glissai sur le sol carrelé chaud, ressentant la sensation cuisante causée par le revêtement bruler ma peau alors qu'il m'écorchait en-dessous du tee-shirt remonté. Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enfouis mon visage dans les mains, laissant les larmes tant retenues jaillir. Et je sanglotai comme une putain de fille, gêné que Bella puisse m'entendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache combien tout cela me rendait faible... combien j'étais devenu pathétique.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je le faisais, mais l'involontaire mouvement de balancement était en quelque sorte apaisant. Bella fut ensuite accroupie devant moi, décollant mes mains de mon visage, désespérée d'obtenir de moi que je la regarde. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux parce que je savais qu'au fond il y aurait des larmes qui reflèteraient les miennes, des larmes que j'avais causées et la souffrance que je ne serais pas capable de guérir.

Elle grimpa sur mes genoux, me chevauchant alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de mon torse. Je m'accrochai à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. D'une certaine façon... ça l'était en réalité.

"Edward…chhhht," chuchota-t-elle, se balançant avec moi, les bras tellement serrés autour de moi qu'ils me faisaient presque suffoquer. Son visage était chaud et humide et sa voix était saccadée avec un couinement dû à l'épuisement émotionnel. Je pouvais sentir son parfum et l'odeur de son shampooing avec une légère note de la rose qu'elle avait piquée dans ses cheveux plus tôt.

"Bébé… J'ai tellement foutrement peur. Et je t'aime tellement foutrement énormément. Et je suis tellement… foutrement… désolé". Sa peau était chaude et douce quand elle caressait ma joue.

"Je t'aime Edward…j'ai peur moi aussi."

J'étais heureux qu'elle ne me dise pas que tout irait bien quand elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, juste comme je le ferais pour elle. Un faux sentiment de sécurité ou d'espoir était la dernière chose dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions besoin à ce moment-là. Nous étions restés comme ça pendant un certain temps, enfermés dans notre étreinte oscillante pleine de larmes, jusqu'à ce que son pouce trace la ligne de ma mâchoire et je dus fermer les yeux tant la sensation me provoquait des choses mal à propos.

"Je t'aime," chuchota-t-elle, reniflant.

"Je t'aime beautiful girl," réussis-je à chuchoter en retour à travers un sanglot étouffé. Les doigts de Bella coururent dans mes cheveux alors que je posais ma joue sur son épaule, tenant sa taille dans mes mains. Je la respirai profondément, essayant de faire en sorte d'être sûr de me rappeler les petites choses comme l'odeur qu'elle avait, ce que me faisait ressentir sa peau quand je traçais des cercles sous son tee-shirt. Bella se déplaça vers l'avant pour tenter de bouger son pied qui était coincé sous elle, provoquant un sérieux effet sur mon aine. Malgré la consternation et l'angoisse que nous éprouvions tous les deux, ma queue se débouillait à trouver le moyen de sortir de l'obscurité pour trouve le soleil sous la forme de l'entrejambe sans prétention de Bella.

Je durcis rapidement à la chaleur et à la friction de son frottement non intentionnel. Bella suffoqua légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sa bouche resta ouverte, à l'image de la mienne, nos yeux à tous les deux écarquillés par la surprise. Nous n'avions jamais été si proches auparavant… si intimes, même si nous nous étions vus entièrement nus, le contact, la caresse faisaient toute la différence. Je pouvais sentir les battements dans ma poitrine s'accélérer et ma respiration accrocher alors qu'elle écrasa exprès ses hanches sur moi à nouveau…dur.

Elle chuchota, "Oooh," dans un souffle contre ma bouche.

Fuck. Fuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk.

J'expirai dans un sifflement brulant, mon visage encore humide de larmes. Sa langue s'attarda sur mes lèvres, demandant la permission d'entrer, ce que je fus heureux de lui donner en touchant sa langue de la mienne. Nos bouches se heurtèrent, chaudes et humides et elle avait un gout de citron et elle était foutrement délicieuse. Bella se pressa encore contre moi, et la chaleur de sa chatte concentrée sur ma queue était foutrement extraordinaire. Je pris ses fesses en coupe dans mes deux mains, avide et dévergondé, les serrant toutes les deux pour faciliter son mouvement quand ses hanches poussèrent en avant encore une fois.

La paranoïa laissée par l'accusation de viol me fit ressentir que je devais lui dire quelque chose… lui demander si elle était sure que c'était Ok, mais de quel connard étais-je en train de me moquer? Je savais qu'elle voulait ça tout autant que moi. C'était évident.

Bella gémit doucement contre ma bouche alors que ses mains faisaient leur chemin sous mon tee-shirt glissant à plat de mon ventre à mes mamelons. Je suffoquai et grognai quand ses pouces les titillèrent et qu'elle tira sur l'anneau. La sensation me fit siffler, les perceptions de la peau sensible provoquaient des étincelles dans ma bite que je ne n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise d'une telle soirée traumatisante, j'aurais probablement fait gicler ma charge direct là. Elle me retira mon tee-shirt, le lançant à côté, puis fit courir ses mains en remontant sur les côtés de mes bras à mes épaules.

La bouche de Bella bougeait avec la mienne, nos langues dansaient et se goutaient, nos mains tripotaient et caressaient et enfin _toucha__ie__nt_, putain. J'avais l'impression que mes doigts étaient tous neufs… expérimentant le contact d'une femme pour la première fois. La peau de Bella était chaude et douce et foutrement parfaite à tous les points de vue imaginables.

Je glissai mes doigts timidement sous le tee-shirt de Bella, remontant de son ventre, au-dessus ses côtes légèrement saillantes pour enfin prendre en coupe ses seins nus. Je fus époustouflé de combien ils étaient foutrement doux et s'inséraient parfaitement dans mes mains. Elle s'écarta de moi, reprenant son souffle les yeux grands ouverts. Je passai un coup de langue sur mes lèvres doutant de sa réaction, mais elle gémit alors qu'elle retirait son haut en même temps, ses nichons dressés devant moi en plein visage. Je lançai mes hanches contre elle cette fois, rencontrant sa résistance comme si elle poussait vers le bas.

Dieu, je voulais hurler et pleurer et jouir à ma putain de provocation tant Bella me faisait du bien.

Mes mains effleurèrent son cou et ses épaules et puis son téton fut dans ma bouche et elle lança sa tête en arrière me donnant accès à son cou que je dévorai entre coups de langue et succions de ses seins. Et elle gémissait, haletait, tremblait et _se déhanchait _foutrement... et tout son corps se tendit et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes biceps quand elle vint...bruyamment.

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors qu'elle redescendait, ralentissant calmement sa respiration. Je l'embrassai généreusement, sur son visage et ses cheveux, la tenant contre moi, ses seins nus et chauds contre mon torse nu, savourant le moment, la sensation de sa peau, la chaleur et la façon dont elle restait assise directement sur ma bite palpitante.

Finalement, elle s'écarta de moi, descendant de mes genoux avec un sifflement, car ses jambes devaient avoir du mal à la soutenir. Elle se releva, ramassant nos tee-shirts et me tendit ses deux mains. Je la regardai interrogatif, ma queue toujours inconfortablement dure.

"Edward... Je veux te faire du bien..."

Ne sachant pas ce que spécifiquement elle entendait par là, mais vraiment désireux de le découvrir, je tendis les bras acceptant ses mains dans les miennes, lui permettant de m'aider à me lever. Je me trainai derrière elle alors qu'elle me conduisait au lit, me poussant dessus avec douceur. Je me sentis trembler d'anticipation alors que je me précipitais pour m'adosser aux oreillers. La regardant attentivement alors qu'elle allait et venait dans la pièce, topless et gracieuse, Bella éteignit toutes les lumières sauf la lampe sur le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce ce qui laissait une douce lueur. Et ensuite elle se glissa sur le lit avec moi, se contorsionnant pour que son corps soit aligné avec le mien et que nous soyons allongés sur le côté face à face.

Je traçai ses lèvres de mon pouce. Elle murmura, "Je t'aime," contre mon doigt. Embrassant sa bouche passionnément, je tenais délicatement sa tête avec douceur dans ma main, faisant courir mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les plongeant dans son short à l'arrière. Elle gémit et poussa vers moi, et ensuite elle haleta quand je levai son genou sur ma hanche, poussant vers elle à nouveau. Elle était chaude là en bas, Je veux dire réellement brulante... et un instant je me demandai si c'était ok, considérant son état physique féminin ou quoi que ce soit.

Mais ces pensées furent immédiatement abandonnées quand elle leva son visage, l'enfouissant dans mon cou et puis ses dents... ses dents effleurèrent ma mâchoire et mordillèrent mon menton puis se déplacèrent vers le lobe de mon oreille qu'elle lécha juste, suça, et traina ses dents sur ma peau. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir avant, honnêtement, le plaisir à l'état brut et tout ça... les poussées et le léchage et la sensation de ses seins, mamelons fermes et dressés alors qu'ils étaient écrasés contre ma poitrine, putain c'était divin.

Mais alors... sa langue revenue dans ma bouche, ses mains trainèrent lentement vers mon ventre et elle empoigna ma bite à travers mon pantalon. Je gémis dans sa bouche, brisant le baiser car elle commença à détacher le bouton de mon pantalon. J'étais à l'agonie, je voulais tellement sentir ses mains sur ma bite que j'étais pratiquement secoué par une putain de jubilation. Une fois qu'elle l'eut ouvert, elle le tira vers le bas, sortant ma queue de mon boxer. Je devais avoir laissé fuir tellement de liquide séminal de ma tête que j'étais sûr que c'était comme si je m'étais pissé dessus. Bella l'agrippa fermement dans ses mains, caressant le haut contre son ventre. J'étais si foutrement dur que c'était douloureux et j'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin de venir. Elle serra un peu trop fort dans son enthousiasme et je tressaillis, mais trouvant encore du plaisir dans la douleur. Je me demandai si même c'était normal.

Mes yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté alors que je me roulais sur le dos et la laissais faire tout ce que bordel elle voulait me faire. Ça devait donner l'impression que j'avais mal car je gémissais non-stop à son toucher ferme et à la sensation de quelque chose d'autre que ma propre main. Mon pénis admettait définitivement que ce n'était pas la mienne. Je jure que s'il avait su il aurait peut-être mis un nœud papillon pour l'occasion.

Bella se mit sur ses genoux, faisant glisser ses mains dans l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, le tirant vers le bas lentement. Frissonnant légèrement, je m'assis un peu la fixant alors qu'elle le faisait glisser complètement. Je restai bouche bée à la regarder, les yeux écarquillés et merde, me demandant exactement bordel ce qu'elle faisait et eut promptement la réponse à ma question quand elle descendit sa bouche à mon nombril. Elle m'embrassa avec douceur; poursuivant ses baisers plus bas sur mon ventre, péniblement lente et douce et unnng fuck…jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la tête de ma bite.

_S'il vous plait...oh vraiment, vraiment s'il vous plait... avec du sucre sur le dessus et une putain de cerise... peut-être de la Chantilly_

Quand sa langue rencontra la base de ma queue je sursautai. Appuyé sur mes coudes, je la regardai émerveillé alors qu'elle traçait une ligne humide de la base à l'extrémité qu'elle embrassa avec douceur. Elle darda sa langue, rose et parfaite, l'entortillant autour de la tête enflée.

_Oh Dieu... peut-être que vous ne me détestez pas..._

Et ensuite... je restai immobile, agrippé au couvre-lit dans l'anticipation juste quand Bella rencontra mon regard. Elle lança un regard à ma bite, puis revint à moi et m'offrit un tout petit sourire... le premier entraperçu de sa part en quatre putains d'heures. Alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres, elle abaissa la tête et me prit à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

"Arrrrrhhhhhgggggg…Oh putain de Dieu!"

Je ne savais si je devais rire ou pleurer...la sensation était exquise. C'était chaud et humide et succion et plaisir... Ses mains bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation avec sa bouche, créant un rythme de pompage et de succion en douceur. Je voulais lui dire de recourber ses lèvres vers l'intérieur et de sucer un petit peu plus fort, mais qui bordel étais-je pour me plaindre? Elle faisait un travail fuckastique. A un moment, elle prit même en coupe mes couilles dans sa petite main, les roulant et je plissai les yeux en la regardant, me demandant où elle avait appris cette technique sachant qu'elle n'avait eu que très peu d'expériences avec des mecs. Cette pensée disparut rapidement quand elle brouta la tête avec les dents en remontant et me jeta un regard pour vérifier ma réaction.

_Oui, c'est foutrement incroyable. Plus s'il te plait._

Et voilà. Je voulais être tout de même galant et gentleman et lui dire de s'arrêter tout de suite. Je voulais délicatement la pousser plus loin car je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi dépravé, particulièrement quand je ne pouvais pas lui rendre la pareille. Je voulais lui dire d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle y soit légalement autorisée pour ne pas qu'elle culpabilise.

Seulement je ne _voulais_ foutrement pas qu'elle s'arrête. Je fermai ma putain de bouche et la laissai me sucer, parce qu'elle était ma copine et elle m'aimait, et je l'aimais foutrement, et c'était bien et c'était magnifique, et c'était _supposé_ être notre nuit de noces, et j'avais _besoin_ de ça absolument... et fils de pute de merde... j'étais un bâtard égoïste.

Une chaude spirale de plaisir vibra par mon aine directement dans mes couilles et ensuite se propagea à travers mon manche et j'étais fichu.

"Je vais venir... là maintenant bébé," crachai-je, je soulevai mes épaules du lit prévoyant d'avoir à attraper ma bite quand elle s'écarterait. Mais elle continua à sucer et bougea sa main plus vite comprenant ainsi qu'elle me disait silencieusement qu'elle n'allait aller nulle part. Et quand je vins dans sa bouche en trois jets puissants et un long grognement, mon dos s'arqua au-dessus du lit et des larmes de soulagement et de totale extase roulèrent au coin de mes yeux.

_Putain… elle avala._

_Dieu m'aime après tout._

Quand elle s'écarta, je couvris mes yeux pleins de larmes de mon bras, lui masquant l'embarrassant désordre émotionnel dans lequel j'étais. Elle rampa à côté de moi inquiète, mais je lui chuchotai pour la rassurer que j'allais bien… juste totalement foutrement bouleversé par tout et la remerciai de tout mon cœur pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Pour le plaisir, pour la confiance, pour la foi en moi et pour l'amour qu'elle me donnait… même si à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression de ne mériter aucune de ces choses.

Je la tins dans mes bras, à l'abri sous les couvertures, l'embrassant par intermittence avec de légers touchers et découvertes, de doux murmures d'amour et d'adoration et des promesses que savions ne pas avoir le droit de faire. Je consacrai chaque minute de cette nuit à la tenir, la sentir, l'aimer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous réclame tous les deux… et je savourai ces satanées minutes parce que je n'avais aucune idée de si et quand nous pourrions même avoir l'occasion de le faire encore, et ça me terrifiait véritablement.

Nous avions quittés Las Vegas dans l'après-midi, ne disant ni l'un ni l'autre pas grand-chose d'autre que des 'Je t'aime' murmurés. Nous avions profité de cette occasion unique dans la chambre d'hôtel pour nous toucher et nous embrasser, nous _sentir_ et _exister_, tout en gardant intacte la virginité de Bella. Une fois la porte fermée, nous savions que nous aurions à faire face aux conséquences de ce que nous avions fait. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter pour nous deux de savoir qu'une fois que nous serions descendus de l'avion, nous serions probablement séparés pour une durée indéterminée. Le poids entre nous était palpable et déprimant… et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien comme si je n'avais pas assez de toute ma foutue vie. J'étais juste éteint. Emotionnellement et physiquement épuisé, déchiré par l'amour et le destin cruel et foutrement injuste.

Oh n'oublions pas la poupée vaudou remplie d'aiguilles. Ouais, cette connerie était presque pleine.

Nous étions assis dans nos sièges de première classe avec tous les autres gens fuyant Vegas. Il y avait quelques hommes d'affaires, deux ou trois futures danseuses et un bruyant et irritant enterrement de vie de garçon ayant la gueule de bois. Un des mecs du groupe parla plus fort et regarda vers moi quand il dit, "On dirait que vous deux vous avez perdus jusqu'à vos chemises? Ne savez-vous pas les gars qu'il faut savoir quand relancer et savoir quand se coucher (poker) ?"

Je soupirai, sachant qu'il voulait être drôle. "Mon pote Kevin ici, va se marier la semaine prochaine. Quelles journées folles…alcool…stripteaseuses. Man, je ne me souviens même pas être revenu dans ma chambre d'hôtel la nuit dernière."

Apparemment il pensait que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Il se présenta comme Cory. Cory là semblait croire que je voulais avoir une conversation avec lui pour me raconter tout ce que lui et ses potes encore ivres avaient fait ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Il poursuivit en me disant combien "ceci était à chier" et combien "cela était à chier." J'essayai de mon mieux de faire la sourde oreille mais il était tenace ce con. Aussi fort que j'essayais de paraître désintéressé, il ne comprenait foutrement pas.

Il secoua mon bras. "Mec! N'est-ce pas vraiment à chier là? As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit, man?" Étant donné que je n'avais pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il avait dit ni quelque chose à en foutre, je me tournai vers lui et parlai doucement et lentement.

"Non… Corey, c'est ça? Je n'ai pas écouté un mot de tout ça. Je suis désolé. Veux-tu connaitre ma définition de à chier? Aimerais-tu entendre _mon_ histoire? Eh bien tu vois, allons-y. Vois-tu cette magnifique jeune fille assise à côté de moi? Eh bien c'est ma petite amie, fiancée… peu importe bordel comment tu veux l'appeler. Nous nous sommes enfuis à Vegas pour nous marier car je pouvais m'affranchir d'un putain d'ordre de restriction que ma meilleure amie m'a collé dessus il y a un an. J'ai dû appeler mon père à qui je n'avais jamais parlé en seize ans pour lui demander l'autorisation. Ensuite ma mère, pour qui j'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait menti la majeure partie de ma vie, a stoppé le mariage parce qu'elle aime me voir misérable, je suppose. Donc maintenant nous retournons chez nous pour retrouver un groupe de parents furieux, des escortes de police et oh… une peine de prison. Tu vois elle n'a que seize ans et je l'ai à présent, aux yeux de son père ex-chef de police, kidnappée. Alors tes histoires de bière-pong, blackjack et lap-danses, quoique très marrantes… vraiment ne m'intéressent pas là tout de suite."

"Désolé, Mec." J'entendis ses excuses discrètes alors qu'il se murmurait à lui-même que c'était en effet à chier.

Le reste du vol fut plutôt tranquille. Bella somnolait alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées la plupart du temps essayant de me rappeler les meilleurs moments de ces deux derniers jours, la fuckastique pipe arrivant au top. J'avais le sentiment que ces souvenirs allaient devoir m'aider à tenir le coup aussi longtemps que j'aurais à endurer d'être sans Bella.

Il y avait une pensée qui persistait à entrer et sortir de ma conscience. Si je n'avais été pas dans la vie de Bella, elle n'aurait pas ces problèmes. Elle pourrait rester au lycée à Forks avec ses amis, garder courtoise sa relation avec son père, et avoir une relation normale avec un gars normal faisant des choses normales comme l'embrasser et lui tenir la main en public et juste putain... _être normal_. De toute évidence se marier n'était pas la solution, mais avait peut-être fait l'exact opposé. Peut-être que si je me retirai complètement de sa vie...

"Hey, à quoi penses-tu," dit-elle endormie, frottant ses yeux alors qu'elle se redressait et s'étirait.

Je soupirais lourdement. "Honnêtement? Je pense à partir ailleurs... peut-être habiter chez des proches ou autres jusqu'à ce que j'ai dix-huit ans," répondis-je, la regardant d'un air penaud, craignant sa réaction.

Elle serra les dents et cracha, "N'ose même pas penser à ça, Edward. Je jure devant Dieu que je vais foutrement..."

"Ok, ok, c'était juste une idée stupide," soufflai-je, levant les mains pour montrer mon accord. De qui me moquai-je de toute façon? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais réellement quelque part où aller. Mes grands-parents habitaient juste au milieu de l'Enfer, et n'ayant personne d'autre à part mon père biologique qui était gêné que sa femme connaisse mon existence... le seul endroit où je pourrais aller serait chez les Denali. Ouais... là je serais bien reçu.

Quand le capitaine vint et annonça notre atterrissage imminent, je regardais Bella atteindre et ouvrir le panneau coulissant au-dessus notre fenêtre commune. Je tendis le bras et l'arrêtai. Pas encore prêt à faire face à ce qui nous attendait quand nous serions sorti de l'avion, je lui souris simplement et saisis sa main, embrassant sa paume et la tint sur mon cœur alors que l'avion roulait doucement pour s'arrêter. L'hôtesse de l'air annonça que les premières classes étaient autorisées à sortir mais nous restâmes assis tous les deux, calmes et tranquilles. Le reste des passagers sortit pendant que nous attendions. Ce qui était devant nous était inévitable, et j'étais foutrement mort de trouille de faire face à ça.

Avec une profonde inspiration et la tête haute, je saisis la main de Bella, déposant un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres et nous nous levâmes simultanément. Elle me regarda et chuchota simplement, "Ensemble," et nous marchâmes vers le terminal.

Nous fûmes tous les deux choqués de ne trouver personne nous attendant à l'aéroport. J'aurais juré que Charlie serait là avec son arme dans une main, des menottes dans l'autre et un mandat d'arrêt coincé sous le bras, mais il n'y avait personne pour nous accueillir. Alors qu'immédiatement vint un immense soulagement, il apporta aussi plus de crainte, ne sachant pas ce qui nous attendait inévitablement et quand.

Nous fîmes un rapide arrêt à la boutique pour acheter à Bella une batterie de téléphone, parce qu'elle avait peur que Charlie garde la vieille en otage ou autre, elle voulait au moins être en mesure de m'envoyer des textos. Je finis par lui en acheter deux, juste au cas où elle en aurait besoin d'une en secours si son père la lui prenait à nouveau. Ça me tranquillisait l'esprit, à défaut d'autre chose.

Je garai nerveusement ma voiture dans un emplacement devant l'immeuble de Maggie, escomptant déposer Bella et lui dire mon dernier au revoir, mais le camion de Charlie et son Audi ne se trouvaient nulle part. N'ayant pas les clés de l'appartement, elle sonna plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondit, j'appelai Emmett.

"Hey Bro, vous allez bien les gars?" Il était sincèrement inquiet et surpris de m'entendre. Rosalie, en arrière-plan, demanda à parler à Bella.

Je soupirai." Ça pourrait être mieux. Hey écoute, peux-tu me rendre un service... es-tu à la maison? Peux-tu aller vérifier devant si le camion de Charlie est dans son allée?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. Tu es à Seattle?"

"Ouais, nous sommes sur le chemin du retour maintenant."

"Tu n'as pas une putain d'idée de ce qui est tombé ici hier, E. Charlie est resté là environ quatre putains d'heures. Ils étaient tous remontés et merde, et après moi et Jasper nous en sommes mêlés parce que nous ne pouvions pas rester sans bouger quand ils étaient en train de dire du mal de toi, et ensuite ils ont fait une pause et diner... et après la bagarre à recommencer. Laisse-moi te dire une chose au sujet de Charlie, Bro... ce mec est un connard obstiné, et il ne t'aime pas du tout," dit-il, alors que sa respiration devenait plus lourde indiquant qu'il descendait les escaliers. "Euh... ouais, le camion de Charlie et la voiture de Bella sont dans l'allée. Je ferais attention quand tu passeras devant la maison. Le connard est probablement allé s'embusquer pour te tirer dessus."

"Génial, merci," répondis-je sarcastique. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça. "Ce n'est pas bon, hein?" demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Ouais, tu ne peux même pas imaginer... Tu es privé de sortie par la même occasion. J'ai entendu maman et papa parler, et ils sont vraiment foutrement furieux. Charlie a menacé de te faire arrêter et ils ont fait une sorte d'arrangement que si le mariage était stoppé, puis Charlie devait détruire les originaux des photos... bien joué là, Bro. La photo de toi et Tink était hot. Tu devrais la faire encadrer."

"Ouais, je vais le faire," crachai-je

"Maggie est venue ici plus tard et a essayé de convaincre Charlie qu'il devait nous écouter tous et je pense vraiment qu'il a commencé à se raviser tu sais? Elle est foutrement hot en passant. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ses nichons? Moi et Jazz on a essayé de deviner s'ils étaient vrais ou pas mais je penche pour vrai parce qu'ils rebondissaient foutrement... owww, merde." J'entendis une claque, qui je présume devait être la main de Rosalie sur une des parties du corps d'Emmett.

Je roulais des yeux à l'incapacité de mon frère de s'en tenir au sujet, extrêmement soulagé que Charlie allait avoir à détruire les photos. "Em.. putain focus, man. Il a montré les photos à Maman et à Papa?" Bella me lança un regard avec méfiance.

"Ouais, il avait toutes sortes de merdes sur toi. Maman et Papa étaient foutrement furieux que toutes ces informations sur toi soient si facile à obtenir et...bon, laisse-moi te dire que toute cette affaire est un putain de bazar et je vous souhaite à tous les deux bonne chance. Je suis désolé que tu ne te sois pas marié néanmoins. Tu as vraiment besoin de tirer ton coup.»

"Bon, merci Em. On est à la maison dans quelques heures. Fais-leur savoir, ok?"

Je soupirai, racontant à Bella ce qu'Em m'avait dit. Le trajet du retour fut long et silencieux si ce n'était la musique provenant de mon iPod. Nous nous étions arrêtés à Sequim pour manger quelque chose, prenant notre temps...faisant durer car aucun de nous n'avait un indice sur quand nous serions en mesure de manger avec l'autre à nouveau. Je me préparai au pire, espérant encore pour le meilleur, tout en me rappelant ma chance de merde et priant pour qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour enfoncer plus d'aiguilles dans ma putain de poupée vaudou. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette incertitude.

Avant l'embranchement pour notre rue, je me garai sur le côté de la route et laissai la voiture au ralenti en stationnement. Bella se tourna dans son siège pour me faire face, comme je fis de même. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, la retournant, l'examinant, sans rien dire. Et ensuite je l'ai embrassée, longtemps et fort mais avec douceur et tendresse et puis je me suis écarté à contrecœur, sachant que nous étions déjà plus en retard que nous l'aurions dû. Ils étaient en train de nous attendre.

Je pris une profonde respiration, tournai au coin de la rue et m'arrêtait contre le trottoir en face de la maison de Bella, trop froussard pour même me garer dans l'allée. Après avoir actionné l'ouverture du coffre, je sortis, récupérai ses sacs dans le compartiment et les lui tendis gentiment. J'étais sur le point de la raccompagner jusque devant chez elle, tremblant littéralement dans mes chaussures, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Charlie se tint debout dans l'entrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, indigné.

_Faites qu'il n'ait pas d'arme..._

Bella lança un regard à son père puis à moi et dit, "Je t'aime," tristement.

"Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi?" demandai-je avec scepticisme.

_S'il te plait dis non, s'il te plait dis non..._

Elle grommela, répondant, "Je préfère que mon petit ami ne soit pas mort. Je t'appellerai plus tard si je peux." La tête haute, elle parcourut la distance jusque devant la porte, portant ses sacs et le bouquet qui était comme un rappel du mariage que nous n'avions jamais eu. Je savais avec certitude que Bella ramenant un petit souvenir à la maison serait une source d'irritation pour Charlie, et franchement, j'étais foutrement content. Charlie me jeta un regard furieux avec mépris mais je regardai juste ailleurs, remontant en voiture et allant chez moi, priant que tout aille bien pour Bella, sans regarder où elle était contrainte de passer la nuit... et le reste de ses nuits jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait dix-huit ans.

Je fus surpris et soulagé de trouver la maison silencieuse quand je passai la porte d'entrée, en dépit du fait que toutes les voitures des membres de ma famille étaient dans l'allée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi bordel je n'étais pas juste monté derrière sur le balcon, mais je n'étais pas exactement dans le meilleur état d'esprit, perdu dans mes pensées sur la journée passée, et Bella, et le fait que je ne sois pas mort ou en prison...jusque-là.

Mes sacs sur l'épaule et mon costume drapé sur mon avant-bras, je verrouillai la porte d'entrée avec un grincement et commençai à monter les escaliers. Je n'avais gravi que quelques marches quand la voix de ma mère me fit sursauter.

"Edward?"

Figé avec la main sur la rampe, je tournai la tête pour lui prêter attention, mais ne lui accordai pas la politesse de la regarder dans les yeux.

"Quoi?" répondis-je sèchement.

"Après que tu aies rangé tes affaires, voudrais-tu venir au salon? Nous avons besoin de parler à propos de ça."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour une grande discussion, ok? Tu es vraiment la dernière personne à qui je veux parler là maintenant."

"Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi est-ce..." Sans même la regarder, je savais sacrément bien qu'elle avait les mains sur les hanches et que son pied martelait le sol.

Je la coupai brutalement, me tournant face à elle. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste laisser tomber, M'man? Pourquoi as-tu appelé ce putain de tribunal? Tout serait parfait à présent si tu avais gardé ta bouche fermée. Et le top de tout ça... tu m'as menti tout le temps à propos d'Edward? Pourquoi bordel, M'man?"

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon père émerger du salon, s'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte. Ma mère se déplaça jusqu'aux escaliers, agrippant la rampe si fort que je pouvais voir les tendons de ses poignets subir la contrainte.

"Ton père et moi avons passé quatre satanées heures à te défendre ainsi que nos compétences parentales devant Charlie, juste pour lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas un criminel et que Bella était en sécurité avec toi. Nous lui avons dit comment Bella t'a fondamentalement redonné ta vie et combien elle est importante pour toi et quelle bonne influence vous avez l'un sur l'autre et puis vous disparaissez sans un mot ou un coup de fil, seulement pour aller vous _mariez_ à Vegas?" Sa voix monta de dix octaves. Je jure que j'ai pu entendre des petits chiens et comme les chipmunks hurlant dans les bois.

"Edward... es-tu fou? A quoi diable as-tu pensé en t'enfuyant comme ça avec la fille d'un flic? Non seulement tu t'es complètement discrédité toi et nous aussi auprès de lui, mais tu as vraiment de la chance qu'il n'ait pas engagé de poursuites contre toi!"

"Ouais, bon mais c'est d'abord sa putain de faute si nous avons dû nous enfuir. Il a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus me voir et qu'elle allait déménager à Seattle ou il irait porter les photos à la police. Je n'avais pas le choix!" hurlai-je, utilisant ma main libre pour accentuer mes paroles. S'il avait voulu juste écouter sa fille et la laisser s'expliquer, peut-être que nous n'aurions pas eu à prendre des mesures aussi extrêmes."

"Mais bon, ça ne t'a pas empêché de t'envoler sans dire à qui que ce soit où tu allais. Je pensais que tu avais au moins appris la leçon quand tu avais volé la Porsche et conduit jusqu'à Manhattan, mais je suppose que non." Elle souffla, croisant les bras contre son ventre et plissant les yeux en me regardant. Je tentai un regard vers Carlisle qui nous écoutait toujours dans la même position, mais il détourna son regard vers le sol.

"En parlant de Manhattan, tu m'a foutrement menti à son sujet, n'est pas?" Je secouai la tête avec dédain. "Tu faisais croire de lui qu'il était ce trou du cul qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi toutes ces années quand il voulait vraiment faire partie de ma vie. Comment as-tu pu me mentir comme ça, Maman? Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies trahi... Je fais confiance à très peu de gens dans ce monde et je ne peux pas comprendre comment..." Je regardai loin d'elle, changeant d'appui sur mes pieds. Elle semblait totalement remise de mon accusation. Carlisle me lança un regard et se tourna tranquillement, quittant la pièce. Je me demandai si ça l'avait blessé de savoir que j'étais en colère parce qu'on m'avait privé d'une relation avec mon père biologique. A ce stade, ce n'était pas important parce qu'il était juste une autre personne à ajouter à la liste de gens à qui je faisais du tort.

La voix de ma mère devint plus calme. "Edward, il n'a rien voulu avoir à faire avec toi pendant sept ans. Je lui envoyais des photos et des nouvelles de toi néanmoins, juste parce que il était ton sang et je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Quand il m'a finalement demandé de le laisser faire partie de ta vie, j'ai juste... Je ne luis faisais pas confiance. Je savais tout l'argent et le pouvoir qu'avait sa famille, j'étais morte de trouille qu'il puisse tenter de t'enlever à nous. Et ces gens étaient toxiques, et je ne voulais pas t'exposer à ce monde, Sweetie. Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon qui ne connaissait pas cet homme ni sa vie et ni ce que j'avais fait. Étais-je censée t'envoyer à Manhattan pour habiter chez un étranger? Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon bébé. Je lui ai dit qu'une fois que tu serais en âge ce serait à toi de prendre la décision de construire une relation ou pas. J'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux à cette époque. Tu avais une famille avec Carlisle et tes frères et c'était tout ce dont tu avais besoin."

"Tu as menti." retournai-je sèchement, montant les escaliers deux par deux. Indépendamment du fait que son raisonnement semblait légitime, j'étais encore furieux contre elle de m'avoir fait me sentir non désiré par lui.

"Oh,_ j'ai_ menti?" cracha-t-elle, son ton me stoppa en haut des escaliers. "Tu es de ceux qui vont partout proclamer leur innocence et 'Nous ne nous touchons pas Maman, et tout le monde s'envoie en l'air mais pas nous, Maman'," elle m'imitait... plutôt mal, ajouterais-je peut-être. "Et maintenant Charlie a des photos pour le prouver. Tu n'as manifestement aucun sens de l'auto-préservation, Edward."

Je secouai la tête, entrant dans ma chambre, sachant qu'elle avait foutrement raison et détestant ça.

"Tu es toujours consigné," me rappela-t-elle. "Trois semaines... tu reviens directement à la maison après les cours et tu passeras tes weekends _dedans_."

Je réprimai l'envie de lui faire un doigt. Pas que ce fut même important, parce que sans avoir à trainer avec Bella je n'avais même pas le désir de sortir sans elle. Je poussai la porte, la verrouillant derrière moi et lançai mes affaires sur le lit. Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de l'enveloppe avec les papiers qui devaient retrouver leurs places appropriées dans mon tiroir.

Alors que je sortais les documents, je tombai sur la photo de Bella et moi nous embrassant, et la vue de nous ensemble me coupa le souffle. Em avait raison... c'était une putain de photo hot et je devais définitivement la faire encadrer. Néanmoins, ça devait attendre que la condamnation ait suivi son cours, parce que cette photo était pour moi le passe pour aller en prison.

Après un déclic à l'ouverture du verrou, je la glissai dans le fond de mes dossiers, priant que les originaux soient détruits. J'attrapai la bouteille de champagne que j'avais pris dans la chambre d'hôtel, la planquant dans le fond de ma penderie, espérant que nous serions finalement en mesure de l'utiliser pour célébrer quelque chose de bien, même si ce n'était pas notre nuit de noces.

J'aurais pu mourir pour une douche, mais trop épuisé et passé par trop d'émotions pour même m'en tracasser. J'enfilai en vitesse un sweat, me recroquevillai sous mes couvertures et essayai de dormir, blotti avec le tee-shirt de Bella que j'avais piqué dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il était empreint de ses parfums et m'offrit un peu de réconfort. Si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais presque la sentir à côté de moi... presque.

Mon Dieu, le Dr Kate allait avoir une journée foutrement remplie avec cette merde... je parie qu'elle aurait une bonne vieille attaque là à son bureau avec la surcharge d'informations.

Je me tournai et me retournai, essayant de me mettre plus à l'aise dans mon lit, en vain. Comme toujours, mes pensées allaient finalement vers Bella, me demandant ce qui se passait entre elle et Charlie en ce moment, et si elle allait bien et si nous pourrions même être autorisés à être ensemble à nouveau.

Cela faisait quelques heures que nous étions revenus à la maison, et le ciel s'était considérablement assombri avec la morosité de la pluie tombante. Il n'y eut qu'une fois où on me dérangea, mais c'était Jasper qui me demanda si je descendais pour diner. Je ne lui avais pas répondu.

J'avais envoyé un texto à Bella pour lequel j'attendais anxieusement la réponse. Je voulais juste savoir si elle serait demain en cours à Forks ou à Seattle. Trop anxieux et agité pour faire autre chose, j'attrapai une cigarette et un briquet, me dirigeant vers l'extérieur. La chambre de Bella était allumée, de douces ombres se déplaçaient à travers la fenêtre. Elle était en train de ranger ses vêtements.

Un sourire involontaire effleura le coin de mes lèvres alors que j'inhalais, pensant à ces derniers jours... les pleurs et la peur, ma proposition merdique, Bella dans sa robe, l'époustouflant sexe oral... tout le toucher... Dieu, le toucher...

Il y a quatre mois, quand je m'étais assis à cette même place précisément pour regarder cette fille se déshabiller, cette fille qui n'avait d'autre identité que _la_ _fille de Cha__rlie_; il ne m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit que non seulement je tomberais amoureux d'elle, mais que je tenterai d'en faire ma femme à seize ans. Ça m'étonnait foutrement qu'en si peu de temps, autant de choses soient arrivées.

À travers la fenêtre, je vis qu'elle suspendait la housse à vêtement dans sa penderie. Une image d'elle dans sa douce robe, me souriant, au bureau des mariages clignota dans mon esprit.

À ce moment-là, je me fis la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'elle porterait une robe blanche avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, ce ne serait pas dans un stupide bureau des mariages de Vegas. Elle aurait la bague qu'elle mérite, le mariage qu'elle a toujours voulu avec des demoiselles d'honneur et des fleurs et toute cette merde girly, quand la cérémonie serait officiellement terminée, elle repartirait comme Mme Edward Cullen.

Et personne... je veux dire foutrement _personne_ ne nous arrêterait.

**Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. A l'année prochaine... Bisous à toutes**

**LyraParleOr**


	31. Ressentiment

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Tout d'abord je vous présente à toutes mes meilleurs voeux et vous remercie de vos messages et de votre patience. Merci également à Mylene, Dian4a et Celine pour vos encouragements.

Je pense que tout le monde veut savoir savoir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la rue... Bonne lecture!

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 30~ Resentment**

(Ressentiment)

**Puddle of Mud~ Blurry**

**~Bella~**

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été conduite devant un peloton d'exécution.

Charlie me tint la porte ouverte avec son avant-bras contre la vitre. Je baissai la tête sous seulement un regard glacial comme en signe de reconnaissance, le frôlant en passant, veillant à éviter de le heurter avec mon bouquet-souvenir mutilé. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir d'exaspération, fixant les fleurs avec une intensité qui me donna l'impression qu'il aurait pu y mettre le feu par télépathie s'il essayait. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers ne sachant même pas vraiment ce que je devais faire ou où je devais aller ou si même j'allais rester à Forks. Cependant, à ce moment-là, je savais que j'avais besoin de laisser tomber mon ressentiment envers lui ou il ferait de ma vie un enfer... pire même que ce qu'elle était actuellement.

Maggie me fit un sourire chaleureux depuis sa place sur le canapé, la télécommande restée dans sa main avec le volume de la télévision en sourdine. Je réussis à lui retourner un petit sourire.

Charlie soupira, "Bella, assieds-toi s'il te plaît." Il fit un geste vers la table de la salle à manger. Au fond de moi je voulais protester mais je n'avais aucune énergie en moi pour lutter, aussi je laissai tomber mes affaires n'importe comment et m'asseyais, faisant traîner la chaise bruyamment sur le parquet récemment rénové dans un acte immature de provocation dont je pourrais rester impunie. Maggie se leva, mit son manteau et marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'avoir à courir en ville pour nous acheter à dîner. Je savais qu'elle prétextait cette excuse pour nous laisser en privé. Elle nous embrassa tous les deux sur le front et partit avec le camion de Charlie. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle reste, uniquement parce que je savais quel tampon elle était pour Charlie et que sa présence était simplement apaisante pour lui.

Il était calme pour le moment, tapotant ses doigts sur la table alors que je fixais mes mains. Je m'attendais à ce que la fureur et la vapeur sortent par ses oreilles, mais il n'y avait rien… juste une façade sereine, quoiqu'un peu nerveuse. Il fixa son regard sur moi, m'étudiant pendant une longue minute avec les yeux plissés, comme s'il était en train d'inspecter s'il y avait un quelconque changement.

_Je suis encore vierge, Papa. Edward a été le seul à avoir un Happy End la nuit dernière._

Il gonfla ses joues d'une très forte inspiration et quand il expira ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

"Ta mère a demandé le divorce quand tu avais huit ans. Je l'ai convaincue de rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus âgée, pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre, et aussi nous ne voulions pas être totalement responsables de perturber ton enfance avec notre bazar. Elle tint deux autres misérables années, elle me suppliait de la laisser s'en aller, et finalement elle me présenta les papiers du divorce et m'a _dit_ qu'elle partait avec toi. Je l'ai laissée partir, Bella, et toi aussi, parce que même si j'aurais préféré de beaucoup que tu vives avec moi, je ne savais pas comment t'élever tout seul. Renée avait tout fait avec toi... _pour toi_.". Il souffla légèrement, manifestement ennuyé à cette pensée. Peut-être est-il plein de regrets de n'avoir pas pris plus garde à moi. Je ne m'y étais jamais intéressée parce que je ne connaissais rien d'autre.

"Mes horaires étaient irréguliers et quand j'ai eu ma promotion, j'étais toujours appelé et je savais que je ne pouvais pas laisser une gamine de onze ans sans personne à la maison… aussi je l'ai laissée t'emmener avec elle. Bella, je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que tu reviennes de façon permanente. Et prévenu juste quelques semaines avant, soudain tu étais là… ma petite fille devenue cette… femme… et je pensais, comme ta mère l'avait dit, que tu serais d'accord pour rester autant toute seule. J'ai une entreprise florissante que je ne pouvais pas juste abandonner et Renée m'avait assuré que ça t'irait bien de te débrouiller pratiquement par toi-même."

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, serrant les dents et coinçant les poings sous la table. "Ça me _va_ bien. Ça m'est bien allé depuis l'âge de onze ans que je me fais mes trois repas par jour et veille moi-même à être en cours à l'heure et que les courses soient rangées et la lessive pliée et que les toilettes soient nettoyées et que mes devoirs soient faits,» crachai-je.

"Parfois, ma mère avait trois emplois juste pour payer le loyer et joindre les deux bouts, aussi pour que je puisse prendre ces stupides cours de gymnastiques et de danse et de patinage, parce qu'elle refusait de demander, à toi ou à quiconque, de l'aide et qu'elle n'osait pas me priver de ces choses que j'aurais pu avoir si nous vivions encore ici, même si je protestais vivement. Je n'ai eu personne pour me dire quoi faire en cinq ans, Papa. Maman et moi sommes plus des amies qu'une mère et une fille, et j'ai dû prendre soin de moi depuis des années. Pas une fois on m'a demandé ce que voulais faire quand vous avez divorcé. Personne n'a même pris en considération où je voulais vivre et ce que je voulais faire. Et chaque fois que maman en avait fini avec son petit copain du mois, et chaque fois qu'elle avait marre de son job, nous faisions nos cartons et déménagions pour quelque chose de «plus grand et mieux»". Je mimai des guillemets pour la citation, parce que ce n'était jamais ni plus grand ni mieux. Même merde, état différent.

La mention de l'incorrigible variété de petits amis de ma mère durant les années où nous étions parties l'énerva. Une partie de moi était heureuse que ça tire sur une corde, une autre partie se sentait coupable de confirmer à haute voix ce qu'il avait toujours dénié.

"J'ai dû tellement laisser derrière juste à cause de sa légèreté et de son désir sans fin d'aller au bout de ses rêves." Je roulai des yeux parce que ma mère changeait littéralement de carrières et des dits rêves toutes les semaines environ. Parfois il me semblait avoir plus de bon sens en tant que gamine qu'elle n'en avait quand elle avait trente ans.

"Je ne me suis jamais plainte. Je disais au revoir aux amis que je m'étais fait et aux animaux de compagnie que je ne pouvais pas prendre avec moi… et je n'ai jamais dit un mot parce que ça lui était assez difficile comme ça. Et puis je suis venue ici, pour la première fois en cinq ans je me suis sentie en sécurité parce que c'est ma maison même si tu avais modifié chaque partie de ce qu'elle était. Et... tu m'as essentiellement ignorée pendant quatre mois, ce que... je saisis, Papa. Je comprends véritablement que ton travail est à Seattle et qu'il y a aussi Maggie et c'est bien, je te jure, je suis bien avec ça et je ne me suis jamais attendue à ce que tu laisses tout tomber pour être ici pour moi quand ta vie est ailleurs. Mais tu attends juste de moi que j'abandonne de plein gré mes seuls amis, et mon copain pour aller vivre dans une autre ville quand je suis clairement à ma place ici. Tu ne peux pas tout à coup décider d'être mon père et de m'enlever tous mes droits et toutes mes décisions juste parce que tu crois que tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Crois-moi. Tu ne _peux_ pas." Je lui jetai un regard méprisant avant de regarder ailleurs.

Il baissa le regard mal à l'aise avant de le lever vers le mien, les yeux considérablement adoucis. "Tu as raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas comme m'y prendre, Bella. Tout le monde me dit que j'ai eu tort sur comment j'ai traité la situation, brûlant les étapes et ne te laissant pas au moins t'expliquer. Il se peut que j'aie réagi de façon excessive en le jugeant, mais c'est le flic et le père en moi qui se battent pour faire la bonne chose pour toi. Je comprends que tu ais eu peur et que tu penses que tu l'aimes, mais..."

_Oh, fuck you._

J'eus un petit rire sombre. "Non... je _sais_ que je l'aime. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, et n'ose pas occulter ça par nos âges et que nous sommes jeunes. Ce que je ressens est… si immense et authentique, et c'est absolument terrifiant et magnifique en même temps. Tu es vraiment un hypocrite de me dire ça alors que tu étais dans la même situation que moi au même âge avec Maman."

Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il penchait la tête de côté avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. "Ouais, et regarde comment ça s'est révélé génial. Elle m'en a voulu de l'avoir enchaînée dans une petite ville avec une vie de petite ville et d'avoir brisé tous ses rêves. J'avais des rêves moi aussi, Bella. J'ai dû renoncer à mon admission à la fac de droit et accepter ce qui venait de mieux après un satané boulot de merde mal payé comme flic de petite ville. Tu n'as pas idée de combien nous avons bataillé pour faire fonctionner les choses et j'ai vécu avec le fait que rien de ce que je faisais n'était suffisant pour ta mère. Et ne te méprends pas, nous t'aimions tous les deux et te _voulions_ mais c'était difficile en étant si jeunes. Je ne peux pas te permettre de te mettre dans cette situation et je ne peux pas te voir te débattre et gâcher ton avenir pour un _garçon_, indépendamment du fait qu'il a une sérieuse histoire. Bella... Ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais dû me parler de la situation d'Edward? Je veux dire, pensiez-vous tous les deux que je ne le saurais pas?"

"Honnêtement? Non, nous ne pensions pas que tu l'aurais même su et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était nécessaire que je t'en informe parce qu'il est innocent. En outre, regarde comment tu as réagi. Si je te l'avais dit dès le début, tu aurais fait la même chose." Je relevai un sourcil entendu. Je n'avais même jamais envisagé de lui dire la vérité. Brièvement, je me demandai si Esmé et Carlisle avaient pensé à cela, lui divulguer l'information à un moment ou à un autre.

"Et Papa…est-ce que gâcher mon avenir pour un garçon n'est pas dire n'importe quoi? Je n'ai pas de rapports sexuels avec lui, aussi la chance de me retrouver enceinte est comme, réduite à aucune. Et je ne serais pas assez stupide pour tomber enceinte à seize ans, même si nous faisions… _ça_." Je me sentis rougir, les joues brûlantes.

Il laissa sortir comme une sorte de grognement exaspéré à la mention que je puisse avoir des rapports sexuels avec Edward. "Bien, en dehors de ça… vous fumez des cigarettes, et contrevenez à la loi en violant l'ordonnance de restriction d'Edward. Tu m'as désobéi, et tu as quitté l'état sans laisser une note pour dire par exemple où tu allais. Je désespérais de te retrouver. Si Esmé n'avait pas contacté le père biologique d'Edward…"

Je roulai des yeux et marmonnai calmement, "Tu as pris ma batterie, Papa. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'appeler."

Mon père secoua la tête et soupira, grattant son menton en signe d'embarras. "Je ne peux pas laisser tout cela impuni. Tu n'as pas de règles, pas de restrictions, pas de couvre-feu, pas de surveillance. C'est fini maintenant. Je n'ai pas été pour toi un père à proprement parler, et tu es manifestement en voie d'être hors contrôle. Et je refuse de te permettre d'y aller."

Une fois encore, je roulai des yeux. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi?

"Papa, je ne suis pas hors contrôle. Même si je fume une cigarette une fois de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas un crime."

Il haussa les sourcils, imbu de sa personne. "Ça l'est si tu n'as pas dix-huit ans. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu t'aies procuré des cigarettes d'abord. Et c'est un fait avéré que fumer mène à la consommation d'alcool et à l'usage de marijuana et puis finalement à des drogues plus dures. Ce n'est pas la voie que tu prendras sous ma garde, tu m'as entendu? Et bon, étant donné qu'Edward a une histoire de drogue, je suis très hésitant à..."

_Oh pour l'amour de Dieu… comment diable a-t-il même découvert tout ça?_

Je le coupai avec une claque de la main sur la table. "Papa, il ne prend pas de drogues illicites, Ok?" crachai-je, me demandant en passant si la weed était considérée comme de la drogue. Si jamais mon père savait que je fumais du pot il m'enverrait directement au couvent St Marie à Spokane. "Lâche-lui juste la grappe…mince. Veux-tu bien cesser ta traque, là? Est-ce que tu me forces à déménager à Seattle ou quoi?"

J'étais à moitié impressionnée par la façon dont il maintenait sa voix même si j'étais prête à le frapper. "J'ai peut-être réagi un peu vite sur le fait de te faire déménager immédiatement à Seattle. J'ai envisagé de vendre la maison et d'habiter de façon permanente là-bas depuis un moment... mais avec ce qu'il en est du marché de l'immobilier actuel... ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que la maison soit vendue. Tu es privée de sortie. Tu dois revenir directement à la maison après les cours, tu ne prendras la voiture que pour aller en cours ou travailler. Et les weekends... tu viendras à Seattle avec moi et Maggie. Je vais prendre du temps sur mon travail pour être à la maison avec toi..."

Je secouai la tête, hors de moi, mais trop conne pour réaliser que c'était bien préférable à ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour. "C'est vraiment des conneries. Combien de temps va durer cette ridicule punition?"

"Indéfiniment. Et surveille ton langage. Je ne tolérerai pas ça venant de toi, tu m'entends?"

_Fuck you._

"Ai-je toujours l'interdiction de voir Edward?" Je serrai les dents sans le regarder, me préparant à sa réponse.

"Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que tu fais à l'école, mais comme je te l'ai dit, après l'école et les weekends ça sera à la maison et avec moi. Tu peux aussi aller toi-même à l'école en voiture à partir de maintenant. Bien qu'Esmé et Carlisle aient vraiment fait du bon travail pour défendre ce gosse et que ce qu'il lui est arrivé est vraiment malheureux, pour être vraiment honnête, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Pas après qu'il t'ait convaincue de t'enfuir avec lui pour vous marier, qui sait ce qu'il peut faire encore. Et ne pousse pas trop loin, car tu as de la chance d'en tirer autant de moi. Garde bien à l'esprit que je peux surveiller tes e-mails et tes textos aussi."

_Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you._

Je soupirai, me redressant sur ma chaise, marmonnant que j'avais une tête de bite pour père et combien cette merde n'était foutrement pas juste. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ma question directement ne m'était pas passé inaperçu. Il n'avait pas réellement dit que je ne pouvais pas voir Edward, pas plus qu'il ne s'excusait de dire ces terribles choses sur lui. Mais puisqu'il me retenait prisonnière, ça m'empêchait en fait d'avoir tout contact supplémentaire de loisirs avec mon petit ami.

Belle dérobade, Papa.

"Avons-nous fini?" Je lui lançai un regard furieux les yeux plissés. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'avais attrapé mes affaires et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai, me retournai, remarquant qu'il était encore à la même place à table, seulement qu'il avait sa tête dans les mains.

"Et au sujet des photos?"

"Oh euh... j'ai demandé à Max de détruire les originaux et toutes les copies qu'il avait faites avant de les envoyer à sa cliente. C'était une faveur pour Esmé et Carlisle. Fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de violation de l'ordonnance de restriction Bella parce que si je l'appends..."

_Oh, va te faire mettre de tous les côtés et à l'envers avec un pic à glace dans le cul._

Tout à fait soulagée mais encore en colère au-delà de l'entendement, je roulai des yeux à ses menaces et me retournai, montant en vitesse les escaliers avant qu'il puisse me sortir un autre putain de discours inutile sur ce que je savais déjà. J'avais l'intention d'appeler Edward juste pour lui faire savoir que ne n'étais pas forcée à déménager à Seattle et que les photos seraient détruites, parce que je savais qu'il devait être stressé par tout ça pendant tout ce temps. En ce moment il s'était probablement enfermé dans le placard de la cuisine de sa mère à ranger les boites de soupe par ordre alphabétique, juste pour se calmer.

Après environ dix minutes à balancer le contenu de mon sac au hasard dans la chambre, je renonçai à trouver mon téléphone qui devait probablement être dans la voiture d'E. Je pris une longue douche, essayant inutilement de faire partir cette journée loin de moi alors que je résistais à la tentation de hurler des insultes au regard des punitions idiotes que j'avais obtenues. Le seul moment où je pourrais voir Edward serait en cours et mes weekends se passeraient en résidence surveillée à Seattle. Belle vie sociale là, Bells.

Cependant, cette issue était de loin beaucoup mieux que de déménager à Seattle et ne plus jamais lui parler, aussi je suppose que je devais en être reconnaissante.

_Fuck you beaucoup, Papa._

Ce fut une pure agonie d'attendre de voir Edward le lendemain matin. Depuis les vacances de Noël, Jasper conduisait Alice tous les matins, et Edward me prenait un peu plus tôt chaque jour. Habituellement nous prenions notre petit déjeuner au café avant d'aller en classe, juste pour passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Mais puisque ceci s'était brusquement arrêté pour nous, j'allais en voiture toute seule, me sentant angoissée, sombre et lasse entre ces derniers jours et le coup de fil de deux heures à ma mère épuisant, chargé d'émotion, la veille au soir. Il avait plu à verse toute la matinée, le ciel aussi sombre que mon humeur, ce qui avait forcé tout le monde à entrer directement en classe au lieu de traîner sur le parking.

Edward me rejoignit à l'extérieur après le second cours d'Espagnol, me donnant immédiatement mon téléphone. J'eus vraiment les larmes aux yeux quand il me sourit si tristement, retirant sa main et l'enfonçant dans sa poche pour ne pas la tendre vers moi. Le besoin de le prendre dans mes bras était totalement et absolument dévastateur. Je voulais juste le sentir proche de moi et sa bouche sur la mienne et ses bras enveloppant mon corps dans l'intensité et la chaleur de son étreinte. Son expression, affligée et grave, me disait qu'il ressentait manifestement la même chose. Dans le couloir, Edward et Emmett se cognèrent les poings ce que je trouvais assez mignon et Em me prit affectueusement par les épaules alors qu'il s'en allait à son prochain cours. Je souhaitais qu'il fût mon frère quelques fois... bon, sans les pets et le reste.

E et moi avions discuté en ligne un moment la nuit dernière, mettant à plat nos échecs respectifs et les discussions post non-mariage à Végas avec nos parents. Aussi merdique et égoïste que ça puisse être, je me sentis mieux de savoir qu'Edward était dans le même bateau que moi tant que durerait la punition. Ce n'était pas que je voulais qu'il ait des ennuis, mais c'était cool de savoir qu'il serait également dedans les weekends, et qu'au moins nous pourrions nous envoyé des textos ou utiliser la messagerie instantanée tous les deux ou peu importe. Je pense qu'il en ressentait aussi quelque soulagement, sachant qu'il n'était pas seul. Toutefois, il n'avait écopé que de trois semaines tandis que Charlie avait qualifié ma condamnation à durée indéterminée.

_Enculé._

Nous nous étions réjouis du fait que Charlie semblait mieux accepter Edward en raison de l'attitude convaincante de sa famille, et que je pouvais rester à Forks au moins jusqu'à ce que la maison soit vendue. J'allais être occupée à concocter des plans pour contrecarrer ça, pour que ça n'arrive jamais, malgré tout.

Nous nous étions dit au revoir à mon cours, mais Edward avait seulement une minute pour traverser le bâtiment à temps pour son propre cours, et être en retard le stressait et l'obsédait. Sa lutte interne était évidente alors que son corps était agité par une légère impatience, devant presque le contraindre à revenir m'embrasser. Je soupirai, lui offrant un sourire très triste, prévoyant de le voir en Anglais et ensuite d'être vraiment près de lui au déjeuner.

La journée traîna interminablement. Rose, Alice et Angela m'ont pratiquement agressée à notre table pendant que les garçons étaient allés chercher à manger. Je pensai que la tête d'Alice allait exploser quand je l'informai que j'avais des vraies photos du presque mariage. Elles voulaient savoir si nous avions eu des rapports sexuels, mais quand je leur avais dit que j'avais mes règles, pensant mettre immédiatement le sujet au point mort, toutes les trois affirmèrent unanimement, "Et alors? Un peu de sang n'a jamais arrêté Emmett/ Jasper/ Ben." Je leur roulai les yeux. Elles n'avaient évidemment aucune idée de qui était Edward. Ce garçon qui ne pouvait même pas en parler, ne risquait pas de me toucher là avec ça.

Au mépris de ma réticence à le faire savoir en public, le flot de questions continua à affluer. Rose a juste demandé, "Bon ok, ainsi pas de rapport mais tu as au moins fait une fellation à ton copain?" mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, Angela nous fit ses yeux de _Oh mon Dieu, fermez-là ils arrivent _alors elles s'arrêtèrent enfin de parler, ne voulant pas continuer en face d'Edward. Je dus leur demander à plusieurs reprises de baisser le ton car je voulais que personne d'autre ne sache que nous avions essayé de nous marier à seize ans... je veux dire, Edward avait assez de merdes avec les autres, il n'avait pas besoin que ça surpasse les autres rumeurs. Ces idiots penseraient probablement tous que j'étais enceinte et bien que ce serait la pire des rumeurs qui pourraient planer au-dessus de moi, être mise en cloque par Edward Cullen était quelque chose qui pouvait le mettre dans un tas de merde de problèmes juridiques.

Edward et moi étions face à face alors que nous mangions, nous murmurant des mots doux, nous excluant en fait du monde et de nos amis bavards alors que nous étions restés en sécurité dans notre petite bulle pendant une demi-heure. J'avais une forte envie de son contact et souvent je constatais que mes doigts tremblaient de juste enserrer sa main ou faire courir mon pouce le long de sa mâchoire affectueusement. C'était plus difficile à présent que je ne l'avais imaginé, alors que nous avions été si libres l'un avec l'autre, de revenir à absolument rien. Cela avait été aussi dur pour Edward. Il gardait ses poings serrés comme un rappel à garder ses mains pour lui. Je pouvais entendre la volonté et la douleur dans ses paroles et dans la lueur triste de ses yeux, voir son irritabilité et son manque d'appétit. Il avait à peine touché à son plateau.

Nous avions marché ensemble jusqu'au cours de Bio et une fois assis, nous avions passé le cours à écrire en va-et-vient de stupides notes sur mon bloc hamburger essayant de ne pas nous faire attraper. Après ce que nous avions traversé, tout cela paraissait tellement puéril pourtant tous les deux nous essayions de notre mieux de masquer notre irritation et notre frustration avec notre situation maintenant aggravée par le contrôle de nos parents.

Notre cours de cuisine était ce qui nous sauvait, cependant. Mme Miller profitait des dix premières minutes pour donner les instructions et un bref discours et ensuite le reste du cours se passait à nos postes de cuisine. Edward voulait mettre tout en place rapidement avant de nous autoriser à commencer à cuisiner et je trouvais adorable qu'il soit si désireux et impatient d'apprendre. Il posait constamment des questions sur comment faire les choses, laissant transparaître sa vulnérabilité. Je ne pouvais pas mentir... j'aimais lui enseigner et j'appréciais le fait d'être bonne dans un domaine où il ne l'était pas et que lorsque nous cuisinions ensemble j'étais la personne dominante dans notre relation. Cela semblait un peu équilibrer le score sur tout l'ensemble des choses, et mon irrationnelle insécurité avait besoin de ça. Toutefois, de ce que je connaissais juste de la personnalité d'Edward, et de ce que j'avais compris qu'il était avant l'incident avec Charlotte, c'était que s'il cherchait à être excellent dans une cuisine ou n'importe où ailleurs, il le serait plus que certainement. Et c'était ce que j'aimais de lui.

Après la cuisine, nous allâmes à la gym ensemble, nous séparant tristement aux portes du vestiaire. Depuis le début du nouveau trimestre, le prof de gym nous faisait jouer au basket-ball, ce qui ne serait pas si mal si je n'étais pas si petite, faible et m'en foutais vraiment. Edward était très concentré, presque comme s'il était capable de se perdre dans le jeu pour quarante minutes.

Je le regardai avec vénération de l'autre côté du gymnase, son reflet miroitant sur le parquet brillant. Il était offensif et pestait, jouant plus brutalement que quiconque le faisait généralement pendant l'E.P.S. A un moment donné, lui et Mike Newton se jetèrent des insultes à la face et se hurlèrent dessus, faisant que tout le monde dans le gymnase s'arrêta de jouer pour les regarder prêts à sortir les poings. L'entraîneur souffla dans son sifflet en désignant Edward pour qu'il aille s'asseoir à l'écart avant que ça n'en vienne aux coups. Il traîna jusqu'aux gradins où il s'affala les mains enserrées entre ses genoux qui tressautaient.

Quand je croisai son regard de l'autre bout du gymnase, il regarda juste ailleurs, frottant l'arrière de son cou tendu. Puis il se leva et disparut dans les vestiaires, claquant la porte bruyamment quand il la passa.

Quand le cours fut terminé, je le rejoignis dehors à sa voiture, où il était en train de fumer une cigarette appuyé contre son coffre. Ses cheveux étaient humides et raides de la douche des vestiaires et son expression puait le mécontentement. Jasper s'éloignait en marmonnant, apparemment tous les deux venaient juste d'achever de se disputer. Edward fit un doigt à Jasper et hurla, "Oh casse-toi!"

Il était juste... en colère contre le monde entier et ne le cachait pas. Edward me présenta des excuses, alors je lui demandai pourquoi parce qu'il ne m'avait pas offensée personnellement. Il dit que pendant le match de basket, Mike l'appelait «une fillette qui ne pouvait pas baiser" et ça le mettait hors de lui. Je le calmai avec des paroles apaisantes et rassurantes, et je lui promis de faire des choses ridiculement perverses à son pénis dans un futur pas tellement proche. Il ferma les yeux avec un grognement, lançant la tête en arrière de frustration pour faire face au ciel. Quand son regard revint sur moi, ses yeux brillaient de désir. J'avais en fait rendu les choses pires pour lui.

Et ensuite comme le parking se dépeuplait nous laissant quasiment seuls, nous savions tous les deux que nous devions nous dire au revoir avant que nos parents envoient des équipes à notre recherche.

Les dents serrées, Edward chuchota, "Je t'aime tellement putain, que ça me fait mal." Il porta la main à son cœur et fulmina, «Putain ça me tue." Puis il monta en voiture, claquant la porte et démarra alors que je restai debout à regarder les feux arrières s'évanouir sur l'autoroute.

Le weekend allait être long.

Quand je revins à la maison, je claquai délibérément la porte d'entrée alors que je passais devant Charlie, l'ignorant totalement. Il me dit qu'il voulait prendre la route pas plus tard que trois heures, ce qui me laissait quinze minutes pour faire mes bagages. Je fourrais quelques vêtements au hasard dans mon sac, sans vraiment faire attention, et le suivit en direction de Seattle à la satanée limite de vitesse ce qui me foutait tellement en rogne que je voulais envoyer mon poing à travers le pare-brise. C'est alors que je compris l'hostilité d'Edward pendant la gym et son départ du parking. Tout dans notre vie était géré avec une attention excessive au stade de la suffocation et c'était nul.

Je passai le weekend terrée dans la chambre d'amis de Maggie, émergeant seulement pour me sustenter ou utiliser la salle de bain, ignorant en réalité mon père quand il était dans les parages... ce qui arriva peu car il rattrapait le travail qu'il avait laissé en plan pendant qu'il me couvait à Forks. Maggie tenta de me traîner dehors pour me promener avec elle, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler de mon père et ses objectifs bien intentionnés, sachant qu'il était garanti que le sujet serait abordé à un moment ou à un autre.

Donc j'étudiai, m'immergeai dans Roméo et Juliette, et surfai sans but sur internet pendant qu'Edward était parti dîner avec sa famille et n'était plus présent sur la messagerie instantanée. Je téléchargeai nos photos de "mariage" dans mon ordinateur portable, trafiquant avec des logiciels de retouche jusqu'à ce que ça me déprime vraiment de les regarder plus encore. J'en avais marre de ma foutue tronche.

J'essayai de me rappeler ce que je faisais quand je vivais en Californie pendant mon bannissement du cercle des lycéens. J'avais passé pas mal de temps avec ma mère, faisant des activités de plein air comme aller à la plage, faire des excursions shopping sur la jetée, et nager dans notre piscine. De toute façon, il ne me semblait pas être aussi seule qu'actuellement. Et je présume que la principale cause de ce sentiment de solitude était que je ne pouvais pas avoir mon Edward ou quelqu'un de proche comme Alice ou Rose ou Angela, ou même Jasper ou Emmett quand j'étais ici. Ces personnes étaient mes amis et ils me manquaient.

Le dimanche, j'emballai mes affaires et partis à midi, direction Port Angeles pour travailler. Je fus surprise et un peu excitée de voir que Jacob était là, juste pour aider Billy à la boutique. Son sourire était contagieux, et c'était bon de donner un véritable sourire après ce qui paraissait un long moment. Aussi cool que ce fut d'avoir sa compagnie pour un bref instant, c'était temporaire et rapide.

Pour une fois j'étais reconnaissante pour la gigantesque tête puante du costume qui masquerait mon angoisse et ma colère. Je donnai un bon spectacle, jouant de façon exagérée tout en bougonnant combien je détestai les enfants sous mon déguisement. Je partis de là avec plus de deux cents dollars dans ma main et un sac de friandises volé par-dessus le marché, donc dans l'ensemble la journée n'avait pas été une perte de temps. Il m'avait juste tellement manqué la compagnie d'Edward et mes pensées ne se détournaient pas une seconde de lui.

Quand je revins à la maison, Charlie était déjà là avec Maggie qui concoctait quelque chose d'Italien dans la cuisine. Ça sentait incroyablement bon et j'avais vraiment faim, mais pour tenter de proclamer mon mépris envers les figures parentales de ma vie, je refusai de dîner et restait affamée dans ma chambre le reste de la soirée. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de mon père pour faire Dieu (ewww) sait quoi, que je sortis m'emparer d'un rapide et froid morceau des restes. La cuisine de Maggie était extra, et ça m'attrista et me culpabilisa d'en manger et de vraiment apprécier son plat. Même froid, c'était meilleur que quoi que ce soit que ma mère aurait pu faire.

Ma mère me manquait. Elle attendait désespérément que j'aille lui rendre visite. Indépendamment du fait de lui assurer constamment que je resterais à Forks, elle était pratiquement convaincue que j'allais revenir vivre avec elle pour l'été. Avec Edward ici, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Étonnamment, elle était très favorable à ma relation avec Edward, et elle avait par-dessus tout regardé et écouté ma version de l'histoire avec la situation juridique d'Edward, montrant une légitime compassion pour lui et moi aussi. C'était une des choses qui faisait que le mariage de mes parents avait échoué. Ils étaient des personnes farouchement différentes.

Ceci dit, elle n'était pas du tout enchanté de l'idée de me marier avec lui, particulièrement alors que je n'avais pas encore couché avec lui.

Ma mère, ayant vu s'évanouir toutes ses opportunités futiles à cause de sa grossesse au temps du lycée, estimait que je devais avoir autant d'expériences que possible... ce qui incluait les expériences sexuelles. Elle m'avait dit une fois qu'elle voulait que je vive avec un homme pendant au moins deux ans avant de même envisager à m'engager, et je devais avoir beaucoup de relations sexuelles avec différentes personnes car en tant que femme, j'avais le droit et le devoir envers moi-même de découvrir mon corps et les choses dont il avait besoin sexuellement. Et elle avait aussi dit, "Bella, les hommes pensent avec leurs bites," et "utilise un préservatif quoique le gars essaie de te dire."

C'était surtout le prolongement de ma discussion sur les oiseaux et les abeilles quand j'avais onze ans. Il était surprenant que j'aie réussi à rester vierge aussi longtemps.

La semaine suivante fut sensiblement la même que l'avait été la semaine après cela. Les mardis étaient pires mais pour Edward. Il était plus agité et irritable que d'habitude, une réaction à avoir allé à sa thérapie. Il s'excusait constamment de me répliquer sèchement, mais les cernes noires sous ses yeux, et ses bâillements constants me disaient que son irascibilité était le résultat direct de son manque de sommeil. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il avait tant de mal à dormir la nuit, et il m'avait simplement dit qu'il se réveillait souvent, pas à cause de cauchemars ou autre. Toute cette situation avec moi, les photos et ne plus me toucher à nouveau le rendaient tellement anxieux qu'au moment où il s'endormait il était plus de minuit et il se réveillait souvent plusieurs fois dans la nuit sans raison, avant d'avoir à se réveiller à six heures pour l'école. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne prenait pas un Xanax avant d'aller au lit, il m'avait dit qu'il le faisait, et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Je me demandais si son corps ne s'était pas immunisé contre les effets.

Je me sentais complètement désarmée de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de quoi faire pour lui et de ne pas connaître les mots qui l'apaiserait.

Juste "Je t'aime" ne semblait pas suffire.

Souvent quand je le trouvais le regard perdu dans le vide, rêvassant à rien, je me demandais s'il n'était pas encore en train d'envisager de me quitter. Je savais que c'était une solution qui nous ferait terriblement mal à tous les deux, mais Edward semblait si déconnecté de tous ces derniers temps, que je pensais que je pourrais peut-être me réveiller et me rendre compte qu'il était parti sans explication. Cette idée me hantait.

A environ trois semaines de mon interdiction de sortie à durée indéterminée, je revins à la maison pour trouver Charlie dehors se tenant dans la pelouse avec une dame blonde en tenue d'affaires. Il l'aidait à planter un support en bois dans le sol pour une putain de pancarte à vendre. Alors que je descendais de la voiture en lançant mon sac par-dessus l'épaule, j'offris à mon père, le responsable de la pancarte, et à l'agent immobilier un long regard dur ruisselant de méchanceté.

Il était vraiment un connard pour faire ça. Il n'avait pas écouter un mot de ce que j'avais dit sur quoi c'était le seul endroit que j'appelais chez moi et rien de ce que j'avais dit au sujet d'avoir dû me faire des amis encore et encore ou au sujet d'avoir eu à me plier à toutes les décisions que mes parents avaient prises pour moi. Si j'avais pensé que je pouvais le haïr encore plus, c'était multiplié par dix. Mon père fit signe de la main, comme si j'allais lui sauter droit dans les bras avec un putain de ballon rouge dans la main et m'extasier devant cette pancarte.

Malheureusement, ils venaient tous les deux vers moi avant que je puisse me défiler. "Lucy, voici ma fille, Bella. Elle est ici la plupart du temps, aussi vous aurez probablement à vous adresser à elle lorsque vous aurez besoin de montrer la maison."

Les yeux plissés, je lui lançai un regard furieux qu'elle en resta bouche bée alors qu'elle me tendait la main. Salope.

Il me vint brièvement à l'esprit de cracher dans sa main offerte, ou de la prendre et lui faire un sympathique mouvement de karaté jiu-jitsu tsunami qui la ferait twister en l'air et atterrir sur le dos comme un foutu cafard, réduisant toutes futures visites de la maison pour elle strictement en fauteuil roulant. Et vu que la maison avait de nombreux escaliers ce serait proche de l'impossible...

Mais Charlie me lança un regard noir comme avertissement clair à être polie, aussi je lui tendis la main, lui donnant une molle poignée de main avant de regarder ailleurs avec humeur.

"Je peux avoir à montrer la maison quelques fois au pied levé, aussi il serait bien que ce soit rangé et que ta chambre soit nette à tout moment. Le marché n'est pas génial en ce moment, aussi tous acheteurs potentiels doivent être pris au sérieux et satisfaits immédiatement." Elle m'afficha un grand sourire vainqueur. Je voulais lui envoyer mon poing dans la jugulaire.

_Ouais, va te faire foutre toi et tes saloperies de ventes. Parce que ma maison est une putain de porcherie?_

"Oh et nous allons avoir une journée portes ouvertes ce samedi, aussi vous voudrez peut-être vous éclipser. Les acheteurs n'apprécient généralement pas que les propriétaires soient présents. Ça les rend un peu mal à l'aise."

"Donc je ne peux même pas rester chez moi pour ça? Bien, vu que je suis privée de sortie jusqu'à ce que je puisse prétendre à la Sécurité Sociale, malheureusement, je serais là. Sauf si... je pouvais toujours aller chez Edward." Je hasardai un coup d'œil à mon père qui prenait un air menaçant et secouait la tête, blâmant ma requête. Je répliquai froidement, "J'ai une tonne de devoirs." Je n'attendis pas la permission d'être dispensée avant de m'en aller sans aucun salut pour aucun d'eux.

"J'ai hâte de parler avec toi!" cria-t-elle de sa voix contrefaite.

_Ouais, attends-toi à avoir une putain de conversation à cœur ouvert avec ma boite vocale, salope._

Ce vendredi soir, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de mon temps, je remis de l'ordre dans la déjà impeccable maison, et entrepris de préparer le dîner pour la première fois en quelques semaines. Depuis que j'avais beaucoup de temps libre, j'avais dû regarder les émissions les plus ridicules à la télé juste pour avoir de la compagnie comme je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot à Charlie en trois semaines excepté le soir où j'étais revenue de Végas et où nous avions eu la grande discussion. J'étais assez fière de moi pour avoir été capable de tenir aussi longtemps. Alors que je zappais, j'en vins à une chaîne du réseau Maison et Jardin où il arrivait qu'ils donnent des tuyaux sur comment vendre votre maison dans un marché merdique. Je pris ces conseils et les tournai à mon avantage.

Mettant donc mon plan en action, je choisis délibérément des limandes, qui avaient été emballées dans le congélateur, ayant été prises par mon père en automne. M'en souvenant de quand j'étais petite, les limandes avaient vraiment une forte odeur de poisson quand on les faisait frire, aussi je fis mijoter ces vilaines choses et jetai dans une vieille grosse cocotte des brocolis à la vapeur comme infraction supplémentaire. Par la suite, je m'assurai de brancher dans les prises de courant un désodorisant d'intérieur à l'odeur florale super puante créant un embrouillamini de répugnances pour les sens olfactifs. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur plan, mais c'était ce que je pouvais mettre en place dans un si court délai et avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

Avant d'aller au lit, je répondis à un texto d'Edward me disant qu'il allait passer pour la cinquième roue du carrosse et traîner avec ses frères et leurs copines même si l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Ça me rendit triste et assurément un peu jalouse, mais je l'avais encouragé à sortir, à se défoncer ou s'enivrer, ou peu importe, juste pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Ce n'était pas du tout comme s'il voulait y aller mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de profiter de la liberté qu'il avait retrouvée. Si ça aidait... je ferais face à ça.

Ok, pas tant que ça. Alors que la nuit tombait, je devins de plus en plus en colère contre mon père qui était en bas dans le canapé avec Maggie à rire bêtement alors qu'ils regardaient _Very Bad Trip _en se pelotant dans le canapé. Finalement, quand je ne pus plus le supporter et que le ressentiment devint trop fort, je dévalai les escaliers et hurlai les mains sur les hanches.

"Tu sais quoi, tu me gardes prisonnière dans cette maison de merde depuis près d'un mois, mes amis sont tous dehors à prendre du bon temps et vous deux êtes assis là face à moi et passez sur le fait que je ne suis pas autorisée à voir mon petit ami?"

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux d'un air ébahi.

"Papa, est-ce que je peux s'il te plaît aller dehors environ... une heure. Juste pour prendre l'air?"

Il regarda Maggie qui souriait d'un air encourageant.

"Non."

"Non?" demandai-je incrédule. Maggie se renfrogna.

"Non."

Je remontai les escaliers d'un pas lourd avec humeur, hurlant, "Je te _hais_!"

Il répondit tranquillement, "Je le sais ça, Bella."

Le lendemain matin, après m'être douchée et habillée, la sonnette bourdonna. C'était cette salope de Lucy l'agent immobilier du diable avec les bras chargés d'un plateau de sandwichs enveloppés prétentieusement et des ballons de couleurs vives pour cette stupide pancarte sur le trottoir. Je lui fis un grand sourire feint et ensuite lui lançai un sale regard, me tournai et partis, la laissant tranquillement dans le vestibule. Elle plissa le nez de dégout. Oui, ça sent très, très mauvais chez les Swan.

Elle ignora mes regard méprisants, posant le plateau de nourriture sur la table de la salle à manger avec des serviettes en papier à côté de tout un tas de brochures en papier glacé vantant les mérites de ma maison. J'y jetai un coup d'œil riant bruyamment à la lecture du texte excessivement grandiloquent.

_**Pleine de charmes, entièrement rénovée, maison de quatre chambres, trois salles de bain sur une propriété luxuriante donnant sur une forêt naturelle préservée. A ne pas manquer!**_

_Fuck you._

Elle fit le tour de la maison, s'assurant que tout la contente avant l'arrivée de la foule de ses invités. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce à la recherche de désodorisants d'intérieur à toute épreuve, (que j'avais cachés au sous-sol) j'examinai le plateau de sandwichs. Quand la porte d'entrée fut fermée alors que la stupide bonne femme allait dehors avec ses stupides ballons, je piquai un sandwich emballé et me faufilai à l'étage. Je revins plus tard après l'arrivée de mon père venu prendre de l'eau dans le réfrigérateur, pour lui rappeler rapidement que les sandwichs étaient pour les acheteurs.

_Fuck you salope._

Edward appela juste après midi, semblant fatigué et avoir une super gueule de bois. Ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un film hier soir, mais finalement avaient changé leurs plans à la dernière minute quand ils avaient eu un mot d'un des joueurs de foot qui projetait une soirée improvisée. Un sentiment de colère et de jalousie résonna en moi, mais je le cachai en demandant simplement s'il avait passé un bon moment. Il dit que c'était bien et que je lui avais manqué terriblement, ce qui je savais était vrai. Je changeai rapidement de sujet, bouillonnant encore à l'injustice de mon père.

Je pouvais entendre les gens discuter au rez-de-chaussée, les bruits de pas sur le parquet et la voix de la stupide salope d'agent immobilier beuglant depuis le premier étage. La maison puait encore comme une forte odeur de cul non lavé, bien que mon nez commence bizarrement à s'y habituer. Les acheteurs potentiels cependant, étaient écœurés.

Je souriais intérieurement, appuyée contre le mur, ne restant pas très "éclipsée" comme l'avait demandé la stupide bonne femme. Attrapant un marqueur indélébile noir et le tas de brochures, j'ajoutai habilement quelques courbes au 3 dans le prix de vente, faisant croire que nous en demandions 850.000$, ce qui était grossièrement trop cher. J'entendis quelques personnes carrément s'en aller sans regarder quand ils virent ça. Je me tapotai mentalement le dos de cette idée.

Quand la famille avec une jeune adolescente influençable s'enthousiasma sur la maison, je fis mention nonchalamment des lieux d'intérêts dans le voisinage.

"Il y a trois chauds garçons de seize et dix-sept ans dans la maison juste à côté." J'indiquai la maison des Cullen. "Ils sont incroyablement excités mais tellement drôles." Le visage de la fille s'illumina. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas sortir de la maison plus rapidement.

Puis il y eut ce jeune couple, prêt à fonder une famille. Donc je leur fis mention du chaud docteur qui vivait dans la maison des Cullen, et le corpulent mari peu confiant perdit soudain tout intérêt en ne regardant pas plus loin que la fenêtre du séjour qui faisait face à la maison du dit docteur.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire quand vint la famille avec une petite fille examinant avec impatience les chambres les yeux pleins d'espoir. Honnêtement, c'était un super endroit pour élever une famille et une super maison avec un super terrain et une super cabane dans les arbres à l'arrière. Aussi je mentis.

"Il y a une jeune fille appelée Alice de l'autre côté de la rue qui est super avec les enfants. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait faire du baby-sitting. Elle aime bien piquer dans les magasins et a un petit problème avec les gros mots, mais autrement, elle est géniale." Je ne savais pas si c'était dissuasif mais je devais me faire confiance pour l'effort.

Finalement, ça devint ennuyeux et je sortis prendre l'air et peut-être apercevoir Edward. Un petit garçon aux cheveux roux en bataille et un sourire très édenté me dit qu'il aimait bien mes lapins. Je penchai la tête de côté me demandant de quoi diable il parlait quand il montra du doigt le treillis sous le porche de devant. Bientôt, lui et moi étions à genoux à regarder à travers les lattes en bois. Il y avait assurément une famille de lapins qui occupait cet endroit, marron clair et très petits. C'étaient des nouveau-nés; Je pus en voir quatre.

J'allai chercher quelques carottes et je laissai le petit à la tête rouge nourrir les lapins en leur lançant des morceaux à travers les lattes. Les lapins gambadèrent tout au fond où c'était sombre et le petit garçon fut déçu de n'avoir pu les voir plus longtemps. Comme je l'étais.

Un des bébés sortit soudain de l'autre côté, nous regardant fixement. Il remuait son petit nez alors que le cosse à la tête rouge et moi figés dans un accès de ricanements, coincés dans nos positions accroupies, attendant que le lapin fasse un mouvement. Aussi triste que c'était, cela a été la chose la plus excitante qu'il m'était arrivé depuis des semaines, et c'était la première fois que je sentais un vrai sourire sur mon visage. J'en fus surprise et m'arrêtai rapidement, craignant que mon père puisse je ne sais comment entendre un aperçu de ma joie et s'empresse de l'arrêter avant que ça ne se reproduise.

Ça me rendit infiniment plus triste que ce ne soit pas Edward qui m'ait fait sourire là.

A la fin de la journée, la stupide bonne femme d'agent immobilier dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule offre sérieuse sur la maison mais qu'elle était considérablement plus basse que ce que nous en demandions. Mon père fut inflexible pour rester coller au prix demandé, pour une fois, je fus heureuse qu'il fût un connard aussi rigide.

La semaine suivante fut plus difficile que la normale. Ce dimanche-là c'était la St Valentin et le lycée organisait un bal pour collecter des fonds le vendredi soir d'avant. Angela avait parlé d'avoir besoin d'aide pour vendre les billets et de quelque chose au sujet d'une vente de gâteaux à venir et d'un concours de talents ou une merde comme ça à laquelle je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais accepté de l'aider juste quand elle ferma sa gueule.

Edward, même s'il avait été libéré de sa privation de sortie et était relativement libre, était morne et lugubre, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire ou dire pour le sortir de sa mélancolie. Il me traversa l'esprit de me faufiler dans sa voiture et de lui rouler une pelle ou de lui faire une autre pipe ou quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux, mais je savais qu'il n'accepterait pas mon offre, par peur de se faire prendre. Chaque fois que je lui demandais de m'en parler, il me disait juste qu'il était déprimé.

Évidemment, en plus de ne pas bien dormir ou bien manger, il ne parlait plus à sa mère ce qui mettait ses parents en désaccord. Son père biologique l'avait appelé deux fois le priant d'aller à New York pour rencontrer sa demi-sœur, Kimberley. Par-dessus tout ça, il dit que Jazz et Emmett avaient toujours Alice et Rose en haut à la maison, aussi ça rendait difficile de quitter sa chambre sans se prendre d'involontaires démonstrations d'affection en pleine face tout le temps. Il était également tracassé par l'idée de jouer au baseball pour l'équipe du lycée de Forks, même s'il avait commencé à courir avec Emmett l'après-midi comme distraction et possible entrainement s'il décidait de se joindre à l'équipe.

"Et... tout ce que je veux faire c'est te toucher, Beautiful. Tu me manque foutrement tellement," dit-il, une intense douleur dans ses mots et au fond de ses yeux. J'étais près de penser que je pouvais les voir fondre en larmes. Il était évident qu'il était en train de perdre sa volonté de rester fort. Je ne savais pas comment l'aider à retrouver la force, ou comment l'aider à s'agripper au peu qu'il lui restait.

Le jeudi de cette semaine, je revins à la maison après l'atelier de l'annuaire du lycée, heureuse de trouver la maison vide. Charlie avait dû partir pour Seattle tard dans la soirée après me savoir au lit, et revint environ une heure après que je sois rentrée du lycée. Les trajets lui pesaient et j'espérais vraiment que ça ne dure plus trop longtemps. Il devait perdre beaucoup d'argent. Je l'avais en fait entendu un jour au téléphone refuser avec regret une proposition lucrative d'un confrère sachant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de prendre le client alors qu'il faisait du babysitting à Forks.

A ce moment-là, j'aurais pu être vraiment une bonne fille et juste céder, transportant ma merde à Seattle ainsi mon père retrouverait sa vie d'avant. Mais j'avais seize ans, et pour commencer je n'avais jamais été mise dans cette situation. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je m'attende à me sentir coupable pour ne pas vouloir l'arranger après qu'il ait foutu ma vie en l'air.

Je me changeai pour des vêtements plus confortables et commençai à me faire des croutons au fromage et de la soupe à la tomate, mais ça me rendit triste parce qu'Edward aimait ça et c'était ce que j'avais fait la première fois où j'avais vu son pénis. C'était frappant les choses dont je me souvenais de manière conjointe avec la nudité d'Edward.

Je grognai et jurai tout bas quand j'entendis la voiture de Charlie entrer dans l'allée, parce que furieuse ou pas, je serai obligée de lui offrir un repas que je n'aurais certainement pas voulu faire pour lui. Je n'avais pas envie d'être en sa présence non plus. Par-dessus le crépitement du beurre dans la poêle, j'entendis Charlie décharger des affaires de son camion dans la véranda. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, espérant prendre le fromage fondu et monter les escaliers en cachette avant qu'il n'ait fini son déchargement quand je vis Edward descendre la rue à pied. Il avait les mains fourrées dans les poches de son caban de marin, semblant tout honteux et hot comme l'enfer. J'étais horrifiée. Que diable était-il en train de faire?

Je lui envoyai un message désespéré par texto:

_**Ke diable fé tu?**_

Regardant à nouveau dehors, je vis E tirer son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean, secouer la tête à l'écran avec un petit rictus de sourire et le rangea, là sans réponse. Il marcha droit vers mon père et lui tendit la main.

Je suffoquai.

Mon père regarda fixement tendue un moment, méprisant totalement la paix offerte il retourna à son camion, ce que je trouvai terriblement blessant et impoli. Entre les crépitements de la poêle et la façon dont mon cœur battait incroyablement fort dans ma poitrine, je ne pus entendre ce qu'il était en train de dire à Charlie. Mon mec avait des couilles c'était certain. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être fière et lui taper dans le dos, ou si je devais juste le gifler pour être aussi stupide. Après avoir retiré la poêle du feu, aussi discrètement que je pouvais, j'appuyai mon oreille contre la fenêtre, voulant entendre la conversation en cours. Cependant, je ne pus déchiffrer un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Edward paraissait totalement découragé mais escamota maladroitement sa main, la faisant courir dans ses cheveux. Il était clairement terrifié, parce qu'il ne risquerait pas de ruiner sa coiffure parfaite à moins d'être dans tous ses états nerveusement.

Mordant mes ongles d'angoisse, je les regardai pendant un moment, Edward gardaient ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau. Il était pâle et fatigué, plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Charlie s'arrêta finalement pour regarder Edward en face, mais il était de côté par rapport à moi et je n'étais donc pas en mesure de voir l'expression de son visage. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce soit un sourire. Ensuite, j'entendis la voix de Charlie monter avec colère ce qui fit reculer Edward. J'allai à la porte de devant, l'ouvrant avec force. Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent brièvement les miens, mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Il hocha la tête solennellement, partant avec le découragement accroché à son visage.

Charlie rentra juste après, sans croiser mon regard alors qu'il plaçait son matériel de surveillance dans l'entrée.

"C'est pour quoi?"

"Oh, ainsi tu me parles maintenant?" demanda-t-il avec un gloussement amusé, posant son sac sur le sol.

"Non," répondis-je avec acidité, retournant fâchée à la cuisine et me maudissant intérieurement pour le manque de contrôle de mes impulsions à toutes choses ayant trait à Edward Cullen...

"Il m'a demandé la permission de venir te prendre vendredi pour un bal de la st Valentin et puis diner ou autre par la suite." marmonna-t-il. Je me figeai sur place, mon cœur battant follement, il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée qu'Edward veuille m'emmener au bal. C'était bien plus qu'adorable.

Dans un murmure à peine audible je lui demandai, "Et?"

"Je lui ai dit _non_, que tu es toujours privée de sortie," dit-il avec nonchalance, comme si Edward lui avait simplement demandé l'heure.

"Merci beaucoup, Papa," dis-je dans un soupir étranglé. Entendre le mot _non_ me fit mal. Je veux dire, vous auriez pensez que puisque Edward avait eu le cran et la politesse de venir et demander sa permission que mon père aurait pu fléchir juste un peu. Des larmes me piquèrent le coin des yeux et coulèrent rapidement. Je pris mon sandwich dans la cuisine, passant juste devant mon père avant de grimper les escaliers pour aller me cacher dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami pour la St Valentin auparavant, et même si j'essayais d'ignorer le battage publicitaire, la société de consommation et cette foutue Alice qui pousse des cris à propos de ça vingt-cinq fois par jour, ça me faisait mal de savoir que je ne pourrais pas célébrer cette occasion avec le garçon dont j'étais follement amoureuse.

Plus tard j'appelai Edward et il me fit un résumé de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait demandé, mon père avait dit non et Edward avait dit quelque chose sur le fait que je n'avais pas souri depuis des semaines mais Charlie n'en avait rien à foutre. Je passai le reste de la soirée à pleurnicher tout en faisant une carte pour Edward et emballer la chemise et la bouteille d'eau de toilette que j'avais acheté en ligne.

Le lendemain en Anglais pendant le moment de lecture silencieuse qu'on nous avait donné, Edward se leva soudain son sac sur le bras et tendit au professeur le billet rose l'autorisant à sortir plus tôt. Je le regardai, me demandant ce qu'il en était et un peu perturbée en même temps qu'il n'ait pas voulu me dire où il allait ni jusqu'à quand ni quoi que ce soit. Quand il passa mon bureau, il laissa discrètement tomber une petite enveloppe dans mon sac à main ouvert. Lorsque je sus que le prof était occupé ailleurs, j'ouvris l'enveloppe beige, la cachant sous mon bureau. Dedans il y avait une simple carte beige pliée avec juste le mot, _**Beautiful**_ écrit de la main d'Edward sur le devant. A l'intérieur, je lus :

_**Tu es cordialement invitée à un déjeuner de la St Valentin**_

_**Vendredi 12 février 2010**_

_**Cinquième heure**_

_**Salle 210**_

_**~Edward**_

Le sourire sur mes lèvres était incontrôlable. La pulpe de mon pouce courait sur les mots avec vénération alors que j'attendais patiemment que l'heure se termine. Dès que la cloche sonna, je passai la porte à toute allure, me dirigeant droit vers mon casier récupérer les cadeaux pour Edward. La salle 210 était en fait la salle de nos cours de cuisine. La porte était fermée et je ne savais pas si je devais frapper ou juste entrer. J'hésitai pendant un moment, prenant une profonde respiration avant d'enfin tourner la poignée. La salle de classe était sombre.

"Hello," appelai-je doucement. "Edward?"

Il passa la tête de derrière le poste de cuisine que nous utilisions durant le cours. Je ris à son large sourire, le premier véritable sourire que j'avais vu depuis un moment. Quand j'eus tourné le coin, je me figeai sur place à la vue devant moi. Il avait recouvert la table d'une nappe rouge avec des serviettes blanches en lin pliées en forme de cœur. Des flûtes à champagne en plastique étaient disposées à droite des assiettes et deux de ces bougies fonctionnant à pile qui ressemblaient à de vraies flammes scintillant se tenaient au centre de la table. A côté de mon assiette il y avait une petite boite blanche carrée nouée avec un ruban rouge.

"Bonne St Valentin en avance, Beautiful," dit-il tranquillement. Bouche bée, je posai le paquet cadeau sur le sol et m'assis comme il m'indiquait de le faire de la main. Sur le comptoir, il prit un plat de fromages et de crackers, le plaçant en face de moi.

"Hors d'Œuvres, _(en Français dans le texte)_" gloussa-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à table, tenant son menton dans la main avec le sourire du chat de Cheshire _(Alice aux pays des merveilles)_.

"Edward c'est tellement adorable. C'est toi qui as fait tout cela?" Il y avait au moins quatre sortes de différents fromages coupés en petits X empilés alternativement avec des crackers ronds, faisant en fait des petits X et O, ou câlins et baisers. _Si sacrément mignons_. Edward hocha la tête fièrement.

"Mme Miller m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser la salle aussi longtemps que je voulais à condition que je nettoie. Elle m'a donné la nappe et les serviettes mais j'ai fait le reste. Oh, et ma mère m'a un peu aidé pour le dessert."

"Donc tu lui parles à nouveau?" demandai-je, prenant un morceau de fromage sur un cracker.

"Euh, pas vraiment, mais elle a vu que j'avais quelques difficultés et elle m'a offert son aide. Je pense qu'elle était juste attirée par les pépites de chocolat. Tu devrais la voir, B. Elle a comme... un vrai bébé dans son ventre. Elle a pointé tout à coup. Et elle est tellement heureuse." Edward haussa les épaules, prenant un petit morceau d'un cracker qu'il tenait au-dessus de son assiette. Je le vis se hérisser à la pluie de miettes que cela produisit, mais il essaya fort de ne pas se focaliser là-dessus. Nous mangeâmes quelques crackers de plus avec du fromage et discutâmes de rien d'une réelle importance. Mais j'absorbai chaque seconde de sa compagnie, ne réalisant même pas l'intensité de la faim que j'avais qu'il soit juste à côté de moi.

"Tu es prête pour le plat principal?" demanda-t-il joyeusement. Je hochai la tête impatiente, me demandant ce qu'il avait préparé.

Il tira deux assiettes du comptoir cachées sous une serviette en papier blanche. "Ne te moque pas, ok?" Il posa les assiettes sur la table, retirant la serviette pour révéler deux sandwiches au beurre de cacahuètes et à la confiture parfaitement découpés en cœurs. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et fondis en larmes.

Edward battait des mains en l'air paniqué, essayant de ne pas me toucher mais il trouvait ça extraordinairement difficile de ne pas pouvoir me consoler de ma peine inattendue.

Il bafouilla, "Non, ne pleure pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas un menu fin gourmet ou autre mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire avec mon manque de compétences en cuisine... Beautiful... qu'ai-je fait?" Je secouai juste la tête, embarrassée de ma réaction à son adorable geste et attristée qu'il croit que je sois contrariée de son magnifique déjeuner.

"Je suis désolée. Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi auparavant et... Edward... j'aime ça... tout ça. Je te remercie beaucoup." J'avais honte de me sentir aussi triste alors qu'il avait dû rencontrer pas mal de problèmes pour arranger tout ça juste pour moi.

"Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu de le faire de toute façon, mais... si j'avais pu, je t'aurais emmené à ce stupide bal vendredi et ensuite samedi, nous aurions peut-être pris une chambre d'hôtel et un... bain bouillonnant ou quelque chose de romantique comme ça." Edward se mordit la lèvre timidement. "Et ensuite dimanche, nous serions allés dans un restaurant vraiment sympa. Mais... ceci doit faire pour le moment. Mais je te promets de me faire pardonner, ok?"

"Bébé, c'est la meilleure chose que tu m'aies jamais donné, je t'assure. J'aime la pensée que tu as mise dans chaque chose." Edward essuya délicatement mes larmes avec une serviette, ses yeux étaient doux et compatissants. Heureusement, il comprit pourquoi j'étais émue et il ne gâcha pas le moment. Nous dévorâmes nos sandwichs toastés et puis prîmes de petites gorgées de cidre pétillant dans les flûtes.

"Voilà, ouvre ça," dit-il, poussant la boite cadeau vers moi. Lui souriant en coin, je le pris, retirant le ruban rouge avec un sourire. "J'ai vu ça et je n'ai pas pu résister."

J'ai soulevé le couvercle et recommençai à pleurer quand je vis ce que c'était. Edward roula juste des yeux, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire. Il me prit la boite, en retirant du fond un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Il était asymétrique, un côté parsemé de petits diamants avec un plus gros diamant enserré au centre d'une boucle. "Il se nomme l'Etreinte de l'Amour. J'ai pensé que c'était cool parce que... bon, je ne peux pas précisément t'enlacer donc...(_photo du collier sur mon profil_)

Il soupira, se levant de son siège pour se placer derrière moi. Je soulevai mes cheveux, dégageant mon cou où il glissa le collier et l'attacha. Quand il l'eut fait, la chaîne me chatouilla le cou quand le poids du pendentif la tira vers le bas. Avant que je relâche mes cheveux, Edward posa un minuscule baiser, rapide comme un éclair, sur ma nuque et murmura «Je t'aime» à mon oreille. Je frissonnai quand la chaleur de son souffle caressa ma peau, mourant d'envie de beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait me donner, pourtant tout à fait satisfaite de ce qu'il pouvait.

J'étais si foutrement fatiguée de me sentir comme ça tout le temps. Je voulais juste que les choses soient normales. Ne seraient-elles jamais normales pour nous?

Edward ouvrit ses cadeaux avec joie. Il aima la chemise, comme je le savais, et vaporisa de l'eau de toilette sur son torse agitant la main dans ma direction pour que je puisse sentir. Je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait d'un tour au centre commercial il n'y avait pas très longtemps. Il apprécia la carte et j'en fus ravie car c'est ce qui m'avait demandé le plus de temps et d'efforts. J'avais même dû avoir extrêmement de retenue avec les paillettes roses parce que je savais que ça l'aurait rendu fou de s'en mettre partout.

A l'intérieur il y avait en fait juste les mots pour lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour moi et que je ne pourrais véritablement pas vivre une vie sans lui. Edward en eut les larmes aux yeux et ne put quasiment pas parler quand il apporta le dessert. Nous avions mangé les cookies aux pépites de chocolat, riant quand il me raconta comment il avait foiré la première fournée, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les cœurs en chocolat au milieu fondent en une flaque gluante dans le four. Sa mère était intervenue à ce moment-là, lui expliquant que les cœurs en chocolat devaient être placés au centre des cookies une fois que ces derniers étaient sortis du four afin de conserver leur forme.

J'étais heureuse qu'il soit au moins reconnaissant envers sa mère. Je savais quel stress intense cela devait être pour lui, à voir comme ils étaient proches, et il avait probablement en fait besoin de lui parler en ce moment. Il m'apparut que cela avait dû être extrêmement difficile pour Esmé également, essayer de faire du mieux possible en tant que parent et avoir à prendre des décisions que ton enfant te reproche plus tard. Cela me fit un peu mieux comprendre Charlie bien que pour moi ça ne puisse pas justifier de lui pardonner.

Sans dire un mot, nous nous étions rendus compte tous les deux que l'heure touchait à sa fin. Le cœur lourd et le sourire modeste, nous avions ramassé ce qu'il y avait sur la table, lavé et mis de côté les assiettes. Edward laissa un mot pour Mme Miller, la remerciant aimablement pour sa générosité.

La temporaire bonne humeur d'Edward se dégrada rapidement et tourna en son habituelle mélancolie le temps du cours de gym. Il contint son tempérament, même après que Mike l'ait plaqué sur un tir, sachant très bien que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être suspendu pour bagarre.

Lui dire au revoir cette après-midi-là fut de loin le plus difficile entre avoir à renoncer à notre St Valentin et un lundi férié pour la journée du Président. Il était appuyé contre sa voiture, fumant sa cigarette comme d'habitude, me fixant simplement en silence. Il semblait que pendant que tout le monde autour de nous avançait dans leur vie joyeusement, nous étions coincés dans un cercle perpétuel sans but qui ne menait nulle part.

Quand les gouttes commencèrent à tomber en gros flocs, il monta dans sa voiture et attrapa un tee-shirt plié que je reconnus comme celui qu'il avait dessous plus tôt. Je le lui pris avec un sourcil arqué, le portant immédiatement à mon visage pour le renifler. Bizarre, oui, mais l'odeur d'Edward me réconfortait._ Il s'en était souvenu._ Lors d'une de nos conversations au téléphone, j'avais fait remarquer combien j'aimerais avoir un de ses shorts usés pour dormir avec.

Quand les gouttes furent plus fortes, Edward et moi nous dîmes au revoir des yeux et je sentis mon cœur se déchirer dans ma poitrine alors que je montais en voiture et le laissait seul debout sous la pluie.

Le temps que j'arrive à Seattle il faisait nuit, il était tard et le trafic était au ralenti en raison des averses torrentielles et une partie de l'autoroute inondée. Charlie eut en fait l'audace d'insinuer que j'étais en retard parce que j'avais trainé avec Edward. Je voulais foutrement le fracasser.

Billy avait téléphoné pour me faire savoir que la fête planifiée pour Alice et moi avait été reportée, nous libérant en fait le weekend ce qui était nul pour moi n'ayant plus rien pour rompre la monotonie. Alice, en revanche, fut enchantée de cette nouvelle. Apparemment, un des amis de Carlisle avait été tué dans un accident et lui et Esmé s'absentaient le weekend pour assister aux funérailles à Portland. Emmett et Jasper avait déjà prévu un tonneau de bière pour la soirée qu'ils projetaient. J'étais plus que furieuse de manquer ça.

Alice et moi avions essayé ensemble d'en arriver à une excuse qui pourrait me faire revenir chez moi à Forks mais je réalisai en fin de compte que c'était vain et ne méritait pas que je m'enfonce encore plus. Je me renfrognai donc et balançai les choses à ma portée dans ma chambre avec colère jusqu'à ce que Maggie vienne demander ce que diable il se passait. Nous avions fini par avoir une longue conversation au sujet de tout ce qui était arrivé. Je réalisai ensuite que c'était principalement à elle que je devais que mon père m'ait permis de rester au lycée à Forks. Je réalisai aussi que je l'aimais comme une grande sœur.

Charlie fut absent tout le samedi comme Maggie. Une fois revenu à la maison, en gros il exigea que je l'accompagne pour diner et je lui en voulus totalement mais je sentis que je devais céder une fois qu'il me dit avoir à me parler de quelque chose d'important. Je le suivis au bout du bloc jusqu'à une pizzeria avec empressement prévoyant qu'il me dise quelque chose qui pourrait me redonner le sourire. Cependant, il y avait au fond de moi une partie qui se chiait de peur qu'il ait vendu la maison.

Il fit un petit discours pendant que je consultais le menu l'ignorant par principe car Edward m'avait appelé plus tôt sur le chemin de retour de l'aéroport de Sea-Tac après avoir déposé ses parents. Ça me rendait furieuse qu'il fut si près et que nous ne puissions pas nous voir même brièvement.

"C'est nouveau?" demanda-t-il, montrant mon collier.

"Le cadeau de la St Valentin d'Edward," répondis-je froidement, portant mes doigts au collier pour toucher le cœur avec vénération. Il était vraiment magnifique.

"C'était très généreux de sa part," dit-il poliment.

"Ouais eh bien je pense que peut-être il se sentait simplement mal de ne pas être en mesure de m'emmener au bal et diner comme une personne _normale_ le fait avec sa petite amie donc il se sent obliger d'essayer de se faire pardonner. C'est essentiellement ce que tu fais quand tu aimes quelqu'un... tu lui donne affection et _respect_." Je lui fis un sourire en coin narquois, refermant mon menu avec humeur alors que le serveur approchait avec nos boissons. Ce dernier commentaire n'avait rien à avoir avec Edward mais était directement destiné à mon père et comment il me traitait. Charlie hocha simplement la tête silencieusement, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Je regardai ailleurs puis fixai la rue animée par la fenêtre.

Une fois que le serveur nous quitta avec notre commande, Charlie posa un sac sur la table.

"Je euh... t'ai demandé d'être là ce soir parce que j'ai des nouvelles que je veux partager." Lentement, il sortit deux boites de chocolats en forme de cœur, l'une emballée et l'autre encore recouverte de cellophane.

"Celle-ci est pour toi." dit-il, alors que son doigt s'enfonçait dans le plastique, le secouant légèrement. "Celle-là est pour Maggie. Ouvre-la." Je lui jetai un coup d'œil suspicieux alors que je soulevai le couvercle de la boite. Au milieu il manquait un chocolat remplacé par une simple bague de fiançailles surmonté d'un diamant. "Je vais faire ma demande demain," dit-il tranquillement, toujours aussi peu enthousiaste au romantisme.

Je dus contenir mon envie de sauter de joie. Je voulais l'enlacer et l'étreindre et fêter ça avec lui mais je ne le pouvais simplement pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre service tout en ressentant cruellement le fait qu'il soit en mesure de se réjouir avec l'amour de sa vie et qu'il soit l'unique responsable pour me priver totalement d'en faire de même avec le mien.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu?"

Je replaçai le couvercle paraissant totalement insensible à la nouvelle. "A propos de quoi?" demandai-je, prenant une gorgée de mon soda. Je savourai la grimace qui prouvait que ma supposée indifférence le mettait hors de lui.

Il souffla et enroula ensuite étroitement ses doigts autour de sa bouteille de bière. "A propos de la bague. A propos de la demande. A propos du fait que je vais me marier avec Maggie. Tu n'as pas d'avis sur ça?"

"Nope."

"Et pourquoi?"

Je serrai les dents en colère. "Parce que Papa, ce que je pense est-il vraiment important à ce stade? Mon avis est-il important? Tu vas faire ce que tu veux de toute façon alors pourquoi même t'embêter à me le demander? Tu fais ce qu'il faut faire pour être heureux et tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de mon opinion parce que tu m'as prouvé qu'elle ne signifiait rien."

"Bella..."

Je lui demandai les yeux écarquillés, "Ai-je tort?"

"Oui."

Je soufflai avec exagération, secouant la tête.

"Je suis tellement malade de toute cette merde." Il replaça la boite dans le sac et le posa sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"Pardon?" répondis-je à son commentaire inattendu. Si quelqu'un était malade de toutes ces merdes c'était _moi_.

"Tu m'as bien entendu. Tout ça me rend tellement malade. J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux avec toi, Bella. J'essaie de t'empêcher de commettre des erreurs stupides qui affecteraient ta vie pour toujours et j'essaie de te donner des conseils, une structure et… des règles. Mais tu m'en veux pour ça et… ta mère et Maggie pensent toutes les deux que j'ai tort. Donc si tu veux y aller… et bien vas-y", dit-il en faisant un geste vers la porte.

"Papa?" Je me dérobai, avec scepticisme, vraiment incertaine de ce qui venait d'arriver.

"J'ai dit, vas-y."

Alors que bêtement je ne faisais pas un geste, il s'expliqua, "Regarde. J'ai fait une mauvaise démarche avec cela. C'était tout ou rien et je me suis rendu compte que la réponse n'était pas aussi facile. Ta punition est levée mais j'attends de toi que tu respectes certaines règles. Tu auras un couvre-feu strict et je vais devoir installé un système d'alarme qui m'enverra un texto le soir à partir d'une heure définie ainsi je saurais si tu es effectivement à la maison. Sinon tant que tes notes restent ce qu'elles sont et que tu continues à me montrer que tu es responsable, tu peux reprendre les choses comme elles étaient… pour la plupart. Et que je ne t'attrape pas encore en train de fumer."

Je restai bouche bée en état de choc et je sentis mon corps comme lavé avec le soulagement et la joie. J'avais vraiment peur de demander à propos d'Edward mais j'avais désespérément besoin de savoir. Avant même que je puisse dire autre chose, il dit tranquillement, "Tant que tu ne violes pas son ordonnance de restriction, tu peux le voir."

Je volai vers lui de l'autre côté de la table à une vitesse incontrôlable, cognant sa bière dans le mouvement. Il rigola et je poussai de petits cris, l'arrosant de baisers suscitant les regards et les chuchotements des autres clients mais je ne pouvais y prêter attention. Charlie m'avait rendu ma vie.

"Papa, je te remercie!" Je me rassis sur ma chaise, essuyant la bière renversée sur la table. Quand ce fut nettoyé, je joignis les mains devant moi. Charlie arqua un sourcil.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il souriant comme un benêt. Mes genoux tremblaient sous la table dans une sorte de frénésie étourdissante. J'avais besoin d'appeler Edward tout de suite.

"Pourquoi es-tu encore là? Je t'ai dit d'y aller!" gloussa-t-il en indiquant la porte. "Va fêter la St Valentin avec ton…" il agita sa main en l'air alors qu'il cafouillait sur le terme, "petit ami."

"Et pour le diner?"

"C'est ma dernière soirée en tant que célibataire, Bella. Je vais diner et aller rejoindre quelques copains au bar. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi," sourit-il, sincère et réjoui. Il était heureux.

"Félicitations, Papa. Je suis vraiment ravie pour toi. Honnêtement, j'aime Maggie et je sais que vous serez heureux." Je l'étreignis aussi étroitement que je pouvais, l'embrassai sur les joues et attrapai mes chocolats.

"Appelle-moi quand tu seras à Forks et sois de retour dans ta chambre pour une heure du matin… _seule_. Et ne roule pas trop vite, Bella!" me cria-t-il alors que je sortais à toute allure du restaurant. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour parcourir le bloc, m'emparer de mes affaires à la maison et prendre la route pour Forks. J'aurais deux bonnes heures avant de devoir rentrer… c'était suffisant et je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Edward m'avait envoyé un texto disant qu'il allait se détendre dans sa chambre parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour une fête sans moi et qu'il m'appellerait dans la matinée. Je le rappelais immédiatement mais je fus renvoyée sur sa messagerie. Aussitôt, je lui envoyai un texto en retour pour lui faire savoir que j'étais en route pour le voir… et foutrement excitée à ce sujet.

J'allais pratiquement exploser à l'intérieur, même si nous ne pouvions pas nous serrer dans les bras ou nous embrasser, je serais en mesure de passer le reste du weekend avec Edward et c'était le plus beau cadeau que mon père puisse m'offrir.

C'était le don de sa confiance, de son respect et de son amour.

**Va-t-on enfin vers des jours meilleurs pour nos tourtereaux? Ben, il faudra attendre la suite...**

**Une petite pensée, enfin un grand merci à Space Bound Rocket qui malgré tout ce qu'elle écrit et publie trouve encore le temps de me relire.**

**LyraParleOr**


	32. S'évader

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

Merci pour tous vos messages qui m'encouragent vraiment. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et merci à Mylene et Celine à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Et bien sûr un grand merci à **Space Bound Rocket **pour sa relecture et son soutien.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 31~ Escape**

(S'évader)

**Linkin Park ~Easier to Run**

**~Edward~**

_La chambre tourne à me rendre fou chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et je me sens comme sur un putain de manège qui ne veut simplement pas s'arrêter. Tout est sombre excepté la lumière filtrant par les interstices de la porte et je veux méchamment dormir mais je ne peux pas. Je pense que je risque de dégueuler si je reste couché là plus longtemps. Je dois me lever. Pour quelques raisons mes jambes n'obéissent pas à mon cerveau._

_L'incessant martèlement vibrant par le sol et les murs tout autour de moi depuis le rez-de-chaussée est de la satanée musique rap…. Je déteste le rap et ça m'emmerde, et j'aimerais être chez moi dans la chaleur et la sécurité de mon lit à moi. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas sûr que je puisse même me rappeler comment revenir à la maison là maintenant même si ma vie en dépendait et je sais que ma maison est juste pas très loin. Bon, c'est normal d'être… _

_Je suis vraiment nase…_

_Elle est à nouveau là… je voudrais qu'elle me laisse seul. Je peux foutrement sentir son parfum ou son shampoing ou quoi que ce soit, et cette suavité me retourne l'estomac. Putains de fraises qui me donnent des haut-le-cœur. Mais je suis en dehors de tout ça et je me sens juste engourdi et bien mais mal et nauséeux en même temps. Je sens le lit s'enfoncer à côté de moi alors qu'elle s'assoit près de mon ventre, le tissu rêche de son jean frôle ma peau nue, là où ma chemise est remontée. Ses mains sont froides et je tressaille quand elle tripote l'ourlet de ma chemise pour ratisser méticuleusement mon torse de ses ongles manucurés et finalement les arrêter sur ma poitrine tellement foutrement lentement… comme une torture. Elle touche à peine mon mamelon, gonflé et rendu sensible par le nouveau piercing avant que je puisse l'avertir de ne pas le toucher et je couine. Mais je n'ai pas de voix. J'essaie de parler mais ma bouche bouge sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte, sans produire de son. Il n'y a rien que sa respiration et la mienne… lourde, laborieuse, agitée…terrifiée…._

_Non. C'est mal._

_Je veux protester mais je suis tellement groggy et ce qu'elle me fait me rend dur comme la pierre, involontairement. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes et je ne sais pas si je dois lui rendre la pareille car je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées mais je ne sais pas si ceci est bien non plus. Ça ne l'est pas. Donc je ne l'embrasse pas en retour parce que je ne la vois pas comme ça et demain matin elle sera blessée… Je ne veux pas la blesser. Elle me chuchote des merdes à l'oreille, me disant combien elle me veut et qu'elle m'aime depuis si longtemps et, "S'il te plait Eddie, fais partir la douleur, tu peux la faire disparaître."_

_Le son de sa voix m'arrache un frisson. Je ne reconnais pas sa voix comme ça…elle semble effrayée. Fais partir quelle douleur… c'est quoi ce bordel? Je veux l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment et je ne peux pas parler ni même bouger… Puis ma chemise passe par-dessus ma tête et elle touche avec douceur le film cellophane qui recouvre l'encre fraîche sur mon biceps et je sens le pincement de la brûlure mais les Percocets et l'alcool me rendent insensible et sa bouche est tout à coup partout sur mes épaules et ma poitrine…et je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est bon ou pas. Si, c'est bon mais…_

_Non._

_Mais alors mon pantalon est défait et elle a du mal à le faire descendre sur mes hanches… et il est entortillé autour de mes chevilles, m'immobilisant, sans que je n'arrive à faire un mouvement moi-même de toute façon. Je suis intimidé et j'ai tellement froid complètement nu mais j'ai ensuite chaud, tellement chaud quand sa bouche est sur moi… mais ses mains sont foutrement glacées. Et ça fait un moment que ma bite n'a vu aucune activité féminine en bas, donc elle est vraiment dure merde et elle est en train de trahir mes émotions en étant aussi impatiente alors que je ne veux pas ça._

_Je ne veux pas ça._

_Et alors elle se glisse elle-même sur moi et c'est… foutu parce que je veux qu'elle s'en aille de moi mais mon corps en veut plus et c'est mal. Je peux sentir le poids de son corps sur moi, ses mains sont sur ma poitrine et puis ses cheveux balaient mon visage et elle chuchote, "je t'en prie dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi, Eddie, dis-le moi s'il te plait…." Elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Quelques-unes tombent de façon imprévisible sur mon visage. Je ne peux pas bouger pour les essuyer._

_Non. Je ne dis rien._

_J'ouvre les yeux parce que le parfum sucré a disparu remplacé par l'odeur d'une lotion de bronzage et d'air marin. Des lèvres cramoisies me sourient, des doigts vernis en rouge se faufilent dans mes cheveux et je veux parler mais je suis réduit au silence par les lèvres rouges et une peau douce et ferme sur mon visage… des seins… je connais ces seins…._

_Son corps pousse en avant en haut du mien alors que je suis en elle et elle monte et puis descend, ondulant, tournoyant, bougeant comme elle a fait ça un nombre incalculable de fois. Gémissant et pleurnichant elle se penche en avant, des boucles blondes caressent mon visage, mais je ferme les yeux parce que je ne veux pas en voir plus car c'est encore si foutrement mal._

_Et puis enfin il y a l'odeur qui m'apporte le bien-être, le réconfort et me remplit d'amour… Heaven et chocolat et beaucoup d'amour et elle est là et je souris parce que je suis si foutrement heureux. Mon corps sent la brusque contraction alors que la chaleur glissante entoure ma queue et la douceur de son toucher quand elle prend en coupe mon visage dans ses mains mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger ou parler et je veux… je veux lui dire combien j'ai besoin d'elle et comment elle me fait me sentir vivant et entier, quelle beauté naturelle elle est quand elle oscille sur moi et sourit… mais je n'ai toujours pas de voix. Tout à coup elle ress__erre __plus fort et c'est tellement sacrément bon et j'explose en elle et je dois hurler mais ma bouche s'ouvre et je suis réduit au silence par ses mots chuchotés sur mes lèvres…_

"_Ne t'inquiète pas Bébé. Ça va bientôt se terminer."_

Putains de rêves sacrément énigmatiques. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes… ça commençait toujours avec Charlotte qui se transformait en Tanya et puis finalement en Bella et juste quand j'étais sur le point de venir, elle dirait quelque chose de complètement nul et je me réveillerais moite et recouvert de mon propre foutre. J'avais vraiment besoin de me procurer un putain de livre pour comprendre toute cette merde.

Cela faisait trois semaines. Les trois plus longues semaines de toute ma vie et je me sentais comme si tout ce qui avait été rendu vivant en moi quand j'avais rencontré Bella, avait été drainé hors de moi chaque seconde où nous avions été loin l'un de l'autre. Nous ne nous voyions plus qu'au lycée mais nous n'étions jamais seuls, jamais intimes, jamais à nous toucher. Le plus nul était qu'avant que tout cela arrive, nous avions tellement contourné les restrictions qui nous étaient imposées et il ne m'avait jamais foutrement traversé l'esprit d'être reconnaissant pour le peu que nous avions, n'ayant pas le recul pour savoir que cela pourrait disparaître presque complètement.

Je vivais ma vie dans un état constant de paranoïa, mêlé de frustration, de colère, de peur et dégoût de moi... s'ajoutait ensuite mes habituels TOC sans cesse croissants et une foutue charge de tension sexuelle et j'étais juste claqué. Je me retrouvai affaibli par une très profonde déprime cette fois, une qui était facilement reconnaissable comme une dépression. Je ne dormais pas, ne mangeais pas, n'avais envie de rien faire d'autre que de rester allongé sur mon lit à méditer sur des idées moroses et à être furieux contre le monde entier. J'avais pris des Xanax pratiquement par poignée mais ça ne m'aidait pas du tout. J'avais menti à Bella, lui disant que j'étais juste agité la nuit mais les rêves allaient foutrement me conduire à la folie. Revivre perpétuellement cette nuit avec Charlotte était diablement frustrant mais je voulais presque faire ces maudits rêves pour avoir la dernière partie où Bella était celle qui était au-dessus de moi et ça semblait enfin bien et correct... jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise ces foutues choses qu'elle allait dire.

Mes parents étaient parfaitement au courant du changement et attentifs en ce qui concernait mon putain de cas au sujet de mes médocs que je prenais sans me poser de questions. Quand mon père me donna la dose récemment augmentée de mes antidépresseurs avec une expression désespérée, il dit avec un froncement des sourcils condescendant, "Les médicaments ne sont pas nécessairement la panacée, Edward. Quelque fois seuls le temps et la patience peuvent résoudre ce que les pilules ne peuvent pas."

Je l'aimais mais sa connerie de philosophie me donnait l'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule intelligente. "Ouais, ouais, donne-moi juste ces maudits médocs, Papa. J'ai besoin de me sentir mieux là. J'ai besoin de sentir _quelque chose_..."

Il s'avéra que même avec un dosage plus important rien ne s'améliorait vraiment, sauf les rêves qui devenaient progressivement plus intenses. Quelle chance.

Ma déprime se dissipait temporairement seulement en compagnie de Bella. Autrement, mon humeur était dans un état épouvantable constant et je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de ma morosité quoi que je fasse. Après les cours ou pendant les weekends quand nous chattions ou nous envoyions des textos, j'essayais de garder une apparence seulement légèrement maussade mais Bella ne s'y trompait pas. Elle me connaissait moi, mes humeurs et mes problèmes comme si c'étaient les siens aussi il était foutrement difficile et vain de prétendre le contraire. Elle était juste comme éteinte. Je n'avais pas vu un véritable sourire de sa part depuis des semaines et comme son rire était généralement absent ces derniers temps, la seule fois où je l'entendis fut comme le chant des anges ou une quelconque mièvrerie merdique de ce genre. Je veux dire... je ne m'étais pas rendu compte combien ce son m'avait manqué et ça me déprimait carrément de savoir que_ je _lui avais fait ça.

_J'_étais la raison pour laquelle elle était si foutrement triste et je ne savais pas comment arranger ça, ou l'améliorer. J'étais juste coincé à cet endroit sans réponses, ni espoir que quelque chose change même.

Hormis pouvoir avoir quelque chance de voir Bella, la seule occupation pour laquelle je me trouvais être impatient dans ma recherche d'un peu plaisir était mes après-midi à courir avec Emmett. J'avais un besoin maladif d'une distraction à la soudaine disparition de la routine avec Bella après les cours et comme du fait que depuis que j'étais puni je ne buvais plus, ni ne fumais d'herbe, à cela aussi il me fallait une distraction. Courir m'aidait à focaliser mes pensées, me défoulait et libérait un peu (très, très peu) de tension sexuelle par le biais des endorphines.

Emmett me poussait fort. Il était convaincu que j'avais besoin d'entraînement si je voulais jouer au baseball dans quelques semaines quand la saison débuterait. J'étais encore indécis au sujet de jouer au baseball; néanmoins passer du temps avec Emmett était quelque chose que j'attendais avec impatience quand il me semblait n'avoir rien d'autre à foutre.

Courir me libérait également pas mal de l'agressivité refoulée que j'avais éprouvée et que j'avais passée sur Mike Gros Con Newton pendant la gym. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait été aussi hostile envers moi tout à coup jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne de Ben qu'il était de notoriété publique que j'envisageais d'intégrer l'équipe de baseball. Et apparemment Mike était le meilleur lanceur qu'avait le lycée, donc cela devenait manifestement un concours 'de celui qui pisserait le plus loin' pour lui. Je riais intérieurement car je savais sacrément bien que je pouvais pisser plus loin et plus vite… à plus de cent soixante-trois kilomètre-heure, pour être précis.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais relever le challenge… mais je voulais vraiment foutrement le faire rien que pour juste emmerder ce connard. En venant à y penser, je ne l'avais jamais apprécié. Je t'attends, fils de pute.

Par-dessus tout ça, ma relation avec mes parents était tendue à cause de la situation et même si je gardais un minimum dans les interactions avec ma mère, j'avais le sentiment tenace de culpabilité que mon mutisme lui causait un stress inutile qui n'était pas du tout bon pour le bébé. Et si quelque chose devait lui arriver… mon Dieu, je n'osais même pas foutrement penser aux répercussions.

Carlisle était contradictoire dans son rôle. Ce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte sur le moment c'est qu'il avait probablement été blessé par ma colère, simplement parce qu'il était et serait toujours mon père, et sachant que j'étais frustré d'avoir été tenu dans l'ignorance au sujet de mon père biologique le dérangeait dans une certaine mesure. Il s'était adressé à moi quelques fois pour défendre et expliquer les actes et les choix de ma mère et bien que je comprenne et apprécie ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, ça n'effaçait le fait qu'elle ait dépeint mon père de naissance sous un jour extrêmement négatif. On ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle m'avait menti sachant que je me posais des questions sur lui qui restaient sans réponse. Elle avait choisi d'insinuer qu'il ne voulait pas de moi alors que pendant toutes ces années elle lui avait permis de me connaitre par le biais de photos qu'elle lui envoyait… sans jamais me laisser le connaitre de la même façon. Elle ne m'avait jamais accordé le choix et je me sentais floué dans un sens.

Ce qui me dérangeait par-dessus tout était qu'Edward avait proposé de l'aide pour ma situation juridique, vu les moyens et les relations qu'il avait, mais elle avait refusé sous prétexte que ce n'était pas à lui de s'impliquer. Ça m'affligeait de penser qu'il aurait peut-être été en mesure d'obtenir de préférence l'appel. Sa fierté avait la priorité sur ma liberté.

Plusieurs fois depuis notre première conversation, il avait appelé pour me parler. J'avais découvert que j'avais effectivement une sœur qui s'appelait Kimberly, elle avait quatre ans et était vraiment fan des Princesses Disney. Il m'envoya par mail des photos de lui et elle, et de sa femme qui semblait sortir des pages du magazine Sports Illustrated Swimsuit. Kimberly ressemblait vraiment à son père ce qui, parce que je lui ressemblais aussi, était étrange à regarder. J'étais scié en quelque sorte par ça en un sens, savoir qu'il existait un petit être ailleurs qui avait un lien avec moi, qui me ressemblait et que je n'avais jamais même rencontré. Je voulais la connaître.

L'honnêteté d'Edward me blessa sans doute un peu quand il avait reconnu qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de moi à sa femme parce qu'il avait honte de ses erreurs de jeunesse et qu'elle était issue d'une famille riche, aux bonnes manières qui l'aurait regardé de travers pour avoir eu un enfant hors mariage. Il insista sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas honte de moi... juste de ce qu'il avait fait, me concevoir et s'abstenir délibérément de s'impliquer dans ma vie. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un homme pouvait légalement se lier à une femme et garder un tel secret aussi longtemps mais je suppose qu'Edward avait ses raisons. Je ne savais franchement pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Mais dans l'état d'esprit où j'étais, je n'arrivais pas en fait à trouver à ça de quoi me mettre en colère. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à en avoir quelque chose à foutre, vraiment.

Il dit que ça avait causé de sérieux problèmes dans son mariage ce qui suscita pour moi un moment de _Ouais, sans déconner_. Je ne pouvais simplement pas l'aider mais m'attarder sur le fait que j'avais encore foutu en l'air la vie d'une autre personne…bien que par inadvertance. Edward me demanda si je viendrais le voir à New York, qu'il tenait beaucoup à me rencontrer enfin en personne, surtout après avoir autant discuté ensemble. Je fus un peu réticent à cela pour dire la vérité et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir précisément pourquoi. Une partie de moi le voyait comme une trahison envers Carlisle et tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

Je ne savais pas si, au cas où je ferai ce voyage, Bella viendrait avec moi. Il n'était pas question que je le rencontre sans qu'elle me soutienne parce que je serai probablement dans un putain de sale état sans elle. Connaissant la situation dans laquelle nous étions en ce moment, je lui expliquai que ce ne serait pas au moins avant un an et demi, quand elle aurait dix-huit ans et exempte du contrôle draconien de son père. C'était bien entendu si nous tenions jusque-là ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait même arriver à ce rythme. Je n'étais pas certain que l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre soit suffisamment solide pour endurer l'énorme quantité de merdes que nous devions traverser. Je veux dire que notre amour était profond et pur mais, soyons réalistes, nous n'étions que des adolescents inexpérimentés trimbalant plus que notre part de mauvaises merdes et n'ayant aucune idée sur la façon d'y faire face, n'ayant que très peu de conseils ou de soutien. Nous étions tous les deux tellement paumés.

Simplement je… parfois il me semblait juste qu'il n'y avait pas de raison.

Edward comprit tout à fait mes craintes et en était plein de regrets, pourtant il ne me culpabilisa pas ni ne me mit de pression là-dessus. Il semblait effectivement être une bonne personne.

Le pire dans tout ça était que j'admettais avoir vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'impartial à qui parler. Emmett était toujours là pour bavasser mais il était tellement impulsif et impassible que ses conseils étaient en fait vraiment merdiques la plupart du temps. Je ne le lui avais jamais dit toutefois. Honnêtement j'étais bien content qu'il soit là.

Jasper pourrait à l'occasion s'assoir et écouter mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre grand-chose à ce que je disais et je me demandais souvent si au fond il ne ressentait pas un peu rancune avec tout ça. Lors d'une de mes crises de TOC du matin où je m'étais emporté parce ce qu'il avait laissé plein de putains de miettes sur le comptoir, il m'avait accusé plus tard d'avoir eu mes symptômes prémenstruels en gym quand j'avais été prêt à me battre avec Mike. Il ne me comprenait pas du tout; et le fait que nous nous voyions à peine à cause de ma punition et de la présence constante d'Alice dans sa vie me dérangeait…évidement plus que ça ne le dérangeait lui. Peut-être que je devenais juste trop susceptible. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si Jasper était même un gars chaleureux et adorable mais il me manquait malgré tout.

Ma mère était probablement la personne la mieux placée mais j'étais encore trop remonté contre elle pour lui faire confiance comme ça pour le moment. Et à dire vrai, elle me manquait vraiment elle aussi. Putain de fils à sa maman.

Et Bella, eh bien, elle était ma meilleure amie, putain, mais je ne pouvais pas encore ajouter à son fardeau émotionnel même si je savais très bien qu'elle prendrait toutes mes merdes sur ses épaules sans problème, juste pour me donner un moment de paix. Elle était tellement plus forte que moi.

Donc la thérapie était ma seule option. Je veux dire, après tout, c'était le but recherché quand on a psy, non? Quand Dr Kate m'avait interrogé sur ce qui se passait, j'avais très envie de tout lui dire mais j'étais encore réticent à lui faire confiance sans réserve. Elle pouvait voir avec les cernes sous mes yeux et mon allure générale que je traversais une merde plus profonde que d'habitude.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle ait reconnu que mes parents avait appelé pour la mettre au courant de ce qui était arrivé avec les évènements qui avaient conduit au mariage, y compris les contacts avec mon père biologique, que je me sentis modérément à l'aise pour lui parler de ça. Je n'étais pas en colère contre eux de lui en avoir dit autant même si j'aurais probablement dû. Ils savaient que je ne lui parlerais pas à moins d'y être obligé, donc je suppose que j'aurais dû les remercier de m'y avoir poussé. En dépit de ce que je ressentais au sujet de la vérité sur les intentions de mon père biologique qui m'avait été dissimulées, il était évident que ma mère et mon père m'aimaient beaucoup et je n'étais pas cet égocentrique absorbé par ma colère pour ne pas reconnaître que le geste était par inquiétude pour mon bien-être.

Les cinquante minutes de séance filèrent si vite que je ne pus tout sortir, donc elle me demanda si ça m'intéressait de les doubler pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que mes problèmes soient au moins partiellement résolus ou jusqu'à ce que je sente un semblant de retour à la normale. J'acceptai mais je ne lui faisais pas encore totalement confiance, même si elle m'avait rappelé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait prêté serment pour le secret médical du patient. Il était foutrement difficile de me souvenir quoi omettre, et il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles je devais broder parce que je refusais d'avouer que Bella et moi avions été intimes. C'était stupide de me donner même autant de mal à cacher les faits car elle le savait déjà. Et si elle ne le savait pas c'était qu'elle était un mauvais thérapeute.

Nous avions donc fait ça pendant trois semaines d'affilée, moi lui livrant ce que je pouvais et elle écrivant furieusement sur sa tablette, jetant occasionnellement des questions et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse prendre plus et j'étais dans un putain de sale état pleurnicheur. Rien ne me fit me sentir vaguement mieux. Parler de ça exacerbait en fait ma colère et ma frustration et je partais avec plus d'anxiété qu'en venant et une humeur également plus merdique.

C'était quand j'attendis que Charlie revienne à la maison cet après-midi-là que je me sentis le plus cassé, la réalité de la situation arrivant au summum. J'avais acheté un collier pour Bella, donc excité de le lui offrir et mon intention était de l'emmener dans un petit restaurant à fondue dans les petites rues de Port Angeles qui était comme le joyau caché de la ville. J'avais réservé tout de suite après le Nouvel An sachant qu'ils seraient surbookés pour la St Valentin, n'ayant jamais envisagé ce qui allait arriver. Je n'y avais jamais été mais d'après la description et ce que j'en avais entendu de l'expérience de mes parents, je savais que ça plairait à Bella.

J'avais répété ce que j'allais dire et m'était assuré de mettre mon manteau faisant le moins loubard juste pour un effet visuel, espérant que Charlie verrait _Eddie Masen avant l'accusation de viol_ au lieu de _Edward Cullen après j'ai enlevé votre fille et filé en douce à Vegas pour la caser_.

Mes mains tremblaient comme si je souffrais d'un commencement précoce de la maladie de Parkinson et l'envie de pisser était atroce même si je savais que je ne n'avais pas à y aller. J'étais _cet_ angoissé. Mais alors que je descendais le bloc la tête haute, les mains moites sur les côtés, mes frères me regardaient par la fenêtre, à la maison, comme si ils étaient en train d'assister à une bagarre de chiens ou quelque chose de tout aussi intéressant. C'était foutrement marrant comment ils étaient capables de tourner en dérision les tracas de ma vie. J'avais reçu de tous les deux des tapes d'encouragement dans le dos et des vœux sarcastiques d'espoir que Charlie ne brandisse pas toute l'artillerie lourde.

Ça me paraissait tellement anormal d'ignorer le texto de Bella quand elle me repéra approchant son père mais je devais laisser passer ou j'aurais assurément la trouille. Savoir qu'elle était témoin de l'échange me fournit un étrange réconfort quand même. Je faisais ça pour elle… pour nous. Je pouvais être fort pour elle… même si c'était un énorme putain de mensonge et ça me prouvait encore une fois combien elle était une personne des plus déterminées.

Je peux dire que de ma vie, je ne me suis jamais autant senti rejeté que quand je tendis ma main à Charlie et qu'il la fixa froidement, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour répondre à ce geste. Dépité, je collai mes mains dans les poches de mon caban et fit ce stupide geste nerveux de passer ma main dans mes cheveux chose pour laquelle ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle se souvenait qu'Edward occasionnellement le faisait aussi. Je sentis dans ma poche le briquet que Bella m'avait donné et je le tins comme si c'était quelque caillou magique. Je frottais nerveusement mon pouce sur le plastique lisse cherchant quelque chose qui me donne la volonté de faire ce que j'avais à faire en venant ici.

Ma voix trembla avec un grincement aigu et je me raclai la gorge ayant l'impression que mes couilles allaient se ratatiner et tomber.

"M. Swan," dis-je nerveusement. Il revint pour tirer sa merde de son camion, ignorant ma présence. "Je euh… je voulais vous voir si c'était possible, pour demander si vous pourriez accorder à Bella une grâce… à sa punition?" Il arqua un sourcil probablement au choix de mes mots… _grâce_… comme si elle était en prison.

"Et pourquoi diable je ferais ça?" claqua-t-il.

"Euh, eh bien parce que dimanche c'est la St Valentin et que les filles ont toutes parlé d'aller à ce bal au lycée et ensuite de sortir diner et euh… ce truc est vraiment important pour les filles, vous savez? Et je veux le rendre spécial pour Bella." Je grattai ma nuque juste pour avoir un endroit où mettre ma main.

Il cracha à travers ses dents serrées, "Ouais, eh bien elle est punie, je ne te remercie pas."

Je déglutis intensément, renforçant ma résolution. "J'ai conscience que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup en ce moment et vous ne me devez certainement aucune faveur mais Bella est tellement malheureuse ces deniers temps et après avoir été coincée à la maison depuis des semaines je pense qu'elle a vraiment besoin de sortir un soir juste pour avoir..."—

"Laisse-moi t'arrêter tout de suite, Edward," dit-il haut et fort, n'appréciant pas manifestement la direction que prenait la conversation. "Ne présume pas que je ne sais pas dans quel état émotionnel est ma propre fille et n'ose pas me dire ce que _tu_ penses qu'_elle_ a besoin. Peut-être que si tout d'abord, tu n'avais pas été aussi pressant pour la convaincre de s'enfuir à Végas pour se _marier_ à seize ans, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation."

"Monsieur… avec tout le respect que je vous dois, à ce moment-là nous avions l'impression que nous n'avions pas d'autres options. Bella était hystérique et moi…"

Il me coupa abruptement. "La réponse est non. Bella est privée de sortie. Point. Est-ce que tu veux autre chose?" Il était clairement furax. La veine de son front était gonflée comme si elle était prête à éclater.

Je soupirai, ressentant la tristesse que Bella ressentirait quand elle découvrirait que je n'avais rien pu faire de spécial pour elle quand tout le monde autour de nous faisait toute une putain d'affaire pour ce jour. C'était juste une autre chose pour laquelle j'avais échoué avec elle.

J'éclaircis ma gorge, parlant calmement. "Juste que je veux vous présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir été plus ouvert avec ma situation juridique et avoir pris des mesures à l'étendue de ce que nous avions fait. Je regrette sincèrement tout ça." Je croisai brièvement son regard pour qu'il puisse en effet voir que j'avais au moins accumulé quelques parcelles d'intégrité mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir essayé de me marier avec Bella. Je le ferais encore en un putain de battement de cil. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens alors qu'elle se tenait à la porte d'entrée, paniquée. Sa vue fit accélérer mon pouls. Elle était tellement belle plantée là. Ça me tuait de savoir que son cœur serait brisé encore une fois… par ma faute.

Il hocha la tête, me congédiant promptement sans un mot alors qu'il portait ses affaires à la véranda. Pendant une minute il me vint à l'esprit que j'aurais pu lui donner un coup de main mais j'étais trop remonté pour lui offrir de l'aide après son flagrant rejet à ma proposition.

Je marmonnai, "Merci d'avoir pris le temps," et fis à Bella un petit signe alors que je retournai chez moi me sentant vraiment comme une merde.

Ma mère avait apparemment assisté à toute la chose au côté de mes frères depuis la fenêtre de devant. Il était clair à mon air sombre que je n'avais pas obtenu ce pourquoi j'y étais allé et il était encore plus évident au regard plein de pitié sur son visage qu'elle avait été mise au courant des détails de mes espoirs.

"Comment c'est allé, Bro?" demanda Em, je secouai la tête avec l'envie de rentrer sous terre et commençai à monter les escaliers.

"Edward… peut-être que tu pourrais organiser un pique-nique au lycée ou quelque chose comme ça à la place?" dit ma mère avec douceur alors qu'elle agrippait la rampe en bas des escaliers me donnant un étrange sentiment de _déjà vu_. Je m'immobilisai et me tournai vers elle, mes lèvres faisant la moue, pensif. Ses yeux étaient peinés et je savais que cette tension entre nous la tuait à l'intérieur. Je hochai juste la tête avec un petit sourire en commençant à me diriger vers ma chambre.

Cela me prit quelques minutes à bouder avant de réaliser que ma mère avait eu une bonne idée. C'était bizarre comme je trouvais que faire les courses à l'épicerie était thérapeutique et alors que je passais en revue les allées parfaitement arrangées avec le devant des boites et les étiquettes des conserves faisant face vers l'extérieur, je me demandais si d'autres gens le ressentaient de cette façon. Cela me prit environ deux heures pour obtenir tout ce que j'avais besoin parce que je ne savais pas où diable les choses se trouvaient et j'étais en quelque sorte décroché de toute façon, parce que j'aimais ça là-dedans. C'était réconfortant.

Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour Bella qui n'aurait pas besoin d'être chauffé ou besoin de réfrigération ou d'une énorme préparation parce que la pause ne durait que quarante-cinq minutes et je voulais passer la majeure partie du temps avec _elle_. J'organisai quelque chose de simple, que je savais qu'elle apprécierait... et bien que ce soit boiteux, je savais que Bella y verrait l'effort derrière et ne se focaliserait pas sur la nourriture à proprement parler. Et si non, eh bien, j'avais un putain de collier de diamants auquel était jointe une idiote mais appropriée signification sentimentale qui ferait pardonner le manque d'élégance du repas, juste au cas où.

Cela me prit une miche de pain entière pour obtenir des sandwichs au beurre de cacahouètes et à la confiture en forme de cœur simplement corrects. J'avais empilé les ratés dans une assiette pour le moment où Emmett reniflerait la nourriture dans la maison ainsi il ne me dérangerait pas. Ce gars avait un sens inné de l'odorat pour toute chose en rapport avec la nourriture comme un putain de chien de chasse.

Ça me prit du temps pour faire les X de fromage aussi, mais je savais que le temps consacré à perfectionner les détails en valait la peine. Je me fustigeais mentalement pour être aussi chochotte avec toute cette merde. Les sandwichs en forme de cœur, les amuse-gueules en câlin et bisou... où bordel j'allais arriver avec toute cette merde, je ne le saurai jamais. Ça n'avait pas d'importance non plus, je voulais juste que Bella soit heureuse et si voir un sourire sur son visage ne serait-ce qu'une milliseconde était le résultat au final, eh bien je mettrais avec joie ce qui me restait de virilité en jeu.

Et c'était drôle car je compris finalement pourquoi Bella était si stressée quand elle préparait le repas de Thanksgiving. Obtenir quelque chose de correct était important. Le truc était que j'avais _besoin_ que ce soit correct. J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui aille bien pour que Bella ne me voit pas constamment comme ce super nul, offrant de façon fiable des déceptions à n'en plus finir.

Quand vint le temps pour les cookies je pris la solution de facilité et achetai ces trucs prêt-à-cuire en rouleau parce que j'avais peur de foirer la pâte en partant de zéro. J'avais vu ma mère en préparer avec un baiser en chocolat au centre, donc j'imaginai que ça fonctionnerait pareil avec des cœurs en chocolat. Ça ne le fit pas. Ils fondirent sur les cookies et à ce moment-là, Em et Jasper planaient dans la cuisine comme des buses au-dessus d'une carcasse vieille d'une semaine.

Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules me picotant les côtes avec espièglerie. "Hey pretty boy, où est ton tablier?"

"Ta gueule, trou du cul. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, Ok? Bordel laisse-moi seul. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun de vous faire quelque chose pour vos copines." J'étais planté à fixer les formes indistinctes sur le plateau, me demandant où diable je m'étais trompé. Je n'avais pas idée de ce que j'avais fait, bien que les instructions sur le paquet soient simples pourtant, cette merde ne fonctionnait pas. Ouais, j'étais officiellement une chochotte. J'avais besoin de ma maman.

"Est-ce que je peux les manger puisqu'ils sont tous foirés?" Emmett désignait le plateau que je tenais avec une manique. Il était décoré de cœurs roses et je me sentis une vraie fille à tenir ça.

Je jetai la plaque de cookies brûlants sur la cuisinière avec fracas. "Ouais, vas-y. Je ne peux pas offrir ça à Bella."

"E.. ça va?" demanda Em, faisant sauter dans sa bouche un cookie du plateau. Il cria comme une fille et marmonna," Bordel ils sont chauds."

"Je vais bien," mentis-je, frottant une main sur mon visage. "Je dois en obtenir de corrects je dois faire ça bien pour elle..." Mon Dieu, j'allais foutrement péter les plombs d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Sweetie?" Nous nous étions tous retournés quand ma mère apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Son ventre devenait si gros. C'était bizarre de la voir comme ça, le frottant toujours inconsciemment, mais en quelque sorte beau en même temps. "Tu dois mettre les bonbons dessus après avoir sorti le plat du four. C'est trop chaud autrement et ils vont fondre. Veux-tu de l'aide?"

Je haussai les épaules, voulant de l'aide mais trop fier pour en demander. Une fois que les cookies sans forme furent enlevés et par conséquent récupérés par mes frères, ils nous laissèrent seuls ce qui me contrariait vraiment. Cela voulait dire en fait avoir une conversation avec ma mère ce que jusque-là j'avais indéniablement essayé d'éviter.

Mais nous n'avions parlé de rien d'important et elle avait simplement déclaré qu'elle pensait que c'était une idée parfaite et que Bella l'aimerait. Ça me démangeait de lui montrer le collier aussi mais je pensais que ça serait trop pour la proverbiale branche d'olivier et je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt pour ça. Je lui demandai avec nonchalance comment elle se sentait et elle fut rayonnante pendant qu'elle parlait du bébé... comme si en fait elle brillait. Ils allaient découvrir le sexe du bébé dans quelques semaines et elle était tellement impatiente de pouvoir commencer à acheter des vêtements et des affaires. En vérité, j'étais heureux pour eux et pour nous en tant que famille. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose de bien pour nous.

Une fois que nous eûmes tout nettoyé et que j'eus tout emballé et fus prêt pour le lendemain, j'hésitai face au côté gênant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou lui dire. J'ai donc simplement dit, "Merci M'man," et comme je commençais à prendre les escaliers, elle attrapa le bas de ma chemise et me tira vers elle, m'enlaçant dans ses bras. Elle m'étreignit si fort que je sentais son chagrin et son regret. Elle murmura, "Je t'aime vraiment très, très fort et je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé."

"Je t'aime aussi, Maman," fut tout ce que je pus réussir à répondre.

Et c'est tout.

Ce soir-là, après avoir souhaité à Bella bonne nuit de façon convenable au téléphone, j'allais dehors sur le balcon pour dire bonne nuit à ma copine de la façon dont je le faisais depuis des mois à son insu. A ce stade, c'était simplement absurde que je ne lui aie pas encore dit. Alors que cela me semblait toujours indéniablement mal, la regarder à travers sa fenêtre le soir était l'une des rares choses que j'avais pour moi, ce que personne ne connaissait, personne ne pourrait me l'enlever. Je fumais... elle se dénudait... et tout allait bien pendant ces trois minutes où dans le monde tout était bien et équilibré et à moi seul. Et puis les lumières s'éteindraient et tout redeviendrait à chier à nouveau.

Mais ce soir-là, alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller je me penchai par-dessus la balustrade, m'appuyant finalement à quatre pattes et tendant le cou pour obtenir un meilleur angle, elle disparut dans sa chambre et fut hors de vue. Quand elle apparut à nouveau, elle était juste en train de retirer son haut quand je fus surpris par un halètement.

_Rosalie._

"Oh merde!" s'exclama-t-elle avec une main sur son cœur. "Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles!" Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte d'Em s'ouvrir ou se fermer.

Je bredouillai, "Désolé," glissant contre le mur de la maison, remontant mes genoux au menton pour qu'elle puisse passer. Je ne pus voir Bella plus longtemps et je fus tout de suite irrité car je raterai ses magnifiques nénés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Edward?" elle se remettait, les sourcils froncés et son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

"Oh euh... je pensais avoir vu une chouette," répondis-je rapidement, tirant une longue latte de ma quasi inexistante cigarette et désignai un arbre où je n'avais très certainement pas vu de chouette.

"Tu observes les oiseaux?" demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme, passant d'un pied sur l'autre. Son regard se déplaça brièvement vers les arbres et revint ensuite à moi.

_Ouais... les cygnes. (Swan en anglais)_

Je me grognai intérieurement pour cette idée. Les cheveux de Rose étaient dans une épouvantable pagaille et à la lueur de la lune, ses lèvres étaient toutes rouges... tous les signes révélant que mon frère venait juste de tirer son coup ou avait eu une fellation tout du moins. Elle savait que je savais et elle était clairement embarrassée et, Dieu merci, il y eut ça pour la distraire parce que la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était que Rosalie foutue Hale soit au courant que j'étais un pervers d'adolescent et un voyeur envers ma propre petite amie.

"Je suis juste en train de fumer, Rose. Je pensais avoir vu quelque chose dans les arbres," ajoutai-je avec nonchalance, cachant judicieusement le tremblement dans ma voix.

"Oh, bien... désolée de t'avoir dérangé," dit-elle doucement, faisant demi-tour pour filer par les escaliers. Elle semblait tellement timide en ma présence, comme si je l'effrayais, et Rose ne m'évitait pas comme ce genre de fille facilement intimidée par tout le monde, particulièrement par les hommes. Avec mon humeur sombre ces derniers temps, je ne serais pas étonné si c'était effectivement le cas.

"Tu ne m'as pas du tout dérangé." Je lui offris un petit sourire parce qu'elle et moi n'avions jamais vraiment été ce que je qualifierais comme ouvertement amical l'un envers l'autre. Mais le fait qu'elle soit à la fois la copine de mon frère et la meilleure amie de ma copine, je pensais que peut-être je pouvais au moins ne pas être un trou du cul avec elle, malgré mon humeur mal embouchée.

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers, murmurant, "A bientôt," avec un signe de la main. Mais elle s'arrêta, se retourna alors que j'écrasais mon mégot sur le bois.

"Edward?" Je levais les yeux pour la voir se mordant la lèvre. "Je suis euh... désolée au sujet du mariage et tout ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer par quoi tu es en train de passer là maintenant et..." elle secoua la tête et ses mots se perdirent dans la nuit.

Je hochai la tête, surpris par ses paroles venant du fond du cœur et embarrassé en même temps. "Merci, Rose." M'arrachant du sol pour me mettre debout, je hochai la tête et tournai, allumant la lumière que je laissai normalement éteinte, pour qu'elle puisse voir son chemin dans les escaliers. "Sois prudente," chuchotai-je et j'allai dans la maison.

Le lendemain fut presque euphorique pour moi. Une fois que tout fut en place, voir le visage de Bella fut le moment le plus marquant de tout ce putain de mois. Et ensuite évidemment elle éclata en sanglots me faisant me sentir comme une merde parce que je savais qu'il y avait probablement des chances que j'aie fait quelque chose qui foirait tout. Mais j'avais bien fait... c'était le geste qui lui avait fait venir les larmes aux yeux, pas le stupide menu.

Ses cadeaux étaient foutrement parfaits... La chemise était très cool et je voulais trop cette eau de toilette. C'était en quelque sorte touchant qu'elle s'en soit souvenue d'un tour au centre commercial qui datait. Sa carte fait main me rendit ému aux larmes parce que c'était tout à fait le reflet de mes sentiments pour elle et même s'il y avait des paillettes roses partout je ne pouvais même pas me permettre d'être agacé par ça. Mais dans tous ces préparatifs, je ne m'étais pas rappelé de lui faire une carte, donc je me sentais un peu nul à ce sujet mais je ne laissai pas ça gâcher mon comportement.

Mais alors que la journée avançait, je ne pus maintenir la bonne humeur dans laquelle j'avais été et je fus vidé par l'expulsion. Tout ce que je voulais faire était fumer et dormir tout le weekend, tuer les heures, les minutes, les secondes jusqu'à ce que je sois avec Bella à nouveau. Malheureusement, j'avais ma visite programmée avec mon agent de probation le lendemain, ce que j'avais omis d'avouer à Bella vu que la dernière fois ça ne s'était pas tellement bien passé. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer inutilement avec toute cette merde alors qu'elle gérait en ce moment toute la sienne.

Plus tard au dîner ce soir-là, quand mes parents nous annoncèrent qu'ils partaient le weekend à des funérailles, je grognai en mon for intérieur alors que les yeux d'Em et de Jasper s'allumèrent soudain avec cet éclat que seule une soirée impromptue pouvait créer. La simple pensée du bazar le lendemain me retourna l'estomac et fit trembler mes doigts parce que autant j'affirmai toujours que je ne m'impliquerai pas, d'une certaine façon le désordre de l'après soirée m'appelait comme le chant des sirènes et j'étais contraint d'aider à nettoyer. En dehors du fait que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rencontrer des gens qui pensaient que j'étais un freak, particulièrement si Bella ne pouvait pas être là avec moi.

Mais Em et Jazz étaient généralement diligents quand il s'agissait de lancer des soirées. Pas que ce soit prévu pour ça mais la cuisine et le living principal offraient un espace suffisant pour une nombreuse assemblée. Ils déplaceraient tous les meubles dans les autres pièces, verrouilleraient les portes de toutes les pièces et prépareraient la machine à shampouiner les tapis. La seule chose qui posait quelques problèmes était mon piano mais il le couvriraient avec une feuille de plastique et placeraient les stupides arbres artificiels en pot de deux mètres de haut de ma mère devant comme s'ils seraient un moyen de dissuasion suffisant. Pour moi personnellement, c'était beaucoup plus de tracas que ça n'en valait la peine.

Ce samedi matin, aller en voiture à Seattle fut long et tendu. J'étais extrêmement fatigué et irritable à cause du manque de sommeil et d'un autre rêve foireux de sexe. Puisque de toute façon je devais aller en ville, mes parents demandèrent si ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire le voyage avec eux ainsi je pourrais ramener le SUV, comme il était tout neuf ils ne voulaient pas le laisser pour une longue durée au parking de l'aéroport.

Je le conduisis ainsi mon père put utiliser son temps à envoyer des textos et s'arranger avec des amis au téléphone pour quand ils arriveraient à Portland. Ma mère était assise dans le siège arrière s'occupant sur son ordinateur portable, ne proposant pas beaucoup de conversations du coup sauf pour me prier de conduire moins vite. Comme d'habitude j'étais dans un putain de sale état nerveux, vêtu de ma tenue classique et les cheveux soigneusement séparés sur le côté, réservé aux rares occasions où j'étais obligé d'incarner quelqu'un que je n'étais pas.

Ils attendirent avec moi dans le hall du tribunal, gênés, silencieux et simplement... le dernier endroit où aucun de nous ne voulait être. Par chance, ça se passa comme ça se passait toujours; vite, sans douleur, avec les mêmes questions traditionnelles et toute l'inutile anxiété qui accompagnait la besogne. Je fus soulagé au-delà de l'entendement car au fond de mon esprit, je m'étais presque préparé à entrer dans ce cabinet et voir les photos de moi et Bella sur le bureau. Mais il n'y avait rien de cette sorte et ce fut plié en un temps record.

Plus tard, je pris un déjeuner tardif avec mes parents à l'aéroport seulement parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et je n'étais pas pressé de revenir à la maison. Carlisle décida de prendre quelques verres et finit par parler avec nostalgie de son ami qui s'était tué dans un accident de voiture laissant ses trois enfants orphelins de père. Ceci évidement me rendit d'humeur encore plus sombre et dépressif et m'amena à penser à ce que serait ma vie si j'avais perdu mon père.

Ils mentionnèrent Edward et ce que je comptais faire concernant lui rendre visite mais je restais vague là-dessus car y penser empirait mon anxiété. Toute cette conversation pénible me donna l'envie de sortir en rampant de mon corps et aller fumer des joints jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me rappeler mon propre sacré nom. Ça me démangeait d'avoir de la weed depuis le mois dernier mais apparemment JB avait quelques soucis avec ses fournisseurs qui connaissaient une sorte de pénurie. Il me proposa plein d'autres choses... coke, méth, héroïne, ecstasy... mais je déclinai, lui demandant de me faire savoir immédiatement quand il renouvèlerait sa réserve de weed.

Sur le chemin du retour, je parlai à Bella brièvement, promettant que nous passerions toute la journée de dimanche au téléphone faisant comme si nous étions ensemble. Si nous ne pouvions pas le faire réellement alors nous devions accepter ce qui venait de mieux après. Comme une putain de fille, j'étais passé en voiture devant l'appartement de Maggie, juste parce que j'avais besoin de me sentir proche de Bella et elle me manquait foutrement et sacrément plus encore. C'était stupide et totalement en dehors de ma route mais une fois encore, je faisais tout pour tuer le temps.

Il me traversa l'esprit de prendre une chambre d'hôtel en ville juste pour éviter la situation à la maison mais j'imaginai qu'en étant le weekend de la St Valentin ils n'auraient pas de chambres disponibles de toute façon. En dehors du fait que la dernière fois que j'avais été à l'hôtel c'était pour une raison totalement différente, cela m'avait mené au bout du compte à une pipe fuckgrandiose, beaucoup de larmes et une facture de réparation de sept cents dollars pour le mur et le bol en cristal que j'avais détruit.

Em m'appela trois fois pour me demander de prendre des merdes pour lui sur ma route et à la quatrième fois que son nom s'afficha sur l'écran je coupai le téléphone, le jetant sur le siège passager. Quelques fois être la seule personne avec une pièce d'identité au-dessus de vingt et un ans dans une ville de la taille d'un putain de petit pois était une calamité, pas une bénédiction, et Dieu merci seule une poignée de gens le savait, autrement j'aurais été un putain de coursier préposé à l'alcool chaque weekend. C'était la dernière chose que j'aurais à faire avec la récente enquête et les photos de moi remontées à la surface mais je suppose qu'il y avait des chances que ça arrive à nouveau, non?

Après m'être arrêté au magasin d'alcool pour les trucs qu'Em et Jazz avaient demandés, j'achetai un paquet de cigarettes, fis le plein d'essence et me dirigeai vers la maison avec une extrême appréhension.

Si je n'avais pas eu l'alcool à livrer, j'aurais filé direct par l'arrière à ma chambre, simplement pour éviter d'avoir à traiter avec des conneries. Mais au lieu de ça, j'entrai dans la maison, déjà foutrement pleine à ras bord d'ivrognes débraillés et de musique techno provenant d'un jeu de platines improvisé. Les lampes de plafond étaient tamisées mais il y avait sur le sol des boules disco colorées en rotation faisant tourner un arc-en-ciel de tâches lumineuses sur les plafonds et les murs.

Les têtes se tournèrent et les gens me fixèrent quelques secondes trop longues avant de revenir à leurs chopes de bière en fût et piètres conversations. J'avais oublié à quoi je ressemblais aujourd'hui...tout BCBG et merde, aussi je me demandais si quelqu'un même m'avait reconnu après tout. Un signe joyeux de la main de Makenna et des regards perplexes de Jessica et Lauren me dirent que j'étais en fait perceptible même à travers la pièce sombre.

Je rangeai mon manteau dans le placard de l'entrée, remarquant en passant qu'il y avait une tonne de visages qui ne m'étaient pas familiers, me figurant qu'ils devaient être de Port Angeles ou Sequim parce qu'ils étaient trop pâles pour venir de la Réserve. Pas que j'en ai même quelque chose à foutre, mais peu importe.

Je grinçai des dents quand je repérai Jasper au milieu de la pièce avec la jambe d'Alice accrochée à sa hanche se frottant à elle avec force au rythme de la musique. Ces deux-là étaient constamment en chaleur et c'était pénible comme leurs libidos étaient voraces.

Oh, va chier. Je ferais la même chose si je pouvais.

Navigant avec précaution jusqu'à la cuisine un sac de bouteilles dans une main et l'autre agrippant un casier de bière importée, je trouvai Emmett à l'îlot central avec Rose sur les genoux, entourés d'une bonne partie de l'équipe de foot attendant patiemment leur alcool. Ils avaient des verres vides devant eux, hurlant fort mon nom quand j'arrivai, me rappelant Norm de Cheers (personnage d'une série TV américaine racontant la vie d'un bar de Boston, le _Cheers_),mais bizarrement, cet accueil chahuteur n'améliora pas mon humeur de merde.

Une fois qu'Emmett eut ouvert la bouteille, il posa avec un claquement un verre devant moi, la bouteille prête à verser. Je le saisis rapidement, l'essuyant avec le bord de ma chemise avant de le reposer sur le granit. J'avalai mon shot avec énergie, n'ayant pas attendu que le reste du groupe ait leurs verres remplis. Ils voulaient porter des toasts mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour des merdes débiles sur les copains et les bons moments.

Dans mon champ de vision, trois filles, qui n'étaient apparemment pas de Forks, se tenaient debout et regardaient, une en particulier croisait continuellement mon regard. Si ce n'avait pas été sa ressemblance avec Bella, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de la regarder mais elle avait les mêmes douces boucles brunes qui me rappelaient combien ça me manquait que ma copine ne soit pas là. Si elle souriait, je regarderais ailleurs impassible, essayant de ne pas lui donner l'impression que je faisais attention ou avais l'envie d'interagir avec elle.

Après deux shots de plus, la gorge en feu et ressentant les premiers assauts du délicieux engourdissement que seul un alcool fort peut fournir, je décidai que j'avais besoin d'enlever mes vêtements de nerd et de prendre une douche. J'attrapai une bière sur le comptoir en réalisant que je n'avais pas d'ouvre-bouteille et bien sûr, la fille au regard insistant bloquait le tiroir qui abritait les ustensiles. Je désignai le tiroir en m'approchant timidement. "Excuse-moi; je dois prendre quelque chose là-dedans."

Elle se poussa de côté d'un air contrit sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je pointais le casier de bière que j'avais laissé sur le comptoir. "Sers-toi." Avec ça, je décapsulai ma bière, hochant la tête alors que je lui tendais l'ouvre-bouteille en bois et acier et allai en haut.

Quand je poussai la porte de ma chambre, le parfum de Bella était partout, me prenant pratiquement d'assaut. Ma bite, qui semblait être directement reliée à mes sens olfactifs, réagit instinctivement, sachant que Bella était dans les parages. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade et je sentis ma main trembler légèrement quand je pris une autre gorgée de bière, me donnant des coups à l'intérieur de ma tête alors qu'en même temps, maintenant mon esprit passait à ma monumentale erreur. Malgré ma soudaine excitation, mon premier instinct fut d'être furax que quelqu'un fut dans ma chambre et la laisse dans cet état de négligence.

La première chose que je remarquai fut le soutien-gorge noir pendu négligemment au panneau en bois du pied de mon lit et tout de suite, je me tendis pensant que si quelqu'un était en train de baiser dans ma chambre il y aurait des effusions de sang. Les lumières étaient allumées, une agaçante musique techno pop flottait de quelque part et ma couette normalement impeccable était froissée comme si quelqu'un s'était assis sur mon lit.

Je repérai des bottes noires et une paire de chaussettes à côté du lit. Il faisait chaud et humide dans la pièce, signe évident de vapeur provenant de ma douche. Je remarquai que la bouteille de lotion de Bella était posée sur ma table de nuit et un sourire involontaire apparut sur mon visage alors que je faisais le rapprochement et réalisait qu'elle était probablement nue derrière la porte de ma salle de bain, oubliant tout de suite qu'elle avait mis du désordre dans ma chambre.

Qu'est-ce que bordel faisait-elle même ici?

"Beautiful?" appelai-je, toquant à la porte de la salle de bain. Ma langue et mes lèvres commençaient à être engourdies et j'aimai la sensation de la brume qui adoucissait mon inquiétude et mon irritabilité. La poignée tourna de l'autre côté et quand la porte de la salle de bain oscilla et s'ouvrit, je titubai d'un pas en arrière quand ce ne fut pas Bella mais cette foutue _Tanya _qui me rendit mon regard.

La déception me paralysa. Outre le fait que je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur pour elle à ce moment-là.

_Note à moi-même casser la gueule à Emmett pour ne pas m'avoir averti._

Son sourire était immense et elle plissa ses lèvres rouges fraichement peintes avec taquinerie. "Hey, Beau Gosse!" Elle fit un mouvement pour m'enlacer mais je blêmis, m'éloignant d'elle. Elle avait ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, portant un jean et la chemise noire que venait juste de m'offrir Bella, déboutonnée avec les pans noués à l'avant. Je l'avais accrochée à la poignée de la penderie pour me rappeler de la repasser avant de la ranger.

"Qu'est-ce que bordel tu fais ici?" crachai-je, furieux qu'elle ait l'audace de venir et utiliser ma chambre comme à l'hôtel, mais tout sauf porter cette chemise qui avait encore des étiquettes jusqu'à ce que manifestement elle les enlève.

"C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles? Merde, tu es de mauvais poil." Elle se pencha vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour appliquer du mascara sur ces cils. "Un connard m'a foncé dedans en bas et il a renversé sa bière dans mes cheveux et partout sur ma chemise. Je suis allée voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose pour me changer dans la chambre de ta mère mais toutes les portes étaient verrouillées sauf celle-ci." Elle fronça les sourcils et ricana, désignant mes vêtements. "C'est pourquoi ça?"

Je pris un air renfrogné, roulant des yeux. "J'avais un rendez-vous plus tôt. Je devais ressembler à un citoyen modèle."

Elle rit en comprenant. "Ouais bon... les cheveux ça ne le fait pas sur toi... du tout. Qui est mort, au fait?"

"Le colocataire de mon père à la fac," répondis-je dédaigneusement. "Pourquoi exactement es-tu ici à Forks?" Je m'appuyais dos à la porte en difficulté, buvant ma bière avec inquiétude.

Elle souffla, jetant son maquillage dans son sac et me lançant un regard irrité. "Irina a rencontré un gars de Port Angeles sur un forum ou peu importe, et je ne voulais pas la laisser trainer avec un étranger donc je l'ai suivie à son petit rendez-vous. Mais ensuite elle était comme... clairement à fond sur lui et après comme je me sentais vraiment comme la troisième roue je suis venue voir ta mère, mais visiblement elle n'est pas là, donc... je hum... j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai emprunté cette chemise. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas trois million d'autres dans ta penderie. Elle est plus grande que tout mon fichu dortoir." Tanya ôta la serviette sur sa tête, pour passer la brosse dans ses cheveux humides. "J'ai volé un marcel aussi... mon soutien-gorge était genre trempé."

Penser à elle fouillant mes tiroirs me rendit furax au-delà des bornes. J'ignorai ses derniers commentaires encore obsédé par la chemise. Putain si Bella le savait... "En fait, je n'ai même jamais porté cette chemise et c'est un cadeau de St Valentin... de Bella," dis-je, lui lançant un regard furieux.

"Oh oui... Bella." Tanya roula des yeux tirant la langue. "Comment ça va?"

"Ne le demande pas," dis-je, pas d'humeur à ressasser la situation. Elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et éteignit la lumière. Je me décalai pour la laisser passer quand elle attrapa ma bière, se prenant une généreuse ration avant de me la tendre. Je lançai un regard peu amène à la bouteille et ensuite à elle parce qu'il y avait maintenant ses charmants microbes sur ma bouteille et soudain je n'avais plus soif.

"Ouais... j'ai entendu que tu as tenté de te marier? Euh...vraiment? Ça n'a jamais cessé de m'étonner le mal qu'un gars se donne pour avoir une chatte," elle gloussa, secouant la tête alors qu'elle traversait la chambre.

Je soufflai, réprimant l'envie de la frapper. "Ça n'avait rien avoir avec le sexe. C'est compliqué et je ne me sens foutrement pas de parler de ça."

"Oook, bon." Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol à côté de ses bottes. "Qu'est-ce qui diable ne va pas avec toi? Il y a une fête en bas. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas du bon temps avec tes amis?" demanda-t-elle, se laissant tomber sur le canapé comme si elle était ma maudite colocataire ou autre.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à les rencontrer. En plus, je n'ai aucun ami," ajoutai-je dans un marmonnement. La seule personne importante pour moi n'était pas là. J'hésitai entre m'assoir sur le canapé ou juste aller sous la douche et lui dire de partir, mais elle retira quelque chose de son sac et le tint à la lumière en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Mon cœur commença à battre à tout rompre et ma bouche se remplit littéralement de salive. Je déglutis, siroter de la bière alors que je fixais avec incrédulité et nostalgie le petit flacon bleu de cocaïne dans ses doigts.

"Veux-tu des bonbons?" demanda-t-elle l'air de rien comme si elle me demandait simplement si je voulais une poignée de M&M's.

J'expirai, essuyant ma bouche avec le dos de ma main, presque étourdi à leur vue mais me réprimandant de m'exciter pour ça.

"Non merci," répondis-je froidement, les mâchoires serrées et les dents grinçant d'anticipation.

_Menteur._

Elle haussa les épaules, dévissant le bouchon et tassant une petite dose de poudre blanche sur la jointure entre son pouce et son index. Elle le porta à sa face bouchant une narine avec un doigt de l'autre main alors qu'elle inhalait avec bruit. Ce son seul me fit siffler.

Tanya sniffa quelques minutes, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir et elle frissonna quand la coke frappa tout d'un coup son organisme. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle commença à fredonner et à bouger ses épaules à la musique, ne faisant plus attention au monde extérieur. Elle était foutrement satisfaite et heureuse et se sentait phénoménale.

Je voulais ce sentiment.

J'avais _besoin_ de ce sentiment.

Figé debout au milieu de la chambre, je restai de façon évidente bouche bée devant elle, ma conscience ayant une confrontation mentale avec Dieu et le Diable. Angelward et Devilward...

_Angelward: Si tu le fais simplement un petit peu tu ressentiras ça seulement temporairement et quand tu redescendras tu te sentiras dix fois plus mal. De plus tu as dit à Bella..._

Devilward coupa Angelward abruptement.

_Devilward: Si tu le fais seulement un petit peu tu te sentiras tellement mieux et tu éprouveras juste de la joie et de la solitude pour changer. Et puisque la coke te donne un sentiment de supériorité et que tu te sens toujours au plus bas du bas, ça peut seulement t'aider. Tu le mérites. Tu as dû passer par tellement de merdes... juste un petit peu ne peut pas te faire de mal. Personne même ne le saura._

C'était une évidence... Devilward gagna.

Sans me soucier de trouver un dessous de verre, je posai la bière sur la table basse et dit, "Donne." Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé laissant un bon demi-mètre entre nous, tendant ma main dans l'attente. Elle laissa tomber le flacon bleu dans ma paume ramenant ses pieds nus à sa poitrine. Bella faisait souvent ça. Son mouvement me distrait momentanément, jusqu'à ce que je prenne le flacon déjà ouvert, tassant la poudre sur ma main, imitant les gestes de Tanya. Juste avant de la porter à ma narine, j'eus un moment de lucidité perçant le brouillard causé par l'alcool.

Culpabilité.

Je ressentis une énorme quantité de culpabilité.

Culpabilité de trahir Bella et ma famille et moi-même...

Mais tu sais quoi? _Merde_ à la culpabilité. Parce que même tout ce que je faisais me faisait me sentir comme une merde et j'étais rongé par la honte et assailli par un putain de tas de conneries de n'importe quoi que je ne méritais pas; et pourquoi bordel ma vie était comme ça je ne le saurais jamais parce que j'étais une putain de bonne personne et cette merde n'était pas juste et tout ce que je voulais était me sentir bien pour deux putains de secondes donc pourquoi... pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas juste avoir ça et ne pas me sentir mal ou coupable de vouloir quelque satisfaction immédiate.

Donc j'inhalai.

Mon dos se cambra du canapé avec la magnifique brulure et je serrai les poings et lançai ma tête en arrière contre le cuir alors que l'adrénaline se répandait précipitamment par mes veines rendant toute chose plus claire, plus fraiche, moins nulle. Je me tournai et souris à Tanya qui me souriait tout en hochant la tête en rythme avec la musique. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour absorber complètement les effets et je voulais danser et grimper à ce putain de mur et hurler à plein poumons parce que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis... probablement la fellation de Bella.

Mon cœur résonnait fort et si je me concentrais suffisamment fort je pouvais en effet voir le sang pulser dans les petites lignes bleues sous la peau fine de mes poignets ce qui était bizarre mais me faisait me sentir si foutrement... _vivant_.

Les choses devinrent vraiment rapides mais une bonne sorte de rapidité, rendant notre conversation saccadée et décousue mais je ne pense pas que l'un de nous en ait eu quelque chose à foutre ou le remarque vraiment parce que nous étions tous les deux bien défoncés. J'eus ce soudain besoin irrépressible de nettoyer et de ranger et si Tanya n'avait pas été là je serais allé en ville. Les plis de la couette sur le lit m'exaspéraient mais je savais que si je les fixais je finirais par changer les draps et deviendrais obsédé par ça, aussi je laissais tomber.

Tanya ne la ferma pas une seule sacrée seconde. Encore et encore je devais poser un doigt sur mes lèvres pour la prier d'arrêter de parler. Nous avions continuellement tous les deux ce grincement dingue des mâchoires et le son de son rire et de ses dents claquant ensemble m'agaçait. J'avais oublié combien la coke me rendait intolérant aux moindres détails insignifiants qui pourraient me taper sur les nerfs.

Les yeux de Tanya me tannaient bordel. Ils étaient si dilatés qu'ils ne montraient qu'à peine un reste de son typique bleu glacé. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quoi ressemblaient les miens. Alors je me levai en vitesse du canapé et allai les vérifier dans le miroir. Ils étaient foutrement énormes! Juste de grosses boules noires entourées de gris pâle. C'était absolument fascinant pour environ dix secondes et puis la bouteille de lotion sur la table de nuit détourna mon attention. Je la rangeai dans le tiroir, avec soin à côté du lubrifiant et du porno.

Mes doigts tambourinaient au rythme de la musique sur mes genoux qui tressautaient, pas longtemps en proie à mes pensées de culpabilité ou de décès ou quoi que ce soit vraiment. J'étais engourdi de la tête aux pieds et c'était magnifique putain.

J'avais le pouvoir de respirer malgré le fait que mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se démonter.

Après un moment, j'allais brusquement attraper une autre chemise dans ma penderie et la lui tendis parce que la vue d'elle m'énervait et gâchait ma bonne humeur. Elle dénoua le devant, la jetant sur le lit et pendant juste une seconde, je jetai un regard à ses nichons parce qu'ils n'étaient couverts de rien d'autre que de mon quasiment transparent marcel blanc et c'était difficile de ne pas les fixer. De plus la coke me rendait foutrement excité, alors je retournai m'assoir sur le canapé pour faire partir ma semi-érection et recyclai mes pensées aux nichons de ma petite amie qui était beaucoup plus jolis.

Le temps passa rapidement, parce que tout filait défoncé à la coke et elle fit une autre prise et je m'en fis une et bientôt nous dansions au milieu de la chambre. Pas comme danser un slow ou quoi que ce soit... simplement foutrement sauter partout à en devenir dingue sur une merde de techno de fou qu'elle avait sur son iPod. Je n'avais pas fait ça de toujours et c'était si bon de libérer la tension et de simplement... être. C'était foutrement cool d'être juste libéré des fardeaux et des drames de quoi ma vie était devenue... j'avais besoin de ça plus que j'en avais même conscience. Et j'aurais voulu faire ça avec ma copine et pas avec celle qui était en ce moment ici.

Finalement, je fus en sueur et essoufflé et me sentis écœuré quand la chanson finit, aussi je m'excusai poliment pour aller prendre une douche à la salle de bain. Avant d'y aller je dis, "Hey écoute, tu peux aller en bas et t'amuser. Je ne te retiens pas ici." Elle roula des yeux et se mit juste à l'aise alors qu'elle s'étendait sur le canapé. C'était une allusion pour qu'elle sorte bordel mais je savais que ce serait dur de la virer quand elle venait de me fournir une copieuse quantité de substance altérant ma foutue redoutable humeur, donc je n'insistai pas. Je ne l'avais pas touchée une seule fois et elle avait été totalement respectueuse de ça, gardant ses distances. Je soufflai secouant la tête.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille?" elle se rassit, ayant l'air tellement terriblement rejetée.

Je haussai les épaules. "Je suis un peu fatigué." La vérité était que je voulais passer le reste de la soirée à réorganiser ma penderie, sachant qu'elle y avait été et avait probablement mis la pagaille.

"Oh conneries, tu viens juste de prendre deux doses de cocaïne il n'y a aucun putain de moyen que tu sois fatigué. Peu importe, je vais aller me mêler aux bambins."

Je lui souris, lui faisant un signe de la main et marmonnai. "A bientôt," alors que je fermai la porte derrière moi et me déshabillai.

L'eau chaude était foutrement incroyable alors que je passai mes doigts sur mon cuir chevelu et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me caresser sans penser à Bella à genoux en train de me sucer. Mais je ne pouvais pas venir… aussi fort que j'essayais, je ne pouvais pas y arriver et je savais bien que c'était la drogue dans mon organisme qui empêchait la libération. C'était nul, vraiment. Cette chose qui me rendait excité et me donnait de concrètes érections m'empêchait de venir. Monde cruel, cruel.

Quand je sortis, totalement frustré et inquiet des toutes proches couilles bleues que j'étais certain de devoir traiter plus tard, je me séchai et réalisai que j'étais redescendu rapidement et ça n'était pas très bon. J'avais foutrement aimé cette vague rare d'euphorie et je n'étais pas tout à fait prêt à la laisser partir. Enroulant une serviette sans la serrer autour de ma taille, je rejoignais la chambre, me figeant en voyant Tanya encore sur mon putain de canapé, discutant au téléphone.

La seule part de moi qui était heureuse qu'elle fût encore là était la part qui voulait plus de coke. La porte était à moitié ouverte et il y avait deux bouteilles fraiches de bière sur la petite table, donc je supposai qu'elle avait dû aller en bas et revenir.

La vue de son téléphone me rappela que le mien était encore sur le siège passager dans ma voiture. Fuck. Je devais envoyer un texto à Bella avant qu'il ne soit tard.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que j'avançai dans la chambre resserrant ma serviette. Elle lécha ses lèvres de manière suggestive éloignant le téléphone de son oreille et prit sa respiration, "Miam." Je roulais des yeux, écartant le commentaire plaisantin alors que j'attrapai un bas de pyjama noir sur l'étagère. Je le passai dans l'intimité de ma penderie tandis qu'en même temps j'inventoriai d'un coup d'œil sommaire les dommages que Tanya lui avait infligée. Comme je le pensais, elle avait mis mes affaires en désordre.

"Je croyais que tu étais allée en bas pour faire du babysitting," gloussai-je, reprenant ma place sur le canapé. Le contact du cuir était agréable sur la peau nue de mon dos mais je ne pouvais pas l'apprécier pleinement car j'étais démangé par l'envie d'une autre dose. _Avoir mal_ était plus approprié.

Elle m'ignora alors qu'elle continuait à parler au téléphone.

"Donne-moi une autre dose," dis-je en essuyant ma bouche avec le dos de ma main crispée. Elle secoua la tête pour me dire non dédaigneusement, continuant avec sa conversation. Je soufflai d'irritation.

"S'il te plait?"

Elle couvrit le téléphone avec sa main, mimant se trancher la gorge de son autre main. "Non, tu en as eu assez."

"C'est quoi ce bordel, _Maman_? Donne-moi une autre dose. Allez." Je saisis son sac sur le sol et le dézippai. Elle le tira de mes mains, le jetant à nouveau sur le tapis tandis qu'elle me donnait une claque sur le bras. Je soufflai frottant mon visage avec les mains d'agacement. J'avais perdu ma fuckgrandiose euphorie et les frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale étaient sur le point de disparaitre complètement. "Tanya, allez… s'il te plait."

Je détestai être foutrement en train de mendier. Finalement elle raccrocha son téléphone, le jeta dans son sac et se tourna vers moi. "Je croyais que tu étais fatigué?"

"Ouais, j'ai changé d'avis. Pourquoi es-tu revenue à l'étage?" J'attrapai son sac par la sangle, le tirai et le plaçai sur ses genoux avec un ploc.

"Parce qu'il y avait ce gars en bas qui me frottait et il a environ… douze ans et est foutrement grossier." Elle lança son sac à nouveau sur le sol. Dieu qu'elle était foutrement agaçante.

Je grognai, attrapant le sac à nouveau. "Tanya! Peux-tu juste putain me donner une autre dose… s'il te plait? Jésus." Elle fit non de la tête avec un sourire narquois, essayant délibérément de me faire sortir de mes gonds. A ce stade la fantastique défonce était partie laissant juste une ombre misérable et irritante à la place. Je savais que redescendre était inévitable mais je voulais juste que ça dure un tout petit plus longtemps…

"Merde alors," crachai-je ouvrant son sac et fouillant dedans tandis que j'essayais de le tenir loin d'elle parce que maintenant elle était juste une salope me contrariant. C'était assez difficile de trouver quelque chose à l'aveugle dans un sac plein d'un assortiment de merdes de filles alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi essayant de récupérer son maudit sac. Normalement je ne serais jamais allé fouiller dans le sac d'une gonzesse, simplement par respect pour ses affaires personnelles autant que par peur que ce que j'y trouverais dedans déclenche mes merdes de TOC mais la réquisition de son sac était tout à fait nécessaire.

Il avait la clé de mon putain de bonheur à l'intérieur.

"Rends-moi ça tout de suite!"

"Non." je la repoussai du coude avec espièglerie.

"Je suis sérieuse, putain, Edward!"

"Vraiment, je m'en tape...ah-ah!" Je levai victorieusement le flacon tandis que Tanya tendait le bras en vain pour l'attraper. Je souris à son rictus, essayant de dévisser le bouchon d'une main tandis qu'elle s'étirait pour atteindre le flacon.

"Allez... il n'en reste pas beaucoup et j'en ai besoin pour passer le weekend!" se lamenta-t-elle, s'asseyant sur les genoux boudeuse tandis que je tenais le flacon au-dessus de ma tête me moquant d'elle. Ma chemise empruntée qu'elle avait mis sur elle avait glissée de ses épaules et était descendue jusqu'aux coudes et il était vraiment difficile de ne pas remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas remis son putain de soutif.

"Je t'en aurais plus, t'es chiante." Finalement j'arrivai à dévisser le bouchon juste quand elle m'entoura de ses jambes, à cheval sur mes genoux et ses nichons étaient partout sur mon visage quand elle se hissa pour atteindre le flacon au-dessus de ma tête. Je le descendis pendant une seconde au-dessus de son épaule tout en lui faisant une clé bloquant sa tête juste pour que je puisse en tasser dans ma main mais alors qu'elle luttait comme la chiante qu'elle était, elle secoua mon bras, faisant se déverser la poudre par-dessus le haut de son épaule sur sa clavicule.

"Merde," grognai-je. "Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, nom de Dieu? Maintenant enlève-toi bordel!"

Je soupirai résigné, gémissant sur le point de la pousser bordel loin de moi quand elle pleurnicha, "Bon, ne le gaspille pas maintenant, putain!" Elle commença à rassembler la poudre éparpillée en un petit tas dans le creux de sa clavicule. Le tas était substantiellement plus gros que ceux que nous avions faits mais je pensais, _fuck it_, que ça durerait plus longtemps.

Elle tendit le cou pour me permettre l'accès à la coke tandis que je me courbai, portant mon nez à la jonction entre son cou et sa clavicule et merde, elle sentait comme Bella. Dans ce putain de réflexe Pavlovien embarrassant, je sentis ma bite devenir dure en un instant juste par une simple bouffée de son parfum alors que j'inhalai la poudre mélangée à l'essence de Bella.

"Oh, c'est tellement foutrement bon," je roucoulai pratiquement de plaisir, lançant ma tête en arrière contre le canapé alors que je laissai la coke frapper mon organisme, fermant les yeux, savourant que ça me fasse instantanément planer.

_Merde c'était tellement foutrement bon... C'est tout ce que je voulais..._

Mon cœur battait incroyablement fort dans ma poitrine comme s'il était en concurrence avec la musique venant d'en bas, me distrayant complètement que j'avais remarqué ou me foutais du poids sur mes genoux.

Mais je l'entendis laisser échapper un petit gémissement alors qu'elle se frottait à moi et se penchait en avant pour blottir son visage dans mon cou... J'étais si foutrement concentrer à profiter de ma défonce que je n'avais pas tout de suite enregistré ce qu'elle faisait ou qu'elle avait clairement mal compris ma réaction physique sous elle. Elle avait un bras enroulé autour de mon cou et l'autre faisant courir sa main au bas de mes abdos.

La putain d'incroyable et désespérément attendue sensation que la coke soufflait à travers mon organisme avait eu priorité sur ses frottements en va-et-vient.

"Tanya arrête..." sifflai-je brusquement, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire parce que manifestement elle interprétait mal le langage de mon corps.

J'ouvris les yeux et suffoquai.

_Non, non, non._

"Tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête et tu le sais," chuchota-t-elle haletante à mon oreille. Sa main se planta dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, pour agripper mon érection.

"Tanya, enlève-toi bordel!" dis-je dans un grognement, me levant brusquement tout en l'envoyant à terre avec une force provoquée par l'adrénaline. Elle poussa un cri alors qu'elle tombait sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd.

Elle m'envoya un coup violent dans la jambe. "Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bordel?"

Sa question eut immédiatement sa réponse quand son regard se déplaça vers la porte de la chambre, voyant enfin ce que je...

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._

Les yeux bruns horrifiés de Bella nous renvoyaient un tel regard bordel. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer, j'aurais été un putain d'homme mort

"Bella s'il te plait attends…"

**Alors? Vos pronostics sur la réaction de Bella...**


	33. S'en aller

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre cette fois. C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir été nombreuses à réagir à la situation où c'est encore mis Edward. Mais qui est le plus à plaindre!

Je vous laisse découvrir la réaction tant attendue de Bella.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 32~** **Letting Go**

(S'en aller)

**White Horse ~Taylor Swift**

**~Bella~**

Je fis le trajet jusqu'à Forks en moins de trois heures, seulement parce que j'avais fait environ du cent quarante et qu'étonnamment il n'y avait pas de trafic sur la route. Personne ne répondait au téléphone ce soir, sauf Alice, mais il y avait trop de bruit pour entendre quelque chose aussi je lui envoyai juste un texto pour lui dire que j'étais en route pour Forks et qu'elle le fasse savoir à Edward.

Quand j'eus tourné dans le lotissement, je me garai dans mon allée pour vite remettre une couche de gloss sur les lèvres, flouter mes cheveux et glisser un bonbon à la menthe sur ma langue. Pas que je m'attende à avoir un quelconque baiser ce soir mais j'aimais toujours être préparée parce qu'avec Edward les choses étaient souvent imprévisibles.

Après avoir sprinté en bas du bloc en tallons, je réussis à arriver chez les Cullen essoufflée mais en une seule pièce. La soirée battait son plein donc je me permis d'entrer et accrochai mon manteau dans le placard de l'entrée, juste à côté de celui d'Edward. A voir comme c'était mignon qu'ils soient l'un à côté de l'autre, bien assortis, un sourire courut sur mes lèvres et je roulai des yeux d'être une idiote pour penser à des choses dingues comme ça. Hé, au moins nos manteaux pouvaient se toucher.

Faisant mon chemin à travers la foule bien imbibée et grinçant des dents au sol collant et aux verres en plastique rouge jonchant les pièces habituellement immaculées, je fis de rapides saluts à quelques gars du lycée tout en balayant du regard le living-room à la recherche d'Edward. J'espérais qu'il n'ait rien vu de tout ça parce ça l'aurait certainement poussé bien au-delà de la frontière de ces proverbiaux TOC. Je ne pus le trouver nulle part donc je me résolus à la solution de remplacement… Jasper, qui était ventousé à Alice par les lèvres.

Alice se lança sur moi, criant de façon exubérante combien elle était excitée que je sois en cavale. Ils étaient tous les deux assez éméchés mais de ce que je fus capable de saisir de leurs paroles confuses d'ivrognes, c'était qu'Edward n'avait pas été vu depuis un moment et qu'il était probablement dans sa chambre. Elle me dit un peu honteuse qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire que j'arrivais… elle était trop occupée à se saouler et se faire peloter par son petit ami. Lucky, lucky girl.

Une moitié de moi espérait qu'Edward soit encore debout, impatiente de voir sa réaction sur son visage quand je le surprendrai. L'autre moitié voulait ramper dans son lit et le regarder dormir paisiblement, pour toucher son visage avec vénération alors qu'il sommeillait et ne saurait pas que j'aurais profité de lui de la plus innocente des façons.

Je remarquai Rose et Emmett, absorbés dans une sorte de jeu turbulent où on boit pas mal et qui provoquait vraiment beaucoup de cris mais je choisis de les éviter pour simplement aller à l'étage. Rose me fit signe de la main et Emmett leva son verre à mon attention tout en criant, "Tink!" à pleins poumons.

Alors que je longeais le couloir, j'approchai prudemment de la porte à moitié ouverte d'Edward, mes oreilles se dressèrent au bruit net d'une dispute… deux voix, Edward… et une fille.

Une putain de fille?

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur chutait brusquement et violemment par terre, qu'importe diable ce que c'était, ça me souleva le cœur instantanément. Je sentis mes oreilles devenir brûlantes alors que je me rapprochais de la porte avec hésitation, me demandant avec qui non de Dieu il pouvait se disputer et pour quelle raison. Honnêtement, ma première idée était qu'il s'agissait peut-être de l'une de cette bande de traînées qui s'était égarée dans sa chambre et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur pour une bagarre actuellement.

Je ne m'étais jamais attendue en un million d'années à la voir_ elle._

Je fuis.

Comme la lâche que j'étais dans chaque situation difficile à laquelle j'avais à faire face, je partais en courant, incapable de gérer une confrontation immédiate, incapable de soutenir le bouleversement émotionnel à l'intérieur.

Je savais ce que j'avais vu… ça me rendait nauséeuse et affaiblie, j'essayai d'accepter l'idée de ces images alors que je descendais les escaliers dans un tourbillon de larmes, de fureur, de frustration et d'une immense tristesse.

J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui. Edward m'avait suivie, appelant mon nom alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers sur mes pas. Je ne me retournai qu'une fois, suffisant pour apercevoir le corps d'Edward à moitié nu me poursuivre de près alors que Tanya, cette putain de traînée, se tenait en haut des escaliers, ajustant sa chemise pour que tout le lycée de Forks soit témoin. Je savais à quoi cela paraissait ressembler de l'extérieur… qu'Edward m'avait trompée.

Mais même malgré l'agonie à ce dont j'avais été témoin dans la chambre et malgré la rage et l'humiliation, je savais par le ton de sa voix quand il lui parlait, par le langage de son corps et sa réaction qu'il ne la _voulait_ pas sur lui… il ne _voulait_ pas ses mains dans son pantalon… mais elles y _étaient_. Et encore une fois, en vérité Edward Anthony Masen Cullen masochiste de la mode, s'était mis dans une position qui était risquée et destructrice pour tout le monde autour de lui, et surtout pour lui.

Je continuai ma route à travers le living-room bondé, ayant un 'déjà vu' de la soirée au concert, tout en me fustigeant d'être une putain de lâche et de ne pas faire face à la situation ici et maintenant. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler… Angela je pense, mais sur le moment je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention.

Le temps s'arrêta pendant les quelques secondes qu'il me fallut pour réussir à parvenir des escaliers à la porte alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient et que toutes les paires d'yeux m'incendiaient. Je n'eus pas à regarder pour savoir qu'ils étaient probablement plus focalisés sur Edward et son corps à demi nu me poursuivant. Au moins maintenant les rumeurs n'allaient pas tourner autour de son homosexualité. Grand bien lui fasse. Il passait de gay à homme à femmes en un seul putain d'instant.

Ce que je voulais vraiment faire était rebrousser chemin et casser la gueule à cette pétasse.

Et donner un coup de pied à Edward dans ses bijoux de famille… avec mes bottes à bout point.

La chaleur des larmes me faisant cligner des yeux et la pluie glaciale picotant mon visage me semblèrent vraiment appropriées au chaos de ce que je ressentais dans ma tête. La douleur battant dans ma poitrine était insupportable et même si je voulais continuer à courir jusqu'à chez moi, jusqu'à la sécurité et au réconfort de mon adorable petite maison juste à une centaine de mètres plus loin, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Mon corps refusait d'obéir à ma tête et je me pliai en deux, mains sur les genoux, haletante et essayant de retrouver mon souffle mais échouant et incapable de sentir quelque chose sauf les mains glacées d'Edward autour de ma taille et ses mots déchirants, "Bébé s'il te plaît..."

Me redressant moi-même de ma posture courbée, me dégageant de sa prise, je me retournai brusquement et dis les quatre mots que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir laisser échapper de mes lèvres.

"Ne... me..._touche_...pas!"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, peinés.

Mes paumes à plat sur son torse, je repoussai Edward avec toute la force que me donnait ma colère, le faisant trébucher en arrière sur une voiture garée dans l'allée, me foutant de qui pourrait voir, ou des répercussions pour l'avoir touché... ou dans ce cas, malmené. Il chancela, tombant presque sur le sol mais fut capable de se rattraper et se redresser lui-même évitant une humiliation supplémentaire. L'expression sur son visage était un mélange dérisoire de souffrance, de peur, d'incrédulité... et de honte.

"Qu'est-ce qui bordel ne va pas chez toi, Edward?" Sans y penser, je m'avançai vers lui, passant sur ma crise de panique, passant sur les images perturbantes de ce que je venais de voir et passant sur la découverte que mon petit ami avait pris de la coke en mon absence avec la pétasse qui lui avait volé sa virginité. J'enfonçai mes paumes dans son torse nu à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à l'acculer contre le Range Rover d'Em, n'ayant nulle part où aller. J'étais fatiguée d'avoir couru et apparemment il l'était maintenant lui aussi.

Il ne se défendit pas.

Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'au moins il essaie de s'expliquer, essaie de me dire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais, que j'étais malencontreusement tomber sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne me donna aucune explication; il ne tenta pas de justifier ce qu'il avait fait.

En me reculant, j'entrevis son visage à la lumière des lampadaires. Ses pupilles étaient incroyablement énormes et décochaient des regards partout, incapables de se concentrer sur moi. La mâchoire d'Edward était tendue et bougeait rapidement d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'il frottait ses dents bruyamment. Il fit courir ses mains à plusieurs reprises dans ses cheveux trempés par la pluie, de cette façon nerveuse qu'il avait quand il était stressé, seulement ce qui habituellement m'attristait, m'agaçait maintenant de la plus exaspérante des façons.

J'étais pratiquement certaine que le public que nous avion captivés dans le living était attelé à bavasser négligemment comme des fous par texto sur la scène devant eux. Juste, pas de photos… j'en avais ras le bol des putains de photos.

Les résidus de poudre blanche restés sur son nez avaient maintenant disparu avec la pluie, la seule trace de ses péchés résidait dans ses yeux énormes, ses membres tremblants et son incapacité à dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le sortir du bazar qu'il avait causé. Il paraissait si hagard, si désespéré… juste comme à quoi ressemble un putain de cocaïnomane quand il se fait prendre. Sa vue me dégoûtait… tremblant et trempé, son pantalon le collant et totalement incapable de me regarder dans les yeux, tout de sa beauté et du besoin irrépressible que je ressentais pour lui avait disparu à ce moment-là.

"Quoi?" fulminai-je. "Tu ne vas même rien me dire? Mon Dieu, tu me dégoûtes foutrement!" Mes paroles portaient étonnamment loin malgré le bruit de l'averse. Des gouttes d'eau dévalaient sur mon visage, s'écrasaient dans ma bouche et étaient recrachées quand je lui criais dessus dans son allée. "Je n'ai absolument plus aucun respect pour toi après ça. Tu es tellement décevant. J'étais impatiente en venant ici de te faire la surprise et qu'est-ce que je trouve en rentrant? Toi avec cette maudite pétasse sur les genoux prenant de la coke ensemble? Qui bordel es-tu Edward? Qui est cette personne que je vois là tout de suite?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux décochent brièvement un regard dans les miens et qu'il les ferme ensuite bien fort, pour se tourner plus loin.

"Je n'ai pas… je ne peux pas… je ne sais pas…" dit-il dans un murmure, les mots hachés et fantomatiques.

Mais le regard lointain qu'il avait dans ses yeux, son manque de cohérence dans la verbalisation et son expression dépourvue d'émotion me disaient que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à fait bien.

"Bella… je ne suis pas…" il secoua la tête, les tremblements de son corps s'accrurent alors qu'il tombait à genoux, prenant appui sur le pneu du camion à côté de lui. "Oh fuck…" il baissa la tête sous lui mais je pouvais encore entendre son inspiration forte comme s'il était resté trop longtemps sous l'eau et reprenait son souffle à la surface.

_Panique…._

Je le fixai écœurée, pas disposée à lui donner de réconfort ou le dorloter quand il en avait le plus besoin parce qu'il avait détruit toute la confiance que j'avais en lui. Il ne méritait pas la compassion que j'avais auparavant pour lui.

"Putain tu m'as menti! Comment as-tu pu? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé que deux choses Edward… rester loin d'elle et ne pas prendre de coke. Tu as réussi à détruire toute ma confiance en une seule putain de soirée!"

Il secoua la tête rapidement, inspirant de façon erratique et s'arquant pour expirer alors que ses mains supportaient son poids. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le gravier, les muscles de ses avant-bras se contractant alors que ses bras tremblaient sous lui.

Je m'effondrai au sol sur les genoux, ignorant sa culpabilité et sa honte causées par la crise de panique et me penchai de façon dangereusement proche. Si proche que mon nez n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Il avait une odeur de bibine et de… moi? Ma lotion. La salope avait mis sur elle ma lotion.

Je raillai. "Ça valait le coup, Edward? Valait-elle putain le coup de me perdre? La coke valait-elle toutes les larmes que j'ai pleurées pour toi? Tu prétends que tu m'aimes… on ne fait pas ces choses à la personne qu'on aime!" Il secoua juste la tête rapidement, l'eau gouttant de ses cheveux, pris d'étouffement, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Je me rapprochai à nouveau, parlant assez fort pour qu'il puisse clairement entendre mes paroles par-dessus les bruits étrangers. Ça m'épouvantait d'être dans une telle colère, de ne même pas reconnaître la personne que j'étais devenue, c'était comme si un démon avait pris possession de mon âme, l'assombrissant… disant ces choses blessantes, horriblement avilissantes au garçon que j'aimais… au garçon qui m'avait trahie.

"Putain… je…te… hais."

C'était la phrase la plus venimeuse que j'avais pu jamais dire à une autre personne avant. Je me dégoûtais de lui dire ça, malgré ce qu'il avait fait et comment il me faisait me sentir. Mais à ce moment-là, je voulais le dire. Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, pour ne pas s'être soucié de mes sentiments… pour ce qu'il s'était fait à lui.

"Je ne p-p-peux p-p-pas r-r-esp-p-pirer," pleura-t-il, paraissant plus désespéré que jamais.

Ça me fit peur au point de frissonner.

Déglutissant fort, je me rassis sur mes talons, essuyant l'eau et les graviers de mes mains, baissant les yeux sur lui, le regardant alors qu'il haletait et tremblait… me sentant déchirée entre ce qui me semblait naturel et ce que ma tête m'incitait à faire. L'envie de l'aider était importante, me poussant vers lui parce qu'il avait besoin de moi, mais la colère que je ressentais de sa trahison me retenait sous la menace de me poignarder si j'osais l'aider. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

J'appris à ce moment-là que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine était très mince. Et l'amour fut le plus fort.

L'immense amour que je ressentais pour ce garçon brisé supplantait la colère qui rongeait mes entrailles, la fierté qui me rappelait par quoi il m'avait fait passer. Je passai outre.

"Bell-l-aaaaa... s'il te p-p-p-llllaiiiit. Oh Dieu..." Les mots dérapaient sur sa langue en tremblant juste avant qu'il ne zigzague de côté, vomissant brusquement dans l'allée. Sans plus d'hésitation, ma forte détermination fondit à ses mots. Je le soutins par ses épaules tremblantes alors qu'il continua à vomir plusieurs fois, s'étranglant avec ses propres émissions.

"Edward... est-ce que c'est... normal? Combien en as-tu pris? Combien as-tu bu?" demandai-je avec douceur sachant que vomir après avoir pris de la drogue n'était pas courant à moins qu'il en ait pris une quantité excessive. J'essayai de retenir la panique dans ma voix pour ne pas l'effrayer, bien que je tremble moi-même de peur.

"P-p-pas tant que ça," répondit-il d'une voix râpeuse, encore courbé et haletant profondément. Quelques s-s-s-hots et une bière." Il tremblait tellement que je ne pouvais pas le calmer avec mes mains.

_Étaient-ce les signes d'une overdose? Mon Dieu, pourquoi ai-je arrêté de regarder Grey's Anatomy?_

"Combien de coke, Edward? Combien de coke as-tu pris?"

Il marmonna, "Je ne s-s-sais pas... assez."

En désespoir de cause et paniquant, j'attrapais mon sac, fouillant dedans pour y récupérer mon téléphone.

"J'appelle une ambulance." Alors que je commençai à composer le numéro, il attrapa mon poignet en se tournant lentement pour me regarder, la première fois qu'il faisait un contact visuel stable. Ses yeux étaient terrifiés.

"N-nooon, s'il te p-p-plait. C'est juste une crise de p-p-panique. Pas d'hôpital je t'en prie." C'était une erreur parce qu'il était la dernière personne à qui se fier. Mais il frissonnait, être dehors avec un froid glacial je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était lié à ça ou interne.

"J'ai f-f-f-roid... t-t-t-ellement froid."

"Merde." soufflai-je, ne pensant pas de façon claire alors que j'accrochais mes bras sous les siens, le soulevant pour le relever. Enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille, je me dépêchais de le faire rentrer à travers la pluie battante, n'osant même pas refaire le chemin que nous avions fait. Bien qu'un bref noir moment, une part de moi voulait présenter sa pathétique face de rat noyée devant le lycée pour illustrer la campagne des pouvoirs publics sur l'abus de drogues un souffle de vie (ou dans ce cas une respiration laborieuse).

_Regardez Edward Cullen, les gars... les drogues sont mauvaises. Dites juste non._

Au lieu de cela, je le conduisis le corps encore tremblant aux escaliers de derrière supportant son poids massif, essayant de ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur à la puanteur rance de vomi sur lui. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui procurer une assistance médicale mais honnêtement je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas insister là-dessus. J'avais peur, je suppose, et j'étais stupide... très foutrement stupide.

"Elle ferait mieux bordel de ne pas être dans ta chambre ou je vais foutre sa face hideuse à travers ta satanée porte." Marmonnai-je. Edward grogna pour toute réponse alors que j'attrapais mes clés dans mon sac, les faisant tinter pour repérer celle de sa baie coulissante qu'il m'avait donnée.

"Pourquoi diable la lumière n'est-elle pas allumée?" dis-je tout bas, me demandant pourquoi le capteur de mouvement n'avait pas éclairé le balcon comme d'habitude. Edward s'accola au mur de la maison, s'affaissant un peu, les yeux hermétiquement fermés alors que je bataillais pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, il s'effondra sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit, tremblant plus fort que jamais. Mon esprit se vida, d'abord soulagée qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de la pétasse voleuse de virginité et ensuite ayant effacé toutes ses pensées sauf celle d'aider Edward à passer à travers ce… peu importe bordel ce qu'il en était. J'avais encore le sentiment que j'aurais dû le balancer dans ma voiture et le conduire à l'hôpital quelles qu'en soient les répercussions mais je ne voulais pas en faire une grosse affaire si ce n'était qu'une crise de panique. Mais, Bon Dieu si quelque chose devait arriver… je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Je basculai le commutateur de sa cheminée, la chaleur se fit ressentir immédiatement alors qu'elle rougeoyait pendant que j'allais à la salle de bain récupérer des serviettes sèches et une lingette humide pour enlever le vomi sur sa peau. Je manquai de glisser sur le carrelage dans ma hâte, aussi après lui avoir mis une serviette sur la tête et frotté avec douceur pour sécher ses cheveux trempés, je retirai mes bottes ruinées et les jetai devant le feu pour qu'elles sèchent. Il tremblait tellement, tenant ses bras étroitement serrés et se balançant. Les dents d'Edward s'entrechoquaient accompagnées par le son de sa respiration haletante. Je serrai les dents quand je remarquai que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte légèrement violette.

J'allai chercher dans sa penderie un pantalon de pyjama et un polaire, pensant que ce serait la meilleure option pour qu'il ait plus chaud. J'attrapai une chemise pour moi et mon pantalon de yoga dans son tiroir à tee-shirts que je me souvenais avoir laissé là quelques temps en arrière. Je décochai un regard pour un instant à son canapé, et ma colère s'enflamma instantanément à nouveau mais je choisis de l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que je puisse convenablement y faire face à un moment plus opportun. Juste au moment où j'allai lui passer son polo par-dessus la tête, il se couvrit la bouche et se précipita à la salle de bain arrivant juste à temps à la cuvette des WC.

Je replaçai la serviette tombée sur ses épaules pour le maintenir au chaud alors qu'il s'accrochait à la cuvette, dégobillant en jets caverneux douloureusement sonores. J'étais paumée, ne sachant pas quoi faire, essayant juste de me rappeler ce que ma mère faisait quand j'étais malade.

Quand Edward sembla avoir terminé, je nettoyai sa bouche et son visage, à genoux à côté de lui. Je lui passai un bain de bouche qu'il utilisa généreusement et recracha ensuite dans le WC. Il ne pouvait pas encore me regarder mais alors que je passai tendrement une serviette chaude du bas de son cou à son torse, il gémit un léger, presque inaudible, "Merci." D'une certaine façon, je savais qu'il s'agissait pour plus que de l'avoir nettoyé.

Edward réussit à regagner lui-même sa chambre de sa propre initiative alors que je récupérai ses vêtements secs, assise en face de lui. C'était tellement bizarre d'avoir mon corps sur pilote automatique alors que je le touchais partout où c'était nécessaire sans hésitation ou sans peur des conséquences. C'était par nécessité, pas par plaisir.

Et pour les quelques secondes où il fut complètement nu après que je lui aie retiré son pantalon trempé, je n'eus même pas de pensées salaces ou inappropriées à la vue de son pénis ou de son corps ridiculement splendide qui m'appelait. Sa peau était tellement glacée qu'il ne tressaillit même pas alors que mes mains gelées glissèrent sur ses cuisses et sur ses fesses quand je remontai son pantalon de flanelle et nouai le cordon. Aussitôt qu'il fut habillé, j'enfilai des vêtements secs et le tirai sur le lit pour nous enrouler tous les deux dans sa couette.

Edward se lova immédiatement contre mon côté, posant sa tête juste au-dessus de ma poitrine, enroulant ses jambes entre les miennes et coinçant l'ourlet de ma chemise dans son poing étroitement refermé. Il continuait à trembler, même alors que je frottais son dos et glissais mes doigt dans ses cheveux mouillés essayant de l'apaiser autant qu'il m'était possible. Il avait une odeur de savon et de shampoing et de ma lotion, un mélange divin, si seulement cela avait été pour une autre raison.

De temps en temps, je lui demandais s'il avait assez chaud ou soif ou était bien en général et il secouait la tête pour dire oui ou non, ne me répondant pas avec des mots. Je lui demandai s'il voulait que je mette de la musique pour couvrir la merde confuse qui s'infiltrait à travers les murs depuis le rez-de-chaussée mais il secoua la tête, murmurant doucement, S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas."

Ça me brisa le cœur.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous pûmes entendre le son caractéristique du tintement du piano par-dessus les battements sourds de la musique qu'Edward se raidit et pressa son visage contre ma poitrine avec un grognement tout en resserrant sa prise sur ma chemise. Le tintement s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et Edward se relaxa à nouveau.

Je voulais tellement lui parler, lui poser toutes les questions qui trottaient sans réponse dans ma tête mais je savais qu'il n'était pas capable de me répondre. Et tandis que je l'enlaçais et caressais ses cheveux et son visage avec tendresse par pure nécessité, je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de la colère que j'avais mise de côté. Elle était encore là, couvant dans mon cerveau, me giflant pour même lui offrir autant de moi-même après qu'il m'ait tout pris.

Quelques heures passèrent et les tremblements d'Edward s'apaisèrent sensiblement mais sa main empoignait toujours ma chemise et il reniflait environ toutes les trente secondes, un effet secondaire évident de la drogue. J'essayai de ne pas me laisser ennuyer par ça, mais ce cycle incessant de trente secondes c'était un autre rappel de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça. Parfois je le regardais pensant qu'il se serait endormi mais il avait encore les yeux grands ouverts, ne fixant rien en particulier, ne me disant rien.

Je me demandai ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Je me demandai s'il avait même idée de combien ce qu'il avait fait affecterait sa vie, s'il ressentait de la culpabilité ou de la honte, ou même du remords et je me demandai pourquoi il s'était permis de succomber à l'attrait de ça. Je me rappelais de quoi il avait l'air à la soirée d'Halloween quand on lui en avait offert et ensuite plus tard comment il avait avoué qu'il en voulait sérieusement. Je supposai que ça n'était jamais parti, le besoin et le désir peuvent te prendre partout où tu seras au mauvais endroit. Je comprenais ça bien que je ne puisse pas comprendre qu'on puisse être attiré par quelque chose qui amène à faire des choses aussi désespérées et stupides.

Bon, peut-être que je pourrais reconsidérer cette déclaration. Parce qu'il était certain que je savais ce qu'était être tellement attirée, si amoureuse par nature, captivée et prise par quelque chose que j'étais prête à tout jeter pour… seulement ma drogue était un autre être humain et l'addiction était mon amour pour lui.

Je parlai à voix haute avant même de réaliser que je le faisais. "Edward? As-tu acheté la drogue?"

Il secoua la tête pour dire non, fermant les yeux.

"Tanya te l'a-t-elle donnée?"

Il secoua la tête pour dire oui et je me raidis.

_Cette putain de connasse._

"Lui as-tu demandé d'en apporter, ou en avait-elle simplement?" Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi bordel elle était même là. Je veux dire, Edward pouvait lui avoir demandé de venir à la soirée. Il était à Seattle plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me demandai s'il avait remontée, si elle avait l'intention de rester cette nuit… si c'était prévu ou spontané. Mes idées assaillaient mon esprit avec des questions et des scénarios, essayant de l'intoxiquer avec de terribles pensées malveillantes.

Sa voix me surprit presque. Elle était confusément basse et rauque... triste. "Elle en avait et m'a demandé si j'en voulais. Je lui ai dit non au début, mais ensuite... j'étais si foutrement déprimé, je pensais que ça pourrait... m'aider..." Il secoua la tête. Nous étions à nouveau tous les deux tranquilles depuis un moment quand je lui demandai comme il se sentait. Il chuchota qu'il avait soif et avait besoin d'aller pisser.

Avec mon téléphone dans la main et une promesse de revenir tout de suite, je descendis les escaliers de derrière qui conduisaient à la cuisine, m'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour composer le numéro de Charly. Je ne m'apprêtais à faire sauter mon couvre-feu ou griller sa confiance la première nuit où j'étais libre, donc je me sentais obligée de l'appeler, priant qu'il ne serait pas un trou du cul et me laisse rester dehors pour la nuit.

J'expliquai ce qui était essentiellement vrai... que j'étais à une soirée, la seule personne sobre et que mon copain était malade donc j'y passai la nuit pour m'assurer que rien n'arriverait. Il ne me posa pas d'autres questions mais je pouvais dire à son ton indécis qu'il était légèrement suspicieux. Avant de raccrocher, il me dit qu'il m'aimait et me faisait confiance. Ça me culpabilisa un peu de savoir qu'il disait ces choses quand j'avais omis quelques éléments très importants mais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward livré à lui-même dans son état d'effondrement sans personne de sobre pour le surveiller. Ça aurait été répréhensible de ma part, indépendamment de ce qu'il m'avait fait.

C'est ce que je continuais à me dire, de toute façon.

Au bas des escaliers, je marquai un temps mort quand je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas entrer et sortir facilement de la cuisine, un désastre plein de monde chahuteur. Rose et Alice me prirent d'assaut avec leurs questions parce que manifestement la rumeur était qu'Edward m'avait poursuivie à l'extérieur à demi nu et que nous nous étions bagarrés mais il semblait que la participation de Tanya n'avait pas vraiment été remarquée.

Je repoussai leur inquisition alors que je faisais mon chemin jusqu'au réfrigérateur pour attraper une grande bouteille d'eau sachant que l'histoire était trop longue à raconter et que j'étais sure qu'Edward ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il avait fait. Je promis que je le leur raconterai plus tard, le lendemain, parce que je devais retourner en haut voir Edward, leur disant juste qu'il était malade et en restait là. Mais alors qu'elles me faisaient des câlins de filles éméchées et prétendaient leur amour éternel et leur dévotion pour moi, c'est là que je _la_ vis... discrètement appuyée contre l'évier, parlant à Mike Newton.

Ma gorge devint soudain sèche et j'écartai les filles, fourrant la bouteille d'eau dans les mains d'Alice alors que j'avançais d'un pas rapide avec une putain d'envie de vengeance.

Honnêtement je ne savais pas que j'avais ça en moi, même si je pouvais définitivement identifier d'où ça venait. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais été bagarreuse et j'avais toujours considéré que ces filles qui se tiraient les cheveux et se griffaient le visage tout en hurlant des injures comme... eh bien, sans classe, sans gêne et sans honte. Une _dame_ ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

Cependant, alors que je me rapprochais de Tanya, elle souleva un sourcil de quelqu'un qui attendait quelque chose... putain elle me défiait. Et le son du claquement de ma main entrant en collision avec sa joue fut étonnamment satisfaisant. Si bien que, dans une tentative pour assouvir ma soif de revanche, je la frappais sur l'autre joues cognant son verre qui se répandit sur toute sa... sur toute la chemise d'Edward. Je regardai avec un sourire narquois comment les deux empreintes rouges s'étalaient lentement sur les deux côtés de son visage qui se tordait d'horreur.

Maintenant _ceci_ était foutrement satisfaisant.

Je ne fus pas assez habile pour éviter ses représailles quand sa main arriva et me bouscula avec colère alors qu'elle criait, "Qui bordel penses-tu être pour me frapper?"

Je la repoussai immédiatement, tenant fièrement ma position mais malheureusement, Emmett me souleva dans ses bras pendant que Rosalie attrapait Tanya par le cou, agrippant sa queue de cheval pour redresser son visage. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Tanya qui luttait sous sa poigne de fer. Rose était vraiment une dure à cuire. Je fus en quelque sorte jalouse pendant une seconde... sinon très, très reconnaissante.

"Comment as-tu osé?" criai-je, ne la laissant pas m'intimider, spécialement en profitant du fait qu'elle était immobilisée. "Comment putain as-tu osé lui donner cette merde quand tu savais qu'il avait un problème?" Mes dents étaient serrées et je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front. Tout mouvement et activité dans la cuisine vinrent à l'arrêt complet, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Je sentis la panique commencer à étrangler ma poitrine et ma gorge, mais une fois encore je la repoussai ne la laissant pas m'étouffer. Mon cœur battait la chamade, tout mon corps était chargé d'électricité avec l'adrénaline.

"Tu es vraiment une petite fille naïve. Edward est un grand garçon maintenant. Il peut s'occuper de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire... être sa maman?" se moqua-t-elle, grimaçant et jurant quand Rose tira brusquement sa queue de cheval en arrière.

"Va te faire foutre stupide pétasse. N'as-tu rien à foutre du tout de lui ou voulais-tu juste le défoncer et le baiser?" Des halètements sonores pouvaient être entendus à des kilomètres.

"Oh s'il te plaît. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont même tu parles. Je l'aime comme un petit frère, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui et il me ressent de la même façon." Elle sourit avec mépris, pensant de toute évidence qu'elle avait le dessus là.

"Vraiment? Tu donnerais de la coke à ton petit frère quand tu sais qu'il a un problème de drogue et alors qu'il avait bu et est sous prescription médicale? Tu es un véritable amour, Tanya."

"Oh va te faire foutre!"

"C'est quoi ce bordel Tanya... tu lui as donné de la coke? Est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda Emmett en se tournant vers moi, paniqué.

"Non, il est complètement nase. Et c'est entièrement sa faute." Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers elle alors que Jasper échangeait un rapide regard avec Emmett et montait en vitesse les escaliers. Ensuite tout le monde hurla sur Tanya, la traitant de trou du cul et autres noms charmants. Je me sentais nulle pour dévoiler autant sur Edward en public mais je ne pensais pas correctement à ce moment-là.

Alors qu'elle était verbalement fouettée, Emmett me poussa de côté, me demandant ce qui était arrivé. Je lui donnai une version abrégée de l'histoire pendant que je montais les escaliers devant lui. Nous trouvâmes Jasper et Edward assis tous les deux en tailleur sur le lit. Edward était courbé, la tête dans les mains pendant que Jasper lui frottait le dos affectueusement. Les yeux d'E s'éclairèrent quand il vit l'eau, sa main se tendit alors que je la lui présentais. En quelques gloups sonores, il but presque toute la bouteille pendant que nous le regardions ébahis.

Ensuite, tandis que ses frères lui parlaient tranquillement, je rassemblai tous les vêtements humides, les mis dans le panier de la salle de bain et remis de l'ordre dans la pièce juste pour me tenir occupée comme lui le faisait pour tenir à distance ses obsessions. J'attrapai la chemise que je lui avais offerte pour la St Valentin qui traînait sur le lit me demandant pourquoi elle avait l'odeur de ma lotion. Quand je réalisai qu'elle l'avait probablement portée, je l'éloignai sous le lit d'un coup de pied avec colère et retournai à mon nettoyage, jetant toutes les merdes qui traînaient, vidant les deux bouteilles de bière pleines dans le lavabo. Les yeux d'Edward ne me quittèrent jamais.

Quand j'eus fini de recomposer la chambre, je passai une main sur mon visage, voulant dormir maintenant que l'adrénaline avait fini par redescendre.

Jasper, et Emmett ensuite, se mirent debout, donnant à Edward une étreinte virile et ébouriffant ses cheveux avec espièglerie. Avant de partir Jasper s'arrêta pour me demander, "Veux-tu que nous restions?"

Je lui fis un faible sourire, soupirant. "Non merci, je euh... je dois faire ça moi-même." Ils me remercièrent tous les deux alors que je fermai la porte et la verrouillai derrière eux.

Je grimpai sur le lit, filant vite sous les couvertures alors qu'Edward repris tout de suite son ancienne position à mon côté. Il ne trembla pas longtemps mais il ressemblait à une vraie loque... pâle, fatigué, les traits tirés... épuisé. Aussi furieuse que j'étais après lui, je me rassasiais de la sensation de lui moulé à mon côté, ses jambes enchevêtrées aux miennes, sa mains qui maintenant traçait des motifs sur mon ventre où la chemise était remontée. Je ne pouvais pas le stopper parce que c'était un moment très intime mais je ne voulais pas non plus car, non seulement j'aimais ce que cela me faisait mais je savais que ça allait finalement cesser...

Nous ne nous dîmes pas un mot. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots ou peut-être c'était qu'il était trop exténué pour s'expliquer et il va sans dire que j'étais trop émotionnellement vidée pour l'écouter. Je pensais qu'il était mieux que le temps qui nous restait se passe en silence de toute façon.

Je voulais chérir ce moment malgré le fait qu'il soit sérieusement terni. Ce ne fut que quand je sentis soudain du chaud sous ma chemise que je baissai le regard et remarquai qu'il y avait de grosses taches humides sur le tissu sous son visage. Je pensai qu'il s'était endormi et bavait sur moi mais quand je me rendis compte que c'étaient en fait des larmes je me sentis obligée de faire quelque chose. C'était dans ma nature de le consoler quand il était triste. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ou à moi-même une dernière fois.

Je glissai vers le bas pour que nous soyons face à face, nos nez se touchant presque, un peu comme nous avions fait la nuit où nous avions échangé nos premiers "Je t'aime", la nuit où nous devions être mariés. Je laissai mes doigts retracer le chemin de ses larmes sur ses joues, sur ses paupières closes, sur l'arrête de son nez, contre ses lèvres tremblantes et son menton.

J'essayai de me souvenir de tous les nombreux beaux moments de ces six derniers mois, pas de l'unique nuit qui a tout gâché.

Les yeux fermés, il murmura, "Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis si foutrement désolé," et je hochai simplement la tête, pressant mon front contre le sien. Je frottai même mes lèvres contre lui très légèrement, le touchant à peine... tellement intime. Mais cet acte à ce moment-là, alors que je pressais mes lèvres contre lui, gouttant ses larmes légèrement salées, était totalement différent pour moi.

Cette fois, je disais adieu.

Je regardai les larmes diminuer progressivement et ses paupières se fermer, laissant finalement le sommeil l'emporter. Je me blottis contre lui liant ses doigts aux miens, les entrelaçant pour la dernière fois.

Quand je m'éveillai le matin suivant, la réalité de ce qui était arrivé me submergea rapidement et je savais que si je ne le quittais tout de suite je n'aurais probablement jamais le courage d'y aller. Je déposai religieusement un baiser sur sa tempe, sortis furtivement du lit et ramassai mes affaires sans un regard en arrière. J'étais presque hors de danger quand j'entendis le froissement des draps et la voix d'Edward, râpeuse, fracassée par le sommeil.

"Tu t'en vas?"

Je mordis ma lèvre, regardant ailleurs et hochai la tête de manière infime.

Sa voix monta d'une octave plus haute. "Tu vas revenir?"

Je secouai la tête pour dire non, baissant les yeux sur le sol. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face.

"Bella?" Sa voix était un couinement aigu. Je réalisai qu'il pensait que puisque j'étais restée la nuit dernière qu'il supposait qu'il était pardonné.

"Je dois y aller, Edward."

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne pars pas." Il était assis, empoignant ses cheveux.

Dans un acte pour tourner la page, je fis glisser ma bague et la posai sur le dessus de sa commode. Cela fit un tout petit bruit métallique quand les deux anneaux cliquetèrent ensemble.

Le Véritable Amour Attendra.

Est-ce vrai? Attend-il vraiment?

Edward sortit du lit, titubant vers moi, les yeux tellement remplis de douleur que cela me fit mal au cœur. "Non, non je t'en prie.. remets-la, Bébé, remets-la."

Je déglutis, retenant les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à venir depuis la nuit dernière.

"Je ne peux pas. Je... dois y aller."

Ensuite je fermai la porte, le laissant seul debout au milieu de sa chambre.

Les larmes coulèrent comme si les vannes étaient ouvertes alors que je rentrais à grandes enjambées chez moi dans le matin brumeux. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements, laissant la chaleur de la douche apaiser et réconforter temporairement mon corps. Après avoir passé des vêtements confortables, j'envoyai un texto à Emmett et à Jasper pour leur dire que j'étais partie et qu'ils devaient garder un œil sur Edward pour la journée. Le jour de la St Valentin. Ironique que j'aie à le passer seule après tout.

Ensuite j'avalai un Xanax et un Zoloft, coupai mon téléphone et dormis.

Je rêvai que j'essayai de composer un numéro sur un téléphone où il manquait des touches, appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons mais n'y arrivant jamais. Je me réveillai frustrée et irritée, sachant qu'il y avait une très profonde signification derrière ce rêve apparemment fortuit.

J'avais dormis longtemps si bien qu'il faisait nuit dehors quand je m'étais réveillée et j'avais une faim de loup mais pas d'appétit. J'avais plusieurs appels manqués, la plupart de Rose et d'Alice, un de Charly me disant qu'il vérifiait si tout allait bien à la maison, et que Maggie avait dit "Oui". Je souris un peu mais ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le rappeler. Rose et Alice me harcelèrent pour les laisser venir me parler. Je leur envoyai un texto à toutes les deux disant qu'elles pouvaient venir après leurs dîners prévus ou peu importe ce qu'elles allaient faire pour la St Valentin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles gâchent leurs soirées à cause de ma tristesse.

Edward n'avait pas appelé et j'en étais ravie.

Elles se montrèrent vers neuf heures avec un affreux singe en peluche serrant un cœur et plein de câlins pour moi. Rose se tint à l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre, secouant la tête.

"Al, elle est en train d'écouter Taylor Swift cernée par un million de papiers de bonbon. C'est pire que ce que je pensais." Même si elle plaisantait, les voir habillées si joliment et souriantes fit rejaillir mes larmes. Elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux dans le lit avec moi alors que je pleurais, écoutant toute l'histoire réchauffée, même si elles l'avaient entendue d'Em et Jasper après qu'Edward leur ait auparavant tout raconté.

Ça faisait mal d'en parler, surtout que je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et Tanya. J'étais encore accrochée à la partie de moi qui croyait que c'était juste par jeu que ça avait dégénéré. La question n'était pas s'il m'aimait. C'était s'il m'aimait suffisamment et j'étais terrifiée par la réponse à ça.

"Em a dit qu'Edward était resté dans sa chambre toute la journée, à dormir. Ils ont vérifié à peu près toutes les heures et il est finalement descendu juste quand nous partions dîner. Je pense qu'il croyait que nous étions déjà partis parce que je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un le voit comme ça. Bella... il est si foutrement cassé. Il n'a même pas pu nous regarder. Il s'est assis à la table et faisait tourner une cuillère dans un bol de céréales avec les larmes aux yeux. C'était la chose la plus triste que j'aie jamais vue. Je veux dire, je suis furieuse après lui pour avoir été un tel abruti mais là..." Rose caressa mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ça.

Alice ajouta avec douceur, "Juste pour information, Jasper dit qu'Edward insiste qu'il ne t'a pas trompée. Il dit que Tanya pensait qu'il était tout chaud pour elle alors qu'il ne l'était simplement pas. J'ai tendance à le croire, Bella. J'ai vu comment Edward te regarde. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait même te tromper, surtout avec cette twatwaffle."

Je soupirai un peu de soulagement en entendant ça, même si c'était loin d'être suffisant pour me calmer. Je m'étais profondément convaincue qu'il ne m'avait pas trompée, que l'affichage criant de son mécontentement avec elle sur ses genoux me suffisait pour voir que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas pour délibérément me faire mal. J'étais encore trop en colère contre lui.

"En parlant de twatwaffle..." La voix de Rose était enjouée. J'essuyai mon nez avec un mouchoir et les regardai toutes les deux sourire.

"Quoi?"

"Après que tu sois remontée, Alice ici, s'est ruée tout Diable de Tasmanie-Super Souris sur la salope. Je veux dire comme la totale; tirer les cheveux, griffer, ce qu'on appelle un crêpage de chignon. C'était foutrement épique!" Rose ricana, en tapant cinq à Alice, tandis qu'Alice jubilait simplement? Elle souffla sur ses ongles manucurés les frottant sur sa robe nonchalamment.

"Ma première bagarre de filles... ne m'a pas laissé la moindre égratignure. L'Ordure cependant... a dû avoir besoin de sparadraps. Oh et peut-être de "Rogaine(produit pour la croissance des cheveux). Tellement triste."

Je ris pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il me semblait une éternité et Dieu que c'était bon. Le rire se transforma en éclats de rire et devint hystérique alors qu'Alice décrivait en détails les épreuves de la raclée d'Ordurific. Mais cela ne dura pas.

Elles me quittèrent et peu de temps après mon téléphone sonna avec Love Is My Disease d' Alicia Key... la sonnerie d'Edward. Alors que je faisais taire la sonnerie le cœur lourd, j'ai pensé que j'allais devoir changer la chanson tout de suite.

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'entendre s'excuser une fois de plus et je ne pouvais pas endurer les tremblements de sa voix quand je savais qu'il avait pleuré. J'avais besoin de temps.

Je passai le jour suivant à rejeter les appels d'Edward. A un moment donné, il vint même frapper à ma porte, me suppliant de le laisser entrer. Mes genoux se gondolèrent et mon cœur crevait d'envie d'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser revenir dans ma vie... pas qu'il en soit même sorti. Mais je tins bon, essuyant les larmes sur mon visage de l'autre côté de la porte, glissant contre celle-ci jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'il s'en était allé.

Après ça il envoya de multiples textos.

**Je t'aime.**

**Tu me manques.**

**S'il te plaît parle-moi.**

**Je n'en peux plus. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît appelle-moi.**

Sachant que j'avais besoin de conseils avisés, je pris une profonde respiration. Ne sachant pas vers qui me tourner, j'appelai mon ancienne thérapeute en Californie. Mon expérience avec le docteur Greene avait coupé court quand j'avais déménagé mais j'avais confiance en elle et je savais qu'elle garderait quoi que je lui dirai confidentiel.

Donc je lui racontai tout.

Et quoiqu'elle resta la plupart du temps impartiale et garda le même ton monocorde et professionnel, elle avait une fille de mon âge et je sus juste que mon histoire la toucha émotionnellement. Elle me donna une foule d'excellents conseils, plus que je ne voulais surtout en entendre, mais j'en avais besoin néanmoins. Les trucs sur comment j'avais été, lui permettant et influençant son incapacité à me toucher en l'encourageant à cela, avaient tendance à me rendre furieuse, même si je savais que c'était vrai. Mais la seule partie qui coinça avec moi était qu'Edward avait besoin de temps pour guérir... seul. Elle dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir de petite amie au sens traditionnel, sachant que cela serait trop difficile pour nous deux à gérer en respectant les restrictions. Et je savais déjà cela depuis longtemps. Je suppose que lui aussi considérant qu'il était toujours tellement pressé de me rappeler que je pouvais m'en aller à tout moment.

Et donc maintenant, après toutes les fois où il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas à être dans cette relation, que je n'étais pas celle qui était coincée dans cette situation de merde et qu'il était... j'étais celle qui le quittait à la fin de toute façon. Parce qu'autant c'était l'enfer pour lui, ça l'était aussi pour moi. Le fait qu'Edward soit une partie de ma vie, la plus grande, la plus importante partie de ma vie faisait des ravages sur ma santé mentale et mon bien-être, particulièrement sur l'augmentation de mon anxiété. Je savais depuis un moment que ce que nous faisions n'était pas sain, mais j'avais choisi de l'ignorer à cause du besoin que j'avais de lui et que je pensais que je l'aidais à tenir. Dieu que j'avais eu tort.

Il m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises que j'étais la seule chose dans sa vie qui le rendait heureux, pourtant ma présence dans sa vie était la principale chose qui faisait que son anxiété et sa dépression empiraient. Et sachant cela, sachant combien être ensemble nous faisait mal à tous les deux, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'en aller. Je devais le laisser s'en aller.

Je savais que je devrais lui faire face finalement et que mon ignorance devait le tuer mais je ne pouvais pas prendre sur moi de lui dire ces mots en personne parce que j'avais tellement peur de revenir en arrière. Un seul regard dans ses hypnotiques yeux verts et j'étais sienne. Mais j'avais peur de m'en aller... j'avais peur de vivre une vie sans lui dedans. Et j'avais si foutrement peur de voir son visage quand je lui dirai que c'était fini et tout aussi peur quand je devrai faire face à un autre jour sans lui.

De retour au lycée le mardi, terriblement déprimée et anxieuse, j'étais pétrifiée d'avoir à faire face à Edward après avoir été si puérile en l'évitant. Mais après son absence à la quatrième période, je ressentis un immense soulagement de savoir qu'il était resté chez lui. Et ensuite de la culpabilité, parce que j'étais très probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas présent. Mais le sentiment qui convenait le mieux était la déception parce que autant je voulais prolonger l'inévitable, autant il me tardait de voir son visage. Il n'y avait pas une seconde qui passait où je ne pensais pas à lui, désirant qu'il soit là et ensuite reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais par-dessus tout il me manquait et je savais que ça ne changerait jamais.

Mais au déjeuner Jasper me dit juste qu'il était vraiment faible et ne se sentait pas assez bien pour venir au lycée. Ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer que non seulement il ne voulait pas me faire face mais à tous les gens de la soirée qu'il avait laissés bouche-bée non plus. Je ne le blâmais pas de ne pas venir au lycée, alors que je n'aurais pas voulu y venir sinon.

Angela me demanda si je voulais l'aider pour la vente de pâtisseries cet après-midi-là et j'acceptai presque avec hâte sachant que tout était mieux qu'être seule avec moi-même ayant à faire face à l'absence d'Edward. La journée s'éternisait, et finalement, après la gym, elle et moi allâmes en voiture au supermarché prendre ce qui était nécessaire pour faire cuire un million de foutus cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Penser aux cookies me fit venir les larmes aux yeux; me rappelant l'adorable déjeuner d'Edward, mais Angela me distrayait adroitement, changeant de sujet chaque fois. Elle me dit que depuis qu'elle et Ben étaient ensemble ils avaient rompu trois fois, une fois pendant trois mois et elle était misérable. Elle m'apprit comment le supporter et j'appréciai ça avec bon cœur.

Mon esprit avait été temporairement occupé avec une histoire qu'Angela m'avait raconté si énergiquement, que je ne vis même pas Esmé approcher. Elle m'étreignit rayonnante et je ne pus empêcher le contact physique et toucher son ventre protubérant. Elle était énorme comparé à la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Il me vint à l'esprit par son attitude nonchalante qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé.

"Edward est là quelque part," dit-elle, agitant sa main avec désinvolture et regardant alentour.

_Il était là? Dans Ron's Food Mart? Avec sa mère?_

Je déglutis, cherchant l'aide d'Angela quand, sorti de nulle part, Edward passa le coin, poussant lentement un caddie. Il se figea quand il me vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu. Il ajusta la visière de sa casquette de base-ball, de toute évidence mal à l'aise quant au côté gênant de la situation. Mon cœur allait à toute allure, battant fort dans ma poitrine, reconnaissante pour la présence d'Angela.

Je fus en quelque sorte stupéfaite par son apparence... il était vêtu d'un survêtement et d'un sweat à capuche gris, que je n'avais jamais vu avant, sous son manteau ouvert. Edward ne sortait _jamais_ de la maison en survêtement, même pour aller acheter des cigarettes. D'un regard à l'épaisse barbe de plusieurs jours sur son visage, j'ai supposé qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis samedi et ses yeux étaient bouffis avec de sombres cernes visibles dessous.

"Salut," dis-je tout d'abord.

Il croisa ses pieds avant de répondre simplement, "Salut."

C'était tellement embarrassant.

Esmé dit promptement au revoir, s'excusant pour finir ses courses, nous laissant tous les trois plantés là dans cet étrange univers 'Edward vêtu d'un survêtement dans une épicerie avec sa mère et ne s'étant pas rasé' alternatif.

"Je vais prendre les œufs, Bella. Je te retrouve ici?" se déroba Angela, voulant me donner un moment seule avec lui. J'attrapai son bras avec brusquerie, la forçant à rester et me soutenir.

"Est-ce que tu rentres après ça? Pouvons-nous parler?" demanda-il calmement, sa voix m'implorant presque. Dieu, ses yeux étaient si tristes et marbré de gris comme mon humeur maussade. "S'il te plaît?" murmura-t-il.

"Je dois faire ces trucs pour la vente de pâtisseries avec Angela là, mais… je serai rentrée pour huit heures à peu près. Je t'appelle, Ok?"

Il hocha la tête timidement avec un petit sourire. D'espoir? Lui avais-je juste donné de faux espoirs. Cela me tuait lentement.

Angela et moi avions fait signe pour dire au revoir, payé les ingrédients pour les cookies et ensuite j'ai pleuré tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Angela pendant qu'elle me donnait des conseils avec des paroles d'encouragement. J'avais redouté ça avec tout ce que j'avais.

Quand j'arrivai dans mon allée vide à huit heures cinq, je ne fus pas du tout surprise de le voir assis sur la balancelle de la véranda, une cigarette à la main. Il ne me permettait pas de me rétracter ou de prolonger plus encore. Il s'était changé pour un jean et une chemise mais portait encore sa casquette de base-ball sur la tête et son visage était maintenant tout lisse. Je remarquai qu'il portait un collier niché sous sa chemise… c'était juste un fin cordon de cuir noir mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis… il avait pleuré. Mon bébé avait pleuré.

_Garde tes résolutions, Bella. Sois forte._

Il se leva quand je m'approchai, me suivant dans la maison sans dire un mot.

Je soupirai, prenant siège sur le canapé, ramenant mes genoux à mon menton. Il s'assit sur le côté opposé du canapé, penché en avant sur ses coudes.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

"Honnêtement, comme une merde," renifla-t-il. Mes parents ont découvert ce qui est arrivé ce soir. Mon père m'est tombé dessus… et ma mère…" il s'interrompit, secouant la tête et léchant ses lèvres.

"Ils veulent que je vois un conseiller pour la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça."

J'inspirai et expirai un long souffle

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," dis-je, embarrassée. Il renifla, frotta ses yeux avec la main.

"Peu importe. Je n'ai pas un problème de drogue, Ok? Je me sentais comme une merde et tu me manquais sacrément beaucoup donc j'en ai pris pour ne plus me sentir aussi foutrement déprimé et c'était foutrement stupide. Ça n'arrivera plus. Jamais."

"C'est bon à entendre." Même si je ne le croyais pas entièrement. "Je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir."

"A propos de quoi précisément, Bella? Tu as dit pas mal de choses." Il se tourna vers moi, manifestement perdu.

"Je ne te hais pas. J'étais vraiment en colère contre toi, mais je ne te hais pas."

"Pourquoi es-tu restée avec moi samedi soir?" demanda-t-il, me fixant avec confusion. Sa voix était dure sur les bords, comme s'il était en colère.

"Parce que… je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul là comme ça. Tu avais besoin d'une amie alors j'ai pris soin de toi."

"Une amie?" se moqua-t-il. "Est-ce ce que tu es maintenant… une amie?" Il regarda ailleurs secouant la tête. "Bon, si je ne te l'ai pas dit avant… merci." Il soupira. "Écoute, je sais que probablement tu ne croiras pas ça, mais cette affaire avec Tanya… il ne s'est rien passé, je le jure devant Dieu sur ma vie. Elle a grimpé sur mes genoux pour essayer d'attraper la coke que je tenais et je ne sais pas, elle a pensé que j'étais… que je la draguais ou peu importe, mais je ne la draguais foutrement pas en aucune façon. Et ensuite tu es entrée… ça paraissait juste ce qui n'était pas. Je ne t'aurais jamais trompée, Bella. Je t'aime… si foutrement tellement," sa voix se brisa à la fin. "Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal comme ça."

_Tu l'as déjà fait._

Je m'armai de courage pour la souffrance qui était sur le point d'arriver. "Edward, mis à part ce qui s'est passé samedi, je pense que nous avons juste besoin de faire une pause loin l'un de l'autre. Je pense qu'être ensemble, ou essayer d'être ensemble parce que nous ne pouvons pas, est simplement beaucoup trop pour nous là maintenant. Je viens de passer un flacon entier de Xanax en un mois quand habituellement il me faut six mois pour avoir besoin d'une recharge. C'est juste… le signal d'alarme, tu sais? J'ai comme l'impression que le monde entier nous avait dit que c'était une erreur depuis le début, et maintenant, je pense que je le crois."

Il glissa pour se rapprocher de moi, attrapant mes mains dans les deux siennes… désespéré, tellement désespéré.

"Bella, ce n'est pas une erreur… nous pouvons résoudre ça. Nous avons traversé ensemble tellement et je sais que nous pouvons le faire. Nous pouvons aller consulter ou autre."

Je le regardai incrédule. "Es-tu sérieux? Tu veux qu'on aille à une consultation pour les couples? Nous avons seize ans… sortons ensemble depuis six mois et nous n'avons même pas eu de relations sexuelles encore. Si nous avons besoin d'un conseiller matrimonial, ne penses-tu pas que c'est dire quelque chose comme c'est vraiment une erreur là?"

"Je pense que nous avons une relation foireuse parce que nous sommes dans une situation foireuse. Je gère avec du mieux que je peux. D'accord, peut-être que samedi soir ce n'était pas de la meilleure façon, mais je tiens à résoudre ça, Bébé, j'ai besoin de résoudre ça. Je sais que je le peux en quelque sorte, laisse-moi juste essayer s'il te plaît…" Il porta ma main à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

"Je ne pense pas que quelque chose puisse être résolu là tout de suite. La nuit où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'avais fait une promesse Edward, que tu ne prendrais plus de coke et tu l'as rompu. Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas te pardonner cette trahison. Pas tout de suite."

Il me regarda à travers ses cils. "Bella… je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. J'ai dit que je ne le ferais plus mais je ne l'ai jamais _promis_."

Je retirais mes mains de son emprise et serrai les dents. "Et alors? Je suis supposée laisser passer ça pour vice de forme? Tu dois être pardonné à cause de la sémantique? Edward, es-tu sérieux?"

"Merde, Bella… Je sais que j'ai eu tort, Ok? Tanya n'aurait pas dû être dans ma chambre. Je lui avais dit de partir et elle l'a fait, mais ensuite elle est revenue. Je ne sais pas comment résoudre ça. Fuck, je ne sais pas comment faire quoi que ce soit correctement. J'ai l'impression que je continue toujours et encore à décevoir tous ceux qui m'aiment, et je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi."

"Eh bien non," murmurai-je. "Elle te touchait. Sa main était dans ton pantalon, Edward." Je regardai ailleurs, écœurée par le visuel instantané que cela me renvoyait. Ça allait prendre des années à réduire en cendres cette image de ma mémoire.

"S'il te plaît, Bella. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était foutrement mal, mais il me faut trouver un moyen pour que tu me pardonnes. Je t'en prie laisse-moi me faire pardonner. S'il te plaît?"

"Edward… Je ne pense même pas qu'il s'agisse de ça de toute façon. Tu as besoin d'exister par toi-même maintenant… comprendre ce bazar toi-même sans avoir une relation pour compliquer ce que tu traverses. M'avoir dans ta vie te rend tellement dépressif que tu fais des choses désespérées juste pour t'en sortir et je ne peux pas rester assise à ne rien faire et te regarder faire des choses comme ça, sachant que je contribue à ça. Je ne peux simplement pas." Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Sans hésitation, Edward les essuya avec son pouce.

"Alors, tu romps avec moi pour mon propre bien, c'est cela?" demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Sa voix se fissura d'incrédulité.

Je haussai les épaules. "Et le mien. C'est trop pour moi à gérer en ce moment. Je me sens plus anxieuse et frustrée que quand je suis partie de Californie et suis venue ici pour échapper à tout ça. L'essentiel est que j'ai renoncé, avec joie et volontairement, à beaucoup pour être avec toi, et toi tu n'as pas tenu compte de mes sentiments pour satisfaire tes propres désirs immédiats et tes besoins. Mais nous sommes des gosses, Edward. Et je ne pense pas qu'une relation comme ça puisse marcher. Ça devrait être amusant… et je n'ai pas… du bon temps."

Il soutenait son front dans sa paume, et soudain releva la tête. "A qui as-tu parlé?"

"Que veux-tu dire?" demandai-je, décontenancée par la brusquerie de son ton.

"Un thérapeute? _Ma_ thérapeute? Je sais que tu n'as pas trouvé ça toi-même. C'est ce que dirait un putain de psy!" me claqua-t-il à la face. Je savais de ce que j'avais lu sur un site médical sur internet que la mauvaise humeur était un des effets secondaires du sevrage.

"Es-tu en train de dire que je suis trop stupide pour comprendre ça moi-même?" demandai-je en colère.

"Dieu… fuck, Bella… non… je suis désolé. Je suis juste énervé et on dirait vraiment quelque chose que le docteur Kate me dit depuis un certain temps."

"Tu vois? Elle est d'accord avec ça aussi." Il me fusilla du regard. "J'ai reparlé au docteur Greene." Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent de frayeur. "Je ne lui ai pas donné ton nom ou quoi que ce soit et j'ai confiance en elle pour ne pas te dénoncer ou autre, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais besoin d'un professionnel à qui parler et elle pense que nous devrions faire une pause. Elle dit que ce n'est pas sain pour nous de nous torturer nous-même comme ça."

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Alors c'est ça? Nous c'est fini?" Je regardai sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il déglutissait, des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

J'expirai, regardant ailleurs. Une grosse larme ruissela sur ma joue, atterrissant sur ma chemise avec un splash.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… simplement dis-le._

Je pris une profonde respiration et me rendis compte qu'une autre larme ruisselai sur ma joue.

"Oui"

Edward suffoqua. "Bella, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Je t'aime tellement et je ne sais pas comment _être_… sans toi." Un sanglot étranglé vint de sa gorge. Il me regarda avec une telle détresse, essayant juste de retenir ce qu'il pouvait. Mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il en serait ainsi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cette peine me ferait autant mal.

Il sanglota sur mon épaule alors que j'enveloppai mes bras autour de lui très étroitement. "Edward, je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal." Pendant une seconde, je pensais que peut-être, juste peut-être, nous pouvions faire ça. Peut-être que je pouvais lui pardonner et nous pouvions résoudre ça, mais l'image de Tanya sur ses genoux clignotait dans mon esprit et je savais que c'était la meilleure chose. Edward avait besoin de se sortir de cette merde avant que je puisse même penser à avoir à nouveau confiance en lui... si même je pouvais.

"Je t'ai blessée... Je te blesse toujours. Je pensais ces derniers jours que tu avais juste besoin de temps. Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ce que tu me quittes comme ça. Je ne peux pas imaginé que demain je me réveillerai et que tu ne sera plus ma petite amie." Je lui retirai sa casquette, la déposant sur le canapé à côté de moi, ainsi je pus faire courir mes doigts à travers le bas de ses doux cheveux désordonnés. Il frotta son nez dans mon cou, laissant de chaudes larmes sur ma peau et de discrets sanglots dont je ne pourrais même jamais oublier le son pour le reste de ma vie.

Ce n'est que longtemps après qu'il partit. Je ne le laissais pas aller et il ne se retirait pas, tous les deux ayant peur de perdre cette dernière précieuse connexion physique qui nous reliait ensemble. Il ne m'échappa pas que nous nous étions touchés plus ces deux derniers jours qu'en six mois... quand nous avions rompus. C'était vraiment plutôt nul.

Edward finalement s'écarta, passant ses mains sur son visage et remettant sa casquette.

Il se leva, mettant maladroitement les mains dans ses poches.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire là, Beautiful," murmura-t-il dans un souffle tremblant. Mon cœur fut douloureux à l'emploi de mon surnom. "Je ne veux pas m'en aller... Je ne veux pas te quitter..."

Je me levai, ne voulant pas vraiment qu'il s'en aille non plus. Tout de mes espoirs, mes rêves et mon amour étaient en train de passer la porte avec lui et je voulais le traîner en haut et me blottir avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieux et grisonnants.

"Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?" dis-je en levant les yeux vers son expression brisée.

Il acquiesça de la tête, ajoutant calmement, "Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçue."

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de partir.

J'éteignis les lumières dans le living-room et regardai par la fenêtre de devant Edward rentrer lentement chez lui. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, je passai mon pyjama, me lavais la figure et allai au lit, prenant délicatement la photo encadrée d'Edward qui était sur ma table de nuit. Je déposai un baiser sur l'image et la glissai ensuite dans le fond de mon tiroir, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps.

_Cher Dieu,_

_Veuillez garder un œil sur Edward et donnez-lui tout ce qu'il a besoin pour guérir._

_Veuillez... me donner la force pour passer à travers ça._

_Amen._

Ce fut le dernier soir où je parlai à Dieu.

**Sachez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre parce que Bella m'a vraiment touché et je comprends sa colère et que même si elle l'aime il faut qu'elle se protège. Edward l'aura-t-il compris ? Se remettra-t-il un peu en question ?**

**Toujours et encore merci à Space Bound Rocket qui prend le temps de me relire.**

**LyraParleOr**


	34. Seul

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Un grand merci à toutes pour vos réactions et pour les non-inscrites Elsa, hlne USA, Mylene, Dian4a, lili. Le denier chapitre nous a toutes retournées mais allons voir comment Edward va gérer tout ça.

**Space Bound Rocket** toujours indéfectible m'a suivi pour ce chapitre et je l'en remercie.

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 33~ Alone**

(Seul)

**Framing Hanley~ Alone In This Bed**

**~Edward~**

Noirceur.

La noirceur suivant les jours après ma défonce à la coke fut foutrement monumentale. Honnêtement je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me sortir de ses griffes, ou si même j'avais la capacité à le faire moi-même. J'avais arrêté de prendre mes antidépresseurs parce que je savais qu'il faudrait quelques jours pour que mon organisme élimine la coke et après ce que j'avais pris samedi soir j'étais foutrement mort de trouille de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je continuais à les prendre. Car, je ne voulais plus jamais passer par cette merde à nouveau… jamais.

Je me contentais parfaitement de dormir les démons absents, attendant le bon moment enveloppé dans mes couvertures entortillées qui étaient imprégnées de l'odeur de Bella dont je ne pouvais pas me rassasier. J'étais juste engourdi par des pensées indifférentes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé mon cerveau faire apparaître. La moindre parcelle de mon corps me faisait mal alors que mon organisme récupérait des dommages que je lui avais fait subir et de la grave crise de panique qui m'avait laissé hors service pour des jours. J'étais foutrement affamé mais je n'avais pas d'appétit. Non pas que je puisse même garder une quelconque nourriture solide ou étancher mon insatiable soif car l'anxiété qui avait fracassé mon corps était débilitante.

C'était ainsi que j'imaginais l'Enfer, simplement avec des draps moins chers.

J'avais été au lit pendant trois jours, me levant seulement de temps en temps pour manger, aller pisser et une fois prendre une douche. Ouais, je ne me complaisais pas seulement dans mon apitoiement sur moi-même et ma dépression mais aussi dans ma propre crasse. Focaliser mon attention sur ne pas me doucher et plus particulièrement ne pas me raser, donnait à mon cerveau un moyen de dissuasion, une distraction à mes pensées pour Bella qui refusait de me parler. Mon estomac se nouait, me rongeant continuellement, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer avec nous ni où j'en étais après ce qui était arrivé. Mon téléphone gisait à côté de moi dans mon lit, alors que j'attendais avec anxiété qu'il sonne. Il ne sonna jamais. Parfois je vérifiais pour voir si je n'avais pas accidentellement désactivé la sonnerie, mais je savais bien que non. Elle avait dit qu'elle me haïssait putain.

Bella avait retiré sa bague. Cette symbolique, d'elle la laissant sur ma commode alors qu'elle partait, était paralysante.

J'enfilai la bague autour de mon petit doigt, la faisant rouler, sentant les gravures profondes des mots incrustés sur la surface du métal, essayant de déchiffrer le sens de tout cela. Elle tintait contre ma propre bague, un son apaisant et constant- deux des choses qu'elle représentait pour moi maintenant disparues avec elle. Je pris la boite de ses merdes à côté de moi, touchant chaque souvenir, essayant de revivre chaque moment dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. J'essayai de me rappeler la sensation des douces courbes de son corps des quelques fois où je l'avais touchée, le goût de sa peau quand je l'avais embrassée, l'odeur de ses cheveux sur mon visage, combien son rire était magnifique quand je disais quelque chose de drôle.

Elle était restée samedi soir avec moi mais ensuite elle était partie au saut du lit le lendemain matin… Avait-elle juste besoin de temps seule pour comprendre? Mais elle avait pris soin de moi… elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait encore, n'est-ce pas? Pouvais-t-on aimer quelqu'un et le haïr en même temps? Pouvait-elle encore m'aimer après ce que j'avais fait? Avait-elle compris ce qui était vraiment arrivé?

C'étaient les pensées qui tournaient dans mon cerveau, toujours et encore et encore… ne me laissant jamais de repos, ne m'autorisant jamais un moment de paix. Même si je supposais que je méritais cette torture.

Je me souvenais d'elle me disant explicitement que si jamais Tanya me touchait à nouveau que nous deux ce serait fini, et je l'avais pris au sérieux, c'est pourquoi quand j'étais avec Tanya dans ma chambre, j'avais fait attention, un effort consciencieux pour rester loin d'elle. Bella n'avait pas interdit mon amitié avec Tanya; elle n'aimait juste pas l'idée que Tanya puisse avoir quelques connexions physiques avec moi quand elle ne le pouvait pas. Et je comprenais ça, c'est la vérité. Mais quand Bella disait que ce serait terminé, mettant essentiellement fin à ce que nous partagions pour mon propre bien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ruminer sur le fait qu'elle m'avait laissé dans mes heures les plus sombres plutôt que de réfléchir à _pourquoi_ elle avait fait ça.

Je ne pouvais pas stopper ces pensées… comme un cancer rongeant ma ligne de vie… mon âme. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me focaliser sur elle.

Cela avait duré jusqu'au mardi après-midi, jusqu'à ce que mes parents rentrent de voyage, qu'Esmé débarque dans ma chambre, se plaignant que ça sentait mauvais là-dedans et vérifie mon front pour voir si j'avais de la fièvre. Après qu'elle ait désodorisé la pièce et ne m'ayant pas trouvé de fièvre, elle m'obligea irritée à prendre une douche immédiatement et de venir l'aider pour les courses car elle ne pouvait pas pousser un caddie plein d'épicerie pour une famille de cinq personnes. Je protestai fortement à cela bien entendu mais sa putain de façon de me culpabiliser et sa ténacité gagnèrent la partie et je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'elle me harcèle. En outre, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Et bien entendu, à cause de ma fantastique foutue chance, nous étions tombés sur Bella… plantée là à me regarder comme si j'avais dix maudites têtes alors que je restais maladroitement en retrait bouche-bée. Mon cœur avait eu un raté. J'avais besoin de la tenir, j'avais besoin de la sentir dans mes bras et de sa chaleur contre moi. Je ressentais cette attraction magnétique implacable envers elle, mon corps désespéré et affamé du sien, l'amour que j'avais pour elle, plus fort que jamais. Et la honte était…accablante. J'avais tellement honte d'avoir fait mal et trahi ma douce petite amie. Ma poitrine me faisait mal et mon estomac se retournait avec colère à cette pensée.

Elle ne pouvait même pas me regarder.

La semaine dernière elle ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux de moi.

Quand elle accepta de me parler plus tard dans la soirée je fus tellement soulagé que nous puissions finalement résoudre ça, pourtant j'étais vraiment foutrement anxieux de savoir comment ça allait tourner. J'avais trop peur pour prendre quoique ce soit pour détendre mes nerfs à bout aussi je m'en tins juste aux médicaments en vente libre… et j'étais foutrement misérable. Mes mains tremblaient et j'étais en sueur comme si je venais de courir un mille mètres. Je n'arrivais pas à définir si c'était juste nerveux ou les médicaments qui cherchaient à s'évacuer de mon organisme.

Ma mère me harcela pendant tout le trajet du retour de l'épicerie, me demandant comment ça allait entre moi et Bella, voulant savoir pourquoi je ne m'étais pas rasé, parce que je n'étais jamais sorti un jour sans le visage net. Je déniai que quelque chose aille mal, lui disant juste que je ne voulais pas en discuter avec elle pour le moment. Mais elle était ma mère et elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que je ne gardais jamais ma merde pour moi avec elle. De plus elle avait comme ce maudit truc de sixième sens de mère qui comme un radar repérait les choses. Je lui donnais habituellement des versions édulcorées de la vérité mais je ne lui cachais jamais vraiment mes problèmes. Comment bordel étais-je supposé lui parler de tout ça?

Je l'aidai à porter les affaires à l'intérieur, essayant de faire aussi vite que je pouvais, afin de juste pouvoir me tirer pour m'éloigner de la tension qu'elle causait sans le savoir. Juste quand je pensais pouvoir m'échapper, Em et Jasper vinrent traîner par là et ma mère saisit immédiatement l'opportunité pour leur sauter dessus.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire ce qu'il se passe avec votre frère?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce. Je leur lançai à tous les deux des regards menaçants pour les avertir de garder leur putains de gueules fermées.

Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules et pillèrent les sacs de victuailles. Elle éloigna la nourriture d'eux insistant pour qu'ils lui répondent immédiatement. Elle se tenait là avec les mains sur les hanches menaçant de priver tout le monde de sortie jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Cette femme enceinte haute d'un mètre cinquante-cinq avait besoin de travailler avec le FBI parce que laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle pouvait venir à bout du criminel le plus endurci avec ses pouvoirs de Super Maman. Je me demandais où elle gardait sa cape.

"Edward et Bella ont rompu," dit simplement Jasper, la bouche pleine.

_Connard de Traître._

"Ouais, j'avais compris ça. Qu'est-il arrivé? Bella ne pouvait même pas regarder Edward au magasin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, bébé?" Ma mère me regardait avec une telle pitié.

Après avoir retiré ma casquette de base-ball, je m'assis à la table de la cuisine mettant la tête sur mon bras, de défaite et de lâcheté. Je n'avais aucune chance de garder ça pour moi et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que ça lui vienne aux oreilles d'une manière ou d'une autre, spécialement avec ses super pouvoirs et tout. J'étais étonné que la mère de Tanya ne l'ait pas encore appelée pour râler au fait que sa fille ait des endroits déplumés dans sa chevelure d'après ce que j'avais entendu qu'Alice lui avait fait. J'étais réellement en quelque sorte fier de Bella pour l'avoir giflée. Je veux dire, Bella était relativement passive, donc je supposais qu'elle devait être vraiment furieuse pour réellement agresser une autre personne.

"Dis-le lui, toi," marmonnai-je résigné, m'armant de courage pour la colère à venir. "Je ne peux pas le faire."

"Vraiment, E?" demanda Jasper septique. J'acquiesçai de la tête depuis la table, me stimulant.

Il souffla, s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine alors que les oreilles de ma mère se dressaient d'intérêt. Em gardait la tête baissée, se préparant aux retombées.

"Bella est tombée sur Edward et Tanya prenant de la coke ensemble. Tanya était assise sur les genoux d'E et elle avait collé sa main dans son pantalon et tout. Bella a vu toute la chose et ensuite E a eu cette grosse crise de panique dans l'allée et le lendemain matin Bella a rompu avec lui. Il y a de la gerbe dans les buissons." Il dit ça si rapidement que je pouvais à peine le comprendre et j'étais foutrement _là_.

Ce fut incroyablement tranquille pendant une minute, alors je jetai un regard rapide du coin de l'œil. Ma mère était blanche. Ensuite elle fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, alors qu'elle recommençait à sortir les affaires des sacs. "Très bien, ne me parle pas. Laisse-moi juste dans l'ignorance et je vais te laisser seul..."

"M'man, il est sérieux," l'interrompit doucement Em, regardant à travers ses cils.

Ma mère cessa ce qu'elle faisait et me regarda fixement.

"Edward?". Sa voix tremblait. "Est-ce vrai tout cela?"

J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de mon bras, sentant le bois froid de la table contre mon nez. "Euh mum."

Elle fit cinq pas vraiment lents en avant, ses talons claquèrent sur le sol carrelé et ensuite elle se pencha et s'accrocha à la table.

Ses yeux sortaient de sa tête. "Excuse-moi? Qu'a-t-il dit? QU'A-T-IL DIT, EDWARD? A quoi bordel as-tu pensé?" Sa main fut soudain dans mes cheveux m'arrachant la tête de la table. "Regarde-moi!"

"Aie...merde m'man," couinai-je alors qu'elle tenait la partie supérieure de mes cheveux dans sa poigne mortelle.

"Tu as de nouveau pris de la cocaïne? Edward Cullen comment as-tu _osé_? Comment as-tu pu te faire ça? Après toutes les choses que tu as dû traverser. Après ce que la famille a dû traverser à cause de toi et tu recommences? Avec cette salope?" Je la fixai incrédule. Ma mère n'avait jamais dit de mal de personne, particulièrement des filles de leurs meilleurs amis. Elle était foutrement furieuse.

"As-tu couché avec Tanya? Comment as-tu pu tromper Bella, Edward? Elle est tellement bonne pour toi et Dieu sait qu'elle a été patiente et... et Jésus Christ tu t'es enfui pour te marier avec elle il y a un mois et maintenant tu prends de la coke avec Tanya? Comment as-tu pu faire ne serait-ce que ça?" Sa voix stridente me fit frissonner alors que je voulais rentrer sous terre à ses paroles. "Tu me déçois tellement... plus que jamais en tes seize années."

Ma poitrine se resserra à ses paroles. Je n'eus pour toute réponse qu'un soupir.

L'ajout soudain de la voix de mon père me surpris. "Hey, hey, hey... Pour quoi tous ces hurlements?

Et merde. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était à la maison.

"Que se passe-t-il les gars?" demanda-t-il impatient alors qu'il embrassait ma mère sur la joue et tapotait son ventre avant de se courber pour l'embrasser aussi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi misérable j'aurais pensé que le geste était adorable mais à ce moment-là ce n'était pas trop le putain de Leave It To Beaver (Petit Poucet l'espiègle) à mon goût.

De cette voix de crécelle, stridente et pleine de colère, ma mère répéta tout à mon père. Je restai toujours dans l'attente de ce qui allait venir. Je pariai sur au moins une peine d'un mois d'interdiction de sortir et la possibilité qu'on me confisque la voiture dans le pire des cas. Je n'avais pas envie de quitter la maison de toute façon, donc ça ne m'inquiétait même pas.

Mon père s'approcha de la table tranquillement. "Edward regarde-moi tout de suite."

Je sortis mon visage de sa cachette et croisai son regard. Il était sombre et en colère. As-tu..." Ses poings se refermèrent et il fit les cent pas, cherchant les mots appropriés. "Est-ce que tu te fous de moi putain?"

Je sursautai à sa réaction. Mon père ne jurait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait nous savions que c'était parce qu'il était furax pour quelque chose.

"La cocaïne mélangée aux antidépresseurs peut causer un accident vasculaire cérébral, Edward. Un putain d'AVC… N'as-tu même pas pensé à ça?"

"Il était ivre aussi," ajouta Jasper d'un air détaché comme le putain de connard qu'il était. Je lui jetai un regard noir. "Quoi?" Il haussa les épaules. "C'est vrai."

"Comme toi, tête de nœud. Ou l'aurais-tu oublié?" Je secouai la tête, jouant avec la manche de mon sweat alors que je me tournais à nouveau vers mon père. "Honnêtement, je n'ai pas pensé à quoi que ce soit ce soir-là mais je voulais ne pas me sentir aussi déprimé."

Carlisle soupira en colère alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la table de la cuisine. "Alors vous étiez tous ivres? Et la maison était pleine de mineurs?" Il hocha la tête affirmativement, prêt à foutrement exploser. "Nom de Dieu… à quoi bordel pensiez-vous abrutis? Il suffit qu'une personne ait un accident en rentrant chez lui venant de ma maison et qui pensez-vous aurait été poursuivi? _Moi_. Alors toutes les choses pour lesquelles j'ai travaillé dur, pour vous donner à tous les trois une vie aisée disparaîtraient en un clin d'œil. C'est pas croyable putain." Il continua à arpenter en marmonnant de façon incohérente alors que nous nous envoyons les uns les autres des regards interrogatifs. Comment diable savait-il qu'il y avait eu une soirée, ça me dépassait, parce que je savais sacrément bien que tout ici était foutrement impeccable. Peut-être que les pères ont un sixième sens eux aussi.

Mon père tira une chaise à côté de moi et s'assit avec les coudes sur la table dans tous ses états et surtout en colère. Puis sa voix se radoucit considérablement. "Edward… je sais que ce que tu traverses est inouï, et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens là maintenant, mais il y a des choses auxquelles tu dois penser avant d'agir! Veux-tu finir dans un fauteuil roulant à seize ans, qu'on te change les fesses parce que tu ne peux pas contrôler tes propres fonctions physiques? Parce que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver avec un AVC causé par la drogue. Je l'ai déjà vu. Tu es un jeune homme intelligent, pourquoi… pourquoi ferais-tu des choses aussi imprudentes?"

"Je te l'ai dit. Je savais que ça me ferait me sentir bien. J'étais foutrement fatigué de me sentir comme une merde tout le temps."

"Je veux que tu cesses de prendre le Lexipro immédiatement. Tu as besoin d'aller sur autre chose parce que ça cause probablement l'effet contraire. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu te sentais comme ça?"

"Je ne sais pas, Papa," murmurai-je, regardant ailleurs. "Je ne sais foutrement rien de plus. Je n'ai pas pris les médocs depuis samedi. J'avais peur."

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. "Tu as simplement cessé de prendre les pilules? Tu dois être sevré, Edward… tu ne peux pas juste arrêter…" grogna-t-il en se frottant les tempes.

Ma mère vint et s'assit à côté de lui avec la main sur sa bouche. "As-tu couché avec Tanya?" Elle cracha son nom comme du venin.

"Non, M'man. Elle et moi… avons eu une sorte de… d'histoire et elle est venue pour te voir mais nous nous sommes juste rencontrés en haut. Elle pensait que je voulais batifoler et… mon Dieu je déteste foutrement parler de ça!" Je claquai la main sur la table les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Les choses étaient devenues si tendues que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Em et Jasper avaient quitté la cuisine.

"Une histoire? As-tu eu des relations sexuelles avec elle?" demanda mon père doucement. J'acquiesçai de la tête honteux. "Plus d'une fois?"

"Deux ou trois fois durant la croisière à Hawaii." grinçai-je des dents, gêné d'avoir à parler de ma vie sexuelle encore une fois. La dernière fois que j'avais eu à ressasser des détails gores était la nuit après l'incident avec Charlotte et c'était foutrement horrible."

Mes parents échangèrent un regard et mon père marmonna, "Je le savais. Putain… je le savais! Tanya est une vraie débauchée. _S'il te plaît_ dis-moi que tu as utilisé une protection."

Roulant des yeux et frottant mon front, je marmonnai, "Bien sûr, Papa. Je ne suis pas si stupide."

"Edward tu avais quatorze ans lors de ce voyage. _Quatorze ans_. Jésus Christ! Les gars, vous regardiez encore Bob l'Éponge le matin dans notre cabine. Est-ce que c'était ta première fois… avec une fille?"

Je regardai le plafond et me grattai le menton. Ça me foutait les boules.

Je soupirai et haussai les épaules. "Ouais," geignis-je. "Jasper était avec Irina aussi."

_Prends ça…_

Mes parents suffoquèrent tous les deux et ma mère divagua sur le fait qu'elles étaient plus âgées et tellement salopes qu'elles profiteraient de jeunes garçons. Je laissai de côté le fait que nous étions ivres, ne voulant pas lui donner un ulcère… pas la meilleure chose pour une femme enceinte.

Cela devint gênant et silencieux pendant un moment et je voulais juste vraiment me tirer en haut pour me raser et prendre encore une douche avant d'aller voir Bella. Mon estomac était noué.

"Voilà ce qui va se passer. Nous allons commencer un autre antidépresseur dans quelques jours, une fois que ton organisme sera purifié de toute substance. Ensuite, tu iras voir un conseiller pour la drogue."

"Papa, non. Allez," geignis-je. "Je n'ai pas un problème de drogue. J'en ai pris parce qu'il y en avait là et que je me sentais comme une merde et pendant deux heures je me suis senti en pleine forme, OK? Ça n'arrivera plus. Bella ne veut plus me parler à cause de ça et l'énorme gueule de bois de merde que j'ai eu pendant trois jours est un châtiment suffisant. Je ne veux plus jamais y toucher. Je le promets." J'étais véritablement, véritablement sincère cette fois.

"Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu promets, Edward. C'est la seconde fois en dix-huit mois. Je ne permettrai pas que tu te détruises avec ça. Tu ne détruiras pas cette famille avec ces conneries. As-tu compris? Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas pour le pot que tu fumes aussi. Je ne suis pas foutrement stupide. J'ai choisi de fermer les yeux parce que tu es un bon garçon et je pense qu'il y a des choses pires que tu pourrais faire et là, tu as clairement franchi la ligne. Tu es trop susceptible d'être tiré vers le bas par cette merde. En outre un bébé va arriver dans quatre mois et je ne peux pas être inquiet parce que tu risques d'être un mauvais exemple ou même pire, que j'aie à m'inquiéter que tu fasses quelque chose qui te nuise."

Il leva la main. "Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je suis bien conscient que tes frères ne sont pas innocents non plus. Mary Brandon m'a dit qu'il y a eu une fête ici samedi soir. As-tu participé à tout ça?" Il n'y avait aucun moyen, par l'enfer, que je lui dise que j'avais acheté de l'alcool. Avec un peu de chance, les grandes de gueules de mes frères ne mentionneront pas ça.

Je secouai la tête pour dire non. "Bien, tes frères seront punis pour penser qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir comme ça. Ils auront de la chance s'ils voient le bout du tunnel avant longtemps." Il regarda ma mère et secoua la tête. Elle versait des larmes silencieuses.

"Mé-Mé... que penses-tu que nous devrions faire?" Il me regarda avec intensité. "A moins de te priver de sortie pour que tu restes à la maison où tu pourras être surveillé, je suis un peu perdu là. Devons-nous te planifier un test de dépistage toutes les semaines?"

"Non, Papa." Je me passai les mains sur la figure. "Je te jure que ce n'était qu'une fois. Je n'ai pas fumé de pot depuis plus d'un mois et samedi c'était la première fois que je buvais quelque chose depuis tout aussi longtemps. Fais-moi confiance pour ça… j'en ai fini… je ne toucherai plus jamais à nouveau à la coke."

"Je ne sais pas, Carlisle. Je pense qu'Edward a besoin d'un autre thérapeute. Le docteur Kate n'a de toute évidence rien fait pour lui.

"Non!" protestai-je catégoriquement. "Je ne vais pas à nouveau devoir ressasser toute cette putain d'histoire encore, s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à tout recommencer. S'il te plaît?" J'avais à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Elles venaient tellement facilement maintenant, il ne me fallait presque rien pour qu'elles soient prêtes à verser et je ne pouvais plus les retenir. Je détestai ne pas avoir le contrôle de mes émotions. C'était terriblement castrateur putain.

Ma mère glissa de sa chaise et s'agenouilla en face de moi, prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes. "Edward ce n'est pas une punition. Tu es si dépressif et juste… pas toi-même. Je ne peux pas te regarder dégénérer comme ça encore une fois."

"Maman…" Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire parce que je voulais me sentir mieux assez vite aussi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus de noirceur.

Carlisle parla ensuite. "Je veux que tu vois un conseiller pour la drogue. Ils pourront t'aider à comprendre comment stopper l'envie avant que tu n'ailles trop loin. Ce n'est pas une option, Edward. Je crois que c'est plus qu'un état dépressif, je crois que c'est clinique et je n'ai pas les compétences pour diagnostiquer ça mais je pense que tu devrais consulter un psychiatre."

"Mais le docteur Kate…"

Mon père m'interrompit. "Non, elle est un travailleur social, Edward. Elle ne peut pas te prescrire de médicaments ou poser un diagnostic médical officiel sur ton état. Ça n'est pas très efficace. Manifestement."

_Pourquoi bordel je l'appelle Docteur Kate alors?_

Je secouai la tête parce que autant je ne voulais pas voir un quelconque psy autant j'avais besoin d'une aide plus importante et je le savais. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'aller mieux. Je voulais cesser de me sentir comme une merde tout le temps et j'en étais au point de faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas me sentir comme quand nous avions emménagé ici.

"Dis-moi simplement où aller," dis-je. "Je ferai tout ce que tu veux."

Mon père se pencha et m'étreint étroitement alors que ma mère posait sa tête sur mon genou. C'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer depuis longtemps et ça m'anéantissait que mon état l'ait menée aux larmes une fois encore. Bien que ma mère soit clairement déçue par mes actions, elle restait en mesure de me montrer un amour inconditionnel. J'en avais tellement besoin en ce moment.

"Nous t'aimons vraiment beaucoup Edward et tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu te sentes bien à nouveau."

"Je sais ça," dis-je m'écartant de leurs étreintes. "Je… Je vais passer chez Bella dans un petit moment pour lui parler. Est-ce que c'est bon si je vais me changer?" Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et j'allai en haut, m'essuyant les yeux. A mi-chemin dans les escaliers, j'entendis ma mère sangloter bruyamment.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider à aller mieux," pleurait-elle. "Je ne sais pas comme lui ôter toute cette tristesse."

"Je ne sais pas non plus, mon Amour."

Voilà qui me donnait vraiment peu d'espoir.

Il était trois heures du matin et je n'avais pas encore pu m'endormir. Ma tête était pleine à craquer avec l'énorme migraine douloureuse causée par le stress, l'anxiété et d'avoir pleuré ces trois dernières heures. J'avais mon téléphone à côté de moi à nouveau, attendant que Bella appelle ayant une révélation, qu'elle avait tort et qu'elle me voulait à nouveau. Mais je savais qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle m'aimait mais voulait que j'aille mieux tout seul, donc elle m'abandonnait putain quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Je ne m'étais jamais senti de ma vie aussi perdu et aussi seul, plein de honte et de regret et juste le désir de pouvoir tout recommencer. Je savais juste que c'était le fond et mettais mes espoirs en Dieu que je puisse seulement remonter un peu.

Ne sachant pas où me tourner ni comment m'apaiser, je fis la seule chose qui je savais n'allait faire de mal ni à moi ni à personne d'autre. Je priai.

_Cher Jésus, ou Dieu… quel que soit celui de vous qui écoute. Je ne suis pas certain de qui est en charge des prières, donc je m'adresse à tous les deux._

_Je sais que je ne fais pas cela souvent, bon… jamais, mais je suis en quelque sorte perdu là. Bella le fait et elle semble trouver la paix en vous parlant, donc je pensais que je verrais peut-être si vous pouviez m'aider. Je ne vous demande aucune faveur spéciale ou comme, un grand miracle ou quoi que ce soit parce que je sais que je ne le mérite pas là tout de suite mais tout ce que je demande c'est de l'aide là. Une petite chose pour juste m'aider à faire face pour un temps. Je comprendrai si vous ne pouvez pas, honnêtement je comprendrai. Mais entre-temps, pouvez-vous garder un œil sur ma famille, en particulier sur ma mère et le bébé, et s'il vous plaît assurez-vous que Bella soit en sécurité maintenant qu'elle ne veut plus que je la protège et s'il vous plaît assurez-vous qu'elle sache combien je l'aime et combien je l'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il en soit._

_Merci. Oh, hum Amen._

Si la dépression ne me tuait pas la migraine le ferait d'abord. J'étais incroyablement nauséeux et pris de vertiges quand je me levai du lit, ma vision était assaillie par des minuscules taches brillantes. Finalement, plus en mesure de supporter la douleur, j'allais en bas dans la chambre de mes parents pour trouver quelque soulagement. Je frappais doucement, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas furax de les avoir réveillés tous les deux pour demander à mon père quelque chose pour mon mal de tête. Je me sentais vraiment mal de les réveiller mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

Pendant que mon père au radar allait récupérer des antidouleurs dans son armoire à pharmacie verrouillée, ma mère me dit de venir m'allonger avec elle pour qu'elle puisse me frictionner les tempes. Je rampai avec joie dans le lit avec elle, me sentant tellement petit et en sécurité avec elle alors que je m'imprégnais de son affection et de son amour que, pour être un fils aussi merdique, je ne méritais pas. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur dans ma tête et la souffrance continuelle dans mon cœur et j'aurais certainement pleuré encore si je ne m'étais pas complètement asséché. Après que j'aie pris le cachet, mon père se rendormit sur le canapé de leur salon puisque que j'occupais sa place dans leur immense lit.

"J'ai peur de te demander ce qui est arrivé avec Bella ce soir," dit ma mère doucement.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de dissiper la boule dans ma gorge alors que je jouais avec la bague de Bella que j'avais maintenant suspendue à un lacet en cuir autour de mon cou, proche de mon cœur.

"Elle en a marre. Elle a besoin que j'aille mieux ou peu importe par moi-même."

"Oh Sweetie…" chantonna-t-elle doucement, me caressant les cheveux.

"Elle m'a quitté, Maman."

"Je suis tellement désolée. Je sais que ça ne t'aide pas du tout, mais honnêtement je pense que c'est pour le mieux. C'est une chose en moins dont tu as à t'inquiéter maintenant, et peut-être sans avoir à toujours te rappeler ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, tu pourras travailler sur la façon de gérer les émotions que tu vis. Je sais que c'est merdique, mon cœur."

Ma mère continua à me frictionner, un geste très apaisant et la migraine commençait à diminuer, mais rien de l'atroce souffrance n'ôtait la réalité à laquelle je devais faire face. Ma poitrine était tellement étranglée par le chagrin que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ou comment ressentir autre chose qu'une profonde tristesse. Comment Bella avait-elle pu faire ça? Je ne contestai pas que je le méritais entièrement, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle me quitterait… nous étions trop les deux moitiés d'un tout et sans elle je me sentais comme si je ne savais même pas qui bordel j'étais.

"Tu sais," dit-elle avec douceur, frottant ses doigts en cercles sur mes tempes et appuyant fermement ses pouces sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire. "Quand tu étais petit, tu ne pleurais pratiquement jamais. Même bébé, tu étais toujours tellement heureux et content. Et quand tu es devenu plus grand, si tu tombais à vélo ou si tes frères t'enfermaient dans le panier à linge ou autre, tu ne versais jamais une larme. Tu t'es toujours contrôlé, même à l'époque, toujours si fort."

"Tu essaies de me dire que je suis un putain de gros bébé maintenant?"

"Non, j'essaie de te dire qu'il est normal de pleurer. Je crois que ça rend fort de montrer ses véritables émotions et ce que tu traverses doit être… incompréhensible. Il est normal de pleurer, bébé. Il est normal de montrer que tu es triste. Les choses iront mieux bientôt, je te le promets. Je te le promets…"

Je n'étais pas allé au lycée le reste de la semaine, sachant que je n'étais simplement pas en mesure d'être avec des gens ou des regards scrutateurs pendant un petit moment. Jasper prit tous mes devoirs, il y en avait peu, mais si je les demandais juste par habitude cette fois c'était pour me bouger un peu le cul. Je savais que si je voyais Bella je péterais probablement les plombs et je ne pouvais pas être vu à pleurer au lycée. C'était tout ce que je faisais bordel ces derniers temps- pleurer de tout mon soûl. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, il me semblait que tout ce que j'avais fait était verser une quantité excessive de larmes. Mes émotions étaient tellement foutues tout le temps à juste essayer d'imaginer quoi faire avec cette situation et comment supporter les tâches quotidiennes sans tomber en mille morceaux.

Je détestai le fait de pas pouvoir surmonter ça et ça me faisait juste me sentir faible et inutile et moins qu'un homme. C'est pourquoi mon père ramena à la maison un horaire des sessions d'un service local d'aide aux jeunes drogués, je le déchirai, le suppliant d'oublier cette idée stupide. Il fut inflexible au sujet de ma participation pour quelques semaines, au moins jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux médicaments fassent effet et qu'il puisse voir s'ils agissaient. Il avait peur d'une rechute, indépendamment du fait que je lui avais donné ma parole qu'il n'en serait rien.

Il me voyait maintenant comme un toxico, quelqu'un qu'il regardait de haut et en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Il me tuait putain.

Et bien entendu, Bella n'appela jamais. Pas même un texto.

Jasper me dit qu'elle avait demandé à Alice de l'informer à mon sujet quand je ne m'étais pas montré au lycée. Ça me rendait furax qu'elle ne puisse pas me le demander elle-même mais au fond de moi j'étais également très content qu'elle s'inquiète encore pour moi et veuille savoir si j'allais bien. Au moins, quand j'avais l'impression que je n'avais rien d'autre, j'avais ça... n'importe quoi était mieux que rien. Espoir était soudain devenu mon mot favori.

Mes frères avaient chacun écopé de trois semaines d'interdiction de sortir, d'une tonne de corvées extra ménagères et devaient faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital. Néanmoins ils obtinrent un sursis pour aller au concert des Kings of Leon parce que mon père détestait l'idée de gaspiller l'argent des billets. Ils agissaient comme des petits geignards concernant leur punition au lieu de l'accepter comme des hommes. C'était presque drôle quand nous fûmes contraints tous les trois le vendredi soir de nous asseoir à la table après le dîner pour une soirée Jeu Famille Cullen. Nous faisions ça étant gosses, mais une fois que nous avions eu dix ans ça avait cessé parce que notre vie sociale avait priorité sur nos moments de qualité en famille. Ma mère avait l'impression que nous avions grandi à l'écart ces derniers mois et voulais que sa famille se rapproche.

Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas l'admettre à voix haute mais j'appréciais beaucoup ça. Ça me gardait l'esprit occupé au lieu de me demander ce que faisait Bella et avec qui elle était. Ma plus grande peur du fait qu'elle m'ait quitté, était qu'elle trouverait inévitablement quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait lui offrir une relation normale, saine- ce que je ne pouvais pas lui assurer, ce qu'elle méritait vraiment. La voir avec quelqu'un d'autre serait alors assurément ma fin, et je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer un seul instant sans que mes pensées se tournent vers un endroit qui était très, très sombre.

A ma grande consternation, je finis par rejoindre la séance en groupe qui se tenait tôt les samedis matins, comme l'avait suggéré mon père. Les séances de l'après-midi interféraient avec l'entraînement de base-ball qui allait débuter dans quelques semaines. Je ne m'étais toujours pas engagé jusqu'à présent mais je pensais que si je devais commencer à reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, que rejouer au base-ball était une sacrée bonne façon pour aider à ce que ça marche. Et peut-être que si Bella pouvait voir que j'essayais elle serait plus encline à vouloir reconsidérer sa décision. Je me tenais à des fils là, m'accrochant à tout ce que je pouvais. Je savais que c'était pathétique mais il n'y avait pas d'autres façons pour moi pour gérer ça différemment. Je la voulais dans ma vie et j'étais foutrement furax qu'elle n'ait pas l'envie d'y être.

Samedi matin, j'allai dans Port Angeles à l'adresse indiquée sur la feuille de confirmation, un gobelet de café dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. J'étais vraiment nerveux pour une quelconque raison, et je ne voulais pas du tout être là mais je supposais que si ça calmait mon père alors je devais juste me faire une raison. Diable, ça avait en fait peut-être même aider certains. Mon esprit se demandait sans répit ce que Bella pouvait avoir été faire. Sa voiture n'était pas dans l'allée quand j'étais parti ce matin et penser qu'elle puisse avoir bu et être avec un autre gars m'enrageait. Encore une fois, j'avais dormi avec mon téléphone posé sur l'oreiller comme je le faisais toujours juste au cas où elle pourrait appeler ou avoir besoin de quelque chose de moi au milieu de la nuit. Elle ne le fit pas.

C'était essentiellement comme on le voit dans les films, comme quand un personnage va au Alcooliques Anonymes ou peu importe... une grande salle ouverte, des chaises pliantes disposées en cercle et une table à l'écart sur le côté couverte de donuts et de café, comme si c'était supposé être utile de quelques façons.

La porte était ouverte et j'entrai dans la pièce en hésitant, ne sachant pas tout à fait à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'y avait qu'un type âgé, environ de l'âge de mon père, farfouillant dans des documents sur une table. Il leva les yeux avec un sourire sincère, puis les plissa derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il essayait de distinguer mon visage. Les chaises étaient vides et un rapide regard à ma montre m'indiqua que j'étais, comme toujours, pile à l'heure.

"Edward, n'est-ce pas? Randall." Il me tendit la main. Je la pris automatiquement, la secouant poliment une fois et grimaçant mal à l'aise. Il me fit signe vers les chaises vides. "Ce groupe a tendance à être un peu... peu enthousiaste à être là à l'heure." Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire d'excuse. "Tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux. Sers-toi un café ou ce que tu veux."

Je marmonnai, "Merci," et m'assis timidement sur l'une des neuf chaises en métal choisissant celle qui faisait face à la porte. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être de dos, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas m'asseoir juste en face de Randall parce que ça lui donnerait un accès direct à mes yeux, et si je devais croiser son regard, je devrais parler. J'avais appris ça très vite quand j'étais dans ce stupide putain de lycée de garçons à Chicago. Ils nous organisaient des séances de groupe pour parler de nos _problèmes_, nos _sentiments_ et nos _émotions_. J'y avais détesté chaque putain de seconde. Assez étrangement, mes _sentiments_ n'avaient pas changé d'un poil depuis ça.

Peu après 8:10, le reste du groupe entra petit à petit, ressemblant au stéréotype du dégénéré avec leurs évidentes gueules de bois et leurs yeux rouges fatigués. Je me demandai si certains d'eux avaient même pris une douche et je me sentais vraiment trop habillé, en jean griffé et chemise grise boutonnée bas sur un tee-shirt, parce que la plupart avait des fringues crades et froissées et je pariais qu'ils avaient dormi avec ou les avaient ramassées directement par terre. La pièce eut soudain des relents de fumée de cigarettes avec un léger soupçon de vagin moisi.

Je me fustigeais d'être un tel putain de snob, réalisant que je veuille l'admettre ou non, j'étais ici pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux, ce qui, en dehors de leurs apparences extérieures, ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de meilleur ou de pire que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Apparemment, la cocaïne n'était pas une drogue chipoteuse. Elle s'en foutait d'être sniffée avec un billet d'un dollar ou de cent.

Randall salua tout le monde, demandant à chacun de se présenter au plus récent membre du groupe. Je refusai d'établir un contact visuel avec qui que ce soit alors qu'ils m'examinaient de façon flagrante. Je hochai la tête sèchement, "Salut, je suis Edward," et laissai Randall faire son truc.

Les gars du groupe avaient en général entre quinze et dix-huit ans, tous avec des comportements qui hurlaient 'J'en ai rien à foutre' et l'apparence qui allait avec. Je ne dis pas un mot, autre que ceux pour me présenter, je préférais écouter tous ces gars. Nous avions joué à un stupide jeu inutile de 'brisons la glace', uniquement pour mon bénéfice. Ensuite ils se mirent tous à raconter des histoires sur ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils voulaient faire et comment quelques-uns s'étaient défoncés la nuit précédente et semblaient n'avoir aucune honte à l'admettre au groupe. Les seules exigences qu'avaient Randall, étaient que tout le monde soit respectueux envers les autres, que tout le monde laisse les autres parler chacun leur tour et que nous essayions de ne pas faire les malins ou valoriser les problèmes liés à la drogue qui nous concernaient.

J'avais détesté chaque minute de cette merde et j'avais immédiatement su que je n'étais pas du tout comme eux. Je n'étais pas à la recherche de drogue à chaque minute de la journée, je n'en prenais pas dès que je me réveillais, je ne me défonçais pas à des soirées au point de ne pas me souvenir comment j'étais rentré chez moi. Je n'étais pas l'un d'eux, et je ressentais mal le fait d'être parmi ces gars qui ne vivaient leur vie que pour être défoncés.

Je vivais ma vie pour simplement me sentir foutrement normal, même si je ne savais même plus ce que cela signifiait.

Quand la séance prit fin avec dix minutes d'avance, nous sortîmes tous ensemble du bâtiment en groupe, chacun de nous tirant un paquet de clopes. Quelques-uns des gars nous quittèrent avec un signe de tête ou de la main et les autres restèrent devant, attendant probablement leurs caisses. J'allumai ma cigarette en traversant la rue, pensant à Bella une fois de plus. Je me rendis compte tandis que je m'éloignais qu'ils me regardaient fixement et la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit fut qu'ils étaient tous en train de zieuter ma voiture comme de l'argent potentiel pour de la drogue. Seraient-ils même dans le besoin au point de m'agresser et voler mes affaires, ou la voiture. Je pouvais presque entendre leurs réflexions sur le "pauvre petit gosse riche".

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Je passai le reste du weekend cloîtré dans ma chambre, jouant à des jeux vidéo, glandant avec ma guitare et attendant que le téléphone sonne, comme un idiot. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand je savais qu'elle allait se changer que j'allai à l'extérieur, coupant la lumière du capteur de mouvement et reprenant ma place assise contre le mur de la maison. J'étais là dehors depuis un moment avant qu'il n'y ait le moindre mouvement, devenant de plus en plus irrité et anxieux. Je savais qu'elle était seule chez elle, alors que faisait-elle bordel? Tout ce que je voulais c'était une petite apparition fugitive d'elle... pas nécessairement nue, juste quelque chose que je pourrais avoir. Elle me manquait tellement que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi juste pour être proche d'elle.

"Allez, B... où es-tu?" pleurnichai-je, tendant le cou en vain.

"Encore à observer les oiseaux, Edward?"

Ces mots me surprirent, si bien qu'en fait je sursautai et mis une main sur mon cœur palpitant alors que ma tête cogna le revêtement. "Jésus merde Rosalie! Qu'y a-t-il bordel?

"Désolée. Peut-être que je devrais alourdir mes pas la prochaine fois, ainsi je t'avertirai quand j'arrive pour ne pas déranger ton _observation des oiseaux_." L'intonation sarcastique de ses paroles et ses yeux plissés me renseignèrent tout de suite sur le fait qu'elle savait... elle savait foutrement ce que j'étais en train de faire là dehors.

"Ouais, ça serait mieux, merci," crachai-je alors qu'elle passait devant moi. Qu'est-ce que bordel faisait-elle même ici? Em était puni. J'aimai la stricte mise en application que mes parents imposaient à leurs gosses. Pas étonnant que nous soyons tous tordus.

"Putain de pervers," marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est à ce moment que je sus que j'étais foutu mais je ne compris la pleine mesure des conneries qu'elle avait dites que plus tard.

Quand arriva le lundi matin, j'étais à bout de nerfs, presque nauséeux avec l'anticipation et l'angoisse de voir Bella pour la première fois en six jours... une putain d'éternité. J'avais prêté une extrême attention à mes cheveux et portai l'eau de toilette qu'elle m'avait offert pour la St Valentin, vêtu de sa tenue favorite. J'avais enfilé un tee-shirt vert kaki sous mon polo polaire, mis un jean sombre et des bottes noires. Elle aimait ces couleurs sur moi et me disait que ça me donnait des yeux incroyablement verts. J'avais besoin qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle avait vu une fois dans mes yeux... profondément pleins d'amour pour elle.

Je ne savais pas honnêtement si je pensais qu'habillé, parfumé et montrant une certaine recherche pourrait la persuader de me pardonner et de changer d'avis mais je n'avais rien à perdre. C'était plus ou moins un puissant besoin pour qu'elle ait de constants rappels de moi en tant que fervent adepte de la théorie "loin des yeux loin du cœur," par opposition à ceux qui tenait pour "l'absence renforce les liens du cœur", j'étais déterminé à ne pas la laisser m'oublier une seule putain de seconde.

Cependant, à la première vision d'elle ce matin-là, se tenant debout dans la place de parking dos à moi, je pus voir aux nouvelles bottes qu'elle portait et au tout nouveau sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, qu'elle essayait de manière évidente de m'envoyer un message. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas de moi, mais aucun des cadeaux que je lui avais offerts n'était le bienvenu dans sa vie. Elle était en route pour m'oublier. Quelle putain de claque en pleine face.

Je garai ma voiture, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, sentant mon estomac se retourner quand elle me dépassa en riant alors qu'elle continuait à discuter avec Angela. Elle semblait foutrement bien. Elle était belle comme toujours les cheveux parfaits, le maquillage impeccable, de nouvelles bottes et un nouveau sac pour compléter sa tenue. Elle ne paraissait pas fatiguée, ou comme si elle avait pleuré ou été triste, ni même pas perturbée du tout que je sois sorti de sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'était pas. Je veux dire, est-ce que qu'il était si foutrement facile pour elle d'aller de l'avant? Pourquoi étais-je à me complaire dans tous ses souvenirs quand elle était vraiment foutrement bien pour oublier tous les miens?

Peut-être que j'aurais dû être heureux pour elle qu'elle n'ait pas à endurer une souffrance du même calibre que la mienne, mais étant donné les circonstances, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ressentir autre chose que de la colère.

Je fermai la voiture, lançant un regard furieux à son dos alors que je passais mon sac sur l'épaule. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas, Jasper s'était glissé entre ma voiture et celle garée juste à côté, posant une main sur mon épaule, m'empêchant de passer.

"Que veux-tu?"

"Écoute, Bro. Je euh... j'ai entendu quelques merdes sur Bella alors j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être savoir de quoi il s'agit de première main plutôt que de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre" Je serrai les dents, me préparant pour peu importe bordel ce qu'il avait entendu dire à son sujet. Comme si j'avais besoin de cette merde.

"Quoi Jazz, crache le morceau."

"J'ai entendu qu'elle était au cinéma hier soir... avec un gars. Personne ne sait qui c'est, mais il est plus vieux c'est certain."

Je secouai la tête essayant de ravaler l'énorme boule dans ma gorge. "C'est foutrement super." Un autre putain de gars? Je sentais que j'allais être malade.

"Je suis désolé Edward."

"Ouais... merci." Plutôt que d'attendre laisser la nouvelle du nouveau rencard de Bella me rester davantage sur l'estomac, je le poussai pour passer, partant furieux en direction de Bella. Angela avertit rapidement Bella de ma présence alors que j'approchai mais alors qu'elle se tournait pour croiser mon regard, je l'effleurai en passant sans plus qu'un regard furieux dans sa direction.

J'entendis Bella crier haut et clairement mon nom mais je choisis de l'ignorer, tout cette colère en moi prédominait trop pour aborder ce que je venais d'entendre et de voir. J'étais trop furieux contre elle mais plus que tout autre chose, j'étais foutrement blessé.

Elle m'appela à nouveau, ses talons claquant sur le dallage alors qu'elle trottinait pour me rattraper. Je marchai plus vite.

"Edward, arrête-toi, s'il te plaît dit-elle essoufflée, abandonnant la poursuite.

Les dents serrées, je me tournai et grognai, "Quoi?"

Elle resta bouche-bée alors que je lui parlais hargneusement. Je ne pouvais même pas la regarder assez longtemps pour rencontrer ses yeux qui je le savais bien étaient peinés par mon ton brusque. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

"Comment... comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle calmement.

Je la fixai incrédule. "Vraiment? Comment je vais?" lui crachai-je sardonique, bouillonnant de son audace. "Je suis foutrement en forme. Comment vas-tu?"

"Je suis..."

Avant qu'elle puisse même sortir un mot, je la coupai.

"Tu es parfaite comme d'habitude, je vois. Jolies bottes en passant." Je me tournais, partant furieux vers le lycée.

Elle reprit à nouveau sa poursuite. "Edward... veux-tu attendre une putain de seconde!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella?"

"Je veux savoir si tu es bien. Tu as été absent toute la semaine et j'étais inquiète à ton sujet..."

Je refrénai l'agitation dans mon estomac et la bile qui rapidement me montait à la gorge. «Est-ce que tu veux savoir comment je n'ai pas pu sortir de ce putain de lit cette semaine parce la pensée de faire face à la réalité d'un jour sans toi me paralysait? Est-ce que tu veux savoir comment j'ai passé mon samedi dans un service d'aide pour la drogue avec des putains de losers et de dégénérés seulement pour me rendre compte que je suis juste aussi vulgaire qu'ils le sont? Est-ce que tu veux savoir que tu me manques si foutrement que je passe chaque nuit avec mon téléphone sur mon oreiller, espérant que tu m'appelleras pour me dire que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi? Est-ce ça que tu veux? Cela te fera-t-il te sentir mieux alors que tu rejettes les cadeaux que je t'ai offerts et vas au cinéma avec un autre gars... quoi, une putain de semaine entière après que nous ayons rompu?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma alors qu'une simple larme dévala sa joue. Elle l'essuya avec sa manche et je ne pouvais éprouver aucun remords pour mes paroles. Elle aurait pu foutrement m'éventrer avec un couteau que ça aurait fait moins mal. Je savais que j'avais tort mais je ne pouvais juste pas moi-même l'admettre.

Elle essaya de s'expliquer mais je levai la main et murmurai, Ne te fatigue pas. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Va juste faire ta vie comme si je n'en avais jamais fait partie, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Tout ce qui te convient, Bella." Une fois encore, j'avançai vers l'entrée principale, maintenant pleine d'étudiants alors que la première sonnerie était sur le point de retentir.

Elle ferma les yeux, secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire ça. Après ce que tu as fait, tu es furieux contre moi... contre _moi_?"

Je l'ignorai, me barrant à l'intérieur, évitant avec beaucoup de soin quiconque de la gente féminine. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que j'avais envisagé de commencer la journée. Au quatrième cours, ma colère n'avait pas diminué d'un brin, et j'étais encore en train de mijoter dans ma propre marmite de fureur.

Le cours d'Anglais fut relativement facile. Je gardai mon regard verrouillé au tableau et quand nous lûmes un extrait de Roméo et Juliette, je gardai les yeux sur le livre. Du coin de l'œil, je pus la voir me lancer des regards furieux de temps en temps mais je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Quand la cloche sonna, j'avais mes affaires rangées et je sortis de la classe comme un éclair, sachant que nous allions toujours en classe ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas gérer ne pas exister à ses côtés. Au lieu d'aller directement à la cafétéria, je me glissai dehors vers les terrains de handball, directement à l'opposé des portes de la cafétéria, pour fumer une cigarette. Ça me calma un peu les nerfs avant d'aller à l'intérieur pour voir que Bella et Rose avait interverti leurs places, ainsi je ne serais plus assis à côté de Bella à notre table ronde.

_Aurais-je oublié d'utiliser mon spray anti-poux ce matin._

Je ricanai sombrement en payant mon déjeuner que je n'étais foutrement pas d'humeur à avaler et allai à la table. Sans même un regard pour aucunes d'elles, je jetai mon plateau sur la table, rendant leurs saluts uniquement à Jasper et à Ben. Les filles cessèrent de parler momentanément pour me fixer tandis que je tirais ma chaise en la faisant traîner, m'y laissant tomber avec colère. Bella recula sa chaise avec un soupir, remontant une jambe sur la chaise tandis qu'elle lançait à Alice un de ces regards ressemblant à un code que seules les femmes avaient la capacité de décrypter.

La tension à la table était palpable. La conversation mourut en un murmure sourd jusqu'à ce que les filles se lèvent vexées, ramassant leur merde et partant furibondes vers les portes.

Je regardai Bella se retirer pour aller ailleurs avec un faible sentiment de remords. Nos vies étaient tellement entremêlées avec ses meilleurs amies étant les copines de mes frères que se trouver ensemble était inévitable, et allait être probablement devenir fréquent même si nous essayons de nous éviter l'un l'autre. C'était seulement le jour 'un' et j'étais déjà surtout épuisé.

En Bio, M. Banner nous fit une rapide démonstration de laboratoire ADN et nous avait ensuite donné à travailler. Au lieu de le faire en partenariat comme d'habitude, nous fîmes notre travail séparément, ne laissant entendre à l'autre rien d'autre qu'un raclement de gorge. Elle fit son modèle ADN en solitaire, griffonnant des notes alors qu'elle progressait. Je remarquai qu'elle avait un de ces stupides jouets K-nex que nous utilisions mal positionné, mais je ne fis aucun effort pour l'aider. Si elle voulait être seule, eh bien je la laissais seule bordel.

Au lieu de cela, M. Banner lui indiqua son erreur et reconnu simplement mon modèle comme parfait. Je jubilai silencieusement en souriant de satisfaction alors qu'elle me lançait un regard peu amène et soufflait fâchée.

Quand la cloche sonna, je la laissai s'en aller la première, ainsi elle pourrait se rendre par elle-même au cours de cuisine. J'avais maintenant vraiment à regretter d'avoir rejoint ce cours avec elle et me demandais si je ne pouvais pas être transféré en menuiserie ou autre chose. Nous passâmes à notre station de cuisine sans un mot et quand Bella commença à balancer sa merde tout autour, j'allais voir Mme Miller lui demander une autorisation pour les toilettes. Je passai ensuite le reste du cours dans le couloir de la salle d'études avec Jasper, à pester contre ce qui s'était passé. Je revins dix minutes avant la sonnerie, m'appuyant contre le comptoir avec l'indifférence cool de James Dean après avoir fumé un joint.

Bella me lança un regard noir, balançant l'assiette de ce qui ressemblait à des crêpes sur le comptoir contrariée. "Merci pour ton aide," cracha-t-elle.

"Ouais, bon, je ne suis juste pas d'humeur pour cette merde aujourd'hui, Ok?" Je regardai ailleurs, fixant Ben et Angela rire et flirter tandis qu'ils se nourrissaient mutuellement de leur création.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, eux et leur relation parfaite._

Elle croisa les pieds, se tordant les mains, signe clair qu'elle était nerveuse. D'une très petite voix elle dit timidement, "Je suis allée au centre commercial après le travail hier parce que je me sentais vraiment comme une merde et le shopping me fait me sentir mieux habituellement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser en achetant les bottes et le sac, ça ne voulait pas dire t'insulter. Et ensuite je suis tombé sur le fils de Billy alors que je montais en voiture et il m'a demandé de me joindre à lui pour aller au cinéma. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans une maison vide, donc... j'y suis allée."

_Eeeeeet je suis un énorme putain de connard._

"Cela t'a-t-il fait te sentir mieux? Le shopping?"

Elle ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et prit une respiration hachée. "Non"

"Bien," crachai-je. J'attrapai mes affaires sur la table juste quand la cloche sonna et allai d'un pas pressé en gym me sentant comme un énorme trou du cul pour l'avoir traiter de cette façon.

Je savais bien que c'était salaud de lui faire ça mais bordel c'était beaucoup plus facile d'être méchant avec elle que de me jeter à ses pieds pour mendier son pardon comme je l'avais fait le soir où elle m'avait dit que c'était fini. Et tout de suite, j'avais besoin de quelque chose... n'importe quoi qui ne soit juste pas compliqué. Mon amour pour elle était la seule chose qui était simple et pur et elle n'en voulait foutre pas.

Le jour suivant, je continuai à l'ignorer, comme elle fit la même chose avec moi. Nous ne nous regardions pas, nous ne disions pas un mot à l'autre et le déjeuner et le cours de cuisine furent foutrement hautement pénibles, mais nous survécûmes. C'était un enfer. Je peux dire néanmoins, juste à la façon dont Bella levai le menton avec indignation et à la façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, que ceci était extrêmement difficile pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas comment on peut aimer quelqu'un un jour et plus le jour d'après.

J'étais déchiré entre me sentir coupable pour lui avoir fait ça plus en rajouter en la rendant triste et me sentir totalement satisfait qu'elle éprouve la même douleur que la mienne. Cependant, je n'ai jamais vraiment été ravi de lui causer une souffrance excessive. Ça me faisait mal de lui faire mal, mais c'était plus facile que de garder ça à l'intérieur où ça me faisait le plus souffrir.

Cette après-midi-là, j'allai directement du lycée à Port Angeles et décidai que j'avais besoin de faire le pas que j'avais eu trop peur de faire. Je savais que j'étais au stade où j'avais juste besoin d'avoir un peu de foi parce honnêtement je n'avais rien d'autre à perdre.

Donc, faisant entièrement confiance au fait que le Dr Kate m'ait assuré qu'elle ne divulguerait à personne mes secrets, je lui déballai tout. J'ai pleuré, je me suis mis en colère, j'ai lancé des trucs…je lui ai parlé de la coke et de la rupture… j'ai avoué que Bella et moi avions été intimes, que nous nous étions touchés, que nous nous étions embrassés et qu'elle m'avait donné du sexe oral une fois. J'ai même confessé qu'au départ nous nous étions restreints à nous masturber l'un en face de l'autre, ce qui était foutrement mortifiant à dire à voix haute, mais le Dr Kate sembla complètement à l'aise avec mes aveux. Elle reposa même son stylo et sa tablette, choisissant de ne pas noter tout ce que je lui disais ce qui, je devais l'admettre, fut une aide significative pour me permettre de lui faire confiance. La séance dura si longtemps qu'elle annula ses autres rendez-vous pour que je puisse continuer.

Je quittai son cabinet en me sentant usé, ravagé et affaibli, mais plus léger en quelque sorte. Je m'étais purgé de tous mes secrets et avais confessé tous mes mensonges à la personne en qui j'avais le moins confiance et c'était en fait sacrément bon. J'avais démarré sur un nouvel antidépresseur et ça combiné à me sentir un petit peu moins accablé, était presque euphorique, donnant un répit temporaire à ma morosité constante. C'était mieux durant la journée quand j'étais affairé et que mon esprit était occupé, mais la nuit ça allait mal. Si mal qu'à plusieurs occasions j'avais dû me retenir d'appeler Bella en larmes et une fois j'ai même été aussi loin qu'aller dans son allée, mais j'avais fait demi-tour, voulant conserver mes derniers lambeaux de dignité.

Mais ensuite je me réveillais le matin en me sentant légèrement moins accablé par ma vie que je l'étais le jour d'avant… prêt à affronter un autre jour. Bon, peut-être pas tellement de front mais de biais en quelque sorte, mais je faisais encore un effort. C'était comme si de petits rayons de soleil arrivaient à percer leur chemin à travers l'obscurité de ma vie. C'était l'espoir.

Ce sentiment dura pratiquement comme ça pendant presque une semaine et demie après ça et en fait inconsciemment je souris même une fois à Bella.

Aussi furieux que je l'étais pour m'avoir quitté au plus mauvais moment, je ne pouvais toujours pas enlever mes yeux d'elle dès qu'elle était dans les parages. Et j'avais développé cette sorte de radar qui m'avertissait de sa présence… comme si mon corps pouvait juste me dire qu'elle était proche. C'était foutrement bizarre.

Par-dessus le bruit de la cafétéria, je bataillai pour écouter toutes les paroles qu'elle disait dans mon voisinage, juste pour avoir un aperçu de ce qu'était sa vie sans moi dedans. En Anglais je tendis le cou pour voir sa note juste pour m'assurer qu'elle suivait dans ses études et qu'elle ne les négligeait pas à cause de la situation dans laquelle je l'avais mise. En cuisine, je l'effleurais souvent avec un faux air d'indifférence juste pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je savais que j'étais foutrement pathétique, mais je m'agrippai encore à ma bouée avec tout ce que j'avais.

Ce n'est que quand j'eus mis les billets du concert des Kings of Leon dans une enveloppe avec une immense tristesse, ayant l'intention de les donner tous les deux à Bella, que les choses entre nous commencèrent à changer. Je ne voulais pas y aller sans elle et je ne pensais pas qu'il fut juste qu'elle les manque à cause de moi. Je fourrai l'enveloppe dans son sac à dos pendant qu'elle était aux toilettes une après-midi et j'avais été sincèrement surpris qu'il n'y eut aucune réaction les jours suivants.

Trois jours après, quand Jasper et Emmett revinrent du concert, ils mentionnèrent que Ben et Angela y étaient allés. Bella leur avait de tout évidence donné les billets au lieu d'y aller elle. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça me rendit très triste. Tellement triste que je me sentis obligé de m'excuser auprès d'elle pour avoir été un tel connard. Je devais lui acheter des fleurs ou quelque chose juste pour qu'elle sache que j'étais un abruti, que je regrettais véritablement d'avoir été en colère après elle pour quelque chose qui était entièrement de ma faute. Je savais que j'avais eu tort d'agir de cette manière avec elle et que je n'avais pas à la blâmer de m'avoir quitté mais me blâmer moi et mes stupides actions impulsives égocentriques.

J'étais plein de bonnes intentions pour rectifier mon comportement difficile envers elle, mais je n'en eus jamais la chance.

On était le lendemain, alors que je fumais une cigarette sur le parking après les cours avec un bouquet de fleurs attendant sur le siège passager et une longue liste d'excuses que j'avais notées. Elle s'approcha de moi les dents et les poings serrés, semblant férocement en colère. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle puisse être aussi furieuse après moi.

"Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu à travers ma fenêtre, Edward?" Elle fulminait, les narines dilatées. Je la regardai fixement, totalement stupéfait par son accusation_. Putain de grande gueule de Rosalie._

Sachant que j'avais été pris la main dans le sac et étais d'abord indéniablement une totale merde pour faire ce j'avais fait, je décidai que continuer dans la voie de l'honnêteté était la meilleure approche parce que peut-être elle pourrait ne pas y voir une mauvaise chose. Peut-être que même elle comprendrait que je l'observais pour me sentir proche d'elle.

Je baissai le regard sur le sol pour fuir le sien et dis calmement, "Depuis le soir avant que je te rencontre."

Elle suffoqua bruyamment alors que sa bouche restait ouverte en état de choc. Elle s'approcha d'un pas, inclinant la tête. "Tu me regardes me déshabiller tous les soirs?"

Soupirant et fermant brièvement les yeux, je murmurai, "Parfois, oui. Mais quelques fois je te regarde juste te déplacer dans la chambre… juste pour pouvoir te voir avant d'aller au lit." Même avant que nous rompions, j'aimais regarder chacun de ses gestes quand elle ne savait pas que je la voyais. Elle était tellement belle et naturelle et juste _Bella_.

"Tu n'es qu'un sale putain d'enfoiré de pervers, tu le sais ça? Mon Dieu…" Elle partit furibonde sans me laisser m'expliquer. Non pas qu'il y eut quelque chose à éclaircir, mais encore. J'étais officiellement passé de "putain je te hais" à "putain d'enfoiré de pervers". J'hésitais entre une promotion ou une rétrogradation.

Stupidement, j'avais pensé que finalement avec le temps elle le découvrirait et penserait que c'était peut-être même amusant. Toutefois, je méritais pleinement sa réaction et n'étais pas suffisamment nœud-nœud pour penser autrement.

Plus tard ce soir-là, une cigarette à la main j'allai dehors avec beaucoup d'appréhension ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Pour la première fois en six mois, les stores de Bella étaient bien fermés, m'interdisant l'entrée à la dernière partie d'intimité que j'avais avec elle. Je soupirai tristement, sachant que ses actes préventifs envers mon voyeurisme étaient complètement justifiés. Et ensuite je m'étais senti vraiment, vraiment seul.

Le lendemain matin, je trouvai à mon réveil une boite d'emballage posée sur le capot de ma voiture. La regardant avec méfiance, je l'ouvris avec une extrême appréhension, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Mais alors que je soulevai le couvercle, en voyant le mouchoir en papier avec les cœurs tout froissé où il était niché, je sus tout de suite ce que c'était. Bella m'avait retourné le pénis scintillant. Elle avait officiellement effacé toutes traces de ma présence dans sa vie.

Trois simples mots était notés sur un Post-it rose, écrits de la main de Bella.

_**Go fuck yourself**.(Va te faire foutre)_

**Certes là il s'en est pris plein là g... mais on a pu voir que malgré tout, petit à petit, il évoluait. La colère passée il a commencé à se remettre en question et à agir dans ce sens. Mais tout ne se fait pas en un jour...**

**LyraParleOr**


	35. Scars that Won't Heal

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Merci aux non-inscrites Pat nat, Elsa, Mylene et à celles dont la messagerie n'est pas ouverte 2L d'R, Lisa1905, et bien sûr à toutes les autres à qui j'espère avoir répondu. Vos réactions ont été partagées et beaucoup auraient voulu lyncher Bella. Alors voyons si ce très long chapitre vous fera changer d'avis ou du moins mieux la comprendre.

Toujours une pensée spéciale à Space Bound Rocket qui m'aide toujours dans cette affaire.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 34** ~**Scars that Won't Heal**

(Des cicatrices qui ne veulent pas guérir)

**Alicia Keys~ Love Is My Disease**

**~Bella~**

_Edward, tu me manques._

_Je savais que tu me manquerais, mais c'est juste… insoutenable._

_Je pleure beaucoup._

_Beaucoup._

_Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir quitté._

_Je suis désolée._

_Je suis tellement, tellement désolée._

Après avoir abandonné mes prières du soir, à la place je pris l'habitude de parler à Edward. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, mais d'une certaine façon, j'espérais qu'il puisse _sentir_ que je l'aimais toujours. J'espérais qu'il connaisse encore les mots que je ne pouvais plus lui dire tout haut.

Ma thérapeute m'avait dit que les gens qui traversaient une rupture éprouvaient souvent les mêmes émotions d'un chagrin semblable à lorsque quelqu'un meurt. Elle avait aussi mentionné qu'il y avait cinq étapes dans le deuil: le déni, la colère, la négociation, la dépression et l'acceptation. Edward semblait avoir trouvé lui-même un joli petit créneau directement entre les phases de la colère et de la dépression et s'y était installé de façon tout à fait confortable.

C'était exaspérant.

Lorsque le Dr Greene avait appelé pour mon suivi, après ne pas l'avoir contactée comme elle l'avait demandé, elle m'avait dit qu'Edward avait probablement besoin de se sentir en colère contre moi pour faire face à la situation et à la perte de contrôle sur tout ça. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que dans notre relation, il tenait tout sous contrôle et c'était en quelque sorte instructif de faire remonter ça à la surface. Il était toujours celui qui dictait ce que nous pouvions et ne pouvions pas faire et quand je l'ai quitté, il n'a probablement pas su comment gérer ça en n'ayant plus la main mise. D'une manière très tordue je me sentais en fait désolée de lui avoir enlevé le seul petit bout de contrôle qu'il avait sur son libre arbitre.

Mais comme je le craignais, il avait un sacré courage pour être très en colère contre moi, alors qu'il était celui qui avait tort là. Certes, je comprenais combien il avait pu être blessé en pensant que je l'avais rayé en ne portant pas ses cadeaux, que j'aimais beaucoup en passant et n'avais aucune intention de les lui rendre, même si son avocat se présentait à ma porte pour les placer sous scellés comme preuve ou autre. Ces bottes Dior iraient avec moi dans la tombe et si Edward voulait les reprendre, il aurait à les arracher à mon corps froid et mort, probablement encore vierge.

Ce n'était le fait qu'elles soient, en effet, des Dior, c'était qu'il m'avait suffisamment prêté attention pour remarquer que je les admirais… les trouver sur le net et je ne sais comment réussi à les avoir à la bonne taille. On dit que c'est la pensée qui compte et il a mis beaucoup de pensées en elles. C'était ce qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Mais il avait immédiatement sauté aux conclusions dès qu'il avait entendu une rumeur comme quoi j'étais allée au cinéma avec Jake— putains de grandes gueules de Lauren et sa stupide sœur qui prétendent être toutes sympa et amies avec moi seulement pour raconter des merdes dès le lendemain— et à dire vrai, je comprenais ça aussi. Rien de tout ça n'était intentionnel pour blesser Edward. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais même allée faire du shopping, était que j'étais tellement déprimée par la perte de sa présence dans ma vie, en premier lieu de l'avoir quitté quand je savais qu'il avait le plus besoin de moi, que je devais faire quelque chose pour le sortir de mon esprit. Faire du shopping me faisait presque toujours me sentir mieux, et pendant environ une heure et demie, ça marcha. Mais ensuite alors que je quittai le centre commercial, je réalisai que je devais rentrer dans une maison froide et vide et me préparer moi-même un mac cheese surgelé quand normalement j'aurais été chez les Cullen à manger quelque chose à base de tofu pour le dîner et ça me fit vouloir chialer... et appeler Edward dans un accès de larmes. Je devais absolument éviter ça.

Quand j'étais tombée sur Jake, il m'avait dit que la fille avec qui il était supposé sortir avait annulé leur rencard et il avait suggéré qu'on se fasse une pizza et un film. J'étais vraiment soulagée pour dire la vérité. A me sentir aussi pitoyable, je ne pouvais pas refuser sa compagnie mais je m'assurai qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un rencard. Jake me regarda comme si j'étais folle, me rappelant que vu notre différence d'âge il pourrait être arrêté pour même avoir pensé à une telle chose. Ensuite je me sentis vraiment stupide pour penser qu'il aurait pu penser que c'était un rendez-vous, mais il fut vraiment sympa et me taquina là-dessus le reste de la soirée.

Tout cela était complètement inoffensif et en fait il m'avait vraiment fait rire quelques fois ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis un certain temps. C'était fun d'être juste amie avec un gars sans aucun sous-entendu. C'était aussi sympa d'être en mesure de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Edward ou sa situation et qui n'avait pas de parti pris d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rose et Alice avaient été remarquables pour ma santé morale mais il était difficile pour elles d'être totalement objectives alors qu'elles étaient amoureuses et couchaient avec les frères de mon ex.

Ex… mon Dieu que je détestais ce mot. Il sonnait comme définitif.

La grosse affaire pour moi était le fait que j'aimais Edward à en mourir et que je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en aller, mais je devais le faire. Est-ce que je le regrettais? Diable oui, chaque seconde, au point de garder mon téléphone à la main toute la nuit, bataillant avec mon subconscient têtu et déprimé pour ne pas l'appeler. Je le voyais apparaître en ligne quelques fois aussi et je voulais juste le contacter par messagerie instantanée pour voir comment il allait, mais vraiment, que diable allais-je dire?

"Comment se porte ton cœur après que je l'ai piétiné avec les bottes à neuf cents dollars que tu m'as offertes à Noël?"

Que peut-on dire à la personne qu'on aime mais avec qui on ne peut pas être pour son propre bien? Qu'on fait les choses bien par amour pour lui?

J'étais complètement perdue quant à quoi faire, et même si mes amies m'apportaient étonnamment leur soutien, elles n'étaient pas d'une grande aide dans le domaine des conseils pour petit ami, considérant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux aussi novices que moi en matière de relations amoureuses. Alice était inflexible à mon sujet pour que je tienne bon car elle savait, comme nous le savions toutes, qu'à la seconde où j'entendrai sa voix je céderai et que ça ne ferait de bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Rose, chose étonnante, voulait me voir essayer de maintenir une sorte d'amitié avec Edward, compte tenu de tout ce que nous avions vécu. Je pense que son avis avait grandement été influencé par Emmett. Il savait qu'Edward avait mal et je suis quasiment sure qu'il voulait juste que la souffrance de son frère soit moins grande. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal et je ne voulais pas être sans lui. Je savais juste que c'était la bonne chose pour l'instant. Si je continuais à tout permettre à Edward, il ne prendrait jamais l'initiative de devenir plus fort.

Les choses avec mon père allaient remarquablement mieux. Depuis qu'il avait installé le système d'alarme, il connaissait mes allées et venues (pas que j'avais beaucoup de vie sociale) et habituellement les jours où il était retenu à Seattle pour son travail, il appelait deux fois par jour pour vérifier. Cette surprotection était agaçante au début, mais ensuite la plupart du temps nous parlions pendant un petit moment et c'était en fait devenu en quelque sorte sympa. Il était aussi beaucoup plus à la maison et nous dînions souvent ensemble avant qu'il ne reparte à la ville. Il commençait en fait à me manquer quand il était parti. Mais pas beaucoup _trop_.

Le cadre en bois de la pancarte "A Vendre" était toujours en place sur la pelouse de devant; cependant, la véritable pancarte avec toutes les infos avait mystérieusement disparue. Et quand la stupide bonne femme autoritaire de l'agence immobilière l'avait remplacée… deux fois, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle continuait à manquer. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir un pneu crevé et avoir besoin de ma roue de secours parce qu'il y avait trois lourdes pancartes en métal qui bloquait l'accès.

Je n'avais pas donné à mon père ni à Maggie les détails de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi. Je leur avais mentionné que nous étions en désaccord et que nous faisions un break pour le moment car ce n'était pas un mensonge et la dernière personne à qui j'aurais fait savoir la vérité sur ce qui était vraiment arrivé, était mon père. Je n'étais pas près de faire taire ses doutes sur mon petit ami en jetant de l'huile sur le feu plus qu'il n'en fallait. Parce que j'espérais toujours que nous retrouverions chacun notre chemin et je ne voulais pas que son opinion sur lui soit plus ternie qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'avais appris des nombreuses indiscrétions passées de ma mère, quand elle déblatérait sur un ex-petit ami et qu'ensuite elle le reprenait, qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je lui pardonne de la même façon qu'elle le faisait, seulement il m'avait toujours été impossible d'oublier les mauvaises impressions qu'elle m'avait données de lui.

Les choses entre Edward et moi étaient bizarres, au mieux. Il m'ignorait, je l'ignorais… et nous donnions à l'autre une distance respectable. D'accord, je ne faisais peut-être que semblant de l'ignorer mais tout ce que je faisais était de le regarder quand je savais qu'il ne me surprendrait pas, et j'avais adroitement appris comment poursuivre une conversation au-dessus du brouhaha de la cafétéria tout en restant capable de localiser essentiellement sa voix au-dessus des clameurs.

J'avais aussi enrôlé Alice, Rose et même Angela pour être sûre de continuer à être informée de toute chose majeure ou mineure qui se passait dans sa vie, parce que je n'étais pas prêtre ou pas vraiment disposée à le laisser totalement s'en aller. Je suppose que sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre et le fait qu'il soit si émotionnellement bousillé, me donnait en quelque sorte un sentiment de sécurité car je n'aurais pas à gérer le trouver se consolant dans les bras d'une autre fille… à moins qu'elle n'ait plus de dix-huit ans… et c'était la partie pour laquelle je continuais à être dans le déni, choisissant d'ignorer que c'était une option possible pour lui. C'était aussi ce que j'avais toujours le plus craint.

Mais malgré tout cela, Edward était resté véritablement en colère contre moi, et ça me faisait vraiment mal. J'avais essayé de lui parler l'air de rien à quelques occasions mais il m'aboyait juste dessus et c'était vraiment blessant alors j'avais cessé d'essayer et lui donnais de l'espace. J'étais tellement, tellement triste qu'il ait disparu de ma vie.

Il s'asseyait à trente centimètres de moi au déjeuner et en bio, mais ne prononçait pas un mot durant nos travaux de laboratoire pour lesquels nous travaillions séparément pendant que le reste de la classe collaborait. Nous préparions tout un repas en cuisine ne parlant à l'autre que quand c'était absolument nécessaire, et "Tu veux bien me passer le verre mesureur," n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une conversation à mon avis.

Je me sentais si stupide car honnêtement je pensais que nous pourrions redevenir des amis comme nous l'étions au début. Je veux dire, ça n'aurait pas dû poser vraiment de problèmes parce que ce n'était pas comme si nous avions à gérer la maladresse de ne pas s'étreindre ou s'embrasser et les trucs intimes en général. Mais j'étais furieuse… furieuse et il était furieux alors que j'étais celle qui avait été trahie et blessée par ses actes négligents et risqués et j'étais même encore plus furieuse qu'il ait pris le contrôle de la situation, la retournant comme si c'était lui le principal furieux. N'était-ce pas injuste? Quel culot…

Ce ne fut qu'après un après-midi coincée sur les gradins durant la gym que je fus contrariée. Je geignais sans cesse sur combien je pensais que peut-être il ne m'aimait pas autant que je croyais car sinon il voudrait au moins qu'on soit ami ou peu importe et non me rayer complètement de sa vie. Rose et Alice échangeaient des regards bizarres et je sus qu'elles savaient quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Rose était très réticente mais sentit qu'elle avait l'obligation de me faire savoir qu'elle avait surpris deux fois Edward essayant de jeter en cachette un coup d'œil par ma fenêtre le soir. Il m'avait presque certainement rayée de sa vie mais gardait une partie très privée et personnelle de moi rien que pour lui.

Même si l'intention de Rose n'était pas de me mettre en colère ni de faire avoir des ennuis à Edward mais simplement me prouver qu'il faisait toujours attention à moi, en réalité ça donna le contraire.

Comme une ampoule qui s'allumait lentement, je commençais à réaliser qu'à quelques occasions, il était arrivé qu'il fasse des commentaires sur ce que je portais ou quelque chose dans ce sens qu'il ne pouvait savoir qu'en m'ayant regardée à travers la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais que présumer qu'il fasse ça souvent et le faisait depuis un certain temps. J'étais absolument consternée et hors de moi qu'il ait gardé ça de moi, considérant que c'était un scandaleux manque de respect et une atteinte à ma vie privée. Ce n'était pas en fait qu'il l'ait fait car très honnêtement si j'avais su qu'il pouvait me voir à travers les arbres, j'en aurais profité pour lui offrir un petit show. Mais nous avions été ensemble six mois et étions passés par tellement de choses en si peu de temps, jusqu'à même être sur le point de nous marier, et il n'avait pas pu me révéler cette information? Et si Jasper ou Emmett étaient sortis fumer ou je ne sais quoi et m'avaient vue? Ou Dieu m'en garde Carlisle?

Consternée et blessée, je l'avais confronté au lycée alors qu'il fumait, cinglante et voulant lui envoyer mon poing dans sa stupide et magnifique face brisée. Quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'avait regardée avant que nous nous soyons rencontrés, j'avais flippé au petit sourire qui effleurait le coin de ses lèvres. Une personne extérieure ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué, mais moi… la personne qui connaissait tout de ses expressions du visage comme ma poche… je savais que ce semblant de sourire en coin signifiait qu'il pensait que c'était amusant. Amusant putain?

Après ce que j'avais traversé en Californie, la violation de ma vie privée et toute ma vie disséquée par des affreux adolescents voyeurs, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait l'audace de penser que c'était distrayant. La nonchalance d'Edward par rapport à toute chose me rendait furieuse… comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je pense que tout aille bien simplement parce qu'il était mon petit ami et qu'il m'avait vue nue auparavant. Eh bien, ça n'allait foutrement pas bien, en particulier depuis qu'il avait admis ouvertement qu'il l'avait même fait avant de connaître mon putain de nom. En tant que femme, profondément méprisante, je lui fis passer un message clair que ce qu'il faisait n'était absolument pas correct.

Seulement, quelques jours après avoir abandonné la boite contenant le pénis étincelant sur sa voiture, je regrettai profondément de le lui avoir retourné. Dans mon esprit, je me souvenais comme nous avions tant rit quand nous l'avions fait et combien il était si fier de lui de l'avoir créé à la perfection du premier coup. Je me souvenais de la façon dont nous avions pris notre pied tous les deux et mon Dieu, ce que ça me manquait._ Il_ me manquait. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'expression blessée sur son visage pour lui avoir retourné la chose qui représentait tant de nous. Mais je ne pouvais lui laisser savoir ça. Je refusais de le laisser profiter davantage de moi et le laisser me marcher dessus. J'avais besoin de reprendre un peu de contrôle.

Et donc nous avions continué à être en colère après l'autre, nous ignorant et nous évitant. Je lui lançais des regards dédaigneux et le regardais avec mépris de temps en temps juste pour marquer un point. Quelques fois je me rappelais qu'il était vraiment très mal à ce moment-là mais je ne pouvais juste pas passer au-dessus d'une autre trahison de sa part.

Environ une semaine après lui avoir redonné le pénis étincelant, je me réveillais à la lumière aveuglante traversant la fenêtre et aux sons de voix fortes et de métal raclant furieusement sur les pavés. Alors je me sortis du lit, groggy et furieuse d'avoir été réveillée si tôt un samedi. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, frottant mes yeux pleins de sommeil.

Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, vraiment blanche contre l'écorce noire des arbres. Ce devait être dû à l'altitude car dans cette partie de l'état de Washington il ne neigeait pas souvent, mais de temps à autres, ça s'y mettait. Il y en avait au moins vingt centimètres sur le sol avec des flocons duveteux qui tombaient encore et ça me rappela Noël à Chicago, me faisant instantanément sourire à ce souvenir.

Je restai plantée là fixant ébahie Jasper, Emmett et Edward, sur leur trente et un en anorak et après-ski, pelletant la neige de mon allée. Je pouvais voir qu'ils avaient fait celle de la maison d'Alice de l'autre côté de la rue et j'étais prête à parier qu'Esmé avait quelque chose à avoir avec ce geste de bon voisinage.

J'étais tellement occupée à fixer Edward avec son bonnet noir que je fus surprise quand Jasper lança une boule de neige à ma fenêtre, éclaboussant la vitre de blanc. Il m'avait hurlé quelque chose mais c'était assourdi, aussi j'ouvris la fenêtre, laissant de petites piles de neige fraîchement tombée s'amonceler sur le rebord.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" hurlai-je en me penchant par-dessus le rebord. L'air était absolument glacé. Je m'enveloppai instinctivement dans mes bras, me souvenant que je n'avais qu'un tee-shirt blanc sans soutien-gorge et un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle.

Jasper hurla plus fort, "On peint la putain de Chapelle Sixtine, à quoi ça ressemble?" Je roulai des yeux, esquivant une autre boule de neige lancée par Emmett. Edward continuait à pelleter, me lançant un rapide regard inexpressif. Ses joues éraient rosies et il semblait vraiment avoir froid. Je savais qu'il détestait le travail manuel et j'imaginai qu'il devait probablement avoir épuisé tous les jurons de son vocabulaire en faisant son devoir de bon voisinage.

"Vous n'avez pas à faire ça," hurlai-je, sonnant comme si je n'étais pas reconnaissante mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

Emmett gloussa. "Oh, préférerais-tu ramener ton cul fainéant ici et le faire toi-même?"

Je haussai les épaules avec un ricanement alors que je faisais signe de la main. "Eh bien, continuez alors."

"Hé, balance-moi les clés de ta voiture comme ça on pourra finir l'allée." Je levai l'index à Jasper pour lui dire d'attendre une minute.

Je fermai la fenêtre, passai un sweat-shirt et des pantoufles, pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Après je balançai mes clés à Jasper, préparai quatre mugs de chocolat chaud, en mis trois sur un plateau et le posai sous le porche de devant fraîchement déblayé. A nouveau, Edward pris un bref moment pour croiser mon regard et continua à pelleter.

Passant la tête par la porte de devant je les appelai, "Hé, les gars vous voulez petit déjeuner?" Après les avoir vus travailler si dur il semblait qu'ils avaient bien besoin d'un break. "Je peux vous préparer des pancakes ou autre chose."

Emmett répondit avec enthousiasme, "Diable ouais!"

Je commençai par les pancakes et sortis une autre poêle pour faire frire du bacon. Je savais que je passerais probablement toute la boite de préparation et une bouteille entière de sirop, mais peu importe, j'étais simplement contente de pouvoir les rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre. En vérité, je ne savais même pas si nous possédions une pelle à neige et je n'avais pas honte d'admettre que je n'avais vraiment pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'entretien de l'extérieur.

Quand j'eus une pile d'environ trente centimètres de pancakes, je mis la table pour quatre, anxieuse sur quoi faire avec Edward. Ce serait sans aucun doute totalement bizarre et je n'étais pas du tout préparée à cette situation gênante. J'ouvris la porte pour les appeler et fronçai les sourcils quand je remarquai que sur le plateau il y avait deux mugs vides et un encore plein, aucune trace qu'il ait été siroté. Emmett et Jasper entrèrent, tapant bruyamment leurs bottes devant l'entrée, enlevant leur anorak et se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors pour voir Edward assis seul sous le porche, fumant une cigarette.

Je fis signe aux garçons de s'asseoir et ils attendirent tous les deux que je les invite à se servir avant que la moitié de la nourriture fut engloutie, au milieu du cliquetis des fourchettes et de "miam" reconnaissants. Je fis une assiette pour moi et une pour Edward que je posai à la place en face la mienne. Alors que je buvais mon jus d'orange, j'entendis à nouveau la pelle racler le trottoir.

"Il ne vient pas?" demandai-je doucement, avec un soupir de déception.

Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules d'un air contrit. Je poussai ma chaise avec un raclement et ouvris la porte de devant. Edward leva les yeux et regarda ensuite ailleurs, secouant légèrement la tête comme s'il grommelait quelque chose pour lui-même.

"Tu peux venir tu sais. Tu es aussi invité à manger." J'étais un petit peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu et je n'étais pas précisément sûre de pourquoi. Je suppose que simplement ça m'irritait qu'il puisse penser qu'il n'était pas inclus... sauf s'il ne voulait même pas être en ma présence.

Il secoua la tête sans me regarder, continuant à pelleter.

Je serrai les dents expirant un long souffle. Peut-être que si j'essayais une approche différente?

"Je t'ai préparé une assiette. Pancakes... bacon... jus d'orange..." Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de pourquoi j'étais si vexée et blessée qu'il ne veuille pas se joindre à nous, mais je l'étais. Et je ne pouvais pas déterminer la raison exacte de pourquoi il était si important pour moi qu'il vienne.

Ouais, vraiment je me racontais des histoires. Je savais exactement pourquoi c'était si important pour moi. J'avais besoin d'être en sa présence... besoin de le sentir proche de moi... le voir... l'entendre respirer... sentir son eau de toilette. J'avais besoin de ces choses pour recharger mes sens comme s'ils perdaient lentement leur force.

Je soufflai, agitée. "Je te promets que je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée. S'il te plaît?" demandai-je doucement.

Edward cessa de pelleter, visiblement partagé sur la décision de venir à l'intérieur ou pas. Finalement il hocha la tête, appuyant sa pelle contre le poteau du porche et me suivit silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il enleva tout sauf son bonnet, j'avais l'impression que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois avec les cheveux emmêlés et moites.

Le noir sombre de son bonnet et le rose vif colorant ses joues faisaient que ses yeux semblaient d'un vert cristallin. Ces yeux me manquaient. Il avait aussi le polaire Gap que nous avions acheté dans ce qui me semblait une vie antérieure. Je voulais presque lui demander de me le laisser ainsi je pourrais le humer et me blottir avec avant l'heure d'aller au lit... pour complètement me perdre dedans.

Edward mangea en silence pendant que ses frères chahutaient entre eux, dissipant rapidement une grande partie du malaise qui planait dans l'air. Edward se maintint sur ses résolutions gardant un visage inexpressif et stoïque alors qu'il dévorait son petit déjeuner en silence.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Edward fut le dernier à se lever de table et le seul des garçons à ramasser son assiette. Sur son exemple ils firent de même, déposant leurs assiettes soigneusement dans l'évier, me remerciant avant de retourner dehors pour finir. Edward traîna dans la cuisine un instant, voulant de toute évidence me dire quelque chose sans public.

Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir, mes mains triturant nerveusement les manches de mon sweat-shirt, retenant mon souffle en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose... n'importe quoi. Un rot même aurait suffi.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma ensuite, secouant la tête. Finalement, il murmura juste, "Merci pour le petit déjeuner," et s'en alla me laissant bouche-bée, déçue. Il semblait si brisé... et je savais que je lui avais fait ça. Je sentis mon cœur tomber dans mon estomac qui luttait pour retenir le petit déjeuner que je venais juste d'avaler.

C'est à ce moment-là que je commençai à reconsidérer tout ça, pensant que je lui resterais attachée indépendamment de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il y avait tellement de ressentiment qui suppurait au milieu de mon désir d'être avec lui que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer lequel serait le dominant et ce qui me faisait peur était que notre bagage du passé gâte notre futur. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver donc je continuai à m'en tenir à mes décisions initiales, lui donnant le temps qu'il avait besoin seul, et détestant chaque putain de seconde où nous étions séparés.

J'allai à l'étage, regarder par la fenêtre les trois garçons qui traînaient leurs pelles en bas du bloc vers leur maison, mes allées déblayées de toute neige. Edward était à la traîne, la tête baissée et le voir sembler si malheureux me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il lança un regard rapide à ma maison et continua à marcher de façon solennelle. Je rampai dans mon lit, étreignant mon oreiller, désirant qu'il soit à côté de moi, ou au moins avoir son polaire pour me tenir compagnie.

Alors que les semaines s'éternisaient, les journées devinrent légèrement plus chaudes avec l'imminente promesse du printemps. J'achetai des billets d'avion pour la Californie, impatiente de voir ma mère aux vacances de printemps, mais autrement les choses étaient restées telles qu'elles étaient, tous les deux dans notre monde rempli d'ignorance et d'indifférence feinte. Seulement j'étais en quelque sorte en train de mourir à l'intérieur alors que je prétendais aller bien. Cependant, Edward... semblait être en train de faire exactement le contraire.

J'avais remarqué une nette différence sur les quatre semaines après notre rupture. Pour n'importe qui d'autre c'était subtil car les filles pensaient que j'étais folle et voyais des changements non perceptibles mais je pouvais le dire. Edward était... différent, plus lumineux en quelque sorte, comme si un peu de sa souffrance lui avait été enlevée. Il avait commencé à être volontaire pour répondre en classe, alors qu'avant, il ne parlait jamais à moins d'être interrogé par les profs. Ses vêtements avaient légèrement changés, pas nécessairement de style, mais les couleurs étaient plus lumineuses, plus vives, moins noires et grises et plus bleues et vertes.

Une fois, il porta même du rouge. Et ensuite il souriait... beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il avait de réelles conversations avec Ben, Tyler et Jasper à la cafétéria, et quelques fois quand Emmett venait au déjeuner, il s'y joignait aussi. Avant, Edward mitraillait ses idées dans une conversation avec des remarques désobligeantes ou des marmonnements mécontents, mais là, il était réellement... je ne sais pas... il faisait un effort?

Ce fut au cours d'un déjeuner que j'appris qu'il prévoyait d'essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de base-ball. J'avais essayé comme je le faisais toujours, d'écouter Alice d'une oreille pendant que l'autre filtrait le bruit superflu, une oreille concentrée pour pouvoir écouter Edward. En entendant cela, je fus extatique et me faisant à l'intérieur des tapes dans le dos pour ses progrès. Néanmoins, je lui offris juste un petit sourire entendu qu'il me retourna avec un subtil roulement des yeux et rien d'autre ne fut dit à ce sujet. Mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était un grand challenge. Mon cœur fondit à notre brève connexion.

Cet après-midi-là, Je me faufilai dans la classe de cuisine dès que la dernière sonnerie eut retenti car je savais que je serais en mesure de voir le terrain de base-ball de là sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Je regardais avec une profonde fascination comment il frappait la balle avec sa batte, impressionnant beaucoup des membres de l'équipe à l'exception de Mike Newton qu'Edward avait effectivement remplacé comme lanceur. Parce que bien entendu, il fit partie de l'équipe. Je me réjouissais avec fierté de son courage et de son talent, espérant que ce qui l'avait fait s'engager à cela soit quelque chose qui durerait.

Et oui...j'étais bien consciente que le regarder à son insu faisait de moi une belle putain d'hypocrite. Vraiment. Il n'était pas nu (même si ça ne me serait vas venu à l'esprit) et c'était la seule différence.

Je passai la semaine des vacances de Pâques avec ma mère et Phil, plongée dans la chaleur du soleil, l'odeur de chlore et d'eau salée, appréciant de sentir les brins de l'herbe récemment coupée sous mes pieds nus. J'étais inquiète sur revenir ici, principalement parce que je ne voulais pas tomber sur Bree qui malencontreusement habitait juste en face la maison de ma mère, donc une rencontre était presque inévitable.

Mais les mauvais souvenirs de ce qui m'était arrivé avaient été largement supplantés sachant que le karma peut être une salope sans cœur. Bree avait apparemment été mise en cloque par nul autre que Reilly qui avait maintenant laissé tomber le lycée et travaillait chez Mc Donald pour subvenir aux besoins de son enfant illégitime. Tellement, tellement triste.

Pour cette semaine ma mère laissa ses boutiques à ses gérants tandis que nous passions nos journées à la piscine, buvant des daiquiris—j'ajoutai du rhum au mien quand elle ne regardait pas— nous gavant de mauvaise bouffe et allions ensuite faire les marchés aux puces. J'achetai une tonne d'adorables robes bain de soleil et de sandales, pensant que j'allais probablement passer une partie de l'été en Californie plutôt qu'à Forks. J'avais besoin d'une pause à voir Edward tous les jours et ne pas être en mesure de l'aimer comme je le voudrais. Ma mère écoutait avidement tout ce que je lui disais, que ce soit au sujet du lycée ou du travail, des filles, de mon père et de Maggie, ou au sujet d'Edward.

C'était principalement au sujet d'Edward.

Et quand il fut temps de se quitter, je pleurai de tout mon cœur, sachant que ma mère me manquerait à la seconde où je monterai dans l'avion. Je lui promis que je reviendrai pour quelques semaines durant l'été, ayant vraiment hâte d'y être.

Notre premier jour de retour au lycée, je me sentis ridiculement bronzée par rapports à mes pâles camarades de classe, essayant d'ignorer les mauvais regards jaloux. J'avais eu quelques mauvaises douleurs au ventre dues à mes règles et passai en quelque sorte la matinée à geindre. Une fois en Bio, ça monta encore d'un cran et j'étais sur le point d'atteindre le plus haut niveau quand Edward s'installa à côté de moi et me fixa simplement.

Ignorant ses yeux brûlants sur moi, je couchai ma tête sur la table pour sentir la surface froide contre ma joue.

Il souleva un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

J'avais presque sursauté quand il me parla, considérant qu'on ne s'était pas dit un mot depuis des semaines.

"Ouchh, mauvaises crampes. Tu n'aurais pas par hasard du Midol sur toi?" De toute évidence, je savais qu'il n'en avait pas mais il gardait toujours des antidouleurs dans son sac pour ses maux de tête ou ses tentatives aléatoires de se dissocier de la réalité.

"Euh, non je ne garde plus rien sur moi." Il se retourna sur son siège, posant son avant-bras sur la table derrière lui. "Salut, Jen..."

Jennifer Miler, la parfaite fille aux cheveux blonds, gros nichons, stéréotype de la belle pom-pom girl/reine du bal/ des alentours qui avait le plus de chances d'avoir quelque chose de vraiment tordu pour continuer chez elle parce que ce genre de filles le faisaient toujours— lui offrit un grand sourire et répondit joyeusement, "Salut Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Je me raidis, le regardant incrédule. Depuis quand la fréquentait-il? Ou quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs?

Il joua distraitement avec la sangle de son sac. "Tu n'aurais pas du Midol par hasard sur toi?" Sa voix était si douce qu'elle envoya des picotements dans mon bas-ventre. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention de flirter avec elle, mais il était définitivement en train de faire quelque chose de manipulateur. Si je n'avais pas été déjà totalement amoureuse de lui, je l'aurais été après cette démonstration.

Edward sourit, ajoutant. "Pas pour moi... pour Bella."

"Bien sûr," elle me sourit aimablement. "Hummm, pas du Midol mais je pense que j'ai de l'Advil." Elle farfouilla dans son sac et tendit une petite bouteille à Edward, tout sourire. Nous la remerciâmes tous les deux avant de faire pivoter nos sièges. Edward fit sauter le bouchon et plaça deux cachets bleus sur mon cahier ouvert. Il dévissa ensuite le bouchon de sa bouteille de jus de fruits et la fit glisser sur le bureau. Je le fixai dubitative parce qu'Edward n'avait même pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de me permettre de contaminer sa boisson même après un mois et demi sans se parler et généralement hostiles l'un envers l'autre.

"Merci," murmurai-je lui jetant un coup d'œil méfiant, prenant les cachets et une généreuse gorgée d'Ice Tea. "Depuis quand es-tu copain-copain avec elle?" murmurai-je.

"Qui, Jen?" gloussa-t-il légèrement. "Son petit ami Brian est dans l'équipe de base-ball avec moi. Et elle est aussi une de celles qui enregistrent les statistiques. On la connaît tous."

Je hochai la tête, totalement abasourdie par l'échange aisé d'amabilités entre eux. Ça me rendit en quelque sorte contente pour lui qu'il puisse faire ça maintenant, mais totalement sciée quand même. Il n'était jamais vraiment aussi sympa avec personne, sauf avec moi, et ça pouvait être frappé d'une note acide avec moi.

Edward baissa le regard, faisant tourner son stylo sur son livre. "Tu sais, les pilules contraceptives sont supposées aider pour le mal au ventre."

Je lui offris juste un air qui disait pratiquement, _hum... quoi?_

Il haussa les épaules. "Je connaissais une fille à Chicago qui avait de terribles maux de ventre tout le temps et quand elle a été sous pilule ils cessèrent. Je dis juste ça."

"Je vais garder ça à l'esprit." Je me retournai et rendis à Jen ses cachets avec un sourire.

Edward commença à griffonner sur la couverture en papier de son livre. Il était la seule personne de tout le lycée qui les renouvelait une fois par mois et ça ne ratait jamais, donc elles étaient toujours neuves. Toutes celles de tout le monde partaient pratiquement en lambeaux.

"Sinon, hum.. ça s'est bien passé chez ta mère?" Je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'allais chez ma mère pour les vacances, parce que nous ne nous parlions pas, mais je supposai qu'à cause de la nouvelle teinte bronzée de ma peau et probablement mes pipelettes d'amies, il l'avait su. J'étais presque inquiétée par sa tentative de conversation.

"Hum... ouais, c'était super, en fait. Ils me manquaient vraiment elle et Phil... et le soleil," gloussai-je. "Qu'as-tu fait, rien?"

Il secoua la tête en retroussant les lèvres. "Juste m'entraîner au base-ball."

"Comment ça se passe?" demandai-je même si je l'avais regardé presque tous les jours et savais que ça se passait vraiment bien. Au moins du point de vue d'une personne extérieure ça en avait l'air. Je marquai une sorte de pause tristement, me lamentant à cette pensée, car vraiment, c'était ce que j'étais maintenant pour lui... juste une personne extérieure.

"Bien, bien. C'est... vraiment sympa de jouer à nouveau," il soupira, se grattant la nuque.

"Bella... je euh..." Banner nous interrompit alors avec le devoir de labo et nous nous mîmes promptement au travail, ce qui en fait mis fin à notre conversation. "Ce n'est pas grave," murmura-t-il avec douceur. Au moins il n'était plus antagoniste. C'était déjà ça, non?

Mais après ça, les choses restèrent au même point, juste être tous les deux plus cordiaux avec l'autre, presque au point d'être de vagues connaissances par opposition à ex petit ami/ petite amie. C'était tellement bizarre. Notre bande avait été très arrangeante tout le temps de cette affaire. Les filles traînaient avec moi le vendredi soir tandis que les garçons traînaient séparément, faisant ce que font les garçons.

Les samedis, ils traînaient en couples et quelques fois je me faisais un film et préparais à manger, me sentant triste et désolée de ma solitude. Ils m'invitaient toujours à aller avec eux, mais comme je savais qu'Edward était aussi invité, je déclinai. En outre, la dernière chose que je voulais c'était d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse ou l'inconfortable sixième si Edward venait, mais Alice disait qu'Edward traînait rarement avec eux de toute façon. D'autres fois j'allais à Seattle passer du temps avec mon père et Maggie ou à l'occasion ils venaient à Forks pour le weekend.

Dire que j'étais solitaire était un vaste euphémisme.

Je traînais pas mal avec Angela après les cours parce qu'elle était amusante et douce et très impartiale. Elle me fit rejoindre le Club des Leaders avec elle, ce qui était un nom stupide pour un club qui collectait des fonds et faisait du bénévolat dans l'intérêt du bon esprit du lycée.

Nous travaillions actuellement sur cette connerie de bal de lycéens, le lavage des voitures, le pique-nique des terminales et le concours des talents; qui de ce que j'en avais entendu était le grand événement à Forks High School et celui de ceux qui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent dans l'année. Entre ça et l'annuaire du lycée, ça me tenait occupée encore qu'il me restait amplement du temps pour regarder Edward s'entraîner, donc c'était gagnant-gagnant pour moi.

Sans même y penser, j'allai à tous les matchs de base-ball d'Edward, à l'insu de quiconque. Toute sa famille était là dans les gradins pour l'acclamer, inclues mes amies, aussi c'était trop bizarre pour moi d'être là et ne pas _être_ là avec lui ou pour lui. Je savais qu'ils sortaient après cela manger une glace ou quoi que ce soit, et ça me faisait mal que ne pas faire partie de leurs vies... et ça avait été mon choix.

Bon, ça n'avait jamais été vraiment mon choix car ce que j'aurais choisi, si j'en avais eu l'opportunité, aurait été pour moi et Edward être ensemble sans ordonnance de restriction, ex petites amies, drogues, pères surprotecteurs ou toutes les conneries en général impliquées. Comme si ça allait même arrivé.

C'était difficile aussi parce qu'il y avait soudain eu une flopée de filles qui avaient commencé à régulièrement assister aux matchs et j'étais presque sure que c'était parce qu'elles venaient reluquer le cul d'Edward. Dieu que son cul était incroyable dans ce pantalon de base-ball moulant. Parfois je me serais perdue dans la contemplation de ce cul tant sa perfection m'hypnotisait. Pouvais-je les blâmer de le reluquer un peu.

Pendant les matchs à l'extérieur, j'arrivais délibérément un peu plus tard et restais assise dans ma voiture avec un gobelet du Starbucks et regardais discrètement de là. Pour les matchs à domicile, je me faufilais dans le lycée ouvert sous prétexte d'avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes et allais à l'étage afin d'avoir une vue panoramique du terrain. J'avais toujours à cacher ma voiture dans une rue résidentielle adjacente parce que je ne voulais pas être attrapée. Je devais finalement avoir hérité des compétences d'espionnage de mon père et il serait probablement fier de moi.

Edward sur un terrain de base-ball… n'était ni plus ni moins que renversant. Il était une personne totalement différente là-bas. Il réclamait l'attention et il l'avait. Il déambulait en quelque sorte sur le monticule avec cet air indéniable de confiance en lui… un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu avant. Edward semblait totalement détendu et sûr de lui alors qu'il faisait ses lancers d'essai.

Le receveur et l'entraîneur était allés le voir sur le monticule avant que le match commence. Il les avait écoutés attentivement pendant quelques minutes avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et rire comme si quelqu'un lui avait raconté la blague la plus drôle jamais racontée. L'entraîneur voulut soit lui donner un coup de poing ou soit lui taper l'épaule et le secoua affectueusement et le receveur lui claqua le cul avec son gant, ce qui me parut assez étrange mais je pense que c'était un genre de rituel.

Les rituels d'Edward étaient toujours les mêmes. Il regardait le sol et grattait la terre avec son pied pour faire une motte où reposer son pied. Il faisait ensuite tournoyer son bras en mode moulin à vent, empoignant son coude pour le tirer en travers de sa poitrine. Et puis il passait une main dans sa chemise, tirant le lacet de cuir noir qu'il avait toujours sur lui et portait ce qui y était pendu à ses lèvres. Il semblait en fait l'embrasser avant de le replacer en sécurité sous le tissu. Je supposai que c'était son porte-bonheur.

L'inscription bleu roi "Spartan" s'étirait fièrement sur sa poitrine et je pouvais voir un morceau de son t-shirt bleu rentré dans son pantalon rayé. Ses chaussettes bleu roi mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes quand il partait du monticule pour effectuer ses dernières respirations apaisantes. Il retournait sur le monticule, inclinait sa casquette pour le receveur et le match commençait. Il m'époustouflait totalement avec la grâce qu'il possédait sur le monticule du lanceur. La façon dont il lançait la balle, comme s'il capturait un éclair, était à couper le souffle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait trouvé son chez lui, son coin dans le monde, sa bonne place. J'étais très heureuse pour lui. Et apparemment, comme le reste du lycée car la série de victoires que l'équipe de base-ball de Forks High avait obtenue était selon toute vraisemblance attribuée à leur nouveau lanceur et le fait que ses lancers soient si rapides que les batteurs de l'autre équipe n'avaient aucune chance.

Néanmoins, il semblait complètement se désintéresser de moi. Quelques fois je voulais essayer de discuter avec lui en classe et il voulait être sympa et me parlait de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes mais il était toujours celui qui mettait fin à la conversation, me laissant penser que pour commencer il ne voulait pas être ennuyé. C'était resté comme ça pendant un certain temps et je commençais à perdre espoir que lui et moi retrouvions le chemin de retour vers l'autre.

Je veux dire, de toute évidence, ce qu'il faisait avait un impact spectaculaire dans sa vie. Que ce soit les nouveaux médicaments qu'il prenait, ou le service d'aide, le fait qu'il ne fume plus de cigarettes ni de weed d'ailleurs (ce que j'avais entendu par le pas si silencieux téléphone arabe) ou parce qu'il jouait au base-ball, je ne pouvais pas en être certaine, mais ça marchait. Edward était un nouvel homme.

Ce que je craignais le plus était que, c'était peut-être toutes ces choses combinées, ou peut-être juste le fait que je n'étais plus dans sa vie et ne lui causais plus toute cette angoisse qui l'avait guéri. Peut-être que ce que j'avais tant voulu pour lui avait fini par arriver— que la possibilité qu'il soit en bonne santé et aille mieux sans moi dans sa vie marchait et qu'il était en fait, beaucoup mieux sans moi.

Et donc on passa de Mars à Avril, et d'Avril à Mai et le temps commença à devenir plus chaud et il y avait plus de périodes de soleil. Il y avait des propos incessants au sujet du bal du lycée et des robes de bal et de la musique du bal et du bal bla, bla, bla, tout cela me rendait malade rien que d'y penser parce que je n'y allais pas. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment y aller mais seulement avec Edward et de toute évidence ça n'allait pas arriver car il n'allait pas aux bals. Oh ouais, et parce que on ne se parlait pas.

Cependant, tout le reste dans ma vie stagnait surtout, avec quelques changements mineurs. Après la suggestion fortuite d'Edward sur la contraception et un autre mois à avoir de violents maux de ventre, mon gynéco me prescrit la pilule. Plus de maux de ventre et des règles de trois jours que je remarquais à peine, _merci beaucoup Edward_. J'étais aussi reconnaissante d'être encore couverte par l'assurance de ma mère parce que si mon père savait que je prenais la pilule, il aurait installé une ceinture de chasteté.

Et sur une note plus légère, j'appris aussi par une très excitée Alice, qu'Esmé allait avoir une petite fille. J'étais très heureuse pour eux tous et achetai au bébé une minuscule paire de chaussons scintillants roses pas plus grands que mon index. Je les leur transmis avec des petites chaussettes à volants et de minuscules nœuds pour les cheveux dans un sac cadeau, laissé à leur pas de porte.

Oh, et en me faisant rafraîchir ma coupe, Maggie me persuada de me faire faire des mèches caramel. Edward qui ne m'avait pas adressé un regard depuis des semaines, se tourna vers moi en Bio un après-midi, pris une mèche pour l'examiner. Puis il me laissa vite savoir qu'il détestait ça et que me rendait "fausse".

Je lui fis un doigt, lui dit que ce n'étaient plus ses affaires et ensuite parce que j'avais encore le désir inné de lui plaire, j'étais revenue à ma couleur naturelle le weekend suivant.

Cependant, ce fut le weekend qui changea tout. Parce que ce fut le weekend où je rencontrai Jamie.

Je faisais une fête à Port Angeles pour la petite Katie de cinq ans sur le thème de Cendrillon et la robe et la perruque me démangeaient tellement que je ne pouvais pas rester dedans une seconde de plus. Après que mon heure d'enchantement et de magie fut passée, je m'étais changée dans la salle de bain de l'hôtesse et quand personne ne regardait, je fis glisser un sac de friandises non attribué de la table des cadeaux et le fourrai sous la robe bouffante pendue à mon bras. (Il y avait un collier de bonbons dedans et je le voulais vraiment. Et peut-être que je voulais aussi la stupide énorme bague étincelante avec un faux diamant rose. Il en fallait peu pour me faire plaisir ces jours-ci.) Seulement après l'avoir piquée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que le ridiculement mignon grand frère de Katie, qui m'avait reluqué de son coin, attendait que je sorte de la salle de bain, ce qu'il avoua plus tard.

Il m'attrapa et quand j'essayai sournoisement de glisser le sac sur la table, il agita son doigt dans ma direction, en souriant. "Trop tard. Tu as été prise la main dans le sac. Je devrais peut-être dire à ma mère que Cendrillon est une voleuse." Il fit un sourire en coin, s'appuyant contre le mur. Oh il était donc vraiment en train de flirter avec moi.

J'étais embarrassée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais je feignis le remords et la honte, pensant que moi aussi je pouvais flirter à ma façon pour me sortir de cette situation humiliante. Suffoquant, je portai une main sur mon cœur et murmurai, "Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à une pauvre orpheline de conte de fée."

Il gloussa légèrement, ses yeux d'un bleu vif étincelaient. "Je ne suis pas le Prince Charmant... mais tu sais quoi? Tu me donnes ce paquet de réglisses rouges là-dedans, et nous ferons comme si rien ne s'était passé." Je levai un sourcil, plissant les yeux. Il avait des cheveux blonds hirsutes et un visage poupin, il portait un tee-shirt et un jean avec un de ces colliers de coquillages. Le vrai surfeur Américain ordinaire. Il était adorable même s'il avait menacé de me dénoncer à sa mère.

"Deal."

Nous avions passé la demi-heure suivante dans son recoin, à raconter des conneries et mâcher bruyamment des réglisses. Je lui dis que je venais de passer par une récente rupture et il m'avoua que c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Même si les problèmes de nos relations respectives n'avaient rien à voir, je pense que nous pouvions nous comprendre comme le peuvent mutuellement les cœurs brisés.

Avant de partir, quand il me demanda mon numéro je lui donnai à la place avec hésitation mon adresse email, pensant que ça serait sympa d'avoir quelqu'un de mon âge, en particulier un garçon, à qui parler qui ne soit pas un Cullen, ou ami avec un Cullen. Ce n'était pas une approche pour m'impliquer avec quelqu'un d'autre et je pensais qu'en lui donnant quelque chose d'aussi impersonnel que mon email ce serait clair.

A ma grande surprise, Jamie m'envoya un mail le soir même et nous avions fini au bout d'un moment à passer sur messagerie instantanée. Il était amusant et très charmant, dans le genre geek. Il me demanda si je voulais aller avec lui à la fête foraine destinée à recueillir des fonds de son lycée qui avait lieu le weekend suivant. Sachant que je serai de garde à la maison en solitaire à nouveau samedi soir, j'acceptai volontiers. Ça ne me semblait pas vraiment bizarre ou douteux ou même mal à ce moment-là.

Ce samedi fut exceptionnellement chaud, ensoleillé, atteignant presque 20°c (68°F). Edward avait un match le matin à Hoquiam auquel je n'assistai pas parce que je m'étais réveillée trop tard. A la place, je passai la journée dans le jardin, à désherber et planter des Impatients roses (que j'avais achetés à la vente de fleurs du lycée, après avoir été tourmentée par Angela pour contribuer à la bonne cause) dans les plates-bandes et profiter de ce rare moment de soleil, espérant retrouver mon bronzage en grande partie perdu.

Je remarquai que la famille de chats qui vivait sous le porche de devant avait déménagé, probablement pour vivre dans un endroit moins déprimant.

Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, j'allai prendre une douche, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je mettrais parce que je ne voulais pas paraître trop empressée et je ne voulais certainement pas envoyer à Jamie un faux message. Il savait que je n'étais tout à fait capable de bien plus qu'une amitié et il semblait bien avec ça.

Nous nous étions retrouvés à Port Angeles en début de semaine pour manger une pizza et même si c'était bizarre, c'était vraiment plaisant de traîner avec lui. Mais là c'était en soirée, totalement différent de traîner après les cours et je ne savais pas ce que diable j'étais en train de faire.

Je finissais de me sécher les cheveux et appliquais un peu de mascara quand j'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée. Alice était maquillée de façon totalement théâtrale, les cheveux tirés en arrière en queue de cheval, de toute évidence elle venait tout droit d'un concert.

"Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquer plus tard les gars?" demandai-je alors qu'elle me suivait en haut jusqu'à ma chambre. J'allais les inviter à ce carnaval mais je me ravisai, sentant que c'était déjà assez bizarre entre Edward et moi pour ne pas susciter des liens avec des amis.

Elle soupira, s'effondrant dans mon fauteuil à bascule. "Toujours la même chose, tu sais? Je pense qu'il est censé y avoir un feu de joie la semaine prochaine, mais nous allons probablement finir par nous garer autour du bloc, nous soûler dans la voiture de Jasper et ensuite faire les idiots jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sobres." Alice roula des yeux pour exprimer sa lassitude à cette idée. "Oh... désolée," grinça-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle avait manqué de tact, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas, mais à la vérité ça ne me dérangeait pas.

"Ça a l'air amusant," gloussai-je.

"Où vas-tu ce soir, ma belle?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Traîner avec un ami." Je ne lui avais pas parlé, ni à Rose, de ma nouvelle amitié avec Jamie, simplement parce qu'elles avaient de grandes gueules et que leurs copains savaient tout en pile dix secondes. Ce n'était en aucun cas un secret, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward l'apprenne et se fasse de fausses idées comme il l'avait fait quand il avait découvert que j'étais allée au cinéma avec Jake déjà une fois. Ce qui supposait qu'il en ait même encore quelque chose à foutre.

"Un ami?" Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant avec espièglerie. "Quel ami est-ce?"

"Juste quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré à un spectacle. Nous allons à une fête foraine de lycée," marmonnai-je en passant un gloss rose sur mes lèvres.

"Quelqu'un? Un _garçon_ ce quelqu'un? Parce que tu n'as pas mis ton jean cul moulé favori pour un quelqu'un _fille_... sauf si, Edward t'aurait-il fait te tourner vers l'autre équipe?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Ce n'est pas comme ça Al. C'est juste un ami. Nous avons discuté sur l'ordinateur et il est sympa, tu sais? Il vient juste de rompre aussi, donc il pige."

"Alors c'est un rencard? Eh bien, ça va te faire du bien, je suppose. Il est grand temps que tu t'encanailles. "

Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder dans le reflet du miroir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

"Ce truc avec toi et Edward... ça semble, pathétique. Il fait de toute évidence ce qu'il fait pour aller de l'avant et tu es juste encore assise là toute triste et merde. Je pense que c'est bien que tu sortes pour un rencard."

Mon estomac se retourna. "Ce n'est_ pas_ un rencard."_ Il va de l'avant? Vraiment?_

"Ouais, bon peut-être qu'Edward pensera que c'en est un. Peut-être que ça lui donnera l'envie au moins... je ne sais pas... de faire un effort pour être... sympa avec toi ou quoi que ce soit. Vous ne vous parlez même plus. Avant vous étiez amis mais maintenant, il ne te parle même pas..."

"C'est parce que je me pense plus qu'il veuille être avec moi, Al." Je haussai les épaules tristement. "Il semble être si désintéressé, préoccupé par d'autres choses. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, sois attentif à ce que tu désires? Je voulais qu'il aille mieux sans moi... eh bien, je pense que j'ai eu ce que je désirais."

Elle regarda ses mains. "Jasper dit que ce qu'il fait est génial. Il est allé à un service d'aide et en thérapie et juste... presque redevenu la personne qu'il était avant que cette stupide fille ruine sa vie." Je souris intérieurement, tellement heureuse d'entendre ça, pourtant vraiment triste. Je voulais connaître cette personne, cette version d'Edward. Je fus soudain jalouse de sa famille et de mes amies pour avoir la chance de connaître le nouvel et amélioré E.

Alice racla sa gorge alors qu'elle changeait de sujet. "Alors.. il vient te prendre?"

"Ouais, ce qui est vraiment stupide parce que nous allons juste retourner directement à Port Angeles donc je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'enquiquine, mais Jamie a insisté, alors..."

"A quelle heure est-il supposé être là?"

"Dix-huit heures trente." Je me penchai pour regarder l'heure à mon réveil. C'était dans vingt-cinq minutes.

"Peux-tu vérifier dehors pour voir s'il n'est pas là, s'il te plaît?"

Alice se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre tandis que j'attrapai mon petit sac, y fourrant le strict nécessaire. "Euh... il n'est pas là, mais... les garçons jouent au basket devant leur maison," dit-elle craintive.

"Et?" demandai-je dans la confusion avant que ça me frappe tout à fait. "Edward aussi? Merde Al, fais en sorte qu'ils rentrent!" Je la poussai hors de ma chambre, tirant mon téléphone pour que je puisse avertir Jamie. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était qu'Edward me voit aller à ce qu'il percevrait de toute évidence comme un rendez-vous. J'étais tellement nulle.

Alice était à peine à la porte d'entrée que le camion de Jamie prenait mon allée, pile à l'heure. Je soupirai, résignée. "S'ils demandent qui c'est, dis... dis..." Je fouillai dans mon esprit pour un alibi décent mais ne trouvai rien. "Invente juste quelque chose, Ok?"

Jamie sortit de sa voiture, vêtu d'un polo sombre et pantalon kaki... tellement opposé à ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir sur Edward. Jamie sourit quand il me vit à l'entrée de la maison, faisant un léger signe de la main alors que je l'interceptai à mi-chemin de la maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne à la porte car ça attirerait encore plus d'attention sur nous. Toutefois, à ce moment-là, le soudain manque de mouvement et le tape-tape régulier du ballon heurtant le pavé ayant cessé, je sus que c'était vain.

Après une brève présentation entre Alice et Jamie, elle me murmura de l'appeler s'il essayait quelque chose de moins amical et nous salua de la main avant de sprinter en bas de la rue où l'attendait son petit ami. Je montai dans la voiture de Jamie, essayant de ne pas regarder en bas du bloc en faisant comme si j'avais encore trois ans pour utiliser la théorie du "si je ne peux pas te voir alors tu ne peux pas me voir". Mais alors que Jamie démarrait, je tentai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur latéral. Et je grinçai des dents quand je vis que les cinq garçons qui jouaient dans la rue, avaient cessé tout mouvement.

Edward était debout au milieu d'eux, avec un halo d'or venant du soleil couchant qui balayait la surface de ses cheveux. Il était torse nu et tenait le ballon sur sa hanche, fixant juste les feux arrières alors que nous filions.

_Il avait vu._

Je fus instantanément nauséeuse et me sentis mal. Je fermai les yeux, parlant de banalités avec Jamie, sachant qu'il n'y avait guère plus que je pouvais faire pour ça à ce stade. Il me fallut un moment avant de mettre ça de côté et essayer d'avoir un bon moment indépendamment de l'anxiété et de la culpabilité que je ressentais, même si la douleur resta coincée en moi toute la soirée. J'espérais qu'Alice avait inventé quelque chose de plausible, au moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse tout expliquer à Edward moi-même. Je ne voulais pas continuer à lui faire continuellement du mal, mais il me semblait que nous étions coincés dans un cercle vicieux et que ça ne s'arrêterait pas. Je ne savais pas comment éviter de lui causer une douleur inévitable tout en avançant dans ma vie.

_Mais est-ce ce que j'étais même en train de faire? Avancer dans ma vie?_

Je me rappelai qu'Edward avait choisi de m'ignorer pendant les trois derniers mois, donc ça ne lui occasionnerait pas de stress. Il s'en foutait probablement même.

Hormis cela, Jamie était en fait un gars vraiment sympa. Nous étions allés à cette fête foraine, j'avais rencontré certains de ses amis qui étaient vraiment super et il gagna pour moi un poulet en peluche avec un gros nœud pourpre autour du cou... qui était l'un des étranges prix de la foire même, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il y avait quelques merdes bizarres comme récompenses. Nous avions partagé un 'funnel cake' et étions allés sur un tas de parcours et je m'étais rendue compte que pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'étais en fait capable de profiter sans être obsédée par Edward... plus ou moins.

Jamie était juste... très cool et adorable et tellement gentleman. Il n'avait l'habitude de jurer ou d'utiliser le nom du Seigneur à tout bout champ, il était excessivement poli et riait à toutes mes blagues, ou tentatives boiteuses de blagues, de toute façon. Il fut faute de meilleur mot un remède temporaire... ou à l'extrême une imitation... j'avais encore à arriver à comprendre pourquoi.

A un certain moment de la soirée, je décidai que je voulais jouer au jeu où on tire à la carabine dans des cibles plantées dans des éléments disséminés dans un décor de vieux western. Chaque fois que j'atteignais une cible l'élément bougeait de façon capricieuse ou on entendait le son d'un piano fou. Je passai un tel bon moment que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Jamie avait ses mains sur mes hanches et son menton sur mon épaule alors que je dégommais mes cibles. Je me tendis en quelque sorte, ne sachant pas si j'étais ou non mal à l'aise avec ce geste affectueux, je n'étais pas habituée à être si proche d'une autre personne... une personne du sexe _masculin_. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à comparer pour ça. Je veux dire, Edward ne faisait jamais des choses comme ça, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas et Dieu que j'en avais envie...

Le problème c'était qu'il faudrait plus d'un an avant qu'il puisse— _si_ même il le voulait encore— et c'était tellement loin.

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté, essayant d'arriver à comprendre pourquoi je devrais le repousser. Et après avoir décidé que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, je posai ma carabine et le laissai marcher avec son bras autour de ma taille alors que je lui souriais. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous atteignîmes le haut de la grande roue et qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement pour permettre aux autres passagers de monter que je paniquai en quelque sorte. Je n'étais pas une grande fan des hauteurs et des grandes roues, mais Jamie m'avait convaincue que ce serait amusant et il ne m'avait trompé jusque-là.

Il gloussait, glissant une main sur mon genou pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. La main chaude de Jamie tremblait un peu quand il me dit de fermer les yeux alors que la machine recommençait sa rotation. Sa bouche était proche de mon oreille et soudain il me murmura, "J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser, Bella."

J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir sortir d'un mouvement rapide sa langue sur ses lèvres et à ce moment-là des papillons virevoltèrent dans mon ventre et je me penchai en avant pour que mes lèvres effleurent les siennes juste un peu.

_Juste un peu ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non?_

Je lui donnai un petit peu plus quand il le demanda par le langage de son corps et la main qui était maintenant enfouie dans mes cheveux. Alors que mes yeux se fermaient de leur propre volonté, je sentis sa langue caresser gentiment ma lèvre implorant l'entrée et je l'ouvris avec hésitation, lui donnant l'autorisation.

Ça aurait été si _facile_... juste facile de le laisser m'emmener dans un endroit où j'avais si désespérément besoin d'aller, loin d'Edward et des Cullen et de cette merde qui s'était accumulée le long du chemin, merde qui m'avait laissée apeurée et seule, cynique à me demander si même je _pourrais_ me passer de lui.

_Facile_, parce que Jamie était intelligent et adorable et amusant et réfléchi et rien comme Edward. Il était l'athlète typiquement Américain, portant des vêtements Abercrombie, bon garçon très ordinaire qui ne fumait pas, ne jurait pas, n'avait pas de problèmes mentaux, une stupide ordonnance de restriction, des préoccupations à propos l'abandon de son père, de contrôle des tendances TOC ni une ex "cousine" ayant volé sa virginité qui aimait le toucher et lui donner de la drogue, ni tout cet épouvantable bagage qui était inimaginable pour quelqu'un de seize ans. Il était moderne et sans restriction et pouvait être tout ce que je voulais et avais besoin et désirais tant. Il pouvait tout réparer et enlever la tristesse et me rendre amoureuse à nouveau. _Facile_ parce qu'il était simplement Jamie.

Mais Jamie n'était pas Edward.

Et ce _n'était _pas facile parce que je ne ressentirais jamais pour Jamie une once de l'intensité que je ressentais pour Edward. Alors je m'écartai, couvrant ma bouche de ma main alors que mon estomac se soulevait farouchement avec le mal au cœur d'être en étant en haut de la grande roue et de trahir mes sentiments pour Edward. Tout ça pour un rapide pansement à mettre sur le trou béant de la douleur.

"Jamie, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas..." Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas? "Je ne suis pas prête..." _Je ne serai jamais prête._

"Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas dire de... simplement je... ça n'est pas une grosse affaire, tu sais? Nous pouvons traîner et nous embrasser et tout, sans avoir à étiqueter ça. Je t'aime bien et je pensais que tu m'aimais bien aussi, mais..." Il se mordit la lèvre, clairement blessé, malgré tous les avertissements que je lui avais donnés toute la semaine passée au sujet de mon incapacité à aller au-delà des choses avec Edward.

"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Jamie mais je n'en suis pas au même stade que toi, je suppose. Je pensais que je pouvais le faire mais le timing n'était pas bon, tu comprends? Je n'en suis juste pas là. Je suis désolée."

"Hé, hé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que je te mettais la pression. Je pensais juste, je ne sais pas... qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Je suppose que je devrais travailler mon côté "Rebelle sans motif" si je veux impressionner Bella Swan." Il gloussa en me cognant l'épaule de la sienne avec espièglerie.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Jamie était vraiment un gars génial et il aurait probablement été un gars génial pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward, nous nous serions entendus à merveille. Mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas simplement Edward. Il ne le serait jamais et dans mon cœur je savais que rien ni personne ne pouvait même s'approcher de ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'étais détruite pour toujours, condamnée à une vie pleine de désir pour un garçon brisé alors que toute autre personne serait une pâle copie en comparaison.

Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Jamie d'avoir essayé, néanmoins. Je lui avais envoyé des signaux contradictoires en lui permettant de tenir ma main et tous ces trucs. Il n'avait compris que, même en plaisantant avec, avoir un complexe d'infériorité tout en laissant le malaise rapidement se dissiper alors que le tour venait de s'arrêter.

Nous avions retrouvé ses amis en bas à côté du Tilt-A-Whirl quand je me rendis compte que j'avais un texto d'Alice qu'elle avait envoyé plus tôt dans la soirée.

**E est vraiment bouleversé. Je lui ai dit que Jamie était un ami du boulot mais il est anéanti. Désolée, j'ai vraiment essayé. Appelle-moi plus tard Al**

Et ceci gâcha réellement ma soirée pour de bon car hormis les sentiments de merde que j'avais déjà eu à cause de toute cette histoire amusante de non-couple, ce que je faisais avec ce garçon, je voulais vraiment être en train de le faire avec Edward.

Nous avions tous fini par aller manger quelque chose genre de dîner tardif et même si j'étais épuisée et prête à en finir avec ce "rendez-vous", j'y étais allé simplement parce que je pouvais éviter de rentrer chez moi. Sur le trajet du retour à Forks à la fin de la soirée, j'étais silencieuse et désespérée, obsédée par notre baiser et me sentant terriblement coupable là-dessus alors qu'en même temps je redoutais d'avoir à gérer avec un autre coup accablant pour Edward. Combien ce garçon pouvait encaisser avant d'être complètement détruit?

"Alors c'était fun," dit Jamie alors qu'il étranglait par espièglerie le poulet dans mes mains. Je regardai en bas du bloc où toutes les voitures des Cullen étaient dans l'allée mais seul le vestibule était éclairé dans leur maison.

Je gloussai légèrement, terminant par une grimace. "Désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure compagnie ce soir. Il y a du progrès à faire là, tu sais?"

"Je sais, crois-moi. Tu as été d'une compagnie parfaite et encore une fois, je suis désolé si j'ai poussé les choses trop tôt." Il se pencha vers moi, pour repousser avec douceur une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Le geste était tellement tendre que ça me fit mal au cœur parce que je voulais que ce soit Edward assis à côté de moi.

"Je déteste te voir si triste cependant." Il tendit le bras pour détacher sa ceinture de sécurité comme ça il pouvait se pencher plus en avant. Ses mains se faufilèrent derrière mon dos pour m'attirer étroitement vers lui dans une étreinte vraiment embarrassante, plutôt inattendue. Je me tendis, pas tout à fait à l'aise. Jamie ne m'effrayait pas ou quoi que ce soit, et j'avais confiance en lui la plupart du temps, mais ça ne me semblait pas bon. Il ne me semblait le bon. Alors que je m'écartais de cette étreinte, nos joues se caressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

"Bon, euh... merci pour la soirée," dis-je doucement, agitant le poulet en peluche devant lui avant d'ouvrir la portière. Il me salua de la main et attendit que je rentre à l'intérieur de la maison avant de démarrer. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer à l'intérieur plus rapidement.

Après avoir jeté ma veste sur une chaise, je lançai le poulet négligemment sur le canapé et me dirigeai à l'étage. Il était tard et j'étais fatiguée, et déçue parce que Jamie n'était pas le remède à tout comme je l'avais tout d'abord pensé.

En ce moment, Edward me manquait plus que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Mon cœur languissait vraiment qu'il soit à côté de moi et je voulais à en mourir l'appeler, juste pour entendre sa voix. Je tenais mon téléphone dans ma main, mon doigt pressa sur sa numérotation rapide.

_Que l'appelant soit damné en Enfer!_

Si seulement je pouvais juste écouter son message et obtenir une solution miracle.

Indépendamment de ce qu'avait été mon intention en début de soirée, Edward savait que j'étais sortie avec un autre gars et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'être en colère. Pour cette raison, je ne pouvais pas non plus composer son numéro pour lui dire pourquoi j'avais autant mal ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais embrassé un autre gars et que je me sentais affreuse pour ça, et triste, et c'était ce qui faisait que ma poitrine me faisait mal car ce n'était pas lui. Donc j'envoyai un texto qui exprimai la seule chose que je _pouvais_ lui dire, et éteignis les lumières.

**Tu me manques.**

Seule dans l'obscurité, j'attendais une réponse, retenant ma respiration lorsque j'entendais le bruit d'une voiture familière descendre la rue. Après deux heures, alors que je n'entendais plus de voiture et n'avais pas eu de texto en réponse, je tirai la couette sur mon menton et laissai la culpabilité et la tristesse me réduire à dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Alice et moi allions au boulot ensemble en voiture. Je lui donnai tous les détails de ma soirée avec Jamie et après avoir tout d'abord suffoqué sur le fait qu'il y avait eu un baiser, elle m'apporta son soutien moralement et les paroles de bon sens avant de réitérer encore une fois combien Edward était défait après m'avoir vue partir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'en entendre plus et la suppliai de juste cesser de parler de ça.

Nous étions prévues pour faire une fête pour un garçon et une filles jumeaux ayant pour thème les Power Rangers. Je revendiquai la première pour le rose et Alice finit par prendre le costume bleu, ce qui amena le garçon dont on fêtait l'anniversaire à se plaindre parce que pour être exact, le Power Ranger bleu était supposé être un mec et n'avait pas de nichons. Est-ce que l'obsession de la poitrine commence vraiment si jeune?

Quand on est habillé de la tête aux pieds dans un costume scintillant en synthétique extensible mettant en évidence toutes ses formes et qu'on a un masque magnifique pour se cacher derrière et une meilleure amie qui prétend repousser les merdes, on parle d'accessoires importants avec une foule de gosses âgés de cinq ans. Nous étions à peu près aussi réalistes que nous pouvions probablement l'être, faisant des mouvements brusques sur-exagérés et des coups de pied aériens qui étaient parfaitement ridicules et hilarants. Nul besoin de le dire, mon humeur avait été temporairement à un meilleur niveau.

L'avantage d'avoir Alice Brandon pour meilleure amie était que son exubérance permanente était contagieuse. Même si quelqu'un était vraiment de la pire humeur, elle pouvait à elle toute seule faire passer la mélancolie. Nous nous en étions tirées comme des reines en pourboire et étions allées acheter des chaussures après cela, dépensant en environ vingt minutes une grande partie de l'argent gagné. Je stoppai Alice qui essayait des hideuses robes de cocktail jaunes, lui promettant que je l'accompagnerais faire un tour à Seattle un jour pour acheter une vraie robe de bal dans des boutiques plus décentes. Même si acheter une robe pour le bal où je voulais aller, mais ne pouvais pas, était la dernière chose que je voulais faire... mais je le ferai pour elle.

J'essayais une magnifique paire de sandales à semelle compensée quand Alice gémit, se giflant la figure. "Oh my God, je ne peux en supporter plus !"

Je blanchis à sa soudaine explosion. "Pourquoi? Ça me fait des orteils bizarres? Ils le sont, n'est-ce pas?" Je faisais pivoter mon pied face au miroir.

"Non, ils sont bien, tu as de magnifiques orteils. Mais écoute, je ne suis pas censée te dire ça parce que je lui ai promis que je ne te le dirai pas. Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et ma loyauté reste de toute évidence envers toi, mais je _dois_ te parler... à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles pas savoir, mais je suis certaine que tu veux savoir.»

Je la fixai incrédule. "Tu _Lui_ as promis, à qui? Edward?" Alice hocha la tête avec véhémence. "Euh, ouais. Je veux tout savoir, tout de suite," dis-je alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise à côté d'elle, repoussant la boite des sandales pour concentrer toute mon attention sur ses paroles.

"Bon d'accord, tu as dû rentrer vraiment tard la nuit dernière parce j'étais endormie et un peu bourrée et tout et alors ensuite j'ai été réveillée parce que j'ai entendu hurler dehors à ma fenêtre. Je me suis levée pensant que c'était Jasper qui voulait du sexe au téléphone ou autre, mais ce n'était pas lui... c'était Edward."

Mes yeux s'agrandirent avec anticipation. Pour quelqu'un qui parlait à mille mots à la minute, elle ne pouvait pas aller au but plus lentement. "Dehors à ta fenêtre?" demandai-je lentement, me demandant pourquoi diable il aurait été là.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non... en fait il était dehors à _ta_ fenêtre."

Je suffoquai, faisant des battements de ma main devant la bouche. "Quoi? Nooooon!"

_Yes!_

_Attends...pourquoi?_

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?"

"Oh...eh bien, c'était genre, 'Bellllllllaaaaaa, Belllllllaaaaaaaaaa!' et vraiment fort et désagréable et il hurlait pour t'appeler. Ma mère était à la maison et elle est allée à la porte et lui a dit de retrouver ses chaussures et de rentrer chez lui ou elle allait appeler la police."

"Tu déconnes! Il n'avait pas de chaussures?"

"Ouais, je ne sais pas, il était pieds nus et il s'est cogné l'orteil et il le frottait et jurait. Il a dit qu'il les avait donné à un genre de mec sans abri ce qui je dois te dire est une chose assez sympa parce qu'avec ces temps de misère économique..."

_Il avait donné ses chaussures à un SDF? C'est quoi..._

"Alice!" Je tapai des mains en face d'elle. "Focus!"

"Désolée, désolée, doux Jésus."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite?"

"Il s'est moqué de ma mère et il titubait et s'emmêlait dans ses mots... il était complètement bourré. Alors, je suis allée dehors et je lui ai parlé pour ne pas que ma mère appelle les flics, tu sais?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Qu'est-il arrivé. Dis-moi! Dis-moi! Dis-moi!"

Elle recula sa tête pour l'éloigner de mon excitation impatiente. "Du calme, s'il te plaît." Alice souffla, arrangeant son chemisier, me faisant attendre délibérément avant de se lancer dans la partie suivante de son récit. Je lui grognai dessus et lui fit mon meilleur regard assassin.

"D'accord, alors je lui ai absolument promis que je ne te le dirais pas mais il m'a demandé de l'aide pour quelque chose en tant que ta meilleure amie. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que c'est et tu ne peux pas m'y forcer. Simplement je ne veux pas que tu penses que si nous nous chuchotons ou nous disons des secrets ou quoi que ce soit c'est que nous faisons quelque chose de louche parce que ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose de mal."

"Quoi? Ce n'est pas juste. Donc tous les deux vous complotez contre moi et tu es de son côté dans toute cette affaire?"

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Nope, totalement de ton côté." J'allais protester mais elle leva la main pour m'arrêter. "Fais-moi confiance, c'est pour ton bien, alors ne me pose pas plus de questions car je ne te dirai rien mais je vais l'aider quoi qu'il en soit, car il en bénéficiera aussi et je veux être honnête, Bella. Je l'aime bien. Il est désespéré et il fait des choses stupides mais ce gars… il t'aime." Ses mots me firent sourire. "Oh et euh… Edward est vraiment mignon en passant… comme _vraiment_ mignon putain." Elle plissa le nez et me lança un regard bizarre comme si elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, ce qui était effectivement le cas puisque qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit.

Je savais qu'elle voulait dire mignon comme dans adorable pas mignon dans le sens hot/ beau à regarder, même si nous savions toutes que c'était le cas mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire dans ce contexte particulier. J'étais carrément très déçue de ne pas être rentrée plus tôt. J'aurais beaucoup aimé l'avoir vu éméché et m'appelant et maintenant, je mourrais d'envie de savoir de quoi il était question entre eux deux. J'aurais dû la presser davantage mais je n'avais pas l'énergie pour me battre avec elle et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle revienne là-dessus, je pouvais le dire. Je n'avais juste qu'à attendre et voir ce que diable était ce super secret.

Plus tard ce soir-là, je posai mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse d'Edward à mon texto. J'hésitai à l'appeler ou pas quand le téléphone sonna. En une fraction de seconde je devins toute excitée, pensant qu'Edward avait comme une sorte de bizarre capacité à lire dans mes pensées ou une sorte de sixième sens qui le ferait m'appeler. Quand je vis que c'était Jamie, je laissai l'appel basculer sur la boite vocale, n'étant juste pas d'humeur à lui parler. J'appelai mon père pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, enclenchai l'alarme et allai au lit incroyablement triste à nouveau, ne prenant même pas la peine de savoir ce que j'allais porter le lendemain.

Je fus violemment tiré d'un rêve par le plus bruyant, le plus inquiétant boum assourdissant qui craqua dans la nuit, faisant écho contre le flan de la montagne voisine et se répercutant à travers les arbres. Je me dressai droite comme un i dans un cri. Mon cœur faisait la course et battait violemment alors que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. La pluie tombait en rafales contre la fenêtre, alors je m'étais levée pour aller regarder dehors, il faisait nuit noire. La tempête avait coupé l'électricité.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'étais terrifiée... tous ces vieux souvenirs me remontaient en mémoire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je fourrageai frénétiquement dans le tiroir de ma commode à la recherche d'un briquet que j'avais planqué là, l'allumant pour me guider dans la pièce. Les éclairs illuminèrent l'obscurité, suivis par le roulement du tonnerre qui me fit sursauter. Je grognai et marmonnai des gros mots, alors que je présentais la flamme à une jolie petite bougie que ma mère m'avait envoyée pour s'accorder avec ma chambre.

Ensuite je me blottis sous ma couverture, remontée jusqu'au menton, en essayant de ne pas trembler. Je scandai _sois courageuse, sois courageuse, sois courageuse... tu es une idiote, tu es une idiote, tu es une idiote. _Et je gémissais et jurais quand mon téléphone sonna.

**Tu vas bien?**

Ça venait d'Edward. Le tonnerre devait l'avoir réveillé lui aussi. Mes tripes se tordirent alors que juste la vue de ses mots m'accorda instantanément le réconfort et m'enveloppa dans la chaleur et la sécurité.

Rapidement, je répondis.

**Ouais mais j'ai un peu peur.**

J'attendais impatiemment la réponse qui me semblait mettre une éternité. C'était tellement agréable de lui parler. Il me faisait me sentir tellement en sécurité.

**Tu veux que je vienne?**

Je suffoquai et me crispai de surprise, car non seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je ne savais vraiment comment y répondre.

Mon cœur hurlait,_ Fuck oui, amène tes fesses ici tout de suite, mec!_

Mais ma tête disait, _Non tu es stupide. Ça va tout réduire à néant._

Mon cœur vrombissait à nouveau avec des frissons de nervosité et de plaisir. Je mordais mon ongle en contemplant sa proposition. Je ne voulais absolument pas rester seule, cependant, quand je lui avais envoyé un texto la nuit dernière car il me manquait, il n'avait pas répondu. Je supposai qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour ne pas me répondre à mon sentiment. Alors je renvoyai ma réponse.

**Non**

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel avec fureur et fracas et je sursautai à nouveau me mordant la lèvre. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeeeeeeeee. Merde, merde, merde !

**Oui**

Il me répondit immédiatement.

**Donne-moi 5', Ok?**

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu...

**Ok**

J'attrapai ma bougie et mon téléphone et filai à la salle de bain me brosser les dents, n'ayant rien à foutre des superbes ombres affreuses que la bougie vacillante faisait jouer sur les murs. Je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi je ressemblais mais là encore, il ne le pourrait pas non plus. Donc je supposai que ça n'avait pas trop d'importance. Je portais un legging et un tee-shirt vraiment serré qui n'était probablement pas approprié, mais dans la demi-seconde où je m'en souciai, je pensai que le gars m'avait regardée me déshabiller pendant six mois, sans parler qu'il m'avait vue nue en de nombreuses occasions. Donc ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance dans le grand ordre des choses.

Je dévalai les escaliers, me dépêchant de taper les chiffres sur le clavier de l'alarme, mais je me rappelai qu'étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité ce n'était pas nécessaire. Entrebâillant la porte, j'appuyai mon nez contre la vitre de la porte prise d'assaut par la tempête, attendant nerveusement un signe de lui.

Enfin, des pas pataugeant martelèrent le pavé mouillé...et Edward fut devant mon porche, éclairé d'une lumière fantomatique venant des éclairs. Il était trempé et pantelant, et alors qu'il passait la porte je la tins ouverte pour lui. Il murmura essoufflé, "Salut." Ça me rappela tellement _cette_ nuit et un frisson me parcourut à ce souvenir de lui tremblant et malade.

"Oh, tu es trempé..." dis-je le regardant ébahie stupidement, comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit sec par cette tempête torrentielle.

Il souleva un sac en plastique noué qui laissa couler de l'eau sur le paillasson du hall d'entrée. "J'ai apporté un pyjama sec avec moi."

"Oh... bien pensé." En fait, ça aurait été vraiment plaisant s'il n"avait rien apporté de sec comme ça il aurait pu se pavaner dans son boxer.

_Ouais, dooooonc c'est mal choisi_. "Hum... tu veux te changer... ou … quelque... chose..."

"Oh, euh... ouais." Il envoya d'un coup de pied ses Nike détrempées par la porte et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau en bois. Il hésita à retirer sa casquette de base-ball, mais il grinça juste des dents et l'enleva, faisant courir une mains dans ses cheveux sauvagement sortie de lit.

Je lui fit signe de passer avant moi mais étant donné que j'avais la bougie il était plus sensé que je sois devant. Je me glissai pour le contourner, lui faisant presque un croche-pied, qui me fit moi-même trébucher légèrement dans le mouvement. "Désolée," murmurai-je secouant la tête à ma maladresse.

Il changea rapidement de vêtements dans la salle de bain, utilisant son téléphone pour s'éclairer alors que je me glissai dans le lit, tirant à nouveau les couvertes jusqu'au menton. Il vint dans la chambre, dans un pantalon sec en flanelle et un tee-shirt blanc serré, délectable et magnifique. Il tirait sur l'ourlet de son tee-shirt parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller. D'un mouvement rapide, je glissai sur le côté gauche du lit, lui offrant le droit, qui était son côté habituel. Sans un mot, il souleva les couvertures, grimpa et se tourna sur le côté. J'entendis un faible tintement, comme du métal alors qu'il s'installait dans le lit et passait sa main sous un de mes nombreux oreillers.

La bougie vacillait doucement sur la table de chevet donnant à la pièce une lueur chaleureuse, embaumant ma chambre d'un faible soupçon de lavande apaisant. Edward était à environ trente centimètres de moi et je pouvais le sentir, son eau de toilette et son savon. C'était si familier et semblait si réconfortant et... _normal_.

Dehors il tonna avec acharnement à nouveau et je sursautai, me marmonnant à moi-même de façon idiote. Edward et moi rigolâmes tous les deux à mes dépens. Je soupirai, pensant que c'était le bon moment pour dissiper la tension inconfortable.

"Quand j'avais cinq ans, mon père ramena un chiot à la maison. Je lui en avais demandé un depuis longtemps et il avait finalement cédé. Ma mère fut très en colère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à se soucier d'une complication de plus. J'étais petite tu sais, donc je ne pouvais pas exactement être responsable de lui. Il y eut une grosse tempête juste après Noël. Le petit chien devenait barge parce qu'il n'aimait pas le tonnerre et tout ça. Et quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour le laisser aller pisser, il a été effrayé et s'est carapaté. J'ai couru après lui... et je me suis perdue dans les bois. Je ne pensais pas être allée si loin..."

"Il a fallu des heures avant de me retrouver. Je me souviens que c'était vraiment sombre dehors et le tonnerre..." Je frissonnai à me rappeler le sentiment d'avoir été si effrayée, comme si c'était hier. «J'avais tellement peur et froid... mes orteils étaient comme... congelés. Mais ils m'ont retrouvée et réchauffée et il n'y eut pas de dommage permanent, mais je pensais tout le temps que Patsy... était là dehors, qu'il avait peur et froid, et qu'il était tout seul."

"Alors c'est pourquoi tu as peur des orages," murmura-t-il.

"Ouais. Ils hum... ils l'ont retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Il avait été heurté par une voiture sur l'autoroute et il est mort." Je fondis en larmes à ce souvenir, essuyant rapidement l'humidité sur mes joues. "Nous n'avons jamais eu d'autre animal après ça. Pas même un poisson."

"Je suis désolé," dit-il avec douceur.

Je roulais sur le côté, tournant le dos pour m'éloigner d'Edward. Je ne répondis pas. Après un long moment de silence, je pensais qu'il s'était endormi, alors quand il s'éclaircit la gorge, il me surprit.

"Quel est son nom?"

"Au chien?" demandai-je confuse en sachant que je l'avais déjà mentionné. "Son nom était Patsy."

Je pouvais presque entendre Edward rouler des yeux. "Non... au mec avec qui tu es sortie hier soir. Quel est son nom?"

Tout mon corps se raidit à son ton brusque. Ses mots étaient saccadés, il était clair qu'il était blessé ou enragé à juste mentionner le nom.

Je fermai les yeux et murmurai, "Jamie." Il répéta ce nom doucement presque comme s'il essayait de le faire entrer de force dans son cerveau. Je pensai aussi l'avoir entendu marmonner dans un chuchotement, "Nom de connard," mais ça pouvait être le tonnerre qui jouait des tours à mes oreilles.

Je roulai pour lui faire face. Même à la lumière vacillante de la bougie, je pouvais voir que les yeux d'Edward étaient tristes.

Sa mâchoire se serrait alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur le bord chiffonné de ma taie d'oreiller, ses yeux vacillant dans les miens. "Ainsi tu l'aimes bien? Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "E ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça. Nous sommes amis mais..."

Il siffla à travers ses dents avec un dégoût évident. "Ouais, Alice l'a mentionné plusieurs fois," Il prit un air renfrogné. "Donc tu ne l'a pas embrassé alors?"

Je baissai les paupières ne voulant pas voir la douleur se refléter dans ses yeux quand je lui dirais la vérité. "Edward... s'il te plaît ne... ce n'était rien... je ne pouvais pas..."

Il suffoqua légèrement. "Donc ça veut dire oui." Sa voix se fendillait alors qu'il faisait courir sa main avec rudesse à travers ses cheveux en désordre.

Mes yeux se verrouillèrent aux siens. Ses pupilles étaient sombres et agitées, un ciel sans nuage de colère. "Je suis désolée," murmurai-je.

Edward réfléchit profondément la mâchoire crispée. Il soupira, prenant une longue pause et puis finalement murmura, "Ne le sois pas. J'ai aussi embrassé quelqu'un... hier soir."

Je me relevai sur les coudes brusquement. "Quoi? Qui?" Mon estomac se retourna à l'idée de lui étant avec une autre, les mains d'une autre sur lui et sa langue dans sa bouche et ses doigts se faufilant dans ses cheveux. _Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît non!_

Je déglutis, retenant ma lèvre de trembler. "Edward, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît dis moi que ce n'était pas _elle_." Ma voix était tellement faible, je ne pensai pas qu'il avait pu même m'entendre.

Il ne dit rien mais continua à me fixer. "Edward?"

"Tanya? Fuck non, ce n'était pas elle. Je... Je t'ai vue partir avec ce gars hier soir et... j'étais juste si foutrement furieux que je suis allée à cette soirée et je ne sais pas..."

"Et quoi? Tu as embrassé une gonzesse au hasard pour me rendre la pareille avant de même savoir si j'avais fait quelque chose avec Jamie?" Je suffoquai, m'asseyant, rigide. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère.

Nous n'étions pas ensemble quand j'étais sortie avec un autre gars et je savais qu'il m'avait vue partir avec lui... je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait mal, peut-être même qu'il soit dévasté. Je devrais être contente qu'il en ait encore à foutre quelque chose, même si aucune de mes actions n'étaient dans l'intention lui faire du mal. Je me hissai sur le bord du lit secouée par la colère que je n'avais aucun droit de ressentir.

Il s'élança en avant, tirant mon dos fermement sur sa poitrine. "Bella, stop... stop...", murmura-t-il à mon oreille, nous entraînant à la place où nous étions précédemment. Je me débattis contre lui mais il me calma dans son emprise ferme. Les mains d'Edward bloquaient les miennes sur mon sternum, en berceau l'une contre l'autre. Mon Dieu, il était si proche... la dureté du haut de son corps moulant parfaitement la courbe de mon dos. Son odeur était si familière et réconfortante et... excitante. Ça faisait des siècles que je ne l'avais pas senti contre moi comme ça et ça me manquait si foutrement beaucoup.

"Je l'ai embrassée parce que j'étais en colère contre toi et … je putain... mon Dieu, je te veux... je veux être avec toi, seulement avec toi mais tu ne veux pas me _laisser_ être avec toi." Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre fort, vibrant dans mon dos alors qu'il me murmurait ces paroles à l'oreille. "Je t'aime... _seulement toi_, Beautiful."

"Quel âge?" demandai-je précipitamment, la voix tremblante. "Qui est-elle? As-tu couché avec elle?"grommelai-je, repoussant ses magnifiques paroles dans le fond de mon cerveau. Depuis tout ce temps que je me languissais de les entendre mais je ne pouvais pas avoir cette image de lui avec sa bouche sur celle d'une autre, même si j'avais fait la même chose. Je savais aussi que je n'avais aucun droit pour être en colère. J'avais rompu avec lui et il avait tous les droits pour faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. J'avais renoncé à ce privilège quand je l'avais laissé partir devant ma porte le soir où je lui avais dit d'exister par lui-même.

"Quel âge? Elle a dix-huit ans et ça n'a pas d'importance qui elle est parce qu'elle ne signifie rien pour moi. Et non, je n'ai pas couché avec elle."

Je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule, blessée et dégoûtée. "Alors pourquoi m'as-tu tout dit à son sujet? Juste pour me faire du mal?"

Son souffle chaud parcourut ma peau comme un ruban de soie. Dans un murmure il répondit avec les mots qui expliquaient tout.

"Parce que tu me manques foutrement, que diable, et parce que tu m'as fait mal, Bella. Et... j'avais besoin d'être honnête avec toi. Je me sens vraiment merdique à ce sujet, et je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, c'était... je ne sais pas, plus facile que de vivre avec... et je ne veux aucun secret entre nous, rien qui puisse nous revenir à la figure plus tard."

"L'apprécies-tu? Veux-tu retourner avec elle?" murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je veux."

J'essuyai mes larmes à l'aide de mon épaule... des larmes de joie et de tristesse, de savoir qu'Edward voulait toujours être avec moi, même s'il avait été avec une autre. Il pressa son visage dans mes cheveux, embrassant ma tête avec douceur.

"Veux-tu que je parte?" murmura-t-il. Je pouvais sentir son corps se tendre derrière moi.

Je ravalai la boule dans ma gorge connaissant tout de suite la réponse, mais donnant à la réponse une pause lourde de sens.

"Non."

Il me caressa encore et encore les cheveux de ma tempe à la courbe derrière mon oreille, avec douceur, avec respect, avec amour, jusqu'à ce que les larmes soient parties et que le monde perde sa noirceur.

**Mais qui était cette fille?**

**Alors ça peut repartir entre Bella et Edward?**

**LyraParleOr**


	36. The Reason is You

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien ainsi qu'aux non-inscrites Vanina63, Lou, Nesquick, La 3. La fille qu'a embrassée Edward n'est pas très importante mais il est bien de savoir qui elle est pour la suite. Là nous allons juste savoir ce qu'a fait Edward et comment il a géré tout ça mais surtout on verra qu'il va beaucoup mieux.

Et bien sûr il me faut remercier Space Bound Rocket toujours présente pour vérifier que je ne m'égare pas.

Si vous voulez un peu d'évasion allez lire _Parfum d'Asie_ de MutineCherry une fic aux saveurs épicées. Envoûtant.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 35~ The Reason is You**

**Hoobastank~ The Reason**

**~Edward~**

Je ne peux pas tout à fait me rappeler le jour exact où c'est arrivé, mais je me souviens du moment où je l'ai en fait remarqué. C'était le même jour où tous les autres le remarquèrent aussi... le jour où je m'étais réveillé et avais senti un semblant de normalité. C'était un vendredi de fin Mars, rien de remarquable au sujet de ce jour, rien de vaguement significatif, excepté le fait qu'il était poignant pour moi.

Je me rappelle juste me réveiller en ressentant cette légèreté distincte dans ma poitrine qui m'était vaguement familière, assez pour être reconnaissable, bien qu'encore étrangère. J'étais allé à la douche avec cette chanson dans la tête et fredonnais des hum hum pour les paroles manquantes alors que j'étais prêt pour le lycée.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, hum hum hum hum, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night…." _(Tu me fais sourire comme le soleil, tomber du lit, hum hum hum hum, m'étourdir dans ma tête, tourner comme un __disque, devenir fou le dimanche soir... _Smile Uncle Kracker_)_

Belle aimait cette chanson et quelques fois pour délibérément m'ennuyer elle augmentait le son dans sa voiture et la chantait aussi haut et fort que probablement elle pouvait. C'était une de ces chansons entraînante que quelle que soit l'humeur où vous étiez elle vous faisait vous fendre d'un sourire... ou dans mon cas d'un sourire en coin.

Sa voix était généralement exécrable mais je n'avais jamais vraiment entendu les fausses notes, choisissant juste de me concentrer sur la joie insouciante qu'elle avait quand elle chantait de tout son cœur avec un extrême abandon. Je réalisai que ce sentiment de joie insouciante était quelque chose que j'avais _connu_... je l'avais autrefois expérimenté au quotidien sans une quelconque appréciation de son existence. Je pouvais à coup sûr le reconnaître... je pouvais comprendre ce que c'était... mais je n'avais vraiment pas saisi l'idée que je pourrais même être capable de la ressentir à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce matin-là.

C'était juste un matin habituel, l'odeur des pancakes à la banane et du bacon de dinde montait du bas des escaliers depuis la cuisine me faisant instinctivement sourire au souvenir du déblaiement de la neige. Je dévalai les escaliers avec plus d'énergie et d'enthousiasme que je n'en affichais normalement, pas vraiment même capable de m'en empêcher. C'était juste là, et il n'y avait pas une seule partie de moi qui réprime ou ait l'envie de combattre ça parce que j'aimais plutôt mon pas dynamique.

Je plantai un gros bisou bien mouillé sur les joues rebondies de ma mère et tapotai son ventre rond. Elle avait pris pas mal de poids au cours des dernières semaines et nous la taquinions tous là-dessus. Inutile de dire que nous avions découvert qu'elle stockait une énorme quantité de nourriture non-bio planquée dans le placard de sa chambre. Quand elle en était sortie avec des miettes de Twinkie au coin de la bouche elle s'était fait surprendre et sans remords elle avait accusé le bébé pour sa tricherie. Et elle avait été catégorique sur ne pas vouloir partager.

Depuis que nous avions découvert que le bébé était une petite fille, elle marchait sur un petit nuage, achetant des petites robes roses et des petites chaussures roses et juste… des merdes roses. Une putain de cargaison de merdes roses.

Elle rigola, me regardant avec curiosité alors que je continuais à fredonner ma chanson joyeuse en me versant un verre de jus d'orange. Jasper, Emmett et Papa avaient déjà englouti leurs parts quand je les rejoignis à table. Je me servis moi-même, versant sur ma pile un tourbillon de sirop naturel sans sucre. Je plantai ma fourchette dans la pile moelleuse et la portai à mes lèvres. Je stoppai mon geste quand je réalisai que leur mastication s'était interrompue et que tous les trois me fixaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", dis-je, fourrant les pancakes dans ma bouche.

Em souleva un sourcil, "Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec _toi_?"

Je haussai les épaules, continuant à manger.

Jasper se pencha, murmurant, "Tu as tiré ton coup ou quoi? Peut-être que tu t'es fait une pute planquée là-haut dans ta chambre?"

Je gloussai légèrement, amusé. "Ouais, tu m'as découvert. Tu sais combien j'apprécie les prostituées." Je secouai la tête de dégoût.

Em et Jasper se regardèrent avec perplexité, risquant un coup d'œil à mon père qui affichait un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

Jasper se pencha plus avant et murmura, "Tu es _sur_ quelque chose?" Je leur lançai à tous les deux un regard aigu en plissant les yeux.

"Absolument pas et franchement, je vous retourne vos insinuations, fuckeurs," sifflai-je, pointant ma fourchette chargée de pancakes sur eux.

"Langage, Edward."

Mon père biaisa, "Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bella?"

"Non," répondis-je un peu triste, souhaitant terriblement que ce soit le cas. "Je me sens juste… bien?"

Ils haussèrent tous le trois les épaules, revenant à leurs assiettes mais mon père continua à sourire dans ses pancakes et ma mère, restée à l'autre bout de la cuisine, reprit ma fredaine là où je l'avais laissée.

Malgré mes incessantes envies d'avoir la compagnie de Bella et la perpétuelle tristesse qui allait avec le fait de ne pas l'avoir directement dans ma vie, je faisais de substantiels progrès émotionnellement et mentalement. Je suppose que c'était la combinaison des séances de thérapie intense et des nouveaux antidépresseurs, qui en passant me secouaient ces fils de pute, mais surtout du base-ball. Et il se peut même que peut-être je devais une certaine reconnaissance au service d'aide pour la drogue… J'y avais détesté chaque minute passée et d'être contraint d'y être, mais il était utile d'avoir la possibilité de voir comment gérer sa vie sans psychotrope pour masquer les problèmes ainsi que de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir besoin que la souffrance s'en aille. Et qu'il était normal de se sentir comme ça, juste ne pas _s'adonner _à ça.

Mais jouer au base-ball à nouveau me donna un exutoire où concentrer mes excès d'énergie négative tout en reprenant une place familière dans ma vie que je pensais ne jamais retrouver. Les endorphines libérées pendant la pratique avaient efficacement tué les derniers morceaux persistants de ma dépression, me donnant enfin quelques moments durables de légèreté. Et j'aimais tout ça: le travail acharné, la brûlure satisfaisante de l'effort physique, la répétition sans cesse des lancers, le fait d'être tenu occupé tous les jours, la ténacité et l'encouragement de mes entraîneurs et même le travail d'équipe et la camaraderie j'avais trouvée chez mes coéquipiers. Et ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'aimais pas foutrement gagner tous les matchs que je jouais.

J'avais commencé à plus traîner avec Connor, Eric et Tyler, me rendant compte qu'ils étaient des gars vraiment sympa. Ils ne fumaient pas de cigarettes ou de la weed de façon régulière, aussi c'était agréable de pouvoir accrocher avec eux socialement et ne pas avoir de tentation ou de pression pour faire quelque chose de destructeur; outre le fait que mes frères n'étaient jamais là les samedis soir, toujours avec leurs copines. Je n'acceptais jamais leurs invitations à me joindre à eux parce que traîner avec eux était comme un constant rappel de ne pas avoir Bella avec moi et de m'obséder sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

A un moment, j'avais caressé l'idée de leur parler de Charlotte et de ma situation mais autant je les aimais bien autant je restais méfiant à accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit de nouveau avec ça. Ça aurait pu ruiner ma réputation pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'équipe pense de moi mais je ne voulais pas m'y risquer. J'étais celui grâce à qui l'équipe de base-ball de Forks High School était dans sa première passe de victoires en quinze ans et je me réjouissais d'être associé à _ça_, et pas avec le fait d'être accusé d'avoir violé une fille.

Les gars me questionnèrent une fois sur ma situation avec Bella et seulement parce qu'ils essayaient de savoir pour une gonzesse de terminale si j'étais célibataire et ouvert à sortir avec elle. Elle était sexy et tout, et j'étais très certainement flatté mais je n'étais pas du tout intéressé. J'essayais toujours d'arriver à comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi, le putain de bordel que j'avais encore mis là, comme un gigantesque éléphant rose étincelant.

L'ignorer était une tentative pour la laisser aller voir ailleurs.

Le Dr Kate m'avait demandé un jour, dans une séance centrée surtout sur Bella, ce que je voulais pour elle. Je dis au Dr Kate que je voulais que Bella soit heureuse, et c'était simplement la vérité. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour contrôler la situation comme elle était, sauf permettre à Bella d'avoir l'opportunité d'avoir elle-même une autre relation; une où elle pourrait expérimenter à quoi ressemblait sortir avec quelqu'un de normal, avec des choses comme se tenir la main en public et s'embrasser comme tous les adolescents. Ouais, l'idée me rendait foutrement malade mais je m'imaginais qu'avec toutes les merdes dans lesquelles je l'avais traînée pendant ces huit derniers mois, je lui devais bien ça.

Je suppose qu'une part de moi savait qu'elle faisait encore profondément attention à moi et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour sortir avec quelqu'un à nouveau, si jamais ça devait arriver. Il n'y avait pas la moindre part de moi qui voulait véritablement qu'elle avance mais puisque je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait, alors ma seule option était de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le lui apporter.

Une fois la colère initiale atténuée, je fis juste semblant d'être indifférent, ne lui parlant que quand c'était absolument nécessaire, mais tenant ma langue pour ne pas crier que je l'aimais foutrement. Ça me tuait de la voir tous les jours si sérieuse tout le temps, me demandant si j'étais responsable de ça, encore que mon cœur savait bien que oui. Elle ne semblait jamais vraiment joyeuse comme elle avait été quand nous étions ensemble et ça me rendait tellement foutrement triste de savoir que c'était _moi_ qui maintenant _la_ quittais émotionnellement, pour _son_ bien, juste comme elle en avait fait de même avec moi, uniquement dans le sens physique.

Je ne sais pas comment je ne m'étais jamais fait surprendre alors que je la fixais sans arrêt, surveillant chacun de ses gestes. Nous ne nous voyions qu'au lycée, donc mes doses journalières de Bella étaient limitées du quatrième au huitième cours.

Pendant le cours de cuisine en particulier, je profitais de sa proximité pour lui parler un peu mais mettais fin à la conversation brusquement avant que la lueur dans ses yeux puisse s'intensifier. Je répugnais à lui faire du mal alors que tout ce que je voulais faire était la traîner dans ce putain de garde-manger et l'embrasser.

Et même si j'avais remarqué que les stores de sa chambre avaient été ré-ouverts, je n'allais jamais de ce côté du balcon. Je veux dire, je ne fumais plus de toute façon, mais je me tenais loin de là pour lui donner le respect et l'intimité qu'elle méritait.

Je pensais faire la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, être capable de lui donner ce que je ne pouvais pas en la laissant penser que je m'en foutais. Le Dr Kate me fit remarquer qu'à son avis ce n'était pas bon de conduire Bella dans une autre direction même si c'était pour son bien simplement parce que c'était malhonnête.

Elle m'avait aussi dit que c'était une attitude noble en théorie mais le regard qu'elle me fit quand je lui racontai ce que je faisais, me dit qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde que je serais en mesure de gérer que Bella sorte avec quelqu'un si ça devenait concret.

Et elle avait foutrement raison parce que le soir où ce gars s'arrêta devant chez elle et qu'elle sortit, foutrement resplendissante, j'avais pété les plombs. J'étais resté planté au milieu de la rue ayant l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac, tout l'air avait quitté mes poumons en un rapide souffle alors qu'elle partait en voiture avec lui... ce _lui _quej'avais tenté si fort qu'elle ait. Je dus m'asseoir sur le trottoir la tête entre les jambes juste pour reprendre mon souffle, juste pour écarter l'attaque de panique ou une merde de crise… quelle que soit celle qui viendrait en premier.

Le silence qui suivit était insoutenable. Les gars me regardaient avec pitié et gêne alors que je prétendais n'en avoir rien à foutre d'elle tout le temps et je me décomposais littéralement quand nous l'avons tous vu partir avec un autre gars. Alice se précipita là-dessus, dans une tentative flagrante de Bella de vouloir limiter les dégâts, insistant que ce gars était juste un ami. Mais son ton légèrement moqueur alors qu'elle expliquait avoir fait allusion à quelque chose de plus... que peut-être Bella lui avait dit des conneries avec cette amitié de merde, ou que peut-être Alice avait elle-même omit la vérité pour épargner mes sentiments de tout évidence mis à rude épreuve.

Je ne restai pas là assez longtemps pour avoir quelque pitié ou conseil non sollicité; au lieu de ça je lançai violemment le ballon de basket contre l'arbre le plus proche de moi et rentrai à la maison en jurant haut et fort, n'ayant rien à foutre de qui pourrait entendre ou vraiment, ce que quiconque pensait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que j'aimais Bella et que ses agissements me causaient de la peine indépendamment de ce que je faisais semblant de faire tout ce temps.

Je m'assis maussade et en colère, laissant l'eau de la douche s'égoutter sur le canapé, faisant défilé mes appels manqués. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je me sentais comme ça et la colère dérisoire et pleine de venin ne me manquait pas le moins du monde. J'essayai de penser à des choses positives, joyeuses qui pourraient divertir mes pensées, j'envisageai même d'appeler le Dr Kate mais on était samedi soir et je ne voulais pas être ce patient trou du cul qui interrompait son dîner du weekend avec mes problèmes de petite amie.

Alors quand je reçus le message de Tyler me disant qu'il y avait une soirée à Port Angeles, je décidai sans hésitation que j'en étais, parce que j'étais sûr de ne pas être d'humeur à traîner avec Jazz et Alice ou Em et Rose pour les regarder avoir ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir.

Ils vinrent me prendre aux alentours de neuf heures et nous étions passés en ville avant de nous rendre à la soirée pour prendre quelques bières à la supérette. Tyler utilisa la licence de conduite de son frère pour une fois, me laissant hors du coup, pendant que j'attendais avec les gars dans la voiture. Quoique j'aie été hésitant à ce sujet, nous avions fait à la dernière minute un saut chez JB parce qu'Eric avait voulu de la weed. Je ne fis qu'entrer et sortir sans faire la causette ou de conneries d'aucune sorte simplement parce que son entourage me rendait très mal à l'aise. Il y avait un tas de gens assis autour de lui qui se faisaient des rails de coke et j'avais vraiment été écœuré quand ils m'en ont proposé l'air de rien. Il n'y eut pas une part de moi qui saliva pour ça, ou ressentit le désir d'avoir ça dans mon organisme même si j'étais d'une sale humeur et savais que ça pourrait sans aucun doute me faire me sentir un million de fois mieux pour un instant.

Je quittai cette maison si foutrement fier de moi d'avoir rejeté la coke, non seulement en apparence mais aussi pour ne pas en avoir eu le besoin physique ou d'en avoir envie. Je décidai que je devais me sortir de cette soirée de merde par moi-même.

Néanmoins, cette théorie était bien belle jusqu'à ce que ma quatrième bière descende joyeusement dans mon estomac et que le bourdonnement commence à lancer. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner avant ma séance au service d'aide aux drogués et l'alcool était absorbé assez rapidement.

Nous étions à cette soirée pour une fille qui avait traîné avec Eric et Tyler et par toutes les banderoles de fête qui étaient accrochées proclamant "Joyeux 18ème Anniversaire Tori", je supposai que la jolie fille avec une tiare étincelante était en fait Tori. De ce que j'en disais, cette fille était du genre chef des pom-pom girls et reine du bal de promo et était du style gros défi.

Par la quantité copieuse d'alcool qui avait été consommée par une foule de toute évidence mineure il était clair que la soirée n'était pas supervisée. Avec la quantité de personnes apparemment en état d'ébriété il était raisonnable de supposer que la soirée avait été lancée depuis au moins quelques heures.

Que des gens ivres étaient distrayants à regarder! A ma suggestion, je guidai les gars à une table dehors où il y avait moins de monde.

Je grinçai des dents quand un groupe de filles afflua immédiatement vers nous, étreignant avec enthousiasme mes amis, couinant de joie parce qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. L'une d'elles, une blonde à stupéfiante poitrine avec une jupe ridiculement courte, coinça sa langue dans la gorge d'Eric avant même qu'il puisse lui dire bonjour.

Elles me semblaient vaguement familières et je compris quand j'en reconnu certaines des matchs de base-ball où elles étaient venues. Je pensais qu'il était drôle que ces gars qui n'étaient pratiquement personne à Forks étaient des célébrités pour les gens de Port Angeles. Vraiment drôle comment ça fonctionne.

Je fus présenté aux filles, mais ayant délibérément une bouteille de bière dans chaque main je pus éviter les poignées de mains qu'elles m'offraient. Ça marcha efficacement et ne me faisait pas paraître impoli, juste impatient de m'enivrer. Une des filles, Tori, me regardait amusée alors qu'elle faisait la causette avec les gars. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour me rappeler d'où je la connaissais elle était chez moi _ce soir-là_, et elle se tenait devant le tiroir des ustensiles. Je lui avais remis le décapsuleur après avoir ouvert ma bière, pensant qu'elle me rappelait Bella… beaucoup.

Je lui souhaitai un bon anniversaire juste pour être sympa.

"C'est Edward, n'est-ce pas? Tu me dis quelque chose. D'où je te connais?" Elle se pointa sur la table à côté de moi, croisant ses longues jambes.

J'étais vraiment incroyablement tenté de répondre, "Dans tes rêves," mais je ne pouvais pas être ce fils de pute craignos, même quand j'étais frappé d'inspiration. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas sortir ma carte 'civilisé', donc je haussai juste les épaules, me demandant si elle comprendrait même la plaisanterie. Elle fut plus rapide que je ne m'y attendais cependant.

"Oh, tu étais à la soirée dans cette grande maison à Forks, hein? Il y avait une folle qui s'est battu ce soir-là!" Ses amies poussèrent des cris d'excitation à cette évocation.

"Oui, j'étais là; C'est en fait ma maison." Je pris une gorgée de bière, me forçant à lui sourire , essayant de repousser les souvenirs de cette soirée. Si seulement j'étais resté en bas…

"Oh, sans blague! Tu m'a donné un ouvre-bouteille." Ses yeux se plissèrent pour mieux m'examiner. "Tu sembles tellement différent."

Ça me prit quelques secondes pour me rappeler que ce soir-là je revenais de chez mon officier de probation avec ce que Bella appelait ma tenue nerd, et j'avais une raie sur le côté.

Ayant quelques bières dans le nez, je déclarai simplement, "Ouais, je devais voir mon agent de probation ce jour-là. Tu sais… faire bonne figure pour ressembler à un honnête citoyen." Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rit, pensant que c'était une blague ou qu'elle descende de la table et s'éloigne en vitesse. Au lieu de ça, elle écarquilla les yeux et se lécha les lèvres… intriguée. Ses yeux me parcoururent de haut en bas, essayant de juger à la vue de mes vêtements ou quoi que ce soit, si j'étais en train de mentir ou pas.

"Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir un agent de probation?" demanda-t-elle déconfite, mordant sa lèvre et… ouais, elle me faisait vraiment les yeux doux en battant des cils. Elle aimait les Bad Boys. J'étais prêt à parier que cette fille sortait avec le Quaterback de l'équipe de football seulement parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle, et pendant ce temps ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'était par derrière être baisée par un criminel.

"Il se pourrait que j'ai volé une voiture… ou quelque chose." Je haussai les épaules indifférent, n'en n'ayant pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Je veux dire, j'ai bien volé un voiture à un moment. L'attention s'était portée loin de nous et se concentrait sur les mains d'Eric tripotant le cul de la blonde, de sorte que personne ne m'écoutait à part Tori.

"Vraiment?" dit-elle les yeux écarquillés. Je jure que je pouvais entendre sa culotte se mouiller.

"Non, pas vraiment," ricanai-je en attrapant une autre bière de la table derrière moi. Elle me tapa sur le bras avec espièglerie alors que je lui tendais la bière avant de me retourner pour en prendre une autre pour moi. Je n'avais même pas eu de mouvement de recul à ce contact cependant, Je fixai un peu ébahi là où elle m'avait tapé, me rappelant combien Bella avait souvent fait ce même geste ludique avant de connaître ma situation.

"J'ai eu des ennuis il y a quelque temps. Tu sais… il a dit, elle a dit, des conneries. Ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse affaire." C'était l'explication la plus en-dessous de la vérité que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer sortir de ma bouche.

Intérieurement, je riais en pensant que ça définissait toute ma putain de vie mais ce n'était pas une _grosse affaire?_

Mais à ce moment-là ça ne l'était pas vraiment. Car assis là avec cette superbe fille qui était fascinée par chacune de mes paroles, je réalisai que je pouvais la toucher et qu'elle le pouvait aussi, ceci faisant de ma situation actuelle _pas_ une putain de grosse affaire.

Elle resta là un certain temps, racontant des conneries avec moi sur le lycée et la musique et n'importe quoi qui venait sur le moment. Elle était un petit peu sotte mais je ne pouvais pas déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle avait bu ou parce qu'elle était juste une idiote. De temps en temps je jetais un coup d'œil à la porte derrière, pensant que Bella pourrait la passer à tout moment, vu que son "ami" était de Port Angeles comme Alice l'avait mentionné. Je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment et pris une autre gorgée de bière ayant envie d'une cigarette. Quand une des filles en alluma une, je me mordit la langue avant de finalement céder à la tentation et aller lui en demander une. Ça me fit m'étouffer et me brûla la gorge alors je la jetai.

Quelqu'un apporta dehors un gâteau avec des bougies allumées et Tori sauta de la table pour aller faire un vœu ou peu importe. Ses amies la suivirent alors que je restai assis juste à boire ma bière et planer. Les gars étaient aussi restés derrière, me disant combien cette fille me voulait foutrement grave et combien j'avais de la chance parce que Tori était très sélective.

Si j'entendais Eric dire "C'est Tori la putain de Prédatrice et elle veut ton barda, mec! Oh mec, si tu la baises, je veux les détails," encore une fois, j'allais lui botter le cul.

Eric avait ouvertement admis qu'il avait tenté sa chance avec elle pendant environ deux ans, et Eric était assez bien et avait sa juste part des filles de Forks. Tout ça me faisait rouler des yeux. Cette fille était jolie mais je n'étais pas particulièrement impressionné par autre chose. Peut-être parce que j'étais foutrement obsédé par quelqu'une de complètement différente.

Tori revint plus tard avec deux tranches de gâteau dans une assiette et une bouteille de vodka à la framboise. Je n'avais pas envie de toucher au gâteau mais j'étais certainement pour le shot. Son amie versa une ligne de shots et une fois le dernier verre rempli nous les avions levés pour porter un toast aux dix-huit ans de Tori. Alors que je choquai mon verre contre les autres, je me demandai si Bella était ivre quelque part avec son nouveau petit ami.

Après avoir posé des questions sur pourquoi certains invités de Tori portaient des colliers de Mardi Gras et des poulets en peluche, j'appris qu'il y avait une fête foraine organisée par un lycée ce soir-là. J'étais prêt à parier que Bella et son copain étaient là-bas et que ce connard était en train de lui gagner des lots et lui offrir des glaces et des barbes à papa et probablement lui murmurer des putains de mots doux à l'oreille alors qu'il lui tenait sa fichue main.

"Edward? Est-ce que tu m'entends?" Tori riait bêtement me sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

Tori tourna doucement mon visage vers le sien avec son doigt sur ma joue. "Je suis désolé, hum?" répondis-je, m'entendant moi-même marmonner. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et hormis la lutte interne que j'avais au sujet de Bella dehors pour un rencard, je me sentais foutrement bien. Engourdi, mais bien.

D'une voix ivre très chantante, elle dit, "Viens, je veux te montrer ma voiture. Mes parents me l'ont offerte pour mon anniversaire, parce qu'ils m'aiiiiiiiiment." Elle se leva, tira ma main et me força à glisser de la table. Je la suivis sans protester, essayant de faire mon chemin à travers le jardin avec elle devant complètement bourrée. Tous les trois pas quelqu'un l'étreignait ou lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et ça aurait pu être agaçant mais j'étais trop parti pour y faire attention. J'appréciai sentir sa main dans la mienne.

Elle me guida jusqu'à l'allée où était garé un tout nouveau cabriolet Volkswagen Something. Elle le caressa comme si c'était un chat et roucoula, «N'est-elle pas jolie?"

Elle était rouge comme la voiture de Bella. Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme, essayant de ne pas trébucher.

Dans un éclat dû à mon état d'ébriété je commentai, "Elle est brillante." Quand la déception se fit voir sur son visage, j'ajoutai juste pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mal, "Et gééééééééééééééééniale."

"Je pense que _tu es_ assez génial." Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, marchant lentement vers l'avant avec ma main serrée dans les siennes jusqu'à ce que je sois dos à la porte du garage.

"Pourquoi, merci", fut tout ce que je pus répondre car je voyais double et maintenant il y avait deux filles qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Bella. Quand elle fut juste à quelques centimètres de moi, elle commença à divaguer et discourir sur avoir quelque chose à faire dans sa voiture avec moi, ce que je ne comprenais pas tout à fait et ensuite elle trébucha sur ses talons. Je tendis le bras pour la rattraper par la taille, la tirant vers moi. Je me reculai avec mes mains autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce que je sois au mur de briques d'un mètre de haut devant les arbustes et m'assis, Tori placée entre mes jambes.

Foutrement étrange.

Nous étions restés un moment juste à nous regarder. Je regardai plus ou moins à travers elle car comme elles étaient deux je n'arrivais à me décider sur laquelle me concentrer, et essayer d'y penser me rendait nauséeux. Je penchai mon front contre son estomac, inspirant et expirant lentement, essayant de retrouver mes repères. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes mains étaient encore autour de sa taille et les siennes avaient commencé à remonter mes bras s'enroulant autour de mes biceps. Quand elle se pencha je ne m'étais pas éloigné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je voulais en quelque sorte voir ce qui allait arrivé, comme une sorte d'expérience scientifique. J'étais plus dans l'idée de ce que je _pouvais_ plutôt que ce que je voulais vraiment.

Mon pouce glissa le long de la ceinture de son jean, effleurant la peau de sa hanche. Elle était chaude et lisse et ce geste lui fit faire hum. Elle s'abaissa et ses lèvres me caressèrent du cou à l'oreille ou elle murmura, "C'est mon anniversaire... puis-je avoir un baiser?"

Ma respiration accrocha, bloquée dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas si je désirais ça. C'était juste un putain de baiser, pas une grosse affaire, vraiment. Avant que je puisse même penser à dire non, elle était collée au lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis un peu, juste de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à être aussi intime avec une fille que je venais juste de rencontrer. C'était juste... honnêtement, c'était bon. Je fermai les yeux et la laissai continuer, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis foutrement longtemps. Ma main glissa presque involontairement en bas de son cul, derrière sa cuisse et revint rapidement à sa taille.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tyler nous dépasser dans l'allée se dirigeant vers sa voiture tout en étant au téléphone. Je lui fis un signe de la tête et il m'en fit un en retour.

Tori se tourna, brièvement distraite par sa présence. Mais alors ses lèvres traînèrent contre l'arrête de ma mâchoire et puis elle planta de petits baisers au coin de ma bouche. Je lui cédai lui donnant quelques chastes bisous en retour avant qu'elle s'écarte et me fixe les yeux brûlants. Ses doigts attrapèrent le cordon de cuir autour de mon cou, le tirant de sa cachette sous ma chemise et chatouillant mon cou.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle alors que les anneaux tintaient dans sa paume. Je le lui arrachai gentiment avant qu'elle puisse voir ce que c'était, laissant retombé les anneaux dans l'encolure de ma chemise.

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Ce n'est rien," dis-je hargneusement, mettant fin efficacement à toute discussion là.

Parce que c'était foutrement _tout_.

Même si elle n'en avait pas idée, je détestai le fait qu'elle ait ses mains sur quelque chose d'aussi sacré pour moi, d'aussi intime. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu alors qu'elle me fixait, paraissant presque furieuse. Et ensuite sans prévenir, elle s'approcha comme un chasseur traque sa proie et attaqua ma bouche, ses doigts agrippant l'arrière de ma tête, courant dans les cheveux de ma nuque avec brutalité, tiraillant et tirant. Ses baisers étaient rapides et enragés, presque furieux et autant j'aimais qu'on me tire un peu les cheveux mais là elle me faisait vraiment mal. Puis elle me mordit la lèvre inférieure, fort et je sentis immédiatement le goût du sang. C'est quoi ce bordel? Ouais j''étais furax.

Je m'éloignai d"elle, essuyant ma bouche avec ma main, lui lançant un regard furieux n'en revenant pas. Sur le dos de ma main il y avait une traînée de sang qui venait de ma lèvre.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiie...fuck ça fait mal. Je saigne!"_ Salope de folle__._

Elle bouda. "Ohhh, je suis désolée." Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes avec douceur cette fois et je tressaillis quand elle entra en contact avec moi, réalisant que je n'avais pas envie de faire plus avec elle. Je ne ressentais rien, ni frisson, ni passion... je n'en n'avais même pas vaguement. Et ce n'était pas par manque d'attirance je veux dire que cette nana avait un corps fumeux et elle ressemblait tellement à Bella, avec de long cheveux sombres et de grands yeux bruns, mais c'était juste ça. Elle n'était pas Bella putain. Même si j'étais un crétin pour ne pas aller plus loin, étant un simple adolescent qui était généralement excité mais extrêmement désemparé quand venait une stimulation sexuelle, je n'étais juste pas dans ça. J'essayai pour un instant de refouler les souvenirs et les images de Bella, criant pour qu'elle me laisse seul dans ma tête, mais ça ne marcha pas.

Ma petite amie me manquait.

Je n'étais pas excité par Tori et alors je savais que je ne voulais pas continuer ça. Mon estomac se souleva avec un léger haut-le-cœur alors qu'elle tirait sur mes mains pour me faire lever du mur en briques.

"Viens, allons dans ma chambre," murmura-t-elle avec un sourire narquois et battant des cils.

"Ouais, euh... Je ne me sens pas en forme," dis-je franchement. Elle sembla vraiment désappointée, mais je ne pouvais pas me sentir mal. "Écoute, je suis désolé mais..." Je me frottai le visage avec ma main, voulant vraiment partir et traîner avec les gars, n'importe où sauf ici. "Je ne peux pas faire ça... je suis désolé." Je lui fis un sourire d'excuses avant de marcher vers la barrière dans le jardin pour retourner à la soirée.

Je réalisai ensuite que traîner avec Tori, pour essayer de mettre un pansement sur mon ego blessé et mon cœur brisé, n'était pas mieux que céder à la cocaïne quand je me sentais comme une merde. C'était un pansement temporaire... et je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais plutôt ressentir la douleur que la masquer.

C'était sacrément bon de s'éloigner de sa propre volonté.

Elle resta plantée là la bouche ouverte, m'appelant, "Tu es sérieux? Mais c'est mon anniversaire!" Je jure devant Dieu, elle faisait une crise de colère et tapait du pied dans l'allée.

Les gars étaient toujours au même endroit où je les avais laissés, buvant et finissant le gâteau que ni Tori ni moi n'avions touché. Les amies de Tori les avaient quittés. Je me reglissai à la table de pique-nique, remarquant qu'Eric était penché derrière Tyler essayant de fumer discrètement un joint. Il me le présenta mais je secouai la tête, pensant combien il était stupide.

Notre entraîneur nous menaçait régulièrement de nous faire passer par hasard des tests de dépistage de drogues, c'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je restais loin de la weed. L'autre raison étant que je faisais un véritable effort pour arrêter moi-même les drogues. Ce soir-là avait été le premier soir où j'avais bu de l'alcool en presque un mois et demi. La dernière fois étant quand j'avais pris deux bières en regardant un combat chez un des amis d'Emmett. La fois d'avant c'était _ce soir-là_.

Cependant je devais admettre que ça me manquait d'être défoncé, particulièrement avec Bella. Elle était drôle quand elle était stone. Je me demandai si elle avait fumé sans moi depuis que nous avions rompu. Avec qui pourrait-elle fumer cependant? Pas Angela... peut-être Alice? Il n'y avait pas moyen que Jasper ait fumé avec elle et ne me l'ait pas dit mais...

"Je m'ennuie foutrement," dit Connor en marmonnant. "Et j'ai faim."

"Snack?" se ragaillardit Tyler avec un sourcil arqué. Il était notre chauffeur désigné pour la soirée et tout à fait enthousiaste à l'idée de partir.

"Je pourrais manger," répondis-je, impatient de partir de là le plus tôt possible. Je ne dis pas au revoir à Tori et je ne me sentis même pas mal à ce sujet.

Nous finîmes dans un snack à Port Angeles à nous empiffrer de frites et de burgers. Trois d'entre nous avions à brûler des calories avec le base-ball et sur l'insistance des entraîneurs, on nous avait mis tous à ce régime riche en protéines et pauvre en glucides qu'aucun de nous n'était très enthousiaste à suivre. Ce n'était pas dur pour moi parce que j'étais déjà habitué à manger comme un putain d'écolo mais les gars ne l'étaient pas. Ils engloutissaient leur nourriture bruyamment ce qui me rendait malade à regarder pendant que je mangeais du bout des lèvres mon cheeseburger n'ayant pas beaucoup d'appétit. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi.

Aussitôt avoir payé la note et que nous retournions à la voiture de Tyler, Eric se couvrit la bouche avec la main et dégueula tout ce qu'il avait consommé au repas d'avant à côté d'une benne à ordures. Un pauvre sans abri que nous avions vu dormir pas loin s'était levé et avait commencé à crier qu'Eric avait vomi sur sa seule paire de chaussures. Il était vêtu d'une veste de l'armée sur plusieurs autres couches et était crade, mais au-delà de sa barbe épaisse et de la saleté, il était évident que ce n'était pas un dingue… il était juste une personne déplacée. Il ramassa les bottes pour nous les montrer, trempées et pleines d'éclaboussures du repas régurgité par Eric sur le trottoir.

Je me sentais tellement mal pour ce gars que je fus sur le point de lui offrir de l'argent mais je savais qu'aucun magasin ne voudrait le laisser entrer pour acheter une autre paire de bottes. Je veux dire, il se tenait à trois mètres et je pouvais sentir sa puanteur de là où j'étais. Ça me fit frissonner. Sans plus y penser, je me débarrassai de mes Nike, les ramassai au sol et marchai lentement, évitant les vomissures, pour les lui offrir. Je supposai qu'il ne serait pas trop regardant sur la taille, compte-tenu de ses solutions de rechange limitées.

Il me regarda juste avec incrédulité alors que je lui donnai un coup au coude avec les baskets.

"Voilà, prenez-les. J'en ai une autre paire." J'avais environ cinquante paires, donc ouais, ce n'était pas une privation. Le gars me les prit alors qu'il lançait des regards de convoitise à mes chaussettes.

"Vous voulez les chaussettes aussi?" Il ne dit rien mais un coup d'œil à ses horribles orteils passant par les trous d'usure de ses propres chaussettes je sus que je devais lui donner les miennes également. J'étais encore soûl et n'en avait rien à foutre, alors je m'assis sur le trottoir, ignorant les gars qui me fixaient les yeux écarquillés pendant que je retirais mes chaussettes blanches et les tendais au SDF avec l'argent que j'avais sur moi.

_Eh bien quoi? Mes pieds étaient parfaitement propres et ils ne puaient pas du tout._

Il me regarda avec tellement de gratitude; ça me fit un peu mal au cœur. "Dieu te bénisse, mon gars."

"Que Dieu vous bénisse aussi… faites attention, d'accord?" je hochai la tête et suivis les gars à la voiture de Tyler, grimaçant alors que mes pieds nus touchaient le sol froid et caillouteux du trottoir. Je priais Dieu qu'il n'y ait pas de E. Coli ou Ebola ou quoi que ce soit commençant par la lettre E, en particulier Ejaculation ou n'importe quel type d'Emissions corporelles. Putain de dégouttant.

J'avais déjà probablement eu de la salive transmettant des maladies d'un poulet sans même le savoir, alors je supposai qu'à ce stade, les mesures de préventions étaient vaines.

Le temps de revenir à Forks, les discussions d'ivrognes concernant les avantages et les inconvénients des vrais nichons contre les faux avaient désagréablement tourné sur les odeurs spécifiques du vagin, tout cela dans le but de repousser les nausées imminentes d'Eric. J'en appris plus que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir sur les chattes, en particuliers que Jessica Stanley avait un con de Cheese Doodle et que le vagin de Kristie Taylor sentait le vinaigre prouvant qu'elle n'était pas une grande consommatrice de produits pour la douche ou alors elle avait un sérieux déséquilibre de pH.

"Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ces merdes, les gars," dis-je en grognant, appuyant mon front contre la vitre. Dieu, toute la voiture était encore en train de tourner.

"Hé Cullen, arrête de faire ta chochotte!" hurla Eric de la banquette arrière en riant.

Je grommelai, "Quoi, je suis une chochotte parce que je n'aime pas entendre parler de vagins puants?"

"Laisse-le tranquille, Mec." rit Tyler alors qu'il se garait dans mon bloc. La voiture de Bella était dans l'allée, sa chambre était éteinte. Je soufflai, espérant qu'elle était chez elle déjà endormie et n'était pas encore dehors avec ce fils de pute BCBG de Port Angeles, conducteur de camion en train de faire Dieu sait quoi.

"En parlant de vagins puants… que s'est-il passé entre toi et Tori ce soir, hein?" Connor était accroché au siège devant lui, son visage inconfortablement proche du mien.

"Rien qui m'aurait permis d'avoir l'odeur de son entrejambe, ça c'est sûr. La salope m'a mordu, mec. Elle m'a mordu."

Eric poussa Connor, faisant dépasser sa tête entre les sièges. "Alors tu l'a juste pelotée? Pas pris les nichons? Tu l'as tripotée?"

"Merde, Eric. Tu es pire qu'une putain de fille!"

"Nan, il n'y pas eu de tripotage," répondis-je en ricanant. "Bon… peut-être un glisser et un toucher. Peut-on considérer ça comme tripoter? Mais j'en voyais deux d'elle, alors je ne suis même pas sûr de celle que j'ai touchée."

"Un glisser et un toucher c'est définitivement tripoter."

"En aucun cas mec, glisser et toucher c''est pas ça du tout. Un glisser... et ensuite un toucher quand le glisser euh.. glisse. Tripoter impliquerait en quelque sorte presser. Y a-t-il là presser, Bro?

Je secouai la tête. "Nope, sans aucun doute ce n'était pas presser. Juste glisser."

"Était-ce volontaire, ou accidentel?

"Bien sûr que c'était volontaire. C'était Tori la putain de Prédatrice!"

"Euh, je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'un ou l'autre. J'étais soûl. Ma main était juste là et ensuite elle n'y était plus." Honnêtement, je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée. Je me souvenais à peine des détails prouvant que je m'en foutais vraiment d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Après de nouvelles délibérations, ce fut unanime. Un glisser et un toucher n'était absolument _pas_ tripoter.

"Bon alors c'est clair."

"Mec, tu as la chance d'avoir le cul de Tori et tu n'en profites même pas, putain? C'est juste navrant. Comme un crime contre l'humanité." souffla Eric alors qu'il boudait sur la banquette arrière.

"Ouais, bon même si j'en avais profité, ce que je n'ai pas fait, je ne t'aurais pas raconté les détails, foutu pervers qui va tout balancer. Je t'ai entendu dans les vestiaires."

"Cullen n'embrasse pas et ne raconte pas."

Je roulais des yeux parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à raconter de toute façon. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'avait vu Tyler dans l'allée, mais par souci de prévention, j'ajoutai. "Ouais euh… en parlant de ne pas embrasser et ne pas raconter, pouvez-vous me faire une faveur les gars et garder le silence au sujet de ce soir? Je ne veux pas que Bella entende ça d'un autre que moi. Ça lui ferait foutrement mal et … elle n'a pas besoin d'être plus blessée par moi."

"Edward, Bella s'est fait ramasser par un gars ce soir et est partie avec lui en voiture juste devant toi, et tu t'inquiètes pour _ses_ putains de sentiments? Tu es un homme meilleur que moi. Foutue salope, je le dis." ajouta Connor alors que nous étions à l'arrêt devant chez moi.

Je haussai les épaules, l'alcool courrait encore dans mes veines me rendant particulièrement ouvert ce soir, même si ces gars étaient pratiquement des étrangers pour moi.

"Tu n'as jamais été amoureux avant?" demandai-je, me tournant face à Connor.

"Nan. Mais si je suis tombé amoureux d'une superbe paire de nichons une fois. Je crois que je leur ai même demandé de m'épouser. Je ne me rappelle même pas à qui ils étaient fixés, mais mec, ils étaient beaaaaaaaaaaauuux… tous ronds et effrontés et roses. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, mais mec, je me souviens de ses nichons."

"Toi mon pote, tu es un trou du cul," ris-je. "N'as-tu jamais aimé autre chose qu'une paire de nichons?" Souris-je en secouant la tête. "Laisse-moi te dire une chose, quand tu rencontres une paire de nichons fixée à une fille vraiment incroyable, tu ne remarques même pas quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand tu es amoureux… _vraiment_ amoureux et il te semble que tout ton monde tourne autour de chacun de ses gestes et il te semble que quand elle entre dans une pièce tu ne peux plus respirer parce que son rire te fascine ou la façon dont elle … te regarde… et tu _sais_… qu'elle peut faire de chaque moment banal un moment extraordinaire simplement en étant là… et ton cœur bat la chamade à la mention de son nom… il n'y a rien au monde que tu ne ferais pas pour elle… putain rien."

Tous les quatre soupirèrent avec respect, Tyler ajoutant, "C'était foutrement magnifique E… Je crois que je vais pleurer, mec!" Et ensuite nous avions tous éclaté de rire au caractère ringard de mes paroles dues à la boisson.

"Ça sonne foutrement guimauve mais c'est entièrement vrai," avouai-je timidement, un peu embarrassé, mais pas encore assez sobre pour y faire attention.

"Alors… pourquoi toi et Bella vous avez rompu?" demanda Connor, sérieux.

Je soupirai. "Parce que j'ai foiré et que je suis un trou du cul et … elle m'avait prévenu pour ça."

Eric se réveilla, "La nana blonde à ta soirée, hein? Je le savais. Maintenant _elle_ avait une belle paire de nichons. Newton a parlé d'elle pendant une putain de semaine après."

t"Woah, tu l'a baisée?" demanda Connor toutes blagues ayant disparues de son ton.

"Qui, Tanya? Je… bon, ouais nous… mais il y a longtemps, et puis… pas ce soir-là mais elle pensait en quelque sorte que je l'avais fait mais il y a eu d'autres choses qui se sont passées et… je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça à Bella."

Comment bordel allais-je commencer pour expliquer ça?

Je frissonnai visiblement. Penser à être avec Tanya en fait me dégouttait. Je pense que c'était l'association de la coke couplée avec la façon dont je me suis sentis en voyant le visage de Bella qui me retournait l'estomac chaque fois que Tanya surgissait dans ma tête. Depuis ce soir-là, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de répondre à ses très, très nombreux appels ou emails. Je voulais juste que cette fille sorte de ma vie définitivement. Elle était comme une maladie.

"J'ai juste…" Je m'efforçais de trouver un moyen d'expliquer ça sans avoir à donner des détails salaces. Si je devenais ami avec ces gars, vraiment ami, alors je supposais qu'ils avaient besoin d'en savoir un peu sur moi, aussi désagréable que c'était d'en venir à des choses aussi personnelles. Ils étaient juste bouche-bée comme si j'avais une paire de nichons qui avait poussé sur mon front… confus et perplexes.

"Notre relation était juste foireuse depuis le départ et j'ai fait certaines merdes qui bon… j'ai trahi sa confiance. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails parce que je ne me sens foutrement pas de parler de ça pour être honnête, mais… ouais, je l'ai blessée et elle ne méritait pas ça."

"Alors tu veux que Bella revienne?" demanda Eric.

Je soufflai, m'appuyant dos au siège et passant une main sur mes yeux. "Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

"Alors mec, il faut que tu la fasses revenir." dit Connor, enfonçant son index dans mon épaule. "Tu dois la reprendre avant qu'elle ne tombe pour ce connard BCBG."

Je grognai. "Non, mais tu vois, ce que je voulais pour elle, était qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, afin qu'elle puisse avoir… je ne sais pas… une expérience. Et maintenant qu'elle est allée de l'avant, je ne peux pas juste continuer et je ne supporte pas du tout être loin d'elle."

Je réalisai soudain que mes orteils étaient foutrement engourdis. "Putain de merde, j'ai donné mes chaussures et mes chaussettes à un sans-abri, hein?"

"Ouais, parce que j'avais dégueulé sur les bottes du pauvre gars. C'était sympa de ta part en passant." Eric me tapota et me pressa l'épaule. Ces gars étaient très tactiles. Ça me faisait bizarre bordel.

Connor pointa sa tête entre les sièges avant une fois de plus. "Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec vous deux, mais tu l'aimes. Tu crois qu'elle t'aime encore?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée pour être honnête. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait?" demandai-je, tout à coup plein d'espoir.

Tyler me regarda, sérieux à mort. "Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, hein? Tu dois le lui demander."

Connor, avec l'énergie due à l'alcool, cria en levant le poing, "Non, non, tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes, mec. Va le lui dire là tout de suite! Va te mettre sous sa fenêtre avec un lecteur CD et déclare-lui ta dévotion éternelle."

Je me grattai la tête, me tenant droit alors que l'enthousiasme me frappait. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je rejoue un film ringard des années quatre-vingt.

"Dois-je l'appeler? Lui envoyer un texto peut-être?" demandai-je. Mais que se passerait-il si elle était encore avec ce gars, elle ne répondrait même pas au téléphone probablement. Elle n'était pas chez elle, je le savais bien. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. Peut-être que je devrais lui parler si je voulais qu'elle revienne.

"Non, va chez elle! Va lui dire que tu l'aimes et ensuite tu l'embrasses vraiment de tout ton cœur… et ensuite peut-être même que tu tireras ton coup. Au fait, tache d'avoir des préservatifs," dit Eric, m'en lançant un paquet à la tête. J'en pris un entre mes doigts distraitement avant de me rendre compte que j'étais en train de pratiquement massacrer le paquet de capotes.

"Eric… vraiment? Tu luis dans l'obscurité avec ce type d'emballage? Quand bordel utilises-tu ces… quand un cirque vient en ville?" Je les lui lançai sur le siège arrière.

"Ouais, j'aime bien la femme à barbe."

"Fonce, mec. Fais nous savoir comment ça s'est passé."

Je les remerciai pour la virée et me retrouvai là dans mon allée, pieds nus dans la nuit glaciale et sans veste alors que je leur faisais signe de la main. Je savais que j'avais besoin de lui parler. Je devais lui faire savoir que mon indifférence était un stratagème pour qu'elle aille de l'avant, mais si c'était trop tard? Si…

"Merde", me dis-je à moi-même, dévalant la rue jusqu'à ce que je sois dans le jardin sous la fenêtre de Bella hurlant son nom.

"Putain de bordel" grognai-je en regardant le réveil. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et j'avais la gueule de bois. Ma mère avait frappé à ma porte hurlant pour que je me bouge le cul ou elle allait casser la porte. Il n'y avait pas une partie de moi qui doutait qu'elle avait l'équivalent hormonal d'un catcheur professionnel parcourant son corps en ce moment, alors je concédai, me traînant jusqu'à la porte. Je n'avais qu'un boxer mais je n'en avais rien à foutre.

"Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de dormir à deux heures de l'après-midi?" demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

"Parce ce que j'ai la gueule de bois, m'man. J'ai trop bu hier soir et je me sens comme une merde," dis-je, me tournant pour retourner au lit. Ma voix était grave et enrouée et j'avais l'impression que ma langue était un tapis à poils longs.

"Et avant que tu ne me fasses la leçon, c'était la première fois que je buvais depuis très longtemps, je n'ai pas conduit et je n'ai pris aucune drogue. D'accord?" Je tirai les couvertures au-dessus de ma tête, serré pour efficacement lui interdire l'accès. Elle n'en tint pas compte et entrepris de passer en mode maman inconditionnelle, m'arrachant les couvertures d'un mouvement rapide.

"L'alcool est une drogue, Edward. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas repris ce chemin…"

"Dieu, non m'man! J'ai juste… argh" je soupirai extrêmement irrité, arrachant ma couette de ses griffes pour me couvrir la tête à nouveau.

"Tout va bien?" demanda-t-elle quelques seconds plus tard, adoucissant sa voix alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi.

"Tout va très bien."

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant environ et je pensais qu'elle était partie. Bon, j'avais espéré disons.

"Jasper m'a dit à propos de Bella", dit-elle avec douceur.

Je balançai les couvertures au-dessus ma tête. "Bien entendu! Connard. Il me charrie pour être un fils à sa maman mais il est toujours le premier à bavasser sur tout le monde. Quel con."

Elle claqua la langue au palais en signe de désapprobation. "S'il te plaît, surveille ton langage, Edward. Si le premier mot de ta petite sœur est _Fuck, _Dieu me garde de vous étrangler tous les trois!" Elle souffla dans une sorte de grognement. "Jasper me l'a dit parce qu'il s'inquiétait de comment tu allais gérer ça. Et de toute évidence…" Elle arqua un sourcil et sa main passa sur moi comme Vanna White révélant une voyelle (Wanna White actrice américaine et co-présentatrice de la Roue de la Fortune version USA), me grondant pour avoir bu.

"Ouais... j'étais bouleversé hier soir. J'ai embrassé une fille... _elle avait dix-huit ans_...ne te lâche pas sur moi, M'man."

Elle soupira juste bruyamment exprimant sa désapprobation. "Vas-tu la revoir?"

"Non, je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais je vais aller parler à Bella. Je dois lui faire savoir comment je me sens avant ... bon, peut-être qu'il est trop tard déjà, mais Alice va m'aider pour essayer de la faire revenir."

Elle soupira à nouveau, lourdement. "Sweetie, penses-tu vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? Tu vas si bien et je ne veux pas te voir rechuter parce que vous êtes revenus ensemble à traiter avec tous les mêmes problèmes à nouveau. Tu sais que je l'aime et je te veux en bonne santé et heureux mais..."

"Ça sera différent cette fois. Nous irons lentement... en respectant les règles..." Je fis courir mes mains dans mes cheveux. "Si même elle le veut, Maman. Là maintenant, je ne sais même pas si elle ressent la même chose. Je l'ai éloignée depuis si longtemps et... peut-être qu'elle apprécie ce gars, peut-être que déjà elle … _fuck_." Je roulai des yeux, écrasant mon visage dans mon oreiller de frustration avec un grognement. Il y avait une possibilité réelle que Bella puisse beaucoup apprécier ce gars. D'après ce que m'avait dit Alice, ils avaient parlé presque tous les jours et ils s'étaient même retrouvés pour déjeuner une fois. La vérité faisait très mal.

J'avouai être jaloux de ce gars simplement parce qu'il pouvait conduire Bella à des rendez-vous normaux et foutrement lui tenir la main et la faire se sentir normale. Comme je l'avais dit, c'était ce que je voulais pour elle. Je ne voulais que des bonnes choses pour elle. Mais les circonstances avaient légèrement changé. J'étais mieux, plus fort et plus résistant. Je sais que j'avais fait des erreurs, avec les drogues et Tanya, et j'étais déterminé à ne plus jamais permettre cela d'arriver à nouveau. Je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer de faire les choses bien.

J'étais partagé entre donner à Bella une chance de bonheur avec lui et me battre pour son bonheur avec moi, sans même savoir si je pouvais le lui apporter. Mais je décidai à ce moment-là que je lui dirais comment je me sentais, que je l'aimais au-delà des mots et que si elle voulait que je la laisse partir, je le ferai.

Mais j'allais me battre d'abord.

"Oh!" suffoqua-t-elle soudain. "Sweetie, donne-moi ta main." Ma mère dit ça avec une telle urgence qu'elle m'arracha à mes méditations. Elle avait essayé de me faire sentir le bébé donner des coups de pied depuis un moment et chaque fois que je posais la main sur elle, les coups cessaient. Je m'assis rapidement la laissant prendre ma main alors qu'elle l'appuyait contre son ventre, lequel était foutrement bizarre à la façon dont il était tendu mais mou en même temps. Je sentis un tout petit mouvement sourd contre ma paume et je suffoquai, la retirant.

Je la remis avec un gloussement, et un autre petit mouvement vibra contre ma paume et puis encore un autre et nous rîmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de donner des coups de pied dans ma main.

"As-tu peur?" lui demandai-je.

"De quoi? D'avoir un bébé?" Je hochai la tête. "Non, ça fait mal un petit moment mais ensuite tu as cette incroyable récompense après cela." Elle fit courir ses mains à travers mes cheveux affectueusement. C'était mieux que tout autre chose.

"J'ai...peur. Je veux être un grand frère bien. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas ni elle," dis-je tranquillement.

"Tu sera un frère merveilleux. Juste pour que tu le saches Sweetie, tu me rends fière chaque jour et tu es de loin ma plus belle réussite." Ma mère se pencha pour embrasser mon front avant de se lever du lit. "Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin d'aide avec quoi que ce soit concernant le plan Bella, d'accord? Maintenant bouge tes fesses et sors de ce lit. Apporte-moi tes affaires sales. J'ai le besoin impératif de laver aujourd'hui...enlève tes draps aussi." Elle cessa soudain de m'aboyer des ordres et pencha la tête de côté.

"Edward? Pourquoi Diable tes pieds sont si sales?"

Il me fallut un instant pour me rappeler exactement pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état, remonter le fil de mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière."Oh ça... eh bien c'est une longue histoire. Laisse-moi juste te dire que j'ai fait une bonne action." Elle fit un 'oh' offusquée avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Hé M'man?" l'appelai-je avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. "Est-ce qu'il reste de la peinture rose de la chambre du bébé?"

"Il y en a un peu, effectivement. Je pense qu'il y a du jaune aussi. Tu songes à repeindre?" Elle souleva les sourcils alors qu'elle balayait ma chambre du regard avec méfiance.

Je roulai des yeux et souris. "Ouais, effectivement, j'y songe. Je t'aime, M'man... toutes les deux."

Au lieu de paresser toute la journée à faire durer ma gueule de bois, je descendis mon linge sale, nettoyai vigoureusement mes pieds dans la douche et me mis au travail pour planifier ma stratégie.

Je savais qu'Alice travaillait presque toute la journée et qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de m'aider comme elle me l'avait promis, mais je commençai à rassembler tout ce dont je pensais avoir besoin pour arriver à mes fins. Je veux dire, peut-être que c'était boiteux et stupide ou peut-être que le résultat final serait vraiment humiliant pour moi et rien moins que désastreux, mais je savais que j'avais tout foiré avec Bella. Je savais que ce que je ressentais dans mon cœur et dans ma tête n'allait pas s'en aller de sitôt, qu'importe les efforts que j'essaierais de faire pour l'éloigner. Et indépendamment du fait qu'elle était probablement mieux sans moi, je savais sacrément bien que je devais agir rapidement avant que les choses ne progressent avec le connard bon chic bon genre.

Je supposai que si elle le voulait lui, il n'y aurait plus rien que je puisse faire pour influencer ses sentiments et si cela devait être comme ça alors je devrai l'accepter et la laisser s'en aller. Mais si Bella et moi étions faits pour être ensemble, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour lui montrer combien elle est importante pour moi et jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller pour l'avoir dans ma vie. Il n'y avait juste aucune autre option.

Et cette fois, j'étais prêt à tout faire pour que ça marche, même si ça me tuait.

Ce n'est que quand un coup de tonnerre me surprit dans mon sommeil cette nuit-là, que je remarquai le texto de Bella.

_Je lui manquais. _Elle sortait avec un autre gars et _je_ lui manquais putain.

_Ah! Prends ça connard de conducteur de pick-up bon chic bon genre de Port Angeles._

Et je savais alors qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'une chose que je pouvais éventuellement faire à ce moment-là, sachant qu'elle était seule et probablement effrayée par la tempête. Je devais y aller et la protéger, faire partir ses peurs et lui montrer ce qu'elle représente pour moi. J'avais à saisir l'opportunité de lui offrir à nouveau mon cœur.

Espérons que cette fois, elle le garderait.

**Bon je suis d'accord, on a pas avancé dans le temps mais on cerne mieux l'état d'esprit d'Edward et voir combien il a évolué et est décidé à devenir une bonne personne.**

**Quant à l'avenir de leur couple, toutes les questions restent posées.**

**LyraParleOr**


	37. Grand Gestures

**High Anxiety (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et je vous remercie encore ainsi que Celine et bien sûr Space Bound Rocket qui a bien voulu changer sa casquette d'auteur pour celle de Beta pour cette fic.

**~High Anxiety ~**

**Chapter 36~ Grand Gestures**

(Actions Grandioses)

**She Is Love~ Parachute**

**~Bella~**

Edward avait dû se réveiller dès que l'alarme de son téléphone avait vibré dans sa poche arrière. Ses bras étaient encore autour de moi, accolant mon dos à son torse dans une étreinte douillette mais je sentis encore les vibrations de son téléphone. Il se redressa lentement de notre cuillère, frottant son nez contre mes cheveux et m'embrassant la tempe tendrement avant de se lever du lit. J'étais à peine cohérente, encore assez groggy et mentalement épuisée des événements de la nuit précédente... de son aveu de m'aimer encore, et d'avoir embrassé une autre fille.

J'avais été trop bouleversée pour répondre à ses aveux, même si ils signifiaient tout pour moi.

Il ne resta pas pour les civilités, me murmurant seulement doucement, "Em m'attend pour aller courir. Je te vois plus tard." Je me tournai vers lui, voulant parler, lui dire quelque chose, _tout_... mais au lieu de ça je regardai dans l'obscurité alors qu'il désertait ma chambre avec une hâte qui m'inquiéta.

Je n'avais foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, de ce qui était arrivé entre nous, de ce qui se passait même. Je voulais lui dire que ses sentiments étaient plus que réciproques, mais il ne m'en avait pas offert la chance. Je me demandais s'il était parti aussi vite parce qu'il pensait que mon manque de réponse à ses aveux de la nuit dernière était parce que je ne ressentais pas la même chose pour lui. Alors qu'en fait c'était parce que je l'aimais tellement que j'étais incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments.

Je me retournai, enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller alors que mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes quand j'entendis le clic de la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, tout ce que je savais c'est que douze clignotait à mon réveil et il était plus de neuf heures du matin super, le second cours. Le courant rétabli, je me douchai et m'habillai aussi rapidement que possible, pour aller au lycée avant que mon père ne reçoive un appel de l'administration pour absence. J'appelai rapidement Charlie de toute façon, juste pour lui dire que j'étais en retard parce que je ne m'étais pas réveillée à cause de la coupure d'électricité.

Edward n'était pas au quatrième cours en Anglais. J'étais convaincue qu'il avait séché pour m'éviter. Il se sentait probablement comme ça parce que je n'avais rien dit, je l'avais blessé une fois de plus et mon estomac se souleva de penser à lui avec une douleur insensée à cause de moi.

Mais il était là, assis à notre table du déjeuner, mâchonnant ce qui semblait une salade au poulet. Quand je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui, il me fit un rapide sourire, me dit bonjour et retourna à sa salade.

Alors que tout le tout le monde autour de nous parlait avec excitation du bal toutes les exécrables banderoles flamboyantes nous disaient que c'était dans seulement quatre semaines, avertissant subtilement qu'il serait mieux d'avoir nos stupides billets rapidement ou ils seraient tous vendus, ce qui était vraiment des conneries car il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils puissent limiter le nombre de places à ce foutu bal, et croyez-moi je le savais parce qu'Angela m'avait fait aussi rejoindre le comité d'organisation Edward et moi échangions juste quelques regards maladroits, aucun de nous deux ne sachant vraiment ce que diable il se passait entre nous. Nous avions besoin de parler, désespérément.

De nulle part, Tyler surgit en bondissant dans la cafétéria, tira une chaise de la table voisine, la retourna et s'assit brusquement. Il avait ce sourire de branleur satisfait sur le visage alors que tout le monde le regardait perplexe.

S'appuyant sur les mains sur la table pour plus d'effet, il dit "Bon d'accord... ça a demandé une quantité de merde de supplications et de plaidoyers, et que je leur jure que tout ce qui serait cassé serait remplacé, mais... nous avons la maison."

Tout le monde à la table explosa en hourra, sauf moi bien entendu, car ça ne m'était rien de réjouissant. Cependant, je fis un petit sourire tout en tournicotant mes carottes râpées sauce ranch avec une hostilité déplacée, ce qui n'était pas le calmant qui gâcherait leur apparente bonne nouvelle. Il ne m'échappa pas qu'Edward était assez excité au sujet "d'avoir la maison" aussi, ce qui immédiatement me révolta, car aurait-il prévu d'aller au bal? De lui-même? Ou avec...

En ayant écouté de façon sporadique des bribes de conversations ces mois derniers, d'après ce que j'avais compris, la famille de Tyler possédait un grand chalet quelque part entre Forks et Sequim. Ils attendaient tous en retenant leur souffle d'entendre qu'ils pourraient en disposer le weekend du bal. Apparemment, ses parents semblaient libéraux.

Je me mordis la joue, essayant de faire disparaître l'énorme boule dans ma gorge. Tyler s'inquiétait de trucs comme combien chaque couple comptait apporter d'alcool et de nourriture alors que je devenais de plus en plus agitée de seconde en seconde. Pendant qu'ils discutaient avec excitation des détails de l'après-bal, j'eus soudain le besoin urgent de quitter la pièce car je ne m'étais pas autant sentie exclue depuis la Californie. Pas que ce soit leur faute, remarquez.

"Tu viens aussi, hein Bella?" me demanda Tyler alors que je reculais ma chaise de la table, emballant mon déjeuner pour aller le jeter. Je plissai les yeux en le regardant. Il était pote avec Edward. Il devait savoir que je n'allais pas y aller.

"Hum, non. Je n'étais pas... je n'ai pas de cavalier... ou de robe," marmonnai-je, lui lançant un regard méchant.

Toutes les conversations se turent afin de pouvoir me regarder sans gêne bouche-bée.

De l'autre côté de la table, Edward laissa échapper un sardonique "Pfft", dans un souffle. Dix têtes se figèrent pour fixer Edward.

"Tu as une flopée de robes" dit-il avec assurance. "Je sais pertinemment qu'il y en a cinq blanches dans ta penderie."

Dix têtes se concentrèrent à nouveau sur moi. Je regardai Edward de travers. "Vrai, mais je n'ai pas de cavalier."

Connor intervint, "Si tu as quelqu'un pour y aller tu viendras?"

"Quoi?" Je soulevai un sourcil en le regardant. "Est-ce une proposition?"

"Euh non, mais Ed..."

La tête d'Edward tomba dans ses mains en signe de défaite. "Très subtil les gars," marmonna-t-il. "Merci"

"Oh merde, désolé Bro." Connor et Tyler grincèrent tous les deux des dents, avec des regards plein d'excuses. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice faire à Edward un bref signe... d'encouragement.

_Ohhhhhhh._

Alors je compris ce qui se passait. Un sourire se colla soudain sur mon visage, mais rapidement je pinçais mes lèvres pour ne pas sembler trop impatiente. Je brûlais à l'intérieur. Je décidai de jouer le jeu.

"Ouais, je suppose que j'irais si quelqu'un venait me prendre, mais vu que je n'ai..."

Le coin des lèvres d'Edward s'étiraient dans un sourire qu'il essayait aussi d'effacer, sans succès. Il se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, me faisant un grand sourire satisfait. Il soupira exagérément en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Bella? Aimerais-tu m'accompagner au bal?"

Imitant sa position sur la chaise, je me penchai aussi en arrière, le toisant avec un sourire en coin... de défi. Tout à coup je me sentis comme l'un de ces crâneurs au pistolet des vieux westerns... attendant les inquiétants oooh et ooooh et une balle à éviter.

"Euh, je ne sais pas... je faisais en quelque sorte languir Mike qui me l'a demandé en premier."

Edward roula des yeux et marmonna en colère, "Newton," dans un souffle. C'était con mais j'aimais quand il devenait tout agité.

"Mike y va avec Jessica," ajouta Alice avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si j'avais vraiment envisagé dans cette vie assister au bal avec Mike Newton.

Je me tournai vers Tyler, en plaisantant. "Bon, dans ce cas... je suppose que je suis coincée avec Edward après tout."

Edward fit à nouveau ce "pfft" tout en secouant la tête. Je voulais venir à bout de ce sourire narquois sur son visage. Je décidai que j'aimais bien cet Edward présomptueux... beaucoup.

Les filles explosèrent de joie, me bombardant de discours sur le bal que je faisais semblant d'ignorer ces trois derniers mois. Pendant qu'elles me prenaient d'assaut avec des plans pour aller acheter des robes et quel genre de chaussures étaient à la mode, et énuméraient les détails de ce stupide bateau où devait se tenir le bal de cette année, Edward et moi nous sourions simplement. Sans paroles, nous savions tous les deux que c'était une très bonne chose. Je jubilai au-delà de l'entendement d'assister effectivement à ce bal avec mes amis et j'étais également impatiente de voir Edward en smoking.

_J'allais au bal de fin d'année... avec Edward Cullen._

Cependant, comme toujours dans ma vie, quand de joyeux rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les nuages, il y avait toujours un orage imminent à l'horizon. Ma principale préoccupation était que Charlie accepte de me laisser rester dans une maison non supervisée pleine d'adolescents pour un weekend. Ce serait un exploit en soi, et il semblait que ce serait encore une grande chose que je manquerais. Je choisis de ne pas y penser.

Edward et moi avions discuté de quelques petits détails au sujet du bal en Bio, mais Banner nous fit efficacement taire en nous donnant les révisions pour les examens qui auraient lieu dans trois semaines. Sinon, rien de plus ne fut dit concernant le statut de notre relation, pas que l'un ou l'autre le connaisse de toute façon. C'était bizarre... et merveilleux en même temps.

Cette après-midi-là, je le regardai s'entraîner de ma place au deuxième étage, essayant de me convaincre que puisqu'en fait j'allais au bal avec lui, je pouvais probablement assister à ses entraînements et ses matchs sans avoir à y aller incognito. Peut-être même que je pouvais être bienvenue à rejoindre la bande pour aller ensuite manger une glace.

Le lendemain, juste avant l'Anglais, j'allais à mon casier récupérer mes affaires pour le cours et trouvai un adorable bouquet de fleurs des champs accompagné d'une enveloppe soigneusement posée sur mes livres. J'allais directement en classe, remarquant que le siège d'Edward était vide et qu'il était 'Porté Disparu' à nouveau.

Pendant que le prof revenait sur les sujets de dissertation pour notre examen, j'ouvris discrètement l'enveloppe, tout en évitant soigneusement de me couper avec le papier et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. Après m'être excusée pour aller aux toilettes, ma lettre fourrée dans le sac, je me perchai sur le rebord de la fenêtre des toilettes, les jambes remontées.

_**Chère Beautiful,**_

_**J'ai écrit une version différente de cette lettre il y a quelques temps, juste avant que tu découvres l'histoire de la fenêtre. Je devais la réécrire car beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis, même si beaucoup sont restées les mêmes, ce qui est aussi réconfortant que frustrant.**_

_**La toute première fois que je t'ai vue marcher dans la rue, j'ai pensé que tu étais absolument incroyablement belle. D'accord, bon... c'était plus "foutrement hot» mais j'ai seize ans et mon esprit est généralement placé quelque part en dessous de la ceinture. Je t'ai regardée percuter dans ce vieux panneau, perdre l'équilibre et je pensais toujours que tu étais splendide. Te souviens-tu de ce jour-là?**_

_**Et ensuite ce soir-là, avant même de savoir ton nom, je t'ai vue te déshabiller à travers ta fenêtre. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien et je me sentais en quelque sorte une merde à propos de ça, mais tu me fascinais par ta beauté et ton corps et la façon dont tu bougeais... et je ne pouvais pas juste avoir assez de toi.**_

_**Ensuite quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, et que j'ai appris à connaître et aimer ta beauté intérieure, j'ai su que tu me tiendrais par les couilles, je ne pouvais pas cesser de te regarder, parce je n'avais rien à t'offrir sous la forme d'une relation normale, alors c'était la seule connexion que j'avais avec toi et que je pouvais me permettre. C'était très, très mal, et je suis véritablement désolé de t'avoir offensée et d'avoir violé ta confiance autant que ta vie privée. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur que tu me déteste. Ou que tu fermes tes stores, pour qu'à la fin... tu fasses les deux.**_

_**Avant la nuit dernière, cela faisait soixante-dix-neuf jours depuis que je ne t'avais pas tenue, senti ta peau sur la mienne, respiré ton parfum tout autour de moi, entendu "je t'aime" murmuré de tes lèvres.**_

_**Soixante-dix-neuf des plus atroces jours de toute ma vie car ils se sont passés sans toi.**_

_**Je ne nie pas, en aucune façon, que ce que j'ai fait la nuit de cette soirée était terriblement mal. J'ai admis que j'avais beaucoup de problèmes qui étaient encore à résoudre. Mais j'ai travaillé très dur à reconnaître mes démons et accepter l'entière responsabilité de mes actions, passées et présentes. J'ai fait un super travail de guérison mentalement, émotionnellement et même spirituellement, si tu arrives à croire ça. J'en suis arrivé au point où je n'ai plus besoin que de toi dans ma vie pour faire de moi une personne complète, pour me faire me sentir digne. J'ai atteint un assez bon sentiment de confiance en moi entièrement par moi-même, et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais besoin de personne pour me faire me sentir comme une bonne personne sauf de moi-même.**_

_**La différence maintenant est que je te veux dans ma vie parce que tu me fais me sentir de cette façon.**_

_**Tu n'es plus une béquille pour moi. Je peux tenir debout par moi-même, et passer la journée sans toi. Seulement je ne veux pas le faire, pas une seconde de plus.**_

_**Je te demande l'opportunité de te prouver non seulement ce que tu signifies pour moi mais que j'ai changé parce qu'en me quittant tu m'as poussé à cela. Je te dois plus que tu ne peux même éventuellement savoir.**_

_**Je comprends qu'à ce stade tu dois être passée au-dessus des merdes que je t'ai créées. Je suppose que le peu de maturité en moi se réjouit pour toi de t'être sortie de là et d'avoir repris ta vie, pour être en mesure d'être forte et d'évoluer sans personne d'autre que toi-même pour s'en attribuer le mérite.**_

_**Mais le gosse minable de seize ans qui t'aime à en mourir en a marre et je dois mettre mes gants là, parce que je ne resterai pas sans combattre. Et là, je dois cesser de prétendre être en colère contre toi et cesser de t'ignorer parce que je voulais que tu aies une vie sans moi avec une relation normale. Je ne peux plus faire ça, Beautiful. Je veux que tu sois heureuse mais je ne peux simplement pas te voir avancer sans moi parce que je sais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**C'est la chose la plus égoïste que je ne ferai jamais de toute ma vie, parce que là maintenant, je devrais te laisser t'en aller. Je devrais te dire d'avancer, te donner ma bénédiction d'être avec ce gars qui peut te tenir la main et t'embrasser et te traiter comme une princesse, tu mérites d'être traitée comme ça.**_

_**Mais j'ai besoin que tu vois que nous nous appartenons. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu crois que c'est vrai indépendamment de ce que nous avons vécu. Je sais que nous pouvons nous en sortir ensemble. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais c'est beaucoup demander, compte tenu de mes antécédents, mais penses-tu pouvoir me faire confiance?**_

_**Et juste pour que tu le saches, ce n'est pas par peur ou désespoir ou ne pas vouloir être seul. C'est purement par amour. Un amour fort, magnifique, véritable, qui n'arrive pas tous les jours. Il n'est pas parfait et ce n'est pas un amour de conte de fée avec un grand et brillant happy end, parce que nous le savons tous les deux, je ne suis pas en position de faire la promesse de te donner un présent ou un futur avec tout ça.**_

_**Tout ce que je demande c'est une chance et si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, alors je l'accepterai et te laisserai partir. **_

_**D'accord pas vraiment, mais j'essaierai.**_

_**Parce que je t'aime que tu me veuilles ou pas.**_

_**~E**_

_**Oh, en passant, que tu m'accompagnes au bal de fin d'année a fait de moi le gars le plus chanceux en vie. Je serai tellement fier de t'avoir à mes côtés, même si nous ne pouvons pas danser ensemble ou quoi que ce soit. Je te dois cela.**_

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer, avoir des larmes de frustration ou de joie, alors que je lisais cette lettre encore et encore, entendant sa douce voix claire chaque fois. Je ne fis même pas attention que toute la classe penserait probablement que j'étais infligée d'une épouvantable diarrhée m'étant absentée du cours pendant trente-cinq minutes.

Très franchement, j'étais partagée entre être furieuse ou exaltée. Il m'avait ignorée tout ce temps parce qu'il voulait que je pense qu'il ne voulait plus de moi et qu'ainsi j'avancerai? Qui diable lui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée? _Crétin de mec._

Mais je décidai que c'était sans importance et les mots qu'il avait écrits disaient tout ce qu'il n'avait pas exprimé pendant qu'il me permettait d'avancer. _Crétin_. Je planais, comprenant parfaitement et faisant bon usage de l'expression "marcher sur un nuage".

Quand je revins en Anglais, vingt et une paires d'yeux me fixèrent, mais la seule paire que je voulais voir était celle à la nuance la plus parfaite de vert et elle n'était pas là. Mon stupide prof, qui de toute évidence avait remarqué que j'avais été absente une grande partie du cours, dit tout haut, "Bella, tout va bien?"

Je marmonnai avec un petit sourire, "Tout va très bien. Parfaitement, en fait." Pour préciser, je voulais vraiment ajouter qu'en fait je n'avais pas la chiasse, mais je m'abstins.

Je mourrais d'envie de le voir, mais bien entendu, Angela et moi avions une réunion pour le concours des talents pendant la première demi-heure du déjeuner, ne laissant que quelques minutes avant le cours. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à un seul foutu mot de ce qui s'était dit car je flottai toujours dans les airs sur ma lettre d'amour. Angela m'informerait plus tard de toute façon.

Quand j'arrivai à la cafétéria, Connor changea immédiatement de place et m'offrit gracieusement sa chaise. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward me penchant pour respirer l'odeur discrète de sa déliciosité. Il n'y avait plus les traces autrefois familières de savon, d'eau de toilette et de fumée de cigarette. Maintenant ça sentait juste bon, le garçon propre.

"Merci beaucoup pour les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques. Et la lettre…"

"Je t'en prie, mais… est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard?" répondit-il doucement, ses yeux parcoururent la table pleine de monde avant d'atterrir à nouveau dans les miens. Je savais qu'Edward était une personne très privée, donc je compris qu'il voulait garder ça entre nous. Il se pencha en arrière sur son siège, glissant son bras derrière ma chaise. C'était l'équivalent de se tenir la main dans notre monde.

J'étais déçue mais je changeai rapidement de sujet. "Tu as encore séché l'Anglais," dis-je d'un ton neutre, comme s'il n'était pas déjà au courant.

Jasper ricana, cognant Edward dans les côtes avec son coude avant de commenter, "Ouais, il avait à s'occuper de quelques notes." Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire mais de toute évidence Edward le savait parce qu'il gloussa et ensuite secoua la tête, mordant dans son sandwich maison qui je pariais était au Tofurkey (Tofu censé avoir un gout de dinde). Il m'offrit une moitié de sa tranche triangulaire non touchée, mais je déclinai poliment. Les diners chez les Cullen me manquaient pour la compagnie… _pas_ la cuisine.

Une fois au cours de cuisine, je profitai de l'occasion pour le remercier ouvertement de la lettre pendant que nous préparions des crêpes au chocolat ensemble.

Je dis à Edward que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit dans cette lettre était extraordinaire et tellement beau, mais que d'avoir à le prouver lui-même était inutile. Fondamentalement, le fait qu'il soit heureux (surtout) et en bonne santé était suffisant il avait fait preuve de plus qu'assez d'efforts pour moi pour reconnaitre qu'il essayait de réparer ses torts avec une sincérité sans réserve. Et ce n'était pas du tout grâce à moi… c'était grâce à _lui_ qu'il s'améliorait, ce qu'il faisait… de façon surprenante, je pourrais ajouter.

Par ailleurs, il laissa entendre que j'étais totalement innocente dans tout ça et j'étais en mesure de reconnaître et d'admettre ouvertement que j'avais fait aussi ma part d'erreurs. Nous étions deux ados de seize ans totalement inexpérimentés avec plus de questions que de réponses et plus de responsabilités d'adultes que nous ne pouvions en supporter.

Mais ce… _nous_… pourrions-nous le faire cette fois? Ou serait-ce une autre tentative d'une relation dans des circonstances extraordinaires qui se révélerait vaine, nous faisant souffrir tous les deux une fois encore?

Cela avait duré trois mois; trois atroces longs mois séparés, mais pas vraiment un grand laps de temps en fin de compte. Je n'étais pas sure que recommencer était la bonne chose à faire pour nous. Autant je voulais être avec Edward dans tous les sens du terme, autant je n'étais pas certaine que nous soyons prêts tous les deux à revenir à la torture d'être dans une relation de non-toucher quand il y avait clairement un désir physique et un besoin des deux côtés, couplés à une lourde tension sexuelle de merde pour commencer. Et je n'étais pas sure que l'un ou l'autre soit en mesure de tenir les treize mois jusqu'au dix-huitième anniversaire d'Edward. Mais je supposai que les vingt-deux mois à l'origine était tombé à treize et ne semblaient pas une épreuve insurmontable après tout. Pouvions-nous faire cela maintenant que ne savions à quoi nous attendre?

A tout cela, je n'avais pas de réponse. Mais ce que je savais était que cela me semblait _ce qui convenait._ Bien mieux que tout ce qu'il me semblait depuis des siècles.

Dans mon cœur, c'était une bonne chose pour nous. Et avec tous les changements positifs qu'Edward avait faits, je devais nous donner l'opportunité d'essayer parce qu'il avait fait de gros efforts pour essayer de se ressaisir. C'était ce que je lui avais demandé, la raison pour laquelle je l'avais quitté pour commencer. Comment pouvais-je lui refuser ça? Nous refuser ça?

En plus, de qui je me moquais? Je voulais cela plus que tout. Je le voulais _lui_.

Ce n'était pas sans réserves néanmoins. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était qu'il puisse retomber dans son état dépressif à cause du non-toucher, une fois que les choses seraient réchauffées, ce qui ne manquerait pas j'en étais certaine. Et je lui avais dit que si quelque chose comme ça arrivait alors les paris seraient clos. J'avais besoin de lui pour être bien tout d'abord et avant tout, et que s'il montrait des signes de dépression à nouveau, ce serait une cause de rupture. Ce n'était totalement désintéressé néanmoins. Je savais que je ne serais pas capable de supporter de savoir que j'étais celle qui le ramènerait vers le bas après qu'il ait travaillé si dur pour se maintenir à flot.

Parfois, je me moquais de ma propre maturité. J'exprimais tout ça alors que je léchais la pâte au chocolat du bol avec mon doigt et en nourrissait Edward avec ma spatule. Il était entièrement d'accord et je me demandais si ce n'était pas sa défonce au chocolat qui le mettait dans une humeur aimable ou s'il voulait véritablement dire ça. J'espérais et priais que ce soit ce dernier.

Et il va sans dire que j'ai dû lui faire comprendre en langage clair Cocaïne et Tanya, ensemble ou séparés, n'étaient pas seulement une cause de rupture mais putain je lui arracherai les couilles et les accrocherai fièrement à mon rétroviseur comme des putains de dés en peluche.

Autant je protestais contre l'idée qu'Edward ait besoin de me le prouver lui-même de n'importe quelle façon, il insista pour que je le laisse faire ça sans le harceler. Il avait un plan... et il voulait le voir pleinement exécuté... quelque chose à propos d'aboutissement et l'achèvement d'un but ou qu'importe. Je me demandais si c'était un truc de son service d'aide ou un de ces TOC, alors je le laissai poursuivre avec ça, honnêtement impatiente et excitée de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

La première action de "Inutilement prouver moi-même à Bella,(comme nous en étions venus à étiqueter les événements) fut les fleurs et la splendide lettre. La seconde, était sans aucun doute plus originale et après le choc initial dissipé, pas précisément ce que j'appellerais pratique, mais l'originalité et l'idée étaient certainement là. Plus ou moins.

Jasper avait quelque chose à faire après les cours, donc Alice me demanda si je pouvais la déposer chez elle. Nous marchions dehors vers le parking après la gym côte à côte, discutant avec insouciance, tout en remarquant l'air de rien la foule de gens qui s'étaient rassemblés. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'en était rendu compte avant d'être plus près que la foule était en fait autour de _ma_ voiture. Quand nous pûmes enfin voir ce qu'ils regardaient tous je fus en quelque sorte soufflée. Alice et moi avions penché la tête essayant de comprendre que diable faire avec ça. C'était juste... bizarre.

Ma jolie petite voiture était ornée d'environ un million de Post-it roses collés sur le moindre espace disponible de l'auto. Mais comme seulement un centimètre du haut des feuilles était en fait apposé à la surface, les feuilles flottaient dans la brise créant un bizarre effet de vague ondulante. Cela me prit presque le temps d'une respiration... ce machin me rappelait cette anémone où ce poisson…

_Quel était diable son nom?_

_Nemo._

Ouais … cette chose où Nemo vivait.

C'était en fait vraiment cool à voir, presque comme une version d'art abstrait mobile, mais je savais, tout comme Alice, que je me tuerai en conduisant avec la voiture décorée comme ça. En plus, non seulement le rose et le rouge juraient horriblement, mais je ne serais même pas en mesure de voir devant à travers mon pare-brise. Nous regardâmes ça bouche-bée en silence pendant un certain temps les sourcils froncés, essayant d'apprécier l'effort que ça lui avait demandé, ainsi que le sentiment, bien que je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à comprendre ce que c'était réellement supposé transmettre.

Alice pris quelques photos pour la postérité avant que nous nous attaquions à retirer les Post-it. Je pouvais entendre les gloussements de certains de mes camarades de classe passant par-là alors qu'ils prenaient eux aussi des photos…

Tandis que je retirais Post-it après Post-it, honnêtement je pensais que c'était une blague jusqu'à ce que je fasse le rapprochement. De tout évidence c'était où était Edward pendant le cours d'Anglais avec le "s'occuper de ses notes" ou qu'importe ce que Jasper avait insinué.

Et ensuite je me rendis compte que sur le Post-it en plein milieu du côté conducteur on pouvait lire,

_**Tu fais battre mon cœur. ~E **_

Cela ne pouvait être plus banal mais j'aimais ça et c'était suffisant pour susciter un exagéré "Awww" d'Alice. Je lui lançai un regard les yeux plissés.

Elle leva les mains, qui étaient pleines de Post-it, et dit, "Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je le jure. Le bal d'un autre côté…," elle essayait d'avoir l'air innocent mais ça ne marchait pas. Et je n'étais rien d'autre que reconnaissante pour son intervention parce que j'allais vraiment aller à ce foutu bal… avec Edward.

D'un rapide coup d'œil au parking déserté je remarquai que la voiture d'Edward était tout au bout de l'allée de l'autre côté du bâtiment, alors que je savais qu'il ne se garait jamais là-bas. J'avais le net sentiment que c'était fait exprès pour que je ne recycle pas les papiers sur sa voiture. Alors que je retirai avec lassitude le millionième je me disais que même si le sentiment était adorable, le nettoyage était ennuyeux, mais c'était la pensée qui était importante. Et que je l'aimais.

Je gardai le Post-it où il avait écrit dessus, et aussitôt montée en voiture, je le collais au centre de la console juste au-dessus de mon autoradio ainsi je pourrais le regarder et il me rappellerait ce gars qui m'aimait.

Un peu plus tard, il me dit que ce n'était pas tant un acte d'amour qu'une subtile revanche au renvoi du pénis étincelant. Je compris, véritablement.

_Je te l'accorde. Bien joué. Touché._

_Maintenant rends-moi mon pénis étincelant._

_Crétin._

Cette toute première semaine, autant nous flirtions au lycée, autant nous avions essayé d'y aller très lentement avec notre nouvelle relation. Edward était occupé avec l'entraînement jusqu'à dix-sept heures, et une fois qu'il avait dîné, fait ses devoirs et pris sa douche, il était trop tard pour traîner ensuite. J'avais très envie de passer du temps avec lui, mais en fin de compte, c'était probablement ce que nous avions de mieux à faire.

Un soir que Charlie était à la maison, Edward était venu et s'était assis en pyjamas avec moi dehors sur la balancelle du porche juste quelques minutes pour regarder les étoiles et parler. Ce fut l'une de mes meilleures soirées même, simplement parce que c'était en tout honnêteté et pas compliqué. Et ça lui donnait aussi l'occasion de dire bonjour à mon père après ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un certain temps. La tension entre tous les deux avait été considérablement élevée. Là, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais c'était significativement mieux que ça ne l'avait été. J'ai pu mieux respirer en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de bagarre avec Charlie pour accueillir Edward à l'extérieur de la maison.

Edward retint aussi ses appels téléphoniques, ne m'appelant qu'au moment d'aller au lit pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Nous aurions probablement pu parler des heures mais au lieu de ça il s'en tenait au minimum, voulant garder une distance respectueuse. J'étais presque sure que vu qu'il se levait tôt pour aller courir et ses exercices d'entraînement quotidiens au stade poussés au maximum, qu'il était juste vraiment fatigué aussi.

Et puis il y avait Jamie. Il appela deux ou trois fois et après l'avoir évité pendant quelques jours, je fus enfin polie et lui dis qu'Edward et moi essayons d'arranger les choses.

Jamie dit qu'Edward était un gars chanceux. C'était sympa de pouvoir encore le considérer comme un ami; bien que je sache qu'Edward aurait du mal à admettre que nous traînions ensemble, aussi c'était hors de question. Il n'y avait aucun moyen bordel que je reste assise et permette à Edward de traîner avec cette briseuse de couples de Tori, je devais donc le même respect à Edward.

Jamie était réellement super sur tout, nous souhaitant à tous les deux bonne chance et n'appelant plus après ça. De temps en temps je pouvais avoir un email de sa part, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Edward acquiesça avec gravité quand je lui en parlai, comme s'il sentait une pointe de regret ou de tristesse pour la perte de mon ami. Mais je savais que c'était plus fort que lui, secouant la tête alors que j'entrevis un furtif sourire en coin de satisfaction sur son visage suffisant, manifestement fier d'avoir gagné.

_Comme si c'était une compétition._

Cependant, même s'il était bien conscient qu'il était mon cœur et mon âme, il était loin d'en avoir fini avec son plan de maître pour me le prouver lui-même.

Mes amis, qui avaient évité les constants rappels et supplications d'Angela pour assister au concours de talents pendant des mois, trouvèrent un intérêt soudain à y venir. Après son harcèlement obstiné, j'avais accepté de travailler au stand des boissons et friandises avec Angela dans le hall du lycée avant le spectacle et durant l'entracte. C'était une bonne idée parce que j'avais accepté la tâche de prendre des photos pour l'annuaire, faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

Il était censé y avoir aussi un feu de joie ce weekend-là, je supposai donc que tout le monde irait après le spectacle. J'avais hâte de danser et de boire un peu pour être honnête, parce que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie avec tout le monde et ils me manquaient âprement.

Cependant, je n'avais pas la moindre idée des plans d'Edward. Il était resté vraiment vague, me disant qu'il irait probablement au spectacle et puis à la plage après avec les autres. Ça me faisait plaisir, mais son genre d'attitude froide et distante me semblait totalement inutile à ce moment-là. Je laissai à Edward de l'espace, sachant qu'il avait ses habitudes excentriques et s'il avait besoin de garder les choses superficielles pendant un certain temps je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'y plier. Franchement, j'étais tellement heureuse de ne plus être ignorée par lui que j'étais prête à prendre ce que je pouvais avoir.

Et donc quand ce vendredi soir arriva, je fus prête de bonne heure, essayant d'être spécialement jolie, sachant que je pourrais peut-être en quelque sorte traîner avec Edward plus tard. Angela était déjà au lycée pour installer les rangées de chips et de bonbons et les sodas dans les glacières sur la longue table en face de la vitrine du trophée. Elle se retenait de sourire et agissait bizarrement et avec nervosité, mais quand je lui demandai ce qu'il y avait, elle haussa les épaules et me donna une autre tâche à faire. Elle était très autoritaire quand elle était nerveuse.

Environ un quart d'heure avant le début, le bâtiment commença à se remplir de gens allant bruyamment par groupe à l'auditorium. Ça me scotcha quand je vis du coin de l'œil Carlisle et Esmé avec son énorme ventre arrivés derrière les filles et Jasper et Em. Ils vinrent me dire bonjour, et bien entendu, je demandai nonchalamment si Edward était avec eux. Esmé dit qu'il avait laissé quelque chose dans la voiture et qu'il serait bientôt là. Savoir qu'il était ici fit battre mon cœur plus vite et mes mains devinrent moites. Je fis la causette avec eux, m'émerveillant sur la taille de milieu de grossesse d'Esmé, touchant son ventre avec inquiétude quand elle me l'offrit.

La plus étrange expérience même, en passant.

Mais Esmé était plus magnifique que jamais, prouvant de toute évidence que cette grossesse lui convenait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward se montra paraissant nerveux et agité, mais comme toujours, si foutrement beau que je voulais m'attacher à sa jambe ainsi je pourrais m'exciter dessus. Son splendide sourire me donna efficacement d'importants picotements et il n'avait même pas eu à me toucher pour le faire.

Edward me demanda si je serais à la plage après le spectacle, même s'il me l'avait déjà demandé cet après-midi, je le rassurai encore une fois que j'y serais. Il agissait aussi vraiment de façon bizarre. C'était quoi ce binze? Ce devait être la pleine lune.

Une fois le hall déserté et le spectacle commencé, Angela et moi l'avions regardé du fond de l'auditorium ne voulant pas laisser le stand sans surveillance. Certaines des prestations étaient étonnamment bonnes et d'autres moins. Je pris un million de photos avec mon objectif super zoom que Charlie m'avait laissé lui emprunter. En regardant l'objectif télescopique, je me marrais en pensant qu'Edward aurait sûrement aimé l'emprunter quelques mois en arrière.

Je suppose qu'il était bien que je puisse en rire maintenant. J'avais à nouveau remonté mes stores simplement pour faire savoir à Edward que je n'étais plus fâchée à propos de cette histoire, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que véritablement il ne l'avait pas vu n'ayant pas jeté un coup d'œil ou qu'il l'avait remarqué et ne voulait pas se faire prendre à nouveau. Alice insistait pour que je m'installe à un mât et lui fasse des shows pornos ou ce genre de merdes. Cette fille était vraiment une pouffe, que Dieu bénisse son petit cœur polisson. Dieu merci, Jasper ne pouvait pas voir sa fenêtre, ils ne quitteraient jamais la maison.

Sur scène, Jessica, Makenna et Laureen dansèrent de façon très osée une version fabuleuse d'un medley de Lady Gaga. Elles étaient vraiment trop torrides pour un concours de lycée que s'en était limite comique et sans aucun doute peu digne d'intérêt, mais Angela avait raison quand elle disait qu'elles feraient toutes d'excellentes stripteaseuses ou prostituées un jour. Au moins elles avaient des perspectives d'emplois bien payés et de quoi voir pour plus tard. Qui aurait supposé que Forks serait la rampe de lancement pour de sérieux débuts dans les divertissements pour adultes…

L'entracte arriva et vint avec un tourbillon d'argent et de sachets de chips, sodas frais et friandises en barre. Nous vendîmes tout jusqu'au dernier Snickers que j'achetai pour moi car j'étais affamée. Je n'eus pas la chance de voir ou de parler à Edward, nous avions été tellement sacrément occupées.

Après qu'Angela et moi eûmes nettoyé la table et donné les bénéfices à Mme Miller, nous étions retournées à l'intérieur de l'auditorium pour regarder le reste du spectacle. La soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes me prit et je me penchai pour lui chuchoter, "Je vais pisser, je reviens tout de suite."

"Non!" hurla-t-elle, faisant se retourner un tas de têtes de la dernière rangée qui nous fixèrent alors que nous avions perturbé le solo de violon d'une débutante. "Attends juste un instant, d'accord?"

"Pourquoi, Ang… je vais pisser." Je remarquai que là où étaient assis mes amis il y avait un siège vide et Edward était parti… et Alice était en train de tourner la tête à ma recherche.

"Attends, Ok? Croise les jambes ou peu importe." Elle crocheta son bras au mien, m'empêchant avec succès de bouger. Après que la violoniste ait salué et que les applaudissements se soient tus, le rideau rouge se ferma et les lumières s'éteignirent.

Mon cœur commença à battre de façon erratique parce qu'alors, j'avais une vague idée de ce qui était en train d'arriver, je supposai que si jamais Edward se risquait à faire quelque chose comme ça, il jouerait un morceau de piano parce qu'il était vraiment confiant à cet instrument.

Mais quand les projecteurs s'allumèrent sur lui assis sur un tabouret au centre de la scène, tenant sa guitare en position, je restai bouche-bée en état de choc. Je pourrais même avoir bavé un peu.

Au milieu de l'auditorium comble, toute sa famille poussait des cris et sifflait et les membres de l'équipe de base-ball éparpillés dans la salle hurlaient et braillaient fièrement en hurlant "Allez Cullen" et "Edward, à toi sexy bitch!" qui lui firent hausser les épaules en riant alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

Je restais là complètement abasourdie, ne me rendant même pas compte qu'Angela m'avait lentement traînée dans l'allée centrale avec elle. Ma respiration était bloquée dans ma poitrine et Angela pressa mon bras fermement alors qu'Edward souriait.

Je _savais_ bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il soit si nerveux lorsqu'il était arrivé, ce qui expliquait également la présence fortuite d'Esmé et Carlisle au spectacle, tout comme celle de mes amis soudain intéressés à venir assister à quelque chose qu'ils jugeaient boiteux il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Edward agrippa le micro le plus bas le tenant étroitement serré dans sa main, ayant un léger tremblement visible, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Salut, hum… cette chanson s'appelle _She is Love _de_ Parachute_ et euh… elle est pour ma petite amie.

Ses doigts grattèrent les premiers accords avant que ses yeux verts ne balaient la foule. Quand ils trouvèrent les miens, il sourit pleinement, toute nervosité semblant se dissiper en un instant.

Dès que les premières paroles de la chanson sortirent de sa bouche, je fus émue au-delà des mots. Je me tins à l'un des dossiers, m'agrippant tellement mes genoux s'entrechoquaient. C'était l'ultime grande action et cela lui avait demandé tant de courage pour se mettre là, face à une salle entière qui le regardait. Je veux dire qu'il était toujours dans la lumière des projecteurs quand il jouait au baseball mais là c'était entièrement différent.

Le public se taisait dans un silence impressionnant alors qu'il chantait, des mots doux comme de la soie affluaient de ses lèvres. Je me sentais comme une princesse, si spéciale pour avoir fait ça pour moi. Quelqu'un dans la salle chuchota, "Oh, il est tellement hot," et je roulai des yeux et gloussai parce que ouais, il l'était plus que certainement.

_Et il était si bon._

De temps en temps, il me fixait droit dans les yeux, souriant alors qu'il chantait la sérénade idéale. Je souhaitai presque que nous soyons seuls, au lieu d'être dans un auditorium plein à craquer. Mais je suppose que si nous l'avions été, alors j'aurais probablement essayé de sauter sur son magnifique, talentueux corps et ça serait contre-productif. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'Angela m'avait subtilisé mon appareil et prenait des photos pendant que j'étais occupée à me pâmer devant mon petit ami.

Quand il eut fini le morceau, la foule éclata en applaudissements et sifflements alors qu'il se levait, il hocha modestement la tête et sortit en attrapant sa guitare. Il était rouge, gêné ou soulagé je ne saurais le dire. Quand je fus soudain consciente qu'Angela m'avait finalement libérée de ses serres mortelles, je me précipitai hors de l'auditorium aussi vite que mes talons me le permettaient, par le fond de l'aile des boutiques en bois ou se trouvaient les portes de la scène. Je le vis se tenant là, appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissé tenant encore sa guitare par le manche.

"Edward!" Sa tête se releva brusquement quand je l'appelai et je stoppai net avant de rentrer en collision avec lui. "C'était... oh mon Dieu, c'était incroyable!"

Son visage s'illumina d'un million de watts, le sourire timide, pourtant fier. "Ouais? Je m'étais exercé à ça que depuis peu et tout le monde m'a convaincu de le faire. Je pensais que c'était du genre stupide, mais Alice disait que tu aimerais ça, alors... je suis heureux que tu apprécies. Mon Dieu, je me sens comme si j'allais gerber là," gloussa-t-il, se pliant en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

"Non, ne vomis pas! Tu as été tellement bon, Edward... tellement bon. Et Connor a raison. Tu es l'incomparable sexy bitch." Edward et moi rîmes tous les deux bêtement. Il était tellement difficile de ne pas lancer mes bras autour de lui et d'étreindre son délicieux corps, mais je refoulai mes impulsions, glissant contre le mur pour m'asseoir à son côté. L'envie de se tenir la main était presque palpable.

"Tu vois c'est..." murmura-t-il, me regardant avec mélancolie. "C'est là que ça devient vraiment dur. T'aimer est tellement facile, mais ensuite c'est..."

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase car je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. L'envie irrésistible à retenir tout ce qui semblait juste et naturel pour nous était tellement désemparant et frustrant et injuste. Il travaillait tellement dur pour devenir meilleur, mais ce moment-là délimitait tout pour nous. Nous nous aimions mais nous ne pouvions pas nous toucher. C'était aussi simple que difficile. Encore. Rien n'avait changé, sauf nous.

C'était notre vie ensemble. Nous l'avions choisie, et nous prenions la décision réfléchie pour gérer avec ce qu'elle était.

Et nous l'avions prise.

Nous ne traînâmes pas longtemps au feu de joie. Nous y avions fait une apparition, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Edward reçoive les multiples accolades pour sa prestation, avions pris une bière et ensuite filé, juste pour aller dans la voiture d'Edward seuls. Nous avions parlé des heures sur tout ce que nous avions raté, nous sentant enfin libre de révéler tout le temps passé loin de l'autre. Je lui donnai les détails sur Jamie et quand la curiosité morbide me prit, je lui demandai de me parler de "Tori" et il le fit, et j'avais pleuré. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire car ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de s'embrasser, mais c'était juste douloureux à entendre, même si c'était moi qui le lui avais demandé. Je suppose qu'en fin de compte c'était mieux d'être honnête que d'avoir des secrets.

Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée que je détenais encore un secret envers Edward, probablement le plus gros de tous. J'avais repoussé ça tellement loin dans mon esprit que ça ne m'avait même pas percuté que c'était l'occasion idéale de tout avouer sur ma rencontre avec Charlotte à Noël.

Avant de nous dire bonne nuit, Edward se tordit les mains nerveusement et demanda, "Écoute, je euh, j'ai un match à domicile demain au lycée et je me demandais si peut-être tu voudrais venir... au match... me voir jouer. Tu n'as pas à le faire, mais je pensais... Jésus, pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveux à propos de ça?" Il gloussa, rendant sa maladresse tellement inutile.

Je soupirai. "J'adorerais venir. Mais, j'ai une confession à te faire." Je serrai les dents. "J'ai regardé tous tes entraînements et j'ai.. été à tous tes matchs sauf un parce que je ne me suis pas réveillée." Je haussai les épaules espérant qu'il ne trouverait pas ça bizarre parce que c'était bizarre.

"Tu avais été là? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su?"

"Je pensais que ça paraîtrait étrange, alors je suis venue mais je restais en quelque sorte hors de vue. Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais le fait que je sois là et je suppose que ça me paraissait hypocrite en ayant rompu avec toi, mais je voulais encore faire partie de ta vie quand clairement tu ne m'y voulais pas."

"Oh Bella... dit-il tristement. "Je suis tellement désolé."

"Non, ne t'excuses pas. Je suis contente d'y être allée parce que je n'aurais voulu manquer te voir jouer pour rien au monde. Tu es tellement hot sur le terrain. Et je suis vraiment fière de tout ce que tu as accompli. Je suis étonnée par ta capacité à surmonter ça."

Même dans la lumière tamisée de la voiture, je vis Edward rougir de gêne. Je changeai de sujet pour lui épargner toute peine supplémentaire mais quand je quittai la voiture en fin de soirée il chuchota, "Merci d'être là…."

Le lendemain après-midi, j'allais avec Alice et Jasper au match d'Edward, m'asseyant fièrement dans les gradins avec sa famille, criant son nom. Edward me fit un clin d'œil avant de rituellement sortir le collier et l'embrasser.

Edward était tout un spectacle à lui seul. Je veux dire, maintenant que j'avais une vue plus rapprochée, il était juste absolument incroyable à regarder. La puissance et l'habileté derrière son lancer étaient impressionnantes c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais l'assurance qu'il dégageait se voyait même dans sa façon de marcher. En quelque sorte il se pavanait sur le terrain. Edward était une personne différente là-bas sur le monticule, il le _possédait_. Il était chez lui.

_Et qu'on ne me fasse pas parler des fesses de ce gars._

Ils gagnèrent le match, bien entendu, et nous étions allés au Friendly en ville manger une glace. J'étais assise là avec cette famille qui était redevenue la mienne, alors qu'ils me traitaient comme si je n'avais jamais disparu mais ils m'avaient manqué malgré tout. C'était génial. Et Edward, bien que légèrement en sueur et refusant de retirer sa casquette, était radieux et fier.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Edward et moi étions allés à Port Angeles avec tout le monde voir un film et grignoter quelque chose ensuite. C'était tellement agréable d'être de retour parmi eux, presque comme si rien n'avait changé… sauf Edward. Il était si différent. Il souriait et riait et juste exsudait de la joie. Je savais que ce n'était pas entièrement dû à ma présence car il avait affiché ces changement positifs avant que nous ayons recommencé à sortir ensemble. N'empêche, je me sentais plus légère que l'air et plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis très, très longtemps

Se pourrait-il que ça marche? Pourrions-nous être ensemble sans être ensemble et arriver jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Edward encore intacts?

Avant de nous quitter ce soir-là, Edward me dit qu'il avait une autre surprise pour moi mais que je devrais attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour ça. Je passai tout le dimanche anxieuse et la tête ailleurs, expédiant ma fête dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il avait projeté. En rentrant à la maison je trouvais une note sur la porte d'entrée qui disait _**Suis les fruits**_.

Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai un chemin de Froot Loops qui avait été répandus depuis mon porche tout au long de l'allée jusqu'à la barrière qui menait au jardin. Il continuait vers le sentier bordé d'arbres allant à la propriété des Cullen, un sentier qui avait été délaissé depuis trois mois. Je la vis à distance à travers les arbres, une vue qu'on ne pouvait juste pas manquer. Je souriais tant que mes joues me faisaient mal alors que je me rapprochais de la cabane dans l'arbre, maintenant fraîchement repeinte avec une couche brillante de peinture rose. Les petits bacs à fleurs étaient peints en blanc, cloués à leur place et garnis de marguerites artificielles. L'échelle et le mur en pierre étaient d'un vert vif brillant s'accordant avec le toboggan et au-dessus de la porte voutée mon nom était inscrit en lettres fantaisie. Je fis courir mes doigts avec légèreté sur le bois à côté de la maison, retraçant le cœur dessiné à la main avec les lettres E&B écrites à l'intérieur.

C'était magnifique. Je grimpai à l'intérieur où les murs étaient maintenant d'un jaune gai avec des coussins duveteux, couleur pastel, éparpillés sur le sol.

Comme si la cabane en elle-même n'était pas assez, il y avait trois nouvelles poupées Barbie encore dans leurs boites le long du mur. Et gisant sur le sol, un grand album photo rose. Je m'assis jambes croisées, tirant l'album sur mes genoux. Il y avait à l'intérieur des photos de ma mère et de mon père et de moi, Rose et Alice quand nous étions petites jusqu'à tout récemment, et des photos d'Edward et moi cueillant des pommes, d'Halloween jusqu'à Noël. D'autres photos des divers endroits que nous avions visités à Chicago, de la patinoire, du Pfister Hotel et de notre virée à Vegas. Et ensuite il y avait un tas de photos prises sur le vif au hasard dont je n'avais pas idée qu'elles aient été prises, probablement par quelqu'un de l'équipe de l'annuaire. C'était toute ma vie en un seul endroit.

Alors que j'essuyais les larmes de mes yeux je sursautai quand je remarquai Edward perché sur une des embrasures me regardant. Son menton reposait sur ses bras repliés et il avait des mèches avec de la peinture rose dans ses cheveux mouillés, de toute évidence n'étant pas partie même après la douche. Edward affichait un sourire large d'un mètre même si ses yeux semblaient vitreux et fatigués.

"Ça te plaît? Alice et Rose m'ont aidé pour ça." Il pointa l'album sur mes genoux ajoutant, "Et pour ça aussi."

"Edward, j'adore, c'est incroyable, tout… mais tu dois arrêter avec ça maintenant. Tu as fait tes preuves depuis longtemps. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre de toi sauf… toi."

"Ouais bon, je suis à court d'idée à ce stade de toute façon," gloussa-t-il. "Alors... sommes-nous...," il s'interrompit, hésitant, ses yeux étaient suppliants alors qu'il attendait de moi que je confirme si nous étions officiellement ensemble à nouveau.

Je raclai timidement ma lèvre inférieure avec mes dents. "Ouais, bien sûr que nous le sommes."

Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de grimper à l'échelle pour entrer à l'intérieur de la cabane aussi vite qu'il le put. Avant que je le sache, il s'était assis devant moi sur les genoux, me précipitant en arrière dans le mur. J'espérai que la peinture était sèche, parce que j'adorais vraiment mon jean.

"Tu seras à nouveau ma petite amie?"

"J'ai toujours été ta petite amie, Edward."

Son sourire devint énorme. "Dieu, que je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi. Merci pour tout."

"Je t'en prie. J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser là maintenant," dit-il triste. C'était un constat, pas une requête.

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser aussi..." Je me penchai en avant. Fixant ses lèvres, son odeur de savon propre et sa proximité me prirent en quelque sorte au dépourvu et je me sentis comme coincée quelque part dans le putain de vortex du cerveau d'Edward Cullen. Je dus littéralement me secouer la tête pour me sortir de cette transe qu'il avait créée.

M'écartant brusquement je m'écriais, "Mais non! Nous avons dit que nous serions sérieux et respecterions les règles. Nous pouvons faire ça, mais nous devons être sérieux. Nous devons faire ça bien, Edward. Autrement c'est de la torture et nous finiront par revenir où nous en étions, et je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Il acquiesça de la tête, suffisamment puni. "Tu as raison. Je serai sage. Désolé." Il se rassit, ramassa l'album et le feuilleta. Il avait mis dedans les photos de la patinoire où je l'avais pris emballé dans ma ridicule écharpe rayée. Nous rîmes tous les deux, commentant chacune des photos que nous passions dans l'album. Je lui racontai les moments drôles avec mes parents et avec les filles et il écouta attentivement, riant avec moi.

C'était pour moi le meilleur des sons que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Je me tournai vers lui en souriant. "Hé, puis-je récupérer ma bague?"

"Pour la porter?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, pour l'accrocher à mes nichons. Bien sûr pour la porter."

Edward sourit, tirant sur le cordon en cuir autour de son cou. Dès que j'entendis le tintement je sus, et je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi ça ne m'était pas venu plus tôt à l'esprit qu'il portait les bagues autour du cou.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais embrasser pour me porter chance avant mes matchs?" ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

J'étais à nouveau coincée dans le vortex, alors je murmurai, "Moi."

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent avec amusement. "Je croyais que tu avais dit que nous devions bien nous comporter?"

"Merde, tu as raison. Ton sourire me mets en transe. Il est totalement distrayant et diabolique."

"Oh, c'est vrai?"

Je hochai la tête spontanément.

Il racla sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et sourit en coin comme le bâtard suffisant qu'il était. "Alors je peux à peu près te faire faire tout ce que je veux juste avec... juste un simple sourire?"

"Arrête ça," l'avertis-je en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Il sourit encore, faisant bouger ses sourcils.

"Arrête!" couinai-je, le tapant avec l'album jusqu'à ce qu'il recule.

Il gloussa doucement, frottant son bras. "Bien sûr que tu peux récupérer ta bague, mais tu vas devoir attendre que la saison de base-ball soit terminée. Je ne veux pas porter la poisse à l'équipe."

"Tu porteras la tienne aussi?"

Il hocha la tête. "Ce sera un honneur."

Nous descendîmes de la cabane et marchions vers la maison des Cullen. Je demandai, indiquant la cabane dans l'arbre, "Est-ce que Jasper l'a vue?"

Edward renifla. "Euh, non. Il va être vraiment en rogne même. Ce peut être effectivement une raison pour qu'il arrête de se défoncer."

Quelque part j'en doutais.

J'aurais aimé dire que les choses pour nous revenaient à la normale, mais vu que notre relation ne pouvait pas réellement être classifiée comme normale, cela aurait été un mauvais choix de mots. Nous gérions. Edward et moi ne passions pas autant de temps ensemble qu'autrefois, simplement parce que nous étions tous les deux pas mal occupés.

Mais c'était bien, car les weekends, nous étions toujours ensemble, traînant avec notre bande, quelques fois avec Carlisle et Esmé, quelques fois seuls. Nous faisions des balades en forêt, déjeunions à Port Angeles, allions voir des films... et parlions. Edward se tenait toujours loin de la weed, alors je le fis par courtoisie, et nos amis faisaient attention de freiner les démonstrations d'affection et ne fumaient pas devant nous. Ce n'était pas qu'Edward ne pouvait pas fumer, il avait juste choisit de ne pas le faire. Honnêtement, ça me manquait un petit peu. Edward défoncé était un Edward drôle.

En quatre semaines passées, les choses avaient changées pour nous à nouveau. Nous étions amis... meilleurs amis et même si l'envie de s'embrasser et de se toucher était toujours là, comme l'était l'indéniable frustration sexuelle, nous réussissions à gentiment l'admettre et ensuite l'éloignions. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions y faire alors pourquoi se bloquer sur des choses qui étaient hors de notre contrôle? Nous surmontions et faisions un assez formidable putain de job, je pourrais ajouter.

A la place de démonstration physique de notre affection, nous passions beaucoup de temps à nous écrite des notes comme, "Je voudrais vraiment t'embrasser là tout de suite," ou Edward me murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il était constamment à me dire combien j'étais belle et combien je le rendais heureux. Nous revenions à quelques-unes de nos anciennes façons de contourner les règles en nous nous donnant à manger l'un l'autre. Nous parlions constamment et nous étions honnêtement plus proches que nous l'avions été. Tout le temps à suivre les règles comme un bon petit garçon et une bonne petite fille.

Bien que, le soir, on peut sans se tromper dire que je ne m'étais jamais autant masturbée de ma vie. Et vu qu'Edward avait été à court de lotion deux fois durant le même temps, on peut se risquer à supposer qu'il rencontrait les mêmes problèmes que j'avais.

On était une semaine avant le bal de fin d'année et le weekend suivant c'était la remise des diplômes, et ensuite le dix-septième anniversaire d'Edward. A cause des examens, les premières et les terminales n'avaient que demi-journée de cours, ce qui était agréable parce qu'après avoir quittés le lycée, nous allions à la plage quand il faisait beau et nous traînions. Quelques fois nous restions dans une voiture et écoutions de la musique et discutions de conneries. Jasper boycottait la cabane dans l'arbre, faisant remarquer qu'il était beaucoup trop viril pour fumer dans une cabane peinte de la couleur des 'putains de lèvres gercées d'une nana.'

J'avais réussi à confier à Maggie tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers quelques mois, laissant de côté des détails comme l'affaire du voyeur et l'aide pour la drogue. Elle était un incroyable soutien, comme l'aurait été une grande sœur et j'avais véritablement de la chance de pouvoir lui parler.

Un soir après un dîner avec elle et Charlie, j'avais mentionné le bal de fin d'année, préparant de doucement essayer de convaincre mon père qu'autoriser sa fille de seize ans à rester trois jours dans une maison non supervisée était une bonne idée. Alors que je lui sortais mon discours sur mon comportement responsable et la chasteté avec en dernier recours "Tu es trop surprotecteur et je suis une bonne gosse et encore vierge avec nulle promesse de changement de statut en vue" pour vraiment y aller, il me coupa en me disant que Maggie l'avait déjà tarabiscoté.

Tant que je lui promettais de respecter la loi et ne pas me laisser tenter par l'alcool et les substances illégales ou dormir dans le même lit qu'Edward, il était d'accord avec ça parce qu'il me faisait confiance.

_Ouais, façon de me faire me sentir coupable, Papa._

J'en restai assise, incrédule, réalisant que nous avions le weekend pour être ensemble, et réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen bordel que je dorme dans un autre lit que celui de mon copain et, fichue honnêteté, je serai saoule au bal de fin d'année comme le sera Edward. Je veux dire vraiment, nous ne pouvions pas nous embrasser ni danser l'un avec l'autre... combien de plaisirs pouvions-nous avec réalisme nous voir refuser là? Mais ce cher papa n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit de tout ça.

Ensuite Maggie changea de sujet avec des photos de robes de demoiselles d'honneur et annonça qu'ils allaient se marier à l'automne prévoyant un petit mais somptueux mariage. Mon père roula des yeux et descendit sa bière, noyant notre conversation de filles dans le houblon et l'orge.

Donc, somme toute, les choses semblaient considérablement mieux se présenter. Le nuage noir qui autrefois suivait en permanence Edward semblait s'être dissipé en grande partie. Me réveiller chaque matin me donnait quelque chose à attendre avec impatience. J'avais de l'énergie en marchant et toujours le sourire. Je pensais même à arrêter mes médicaments parce que je n'avais pas eu de crise de panique depuis des mois.

Et Edward... mon adorable et magnifique Edward. J'aimais qui il était maintenant ce garçon heureux et stable avec un brin de confiance en soi insolente. Il était en fait drôle aussi, ce qui me surprenait car son humour cassant refroidissait toujours avant.

Mais il y avait cette légèreté autour de lui, qui était vraiment incroyablement agréable à voir.

Et les choses pour nous étaient super, elles l'étaient vraiment. Nous riions et traînions comme des amis, juste heureux d'être l'un en présence de l'autre, faisant face à notre relation un jour après l'autre et faisant un super job pour ça. Nous étions tellement heureux et plus amoureux que jamais.

Et alors, parce que j'avais parlé trop vite ou peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais sentis une réelle teinte d'espoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ou peut-être était-ce même parce que l'univers me détestait... juste comme ça... tout cessa brusquement.

La musique se déversait à plein volume alors qu'Edward ralentissait en arrivant près de la maison. Alice et moi avions déposé soigneusement nos robes de bal dans le coffre, venant tout droit de chez la couturière, à côté de nos chaussures et accessoires que nous venions juste de prendre dans une boutique à Port Angeles. Les garçons avaient juste fait prendre leurs mesures pour leurs smokings et bien entendu, Edward refusa d'en louer un alors qu'il avait son costume sur mesure, le môme gâté qu'il était. Il refusait absolument de porter n'importe quoi «Ce sac où les couilles en sueur d'un autre mec se sont frottées." Quand il le disait comme ça, je ne le blâmais pas un seul instant

Nous avions déjeuné et eu réellement une journée agréable ensemble, malgré le fait que les garçons avaient été querelleurs entre eux.

Carlisle s'était senti anormalement charitable et avait permis à l'un des garçons de prendre la Porsche pour le bal de fin d'année. Puisque Em était en terminale et y allait en limousine avec le reste de sa promo, Edward et Jasper s'étaient affrontés dans un débat houleux. Ils avaient avancés tous les deux des arguments assez bons sur pourquoi ils devraient être en droit d'avoir la voiture pour la soirée. Edward avait gagné en sortant la carte 'ne pas être en mesure d'avoir de sexe dedans', faisant tout le monde se sentir désolé pour lui... et bien entendu pour moi, pauvre héroïque virginale petite fille. Mais Jasper fit valoir qu'il avait utilisé son tour quand il avait volé la voiture pour son voyage à New York. Je contestai cette idée du fait qu'Edward n'était pas bien dans sa tête à cette époque et puisque techniquement il pourrait plaider la démence passagère, son tour était donc nul et non avenu.

Edward m'avait souri radieusement, disant que je ferai un super avocat un jour. Oui, j'avais été remarquable.

Quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna, il baissa la musique, montrant son téléphone du doigt avec un sourire effronté.

"Tu vois c'est Papa là, pour me dire que la Porsche est à moi. Bon, allô Papa," dit-il en pouffant de rire en répondant. Son sourire tomba immédiatement.

"Nous sommes proche du bloc. Nous serons à la maison dans environ deux minutes, pourquoi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Il y eut une courte pause renvoyant dans la voiture l'écho du silence alors que Carlisle parlait. "Papa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est le bébé? C'est maman… Emmett?" Un autre silence. Edward me lança un regard, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. "Ok, ok, à dans une minute." Il raccrocha semblant juste tout aussi troublé que nous l'étions à entendre sa voix paniquée.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandèrent trois voix à l'unisson.

Edward secoua la tête dans la confusion. "Papa m'a dit de rentrer immédiatement. Tout le monde va bien… quelque chose est arrivé mais il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi."

Nous avions tous haussé les épaules à cette soudaine tension nerveuse, nous lançant tous des regards inquiets. C'est quand nous avions tourné au coin du bloc qu'Edward s'arrêta lentement au milieu de la route. Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Jasper se pencha sur le siège avant afin de mieux voir.

"Merde," je déglutis, ma gorge devenant soudain très sèche alors que nous avions tous aperçu la voiture de police dans l'allée des Cullen. Les mots Shérif du Comté de Clallam étaient inscrits en vert sur le côté de la voiture. Quelqu'un était dans la merde, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que Carlisle n'avait pas appelé Edward juste pour l'emmerder. Il était foutu et nous le savions.

"Fuck me…fucking fuck…." Edward porta son poing à sa bouche en me regardant nerveusement. Je pouvais voir la panique s'installer sur les traits de son visage, ses yeux me suppliaient de lui venir en aide. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi inutile.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il retira lentement son pied de la pédale de frein, continuant à descendre la route à une vitesse d'escargot jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions l'allée. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire alors nous gardions le silence. Finalement nous étions sortis de la voiture comme si nous allions à l'échafaud. J'étais pétrifiée.

Esmé nous retrouva à la porte, les yeux écarquillés qui semblaient être sur le point de verser des larmes d'une seconde à l'autre.

Jasper murmura, "Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel?" mais Esmé secoua la tête et regarda Edward dans les yeux qui était le dernier à suivre.

Sa voix se fêla quand elle dit, "Edward, le Shérif est ici pour te voir." Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le réconforter. Je pouvais voir qu'il tremblait déjà de terreur.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il inquiet en fermant la porte derrière lui. Carlisle se tenait debout dans le living-room encore en chemise et cravate. A côté de lui il y avait le Shérif en uniforme tenant une enveloppe en papier kraft à la main.

Putain d'enveloppes en papier kraft! Elles étaient la calamité de mon existence. C'était tout de même incroyable que pour moi, quelque chose d'aussi banal et fonctionnel puisse renfermer un contenu bouleversant des vies. Encore une fois.

Le shérif s'adressa formellement à Edward. Il ne lui tendit pas la main ou ne lui sourit pas d'ailleurs, alors nous comprîmes immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie, ni que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

"Êtes-vous Edward Anthony Cullen anciennement connu sous le nom de Edward Anthony Masen?"

"Oui Monsieur," répondit Edward. Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

L'officier tendit l'enveloppe. "Il vous est signifiée par les présentes une convocation au Tribunal du Comté de Cook dans l'État de l'Illinois."

Edward ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Il prit l'enveloppe à l'officier avec réserve, agitant la main tout en regardant vers son père. Carlisle lui fit signe avec un hochement de tête et murmura inquiet, "Ouvre-la, fils."

Nous pouvions tous voir la pomme d'Adam d'Edward alors qu'il déglutissait. Je jure que je pouvais entendre son souffle trembler alors qu'il décachetait l'enveloppe avec maladresse, les mains tremblantes. Nous étions tous les six dispersés dans la pièce comme statufiés, on pouvait voir sur chacun de nous une expression terrifiée, même le flic. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, regardant juste Edward sachant qu'il était vraiment effrayé et sachant que je pouvais foutrement rien faire pour le réconforter sinon regarder ce qui était sur le point de se produire juste devant mes yeux, et à la fin voir Edward s'écrouler.

Il tira les documents de l'enveloppe les balayant des yeux rapidement, sa bouche bougeait alors qu'il marmonnait des paroles à voix haute en phrases discontinues. Carlisle et Esmé se rapprochèrent pour donner un coup d'œil aux documents.

Alors qu'ils se penchaient par-dessus son épaule, Edward cligna des yeux rapidement et lut vite à voix haute,_ "LE DEMANDEUR, Le Requérant Charlotte Harris, représenté par ses avocats, Afton Vascilii LLC, et pour sa Motion de Modifier les termes de l'ordonnance de restriction à l'encontre de Edward A. Cullen, anciennement c__onnu comme Edward A. Masen, expose ce qui suit :_

_1. Une nouvelle information est parvenue à l'attention du Requérant qui impacte directement les termes de l'ordonnance de restriction._

_2. Il est dans l'intérêt de la justice pour toutes les parties concernées que le Tribunal soit informé de ces nouveaux détails et de leurs effets sur les termes de l'ordonnance de restriction._

_C'EST POURQUOI, le Requérant prie que ce Tribunal veuille bien concéder la Motion de Modifier et inscrive une ordonnance remaniant les __termes de l'ordonnance de restriction en accord avec la nouvelle information découverte et pour toutes autres mesures que ce Tribunal estimera nécessaires dans ces circonstances."_

Tous nous essayions de comprendre le jargon juridique qu'Edward venait juste de lire.

"Quoi… qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, arrêtant ses yeux sur l'officier. L'officier leva les mains en reddition, n'ayant de toute évidence aucune information concernant le contenu alors qu'il était juste missionné pour remettre les convocations.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, totalement terrifiés. "QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST," hurla-t-il. "DE QUOI S'AGIT-IL?"

Esmé se précipita immédiatement à la cuisine pour attraper son cellulaire, marmonnant qu'elle appelait leur avocat. Carlisle prit les papiers des mains d'Edward essayant apparemment d'y trouver un sens alors qu'Edward faisait les cent pas, saisissant avec acharnement des mèches de ses cheveux.

"Il est dit que tu dois comparaître devant le Tribunal le 9 juin? C'est dans deux putains de jours! Jésus, tu crois qu'ils nous préviendraient un peu plus tôt pour se préparer. Il n'est pas dit précisément de quoi il s'agit, seulement qu'il y a une audience pour modifier l'ordonnance de restriction. Que peuvent-ils te faire de plus?" Carlisle continuait à lire, secouant la tête alors que ses yeux parcouraient les différentes pages du document.

Edward me regarda, couvrant sa bouche. "Oh, putain de Dieu," dit-il doucement même si ses yeux hurlaient.

L'officier fit un signe de tête et dit un tranquille, «Bonsoir les gars," et quitta la maison des Cullen. Jasper s'avança en face d'Edward agrippant ses doigts autour des biceps d'Edward, mettant fin efficacement à ses allées-venues.

"E… bro, calme-toi. Laisse-les comprendre de quel bordel il s'agit avant de t'arracher tous les cheveux. Tu vas aller bien. Laisse maman appeler Jason, d'accord? Laisse-les comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Tu dois te calmer… respire mon pote, respire…"

Edward baissa la tête. Il acquiesça rapidement, rassurant Jasper pour le moment. Les mains de Jasper sur ses bras semblaient permettre à Edward de se ressaisir un peu, mais nous pouvions tous entendre sa respiration rapide alors qu'il essayait de prévenir et de contrôler une crise de panique qui arrivait.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi penser ou ressentir ou faire. Je me trouvais tellement inutile et impuissante et voulais juste prendre mon petit ami dans les bras et lui offrir du réconfort. Ça me brisait le cœur que cette fille qui était à des kilomètres, un fantôme de son passé, soit encore à causer de la souffrance à Edward.

Au milieu de ce désordre où nous étions, je fus soudain vraiment fière de Jasper pour être allé aux côtés de son frère sans qu'on ne le lui ait demandé. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais jusqu'à ce qu'Alice essuie ses larmes sur son visage et vienne à côté de moi, me cramponnant à son côté.

Edward finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses genoux tressautaient furieusement alors que sa tête reposait dans ses mains. Je m'agenouillai en face de lui, souhaitant qu'il me regarde. Quand ses yeux flashèrent sur les miens, il paniqua à nouveau.

"Les putains de photos… qu'arrivera-t-il si Charlotte a mis la main sur les photos de nous? Elles me montraient achetant des cigarettes et de la bière. Ce n'est pas un crime ou un délit ou autre? Oh mon Dieu, le Dr Kate! Que se passera-t-il si elle a parlé… que va-t-il se passé si… fuck… je lui ai tout raconté… putain _tout_!"

Carlisle vint rapidement s'asseoir à côté d'Edward sur le bras du canapé, lui assurant qu'il ne pensait pas que le Dr Kate puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça, compte tenu qu'il y avait seulement quelques mois elle avait contacté Esmé et Carlisle pour leur dire qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre au Juge Aro. Dans cette lettre elle y exposait qu'elle pensait que la sentence causait à Edward "des angoisses mentale indues" ayant pour conséquence un désordre psychiatrique (grave anxiété et dépression) qui n'avait pas été précédemment diagnostiquée avant l'accusation. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y eu pas de réponse ni d'accusé de réception de la lettre par ce trou-du-cul de juge ou aucune autre partie juridique à Chicago, donc personne n'a pensé qu'Edward devrait en être informé alors qu'il en aurait peut-être été bouleversé.

Carlisle secoua la tête. "D'après le document, c'est entièrement une proposition de Charlotte."

"Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas juste me laisser tranquille bordel? Je ne l'ai jamais ennuyée, je... pourquoi elle me fait ça, Papa?"

C'est là que je sus que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'avouer.

"Edward…."

Il me regarda avec des yeux tellement tristes. Il essayait tellement de ne pas pleurer. Je continuai, "A Noël, quand nous étions à Chicago... je hum..." Je regardais ailleurs, morte de peur de sa réaction. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Quoi, Bella? Dis-moi."

Je soupirai, murmurant, "Oh mon Dieu! J'ai vu Charlotte. Je veux dire que je suis allée la voir à son travail et je l'ai suppliée d'avouer parce que tu souffrais beaucoup et je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller mais je devais faire quelque chose et c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour t'aider. Je ne l'ai pas harceler ou fait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait avoir des conséquences sur l'ordonnance de restriction... j'ai vérifié avant auprès d'un procureur, mais... elle semblait pleine de remords et elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était désolée mais ensuite elle a été furieuse quand j'ai vu les marques sur son bras et que j'ai mentionné Peter. Je suis désolée... j'ai juste essayé de t'aider." Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues, et je les essuyai aussi rapidement qu'elles coulaient. Même si elle n'avait pas engagé de poursuites ou quoi que ce soit à cause de ma visite, je me sentais encore partiellement responsable pour cela. J'avais aidé Edward à briser l'ordonnance de restriction. J'étais aussi coupable que lui.

Edward ouvrit la bouche complètement abasourdi en regardant Carlisle et ensuite revenant à moi. Esmé me tira un regard entendu qui disait sans les mots, _c'est donc là que tu étais! _Je me sentais horrible de tous les décevoir, même si c'était avec de bonnes intentions et entièrement pour le bénéfice d'Edward.

Avant qu'Edward puisse dire quelque chose, Esmé tendit le téléphone à Carlisle, lui faisant savoir que c'était Jason à l'appareil. Alors qu'ils parlaient Edward se pencha en avant et me chuchota doucement, "Ne pleure pas bébé, tout va bien. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour m'aider. Nous ne savons même pas si ça a quelque chose à faire avec ça." Et bien entendu je me sentis comme une merde parce qu'il me consolait quand j'aurais dû le consoler lui. Et il n'était pas fâché mais avait totalement le droit de l'être.

"J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, Bella. Peux-tu venir à Chicago avec moi? S'il te plaît? J'ai besoin que tu sois là."

J'acquiesçai de la tête sachant que je ferai tout, tout pour l'aider à traverser ça.

Carlisle intervint, en ayant terminé avec son appel. "Je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit une bonne idée. Je sais que tu veux le soutien de Bella, mais être accompagné de ta petite amie n'aidera pas ton cas. Écoute, Jason va essayer de trouver ce qu'il peut mais il semble que ce soit une affaire très tendue. En attendant, je vais réserver un vol pour demain matin et appeler Grandma et Grandpa pour leur dire que nous resteront chez eux pour quelques jours. Tu dois prendre ton costume noir et une cravate claire."

Edward hocha la tête d'un air abattu. Nous étions tous assis là essayant de le réconforter mais personne ne pouvait lui offrir quelque chose qui lui donnerait vraiment quelque garantie. Il était terrifié. Jason avait appelé plus tard pour faire le point, nous disant que cette affaire était très hermétique et qu'il n'y avait pas d'information qui puisse être donnée parce qu'ils étaient mineurs et ça tombait sous le coup des lois sur la confidentialité. Il avait examiné les options et les conséquences qui n'étaient pas bonnes. L'assignation à résidence serait la sanction principale pour violation de l'ordonnance de restriction, ce qui n'était pas si terrible mais nous savions tous que ça signifiait qu'il ne serait plus en mesure de jouer au baseball si c'était le résultat. Mais à cause de la possibilité d'inculpation pour délit concernant l'achat d'alcool et de cigarettes en tant que mineur, il était possible qu'il puisse finir dans un centre de détention juvénile. Edward était pétrifié.

Malgré tout, Edward avait refusé l'offre de prendre un Xanax pour calmer ses nerfs. J'étais fière qu'il le fasse mais inquiète quand même parce que j'avais peur qu'il craque complètement sans une petite aide.

Il ne craqua pas.

Nous avions dîné tous ensemble et comme ce que j'avais connu pour la première fois à Thanksgiving, nous nous étions tous pris la main et avions prié. Carlisle conduisit sa famille dans une prière pour demander à Dieu qu'Il veille sur Edward et le garde en sécurité. Il demanda aussi un miracle.

J'avais pleuré encore une fois, blâmant le syndrome prémenstruel mais ne trompant personne. Mais Esmé, Rose et Alice avait aussi les larmes aux yeux, alors je sentais moins mal pour ça. Bien entendu Emmett et Rose avaient été mis au courant de ce qui se passait, et après le dîner Emmett et Edward nous avaient laissés pour parler un moment. Edward semblait aller un petit peu mieux quand il était revenu. Je remerciai Em plus tard pour le petit espoir qu'il avait donné à son frère, aussi éphémère soit-il.

Après qu'il soit revenu, j'avais aidé Edward à faire ses bagages. C'était probablement l'expérience la plus déprimante que je n'ai jamais eue de regarder le garçon que j'aimais placer soigneusement ses affaires personnelles dans une petite valise, comme s'il partait à la guerre. Il était tellement calme, totalement renfermé et je détestais le voir comme ça à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas le pousser mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il ait à retenir tout ça, alors je traversai la chambre et l'ai étreint. Je pris Edward dans mes bras, aussi étroitement que je le pouvais et il me tint comme si ça vie en dépendait. C'était la première fois que nous nous touchions depuis que nous nous étions remis ensemble et c'était nul que ce soit dans ces circonstances.

Quand nous avions fini par nous séparer, Edward soupira et continua à faire sa valise. Il mit un cahier avec une couverture en cuir marron dans une des poches zippées de la valise.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je.

"C'est un journal. Le Dr Kate a dit que ça m'aiderait si j'écrivais des choses là-dedans."

"Ça t'aide?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Ce sera con de revenir en arrière et lire toutes les merdes que j'aurai traversées en vingt ans. Espérons que je serai dans un endroit bien à ce moment-là."

"Tu y seras. Je sais que tu y seras." Il hocha la tête avec sérieux, ne le croyant pas visiblement. Si j'avais eu Charlotte sous la main là tout de suite je lui aurais brisé son putain de cou pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait ramené à la coquille vide qu'il était avant et putain je la détestais pour ça. Charlotte était comme une plaie.

Ce soir-là je priai pour la première fois depuis des mois. Je suppliai Dieu de bien vouloir ne rien laisser arriver à Edward. Il ne le méritait pas et ce serait incroyablement mal pour Lui de faire quelque chose qu'il lui cause d'autres douleurs. Je demandai à Dieu de me donner ce qui était prévu pour Edward à la place parce que je prendrai sa part sachant que je ne pourrais pas supporter voir mon magnifique petit ami s'écrouler encore une fois.

Le lendemain matin, après ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, je m'étais levée et préparée tôt et retrouvai Edward dans son allée. Il était sorti de la maison avec une housse sur le bras tirant sa valise derrière lui. Il me fit un sourire timide et me lança un calme, "Bonjour Beautiful," et mis son bagage dans le coffre de la voiture de son père. Il semblait épuisé et avait certainement pleuré.

Quand Esmé suivit Carlisle dehors, elle dit un rapide bonjour et je pus voir que ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge aussi. Sa grossesse était trop avancée pour qu'elle puisse prendre l'avion, et je pariai que ça la tuait de voir son petit garçon partir vers l'inconnu et ne pas être en mesure d'être physiquement là pour lui. Je savais cela, je ressentais la même chose. Tout ce que je voulais faire était le protéger et je n'y étais foutrement pas autorisée.

Carlisle me salua chaleureusement de la tête avant de faire savoir à Edward qu'ils devaient partir pour attraper leur avion. Jasper et Emmett, encore en pyjama sortirent, à tour de rôle ils prirent affectueusement Edward dans leurs bras pour le soutenir en lui chuchotant des encouragements.

Puis Edward me regarda, ses yeux verts pleins de larmes. J'essuyai les miennes, couvrant ma bouche avec la main pour retenir le sanglot qui était coincé dans ma gorge.

"Appelle-moi quand tu atterris," murmurai-je. Edward hocha la tête en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Nous étions restés là à nous regarder l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Mais alors Edward secoua la tête et dit, "Et puis merde, j'ai déjà des ennuis de toute façon." Il prit ensuite mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, m'attirant vers lui alors que nos bouches entraient en collision dans un baiser qui me secoua jusqu'au fond de moi. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes il y avait de la peur et de la passion et tellement d'amour rassemblés dans ce baiser… que je ne l'oublierai pas tant que je vivrai. Ses mains s'agrippèrent derrière ma tête si farouchement que ça me fit mal, mais je ne pouvais pas m'écarter. Il avait tellement peur et c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour continuer à le réconforter.

Nous nous étions câlinés dans son allée pendant environ trois minutes jusqu'à ce que Carlisle s'éclaircisse la gorge pour s'excuser, nous obligeant à nous séparer. Edward tint ma main dans la sienne, dessinant des cercles sur mes jointures, pas capable de s'éloigner tout de suite. Edward m'embrassa encore et encore, de chastes petits baisers, gagnant du temps… ayant si peur de monter dans la voiture et de prendre la route, ayant si peur de ne pas savoir s'il me reviendrait. Aucun de nous ne l'avouait mais nous avions tous peur de la même chose.

Je murmurai, "Je t'aime tellement," et il appuya son front contre le mien pour me le murmurer en retour avec une telle intensité que ça me brisa. Et ensuite avec une dernière pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes il s'éloigna lentement, donnant à sa mère une étreinte ferme alors que je le regardais en larmes. Elle murmura pour lui rappeler de faire une raie sur le côté dans ses cheveux et d'être respectueux et ne pas du tout jurer tant qu'il serait au tribunal. Ils s'échangèrent des "je t'aime," et une fois la portière fermée, Carlisle descendit lentement l'allée en voiture, nous faisant un triste signe de la main. Je n'oublierai jamais, aussi longtemps que je vivrai, le regard anéanti dans les yeux d'Edward alors qu'il s'éloignait en voiture.

Esmé vint à mon côté me prenant dans ses bras alors que nous pleurions toutes les deux les larmes que ne n'avions pas voulu qu'Edward voit car nous avions besoin qu'il sache que nous avions confiance. Nous devions croire qu'il nous reviendrait, qu'il y avait un arc-en-ciel au bout de cette horrible tempête qu'il était en train de traverser.

Nous étions loin de nous douter dans quelle mesure la vie d'Edward était en réalité sur le point de changer.

Dommage que cette fin assombrisse toutes les actions grandioses d'Edward et leur nouveau bonheur.

LyraParleOr


	38. Faith

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Merci de votre soutien, je pense vous avoir toutes répondu et pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte Gribouilli, Vanina63, Lisa1905, Myleneg, Lisa L, Khad55, Celine merci aussi ainsi que, bien sûr à **Space Bound Rocket** qui consacre du temps à relire mes chapitres.

L'auteur rappelle pour ce chapitre que les questions juridiques dans cette histoire peuvent ne pas être correctes et non conformes à la justice américaine et qu'elle a pris des libertés pour coller à son scénario. Je rajouterai simplement que moi-même, je n'ai aucune connaissance en matière juridique.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 37~ Faith**

(La Foi)

**Hurt~ Nine Inch Nails**

**~Edward~**

Je suppose que j'aurais dû être en colère. J'avais toutes les raisons de l'être, bien sûr. Je veux dire, qui ne serait pas furax?

J'aurais probablement dû cogner dans ces putains de murs ou lancer quelque chose de valeur, ou au moins faire quelque chose de complètement désespéré au vu de la situation. J'en avais foutrement ras le bol de ces conneries, et j'étais sacrément fatigué de m'en prendre plein la gueule à être le punching-ball de Charlotte. Mais je ne pouvais pas y voir de quoi péter les plombs. Je ne sais pas si c'était les médicaments ou quoi, mais j'étais résigné à tout encaisser comme un homme et faire avec. Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autres choix.

Je détestais vraiment être adulte.

Le trajet jusqu'à Sea-Tac fut foutrement long. Je n'avais dormi qu'une heure des trois heures et demi de route, le long tronçon d'autoroute était pratiquement désert à cette heure matinale. A presque mi-chemin, je trouvais le doux ronronnement du moteur et le vaste feuillage vert qui passait apaisants, me forçant à fermer mes yeux fatigués même si j'étais tendu.

Je pensais à Bella et au baiser dans l'allée, ce qui mit momentanément un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais encore sentir les traces de son parfum sur mes mains et ma chemise. Ma douce petite amie avait versé une quantité excessive de larmes pour moi et j'étais fatigué de la laisser ressentir de la pitié envers moi tout le temps. Dieu, je l'aimais foutrement!

Il semblait que la toute dernière aiguille dans la poupée Vaudou Edward Cullen ait été enfoncée en plein cœur et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire sinon accepter mon sort. Était-ce une défaite ou de la résignation? Je n'étais pas sûr. Je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir distinguer la différence entre les deux.

J'avais vomi deux fois dans l'avion— une fois parce que j'étais foutrement à bout et l'autre à cause de ça combiné à une sérieuse turbulence, comme s'il ne me manquait que ça.

Mon père avait essayé de me maintenir calme et positif en utilisant soigneusement des paroles choisies qui n'avaient que des connotations positives. C'était une tactique qu'il utilisait pour donner un pronostic fâcheux à un patient. Je pense qu'il avait appris la méthode par des années de pratique, trouvant que c'était plus utile au moral du patient d'ajouter des fioritures autour du problème que de souligner le négatif. J'étais reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait autant que je l'appréciais, je ne sais pas si ce n'était que pour moi seul ou si c'était un peu pour lui aussi.

Il n'avait jamais été discuté du meilleur scénario possible. On avait eu des discussions sur l'ordonnance de restriction qui ne pouvait être modifiée que de manière infime, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment qu'il puisse avoir été laissé beaucoup d'options disponibles pour l'ordonnance à réviser. Nous avions parlé du pire qu'il pourrait arriver, l'assignation à résidence et la peine de prison bien sûr, mais le fait que Charlotte puisse peut-être finalement retrouver la raison n'avait jamais été évoqué.

L'hôtesse de l'air m'avait tendu un Coca et je jure qu'elle pointait sa poitrine vers mon père cherchant à le séduire. Il parut indifférent.

Mes doigts suivaient le cordon en cuir, atterrissant finalement aux bagues sous ma chemise. Avec le pouce et l'index, je frottai les deux anneaux en métal ensemble, causant un petit cliquetis.

"Papa, penses-tu que je sois naïf de penser que peut-être l'ordonnance de restriction sera juste un peu tordue et qu'il n'y aura pas de sanction résultant de ça? J'ai si peur de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, mais peut-être que rien n'arrivera, hein?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je le coupai brutalement avec mes élucubrations dû à la nervosité. "Ou... peut-être... qu'elle a finalement avoué? Je veux dire, personne n'a imaginé un seul instant qu'il puisse y avoir une issue positive. Peut-être que ce que Bella a dit lui a effectivement fait quelque chose et peut-être qu'elle se sent coupable? Penses-tu que tout ça soit possible?"

Il me regarda avec un faible sourire. "Maman et moi avons discuté de cette possibilité hier soir. C'est évidemment ce que nous espérons et prions pour, Edward. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Charlotte avouant n'était pas une option que nous voulions aborder parce qu'aucun de nous ne voulait que tu t'emballes. La déception aurait été dévastatrice pour toi. Je suis désolé. Mais oui, que tu ne reçoives pas de sanctions supplémentaires ou de restrictions plus strictes est certainement une possibilité et je ne pense pas que nous devions exclure ça. Je pense qu'à ce stade, ça ne te blessera pas si nous... eh bien, si _toi _surtout, tu as la foi."

Je hochai la tête en réponse alors qu'un peu de soulagement me parcourait, ses convictions de père avaient brièvement apaisé ma nervosité tandis que je pensais à comment lui et ma mère avaient essayé de me protéger, même en dernier recours. Soulagé par sa confirmation des issues possibles, j'acquiesçai de la tête comprenant mes parents désireux de me protéger alors que c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant. Mais le mot foi sonnait un peu faux en quelque sorte pour moi, et je me retrouvais à vouloir croire au meilleur mais à cause de toutes les déceptions que j'avais eu à vivre, avoir foi ces jours-ci était me préparer une fois de plus à une énorme déconvenue. J'étais presque à penser que si j'étais suffisamment audacieux pour effectivement avoir un peu de foi, elle me rirait au nez avant de cracher sur mes chaussures et ensuite foutre un énorme bordel sur mon tableau de bord.

Si le Karma est une salope... la Foi est cette grosse, énorme, pourrie de bâtarde.

"Mais comment pourrais-je, Papa? Je veux dire, avec toutes les choses qui m'arrivent constamment... à quoi bon, vraiment?"

Mon père rit doucement. "Quel mal peut te faire d'être un peu positif, Edward? Tu as ton innocence et tu l'as maintenue tout le temps. La seule chose que tu puisses faire maintenant est de croire que les choses tourneront bien."

Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il me racontait des conneries ou pas, mais je pris son sentiment avec des pincettes, voulant y croire mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire ça.

Avec l'escale, nous n'avions pas atterri à Chicago un peu avant six heures du soir et le temps que nous récupérions nos valises et retrouvions mes grands-parents au retrait des bagages tout ce que je voulais faire c'était dormir afin d'oublier tout ce bordel pour commencer. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passa car Jason avait voulu faire du zèle pour préparer les déclarations ou peu importe bordel la connerie juridique qu'il devait faire.

L'ambiance dans la voiture pour aller chez mes grands-parents était tellement lourde avec la tension que ça m'oppressait. Ce n'est que quand ma grand-mère se retourna dans son siège et demanda d'une voix douce, "Alors comment ça se passe avec toi et Bella?" que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de l'appeler quand nous avions atterri. Mon esprit était à des millions de kilomètres, perdu dans mes pensées qui pullulaient avec la non connaissance et la peur d'une issue que je ne pouvais pas envisager. Pour moi, en tant que personne avec des manies bien précises et le besoin de routine, de structure et de prévisibilité, cela pouvait potentiellement m'ébranler.

Il aurait été sacrément plus facile d'avaler un Xanax et de dormir mais je savais qu'il ferait encore effet demain matin et rendrait clairement les choses pires.

Et j'étais déterminé à traverser ça comme un putain d'homme, et pas comme un petit garçon pleurnichard. Il y a un an et demi, Eddie Masen avait pleuré comme un bébé à l'audience. Cependant, demain, Edward Cullen ne verserait pas une larme à cause de cette fille.

J'envoyai à Bella un bref texto lui disant que nous avions atterri sains et saufs, que je l'aimais et que je l'appellerai avant d'aller au lit.

Jason étais assis à l'intérieur de sa Mercedes gris anthracite dans l'allée de mes grands-parents attendant que nous arrivions. Il sortit, me tendant la main tout d'abord et fit le même geste pour mon père et mon grand-père, avant de nous escorter à l'intérieur. Ma grand-mère nous offrit des boissons et ensuite elle et Gramps disparurent, nous laissant en privé.

Nous nous assîmes à la grande table de la salle à manger où Jason nous informa qu'il avait été en contact avec les avocats de Charlotte mais ils n'avaient pas du tout été coopératifs, refusant de donner toute information concernant l'affaire. Jason les avait menacés de demander au Tribunal de prendre à leur encontre des sanctions pour non divulgation d'informations, mais ils étaient restés sur leurs positions. Techniquement il n'avait pas qualité pour les menacer de sanctions, étant donné que les conseillers de Charlotte ne violaient pas les ordonnances en ne fournissant pas d'informations, mais il pensait que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Il mentionna aussi que parce que l'affaire impliquait une supposée agression sexuelle ainsi qu'une ordonnance de non contact, les plaignants avaient plus de latitude pour être vagues, quoi que bordel ça puisse signifier. Rien de tout ça ne me surprit vraiment, car à mon avis le Système Judiciaire de l'Illinois était dirigé par des fils de pute complètement corrompus.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs sur le côté, tous les documents du tribunal de la fois d'avant étaient étalés sur la table devant lui. "Bon Edward, en gros puisque nous y allons à l'aveugle, j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce qui est possible et imaginable de ce que tu as fait depuis décembre, tout ce qui pourrait donner des munitions contre toi. J'ai besoin que tu me dises toute la vérité et ne laisses rien de côté car nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils vont présenter et je ne veux pas être pris de court." Après un regard appuyé à mon père et ensuite directement à moi, il continua, "Si tu es pris pour mensonge ou dissimulation, tu vas alors être discrédité et cela sera plus difficile à surmonter que la vérité. Personne ne veut être catalogué de menteur."

Avec une expression neutre, mon père tendit à Jason une enveloppe, celle-ci contenait les photos compromettantes de Bella et moi nous embrassant et celles de moi achetant de l'alcool et des cigarettes.

Un coup d'œil aux photos et Jason grogna légèrement, fermant les yeux et se frottant le front de frustration. "Comment... pourquoi... Jésus, Edward. S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce sont les seules copies?"

Je ne savais plus où me mettre en expliquant toute la situation avec le copain de Charlie et la mégère fouineuse de femme de mon père biologique, et tout ce qui s'en suivit. Honnêtement je ne savais pas si les originaux avaient été détruits ou effacés d'un disque dur ou quoi que ce soit, mais d'après Charlie on s'en était occupé.

"D'accord, quoi d'autre, Edward?"

Je soupirai, me penchant en arrière sur ma chaise lançant à Jason un regard appuyé lui signifier ma réticence à tout révéler devant mon père.

"Carlisle, je pense qu'Edward préférerait de l'intimité," dit Jason.

Mon père pencha la tête de côté, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Oh, comme ça vous me virer de cette discussion. Si ça devait être amené devant le tribunal, je préférerais le savoir à l'avance."

Je soupirai, inflexible. Mon père ajouta, "Edward, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je te le promets."

Il était absurde de le lui cacher, donc je ne le fis pas.

"D'accord, bon, c'est toi qui vois..."

Alors je leur dis tout, comme avec le Dr Kate. Chaque détail sordide sur la weed, la coke, l'alcool, toucher, embrasser et tripoter, les faux papiers (les miens et ceux de Bella), le club, les bagues, notre voyage à Vegas, le mariage, le sexe oral, et regarder par la fenêtre de Bella et m'être fait prendre (ce qui n'avait pas de réelle conséquence pour la situation mais je supposai qu'il ne fallait rien cacher). Tout le temps que j'avais parlé, Jason nota les détails au fur et à mesure que je les débitais, alternant de temps en temps entre grogner, secouer la tête ou claquer la langue de désapprobation.

Mon père n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête en marmonnant, "Oh mon Dieu," avec un occasionnel "Jésus Christ" en soupirant, assis les mains couvrant ses yeux, essayant de son mieux de ne pas me réprimander après chaque infraction avouée. Je m'efforçais de me souvenir d'absolument tous les incidents, me sentant de plus en plus comme une merde alors que la liste s'allongeait. Finalement quand j'eus épuisé chacune de mes possibles transgressions, Jason se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et me donna un récapitulatif de ce que chacune de ces choses pouvaient entraîner. Nul besoin de dire que ça ne semblait pas bon. Quel que soit le scénario joué, j'étais baisé sans avoir même effectivement baiser. C'était évident, à moins que Charlotte avoue.

Je savais que toutes les choses que j'avais faites, violer l'ordonnance de restriction et la loi en général, rendaient mon cas bien plus difficile pour lui, mais honnêtement? Je pensais que mes violations étaient anodines au regard de toute la putain de retenue que j'avais effectivement montrée.

J'avais cependant choisi d'omettre les choses sur la masturbation mutuelle et le pénis étincelant, supposant que ce n'était rien qu'on puisse nous objecter puisque il n'y avait jamais eu aucun témoin. En plus de préserver la vie privée de Bella, je pensais que ça aurait été hautement perturbant pour mon père d'avoir à faire face à Bella et même de la regarder encore comme une jeune fille respectable en ayant su toutes les choses vicelardes et dépravées qu'elle avait faites avec moi, ou que j'avais collé ma bite dans une pâte visqueuse pour faire une réplique étincelante de ma virilité. Je me fis une note mentale pour me rappeler de dire à Bella où je l'avais planqué, juste au cas où je ne reviendrais pas. La dernière chose que je voulais était que ma mère le trouve en faisant le ménage dans ma chambre. Elle serait traumatisée à vie.

Finalement mon père s'excusa pour prendre un verre de scotch. Je n'aurais pas été surpris s'il revenait dans la pièce avec un téton attaché à la bouteille. De l'autre pièce, mon père demanda à Jason s'il voulait un verre, ce à quoi Jason répondit, "Oui, un double, s'il vous plait."

"J'en prendrais un aussi," ajoutai-je, pensant que tout ça méritait bien un shot.

La réponse fut, "Tu n'as sacrément pas intérêt", mais mon père revint avec trois verres, en dépit de son avis contraire. Deux des verres étaient remplis à ras bord et l'autre, le mien, contenait peut-être le pire des shots d'alcool.

Jason leva son verre et dit, "A la meilleure issue possible."

Alors que j'entrechoquai mon verre aux leurs, mon père ajouta, "Ayons la foi." Je répétai cette formule avalant la totalité du contenu de mon verre, aimant et détestant la brûlure dans ma gorge et la chaleur qui irradiait ma poitrine.

Après le diner, pour lequel je n'avais absolument pas d'appétit mais fut forcé à avaler quelque chose sur l'insistance de mon père, je pris une douche rapide et allai dans la chambre d'amis. Tout en appuyant sur le numéro abrégé de Bella, je me roulais en boule sous les couvertures, attendant anxieusement qu'elle réponde.

Le son de sa voix douce m'apporta du soulagement et avec ça des larmes aux yeux que j'essuyai vite, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache que j'étais émotif. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur moi-même; je ne pouvais pas rendre service à Bella en m'en voulant— juste lui faire subir encore une autre de mes crises de merde.

"Salut Bébé. Comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle avec douceur, ne masquant pas l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Je déglutis, inspirant puis ensuite expirant d'un long souffle tremblant. Le son de sa voix m'enveloppait dans le réconfort et le soulagement que j'avais désespérément cherchés toute la journée. Je me détendis dans le lit en murmurant, "Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques aussi… tellement." Je pus entendre le changement dans sa voix alors qu'elle commençait à fondre en larmes. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler à nouveau, ne me permettant pas d'éluder sa question encore une fois. "Est-ce que tu tiens le coup?"

"J'ai été mieux, mais… ça va, tu vois? Je pense… peu importe, je dois traverser cela, quel que soit ce bordel, faire avec et accepter les conséquences."

"Je suis tellement fière de voir jusqu'où tu es arrivé. Tu es solide, Edward."

"Ouais, bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et si j'écope d'une peine… alors ça me rendra plus fort ou ça me brisera, donc je préfère être résistant que tomber en morceau. Mais… je peux accepter tout ce que je vais avoir. Je suis… juste… je suis tellement fatigué que cette fille ait ce contrôle sur ma putain de vie. Je veux juste savoir quand cela va finir."

Je soupirai lourdement en soufflant bruyamment l'air par mes lèvres. J'avais voulu lui dire cela la veille mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer ou la faire pleurer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. "Beautiful, écoute... si pour une quelconque raison je ne revenais pas, je veux que tu ailles au bal du lycée et je veux que tu—"

"Tais-toi, Edward, juste tais-toi! Comment oses-tu me faire ça. Ne me dis pas ce que je vais faire pendant que tu seras enfermé parce que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, m'as-tu entendue? Ne redis jamais ça!"

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma, mais au lieu de parler je fermai les yeux et me tassai dans mes oreillers souhaitant qu'elle soit avec moi. Je n'avais pas la force d'argumenter avec elle, alors je lui murmurai simplement, "Je t'aime."

Quand sa respiration redevint normale et qu'elle sembla plus calme, elle demanda, "Alors as-tu trouvé mon cadeau?"

"Non, quel cadeau?"

"Va voir dans la poche du haut de ta valise."

Je me sortis du lit, rampant pour ouvrir ma valise. Je souris quand apparut la dentelle de sa taie d'oreiller. Immédiatement, je la portai à mon visage, prenant une longue bouffée de son odeur et me caressant la joue avec le doux tissu. _Chez moi_. "Fuck, tu me manques. Merci pour ça."

"Es-tu en train de conduire ton lit-voiture-de-course là?"

C'était la première fois que je riais en deux jours. "Bella, je ne la conduis pas en fait, je n'ai plus cinq ans. Je suis dans la chambre d'amis." Je haussai les épaules, grimpant sur le lit et me glissant à nouveau sous les couvertures. "C'est là où tu dormais quand tu étais ici. Je me sens plus près de toi dans cette chambre."

Et ça la fit pleurer à nouveau. Elle dit que c'était le syndrome prémenstruel, mais si je me souvenais bien, elle venait juste de les avoir donc je savais qu'elle minimisait ses émotions, essayant de rester forte… ou de me cacher ses émotions.

Nous avions parlé des heures cette nuit-là, la voix de Bella et son doux rire gardaient ma tête occupée et mes pensées temporairement loin de l'audience. Nous avions essayé de rester superficiels, car aucun de nous deux ne voulait aborder à nouveau le sujet, nous avions tous les deux peur de nous dire bonne nuit ou vraiment, au revoir. Il était environ trois heures du matin à Chicago quand nous nous étions installés tous les deux confortablement, laissant le sommeil nous emporter, toujours avec nos téléphones tenus délicatement à l'oreille.

Je me réveillai quelques courtes heures plus tard désorienté comme pas possible, mettant un moment à me rappeler où j'étais et pourquoi… comme si je pouvais même vraiment oublier. Mon téléphone avait été posé sur la table de chevet, et je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'avoir dit bonne nuit à Bella, je supposai donc que celui qui était venu contrôler avait mis fin à l'appel et poser le téléphone là. Après m'être douché, je commençai à m'habiller avec mon costume griffé, que maintenant je détestais foutrement et ne voulait plus jamais le porter. Je me fis la promesse d'en faire don à un organisme de bienfaisance aussitôt que je le pourrais, ne voulant plus jamais me souvenir de ce jour.

Ma grand-mère frappa doucement à la porte, me demandant si j'avais trouvé mon téléphone, puis me pressa de venir prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle n'insista pas quand je lui dis que je ne pouvais rien avaler. Son ensemble rose pastel faisait paraître ses cheveux gris étonnamment argentés, mais elle était encore tellement belle, prouvant que les Cullen avaient de foutus bons gènes, sacrés bâtards chanceux. Elle me serra fort et étroitement dans ses bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser deux fois sur le front avant de partir sans un mot. Ma mère me manquait.

Ma mère appela alors que nous quittions la maison. Elle était foutrement bouleversée et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir être là. Je lui assurai que je comprenais pourquoi et que tout allait bien. Bien que j'aurais aimé avoir son soutien, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse supporter de me voir condamné à la prison ou la maison d'arrêt pour délinquants juvéniles ou quoi que ce soit que cette salope avait en magasin pour moi. Je lui promis de ne pas jurer et lui dit que mes cheveux étaient séparés par une raie sur le côté comme un bon garçon. Je l'assurai encore que j'irai bien car je savais que de toute façon je le serai indépendamment de l'issue.

Il s'agissait d'une tentative à peine voilée d'avoir la foi.

Emmett et Jasper vinrent chacun au téléphone me souhaiter bonne chance. Emmett devenait vraiment larmoyant en me disant combien il m'aimait beaucoup et Jasper lui prit le téléphone des mains pour me dire que je pouvais prendre la Porsche pour le bal car je le méritais et qu'il était sûr que je reviendrais à la maison.

Assez étrange, Jasper était la dernière personne que j'aurais soupçonnée d'avoir la foi.

Quand nous nous arrivâmes tous les quatre à la façade familière du tribunal, mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dus les coincer entre mes cuisses pour les calmer. Malheureusement, elles étaient moites également alors mon pantalon fut humide mais honnêtement, je ne m'y arrêtai même pas. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je ne pouvais pas déglutir et mon cœur était sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine bordel.

Le téléphone de mon père sonna. Avec un lourd soupir il dit, "C'est Jason. Nous devons y aller." Je hochai la tête d'un air absent avec une longue expiration. Juste alors que nous sortions de la voiture, je fis une prière silencieuse à Dieu ou Bouda ou au Père Noël parce que j'étais vraiment désespéré et pas en position de m'inquiéter des détails techniques comme qui était en charge des vœux en ce jour particulier. Je demandai à quiconque était à l'écoute de juste me donner la force de traverser cela en un seul morceau car vraiment, c'était le moins que je puisse demander. Si quelqu'un s'était senti généreux à ce moment-là, eh bien alors peut-être que j'aurais de la chance. Je fus interrompu quand mon téléphone vibra.

**Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Sois courageux. A bientôt. ~B**

Je souris à son texto, juste les paroles d'encouragement suffisantes pour me bouger le cul et aller à l'intérieur pour faire face à ça. Après avoir éteint la sonnerie, je fis un signe de tête songeur et nous avançâmes en silence.

Si l'intérieur du tribunal avait changé du tout au tout, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. J'étais pétrifié la dernière fois que j'avais été ici et j'étais également aussi terrorisé, quoique plus préparé maintenant, avec un soupçon de maturité et de détermination, et peut-être, juste peut-être que j'étais armé d'un petit peu de foi.

Jason approcha, tendant la main à tous les quatre avec de chaleureuses salutations. Il passa son bras autour de moi, me demandant comment j'allais avec de la sincérité dans sa voix qui me fit me poser des questions sur la véracité de toutes ces blagues calomnieuses sur les avocats. Je fus honnête en lui disant que j'étais terrorisé mais voulais juste passer au-dessus de ça. Il nous informa que Charlotte et son équipe juridique attendaient déjà dans la salle d'audience.

Jason nous fit signe, à mon père et à moi, de nous rapprocher. "Alors voilà ce que j'ai pu découvrir. J'ai fait quelques recherches tard hier soir après avoir quitté votre maison." Je déglutis durement, essayant désespérément de dissiper la nausée qui tourbillonnait dans mon estomac. "Charlotte a été admise à Pembroke Pines en février."

"L'asile de fous? Merde..." dis-je calmement, dissimulant l'incrédulité dans ma voix. Il était de notoriété publique à Chicago que tous ceux qui étaient admis ou passaient un laps de temps raisonnable à Pembroke Pines étaient des cinglés bons à interner.

"Hôpital psychiatrique," corrigea mon père avec un regard appuyé.

"Apparemment, elle a fait deux tentatives de suicide en six mois. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est bon pour nous. Cela remet en question sa stabilité mentale autant que ça discrédite la fiabilité de son témoignage. "

_Charlotte avait tenté de se suicider? Deux fois? Merde alors._

L'huissier du tribunal nous tint la porte ouverte alors que nous pénétrions à l'intérieur de l'immense salle d'audience. Jason avait expliqué au préalable que notre affaire était la seule au registre ce matin. Et à cause de la nature de l'affaire et le fait que nous soyons mineurs, il était fait en sorte selon toute vraisemblance que personne ne puisse venir dans la salle durant l'audience. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était une salle pleine de mes anciens camarades de classe et leurs regards scrutateurs.

La salle était vide sauf la sténographe du tribunal de la cour sur un des côtés, le greffier sur un autre et les deux avocats de Charlotte et ses parents. Je m'étais attendu et évidemment redoutais de voir Peter ici, mais il était absent. En passant, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas été autorisé à venir ou s'il n'avait pas été invité.

Et bien sûr il y avait Charlotte.

Je suffoquai bruyamment quand je la vis. Honnêtement je ne l'aurais pas reconnue si je n'avais pas su à l'avance qu'en fait c'était elle. Charlotte avait toujours été une très jolie fille peau crémeuse, traits parfaits, cheveux naturellement blonds et brillants qui balayaient ses épaules. La typique jeune fille riche et bien élevée.

Là, elle était assise ici dans cette salle d'audience, la tête baissée et se tordant les mains nerveusement entre les genoux, aucune trace de son ancien elle. Sous la lumière agressive des néons, la pâleur de sa peau était teintée d'une étrange nuance de gris, comme si elle luttait contre une maladie anémiante qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Ses cheveux fins étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval miteuse; pas une trace de maquillage sur son visage. Le chemisier rose qu'elle portait pendait à ses épaules, de toute évidence trop grand pour son corps à présent minuscule.

J'avais été absolument stupéfait de la quantité importante de poids qu'elle avait perdu. Depuis que je la connaissais, même gamins, elle avait toujours été complexée par son poids. Sa mère était toujours à l'encourager pour essayer le dernier régime à la mode afin d'être à la taille des filles maigrichonnes, ce qui semblait être une caractéristique physique dominante dans notre cercle social. Néanmoins, il était clair que Charlotte n'a jamais été faite pour être une fille maigre car la minceur n'était simplement pas séduisante sur elle. Elle avait l'air malade.

Bon honnêtement, sans être intentionnellement méchant… elle était foutrement grosse.

Ce qui était foireux c'était qu'en quelque sorte j'espérais voir des ecchymoses visibles sur elle, ce qui voudrait dire que Peter la frappait encore et par conséquent, elle serait forcée de l'accuser, ce qui prouverait en fait mon innocence. Quel genre d'ignominie était-ce de souhaiter que quelqu'un soit battu afin d'assurer sa propre liberté? L'ironie était qu'il y a tout juste un an et demi, j'avais tabassé Peter pour lui avoir fait mal et là… j'espérais qu'il l'ait fait.

Alors que nous étions assis à nos places respectives, mes grands-parents juste derrière nous, les avocats de l'équipe de Charlotte hochèrent la tête et nous saluèrent silencieusement. Ses parents croisèrent brièvement mon regard avant de vite regarder ailleurs apparemment indifférents à ma présence. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de Charlotte.

"Papa, elle ne te parait pas malade à toi?" murmurai-je en me penchant pour me rapprocher de lui.

"Si. Elle n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose," me répondit-il en retour dans un murmure. "Le petit ami n'est pas là," ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête dans sa direction.

Tandis que Jason empilait ses documents et notes de façon ordonnée sur la table, la porte du fond de la chambre des magistrats s'ouvrit et un huissier émergea. Mon estomac se souleva à sa vue qui signalait le commencement des procédures.

Il dit, "Levez-vous, la séance est ouverte sous la présidence de l'Honorable Juge Aro."

Alors que nous nous tenions debout dans le respect imposé, mon père marmonna, "Honorable mon cul." J'aurais souri étant du même avis mais j'étais trop nerveux.

Je serrai les poings à mes côtés involontairement alors que le Juge Aro revêtu de sa longue robe noire de juge émergea, prenant siège à la Cour.

Avec un audible soupir, il dit avec nonchalance, "Veuillez vous asseoir. Messieurs les avocats pour quelle affaire sommes-nous ici aujourd'hui?" Il semblait agacé d'avoir à être là, comme si ça prenait beaucoup trop de son précieux temps.

_Enculé de bâtard._

Un des avocats de Charlotte se mit debout. "Nous sommes ici pour l'affaire Harris c. Edward Anthony Cullen anciennement connu sous le nom de Edward Anthony Masen." Je grinçai des dents en entendant mon ancien nom dit à voix haute. Il reconnut apparemment ce nom, ayant soulevé un sourcil à la mention et me fixa ensuite directement en me reconnaissant. Je lui renvoyais un regard froid et dur.

_Donne-moi tout ce que tu as gagné fils de pute._

Il regarda ailleurs rapidement, puis encore une fois, d'un ton condescendant, Aro demanda, "Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici sur cette affaire aujourd'hui?"

"Nous sommes ici à la demande du Requérant pour modifier les termes de l'ordonnance de restriction. Une nouvelle information a été révélée que nous estimons devant être connue du Tribunal et nous pensons qu'il dans l'intérêt de la justice de la modifier."

J'expirai.

_Fuck, nous y sommes._

"Très bien. Où est Mlle Harris?" demanda le Juge Aro d'un air passif.

Charlotte se mit debout. Mon Dieu, elle ne ressemblait à rien. "Ici votre Honneur." Sa voix était tellement faible que nous pouvions à peine l'entendre.

Le Juge Aro repris, "Pouvez-vous venir à la barre." Charlotte quitta son siège et se tint à côté de la barre des témoins. "Je suppose que vous voulez cela au procès-verbal?" demanda Aro en direction de ses avocats.

Ils répondirent tous les deux, "Oui, votre Honneur."

La sténographe du tribunal, qui semblait plus vieille qu'une putain de crotte, se leva et fit face à Charlotte. "Veuillez lever la main droite." Charlotte leva la main droite tout en posant timidement la gauche sur la Bible. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on faisait cela, car si on était agnostique ou athée ou peu importe, comment ça pouvait compter? "Jurez-vous solennellement que le témoignage que vous allez donner est la vérité, toute la vérité et rien d'autre que la vérité, jurez-le devant Dieu?"

"Oui."

_Ouais, putain de conneries, j'ai déjà entendu ça._

Charlotte s'assit aussitôt, gardant la tête baissée. Son avocat s'approcha de la barre "Mlle Harris, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui à propos de l'ordonnance de restriction que vous avez obtenu contre M. Cullen?"

"Oui." C'était un murmure.

"Vous avez obtenu une ordonnance de restriction contre M. Cullen parce que vous prétendiez qu'il vous avait violée?"

"Oui." A peine audible cette fois.

"Cependant, vous avez maintenant une nouvelle information que vous aimeriez faire partager à la Cour au sujet de cette situation?"

"Oui." Sa bouche bougeait mais rien de perceptible n'en sortait. On lui demanda de répéter.

"Veuillez dire à la Cour ce qu'est cette information."

_Oh mon Dieu…_

J'avais agrippé l'avant-bras de mon père et ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il siffle, "Aïe."

Les yeux de Charlotte rencontrèrent les miens environ deux secondes. Instinctivement, je plissai les yeux en la regardant la mâchoire serrée, la défiant.

_Mens encore une fois, salope. Je jure putain de Dieu…_

Sa bouche se tordit et elle y appliqua sa main pour étouffer un sanglot étranglé. "Hum…."

On lui donna une boite de mouchoirs alors que nous attendions tous retenant notre souffle qu'elle retrouve son sang-froid.

Les yeux clos elle murmura, "Eddie… ne m'a pas violée." Même à la distance de mon siège de la barre des témoins, je pouvais voir les larmes dévaler ses joues.

_Hallefuckinglujah!_

Derrière nous, mes grands-parents suffoquèrent. De l'autre côté de la salle, la mère de Charlotte laissa sortir un sanglot qui reflétait ceux de sa fille. Un immense soulagement m'envahit et j'avais l'impression que le poids de tous mes fardeaux avait été levé par ces quelques mots simples et pourtant si indéniablement complexes. Les yeux fermés, je regardais vers le plafond, pour un bref mais sincère merci à quel qui soit celui qui avait enfin répondu à mes très, très nombreuses prières. Et celles de Bella aussi.

_Merci._

_Putain je vous remercie du fond de mon cœur._

"Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, expliciter cette déclaration, Mademoiselle Harris?"

Elle soupira, essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir et parla doucement. "Dois-je commencer depuis le début? Hum, eh bien, la soirée où tout est arrivé, c'était la même soirée où les All Stars remportèrent le championnat. Eddie avait… flirté avec moi plus tôt ce jour-là… ou alors je le croyais," ajouta-t-elle tranquillement.

Je murmurai, "Je n'ai pas flirté avec elle."

_Fuck… l'ai-je fait? Est-ce ce qu'elle a pensé tout ce temps?_

"Il était tellement heureux qu'ils aient gagné, je suppose, et j'ai pris son excitation pour … quelque chose d'autre. Je… l'ai suivi à l'étage ce soir-là parce que je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je savais qu'il était vraiment claqué, je veux dire il tenait à peine debout, et je croyais…" Elle sanglota à nouveau, secouant la tête. "Il avait été si adorable avec moi. Il était toujours adorable, mais je suppose que parce que… je… voulais tellement être avec lui, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout ou peu importe."

Charlotte continua à s'essuyer le nez, se mouchant bruyamment de temps en temps. Elle regardait seulement son avocat, jamais moi. C'était comme si je n'avais même pas été dans la salle avec elle. Quand elle remonta ses manches, je pus voir les épais bandages blancs autour de ses poignets.

_A-t-elle essayé de s'ouvrir les veines? S'est-elle coupée elle-même? Fuck…_

"Qu'est-il arrivé après que vous soyez allée à l'étage?"

"Je.. j'ai été… _avec_ lui, vous voyez… et il semblait apprécier ça aussi sauf qu'ensuite il a dit 'non', il ne voulait pas faire ça et… je voulais juste …" Elle couvrit son visage avec les mains. "Mon Dieu, je voulais juste qu'il ressente la même chose que moi, mais j'étais si blessée et embarrassée que même quand j'étais nue et me donnait toute à lui sans retenue, il était à peine conscient… il ne savait même pas à ce stade qu'il ne voulait pas être avec moi. Alors je me suis rhabillée et je suis partie. J'avais le cœur tellement… brisé." Elle ferma les yeux alors que des ruisseaux de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jusque-là, je n'arrivais pas honnêtement à déceler si tout ce théâtre était un stratagème pour gagner la sympathie du juge ou la mienne, ou de qui que ce soit. Mais c'était… c'était, sans doute, sincère.

Je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien à l'époque mais je n'avais pas idée que ses sentiments étaient aussi intenses. Comment avais-je pu en être aussi inconscient. Elle était avec Peter depuis environ deux ans alors je supposai que c'était une toquade.

"Peter, mon petit ami.. ou plutôt mon ex—nous avions rompu seulement la veille—était à ma recherche."

"Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué la rupture entre vous et Peter?"

Jason se pencha pour murmurer, "Elle a été bien entraînée. Cette série de questions a été entièrement récitée. Néanmoins, les larmes semblent légitimes." Il prit un air renfrogné, secouant la tête.

"Peter me maltraitait physiquement et émotionnellement. A ce moment-là, j'en avais assez de sa connerie. Je voulais juste me sortir de ça, mais mes parents pensaient qu'il était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver et je savais que si je rompais avec lui ils seraient déçus. Il jouait la comédie du petit ami parfait pour tout le monde, mais il était simplement horrible avec moi."

L'avocat dit, "Mais vous avez rompu." Charlotte hocha la tête en répondant, "Oui."

"Qu'est-il arrivé après que vous ayez quitté la chambre?"

"Alors que je sortais de la chambre, Peter essayais d'entrer pour voir ce que je faisais et... il m'écarta en me poussant, mais je pus atteindre la porte et la verrouiller parce que je savais que si Peter savait qu'Eddie était là-dedans il l'aurait tué. Il a toujours été plein de ressentiment et jaloux d'Eddie surtout depuis qu'il avait assuré la victoire à l'équipe des All Stars et pas Peter. Mais de tout façon il savait... je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'étais avec Eddie mais il le savait. Et il m'a dit, 'Tu sens comme lui. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'il voudrait d'une grosse vache comme toi? Tu es foutrement nulle et moche et personne ne veut de toi.'"

Tandis qu'elle sanglotait, je me couvris la bouche avec la main pour masquer mon aversion. Je n'avais jamais su qu'il était _aussi_ cruel avec elle. Je veux dire, je savais qu'il était brutal avec elle mais chaque fois que nous avions essayé d'en parler elle se fermait. Je n'avais jamais su qu'il était aussi horrible avec elle et peut-être que j'étais nul mais je me sentis incroyablement coupable de ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention pour remarquer combien il était vraiment mauvais pour elle. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter... J'aurais foutrement dû faire attention à elle. Et bordel où étaient ses parents quand tout ça était arrivé? N'avaient-ils rien remarqué?

"Il a menacé de casser les deux bras d'Eddie si je ne le reprenais pas. Vous ne connaissez pas Peter. Il... je pense qu'il a des problèmes mentaux et de sérieux problèmes de colère. Il peut être très vif et effrayant. Alors j'ai dit que je le reprendrais juste par peur, et ce soir-là il m'a tabassée pour avoir eu du sexe avec Eddie. J'ai principalement pris ses coups pour lui. Le lendemain, il m'a tellement fait peur pour la sécurité d'Eddie et la mienne que j'étais prête à faire ce qu'il me demandait. Il m'a dit de dire qu'Eddie m'avait violée et... je l'ai fait."

Ensuite, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, un bleu cristal me suppliant silencieusement de lui pardonner. Elle m'avait parlé directement ensuite. "Sincèrement, je n'avais pas idée que ça s'avérerait aussi grave. Je pensais que ça se calmerait et je pensais que même si jamais il advenait quelque chose, tes parents avaient de l'argent... ils pouvaient engager des avocats pour prouver ton innocence. Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à ce qui s'est produit. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça détruirait ta vie."

Je regardai ailleurs. Son avocat lui dit de ne pas me parler directement.

"Peter a été adorable avec moi et mes parents étaient enfin fiers que je tienne bon et... ils semblaient faire plus attention à moi, vous voyez? Quand je me suis rendue compte que toute cette affaire était devenue grave, j'étais allée trop loin pour faire marche arrière. J'avais essayé de l'aider … pas de lui faire du mal... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal Eddie... jamais." Sa voix s'arrêta peu à peu, épuisée. Il y eut une longue pause.

Aro s'éclaircit la gorge après un petit moment et s'adressa à elle irrité, "Mademoiselle Harris?"

Elle était quelque part à des millions de kilomètres. Quand elle s'arracha à sa rêverie, elle répondit comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé de parler. "Il ne revint pas à l'école. Nous ne savions pas ce qui était arrivé en réalité. Mais ensuite toute la famille a quitté l'État quelques mois plus tard et personne n'a plus entendu parler d'eux. Je pensais qu'il était bien... je suppose que j'étais stupide de penser qu'il était bien où qu'il soit, mais je voulais juste que ça aille... pour lui et pour moi.

"Je pensais qu'une fois qu'il serait parti que tout ça serait effacé, que tout reviendrait normal pour lui mais... ensuite il est revenu à Chicago à Noël et tout le monde parlait de ça depuis des jours. Un soir, nous avons appris par le bouche à oreille qu'ils étaient tous au bowling où nous trainions. Peter était prêt à le tuer. C'était comme s'il s'était convaincu qu'Eddie m'avait vraiment fait cela et que lui était complètement innocent. J'y suis allée pour l'avertir, pas pour lui causer d'autres ennuis mais aussitôt qu'il m'a vu, il a fui."

"Peter m'a dit, 'Tu vois Charlotte? Regarde la fille avec qui il était... c'est le genre de fille qu'il apprécie... elle est foutrement parfaite. Pas comme toi. Comme si même tu avais une chance avec lui. Elle imitait sa voix, mêlée de venin et de haine pour lui.

Ça me rendait malade d'entendre ce qu'il lui avait fait. J'espérais qu'il pourrissait quelque part, misérable.

"Et ensuite quelque jours plus tard, sa petite amie est venue me voir au travail."

Mes oreilles se dressèrent à la mention de Bella. Je ne lui avais même pas demandé ce qu'elle avait dit quand elle était allée voir Charlotte, j'étais trop préoccupé par tout le reste.

"Que pouvez-vous dire à la Cour à propos de cette visite?"

"J'étais au travail quand cette fille est entrée et elle... elle a dit qu'elle était la petite amie d'Eddie. Je l'avais entrevue au bowling et donc je l'ai reconnue. Elle était si jolie et... elle pleurait et elle m'a dit que..." Charlotte ravala un sanglot avant de secouer la tête pour continuer. "Elle a dit qu'Eddie n'allait pas bien du tout. Que toute cette affaire l'avait rendu dingue et dépressif et qu'il était sous traitement et avait arrêté de jouer au base-ball..." J'appuyai mes paumes sur mes yeux dans l'embarras. Je détestai que tout le monde dans cette salle d'audience sache qu'elle m'avait pris le meilleur de moi-même, spécialement Aro. "Je ne savais pas... je ne savais pas..." dit-elle, s'arrêtant encore une fois.

"Mademoiselle Harris, avez-vous besoin d'une pause?"

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. "Après ça je voulais me présenter à la police, sachant qu'Eddie souffrait encore mais quand Peter l'a découvert, il fut furieux. Il a menacé de me tuer si j'en parlais à quelqu'un. Il m'a dit que personne ne me croirait parce que j'étais une menteuse et une traînée. Personne ne m'aimerait jamais parce que j'étais grosse et nulle et moche. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec ces mensonges, sachant qu'Eddie avait autant de souffrances."

"Mademoiselle Harris, est-ce vrai que vous avez été admise au service psychiatrique de Pembroke Pines en février de cette année?" demanda calmement l'avocat, préparant de toute évidence une autre série de questions.

Elle secoua la tête en murmurant, "Oui."

"Pouvez-vous dire à la Cour pourquoi vous avez été admise au service psychiatrique de Pembroke Pines?"

Elle baissa le regard, une honte évidente passa sur ses traits. Elle répondit tranquillement, "Mes parents pense que c'est le meilleur endroit pour moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas me faire de mal là-bas."

"Avez-vous été admise dans le service psychiatrique de Pembroke Pines parce que vous avez attenté à votre vie?"

Elle secoua la tête et dit doucement, "Oui."

"Quel traitement vous prodiguent-ils dans ce service?"

"Je reçois beaucoup d'assistance psychologique et de thérapies et il me font beaucoup écrire... dans un journal. Ce n'est pas un mauvais endroit. C'est mieux que le lycée même." Elle semblait si déconnectée. "Ils m'ont encouragée à venir me présenter. Ils ont dit que ça pourrait m'aider à guérir et que je ne pouvais pas reprendre ce que j'avais dit avant mais que je pouvais arranger ça. Je veux juste faire ça correctement. Je veux qu'Eddie retrouve sa vie."

Mon cœur tambourinait si bruyamment que je pouvais à peine entendre ce qui se disait dans la salle d'audience. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes mains tremblaient à nouveau jusqu'à ce que mon père enroule ses doigts autour de mon avant-bras avec une légère pression, essayant de calmer mes tremblements. Il me sourit. Jason était souriant mais il gardait le regard neutre.

D'une voix douce, son avocat s'adressa à elle avec gentillesse. "Mlle Harris, reconnaissez-vous que vous n'avez pas fourni un témoignage complètement exact à la dernière audience?"

Elle hocha la tête timidement. "Oui, je le reconnais." Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec un mouchoir chiffonné. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. "Je suis tellement désolée."

"Mlle Harris, vous déclarez à la Cour, contrairement à votre précédent témoignage, que M. Cullen ne vous a pas violée."

Charlotte répondit. "Oui, il ne m'a pas violée."

"Avez-vous dit à la Cour qu'il vous avait violée parce que vous aviez peur que votre petit ami, à cette époque, Peter, nuise à M. Cullen ou à vous-même si vous admettiez que vous aviez eu des relations sexuelles ce soir-là?"

"Oui, j'avais tellement peur qu'il fasse du mal à Eddie, et je voulais juste le protéger du danger. Je l'aimais. Je l'avais toujours aimé."

Je vomis presque à entendre ces mots dits à voix haute. _C'était les mots de Bella._

Mais c'était terriblement douloureux d'être témoin de ça, ça me brisait le cœur que n'avoir jamais su l'étendue de ses sentiments. Non pas que je n'avais jamais ressenti aucune réciprocité de son affection de cette façon, mais peut-être que ça n'en serait pas venu à ça si j'en avais eu connaissance.

"Que demandez-vous à la Cour de faire au sujet de l'Ordonnance Civile de Non Contact?"

"Je veux que l'ordonnance de restriction soit levée." Elle me regarda avec presque un sourire sur les lèvres. _Rédemption_.

_Oh putain de Dieu... merci._

"Vous voulez que la Cour introduise une ordonnance annulant les termes de l'ordonnance de restriction de M. Cullen?"

"Oui, Maître."

"Je n'ai pas d'autres questions." L'avocat retourna à sa place. A ma place, je bondissais à l'intérieur comme accro aux Pixie Stix de cinq ans. Je me demandai comme ça, si je pouvais envoyer un texto à l'aveugle avec le téléphone dans ma poche, ou si vu les circonstances il serait inapproprié de le sortir vite fait et d'appeler Bella d'ici même alors.

Le Juge Aro se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil, appuyant avec désinvolture les mains sous son menton. "Messieurs les Avocats, avez-vous des questions pour le témoin?"

"Non, votre Honneur."

"Donc les deux parties conviennent qu'ils veulent que l'ordonnance de restriction soit levée?"

"Oui, votre Honneur," répondirent les deux côtés à l'unisson. Je voulais lever mon poing en l'air mais je conservai une retenue plus à propos.

Le Juge Aro dit nonchalamment, "Bien, alors rédigez une ordonnance à cet effet et je la signerai." Les avocats s'affairèrent dans la salle à voix basse tandis que j'étais assis là abasourdi et bouleversé, démangé par l'envie de faire part de la nouvelle à Bella. En fait, j'étais démangé par l'envie de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir foutrement l'embrasser légitimement, et peut-être même la peloter en public. Mon père me serra fort dans ses bras.

Les avocats écrivirent sur un formulaire l'ordonnance disant que l'ordonnance de restriction était annulée et qu'elle n'était plus en vigueur. Une fois que le Juge Aro l'eut signée, les avocats le remercièrent avant de retourner à leurs places. _Ils l'ont foutrement remercié_. Je secouai la tête à l'ironie de remercier un homme qui avait mis en vigueur cette connerie en premier lieu.

"Tu auras besoin de montrer ça à ton lycée." Jason me tendit une copie du document qui me rendait ma liberté et je le berçai contre ma poitrine comme mon premier né. J'encadrerai probablement cette merde et l'accrocherai au-dessus de mon lit afin que chaque fois que je tiendrai Bella dans mes bras alors que nous savourerons la douce sensation de notre bonheur post coïtal, je pourrai le regarder et me rappeler combien la liberté est foutrement vraiment douce.

Mon père se pencha devant moi pour consulter Jason. "Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant?"

_Merde, que _pourrait_-il lui arriver maintenant?_

_Pourquoi bordel je m'en soucie?_

Jason répondit dans un murmure, "Eh bien, le Procureur de l'État peut ouvrir une procédure judiciaire pour parjure contre elle pour avoir menti sous serment à la dernière audience. Toutefois, étant donné la nature violente de sa relation avec Peter à l'époque de l'incident, ainsi que sa tentative de suicide, c'est sans doute peu probable. Ça serait comme si le procureur la maltraitait à nouveau. Par conséquent, il y a peu de chance qu'ils la poursuivent pour ses accusations. Ils peuvent aussi l'accuser pour fausse déposition à la police. Elle pourrait avoir à payer une amende ou faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux assortis d'une mise en probation. Cependant il est peu probable qu'elle passe une journée en prison indépendamment de ce que le ministère public décidera de faire. "

"Donc… là tout de suite, elle part libre? Après avoir fait traverser l'enfer à Edward? Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire? Qu'en est-il de Peter? Rien ne va lui arriver?" Mon père était hors de lui.

"Le ministère public aura à décider d'inculper Peter pour voies de fait pour avoir passé à tabac Charlotte. Elle devra aller les voir et présenter son cas. Ensuite ils auront à décider si ça en vaut la peine. Il est possible qu'il puisse l'accuser de conspiration pour avoir fait mentir Charlotte mais encore une fois ça requière que le ministère public décide de s'appuyer sur ces accusations s'il y a suffisamment de preuves. Toutes devraient se fonder sur la crédibilité de Charlotte qui est pratiquement nulle à ce stade. Nous pouvons aussi essayer de lui intenter une action pour diffamation mais…"

Alors que papa et Jason discutaient tranquillement sur les différentes façons d'obtenir vengeance contre Charlotte, ma tête cogitait sur ce que cela signifiait. Ma vie retournerait à la normale et je n'aurai plus à surveiller tous les gestes que je ferai en présence de ma petite amie. Nous pourrons arrêter de regarder par-dessus nos épaules. Je pourrais être avec elle dans tous les sens du terme, et l'aimer de la bonne façon, de la façon qu'elle et moi méritions tous les deux. Tout irait enfin bien pour moi.

J'arrêterai la thérapie et l'aide à la drogue et mes visites à l'agent de probation se terminerait brusquement. Peut-être même que j'en arriverai au point d'être en mesure de sortir des antidépresseurs. Mais Charlotte devait vivre avec ça pour toujours. Elle devait se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait fait chaque jour par les cicatrices marquant sa peau et la culpabilité qui hantera ses rêves à jamais.

Le fait est que je pouvais facilement arriver à une sanction pour Charlotte, dans une tentative de disculpation ou de vengeance pour juste égaliser le score. Mais il me semblait, en regardant l'état dévasté de cette fille, avec ses bandages aux bras et son apparence malade, qu'elle souffrait à sa façon. Elle le ferait toujours sous certaines formes. Ce qui importait était qu'elle avait enfin avoué. Je veux dire, il aura fallu un an et demi mais elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. Elle n'avait pas à venir à la barre et dire à tout le monde qu'elle avait menti et essayé de se tuer. Elle pouvait laisser la sanction courir une autre année et personne n'aurait su la vérité vraie sauf moi.

Et pour être honnête, j'avais peur de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé entre Peter et moi si tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Qui sait s'il ne m'aurait pas cassé les bras ou pire? Qui sait si la correction qu'il aurait infligée à Charlotte ne l'aurait pas tuée?

Autant je la détestais pour avoir ruiné ma vie autant je n'étais si blasé pour ne pas voir que ça ruinait sa vie aussi. Et que dans son esprit, surtout, elle avait fait ça pour me protéger car elle se souciait de moi. Seulement maintenant, j'étais arrivé à rester vivant et elle, elle était coincée dans son enfer personnel. Le résultat des courses était que... tout cela, toute ma souffrance et toutes les choses que j'avais traversées, m'avait en fin de compte conduit à Bella. Sans tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée, alors en réalité, j'avais à remercier Charlotte.

_Dieu c'est tordu à un tel degré que s'en est drôle._

Je coupai la parole avant que quiconque puisse en dire plus.

"Je suis à bout, Papa. Elle n'est pas libre. Elle retourne à l'hôpital psychiatrique." Je secouai la tête à cette pensée. Indépendamment de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, je ressentais encore de la compassion envers elle, pour une raison inconnue. "De toute évidence, elle souffre et je ne veux plus m'occuper de ça. Je ne veux plus penser à rien de tout ça, je veux juste mettre ça derrière moi et avancer dans la vie. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir l'intérieur d'un tribunal."

Tous les deux me dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux scandalisés. "Es-tu sûr, Edward?"

"Affirmatif. Je ne veux même pas revenir à Chicago sauf pour rendre visite à Gran et Gramps."

Nous nous levâmes à la requête de l'huissier. La Cour a clos la session." Sans autres signes de reconnaissance, le Juge Aro disparut derrière la porte dans son cabinet comme si rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire ne s'était passé, et que ceci était juste une putain de routine de sa monotone journée.

"Maintenant lui, par contre," dis-je en hochant la tête à la porte les dents serrées. "J'aimerais le voir pendu par les couilles."

"Tu n'es pas le seul."

A la hâte, Charlotte fut conduite dehors par ses parents, la tête baissée, versant encore des larmes silencieuses. Elle me lança un seul regard plein de remords. J'eus l'étrange envie de lui faire un au revoir de la main mais je l'ai juste fixée au lieu de ça. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal et j'espérais qu'elle savait cela.

Son avocat s'approcha de Jason et lui tendit une enveloppe adressée à moi de l'écriture manuscrite de Charlotte. Dans le coin supérieur gauche, il y avait le cachet avec l'adresse de Pembroke Pines imprimée à l'encre bleue. Je la lui pris inquiet, sachant que c'était probablement une lettre d'excuses. J'étais partagé quant à vraiment vouloir savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire, mais si ça la faisait se sentir mieux alors je comprenais pourquoi elle avait écrit cela. C'était pour les mêmes raisons que j'écrivais dans le journal pour la catharsis. (Méthode de traitement fondée sur l'extériorisation d'événements traumatisants et refoulés. La catharsis ou katharsis (en grec κάθαρσις) signifie purification)

Si elle avait besoin de me faire des excuses pour l'aider à guérir alors je devais en toute justice prendre le temps de lire cette lettre, car peut-être ça m'apportera une sorte de paix ou l'aboutissement d'une amitié que nous avions eue auparavant. Je décidai d'attendre d'être seul pour l'ouvrir.

Alors que nous quittions la salle d'audience, en passant par le vaste espace d'attente, je remarquai que Charlotte et ses parents avaient disparu et je fus heureux de ne pas avoir à lui faire face à nouveau. Le seul visage que je voulais voir était celui de ma copine.

Je tirai mon téléphone de ma poche, souriant alors que je marchai vers un coin tranquille de la zone d'attente. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que mon père faisait de même, pour sans doute appeler ma mère et lui faire part des nouvelles.

C'était un peu surréaliste de composer son numéro en sachant qu'en quelques secondes j'entendrais sa voix à l'autre bout. Je supposai qu'étant donné qu'il était un peu plus d'onze heures et demi, qu'elle déjeunait. Tout mon corps flottait d'excitation, guère capable de me contrôler je voulais courir un marathon ou lancer à répétition des fastballs dans une cible.

_Ah! Où était Peter quand j'avais finalement besoin de lui?_

J'étais vraiment épuisé par le manque de sommeil et l'angoisse de ne pas connaître quelle serait l'issue de cette journée, mais j'étais soudain plein à exploser d'énergie.

Elle répondit à la première sonnerie. "Edward?"

"Salut Bébé," dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix et de la joie dans mon cœur. Il se pouvait que mes boules me picotent un peu d'excitation aussi sachant qu'elles étaient libres.

"Je rentre à la maison..."

Inutile de préciser, ses cris aigus étaient assourdissants et vraiment littéralement le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Les bras de ma grand-mère m'encerclèrent alors que ses lèvres rencontraient mon front. "Edward! Nous devons fêter ça! Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner au The Signature Room?" demanda-t-elle radieuse, suggérant que nous commémorions l'occasion dans l'un des plus fins et des plus chers restaurants de Chicago. Autant je le voulais, autant j'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin d'être ailleurs.

"En fait," répondis-je honteusement. "Seriez-vous offensé si j'allais directement à l'aéroport? J'ai besoin de voir Bella."

Vu que mes grands-parents devaient venir à Forks pour la remise de diplôme d'Emmett le weekend suivant, je ne me sentais pas vraiment coupable de vouloir les quitter si brusquement. Ils comprirent évidemment tout à fait, m'adressant leurs félicitations.

Nous avions fait un détour par la maison pour prendre nos affaires avant d'aller à l'aéroport. Mon père et moi avions eu assez de chance pour avoir un vol sans réservation. Je ne pouvais pas dormir même si j'en avais désespérément besoin, mais j'étais beaucoup trop excité. Une fois arrivé pour prendre notre correspondance à Phœnix, il n'y avait qu'une place disponible sur l'avion pour Sea-Tac que mon père me laissa gracieusement avoir avec plaisir.

Avant que j'embarque, il me prit dans ses bras et dit, "Sois prudent, fils."

Je me moquai gentiment de lui. "Papa, c'est un vol de trois heures, dans combien de difficultés puis-je peut-être me mettre?" Bon, avec ce qu'avait été ma chance, l'avion s'écraserait probablement et mon cul fraîchement libéré serait calciné en quelques secondes. Peut-être qu'il était mieux que nous prenions des vols séparés après tout.

Il lança la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. "Je veux dire _sois prudent_ en utilisant un préservatif... ou cinq. Je suis trop jeune et séduisant pour être grand-père." Je lui roulai les yeux en rougissant, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que ce qui allait arriver soit si évident.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Aie la foi." souris-je en retour, utilisant ses mots du vol aller, seulement maintenant, dans un contexte entièrement différent. Je l'étreignis encore, plein de gratitude, sachant combien j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Alors que je m'écartais, je murmurai, "Je t'aime, Papa."

Il me le répondit et me fit un signe de la main avant que je passe dans la zone d'embarquement seul. Heureusement, ma valise était suffisamment petite pour que je n'aie pas à l'enregistrer, gagnant une étape. Je vérifiai une fois de plus que le document soit à l'abri, avant de la ranger dans le compartiment supérieur.

Ensuite j'appelai Emmett, juste pour m'assurer qu'il pouvait me prendre à l'aéroport. Je savais que les cours étaient officiellement terminés pour lui donc manquer l'école ne serait pas un problème. J'aurais pu appeler Bella mais autant je mourais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras aussitôt qu'humainement possible, autant je ne voulais pas qu'elle conduise jusqu'à Seattle si tard le soir vu que mon vol arrivait au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était pas prudent. Je lui avais demandé de venir me retrouver chez moi le lendemain après-midi après les cours.

Une fois en vol, j'ouvris la lettre de Charlotte.

A travers ses mots je réalisai combien elle avait souffert. Pas aussi longtemps que moi, et pas dans la même mesure, mais elle avait accepté sa faute et l'avait avouée.

En acceptant ses excuses sincères, j'y trouvais un sentiment de conclusion. Ça me donna aussi la certitude que j'avais bien agi en ne la poursuivant pas et en intentant des actions contre son faux témoignage. J'étais très triste pour elle et je ne lui souhaitais véritablement aucun mal. S'il y avait une chose que cette épreuve m'avait apprise, c'est que je devais faire plus attention à mon entourage, et ne pas être aussi égocentrique tout le temps.

Quand Emmett me retrouva à l'aéroport, il me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin qui me fit pratiquement sortir tout l'air de mes poumons. Il était armé d'un sac marron contenant un plein assortiment de préservatifs et d'un sourire de branleur.

Je trouvais ça très amusant que tout le monde suppose que la première chose que Bella et moi allions faire serait avoir du sexe. Alors qu'en réalité, tout ce que je voulais faire était la prendre dans mes bras. Bon d'accord, peut-être que je voulais avoir du sexe aussi, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

Le temps que nous arrivions à la maison, il était aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Je passai quelques minutes avec ma mère avant de monter me coucher. Son excitation était adorable, et je jure que son ventre avait même grossi du jour au lendemain.

Le trajet de retour en voiture avec Emmett et son putain de papotage bruyant ne m'avait pas permis de dormir et mes yeux me brûlaient de pur épuisement. Mon corps était enfin redescendu du trip à l'adrénaline qui m'avait cogné fort. Je pris une douche pour me maintenir éveillé parce que je savais qu'avec les demi-journées de cours qu'avaient les premières, que Bella serait à la maison dans quelques heures et je ne voulais pas gaspiller une seconde de mon temps avec elle en étant endormi.

Je me vêtis d'un bermuda et d'un polo, déballai ma valise, suspendis mon costume (maintenant portant chance) dans la penderie, écrivis dans mon journal, fourrai la lettre de Charlotte dans mon tiroir et encadrai la photo de moi et Bella nous embrassant parce qu'elle était trop hot pour rester cachée. Finalement, j'avais trop la bougeotte pour faire autre chose qu'aller à elle. Ma mère ne m'aurait absolument pas laissé conduire avec les paupières lourdes comme je les avais, alors j'avais demandé à Emmett de me déposer au lycée, avec l'intention d'avoir Bella pour me reconduire à la maison. Il était presque midi, quelque minutes avant que les premières soient libérés… seulement quelques minutes avant que Bella soit dans mes bras.

J'attendis à l'extérieur sur le parking, appuyé contre le coffre de sa voiture avec le document destiné à mon dossier administratif, fermement tenu dans ma main. Je penchai mon visage face au soleil, me délectant de sa chaleur sur mes joues, pensant… pensant juste à quel point il était bon d'être à la maison.

De temps en temps, au milieu des sourires de ma liberté récemment retrouvée, des visions teintées de gris de Charlotte dans la salle d'audience traversaient ma conscience. Je décidai que je lui écrirais une lettre en retour pour lui dire qu'elle était pardonnée. Même si c'était difficile d'accepter que ce qu'elle avait fait était pour me protéger, c'était la seule façon de remédier aux émotions contradictoires dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, et en espérant qu'elle serait en mesure de trouver la paix elle aussi.

_Oh mec…on dirait le Dr Kate. Elle serait tellement fière._

Quand les doubles portes menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrirent bruyamment, je concentrais mon attention vers les gars qui les passaient, agités par l'enthousiasme pour le bal, la fin d'une nouvelle année et le début d'un long été à paresser.

Pour moi, c'était le début d'une toute nouvelle vie.

Aussitôt que je vis son visage, ma bouche explosa dans un sourire si large qu'il atteignait mes oreilles. Ses mains couvrirent un bâillement alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés d'Angela, Alice et Rose qui étaient absorbées par la conversation. Bella fit descendre sa petite veste en jean de ses épaules en marchant, révélant dessous une robe bain de soleil fleurie. Mes doigts tremblotaient sachant que dans quelques secondes je serais en mesure de toucher la peau sur ses épaules, caresser son visage... faire courir mes mains dans ses longs cheveux. Elle était foutrement incroyable.

J'avançai d'un pas en avant, raccourcissant la distance entre nous alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore vu attendant là. Puis Alice m'aperçut faisant un signe joyeux de la main en avertissant Bella de ma présence. Les quatre filles s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

La veste de Bella et son sac glissèrent sur le sol sans qu'elle y fasse attention alors qu'elle se tenait là stupéfaite, figée sur place la bouche ouverte. Puis elle cria et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses tongs le lui permettaient. Je trébuchai en arrière, riant, quand elle se lança sur moi, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je trouvai appui contre sa voiture à nouveau. Bella enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je la tins vraiment serré, pressant son corps contre le mien comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne pouvais pas dire si elle riait ou pleurait. Je faisais les deux.

A ce moment-là, ce moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, je me perdis en elle... dans son odeur, dans la sensation particulière de sa douceur, dans ses cheveux, dans sa peau.

"My beautiful girl... tu m'as si foutrement manqué," murmurai-je avec vénération. Je savais qu'elle m'avait manqué mais je n'avais pas idée à quel point.

Elle s'écarta de mon cou, tenant délicatement mes joues dans ses mains, souriant les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait si fatiguée, peut-être même plus que je l'étais et indépendamment de combien je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à faire la sieste, je savais que c'était nécessaire, que nous avions tous les deux besoin de dormir... ensemble.

Je la tournai afin que ses fesses soient sur le coffre de sa voiture et que je sois debout entre ses jambes, l'étreignant toujours. Elle parsema mon visage de baisers et de rires nerveux et de sincères bien qu'excités 'Je t'aime'. Je reposai mon front contre le sien, respirant profondément, si foutrement heureux d'être chez moi, si foutrement heureux de l'avoir dans mes bras. Je brossai mes lèvres contre les siennes, en les passant doucement en va-et-vient, ignorant nos camarades de classe alors que nous nous livrions à cette libre démonstration d'affection.

Je l'embrassai avec douceur, nos bouches se moulant à l'autre, nos langues jouant gentiment et se taquinant dans le plus doux de tous les baisers. Il n'y avait aucun danger à être pris, personne de qui se cacher, rien de quoi avoir peur. Rien. Nous avions tout le temps au monde.

C'était du pur bonheur.

"Tu sembles si fatigué. Mon pauvre bébé," dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur mes joues.

"Tu n'as pas idée."

"En fait, je pense que si," rit-elle. Je me penchai en avant lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, qui devint deux baisers et puis quatre et avant que je le sache, ma langue fut à nouveau dans sa bouche.

Nous fûmes forcés de nous séparer quand Alice approcha avec le bras de Jasper sur ses épaules. Mon frère m'étreignit en ajoutant un coup de poing et après qu'Alice ait tendu à Bella sa veste et son sac, elle m'étreignit aussi. C'était tellement agréable, pour être honnête. Ça semblait... naturel.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes pendant que je donnai un rapide résumé des détails de l'audience. Avant qu'ils nous laissent reprendre nos douces retrouvailles, Jasper se pencha pour me faire savoir qu'il avait une cargaison de préservatifs dans le tiroir du haut de sa commode.

_Jésus, pas encore des gens avec ces capotes._

Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau nue de Bella, la palpant, la prenant, rattrapant tous les moments d'avant où nous ne pouvions pas en profiter. Sans hésitation, je replaçai la bretelle qui était tombée de son épaule, déposant un baiser sur sa peau. Elle gloussa et émit un petit 'humm' avec ce feu dans les yeux, qui même malgré son épuisement, brulait et la consumait.

Elle était si foutrement heureuse. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi exultant de bonheur moi-même… si plein d'amour et rempli d'une magnifique paix intérieure.

"Hey," dis-je, tirant le collier avec nos bagues de l'intérieur de mon polo. Je déclipssai l'attache laissant tomber les deux anneaux dans ma main. "Je pense ne plus avoir besoin ça pour me porter chance. Le nuage noir s'est levé. La poupée vaudou est morte."

Bella riait alors qu'elle tendait sa main pour me laisser glisser la bague à son troisième doigt. Je l'embrassai avec douceur avant de passer ma bague à ma propre main. Elle admira la sienne pendant un instant, la faisant miroiter sur son doigt alors que le métal capturait la lumière du soleil.

"Edward… pourtant je ne veux pas attendre," dit-elle timidement, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. "Je veux _être_ à toi."

Mon cœur palpita et mon bermuda devint serré avec la dure tension à l'intérieur. Je souris, me penchant en avant pour capturer ses paroles dans un baiser. "Moi aussi. Si foutrement tellement." Elle soupira contre moi, faisant trainer le bout de ses doigts sur mes bras. Rien n'avait jamais été meilleur.

Un gros coup de fatigue déferla sur moi à nouveau me faisant bailler. "Je sais que c'est probablement la dernière chose que tu veuilles faire là tout de suite, mais ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions rentrer chez moi et faire une sieste? Nous pouvons sortir ce soir pour fêter ça, si tu veux."

"Tant que je te tiens dans mes bras, je ferai ce que tu veux," sourit-elle, couvrant son propre bâillement.

Je ramassai en vitesse l'enveloppe, aidant Bella à descendre du coffre de la voiture. Elle glissa son bras autour de ma taille avec un sourire éclatant. Je la rapprochai, embrassant le haut de sa tête, ne voulant pas mettre un centimètre d'espace entre nous. J'aimais cette sensation et je demandai à Dieu que ça ne prenne jamais fin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle en désignant de la tête l'enveloppe en ma possession.

"L'autorisation de te toucher," souris-je sachant que pour une fois ça ne contenait pas la clé de ma putain de mort mais tout à fait l'opposé. Je glissai une main en bas de son dos, prenant en coupe une de ses fesses gentiment dans ma main. "Viens avec moi au bureau de l'administration, ensuite nous rentrerons et nous câlinerons… et tout."

Ses yeux scintillèrent. "J'aime bien la partie 'et tout.'"

_Moi aussi, Bébé, moi aussi._

Nous sourions tous les deux fous, étourdis d'amour alors que nous nous regardions l'un l'autre spontanément, riant et secouant la tête à notre niaiserie. Je levai ma main paume vers le haut, une offre pour qu'elle prenne ma main. Le sourire de Bella était énorme quand elle glissa sa main doucement dans la mienne, l'enserrant fermement, n'hésitant à aucun moment. Je me délectai de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau, du sentiment de complétude alors que ses doigts s'emboitaient aux miens. C'était bizarre, pourtant étonnamment magnifique comme un geste aussi innocent semble tout à coup si intime.

Et ensuite alors que nous avancions vers la porte principale du lycée, je souris avec un léger air insolent, pensant que pour la première fois je tenais la main de Bella… en public… fièrement… avec l'autorisation…

Comme un putain de petit ami normal.

**J'attends vos commentaires**

**LyraParleOr**


	39. So Close

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Ravie de toutes vos reviews et merci aux non-inscrites Hlne USA, Dian4a, Nana10, Lilly-Rose-Cullen, Frakade, Mylene, Edbelle, Amimi31 et à **Space** **Bound** **Rocket** ma relectrice favorite.

Le chapitre précédent a fait l'unanimité; depuis qu'on l'attendait...

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 38~ So Close**

(si proche)

**Love You Outloud~ Rascall Flatts**

**~Bella~**

Ses doigts enlacés étroitement aux miens, Edward s'était endormi avant même que j'aie enclenché la marche arrière. Le sourire sur son visage était paisible, satisfait... tellement, tellement heureux, et savoir que ma confrontation avec Charlotte avait été le catalyseur pour sa liberté me faisait planer. Ça, et le fait que maintenant il pouvait me toucher... et l'avait _fait_... beaucoup.

Nous n'avions pas été capable de faire deux pas sur notre trajet jusqu'au bureau du principal sans nous embrasser ou nous étreindre ou qu'Edward me plaque au mur en briques, mes mains prisonnières dans les siennes, au-dessus de ma tête dans une attitude de dominateur sexy alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son cul pour le rapprocher tellement que je pouvais sentir son érection. Il m'avait dit qu'il était généreux car, "Mes nichons était foutrement incroyables dans ma robe et il ne pouvait seulement qu'imaginer toucher ce qui était sous la jupe."

Et oui, avec seulement le fin tissu de ma robe et un bikini en coton blanc dessous, je pouvais le sentir lui... _tout_ de lui et c'était un pur bonheur sous sa forme la plus parfaite. Vous connaissez ce vieux dicton, "Est-ce la liasse de billets dans ta poche ou es-tu juste heureux de me voir?" Eh bien, si c'était le cas, Edward aurait été un fils de pute de millionnaire!

Et ouais, puisque que je n'utilise jamais ces mots _fils de pute_... vous savez, c'était sacrément bon.

Pendant qu'on était arrêté au feu, je frottai ses genoux juste en dessous de l'ourlet de son bermuda kaki, adorant la sensation de ses jambes poilues de mec, et m'émerveillant des reflets que le soleil faisait dans ses poils. Il avait de longues jambes et c'était drôle car je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Probablement parce que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu en short. A mon avis ça allait vraiment être un été fun pour nous deux.

Une fois garée dans l'allée vide d'Edward, je verrouillai le toit de ma décapotable remis en place et parsemai le visage d'Edward de petits bisous pour le réveiller. Il était groggy et incohérent quand il revint enfin à lui, s'efforçant de me faire un sourire las avec des paupières très lourdes, mais nous avions monté les escaliers du balcon ensemble sans incident. La dernière fois que j'étais monté par là, guidant Edward dans l'ascension des marches, c'était _cette nuit-là. _Je frissonnai à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je me retrouvai en fait à psalmodier, "Nouveaux souvenirs, nouveaux souvenirs" pour m'aider à dissiper ces épouvantables images.

Il se vautra sur le lit les jambes pendantes sur le côté pendant que je baissai les stores pour avoir le plus d'obscurité possible par cet après-midi d'une rare journée claire et ensoleillée. Je lui retirai ses Nike, les posant avec soin sur le sol à côté du canapé. Quand un "Chaussettes, s'il te plaît" étouffé provint du lit, je les lui enlevai aussi, allant les jeter dans le panier. Il rampa à quatre pattes dans le lit, jetant les couvertures sur lui alors qu'il se couchait dans l'oreiller avec encore un magnifique sourire de bien-être. Ses yeux se fermèrent en quelques secondes.

Edward avait mentionné plus tôt que sa mère avait prévu un dîner de fête pour lui, alors je fis glisser ma robe par-dessus la tête, la drapant sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'avoir dormi avec. Je n'avais que ma culotte en dessous et un petit débardeur blanc avec un de ces machins, sorte de soutien-gorge intégré, ce qui, je ne pensais pas, dérangerait Edward de me trouver avec en se réveillant. Par précaution, je verrouillai la porte et grimpai dans le lit avec Edward, heureusement que je m'étais rasé les jambes ce matin.

Pendant quelques minutes je le regardai dormir avec la plus grande vénération, absorbant chaque centimètre carré de lui. Comme toujours, mes doigts mourraient d'envie de toucher sa peau, de sentir la douceur le long de sa mâchoire, effleurer la pulpe charnue de ses lèvres. Je regardai sa poitrine monter et descendre, écoutai les doux soupirs qu'il faisait pendant que les rêves cheminaient doucement dans son esprit. Et quand je caressai de mes ongles ses pattes et descendis ensuite le côté de sa joue, des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux tellement il était véritablement beau. Et enfin, enfin nous étions en mesure d'agir normalement et exprimer de façon gênante notre affection en public en nous pelotant de manière peu convenable comme de typiques adolescents.

Sa main remonta, cherchant à l'aveuglette en faisant son chemin à travers les draps à trouver la mienne. Une fois que ses doigts furent entrelacés aux miens, je me blottis dans son torse et murmurai, "Je t'aime." Il répondit seulement par un doux 'hum' dans mes cheveux et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de céder à mon épuisement.

Je dormis tellement bien cette après-midi-là. Un sommeil paisible et profond, rempli de rêves graphiques d'Edward souriant et heureux. Quand je sentis finalement mes yeux commencer à s'ouvrir quelques heures plus tard, je me souvins que j'étais dans le lit d'Edward et que le bout des doigts qui remontaient de mon genou au haut de ma cuisse nue étaient en fait les siens. Je me blottis contre lui en cuillère; mon dos s'arqua contre la courbe incurvée du torse d'Edward. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, caressant en va-et-vient, appuyant de temps en temps un baiser sur ma tête alors que ses doigts dansaient sur mes jambes.

Encore groggy de sommeil, la caractéristique palpitation de la délicieuse envie dans mon bas ventre se manifesta alors que le pouce d'Edward passa dans l'élastique de ma culotte, allant et venant en glissant et à peine là, mais _certainement_ là. Il descendit le tissu en coton sur ma hanche, pas tout à fait enlevé, juste descendu... frottant son pouce de plus en plus bas à la jonction où ma cuisse rejoint ma hanche. Il était si proche, se rapprochant de plus en plus...

Je gémis doucement, entièrement par instinct, car ce mouvement tendre était si agréable, si parfait... pas vraiment une chatouille mais tellement plus...

Edward prit ce son comme un signal muet pour explorer plus loin, ce dont je fus heureuse car je ne voulais pas que ma mauvaise haleine après avoir dormi gâche notre moment en ayant à parler. Les bouts de ses doigts remontèrent très lentement de ma culotte, serpentant sous le tissu extensible de mon débardeur. Ils laissaient une traînée de chaleur derrière leur passage, tellement agréable contre ma peau délaissée.

Il traça paresseusement, presque hésitant, des huit sur la peau juste sous mes seins jusqu'à ce que je presse sa main sous la mienne l'exhortant à se déplacer plus haut car j'avais besoin de plus. J'avais attendu assez longtemps et je voulais ses mains partout, _sur_ moi, _en_ moi...

L'atroce attente, quand je savais que nous n'avions plus à le faire, était insoutenable.

"My beautiful girl," murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux, juste quand il empauma un sein, le massant tendrement. Je gémis à nouveau et les hanches d'Edward poussèrent dans mon derrière, me révélant qu'il était sans aucun doute, assurément allumé.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les draps alors que je prenais ma respiration. Je pouvais sentir ma propre excitation entre mes jambes mouillant déjà complètement ma culotte. Presser mes cuisses ensemble sembla m'aider à réprimer temporairement l'envie mais loin d'être suffisant pour arrêter l'intense désir.

"Mmmm... E... c'est si bon." Un pouce et un index se refermèrent sur mon mamelon et pressèrent, en tirant doucement jusqu'à ce que je me tortille contre son érection et qu'il pousse ses hanches contre moi juste pour avoir une opposition. C'était juste... c'était si... oh mon Dieu...

Je tendis le bras derrière moi, glissant ma main entre nos corps ainsi je pouvais l'avoir dans ma paume car je le voulais le rapprocher de moi. Je le voulais sous ma peau, à l'intérieur de moi, sur moi... partout. Edward siffla et gémit lorsque je l'agrippai fermement par son short, pensant à combien il était incroyablement dur et que pour les gars ça faisait mal physiquement d'en être à ce stade.

"Bébé, puis-je... est-ce que ça va si... fuck... ça te dérange si je dézippe mon short?" Il pouvait à peine faire sortir les mots entre ses dents serrées et sa respiration haletante. Ma main s'affairait à ouvrir le bouton et la fermeture éclair avant même qu'il puisse éloigner ses hanches de mes fesses. Il souleva ses hanches pour faire glisser son short et son boxer, les jetant au bord du lit. Puis vint aussi son polo, le laissant complètement nu dans toute sa magnifique splendeur.

Il avait attendu si longtemps... il avait mérité ça. _Nous_ avions mérité ça.

"Oh, Jésus," gémit-il lorsque j'enroulai ma main autour de lui, m'émerveillant intimidée tellement il était dur et épais, et surtout comme la peau recouvrant le manche était douce comme du velours. J'étais sur le point de lui demander si l'utilisait une sorte de lotion spécialement formulée pour les pénis et puis je ris de moi en réalisant que bien entendu sa peau pouvait être douce... il en était à environ quatre tubes de ma lotion en neuf mois pour ce que j'en savais. C'était plus que ce que j'en avais utilisé pour tout mon corps dans le même laps de temps.

Lorsqu'Edward vira doucement dans le bas de mon dos, il glissa son bras sous mes côtes pour empaumer mon sein, ce qui laissa l'autre main libre pour vadrouiller.

_Vers le bas._

_Oui. Dieu soit loué, oui!_

"Oh... merde," pleurnichai-je doucement, sachant où précisément ses doigts se dirigeaient. Et j'avais tous les droits de me sentir un peu nerveuse car techniquement c'était la première fois, je n'avais jamais eu des doigts masculins stimulant mes parties féminines. Mais peut-être que c'était le fait que j'étais encore à moitié endormie, ou il était possible que ce soit le surréalisme de la peine d'Edward soudain révoquée, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui soulageait mon angoisse. Mais je pense que pour une grande partie, c'était l'anticipation et l'attente qui venait finalement à son terme et j'étais tellement prête à être avec lui.

"Fuck," murmura-t-il, mordillant ma mâchoire en remontant vers mon lobe. "Dois-je arrêter? Est-ce trop?"

_Oh, stupide, stupide question._

Je hochai de la tête un 'non' énergique alors que ses doigts continuaient leur trajet douloureusement lent vers le sud. Ou plutôt à l'est, parce que techniquement j'étais à l'horizontale. Je tournai mon visage vers lui, toujours réticente à faire réellement contact avec ma bouche.

Une main tirait sur mon mamelon, l'autre traînait avec délicatesse en bas de mon ventre, dans les doux poils et ensuite il fut là...

Tout mon corps se tendit quand il entra en contact avec mon centre d'amour.

_Ouais j'ai dit centre d'amour, alors fermez-là. Le mot __**clito**__ me dégoûte._

"Oh. My. God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! "

"Chut, bébé, il y a du monde en bas," dit-il dans un murmure dans mes cheveux. Je grinçai des dents quand je me souvins où nous étions, mais tellement envoûtée par ce qu'il me faisait, je ne pouvais pas faire vraiment attention.

Grâce à l'humidité glissante, il fit en frottant de petits cercles serrés avec son majeur appuyant doucement, haletant à mon oreille. De petits soubresauts d'excitation pulsaient à travers moi chaque fois qu'il tournait et appuyait vers l'intérieur. Je sentis les picotements dans mon cuir chevelu et dans mes orteils et c'était de la folie pure et absolue. Il n'y avait jamais eu là que mes propres doigts et bien sûr un vibrateur ou deux, mais là c'était _Edward_. C'était l'amour et la luxure et la délivrance et le plaisir et fuck... et ses sacrément anormalement longs doigts qui me titillaient!

_Hey Diddle Diddle, the cock and the... _quelle_ est cette comptine _déjà_? __Bon sang... je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. J'ai de la chance si je peux me rappeler de mon nom là tout de suite... Oh, ouais... Bella. Bella, c'est moi. Du moins c'est ce qu'il murmure à mon oreille..._ (diddle en anglais US tripatouiller, titiller)

Je serrai les poings, délivrant son pénis de mon emprise car je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur autre chose que la sensation de ses doigts sur moi. Sa généreuse action pour mon plaisir me rendit pleine de honte pour mon égoïsme.

_Je donnerais beaucoup pour être multitâche._

"Edward…."

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il pour toute réponse. Son souffle chaud caressa mon oreille; de doux gestes d'affection dansaient sur mon visage. "Je t'aime foutrement."

Son long doigt fin glissa sur toute la longueur de mon ouverture avant de pousser doucement à l'intérieur de moi. Je l'entendis gémir en même temps que moi, alors je sus que c'était aussi agréable de donner que de recevoir. D'abord un doigt poussa à l'intérieur, puis un autre... allant dans et hors de moi... lentement, lentement puis plus vite. Je gémis et me contorsionnai contre son emprise, il me tenait si étroitement contre son torse, comme s'il voulait être aussi proche qu'humainement possible.

Il courba ses doigts vers le haut frappant l'inaccessible point G que je croyais honnêtement être un mythe pour donner aux femmes insatisfaites un faux sentiment d'espoir, alors qu'en même temps il massait mon clito avec son pouce. Et il gémissait tout en suçant mon cou et en roulant mon téton entre son pouce et son index. Tellement de plaisir, partout.

Et puis je fus finie.

_Dieu merci Edward pouvait être multitâche._

Les neuf derniers mois d'avant flashèrent dans mes yeux et tout ce que j'avais refoulé à l'intérieur depuis si longtemps jaillit en frissons de mes jambes tremblantes et mes hanches s'arquèrent du lit et des tâches blanches derrière mes yeux et des "Je t'aime," et différentes formes de "Fuck," et "Oh mon Dieu," se déversèrent par intermittence de nos deux bouches, toujours avec les doigts d'Edward travaillant fiévreusement à l'intérieur de moi.

Je criai dans son oreiller pendant qu'il roucoulait, "C'est bien bébé, laisse-toi aller." Je pouvais dire au ton caractéristique d'impudence dans sa voix qu'il était très satisfait de lui-même à ce moment-là, comme il aurait dû l'être.

Je ne pouvais, cependant, ni voir ou parler ou penser et mes dents et mes orteils me semblaient comme en train de vibrer avec l'intensité de l'orgasme qu'il m'avait donné. Je n'en n'avais jamais eu un de si puissant auparavant. Ça me rendit un peu nerveuse car à la moitié, l'intensité était trop et j'eus presque besoin qu'il arrête pour me donner une pause, mais j'ai eu peur que tout s'en aille et il n'était pas question que je perde l'opportunité... _aucune_ opportunité avec lui.

Mon corps n'était pas habitué à une telle concentration de stimulation dans tous les endroits en même temps, malgré le fait que je me masturbe au point d'avoir besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale pour le canal carpien. Ceci était complètement différent. Il s'agissait d'Edward et il était partout et... il savait ce qu'il faisait. Je suppose que tous les pornos qu'il regardait suffisaient en fait comme professeur. C'était soit cela ou Edward était titilleur de minettes né.

_Je suppose que Tanya est en partie responsable pour ça. Salope._

_Je devrais lui envoyer une vidéo d'Edward me faisant venir pour la remercier. Je sure qu'Edward voudrait lui exprimer sa reconnaissance aussi._

Je m'effondrai contre son torse alors qu'un total bien-être submergeait mon corps et que ma respiration revenait à la normale.

Mais ensuite, une fois que ses doigts glissèrent hors de moi, je restai avec un sentiment de creux et de vide, et je voulais plus. J'avais _besoin_ de plus.

Me tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, je fis courir une main dans ses pattes et l'autre vers le bas par le sentier magique au trésor, plus bas, plus bas, plus bas jusqu'à ce que je l'agrippe fermement dans ma paume et le presse doucement juste comme il me l'avait montré à Vegas. Seulement je devais m'occuper de cesser de grincer des dents et de l'écraser dans mon poing parce que je le voulais tellement. Edward était encore dur comme la pierre, ayant de toute évidence un grand besoin de soulagement. Il gémit quand je fis courir mon pouce sur l'humidité lubrifiante de la tête.

"Edward... je te veux à l'intérieur de moi, je veux que tu fasses l'amour avec moi... s'il te plaît." Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que lui me baisant. A vrai dire, j'étais en quelque sorte obsédée par prendre un bain de bouche, mais mis à part ça je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre que me donner à lui. Et je me foutais vraiment de si nous faisions l'amour ou si nous avions un rapport sexuel ou si nous baisions, car je le voulais ça quelque soit la façon de l'obtenir. _Là maintenant_.

Ses yeux verts m'implorèrent. "Bella... je le veux aussi, si foutrement, je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose plus mais..." Il secoua la tête.

_Mais?_

_Sérieusement?_

"Mais quoi?" demandai-je sans prendre la peine de masquer la blessure dans ma voix. Ma main avait cessé de le caresser.

"Je... je veux que ce soit beau. Je veux que ta première fois soit vraiment spéciale," répondit-il en embrassant mon front. Il me caressa le long de ma joue avec les jointures de ses doigts avec tellement de tendresse dans les yeux que mon cœur me fit un peu mal.

"Ceci _est_ beau. Ceci _est_ spécial," dis-je d'une voix haletante alors que j'attaquai son cou avec des baisers la bouche ouverte sans vraiment réfléchir aux paroles jusque-là. J'étais tellement prise dans l'instant que j'étais aveuglée par la luxure ou quoi que ce soit bordel qui m'avait retourné le cerveau. "Nous faisons la fête. Faisons-le juste maintenant. Je te veux tellement... s'il te plaît." Sans attendre sa réponse, je déplaçai mon corps afin de pouvoir m'orienter assez pour m'ouvrir pour lui. Je pressai la tête de sa bite contre mon ouverture, écartant ma cuisse largement et l'accrochant autour de sa hanche en un seul mouvement rapide.

_Effrontée._

Edward piégea mes poignets dans ses mains, stoppant mes efforts. Son ton changea pour quelque chose de plus sérieux. "Bella... allez bébé. Pourquoi veux-tu faire vite?"

Avec incrédulité et une grande déception, essayant de retenir mes larmes, je murmurai, "Pourquoi es-tu bloqué?"

Il me regarda incrédule. "Je ne suis pas bloqué, c'est juste..."

"Edward... j'aurais pensé que tu voudrais tirer avantage de ta nouvelle liberté retrouvée." J'avais peut-être soufflé et boudé un peu. Je commençai vraiment à avoir un complexe.

_Est-ce que je sens mauvais? J'ai pris une douche... je me suis rasé les jambes..._

Il dit tout bas, "Peut-être que j'essaie juste de savourer et apprécier le fait que j'ai réellement une option maintenant. Je veux dire, je pense à ça tous les jours... être avec toi. Mais je pense davantage à te tenir et t'aimer et être serein avec toi, parce que autant nous le voulions autant notre relation n'a jamais été basée sur le sexe et je ne veux pas que nous commencions cette nouvelle phase de nos vies en n'en faisant que l'unique centre d'intérêt non plus."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, si clairs et si beaux. Comment quelqu'un sur terre arrive à être aussi beau? Et si sacrément philosophe?

"Mais Edward, nous avons été ensemble neuf mois et nous sommes enfin autorisés à être intimes et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne veux pas en profiter? Je ne comprends pas." Edward avait frotté mes paumes avec ses pouces, je suppose dans un effort pour me calmer.

"Bella, je ne…" Il souffla agité. "Tu penses que je ne veux pas ça? Dieu, c'est tout ce à quoi je pense foutrement 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 mais… tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta première fois. Crois-moi, je le sais. Je donnerais n'importe quoi putain pour que ce fut avec toi et pas ivre avec… Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, semblant avoir honte "_Elle_".

Malgré le fait qu'il ait amené cette sale pouffiasse au milieu de notre très importante discussion sur faire l'amour, je fus reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas se résoudre à dire son nom à voix haute en ma présence.

"Écoute, c'est peut-être ta première fois mais c'est aussi _notre_ première fois… ma première fois avec toi… et je veux que ce soit vraiment significatif, tu vois? Après toutes les merdes que nous avons vécues, je veux regarder en arrière dans vingt ans et n'avoir rien d'autre que de grands souvenirs de nous, pas des regrets. Tous les souvenirs que je t'ai donnés sont souillés d'une certaine façon, et je veux que là ce soit parfait. Il baissa le regard, se sentant de tout évidence comme une merde sur les choses de son passé qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau le contrôle dans sa vie, maintenant qu'il était en mesure de faire des choix, je persistais à essayer de les faire pour lui.

"Oh, Edward non," dis-je en touchant sa joue. "Je ne pense pas que nos souvenirs soient pourris." Je ne le pensais vraiment pas. Même les mauvaises choses étaient éclipsées par tous les bons souvenirs. Pour la plupart.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Thanksgiving? Noël? La St Valentin? Le concert? Tout cela foutrement gâché." Les yeux tristes, il se lécha les lèvres et reprit, "Bébé, j'ai cette vision de comment cela doit être… et faire ça ici… dans mon lit avec ce goût désagréable dans ma bouche et ma famille en bas, ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voudrais que ça se passe. S'il te plaît… peux-tu m'offrir ça? Pouvons-nous juste attendre un peu?"

Je me sentis immédiatement horrible et égoïste de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il ait du sexe avec moi, supposant qu'il n'était pas vierge et qu'il avait tellement fait abstinence pendant un an et demi qu'il aurait automatiquement voulu s'en occuper tout de suite. Tout ce qu'il voulait était faire que ce soit parfait pour nous deux parce que ses précédentes expériences sexuelles avaient été nulles.

Je hochai la tête pour acquiescer, murmurant des excuses qu'il me dit pas nécessaires. Ignorant totalement nos haleines dégoûtantes, Edward m'embrassa avec douceur et caressa un de mes mamelons avec son pouce et son index. Il se plissa sous la chaleur de son toucher et tout mon corps frissonna à ce simple geste.

Dieu, j'étais si foutrement excitée.

"Ce weekend alors?" demandai-je avec un espoir renouvelé rassurant ma libido trop zélée.

Il ferma les yeux et se moqua de ma désespérance. "Tu veux perdre ta virginité le soir du bal? N'est-ce pas un peu cliché?"

Je grognai ostensiblement de frustration. "Ouais, mais honnêtement… je me fiche de ça, je veux juste être à toi, Edward."

_Je vais me mettre à genoux et supplier s'il le faut. Oh, et tant que j'y serai…_

"Bellaaaaa," couina-t-il. "Nous allons être dans une maison pleine de connards soûls ce weekend. J'allais te dire que…j'allais réserver dans un hôtel à Seattle le weekend prochain. Nous dînerons et nous y passerons la nuit. Et alors… ça sera bien." Il sourit de ce magnifique sourire en coin à lui qui me fascinait à chaque fois.

"Le weekend prochain c'est la remise des diplômes et tes grands-parents viennent," lui rappelai-je découragée.

Edward se gratta la tête et dit, "D'accord, alors le weekend d'après?"

"Super," concédai-je en soupirant vaincue, pensant qu'il avait probablement raison mais je n'étais pas du tout heureuse à ce sujet. En regardant du bon côté, je m'étais dit que ça me donnait assez de temps pour m'acheter quelque chose de joli au rayon lingerie pour l'occasion et peut-être acheter des bougies et ce qu'il faut pour une soirée romantique. Edward avait dit qu'il s'en faisait une idée particulière dans sa tête, alors je pensais que ça serait sympa si je pouvais faire en sorte que son idée fantaisiste devienne vraie. J'espérais juste que ce ne serait pas une déception pour lui, il voulait tant que ce soit spécial pour moi.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de mon poignet alors que je le levais pour caresser son visage et ensuite entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens guidant lentement nos mains liées plus bas entre nos corps. Les hanches d'Edward se déplacèrent vers l'avant, pressant ma main. _Ohhhhhhhh…çaaaaaaaa…._

"Mais d'ici-là… si ce n'est pas trop te demander…j'aimerais vraiiiiiiiment venir," dit-il avec un sourire diabolique. Je lui souris en retour, heureusement serviable alors que je caressais son pénis tout en me réjouissant de la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient quand je le faisais se sentir bien. Jetant à la hâte les couvertures de côté, je l'embrassai en descendant de son torse à son ventre à une vitesse atrocement lente, le poussant sur le dos, savourant le gémissement d'anticipation qu'il fit en sachant qu'il allait avoir droit à une pipe.

Mon Dieu, _il_ était parfait.

Je veux dire pour autant que peuvent l'être les pénis, il l'était. En toute honnêteté, ils ressemblent à des choses moches et bizarres et puisque que je n'en avais jamais vus un autre en personne, je n'avais rien pour comparer non plus. Mais quelque chose dans le fantastique pénis d'Edward et les bruits qu'il faisait quand je le touchais, ou même quand je faisais _allusion_ à le toucher, faisait que je voulais le sucer jour et nuit sans pause déjeuner ni pause pipi.

"Ahhh, tu m'as manqué, mon vieil ami," dis-je, ricanant à son entrejambe tout en me disant qu'_il_ avait besoin d'un nom. Je déposai un baiser tendre sur le dessus de son pénis avant de pointer ma langue pour déguster l'humidité salée là.

Edward gémit et murmura, "Tu lui as manqué aussi. Tu n'as pas idée…" Il lissa mes cheveux en arrière avec sa main, repoussant les longues mèches sur le côté. Je réalisai que c'était afin de dégager la vue.

_Il aime bien regarder…_

_Oh, comme si c'était un secret!_

_Pervers!_

Sachant qu'il restait bouche bée à me regarder attentivement, au prix d'un effort désinhibé je léchai de haut en bas l'épais manche, enroulai lentement ma langue autour de la tête avant de l'engloutir dans ma bouche, le suçant et le caressant en cadence avec ma main. Il souleva ses hanches à la rencontre de mes caresses, presque comme s'il n'avait pas le contrôle de ses mouvements et que c'était instinctif. Quand je risquai un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, il avait un de ses bras derrière la tête, la surélevant afin de pouvoir me regarder les yeux grands ouverts et la lèvre inférieure prise dans ses dents.

Oh mon Dieu, il était si foutrement hot, tout nu et avec sa bite dans ma bouche, me regardant et gémissant et me disant combien c'était bon.

Faisant glisser sa main de mes cheveux, il la plaça par-dessus une des miennes, la déplaçant vers sa cuisse et je compris qu'il voulait que j'utilise ma main pour prendre en coupe ses boules. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire ça mais c'était vraiment bizarre—tout doux et mousseux. J'aimais qu'il n'ait pas peur de me dire ce qu'il aimait et que mon inexpérience ne soit pas un problème pour lui.

Toujours lui dans ma bouche, je l'aspirai et lui fis un sourire timide. Il me retourna un sourire en me disant que j'étais belle et que c'était foutrement incroyable et qu'il y était presque. Sachant ça, j'accélérai le rythme, caressant et suçant simultanément, lui jetant un regard de temps à autre. Edward avait jeté sa tête en arrière et ses paupières étaient fermées fort, les poings maintenant serrés sur ses côtés, agrippant les draps.

Que c'était véritablement magnifique cette expression sur son visage tandis qu'il venait dans ma bouche… si intense et déformé de plaisir, de satisfaction et de reconnaissance.

_Pour mes efforts._

_Et mes dingues compétences orales._

Et ça ne nuisait pas non plus que j'avale.

Après, j'étais allongée la tête sur son torse nu tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux et nous avions discuté de nos projets pour l'été tout naturellement, comme si nous l'avions fait un million de fois auparavant. Il fit mention qu'Edward Senior lui avait demandé de venir à New York pour une semaine environ. Edward était le cul entre deux chaises parce que autant il voulait rencontrer son père biologique en personne, autant il était encore en quelque sorte peu sûr de comment se sentir à son sujet et de la situation en général. Edward dit qu'il n'irait seulement que si je l'accompagnais.

Je ne savais pas si Charlie en serait très content mais j'en étais au stade à ne pas me sentir comme s'il pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose pour m'arrêter maintenant. D'autre part, j'avais prévu d'aller voir ma mère pendant l'été également. Je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions planifier les voyages coup sur coup, Edward pourrait venir avec moi en Californie pour rencontrer ma mère et Phil juste après que nous soyons allés à New York, et Charlie n'aurait vraiment rien à dire ainsi. Cependant, nous avions décidé que le voyage devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né parce qu'Edward ne voulait pas être parti pour la naissance de sa sœur.

C'était comme si tout se présentait finalement bien.

Edward tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet quand son téléphone sonna. Il rit et roula des yeux marmonnant, "Jésus Christ, M'man. Ouais, d'accord. Nous serons en bas d'ici quelques minutes." Je me défis de son étreinte pour m'asseoir et arrangeai mon top qui était de travers.

Passant une main dans ma tignasse emmêlée post fellation, je demandai, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, E?"

"C'était ma mère… le dîner est presque prêt et elle n'a pas voulu venir en haut et frapper à la porte parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous _déranger_."

"Oh," ris-je, me sentant embarrassée mais vraiment soulagée d'avoir du maquillage et une brosse dans mon sac et une brosse à dents dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain d'Edward. La dernière chose que je voulais était de paraître comme si j'avais été baisée alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Je te jure que c'est une conspiration. Toute ma famille crève d'envie pour que je tire mon coup. Ai-je été ce coincé?' demanda-t-il sérieusement en s'asseyant dans le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Edward se pencha pour sortir un sac en papier marron de sa table de chevet. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste gamme de préservatifs. "Avec la gracieuse permission d'Emmett. Mon père et Jasper m'ont aussi recommandé avec enthousiasme l'usage de préservatifs. Apparemment ma famille est fan des rapports protégés." Il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête.

"Je suppose que tu es le seul qui n'a pas hâte que nous le fassions," ajoutai-je avec sarcasme. "C'est vraiment une honte de gaspiller tout ça. Peut-être que tu pourrais en faire don au Planning Familial," dis-je en fermant le sac avant de le lui redonner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" demanda Edward alors qu'il se levait pour enfiler son boxer et son short. Dieu qu'il était hot. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps nu, retraçant les lignes de sa musculature parfaite souhaitant que ce fût ma langue.

"Hein? Oh hum… les préservatifs. C'est vraiment une honte de les gaspiller." Je haussai les épaules nonchalamment, sortant du lit.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. "Bella, pourquoi nous ne les utiliserions pas?"

"Parce que… je prends la pilule. Je ne te l'avais pas dit?"

Son visage s'illumina. "Quoi? Tu te moques de moi là?"

"Nope." Ris-je à sa réaction exaltée. "Je l'ai prise après que tu me l'ais suggérée comme remède pour mes maux de ventre. Ça marche d'ailleurs."

Il vint vers moi à grandes enjambées, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille, la braguette de son short pas encore remontée. "Je vais te sentir? Je veux dire, vraiment te sentir?" Il était béat. "Merde… toucher est une chose, mais… peau à peau… à _l'intérieur_ de toi…"

Je ris alors qu'il pressait ses hanches contre moi, prouvant que pour qu'Edward bande furieusement immédiatement après avoir bénéficié d'une fellation, la simple mention du contrôle des naissances et de l'absence de la nécessité d'une barrière en caoutchouc entre nous suffisait.

"Ouais, et je peux vraiment _te sentir_ dès maintenant. Nous avons encore quelques minutes jusqu'au dîner?" le taquinai-je. "Tu es sûr de vouloir attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit _spécial_?"

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, traînant le bout de ses doigts sur l'arrière de ma cuisse pour prendre en coupe une de mes fesses. "Mmmm, je crois que _spécial_ est peut-être exagéré," murmura-t-il haletant à mon oreille. Je lui donnai une tape avec espièglerie.

"Le dîner attend," lui rappelai-je. Il était trop tard maintenant. Je voulais ce moment spécial autant que lui. Presque. Quasiment.

Il ronronna en réponse. "Tu as encore faim? J'ai entendu dire que le sperme est riche en protéines. Tu devrais être repue pendant un certain temps."

Je grognai et roulai des yeux de dégoût, passant ma robe par la tête. "Oh, tu es vraiment écœurant."

Conjointement avec la révocation de la peine d'Edward, apparemment le stupide gosse pervers de seize ans qui avait toujours dormi en Edward avait lui aussi été libéré. Ça allait être très intéressant de découvrir ce nouvel Edward désinhibé. Très intéressant en effet.

Au moment où nous descendions les escaliers main dans la main, Carlisle passa la porte, sa valise à la main, paraissant fatigué du voyage mais heureux d'être à la maison. Quand Emmett et Rose arrivèrent peu de temps après, Rose s'arrêta net en face d'Edward le regardant étrangement appréhensive. Mais ensuite elle lui passa soudain les bras autour de la taille, le bloquant dans une étreinte serrée. Il regarda un peu autour stupéfait et perplexe mais sourit ensuite et passa lentement ses bras derrière le dos de Rose, lui retournant son geste affectueux. C'était véritablement un moment tendre. Étrange oui… mais un moment très tendre néanmoins.

Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et me fit ensuite un clin d'œil. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit le fit rire et rougir, ce qui m'intrigua. Hé tant qu'elle n'agrippe pas son cul ou qu'elle n'essaie pas de le peloter ou autre, j'étais plus qu'heureuse de permettre à ma meilleure amie des contacts physique avec mon petit ami.

Le dîner fut génial. Esmé avait fait une grosse affaire avec tout ça, elle avait acheté des ballons et des serpentins et un gâteau pour marquer la fête. E dit qu'il avait en fait été surpris que ce ne soit pas des préservatifs gonflés attachés à toutes les chaises, ce qui je pensais aurait été effectivement assez drôle. Carlisle avait ce genre d'expression mélancolique sur le visage quand il nous fit une sorte de discours au sujet d'avoir la foi ou quelque chose à cet effet. La référence spirituelle fut un peu obscure pour la plupart d'entre nous mais je crois qu'elle avait un sens pour Edward car il hocha juste la tête à l'adresse de son père et glissa sa main sur mon genou. Ensuite, après avoir découpé le gâteau, Edward émietta en quelque sorte sa tranche avec la fourchette, l'écrasant en petits tas soigneusement organisés.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" lui demandai-je discrètement, posant ma main sur la sienne. Il sourit, prenant ma main pour l'embrasser.

Il secoua la tête et dit, "Rien. Rien du tout." Il regarda sa famille autour qui discutait bruyamment du bal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention des sept personnes à table. "Je euh... je veux juste dire merci à tout le monde... pour votre soutien. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile à gérer la plupart du temps, et je vous remercie de m'avoir supporter." Il baissa le regard les joues rouges, émiettant encore le gâteau sous les dents de sa fourchette.

Personne ne dit vraiment quelque chose pour répondre à ses remerciements, mais quand Emmett se leva pour mettre son assiette à dessert dans l'évier, il vint vers lui et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward, ce qui fit répliquer Edward en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emmett. Il planta un énorme baiser bien baveux sur la joue d'Edward avant de prendre sa tête dans une clé contre laquelle Edward ne put pas se battre. L'amour fraternel est vraiment bizarre. J'en étais en fait un peu jalouse.

Vers onze heures, Edward me raccompagna à pied en nous tenant la main pour la première fois. Nous nous étions amusés à les balancer entre nous en marchant, nous sentant légers et libres et vraiment jeunes. C'était un grand moment pour nous deux, cet immense fardeau enfin dissipé, nous étions autorisés à juste _vivre_.

Le camion de Charlie était dans l'allée et le living-room allumé. Je savais qu'il devait revenir ce weekend pour me voir avant le bal et parce que Maggie allait s'occuper de toutes les coiffures des filles dans l'après-midi. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce qui était arrivé à l'audience d'Edward, ni même qu'il y en avait une. J'avais été trop préoccupée à l'embrasser. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute à Edward, lui cassant inévitablement son moment de bonheur, mais j'avais vraiment peur que Charlie pique une crise en sachant que j'allais partir pour le weekend avec Edward alors que maintenant nous pouvions _faire la chose_. Car il était évident que nous ne passerions pas trois jours à juste nous tenir la main.

Une fois arrivés à mon porche de devant, il désigna la balancelle où nous nous assîmes tous les deux.

"Le soir de notre premier rendez-vous, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec toi jusqu'à ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Tu te rappelles de ça?"

Je hochai la tête regardant sa main caresser mon genou. "Je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser là sur cette balancelle." Je souris, sachant exactement ce qu'il allait faire. "Je suppose que mon anniversaire est plus tôt cette année?"

Il répondis en se penchant sur moi et passa ses lèvres avec douceur contre les miennes. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure avec mes dents et l'aspirai tandis que sa langue pointait et accédait à ma bouche. La saveur sucrée du glaçage au chocolat subsistait encore sur sa langue. Je ne me lasserai jamais, jamais de l'embrasser. La main d'Edward glissa dans mon dos, sous la veste que j'avais mise. Son pouce parcourait l'intérieur de ma robe. Et je ne me lasserai jamais, jamais de ce toucher.

Je gémis dans sa bouche, ricanant quand je le sentis sourire au milieu de notre baiser. "J'aime t'embrasser," dit-il.

"Moiiii aussiiiiii," répondis-je perdue dans ses lèvres.

Nous suffoquâmes tous les deux quand le porche la lumière du porche s'alluma et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je pense que par instinct et par habitude, et probablement un peu par peur que Charlie nous trouve avec sa langue fourrée dans ma bouche, Edward s'écarta laissant au moins soixante centimètres entre nos corps échauffés. Maggie se tenait à la porte une main sur le cœur.

"Oh merde, désolée les jeunes. Je _savais_ que j'avais entendu quelqu'un dehors. Ton père disait que j'entendais des voix." Edward fit signe de la main avec un salut courtois qu'elle lui retourna. Maggie se tendit vers l'intérieur appelant mon père, "C'est Bella et Edward. Tu es nul comme détective!" Elle ricana à la réponse narquoise que mon père lui donna.

Edward soupira alors qu'il se détendait et glissait une main dans l'espace entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la mienne. Les yeux de Maggie s'agrandirent et restèrent focalisés sur nos mains jointes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Elle s'avança sous le porche, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Nous étions genre rayonnants lorsque que je lui dis que la fille qui avait accusé Edward s'était rétractée et que sa peine avait été révoquée. Maggie étreignit Edward avec enthousiasme et se couvrit la bouche.

"Alors vous pouvez réellement aller danser ensemble demain!"

Edward sourit et hocha la tête timidement. "Ouais, je suppose," répondis-je, inquiète. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça pour être franche, et je n'étais pas sûre qu'Edward danse même.

"Je suppose que Charlie n'est pas encore au courant de ça," déclara-t-elle catégoriquement faisant aller et venir son doigt entre nous. Je fis non de la tête et lui dit que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Je savais pourquoi elle le demandait.

"Eh bien, félicitations Edward et… bonne chance… avec Charlie." Je lui fis un regard suppliant, espérant qu'elle essayerait peut-être de le persuader d'être compréhensif. "Oh, non. Tu te débrouilles seule avec ça, Sweetie. Désolée. C'est à toi de le faire."

Edward me fit un dernier long baiser tender avant que j'aille à l'intérieur, appréhendant vraiment la discussion avec Charlie au sujet de ce changement de situation. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais vraiment la trouille. Je m'étais dit que si peut-être je ne disais rien du tout, peut-être que Charlie ne remarquerait même rien. J'envisageais la possibilité qu'Edward reprenne notre statut de non toucher, mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit vraiment juste pour lui après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et je ne voulais pas vraiment mentir à mon père quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je devais après tout essayer de garder sa confiance.

Alors en dernier recours, j'appelai ma mère et lui racontai tout en dix minutes environ sans beaucoup reprendre ma respiration. Elle était extatique pour nous deux et, libérale comme elle l'était, ma mère pensait qu'après neuf mois de cour chaste, qu'il était seulement naturel que notre relation évolue vers l'étape suivante, même si elle était de nature sexuelle.

Donc quand elle insista pour appeler Charlie le lendemain au sujet de la situation, je n'osai pas discuter. Dans la matinée, je me douchai aussi vite que possible, remontant mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné mouillé avant qu'Alice et moi nous dépêchions de traverser la forte pluie pour nous rendre chez les garçons. J'avais facilement réussi à tout à fait éviter Charlie, ne voulant pas gâcher ma journée ou celle d'Edward avec ce qu'il avait à dire sur la situation. Je suppose qu'il était plus facile de rester optimiste quand le côté négatif n'était pas directement en face de moi avec un pistolet et une ceinture de chasteté.

Tout cela mis à part, il était incroyablement agréable de finalement être en mesure de s'asseoir à l'arrière de la Rover d'Em avec Edward collé contre moi. Enfin en mesure de frotter son genou et tenir sa main, et l'embrasser alors que nous prenions la route pour Port Angeles. Nous fûmes l'objet de beaucoup de plaintes quand nous avions commencé à nous peloter et la main d'Edward avait fini sous mon t-shirt à mi-chemin, mais il dit aux autres de, 'Fermer leurs gueules et de faire avec parce nous avions passé les neuf derniers mois à les voir se tripoter les uns les autres et que la vengeance était une salope cruelle au cœur de pierre'.

Et là tout de suite, j'adorais cette salope froide au cœur de pierre. Elle était juste foutrincroyable.

La moitié du lycée de Forks était au salon de manucure. C'était assez foutrement drôle de voir les trois garçons se rendre à l'arrière du salon bondé, occupé essentiellement par des femmes, pour leurs pédicures du bal. Jasper avait honte, Emmett souriait avec dédain et demandai ce que bordel tout le monde avait à regarder, mais Edward... Edward souriait simplement, la tête haute alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un des moelleux fauteuils vibrants et collait ses pieds dans le bain chaud savonneux. Rien n'allait le démonter. A côté de ça, je pensais qu'il avait l'air trop drôle dans le fauteuil vibrant.

Après que les mains et les pieds de nous six furent bichonnés, pomponnés et lustrés au-delà de l'imagination, les garçons allèrent acheter nos petits bouquets à épingler chez le fleuriste pendant que nous allions chez Victoria's Secret. Nous n'avions que quelques minutes, je trouvais donc la première jolie nuisette légère et un ensemble soutien-gorge et culotte assortis qui je pensais plairait à Edward et les portai à la caisse. Pendant que je payais, Rose et Alice se marraient à un des rayons parfumerie. Rose tenait discrètement ce qui ressemblait à une flasque ornée de cristaux roses mais c'était vraiment un flacon de parfum. Nous en achetâmes trois avec la promesse de Rosalie qu'elle se procurerait une bouteille de vodka dans la planque de ses parents et qu'elle apporterait avec elle ce soir pour les remplir.

J'avais constaté qu'en étant séparés quelques instants, j'étais extrêmement anxieuse de retrouver Edward, tellement que ça frisait la gêne. Après nous être remis ensemble, il m'avait dit qu'essentiellement il ressentait la même chose—la perte de ma présence physique le rendait anxieux et irritable.

C'était bizarre.

C'était adorable.

L'ensemble du vécu de l'après-midi était étrange et merveilleux en même temps. Pour être honnête, mis à part l'ajout physique... s'embrasser et une occasionnelle main dans mon dos ou sur mon genou; rien n'avait changé entre nous de notre relation sage. Nous riions et flirtions toujours. Nous partagions la nourriture et nous moquions l'un de l'autre. Seulement maintenant, cela semblait plus réel, plus authentique. Il y avait une indéniable connexion physique entre nous, qui n'y était pas avant. Ou peut-être qu'elle y était mais nous ne pouvions jamais la mettre en pratique librement, c'était alors encore à travailler. Edward et moi avions besoin d'être touchés l'un par l'autre à tout moment. Presque comme si c'était douloureux de ne pas le faire, une sorte de délicieuse douleur.

Pendant que nous déjeunions tous dans une pizzeria, je m'étais absentée de la table pour aller aux toilettes. En revenant, je m'étais arrêtée, appuyée contre le mur, pour admirer Edward. Il riait fort ses épaules étaient secouées alors qu'il inclinait la tête à ce que disait toute notre table riant aux larmes. Même si je regrettais d'avoir manqué la blague, tout mon cœur s'emplit de joie à le voir si heureux, avoir un comportement si désinhibé et 'normal'. Et quand je vins me rasseoir à côté de lui, il me tira plus près, me dit que je lui avais manqué et m'embrassa la tempe avec vénération, comme si véritablement, honnêtement je lui avais manqué pour les trois minutes que j'étais partie.

Ce qui était intéressant était qu'Alice m'avait dit récemment qu'elle était un peu envieuse d'Edward et de moi car nous n'avions pas eu le sexe pour entraver l'évolution naturelle de notre lien. Nous nous étions appuyés seulement sur les choses importantes et significatives en raison de la nature interdite de notre relation. Elle disait qu'Edward faisait constamment des choses pour moi pour compenser le manque de lien physique et que Jasper ne faisait jamais des choses comme ça pour elle… des choses simples juste pour lui montrer combien elle lui importait. Et même si Emmett adorait Rose, je savais qu'en fait il ne donnait vraiment dans le domaine romantique non plus.

A ce moment-là j'étais d'accord avec son idéologie mais je n'étais pas totalement prête à m'y soumettre car j'étais lasse et pleine de ressentiment de nos limitations imposées. Je pensais aussi qu'elle me racontait des conneries juste à sa façon douce pour me faire me sentir moins amère sur les circonstances. Mais avec le recul, elle avait absolument raison. Je m'étais rendu compte que ce qu'Edward et moi avions était tellement plus du fait que nous ne pouvions pas nous toucher. Nous avions été capables de construire une amitié forte avant tout chose. Et notre amour… la force que nous tirions l'un de l'autre et le bonheur que nous trouvions d'être à côté de l'autre…n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi solide ni aussi sincère si nous avions été en mesure d'avoir une relation sexuelle tout de suite.

J'avais été tellement résignée tout ce temps en pensant que c'était vraiment une malédiction quand en réalité, c'était une bénédiction déguisée. Ça me rappelait le proverbe, "Quand Dieu ferme une porte, Il ouvre une fenêtre." Peut-être que la fenêtre était en fait notre miracle depuis le début.

"Bon euh… ta mère a appelé ce matin pendant que tu étais partie," dit Maggie d'un air détaché tout en démêlant le fer à friser de mes cheveux. Je grinçais des dents, ayant refoulé tout cela dans l'état d'euphorie causé par Edward me touchant et m'embrassant. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma mère pour savoir qu'elle était la conclusion de cette conversation.

"Oh?" me dérobai-je.

Elle sourit en coin, essayant de se retenir. "Oh, ton père est passablement furieux." Je soupirai sachant quel serait probablement le résultat. Edward m'avait demandé ce que j'avais à l'esprit plus tôt, ayant remarqué que j'étais préoccupée par quelque chose. Lorsque que je lui avais fait part de mes inquiétudes au sujet de la désapprobation de Charlie, Edward dit que si mon père s'opposait à ce que nous passions la nuit au chalet pendant le weekend alors nous pourrions juste y aller ensemble en voiture le matin et passer la journée avec nos amis, ce qui était une aussi bonne alternative que ce que je pouvais imaginer.

"Ouais, je ne comptais pas sur lui pour être si compréhensif." Je haussai les épaules, ne cachant pas ma déception. Mais j'allais être avec Edward et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

"Ta mère est assez spéciale, Bella," dit-elle. Je la regardai d'un air interrogateur attendant qu'elle clarifie son affirmation. "Je ne sais pas comment diable elle a fait, mais tu peux passer touuuuuuut le weekend dehors!"

Je poussai des cris et applaudis, la serrant dans mes bras avec enthousiasme, ne réalisant pas vraiment combien je voulais y aller après tout. Elle avait toujours son fer à friser dans mes cheveux et dans le mouvement, il me brûla le lobe de l'oreille. Je sifflai à la brève douleur mais ce n'était pas grave. J'étais focalisée sur des choses plus importantes.

J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de pouvoir dormir dans le même lit qu'Edward sans avoir à nous cacher ou avoir l'angoisse de nous faire prendre. Pouvoir sentir ses bras autour de moi et sa chaleur et ses baisers, pouvoir le regarder rêver à côté de moi, était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, c'était l'idée qu'il me touche partout, aux endroits où je mourais d'envie qu'il me touche, au milieu de la nuit, ou aux premières lueurs de l'aube, sans rien entre nous… rien pour nous arrêter… personne pour nous dire ce que nous pouvions ou ne pouvions pas faire.

"Fais-moi juste une faveur et… essaie d'être compréhensive, Bella." Elle sourit chaleureusement, appuyant un tissu froid sur mon oreille. "Charlie sent qu'il est en train de perdre sa petite fille et c'est vraiment dur pour lui. Et ne sois pas étonnée s'il n'est pas exactement chaleureux avec Edward. Il n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'il va y avoir plus que ce qu'il peut arriver à assimiler avec vous deux maintenant qu'il n'y a plus l'ordonnance de restriction d'Edward."

"Certainement, je comprends. Bien entendu." Je hochai la tête, comprenant véritablement ses peurs car je savais sacrément bien que si je savais m'y prendre, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que je ne sois plus sa "petite fille".

"Mais au moins il peut reconnaître maintenant qu'Edward n'est pas un violeur et qu'il est un gars super et un parfait gentleman. Je voulais avoir du sexe hier soir mais Edward veut attendre que ce soit le bon moment. Il a beaucoup plus de respect pour moi que quiconque le croit, tu vois?"

Maggie hocha la tête alors qu'elle faisait bouffer mes cheveux à l'arrière, tirant doucement sur une boucle avant de rassembler les anglaises dans sa main, les plaçant sur le dessus de ma tête. "Oh la vache!" dit-elle avec un claquement de la langue. Dans le reflet du miroir de ma chambre, je pouvais la voir secouer la tête, retenant un sourire.

"Ce gars ne perds pas de temps je vois. Je suppose que nous allons laisser tes cheveux retomber ce soir."

Elle me tourna afin que je puisse voir la marque violette sur mon cou, qui n'était de toute évidence pas une brûlure du fer à friser. "Hein," remarquai-je carrément, me levant pour voir de plus près. C'était totalement inapproprié mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire au suçon involontaire qu'Edward avait laissé. C'était quand même cool. Tout du moins je pensais que c'était non prévu, car j'étais quasiment sure qu'il aurait dit quelque chose s'il en avait eu conscience. Ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était un peu bizarre mais j'étais fière de porter sa marque. Non pas que je veuille l'exhiber car ça serait de mauvais goût et vulgaire, mais c'était seulement à moi de voir et à moi de savoir qu'elle était là. Et une fois que je montrerai à Edward ce qu'il avait fait, ce serait notre petit secret. Je souris à nouveau à cette pensée.

Après que Maggie eut terminé avec ma coiffure et mon maquillage, créant cette parfaite charmante jeune fille que je ne reconnue même pas dans le miroir, j'appelai ma mère pour la remercier. Elle devint larmoyante, me disant de prendre un million de photos et d'être prudente et d'agir à ma discrétion, ce qui était une alternative de bon goût pour le mot _contraception_. Ma mère était tout à fait pour l'accomplissement des rites de passage mais elle était inflexible sur ne pas devenir grand-mère à trente-cinq ans.

Pendant qu'Alice et Rose se faisaient coiffer et maquiller à la perfection, je bouclai mon sac marin rose plein de vêtements, ma nouvelle nuisette sexy soigneusement pliée au fond. Juste au cas où.

Maggie était vraiment une artiste de talent. Rose, qui n'avait jamais porté ses cheveux relevés, les avait torsadés en un chignon bouclé complexe qui était fascinant à regarder et l'avait maquillée avec des couleurs claires et chatoyantes qui feraient ressortir le turquoise brillant de sa robe. Alice, pour s'harmoniser avec sa robe d'époque, avait coiffé ses cheveux noirs en petites boucles qui encadraient son visage tandis que sa longueur était cachée dessous pour ressembler à la coupe au carré des années vingt. Avec du rouge à lèvres rouge sang et les yeux charbonneux elle ressemblait à une pin-up de l'ancienne mode.

Quand elles étaient allées chez elles pour s'habiller, je glissai dans mes chaussures et j'attachai le bracelet en strass à mon poignet et le collier en forme de cœur de la St Valentin d'Edward autour de mon cou et enfilai ma bague. Ensuite enfin je passai ma robe, lissant le tissu de taffetas bordeaux resserré sur les hanches et la taille. Je tournoyai un peu pour permettre à toute la jupe de voler autour de mes jambes. J'adorai cette robe elle me faisait me sentir vraiment belle.

Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir, je souris à la façon dont le haut sans bretelle faisait paraître mes nichons énormes, ce que mon père détesterait sûrement, mais qu'Edward aimerait sans aucun doute. Maggie frappa et passa la tête à la porte pour me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide avec la fermeture éclair.

Elle suffoqua et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et dit, "Edward ne va pas être en mesure de garder ses mains loin de toi ce soir."

Je souris avec fausse modestie. "C'était l'idée."

Elle sourit en coin et secoua la tête avec désapprobation, mais nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle était assurément de mon côté. Je pensais qu'elle était probablement juste aussi excitée pour moi que l'étais de perdre ma carte V. Même si c'était une totale trahison envers ma mère, j'aimais absolument avoir Maggie dans ma vie. Elle ne remplacerait jamais ma mère, mais elle était la meilleure après elle, jouant surtout le rôle de la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Et qui aurait su que ma presque belle-mère de vingt-neuf ans serait une telle précieuse alliée dans la guerre entre la nature surprotective de Charlie et mon désir impatient de perdre ma virginité?

Après que Maggie ait attrapé mon sac marin et mon sac à dos contenant mon iPod et mes affaires de toilette, je la suivis en bas des escaliers pour attendre qu'Edward vienne me chercher... et faire face à mon père. Il était assis dans le canapé à regarder un match, râlant contre l'écran. J'éclaircis ma gorge, attendant mal à l'aise qu'il se tourne, et anxieuse à ce sujet. J'essayai de voûter mon dos pour minimiser mon décolleté.

_Ne remarque pas mes nichons, ne remarque pas mes nichons._

Les yeux de mon père devinrent aussi grand que de soucoupes._ Ewww, il avait remarqué._

"Oh wouaou!, Bells, tu fais... si adulte. Tu es juste... magnifique." Il essayait de ne pas être très en colère contre moi mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Maggie s'éclaircit la gorge ostensiblement. "Oh ouais," ajouta-t-il avec un roulement des yeux exagéré. "Et ta coiffure est splendide."

Il se leva, se rapprochant de moi, indiquant la fenêtre. Le soleil couchant filtrait à travers les rideaux, baignant la pièce d'une lueur dorée. "Euh... vous avez droit à une belle soirée les gars, après tout. Le temps est supposé rester beau jusqu'à dimanche." Mon père hocha la tête, essayant maladroitement de faire la conversation. Il était tellement beau. Et il était tellement nerveux... je n'arrivais à me rappeler qu'il ait été même aussi peu dans son assiette avant. Bon, il y avait eu la fois ou il avait essayer de me parler de mes premières règles._ C'était drôle._

"Je sais. Celui qui pensait que faire un bal sur un bateau dans l'État de Washington était une bonne idée était de tout évidence un gros parieur." dis-je, agitant les mains.

Mon père prit son menton en coupe, se grattant la barbe dans la contemplation et dit, "Euh... ta mère et moi avons discuté aujourd'hui. Elle semble penser que te laisser aller à ce weekend malgré les _changements_ est une bonne chose. Je dois te dire, je suis en complet désaccord avec elle, mais …" Il passa la main sur don visage, frustré. "Elle te fais confiance et elle dit que tu lui fais confiance... et … je ne peux pas t'empêcher de grandir, même si je le voudrais vraiment. Je suppose... qu'Edward est un bon garçon. Assure-toi qu'il prenne soin de toi, Bella." Il termina par un regard sévère qui disait clairement, _Je ne suis foutrement pas là._ _Si tu rentres avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure ça va barder pour lui._

Je me tendis pour l'étreindre avec précaution, pour éviter de froisser le devant de ma robe, mais écrasant inévitablement mes nichons dans le mouvement. "Je t'aime, Papa. Je te remercie de ne pas me faire de difficultés à propos de ça." Il m'étreignit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et je devins presque folle là.

Charlie plissa les yeux. "Juste pour que tu le saches, si tu tombes enceinte... c'est un homme mort." _Vous voyez? Qu'est-ce que je vous disait?_

Alors que je m'écartais de l'emprise de Charlie, je roulai des yeux et ricanai au sérieux de mon père. Oh, et il était sérieux à _mort_.

"Oooh, il a bonne allure l'homme mort," plaisanta Maggie, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte pour Edward.

Je suffoquai et couvris ma bouche alors qu'il passait la porte. Stupéfiant ne se rapprochait même pas pour le décrire avec précision. Le sourire sur mon visage reflétait celui d'Edward et me faisait vraiment mal, il était si grand parce que... bon, Wouaou. Je l'avais vu en costume quand nous étions allés à Vegas, mais ... lui en smoking c'était juste … UNG.

Edward s'avança à grand pas vers moi, ignorant complètement Maggie ou mon père, de toute apparence fasciné. Il posa sa main sur ma taille et embrassa mon front murmurant, "Tu es éblouissante. Dieu, tu es plus magnifique que je l'avais même imaginé..."

Alors qu'aspirée profondément dans le vortex engourdissant l'esprit d'Edward me touchant en étant en smoking, je passai un doigt sur son revers me souvenant à peine que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce. Edward était dans le même état de trouble que moi quand il secoua la tête comme s'il s'éclaircissait les idées et tendit sa main à Charlie et ensuite dit un bonsoir plein d'excuses à Maggie. Je jure que Charlie grogna, mais Maggie le couvrit rapidement avec une toux excessivement exagérée.

Edward se recula légèrement, ouvrant la boite en plastique d'un clic avant d'en sortir le petit bouquet orné d'un ruban bordeaux et trois toutes petites orchidées blanches. Maggie tira des photos pendant qu'il le glissait à mon poignet et ensuite plus encore alors que je tâtonnais en épinglant son orchidée assortie à son revers. C'était en quelque sorte surréaliste d'être en train d'agir tout naturellement et ne pas avoir à employer avec soin des mouvements orchestrés pour éviter les contacts corporels. Néanmoins, à ce moment-là, Edward et moi aurions pu faire l'échange en évitant le contact les yeux fermés tout en se balançant sur un pied.

"Oh merde!" murmurai-je avec un sifflement après m'être plantée l'aiguille dans l'index.

_D'accord; peut-être que j'ai parlé trop vite concernant l'épingler à l'aveugle._

Sans même y penser, Edward pris ma main dans la sienne pour examiner la blessure, portant mon doigt à sa bouche pour sucer la petite bulle de sang qui s'était formée. C'était étrangement érotique et ce geste me fit vibrer toutes mes parties féminines. Mon père semblait dégoûté et marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'une bière en quittant rapidement la pièce en même temps que nous réalisions tous les deux combien cela paraissait ouvertement sexuel. Edward abandonna ma main comme si elle était en feu, très reconnaissant quand Maggie m'apporta un pansement.

Ça n'allait pas devenir plus maladroit que ça.

Après une tonne de photos, dont quelques unes de mon père et moi, nous étions prêts à prendre notre petit bonhomme de chemin. Comme un bon père, excessivement protecteur, ex chef de police, Charlie demanda si j'avais mon téléphone, de l'argent et mon spray au poivre, et si je ne serais pas vexée s'il l'utilisait sur Edward lui-même.

Après avoir roulé des yeux et rassuré mon père que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et que non, sous aucun prétexte il ne devait asperger mon cavalier de poivre, Edward et Charlie se serrèrent la main à nouveau. Je souris quand j'entendis Charlie murmurer à Edward un "Félicitations" renfrogné comme si ce simple mot donnait la permission à Edward de rendre impure de la meilleure des façons. Ce qui, si j'y réfléchissais bien, était tout à fait ça!

Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'il menace Edward ou lui montre le pistolet caché dans sa ceinture comme un avertissement pas très subtil, mais il ne fit pas. Au lieu de ça, quand Edward eut le dos tourné, Charlie mima des mains sur son ventre pour représenter une grossesse, ensuite il passa un doigt en travers de sa gorge en mimant des lèvres, "un homme mort".

Edward pris mes sacs, j'embrassai Maggie et étreignis mon père à nouveau, avant que nous passions la porte et descendions la rue. J'ai peut-être dû sautiller.

Après un million de photos de nous tous chez les Cullen, y compris certaines avec un groupe de terminales de l'équipe de football qui partageaient la limousine avec Em, nous avions enfin dit au revoir. La tristement célèbre Porsche était garée dans l'allée, prête et attendant, entièrement lavée et lustrée, et prête à être salie. Parce que si je m'y prenais bien, il y aurait des sortes de tâtonnements et de frottements qui arriveraient dans ce véhicule à un moment donné au cours du weekend.

Edward mit nos affaires dans le coffre à côté d'une couette de lit parfaitement pliée et ensuite m'ouvrit la portière, m'aidant avec précaution à entrer à l'intérieur. Je fis bouffer la jupe pour qu'elle ne soit pas froissée et ensuite avec un signe de la main à une Esmé très émue et une mise en garde sévère mais affectueuse de Carlisle, nous partions enfin.

C'était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de mon très personnel conte de fée... mon chevalier dans un éblouissant Armani dans une Porsche blanche m'escortant au bal. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était quelques petites souris bavardes et une pantoufle de verre.

Honnêtement, je me sentais comme une vraie princesse avec un vrai prince et je voulais que jamais ce sentiment ne prenne fin.

Une fois arrivés à l'embarcadère, l'excitation nerveuse était si lourde que nous pouvions presque sentir l'air s'épaissir. Arrivés en Porsche valut des regards d'admiration et des murmures à voix basse, mais rien de tout cela ne m'intimida. Je flottai dans les airs.

Le bateau où avait lieu le bal actuel était ce genre de bateau à aubes d'époque vraiment cool qui avait une roue qui tournait à l'arrière. Il était décoré avec des millions et des millions de lumières blanches clignotantes et des ballons aux couleurs du lycée. Normalement il était utilisé comme casino, donc le thème du bal était Chance sur la Mer. On nous donna des mugs en verre gravés remplis à ras bord de pièces, qui, nous nous en étions rendus compte plus tard, étaient en fait des pièces en chocolat.

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est totalement inapproprié pour un thème de bal de lycée? Je veux dire, c'est une incitation aux mineurs à jouer." marmonnai-je

"Ne fais-tu pas partie du comité du bal?" demanda Edward septique.

"Ouais, mais personne n'écoute les premières. J'ai voté pour le thème du bal masqué. Évidement pas pour cette bouffonnerie..."

"Ahhhh, alors peut-être que l'année prochaine nous seront masqués," dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux. Je pariai qu'il était dur à nouveau en pensant à moi avec un loup. Et ça me titillait un peu car il pensait à plus tard sans ciller à l'idée que nous serions encore ensemble alors.

Même si le crépuscule était proche, le photographe pris chaque couple sur le pont du bateau avec le coucher de soleil toile de fond. Edward me tenait proche tandis que nous souriions à l'appareil et alors que nous allions à l'intérieur rejoindre nos amis, il marchait à côté de moi en me disant combien il avait de la chance. Seulement c'était moi celle qui avait de la chance. Croyez-moi, pas une seule fille dans cette salle ne manqua de le mater. Et pour une fois, j'étais en mesure d'exposer publiquement une revendication en le pelotant juste devant la Troupe de Traînées, j'agrippai son cul tandis que les pom-pom girls apparemment le reluquaient et même le persuadai à tâter mon cul devant Mme Miller, qui je parierais mes bottes, avait un béguin de couguar pour mon hot boy.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers moi, repoussant une boucle agaçante de mon visage. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?" répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas si être ici ne va pas te ramener à de mauvais souvenirs," expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

"Honnêtement, je n'y avait même pas pensé jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles. Non," fis-je avec un grand sourire. "Je vais absolument bien." Edward m'étreignit étroitement et j'eus envie d'appeler en visio et peut-être même texter une photo de moi et Edward à Bree, avec quelque chose de très inélégant en légende.

La soirée alla dans un flou de taffetas chatoyant et de satin, de grande coiffure et de maquillage excessif, de discrètes gorgées de nos fioles rose étincelant et un agréable engourdissement qui suivit, musique et danse, et s'embrasser... beaucoup et beaucoup s'embrasser. Je dansai avec les filles tandis que les garçons nous regardaient sur le bord, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se secouer et de se joindre à nous. Même Edward, qui continuait à me surprendre avec cette personne qu'il avait gardée cachée depuis si longtemps derrière une façade maussade et en colère. Il passait un si bon moment malgré qu'il n'ait pas pris une gorgée d'alcool du fait qu'il conduisait.

Nous dansâmes sur des slows, et nous étions embrassés et quand la musique avait accélérer, il dansa derrière moi, moulant ses hanches à mes fesses même de façon vraiment suggestive. Bien sûr, cela ne dura que jusqu'à ce que Mme Miller désapprouve en claquant la langue et nous demande de gentiment refréner notre manifeste PDA*. Mais ensuite elle fit un clin d'œil d'excuses avant de nous murmurer que c'était génial de nous voir ensemble.

_*PDA Public Display of Affection démonstration publique d'affection) il n'existe pas en Français d'expression équivalente si ce n'est se peloter en public._

Génial? Diable non, c'était plus génial que génial! Et parce que j'étais sous l'influence de la vodka qui était tombée dans mon punch, tout était flou et pétillant et merveilleux. Et bien entendu j'étais excitée que diable. Cependant, cette fois je pouvais y donner suite, et juste l'idée de la liberté que j'avais était divine.

A un moment, après que nous ayons dîné au buffet, Edward disparut. Après avoir demandé autour, je le trouvai sur le pont extérieur, seul, se tenant à la rambarde. Son visage était orienté vers le ciel, sa silhouette illuminée de bleu par le faible clair de lune.

Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir l'aborder tellement il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors j'attendis derrière lui et le regardai jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus supporter la distance entre nous.

"La lune ressemble à une coupure d'ongle de pied." Je grinçai un peu des dents à la grossièreté de cette déclaration, mais alors je dis '_Fuck it_' car j'étais ivre.

"Hé toi," dit-il, passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dehors?" demandai-je en mangeant légèrement les mots, me tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour brosser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je trébuchai un peu en avant et Edward rit, murmurant que j'étais un poivrot. Il prit mon verre et en descendit le reste, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

"Je profitais juste d'un moment de calme. C'est un peu trop ici. Les lumières stroboscopiques et cette stupide boule disco me donnent le vertige." Je ris et hochai la tête, le comprenant. "Hé Bella?"

"Hmmm?" demandai-je, ma voix vibrait contre sa peau alors que je frottais mon nez et embrassais son cou. Il ronronna doucement, ses mains serrant mes hanches, me pressant contre lui afin que je sois emboîtée avec son corps.

"Hé... Je euh... je voulais te parler...bon, je voulais te dire que... merde." Il souffla et soupira, de toute évidence pas capable d'organiser quelles qu'elles soient les pensées qu'il avait—probablement parce qu'il était remarquablement dur, ça et que je me frottais contre lui tout en suçant son cou.

Je m'éloignai de lui, penchant la tête de côté tandis qu'il reprenait ses repères.

"Hé attends, vas-tu devenir tout émo sur moi là maintenant? Parce que si tu l'es tu dois garder ça pour plus tard. Je suis bien pluuuus que gaie pour quelque chose de triste là maintenant. S'il te plaît?" Je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité à rejeter ses pensées, mais je savais que s'il commençait à devenir sérieux, ensuite notre soirée prendrais une note amère et je devais le garder sur les rails. C'était pour son bien autant que pour le mien.

Il ricana et murmura, "Ouais, bien sûr... désolé." Il afficha ce sourire à demi narquois qui faisait paraître ses dents comme des perles au clair de lune. "Veux-tu danser avec moi, Pretty girl?"

"Je veux faire plus que danser, beau gosse," répondis-je, faisant courir ma langue de façon suggestive sur ma lèvre inférieure. Il lança sa tête en arrière résigné, riant un peu et s'avança pour me tirer étroitement contre lui une fois encore. Une main pris mon poignet, l'autre glissa dans le creux de mon dos et ensuite il glissa son genou entre mes jambes, nous faisant faire une valse ou une sorte de mouvement de danse élégant. Mes parties intimes frissonnèrent avec la proximité de sa jambe prise en sandwich là.

_Allez... juste un peu plus haut..._

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais danser comme ça!" suffoquai-je. Il me fit fléchir en arrière, frôlant ses lèvres sur les miennes et ensuite fit une traînée de baisers descendant de mon cou tendu à ma clavicule. Renversée comme ça, le pont du bateau tournait, mais c'était encore fun. Il me murmura quelque chose de délectable en Français et à ce moment-là, il adopta l'attitude d'un homme suave de vingt-cinq ans, pas du stupide garçon pervers de seize ans. Je suppose que son passé l'avait fait mûrir considérablement, mais c'était tellement excitant. Même s'il avait pu dire "Ton haleine sent la crotte de chien," c'était tellement sexy et je me foutais d'en connaître la traduction.

"Je suis allé dans une école privée huppée. La danse de salon était obligatoire," dit-il, me redressant dans un autre tour rapide.

"Tu es allé dans un lycée de garçons. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait le tango avec un mec!" caquetai-je affreusement dans ma stupeur d'éméchée.

Il plissa les yeux en me regardant, m'appuyant le dos contre la balustrade, ses yeux verts brûlaient alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres de façon très séduisante. "Non, je ne dansais pas avec un mec. C'est le lycée avant celui-ci." Le bout de ses doigts chauds retraça le côté de ma joue. "Tu es si... foutrement... magnifique."

_Prends-moi... prends-moi maintenant!_

La main qui était sur son dos glissa lentement sur son cul, où je pris en coupe sa fesse dans ma paume et pressai la chair ferme. Ses hanches rencontrèrent mes hanches, avec sa dureté prise en sandwich entre, le désir se consumait dans l'air, dans notre peau, dans notre respiration. La pomme d'Adam pulsait dans sa gorge avec une déglutition difficile et une prise d'air qui fit frissonner chaque centimètre carré de mon corps.

"Je veux te toucher de façon peu convenable," dit-il d'une voix haletante, ses mains remontant sur les côtés de ma robe, autour de la courbe extérieure de mes seins. Il plongea son pouce dans le bustier où ma clavicule dépassait du top bordeaux.

"S'il te plaît..." suppliai-je, baissant le regard pour le regarder faire serpenter toute sa main à l'intérieur du bustier de ma robe.

"Pas de soutien-gorge?" Edward semblait véritablement intrigué. Ses hanches poussèrent dans les miennes à nouveau, son érection saillant entre, et il fit courir ses doigts sur mes fesses. Je voulais prendre son pénis et ensuite tomber à genoux pour lui donner du plaisir. "Merde... pas de culotte non plus?"

"Juste un string," haletai-je. Edward grogna, empaumant fort mes fesses. Ma tête tomba en arrière alors qu'il se courbait pour mordiller et sucer ma poitrine.

"Dieu, je ne peux garder mes mains loin de toi," dit-il en s'écartant haletant. Ses yeux étaient en flammes et pendant un moment je me demandais s'il était même envisageable pour nous de faire l'amour dans la Porsche, considérant les longues jambes d'Edward et la taille de la voiture.

Nous entendîmes une annonce pour que toutes les terminales se rassemblent sur la piste de danse, car il était temps de proclamer le roi et la reine. Edward s'en foutait, mais je savais qu'Emmett ne voudrait pas que nous manquions ça. Pas qu'il allait gagner. Il était bien connu que le roi ou la reine de la fête d'automne ne gagnait pas le titre du bal du lycée aussi, en dehors de toute impartialité. Nous étions allés à l'intérieur de toute façon, mais ne fûmes pas étonnés quand les gagnants furent annoncés que ce ne soit pas Em qui avait déjà eu un titre.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent précipitamment en riant bêtement et complètement ivres. Honnêtement pratiquement tout le monde à ce bal était soûl, même Angela que j'avais vu vomir dans les toilettes des femmes plus tôt. Em donna une tape à Edward sur l'épaule lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'étage pour une partie de poker.

Quand les garçons s'assirent à une table déjà occupée par Ben, Connor, Mike Newton et quelques mecs de terminale que je ne connaissaient pas, nous étions restées derrière pour regarder... et reluquer. Car honnêtement, c'était ridicule comment les gars Cullen dans leurs smokings avaient bonne allure, faisaient adultes et étaient sexy. Emmett avait enlevé sa veste avec les boutons de son gilet défaits et sa cravate pendouillait assez librement autour de son cou. Les manches de la chemise de Jasper étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes comme s'il voulait dire que c'était une affaire sérieuse et qu'il était déterminé à rentrer à la maison avec un tas de pièces en chocolat. Seul Edward était encore dans la même tenue méticuleuse que quand il était arrivé, préférant évidement le style au confort.

"Dieu, Il est tellement hot," dit Rose, en croisant ses jambes et ne cachant pas qu'Emmett jouant au poker l'allumait.

"Oh, je sais... regardez-les tous, plus hot que des stars de cinéma," ajouta Alice alors que le donneur battait les cartes et les distribuait aux garçons.

En mangeant ses mots et les yeux écarquillés, Rose me demanda, "Hé, les gars, allez-vous le faire ce soir?"

"Mmmm, malheureusement... non. Edward veut attendre que le moment soit spécial," dis-je avec une mine renfrognée et un roulement des yeux irrité tandis que je mimais les guillemets pour "spécial".

Alice dit, "Oh, c'est adorable. Il est adorable."

"Ouais, ouais, pllliffffft," je tirai la langue.

Alice soupira, me touchant le bras affectueusement. "Non, sérieusement, c'est vraiment bien de sa part car... il pourrait eh bien, juste te baiser pour en finir avec ça et... ce serait tout ton souvenir de ta première fois."

Rose fit bouffer mes longues boucles souriant de manière touchante. "Je suis totalement d'accord. Ce sera bien. Si j'avais pu attendre de trouver Em, je l'aurais fait. Ma première fois était sur le siège arrière d'une putain de Volvo." Elle frissonna.

Un chœur de "Ewwwww", fusa de nous toutes, comme si perdre sa virginité à l'arrière d'une vieille voiture était la pire façon possible de le faire.

Angela, qui s'était jointe à nous, ajouta, "J'ai perdu la mienne avec Ben et c'était extraordinaire. Je me souviendrai toujours combien c'était romantique. Ça doit être comme ça Bella... doux et romantique et..." Elle soupira, regardant vers Ben avec une expression pensive.

"Oh, peu importe. Je suis si foutrement excitée et je veux juste déjà le faire!" criai-je un tout petit peu trop fort dans mon état d'ébriété, lançant les mains en l'air d'exaspération. Les garçons à la table me regardèrent surpris et Edward me lança un regard interrogatif avant de couvrir sa bouche embarrassé. Je baissai la tête en rougissant, mortifiée, et je me dépêchai de les traîner dehors pour aller danser avant de m'humilier davantage. Je n'allais pas gagner.

En descendant l'étroit escalier, Angela perdit pied derrière moi, ce qui fit que je me ramassai durement et par la suite glissai sur trois marches. Ceci fit aussi tomber Rose de trois marches par effet de propagation. Alice fut la seule femme à rester debout intacte, riant de nous trois. Je m'étais agrippée à la rampe mais si je ne l'avais pas tenue assez fort, cela aurait été un cauchemar. Et si nous n'avions pas été saoules, ça ne serait probablement pas arrivé en premier lieu.

_Aie fais chier. C'est le bal du lycée._

Dans le processus de la chute et la glissade, je m'étais certainement brisé le coccyx ou quelque chose avoisinant, tout comme j'avais cassé le talon de ma chaussure, ce qui était une terrible déconvenue, mais pas la fin du monde. Ce qui fut presque épouvantable, c'est que même pas trois minutes plus tard, je dérapai sur un endroit glissant sur la piste de danse, emmenant Alice avec moi. Nous rîmes de façon hystérique, et en essayant de nous relever, nous nous cognâmes le font ensemble vraiment foutrement fort. Je remerciai Dieu d'aller directement au chalet, parce que je savais qu'entre mon oreille brûlée, mon pauvre index douloureux bandé avec un pansement Hello Kitty, mon derrière brisé et une bosse géante sur le front, mon père allait avoir une rupture d'anévrisme si Edward me raccompagnait à la maison ivre et cabossée.

Au moment où les garçons revinrent en bas de leur partie, toute la pièce tournait. Nous nous amusions comme des folles à danser et faire les idiotes en se servant des stupides accessoires que le DJ avait jetés dans la foule. Nous n'avions rien à foutre que notre comportement tapageur nous vaille beaucoup de sales regards de quelques filles de terminales qui étaient trop collet monté pour s'amuser.

Il est vrai, j'étais un vrai désastre. Un vrai désastre portant un bonnet de marin, un collier fluorescent et un collier de fleurs Hawaïen en plastic vert éclatant. J'avais peut-être même manié des maracas et un tambourin à un moment donné. Alice et moi avions pas mal ruiné nos robes dans notre chute, et Rose semblait comme si elle avait été baisée durement par derrière. Angela avait disparu, probablement en train de gerber à nouveau. C'était tellement, tellement super. Et ce qui était encore mieux était qu'Edward danse avec moi, nez à nez, secouant un maracas à mon oreille et me disant combien il lui tardait que je sois nue.

_Je te renvoie la balle là beau gosse._

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la foule sur le bateau s'éclaircisse alors que la soirée arrivait à sa fin. Ce qui était drôle c'était qu'il y avait des tâches marron sur tout… les nappes, les poignées de porte, les murs. Honnêtement ça ressemblait à du caca. Edward était complètement dégoûté par l«inhygiène" de ça, et je lui avais soutenu que ce n'était pas un mot qui existait réellement. Il s'était avéré que c'était du chocolat fondu venant des pièces en chocolat qu'ils nous avaient données pour jouer. J'étais prête à parier que la société qui possédait le bateau n'aurait plus de bal de lycée avec le casino pour thème ici.

Nous avions marché jusqu'au voiturier ensemble, ou plutôt trébucher. Heureusement, Jasper avait été assez responsable pour ne boire que quelques verres alcoolisés tôt dans la soirée, donc il était en mesure de conduire. Les garçons vérifièrent l'itinéraire pour le chalet pendant que nous disions au-revoir à Rose et à Emmett qui se rendaient dans un hôtel à Seattle et passeraient l'after avec les terminales.

J'étais occupé à faire au revoir de la main à Alice pendant qu'Edward m'aidait à monter dans la Porsche. Et parce que le siège était vraiment bas avec le fait que j'en tenais une et ne faisait vraiment pas attention, je m'étais cognée à l'encadrement de la porte. Fort.

Edward frotta la nouvelle bosse sur ma tête. "Jésus, Bella. Ça suffit; tu ne bois rien de plus pour le reste de la soirée!" Je le regardai bouche bée, portant encore la casquette de capitaine qu'il avait mis sur sa tête plus tôt. J'avais appris qu'en frottant l'entrejambe d'Edward, je pouvais le distraire pour lui faire des choses idiotes sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

"Oui oui Monsieur le Capitaine!" Je saluai, en augmentant le volume de l'iPod d'Edward. Il essaya d'enlever sa casquette mais je le stoppai. "Non, laisse-la. Tu ressembles à une bête de sexe." Il prit un air renfrogné et tourna sur l'autoroute, la casquette encore intacte sur sa magnifique tête.

"Tiens, tu penses que tu peux lire ça pour moi?" Il me tendit le papier avec les indications pour se rendre à la maison écrites dessus. Ce n'était qu'une indéchiffrable image confuse rebondissante de noir sur blanc.

"Euh... négatif Monsieur. Copilote actuellement invalide."

Il me lança un regard furieux. "Pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça?"

"Parce que tu es le capitaine." Je tapotai la visière de sa casquette. "Bêta."

"Bon arrête de m'appeler monsieur. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un de ces fondus de SM avec les fouets et toutes ces merdes."

"Je crois qu'ils préfèrent être appelés Maître. Puis-je t'appeler Maître? Je vais me mettre à genoux et serai ton esclave. Tu peux me fouetter et me menotter..." Je lui donnai un coup de langue suggestif. "Que dis-tu de Grand Chef? Je peux t'appeler Grand Chef et tu peux me donner la fessée quand j'ai été une très vilaine fille."

Il me roula les yeux et répondit, "Quand diable es-tu devenue si perverse? Fuck, l'image de ça est si foutrement... Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la route. "Où tournons-nous?"

"A gauche."

"Où à gauche?"

"Chais pas," dis-je, m'affalant dans mon siège. "Je parie qu'il a y une gauche quelque part. Ooh! McDonald! Ooooh Happy Meals!"

Edward souffla alors qu'il m'arrachait le papier. "Tu ne bois plus jamais. Veux-tu que je m'arrête pour manger?"

"Hum, non merci. Oooh Taco Bell! Yo quiero Taco Belle. Ya Ya papi!"

"Wouaou, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu es chiante ivre," dit-il catégoriquement, bien qu'il souriait.

"Je suis seulement agaçante parce que tu n'est pas ivre. Si tu étais plus ivre alors je serais amusante," fis-je remarqué. C'était vrai parce qu'il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête pour l'admettre. "Hé, quand ont-ils mis un Arby ici?" Edward haussa les épaules à nouveau, m'ignorant en quelque sorte alors qu'il lisait les indications, avec nulle assistance ou coopération de ma part.

Je penchai ma tête de côté pensive. "Hé, quel est le restaurant favori du pirate?" demandai-je.

Edward plissait les yeux essayant de lire le papier à la lumière du plafonnier. "Quoi? Euh, je ne sais pas. Je pense que nous avons raté un embranchement. Oh attends, non, c'est là, un peu plus loin."

"ARRRRRby", répondis-je avec ma meilleur voix de pirate, ignorant totalement qu'il se foutait de connaître la réponse.

"Tu as le cerveau ravagé." Il reprit l'autoroute et repartit à grande vitesse. Comme il pouvait être sexy dans sa conduite!

"Quel est le jeu de société favori du pirate?" demandai-je en souriant comme une idiote. Il secoua juste la tête.

"MonARRRRpoly!"

"Oh, doux Seigneur. Veux-tu bien arrêter," marmonna-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. "Où est-ce qu'un pirate va s'inscrire pour ses cours de fripouillerie?"

"Euh, tu me pose une colle là," répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules tout en plissant le nez. Il semblait faire une sincère tentative à penser à la réponse.

"A la scolaRRRRRRRRGH!" cria-je avec encore plus d'enthousiasme. Il pouffa et lança sa tête en arrière comme s'il riait enfin à ma blague de pirate. J'étais ravie, applaudissant avec joie.

"Encore une, ok?"

Edward roula des yeux. "S'il le faut."

"Quelle est la lettre favorite du pirate?"

Son visage s'éclaira et il bondit légèrement sur son siège. "Oh, oh… je sais! C'est… c'est… c'est… RRRRRRR!"

Au moment où il me regarda pour avoir confirmation avec ce visage radieux et le plus magnifique des sourires que je n'avais jamais vu, je me sentis un million de fois plus amoureuse. "Ahhhhhh, E… je t'aime tellement."

Edward ricana, effleurant ma joue avec les jointures de ses doigts et une telle affection que ça me fit un coup au cœur. "Je _t_'aime. Mais si tu m'aimais vraiment, alors tu arrêterais avec tes blagues de pirate."

"D'accord. Hé, tu veux une pipe de post bal de fin d'année?"

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se retroussa en un sourire en coin. "Ouais, si tu veux…"

_Je veux._

Détachant ma ceinture, je me mis à genoux et commençai à le peloter. "Jésus, je suis vraiment foutrement dur là maintenant." haleta-t-il et il me fit un sourire et ce regard langoureux qu'on aurait juré qu'il avait mis du mascara, car ce n'était pas normal pour un garçon d'avoir d'aussi magnifiques cils. Essayant d'être réservée et sexy, je parvins à atteindre mon string sous ma robe pour le retirer, mais au lieu d'avoir été hot ce fut un vrai désastre car les Porsche sont vraiment foutrement petites.

Et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas mon idée… Rose m'avait dit de le faire. Elle disait que si je faisais des choses perverses alors Edward flancherait.

"Que diable fais-tu?" grinça-t-il. J'agitai ma culotte bordeaux légèrement humide devant lui et la pendis fièrement a rétroviseur. Je jure que je l'avais vu renifler.

Je commençai à défaire son pantalon et quand la braguette fut ouverte, je le tirai et le tins dans la main comme un bébé lapin. "Vraiment mignon."

Il claqua la langue au palais en colère. "Excuse-moi, mais mon pénis n'est pas foutrement mignon. Il est énorme et… exceptionnel."

Je roulai des yeux à son arrogance. "Oui, exceptionnel. C'est exactement le mot que je cherchais." Je le caressai un peu, le sentant durcir encore sous mes doigts.

"Je pense qu'il doit avoir un nom," dis-je avec un hochement de tête affirmatif. Inspirée par la casquette pimpante d'Edward, j'ajoutai, "Je vais t'appeler El Capitaaaaaan!" Me penchant, je léchais la tête humide, appréciant la saveur salée avant de laisser sa longueur glisser dans ma gorge comme une pro.

"Tu es vraiment sacrément bizarre," marmonna Edward alors qu'il enlevait sa main de sous ma cage thoracique pour la replacer sur le levier de vitesses. C'était probablement la position la plus inconfortable que j'avais eu de ma vie et je me disais que je devrais contacter Porsche pour les informer que leur voiture n'est pas conçue pour faire une fellation confortable. "Mais, bordel, tu suces bien." Je souris, ignorant la console centrale qui me perforait la rate.

_Ouais, c'est exact._

Edward gémit, faisant courir sa main dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts se prirent dans les boucles excessivement laquées, accrochant et tirant. Je laissai sortir un glapissement alors qu'il s'en défaisait, mais continuais à l'aspirer, heureusement pour lui que je ne l'avais pas mordu quand il avait tiré sur mes cheveux à l'improvise.

"Oh, fuck… Bella, tu… Dieu, tu es vraiment bonne pour ça," roucoula-t-il d'une voix douce. Je sentis la voiture faire un petit écart et ensuite Edward marmonna, "Merde."

"Hum, hum" fis-je en réponse ce qui provoqua des vibrations sur son pénis et Edward siffla, laissant sortir un gémissement guttural. "Fuck!"

"Mmmm," répondis-je continuant à sucer.

_Je suis booooooone._

"Non, fuck!" hurla-t-il, me repoussant doucement sur mon siège alors qu'il essayait d'enfoncer son énorme érection à l'intérieur de son pantalon. "Il y a un putain de flic qui me force à nous ranger sur le côté!"

Je me redressai et baissai la musique. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'éclat intense des lumières multicolores d'une voiture de police clignotait derrière nous et le faible son d'une sirène s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que la voiture approchait. Edward arracha ma culotte suspendue au rétro, la lança sur mes genoux et m'ordonna dans sa nervosité frénétique de la remettre. J'essayai de la passer mais je me cognai la tête sur le tableau de bord et n'arrivai pas à trouver les trous pour les jambes parce que ma robe me gênait.

Alors qu'Edward se rangeait sur le côté de la route paniqué, il fourra la culotte dans la boite à gants et me dit de faire semblant de dormir.

Notre soirée parfait était sur le point de devenir un tout petit peu plus intéressante.

Trop beau pour durer?

Au fait, les robes de bal http www . Polyvore . com/prom/ set?id 18623714 (enlever les espaces)

Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires

LyraParleOr


	40. Everything I Want

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

* * *

Merci aux non inscrites Nana10, Mylene, Audrey (merci pour tous tes compliments mais je ne suis que la traductrice de cette génialissime fic) et à toutes les autres. J'ai un peu de retard justifié par la longueur de ce chapitre 19000 mots le double du chapitre de l'audience , le double de temps à traduire... et merci à SpaceBoundRocket qui a pris le temps de me relire.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 39~ Everything I Want**

(Tout ce que je veux)

**Matt Wertz Sweetness In Starlight**

**~Edward~**

Je suppose que peu importe que la vie change en mieux, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Des peurs irrationnelles de persécution et de malveillance intentionnelle étaient une part intrinsèque de moi, enracinées dans mon psychisme à la suite de ce que j'avais enduré pendant ces vingt-deux derniers mois. Et quand le flic tenta de me faire me garer sur le côté pour excès de vitesse (ce que j'espérais être la raison), avec ma petite amie sans-culotte, ivre et mineure me faisant une pipe en roulant, je paniquai.

"Putain, fais juste semblant de dormir!" hurlai-je, fourrant à la hâte son petit string dans la boite à gants. Je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi faire, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais désespéré. Elle dit que si elle fermait les yeux elle allait vomir, ce qui était évidemment inacceptable.

Je n'aurais probablement même pas réfléchi à deux fois que son comportement était incroyablement agaçant, bien qu'adorablement mignon, si j'avais moi aussi été ivre. Donc, je suppose que c'était une bonne chose que je conduise. En outre, j'avais passé un vrai bon moment sans alcool ou weed pour améliorer ou altérer la soirée. C'était en quelque sorte une surprise agréable de ne pas avoir vraiment besoin de quelque chose d'illicite pour avoir du bon temps, ou comme moyen pour oublier ce qu'étaient mes limites. Je veux dire, aucun autre psychotrope que Bella, car je jure que j'étais défoncé à la montée d'hormones et au simple pouvoir de la toucher... et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Cependant, si nous réussissions à nous sortir des pattes de ce flic indemnes, la seconde où nous entrerions dans ce chalet, j'allais foutrement me bourrer.

Bella avait encore ce stupide bonnet de marin sur elle et je jure qu'elle avait pour le moins une légère commotion car elle s'était cogné la tête de multiples fois ce soir et elle se comportait comme une désaxée. Je me sentais vraiment mal de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger et prévenir ses chutes, tout comme l'avoir laissée boire autant. Je veux dire, pas que j'avais l'intention d'être genre père protecteur pour elle maintenant, je n'avais juste aucune idée de la quantité qu'elle avait pris de leurs fioles étincelantes car je flottais en quelque sorte dans un autre univers.

Toute cette soirée en général était éprouvante pour moi. C'était beaucoup à assimiler, beaucoup pour s'adapter. Entre ne pas être capable de garder mes yeux loin de Bella et ses nichons stupéfiants dans sa robe, et le fait que j'étais maintenant libre de me déplacer dans une salle bondée sans manœuvres soigneusement élaborées, c'était une expérience remarquablement chargée en émotions. Quoiqu'initialement cela semblait maladroit et bizarre d'en profiter, plutôt que de me lancer dans l'interaction en société sans retenue, je devais en quelque sorte faciliter ma réinsertion.

Car pour la première fois en presque deux ans, j'étais en mesure de faire la queue au buffet sans avoir à m'inquiéter de qui allait soudain surgir devant moi pour le petit pain qu'il avait oublié ou qui allait me bousculer sur la piste de danse où je pouvais maintenant réellement _être_ au lieu de rester en retrait contre le mur à regarder avec envie. Et… j'étais en mesure de danser avec ma copine. C'était probablement le meilleur de cette soirée, danser avec elle sous la coupure d'ongle de pied de lune tandis que je la tenais près de moi et lui murmurais des conneries dégoulinantes de guimauve en Français. Quatre putains d'années de Français et c'était la première fois que je l'utilisais en dehors des cours.

Je l'avais fait fondre et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le lui avait dit.

Et laissez-moi vous préciser pour que vous le sachiez, je n'étais pas un putain de saint. Toute cette histoire d'attendre le moment spécial me tuait foutrement. Je veux dire, aussi galant que cela paraissait, particulièrement à mes parents quand je leur avais finalement dit de s'occuper de leurs affaires au sujet de sexe entre Bella et moi parce que nous attendions, ce n'était pas une question de galanterie ou de préserver la vertu de Bella ou rien de tout ça. Parce que nous avions été ensemble pendant neuf mois plus ou moins avec la rupture, et fait à peu près tout sexuellement ce que nous pouvions légalement nous permettre.

Nous étions prêts. Il n'y avait aucune putain de remise en cause de ça. Ma retenue était simplement basée sur l'idée que peu importe à quel point j'aimais et voulais Bella, mes souvenirs de ma première fois seraient toujours entachés par l'alcool, Tanya et le simple fait que j'ai juste baisé avec elle pour finir. Pas parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle, pas parce que je voulais me sentir lié à elle à un niveau plus significatif; juste parce que j'avais quatorze ans et que j'étais curieux et foutrement excité.

Et à part être entré dans cette chambre la nuit où tout est arrivé avec Charlotte, avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec Tanya juste comme ça était mon plus grand regret. En fait, non... prendre de la coke avec Tanya dans ma chambre était mon plus grand regret mais perdre ma virginité avec elle venait juste derrière. Arghh bordel, tout ce qui était associé à cette fille était juste mauvais.

Ce que je voulais avec Bella était vraiment plus que juste la baiser et voilà tout. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ait des souvenirs qui la feraient sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vieille et grisonnante, même si à ce moment-là je ne serai plus dans sa vie pour une quelconque raison. Et, je savais que c'était ringard, mais j'avais l'impression que notre première fois devrait être incroyablement romantique avec des roses et des bougies et un feu de cheminée ou autres conneries. Je veux dire, c'est ce que j'avais projeté, c'était ce que j'avais vu dans ma tête, parce que c'était comme ça que c'était censé se passer. Je ne voulais pas prendre sa virginité sur le siège arrière d'une voiture ou dans le lit d'un quelconque étranger simplement parce qu'il était vide et disponible.

J'avais foiré tant de fois par le passé avec Bella, pour vraiment beaucoup de raisons stupides. Et j'étais déterminé à ce que _cet_ acte... ce choix, dont j'avais le contrôle total... soit mené de manière correcte, soigneusement orchestré, ne nous laissant à aucun de nous de regrets.

Parce que cela, je _devais_ le faire bien. Je ne pouvais pas, _ne voulais pas_, la décevoir là-dessus.

Mais là, le facteur implicite était que ça n'allait pas être aussi bon pour sa première fois que ça le serait pour moi, simplement pour des raisons biologiques et d'expérience liées. C'était extrêmement important pour moi de lui offrir ce témoignage idéal et parfait d'un soir dont elle se souviendrait pour toujours sous une lumière positive.

Mon insistance à vouloir attendre la bonne occasion était certainement un acte de pénitence pour toute la merde que je lui avais fait subir alors que je ne pouvais pas la toucher. Le problème était qu'elle en était offensée. Si elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle se serait empalée sur ma bite quand elle avait bondi sur moi dans le parking du lycée après mon retour de l'audience. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune notion de combien c'était important, pour elle _et_ pour moi. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour moi autant que je le voulais pour elle. J'avais besoin de nouveaux souvenirs avec Bella, la fille que j'aimais, pour effacer que j'avais connu ma première fois avec Tanya, la fille dont je voulais tout d'abord oublier qu'elle ait même été dans ma vie.

Mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de tenir bien longtemps. Bella était soudain la fille la plus excitée de Forks et essayait tout en son pouvoir pour me faire céder, comme si c'était même une tâche difficile! Je voulais ça tellement que je pouvais pratiquement me sentir en elle, goûter sa peau sur mes lèvres, sentir mes mains prendre en coupe ses seins parfaits alors que je m'enfonçais en elle, prenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner, et lui donnant tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que j'étais.

Inutile de dire, c'était l'enfer et ça demandait beaucoup plus de retenue de ne pas la toucher quand j'y étais autorisé que quand je ne l'étais pas et je commençai à ressentir la pression, littéralement… partout. Et je savais aussi qu'une fois que le sceau proverbial serait brisé, les vannes seraient grandes ouvertes et qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen bordel que je puisse m'arrêter de faire l'amour avec elle tout le temps. _Tout_ le temps. Comme des lapins. Mais mieux.

"Pourquoi es-tu en train de flipper, E? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal!" Elle était tournée sur son siège de telle façon que ses nichons étaient dangereusement proches de sortir. Ils étaient foutrement énormes ce soir et j'étais vraiment impatient de jouer avec eux à un moment ou à un autre. Et bien sûr, maintenant ma bite était si dure que je jure qu'elle allait rester coincée comme ça et exploser sans même avoir senti l'intérieur de la douce chatte de ma copine. A ce moment-là, elle était réellement en train de pousser contre la fermeture de mon pantalon et j'étais bien content d'avoir encore la veste de smoking pour masquer ça dessous.

"Je jure devant Dieu que si mon père nous a suivi, je vais casser en deux toutes ses cannes à pêche et les enterrer dans le jardin."

"Nous faisions du cent trente-cinq dans une zone limitée à quatre-vingt km/h," marmonnai-je, prenant une profonde respiration pour essayer de me calmer. Je mis le cligno et me rangeai sur le côté de la route, coupant le moteur. Après un quelque peu long moment, je jetai un œil dans le rétro. L'officier de police était juste en train de sortir de sa voiture pour s'approcher de la mienne. Je me demandai en passant pourquoi ils semblaient toujours marcher au ralenti quand ils sortaient de leurs voitures. Ils étaient devenus brusquement Clint Eastwood ou John Wayne.

"Bébé, ne dis rien, d'accord? Laisse-moi parler… parce que nous ne voulons pas qu'il sache que tu as bu, ok?" J'avais l'impression de parler à une gosse de deux ans. Une vraiment foutrement magnifique gosse de deux ans avec une énorme bosse sur le front et une foutresplendide paire de nichons.

"Ok," dit-elle tranquillement, se rasseyant dans son siège. "Hé, regarde ces fleurs. Ne ressemblent-elles pas à des tous petits vagins?" Elle désigna chacune des trois orchidées de son bustier et dit, "C'est comme un trio de lesbiennes. Minou, minou, minou." Et ensuite elle tripota un de mes revers et ajouta un denier, "Minou!"

Je ricanai et passai une main sur mon visage, marmonnant, "Oh mon Dieu, chhhhhhut." Mais je devais l'admettre, quand j'avais acheté les fleurs le matin, la première chose qui m'avait frappé était qu'en effet elles ressemblaient à des petits vagins. J'avais juste pensé que j'étais en pleine hallucination perverse à cause de mon brusque afflux de testostérones d'être en mesure de toucher Bella et l'idée d'éventuels rapports sexuels à l'horizon. Il était étrangement réconfortant de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul pervers dans le couple.

Je descendis ma fenêtre alors que l'officier s'approchait. "Permis et carte grise, s'il vous plaît." C'était un jeune, guère plus de vingt et un ans. Peut-être qu'il serait compréhensif. Ouais comme si ça allait arriver avec ma chance. C'était probablement sa première nuit dans son travail et il allait se souvenir de moi pour toujours comme son "premier". Pourquoi bordel étais-je subitement entouré par des vierges trop zélées?

"Oui Monsieur," répondis-je respectueusement, tirant mon portefeuille pour attraper mon permis.

De son siège, Bella murmura, "cAAARRRRRte... grise."

Je sifflai, "Shhhh!" et puis je me figeai en réalisant que la culotte de Bella était dans la boite à gants avec les papiers de la voiture. Avec une manœuvre prudente, merci à mes doigts anormalement longs mais habiles, je réussis à récupérer les documents sans incident.

Il dirigea sa putain de stupide torche vers nous et sortit l'évidence. "Vous venez du bal?"

Je hochai poliment la tête tandis que Bella murmura, "Bêta." Même si je pensais la même chose, je réussis à garder le sarcasme restreint à mes pensées intérieures. Cependant, je fus à deux doigts de la bâillonner avec son propre string. Elle trouverait probablement ça excitant. Et encore une fois, tout comme moi.

"Et où allez-vous ce soir... Capitaine?" Le policier essaya de réprimer un sourire.

Je fermai les yeux, embarrassé, alors que je retirai la casquette que j'avais sur la tête, la jetant sur les genoux de Bella. "Au chalet des parents de mes amis. C'est à côté de Beavercreek (crique des castors) Drive, je pense?"

Bella ricana, "Castor."

Complètement indifférent aux propos inappropriés de Bella, il hocha la tête comme s'il connaissait l'endroit. "Qui est Carlisle Cullen?" demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, examinant le document dans sa main.

"Mon père."

"Doc C." marmonna Bella de sa plus belle voix de gangster. Aidez-moi Seigneur, je vais la tuer. Ce qui, sérieusement, serait une tragédie car après tout ce que nous avions traversé, ne jamais avoir su à quoi ressemblait être à l'intérieur d'elle serait incroyablement dévastateur sans parler d'horriblement tragique.

Je pense que j'aimerais que ce mec, Robert Patsington ou quel que soit son putain de nom, joue _moi_ dans le Lifetime Movie de la semaine. Quoiqu'ils doivent absolument dompter les cheveux de ce gars. Oh, et peut-être les laver.

Le policier arqua un sourcil à l'adresse de Bella mais continua, "Est-ce qu'il sait que vous conduisez son véhicule ce soir?"

J'expirai, "Oui Monsieur, j'ai sa permission. Hum... pouvez-vous peut-être me dire pourquoi vous nous avez fait nous garer?"

"Eh bien, vous rouliez à cent trente dans une portion limitée à quatre-vingt pour commencer."

"Cent trente-cinq." Bien entendu, Bella avait dû le corriger. Je lui lançai un regard furieux avec rancœur. Elle marmonna, "Désolée," baissant le regard prise d'une honte qui dura en tout et pour tout deux putains de secondes. Dieu, qu'elle était mignonne. Pas loin d'être étranglée mais mignonne néanmoins.

"Et ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on voit ce genre de voiture dans le coin aussi quand vous avez fait une embardée sur la ligne blanche, j'ai pensé que je devais vérifier la situation," m'informa-t-il avec condescendance. "Oh, et euh... il ne semblait pas y avoir de passager auparavant, et maintenant subitement... il y a _deux occupants_ dans le véhicule." Il me lança un regard appuyé comme si je devais ressentir la moindre culpabilité pour avoir eu droit à une fellation dans un véhicule en marche.

_Pas du tout._

"Oh, elle avait perdu sa boucle d'oreille et essayait de la récupérer avant qu'elle soit écrasée sous mon pied," dis-je rapidement, espérant qu'il goberait ça. "J'ai dus faire un écart quand elle s'est...penché."

"Une boucle d'oreille... ouais," dit-il désinvolte, n'en croyant sacrément pas un mot. Il ralluma sa torche, la balayant sur Bella. "Je devine que vous l'avez retrouvée. Avez-vous bu ce soir?" La question s'adressait directement à moi.

"Non monsieur, absolument pas," répondis-je, remerciant Dieu de n'avoir rien pris d'autre que cette piètre gorgée du mug de Bella, qui était principalement du liquide recraché. En venant à y penser, c'était assez foutrement dégueulasse mais à ce stade je suppose que c'était une préparation pour avaler d'_autres_ de ses fluides corporels.

Et à cette pensée j'étais à nouveau dur... devant un homme avec une arme, et il était possible qu'il sache par le père de ma petite amie, qui lui aussi avait une arme... plus grosse que celle du mec devant moi...

"Et vous, Mademoiselle?"

_Ne lui dis pas, ne lui dis pas..._

Elle pinça son pouce et son index ensemble, en plissant un œil et dit, "Juste un tout très petit minuscule petit peu."

_Excellent. L'alcool est apparemment l'équivalent d'un sérum de vérité pour Bella._

Il soupira avec exagération, claquant sa langue et secouant la tête. Ouais comme si, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était l'adolescent parfait le plus respectueux de la loi de l'histoire de ce putain de monde. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et j'étais au bord de la crise de panique. Ça devait être dû à ma chance de merde d'avoir été libéré d'une ordonnance de restriction seulement pour atterrir en prison deux jours après. Quoique, je n'avais rien fait de mal pour qu'on m'enferme, donc c'était comme si on m'arrêtait sans raison. Cependant, si Bella ne gardait pas sa bouche fermée, on aurait de sérieux problèmes.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus dans tout ça, était que ça vienne aux oreilles de Charlie et d'avoir ma crédibilité et mes privilèges la concernant révoqués parce qu'il avait laissé sa fille à mes soins et que j'avais permis qu'elle soit toute meurtrie et ivre tout en conduisant au-dessus de la vitesse limitée alors qu'elle me faisait une pipe dans une putain de Porsche. Et aussi, le fait que mon père m'ait gracieusement autorisé à prendre ce qu'il appelait son précieux bien était une vraie preuve de sa confiance en moi... que je pouvais réduire à néant en rentrant à la maison avec une amande pour excès de vitesse. Ou une amande pour transgression en roulant. Est-ce qu'il y avait une loi contre les activités sexuelles dans un véhicule en marche? Je devais aller voir ça sur Google.

Néanmoins, j'avais eu tant de mal à essayer qu'ils soient fiers de moi après toutes les déceptions que je leurs avais causées et cela enverrait juste tous mes efforts aux ordures.

Bella se pencha, se couchant quasiment sur mes genoux, pour s'adresser au flic, lui en mettant plein la vue. Pour une petite, très honteuse fraction de seconde, j'avais pensé que peut-être il serait bien pour le flic d'avoir un aperçu de ses attributs, comme ça peut-être il en oublierait de nous donner une contravention. Elle était dans un ridicule sale état mais elle était encore tellement magnifique, et Dieu, ses nichons étaient stupéfiants, ils ressemblaient à deux adorables globes laiteux d'une parfaite, pure magnificence!

Merde! J'étais à deux doigts de vendre les charmes des nichons de ma petite amie. Je devais regarder ça sur Google aussi... j'étais presque sûr que c'était tout à fait illégal.

Je retrouvai mes esprits et la couvris rapidement de façon à la protéger avec ma veste de smoking avant qu'il puisse effectivement voir plus de la magnificence de Bella.

"Hé, voulez-vous entendre une blague?" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Bébé, plus de blagues," réprimandai-je, la prenant par les épaules et la ramenant avec douceur dans son siège. Je voulais juste qu'on se tire de là, bordel, indemnes.

Cette putain d'ivrogne têtue qu'elle était, Belle me revint dessus et hurla au flic, "Quel est l'instrument favori d'un pirate?" Avant qu'il puisse même répondre, elle ricana et hurla, "La guitAAAARRRRRRRRRRe!"

_Oh putain de Dieu, pourquoi?_

Bien que le flic rit un peu, je me frappai le font contre le volant plusieurs fois de résignation. Et bien entendu, Bella saisit l'opportunité pour me mettre cette stupide casquette de capitaine sur la tête. Je baissai sa fenêtre et jetai ce satané truc dehors sur le bord de la route, grinçant des dents alors qu'elle volait en réalisant qu'il pouvait facilement me remettre un PV pour avoir jeté des détritus sur la voie publique.

"Hé!" Bella se pencha sur mes genoux encore une fois et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le policier. "Je te connais! Tu t'appelles Embry, hein?" Elle cria à pleins poumons sur ce flic.

"Bébé, arrête de crier sur le gentil policier," dis-je à travers mes dents serrées, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage. Le maquillage de Bella avait viré, bavant tout autour de ses jolis yeux bruns.

"Est-ce que je vous connais?" demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux curieux, se penchant à la fenêtre pour mieux la voir. Elle alluma le plafonnier pour lui. La bosse au centre de son front avait maintenant tourné en une ecchymose proéminente rouge violacé. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été dévastée et pas en bonne forme.

"C'est Bella Swan! Mon père c'est Charlie... Charlie Swan!" dit-elle avec un grand sourire excitée. Je me tendis dans mon siège, l'angoisse me parcourut quand je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il connaisse son père. Il allait alors apprendre ça et nous serions foutrement foutus.

"Merde! Comment, tu es la petite Bells?" gloussa-t-il, secouant la tête alors qu'il se baissait pour s'accouder à la portière, quittant complètement le personnage du flic professionnel.

"Je me sens d'enfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Et toi?" Elle avait les paupières tombantes et un sourire de poivrot alors qu'elle attrapait ma main et la pressait. Autant je voulais la jeter dans l'herbe autant je l'aimais toujours bordel. Je lui souris et pressai sa main pensant que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrai parce que Charlie allait l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses trente-cinq ans et m'enterrer vivant sous l'arbre près de sa fenêtre afin qu'elle puisse voir ma tombe tous les jours. Il avait beaucoup de pelles dans son garage…pas la peine d'aller chercher loin.

"Je vais bien, je vais bien. Waouh, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenue cette magnifique femme!" Ses s'écarquillèrent presque involontairement en parcourant son corps. Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant pour son commentaire subtilement suggestif. S'il n'avait pas été un flic, je lui aurais grogné dessus et envoyé mon poing dans sa putain de gueule pour foutrement reluquer les nichons magnifiques de ma petite amie.

"Pfff…_femme_? Ouais, je n'irais pas jusque-là, pas grâce à ce gars," dit-elle sèchement me désignant du pouce avec une grimace. Mes joues me brûlaient, me chauffant même plus que jamais auparavant. Dieu merci, il ne sembla pas comprendre la référence à sa virginité. "Oh, c'est mon petit ami, Edward!" dit-elle, son sourire brillait plus que le soleil.

"Nous avons été présentés," dîmes tous les deux en même temps, gloussant maladroitement ensuite.

Je tendis ma main poliment, ajoutant "Ravi de te rencontrer, mec."

_Ne parle pas de moi à son père, ok?_

Il marmonna, "De même."

Alors que j'étais assis et observais, ils échangeaient des plaisanteries et rattrapaient les cinq dernières années environ depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Apparemment, le père de l'Agent Call et Charlie avaient été partenaires à un moment donné. Les pique-niques de la police et les fêtes de Noël étaient des parties de rigolade du temps où l'Agent Swan était encore un membre actif du service de police de Forks. Et… awwww comme c'était foutrement mignon… l'Agent Embry et Little Bella avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Une autre preuve que Forks était la plus petite maudite ville d'Amérique.

"Hé, traînes-tu toujours avec Jake?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hum, non. Jake et moi avons… fait des choix de style de vie différents, donc non… nous ne traînons plus ensemble."

Bella suffoqua. "Tu es gay? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné."

"Non," dit-il en riant. "Je ne suis pas gay. En fait je vais me marier à l'automne… à une vraie jeune fille. Euh… la fibre morale que Jake a tissée est un peu différente de la mienne, c'est tout. Nous avons des avis différents sur la loi et tout ça…" Une voix venant de sa radio cracha des codes qui semblaient assez urgents. Il y répondit, "Message reçu." Ensuite il retourna son attention vers nous. "Je dois vous laisser aller où vous devez aller."

Je me détendis de manière infime dans mon siège, priant que l'appel soit suffisamment urgent pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de rédiger un PV.

L'Agent Call me rendit mes papiers et dit tranquillement," Écoute. Je ne vais évidemment pas te coller un PV parce que, bon, c'est votre bal de lycée et ce serait vraiment nul d'avoir à revenir chez papa avec une contravention. Mais je vais être franc. Je pense que _son_ réveil demain matin sera une punition suffisante pour tous les deux. Elle va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois et tu devras t'occuper d'elle," ria-t-il, secouant la tête. "Je me sens mal pour toi, mon pote." Bella roula juste des yeux.

"Hé Embry… s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à mon père, d'accord? Il peut être un tel trou du cul et je n'ai pas envie d'être privée de sortie une fois de plus."

Il fit un clin d'œil. "Entendu, petite. Roulez prudemment… et," il se concentra sur moi, ne la laisse pas avoir autre chose à boire. Ravi de t'avoir revue, Bella!" Il nous fit un signe de la main et un hochement de tête, et retourna au petit trot à la voiture de patrouille. Bella sauta hors de la voiture, récupéra la casquette jetée dans les buissons et revint avec un sourire satisfait.

Après avoir silencieusement remercié Dieu et un rapide retour à la pathétique mollesse dans mon pantalon, je repris l'autoroute en m'assurant d'avoir mis mon clignotant et roulai à la vitesse autorisée sur le reste du trajet. Maintenant que mon érection avait complètement diminué, la délicieuse pensée de me libérer dans la bouche de ma copine était partie depuis longtemps.

Elle m'avait demandé si j'étais en colère, et je lui avais assuré que je ne l'étais pas. Je m'étais aussi excusé d'avoir été si rude avec elle mais elle devait réaliser qu'être une gosse de flic cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était au-dessus de la loi, ou qu'elle pouvait être irrespectueuse envers un policier en uniforme. Bella prit ma main et me fit des bisous sur les doigts pour aider le niveau de mon anxiété à revenir à un niveau quelque peu normal. Manifestement, je n'allais pas bien sous pression.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à une supérette prendre de l'eau et une grande tasse de déca pour Bella, et acheter des en-cas et du paracétamol tant que nous y étions, juste au cas où il n'y aurait pas de quoi manger au chalet. Je savais que Bella serait affamée demain matin et je ne voulais pas non plus que toute sa journée soit gâchée par la terrible gueule de bois qui serait inévitable. Le reste du voyage jusqu'au chalet se passa principalement avec une Bella dansant dans son siège sur une ennuyeuse musique techno et moi priant silencieusement tout à la fois qu'au moins un nichon sorte de sa robe et qu'elle ne vomisse pas sur le tableau de bord de la voiture de mon père.

De temps en temps je lui jetais un coup d'œil et riais. Elle était plongée dans les grands moments de son propre petit monde, et une part de moi désirait vraiment être dans le même état de conscience qu'elle. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui me faisait me sentir inexplicablement attiré par elle… comme si je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elle pour trop longtemps et que cela serait émotionnellement et physiquement douloureux. Cela avait toujours été comme ça à un certain degré, mais maintenant ce sentiment avait été décuplé, probablement pour compenser le temps perdu, ou plutôt les opportunités manquées. Je la voulais…j'avais besoin d'elle comme l'air et le désinfectant antibactérien pour les mains.

Le chemin privé accédant au chalet était long, sinueux et pavé de rien d'autre que de détritus. Pas exactement la meilleure option pour une voiture dont l'assise se trouvait à dix centimètres du sol. A travers la forêt dense entourant la propriété, nous pouvions voir la maison illuminée et entendre le battement des basses de la musique et des voix fortes entremêlées de cris et de rires. Je me garai dans un emplacement à côté de la voiture de Jasper laissée là n'importe comment, me rendant compte qu'il y avait bordel beaucoup plus de monde ici que les six couples qui avaient été invités.

Après avoir pris nos sacs dans le coffre, Bella et moi allâmes à l'intérieur. Je me figeai à l'embrasure de la porte quand l'odeur fétide me frappa de plein fouet. Des visions d'un séjour dans un camp de Boy Scouts venu de l'Enfer prirent d'assaut mon esprit, me ramenant aux souvenirs que la partie de mon cerveau qui abritait mes tendances aux TOC et mon inclination à la propreté avait suffisamment réprimé. Ça ressemblait à un short de sport, une vieille chaussure et une serviette qui était restée dans le lave-linge pendant une semaine.

A côté de ça, l'endroit était vraiment grand et spacieux avec de hauts plafonds ornés de grosses poutres en bois sur toute la longueur et une cheminée en briques noircie par la fumée au centre de la pièce principale. Mais tout à l'intérieur était délabré et défraîchi, comme si la maison avait été meublée avec des trouvailles au hasard de vide-greniers et de dix ans de mise au rebut de vieux meubles des Crowley.

"Waouh... cet endroit est un dépotoir," murmurai-je dans les cheveux de Bella alors que je hochai la tête avec un sourire réjoui à Tyler et à Conner qui étaient déjà assez éméchés.

"Nous pouvons prendre une chambre au Four Seasons, snob! Mais si nous allons à l'hôtel... tu devras me donner ce que je veux." Elle me tapa sur les fesses avec espièglerie en battant des cils.

_Acharnée._

_Soudain l'échange de sexe pour de la propreté ne me semblait pas si mal... Peut-être que je devrais oublier tous ces stupides tests d'orientation qu'ils nous font passer au lycée car de toute évidence je me destinait à devenir proxénète._

Aussi tenace qu'elle soit concernant l'idée que nous fassions enfin l'amour, je savais qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour me charrier et qu'elle aussi voulait attendre que le moment soit parfait. Cependant, autant il était important pour moi de tenir et d'attendre le bon moment, autant conduire une autre heure et demie jusqu'à Seattle me semblait une super putain d'idée à ce moment-là. Je devrais peut-être coincée ma tête à la fenêtre comme un chien pour me débarrasser de l'odeur maintenant définitivement accrochée à mes narines.

Après les salutations à la foule et les multiples étreintes de Jazz et d'Alice, Tyler nous escorta à notre chambre au premier étage. C'était, encore une fois, délabré et démodé le lit double donnait l'impression qu'il se fracasserait au sol au moindre mouvement qu'exigerait plus qu'une respiration. L'avantage était que nous avions notre propre salle de bains privée et elle était étonnamment propre. L'inconvénient était que nous devions tenir la poignée pour tirer la chasse et qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de pression pour la douche. Oh, et il y avait une immense fenêtre sur le mur côté baignoire sans store ni rideau, qui offrirait un spectacle essentiellement à toute la forêt quand je me frotterai les noix.

_Je me demande si les écureuils voudraient une part aussi?_

Un regard à mon adorable copine et je décidai que je survivrai à ce décor miteux et à l'odeur fétide d'une cabine fermée et l'endurerai tout le weekend. J'avais ce qui était vraiment important qui se tenait à côté de moi et si ça signifiait passer la nuit dans une putain de réplique du Bates Motel mais quand même pouvoir l'enlacer pendant qu'elle dort, alors je renoncerai avec joie au confort de la maison pour elle. En outre, j'avais été vraiment heureux toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interpellés et cela avait un peu aigri mon humeur étourdissante. J'allais essayer de la retrouver.

Aussitôt que Tyler retourna à ses occupations, je sortis prestement les draps propres et les taies d'oreiller de mon sac de marin bourré et me fit aider par Bella pour changer la literie. Encore dans sa robe ruinée, Bella s'effondra sur la couette et s'y vautra, me faisant un regard langoureux qui rendit ma queue douloureuse. Elle roula sur le côté, s'étirant pour farfouiller dans son sac. Avec le sourire du Chat du Cheshire, elle retira quelque chose de son sac de marin rose, le dissimulant dans sa main. J'avais le net sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un préservatif ou de dix. Je la regardai en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle se précipitait à nouveau dans le lit le plus loin de moi.

Enlevant ma veste et la suspendant sur une chaise, je demandai, "Qu'est-ce que tu caches là, Bébé?" Je dénouai mon nœud papillon, le laissant pendre librement autour du cou avant de me rapprocher du lit et de m'agenouiller sur le bord. Elle se recula vite plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la tête de lit.

"Rien," répondit-elle évasivement, mordant sa lèvre. Je voulais goûter sa bouche. Et ses foutrement magnifiques mamelons.

"Ouais?" Je rampai vers elle, me faufilant à côté de ses jambes, me souriant à moi-même car je pouvais le faire sans y réfléchir à deux fois putain. J'espérais que la bite du juge Aro tremblait chaque fois que je touchais ma copine. "Laisse-moi voir."

"Non!" ricana-t-elle, me repoussant du pied avec espièglerie.

"Laisse-moi voir!" demandai-je avec un gloussement, essayant sans succès d'attraper sa main en l'air. "Tu es une putain d'allumeuse." Alors que je disais ces mots, ma queue devint raide. Je savais qu'en ne jouant pas réglo j'arriverais à lui faire révéler ce qu'elle avait dans sa main, non pas que j'y attache beaucoup d'importance, mais la quête promettait beaucoup de plaisir. Et elle avait considérablement dessoûlé, alors elle semblait un peu fatiguée. J'agrippai sa taille avec mes mains et la tira rudement vers le bas afin de pouvoir grimper à califourchon sur elle et placer mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle protesta par de petits cris et tenta de se soustraire à mon emprise mais je retins son poignet et atteignis la main au bout de son bras tendu, qui dissimulait le trésor caché.

Avec un coup de langue sur mes lèvres je dis, "Montre-moi." Je plongeai et pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, l'aspirant gentiment… ressentant le baiser à travers tout mon corps. Dieu, ce qu'elle me faisait sans même essayer!

Les yeux de Bella pétillèrent, s'écarquillant et ensuite se plissant. Elle me sourit en coin et battit des cils timidement. Ensuite avec un geste théâtral et un sourire satisfait, elle me présenta le contenu de sa main… au moins une centaine de petits carrés de papier jaune, tous avec les lettres I.O.U. (_I Own you je te dois_) écrites à la main dessus. Je secouai la tête et ris, sachant précisément ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

"Je veux les racheter là tout de suite…" Les papiers s'éparpillèrent partout sur nous quand elle les laissa tomber pour déplacer sa main entre nos corps. Elle agrippa ma bite couverte par le pantalon et pressa avant de défaire le bouton et le zip plus vite que l'éclair. Et fuck me si elle n'avait pas des doigts habiles.

"Tous?" demandai-je surpris, la voix légèrement aiguë. "Oh, donc tu te figures que toutes ces faveurs sexuelles équivalent à une nuit de sexe?" J'arquai un sourcil avant d'ajouter malicieusement, "Peu importe combien de faveurs sexuelles je te dois, ça ne risque pas d'arriver jusqu'à ce que je dise que ça va arriver." Me penchant à nouveau pour appuyer un baiser sur ses lèvres, je dis, "Bien essayé, quand même. Tu devrais envisager faire du droit… sérieusement."

Elle claqua la langue à son palais, irritée. "Bon, peu importe… je te tiendrais pour responsable si mes ovaires explosent et que mon vagin se bouche par manque d'utilisation."

"Je prendrai la responsabilité de tous les événements catastrophiques qui pourraient arriver à ton anatomie féminine." J'appuyai un baiser sur son nez et m'éloignai d'elle, me dirigeant vers la salle de bains tout en remontant mon pantalon.

"Où vas-tu? Ne veux-tu pas que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé avant?"

"Si bien sûr, mais je dois vraiment aller pisser." J'avais l'intention à un moment donné pendant le weekend, de lui faire un cunni, mais il me faut l'admettre, j'étais nerveux concernant ça. Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant et j'espérais qu'il n'y avait pas une technique ou quelque chose dont je n'étais pas au courant. Si elle avait été un peu soûle elle n'aurait pas fait la différence.

La fête était encore bruyante et battait son plein en bas, et je ne voulais pas que Bella rate ça en essayant de m'inciter une fois de plus à faire l'amour avec elle.

"Est-ce que tu veux aller en bas à la fête… après?"

Bella hocha la tête, "Ouais certainement… après." Elle sourit, assise au bord du lit, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. "Lave ton pénis avant de revenir ici, s'il te plaît."

Je roulai des yeux et me moquai d'elle, comme si la propreté de mon pénis avait déjà été un problème. Cependant, parce j'étais encore moi et maniaque comme pas possible, je pris mon temps pour me doucher puis de déballer les affaires de toilette de mon petit sac sur le plan de toilette avant de me laver la figure et me brosser les dents. J'avais pensé que Bella aurait voulu se changer ou aurait au moins frappé à la porte voulant utiliser le miroir ou alors autre chose. Il me vint à l'esprit que peut-être elle était allée en bas sans moi, alors j'ouvris la porte avec appréhension.

Bella était roulée en boule, toujours en robe, évanouie au milieu des petites notes jaunes sur le lit. Je ris à cette vue ma magnifique petite amie sexy paraissait si petite et si adorable alors qu'elle dormait abattue par sa cuite. Après avoir pris deux ou trois photos d'elle, je farfouillai dans son sac pour lui trouver quelque chose de plus confortable à mettre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le faisais, et je dois l'admettre, j'appréciais plutôt prendre soin d'elle.

Je trouvai un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama en coton ainsi qu'une culotte, me souvenant que la sienne était encore dans la voiture et qu'elle n'aimait pas porter un string pour dormir de toute façon. Alors que je cherchais à tâtons des chaussettes, je trouvai quelque chose de très intéressant au fond de son sac. Avec un sourire en coin et un tressaillement instantané dans ma bite, je sortis la fine petite nuisette noire, secouant la tête à son adorable gentillesse de vouloir paraître sexy pour moi, tout en l'imaginant la porter. Elle était un peu froissée alors je la suspendis par les fines bretelles en dentelle à l'une des poignées de la commode et rampai ensuite sur le lit pour changer ses vêtements.

Indépendamment de ma volonté d'attendre le bon moment pour avoir un rapport avec pénétration, j'étais déterminé à voir cette petite nuisette en tas sur le sol avant que le weekend se termine.

Elle gémit doucement alors que je dézippai sa robe, le son sautant directement sur ma bite. Je jure devant Dieu que cette fille pourrait péter et que ça m'exciterait. Ok, peut-être pas, mais…

Après l'avoir suffisamment habillée et bordée sous les couvertures, je trouvai un élastique et tentai de lui tirer les cheveux en arrière. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté et dis, "Hein," remarquant la marque nette d'un suçon à l'arrière de son cou alors que je n'étais pas conscient de l'avoir créé. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, et je me fis une note mentale pour être plus conscient de la puissance aiguë de ma succion dans le futur. Je remarquai aussi l'énorme ecchymose rouge formée sur sa fesse droite et une autre plus fine et horizontale sur son dos, probablement le bord d'une marche d'escalier. Elle allait certainement ressentir tout ça demain matin. Je plaçai la bouteille de paracétamol et une d'eau non ouverte sur la table de nuit pour quand elle se réveillerait.

Je voulais être avec elle un petit moment au calme, alors j'enlevai ma chemise et mes chaussettes et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Je caressai ses cheveux et embrassai son front tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre moi soupirant de temps à autres. Mais manifestement, je l'agaçai car elle se retourna et roula aussi loin de moi qu'elle put et commença à ronfler.

Avec le bruit qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée et la tronçonneuse de Bella, il n'y avait pas moyen que je m'endorme avant longtemps. Je mis un jean et un tee-shirt et laissai la lumière de la salle de bains allumée avec la porte légèrement entrouverte, ainsi si Bella se réveillait elle ne serait pas désorientée. Je retournai aussi un des IOU et y écrivis une brève note lui disant de m'appeler au cas où elle se réveillerait et la plaçai avec son téléphone sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, même si je savais sacrément bien qu'elle était partie pour la nuit.

J'allai au rez-de-chaussée, prenant immédiatement la bière qui me fut offerte par Connor et allai me posé sur le bras du canapé hideux qui faisait face à la porte de notre chambre. J'avais vraiment hésité à la laisser seule là-haut sans connaissance dans une chambre non verrouillée; malheureusement je savais par expérience ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver dans cet état comateux. C'était triste à constater mais ces merdes arrivaient tous les jours, putain, et il n'y aurait pas moyen bordel que je puisse même survivre pour faire face aux suites de ma petite amie victime d'une agression sexuelle. Je connaissais toutes les personnes dans la pièce et je n'avais que peu de confiance pour aucun d'eux une fois l'alcool et la drogue ajoutés au mélange.

Même pas pour mon propre putain de frère.

Je restai en bas pendant un peu plus de deux heures, traînant juste avec les gars et Alice, n'éloignant pas mes yeux de la porte plus de quelques minutes. Jessica Stanley était là avec Newton, et autant je ne supportais pas cette fille, autant je me sentais vraiment mal pour elle en ce moment car elle était assise toute seule, paraissant foutrement misérable, tandis que Mike flirtait ostensiblement avec une des filles de seconde là par hasard. Il semblait que Jessica soit beaucoup moins féroce sans son entourage.

Aucune des autres filles dans la maison n'était amie avec elle et même si Alice était probablement la personne la plus sociable que je connaissais, elle était inflexible concernant ne pas s'associer avec Jessica. Pour Angela aussi il était hors de question de lui tenir compagnie puisqu'elle s'était apparemment endormie depuis qu'elle était descendue de voiture.

Sachant personnellement ce qu'était être un exclus, je me résignais, pleinement conscient qu'elle était une des instigatrices des rumeurs qui avaient tournées à mon sujet. Je l'invitai à rejoindre le jeu des Quaters qui commençait simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter la voir s'accrocher à Mike Connard Newton tandis qu'il était sur une autre fille. Elle m'avait semblé sur le point de pleurer de pure joie quand je le lui avais demandé, juste pour ne plus avoir à rester assise toute seule.

Je détestai absolument ce jeu pour boire particulier car je répugnais à partager le quater (pièce de 25 cents un quart de dollar) qui avait été sur toute une tablée de nez moites. Cependant, je n'allais pas sortir mon propre nouveau quater brillant... tout le monde pensait déjà que j'étais anormal et je ne voulais pas ajouter à cela. Je devais admettre que, depuis que j'avais rejoint l'équipe de baseball et que j'avais commencé à traîner avec les gars, mes camarades de classe semblaient plus chaleureux envers moi et pensaient que peut-être je n'étais pas tellement anormal après tout.

Le jeu dura un moment, l'habileté à lancer le quarter diminua sévèrement et les décibels dans la pièce augmentèrent alors que les chopes se vidaient. Après environ trois chopes pleines de bière, je m'ennuyais de plus en plus et Bella me manquait, alors je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et montai à l'étage. Bella était toujours endormie dans la même position où je l'avais laissée, enfouie sous les couvertures et rêvant paisiblement. J'enfilai un bas de survêtement, enlevai mon tee-shirt et me blottis contre elle, caressant avec douceur la peau sur ses bras et l'embrassant, aimant pouvoir la sentir chaque fois que je le voulais maintenant. L'engourdissement de la bière se fit sentir, et entre le relâchement qui submergeait mon corps et la magnifique jeune fille à côté de moi, c'était purement un putain de Paradis.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai assez tard, me douchai et me rasai pendant que Bella continuait à dormir à poings fermés. La maison était remarquablement calme, ce qui, je supposai, était dû au fait que chacun soignait sa gueule de bois et profitait de l'absence de parents agacés. En dépit de la météo annoncée qui nous avait promis un weekend ensoleillé, le ciel était couvert et son habituelle grisaille était décevante car j'avais hâte de sortir pour aller au plan d'eau que Tyler nous avait dit d'essayer. Mis à part le fait que je voulais profiter du début de l'été avec une baignade, je n'avais encore jamais vu Bella en maillot de bain et j'étais vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiment impatient pour ça.

Alors que je sortais de la douche, j'entendis un faible coup à la porte de la chambre. Supposant que c'était Jasper, je l'ouvris en grand mais à la place je fus attrapé par une Angela très surprise.

"Oh, salut Edward, je hum..." Elle avait un bloc-notes et un stylo à la main et ses yeux furent attirés droit sur mon piercing, comme un putain de laser.

"Belle dort encore," dis-je dans un murmure, essayant de dissiper le malaise car je n'avais rien d'autre qu'une serviette sur moi et Angela Weber était sans le cacher ahurie devant mon torse. Je me reculais dans l'embrasure de la porte essayant de me dissimuler un peu, mais en vain.

"Oh ouais, non... c'est... je... waouh." Elle me mit brusquement le bloc-notes sous le nez, les yeux partout sauf sur mon visage. "C'est la liste des courses que nous allons faire aujourd'hui... au magasin. Euh... j'ai tout regroupé par tétons... merde, je veux dire repas et j'envisageais que nous pourrions tous... euh... cuisiner à tour de rôle... alors..."

Je ris à son cafouillage, et répondis, "Ok, ouais, ça me paraît bien."

Angela se couvrit le visage des mains. "Je suis désolée. Je... Bella n'a jamais mentionné que tu étais... hum..." Elle désigna le haut de mon corps de la main. "Décoré."

"Oh, ouais," répondis-je en baissant les yeux et n'ayant aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça.

"C'est tellement classe." dit-elle presque intimidée et je gloussai une fois encore mal à l'aise. "Oh, hum... là... note tout ce que tu veux et nous irons l'acheter... au magasin. Veux-tu venir faire un tour avec nous? Vu que le temps est vraiment merdique, nous allons tous y aller."

"Ouais, merci mais, Bella va être affamée alors...nous passerons." Je lui pris le bloc-notes, griffonnai quelques trucs que je pensais que Bella et moi aimerions et le lui rendis.

"Ok, alors. A dans quelques heures." Elle me salua de la main alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers marmonnant pour elle-même au sujet d'être vraiment demeurée. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne faisait pas référence à moi.

Le temps que je m'habille et avale un petit déjeuner nutritif constitué de Twinkie et d'une canette de Dr Pepper chaud, Bella avait commencé à remuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que c'était le taux élevé en sucre qui m'excitait, mais j'étais de si bonne humeur que je pensais qu'il serait amusant de jouer un peu avec Bella.

Je rampai sur le lit à côté d'elle alors qu'elle grognait, se frottant le visage avec ses paumes. Je lui caressai les joues et le côté du visage tendrement. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle sourit aussitôt alors que lui offrais un doux, "Hello" et ensuite elle grogna à nouveau.

D'une voix râpeuse et enrouée, qui je pariais lui brûlait la gorge, elle dit "Oh, mon Dieu, je me sens comme une meeeeeerrrrrrrrrde." Je ne l'avais franchement jamais vue paraître si... moche. Je veux dire, elle était encore magnifique, mais pour Bella, c'était un cran plus bas.

"Eh bien, tu es absolument magnifique," répliquai-je, portant sa main à mes lèvres pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts. "Tu es positivement radieuse. Ta peau est juste... luisante."

Elle m'arqua un sourcil. "Ouais, eh bien je pense qu'il devait y avoir des particules radioactives dans la vodka car je parie que je ressemble à un cadavre dans un mauvais jour."

Je ris, caressant toujours son visage et ses cheveux avec autant de douceur et de vénération qu'il m'était possible de trouver en moi. "Tu es ridicule. As-tu mal partout?" demandai-je, embrassant sa main à nouveau.

Elle plissa le nez alors qu'elle réfléchissait. "Mon derrière me fait un peu mal je suppose, et ma tête m'élance, évidemment... mais autrement, ça va."

Je fis suivre mon index tout le long de son corps vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois près de l'endroit où ses cuisses rejoignaient ses hanches. Je passai mon doigt au-dessus de son clito dans un effleurement rapide pour qu'elle ne soit pas excitée par le geste. "Pas là?"

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. "Quoi...? Pourquoi? Hein?"

"La nuit dernière?" esquivai-je. "J'ai essayé d'être doux."

Un masque d'horreur apparut sur son visage. "Doux?"

"Bella, ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas," dis-je simulant la consternation. "C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Tu étais si incroyable. Nous... étions si incroyables... ensemble." L'expression sur son visage était impayable. Elle ne se doutait pas que je me foutais d'elle. Et j'allais vraiment aller en Enfer pour ça, mais peu importe.

"Edward, mais de quoi me parles-tu bordel?" demanda-t-elle paniquée alors qu'elle se mettait assise. Le drap sur elle tomba, révélant ses tétons impertinents sous l'étroit tee-shirt blanc que j'avais mis sur elle. "Avons-nous... Edward, l'avons-nous _fait_ la nuit dernière?"

"Bébé, honnêtement tu ne te souviens pas?" dis-je avec un halètement, me redressant assis en lançant une main sur mon cœur d'un geste théâtral. Que quelqu'un me donne un putain d'award ou autre!

"Tu portais ta petite nuisette pour moi," dis-je timidement, désignant du doigt le vêtement accroché à la poignée de la commode. "Et tu avais les plus adorables rougeurs sur ton visage quand tu es venue..."

_Les plus adorables rougeurs? Eeeeeeet l'Oscar va à..._

C'était si foutrement dramatique: je ne pouvais pas voir comment elle n'était pas capable de dire que je me fichais d'elle. Bien qu'à son crédit, elle avait une gueule de bois d'enfer et venait juste de se réveiller.

Alors, juste pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, je dis avec une révérence du fond du cœur, "C'était la plus magnifique, la plus incroyable nuit de ma vie et je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'en souviennes même pas." Je mordis ma lèvre en secouant la tête, feignant d'être blessé.

_Et le Emmy est remis à…_

"Edward… je ne m'en souviens pas… du tout." Elle commençait à être bouleversée et je ne pouvais pas déceler si c'était parce que j'étais contrarié qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'un moment aussi émouvant pour nous, ou si c'était parce qu'elle était passée à côté de l'expérience dans son ensemble en étant ivre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser affligée là-dessus, alors je pris ses mains et pinçai mes lèvres, baissant les yeux. Ensuite je ris.

"Oh… tu te fiches de moi," suffoqua-t-elle soulagée. Et ensuite quand la réalité de tout ça la frappa, elle devint furieuse. "Tu m'as menti! Petit con! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça!" Elle attrapa un oreiller et me frappa avec tout en me poursuivant autour de la chambre et j'esquivai ses coups arrogants. A l'aide de mes mains pour me protéger le visage, je lui attrapai enfin l'oreiller et la fit tourner afin que son dos soit plaqué sur mon torse.

"C'était pour toutes tes blagues de pirate et ton insolence avec le flic hier soir," dis-je à son oreille. "Et pour être tombée de sommeil sur moi. J'ai dû recourir à sortir avec Jessica Stanley hier soir."

"Hum… quoi?" Elle se tourna si vite que je jure qu'elle était juste floue.

Je la pris étroitement dans mes bras alors qu'elle se débattait contre mon emprise. "Oh, je plaisantais. Je suis désolé, mais c'était vraiment plutôt amusant."

"Je t'arrête là. Plus d'activité avec ton pénis… jamais plus." Répliqua-t-elle avec un ton bien coupant, un peu rebelle.

"Haussant les épaules, je répondis, "Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin." Je feins un soupir exaspéré et me jetai sur le lit.

Me penchant plus vers la table de chevet, je pris un paquet de biscuits et du jus de pomme sur mes genoux, ouvrant l'emballage. "Voilà, petit déjeuner au lit. J'ai cuisiné."

"Oooh gourmet," ricana-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installait en face de moi sur le matelas. "Tu es trop bon pour moi."

Je dis en plaisantant, "Tu es ma reine et tu dois être traitée comme telle."

Après qu'elle ait mangé à contrecœur aussi lentement que possible et que je lui fis plusieurs fois des excuses, je remarquai que le soleil était sorti à force.

"Veux-tu aller faire une ballade ou autre chose? Il fait beau dehors et Tyler a dit que nous devions essayer la piscine naturelle." Belle hocha la tête et fit un grand sourire, essuyant n'importe comment les miettes du coin de sa bouche avec le dos de la main. Je leur lançai un regard furieux alors qu'elles tombaient entre ses jambes sur la couette, et gloussai alors qu'elle roula des yeux avant de les rassembler en un petit tas bien rangé.

Elle passa extrêmement de temps dans la douche pendant que littéralement je me tournais les pouces impatiemment, couché sur le lit en caleçon de bain bleu marine. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d'une putain de douche alors qu'elle allait être mouillée de toute façon, mais je supposai qu'elle devait enlever toutes les merdes dans ses cheveux. Finalement, elle émergea de la salle de bains dans un bikini blanc, les cheveux tirés en arrière en queue de cheval et aucun maquillage sur le visage. Elle paraissait effectivement beaucoup mieux que quand elle s'était réveillée, le teint brouillé était maintenant remplacé par un teint rose et frais et le sourire qui allait avec.

Et fuck me si elle ne paraissait pas dix fois plus sexy dans ce minuscule bikini blanc qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans mes fantasmes. _Spécial_ ça devrait venir très bientôt.

Jeu de mots foutrement intentionnel.

Le sac à dos rose de Bella, plein de serviettes et de quoi grignoter, était en bandoulière sur mon épaule de la façon la plus non-masculine qu'il soit. J'avais rapidement informé Bella que si nous devions avoir une relation de couple traditionnelle où je lui tiendrais les portes ouvertes et porterais ses sacs lourds, elle devrait investir dans du matériel moins castrateur, parce que le rose n'était pas ma putain de couleur préférée. J'avais fait une exception cette fois, simplement parce que j'étais vraiment de bonne humeur, heureux de vivre, extatique d'être libre, de tenir la main de ma petite amie et de me foutre de qui me verrait porter ce sac à dos de nana rose.

Le soleil brillait et je marchais à côté de ma magnifique petite amie qui, malgré l'extrême gueule de bois qu'elle endurait, n'était vêtue que d'un foutu sexy bikini et d'un minuscule short en jean. Et elle était dans le déni complet concernant avoir lancé des blagues sur les pirates la veille, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne connaissait aucune blague... ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait plus de divertissement comique épouvantablement exécuté pour le reste du weekend. A moins bien sûr qu'elle s'enivre à nouveau.

La vie ne pouvait pas être mieux que ça.

Alors que nous traversions l'allée en terre main dans la main, Bella et moi avions essayé d'ignorer la malencontreuse dispute provenant de Mike et Jessica alors qu'ils montaient en voiture. De toute évidence ils étaient en pleine rupture parce que Jess claquait tout bruyamment et Mike l'appelait la malade de jalousie. Elle me regarda tristement et avec un salut de la main, elle dit, "Bye, Edward." presque après coup elle ajouta, "Bye, Bella. Passez un bon weekend."

Avec un bref signe de main, je répondis, "A plus tard Jess. Soyez prudents pour renter," tandis que je grinçai des dents intérieurement à l'usage de son diminutif. Quand bordel Jessica Stanley et moi étions devenus amis?

De toute évidence Bella et Newton se posaient la même putain de question.

"Quand exactement _Jess_ et toi êtes-vous devenus amis?" demanda-t-elle, agitant sa main devant son visage pour dissiper le nuage de saleté que la voiture de Mike laissait derrière. Bella ne semblait pas vraiment contrariée, pas plus qu'il ne semblait y avoir de pointe de jalousie dans sa voix que je puisse discerner, bien qu'on sache que j'avais été médiocre pour interpréter ces choses auparavant. C'était surtout parce que je faisais attention à Jessica après toute la merde qu'elle foutait depuis le début de l'année. Je suppose que ces jours-ci j'étais plus enclin à pardonner qu'à garder rancune.

Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé la veille, comment je m'étais senti mal pour elle et l'avais invitée au jeu pour boire avec nous. Ce n'était pas important du tout et fut oublié presque immédiatement après que Bella dise que c'était gentil à moi de faire ça, et le fait que je fasse des trucs adorables comme ça, était pourquoi elle m'aimait.

Toujours main dans la main, nous descendions le chemin de terre qui apparemment menait quelque part, appréciant l'étrange écho des appels d'oiseaux qui se répercutaient dans la montagne. Ça sonnait comme un hibou pour moi, mais Bella disait que c'était un couple de tourterelles, probablement en train de s'accoupler. Je pensais que c'était assez foutrement cool et une sorte de symbolisme approprié pour nous.

Les arbres formaient une voûte arquée au-dessus, lançant des petites étincelles de soleil à travers le luxuriant feuillage qui apportait une couverture. Je devais délibérément ralentir mon allure pour marcher en cadence avec les petites jambes de Bella, ne voulant pas qu'elle trébuche et tombe, se blessant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En outre, nous n'étions pas pressés d'arriver quelque part en particulier, juste profiter du paysage et de la compagnie de l'autre. Je savourais réellement la façon de sentir sa main dans la mienne, si naturelle et appropriée.

Au loin nous pouvions entendre le bruit de l'eau qui courait, éclaboussait et les petits cris qui appartenait assurément à Alice. Bella sourit immédiatement, pressant ma main à la pensée des éclats de rire de son amie. Nous sortîmes des arbres qui longeaient le chemin, le plan d'eau devant nous, absolument magnifique dans sa beauté naturelle. Comme j'étais né et avait grandi à Chicago, Bella aimait se moquer de ma préférence pour les espaces propres et secs à chaque fois que nous faisions quelques semi-tentatives de nous aventurer à l'extérieur, alors que je n'aimais pas les activités en plein air à moins que je ne sois sur un terrain de baseball avec une balle dans la main. Ou bien sûr, sur une plage dans un endroit exotique, mais même là je détestais foutrement le sable.

Mais c'était fou comme c'était beau. Tout avait été entièrement fait par la nature, tous les éléments de la petite cascade jaillissante au grand bassin d'eau claire comme le cristal en dessous. Des fougères et une végétation luxuriante poussaient en lignes hasardeuses, parsemées de fleurs sauvages qui foisonnaient de battements d'ailes de papillons orange vif. Cela paraissait surréaliste qu'un endroit aussi fantastique puisse exister autre part que dans un décor factice de cinéma. Ça me fit me rappeler d'un vieux film, _Legend_ (Ridley Scott 1985) seulement sans Tom Cruise, les licornes et tous ces nuages flottants ennuyeux.

La petite main de Bella pressa à nouveau la mienne alors que mon frère surgissait des arbres en se balançant au bout d'une longue corde, ioulant comme Tarzan avant de plonger dans l'eau au-dessous avec un splash. Quand il revint à la surface il hurla que l'eau était foutrement froide mais que c'était génial.

Je n'étais pas près de faire ça.

Bella me prit le sac et sortit nos serviettes pour les étendre dans un endroit ensoleillé à côté de celles de Jasper et d'Alice. Je la regardais alors qu'elle enlevait son short et son débardeur, de façon un petit peu trop séductrice pour l'environnement où nous étions, et j'ajustai discrètement ma gaule tandis qu'elle marchait vers sa meilleure amie et mon frère. Et ensuite, comme si de rien n'était, elle passa ses jambes autour du gros nœud de la corde et courut vers le bord, bondissant de la corniche avec un cri strident avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée.

Lorsque sa tête sortit de l'eau, elle suffoqua et rit, m'éclaboussant avec ses mains alors que je me tenais au bord. J'étais absolument ébahi par elle… sa beauté naturelle, son intrépidité, et la façon dont elle était si désinhibée en plein air. Au look qu'elle avait en général, Bella aurait pu être prise pour une nana bégueule un peu matérialiste qui refusait d'avoir les cheveux mouillés ou ruiner sa manucure. Mais je suppose que d'avoir passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans cet environnement, au fond d'elle, elle avait un peu de ce garçon manqué passionné par les activités de plein air.

_Et si elle ne cessait pas d'essayer de foutrement me séduire, elle allait avoir beaucoup de l'Eddie Boy en elle. Ou, devrais-je dire, El Capitaaaaaan?_

Elle me nargua avec espièglerie une fois de trop en m'appelant "Chocotte de petit garçon de la ville", alors qu'Alice et Jasper l'avait rejoint. Finalement, je cédai à leur stupide pression collective et me retrouvai dans l'eau si foutrement froide qu'il me semblait que j'allais garder ma bite dans un état permanent de rétraction jusqu'à cent huit ans.

_En fait je pense qu'elle a des engelures... c'était un coup de gel de bite. Je parie qu'elle scintillerait au soleil tellement elle est gelée...une stalacbite... qui pourrait se révéler utile plus tard._

Après un moment, l'eau se réchauffa, ou du moins mon corps s'habitua au froid, et cela devint assez agréable. Nous paressâmes tous les quatre sur le large bord juste à côté de la cascade, à parler, à rire, à se moquer des contusions assorties à la tête de Bella et d'Alice. Je me sentais un peu mal que le reste du groupe soit à l'intérieur d'un supermarché pendant que nous profitions du soleil.

Ensuite, une fois qu'Alice et Jasper dirent qu'ils allaient se balader le long du ruisseau, je me penchai au-dessus de Bella, faisant traîner mes doigts sur la peau nue de ses épaules, regardant la chair de poule surgir où je l'avais touchée. Elle frissonna, se penchant en arrière sur ses coudes, avec un très sexy sourire en coin sur son visage que je dus embrasser tout de suite. Je m'éloignai, seulement pour mieux replonger sur elle, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents avant de laisser ma langue explorer sa bouche et mes doigts écumer avec douceur en-dessous des bretelles du haut de son minuscule bikini. Sa peau avait été chauffée par le soleil, mais certains endroits, ceux qui étaient sous le tissu humide de son maillot de bain, étaient froids au toucher. Les doigts de Bella s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux mouillés, me tirant presque sur elle.

Je me penchai vers sa poitrine, parsemant sa peau chaude de tendres baisers, et de petits coups de langues et de dents, juste pour savourer et apprécier notre proximité, non pour délibérément essayer de l'exciter ou lui donner des idées. Sa bouche alla directement à mon oreille, suçant le lobe et elle murmura dans un souffle, "J'ai envie de toi," alors que sa main serpenta pour aller jouer avec mon piercing. Et merde, si ça n'allait pas me faire venir dans mon caleçon juste là!

Ses yeux bruns avaient une teinte dorée autour des iris, des taches légèrement vertes bien visibles et magnifiques à la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi. Je pouvais les voir s'agiter et se consumer et même si c'était vraiment sexy, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Nos respirations à tous les deux avaient sensiblement accéléré et la tension sexuelle qui pesait entre nous était épaisse et palpable et foutrement ardente.

Encore une fois, autant j'arborais une furieuse érection pour elle, autant mon ultime but était de rester surtout chaste. Je ne voulais pas qu'à chaque seconde où nous nous touchions être sur le point de devenir excité et d'abandonner, et elle savait ça, comme je lui avais expliqué mes raisons de nombreuses fois. Je voulais juste être proche d'elle et apprécier le moment que nous avions. Bella, apparemment, avait d'autres idées.

Pour donner une pause à la tension sexuelle et laisser mon érection diminuer, je m'éloignai d'elle avec un baiser de sortie, roulant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Elle prit évidemment cela pour une invitation à prendre avantage sur moi car elle se tourna rapidement sur le côté, ses doigts traînant légèrement de mon torse à mon ventre. Les yeux clos à cause de la lumière éblouissante du soleil, je la sentis plonger ses doigts sous la ceinture de mon caleçon de bain et au même moment, sa bouche presser sur mon nombril, alors qu'elle commençait à lécher un peu plus bas.

La chaleur et l'humidité combinées avec la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue provoquèrent le retour sévère de mon érection à cause de l'intention de ce qui allait arriver. Mais en même temps, j'étais étrangement effaré qu'elle tente de me faire encore une autre fellation... la quatrième en quarante-huit heures. J'avais ce désagréable sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose de plus profond que son désir d'affiner ses prouesses sexuelles, ou simplement me faire plaisir. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle était vraiment excitée, mais avait la gueule de bois et … je ne savais pas précisément ce que c'était, mais j'avais cet étrange sentiment.

J'immobilisai sa main, la retirant de mon short avant qu'elle l'enroule autour de ma queue et me fasse perdre tous mes esprits et ma détermination. Elle me regarda, totalement déprimée quand au lieu de la laisser me faire une pipe, je laissai nos doigts s'entrelacer, nos mains reposant sur mon ventre. "Bella, qu'es-tu en train de faire?"

"Je veux te faire te sentir bien," dit-elle avec douceur, profitant de sa main libre pour la traîner à nouveau en direction de ma bite.

"Bébé, stop. Jasper et Alice vont être là d'ici deux minutes et... je n'ai pas besoin de ta bouche sur moi pour me faire me sentir bien. Je me sens foutrement bien juste en étant avec toi." Je caressai sa joue affectueusement, ma poitrine se serra quand elle mordit sa lèvre essayant de retenir ses larmes. Quand elle s'assit, elle se détourna de moi, les épaules baissées alors qu'elle soupirait. Immédiatement je m'assis, enroulant mes bras autour de son dos pour caresser ses bras dont elle s'était enveloppée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" demandai-je doucement, tournant son visage vers le mien. Je l'entendis déglutir, sachant qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. "Bella, je t'en prie parle-moi." Nous avions toujours été francs l'un envers l'autre une fois que nous avions su au sujet de nos situations respectives passées. Et je serais maudit maintenant si le toucher ne nous maintenait pas dans cette voie, que la communication puisse être l'élément pour lequel nous devrions nous battre.

Elle soupira. "C'est stupide."

"Rien de ce que tu dis est stupide. Sauf peut-être tes blagues de pirate," ajoutai-je pour alléger la soudaine humeur maussade et peut-être la faire sourire. "Dis-moi, s'il te plaît."

Elle soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour enfin parler, même si je savais que soit elle s'y efforçait, ou essayait de se reprendre suffisamment pour ne pas pleurer quand elle parlerait. Je faisais courir mes jointures sur le côté de son visage tout en attendant ses mots, espérant que ça la réconforterait assez pour se sentir en sécurité avec moi, car qu'importe ce qu'il se passait, cela ressemblait à un sentiment d'insécurité pour moi.

"C'est juste... je me sens comme avant... seulement c'était toi et moi du même côté. Moi avec mon inexpérience et toi n'étant pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour ça. J'avais l'impression que nous étions une équipe... nous contre tous les autres. Mais maintenant... c'est seulement moi." Elle dit la dernière partie si bas que je pus à peine l'entendre au-dessus de l'eau en bruit de fond et les hurlements d'Alice.

"Bébé, ce n'est jamais seulement toi. Je suis toujours du même côté que toi. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je _puisse_ être." Chaque mot de tout cela était la vérité.

Elle secoua la tête pour protester. "Non, je veux dire... je me sens comme ça maintenant, vous tous avez vos plaisanteries entre vous et je suis la seule à ne pas comprendre la chute. Ça me donne le sentiment d'être vraiment... isolée. Après avoir déménagé de Forks, j'ai passé tellement de temps dans ma vie à avoir l'impression d'être sur la touche, et ensuite j'ai été complètement cassée en Californie. Quand je suis revenue ici, j'ai renoué avec Rose et Alice et bien sûr, je t'ai rencontré et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir ma place à nouveau, tu vois? Mais maintenant... c'est d'une certaine façon comme si j'étais la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer pour que tu puisses comprendre." Je pouvais voir sa frustration à son attitude de retrait et la façon dont elle tenait ses mains ensemble.

"Bella, si quelqu'un peut mettre le doigt sur être laissé pour compte, c'est bien moi. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es si désireuse de constamment descendre sur moi. Je veux dire, je comprends que c'est nouveau et excitant d'être en mesure de se toucher en public, mais là c'est presque bizarre... comme si c'était forcé."

Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre rapidement contre le bras que j'avais enroulé autour d'elle quand elle s'était assise sur mes genoux. Il accéléra quand elle me posa la question, même si j'avais essayé de l'apaiser. "Tu promets que tu ne te mettra pas en colère?"

"Je promets"

Elle déglutit à nouveau, très difficilement cette fois. "Maintenant que tu as le choix, je veux m'assurer que c'est moi... que je suis ton _unique_ choix."

"Quoi?" demandai-je incrédule alors que ma voix était monté d'une octave ou cinq. "Je t'aime foutrement, B. Tu es la seule personne que je veux, que je ne voudrais jamais..."

"Edward penses-tu que je ne vois pas la façon dont toutes ces filles te regardent? Tu es tellement sublime et hot et talentueux et intelligent et... foutrement parfait. Comment penses-tu que ça me fasse me sentir quand tu es en train de lancer sur le terrain et que je peux entendre tes groupies de seconde défaillir chaque fois que tu clignes les yeux. Même nos profs te désirent. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment d'insécurité maintenant que tu peux littéralement avoir celle que tu veux et il n'y a rien qui te retienne à part... moi. Qu'en sera-t-il si celle que tu veux ce n'est pas moi... que tu veuilles expérimenter d'autres options? Peut-être inconsciemment, tu te dis que tu veux attendre le bon moment, mais en réalité c'est une esquive comme ça si nous ne faisons pas l'amour, ça me fera moins mal quand tu iras ailleurs. "

"Bella, es-tu sérieuse là?" Je jure devant Dieu que si mon au revoir à Jessica a à voir quelque chose avec ça, je vais aller défoncer la putain de face de Newton pour être si con de laisser sa copine seule après le bal me forçant à foutrement ressentir de la sympathie pour elle.

La voix de Bella restait douce alors qu'elle se tordait les mains sur ses genoux. "Tu es différent maintenant, que tu t'en rendes compte ou non. Tu ne respires plus tant la froideur comme tu le faisais avant; tu es beaucoup plus relax au milieu des gens. Et j'ai peur que tu sois là par obligation, simplement parce que je t'ai attendu et traversé beaucoup de merdes avec toi... _pour_ toi, alors maintenant je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester avec moi. Je veux dire, les gens ne restent pas amoureux pour toujours et..."

Ma bouche resta littéralement bée alors que je la faisais basculer pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir un contact visuel avec moi, alors je lui soulevai le menton des doigts, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas précisément super doux non plus.

"Donc si je comprends bien... en me faisant des pipes, tu es en train de, quoi? Marquer ton territoire? T'assurer que je ne m'éloigne pas?"

Elle haussa les épaules, baissant le regard sur ses genoux. J'étais furibond, mais pas nécessairement après elle, juste à cette foutue idée de ce qu'était l'amour et la dévotion pour elle, et si j'étais honnête au peu d'estime qu'elle avait de mon affection pour elle.

"Isabella... ne pense jamais une putain de seconde que je ne te veux pas. Tu es _celle_ que je veux. Il n'y a personne d'autre... putain _personne_, compris?" J'étais plus dur que j'aurais voulu, mais honnêtement, cette merde me mettait hors de moi car j'avais toujours été si foutrement préoccupé par mon propre état d'esprit que je n'avais pas pris vraiment en considération celui de Bella. J'avais juste supposé qu'elle ferait avec ce qui arriverait.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte combien elle manquait d'assurance sous sa façade de confiance, indépendamment des nombreuses fois où j'avais essayé de lui dire ou lui montrer combien elle était importante pour moi. Mais là maintenant, cette fille parfaite et sexy qui pouvait me rendre dur avec juste un regard, était un total complet désastre de doute d'elle-même.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que les vêtements griffés et la coiffure parfaite et le maquillage lui permettaient essentiellement de revêtir un amure qui la protégeait de son sentiment de vulnérabilité, lui donnant une apparence de confiance en soi, d'assurance et de sécurité. Au-dessous de tout ça, elle était juste une petite fille effrayée. C'était pour la même putain de raison que j'étais si méticuleux sur ma propre apparence extérieure. C'était plus facile que de laisser quiconque voir la vraie personne que j'essayais de cacher. Nous étions vraiment tellement semblables et aucun de nous ne s'en était véritablement rendu compte.

Ceci étant dit, je me demandais si peut-être la merde à laquelle elle avait été confrontée en Californie ne lui avait pas laissée des cicatrices plus profondes qu'elle en avait même conscience. Comme, peut-être subissait-elle un genre de stress post-traumatique comme conséquence, et pas seulement des crises d'anxiété. Je pensais que je devrais interroger mon père à ce sujet.

Et je n'étais pas si arrogant ou dans le déni pour penser que tout ce qui s'était passé entre Tanya et moi, passé et présent, devait avoir eu une implication directe sur comment elle percevait la façon dont j'étais avec d'autres femmes. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle avait des problèmes de confiance avec les filles, mais cela semblait être beaucoup plus profond que tout ce que je pouvais vraiment faire pour l'aider à le surmonter juste en lui assurant ma fidélité et mon désir d'être avec elle à long terme.

Elle hocha la tête, m'offrant un petit sourire et ce qui ressemblait à un souffle très apaisé. "Je suis désolée. Honnêtement je ne sais pas d'où me vient tout ça. Je t'aime et je suppose que je suis anxieuse concernant le sexe. Je continue à essayer et tu continues à me rejeter et même si je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, je sais que je ne devrais pas être étonnée par tout ça mais... je suis juste effrayée par le changement, Edward. Je suis désolée si j'ai gâché ton après-midi."

"Tu n'as pas gâché quoi que ce soit, B. Tes sentiments ne sont pas stupides, même s'ils sont complètement illogiques et déformés." Dis-je en lui faisant un regard appuyé avec un sourire en coin, réitérant mes propres sentiments pour elle. Je me levai la tirant par la main.

"Je suis heureux que tu m'en ai parlé même. Écoute Beautiful, je t'aime plus que tout, et je ne te rejette _pas_, d'aucune façon, crois-moi je ne peux pas _attendre_ d'être avec toi comme ça. Mais si tu veux vraiment que nous allions faire l'amour là tout de suite, nous pouvons y aller. Ça sera rapide et douloureux et dans un lit puant qui s'écroulera en deux secondes et ça sera probablement nul. Ou nous pouvons attendre quelques jours de plus ou peu importe jusqu'à que ce soit bien. Tu choisis."

"Je veux attendre."

Je souris. "Tu es sure? Parce que je suis très dur là et le trajet pour revenir à la maison est assez court..."

"Je suis sure," dit-elle en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire. J'écartai une mèche égarée de son visage, l'embrassant avec douceur sur la bouche alors que je faisais courir le bout de mes doigts vers le bas de ses bras.

"Je pense que je sais comment te débarrasser de cette gaule que tu as là," dit-elle, un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres. J'arquai un sourcil. Était-elle sérieuse? Je veux dire, j'étais pour le sexe oral, qu'on ne se méprenne pas, mais n'avait-elle rien écouté de ce dont nous venions de parler? Mais avant que je puisse m'énerver et dire tout autre mot, elle avait ses mains fermement agrippées à mes biceps me faisant reculer au bord du rocher vers l'eau avec un regard des plus sournois brillant dans ses yeux. Parce que j'avais été pris par surprise et peut-être même parce que Bella avait fait appel à une forme exceptionnelle de super force, elle me donna une bonne poussée et je tombai sur le côté dans l'eau glacée.

Seulement, je la tenais encore. Et elle avait raison, ma gaule avait effectivement été bien soignée.

Nous avions passé le reste de la journée à nager et étendus sous le soleil, ne parlant plus de sexe et sans autre tentative de séduction. Cependant, nous nous étions beaucoup embrassés et touchés de manière normale et je pensais que peut-être notre conversation avait mis ses peurs suffisamment de côté pour le moment. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le reste des gars se joignit à nous dans l'eau, et au coucher du soleil tout le monde était foutrement affamé. Nous étions rentrés pour manger des hot-dogs et des hamburgers qui étaient en fait assez bons, même si le repas avait été préparé par des ados de seize ans qui n'avaient aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et personne n'avait pensé à acheter du ketchup ou de la moutarde, mais peu importe.

Quelqu'un déchira pour l'ouvrir un autre pack de bière et la fête commença tout de suite après que les assiettes furent nettoyées. Étant donné que nous étions seulement onze (la cavalière de Connor était une seconde qui n'avait pas été autorisée à rester la nuit) c'était un peu bancal. Bella et Alice trouvèrent un jeu jamais utilisé de Life dans un placard qui on ne sait comment fut converti en jeu pour boire. Bella et moi devinrent des millionnaires, même si j'étais un coiffeur et Bella une vétérinaire, nous avions quatre gosses et avions vécus heureux dans notre petite décapotable rose. C'était une vie heureuse.

Après avoir pris de l'âge, Bella et moi traînâmes dans le canapé simplement à parler en nous tenant la main et nous comportant normalement sans avoir de pression à faire autre chose qu'_être_ là. C'était foutrement agréable. Cependant, la journée nous avait lessivés tous les deux et nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre vers minuit.

Le lendemain il pleuvait. Tout le monde était un peu dégoûté par ça, alors nous avions tous glandé dans le canapé à regarder des films et rester discrets. Bella et moi avions tous les deux appelé nos parents comme demandé et commençâmes à préparer le dîner. C'était la première fois que nous cuisinions ensemble depuis que nous pouvions nous toucher.

Belle était une mordue en complet contrôle dans la cuisine. Définitivement, c'est elle qui portait le pantalon dans cette partie de notre relation et j'étais plus qu'heureux de lui donner ce rôle tant que je ne me sentais pas castré. Je veux dire, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle me fasse mettre un putain de tablier à froufrous ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça, mais j'aurais volontiers fait plus que hacher, sauter et même faire cuire des putains de cookies.

Je disposai tout en bon ordre, lui lut la recette pendant qu'elle allait et venait dans la cuisine avec aisance et grâce, tout en me donnant des ordres. Elle était une chienne là-dessus, mais elle donnant des instructions précises et aimait que les choses soient faites à sa façon. Je comprenais et respectais ça. Par la même occasion, elle voulut me montrer quelques trucs et techniques comme tremper la mie de pain dans le lait pendant quelques minutes avant de l'ajouter à la viande hachée pour rendre les boulettes de viandes moelleuses, ou ajouter une pincée de cumin dans le bol pour leur donner un petit quelque chose en plus.

Ouais, je sais. Ils avaient pris du putain de _cumin_ mais pas de _ketchup_. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre le blâme sur Angela pour ça vu comme elle avait été distraite par mes _décorations classes_.

Mais j'aimais comme Bella était confiante et assurée dans une cuisine. Et c'était si foutrement sexy d'aider ma copine à préparer un repas pour onze personnes. Je nous imaginais organiser des dîners quand nous serions plus vieux et aurions une maison, préparant le repas ensemble et baisant comme des animaux sur le comptoir tandis que ça cuirait. Et je voulais définitivement obtenir qu'elle le fasse dans rien d'autre qu'un tablier et peut-être une toque de chef. Fuck, y penser me rendit furieusement dur.

Après avoir mangé, Bella et moi avions lavé les plats ensemble et nettoyé. J'imagine que les autres ados n'avaient pas eu un weekend de bal dans un chalet non supervisé aussi rangé et méthodiquement organisé. Mais étant donné qu'Angela, qui était d'un naturel mère-poule et une fondue du contrôle des placards, avait pris les choses en mains, tout était relativement fluide. Juste à la façon que j'aimais. Mais ce n'était pas comme si nous avions mangé autour d'une table recouverte d'une nappe en lin pour porter un toast à notre départ estival avec des verres de cristal et alors que les filles auraient toutes porté leurs colliers de perles et que les gars seraient en vestes de smoking, discutant d'économie. Je veux dire, c'était des assiettes en cartons et des couverts dépareillés en nombre insuffisant, et nous étions assis sur les canapés dans le living-room, tout en regardant Bob l'Éponge sur une vieille télé cabossée.

Quand nous eûmes séché et rangé les dernières marmites et poêles, je me rapprochai de Bella, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle et appuyant mon menton sur son épaule. Notre proximité me faisait me sentir si foutrement bien pourtant elle était très banale. Même si les gens entraient et sortaient de la cuisine, personne ne nous fit de remarque sur le fait nous étions ensemble, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que nous ne l'étions pas avant. Bon, excepté Jasper et Alice. Chaque fois ils se donnaient un coup de coude et devenaient tout sourires et stupides quand nous faisions quelque chose de "normal" comme s'étreindre et s'embrasser. Bella disait qu'elle avait l'impression que nous étions des putains de singes au zoo.

"La cuisine était incroyable, bébé," dis-je, la berçant dans mes bras. "J'aimerais préparer un dîner pour toi à l'occasion."

Elle gloussa et probablement roula des yeux. "Je n'ai pas eu de cœurs au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture depuis longtemps. Je peux choisir ça."

"Non, je veux dire un vrai repas. Comme romantique avec des bougies et tout. Je peux probablement faire quelque chose s'apparentant à du poulet." Ça me semblait la plus facile de toutes les viandes.

"Du poulet me semble bien. Romantique, avec des bougies semble fantastique. Mais des cœurs au beurre de cacahuète et confiture seront toujours mon plat favori." ajouta-t-elle tranquillement, se blottissant de dos dans mon étreinte. Ses fesses effleurèrent mon entrejambe, et je ne pensais pas que ce soit exprès, mais à ce moment-là les hormones déchaînées de Bella et son besoin ancré de perdre sa virginité amenaient son corps à agir de sa propre volonté.

"Mmmm, je te nourrirai de fraises recouvertes de chocolat pour dessert," dis-je, passant mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle laissa échapper un souffle sifflant alors qu'elle mordait gentiment la pulpe de mon pouce, l'aspirant dans sa bouche. Oh mon Dieu, c'était tellement foutrement hot.

"Fuck." Je sentis mes hanches aller contre ses fesses très légèrement, à nouveau, de leur propre volonté. C'était comme si nos corps s'efforçaient de libérer nos esprits de l'imposition de chasteté que j'avais posé sur eux. Elle tira mon bras plus serré autour d'elle, ce qui permit à ma main de parcourir vers le bas le devant de son débardeur, se posant sur son ventre. Je voulais vraiment sentir ses nichons, mais c'était inapproprié de faire ça dans la cuisine, alors je me contentai de laisser mon pouce frotter sous l'ourlet de son top.

Elle gémit légèrement, elle tendit le cou sur le côté et reposa sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, révélant le suçon que je lui avais fait. Je brossai mes lèvres sur la marque alors que ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'un autre gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, me faisant devenir complètement dur contre son derrière.

"Je pense que c'est mon tour de te faire te sentir bien. Veux-tu qu'on aille en haut?" demandai-je stupidement dans un soupir connaissant déjà la réponse évidente. Bella baissa la tête étonnée. Je pris sa main, la tirant à travers la cuisine et montai vers la chambre, tout en ignorant les immatures railleries et sifflets de nos amis alors que nous montions les escaliers en hâte. Avant de fermer la porte, je me penchai dehors et fis à tous un doigt avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Je l'agrippai fermement par la taille en la faisant reculer vers le lit tandis que je souriais avec impudence. Elle appréciait quand j'étais comme ça sur le terrain de baseball, alors j'étais presque sûr qu'elle trouverait ça hot dans la chambre aussi. L'air dans la pièce était étouffant et lourd à ce moment-là mais j'étais trop concentré sur les yeux de Bella, étonnés et ardents, pour vraiment faire attention. Cependant, j'avais déjà commencé à suer alors j'arrachai pratiquement mon tee-shirt, le lançant en boule dans de coin de la chambre, ce que Bella regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Pas même mon TOC n'allait se frotter à moi ce soir.

Je lui fis des petits baisers sur le coin de la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle morde et aspire ma lèvre inférieure et nous allâmes nous effondrer sur le lit ensemble, moi au-dessus d'elle. Ce fut un miracle que le matelas ne tombe pas droit à travers le plancher en bois au rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite ma langue fut dans sa bouche, tournant et goûtant la sienne et c'était foutrement incroyable.

Les jambes de Bella s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de ma taille et je me plaquai contre sa chaleur, la faisant pousser un long gémissement haletant. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine avec l'anticipation de sentir sa minette sous mes doigts et son goût sur ma langue. J'étais si étonnamment excité.

Fuck, elle semblait si sacrément bonne, même à travers l'épaisseur de nos jeans à tous les deux. Elle arqua son dos avec un gémissement, laissant son cou appuyé sur le lit. Ma langue pointa pour lécher l'arête de sa mâchoire avant de la mordiller doucement avec mes dents. Je n'allais pas laisser de marques sur elle cette fois.

Nous n'avions jamais fait vraiment cela auparavant. Je veux dire, même cette nuit à Vegas, nous avions plutôt gardé les choses limitées à de doux et langoureux baisers et de gentilles caresses car nous étions alors dans un état d'esprit solennel et respectueux. Ça n'avait pas de sens d'être dans l'urgence car nous savions que nous n'avions seulement qu'une nuit et nous avions besoin de la savourer.

Mais là c'était différent. C'était plein de désir et de besoin et de désespoir primitif, et fuck j'étais dur et elle était tellement foutrement chaude, et je faillis venir dans mon putain de pantalon quand elle se frotta à moi à nouveau.

Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Accrochant mes pouces à l'ourlet de son débardeur, je le relevai, embrassant son ventre et ses seins par-dessus son soutien-gorge, ne ressentant pas la nécessité de lui demander la permission car je savais déjà qu'elle le voulait. Une fois que son débardeur eut passé sa tête, j'embrassai chaque sein, en prenant un en coupe dans ma main et ensuite l'autre, ayant un besoin désespéré de sentir le velouté de sa peau nue sous mes doigts.

Je déplaçai mes mains pour les glisser sous son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, mais Bella murmura d'une voix rauque, "Devant... le clip…"

C'était un de ces trucs en métal biscornu et coulissant et je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça fonctionnait. Honnêtement, qui bordel avait imaginé cette merde? Je veux dire, allez... un fermoir de soutien-gorge à sécurité enfant? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais plutôt stupide car ça prouvait juste combien j'étais inexpérimenté. Quelqu'un qui avait plus de talent dans une chambre aurait su faire la différence entre un soutien-gorge s'ouvrant devant ou derrière. Mais avant que je puisse devenir tout émo et même me prendre la tête là-dessus, Bella dit doucement, "Là, comme ça," me montrant comment le défaire. Les bonnets de satin rose glissèrent sur sa peau et voilà, il y avait devant moi les plus beaux, parfaits foutrement magnifiques spécimens des trésors mammaliens dont je n'avais jamais eu le privilège de me régaler des yeux! L'eau s'accumula dans ma bouche salivant littéralement pour eux.

Je les fixai plus ou moins d'un air ébahi pendant quelques secondes, perdu dans une brume de tétons dressés et la peau parsemée de taches de rousseur de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arque, faisant revenir mon attention au fait qu'elle attendait que je fasse effectivement quelque chose avec ses seins.

"Bella, tu es tellement… putain, juste… ung." J'étais complètement à court de mots.

Je portai ma main sur sa cage thoracique, prenant son sein en coupe dans ma main, sentant le poids et la fermeté. Sa peau était sensuelle comme de la soie et du velours et j'étais foutrement chamboulé à l'intérieur pour être capable de décrire la sensation sous mes doigts, pas juste de quoi ça avait l'air. Je la touchais avec mes deux mains et c'était magnifique et magique et sacrément _tout_ et je voulais crier sans honte de joie, putain!

Les mains de Bella se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux et je me foutais qu'elle les mette en tout en pagaille ses ongles grattaient mon cuir chevelu et le léger tiraillement était si extraordinairement foutrement bon. Mon pouce stimulait son mamelon durci, faisant des cercles autour puis sur le dessus et j'étais si foutrement excité que je poussai contre elle à nouveau. Lorsque je plongeai ma tête plus bas, embrassant sa bouche puis son menton, continuant mon chemin vers le bas, je m'arrêtai enfin et laissai ma langue pointer pour la goûter, et c'était foutrement merveilleux.

Je léchai en cercle autour des deux mamelons tandis que Bella haletait et tirait plus fort sur mes cheveux. Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus, et je savais que je devais m'arrêter ou ça irait trop loin, mais je voulais lui donner du plaisir. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, que je l'aimais et la voulais, elle et seulement elle. Quand elle vint, criant mon nom, je voulais lui répondre avec tout mon cœur.

Je suçai et jouai, donnant des coups de langue, l'absorbant et la ressentant, souriant aux bruits qui jaillissaient en désordre de ses lèvres parce que je la faisais se sentir comme ça. Quand les mains de Bella enfoncèrent ma tête dans ses seins et qu'elle resserra ses cuisses autour de moi je sus qu'elle désirait que je prenne soin d'elle à d'autres endroits. Alors je me dirigeai plus bas, l'embrassant tout le long vers la douce, douce terre promise.

"Oh, Edward, oui," elle pleurnichait, caressant ma joue de ses doigts alors que je défaisais le bouton de son jean et le dézippai. Ses hanches se soulevèrent du lit alors que je le lui retirai, lui enlevant sa culotte rose avec.

Je suffoquai stupéfait. "Quand as-tu fait ça?" Je dessinai une spirale avec mes doigts sur sa minette nue, sentant sa peau douce comme celle d'un bébé. J'aimais foutrement à quoi elle ressemblait. Ouais, j'allais très certainement éjaculer dans mon pantalon.

"Hier," elle haleta et bafouilla en lançant sa tête en arrière. "J'avais mis ce bikini blanc… on pouvait voir à travers… alors j'ai rasé. Tu aimes ça? J'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça."

"J'aime foutrement ça. Mon Dieu, tu es tellement hot," sifflai-je, faisant courir une main lentement sur sa cuisse. Quand j'arrivai à son centre, je fis descendre mon pouce le long de sa fente, souriant en sentant combien elle était mouillée. Bella enfonça ses talons dans le lit, gémissant et venant pratiquement tout de suite.

Je n'arrivai pas à me résoudre à le retirer car il aurait été extrêmement plaisant de la regarder endurer cette douce torture. Je poussai deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et grinçai des dents car son emprise sur mes cheveux devenait insupportable. "Edward, oh mon Dieu! C'est… c'est..."

Mes doigts n'étaient même pas à l'intérieur d'elle depuis une minute et elle frissonnait et s'arquait sur le lit, enfonçant ses talons dans le matelas. J'étais si foutrement excité que je ne la laissai même pas achever de se libérer de son orgasme avant de me mettre à genoux au pied du lit, fourrant ma tête entre ses jambes.

Je pris mon temps, léchant et suçant et goûtant, la laissant me ressentir comme je ressentais son plaisir. Je dévorai tout… tout de sa douceur et de son innocence et de son amour, chaque morceau qu'elle avait et j'eus… j'eus si foutrement beaucoup et quand elle vint à nouveau, criant mon nom, je lui murmurai que je l'aimais. Et je l'aimais tellement, putain, que ça me faisait mal mais c'était une si douce douleur. Le genre qui vous fait vous sentir vivant et heureux de respirer, et avoir la chance… la chance de juste _exister_.

Je remontai m'allonger à côté d'elle, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer mon visage ou de nettoyer tout trace de son excitation, parce que c'était pour moi et j'aurais été sacrément stupide de ne pas me délecter de tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Et pour dire la vérité, je voulais voir ce qu'elle dirait quand elle se goûterait sur ma langue. Alors je l'embrassai, longuement et fort, puis lentement avec douceur.

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux humides de son front alors qu'elle respirait fort, je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour la voir, entièrement nue et rouge et tellement sacrément belle.

"E… c'était… c'était… Oh mince, j'ai tellement chaud, peux-tu, s'il te plait, ouvrir une fenêtre ou quelque chose?" Je ris à son incapacité à fonctionner alors que je me levais du lit, voulant lui faire plaisir de toutes les façons possibles.

Cela me prit un moment pour atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre, mais à la seconde où elle fut ouverte la chambre se remplit d'une brise fraîche. Il n'y avait aucun écran sur le bois délabré et pourri et je serais maudit si j'étais dévoré vivant par des moustiques suceurs de sang toute la nuit. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'il y avait une plate-forme là dehors. Elle était partiellement faite de lattes de bois comme un pont, mais ça ressemblait à un projet inachevé qui aurait été abandonné. Je basculai mes jambes par-dessus le rebord, passant par la fenêtre ouverte pour me retrouver debout de l'autre côté.

Le ciel était noir, parsemé d'étoiles blanches et brillantes. Il n'y avait pas de croissant de lune, juste blanc sur noir et c'était extraordinaire. Mon corps se détendit alors que la brise rafraîchissait ma peau moite. Je me penchai à l'intérieur.

"Hé, viens dehors." Elle se leva, ne prenant pas la peine de se couvrir. "Apporte la couverture."

J'aidai Bella à enjamber, l'enroulant dans la couverture une fois qu'elle fut debout, mais elle la laissa tomber à ses pieds alors qu'elle admirait les étoiles, émerveillée.

"Waouh... c'est tellement beau." Elle se tenait debout là, semblant si innocente et pure, mais en même temps, si foutrement sexy et juste adorable, toute nue, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et descendant dans son dos et... j'étais si foutrement amoureux d'elle.

"Que tu... es belle." J'avançai d'un pas, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle, adorant qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de se couvrir. Je veux dire, il n'y avait que nous, et la terrasse était suffisamment élevée que même si des gens étaient dehors, ils ne pourraient pas nous voir d'en bas. Mon érection était retombée plus tôt mais elle était revenue maintenant à la vue de Bella. Cette soirée était pour Bella cependant, et pour lui monter combien j'avais besoin qu'elle sache que je ferais tout pour elle. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse nu, alors que nous nous balancions lentement, dansant sur une musique silencieuse. Elle embrassa mon torse, effleurant du bout des doigts ma clavicule et ensuite descendant jouer avec mon piercing.

Après un petit moment, Bella me regarda avec un sourire doux. "Hé, qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir en Français?"

Je soupirai et répondis, "_You are the reason I smile, the reason I breathe. __My beautiful girl, my love."_ J'embrassai son front. "Tu es la raison pour laquelle je souris et respire. Ma jolie fille. Mon amour.C'est la traduction littérale, alors ne va pas vérifier mon Français."

Elle gloussa, "Je ne vais pas le faire. C'est tellement sexy."

"Désolé, c'est tous les trucs romantiques que je connaisse. Je veux dire, je peux demander où est la bibliothèque et qu'elle heure il est, mais..."

"C'est bon, tu peux inventer. Je ne ferai même pas la différence." Alors je débitai à toute vitesse un tas de phrases en Français avec un très bon accent qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens mais ça sonnait véritablement comme si je lui offrais le monde avec mes mots.

Nous étions restés tranquilles alors pendant un moment, nous embrassant sans hâte en appréciant juste la présence de l'autre. C'était trop agréable pour retourner à l'intérieur, alors j'étendis la couverture et pris un coin pour l'enrouler autour du bas nu de Bella. Elle se blottit contre mon côté, accrochant son genou sur mes jambes tandis que je fais courir ma main sur son dos et ses fesses, la touchant avec autant de douceur que je pouvais.

"Veux-tu me dire ce que tu étais allé faire sur le pont du bateau? Je t'ai dérangé."

Je soupirai lui souriant. Quand elle me regarda, ses yeux étaient si pleins d'amour et de confiance que mon cœur se serra. "J'étais allé dire merci."

Elle posa son menton sur mon torse, jouant avec les quatre misérables poils que j'avais laissé pousser. "Pour quoi?"

"Pour être là. Pour attendre. Pour... ta patience et ta compréhension et … je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi durant ces neufs derniers mois. Toutes les larmes que tu as versées pour moi, toutes les fois où j'ai été un trou du cul et n'était pas capable de contenir ma frustration, toutes les fois où tu m'as écouté pester que ma vie était foutrement injuste... l'attente... la frustration sexuelle. Et, je sais que ça a dû te demander beaucoup de courage pour aller voir Charlotte, et... si tu n'avais pas fait ça..." Je secouai la tête, tirant ma main pour la placer sur mon cœur. "Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de te dire est merci pour ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber." Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue, essuyant la larme qui coulait. "Ne pleure pas." Fuck, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit question de moi ce soir.

Elle se lécha les lèvres en me regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je t'aurais attendu une éternité, Edward. Tu es tout pour moi. _Tout_."

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine à ses mots, si vrais et spontanés et francs. Ma bouche rencontra la sienne, capturant sans hâte ses lèvres et sa langue, la savourant, la dégustant, la ressentant. Je laissai le bout de mes doigts glisser le long du léger creux de sa colonne vertébrale très, très légèrement, presque sans toucher, descendant finalement à l'endroit juste au-dessus de son derrière. Je pouvais sentir ses seins sur mon torse et son ventre aligné avec le mien. Il n'y avait rien d'ouvertement sexuel dans notre contact mais nous étions si conscients l'un de l'autre et de nos émotions. Tout était tellement exacerbé et pesait plus ou moins, subsistant dans les mots inexprimés et flottant dans l'air entre nous juste dans l'attente…

"Je t'aime tellement, Edward." Elle embrassa mon menton et s'écarta pour me sourire, une autre larme menaçant de verser.

Elle le pensait. Avec chaque once de son être elle le pensait et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de ce qui était vraiment, véritablement important. J'avais été tellement accroché à la logistique et aux détails sans importance de notre première fois, que j'avais perdu de vue ce qui était vraiment significatif. Pourquoi en premier lieu je voulais attendre. Cela était ce qui était spécial, ce qui était important… ce que nous ressentions pour l'autre, jusqu'où nous irions pour le prouver à l'autre et l'intensité de ce que nous avions, sachant que c'était précieux et pur. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'une stupide chambre d'hôtel ou d'un décor superflu pour rendre ce moment parfait, parce qu'il l'était déjà.

Là maintenant sous les étoiles, enveloppés d'amour et de de tout ce qui importait véritablement... c'était parfait.

"Bella, je t'aime aussi. Plus que je pourrais même vraiment te le faire comprendre." J'embrassais sa bouche avec douceur à nouveau, prenant une profonde respiration alors que je m'écartais, puis nous faisant rouler afin de me trouver au-dessus de son corps nu. Prenant appui sur mon avant-bras pour supporter mon poids, je me penchai sur elle. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent.

"As-tu..." Je m'interrompis car ma gorge était devenue sèche. Soudain j'étais très nerveux. "As-tu pris ta pilule ce matin?" Mes doigts caressèrent son visage, se déplaçant à ses lèvres. Elle embrassa la pulpe de mon pouce alors que ses traits se chiffonnaient tandis qu'elle essayait d'assimiler mes paroles.

Elle me demanda d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, "Quoi, ma pilule contraceptive?" Je hochai la tête. "Ouais, bien sûr. Tu... tu as envie?" demanda-t-elle, son sourire incrédule la rendait encore plus belle que jamais. "Mais, et tous les autres trucs que tu voulais?"

Je savais qu'elle voulait dire la chambre d'hôtel et les stupides bougies et sa chemise de nuit. Toutes les conneries qui ne veulent plus dire grand-chose avec le recul.

"Ceci est tellement mieux, tu ne crois pas?"

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur mon biceps tendu et répondit, "Si."

Bella défit le bouton et la fermeture de mon jean, le repoussant aussi loin qu'elle put avant que je fasse le reste. Ensuite je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, une jambe sur ses cuisses et mes mains partout, caressant et savourant sa peau, inspirant l'odeur de son savon parfumé. Je savais qu'elle pouvait ressentir l'ampleur de ce qu'elle me faisait contre sa jambe, et je devais faire en sorte de garder ça sous contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Nous nous étions embrassés. Longtemps et lentement, nos bouches moulées ensemble et des mots très doux murmurés entre. J'embrassai chaque centimètre de son buste ses seins, son ventre, le petit E en argent qui pendait à son nombril, ayant besoin d'aller lentement. Autant je savais qu'elle était totalement trop désireuse de le faire, autant je savais aussi qu'elle avait également peur.

Bella me prit dans sa main, me caressant avec douceur, les yeux grands ouverts par l'anticipation et l'excitation. J'avais dû fermer les yeux et me mordre la lèvre pour ignorer l'impression que je viendrais au moment où sa main ferait contact avec ma bite. C'était juste tellement ridiculement foutrement bon, que je voulais plutôt pleurer, sachant que j'allais être à l'intérieur d'elle et combien ça serait meilleur. C'était presque effrayant. Je veux dire, j'avais... _nous_ avions attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et il était effectivement là.

Je glissai ma main à sa minette nue, tournant autour de son clito avec mon index. Elle se tordit contre moi, gémissant doucement alors que je glissai un puis deux doigts en elle. Elle était tellement humide et chaude et je savais à la façon dont le sentait sur mes doigts combien elle serait incroyablement serrée quand je serai en elle.

"E…"

"Baby?"

Elle pressa mes bras, m'attirant à elle. "Viens," dit-elle doucement, me faisant savoir qu'elle avait eu assez de préliminaires et qu'elle était prête. J'enlevai mes doigts d'elle, attristé que la fraîcheur de l'air s'empare de la chaleur. Mes mains se mirent subitement à trembler alors que je glissai sur le haut de son corps, me maintenant au-dessus. Je l'embrassai avec douceur à nouveau, tendant ma main entre nos corps pour attraper ma queue. Bella pris une profonde respiration pendant ce temps-là.

"Je vais aller lentement, d'accord? Ça risque de faire mal. Alors essaie de te détendre, Baby." Elle hocha la tête, souriant avec une trace d'appréhension et de beaucoup d'amour sur le visage. Je me plaçai à son entrée, épouvanté bordel car j'allais lui faire mal. Je voulais que ce soit si beau pour elle mais il était inévitable qu'il y ait quelques douleurs.

Tout en abaissant mon corps, je glissai à l'intérieur d'elle lentement remontant ma main pour l'entrelacer avec la sienne. Je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts afin que je puisse regarder dans les siens, car la sensation d'elle entourant ma queue, la chaleur de son corps brûlant combiné à la mienne et son léger souffle sur mon visage, était vraiment trop.

Et, mon Dieu, qu'elle était serrée. Plus serrée que je n'avais même imaginé être en mesure de le sentir, la peau de velours filant sur la soie son humidité qui m'enduisait alors que je glissai aussi loin qu'il m'était permis. Quand Bella haleta, je continuai à l'embrasser tendrement, essayant de la canaliser toutes ses craintes dans ce baiser plutôt que dans la douleur que peut-être elle ressentait.

"Ça va, Amour?"

Elle hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. "Oh Dieu, tu es incroyable." Elle pleurnicha et souleva ses hanches, ne ressentant de toute évidence aucune douleur. Je souris, remerciant les dieux du Pénis étincelant pour la préparation.

Ensuite je ressentis la sorte de sensation de picotement douloureux se construire plus rapidement que jamais avant, se précipitant comme un train express. Je ne savais pas si c'était ses paroles, ou la chaleur et la contraction qui me pressait, ou si c'était juste le fait d'être en mesure de faire ça. Je me figeai à l'intérieur d'elle, obligeant mon orgasme à patienter, désirant le retenir un petit peu plus longtemps.

"Baby, ne bouge pas. Juste..." Je caressai son visage, la regardant dans ses beaux yeux bruns, qui étaient chaleureux et patients et pleins de curiosité. "Je ne veux pas venir tout de suite," lui expliquai-je dans un murmure. L'intensité pure de la sensation reflua lentement mais continua à se maintenir au bord tandis que je retraçai les lignes de ses traits, embrassant par intermittence son nez et son menton. Quand enfin je sentis que je pouvais, je me retirai lentement.

Un souffle chaud s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres sous la forme d'un gémissement à peine audible. Même si j'avais plus d'expérience que Bella, c'était une incontestable première fois pour moi aussi. La sensation d'être à l'intérieur d'elle peau à peau était si foutrement intense que je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'elle puisse avoir un orgasme avant que je vienne. Elle pleurnichait et gémissait de plaisir et c'était mieux que toutes les putains de musiques que j'avais pu entendre, comme une symphonie créée pour mes seules oreilles.

Pressant mes doigts autour de sa paume, je murmurai, "Oh mon Dieu, c'est... c'est..." je ne pouvais même pas formuler de phrases cohérentes pour décrire ce que je ressentais. C'était beaucoup plus que l'aspect physique de l'acte. Émotionnellement je planais et criais et pleurais de pure joie d'être en mesure d'être si proche comme ça avec la fille que j'aimais. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière maintenant et j'espérais que Bella comprendrais la profondeur de ce que je ressentais pour elle, combien elle était importante pour moi, et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle dans ma vie.

"C'est incroyable," chuchota-t-elle pour moi. C'_était_ incroyable.

Mes hanches bougèrent aussi lentement que je pouvais arriver à le faire, mais mon corps luttait contre ça, me le disant, m'exhortant à aller plus vite. Ses hanches se soulevaient à la rencontre des miennes dans un rythme en apparence parfait. Nous nous accordions. Nous nous accordions foutrement ensemble comme si nous avions été créés uniquement l'un pour l'autre.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demandai-je sans briser notre contact visuel. J'avais peur qu'elle ne me le dise pas si elle avait mal.

"Oui, c'est tellement bon. Mais j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin... Elle ferma les yeux et enroula ses mains autour de mon dos, enfonçant ses doigts dans mes épaules avec un désespoir et un besoin qui égalait le mien.

"De quoi as-tu besoin, Baby?" demandai-je contre sa mâchoire alors que je la mordillai, bougeant encore à l'intérieur d'elle douloureusement lentement.

Ses doigts pressèrent plus fort sur mes épaules et dans un gémissement elle répondit simplement, "Plus."

Je laissai sortir un soupir de soulagement, la remerciant silencieusement parce que j'avais le besoin urgent de bouger et qu'elle le veuille ou non pour elle-même, il semblait presque qu'elle savait ce que je voulais aussi. Peut-être que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que cela signifiait être des âmes sœurs... savoir ce que l'autre avait besoin sans avoir à prononcer un mot.

Je plongeai pour l'embrasser avidement alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mon cul, bougeant et me poussant plus profondément en elle. Nous haletâmes tous les deux alors que je glissai un peu plus loin, n'ayant pas idée que ça pouvait être encore plus foutrement incroyable. Elle gémit à nouveau, ce que je pris pour un signal de lui donner ce plus qu'elle m'avait demandé.

Je balançai mes hanches contre elle en augmentant le rythme, et son emprise autour de mes épaules se resserra, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes muscles et ma peau. L'intensité pure était trop grande pour même tenter de ralentir quand la sensation vint cette fois, déferlant de mon entrejambe, se répandant comme du feu dans chaque partie de mon corps. Des étincelles dansèrent devant mes yeux et tout s'arrêta alors que je me libérai avec un gémissement de soulagement à l'intérieur d'elle, laissant tout aller.

"Je t'aime Beautiful, je t'aime," dis-je, sans même me rendre compte que je parlais. Je voulais pleurer sachant que nous avions été ensemble de la manière la plus intime et qu'elle m'avait offert ce cadeau à moi et rien qu'à moi, quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre.

J'étais engourdi et électrisé, épuisé et plein d'énergie, assouvi mais voulant ne jamais arrêter.

Tout en expirant, je m'effondrai sur son ventre, ressentant les vibrations de son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. La sensation des doigts de Bella courant dans mes cheveux était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du paradis que je pouvais imaginer. Je la laissai faire ça pendant un petit moment, me sentant terriblement gourmand tandis que je redescendais, laissant ma respiration revenir à la normale.

Quand je la regardai, elle sourit intensément et mima avec les lèvres, "Merci." Il y avait ce caractéristique miroitement des larmes débordant de ses yeux.

Je me rendis compte qu'elle tremblait légèrement, alors je tirai l'excédent de couverture pour la couvrir, l'amenant sur mon torse. Elle reposa la tête sur mon bras, enroulant son corps autour du mien alors que je caressai ses cheveux les repoussant de son visage. Tellement foutrement belle.

Je sentis de chaudes gouttes d'eau sur mon épaule, les larmes de Bella. "Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu es triste?"

Elle secoua la tête, me regardant. "Je suis heureuse, Edward. Tellement heureuse." Je pressai sa main dans la mienne, les remontant pour qu'elles reposent au-dessus de mon cœur bienheureux.

Et puis sans plus de mots, nous étions restés comme ça pendant un long moment, proches et heureux, dans un silence confortable, profitant juste l'un de l'autre et du ciel nocturne qui veillait sur nous. Nous ne cessâmes pas de nous toucher, pas une seule seconde, rattrapant tout le temps perdu.

Nous avions suffoqué tous les deux et pointé le doigt quand une étoile filante jaillit soudain dans l'obscurité, laissant une trainée de reflets argentés dans son sillage.

"Fais un vœu," me murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit.

Je souris extérieurement tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je n'avais plus besoin de vœu ou de prière ou même de miracle, du tout.

"J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux."

**This is surrender  
To a war-torn life I've lived.  
Scars and stripes forever  
In need of change I can't resist.**

No need to hide anything anymore.  
Can't return to who I was before.

I can finally breathe.  
Suddenly alive.  
I can finally move.  
The world feels revived.

**Breathe~ Anberin**

**Vous y attendiez-vous?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos impressions**

**LyraParleOr**


	41. Can't Get Enough

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Aux non-inscrites Nana10, Audrey, Edbelle, Mylene et Hello, merci pour vos reviews et encore à toutes les autres. Je ne remercierai jamais Space Bound Rocket d'être toujours au pied levé pour me permettre de vous publier ces chapitres.

Le dernier chapitre a étonné beaucoup de monde et moi la première d'ailleurs. Je dois vous dire que l'auteur, EdwardsBloodType, s'était lancé le défi d'écrire une fic qui intéresserait les lectrices sans que ses persos passent 'à l'acte'. Aussi je pensais qu'elle allait faire traîner les choses jusqu'à la fin (bien qu'on s'en approche). Néanmoins c'est un franc succès, elle a beaucoup de talent.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 40~ Can't Get Enough**

(Ne pas pouvoir s'en passer)

**Boyce Avenue~ Because of You**

**~Bella~**

"Bébé, réveille-toi. Nous devons aller à l'intérieur. Tu es gelée."

Mmmm… velours et crème glacée… sa voix me faisait me sentir comme un tas de gélatine. Ou peut-être c'était ce que nous avions fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Quelque part au milieu de la nuit je remuai, encore voluptueusement captive dans les bras d'Edward. Sa bouche était appuyée sur mon front, des souffles doux s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors qu'il me murmurait de me réveiller. Bien que son corps soit divinement chaud et que j'étais enveloppée dans son étreinte, ainsi que suffisamment couverte par la couverture, j'étais tremblante. La température extérieure avait considérable chuté et notre nudité rendait cela très inconfortable. Sans parler du bois dur sous moi qui me blessait l'os de la hanche.

_Et par bois dur, je veux dire le pont, pas le fantastique pénis d'Edward._

Je marmonnai mon accord, trop assouvie et épuisée par le bien-être post coïtal pour bouger avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la hâte. De frustration, il me souleva dans ses bras, la couverture à la traîne derrière nous, mais éprouva des difficultés une fois arrivés à la fenêtre. A moitié endormie, je dus grimper avec maladresse, reconnaissante que les mains d'Edward me guident et m'empêchent de me cogner encore une fois la tête au rebord de l'ouverture.

Il me conduisit au lit mais quand je me rendis compte que j'étais humide et collante des saletés qui fuyaient entre mes jambes, Edward le remarqua aussi. Il se précipita pour m'attraper une lingette chaude et me nettoya tendrement avant de guider mes jambes pour enfiler une culotte propre et me nicha ensuite entre les draps avec de doux baisers et frottements de nez dans mon cou. C'était avec un étrange sentiment d'enchantement que tout ceci s'était produit, rendant en quelque sorte cette belle expérience réelle et imparfaite et tendre... et juste sans équivoque _nous_. Nous prenions soin l'un de l'autre de la meilleure façon que nous sachions le faire.

Il partit se laver tandis que je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts, perdant malheureusement la bataille avant qu'il ne revienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai au son d'un coup de tonnerre faisant cliqueter la vieille fenêtre en mauvais état, des éclairs illuminant la petite chambre sombre et à la chaleur de doux baisers parsemés le long de mes épaules nues. Des mains glissant sur mes flancs et se posant sur mes seins nus me firent faire "humm", et ensuite des doigts créant de délicieux cercles avant d'être poussés en moi me firent gémir bruyamment et haleter. A voix basse, je fus intimée au silence un gentil rappel que nous étions au milieu d'amis dans une maison pleine à craquer, aux petites heures du matin encore tranquille pour nous. Je voulais me réveiller tous les jours comme ça.

_Mon propre réveil-câlin personnel._

_Ringie dingie ding dong! J'allais le régler à six heures tous les jours._

"As-tu mal, Bébé? Veux-tu que je m'arrête?" Il murmura ces paroles dans une voix qui me suppliait silencieusement de lui donner mon accord. Je pouvais presque l'entendre se murmurer, _s'il te plaît dis non, s'il te plaît dis non._

J'avais mal en fait mais il n'était pas question que je refuse ses tendres avances. Je secouai la tête pour dire non, lui accordant ce qu'il voulait sans protestation ou question, simplement parce qu'il me donnait tout ce qu'il avait.

J'avais son amour inconditionnel. J'étais sienne et il était mien et nous appartenions l'un à l'autre dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de me faire comprendre la profondeur de son amour pour moi, tout en essayent d'étouffer mes insécurités et de soulager mes craintes irrationnelles... m'obligeant à comprendre qu'il était avec moi peu importe les circonstances, par amour et par désir. _Non par obligation._

Bien que véritablement je croyais qu'il m'aimait de tout son cœur, j'avais encore en moi une infime partie à laquelle il manquait toujours cette assurance, et je n'arrivais pas précisément à définir pourquoi ça persistait toujours en dépit de toutes les garanties d'Edward de sa fidélité. C'était là malgré tout. Mais je me rendis compte que c'était mes problèmes d'insécurité, pas quelque chose qu'Edward avait fait.

L'essentiel était qu'Edward était mon tout... il détenait mon cœur et mon âme... ma putain de _vie_.

Et maintenant il avait mon corps aussi.

Ses paroles et ses doigts, et ensuite ses dents tirant et aspirant mes pointes me firent vibrer jusqu'à ce que je me contorsionne et me cabre sur le lit luttant pour ne pas crier. Il ne me laissa pas l'opportunité de redescendre après avoir joui sur ses doigts, parce qu'apparemment, que j'aie un orgasme par ses bons soins le poussait à bout.

Quand il glissa en moi je dus serrer les dents car au départ j'étais assez mal, c'était sensible et enflé. Mais Edward y alla lentement et avec douceur, me touchant et m'embrassant aux bons endroits, me murmurant tendrement des choses qui mirent mon esprit et mon corps à l'aise. Finalement la douleur se dissipa, remplacée par la douleur sourde du plaisir et du désir et oh... que c'était boooooon!

Alors que la tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur nous bougions ensemble, lentement et posément et ensuite plus vite avec une respiration laborieuse alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pulsions. Il vint avant que je n'y arrive, mais c'était absolument bien comme ça car je n'avais pas besoin de l'intensité d'un orgasme quand au lieu de cela, la quantité d'amour que je ressentais remplaçait naturellement ce besoin.

Je trouvais cela étrange et bizarrement ironique qu'avec notre relation physique toute nouvelle, il était devenu pour moi beaucoup plus important de ressentir les émotions intenses plutôt que l'extrême plaisir physique. Ce qui remplaçait aussi les mauvais souvenirs et la crainte des orages. Après qu'Edward m'ait secourue quand j'étais coincée dans mon sous-sol et là, faire l'amour avec les pluies d'été en fond sonore, maintenant les orages prenaient une toute autre signification pour moi. Ce n'était plus de la frayeur mais du bien-être que je ressentais.

Edward cependant montra son immense déception quand une fois de plus il avait joui et moi pas. Notre rapport avait été rapide, intense, et suivi par les excuses d'Edward pour une conclusion aussi rapide malgré tous ses efforts. J'essayai de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi d'avoir un orgasme pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur de moi, que l'acte en lui-même était ce qui était important. Il n'admettait pas cela.

Je suppose que c'était un truc de mec qu'il veuille être sûr que je vienne au moins avant et après la pénétration si cela n'avait pas été pendant. Je comprenais tout à fait que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un homme s'il m'amenait à l'orgasme, mais ma minette était tellement incroyablement douloureuse. Je pense qu'elle faisait une sorte de blocage de minette… elle vit ses doigts venir vers elle et tout à coup j'étais aussi sèche que la maudite Sierra. Au bout d'un moment, avoir ses doigts en moi n'était plus du tout agréable et je lui demandai d'arrêter, voulant simplement qu'il me tienne dans ses bras. Il dessinait paresseusement des formes et des mots sur mon dos avec ses longs doigts habiles et j'essayais de deviner ce que c'était… des cœurs et des je t'aime étaient ce qui revenait le plus souvent.

En dehors de l'inconfort passager, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Plus heureuse que je ne pouvais même le décrire avec des mots, comme si j'avais été électrifiée de façon à me faire rayonner de l'intérieur. Nous étions restés un moment allongés dans le lit à nous câliner et nous embrasser, seuls nos murmures et ricanements venaient troubler la pluie torrentielle qui bombardait la fenêtre. Je roulai sur le ventre, à cheval sur son corps nu alors que ses doigts effleuraient ma peau. Dieu que c'était bon de le toucher… et d'être touchée par lui.

Abaissant ma bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine, je l'embrassai et le suçai posément entre mes dents tandis qu'Edward avait la tête lancée en arrière et son bras nonchalamment posé sur ses yeux. Je pensais que peut-être il s'attendait à ce que je descende sur lui, mais après qu'il ait été par deux fois à l'intérieur de moi, j'étais trop dégoûtée pour mettre ma bouche sur son pénis. En outre, il m'avait fait la leçon sur mon avidité à lui faire des pipes, et j'avais l'intention de délibérément me retenir dans ce domaine juste pour marquer le coup.

Cependant, j'étais tellement contente de moi que je me rassis pour admirer le chef d'œuvre qu'était Edward pendant un long moment. Ensuite Jasper frappa à la porte de la chambre insistant pour qu'on lève nos culs paresseux et qu'on aille aider à nettoyer le chantier en bas.

Alors que je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de ma tenue du jour, baissant le regard pour cacher un sourire narquois, Edward sortit tranquillement du lit, poussant paresseusement les draps de côté. Il bailla et s'étira, splendide dans sa nudité, allant à la salle de bains sans la moindre pudeur. Il disparut dans la salle de bains sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte en passant. Je l'entendis pisser suivi par le bruit de la chasse et le bruissement alors qu'il se brossait les dents. Et ensuite je m'assis et gloussai alors qu'il surgit par l'ouverture de la porte, la bouche écumant de dentifrice.

Il pointa sa poitrine en bredouillant, "Qu'eche que chest che bordel?"

Bien sûr il faisait allusion à la lettre "B" dessinée par d'adorables suçons pourpres le long de son torse.

_Mien._

_Tout à moi._

_C'était une police d'assurance temporaire pour l'insécurité._

Nous nous étions habillés et nous allions en bas les mains jointes pour aider au ménage avant de quitter la maison. Avant de nous séparer, Edward embrassa tendrement mon front, souriant en baissant le regard. Il me mima des lèvres, "Je t'aime," embrassant ma main et me laissa ensuite à contrecœur pour retrouver Tyler et voir ce qu'il restait à faire sur la liste.

Les yeux plissés, Alice me jeta un coup d'œil, attrapa mon bras et me traîna dans la cuisine où elle me demanda simplement, "Oh mon Dieu, vous l'avez finalement fait, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête avec énergie, incapable de réprimer un sourire stupide, ne faisant aucun effort pour nier son accusation. Comme deux idiotes, elle et moi sautions en poussant des petits cris pour fêter la perte de ma vertu. Angela, qui avait entendu notre exaltation de son poste de surveillance à l'autre bout de la maison, finit par nous rejoindre et ensuite un coup de téléphone à Rose et nous voilà toutes les quatre gaies, débiles et réjouies.

"Oh mon Dieu, raconte-moi tout!" couina Alice tandis que le lui faisait signe pour qu'elle baisse le ton. Je veux dire, Edward savait très bien que je n'allais pas garder ça secret mais je ne voulais pas que les autres gars le sachent. D'une certaine façon je me sentais dévergondée, même si Edward et moi étions en couple et totalement amoureux et ce n'était pas comme si j'ouvrais les jambes pour n'importe qui.

Angela tira une chaise et toutes les trois nous nous assîmes, nous serrant, avec Rose au téléphone. Elles attendaient en retenant leur souffle les détails. Bon, à part Rose. Elle était plus du genre, «Envoie les détails et fais vite, Chienne !"

"Bon, vous savez combien il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce que ce soit vraiment parfait et romantique? Hier soir, nous avons trouvé cette terrasse à l'extérieur de notre chambre et nous étions allongé sous les étoiles et il venait juste, euh... vous savez... avec la bouche..." Je fis un geste vers mon entrejambe indiquant qu'il était descendu sur moi et les filles n'eurent pas besoins de plus d'explications.

"Est-ce que c'était bon?" demanda Angela avec de grands yeux curieux. "Oh, je parie que c'était bon."

Je hochai la tête, Levant les yeux au ciel avec un gémissement pour accentuer. "Si. Foutrement. Bon. Il a une langue très talentueuse."

_Couinements..._

"J'ai l'impression qu'il est doué," ajouta Angela avec un clin d'œil de connivence. Je jure que je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose comme, "Parce qu'il est tellement classe," mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

"Bon comme recourber tes orteils et avoir des tâches lumineuses dans les yeux?" demanda Alice avec excitation.

J'acquiesçai, Tellement bon que mes dents me semblaient engourdies et que je ne me rappelais plus mon nom."

"Ahh, c'est bon," m'interrompirent-elles toutes. Pourquoi tout d'un coup avais-je la désagréable impression qu'à ce moment précis toutes mes amies étaient en train de fantasmer sur mon petit ami? Deux d'entre elles étaient avec ses frères. Pour être honnête ça m'avait foutu les jetons pendant un court instant. Mais elles étaient juste des commères.

"Allez B, nous devons vivre par procuration à travers toi," dit Angela songeuse.

"Donc vous êtes dehors sur la terrasse sous les étoiles..." Alice fit un moulinet d'un geste impatient avec ses mains, m'exhortant à continuer.

"Oh, ouais donc je suis encore complètement nue et je m'allonge dans ses bras et ensuite nous sommes à nous embrasser et nous toucher et être câlins et tout et puis il me dit combien il m'aime et me dit 'merci' pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui et tout..."

Les trois filles dirent "Awwwwww," suivi de soupirs collectifs pleins de respect.

"Ensuite c'est juste en quelque sorte arrivé. Le timing était parfait et l'environnement était juste parfait et … Edward était juste..."

"Parfait," ajoutèrent doucement Alice et Angela solennellement, les deux ensemble.

"Ouais, parfait."

Rose ne dit rien mais je pouvais l'entendre rouler des yeux. Elle et Edward avaient encore une certaine animosité latente au sujet de l'affaire du mateur malgré tous mes efforts pour lui faire savoir que j'étais passée au-dessus de ça.

A l'autre bout du téléphone d'Alice nous avions pu entendre Rosalie dire à Emmett, "Edward et Bella ont eu du sexe."

Emmett répondit vivement, "C'est pas trop tôt, putain!"

Je claquai ma langue au palais contrariée, sachant que finalement cela serait de notoriété publique, mais j'avais un peu l'impression de trahir Edward en bavassant sur notre vie sexuelle nouvellement acquise. Cela dit, je supposais qu'il le dirait à ses frères aussitôt que possible de toute façon, alors la culpabilité passa assez rapidement.

Alice se mordit la lèvre. "As-tu... joui?"

Je secouai la tête, ignorant les regards désappointés qui suivirent. "Non, c'était court en quelque sorte et j'étais trop concentrée sur la chose pour laisser ça vraiment arriver, tu vois?"

Toutes les deux hochèrent la tête énergiquement. "Ça prend du temps pour arriver à tout synchroniser. Mais ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Oh, j'en suis sure." Je veux dire c'était d'Edward-Je suis un perfectionniste-Cullen dont nous parlions. Nul doute qu'il allait tout faire pour essayer de rectifier la situation. "Je m'en fiche pour être honnête. Je..." Je souris et baissai la tête timidement ajoutant en haussant les épaules. "Je ne peux simplement pas croire que nous l'ayons enfin fait !"

Elles poussèrent encore plus de cris en tapant des pieds sur le sol.

"Bordel qu'est-ce qui vous fait crier là-bas?" hurla Ben depuis le living-room.

"Rien!" répondîmes-nous toutes en cœur.

Alors Edward apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, foutrement fabuleux comme jamais dans son t-shirt bleu ciel, col en V qui donnait à sa peau une apparence parfaite et translucide, il me tendit la main et sourit en coin, "Allez, Beautiful. Assez de bavardages... il est temps de s'y mettre."

Alors que nous nous levions toutes pour retourner nettoyer, Alice s'éclaircit la gorge pour ajouter, "C'est cela oui, comme si tous les deux vous ne vous y étiez pas _mis_ hier soir." Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine avant que je puisse la taper.

Edward secoua la tête, me tirant plus près alors qu'il prenait ma fesse en coupe dans sa main. "Wow... je te laisse seule cinq putains de minutes et le monde entier est au courant. Je ne te voyais pas comme celle qui le crie sur les toits."

"Je suis désolée, mais elles m'ont interrogée et je n'ai pas pu mentir. De plus, j'ai l'impression de briller comme un néon." Je souris en haussant les épaules. Comme s'il ne savait pas que j'allais tout déballer à mes meilleures amies aussi vite que possible. Il avait de la chance que je ne l'aie pas publié sur Twitter quand c'est arrivé.

"Je me sens tellement sali," plaisanta-t-il, faisant glisser son nez le long de ma mâchoire. Ignorant la chair de poule et le petit tourbillon dans mon bas ventre, je roulai des yeux et le tapai sur son magnifique bras, tellement mordu et tellement, complètement, totalement amoureuse.

Edward et moi échangeâmes des regards intimidés et de doux sourires de connivence tandis que nous travaillions, un secret partagé entre nous et bon... les filles dans la maison et Em et Rose. Et puis bien sûr Jasper, qui roulait continuellement des yeux à Edward l'appelant "Pussy whipped.(Littéralement _chatte fouettée,_ expression familière désignant un homme dominé par sa femme). L'expression chatte fouettée m'amusait. Tout ce que je pouvais imager était une petite chatte avec un chapeau haut-de-forme et un fouet comme un dresseur de lions au cirque avec une bite dans une cage. CLAC...grrrrr...

Même si c'était Jasper qui se moquait de lui, je trouvais amusant qu'Edward ne riposte pas en moins d'une seconde.

Après avoir tout rangé, nous fîmes nos bagages et dîmes au revoir à notre résidence temporaire, remerciant Tyler pour son hospitalité. Nous rentrâmes en voiture, prenant la route tranquillement alors que la pluie tombait à verse autour de la petite voiture. Edward tenait ma main et pendant une bonne partie du trajet nous étions restés dans un silence confortable, nous lançant discrètement de timides coups d'œil. C'était un peu idiot vraiment, car nous avions fait l'amour seulement quelques heures auparavant mais je me sentais un peu confuse après avoir été aussi intime avec lui.

Mais les choses entre nous étaient sans aucun doute différentes. _Je_ me sentais différente. Je me sentais en quelque sorte plus âgée et plus avisée et infiniment spéciale et… enfin…enfin dans le coup. Jamais plus je n'aurais à hocher la tête et regarder ailleurs découragée quand les filles discuteraient de leurs aventures sexuelles. Mais je ressentais aussi une connexion avec Edward car, en dépit du fait que je n'étais pas la seule personne avec qui il ait partagé son corps, j'étais très certainement la seule fille à qui il avait donné tout son cœur. Et cela me faisait me sentir exceptionnelle et tout à fait extraordinaire. Son cœur était mien. Il n'y avait aucun cadeau plus grand que ça.

Arrivés à Forks, Charlie était à la maison, impliquant indirectement qu'il voulait que je passe du temps avec lui et Maggie, nous obligeant ainsi Edward et moi à prendre une pause. Tout ce que je voulais était être avec lui, être près de de lui, le sentir, le goûter. Cependant, je cédai, pensant qu'Edward voudrait de l'espace. Charlie m'interrogea au sujet de mes contusions à la tête, qui étaient à présent d'une jolie teinte rouge-brun, mais je lui dis la vérité, qu'Alice avait les mêmes. Heureusement il ne créa pas d'emmerdes avec ça. Il n'y avait aucun signe que l'Agent Embry Call l'ait contacté. Je lui étais reconnaissant à plus d'un titre pour ça.

Mon père commanda une pizza et nous avions regardé Avatar; l'adorable et subtilement sexy histoire d'un amour interdit me fit affreusement désirer ardemment Edward plus encore. En fait, plus je pensais à ça plus je devenais excitée, sauf que maintenant je pourrais l'imaginer en bleu avec une longue queue frémissante…

_Dieu, il serait tellement hot en personnage d'animation 3D._

Mon téléphone sonna juste quand le générique de fin défilait à l'écran. J'étais soulagée et totalement entichée quand Edward m'appela pour me dire bonne nuit, cependant, mon père ne tenta même pas de cacher le fait qu'il était quelque peu irrité. "Jésus, vous avez passé quatre jours ensemble. N'en avez-vous pas marre l'un de l'autre?"

Cela mérita de ma part de souffler exagérément et de rouler des yeux alors que je me mettais debout, suivis d'un catégorique, "Non, je n'en aurai jamais assez de lui." Je ne voulus pas dire cela dans l'intention d'une insinuation sexuelle, mais apparemment ça en prit la tournure.

Les yeux de Maggie s'agrandirent délibérément et son sourire entendu à ce moment-là me disait qu'elle savait. Et le grognement irrité qui suivit de la part de mon père me laissa entendre qu'il le comprendrait tôt ou tard. Il était un super détective quand il s'agissait d'adultère mais j'avais le sentiment que le radar à vertu de Charlie n'était pas aussi affûté. Pour être honnête, j'étais réellement contente que cela soit au vu et au su de tous et que cela n'ait pas à être quelque chose dont on parle ouvertement.

_Mon Dieu, si vous m'aimez veillez à ce que Charlie ne m'enlève pas ça… jamais._

Edward me demanda si j'avais des plans pour le lendemain, et quand je lui dis que je n'avais rien à faire à part la lessive et défaire mes bagages, il me demanda de le retrouver à la cabane dans l'arbre à midi. Il avait été intentionnellement énigmatique, mystérieux même et avait piqué ma curiosité.

Alors que j'allais au lit, il me vint à l'esprit que cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas montrée reconnaissante envers le Big Guy. La dernière fois que nous avions parlé c'était bref et direct quand je l'avais remercié que Charlotte ait rendu sa liberté à Edward. Je suppose qu'il était temps que le rituel reprenne.

_Cher Dieu,_

_Euh, c'est Bella. Vous vous souvenez de moi? Ouais, mauvaise Chrétienne, je sais. Je voulais juste vous dire merci pour tout. Je sais que j'ai été flemmarde en matière de prières ces derniers temps, mais pour être franche, je me sentais un petit peu coupable concernant le sexe avant mariage, donc je suppose que vous direz que c'était une dérobade de ma part. Pas que vous ne le sachiez pas, ou voyez pas, parce que je suis sure que vous avez regardé… enfin, pas regardé, parce que vous n'êtes pas un pervers mais je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et je suis convaincue que si vous n'aviez pas voulu que ça arrive, ou si vous sentiez que c'était mal, vous n'auriez pas fait que le ciel soit si beau pour qu'Edward et moi nous allongions dessous. Et vous ne m'auriez pas permis de rencontrer Edward tout d'abord, parce vous l'aviez vu lui? Je veux dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive. Nous nous aimons vous savez, et je pense que cela fait que c'est bien._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, veuillez me pardonner pour avoir bu de l'alcool et avoir juré et avoir employé votre nom et celui de Jésus à tort et à travers et veuillez bénir tous les petits enfants en Chine qui doivent aller à l'école le samedi et donner à tous les sans-abris dans le monde des chaussures et des chaussettes car c'est nul de non seulement ne pas avoir d'endroit pour dormir mais aussi d'avoir des trous à ses chaussures pour commencer. Veuillez garder un œil sur mon papa, ma maman, Phil, Maggie, Esmé et le bébé, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper et bien sûr Edward, sauf quand nous nous amusons parce que nous aimerions bien entendu garder notre intimité. Je vous remercie pour toutes les bénédictions que vous m'avez données._

_Amen._

_Oh P.S. Veuillez garder un œil sur Charlotte aussi. Edward m'a montré la lettre qu'elle lui a écrite, et cette jeune fille a sacrément besoin de votre amour._

_Bisous Bella, (Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié parce que c'était vraiment long. Bella Swan.)_

A 11h55 le lendemain matin, je prenais le chemin des balançoires, comme conduite par une force imaginaire à lui. J'avais peut-être même sautillé en chemin une fois que j'avais vu la cabane rose apparaître devant moi, faisant naître instantanément un sourire sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait tant manqué ces dernières vingt-quatre heures que mon corps crevait d'envie pour ses caresses et simplement sa proximité.

Edward m'attendait sur la balançoire en plastique jaune, entortillant les cordes avant de les laisser se dérouler librement. Un sourire en coin se propagea sur son visage quand il capta ma vue.

"Salut beau gosse."

"Salut jolie fille," répondit-il automatiquement, retenant l'oscillation de la balançoire pour me tirer entre ses jambes. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, aspirant fort sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux étaient incandescents, verts et or, désir et besoin. Je pouvais sentir ça irradier de son corps, dans son emprise et à la façon dont sa respiration avait rapidement changé. Et nous n'avions pas encore _fait_ quoi que ce soit.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué! J'ai l'impression que… je ne peux pas avoir assez de toi," dis-je sérieusement avec un petit gémissement, parce que c'était vraiment ce que je ressentais, et je ne ressentais aucune honte à l'exprimer à voix haute.

Il resserra son emprise sur mes hanches, me rapprochant plus près. "Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. J'allais être en état de manque de toi." Il remonta légèrement l'ourlet de mon top avec les pouces, se penchant en avant pour embrasser mon ventre dénudé. Je gloussai alors que ça me chatouillait, m'envoyant en même temps des picotements dans toutes les parties de mon corps qui réagissaient à Edward… _partout_.

Prenant prise sur les cordes avec mes mains, je levai mon pied et le glissai entre sa cuisse et la corde, faisant la même chose avec l'autre pied tandis que j'étais à cheval sur Edward sur la balançoire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Bébé?" demanda-t-il perplexe, tandis qu'il souriait, réalisant que la position était tout à fait bénéfique pour lui. Je pensais qu'il était probablement inquiet que je salisse son jean plus qu'autre chose. Je gigotai quelques secondes me frottant délibérément et me retirant de son entrejambe avant de trouver un endroit confortable où m'installer.

"Mmmm, j'aime ça," murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants. Edward poussa avec les pieds, la balançoire bougea sans problème malgré nos poids réunis. Alors que progressivement nous nous balancions de plus en plus haut, des papillons voltigeaient dans mon estomac à chaque descente, me faisant fermer les yeux et glousser à cette sensation.

Edward avait en fait une légère pellicule de sueur sur le front, faisant que quelques cheveux récalcitrants qui étaient tombés de sa chevelure parfaitement coiffée, collaient à sa peau. C'était peut-être à cause du sacré effort qu'il fournissait pour aller haut avec moi sur ses genoux, mais il était probable que c'était parce qu'il y avait comme 250 pour cent d'humidité dans l'air, la journée était lourde et poisseuse comme pas possible. C'était hotttttttttttttt.

_Pourquoi bordel les gens vivaient ici de toute façon?_

J'agrippai fermement les cordes, me penchant tout du long en arrière, jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux frisés traînent sur le sol. C'était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus de voler que je pouvais avoir.

"A ton tour!" J'embrassai tendrement ses lèvres alors que j'étais remontée, m'installant confortablement sur ses genoux et qu'il continuait à pousser sur ses jambes.

"Hein euh. Diable non."

"Allez, penche-toi en arrière. N'ai pas peur… je ne te laisserai pas tomber," l'assurai-je, bien que nous savions tous les deux que s'il glissait de la balançoire à cette hauteur, non seulement je ne serai pas capable de le tenir mais il y aurait de sérieux dommages à la tête à affronter. Outre le fait que j'allais tomber avec lui.

Edward me fit une tentative de grimace et marmonna, "Fuck it," alors qu'il se penchait lentement en arrière et hurlait, "Oh Merde!" Mais une fois qu'il laissa la sensation le dépasser, il rit aux éclats; étourdi, libre... heureux.

Le doux rire d'Edward était un son qui pourrait me faire sourire pour toujours. C'était en fait assez émouvant pour moi de connaître en personne Edward se comporter de façon si insouciante et avoir le cœur léger. Tandis qu'il s'envolait en dessous de moi pour une minute ou deux, les jointures blanches autour des cordes de la balançoire, je me demandais si vraiment c'était véritablement comme ne plus avoir ce proverbial poids du monde sur les épaules pour lui. Je me demandais s'il se sentait jeune à nouveau, s'il était capable d'agir normalement et beaucoup plus comme l'ado qu'il avait été et qui avait disparu jusqu'à maintenant. Je me demandais surtout, si notre nouvelle vie sexuelle le changerait d'une certaine façon.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais fais ça avant, Gars de la ville. Tout le monde a fait ça à un moment donné."

"Il y a plein de balançoires à Chicago, Bella. Je n'en ai simplement jamais profité. Je préférais jouer au baseball... comme un _vrai homme_. Pas comme une petite gonzesse jouant au toboggan." Il redressa les épaules et retroussa les lèvres, essayant de faire le macho. C'était foutrement mignon.

Je roulai des yeux alors qu'Edward amenait la balançoire à l'arrêt. Avec ses mains à ma taille, il me rapprocha de lui, embrassant ma clavicule, frottant son nez dans mon cou avec un long soupir et mordillant ensuite ma mâchoire de ses dents. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de ses biceps tout en lançant ma tête en arrière, lui permettant d'avoir plus de moi. Je voulais certainement avoir plus de lui. Il siffla alors qu'il déplaçait sa dureté sous moi marmonnant. "Fuck. Nous devrions probablement y aller."

Je murmurai un semi-accord bien que je ne fis aucun effort pour bouger ou me retirer. J'adorai la façon dont je le sentais sous moi, et ce qu'il me faisait. Ma peau fut subitement hérissée par la chair de poule bien qu'il fasse incroyablement chaud dehors.

"J'aimerai faire l'amour comme ça," Je lui parlai à l'oreille, caressant l'extérieur de son pavillon avec la langue. Nous avions seulement expérimenté la position du missionnaire parce qu'Edward avait besoin de se sentir en contrôle tellement il essayait de faire durer plus longtemps. Je n'étais pas sure qu'il ait pleinement apprécié cela car il était tellement fermement décidé à ce que j'aie du plaisir.

Sa respiration accrocha et les paupières d'Edward s'alourdirent. "Fuck ouais. Je serai tellement en profondeur à l'intérieur de toi comme ça. Peut-être plus tard ce soir?" Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches poussant mon corps plus sur lui.

_Fuck me… et nous avons un rendez-vous! L'heure s'il te plaît? Je vais mettre mes plus beaux sous-vêtements en satin et ton pénis peut mettre un petit nœud papillon._

Je hochai la tête énergiquement. Avec Edward et moi, il y avait ce lien évident entre nous, puissant et intense et juste électrique. Notre relation était maintenant proclamée, au vu et au su du monde entier, mais quand il était à intérieur de moi, ce que nous partagions n'était qu'à nous seuls, quelque chose d'intime que nous avions choisi d'avoir sans que personne en soit témoin ou connaisse les détails. C'était simplement à nouveau Edward et moi, unis dans un amour harmonieux et profond, magnifique, et je le voulais lui plus que je ne pouvais même imaginer vouloir et avoir besoin d'une autre personne. Parfois je ressentais le besoin d'être si incroyablement proche de lui que je pourrais être dans sa peau, dans son souffle, dans le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Si proche qu'il pourrait détourner l'air de mes poumons et respirer pour moi.

Et quand il entrait en moi, le monde entier disparaissait, ne me laissant qu'avec ce garçon pour qui je pourrais mourir.

C'était tellement foutrement effrayant de ressentir cela.

Edward me regardait avec une telle intensité dans les yeux que cela me fit frémir. C'était son expression Je te désire. Ses mains prirent en coupe mes fesses, les pressant une fois avant de se lever avec mes jambes enroulées étroitement autour de sa taille, cramponnée à son cou. Je pensais qu'il allait me déposer au sol mais au lieu de ça, il nous amena jusqu'à la cabane, posa mes fesses sur le palier et ordonna, "Grimpe!"

Je filai à reculons dans la petite maison, regardant avec une respiration laborieuse Edward gravir l'échelle, me traquant finalement à quatre pattes comme un lion allant chasser. Je m'adossai contre le mur presque tremblante de peur à la lueur sauvage billant dans ses yeux et à cette expression que je n'avais jamais vraiment vu avant. Ce n'était pas son visage "Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Bébé". C'était son regard "Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau s'écoule de ton crâne".

J'étais Si. Foutrement. Excitée.

"Fuck, je te désire tellement," souffla-t-il, me ramenant sur ses genoux où à nouveau je le chevauchai, frottant contre son érection. Tout était en feu, mon entrejambe, mes mamelons, ma peau…

Dans un sentiment d'urgence, le petit débardeur rose que je portais passa par-dessus ma tête, jeté sur le sol en bois avant que je puisse cligner des yeux. Ensuite Edward avait ses mains et sa bouche partout sur mes seins, caressant, pressant, léchant, me mordillant alors que j'arc-boutai ma poitrine vers lui. Sans réfléchir, presque instinctivement, j'encerclai son cou de mes bras, faisant courir mes doigts sur sa nuque.

Il ronronna, mais tout à coup ses mains immobilisèrent les miennes alors qu'il murmurait contre mon cou, "Ne fous pas en l'air ma coiffure !» Je roulai des yeux, sentant son sourire sur ma peau sensible. Il ajouta un gentil, "S'il te plaît." Je dus vraiment réprimer l'envie de fourrager sauvagement dans ses cheveux et de les mettre en désordre car il serait de mauvaise humeur et furieux après cela et j'avoue que je trouvais ça hot.

_Foutu bâtard._

Ses doigts volèrent aux boutons de mon short en jean, le baissant sur mes fesses avec ma culotte. Je me levai rapidement pour les enlever tandis qu'Edward défaisait son propre short, l'envoyant à la hâte d'un coup de pied dans un coin du petit espace, enlevant ensuite son tee-shirt, pour lequel il souleva soigneusement le tissu au-dessus de sa tête, sans déranger un cheveu. Il ne croyait pas que je l'avais remarqué, mais même dans la hâte de se dévêtir, il rangea discrètement ses vêtements sur le plancher de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas froissés.

Toujours debout face à lui, je fixais ouvertement le corps parfait d'Edward, nu, alors qu'il caressait son érection. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens alors qu'ils étaient en train de balayer mon corps nu. Mon cœur semblait vouloir battre hors de ma poitrine à le voir me désirer comme ça. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, cédant à l'attraction féroce qui me tirait vers lui comme une corde.

C'était tellement bizarre putain… être dans cette cabane après si longtemps et après tout ce que nous avions traversé, et maintenant nous allions baiser ici dedans.

_En parlant de baptême… peut-être que je devrais casser une bouteille de champagne sur le mur extérieur quand nous aurons fini._

Il n'y eu pas d'autres préliminaires que les mains d'Edward sur mes fesses et sur mes nichons, et le bout de mes doigts frôlant ses mamelons pour tirer sur son piercing ce qui le fit siffler, le bâtard pervers. Nous étions tous les deux hors d'haleine de désir et de besoin, il ne nous vint même pas à l'esprit ni à l'un ni à l'autre de passer par toutes les étapes préliminaires. Il n'était question que d'aller du point A au point B dans un laps de temps le plus bref possible, sans distractions ou interruptions.

_C'était un art basique. Insérer l'Onglet A dans la Fente B… peut-être que ça sera mon nouveau pseudo Twitter… Fente B… sauf que ça voudrait dire qu'Edward devrait être Onglet E…_

_Oh peu importe… j'allais baiser dans ma jolie cabane rose!_

A genoux, j'oscillais nerveusement au-dessus de lui alors que la tête de son pénis passait le long de mon ouverture déjà humide. Mes yeux se fermèrent quand il s'enfonça de quelques centimètres, agrippant mes hanches pour me guider lentement vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois dans l'alignement de son aine. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais rien d'autre ne sortit qu'une goulée chaude d'air. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être comme ça, si intense, si dense. C'était tellement… trop.

Edward marmonna une litanie de jurons, tout son corps se tendit alors que son emprise se resserrait sur ma peau.

"Bébé… Dieu c'est… fuck, c'est tellement bon. Ça te fait mal? Est-ce que ça va? Dois-je arrêter? Non, c'est bon n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi que c'est bon…" Les mots jaillissaient tous azimuts, pleurnichant voulant tellement fort que je prenne du plaisir en même temps qu'il prenait lui-même du plaisir.

Je déglutis, soufflant, "C'est si foutrement bon, Bébé. C'est si profond. Je te ressens partout." Edward grogna quand je dis ces mots qui le stimulèrent. Il appuya son front contre le mien alors que je me relevais avec un halètement. Oh Dieu qu'il était si foutrement loin à l'intérieur de moi.

Ensuite sa bouche fut partout, ses hanches poussant en moi alors que nous bougions ensemble. L'intensité était telle que je devais prendre une pause de temps en temps car à l'intérieur de moi son pénis appuyait contre quelque chose me faisant ressentir comme un feu d'artifice en éruption dans mon vagin. C'était comme quelque chose de vraiment précieux et important qui allait exploser.

"Edward... c'est tellement intense... Jésus, qu'est-ce que c'est bordel?" Je poussai à nouveau contre lui, légèrement plus en avant et plus bas, frissonnant à la sensation de pousser à travers mes entrailles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'est quoi, Bébé?" souffla-t-il, ou plutôt souffla-t-il à peine, suçant mon cou, prenant en coupe mes fesses nues dans ses mains. "J'aime foutrement tes fesses. Et tes nichons. Oh Dieu et ta minette..."

"C'est... quand je fais ça..." Je poussai précautionneusement vers l'avant à nouveau, fermant les yeux et je crus presque devenir dingue quand la sensation me frappa encore.

Edward me regarda, un sourire moqueur s'étendit sur son visage. "Je pense que ma bite a trouvé ton point G."

"Hein! Sans blague," remarquai-je surprise. J'aimais quand il disait le mot _bite_.

_Bon ta bite ferait mieux de planter un putain de drapeau là comme ça elle pourra retrouver le chemin pour la terre promise..._

_Merde alors, je vais faire une carte au trésor... pour mon OOOOORRRRgasme._

Les yeux d'Edward étaient brillants, soudain moins assombris par le désir et l'émerveillement qu'avec quelque chose d'autre...

"Et je suis prêt à parier que si tu me montes comme ça, tu vas venir." Il parlait avec tant d'enthousiasme et d'espoir que je dus rire. C'était comme s'il avait découvert le remède contre le cancer dans son jardin. Le pauvre chou voulait tant que je vienne que c'était limite bouleversant. Je caressai l'idée que même si je n'avais pas d'orgasme j'essaierais de le simuler, juste pour que ça ne blesse pas son ego. Mais comme je ne voulais pas tricher ou créer un précédent, car chaque fois que je ne viendrais pas il serait tout triste et se sentirait moins un homme, alors je serais obligée de simuler. Les gars étaient déroutants. Et idiots.

Ses mains se déplacèrent lentement de mes hanches à ma taille, le bout de ses doigts frôlant ma colonne vertébrale. Ils remontèrent plus haut, ses pouces excitèrent mes tétons pour leur tirer dessus. Je gémis lançant ma tête en arrière, me sentant comme ces stars de porno que j'avais vu sur internet. Je ne me sentais pas dégoûtante néanmoins. Juste vraiment sexy, car la façon qu'avait Edward de me regarder, c'était comme si j'étais la seule chose au monde à ses yeux.

Quand ses mains glissèrent brutalement à nouveau sur mes hanches, il poussa en moi avec un grognement alors qu'en même temps il enserrait mon corps. Je me fondis en lui, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. "Oh wow..."

Je sentis un début de tremblement... de petites vagues de vibrations commençant à se construire rapidement.

"Beautiful, allez... laisse-moi te sentir venir sur ma bite," murmura-t-il, son ton était tendu et pressant. Je ne pouvais cesser de bouger sur lui, ses mots sexy m'encourageant. "Fuck, j'aime la façon dont je sens ta chatte."

Je savais qu'Edward avait un langage ordurier, mais ces gros mots étaient si foutrement hots. Qui aurait cru que mon corps y répondrait comme ça?

Il éloigna sa bouche de mon cou et croisa mon regard. "Ça va... aller... aller plus vite, Bébé."

Je le chevauchai, mes genoux râpant le bois dur sous eux, plus vite et plus vite jusqu'à ce que je sente tout mon corps se tendre et se crisper, une explosion de sensations se propagea de la racine de mes cheveux aux ongles de mes orteils. J'explosai autour de lui, tirant rudement sur ses cheveux, bien qu'il m'ait demandé de ne pas les décoiffer. Il ne protesta pas du tout car je l'entendis hurler dans mon épaule, ses ongles manucurés s'enfonçant dans ma peau. C'était arrivé si rapidement que je n'avais même pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y préparer ou d'y réfléchir. Mes genoux seraient certainement meurtris demain matin.

Je m'effondrai contre son corps pantelant et moite, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quoi que ce soit. L'air dans la cabane sentait le pin et l'eau de toilette d'Edward et le sexe chaud.

"Oh mon Dieu," murmurai-je quand je pu enfin parler. Ensuite je lançai ma tête en arrière et fit éclater ma joie, car ça avait été tellement foutrement bon. Tout mon corps était comme de la gelée, engourdi et agité et disloqué. J'aurais pu rester là des jours et des jours.

"Waouh… je peux _te sentir_ rire. C'est assez cool," s'extasia-t-il. Je resserrai mes muscles intérieurs pour voir s'il pouvait le sentir aussi. Alors les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent et il déglutit difficilement. "Merde… c'est foutrement dingue. Je te sens te contracter autour de moi. Je pensais sue c'était seulement comme un mythe ou autre. Tu vois… comme dans les trucs pornos que tu es toujours à lire sur ton téléphone."

"Ce n'est pas porno, E. C'est Fanfiction." dis-je sarcastique.

_De qui je me moque, c'est assurément porno._

Je me gardai bien de lui faire savoir si ce n'est juste un chouya, mais je jubilai intérieurement, contente de moi de savoir que _personne_n'était jamais venu comme ça pour lui. J'étais spéciale après tout.

Après qu'Edward se soit donné littéralement de petites tapes dans le dos pour être un tel homme, nous nous étions lavés chez moi puis il m'avait transporté sur son dos à sa voiture.

Tandis que nous roulions vers Port Angeles avec l'air conditionné à fond, je tirai mes cheveux indisciplinés en un nœud pour les garder à distance. Gardant un œil sur la route, Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser, effleurant doucement de ses doigts mon cou exposé. Il murmura, "Tellement mignonne," me faisant rougir.

Il laissa sa voiture chez le concessionnaire BMW pour la rotation de ses pneus ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça, puis nous avions marché un peu jusqu'à la jetée. Je jure qu'il y avait une assurance dans sa démarche arrogante qui n'y était pas avant.

Nous appréciâmes de déjeuner à la terrasse du restaurant où nous avions eu notre premier rendez-vous, seulement cette fois nous nous tenions la main sur la table et nous nous volions de petits bisous tout au long du repas, malgré la nourriture épicée laissant nos haleines plus que moins fraîches pour embrasser. Plus tard sur un banc à proximité qui dominait l'eau, nous avions partagé un cornet de glace, ce qui nous valut quelques regards éhontés et de désagréables murmures de gens passant par là. Ouais notre comportement était ouvertement sexuel à ce sujet, mais allez !

_Ce gars venait juste de me faire venir. Je pense que nous le méritions._

Après un tour à la librairie, nous nous promenâmes le long de la jetée, admirant les articles fait-main que les commerçants proposaient. Edward m'acheta un petit bracelet en argent avec une breloque pendant à l'attache. C'était une femme nue à genoux avec des ailes de papillons sur son dos, faisant un peu penser à une fée. La dame dit que c'était un symbole de féminité et de changement, et Edward pensait que c'était parfait pour marquer l'occasion et l'élément ajouté à notre relation nouvellement consommée physiquement. J'avais officiellement échangé ma carte-V pour mon bracelet de fée. Je priais encore pour que me père ne le remarque pas.

Nous descendîmes en marchant main dans la main vers la rambarde pour regarder les bateaux. Alors que nous nous tenions là à admirer, je réalisai qu'il était celui qui avait orchestré toute l'après-midi, et il m'apparut soudain que tout ce que nous faisions était les mêmes choses que quand nous étions venus ici à l'automne. Edward avait rejoué avec succès notre premier rendez-vous, moins ma main bandée et la nécessité de ne pas toucher l'autre. Pendant un instant je laissai tout ça mariner… pourquoi avait-il voulu faire ça, et en réalité, les choses étaient maintenant bien différentes entre nous.

Quand je l'avais interrogé sur ses intentions, il m'avait juste dit qu'il y avait des choses qu'il essayait de rattraper, des choses qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner à cause du passé. Cependant, j'avais catégoriquement refusé de le laisser faire ça. Je veux dire, c'est une chose qu'il veuille se faire pardonner pour le temps perdu, mais il n'était pas question de revenir sur les choses qui nous avaient amenés là où nous en étions. Si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement de la même façon, qui sait même ce que nous serions devenus? Peut-être que si en octobre dernier nous avions eu des relations sexuelles, les choses n'auraient pas marché. Peut-être qu'il se serait avéré que nous soyons des personnes complètement différentes.

Bon, peut-être pas, en fait je ne croyais pas ça, car je sentais dans mon cœur et mon âme qu'Edward était mon 'pour toujours' quoi qu'il en soit, mais n'empêche, l'idée n'était pas complètement impossible. J'avais su, au moment où Edward avait levé sa main et rejoint la mienne à la vitrine du café ce jour-là, qu'il était une part intrinsèque de mon âme.

Finalement Edward avait compris et convenu que devrions être parfaitement heureux avec les souvenirs que nous avions, car le passé était le passé et l'avenir était radieux et magnifique et à nous de faire en sorte qu'il se passe selon _nos_ règles, pas celles d'un juge stupide.

Le reste de la semaine passa en un clin d'œil entre sorties en famille et… sexe. Selon Edward, il n'y avait pas assez de temps dans une journée pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire avec moi. Depuis la découverte que je pouvais facilement atteindre l'orgasme alors que j'étais au-dessus de lui, Edward était excité pour expérimenter de nouvelles positions. Bien entendu, je fus une participante disposée et désireuse dans cette recherche, voulant non seulement ressentir les résultats de ses tests mais aussi voir jusqu'où nous pouvions aller. Nous comprîmes que s'il venait tout de suite, la deuxième (ou la troisième) fois il pouvait tenir plus longtemps, ce qui d'un côté était essentiel pour que j'aie ma propre libération.

Je devais dire que l'endurance d'Edward était assez incroyable, parce qu'à un moment, nous avions été capables de le faire quatre fois en l'espace de trois heures. C'était à vif et douloureux, mais j'étais venue trois fois sur les quatre, sans jamais avoir besoin de simuler après tout. Le dimanche, il m'avait complètement épuisée et mon pauvre vagin endolori eut besoin d'un répit.

_Il avait en fait suspendu une pancarte…, "En vacances. De retour dans 3 jours."_

Edward, d'un autre côté, n'était pas fatigué. Il était un insatiable petit baiseur et j'envisageai effectivement lui faire croire que j'avais mes règles pour qu'il m'accorde une pause. Bien sûr, cela ne le fit pas reculer, il ronchonna quelque chose comme quoi il serait obligé de se branler alors qu'il avait une petite amie parfaitement bonne avec qui faire l'amour et que le juge Aro devait probablement rire de lui là tout de suite.

_Crétin._

Au milieu de tout ce sexe, les grands-parents d'Edward atterrirent en milieu de semaine pour la remise de diplôme d'Emmett. Il y eut un grand dîner chez les Cullen pour lequel Edward et moi avions aidé Esmé à la cuisine. Cela se révéla fantastique et nous fûmes très fiers de nous. Même devant sa mère, Edward était tactile. Il était _toujours_ à me toucher, à effleurer quelque partie de mon corps avec ses doigts ou à se frotter contre moi avec des passages délibérés quand il se déplaçait. Parfois il me semblait que c'était compulsif. Cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout cependant, sauf quand je faisais la cuisine, il allait me distraire et j'allais tout faire brûler.

Le vendredi soir, Edward jouait son dernier match de la saison, ce qui je le savais le rendit un peu déprimé. Mais il allait partir pendant une semaine pour un stage de baseball fin août, ce qui _me_ déprimait.

J'étais assise sur son canapé le regardant tranquillement s'habiller, admirant son cul parfait dans son sacrément serré pantalon de baseball. Je dus essayer de mon mieux de ne pas lui sauter dessus, même s'il avait un slip dessous, parce que c'était juste... ewwww. Mais Edward en slip était assez foutrement phénoménal néanmoins.

Avant que le match ne commence, il m'avait demandé ma bague de promesse, que je fis glisser avec plaisir de mon doigt pour qu'il puisse l'enfiler à son lacet de cuir pour sa pratique rituelle. Une fois qu'il prit place sur le monticule du lanceur, le sexy bâtard le tira de sa chemise, l'embrassa puis me fit un clin d'œil. Et quand toutes ces stupides groupies se tournèrent pour me lancer un sale regard, je me levai fièrement, vêtue du maillot d'entraînement d'Edward orné de son nom et son numéro, et criai, "Je t'aime, Bébé ! Tu vas les défoncer !"

Mien. Mien. Touuut à Moi.

Edward rit, me faisant signe les pouces levés sarcastiquement. J'étais presque sure que toute la famille Cullen s'était éloignée à un mètre de moi dans l'embarras et la honte, mais je m'en foutais. Parce que j'allais dormir avec le lanceur. Et ce soir, ne portant rien d'autre que le maillot d'Edward, j'attendrai allongée sur son lit qu'il sorte de la douche pour mon propre home run très privé.

Il émergea de la salle de bains avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette blanche enroulée autour de la taille, de petites gouttes d'eau luisant encore ici et là sur son torse et ses épaules. Ma respiration se bloqua quand nos yeux se croisèrent enfin. Il était si foutrement magnifique. Je veux dire, je dis ça tout le temps, et je le lui dis autant qu'il me le dit, mais il était absolument splendide debout là, mouillé et presque nu.

Quand il me vit allongée sur le ventre, les chevilles négligemment croisées en l'air, les mains d'Edward restèrent sur la serviette dont il se servait pour sécher ses cheveux. Je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements et je savais que le maillot était remonté donc que mes fesses nues étaient visibles de là où il se tenait. J'essayai d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la pensée pour lui faire laisser tomber sa serviette, mais j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas la télékinésie, et vraiment, tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire était de le demander.

"Enlève ça," exigeai-je de la voix la plus sensuelle que je pouvais faire sortir. Il sourit en coin, hésitant un instant avant de desserrer la partie de la serviette coincée à la taille et la laissa tomber sur le sol sans cérémonie.

"Bella..." Il se tint là un instant, roulant des yeux quand je fis un geste circulaire avec mon index pour qu'il tourne sur lui-même. Les mains bloquées sur la taille, il tourna lentement me regardant par-dessus l'épaule avec un sourire faussement pudique.

"Viens ici," dis-je avec force. Dieu seul sait d'où mes couilles m'étaient venues, mais elles étaient revêtues de cuir verni, en mode dominatrice brandissant le fouet ce soir. Docilement, Edward vint à grand pas sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté de moi, sa peau encore humide effleura mes jambes avec chaleur.

"Je ne peux même pas..." Edward secoua la tête et puis sourit alors qu'il faisait courir sa main à l'arrière de ma cuisse, prenant fermement ma fesse en coupe dans sa paume. Il souleva l'ourlet du maillot que je portais et embrassa mon coccyx, pétrissant toujours ma fesse alors qu'il ronronnait de plaisir. Je me sentais si exposée comme ça, plus même que si j'avais été complètement nue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me semblait tellement coquin.

Et j'aimais ça.

Beaucoup.

Et quand il glissa enfin en moi, je l'encourageai à parler de façon polissonne, les grossièretés qu'il me dit à l'oreille d'une voix essoufflée me donnèrent la chair de poule. Edward me baisa fort cette nuit-là... je veux dire _dur_. Ce n'était sans doute pas faire l'amour, et ce n'était pas du sexe... c'était _baiser_.

Je vins si fort que je vis des arcs-en-ciel.

Ensuite parce que Charlie était introuvable, et que les adultes Cullen semblaient insouciants, je m'endormis dans le lit d'Edward et ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin. Il fut facile de me faufiler par le balcon, de couper à travers bois par la cabane (qui me faisait toujours sourire et me sentir humide au niveau de ma féminité quand je la voyais) et ensuite chez moi complètement incognito. Ce fut la première de très nombreuses nuits.

Le samedi, parce que l'auditorium avait une capacité très limitée, il ne nous fut pas permis de voir Em diplômé, et Gramps renonça à son billet pour le donner à Rosalie. Nous devions cependant tous nous retrouver à ce super petit endroit à Port Angeles appelée chez Michael, qui était connu pour leur exceptionnel moelleux au chocolat noir. Je jure que la tête d'Esmé était prête à exploser quand elle lut le descriptif dans le menu. Elle était absolument énorme maintenant, son visage et ses chevilles enflés la rendaient presque méconnaissable. Elle avait dû enlever son alliance il y avait trois semaines environ et comme son fils, elle la portait à une chaîne autour du cou, parce que ses doigts s'étaient changés en petits boudins. J'étais réellement étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de les manger avec ses œufs au petit déjeuner. Mais elle réussissait encore à paraître splendide.

Nous avions porté un toast à Emmett, faisant un tour de table pour que chacun de nous ajoute quelque chose de gentil à son sujet. Edward fit ça court et fut adorable, disant simplement qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie et qu'il lui manquerait plus qu'il ne pourrait même l'exprimer comme il le méritait.

Rosalie s'excusa pour sortir de table avant que nous ayons fait la moitié du tour, et quand Alice et moi la rejoignîmes aux toilettes, elle expliqua à travers ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer qu'Emmett quitte le lycée. Je me sentais mal pour elle parce que je n'avais jamais pris conscience qu'elle était préoccupée par le départ d'Emmett.

Finalement elle se calma suffisamment pour revenir et s'asseoir avec la famille. Em l'accueillit avec une main offerte et un baiser sincère. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Il me vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là qu'il était tout aussi stressé et troublé par son départ. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait l'année prochaine quand je devrais me séparer d'Edward pour aller dans nos universités respectives. Je sentis la main d'Edward caresser mon genou sous la table de manière rassurante, presque comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit.

A mi-repas, Esmé fit une drôle de figure et tapota son estomac, laissant échapper un petit, mais puissant pour une dame, rot.

"Oooh, excusez-moi," ricana-t-elle. "Le bébé vient de me donner un coup de pied fort, c'est tout," dit-elle posément, apaisant les visages inquiets autour d'elle. Mais peu après, je poussai du coude Edward quand Esmé commença à prendre de longues respirations, ses yeux regardant partout prudemment alors qu'elle piquait une poignée de frittes dans l'assiette de Jasper puis les arrosa de vinaigre.

Je me penchai, momentanément distraite par le foutrastique parfum d'Edward. "E, ta mère est assez amusante, tu ne crois pas? Dieu que tu sens bon," ajoutai-je avec un reniflement.

Edward me regarda un sourcil arqué. "Euh merci." Il posa sa serviette, se penchant discrètement en avant. "Maman? Est-ce que ça va?"

Esmé sourit avec un signe dédaigneux de la main. "Très bien... juste une petite contraction," dit-elle, bourrant sa bouche avec un énorme morceau de cake au crabe. Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger pour la fixer. "Je vais très bien, vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de sauce piquante... et de citron."

Carlisle la regarda grimacer alors qu'elle avalait et frottait son ventre protubérant. Prenant une gorgée de bière il leva un sourcil à son adresse, "Mémé?"

"J'ai dit que j'allais très bien Honey," siffla-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées. "Vas-tu manger ce maïs?" demanda-t-elle en pointant l'épi doré au beurre intact dans son assiette.

Carlisle se pencha, examinant de façon étrange le dossier de la chaise d'Esmé. "De tout évidence tu ne vas pas bien."

Esmé roula des yeux. "De toute évidence je vais bien. Arrête d'être lourd. Vas-tu finir ça?" demanda-t-elle, harponna le poulet à moitié entamé de son mari avant même qu'il puisse répondre. Le pauvre gars n'avait pas une chance pour son dîner.

"Meem," dit-il avec une pointe d'agitation. "Tu laisses fuir du liquide amniotique partout sur le sol du restaurant, ce de quoi je ne suis pas certain qu'ils apprécient. Nous devons allez à l'hôpital. Maintenant."

Edward laissa tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette avec grand fracas et dit net, "Beurk. C'est écœurant, Maman. Je ne peux plus rien manger."

"Ooh! Je vais le prendre!" dit-elle rayonnante, levant les mains pour avoir le repas abandonné d'Edward. Edward lui tendit prudemment l'assiette avec une grimace.

Elle roula des yeux avec insistance. "Dieu!" Souffla-t-elle avec irritation. "Je perds un peu les eaux. L'hôpital est juste en bas de la rue. Et j'ai quoi? Vingt-quatre environ pour aller à l'hôpital une fois que la poche des eaux a rompu. Cesse de t'inquiéter _Dr Cullen_." Elle bourra encore sa bouche tandis que Carlisle et le reste de nous tous, assis là, la regardions ébahis.

"Maman, tu devrais vraiment aller à l'hôpital." dit Jasper avec sérieux.

Carlisle se leva de son siège, tirant sur le bras de sa femme. "Allez."

Elle secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec indignation. "Non."

"Esmé, chérie, je pense que ce serait mieux pour le bébé si tu y allais et étais admise maintenant," dit Gran en tapotant le bras d'Esmé pour l'apaiser. Esmé l'ignora.

"Esmé! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Va à ce foutu hôpital!" C'était Gramps. Il avait bu quelques verres et se sentait apparemment hardi. "Je ne suis pas en condition pour délivrer ma petite-fille sur cette table."

Elle leva le menton. "Je n'irai pas. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu mon dessert."

"Es-tu sérieuse? M'man allons, prends-toi cinq de ces satanés moelleux et emporte-les à l'hôpital. Simplement vas-y !" Hurla Emmett lançant les bras en l'air exaspéré.

"Non... ils ne me permettront pas d'avoir quelque chose à manger une fois que je serai admise. Juste quelques minutes de plus. Oh...ow. Owwwwwww. Ow. Ça va. Ça va."

Emmett se mit debout, penché les mains à plat sur la table. "Maman, dans environ deux secondes tu vas être transportée hors d'ici par tes trois fils. Veux-tu y aller de ton plein gré ou devons-nous employer la force?"

"Je ne partirai pas sans mon dessert," souffla-t-elle. Je regardai Edward, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés avec incrédulité. Apparemment les personnes enceintes étaient têtues... et apparemment gloutonnes.

Le serveur passa comme par hasard avec un plateau de desserts empaquetés pour la table à côté de nous. Edward saisit le bras du serveur. "Mec, je te donne une liasse de cent pour ce moelleux au chocolat."

Le plat calé sur son ventre, Esmé fit joyeusement au revoir avec sa fourchette alors que Carlisle l'escortait pour aller à la voiture.

Nous finîmes tous notre dîner à la hâte pour nous rendre à l'hôpital, impatients et excités. Après avoir attendus jusqu'à minuit, nous avions été encouragé à revenir le lendemain matin, comme le travail d'Esmé progressait lentement. Je dormis dans le lit d'Edward cette nuit-là et nous avions fait l'amour aux petites heures du jour. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après notre toilette que Carlisle appela.

Claire Elizabeth Cullen était née, en bonne santé et magnifique comme sa mère.

_Excepté les doigts boudinés et le vorace appétit pour le moelleux au chocolat._

Je pensais que c'était adorable qu'ils lui aient donné en second un prénom en hommage à la première épouse de Carlisle, la mère de Jasper et Emmett. Ils expliquèrent que s'il n'y avait pas eu Elizabeth, Carlisle et Esmé ne se seraient jamais rencontrés et d'une certaine façon ils avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient été réunis à dessein par elle.

Nous étions passés à l'hôpital pendant les heures de visites des frères et sœurs, ainsi nous avions pu effectivement aller dans la chambre du bébé. Quand nous étions arrivés là, Esmé et Carlisle étaient tous les deux sur le lit à roucouler et sourire à leur fille avec amour et fierté. Em et Rose était là aussi Rosalie se tenait aussi loin du bébé qu'elle le pouvait, semblant presque prête à tout moment à franchir la porte courant et en criant. Les enfants la paniquaient, en particulier les bébés avec leur perte de fluides corporels et leurs braillements.

Esmé paraissait fatiguée mais aussi belle que jamais et elle s'illumina quand elle vit son fils entrer dans la chambre.

Elle lui demanda d'aller se laver les mains avant de s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil à côté du lit. Carlisle passa la minuscule petite Claire à Edward, la plaçant précautionneusement dans les bras d'Edward tandis qu'Esmé le rassurait avec douceur lui disant de ne pas avoir peur. On pouvait voir combien il était hésitant et nerveux à tenir le petit ange rose. Mais une fois qu'Edward cala confortablement le bébé dans le creux de son coude, il lui sourit, raclant sa gorge pour masquer qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

C'était franchement une des plus belles choses au monde que de voir Edward tenir sa petite sœur.

"Elle est si belle," murmura-t-il complètement en admiration devant sa petite sœur. Alors qu'il caressait du doigt sa petite joue rose, je me rapprochai d'eux. C'était un moment magnifique. Je pris quelques photos, aucune où Edward voulut regarder l'appareil parce qu'il avait les yeux brillants et bordés de rouge.

Esmé essuya ses larmes alors que je séchais les miennes sur mes joues. Nous étions tous plus ou moins en train de glousser tellement nous étions émus, mais pour une bonne raison. Quand le bébé commença à s'agiter, Edward sembla paniqué, bougeant maladroitement pour la remettre à ses parents.

"Elle a probablement besoin de faire un rot," dit Esmé calmement, ayant de toute évidence de l'expérience dans ce domaine. "Mets-là ici," dit-elle, tapotant son épaule. Après une lente et mûre réflexion, Edward fit avec hésitation ce qu'elle lui demandait, relevant Claire, haletant quand le bébé frotta son nez contre sa mâchoire. Il tapota son dos avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse sortir un délicat petit renvoi qui nous fit faire des oooh et des aaaah. Car les rots des bébés sont si mignons.

Je remerciai silencieusement le dieu des bébés sachant que si elle avait régurgité sur lui, le décompte des jours de son lien affectif avec Claire aurait été terminé.

Le visage d'Edward était chiffonné alors qu'il la fixait. "Elle ressemble à Emmett. En fait ça fait un peu bizarre," remarqua-t-il avec un gloussement. Ce qui la faisait ressembler à Emmett, c'était sa peau claire, ses fossettes et ses cheveux noirs bouclés. "Seigneur faites qu'elle ne soit pas bâtie comme lui."

Finalement, Claire s'endormit et chacun s'installa autour dans la chambre, fixant son attention sur Esmé qui racontait l'histoire de la naissance de sa fille, et comment ils avaient soutiré le gâteau au chocolat de ses mains. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, plus absorbée à concentrer mon attention sur Edward qui caressait encore la petite joue de sa petite sœur avec son index. Il leva les yeux pour me sourire.

"Veux-tu la tenir?" me demanda-t-il doucement, regardant sa mère pour obtenir son approbation. Esmé s'empressa de hocher la tête. Après m'être lavé les mains et avoir changé de place avec Edward, je pris l'adorable bébé dans mes bras et tombai amoureuse. Elle était si parfaite, si paisible. Je me demandai à ce moment-là ce qu'elle deviendrait et quelles grandes choses elle offrirait au monde. Je me demandai si elle aurait la compassion de Carlisle, ou la discrète nature contemplative d'Edward, ou le bon sens d'Emmett.

Gran et Gramps, et Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peu de temps après tandis qu'Edward et moi sortîmes car la chambre était bondée et les heures de visites arrivaient à leur fin.

Cette nuit-là, nous étions couchés dans son lit à nous câliner, à parler du bébé et de combien elle était belle. Nous avions parlé du jour où nous voudrions des enfants et argumenté sur combien, car pour quelque raison merdique et bizarre Edward pensait qu'avoir _cinq_ enfants lui semblait une bonne idée.

"Euh non… _deux_. Un garçon et une fille. Je ne suis pas une usine à bébés." Je voulais que mes enfants aient des frères et sœurs, mais en même temps, j'expliquai que cinq gosses m'obligeraient à conduire un mini van ou un break, ou quelque chose de tout aussi horrible et que ça n'arriverait _pas_. Et aussi, faire passer cinq bébés par mon utérus le distendrait et pour le sexe se serait comme si Edward enfonçait son hotdog dans un hall. Il n'apprécia pas beaucoup cette idée, donc nous avions fait un compromis sur deux avec la possibilité d'un troisième si les deux premiers étaient du même sexe. Puis nous avions décidé de clore le sujet car nous n'avions que seize ans et qu'il était absurde pour nous de penser à avoir une famille quand nous n'étions intimes que depuis à peine plus d'une semaine, c'était juste débile.

L'anniversaire d'Edward était dans quelques jours et je lui avais demandé s'il voulait faire quelque chose de spécial. Bien entendu il roula les yeux sur ma poitrine, saisit mes seins et répondit simplement, "Tout ce que je veux _faire_ c'est _toi_."

Ça m'aidait vraiment!

Au matin de l'anniversaire d'Edward, je lui servis le petit déjeuner au lit, complété par un simple cupcake avec une seule bougie. Je lui chantai Happy Birthday, haletante et sensuelle, style Marilyn Monroe, tout en me déshabillant, pendant tout le temps nous affichions le même sourire tous les deux alors que j'étais mal à l'aise et ridicule.

Je l'avais laissé également manger le cupcake recouvert de sucre glace sur mon corps nu, dans _mon_ lit, parce que en aucune façon, que diable, ça pourrait se passer dans le sien. Ce n'était pas exactement aussi sexy que je l'avais planifié, à voir comment Edward essayer de manger ce truc de façon séduisante tout en faisant tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas faire de saletés. Sa vitesse d'escargot me frustra tellement que j'émiettai tout le gâteau partout sur mes seins, petit à petit entre mes doigts. C'était absolument dégoûtant mais Edward me lança un coup d'œil et en marmonnant, "Awww, fuck it," il plongea droit dessus.

Edward et moi… et tout mon lit, étions couverts de glaçage au chocolat et de miettes de gâteau, ce qui nous conduit finalement à la douche, ce qui nous conduit finalement à une fantastique partie de sexe sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ce ne fut pas un complet désastre.

Il dit que c'était le meilleur anniversaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit la grande agitation du jour parce que ce n'était pas une grande affaire pour lui, tout comme il détestait être le centre d'attention à moins que ce ne soit sur un terrain de baseball.

A court d'idée pour un cadeau, j'avais fini par lui prendre une photo vintage de Wrigley Field (terrain de baseball des Cubs de Chicago) dans un cadre qu'Edward aima et accrocha dans sa chambre à côté d'un agrandissement en noir et blanc de moi que je détestais mais qu'il aimait et refusait d'enlever. Je lui avais aussi pris un contrôleur de vitesse sympa, tenant dans la main, que j'avais vu dans un des catalogues de gadgets pour homme de Charlie. Je pensais qu'il serait amusant pour lui de l'utiliser pour voir à quelle vitesse il lançait.

Il avait été si excité par ça, que lui et Emmett était immédiatement allés dehors l'essayer tandis que j'étais restée dedans aux petits soins de Claire. Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup et intérieurement je me demandais quand est-ce qu'Esmé voudrait bien me laisser lui peindre les ongles en rose.

Mon plan pour l'anniversaire était de préparer pour Edward un dîner très spécial pour deux et manger à la lueur romantique des bougies mais Charlie avec ses visites sporadiques, vint inopinément à la maison enlevant ainsi tout le côté romantique. Après m'être entendue avec Esmé, j'achetai assez d'ingrédients pour dix à la place, préparant un grand dîner chez les Cullen en échange de notre rendez-vous romantique.

Au milieu du repas, je me sentis mal de ne pas avoir invité Charlie et Maggie à manger avec nous, aussi nous les invitâmes pour le dessert et le café. C'était sympa en fait d'avoir nos familles qui arrivaient à bien s'entendre après la débâcle de Vegas. Néanmoins je devais lui reconnaître ce mérite, quand Charlie était présent, Edward s'assurait qu'il y ait le moins de contacts corporels possible. Au lieu de ça il me tripotait sous la table et me murmurait des trucs pervers à l'oreille, ce qui était tout aussi amusant et déconcertant.

Le plus bizarre fut que Maggie, qui n'avait jamais semblé exprimer le désir d'enfants, était transformée avec Claire. La façon dont ses yeux s'agrandissaient et tout son visage s'adoucissait alors qu'elle regardait le bébé faisait presque chaud au cœur d'une étrange manière. Je me demandais si elle et mon père avaient pensé avoir des enfants en fait et l'idée que je pourrais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur m'excitait et me dérangeait en même temps.

Le dîner fut un immense succès et, depuis Thanksgiving je n'avais pas ressenti un tel sentiment de fierté et de réussite. Edward avait vraiment apprécié mes efforts et je pense que Gran fut heureuse d'avoir eu une pause avec la cuisine, car comme la bonne grand-mère qu'elle était, elle avait nourri non-stop les garçons et elle était, "Diable fatiguée et trop vieille pour ça. Oh, et si je dois encore cuisiner, ce ne sera pas avec cette merde de soja."

J'adorais Gran.

Après le dîner et le gâteau préféré d'Edward à la glace au chocolat, (pour lequel Esmé hésita maintenant et eut des haut-le-cœur) nous étions allés nous asseoir dans le salon pour digérer. Esmé tira une boite recouverte de cuir qui abritait de toute évidence de vieilles cassettes vidéo qu'elle avait transférées sur CD. Edward était en train de frotter son nez dans mon cou et de me chuchoter des choses cochonnes à l'oreille donc il ne prêta pas attention quand elle glissa le CD dans le lecteur DVD.

Tout le monde poussa des cris et rit quand l'écran montra Edward tout-petit. Un tout-petit tout nu.

Laissez-moi vous dire que certaine choses étaient devenues plus grandes, je veux dire _mieux_ avec l'âge. Et laissez-moi être reconnaissante que Charlie et Maggie soient déjà rentrés à la maison parce que j'aurais été foutrement morte.

"M'man non! Enlève cette merde!" Il bondit du canapé mais je le tenais étroitement dans mon emprise, avec l'assistance d'Emmett, l'obligeant à ne pas bouger.

"Je veux voir ça!" dis-je d'un ton sec, ricanant alors qu'Edward luttait pour se libérer à côté de moi.

"Moi aussi!" convinrent les filles.

"Aww c'est mon anniversaire, allez, maman!" se lamenta-t-il, s'enfonçant dans le canapé, résigné à accepter la torture des films de famille où on le voyait nu. Aussi gênant que cela pouvait être de regarder des images de mon petit ami tout nu devant sa famille et mes meilleures amies, cette merde était tout de même adorable et assez amusante. Il garda son visage caché et dit à sa mère qu'il allait pisser dans toutes ses plantes d'appartement.

"Oh mon Dieu, quel âge as-tu là?" lui demandai-je, regardant le petit Edward portant une casquette de baseball tournée vers l'arrière, sautant partout dans le jardin simplement en slip... un slip étrangement bosselé.

"Trois ans peut-être?" répondit Carlisle pour son fils maintenant grincheux et morfondu.

En fond, on pouvait entendre la voix de Carlisle dire. "Ok, Eddie, quand tu es prêt!" La caméra fit un panoramique sur un très jeune Carlisle qui était vraiment foutrement hot en passant. Edward tira un balle de baseball de son slip, la lançant à son père qui était prêt de l'autre côté du jardin tenant une batte en position. Carlisle fit claquer la batte contre la balle parfaitement lancée, la caméra passa sur Emmett dans le champ extérieur paraissant s'ennuyer. Edward réitéra cela sept fois jusqu'à ce que son slip Spiderman soit vide.

"Qui est le grand garçon à sa maman?" roucoulait Esmé.

Il se tourna vers la camera affichant un sourire fier plein de toutes petites dents blanches. C'était la chose la plus mignonne de toutes.

Après quelques visionnages de plus, les garçons avaient progressivement grandi. Nous avions regardé les noëls et les anniversaires et puis quand il y eut les trois garçons nus dans la baignoire, Esmé prévenante activa l'avance rapide pour une scène plus appropriée et moins mortifiante.

Plus tard ce soir-là, nous étions descendus à la plage où Tyler, Eric et Connor et quelques gars de l'équipe de baseball s'étaient réunis pour boire. Nous avions tous fumé un peu de weed, la première fois depuis longtemps, faisant la fête avec le sentiment de _pas compliqué_ complet et total. Edward était tellement… lâché et facile, faute d'un meilleur terme. Il riait avec insouciance, bruyamment, et était vraiment tactile avec moi, se foutant de ceux qui étaient là. Personne ne faisait attention, mais cela semblait si libérateur d'être en mesure de ne pas avoir à faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à l'un l'autre.

Edward et moi avions marché le long de la côte pieds nus, nous embrassant et nous câlinant au clair de lune. Il m'offrit un autre trajet sur son dos et ne fut même pas stressé quand mes pieds nus mirent du sable sur ses cuisses. Il me déposa délicatement sur un grand morceau de bois flotté laissé par les intempéries, se mettant à califourchon sur un gros rondin de bois dos à moi.

"Gratte s'il te plaaaaiiiiit," dit Edward de sa mignonne petite voix qu'il adoptait quand il voulait quelque affection de ma part. Il remua ses épaules tout en relevant son tee-shirt dans le dos. C'était une chose qu'il me demandait souvent de faire. Je me demandais s'il avait vraiment des démangeaisons ou s'il compensait simplement le manque de contact tout le temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimais le son des petits gémissements de satisfaction qu'il faisait quand je traînais mes ongles sur sa peau parfaite et la façon dont il roulait la tête en arrière en extase.

"Mmmm, merci, mon Amour," dit-il, tandis que je continuais à le gratter. "Je euh… je pense que j'ai un job d'été," dit-il tranquillement, regardant par-dessus l'épaule pour jauger ma réaction.

"Edward Cullen contribue carrément à la société?" Je suffoquai simulant la surprise. "Retiens-moi, je pense que je vais me trouver mal." J'étais légèrement déçue car je pensais que nous allions passer beaucoup de temps ensemble cet été, mais j'étais heureuse d'entendre une nette pointe d'excitation dans sa voix.

"Tu es vraiment une petite futée." Il se tourna de façon inattendue, m'attrapant par la taille, me soumettant à une pluie de baisers mouillés dégoûtants alors que j'étais allongée sur le rondin.

"Alors de quoi va bénéficier le monde grâce à toi?" demandai-je, pensant qu'il allait faire la paperasse au cabinet de son père ou quelque chose ayant un lien avec le médical.

"La femme du Coach Tanner dirige une colonie de vacances. Il m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait d'être entraîneur adjoint pour les sports. Ils jouent surtout au baseball, alors ça serait comme une prolongation pour moi."

Je me redressai brusquement. "C'est une colo où on dort?" demandai-je alarmée, sachant que je serai anéantie la semaine où il partirait pour son camp de baseball, mais tout l'été.

Sa main caressa immédiatement mon genou de façon rassurante. "Non, non… c'est de neuf heures à midi tous les jours pendant cinq semaines, c'est tout. Penses-tu que je pourrais te laisser seule tout l'été?" Il me regarda avec des yeux de cocker, je me sentais embarrassée d'avoir sauté hâtivement aux conclusions et de mon besoin de me cramponner à lui.

"Peut-être." Je fus immédiatement soulagée alors qu'il faisait courir ses jointures avec douceur sur ma joue. Je me sentais stupide. _Très peu sûre_?

"C'est à environ un kilomètre et demi de First Beach. Je pense que ça s'appelle Camp Poka-twat," dit-il, se grattant le front pensif. "Lick-atwat, peut-être?"

_(NDT _twat_ -vulgaire- signifiant chatte, sexe féminin et _lick_, lécher on comprendra mieux la réflexion de Bella)_

Je le regardai en clignant des yeux, pouffant soudain de rire. "Oh mon Dieu, tu as un sexe à la place du cerveau, pervers. Tu veux dire Camp Po_quatt_?" rectifiai-je. "Alice et moi y sommes allées quand on était au collège!"

Edward gloussa silencieusement, y trouvant de tout évidence beaucoup d'humour. "Poquatt, Pokatwat, même chose. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont encore des postes disponibles pour des moniteurs. J'ai pensé que si tu y avais aussi un job alors nous pourrions... je ne sais pas... aller travailler ensemble tous les jours et puis traîner après."

"J'ai déjà un job."

"Ouais mais, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Dormir jusqu'à midi et ensuite regarder la télé toute la journée? Au moins tu seras levée et dehors et tout. Bien que ça serait sympa de me glisser dans ton lit quand je reviendrais à la maison après une dure journée au bureau... bon, au terrain." Il se mordit la lèvre de façon séduisante et tripota l'ourlet de mon short qui était remonté assez haut. "Mais il y a un lac... et nous pourrions euh, tu sais... peut-être aller nous baigner nus ou autre."

"Mmmm... je vais étudier ça," dis-je sincèrement, me penchant en avant pour l'embrasser.

Tout de suite après le weekend du 4 juillet, Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi roulions vers Camp Poquatt pour notre journée de formation. Nous avions tous obtenu un job au camp, et bien que la paie était un peu merdique, Edward avait raison au sujet de se lever et d'être dehors. Il s'avéra que c'était beaucoup de rigolades et une super façon de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. De plus, cela paraissait super comme mise en pratique universitaires, ce qui à cause de la morosité constante de Rosalie, nous nous le rappelions tous les jours. Nous avions essayé de l'encourager à prendre un job d'été aussi, mais elle était inflexible quant à passer chaque seconde de ses journées avec Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour l'université.

Le mois de juillet fut court et agréable, la plupart du temps avec des journées humides et des nuits encore plus humides.

_Je sais..._

Les rares jours ensoleillés, nous allions à la plage et quelques fois nous restions dans les parages après que les gosses aient quitté le camp et nous nagions dans la piscine avec les autres moniteurs, qui étaient pour la plupart des gars du lycée de Forks et de la Réserve à proximité. Edward et moi batifolions tellement souvent, derrière le bâtiment principal, dans le parking, et derrière l'abri des joueurs de baseball après que les journées soient terminées, que nous plaisantions en disant qu'ils devraient le renommé Camp Pokatwat après tout. Camp Suckadick (Dick=bite) était dans la course aussi.

Quelques fois... parce que j'étais une totale masochiste, et quelqu'un d'horrible pour commencer, je voulais regarder Edward quand il ne savait pas que j'étais là, juste pour voir si ses yeux erraient sur les filles en bikini. Ils ne le firent jamais. Il parlait aux autres filles si elles s'approchaient de lui, mais ils ne les touchait jamais délibérément. Je ne savais pas si c'était par respect pour moi ou si c'était juste un réflexe inhérent qui n'aurait pas encore disparu.

Lentement, il avait changé... évolué en quelqu'un de différent... une ré-émergence de Eddie Masen aboutissant avec le déjà établi Edward Cullen, créant un être totalement nouveau de deux personnalités. Ça ressemblait tellement à un mauvais film de science-fiction des années quatre-vingt, mais c'était vrai. Je le regardais se transformer de ce garçon replié sur lui-même, en colère et maussade en un jeune homme magnifique, spirituel et charismatique. Et je ne l'avais jamais aimé plus.

Il exsudait un air de confiance et de vivacité dans son attitude et dans sa démarche. Il était amical avec tout le monde et souriait tout le temps. Parfois je lui demandais ce qui par hasard le rendait joyeux et il me répondait juste, "Rien en particulier," tandis qu'il me tirait vers lui pour un baiser. Je pensais qu'il appréciait simplement d'avoir retrouver sa vie.

Tristement, le sexy maussade avait complètement disparu... sauf quand je lui disais qu'il me manquait. Quelque fois il faisait semblant d'être tout émo et hors de lui juste pour me plaire, ce qui était en fait assez amusant car il était un horrible acteur et arrivait juste à paraître constipé. Ce qui ne m'arrêtait pas pour lui sauter dessus, cela dit.

C'était tellement agréable de le voir sortir de sa coquille à cet égard, mais je pense que c'est essentiellement ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Tanya qui m'avait traumatisé et laissé avec ce reste suppurant et empoisonné de méfiance. Et je faisais confiance à Edward, véritablement. C'était aux filles que je ne voulais pas tourner le dos car j'avais vu la façon dont elles le regardaient avec des regards langoureux, en particulier quand il était sur le terrain avec les gosses, leur enseignant comment jouer au baseball.

Apparemment le baseball était un aphrodisiaque.

Mais comprenez, Edward n'était pas conscient de l'être, il l'était vraiment. Il n'avait pas idée de combien il était attirant, et il ne semblait pas être capable de se rendre compte quand une fille flirtait explicitement avec lui. Ça me rendait dingue de voir combien il était intelligent dans une classe mais que dans la rue il était paumé comme un putain de gosse de trois ans.

J'avais vu l'effarement flagrant et les sales regards à mon encontre pour être celle qui les empêchaient de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Mais encore et encore, même si j'essayais ardemment de masquer mes insécurités, Edward devait avoir un sixième sens pour ça. Sans que je ne dise un mot, il faisait des choses comme montrer son affection en public et me souffler des baisers quand il travaillait, même si ça lui valait des railleries des autres gars pour ça.

Souvent, parce que ça me rendait dingue, je l'approchais simplement pendant qu'il parlait avec une autre fille, enroulant mon bras autour de lui et offrait ce qui pour quiconque était un doux sourire alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillais silencieusement. Edward répondait toujours à ce geste, m'incluant instantanément dans la conversation. J'essayais de ne pas être collante, vraiment j'essayais. Je ne pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher. Et je me sentais nulle parce qu'Edward ne flirtait pas ou ne faisait rien d'inapproprié. Il était juste en train de _parler,_ pour l'amour de Dieu...

Mais j'étais si reconnaissante qu'Edward comprenne, parce que souvent, il faisait la même chose avec moi si je parlais avec un des autres moniteurs. Sans qu'il y ait eu de discussion, il semblait que nous avions un équilibre, bien que je pense que ça m'ennuyait plus que ça ne l'ennuyait. Et ça me troublait un peu aussi. Y faisait-il moins attention que moi?

J'essayais très fort de ne pas ressembler à une petite amie follement possessive, même si je savais sacrément bien que je l'étais. Néanmoins, ce truc avec Tanya restait un problème pour moi et je n'avais pas l'impression que je pouvais même le cacher à Edward.

Le jour du baptême de Claire ouvrit vraiment les yeux d'Edward sur la gravité des dégâts que son ancienne relation avec Tanya m'avaient fait. Esmé et Carlisle avaient voulu baptiser Claire pendant que Gran et Gramps étaient encore à Forks. Après une magnifique cérémonie à la petite église en ville, il y avait une petite fête chez Michael à Port Angeles, le même restaurant où le travail pour Claire avait commencé.

La journée était belle: Claire dans sa minuscule tenue blanche ancienne et Esmé et Carlisle radieux, les amis et la famille réunis pour célébrer cela ensemble. Tout allait bien comme ça se devait quand tout à coup Edward se figea sur place à côté de moi, me rapprochant sur son côté.

Il marmonna, "Fuck", dans un souffle. Puis tous les trois nous étions là à nous fixer les yeux plissés les uns les autres dans un moment complètement embarrassant que tout le monde autour sembla remarquer. Il s'avérait que tandis que les parents de Tanya avaient été invités, Tanya et sa sœur ne l'avaient pas été et il semblait qu'il y avait de toute évidence un grave malentendu à ce sujet.

Edward s'efforça de faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, restant à mes côtés durant la fête. Cependant, je ne voulais plus être là. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise sous ses regards furieux, scrutateurs et inappropriés que je me sentais nauséeuse. Je veux dire, chaque fois que je regardais vers elle, elle me souriait avec mépris. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi bordel elle était même venue si c'était juste pour être pitoyable toute la soirée, nous rendant moi et Edward pitoyables aussi.

Les filles essayèrent de me calmer, mais au bout du compte, je finis juste par avoir une crise de panique dans les toilettes et Edward me ramena à la maison, mettant fin à la soirée de ce fait de bonne heure.

Tandis que nous roulions vers la maison dans un silence mortel, j'avais tellement honte d'être tombée en morceaux à sa vue, alors qu'Edward était resté résolu et fort. Je détestais être rendue faible par ces images d'elle sur Edward ce qui m'amenait à l'horrible visuel d'Edward défoncé et tremblant et pfff... j'aurais toujours ça en mémoire. Je détestais ça même si je savais qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour m'assurer son amour et sa fidélité, j'étais une putain d'épave. Et donc je m'étais inutilement battue avec lui sur tout ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit frustré et que je sois anéantie... de lui faire ça et d'être si foutrement pathétiquement faible.

Il avait été si patient avec moi, autant que je l'avais été avec lui dans le passé, mais il était clairement capable de voir qu'il y avait plus que je ne le laissais voir. Le pire était que je ne le savais même pas moi-même. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée... il ne la voulait même pas dans sa vie. Pourquoi bordel ça m'ennuyait autant? Pourquoi j'étais en colère et pleine de ressentiment quand il avait une simple conversation avec d'autres filles? Pourquoi putain j'avais si peur qu'il me quitte?

Mais ce ne fut seulement qu'après une fête le dimanche après-midi, alors que je me tenais là dans une robe de Cendrillon bouffante, avec Edward m'attendant de l'autre côté de la rue pour me prendre, que ça me frappa. Il me souriait radieux, me faisant un petit signe de la main, et le monde entier s'arrêta de tourner complètement autour de moi en un souffle.

Je l'aimais.

Il m'aimait.

Mais…

Peu importe qu'il me traite comme sa princesse, peu importe le nombre de fois où il viendrait à mon secours sur son cheval blanc ou sa Porsche blanche, peu importe que je fasse des vœux aux étoiles filantes… la vie n'était pas un putain de conte de fées. C'était réel et c'était difficile et les gens qui avaient des problèmes devaient y faire face.

Edward avait des problèmes.

J'avais des problèmes. Problèmes que je n'avais jamais vraiment traités depuis que j'étais partie loin d'eux.

Edward et moi étions passés par beaucoup de choses depuis que nous étions ensemble et avant même que nous nous rencontrions. Il était naïf et irréaliste de penser que tous nos problèmes seraient effacés par magie par un simple coup de baguette ou l'échange d'un environnement négatif, ou la dissolution d'une décision de justice émanant d'un bout de papier.

Je découvris qu'il était bien plus facile de pardonner que d'oublier et même si j'avais pardonné à Edward toutes ses transgressions passées, peut-être que j'aurai toujours les visions d'Edward avec une autre fille sur les genoux. Peut-être que je n'arriverai jamais _vraiment_ à passer au-dessus de ce sentiment de trahison. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de plus de temps pour oublier.

Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'une putain de lobotomie.

Mais je savais que je devais cesser d'être aussi jalouse et possessive avec lui. Si je devais le cacher je le ferai, car je voulais tout faire, et je veux dire _tout_ pour que nous continuions à être ensemble. C'était tellement foutrement ironique maintenant que j'avais Edward dans ma vie quand je l'avais toujours voulu, que mes insécurités un petit peu malsaines seraient ce qui à la fin l'éloignerait de moi.

Je serai damnée si _mes_ stupides problèmes étaient la raison pour laquelle Edward _me_ quittait cette fois.

**Il me semble que pour eux et surtout pour Bella tout ne soit pas encore réglé. Edward parviendra-t-il à enfin effacer ces images et à la rassurer complètement? Ou s'éloignera-t-il d'elle?**

**LyraParleOr**


	42. Changes

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Merci aux non-inscrites Audrey, Dian4a, Nana10, Mylene et bien sûr à toutes les autres qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions sur le dernier chapitre. Merci à Space Bound Rocket pour son aide précieuse. Bella nous a laissé dans l'expectative avec son insécurité, mais une fois encore elle va la mettre de côté pour apporter son soutien à Edward.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Chapter 41~ Changes**

(Changements)

**Life Lessons**

_**By Joanna Fuchs**_

**~Edward~**

Une main sur la hanche et l'autre faisant de grand gestes dans ma direction, elle dit, "Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies roulée en me faisant venir ici pour changer la couche de Claire! J'ai une machine à faire avant que nous partions et je n'ai même pas commencé mes valises, Edward! Nous partons demain matin!" Elle tapait du pied sur le parquet tout en lançant ses deux mains en l'air d'exaspération.

Oh, elle était si mignonne quand elle était comme ça. Peut-être un peu effrayante aussi.

"Mais..." bredouillai-je, sachant que je n'avais pas le moindre vrai argument là. J'avais Claire contre mon torse, lui tapotant le dos parce qu'elle pleurait et avait de toute évidence besoin d'être changée. Ma mère l'avait laissée à mes soins pour une heure alors qu'elle était allée faire une course en ville. Elle avait spécifiquement dit que Claire était supposée _dormir_ pendant qu'elle serait partie... pas réveillée et qu'elle ferait caca cinq minutes après qu'elle ait quitté notre allée en voiture. Je m'en fichais de l'imprévisible, mais alors là vraiment.

Ça m'exaspérait parce que ma mère était sans arrêt à surveiller si Claire progressait comme prévu pour ceci ou cela. Apparemment son programme ne s'appliquait pas au caca. Ma mère savait combien c'était embarrassant et inconfortable pour moi de changer les couches, pas simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas tolérer les saletés. Elle allait certainement entendre parler de ça.

"Pas de mais, E. Je prends la pilule chaque satané jour afin de ne pas _avoir_ à faire ça! Jésus... tu aurais pu juste dire que tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu n'avais pas à mentir en me disant que je te manquais pour me faire venir ici," marmonna-t-elle, fâchée et la mâchoire serrée, et de toute évidence blessée par ma fourberie. "Est-ce que tu vas faire comme ça quand nous aurons des gosses, hein? Les laisser dans leurs couches pleines de caca jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison?"

Je grinçai des dents à la rudesse inhabituelle de son ton. Je n'aimais pas quand elle était furieuse après moi; ça me faisait me sentir comme une merde. Cependant, j'avais remarqué le fait qu'elle ait dit, _Quand_ nous aurons des gosses, pas _si_... Ça me fit sourire un peu malgré l'humiliation d'être réprimandé.

"Je suis juste... je ne suis pas bon à ça et ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée que tu sois furieuse et ça ne signifie pas que je sois fourbe car, que tu me manquais, ce n'est pas un mensonge." Sortant les revolvers, je tirai sur Bella ce regard que je savais bien la ferait fléchir. C'était le regard du chiot triste-je suis si vulnérable là et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour survivre. Elle souffla, tendant les bras, prenant Claire alors que je la lui remettais délicatement avec gratitude.

C'était déloyal de ma part de lui faire ce regard, mais je connaissais les points faibles de ma copine tout comme elle connaissait les miens. C'était une sorte de concession entre nous... mais c'était ce qu'était l'amour à mon avis reprendre là où l'autre laissait tomber et vice versa.

D'accord, l'appeler pour ça était tout à fait merdique, sans jeu de mots, mais ça me provoquait vraiment un certain niveau d'inconfort quand on changeait les couches en général. Celles du pipi étaient pour la plupart tolérables mais celles du caca étaient incontestablement écœurantes étant donné qu'elle était allaitée et que ses excréments étaient de la couleur et de la consistance d'un plat de mac and cheese.

Le sus-mentionné avait été officiellement ajouté à la liste des choses me faisant automatiquement avoir des haut-le-cœur à leur vue.

Mais le pire était le fait que Claire avait ce... minuscule tout petit vagin. Ça me semblait complètement inapproprié pour moi d'être près de ma petite sœur comme ça. Après mon histoire... ce n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle j'étais à l'aise... du tout. Même si rien ne s'était passé à Chicago, je ne serais pas à l'aise pour le faire. Je savais pertinemment qu'Em et Jasper l'évitaient tous les deux comme l'herpès à une soirée de bal de lycée et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de passé sordide.

Je restais à distance tandis que Bella portait le bébé vers le coin le plus éloigné de la cuisine où il avait été installé une table à langer sur mesure pour être assortie aux meubles de la cuisine. Elle la coucha dessus alors qu'elle lui parlait d'une voix chantante qui calma immédiatement les pleurs de Claire. Alors que Bella la nettoyait patiemment et avec amour à ma place, mon cœur se bloqua.

J'aimais vraiment ma copine et bien que je n'aie jamais sérieusement pensé à fonder ma famille avant, je savais sans le moindre doute dans mon esprit que je voulais ça avec elle. Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba sur son visage, alors je me rapprochai pour la coincer derrière son oreille pour que ça ne la gêne pas. Bella me sourit en dépit du fait qu'elle soit énervée, fermant les petites pressions du body du bébé. Ensuite elle mit les pieds du bébé sur son visage les reniflant en s'amusant tout en roucoulant à Claire sur ses "mignons petits petons qui sentent mauvais"

Elle tendit la couche sale signifiant sans un mot que je devais la jeter, mais je fixai juste incrédule le paquet répugnant. Finalement, après avoir su qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à rester là toute la journée la main sur la hanche à taper avec impatience le sol avec sa chaussure, soufflant à plusieurs reprises et me roulant les yeux pour bien insister, je pris la couche entre deux doigts pour la laisser tomber dans le seau à couches, la face chiffonnée. Putain de truc dégoûtant.

Ce qui fut encore plus dégoûtant c'était que quand je tournais le haut d'empaqueteur de couches, cela laissa fuir des saucisses de caca. Une autre chose à ajouter à la liste. Je vais mourir de faim assez bientôt.

"As-tu déjà fait tes bagages?" demanda Bella, berçant le bébé sur son épaule tout en ondulant des hanches en va-et-vient pour la balancer. C'était bizarre parce que j'avais vu Alice faire ça, et ma grand-mère et ma mère aussi. Je me demandai comme ça si les femmes naissaient avec un métronome maternel intérieur.

Je hochai la tête alors que je tendais la main pour toucher les volants roses sur le petit derrière rembourré de Claire. Bella était si naturelle à prendre soin de ces choses même si elle avait dit avoir fait du baby-sitting avant mais jamais pour un enfant aussi jeune. Elle n'était pas nerveuse ou intimidée par Claire comme je l'étais et je passais portant du temps tous les jours avec elle.

"Oh ouais, question idiote. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as fait tes bagages depuis au moins une semaine, hein?"

Je hochai la tête à nouveau honteusement, choisissant d'omettre que je les avais fait il y avait presque deux semaines. J'aimais l'ordre et prévoir; des choses que je pouvais contrôler. Et je détestais partir sans avoir tout le confort de la maison.

"Es-tu fâchée que je t'aie demandé de venir ici?" demandai-je, baissant les yeux sur le sol, lui jetant un coup d'œil penaud.

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir à sa réponse. "Non, mais je devrais vraiment l'être. Je préfère que tu m'aies appelée plutôt que de la laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce que ta mère revienne. Mais E... tu dois vraiment passer au-dessus de ça. Personne ne va t'accuser de peloter ta sœur, je te promets." Bella tendit sa main libre, frottant mon biceps affectueusement. Aussi furieuse soit-elle elle comprenait complètement mon raisonnement.

"Je sais. Je suis censé aborder ça avec le Dr Kate mais j'oublie toujours." Depuis que l'ordonnance de restriction avait été levée, j'avais cessé d'aller à ce stupide groupe inutile du service d'aide aux drogués qui ne faisait rien d'autre que de me faire me sentir une merde. J'avais pris la décision de mon propre chef de continuer la thérapie parce que je savais que j'avais encore beaucoup de problèmes à régler et que j'avais fait énormément de progrès. Ça n'avait pas de sens d'arrêter parce que la justice disait que ce n'était plus une obligation.

Je souris, me penchant pour embrasser Bella tendrement sur les lèvres, Claire en sandwich entre nous. Je me demandais si ça serait comme ça une fois que nous aurions notre bébé à nous. Pas que je veuille ça dans l'immédiat, parce que je devais d'abord me préoccuper de mes études de médecine et que nous étions beaucoup trop jeunes pour même penser à quelque chose d'aussi monumental dans nos vies. Et bien que Bella soit encore incertaine sur la voie qu'elle allait prendre, nous savions tous les deux que finalement ça allait arriver pour nous.

"Tu sais que quand tu auras quatre-vingt-dix ans et que tu chieras dans tes couches, je m'assurerai que tu restes comme ça juste pour que tu vois comment ça fait. "

"Si je commence à chier dans mon pantalon et qu'il est nécessaire que j'utilise des couches pour adultes, s'il te plaît tue-moi simplement. Mets du cyanure dans mon Geritol."

"Veux-tu que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que ta mère revienne?" demanda-t-elle avec douceur dans un souffle.

Je souris quand je me rendis compte que j'étais pardonné. "Oui, s'il te plaît. As-tu faim? Je peux te faire quelque chose," lui offris-je fièrement. "Cœurs au beurre de cacahuète et gelée? "

Bella sourit alors qu'elle attachait Claire dans son siège rebondissant et enclenchait le mécanisme de vibrations. "Que penses-tu de Statues de la Liberté au beurre de cacahuète et gelée pour rendre hommage à notre voyage?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Et des cœurs parce que nous aimons New York?"

"Oh, je sais! Tu pourrais faire des petits Empire State Buildings..." Elle hochait la tête comme si c'était la chose la plus astucieuse au monde.

"Et des cœurs et tu arrêtes de suggérer des formes incroyablement difficiles pour moi à couper en sandwich?"

"Super... mais seulement si c'est un cœur anatomique."

Là elle était juste en train de m'emmerder; se vengeant de toute évidence pour l'avoir interrompu à faire ses valises. "Tu veux manger un cœur anatomique d'où s'écoule de la gelée de fraise? C'est juste foutrement écœurant. Tu auras des carrés et je n'enlèverai même pas les croûtes."

Elle contra, "Et c'est la dernière fois que je change les couches de Claire pour toi."

"Un cœur anatomique sanguinolent arrive tout de suite," grimaçai-je, sachant que j'étais battu.

Elle gagnait chaque fois. Maudite soit-elle.

"Euh... Bella? Tu te laves les mains. Deux fois. Hein?"

Le lendemain matin, réveillé avant presque tout le monde, j'étais à la porte d'entrée tenant fermement mon bagage à main sur le dos. Le camion de Charlie était tranquillement au ralenti dehors dans l'allée alors qu'il pleuvait à verse. Il était déjà venu jusqu'à la porte pour attraper ma valise et le sac de l'ordinateur, un geste qui m'avait complètement surpris vu comme il était irrité par ce voyage. Il grommela en guise de salut, mais il ne me frappa pas ou ne me menaça pas en aucune façon, donc je supposai que Charlie devait être de bonne humeur.

Je me demandai si c'était comme cela que communiquait l'Homme de Néandertal. Un grognement pour bonjour, laisse-moi prendre ton roc... deux grognements pour au revoir, garde ta queue loin de ma progéniture.

Il y avait eu une grosse dispute avec Bella criant et ayant cette hilarante et dramatique crise de colère tandis que Charlie croisait les bras sur la poitrine en la défiant. Je veux dire, à ce stade c'était juste ridicule. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que nous partions ensemble? Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière.

Néanmoins, je pouvais comprendre jusqu'à un certain point le problème de Charlie avec nous. Il était évident simplement au langage de nos corps et tout le temps que Bella et moi passions ensemble que nous ne tenions pas juste par la main. Il utilisait l'excuse que New York était un endroit très dangereux et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions assez matures ou assez habitués à la rue pour faire face à une urgence. Elle lui rappela que non seulement j'étais né et j'avais grandi à Chicago mais aussi qu'elle avait vécu à Manhattan un certain temps et que l'impressionnante étendue de la ville n'était pas un problème pour aucun de nous.

En dernier recours Bella sortit la carte Fille à son Papa, lui disant que peu importait, elle serait toujours sa petite fille et que quelques fois il devait lui permettre de grandir. Il secoua la tête et accepta timidement son étreinte alors que je regardais de l'autre côté de la pièce en mâchonnant mes joues pour réprimer un sourire à l'orchestration étudiée. En fait ça me faisait me sentir mieux concernant être un homme soumis parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non lui non plus.

Je dois lui reconnaître ce mérite elle était arrivée à le faire céder sans avoir à mentionner ses règles, ou une grossesse non désirée ou son ultime plan... s'enfuir ensemble. Bien entendu il ne s'agissait pas de s'enfuir pour essayer de se marier à nouveau, et je pensais que peut-être la menace aurait l'effet inverse et qu'il lui interdirait à nouveau de me voir. Mais je pense qu'il était temps qu'il se rende compte que Bella était à peine à quelques semaines de ses dix-sept ans et qu'elle était pratiquement une femme adulte.

Ma mère me fit un baiser et un au revoir pressant, les larmes aux yeux comme habituellement quand je la quittai pour une durée prolongée. Nous devions passer cinq jours à New York, dix autres en Californie et ensuite aussitôt que mon avion se posait à Sea-Tac, je devais tirer tout droit au camp de baseball pour une semaine alors que Bella restait encore chez sa mère. Je n'avais jamais été loin de ma famille pour aussi longtemps auparavant.

J'appuyai un tendre bisou sur la tête de Claire et fit promettre à ma mère de m'appeler sur Skype car je ne voulais rien rater. C'était avec un certain niveau de maladresse que mon père et moi nous quittâmes. Il m'étreignit fort, l'émotion qu'il ressentait se transmettait à travers son étreinte et la façon dont il me fit un baiser paternel sur la joue. Je comprenais que mon voyage pour rencontrer mon père biologique devait être dur pour lui du moins bizarre. Il en était certainement de même pour moi.

Je ressentis le besoin de le rassurer d'une certaine façon. "Papa, tu sais que ça ne change rien, hein? Je veux dire, je vais juste..."

Je n'eus pas besoin de terminer avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, faisant claquer une main sur mon épaule. "Je suis ton père. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours. Va... passe du bon temps et appelle-nous quand tu atterris. Je t'aime, fils."

"Je t'aime aussi," dis-je, lui donnant une autre étreinte.

"N'ose même pas l'appeler Papa!" me cria-t-il en souriant. Je savais qu'il plaisantait, mais je savais que je ne voulais qu'un seul père. J'étais un Cullen. Je l'avais toujours été, je le serai toujours.

Aux portes de départ, Charlie doit avoir étreint Bella cinq fois. C'en était arrivé à un point qu'elle roulait des yeux et devenait agacée par ses embrassades. Finalement, elle se sépara de lui, saisissant ma main alors que je promettais de prendre soin d'elle. Il m'avait informé dans la voiture que si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait il me castrerait. Je pensais que c'était normal.

Nous avions atterri sans incident à JFK en début de soirée, affamés et endoloris après avoir été assis si longtemps, malgré le confort des installations de la première classe. Edward Senior s'était arrangé pour qu'une voiture nous transporte à notre hôtel. Nous ne devions le rencontrer que le lendemain soir au dîner, car il avait des obligations avec son travail ce qui tracassait Bella parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était merdique de ne pas venir saluer son propre fils qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré en personne. Cependant, ça m'arrangeait et j'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait que nous soyons confortablement installés avant la grande rencontre et les salutations. Mon estomac était déjà nauséeux avec l'anxiété d'être enfin présenté à lui et sa famille...ma petite sœur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi nerveux mais j'étais bien conscient que c'était ridicule. Nous nous étions parlé au téléphone et par emails d'innombrables fois depuis que je lui avais demandé la permission pour me marier. Mais chaque fois que je pensais à notre première poignée de main ça me donnait le trac et j'avais les mains moites. J'étais soulagé d'avoir pris avec moi quelques Xanax au cas où il y aurait des perturbations pendant le vol, me disant qu'ils étaient à l'attention de Bella, mais je m'efforçais seulement de me tromper moi-même avec l'anxiété que j'aurai inévitablement.

La dernière fois que j'avais été à New York c'était dans des circonstances très différentes, le court séjour ne m'avait pas permis de profiter et d'apprécier aucune des curiosités. Le W Hotel, qui nous avait été fortement recommandé par Edward Senior était situé au centre de Times Square. Bella pensait que puisque nous allions faire beaucoup de visites que cet emplacement centralisé serait plus pratique. Ce n'était qu'à quelques blocs de l'endroit où vivait Edward Senior à Upper West Side, ainsi nous n'aurions pas à nous donner la peine de trouver un moyen de transport pour le rejoindre.

Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas ou ne m'attendais pas à passer ces cinq jours avec cet étranger qu'était mon père biologique et sa famille. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions aucune idée si c'était raisonnable de prévoir tous types d'itinéraires parce que nous ne savions pas si les choses seraient maladroites et étranges une fois que nous l'aurions enfin rencontré et que nous serions coincés ensemble. Sans même avoir mentionné ces préoccupations, Edward Senior avait pris les choses relax, me disant qu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour se libérer le mardi soir et aussi toute la journée du jeudi, mentionnant quelque chose sur emmener Kimberly au Zoo à Central Park et éventuellement faire un tour au Met avant de dîner.

J'étais certain que si les choses se passaient bien, il se libérerait pour le reste de son programme, car de par nos conversations je savais que sans équivoque il désirait me voir. C'était après tout son idée et il ne pouvait pas être con au point de me faire prendre l'avion jusqu'ici pour juste passer quelques heures obligatoires avant de me renvoyer faire mon petit bonhomme de chemin.

Par ailleurs, passer avec lui deux des cinq jours était plus que suffisant à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas amené assez de Xanax pour plus.

Nous avions passé immédiatement nos coups de téléphone à nos parents respectifs quand nous avions atterri et je promis à ma mère de l'appeler après ma rencontre avec Edward Senior. Elle était anxieuse de savoir comment les choses se passeraient entre nous, tout comme moi.

Alors que la berline de luxe se faufilait habilement dans les rues encombrées par le trafic, les yeux de Bella s'illuminaient et son sourire était aussi brillant que les néons sur les gratte-ciel pour lesquels elle était en contemplation. Elle me dit que cet endroit lui avait beaucoup manqué. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vue comme une fille de la grande ville car elle était tellement comme chez elle dans la nature verdoyante de Forks. Je suppose qu'elle était un caméléon en quelque sorte, vu comme elle avait pas mal voyagé dans les States avec sa mère après avoir quitté l'État de Washington et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'acclimater aux endroits où Renée les installait.

Bella était impatiente de me montrer tous les endroits qui rendaient cette ville si formidable et je pensais que c'était sympa pour elle de prendre les rênes pour une fois. J'étais trop nerveux pour me soucier de la divertir et de m'assurer que le séjour soit constant et plaisant pour Bella alors que je m'occupais à chier dans mon pantalon à la simple pensée de rencontrer mon père face à face.

Après vérification et inspection de la chambre et de la vue du balcon avec émerveillement, Bella m'obligea à défaire ma valise pour aller manger. Nous avions atterri au Planet Hollywood pour dîner, ce qui fit râler Bella, me disant que c'était un blasphème d'aller dans cette chaîne de restaurants de merde alors que nous étions dans la Mecque de la cuisine. Mais j'étais plus d'humeur pour une ambiance amusante et légère, mes nerfs étant comme ils étaient et si nous étions allés dans un quelconque endroit romantique, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été en mesure d'assurer être l'Edward charismatique et passionné que Bella aurait attendu.

La nourriture était acceptable bien que ce soit une chaîne merdique, mais le cadre était fun et me divertissait assez. Après avoir mangé, nous avions flâné dans les rues, grouillant de monde et de frénésie et de chaleur. J'avais oublié combien une grande ville restait sacrément chaude même après le coucher du soleil. C'était lourd et étouffant et nous avions ri alors que nous nous étions essuyés nos mains moites sur nos vêtements après nous être tenus par la main un moment.

Bella et moi avions siroté un café glacé pour nous rafraîchir et mangé des pâtisseries fraîches italiennes dans un sac ressemblant ridiculement à des touristes alors que nous prenions des photos devant le building où ils lâchent le ballon la nuit du Nouvel An. J'avais demandé à une dame qui passait près de nous de prendre une photo de nous deux, et Bella et moi l'avions regardée ébahis la bouche ouverte quand elle nous répondit en nous faisant gracieusement un doigt. Ah, sympa New York !

Au moins elle n'avait pas dit oui et ensuite volé mon appareil photo.

Malheureusement plus tard ce soir-là, Bella était trop épuisée pour batifoler malgré la disponibilité d'un fantastique putain de lit king-size et d'un jacuzzi dans la salle de bains. Elle finit par s'endormir sur mon épaule tandis que je regardais la télé. J'avais été distrait par la façon dont elle respirait caressant ses cheveux et posant de temps en temps des bisous sur sa tête, plus intéressé à toucher ma copine qu'à regarder la merde à l'écran. Quand elle remua, elle me murmura un paresseux, "Mmmm, je t'aime," et c'était suffisant pour faire ma nuit.

Alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon sur la ville, je sortis sur le balcon pour profiter de la vue matinale. Bien que l'air soit moite avec la chaleur et l'humidité et un amalgame d'odeurs de la ville qui remontaient, j'inspirais profondément simplement pour prendre un moment pour réfléchir aux bénédictions dans ma vie.

Je souris à la pensée de Claire, dormant encore paisiblement dans son petit berceau rose à côté de mes parents. Je me demandais si ma petite sœur Kimberly serait comme ça, et si elle m'accepterait. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers mes frères qui avaient été étonnamment favorables à ce voyage, même si pour moi ça ressemblait à une trahison envers Carlisle, le seul homme que je voulais considérer comme me père. Je m'étais brièvement demandé si Charlotte avait reçu ma lettre qui m'avait pris des mois à écrire et si mes mots lui avaient donné un sentiment de paix. Et je pensais à ma petite amie, ma meilleure amie, la personne pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie... encore enroulée dans les draps blancs de l'hôtel.

Quand je sortis de la douche, je fus accueilli par une Bella face endormie, les cheveux fous alors qu'elle étouffait un bâillement. Elle me tendit mon téléphone, irritée car la sonnerie l'avait réveillée trop tôt pour des vacances. Bien que ses yeux soient à peine ouverts, elle me jeta un coup d'œil pendant qu'elle pissait sans vergogne au WC. Bella termina, déposa un baiser sur ma hanche trempée et me pinça les fesses avant de se traîner à nouveau au lit.

Après avoir été intimes l'un avec l'autre dans ma voiture, et la sienne, dans les bois, la cabane, sa chambre, la mienne, ma piscine, les gradins derrière le camp et dans d'innombrables autres endroits, nous nous étions progressivement habitués à la nudité de l'autre, à nous nettoyer nos fluides sexuels et à assister à la satisfaction de nos besoins corporels à un tel point que nous étions complètement à l'aise avec l'autre.

Nous étions comme un vieux couple marié… ou comme des singes qui s'enlevaient les bestioles dans les ^poils l'un l'autre.

Tout en me séchant d'une main, j'écoutais le message. Edward Senior voulait me rencontrer pour prendre un café en bas dans une heure. Le téléphone vibrait doucement contre mes ongles dans ma main tremblante. Après un instant de panique complète, je passai dans la chambre tenant la serviette de l'hôtel en place autour de ma taille.

"Bébé? C'était Edward… il veut me rencontrer pour un café… qu'est-ce que je lui dis?"

Alors qu'elle se retournait, un de ses seins surgit de son petit débardeur, reposant sur le matelas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. "Veux-tu y aller?"

Je haussai les épaules, ne connaissant pas vraiment la réponse. Mon cœur battait aussi violemment qu'il pouvait et je ne voulais avoir à prendre un Xanax juste pour le rencontrer pour un café. Cependant, j'aimais l'idée que notre première rencontre se fasse sans fanfare et compagnie.

"Il s'excuse de prévenir au dernier moment, mais il a dit qu'il avait une réunion dans le coin et qu'il voulait me rencontrer seul… avant que sa femme et sa fille soient avec lui. Je suppose que je devrais y aller, hein? Ça serait impoli…"

"Tu devrais faire ce qui te met à l'aise," répondit-elle simplement. "Personnellement, je pense que tu devrais y aller juste pour rompre la glace un peu. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il fait ça parce qu'il est aussi nerveux que tu l'es. Si tu veux, je peux te rejoindre en bas après un moment pour comme… te sauver ou peu importe."

Sans hésitation, je hochai la tête en souriant, pensant que ça serait parfait si elle me donnait quelques minutes seul et ensuite nous rejoignait avant que nous nous mettions en route pour notre journée. Après avoir passé un bref coup de fil à Edward, je terminai ma routine du matin prenant par intermittence de profondes respirations pour me calmer. Ça ne marcha pas.

"E… que vas-tu mettre?" demanda-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul tandis que je passais à la hâte la petite brosse à habits de l'hôtel sur mes jambes.

Je baissai le regard sur le pantalon habillé noir et la chemise vert pale que j'avais choisis. C'était notre première rencontre et je voulais faire bonne impression, donc j'avais fait un peu plus formel que je l'aurais fait normalement à cette heure de la journée.

"Quoi, c'est pas bien?"

"Bébé, c'est une réunion pour un petit déjeuner, pas une réunion de fusions et acquisitions." Elle sauta du lit, ouvrant les tiroirs de la commode où étaient mes vêtements. "Garde ça pour le dîner ce soir. Voilà, mets ceux-là." Elle posa un pantacourt kaki et une chemise blanche à manches courtes sur le lit. "Il fait quelque chose comme quarante degrés dehors et tu ne veux pas ressembler à un crétin."

Je pris une profonde respiration me demandant pourquoi bordel j'étais tellement dingue pour ça. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Mais il était l'homme qui ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec moi, ou ce qu'on m'avait laissé croire pendant longtemps.

"Hey est-ce que tu sais même ce que sont les fusions et acquisitions?" la taquinai-je alors que je me déshabillais enfin capable de prendre une profonde respiration.

"Euh, pas vraiment, mais ça ressemble bien à quelque chose à quoi Papa Chéri pourrait participer."

Bella avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Edward ainsi car elle n'aimait pas qu'il y ait confusion entre nous ayant tous les deux le même prénom. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ça mais la façon dont elle disait ce nom avec l'accent Anglais était vraiment drôle, alors ce n'était une grosse affaire.

"C'est mieux?" demandai-je au sujet de mon changement de tenue alors que je vérifiais ma montre. J'avais encore environ vingt minutes avant qu'il m'attende. Je se savais pas si je voulais arriver le premier ou lui laisser avoir cet honneur, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais follement envie d'une cigarette. Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être courir au drugstore de l'autre côté de la rue, fumer et ensuite me mettre en route. Mais le sourire de Bella me distrait.

"Tu es sensass. Ça va maintenant?" demanda-t-elle avec prudence. Je hochai la tête, saisissant mon téléphone, mes lunettes de soleil et quelques billets de vingt dollars que je glissai dans ma poche arrière. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer mon amour pour elle. Elle était d'accord pour me rejoindre au snack-bar de l'hôtel dans quarante minutes.

La porte se ferma derrière moi avec un clic. Je fis vingt-deux pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur et j'appuyais sur la flèche allant vers le bas.

Alors que je regardais les numéros défiler ma vision devint floue et les murs commencèrent à bouger, m'enfermant dans un espace étroit. J'agrippai le col de ma chemise essayant d'avoir accès à l'air qui ne voulait pas entrer dans mes poumons. Je me dis que ce n'était qu'une crise de panique… que ça irait, que je n'allais pas mourir et que c'était tout dans ma tête, mais rien n'y fit. Alors que j'appuyais mon front contre le revêtement froid du mur ne trouvant aucun soulagement dans la fraîcheur sur ma peau moite, je savais que je devais retourner à la chambre avant de péter les plombs.

"Bella!" l'appelai-je, me sentant impuissant et faible, ma voix n'étant que l'ombre de ce que je pouvais entendre habituellement sortir de ma bouche. Avec une main tenant fermement mon cou, je fus capable de faire le chemin retour à la chambre, simplement pour me rendre compte que je n'avais pas pris cette satanée carte magnétique. Bella ouvrit la porte, dégoulinante et enroulée dans une serviette après deux minutes de mon incessant martèlement. Cela me parut une éternité à attendre sa réponse et j'étais au bord des larmes. Même si la fréquence et la sévérité de ces crises s'étaient beaucoup, beaucoup améliorées au fil du temps, vivre ça était si foutrement frustrant.

La panique ne diminua pas du tout, en fait cela s'accrut de façon exponentielle quand je me rendis compte que le personnel de l'hôtel pouvait probablement me voir agir comme un putain de cinglé sur leurs caméras de surveillance et appeler la police, ou pire, un autre client pourrait penser que j'essayais de faire du mal à Bella.

Elle se tint là pendant un instant ébahie jusqu'à ce que ses yeux montrent qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Bella me tira finalement à l'intérieur, me soutenant contre le mur alors que j'essayais désespérément de reprendre mon souffle.

"Edward, regarde-moi, Bébé. Regarde mon visage. Tu dois respirer… lentement… inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche."

Je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle disait mais aucun de ses mots n'était complètement enregistré par moi. Je n'arrivais pas à la regarder dans les yeux car je savais que mes crises l'effrayaient et nous rappelaient à tous les deux cette nuit où j'avais pris trop de coke et ça me faisait me sentir terriblement honteux pour mes erreurs passées.

Sa voix était apaisante, comme l'étaient ses caresses, les mains en coupe sur mon visage, ses paumes faisant des cercles dans mon dos et les doux baisers dans mon cou alors qu'elle m'amenait à une chaise et me prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas échappé à mon attention, même si je ne pouvais pas respirer ou me concentrer sur quelque chose en particulier excepté la sensation détachée d'étouffement qui me fracassait le corps, que pas une fois elle ne toucha à mes cheveux.

Mon visage se pencha sur le sien; ayant instinctivement envie de son contact comme attiré vers elle par une force invisible.

Je fus complètement distrait par ses petits geignements et gémissements alors que ses lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent ma peau moite. Je pus sentir ma respiration ralentir avec mon rythme cardiaque et une onde de calme se propager dans mes membres alors que ses doux baisers se transformèrent graduellement en pincement et succions. Mon aine tressauta involontairement au plaisir mais c'était tout à fait étrange de se laisser aller à quelque chose d'érotique pour surmonter ces foutus sentiments de panique.

Je pris quelques lentes et profondes respiration en regardant le tissu s'éloigner de ma peau alors qu'elle me déboutonnait lentement ma chemise, la faisant descendre de mes épaules et l'étendant avec soin sur le lit à côté de la chaise. La bouche de Bella se pressa sur mon mamelon, caressant l'anneau en argent avec ses dents. Je penchai en arrière et la lassai faire ce que bordel elle voulait avec moi.

Dieu que sa bouche était foutrement bonne. Le son du métal tintant contre ses dents me remit les pieds sur terre alors que les sensations s'emparaient de mon corps. Quand je la regardai, ses yeux étaient alourdis par le désir.

"E... Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi là maintenant, s'il te plaît," haleta-t-elle contre ma poitrine.

Je fus sincèrement surpris par ça. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui diable la possédait pour changer ma crise de panique en une sorte d'escapade sexuelle bizarre, mais alors que ses mains traînaient partout sur ma poitrine et sur mon ventre et puis finalement se déplacèrent pour déboutonner mon pantalon, je lui enlevai sa serviette mouillée et englouti son téton dans ma bouche lui donnant ma réponse. Je me demandais si mon état de faiblesse dû à ma pathétique vulnérabilité l'excitait. Elle arqua son dos, ses seins dans mon visage me laissant l'avoir de la manière dont j'avais besoin d'elle...

Je réalisai que soit elle essayait de me distraire ou alors elle tentait discrètement de me rendre un certain contrôle, faisant efficacement se dissiper la panique. Je l'aimais foutrement pour ça car peu importe ses intentions, c'était efficace.

"Bella…" soufflai-je la tenant dans le bas du dos alors que je me levais de la chaise. Mon pantalon tomba en une flaque de coton autour de mes chevilles alors que je l'amenais au lit, l'étendant sur le dos sur la couverture froissée. Ma respiration était laborieuse à nouveau mais pour une tout autre raison. Je voulais la baiser fort et vite et par derrière si elle me l'autorisait. Je voulais agripper ses hanches et savourer le son de la peau de ses fesses claquer contre mes hanches alors que je la pilonnerai. Nous n'avions pas fait ça souvent, peut-être une fois ou deux, mais Bella plaisanta et dit qu'elle aimait être ravagée par moi.

Je me penchai sur elle, suçant et mordant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure.

"Bébé, j'ai envie… je veux…"

_Voudras-tu bien me laisser te baiser… puis-je te baiser fort?_

"Puis-je être un peu brutal?"

J'avais presque honte alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche car je savais qu'elle ne dirait pas non dans ces circonstances. En fait, elle ne me dirait pas non néanmoins. Peu importe ce que je voulais, elle me le donnait, quand je le voulais, et généralement je le prenais m'assurant de lui rendre pleinement la pareille. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle soit heureuse et se sente aimée et chérie, mais là j'avais besoin qu'elle me laisse la baiser… tout ça en me sentant comme une merde car je savais qu'elle ne dirait absolument pas non à mes demandes.

Elle hocha la tête avec un haletant, "Oui," et un sourire timide, enroulant étroitement ses cuisses autour de ma taille, ma queue en érection s'immobilisant dans la fente humide de sa chatte. Bella accrocha mon sous-vêtement avec ses orteils, le faisant descendre habilement sur mes fesses. Je le jetai dans un coin de la chambre, la regardant dans les yeux. Je la voulais par derrière.

"Peux-tu te mettre à quatre pattes?" commandai-je avec douceur. Bella aimait quand j'étais autoritaire au lit à la fois avec mes paroles et mes actions et pour dire la vérité, moi aussi. Ça me donnait une sensation de puissance que je n'avais pas vraiment autrement. C'était presque comme être sur le monticule du lanceur, contrôler chaque mouvement et narguer le batteur de "prendre en chasse" mon lancer.

Sachant que j'étais avec une partenaire consentante qui le voulait autant que je le voulais et que jamais, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose de dégradant pour elle ou lui ferait mal dans le processus stimulant mon ego, c'était comme foutrement avoir des ailes. Il était rare que je me comporte comme ça avec elle, parce que je sentais que c'était limite abuser de mon pouvoir et avec mon passé j'avais encore beaucoup de problèmes à régler concernant le contrôle et le pouvoir et avoir une femme soumise à moi pendant un rapport sexuel. Mais Bella ne le sentait pas du tout de cette façon. Ma copine était coquine et était toujours à essayer d'arriver à me faire faire de trucs funky avec elle, auxquels je dois dire je n'avais pas réfléchis et que je trouvais délicieusement rafraîchissants la plupart du temps. Elle n'appréciait pas et ne tolérait pas que je la commande en général, mais au lit… elle était tout à fait pour.

Les deux ou trois semaines après sa première fois, nous avions baisé beaucoup. Comme plusieurs fois par jour car je voulais qu'elle ait un orgasme avec moi à l'intérieur d'elle et le coup à mon ego m'avait fait donné le meilleur de moi-même, menant inévitablement à un marathon du sexe qui la laissa à vif et mendier un break. Une fois qu'elle est enfin venue, c'était comme si les vannes de la sexualité coquine étaient ouvertes, faisant tous les jeux possibles et inimaginables. Nous avions baisé dehors, dans l'eau, dans la voiture… tout ce que tu veux. Elle avait acheté un livre de positions et essayait toujours de m'en faire faire une nouvelle.

Parce que toutes ses amies en avaient tellement parlé en détail avec Bella, et lui avaient dit qu'elle _avait_ juste à faire un essai, elle avait posé la question de la pénétration anale ou "buttsecks" comme elle y faisait référence. Bien que j'étais certainement curieux à propos de ça, j'avais été extrêmement réticent de même en discuter avec elle à ce moment-là. Ok, j'avais catégoriquement refusé.

_(Buttsecks= expression amusante pour désigner la pénétration anale, littéralement sexe de cul)_

Étant ensemble depuis seulement deux mois, nous n'en étions pas encore là émotionnellement et physiquement. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne pensais pas être en mesure de gérer la partie… hygiénique de l'acte. Je frémissais à l'idée des saletés que ça ferait et je savais que ça pourrait me traumatiser à vie. Et à côté de ça le fait que je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner ce genre de douleur ou l'entendre geindre de mécontentement à cause de quelque chose que je lui aurais fait. Prendre sa virginité avait été une chose, mais ça c'était, bon…je pensais que peut-être il serait mieux d'attendre d'avoir plus d'expérience. Je n'avais pas dit non, juste pas tout de suite.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je voudrais ou pourrais même discuter avec le Dr Kate. Je dirais quoi? "Dr Kate, cette semaine j'aimerai que l'on concentre notre discussion sur combien je voudrais vraiment baiser le cul de ma petite amie cependant j'ai non seulement peur de lui faire mal mais aussi que les conséquences de son orifice sanguinolent me fasse péter les plombs bordel."

Ouais... ça n'était pas près d'arriver.

Néanmoins, le pensée qu'elle me laisse la baiser comme ça, se donnant de cette façon si intimement à moi et seulement à moi m'excitait bordel et c'était la source de beaucoup de fantasmes les nuits où elle n'était pas là pour être ma réalité.

Je traînai mes doigts sur ses fesses, les écartai et ensuite avec quelques hésitations, je léchai mon pouce avant de le glisser avec précaution sur son petit trou alors que j'appuyai la tête de ma queue à sa fente. Bella dans cette position, c'était très probablement la plus belle vue au monde, scintillante et rose et parfaite avec ma queue partiellement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je n'avais pas honte d'avouer que j'appréciais regarder.

Je me retirai pour faire quelques larges passes le long de sa chatte alors que simultanément je frottais ma queue, impatient... tellement impatient d'être à l'intérieur d'elle... de sentir les poussées et coups de son corps contre le mien. Bella inclina la tête entre ses coudes écartés gémissant tandis qu'elle poussait son cul contre moi. Elle était impatiente et sans avoir à me le dire, elle voulait à nouveau mon pouce. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner plus que ça pourtant. Pas encore.

Je glissai en elle avec un sifflement alors que son corps se tendait en retour avant de complètement se relâcher quand je lui chuchotai, "Oh fuck, tu es si foutrement bonne, Bébé."

Une fois pleinement gainé par sa chaleur, je me penchai la poussant vers le haut en prenant en coupe un sein. Je glissai mon autre main vers le bas de son corps pour frotter son clito. Utilisant mon menton, j'éloignai ses cheveux de son cou, pouvant ainsi mordiller sa mâchoire. Elle tourna la tête, laissant jouer sa langue humide avec la mienne, de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappant de sa bouche tandis que ma queue poussait minutieusement en elle. Les jambes de Bella commencèrent à trembler pendant que je travaillais de mes doigts son bouton humide et gonflé et avant qu'elle puisse finir je la plaquai au lit, sa joue appuyée au matelas.

Bella prit une profonde respiration et dit avec force, "Oh Dieu, baise-moi, E."

Debout les pieds écartés, je pliai mes jambes et la pilonnai. Je la regardais alors qu'elle agrippait les draps dans ses mains, se contorsionnant sous moi poussée après poussée après poussée, tout de mon anxiété et ma tension s'évacuant de mon corps avec chaque mouvement en avant. Bella cria dans les draps, ses jambes et ses entrailles tremblant autour de moi. Dieu qu'elle était si foutrement serrée... toujours.

Pendant un bref moment avant de venir, je me demandai si j'allais venir à l'intérieur d'elle ou me libérer sur son dos. Elle n'était sous la douche que depuis quelques minutes quand je l'avais dérangée avec mes coups à la porte et je ne pensais pas que ça la dérangerait sachant qu'elle devait finir de se laver de toute façon. Elle détestait goutter pendant des heures dans sa culotte après que nous ayons fait l'amour, donc souvent, si nous devions aller quelque part, je me retirais et déversais mon foutre dans une serviette ou dans ma main.

_Ouais, je suis un gars sympa comme ça._

Et j'étais bien conscient qu'éjaculer sur le dos de ma copine après l'avoir baiser par derrière était absolument vulgaire et dégoûtant.

"Bébé, je vais venir... puis-je sortir?" demandai-je, implorant en haletant, sachant qu'elle comprendrait l'implication exacte de me retirer.

"Dieu, oui, tout ce que tu veux..." elle respirait encore en frémissements désordonnés sous moi. Avec une litanie de jurons et une dernière poussée dans ma main, je giclai partout sur son dos, essayant d'éviter ses cheveux, regardant en admiration alors que ça s'écoulait dans le creux de son échine. Aussi dépravé que ce fut, je trouvais ça éhontément foutrement hot... comme un porno hot. Je ne sais pas ce que ce qui me fit faire ça, mais je tendis la main, trempant mon doigt dans le liquide, faisant la forme d'un cœur. Je souris et me penchai pour embrasser son dos dans un endroit propre, me sentant foutrement fantastique, comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

"Je vais y retourner, Beautiful." Une fois l'avoir entièrement nettoyée, je me lavais et m'assis sur la chaise pour me rhabiller, m'excusant d'avoir été si brutal avec elle. Elle continua à rouler des yeux et à rougir timidement, indication claire qu'elle avait aimé ça de cette façon et n'était pas le moins du monde offensée.

Regardant ma montre, je notai que j'avais dix minutes de retard, mais si rafraîchi et revigoré que ça les valait. J'envoyai un texto à Edward Senior lui faisant savoir que je serai là tout de suite avant d'embrasser Bella et de la remercier à plusieurs reprises pour être si foutrement incroyable.

Bella était ma nouvelle forme de Xanax.

Edward se leva quand il me repéra. J'étais resté là de l'autre côté du café bondé pendant quelques instants attendant qu'il termine son appel téléphonique, mais j'étais déjà tellement en retard à ce moment-là que c'était juste impoli de ma part et je ne savais pas si je devais l'interrompre. Mes nerfs étaient presque inexistants alors et je me fis une note mentale pour faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'esprit rapide de Bella et la façon peu orthodoxe dont elle avait géré la situation.

Brièvement je me demandai si Hallmark avait une carte pour ça. "Merci pour avoir foutu au loin mon anxiété."

Alors que je passais à travers les tables pleines, il mit fin à son appel, souriant tout en m'offrant poliment sa main. Je lui tendis la mienne, plissant les yeux de manière infime à la façon dont sa poigne était ferme. Je me demandai un instant si c'était toujours le cas ou s'il essayait d'exercer une sorte d'autorité non nécessaire sur moi. A ma surprise, il me tira pour me donner une accolade, tapotant mon dos dans un geste très paternel. Je ne savais pas exactement que ressentir à propos de ça alors que je me raidissais mal à l'aise à ce contact, les bras ballants à mes côtés.

Alors je m'éloignai, tirai une chaise et m'assis, reposant les mains sur la table devant moi avant de les placer sur mes genoux.

"Je m'excuse d'être en retard. J'avais laissé ma clé et j'ai dû faire demi-tour…" Il n'était pas question putain que je sois sur le point de lui parler de ma crise. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il devait attendre quelqu'un, pas patiemment de toute façon. Il avait quelque chose en lui cette présence qui en imposait, intimidante pour sûr et ne s'en laissant certainement pas compter.

Il fit un signe de la main pour signifier de laisser tomber. "Oh non, c'est bon. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est court comme délai. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu réussir à venir malgré tout. Merci d'être venu."

Je hochai la tête tandis que la serveuse s'approchait pour prendre notre commande et rougis alors qu'elle eut un halètement audible à la vue de nous, puis fit un commentaire comme quoi nous étions indéniablement père et fils. Lui faisant un sourire aimable, je lui demandai simplement un déca noisette et nous avions gloussé légèrement quand Edward commanda la même chose.

La couleur de ses yeux verts clairs était le reflet de la mienne exactement comme celle de ses cheveux. C'était comme regarder une photo vivante de moi vingt ans plus tard... tellement étrange. Depuis toujours, les gens avaient fait des commentaires sur combien je ressemblais à ma mère. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu mon père biologique. Edward avait de légères rides au coin des yeux et la peau un peu bronzée, il ressemblait à un homme d'affaires ordinaire dans son costume bien taillé, noir à fines rayures. Je souhaitais presque m'être habillé un peu moins décontracté.

Nous avions eu une petite conversation dans le café, mon niveau de confort augmentant graduellement alors que nous parlions. Il était étonnamment chaleureux et avait des manières agréables, malgré sa façade intimidante. La conversation roulait aisément entre nous, la plupart du temps conduite par lui avec moi répondant à ses nombreuses questions. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était un commercial et d'un charme suintant de chaque pore de sa peau. Je suppose que je l'appréciais, et il y avait une part de moi... par égard pour Carlisle... qui ne voulait pas l'apprécier du tout. Cela me laissait avec un certain sentiment de culpabilité. Je réalisai qu'apprécier et aimer était deux choses différentes et même si je l'appréciais... j'aimais mon père.

Son téléphone vibrait sur la table environ toutes les deux minutes. Sans rompre notre conversation, il jetait un coup d'œil au numéro et rejetait ensuite l'appel. Une seule fois il s'excusa pour prendre un appel, il resta assis à la table alors que je finissais ma deuxième tasse de café.

Au cours de la conversation il avait dit, "Non, je ne suis pas du tout disponible jeudi. Je serai avec ma famille. Mon... mon fils est en ville pour la semaine," et il me fit un petit sourire que je lui retournai. Cela prendrait un certain temps à tous les deux pour s'adapter à cela, je supposai.

Nous étions tellement absorbés à parler de baseball et du camp d'été que j'avais complètement oublié que Bella allait me rejoindre. En réalité je sursautai de surprise quand sa main toucha avec douceur mon épaule mais je tirai une chaise à côté de moi, la présentant avec fierté à Edward. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, la captivant instantanément. Il était amusant de voir combien il était charismatique et je voulais presque prendre des notes. Et la chose étrange était que Bella n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux.

A un moment donné elle avait juste laissé échapper, "Jésus, vous êtes tellement semblables tous les deux. Ça me fait carrément flipper !" Et ensuite, après l'avoir quitté, et que je lui demandai ce qu'elle en pensait, elle m'informa qu'elle pensait qu'il était hot et que j'avais beaucoup de chance car selon toutes probabilités, je serais juste comme ça à près de quarante ans et qu'elle pouvait certainement comprendre que ma mère ait perdu la tête pour lui. Ensuite elle reconsidéra le fait qu'_elle_ serait très certainement celle qui aurait le plus de chance si j'étais comme lui à son âge.

_Je pense que Bella avait peut-être un peu le béguin pour DIFL. (Dad I Like to Fuck Père que j'aimerai bien baiser)_

Moi aussi, je pouvais aisément comprendre que ma mère ait été fascinée par son charme. Carlisle avait du charme aussi, mais Edward... Edward avait quelque chose en lui qui était indescriptible. Il était naturellement séduisant.

Quand j'avais appelé ma mère alors que nous marchions vers un bus touristique à deux étages pour une visite de la Grosse Pomme, je lui avais dit que ça c'était mieux passé que je l'avais prévu. Elle sembla sincèrement heureuse de l'entendre. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse être vraiment stressée autant après tout ce qui était arrivé avec elle qui avait été malhonnête sur les intentions d'Edward. Mais je pouvais aussi comprendre, rien qu'en une heure que j'avais passée avec lui face à face, qu'elle l'ait perçu comme pouvant être une tête de nœud s'il le voulait. L'argent signifie le pouvoir et il avait clairement les deux dans ses mains.

Bella et moi passâmes la journée à faire tour de l'île de Manhattan en bus. De temps à autres on nous laissait sortir pour apprécier d'une vue particulière et pour manger et aller aux toilettes ou peu importe. Nous nous étions assis au niveau supérieur de ce voyant bus rouge et nous avions oublié la crème solaire, donc quand le tour vint à sa fin, j'avais le putain de bronzage ridicule d'un fermier et Bella était juste roussie de la tête aux pieds. Sur la dernière partie du trajet, pas mal de passagers avaient quitté le bus, alors Bella et moi étions allés au niveau inférieur où les sièges étaient pour la plupart vides. L'air frais était extraordinaire et les petits gémissements de plaisir de Bella alors qu'elle savourait la fraîcheur sur sa peau brûlée me rendirent dur. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup.

Aussi délicatement que possible, je commençai à embrasser son cou et ses épaules brûlées par le soleil mais elle ne supportait pas être touchée là, donc mes doigts trouvèrent leur chemin sous l'ourlet de sa mini-jupe en jean, pour suivre l'élastique de sa culotte. Bella se mordit la lèvre et soupira, s'enfonçant dans son siège. L'air froid avait fait durcir ses tétons, clairement visibles à travers son débardeur. _Dieu merci pour les soutifs non rembourrés._

Juste quand mes doigts étaient sur le point de glisser dans sa culotte pour frôler son clito, elle commença à chercher dans son sac, saisissant mon poignet pour m'arrêter.

"Attends…" Elle respirait péniblement. "Peux-tu passer du désinfectant pour les mains avant de me doigter?" Nous avions été partout en ville à toucher à tout et j'étais étonné qu'elle puisse penser à quelque chose comme ça alors qu'elle était si excitée à ce moment-là. Je fus surpris et assez franchement un peu déçu par moi-même que ça ne me soit pas venu à l'esprit en premier.

"Tu es sans doute possible mon âme sœur," dis-je mi-amusé, mi-sérieux, dévorant sa bouche. "Épouse-moi demain."

Ce soir-là, je me tenais sur le balcon de l'hôtel vêtu d'un falzar et d'une chemise habillée à manches longues et à fines rayures, attendant que Bella émerge de la salle de bains. Elle sortit, me provocant un petit pincement au cœur, le blanc de sa robe d'été faisait paraître sa peau brûlée par le soleil encore plus rouge. Néanmoins, elle était foutrement magnifique et je le lui dis environ un million de fois. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille pour la conduire dans le hall de l'hôtel ou la limousine d'Edward nous attendait devant. J'avais supposé que lui et sa femme seraient dans la voiture, mais le chauffeur avait dit au lieu de ça qu'apparemment ils suivraient plus tard et nous rejoindraient au Tao.

Une fois arrivés au restaurant, l'hôtesse nous conduisit immédiatement à travers le bar plein à craquer du restaurant, à l'escalier menant à la terrasse au premier étage, qui avait été de toute évidence réservée pour nous. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent d'admiration en voyant l'immense sculpture-fontaine de Bouddha au milieu du restaurant asiatique. Elle me chuchota qu'elle voulait frotter son ventre et jeter une pièce ou deux dans la fontaine. Je lui promis que nous nous inquiéterions de ça avant de partir.

Edward Senior se leva quand il nous vit comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Sa femme était assise à côté de lui, le menton reposant sur ses mains jointes, le regard baissé sur sa serviette. Quand il m'étreignit une fois de plus, je fus moins réticent, le temps que nous avions passé ensemble ce matin avait aidé à diminué l'appréhension que j'avais ressentie. Il étreignit également Bella, ce qui je pensais était adorable. Quand il nous présenta à Gianna, elle resta assise, offrant sa main mollement. Je lui dis que c'était un plaisir de la rencontrer et elle me fit un petit sourire, presque malheureux; cependant elle ne me retourna pas le sentiment. C'était probablement toute l'interaction qu'elle nous offrit à Bella et à moi durant le repas.

J'étais déçu que Kimberly ne soit pas là et je voulais vraiment la rencontrer. Mais j'avais été informé qu'elle était avec sa nounou à la maison blottie dans son lit car elle avait des leçons de danse et de piano tôt le matin. Edward avait tiré son portefeuille pour nous monter la photo la plus récente d'elle à son récital de danse. Elle était une magnifique petite fille avec de grands yeux verts juste comme les miens et ceux de son père. Elle avait les boucles noires de sa mère bien que les traits de son visage ressemblent beaucoup aux miens quand j'étais petit.

Bella remarqua tout de suite que Gianna était très distante et froide. Je veux dire, je comprenais qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse de découvrir que son mari ait caché un fils illégitime et m'envoie une grosse somme pour pension alimentaire, mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde bordel. Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il l'avait fait, et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait à me blâmer pour tout ça alors qu'Edward était celui qui m'avait demandé de venir ici d'abord, alors pourquoi étais-je la cible de son sale regard?

Heureusement, le service était excellent et il y avait toujours de quoi manger sur la table pour occuper les temps morts de la conversation. Cependant, Bella était nerveuse alors elle n'arrêta pas de parler pendant une putain de seconde ce dont je lui étais entièrement reconnaissant. Elle m'impressionnait vraiment avec sa connaissance de la ville aussi bien que d'être en mesure de soutenir la conversation sur n'importe quel sujet qui se présentait. J'étais de façon embarrassante rayonnant à cela avec fierté.

Au bout d'un moment, Gianna s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes des dames. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, Edward se pencha et dis, "J'estime nécessaire d'excuser ma femme ce soir. Nous avons eu une dispute plus tôt et elle a tendance à être rancunière. Un truc Sicilien, je suppose," ajouta-t-il avec un gloussement.

Bella et moi hochèrent juste la tête et firent comme si sa chienne de femme ne nous avait pas insultés un peu avec son accueil moins que chaleureux. Il fut silencieux un moment avant d'ajouter, "Tu dois comprendre que Gianna pense qu'il serait traumatisant pour Kimberly de te rencontrer et de savoir qui tu es. Elle n'a que quatre ans et va me poser beaucoup de questions sur toi, certaines auxquelles je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vraiment répondre de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne. Gianna est très protectrice envers Kimberly. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle souffre de mon erreur."

Edward Senior soupira, regardant ailleurs avec mélancolie tandis que mes yeux s'agrandirent avant que je me concentre sur mon assiette extrêmement gêné. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que le regard de Bella était fixé sur moi dans l'attente de ma réaction pour avoir été appelé une erreur ». Mais Edward se rétracta rapidement quand il se rendit compte de son faux pas.

"Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça pour _toi…_Je voulais dire que c'était une erreur de ne pas le lui avoir dit sur le champ. Edward…" Il me regarda avec un sourire chaleureux. "Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois venu, tous les deux même. Je me sens tellement chanceux que tu m'aies permis de te connaître."

J'acquiesçai et souris compréhensif car je savais combien un choix pouvait facilement vous poursuivre pour le reste de vos jours même si vous essayez de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour arranger ça. Je croyais véritablement qu'Edward était plein de regrets et de remords pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour moi quand je suis né. Mais s'il avait été là pour moi et pour ma mère avec la capacité qui lui aurait valu le titre de "père", ma vie aurait été complètement différente. Je n'aurais pas eu Carlisle ni mes frères, ni mes grands-parents, ni d'ailleurs Claire ou même Bella. Et qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu d'Edward et de ma mère? Connaissant les manières naturelles de ma mère et voyant avec quel genre de femme mon père biologique avait choisi de passer sa vie, je doute que leur aventure d'un été ait duré plus que ça.

J'avais officiellement fait la paix avec l'idée que je n'avais pas été voulu, réalisant que _j'étais_ très certainement désiré _et_ aimé par les personnes qui m'importaient. Et bon, Edward Senior faisait maintenant parti de ces gens. Cela avait peut-être pris dix-sept ans, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait maintenant.

Avant que Gianna ne revienne, je lui expliquai brièvement tout ça en quelques mots, lui laissant savoir que j'étais heureux d'être venu également. C'était un moment agréable. Bella en avait même les larmes aux yeux et essayait de cacher son embarras derrière sa serviette alors que nous nous moquions gentiment d'elle.

Nous avions passé le lendemain par nous-mêmes, à dormir tard, commander un petit déjeuner décadent que nous avions pris sur le balcon. Nous avions fait l'amour, avec lenteur et douceur, conscients de nos coups de soleil, et nous nous étions ensuite habillés pour prendre le métro jusqu'à Soho pour faire du shopping. Je fus surpris d'aimer autant cela, alors que c'était tellement éclectique et artistique. Je pensai que j'aurais préféré les lignes pures de l'architecture et l'énergie frénétique des puissants ensembles dans le quartier financier. Mais les galeries d'art étaient fascinantes et je pris un tel plaisir à voir le visage de Bella quand elle découvrait une super trouvaille dans une des boutiques.

Nous avions acheté deux ou trois mignonnes petites robes pour Claire et Bella suggéra que nous devrions prendre quelque chose pour Kimberly. Après avoir pris conseil auprès d'une vendeuse, nous finîmes avec une de ces poupées American Girl qui lui ressemblait avec ses boucles sombres et ses yeux verts. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'en ait pas déjà une, car avec tout l'argent d'Edward, elle devait probablement avoir tout par dix.

Bella m'indiqua l'appartement où elle avait vécu avec sa mère et se demanda tout haut si sa voisine, la dame Italienne qui annulait les mauvais sorts avec de l'huile d'olive, était toujours vivante. Elle avait peur d'aller voir car elle pensait que vu que mon nuage noir s'était apparemment levé, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me re-maudire, si même c'était possible. Avec ma chance d'avant j'aurais présumé qu'il y avait de fortes probabilités.

A la fin de la journée, nous étions épuisés et las de marcher avec la chaleur. Avant de retourner à l'hôtel nous effondrer, je voulais emmener Bella dans un endroit spécial où nous pourrions juste profiter l'un de l'autre pour quelques minutes. Je l'emmenai en haut du Rockefeller Plaza d'où le point de vue de la terrasse était complètement surréaliste. Les parois de verre recouvrant le toit permettait une vue de la ville à 360 la Statue de la Liberté sur un côté, une vue aérienne de Central Park sur un autre. Même s'il y avait plein de gens qui parlaient, il y avait presque une tranquillité étrange et inquiétante d'être aussi haut. Et c'était absolument magnifique dans toutes les directions.

Je fus surpris d'apprendre que Bella n'était jamais montée là avant mais elle me dit que c'était quelque chose pour laquelle sa mère ne pouvait pas vraiment consacrer encore plus d'argent pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Je souris sachant que je lui avait offert un souvenir spécial qui n'était entaché ou bousillé. En fait mis à part la crise de panique du second jour, et la glaciale Gianna au dîner, la majorité du séjour avait été sensass.

Je la tenais par la taille, derrière elle alors qu'elle avait reposé sa tête sur ma poitrine pour tranquillement regarder le coucher de soleil autour de nous.

"Merci d'être ici avec moi," dis-je doucement, si reconnaissant qu'elle m'ait accompagné pour ce voyage.

"Je t'aime tellement," murmura-t-elle, me faisant discrètement un bisou. Je lui retournai le sentiment et nous passâmes bien dix minutes dans le coin du toit à nous peloter honteusement. Quand nous étions revenus à l'hôtel, nos pieds cloqués et douloureux, nous remerciâmes Dieu à genoux de nous pourvoir des bienfaits de l'air conditionné. Ensuite nous prîmes un long bain chaud ensemble... ce qui je dois dire était foutrement incroyable et je m'assurerai d'interrompre le 'jamais utiliser la baignoire' de ma salle de bains à la maison.

Toutefois... c'était certainement une expérience d'apprentissage. Voyons, même si j'avais une baignoire bain à remous dans ma salle de bains, je ne l'avais jamais utilisée. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de bains en général, car c'était comme nager dans une minuscule piscine de mes propres saletés et je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt. Mais quand Bella me suggéra comme il serait agréable de détendre nos muscles raides avec un long bain dans la baignoire ensemble, elle se déshabilla aussitôt devant moi et cela me fit reconsidérer cette histoire de bains.

Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire tandis que Bella était assise sur le rebord mangeant des fraises et parfois me nourrissant de quelques unes, prises du plateau que nous avions commandé au room-service. Je jetai une bonne quantité de sels de bain parfumés à la vanille dedans. Peu après je me rendis compte qu'une fois que les jets furent allumés, les bulles se multiplièrent par million. Elles commencèrent à monter, monter, monter jusqu'à ce que la mousse soit littéralement à un mètre au-dessus de la baignoire et déborde sur le sol carrelé sans signe de s'arrêter. Il y avait des putains de bulles partout et je paniquai. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je paniquai, simplement je paniquai.

Il ne nous vint pas à l'esprit, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, sombres crétins, d'éteindre les putains de jets.

C'est donc complètement nu, les couilles dansant au vent que je me servis sans succès de la poubelle en plastique pour évacuer la mousse et la transférer dans le lavabo. Lorsque j'eus nettoyé la baignoire d'une grande partie de cette saleté... les toilettes, le lavabo, le balcon (et probablement le balcon d'en-dessous), débordaient d'une quantité massive de bulles à la vanille. Et ouais, j'étais sorti sur le balcon pour jeter des paquets de bulles sur Broadway alors que j'étais nu pour que tout Manhattan me voit. C'était réellement très libérateur.

Je dois ajouter que Bella était assise sur le sol de la salle de bain tout ce temps à rire jusqu'aux larmes, tandis que je jurai dans ma barbe essayant de nous sauver de l'attaque de ces putains de bulles de sels de bains de l'enfer. Un grand moment de rigolade.

J'avais finalement jeté un paquet de mousse sur sa tête et ça l'avait vraiment fait partir. Je veux dire, ma bite était retombée, pleine de mousse et toute flasque alors que je suais et glissais sur le sol de la salle de bains essayant de nettoyer cette colossale pagaille. J'avais finalement abandonné et juste sauté dans la baignoire, me noyant pratiquement dans le savon.

"J'aime t'avoir avec moi tout le temps," dis-je, faisant courir mes doigts en cercles sur les tétons de Bella alors qu'elle avait le dos appuyé sur ma poitrine. La quantité excessive de mousse me bloquait la vue de ses fantastiques nichons et c'était énervant. "J'aime me réveiller avec toi et aller au lit avec toi et faire des trucs stupides comme nous brosser les dents ensemble. C'est agréable d'avoir quelque chose dont se réjouir à l'avance, tu sais?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Quand nous vivrons ensemble. Je sais que je ne détesterai pas ça," je souris en coin gagnant un roulement des yeux de sa part.

"Il n'est pas question par tous les diables que je vive avec toi sans avoir ma propre chambre ou un endroit pour fourrer toutes mes affaires dedans quand tu deviens déchaîné sur le ménage. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai cherché mes lunettes de soleil ces derniers jours parce que tu les avais changés de place?"

"Et où étaient-elles alors, Bella?" répondis-je à côté, sachant que chaque fois que nous rentrions, elle jetait ses merdes au hasard sur le lit ou sur la table ou la chaise et ensuite les cherchait plus tard parce que j'avais dû les mettre dans un endroit où elles ne seraient pas écrasées ou perdues. Le même satané endroit chaque fois.

Elle souffla. "Dans le tiroir du haut de la commode mais c'est..."

Je la coupai avec condescendance. "Oui, le tiroir vide de la commode où tu peux garder tous tes trucs autant en pagaille que tu aimes, tant que le tiroir est fermé. C'est un heureux compromis, non?"

"Ouais, je suppose, mais tu étouffes ma liberté d'expression. J'aime bien mon chaos. C'est organisé à sa façon." Elle leva son menton plein de mousse en l'air avec indignation. Si foutrement mignonne.

Cette fois c'est moi qui roulai des yeux. "C'est des conneries, et tu le sais. Tu es une souillon... point."

Bella me fit un doigt et je saisis son poignet pour mordiller en jouant le doigt injurieux. "Ouais, mais tu m'aimes de toute façon."

"Tu le sais bien."

Le ciel était couvert, mais l'atmosphère était chaude et humide et juste collante, un peu comme Washington. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin quand nous nous mîmes en marche vers l'appartement d'Edward. Il avait bien sûr un penthouse et un portier qui nous conduisit gracieusement à l'ascenseur après avoir averti Edward que nous étions arrivés. Je tenais fermement le sac avec le cadeau de Kimberly dans une main, les petits doigts de Bella enroulés étroitement autour de mon autre main, légèrement nerveux à nouveau.

Quand nous fûmes conduits à l'intérieur par une gouvernante, Bella ricana car nous avions parié plus tôt qu'il avait une bonne à tout faire comme nounou. L'endroit était spectaculaire avec ses hauts plafonds à caissons, ornés de moulures et de ces supers rideaux luxueux qui retombaient parfaitement sur le riche parquet. L'entrée et le living-room étaient immenses et grandioses et juste bon, laissons ça de côté... Bella ne put pas parler pendant cinq minutes alors que ses yeux balayaient les larges pièces ouvertes et la vue spectaculaire sur Central Park.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge, nous surprenant Bella et moi debout dos à lui, admirant la ville en dessous. Il tenait Kimberly dans ses bras, sa robe rouge et ses chaussures coordonnées un petit peu trop élégantes pour le zoo à mon avis, mais elle était adorable. Quand il nous présenta à elle, elle me tendit la main, secouant la mienne comme une petite adulte.

"Je me nomme Kimberly. Et tu es Edward, mon frère," dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. "C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance."

"C'est très agréable aussi de te rencontrer," dis-je gloussant de sa maturité, puis m'agenouillant à son niveau. "Je... nous t'avons apporté un cadeau." Je lui donnai le sac qu'elle prit en me remerciant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle demandait à son père la permission de l'ouvrir. Kimberly tapa des mains avec excitation quand elle vit la poupée qu'apparemment elle avait déjà, "mais maintenant elle peut avoir une meilleure amie."

Je devais admettre que j'étais sincèrement surpris qu'elle apprécie autant le cadeau, considérant la mère froide et prétentieuse qu'elle avait, et tout l'argent qu'Edward possédait. Je m'attendais assez à ce qu'elle soit pourrie-gâtée jusqu'au cœur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous allions dehors pour le zoo. Apparemment, Gianna ne s'était pas sentie en forme pour la ballade, alors elle était restée chez elle, rendant les choses bien moins tendues pour nous tous. J'étais prêt à parier ma montre Cartier qu'elle simulait juste pour éviter de passer tout temps supplémentaire avec le fils illégitime, mais diablement beau et charmant, de son mari.

Il y avait des années que je n'étais pas allé au zoo, cependant, je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par les animaux mais beaucoup plus par apprendre à connaître cette petite fille, qui avait l'air de se foutre d'une façon ou d'une autre que je sois là parce qu'elle était vraiment fascinée par ma petite amie.

Elle était très amicale cependant, et n'arrêtait pas de parler à Bella qu'elle prit immédiatement en affection, demandant même si elles pouvaient avoir un rendez-vous pour jouer ensemble un après-midi. Elles se tenaient par la main, les faisant balancer entre elles tandis que je restais en retrait de quelques pas avec Edward Senior les regardant interagir.

"Kimberly n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur toi. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu ne vivais pas ici avec nous et pourquoi elle ne t'avait jamais rencontré avant... Ça a été quelques jours très épuisants à essayer de trouver toutes les réponses," dit-il en gloussant. "Elle est très vive, mais quelques fois sa curiosité est... embarrassante."

Pour dire la vérité, j'avais l'impression que c'était comme si elle n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour moi, et je me sentais légèrement dépassé par ça. Mais alors qu'Edward prenait un appel et que Bella était aux toilettes, ça me laissa avec la petite fille pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les singes dans leurs cages, alors je la soulevai au maximum pour lui donner une meilleure vue. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi lui dire donc je lui avais juste posé des questions sur son école et ses amies, ce qui brisa certainement la glace car elle se mit à jacasser sur tout et n'importe quoi, me posant une tonne de questions sur moi, auxquelles je répondis alors de mon mieux tout en me cantonnant au rated G. Et ensuite subitement, je suis devenu son meilleur ami.

Après cela, elle laissa carrément Bella pour tenir _ma_ main. Quand Kimberly ne regardait pas, je tirai la langue à Bella avec espièglerie.

"Tu ressembles à mon papa," dit-elle, appuyant son doigt sur le bout de mon nez.

"Toi aussi," répondis-je simplement, appuyant mon doigt sur sont petit nez en retour. Son rire était la chose la plus adorable.

Une fois en avoir terminé avec le zoo, nous prîmes une voiture pour descendre vers South Street Seaport pour un déjeuner tardif sur la jetée. Bella insista pour prendre des photos de nous tous devant l'eau, ce qui fut bizarre quand Edward mit un bras autour de moi et l'autre autour de Kimberly. Il demanda à Bella si elle voulait bien lui envoyer des copies des photos, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il mentionna aussi que ses parents... mes grands-parents avaient envie de me rencontrer, mais il avait dit que ça aurait été trop surchargé pour ce séjour et que nous pourrions garder ça pour la prochaine fois que je viendrais.

Quand nous nous étions dit au revoir devant notre hôtel ce soir-là, je fus attristé d'avoir à laisser partir Kimberly sachant qu'elle était trop jeune pour que je garde contact par téléphone et vu qu'elle ne savait pas lire, les emails n'étaient envisageables non plus. Mais je me fis une note mentale ainsi qu'une promesse à moi-même pour me souvenir de lui envoyer des petites cartes et des choses qu'elle pourrait apprendre à lire l'année prochaine à la maternelle. Bella avait promis d'envoyer par mail les photos qu'elle avait prises et des cartes de grande fille car Kimberly pensait que c'était tellement cool d'avoir un mail.

Ce serait la dernière fois que nous nous verrions avant longtemps et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça disparaître dans le néant... c'était trop important pour moi. Quelle que soit la place qu'elle ait dans ma vie était bien pour moi cependant. J'étais immensément heureux et très surpris que les choses aillent aussi bien, me sentant stupide pour avoir paniqué tout d'abord. Kimberly me fit un énorme câlin et un bisou sur la joue avant d'être attachée dans la voiture. "J'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper à Seattle fin octobre. J'aimerais qu'on ait un dîner si c'est d'accord pour toi," dit Edward chaleureusement. Je hochai la tête, serrant sa main pour la dernière fois. Il me tira vers lui pour m'étreindre et dit tranquillement, "Ta mère et ton père ont fait un extraordinaire boulot pour t'élever. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont très fiers. Prends soin de toi, Edward. Au revoir adorable Bella," dit-il de sa façon charmante habituelle, bisant sa main. "Prends soin de mon garçon."

"Je t'appelle," criai-je à l'extérieur de la voiture, faisant signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait en voiture.

Je soupirai et souris, enroulant mon bras autour de la taille de Bella alors que je la conduisais à l'intérieur de notre hôtel.

Nous ne nous étions peut-être jamais lancé de balles en va-et-vient dans un jardin, et je ne l'appellerai jamais "papa", mais lui et ma petite sœur faisaient maintenant partie de ma vie peu importe pour peu ou beaucoup... et ça me rendait heureux. La chose amusante était que j'étais venu ici chercher une sorte de fermeture, d'aboutissement, ne m'étant jamais vraiment attendu à ce que tant de portes s'ouvrent au lieu de ça.

Bon peut-être qu'elles ressemblent plus à des fenêtres, mais quand même.

**Et maintenant? **

**Comme me l'a fait justement remarqué Space Bound Rocket, Edward était trop préoccupé par lui-même pour nous dire comment allait Bella qui n'était vraiment pas bien avant ce voyage.**

**Ah oui, je dois vous dire qu'EdwardsBloodType déconseille fortement les sels de bains dans un jacuzzi.**

**LyraParleOr**


	43. Unforgettable

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Merci à Nana10, Aussidagility, Mylene, Audrey et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Merci à ma fidèle Space Bound Rocket et celles qui me soutiennent sur Facebook. Vous avez aimé le voyage à New York, je pense que la Californie vous plaira mais on va vite revenir à Forks.

**~High Anxiety ~**

**Chapter 42~ Unforgettable**

(Inoubliable)

**California Girls~ Katy Perry**

**~Bella~**

Je balançai mon couvre-lit risiblement rose à côté d'Edward, qui était étendu juste en bermuda de bain écossais, ressemblant remarquablement à un surfer pour un gars de la ville. Son horrible bronzage de fermier de New York s'était atténué assez joliment depuis les quelques jours que nous étions en Californie. Le teint d'Edward avait tourné en un halage brun doré parsemé de taches de rousseur. Son nez était rose et pelait légèrement et ses cheveux, qui étaient actuellement longs et en désordre, avaient tous ces reflets tirant sur le roux cuivré qui ressemblaient à des flammes au coucher du soleil.

Je roulai sur le ventre pour lui faire face, trouvant un fil décousu sur la couverture à enrouler autour de mon doigt.

"Je pense que tu fais de l'effet à ma mère." Je l'avais surprise bouche bée devant lui ce matin quand elle nous avait apporté le petit déjeuner. Je pouvais faire erreur sur son regard appuyé comme si elle le reluquait, mais elle n'avait pas enlevé ses yeux de lui alors qu'il émergeait de la piscine, tout dégoulinant et sexy en diable, ce qui selon mes standards, s'apparentait certainement à reluquer.

Il sourit en coin, sa tête reposant sur ses bras repliés derrière lui. Il sentait la crème solaire et le chlore, pas son odeur habituelle. C'était attirant néanmoins. Nous avions nagé juste avant le petit déjeuner comme nous le faisions tous les matins car Edward appréciait vraiment nager à l'extérieur. En fait, il aimait vraiment le soleil de Californie en général et admettait qu'il ne lui tardait pas de revenir sous les cieux gris et moroses de Forks.

"Renée est hot. Je me la ferais bien."

"Beurk, tu es dégoûtant, MILF* lover!" Avec à ma surprise juste un peu de force, je le poussai hors du lit et il atterrit sur le sol comme une masse totalement ahuri. Je ne pus retenir mon rire quand je vis l'expression sur son visage.

_(MILF acronyme de Mother I Like to Fuck: Mère que j'aimerai bien baiser)_

N'étant pas disposé à être physiquement dominé par une fille, il saisit mon bras, me faisant tomber sur lui avec un grand bruit sourd.

"Tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, Bébé. Je plaisantais." Puis il poursuivit en me disant qu'il m'imaginait comme ça quand je serai plus âgée, comme une maman hot et tout, et qu'il lui tardait de devenir adulte avec moi.

Je fis glisser mon corps bien sur lui, savourant l'incontrôlable sensation visqueuse entre mes jambes et ignorant que mon coude m'avait lancé quand il avait cogné le cadre de lit. Il ne fallut que trois secondes pour qu'Edward devienne dur sous moi, poussant dans mes hanches.

"Ma mère va monter ici pour voir ce qu'était ce bruit." Je pressai mes lèvres sur sa bouche, suçant sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans mon dos, tirant sur les ficelles du haut de mon bikini jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enlevé et jeté. Nous nous étions très bien comportés depuis que nous étions arrivés ici par respect pour nos aînés mais aussi du fait que nous n'étions pratiquement jamais seuls. La chambre de ma mère était juste après dans le couloir, Edward n'a jamais cru que je puisse être silencieuse si nous batifolions la nuit.

"Mmmm, c'est bon," marmonna-t-il, mettant un téton dans sa bouche. Il l'aspira si fort qu'il me fit recourber les orteils.

"Peut-être que je la laisserai se joindre à nous. J'ai toujours voulu essayer une partie à trois."

Eeeet j'étais officiellement rebutée.

"Je pense que tu as une intoxication de soleil et que ça t'a déformé le cerveau, obsédé." Brutalement, je me mis assise, tirant mon nichon loin de sa bouche avec un pop, alors qu'il essayait sans succès de m'attirer à lui.

"Alleeeeeez, je te taquine!"

Je m'échappai de son emprise, secouant la tête alors que je traversai la chambre pour aller à la salle de bains, légèrement vexée et profondément mal à l'aise. Edward m'attrapa par derrière, me tirant étroitement contre sa poitrine. Son souffle était chaud dans mon cou.

"La seule façon dont je pourrais même envisager avoir une partie à trois serait si tu te clonais. Mais alors je serais foutrement mort de surcharge sensorielle avec deux Bella suçant ma queue, et de magnifiques chattes de Bella à lécher et quatre de ces incroyablement parfaits lolos à peloter, et ne parlons même pas pour commencer d'avoir deux culs de Bella..."

Je ricanai, sachant qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose avec mon cul.

Ses mains prirent en coupe mes "parfaits lolos", les empaumant et excitant mes tétons de ses pouces, les roulant étroitement entre ses doigts. Ça me provoqua cette délicieuse tension dans mon bas ventre, comme l'étirement d'un élastique, seulement bien meilleur et moins fourniture de bureau. Je reposai ma tête contre son torse, le laissant faire ce que diable il voulait de moi. Edward poussa ses hanches dans mes fesses juste pour consolider sa position.

_Et solide il l'était très certainement..._

"Pourquoi t'arrêter à un clone de moi? Hmmm?" demandai-je sarcastiquement, déplaçant mes cheveux humides pour qu'il puisse embrasser mon cou. A présent, il était en train de sucer mon lobe, provoquant la chair de poule partout sur mes bras. "Si tu me clones, n'en voudrais-tu pas plus que juste deux? Tu pourrais avoir pour toi tout un maudit harem de Bella."

Le miroir de ma commode se dressait largement devant nous, réfléchissant notre image bronzés, torses nus avec deux formes triangulaires étonnamment blanches où les bonnets de mon maillot de bain n'avaient pas permis au soleil de passer. Dans la glace, je regardai avec les paupières moitié fermées les mains d'Edward parcourir mes côtes et mon ventre, plongeant finalement dans la ceinture du bas de mon maillot de bain.

"Aussi hot que cette idée peut paraître sur le papier, de façon réaliste ça demanderait beaucouuuuup trop de travail. Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour plus d'une de toi," murmura-t-il sensuellement et puis sourit alors que son doigt faisait des cercles sur mon mont de vénus. Je me poussai contre lui, lui permettant de glisser son bras plus loin dans mon bikini.

"Fuck...tu es tellement humide." Mes yeux le suivirent alors qu'il retirait son doigt pour le porter à sa bouche, me goûtant. Il faisait ça souvent, pour quelque raison. Je pense qu'il le faisait parce qu'il le _pouvait_ enfin après l'avoir voulu et ne pas avoir été en mesure de faire une telle chose pendant longtemps. Et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il le faisait parce qu'il était juste tout autant un kinky freak que je l'étais; seulement il ne voulait pas ouvertement l'admettre. Peu importe, je ne protestais jamais, même quand il voudrait retracer mes lèvres avec mon excitation, tout comme il le fit ensuite.

_(freak désigne une personne aimant beaucoup le sexe et faire des choses kinky, qualifiant le sexe hors normes, entre coquin et pervers mais pas BDSM) _

Nos yeux étaient verrouillés dans le reflet du miroir. Je sentis Edward presque se tendre derrière moi alors que le sourire sur ses lèvres fut remplacé par cette façon sexy qu'il avait de se mordre la lèvre, quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait nous regarder faire l'amour. Nous observions tous les deux l'image fascinés alors qu'il faisait descendre son doigt de ma bouche vers le bas de mon corps pour faire glisser lentement le bas de mon maillot de bain de mes hanches, le laissant tomber sur le sol autour de mes chevilles. Son caleçon de bain suivit immédiatement. Dans le miroir, tout ce que je pouvais voir de lui était une vue partielle de sa hanche, ferme et musclée, pale et contrastant avec son torse et le bas de ses cuisses.

Nous sortîmes de nos vêtements ensemble, nous déplaçant silencieusement vers la commode alors que les mains d'Edward me guidaient devant. Je pouvais sentir son érection pousser dans mon dos et je la voulais à l'intérieur de moi.

Je le désirais à en avoir mal.

Je passai un bras autour de son cou en étirant mon corps et ensuite ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin à l'intérieur de moi, poussant et se recourbant jusqu'à ce que mes jambes tremblent et que ses doigts reviennent dans ma bouche pour étouffer mes bruits quand je vins. Il ne fit même pas cas que je l'avais mordu.

Il retira ses doigts, me chuchotant de me pencher. Les jambes bien écartées, Edward agrippa fermement mes hanches. J'enroulai ma main autour de son membre épais et le plaçai à mon centre. Edward entra en moi d'un mouvement rapide tandis que je saisissais le rebord de la commode en bois comme support, gémissant doucement alors qu'il glissait jusqu'à la garde. Ma tête s'inclina involontairement car dans cette position il était tellement si profond en moi et ses mouvements étaient rapides et forts… c'était presque trop. Il ne serait pas long comme ça; il ne l'était jamais quand nous le faisions par derrière. Je levai le regard à nouveau pour le voir me regarder intensément.

"Fuck, Bella. Touche-toi!"

_Et voilà mon kinky bâtard._

Souriant, je mis ma main entre mes jambes ce qui me fit immédiatement venir encore une fois car j'étais tellement sensible après que les incroyables doigts d'Edward m'aient travaillée. Edward grogna; se poussant en moi fort, rapidement et je savais que ça serait terminé avant que j'ai le temps de cligner des yeux. De discrètes litanies de jurons jaillirent de ses lèvres mêlées à la déclaration de son amour éternel pour moi alors qu'il vint avec un dernier grognement. Je gloussai alors qu'il reposait son front en sueur sur mon dos, attrapant une chaussette dans le tiroir du haut pour qu'il puisse essuyer son foutre quand il sortirait de moi.

"Oh ouais," dit-il embrassant mon dos entre deux halètements. "Une seule de toi est définitivement tout ce dont je peux m'occuper."

"Ooooh pas tes yeux de petit chiot triste _plus_ les lèvres!" s'exclama Edward alors qu'il me tirait à lui dans une étroite étreinte de compassion. Je boudais et Edward se foutait de moi.

Bâtard.

Ma mère voulait, ou plutôt avait insisté avec véhémence pour passer du temps seule avec moi, vu qu'Edward et moi étions en Californie depuis cinq jours et étions "collés par les hanches ses mots pas les miens– même si c'était vrai. J'étais presque sure que ce cramponnement était parce que nous savions que nous allions être séparés une semaine entière quand E irait à son camp de baseball. Ensuite, une fois que nous aurions repris le lycée, les choses seraient tout à fait différentes.

Il était partagé entre rejoindre l'équipe de foot ou l'équipe d'athlétisme, simplement pour garder la forme pour la saison de baseball. J'avais envisagé me joindre aux pom-pom girls à nouveau, tout dépendait de si j'arrivais à convaincre Alice de s'y joindre avec moi. L'union fait la force et etc...

Entre les clubs et les organisations extrascolaires, mon programme de travail et l'entraînement, et les séances de thérapie d'Edward, nous n'allions avoir que très peu de temps à passer ensemble en dehors des cours.

Mais même si j'avais bien conscience qu'il était probablement bon pour nous d'avoir des moments l'un sans l'autre, je savais que je serai pitoyable sans lui.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, de manière prolongée. Dieu qu'il était hot. "Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, Bébé. Ta mère veut traîner avec toi et faire des trucs de filles." Il sortit sa carte bleue de son portefeuille et me la tendit. "Va t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour le lycée ou peu importe. Prends des trucs pour moi aussi."

Je giflai sa main pour l'éloigner. "N'essaie pas de m'acheter, Cullen. Ma solitude ne peut pas être apaisée avec ton argent," dis-je hargneusement pour plaisanter, essayant de ne pas rire. Il roula des yeux et s'avança à nouveau pour être plus proche de moi.

"Tu es si théâtrale, Swan. Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose comme vouloir acheter ta solitude. Allez... sérieusement. Prends-là. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de faire les magasins après la fin du camp et j'ai besoin d'un nouveau sac. Je pourrais avoir l'utilité d'une veste légère aussi." La main d'Edward fit petit à petit son chemin en haut de mes côtes tandis que son pouce faisait magistralement son chemin sous l'armature de mon vieux soutien-gorge en coton.

"Et tu... pourrais profiter d'un nouveau soutien-gorge. Peut-être quelque chose de rouge? En dentelle? Qu'on voit à travers?" Avec autant de discrétion que d'habileté, il glissa sa cuisse entre mes jambes frottant en haut sur toute mon entrejambe. Je gémis bruyamment et sans honte, mes genoux flanchant au moment précis où sa langue glissa sur mon cou. Ensuite il coinça la carte bleue entre mes seins, laissant l'attache en place. J'aurais dû être furax après lui qu'il me manipule par le sexe, mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler mon nom à ce moment-là, alors...

Je roulai des yeux quand j'entendis ma mère nous appeler avec agitation depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

"C'est bon," cédai-je avec un grognement, m'éloignant de son baiser mais boudant toujours. "Laisse-moi. Peu importe." Il prit ma main, me traînant au rez-de-chaussée.

Renée attendait en bas de l'escalier avec son sac et ses clés à la main. Phil était à côté d'elle, paraissant tellement jeune avec sa casquette des Dodgers. Il passa son bras autour d'Edward tandis que je plissai les yeux et souris avec mépris à leur soudaine camaraderie.

"Et où allez-vous les gars aujourd'hui?" demandai-je à contrecœur, essayant de me convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas être réellement considéré comme un manque de maturité si j'étais vraiment consciente de me comporter comme une enfant gâtée.

"Oh, je pensais emmener mon ami Edward là, prendre un verre ou deux à ce Strip Club en ville." dit Phil en faisant un clin d'œil, conduisant mon petit ami à la porte d'entrée. "Tu as ta fausse carte d'identité, n'est-ce pas?"

"Phil..."

Edward essayait de ne pas rire mais son nouveau pote Phil était un vrai blagueur. "Je jure devant Dieu..."

"Tu veux conduire un bout?" Quand Phil fit balancer les clés de sa Ferrari devant Edward, ses yeux devinrent immenses.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieux?" Edward prit les clés à mon casse-couilles de beau-père et me fit un rapide bisou et un encore plus rapide, "j't'me! Tu vas me manquer!" ignorant complètement la sensation de vide et de désir qui m'envahissait, se précipitant par la porte avec un enthousiasme que je ne lui avait vu jusque qu'à présent pour rien d'autre que la promesse de moi nue.

Traître.

"Ouais, je vois comment c'est..." criai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et boudant une fois de plus. J'étais dans ma période prémenstruelle et pas du tout de bonne humeur. En dépit du fait qu'il m'ait donné carte blanche avec sa CB, Edward n'obtiendrait pas de pipe de ma part avant longtemps.

"Oh, Bella, relax." Gloussa ma mère à mon comportement de gamine. "Phil emmène Edward au stade. Il pensait qu'Edward se réjouirait de regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe. Il a dit qu'il essaierait de le laisser lancer quelques séries."

Voilà qui me remonta officiellement le moral, parce que bon, d'un, Edward allait être mort quand il reviendrait du stade. Et de deux, je n'étais pas du tout ravie au sujet de cette histoire de pipe show, même si je savais que Phil s'était foutu de moi et n'aurait jamais emmené mon copain là-bas sachant que j'aurais été geignarde et une chienne implacable pour les cinq prochains jours. Personne, y compris moi, ne voulait subir cela.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça était que s'il avait vraiment emmené Edward dans un pipe show, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de toucher aucune de ses salopes vu les règles de "pas de mains sur la marchandise".

Ah putain ah. J'aime beaucoup l'ironie.

Je me tenais à l'entrée ignorant le radotage de ma mère au sujet de la liste de merdes qu'elle avait besoin de faire, regardant la Ferrari reculer lentement dans l'allée en béton avec Edward au volant.

Si. Foutrement. Hot.

Soupir.

Je réalisai que je devais vraiment laisser Edward avoir cette expérience avec ou sans moi. Outre qu'en fait, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec ma mère, seule.

Elle et moi passâmes l'après-midi à faire les magasins et à parler surtout des hommes de nos vies. Je veux dire, c'était à supposer que le sujet d'Edward et du sexe surviendrait, et étonnamment, ce n'était pas aussi embarrassant de discuter avec ma mère qu'on l'aurait pensé. Cependant, quand elle commença à partir sur les détails d'elle et Phil au pieu, et le fait qu'elle avait trente-cinq ans et entrait juste dans la fleur de l'âge de sa sexualité (foutrement dégueulasse) je collai mes doigts dans mes oreilles et fis le".

Beurk. Écœurant.

Il fut aussi beaucoup question de ma vie à Forks et de comment ma relation avec Charlie évoluait et s'arrangeait depuis le pseudo kidnapping en passant par la fuite pour se marier. Ma mère essayait juste de s'assurer que tout allait bien entre mon père et moi, considérant qu'elle savait combien il pouvait être strict. Sa crainte était que son attitude exagérément protectrice nuise à mon épanouissement et au bout du compte, à mon autonomie. Elle voulait aussi être certaine que j'aie suffisamment de soutien féminin sans sa présence physique dans ma vie. J'avais courtoisement omis mon rapprochement avec Maggie, mais insistais vraiment sur mes liens d'amitié avec les filles et Esmé, qui était plus mon amie que la mère de mon petit ami.

Le plus amusant fut qu'assises là, parlant de toutes ces choses malaisées avec ma mère, il m'apparut qu'elle était devenue plus adulte à mes yeux et que j'avais complètement raté ça. Je supposais que c'était parce que maintenant elle avait des perspectives, tout comme des responsabilités et que Phil avait certainement une bonne influence sur sa vie. Elle avait toujours été un esprit libre mais maintenant elle avait beaucoup plus les pieds sur terre, plus heureuse qu'avant. Ça me rendait à fois ravie et triste d'accepter que son bonheur avec Phil signifiait l'irrévocabilité de sa relation avec mon père.

Son esprit libre était aussi pourquoi elle avait permis qu'Edward et moi dormions dans mon lit ensemble. Quand nous étions arrivés, je pensais qu'à coup sûr il serait conduit dans la chambre d'amis de l'autre côté du couloir par rapport à la mienne dans l'effort de maintenir les choses chastes. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ma mère pensait qu'il était ridicule de nous garder séparés alors que nous finirions en cachette dans le lit de l'autre la nuit de toute façon. Elle nous fit juste promettre sur nos têtes de ne jamais le dire à Charlie car il voudrait sa tête. Et elle nous mit en garde pas aussi directement d'être silencieux.

Mais c'était drôle car avoir la permission de dormir dans le même lit nous privait du côté mauvaise conduite de l'expérience. Nous avions batifolé un peu mais sûrement pas vraiment autant que nous nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre et avions parlé. C'était assez plaisant pour changer.

"Ce garçon t'aime," dit-elle rêveusement, prenant une gorgée de son eau pétillante garnie d'une tranche de citron fantaisie.

Je souris timidement. "Je sais."

"Bella... s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu fais preuve d'intelligence."

_Oh mon Dieu, la leçon sur la contraception. Fais l'innocente._

"Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là, Maman?"

Elle resta pensive un moment, mordillant sa lèvre. "Je... je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu ne sacrifieras pas ton avenir pour lui... ou un autre, peu importe combien tu es amoureuse."

Je fronçai les sourcils troublée par ses paroles. Ce n'était pas du tout à quoi je m'attendais.

"Quoi, tu veux dire comme nous marier jeunes? Maman, toute cette histoire c'était parce que c'était un cas de force majeure et nous pensions que c'était la meilleure solution à ce moment-là. Nous ne sommes absolument pas prêts pour nous marier, ou avoir des enfants et fais-moi confiance... nous faisons attention." Ma mère se détendit visiblement, ses épaules s'arrondirent alors qu'elle expirait.

"Maman, il s'agit de mon avenir ou il s'agit en fait que tu ne veux pas être une grand-mère de trente-cinq ans?" lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle y songea un instant avant de répondre, "Certainement les deux, je vois juste cette fille tout le temps, promener son bébé dans la poussette et elle paraît si seule, tu vois? Elle ne sourit jamais et je me rappelle combien elle était toujours gaie et enjouée. Élever un bébé toute seule est extrêmement difficile."

Après une milliseconde ça me frappa. "Euh, es-tu en train de parler de _Bree_?" Stupide salope. "Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite, et je ne peux pas croire que tu es assise là à ressentir de la pitié pour elle, après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir." Je soufflai et m'enfonçai dans mon siège avec humeur, faisant baisser les yeux à ma traîtresse de mère.

"Ce n'est pas de la compassion pour elle; c'est de la compassion pour la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle était si désespérée pour garder ce garçon qu'elle s'est fait mettre enceinte juste pour se l'attacher pour toujours." Je lançai à ma mère un regard dégoûté, ne réalisant pas immédiatement que ma mère faisait indirectement référence à elle, dix-sept ans en arrière. "C'est ce que sa mère dit, en tout cas."

"Elle est une pute écervelée, Maman. Ne te sens pas mal pour elle."

"Écoute, tout cela pour te dire qu'il y a plus dans la vie que le sexe et les garçons."

"Ah bon, Maman?" ris-je. "Sexe, garçons et _shopping_?"

Elle tendit les bras au-dessus de la table prenant gentiment ma main dans les siennes, ne trouvant pas ma blague de toute évidence du tout amusante.

"Bella, je suis sérieuse. C'est ton moment. L'année prochaine tu auras fini le lycée avec la sensation de ton indépendance nouvellement acquise et crois-moi, tu ne seras jeune qu'une fois. Chéris cette jeunesse. Sois libre. Poursuis tes rêves et _vis_. Je ne dis pas être téméraire, mais je parle de prendre des risques et accepter de nouveaux challenges. Ne gaspille pas ces années à suivre un garçon qui peut-être ou peut-être pas ne sera plus là à long terme. Vis ta vie pour toi, par pour quelqu'un d'autre." Elle parlait avec tant de sérieux et de solennité que ça me rendit presque triste. Il s'agissait de son histoire avec mon père une biographie orale pour ainsi dire.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais elle parla à ma place. "Je sais que tu aimes Edward. Et il est clair comme le jour qu'il t'aime profondément... probablement avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que les gosses de votre âge ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Vous prenez soin de l'autre et c'est vraiment adorable. Mais Bella, garde à l'esprit qu'il n'est pas le seul garçon ici-bas qui peut te rendre heureuse. Tout ce que je dis c'est ne mets pas tous tes œufs dans le même panier."

"Es-tu en train de me dire que je devrais coucher à droite et à gauche?" J'arquai un sourcil à son attention. "Mon Dieu, ai-je bien entendu? Ma mère est réellement en train de me donner la permission d'être une sale pute qui multiplie les mecs?"

Elle prit un air renfrogné mais hocha la tête. "Oui, justement. Je veux que tu aies des expériences et des souvenirs qui te laisseront sans regrets. Et tu dois voyager et rencontrer maints et maints hommes et vivre tout ce que tu peux avant de t'installer, parce qu'une fois que tu auras un mari et des enfants tes choix deviendront extrêmement limités. Je ne veux pas que tu aies un jour le sentiment que tu as dû t'installer et que tu as dû laisser passer quoi que ce soit."

"Maman, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais tomber enceinte, s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis ça."

"Je te crois, je te fais confiance, Sweetie. Je... je veux juste que tu aies toutes les meilleures choses dans ta vie, et c'est tout."

La lourdeur de la conversation me pesait, pas certaine que ce discours concerne la contraception ou aimer Edward. J'étais furieuse contre elle de m'avoir dit tout ça sur le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse et avec qui je voulais être pour toujours jusqu'à ce que nous mourions et j'espère bien, après aussi. Mais je ne pus rester maussade longtemps une fois que je compris l'origine de cette discussion. Elle poursuivit en me disant qu'il y a dix-sept ans, elle aurait beaucoup aimé aller à l'École des Beaux-Arts à Seattle, même après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait cherché sur ce grand campus une crèche pour moi mais elle n'avait simplement pas pu convaincre Charlie de la laisser y aller, même si elle lui avait promis de revenir avec moi à Forks chaque week-end. Elle s'était laissé convaincre par lui que ses rêves et ses buts pouvaient attendre et ce sur quoi elle devait vraiment se concentrer c'était sa famille, pas sa carrière. Elle le blâmait pour avoir essentiellement étouffé ses rêves et ensuite elle avait fini par le quitter au bout du compte car elle suffoquait dans cette petite ville. J'avais toujours pensé que ma mère devait avoir aimé mon père intensément à cette époque mais à la façon dont elle en parlait aujourd'hui, il semblait que tout ce qu'elle nourrissait pour lui était un profond ressentiment.

Alors que j'étais assise là méditant sur ce que ma mère avait dit et ses conseils, elle changea de sujet rapidement percevant un inconfortable désaccord fermenter entre nous. Je remisai ses paroles dans un coin de mon cerveau pour information et me demandai qu'elle genre de personne elle aurait pu devenir si Charlie l'avait laissée suivre ses rêves. Et puis je me demandai si j'aurais été différente, comment ma vie aurait fini en fin de compte.

Ma mère et moi finîmes de déjeuner, sautant le dessert car nous étions repues entre la nourriture et le ballonnement émotionnel de notre conversation. Nous nous arrêtâmes vérifier sa nouvelle boutique qui était certainement beaucoup plus un magasin de taille raisonnable qu'une boutique. J'achetai à Edward ce qu'il m'avait demandé, inclus une tonne de tee-shirts imprimés, des chemises funky et des pantalons griffés, plus quelques (une douzaine) choses pour moi. Et je pris finalement un ensemble soutien-gorge et culotte rouge qui étaient tous les deux en dentelle et transparent, exprès pour être sure que je pourrai torturer Edward avec plus tard.

Je lui envoyai un texto pour voir comment se passait sa journée mais il ne répondit pas, beaucoup pour ma colère en couvaison! Je supposai qu'il était soit injoignable au téléphone ou que Phil l'avait tellement séduit avec ce ridicule amour fraternel qu'il avait fui, me quittant pour toujours.

Fâcheux pour lui car j'étais en possession de sa carte bleue.

Je revins même au salon d'essayage mettre le soutien-gorge et la culotte et pris une photo avec mon téléphone pour la lui envoyer. Toujours. Rien. Je commençai ensuite à être inquiète car peut-être ils avaient eu un accident de voiture ou autre. Mais ma mère me dit que Phil lui avait envoyé un texto disant qu'ils participaient à des trucs de baseball et qu'ils seraient de retour d'ici quelques heures.

Quand nous fûmes rentrées à la maison, je me changeai pour un bikini et sautai dans la piscine, me prélassant sur un matelas flottant, m'assoupissant finalement tandis que ma mère commençait à faire le dîner. Il y avait encore clairement un malaise entre nous et je décidai que j'avais besoin d'espace, sinon laisser ses paroles mariner dans mon esprit. Un plouf glacé sur ma peau chauffée me réveilla beaucoup plus tard quand Edward plongea dans la piscine. Il affichait un sourire de la taille du Texas alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le côté du matelas se hissant pour un baiser mouillé.

"J'ai demandé à Phil de m'adopter."

"Quoi?" Mon esprit était encore brumeux avec le sommeil et la brûlure du soleil couchant roussissant ma peau bronzée. "Doux Jésus, mec. Combien de pères te faut-il? Un brillant médecin et un magnat de l'immobilier, ce n'est pas assez? Maintenant tu veux un joueur de baseball professionnel aussi? Tu es comme un collectionneur compulsif de papas."

Il gloussa. "Je plaisante."

"Alors j'imagine que ta journée dehors a été bonne?" demandai-je, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux mouillé qui était rabattus en arrière sur sa tête. Il avait bientôt besoin de les couper.

"B... c'était foutrement incroyable," il rayonnait en faisant traîner les mots. "Phil m'a emmené au stade. D'abord, j'étais juste assis sur la ligne de touche et les regardais tous jouer. Et laisse-moi te dire, ils sont impressionnants de près. Mais ensuite... le lanceur quitte le monticule pour aller pisser ou peu importe, et au lieu de faire une pause, Phil me fait signe de descendre pour avoir une vue de plus près du monticule des lanceurs. Je suis comme secoué... chiant pratiquement dans mon pantalon car je me tiens littéralement sur le putain de terrain de Dodger. C'est beaucoup plus grand que cela paraît à la télé ou même depuis les gradins. Je veux dire, j'ai été à une tonne de matchs de professionnels mais n'empêche ça te saisit, tu vois? Toute l'histoire et tous les joueurs de talent qui ont joué là et... tout ce que je pouvais imaginer est qui avait était là avant moi. Je pensais que mon cœur allait exploser."

Les yeux d'Edward étaient en train de danser d'admiration et d'excitation. Ça crépitait presque dans l'air entre nous, c'était palpable et si inhabituel pour lui d'être aussi exubérant. Ces mains volaient partout de façon presque comique alors qu'il me décrivait sa journée. Je savourai la façon dont il me décrivait tout, me donnait des détails et me parlait dans un vocabulaire que je ne saisissais pas entièrement mais faisais semblant néanmoins. Je devais vraiiiiiment lui demander de m'apprendre les dedans et les dehors du baseball. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé cependant, nous avions fini par nous peloter.

_Ouais vous voyez? Dedans et dehors! Je devenais un garçon de 14 ans. Moi et Edward, dedans et dehors. Dedaaaaans et deeeeehoooors._

"Attends... juste une minute," dis-je, glissant de mon matelas, me plongeant dans l'eau et ensuite appuyant mes bras sur le matelas en face de lui. J'étais si sacrément brûlante que ma peau ne pouvait en supporter plus. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

"Ok, continue," dis-je en souriant. "Non, attends..." Je m'appuyai plus encore pour un autre baiser ce qui je pense l'agaça un peu car il voulait juste me raconter son histoire sans être interrompu. "Ok, désolée... termine."

Edward roula des yeux, son enthousiasme revint rapidement. "Donc il me lança un gant et me dit de prendre un plastron de protection." Je le regardai interrogative car je ne l'avais encore jamais vu porter un de ces trucs quand il jouait. Il m'expliqua vite que certains professionnels en portent sous leurs chemises un peu comme un gilet pare-balles, mais ils sont vraiment lourds et chauds. Certains gars se plaignent de ne pas pouvoir lancer avec ça dessus. Cependant, Phil avait dit qu'Edward devait le mettre pour des questions d'assurance et du fait qu'il était mineur. Je jure devant Dieu que son enthousiasme le rendait si foutrement hot et je me sentais mal de ne pas avoir fait vraiment attention du tout à ce stupide gilet mais n'empêche, je prétendis écouter tout en reluquant ses lèvres.

"B... putain j'ai lancé... pour les sacrés Dodgers!" Edward poussait des cris comme une petite fille. "Et ils pensent que je suis une sorte de phénomène. Le manager dit que si je continue à lancer comme ça, j'ai de vraies bonnes chances de signer avec les juniors et peut-être même les pros. Bella, les _putains de pros_!" Edward donna une claque sur le matelas faisant que l'eau de la piscine nous éclaboussa le visage.

Je ris, rentrant dans son excitation, pensant combien ce serait incroyable si Edward jouait au baseball en tant que professionnel. Il serait célèbre et nous irions à des soirées avec des célébrités et bon... je n'étais pas sure de quoi d'autre allait avec le fait d'être la petite amie d'un joueur professionnel de baseball, mais j'étais sure que c'était des trucs cool néanmoins. Mais encore une fois, il irait probablement dans des endroits sans moi, comme ce stupide Manoir Playboy, et je serais complètement bousillée.

Mais le plus important était qu'Edward rêvait de jouer au baseball et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti rien qu'à l'entendre d'avoir fait un lancer remarquable. Apparemment il avait été conseillé sur ce qu'il devait faire l'année prochaine pour que ça puisse bien se passer, ce qui incluait un régime approprié et de l'exercice, resté consciencieusement loin des médicaments altérant les performances même si on lui disait qu'ils étaient sains et autorisés par la MLB, s'assurer de ne pas exagérément déployer le bras qui lançait, protéger son épaule, son coude et son dos. Et ils lui avaient dit de limiter sa consommation d'alcool tout en restant loin évidemment des drogues et des cigarettes. Il lui avaient même recommander de prendre des cours de yoga pour l'équilibre et peut-être même de se mettre en relation avec un manager sportif ou un agent pour maintenir son chemin sur son objectif et rester à l'abri de certains personnages plus véreux qui lui promettraient le monde et reviendraient avec rien. Ils avaient aussi insisté pour qu'il reste au lycée et obtienne ses diplômes. L'incorporation était très compétitive ces temps-ci, compte tenu de tous les joueurs venant d'autres pays... aussi un cursus universitaire pour certaines équipes était un plus car il démontrait l'engagement et tout.

"Tu vas prendre des cours de yoga?" demandai-je enjouée.

"Yoga." Edward secoua la tête et prit un air renfrogné. "_C'est_ ce que tu as retenu de toute la conversation? Bébé, je suis peut-être capable de jouer au baseball professionnel et tu penses à ce putain de yoga?"

Je collai mon pouce sur la fossette de son menton. "Mais tu serais si mignon dans la position du chien tête en bas."

Finalement, quand il termina de parler de son extraordinaire expérience, je lui racontai ma journée, moins la conversation avec ma mère m'encourageant à baiser tout ce qui avait un pénis. Le matelas fut bientôt abandonné, ne laissant plus de place pour toute obstruction entre nos corps. Sauf pour les mains d'Edward bien sûr. Elles voyagèrent jusqu'à mon dos alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille déposant des baisers partout sur son visage mouillé. Les cils d'Edward était noir de jais et collés ensemble avec l'humidité, faisant paraître ses yeux presque noisette. Ses pommettes et son nez étaient teintés de rose avec les coups de soleil sur sa peau bronzée et parsemée de taches de rousseur. Il était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue.

Ensemble, nous nous étions déplacés au côté le moins profond de la piscine, Edward m'adossant contre le mur le plus proche de la maison; où nous ne pouvions pas être vus, mais il pouvait clairement repérer si quelqu'un venait dehors. Le sourire en coin sur son visage était vraiment sexy, ma propre expression reflétant la sienne. Edward porta ses lèvres humides à mon cou, suçant gentiment suffisamment pour me faire pousser de petits cris, mais pas assez fort pour me laisser une marque, même si ça m'aurait dit. Il mordilla ma peau tout en poussant ses hanches dans mon entrejambe. Il suivit du bout de ses doigts adroits les bords du bas de mon bikini, terminant finalement entre mes jambes et ensuite à l'intérieur de moi, poussant fort et vite jusqu'à ce que je halète sans relâche dans son épaule mouillée. Je criai contre sa peau quand je vins, le remerciant de me faire sentir si foutrement incroyable. Et ensuite je le branlai sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il me hisse sur lui, s'introduisant à l'intérieur de moi avec l'aide de l'eau tiède de la piscine et de mes sécrétions glissantes.

Quand Edward vint avec son front appuyé contre le mien, ce fut silencieux mais remarquablement intense, son emprise ferme sur moi. Il resta à l'intérieur de moi pendant un moment après être redescendu doucement, ce qui était différent et plutôt agréable car habituellement il était tellement pressé de se nettoyer. Nous avions parlé et chuchoté, profitant d'être mouillé et au chaud et si voluptueusement proche. Sans avoir à lui dire un mot, je savais que quelque part dans un repli de son cerveau, Edward remerciait les dieux pour le don du chlore et de ses pouvoirs magiques pour tuer les fluides corporels. Je savais pour le coup qu'Alice et Rose s'étaient pas mal affairées avec leurs petits amis dans la piscine intérieure des Cullen en maintes occasions.

Edward passa le reste de la soirée sur un petit nuage et complètement distrait. Après dîner, il marchait tout autour de la propriété alors que je me prélassais dans un transat et le regardais parler à son père avec le même enthousiasme qu'il avait plus tôt. Ensuite il se répéta encore une fois pour Esmé et je suis presque sûre que Claire avait eu quelques détails roucoulés elle aussi.

Plus tard il me dit qu'Esmé lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait et il était véritablement surpris que ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur lui manquaient beaucoup. Et je devinais qu'Edward Senior aussi, car lui et Kimberly avaient eu droit eux aussi à un appel excité.

Ma mère et Phil étaient sortis pour aller chez des amis ce soir-là, nous laissant Edward et moi seuls. N'ayant rien de vraiment constructif à faire et craignant une autre soirée films à l'intérieur, nous empruntâmes les vélos de Phil et Renée, roulant sans but dans le grand quartier clôturé. Je désignais les quelques célébrités qui résidaient dans le lotissement à Edward tandis que nous descendions en roue libre les rues sinueuses avant de finir dans l'une des aires de jeux sur les balançoires.

Sans mentir, j'étais sur mes gardes et je me sentais comme un chien avec les oreilles dressées dans l'attente d'un comportement louche. Je craignais un peu que nous tombions sur Bree promenant son gosse comme ma mère avait mentionné qu'elle faisait fréquemment, mais par chance nous ne l'avions pas rencontrée ou quiconque d'autre dont la présence aurait eu un impact négatif sur moi à un moment ou un autre. Il me semblait que c'était il y a longtemps que toute cette affaire était arrivée, comme dans une autre vie, presque comme si c'était arrivé à une toute autre personne. Le drame d'Edward dans l'année écoulée semblait avoir éclipsé ma propre merde, et bien que j'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'il n'ait pas eu à traverser tout ça, une part de moi lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour avoir eu cette distraction.

Mais le fait est que j'étais depuis une personne différente. J'étais plus forte, plus mature et plus capable de me défendre. Il n'était pas question que je lui permette à elle ou à quiconque de me causer des emmerdes à nouveau. J'étais mieux que ça; mieux qu'_elle_.

Nous avions passé le lendemain à la plage et ensuite les trois jours suivants à visiter. Nous avions emmené Edward à toutes les grandes attractions d'Hollywood et il avait pu assister à un vrai match des Dodgers, qui m'endormit, mais peu importe. A moins qu'il soit l'un des joueurs dans ces pantalons serrés, je me foutais bien du baseball.

"Tu es foutrement jolie," dit-il pour au moins la onzième fois depuis que nous avions quitté la maison, même s'il alternait avec "hot, belle et foutrement magnifique." Je roulais des yeux mais secrètement j'aimais entendre qu'il pense que j'étais jolie. J'étais habillée de ma robe d'été blanche et de sandales à talons compensés en liège, tenant fermement la main d'Edward fièrement alors que nous passions les portes du clubhouse du quartier. Il avait un cadre très club de sports; une grande fontaine richement ornée dans le hall d'entrée, une immense piscine entourée par des cabines de plage et des fauteuils, un restaurant avec un bar surplombant un parcours de golf luxueux.

"Ma mère a dit qu'ils seraient installés à l'arrière, près du neuvième trou. Comme si j'avais une idée d'où il pouvait être," répondis-je quand Edward me demanda où nous étions censés retrouvés ma mère, Phil et certains de leurs amis pour le dîner.

Je le fis traverser le hall et ensuite les portes à l'arrière donnant sur la grande piscine. Edward était en train de me dire qu'il avait une folle envie de ravioli aux champignons avec de la crème quand elle attrapa mon regard. En fait, c'est tout d'abord le bébé qui attira mon attention, la façon dont elle faisait rebondir ses jambes potelées sur ses genoux. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer férocement et je baissai le menton ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je me raidis instinctivement, mon regard rencontra le sien.

A cet instant, je fus transportée en arrière dans le gymnase du lycée entourée de mes camarades de classe tenant leurs téléphones avec ma photo placardée sur leurs écrans. Je sentis immédiatement l'horreur et la honte, même si ces photos avaient été trafiquées pour me faire paraître dans une position sordide avec deux garçons et cela ne s'était jamais en fait passé. Pourtant, peu importe le nombre d'explications et de dénis, rien ne les convaincrait que je n'étais pas une pute. En résulta les regards et les rumeurs… les appels et les menaces… mes effets personnels vandalisés… l'isolation et la solitude…

"Bébé, qu'est qu'il se passe?" me demanda-t-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ma prise devint plus serrée. Je déglutis, continuai à marcher, mes genoux me paraissant soudain très faibles.

"C'est elle. C'est Bree,' Je m'efforçai à parler à voix haute.

_Autant être forte._

Edward s'arrêta net dans son élan. "Où? La fille avec le bébé?"

"Oui," claquai-je, car c'était évident à son air ébahi. "Continue à marcher. Ne la regarde même pas." Nous devions passer où elle était assise pour nous rendre au restaurant.

"Ouais, sûrement pas." Edward laissa tomber ma main et commença à se diriger vers elle. J'attrapai son bras avec poigne, le tirant d'un coup sec pour le faire revenir vers moi.

"E, non. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas provoquer une scène. Alors… continue à avancer." Je serrai les dents, essayant d'être discrète. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir qu'elle et Chelsea nous fixaient déjà.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient plissés et sa mâchoire tendue. Il était à la recherche de la bagarre.

"Bella, je vais juste aller lui parler."

"Non," claquai-je. "Laisse-moi m'en occuper seule. Je veux tenir une attitude irréprochable."

"Eh bien, moi non." Il se tourna pour s'éloigner à nouveau, me forçant à le tirer par sa chemise cintrée, la faisant sortir de son pantalon beige. Il me regarda comme si je l'avais brûlé.

"Edward… arrête. S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te battes pour mes combats. Je veux juste aller manger et tout oublier d'elle."

Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur mon bras nu. "Regarde-toi, tu trembles. C'est bon, je ne lui dirais rien à moins qu'elle ne te dise quelque chose en premier, et ensuite je lui fais un nouveau trou du cul." Il arrangea sa chemise me regardant avec des yeux intenses. "B, ne la laisse pas t'intimider. Tu es tellement mieux qu'elle, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, je sais." Et je ne savais _que_ ça. J'étais beaucoup mieux que toutes les merdes qu'elle pouvait dire ou me faire.

Edward glissa sa main dans la mienne et me fit un sourire timide. Quand nous passâmes à grands pas à côté des filles, ce fut totalement frustrant, ce qui je devais l'avouer avec le recul était un peu décevant. Je pensais qu'une grand part de moi était pour le challenge d'un combat, même si c'était juste des paroles. Edward leur lança un regard mauvais, me tirant à lui et appuyant un baiser sur ma tête. Je savais qu'Edward espérait une confrontation, mais je pense que le silence en disait plus que des paroles à voix haute. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi alors que nous nous éloignions et il me vint à l'esprit de lui glisser un doigt ou toute autre chose de puéril dans ce style. Mais je gardai la tête haute et souris en traversant ça sans avoir eu aucune sorte de crise de panique.

Une fois à notre table, avec la main d'Edward qui agrippait toujours étroitement la mienne, je me détendis et chuchotai à ma mère ce qui s'était passé. Edward boudait un peu car il pensait que ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne puisse pas confronter mon ennemie jurée vu que j'avais confronté Charlotte et tout. Mais la différence entre les deux situations était qu'il n'y avait rien que Bree puisse reprendre, rien pour elle à rétracter qui puisse arranger ou modifier ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qui était fait était fait. Rien ne pourrait changer ce qu'elle m'avait fait et en vérité, maintenant que j'avais Edward et mes amis dans ma vie, je n'aurais pas voulu changer l'issue de toute façon.

Malheureusement, je n'obtenais aucun aboutissement définitif avec cette situation, mais j'obtins la satisfaction de savoir qu'au bout du compte, j'avais gagné le meilleur prix. Elle élevait un gosse toute seule avec le père du bébé derrière les bars et j'étais avec le plus extraordinaire des garçons qu'on puisse souhaiter, et avais véritablement l'esprit libre pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

J'étais victorieuse dans cette guerre. Peut-être que je devrais la remercier.

Le matin où Edward était prêt à retourner à Washington pour le camp, il me réveilla avec de doux baisers sur mes épaules nues. Il se glissa en moi, me faisant l'amour silencieusement tandis que j'essayais de déterminer si je rêvais ou non. Après être venus tous deux silencieusement, il me murmura de le suivre dehors sur la terrasse où nous pourrions voir le soleil se lever. J'étais assise entre ses jambes le dos appuyé contre son torse, le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur me plongeait dans un état de bien-être des plus sereins et détendus. C'était si calme là, avec seulement les oiseaux ou le ronflement sporadique des unités de la climatisation centralisée se mettant en route, et l'occasionnel ronronnement d'un moteur de voiture passant. Mais autrement c'était juste moi et Edward dans notre propre monde, essayant désespérément de chérir les derniers instants ensembles avant d'être séparés pendant une semaine.

Nous ne parlâmes guère ce matin-là car il n'y avait pas beaucoup à dire qui ne m'aurait pas fait monter les larmes aux yeux et il le savait. Sur le plan émotionnel, Edward était devenu beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'étais, et j'étais heureuse qu'il soit passé un certain temps depuis que je l'avais vu vraiment verser des larmes de tristesse. Nous savions tous les deux au fond de nos cœurs ce que nous ressentions sans avoir à nous le rappeler constamment par des, "Je t'aime."

C'était simple entre nous, vraiment. C'était dans la façon dont il pressait ma main ou le doux effleurement de ses doigts quand il écartait les cheveux de mon visage. C'était dans le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait, ou la façon dont je lui donnais certains regards quand j'appréciais ce qu'il faisait, et la façon dont l'air vibrait subtilement entre nous. C'était passion et amitié et adoration et c'était plus fort que l'un ou l'autre de nous avait pensé que cela puisse devenir. Et quand je lui dis au revoir à l'aéroport, je pleurai un peu et m'imprégnai du baiser qu'il m'offrit, remplaçant la main qui avait appuyé sur ma joue par la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule.

Ensuite je passais les deux jours suivants à bouder et misérable et totalement pathétique, jusqu'à ce que je trouve les notes qui me firent verser des larmes de joie. Dans le style caractéristique d'Edward, il m'avait laissé d'adorables petites notes dans mes vêtements et à l'intérieur de mes chaussures, cachées partout dans ma chambre pour me rappeler qu'il était en train de penser à moi.

_Ton sourire me manque... J'aime le son de tes petits rires... Ton visage est la première chose à laquelle je pense quand je me réveille_. Je savais que celle-ci était incontestablement un mensonge, car c'était à pile ou face entre mes nichons et ma chatte la première chose à laquelle il pensait, le bâtard d'excité. Le sentiment avait été déplacé quoi qu'il en soit.

Il appelait tous les soirs, mais la plupart du temps il était mort de fatigue, donc nos conversations étaient brèves mais pourtant éloquentes. Il me disait qu'il avait juste besoin d'entendre ma voix et deux fois, il s'endormit avec moi au téléphone. Je comptais les jours jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour à Forks dans la sécurité et le confort de ses bras sexy.

Nous avions passé la dernière soirée d'Emmett à traîner dans le sous-sol des Cullen, bouleversés. Quelques-uns de ses amis qui n'étaient pas encore partis pour leurs universités étaient là avec leurs copines qui étaient aussi mélancoliques que Rose. Alice, Angela et moi passâmes la soirée à la consoler et ce n'était pas du tout amusant même avec la promesse d'avoir des soirées filles tous les vendredis.

Les au revoir d'Emmett le lendemain après-midi furent larmoyants et cela nous brisa particulièrement à tous le cœur de le voir dire au revoir à sa petite sœur. Edward me dit qu'il estimait que nous avions de la chance d'être dans le même niveau, de ne pas avoir à endurer une séparation prolongée. Il avait donc pris la décision, avec mon accord bien sûr, que nous devions fréquenter la même université si c'était possible. La semaine de séparation alors qu'il était au camp avait été difficile pour lui, pour nous deux, et il ne voulait pas avoir à se languir de moi pour une quelconque raison s'il n'y était pas obligé. J'étais parfaitement heureuse et en total accord avec ce choix. En fait, je jubilais carrément.

Les cours commencèrent quelques jours plus tard et nos routines étaient rapidement tombées en ordre. Malheureusement, nous étions tellement occupés par nos activités extrascolaires qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour sortir après les cours ou aller fumer dans la cabane dans l'arbre. Il y eut un occasionnel dimanche après-midi de plaisir et quelques samedis soirs à la plage mais c'était rare. Même si j'étais contente que nous ayons dépassé la nécessité des habitudes, c'était doux-amer. Il y avait de bons moments... de très, très bons moments. La seule chose qu'Edward et moi faisions dans la cabane dans l'arbre maintenant était occasionnellement de batifoler si nous étions excités et n'avions nulle part ailleurs où assouvir notre envie. Mais c'était rare aussi car j'avais eu une fois de trop des débris sur le haut de mes genoux et Edward quelques échardes de bois de trop planter dans le cul, donc le temps du sexe fun dans la cabane fut limité à l'extrême désespoir. Cependant, la vison d'Edward allongé sur mon lit, le cul à l'air tandis qu'à l'aide d'une pince à épiler j'enlevais une écharde était un souvenir pour lequel je priais pour ne jamais l'oublier. Je pris donc une photo. Ou cinq.

Edward et moi fûmes assez chanceux pour avoir les cinq de nos cours ensemble ce qui était idéal pour passer toute la journée l'un avec l'autre. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de nous faire pistonner ou profiter de faveurs car les cours avancés avaient un petit effectif, donc tous les "gosses intelligents" bénéficiaient du même programme.

Nous avions également opté pour le Privilège de Décharge des Terminales, qui n'était juste qu'une appellation classieuse pour sauter le déjeuner et pouvoir partir plus tôt. Nous pouvions quitter le lycée à midi et ne pas avoir à revenir avant quinze heures pour nos entraînements respectifs. Edward était finalement allé au foot (_soccer_) ce qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup mais le gardait néanmoins en forme. Je fus capable de convaincre non seulement Alice mais aussi Angela de rejoindre l'équipe des pom-pom. Alice était foutrement phénoménale et en deux semaines elle était comme une pro, je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait jamais envisagé de les rejoindre avant. Angela était un petit peu plus désordonnée que le reste des filles auraient aimé mais vu que la formation était composée pour une bonne partie de terminales qui avaient été diplômées, elles désespéraient d'avoir de nouvelles recrues.

Edward avait également postulé pour le Conseil des Élèves car il en avait eu l'expérience dans son ancien lycée. Il gagna le poste de Vice-Président à une majorité écrasante due à sa bonne apparence, son charme et son foutrastique speech (que j'avais aidé à écrire, merci beaucoup), assistant Angela, ou Madame la Présidente comme elle nous obligeait à l'appeler. Ses concurrents portaient tous le maillot de leurs équipes de sport le jour de l'assemblée mais Edward était vêtu de ses vêtements griffés, paraissant incroyablement baisable sur scène. Je jure que j'ai vu Mme Miller, notre ancienne prof de cuisine et conseillère principale des terminales, avoir un orgasme.

L'année scolaire était complètement différente de l'année précédente. Nous nous moquions fréquemment de nous, disant que nous devenions _ces gens-là_… vous voyez, ceux qui se joignent avec contrariété à tout et font partie de toutes les activités scolaires possibles. C'était juste mieux comme ça. Ça nous préservait des ennuis et nous faisait paraître biens sur nos demandes d'universités.

Mais surtout, j'avais découvert que j'aimais à nouveau faire partie d'une équipe. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte combien la camaraderie et la compagnie des filles qui s'appuyaient les unes sur les autres et se faisaient confiance, m'avaient manqué. Et je priais que _ces_ filles ne me descendent pas cette fois.

Mon seul regret était que je ne pouvais pas m'assoir avec Edward dans les tribunes pendant les matchs de football américain comme j'en avais eu très envie l'année dernière pour le match de la rentrée quand les choses étaient si différentes entre nous. (_Edward joue au football comme on le connaît en Europe: soccer aux USA) _Au lieu de ça, durant les coupures, je courrais en haut des gradins et lui volais des baisers pendant que le reste de la formation encourageait l'équipe. Elles faisaient la gueule et la manager devait hurler pour me faire revenir à mon poste mais hé, est-ce qu'elles allaient me virer de l'équipe? Elles avaient besoin de moi. J'étais le sommet de la pyramide car toutes, Alice inclus, étaient des poules mouillées pour monter là, donc sans moi cela aurait ressemblé à un tas de filles assises les unes sur les autres.

Edward m'apportait toujours un chocolat chaud pendant la mi-temps…Quelques fois arrosé. Edward, Jasper et Ben venaient scrupuleusement à tous les matchs à la maison ou à l'extérieur, simplement parce qu'Alice, Angela et moi étions pom-pom girls. Parfois ils remplissaient leurs thermos de café avec de l'alcool et étaient saouls dans les gradins, mais ils étaient toujours là à regarder comme de bons petits amis pour qui les fantasmes sur les pom-pom girls étaient réalité. Eric, Tyler, Connor et le reste des gars avec qui Edward traînait étaient dans l'équipe, alors il y avait beaucoup d'encouragements et de braillements bruyants venant du voisinage de notre hot Vice-Président de classe de terminale. Ils s'asseyaient dans la section des étudiants et vu que les gars de terminales faisaient un peu la loi, ils peignaient souvent sur leurs poitrines nues F.H.S. et se tenaient debout les uns à côté des autres à moitié nus. Alice, Angela et moi étions tellement distraites que notre coach les forçait à se rhabiller...

Le plus amusant était que comme notre lycée était petit, notre groupe maintenant étendu était devenu la 'bande des populaires', ce qui était un peu bizarre car nous traînions avec plus de la moitié de la classe de terminale. Mais le plus amusant était de regarder mon petit ami lentement se transformer en cette personne qui était l'exact opposé de l'Edward que j'avais rencontré un an auparavant. Il était dynamique et joyeux, socialement ouvert et riait tout le temps. J'adorais foutrement chaque moment parvenir à connaître Eddie Masen alors qu'il fusionnait vraiment admirablement avec Edward Cullen, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Edward soit juste l'ombre du nouveau. C'était une chose magnifique, vraiment. Et avec la permission d'Edward, j'écrivis à Charlotte une lettre juste pour lui dire merci de lui avoir rendu sa vie.

Le vendredi avant nos matchs, il était exigé à toutes les pom-pom girls de porter leurs uniformes au lycée et à tous les joueurs de foot d'avoir leurs maillots, ce qui en fait n'était pas du tout juste et étaient assez sexiste car nous nous gelions le cul avec nos jupes courtes alors que les garçons restaient habillés chaud. Mais Edward adorait mon petit uniforme et il avait ce regard dans les yeux qui criait juste, "Je vais te baiser là tout de suite que tu le veuilles ou non!" Et à maintes occasions, je me retrouvai appuyée contre une rangée de casiers avec les mains d'Edward sur les fesses ce qui conduisait inévitablement à sécher quel que soit le cours que nous avions et s'envoyer en l'air dans sa voiture. Quelques fois dans la mienne. Une fois ce fut le siège arrière de Jasper que nous prîmes tous les deux grand plaisir à profaner.

Le meilleur étant de regarder Edward flipper quand le produit de notre rapport sexuel dans la voiture finissait sur ses sièges en cuir. J'aimais ce gars à en mourir mais je me réjouissais sadiquement de tester les limites de ses TOC juste un peu trop. Je ne faisais jamais rien délibérément pour le pousser à bout, cela aurait juste été mal, mais je trouvais grandement amusant quand il perdait les pédales pour une tâche ou autre. Bien sûr, je compatissais et tout, mais il savait bien que j'en profitais plus que j'aurais dû simplement parce je ne pouvais pas me projeter dans ses troubles.

Il disait, "Ouais, ouais je suis tordu, je sais."

Et je lui répondais, "Oui, mais tu es mon tordu et je t'aime, ouais bizarre de bâtard."

Ça marchait pour nous.

Les excentricités s'améliorèrent remarquablement avec le temps, particulièrement depuis que le Dr Kate avait essayé une thérapie comportementale cognitive ou peu importe comment diable elle appelait ça. Edward m'expliqua simplement que quand il sentait qu'il allait trop loin ou devenait complètement stressé quand quelque chose n'était pas à sa place ou quoi que ce soit, il devait s'arrêter et se raisonner lui-même sur le pourquoi il le faisait avant de continuer. Il y avait beaucoup plus que ça et c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça mais ça semblait l'aider un peu.

La veille de mon anniversaire, Edward m'avait dit de passer chez lui une fois que je serais revenue du travail et de l'essayage de ma robe pour le mariage de mon père et Maggie. Nous avions passé le jour d'avant à Seattle avec tous, à se promener et faire les magasins, faire une petite visite et profiter du beau temps avant qu'il ne change en vrai temps d'automne. Il n'y eut rien qui aille trop loin pour la fête de mon anniversaire puisque j'avais spécifiquement demandé que ça reste sobre, mais pour Edward c'était trop léger. Il m'avait dit avoir dû faire preuve de beaucoup de retenue pour ne pas faire toute une affaire de ce jour. Donc le dimanche, après m'être douchée et m'être habillée de façon vraiment décontractée, j'allais chez les Cullen m'attendant juste à traîner et regarder un film ou autre.

Je frappai deux fois à la porte d'entrée avant de l'entendre jurer et me hurler d'entrer. L'odeur distincte de beurre et d'ail cuisinés me frappa tout de suite, comme le fit le son de la sauteuse sur la cuisinière. Je souris, me rendant compte que la maison était remarquablement silencieuse pas de bruit de jeux vidéos animés venant du salon, pas de petits gémissements de bébé, personne pour m'accueillir joyeusement à la porte. Poussant timidement la porte d'entrée, je ne trouvai juste qu'Edward.

Et c'était juste Edward cuisinant dans rien d'autre qu'un jean vraiment très, très bas et un tablier.

Sacrément hot.

"Salut."

Il tourna la tête et sourit par-dessus l'épaule. "Surprise...tu es en avance."

Je traversai la cuisine, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres qui avaient le goût de la sauce aux scampi. Il expira nerveusement, sa main tremblait un peu alors qu'il remuait en va-et-vient les crevettes dans la poêle. Je fus tellement touchée par ce geste et la réussite de ça.

Le dîner fut absolument parfait. Il avait préparé tout un repas tout seul, mettant dehors sa famille pour que nous puissions avoir de l'intimité pour mon dîner d'anniversaire. Nous étions assis et mangeâmes de délicieux scampi et croquettes de pommes de terre avec d'étranges asperges dans une sauce à la crème qu'il dit sembler bonne sur la recette. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser combien c'était adorable d'avoir téléchargé une application de recettes sur son téléphone juste pour me cuisiner un dîner.

Nous avions mangé aux chandelles, Edward toujours sans chemise parce que je lui avais demandé de rester comme ça dans le but de le reluquer. Il nous servit du vin, que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup mais n'eut pas le cœur de le lui dire. A la fin du repas, il m'apporta des cupcakes qui étaient parfaitement glacées avec du sucre rose, mais il avoua plus tard que sa mère avait fait cette partie-là car il voulait se concentrer sur le reste du repas et n'aimait pas être collant.

Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer plus qu'à ce moment-là. Quand nous finîmes de manger, je l'aidai à faire la vaisselle, et ensuite je le remerciai en lui volant sa chemise blanche impeccablement repassée sur la chaise, me déshabillant dans sa chambre et l'attendant sur le lit avec rien d'autre que sa chemise.

Joyeux Anniversaire à moi.

A Halloween, je pris la décision de cesser mes médocs contre l'anxiété. Je l'avais envisagé depuis un certain temps et finalement, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas eu de crise de panique depuis bien longtemps, et n'avais pas été dans une situation qui nécessitait un Xanax non plus. Il me semblait qu'il était temps d'essayer une vie sans médicament. Bien qu'Edward m'ait dit être fier de moi, je pensais qu'il semblait un peu mal aussi et la seule explication raisonnable était qu'il voulait se libérer de ses médicaments également. Finalement, il me dit qu'il avait peur de laisser tomber les antidépresseurs car autant il ne voulait pas en devenir dépendant à long terme autant il était terrifié de ressentir le niveau de dépression qu'il avait eu une fois. Alors il continuait à prendre ce qu'on lui avait prescrit, résistant un peu plus longtemps.

Nous avions tous eus notre examen d'admission à l'université et commencions à faire nos demandes aux universités, Edward et moi nous fîmes la promesse l'un à l'autre de ne demander seulement les mêmes, pourvu que ce soit quelque part où il fasse chaud. Mais il me dit qu'il faisait une demande à Harvard juste comme ça, seulement pour voir s'il pourrait y entrer. Ma mère et Phil m'avaient déjà dit qu'ils prendraient en charge mes frais de scolarité, beaucoup pour l'orgueil blessé de Charlie. Il avait épargné sur un compte depuis que j'étais petite, mais pour une bonne école, le montant qu'il avait en banque ne couvrait qu'environ deux semestres de cours, ou quatre ans dans une école banale de premier cycle ce qui n'était pas une option. Je me sentais mal vis à vis de ça mais je lui dis que ça couvrirait les livres et un nouvel ordinateur et tous les à-côtés que je ne pourrais pas faire sans. Je pensais que ça le rendrait au moins un peu content.

C'était délicat, car je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire dans la vie, tandis qu'Edward avait un plan précis. Il allait être médecin, mais il espérait avoir soit une bourse académique soit une bourse par le baseball, pas qu'il ait besoin d'argent ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il était inflexible sur le baseball. Il avait besoin de jouer dans une université peu importe laquelle. C'était ce qu'il était et s'il n'avait pas le baseball dans sa vie il y aurait carrément un vide. C'était difficile à expliquer mais même les quelques semaines qu'il arrêtait pendant la hors-saison son comportement changeait. Je pouvais détecter l'agitation et la nervosité en lui. Ce stupide gant moche en cuir noir lui donnant un sentiment d'apaisement. La façon dont il le caressait, le nettoyait et le frottait avec l'assouplisseur pour cuir me rendait quelques fois jalouse.

_Je sais...j'ai des problèmes._

La vérité était que je me fichais d'où j'allais tant que c'était avec Edward. J'avais peur cependant qu'il finisse par choisir une école qui me semblerait au-dessus de mon niveau. Il était clair qu'Edward pourrait faire face aux enseignements universitaires ou athlétiques sans problème. Mais moi... ça ne venait pas aussi facilement. Edward semblait absorber et retenir les cours comme une éponge, alors que je devais vraiment étudier pour obtenir de bonnes notes.

Il semblait que tous étaient certains de ce qu'ils voulaient être quand ils seraient adultes sauf moi. Edward et Angela c'étaient pour tous les deux médecine, Alice c'était l'enseignement élémentaire, Jasper allait à Science Po, Ben se spécialisait en biologie et Rose allait en comptabilité. Je me sentais tellement perdue sur ce point, démissionnant juste pour déclarer ma spécialisation comme non définie jusqu'à ce que cela devienne plus clair. J'avais le temps et je n'étais pas concernée par ça, pas que je ne voulais pas choisir une spécialisation juste dire que j'en avais une.

A plus d'une occasion, Edward me suggéra de prendre juste des cours de sexualité et anatomie humaine et devienne son esclave sexuelle. Il dit qu'il me paierait aussi, mais cela ressemblait un peu trop à de la prostitution à mon goût, bien que l'idée m'intriguait très certainement.

Tout dans nos vies semblait aller à un rythme soutenu, avec un mélange à part égale de merdes de lycée, travail et études. Tout était bien, solide, heureux. Jusqu'à que ce cela ne le soit plus. En quelque sorte.

Quelques jours avant le match de la rentrée, quelque chose se produisit que personne n'aurait véritablement pu prédire. Le buzz démarra en classe, et à la manière habituelle dont les rumeurs se propageaient, le récit s'intensifia jusqu'à l'absurdité au déjeuner. A la fin de la journée, le lycée convoqua une assemblée pour clarifier les rumeurs. A ce moment-là, nous avions tous écouté l'histoire d'une fille de Port Angeles qui prétendument se serait pendue. Son nom était Tori Hunter et elle avait dix-huit ans.

Apparemment, Edward la connaissait. Ainsi qu'Eric et Tyler et tous leurs potes ils avaient étaient amis avec elle et son groupe pendant des années. Il étaient tous stupéfaits. Certains de ces gars essuyèrent des larmes sur leurs visages quand il fut confirmé qu'elle s'était effectivement pendue dans son dortoir.

Mme Meyer nous dit qu'un gars avec qui Tori était sortie avait des photos d'elle dans des positions très compromettantes. Après qu'ils aient rompu, il envoya les clichés à d'autres personnes et bientôt les photos furent partout. Toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait et toutes les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas virent son corps dans un moment intime qui n'était destiné qu'aux yeux d'une personne. Les filles de son campus l'appelaient de noms horribles et avant tout la rejetaient. Sa sororité* la vira. L'intimité de Tori et sa dignité avaient été violées. Elle s'était suicidée car elle ne pouvait pas supporter être regardée comme une prostituée.

_(*Sororité: pendent de la fraternité, association d'étudiantes américaines ne comportant que des femmes)_

Aux côtés d'Edward et du reste de nos amis vêtus de noir, j'assistai aux funérailles de Tori. Le service se déroula avec des centaines d'autres personnes qui la connaissaient, l'aimaient et pleuraient sa mort inutile et prématurée.

Je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, ou vu son beau visage en personne. Ce n'était pas une quelconque curiosité morbide qui me faisait être là parce que j'étais contrariée que mon petit ami l'ait embrassée pendant notre rupture et voulais un simple aperçu de cette fille.

J'assistai à sa veillée funèbre parce que je _devais_ être là. J'étais là dans cette pièce avec tous les gens qui l'aimaient parce que cela aurait pu être moi à une époque. Ma situation était entièrement différente car mes photos avaient été trafiquées pour me ressembler, mais j'étais quand même passé par le cauchemar de la suite de cela.

Les photos de Tori n'étaient pas des fausses. Je ne peux même pas arriver à imaginer ce que ça aurait été d'avoir une vraie photo de mon corps nu exposé au monde entier comme les siennes l'avait été.

Ceci me fit prendre conscience que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir proche de sa situation et de ressentir le côté affligeant de ne pas savoir comment aider quelqu'un d'autre à surmonter quelque chose comme cela. C'était évitable. C'était foutrement tragique. Mon cœur saignait pour elle.

En dépit du fait que je n'avais jamais rencontré cette fille, je pleurai pour elle. Je pleurai pour les gens qui l'avaient perdue. Je pleurai pour le nombre incalculable de filles qui passaient par la même chose qu'elle et moi avions toutes les deux traversée.

Edward m'avait tenue proche de lui ce soir-là, embrassant mon front, essuyant mes larmes, ne lâchant jamais ma main. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui dire pourquoi cela me bouleversait autant ou pourquoi j'avais voulu l'accompagné en premier lieu. Il savait exactement ce que je ressentais et je l'aimais infiniment plus encore pour comprendre que c'était vraiment excessivement personnel pour moi. Il savait que ceci rouvrait une plaie qui n'avait jamais véritablement guéri.

Je quittai ce lieu en promettant d'essayer de toutes mes forces d'empêcher que ceci arrive à nouveau.

C'était à ce moment-là que la fameuse ampoule explosa dans ma tête. Je savais ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, ou plutôt ce que j'avais _besoin_ de faire. C'était comme si Tori m'avait envoyé un message de l'au-delà, que c'était à moi d'aider ces filles qui ne pouvaient pas se secourir elles-mêmes. C'était pour toutes ces filles qui s'étaient retrouvées dans cette position avec aucun moyen pour redresser la situation. C'était pour toutes les filles dont la réputation avait été foutue en l'air au point de ne plus pouvoir récupérer leurs dignités et leurs vies privées et leurs putains de droits fondamentaux d'humain.

Je ne savais pas comment ni même par où commencer, mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'aboutisse là. Si personne d'autre n'en faisait une foutue affaire à propos de ça, alors ce serait mon ultime objectif de faire que ça change.

Je ne resterai pas là et ne rien faire une fois de plus. Je ne pouvais juste pas.

** Un chapitre de plus avec le POV d'Edward et ensuite l'épilogue en deux parties.***

**Bella n'a peut-être pas trouvé à boucler la boucle en Californie, mais elle a trouvé un but dans la vie et qui mieux qu'elle pourrait soutenir les adolescentes atteintes dans leur dignité et se sentir concerné par leurs détresses?**

**LyraParleOr**


	44. Untouchable

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Audrey, Mylene, Nana10, Aussidagility je vous remercie pour vos messages ainsi que toutes celles à qui j'ai répondu par MP et bien entendu à ma superviseuse Space Bound Rocket dont je vous recommande l'OS **Nebraska** ainsi que celui de MutineCherry **Le coffre à jouets. **Des petis bijoux **!**

Nous voilà donc arrivés au terme d'une époque que je vous laisse découvrir avec beaucoup d'émotion.

**High Anxiety**

**Chapter 43~ Untouchable**

(Intouchable)

**Bravery~ Ours**

**~Edward~**

Le Dr Kate fit glisser son bloc-notes sur le bureau, reposant son stylo fantaisie en haut de la page, ce qui signifiait la fin de la séance. Je n'avais pas regardé la pendule et l'heure était passée plus vite que d'habitude. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on dit sur le temps qui s'envole quand on a du plaisir à faire quelque chose. Parler de baseball, de Bella et de sexe était le sujet du jour, et même si j'avais été gêné de parler de mon intimité avec ma psy, ça me rendit heureux. Et peut-être un peu excité.

Je me levai de ma chaise, attrapant ma veste trempée sur le dossier du siège. Il faisait inhabituellement froid pour début juin, pleuvant à verse des seaux à la norme de Forks aujourd'hui. J'avais hâte de renter au chaud et manger quelque chose. Et peut-être tripoter des nichons si le temps le permettait dans le programme chargé de Bella.

"A mardi prochain, Edward. Oh, et bonne chance pour l'examen de trigonométrie!" Le Dr Kate me congédia avec un sourire sincère. Du genre à me faire sentir comme si en fait elle m'appréciait et peut-être même se réjouissait de nos séances maintenant que j'étais redevenu 'normal' et complètement libéré du Lexapro. Et je n'avais pas pris un Xanax depuis… merde, je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler la dernière fois, cela faisait si longtemps.

Avec l'approbation de mon père, du Dr Kate et du Dr Hardwik, qui était le psychiatre qui suivait ma médication, j'avais arrêté les antidépresseurs tout de suite après la St Valentin. J'allais vraiment foutrement bien depuis que je n'étais plus inquiété par la dépression ou l'anxiété, pas question qu'elles fassent une réapparition vraiment pas désirée. Le moment était venu où je savais que je n'avais plus besoin de pilules comme béquille. Néanmoins, j'avais tellement peur d'une rechute que cela avait prolongé le laps de temps pendant lequel je devais les prendre. Par conséquent, au lieu d'arrêter complètement, j'avais diminué les doses, mais les effets secondaires n'avaient diminué que légèrement.

Outre le léger gain de poids, que personne ne remarqua sauf moi et Bella parce qu'elle me voyait nu souvent, les cachets semaient la pagaille dans ma sexualité et vu les circonstances, c'était totalement inacceptable.

Les effets secondaires habituels d'un usage prolongé des antidépresseurs étaient une baisse de la libido. Mais probablement à cause de mes hormones d'adolescent déchaînées, je ne pense pas que même si on m'avait injecté une charge de camion de cette merde, ma libido aurait diminué. J'avais envie tout le temps. Je veux dire vraiment foutrement tout le temps.

Le truc était que je bandais pour un rien, surtout après avoir vu Bella porter certaines des merdes en dentelle que je lui avais achetées, mais il y avait eu plus de fois que je ne pouvais en compter, où je n'avais foutrement pas pu venir peu importe que j'essaie (ou Bella) ardemment et c'était exaspérant. Quelques fois je pouvais rester douloureusement dur pendant des heures après m'être branlé et toujours être incapable de me libérer. Je m'étais toujours dit quand j'entendais ces publicités au sujet d'érections durant plus de quatre heures, que si c'était moi j'appellerais toutes les filles que je connaissais… sans manque de respect pour Bella, bien entendu… mais maintenant que ça m'arrivait à moi je voulais juste me pelotonner en position fœtale et faire la gueule. Je veux dire, après toute la merde par laquelle j'étais passé, être en mesure de toucher et caresser et baiser mais ne pas atteindre l'orgasme c'était comme un coup bas inattendu dans les couilles.

El Capitan et les Bijoux de Famille étaient retenus en otage par le monstre du foutre diabolique… mais étant le bon pirate que j'étais… je refusais de me faire jeter par-dessus-bord et prenais le contrôle du navire. Le drapeau avait été descendu et il voguait doucement loin de là.

Ouais, et tu sais que ta vie est tout simplement triste quand tu utilises les métaphores de pirates pour expliquer ton dysfonctionnement érectile.

Bon, cela étant dit, je pris enfin la décision de me débarrasser des médicaments tous à la fois, en dépit du fait que j'étais absolument terrifié de ressentir la morosité de la dépression à nouveau. Mais hormis le fait que j'avais des problèmes sexuels, tout dans ma vie était tellement positif actuellement que tomber en dépression était extrêmement improbable. Si quelque chose devait me déprimer c'était que j'avais dix-sept ans et ne pouvais foutrement pas éjaculer. Dieu merci j'étais doué pour le sexe oral car sans cette distraction, Bella m'aurait considéré comme moins qu'un homme. Bon, probablement pas, mais je me sentais certainement foutrement comme ça parfois.

Mais maintenant… tout allait bien, vraiment foutrement bien et je ne voulais presque pas admettre _combien_ c'était bon car j'avais peur que la simple mention de ça jette un mauvais sort dessus.

Je souris au Dr Kate en retour, ricanant intérieurement à l'idée de même avoir besoin de chance avec la trigonométrie. C'était facile comme respirer pour moi.

"Merci. Passez une bonne semaine." Répondis-je avec un salut de la main alors que je passais la porte, la fermant silencieusement derrière moi. Les jours où je la claquais alors que je partais furieux d'une séance particulièrement éprouvante étaient révolus. Quelques fois je pensais réellement que ces colères à moitié violentes me manquaient, pour être vraiment honnête. Il y avait quelque chose de très libérateur en elles, mais je n'avais juste plus ça en moi.

Dieu merci.

Le patient suivant du Dr Kate attendait dans le vestibule de son cabinet, affalé dans son fauteuil avec un permanent air menaçant sur la figure, comme si c'était le dernier endroit où il voulait être. Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas si mauvais, que s'il s'ouvrait ça l'aiderait indubitablement et changerait éventuellement son point de vue et peut-être même toute sa putain de vie. Au lieu de cela, je ricanai intérieurement en passant près de lui, gardant ma bouche fermée car au bout du compte il le comprendrait bien de lui-même. Hé, si je l'ai fait alors n'importe qui peut le faire.

Sur le chemin du retour, je parlai avec Emmett qui prévoyait de surprendre tout le monde en rentrant à la maison pour l'été, ce qui n'était pas son plan d'origine de suivre les cours jusqu'à l'automne. Je pense que peut-être vouloir être avec Rose (et très probablement que Claire lui manquait) avait beaucoup avoir avec ça, mais il dit qu'il avait juste le mal du pays et avait besoin d'une pause. Il n'était pas revenu à la maison depuis le début du printemps et il manquait vraiment à tout le monde, en particulier à moi.

Durant l'année, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous téléphoner une ou deux fois par semaine. Il voulait être sûr que je continue à courir et fasse mes exercices quotidiennement et s'assurer également que je ne sois pas tombé dans d'autres travers, ce que je lui assurai n'arriverait plus jamais. Je pense qu'il était surtout enthousiaste que je joue au baseball cette année, sachant que ça pourrait être une saison cruciale pour moi.

Je passai par le café-restaurant de Forks et gloussait en écoutant un message de Kimberly, sa douce petite voix essayait désespérément de me contraindre à convaincre Edward de lui acheter un poney pour ses cinq ans. Et ensuite intervint la voix d'Edward avec un soupir frustré, me demandant de lui passer un coup de fil quand je pourrais et qu'en aucun cas ma sœur n'aurait un poney.

Ils me manquaient tous les deux. Edward était venu à Seattle en octobre pour affaires et était revenu à nouveau en février, la dernière fois il avait emmené Kimberly avec lui. J'avais passé quelques jours avec juste tous les deux avant que Bella nous rejoigne en ville. C'était bizarre pour moi, car j'avais comme l'impression d'avoir deux vies, et trompais ma vraie famille avec des gens que j'essayais juste d'apprendre à connaître. La présence de Bella fournissait une sorte d'équilibre entre les deux différentes parties de ma vie, une force constante et ancrée pour moi. Toujours.

Quand je poussai la porte d'entrée, l'odeur me donna envie littéralement sautiller sur mon chemin vers la cuisine occupée. Bien entendu, on était mardi qui était le soir où Bella cuisinait et cela voulait toujours dire que tout le monde serait à l'heure et saliverait avec impatience pour quoi que ce soit qu'elle servirait.

"Bonjour Beautiful," lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. "Le dîner sent super bon. Est-ce que c'est du poulet _Cordon Bleu*_?" demandai-je avec un accent Français très exagéré. J'étais foutrement affamé. Même si mes séances avec le Dr Kate étaient beaucoup moins stressantes qu'elles l'avaient généralement été, toute cette discussion et exprimer mes émotions m'avaient donné une faim de loup.

Elle avait une étincelle dans les yeux alors qu'elle me sourit. "_Oui, mon amour*_," gloussa-elle. "La séance de thérapie a été bonne?" Bella parlait à voix basse malgré le bruit des aliments qui cuisaient couvrant notre conversation. Pas que ce soit un grand secret que je voie un psy, mais j'appréciais sa discrétion néanmoins.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire, frottant mon nez contre son oreille tandis qu'elle me repoussait espiègle avec sa hanche et riait, "Fiche le camp, _Monsieur*_ le Chien Excité. Tu vas me faire brûler _le dîner*_."

_* en Français dans le texte_

Même si la cuisine était pleine d'yeux vigilants, ma famille avait pris l'habitude et se montrait tolérante quand nous nous montrions notre affection en public, en particulier depuis que Bella avait emménagé ici. Juste après son mariage avec Maggie en novembre, Charlie annonça soudain qu'il avait eu une offre très généreuse pour leur maison. Cela nous avait pris complètement au dépourvu car ni Bella ni moi nous n'étions rendu compte que la maison était toujours sur le marché à cette époque. Il n'en avait pas été reparlé depuis un long moment, Bella avait toujours le tas de pancartes de vente qu'elle avait finalement repeintes et utilisées pour faire de la publicité pour le lavage de voitures des terminales. Nous supposions que Charlie avait juste laissé tomber cette idée et garderait juste son mode de vie tel quel jusqu'à ce que Bella parte pour l'université.

Mais le nouvel adjoint au chef de police de Forks, sa femme et leur deux fils en bas âge avait besoin d'une résidence permanente et ils avaient proposé une trop bonne offre pour la laisser passer considérant un marché de l'immobilier merdique. Charlie aimait bien l'ironie à l'idée qu'une autre génération de flics habite dans sa maison et Bella appréciait le fait qu'une famille avec des enfants ait le même plaisir à habiter cette maison qu'elle avait eu étant petite. Mon père d'un autre côté, était absolument mécontent à l'idée que sa petite fille grandisse à la porte d'à côté de deux jeunes garçons, sachant que ses propres fils adolescents s'envoyaient en l'air activement avec les filles qui vivaient dans le bloc. D'une certaine façon, l'histoire semblait destinée à se répéter.

Juste après le Nouvel An, Bella emménagea à l'étage dans la suite pour les invités sur l'insistance de mes parents, mais aussi à mon plus grand plaisir. Il était diable bien plus facile de me faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir par rapport à la mienne que de crapahuter sous la pluie sans être vu depuis la maison de son père aux petites heures du matin. Pas que mes parents ne sachent pas que nous dormions ensemble la nuit, car croyez-moi même si nous étions très discrets, j'avais droit à l'inutile cours sur la conception une putain de fois par semaine. (Mon pauvre père en rajoutait plus sur les caoutchoucs sur les bananes qu'un excellent médecin cultivé aurait dû le faire.) Néanmoins, Charlie était toujours dans le déni concernant la sexualité active de sa fille et c'était dans l'intention de Bella que cela reste comme ça aussi longtemps que possible. Et puisque j'appréciai _ne pas_ être castré, ça me convenait également.

A mon avis il pensait probablement qu'il valait mieux pour son adolescente de fille d'habiter dans une maison supervisée par deux adultes que dans une avec peu de surveillance après tout. Le plus drôle était qu'il y ait deux adultes à la maison ou aucun, nous étions toujours à batifoler autant que possible, rattrapant presque une année d'opportunités qui nous avaient manqué.

Juste pour être clair, ce ne fut pas une décision simple pour Charlie d'accepter ça. Il y avait eu beaucoup de réflexion de la part de Charlie et Renée ainsi que beaucoup d'assurance de mes parents que c'était dans le meilleur intérêt de Bella de rester à Forks pour finir sa terminale. Après que Bella ait tapé du pied en refusant de bouger, Charlie n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Ça se résumait que Charlie voulait éviter que leur relation explose comme ce fut le cas l'année précédente, surtout quand Bella fit remarquer que si elle déménageait en milieu d'année elle n'aurait pas la bourse pour laquelle elle avait travaillé si dur afin de l'obtenir. Mais Charlie savait aussi que la seule autre option était de lui prendre un apparemment et cela pourrait être considéré quelque peu négligeant de sa part de faire quelque chose comme ça vu son âge. Et vraiment, aucun ex-chef de police ne veut que les services de protection de l'enfance tapent à leur porte. Il savait sacrément bien aussi que si elle avait son propre chez soi, nous finirions par y vivre ensemble de toute façon, totalement sans surveillance. Parce vraiment? Nous avions dix-sept ans. Combien de temps encore nos parents pourraient-ils avoir un mot à dire sur ce que nous faisions?

Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, mais j'étais inquiet qu'il pense peut-être en quelque sorte avoir raté le coche concernant Bella, étant donné qu'il vivait à trois heures de là avec sa nouvelle femme et que d'autres adultes assumaient sa responsabilité. Mais je fus vraiment impressionné par l'effort de Charlie avec sa fille après que la maison soit vendue. Même plongé dans son nouveau bonheur conjugal, il l'appelait tous les soirs et s'arrangeait pour dîner avec elle un dimanche sur deux, ce qui était tout ce que Bella pouvait gérer de tout façon avec son emploi du temps chargé.

La plupart du temps je l'accompagnais, ce qui était en fait plutôt agréable car Charlie était finalement devenu plus chaleureux avec moi. Soit ça ou alors il était un sacré bon acteur et s'occupait de fomenter secrètement ma disparition prématurée pendant que nous mangions de la médiocre nourriture italienne. Néanmoins je veillais à suffisamment lui lécher le cul en lui parlant de baseball et le tenait au courant sur les recruteurs des différentes universités qui m'avaient rendu visite, ainsi il pouvait se rendre compte que je ne faisais pas en fait que passer mon temps à longueur de journée avec sa fille, nus et penchés sur le bras de mon canapé. Même si c'est _exactement _comment j'aurais préféré passer ma journée, malheureusement même deux personnes aussi affamés de sexe que Bella et moi l'étions devaient avoir une certaine vie sociale avec nos vêtements dessus.

En échange de ses nouveaux quartiers chez nous, Bella avait été catégorique sur le fait de gagner sa location pour ainsi dire, ce qui était totalement inutile... mais c'était ma Bella. Ma mère pris ses dispositions pour que Bella fasse quelques heures par semaine de baby-sitting pour Claire ainsi elle pouvait faire ses courses et s'occuper de ses rendez-vous etc... Ce n'était pas comme si garder Claire était vraiment une corvée. Claire était un bébé super et elle était à un âge où elle faisait des tas de nouvelles choses tous les jours, alors c'était en fait amusant de la surveiller. Nous l'emmenions dehors tout le temps pour des promenades en poussette quand le temps le permettait et il n'était pas rare pour Bella et moi de nous allonger sur le sol avec Claire à essayer de la faire s'asseoir toute seule. C'était drôle car même dans une petite ville où tout le monde connaissait les affaires des autres, il y avait toujours un trou du cul qui porte des jugements catégorique pour nous donner un regard sous-entendu comme si nous étions des fauteurs qui aurions eu un bébé hors mariage.

Mais je pensais que Bella considérait que surveiller Claire l'entraînait pour quand ce serait réel. Pour être honnête, même si mettre ma copine enceinte était la dernière chose dont ni l'un ni l'autre avions besoin, il y avait une partie de moi qui ne pouvait attendre d'avoir ma famille à moi avec elle. Cependant, autant j'aimais ma petite sœur, Bella s'était _entichée_ d'elle d'une façon qu'en tant qu'homme je ne pourrais jamais véritablement comprendre. La réaction de Claire à Bella était belle à voir. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient et elle lui offrait un de ces grands sourires, tendant les bras pour se faire porter par sa sœur de substitution.

La cuisine cependant, Bella en avait pris l'initiative car elle ne pouvait pas encaisser les repas de merde que ma mère continuait à nous servir. En y pensant après coup... je veux dire, mince alors! Esmom avait réussi à être enceinte et avait un bébé en bonne santé, alors pourquoi bordel continuait-elle à nous torturer avec cette merde bio? Je jure qu'à la seconde où je déménageais j'allais me gaver de rien d'autre que de M&M, Twinkies et Pepsi. Parlez-moi du Freshman Fifteen**, ça sera environ cinquante pour moi.

_*selon une étude, les nouveaux étudiants prendraient 15 livres~7,5kg) la première année)_

Dans mon ennui, j'avais réellement réfléchi à l'idée que si les nichons de ma copine grossissaient quand elle gagnerait du poids, alors ma queue deviendrait plus grosse? Pas qu'elle en ait besoin mais... je m'égare.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les conditions de vie n'étaient pas vraiment le plus important, car Bella vivait pratiquement avec nous de toute façon. Maintenant c'était juste officiel. A côté de cela la présence constante d'Alice, Rose et Bella compensait un peu l'absence d'Emmett.

Leur toute dernière nuit à la maison, après avoir tout emballé et nettoyé, trié et porté à l'entrepôt, Bella m'envoya un texto pour me faire aller dehors sur le balcon. J'étais épuisé de l'avoir aidée toute la journée, mais soulagé que ce soit la dernière nuit où nous serions séparés. Obéissant, je suivis ses instructions, me glissant sur le côté de la maison pour attendre que sa silhouette apparaisse à la fenêtre de la chambre. Ça faisait des mois que je ne m'étais pas assis dans cette position, de voyeurisme facile malheureusement, une chose de mon passé.

A la fenêtre dépouillée de rideaux et stores, Bella dansait sensuellement en retirant son haut, puis son bas, uniquement pour mon bénéfice. Mon téléphone sur haut-parleur, j'écoutais de la musique et (simultanément je me branlais) alors qu'elle se jucha sur le rebord, se touchant les seins et ensuite se doigtant jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne. Et quand elle eut fini, elle se pointa du doigt, et fit la forme d'un cœur contre la vitre et ensuite me pointa du doigt. Elle m'aimait et j'avais été totalement pardonné pour mes transgressions passées. Et je n'oublierai jamais ce moment aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

Quelques fois, je la trouvais assise sur les marches de devant, ou juchée sur le mur en briques encerclant le bassin des carpes japonaises, fixant simplement son ancienne maison. Elle ne paraissait jamais triste, juste taciturne dans l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Souvent elle regardait les petits garçons qui maintenant occupaient l'endroit avec une sourire sur le visage, se demandant s'ils avaient découvert notre cabane dans l'arbre. Et quelques fois, quand le temps était convenable, elle et moi allions nous asseoir sur la balancelle de l'ancien porche de Charlie, (que Jasper et moi avions volé et mise dans notre jardin), et Bella me racontait des histoires des interminables parties de pêche avec Charlie et Billy, et les trucs dingues qu'elle faisait avec les filles. Je lui racontais mes vacances en famille, et les trucs drôles que mes frères et moi vécûmes quand nous étions petits. Nous savions beaucoup de choses de l'autre, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Juste avant que la maison soit fermée, j'en avais tiré une photo. Accompagné d'une vielle photo de Bella âgée de cinq ans assise sur les genoux de Charlie, je portais les deux à un artiste local à Port Angeles pour qu'il les mêle et en fasse un tableau, surimposant le père et la fille sur la balancelle du porche. J'en fis en fait faire deux, un pour Bella et un autre pour Charlie, simplement pour qu'ils n'oublient jamais tous les souvenirs qui avaient été créés là.

Parce que quand je lèche le cul, j'y vais à fond.

"Pendant que tu prépares le dîner, je vais m'occuper du dessert," murmurai-je à l'oreille de Bella. Elle me donna une cuillerée de sauce à goûter, qui était bien trop bonne pour être totalement bio.

Réalisant la sexualité attachée au commentaire, elle roula des yeux. "Oh, laisse-moi deviner, bitecakes avec des noix?" Ouais, elle me connaissait si bien. J'avais deux années d'insinuations sexuelles immatures à rattraper.

"_Ed_clairs au chocolat," corrigeai-je. "Avec de la crème en supplément."

Elle me repoussa du coude à nouveau, ne trouvant pas cette fois clairement amusantes mes blagues insipides. Je me dirigeai vers ma mère, qui nourrissait le bébé d'une bouillie verte que je devinais être composée soit de pois ou de haricots verts. Je fis à ma mère un bisou sur la joue et en posait un gros sur le nez de Claire, essuyant la...ouais saleté de purée de pois... de mes lèvres. Elle avait deux dents en bas, lui donnant ce petit sourire ridiculement mignon. La façon dont elle se réjouit en me voyant me fit tourbillonner mes entrailles, de merde verte et tout. J'aimais cette gosse à en mourir.

Alice, qui était plongée dans les révisons pour l'examen de chimie à côté de mon frère et de Rose, battit des cils et avança les lèvres en plaisantant pour un baiser aussi. Je me penchai comme si j'allais l'embrasser et à la place lui fit une chiquenaude sur le front, fort. Elle poussa un cri et se déplaça pour me donner un coup avec son stylo, mais mes réflexes vifs comme l'éclair furent trop rapides pour elle. J'avais laissé une marque rouge où je lui avais fait la chiquenaude et me sentis mal, alors je la frottai et m'excusai.

Rose pencha la tête avec impatience, me demandant silencieusement de venir. Je jetai un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaules parcourant des yeux rapidement son devoir.

"Immiscible," corrigeai-je, lui désignant son erreur. "Des liquides immiscibles sont deux liquides qui ne se mélange pas l'un à l'autre. L'huile et l'eau, par exemple." _Ou Rose et Edward._

Rose barra sa réponse et la remplaça par la bonne, ajoutant en marmonnant, "Nerd," pour mon bénéfice. Un petit coup de coude raide dans son bras la força à rire et à marmonner? "Merci Edward...mais tu restes encore un gros vieux nerd."

"Et tu restes encore une grosse vieille sa..."

La voix stridente de ma mère me coupa brutalement. "Langage!"

Rosalie et moi n'étions jamais vraiment parvenus à nous entendre pour une quelconque raison, particulièrement depuis qu'elle m'avait balancé. Mais ce que nous partagions ressemblait plus à des querelles frère-sœur qu'un réel mépris l'un pour l'autre. La saison d'hiver de basket mis en quelque sorte en place une trêve pour nous le vendredi soir, vu que Jasper jouait sur le terrain et Alice, Bella et Angela encourageaient sur le parquet l'équipe. Cela nous laissa Rose et moi à nous débrouiller tout seul, alors on s'efforça d'aller au match en voiture ensemble et s'asseoir avec l'autre, à débattre plaisamment pendant toute la durée du match. Elle m'avait appelé de noms stupides comme, "Zac Efron l'ambitieux," car j'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux, et je ripostai en la traitant de blonde idiote, ce qui n'était pas du tout vrai, mais ça ça la mettait hors d'elle néanmoins.

Autant nous prétendions nous détester l'un l'autre, autant nous ne le faisions vraiment pas. J'avais mûri en fait comme elle au cours de l'année. Au début qu'Emmett était parti pour l'université, elle passait beaucoup juste pour s'asseoir seule dans sa chambre, ce qui me rendait vraiment triste car il me manquait aussi et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'elle vivait. Quelques fois je lui tenais compagnie et nous regardions un film ou écoutions de la musique, et une fois, j'avais même essayé de la consoler avec un câlin quand elle avait été saoule à un feu de joie et pleurait qu'Emmett lui manquait trop.

Nous étions amis, mais pas vraiment. Aminemis peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, Rosalie était constamment chez nous depuis que Bella avait emménagé. Tout ce qui manquait dans la maison c'était Emmett.

Tout de suite après avoir fait la vaisselle du dîner, Bella et moi jouions avec Claire un petit moment avant qu'elle sorte son ordinateur portable, selon son rituel de tous les soirs. Les devoir étaient faits immédiatement après l'entraînement des pom-pom girls, mais c'était le soir après le dîner qu'elle travaillait avec tant de diligence pour sa "Croisade" comme nous l'avions, sans blaguer, étiquetée.

Après le suicide de Tori, Bella avait commencé à rechercher la cyber intimidation à tel point qu'elle était un peu obsédée, et c'était gentil. A l'étage dans son appartement, la surface de la table basse et à peu près tous les endroits disponible dans la chambre attenante étaient jonchés de documents et de pages web imprimées des lois dans l'état de Washington, des organisations de prévention de la cyber intimidation et des programmes de sensibilisation de services d'aide. Bella mettait à jour chaque simple petit bout d'information qu'elle pouvait sur la cause, recherchant sans cesse et s'adressant à toutes les parties disponibles qui pourraient l'aider. Au début, elle avait envisagé d'aller à la fac de droit, ce qui fit presque défaillir Charlie et mourir de fierté quand il l'entendit mentionner son intérêt. Mais après que Bella se soit heurtée à certains problèmes frustrants en chemin, elle décida qu'elle haïssait le système juridique et la connerie ce qui faisait quand même une toute petite différence cela dit.

Le truc était que la cyber sécurité était un sujet difficile à aborder car les gens ont droit à leur vie privée et à la liberté d'expression. Donc techniquement ce qui est dit par textos, emails, tweets et publication sur un site web peut être considéré comme privé, même si cela conduit à des gens à se tuer. Il est effectivement illégal de réexpédier les textos et les images car ça peut être considéré comme à caractère diffamatoire et sans doute la diffusion de pornographie enfantine, selon le sujet en question. Cependant, la police a du fil à retordre pour tout suivre car les choses sont transmises trop vite et les lignes s'entremêlent, du coup personne éventuellement ne sait d'où le message d'origine a été envoyé. C'était vraiment beaucoup de paperasserie et beaucoup de conneries, vraiment. Et c'était immensément frustrant.

Et le pire était que n'importe quel loser qui s'ennuie ayant assez de temps et pas de morale pouvait créer un site web sous un nom anonyme et totalement diffamer la réputation de n'importe quelle personne au hasard, et rien ne pouvait être vraiment fait à ça. Ce sur quoi je comptais était le karma car je croyais fermement dans l'idée de "on récolte ce que l'on sème". Peut-être que ces personnes auront au bout du compte des enfants qui seront cyber intimidés un jour, et ils pourront voir comme ils ont eu tort de penser que ce qu'ils avaient fait était un divertissement innocent. Je ne souhaiterai ça à personne, mais comme je l'ai dit, je croyais que ce que tu diffuses dans le monde est ce que tu obtiens en retour.

Dans le cadre de ses recherches, Bella apprit que c'était en fait l'éducation et la prévention qui étaient les vrais moyens d'empêcher que ces drames liés à internet se produisent. C'était sur cela qu'elle se concentra principalement; tout en restant catégorique au sujet de faire voter une quelconque loi qui punirait ceux qui profanaient les droits et la vie privée des mineurs à travers internet.

Juste après les vacances de Noël, Bella convainquit Mme Meyer de la laisser former un groupe d'entre-aide, dans lequel Alice, Rose et Angela s'impliquèrent aussi. Ensuite après cette réussite, elle persuada notre principale de permettre à une organisation de prévention de la cyber intimidation de venir et parler pendant une grande assemblée du lycée. Ce fut ce dont tout le monde parlait les jours qui suivirent; car cela avait vraiment sensibilisé les professeurs et ouvert les yeux des gamins qui n'avaient jamais considéré que ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait être blessant ou nuisible même. Bientôt, toutes les premières et terminales de lycée de la Péninsule d'Olympia emboîtèrent le pas, créant l'attention de certains médias locaux que Bella utilisa à son avantage en outre pour répandre le mot. Elle était devenue une sorte de célébrité locale.

"Je veux juste faire en sorte que les gens comprenne que les paroles peuvent être préjudiciables et que les images peuvent détruire des vies et des avenirs. Être responsable. Être honnête. Être gentil envers l'autre," avait-elle dit à un des journalistes qui l'avait filmée pour un reportage aux infos locales. C'était un peu surréaliste de voir le magnifique visage de ma petite amie à la télé. J'étais si foutrement fier d'elle.

Mais malgré sa nouvelle notoriété, Bella travaillait sans relâche, mettant un sourire sur son visage même quand elle avait quelques revers majeurs. Il y eut la fois au début quand elle avait eu plus de trois mille signatures pour une pétition demandant à l'État de Washington de mettre en vigueur des lois contre la cyber intimidation, seulement pour apprendre que les signatures de ceux de moins de dix-huit ans étaient nulles car elles n'étaient pas faites par des électeurs enregistrés. Elle repartit ensuite de zéro, gagnant la fois suivante plus de cinq mille signatures quand elle alla frapper aux universités locales, incitant leur intérêt car Tori avait été une étudiante universitaire. Ensuite elle essaya de prendre contact avec des représentants du gouvernement au sujet du problème, mais tout ce qu'elle reçut en retour fut leur lettre standard "Merci de votre intérêt". La seule personne qu'elle sembla avoir pour l'écouter était un sénateur de Port Angeles qui était très au courant de l'histoire de Tori, dont Bella était venue à tirer avantage chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Ce fut lui qui finalement fut en mesure d'avoir à Bella une véritable rencontre avec les grosses légumes de l'Assemblée Législative de l'État.

Bella et moi firent un voyage à Olympia pendant les vacances de printemps où elle avait un rendez-vous avec trois des sénateurs et un gouverneur. Ils écoutèrent attentivement son discours et sa proposition pour imposer la loi que beaucoup d'autres états avaient déjà. Elle avait des listes de noms, la majorité d'entre eux étaient des filles, qui avaient tenté de se suicider à cause de harcèlement via internet ou téléphone. Elle sembla très convaincante, même si encore une fois il y eut un autre problème. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un pour défendre pour elle sa proposition de projet de loi parce que Bella n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans. Nous quittâmes le bâtiment du gouvernement légèrement déprimés mais espérant qu'en septembre elle pourrait revenir pour effectuer le travail elle-même comme électeur inscrit. Je lui offris de la représenter dès mon anniversaire, qui était trois mois avant le sien, mais elle dit vouloir faire cela elle-même.

Dans tout ça, j'avais appris non seulement plus que je pourrais même désirer sur comment transformer un projet de loi en une loi, mais plus précisément des trucs sur Bella. Comprenez, juste après qu'elle ait commencé toute cette affaire, je m'étais senti un peu délaissé. Bon d'accord, plus qu'un peu. J'étais en rogne. Cela faisait au moins deux bons mois à voir Bella avec le visage constamment baigné dans la lueur bleutée de l'écran de l'ordinateur, quand je devins fatigué d'être ignoré, négligé et écarté pour la cause. J'essayais autant de la soutenir et de l'aider que je pouvais, la félicitant quand elle accomplissait quelque chose, organisant son espace de travail de façon plus efficace et acceptant avec le sourire les missions de recherches qu'elle s'entraînait avec les pom-pom girls, acceptant qu'elle ne veuille pas sortir encore un autre soir car elle était trop occupée par ses recherches. C'était agaçant c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire et je n'appréciais pas d'être jeté de côté. J'avais même envisagé de lui envoyer des photos de moi nu sur son téléphone juste pour avoir son attention. J'appréciais bien l'ironie, mais je doutais qu'elle le fasse, donc j'abandonnais l'idée et me branlais à la place.

A ce moment-là, je savais combien c'était important pour elle de faire ça mais je n'avais pas idée de l'étendue de ça.

C'était la soirée d'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de Connor. Sa maison est pleine de premières et de terminales de Forks et de Port Angeles, faisant la fête comme des rock stars et discutant quelles universités ils envisageaient et mettant au point des détails très prématurés pour le bal du lycée. Les merdes habituelles. De l'autre côté de la pièce je voyais Bella engagée dans une conversation avec les filles que j'avais reconnues de la soirée de l'année dernière et des funérailles également les amies de Tori. A un moment donné de la conversation, Bella devint visiblement bouleversée et demanda à rentrer, utilisant l'excuse qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Mais je savais qu'il y avait plus que ça. Sur le chemin du retour chez moi, ou plutôt _chez nous_ je lui demandai si elle voulait en parler. Elle dit que non, alors je laissai aller.

Nous nous étions couchés dans mon lit, écoutant la pluie, et il est vrai, j'avais essayé de l'exciter malgré le fait qu'elle soit si mélancolique. Bella souleva ma main, essayant de se blottir profondément au creux de mon bras. Après un moment je renonçai à obtenir quelque chose et acceptai simplement l'idée qu'il n'allait rien se passer ce soir.

Je commençais à m'assoupir quand Bella murmura, "Elle a laissé un mot."

Je pensais qu'elle parlait peut-être dans son sommeil, ce qu'elle faisait parfois, mais sans avoir à le lui demander elle clarifia, "Tori. Elle a laissé un mot pour expliquer son suicide. Ses parents l'ont trouvé mais le contenu n'a pas été rendu public. Elle était tellement torturée, Edward. Elle était tellement seule." Sa voix se brisa à la fin, entraînant des sanglots silencieux qui vibrèrent contre ma poitrine. Je caressai son dos et son bras, la faisant taire doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Traitez-moi de trou-du-cul insensible, mais je n'arrivais juste pas à comprendre pourquoi ça la bouleversait à ce point. Elle n'avait pas du tout connu Tori, elle ne lui avait jamais dit un mot. Il y avait des milliers de jeunes filles qui mouraient chaque jour, pourquoi était-elle aussi touchée par cette unique personne? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon implication limitée avec cette fille, donc mon manque de compréhension à son intérêt obsessionnel pour Tori était déroutant.

Je l'écoutai pleurer, me demandant ce qui bordel l'avait mise dans cet état, ce que les amies de Tori avaient pu lui dire. Et ensuite comme une ampoule explosant au-dessus de ma tête tout devint clair, la connexion m'apparut. La vraie raison pour laquelle Bella avait emménagé à Forks.

"Bébé?" murmurai-je. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et j'étais certain que Bella pouvait sentir la rapide accélération alors que je trouvais le courage de lui poser la question. Déglutissant et d'une voix qui ne me paraissait pas la mienne, je demandai avec douceur, "As-tu essayé de te faire du mal en Californie?"

C'était évident. Les graves crises de panique, les thérapeutes, les médocs, le déménagement à Forks, fumer du pot...

Le son étranglé de son sanglot pour toute réponse consolida mes craintes. Tandis que les idées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, je la tirai contre ma poitrine le plus étroitement que je pouvais, réalisant que j'avais su il y a longtemps combien elle avait été vraiment brisée. Comment n'avais-je pas pu savoir ça? Bon Dieu, elle était une bonne actrice.

"Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement." murmurai-je, faute d'autre chose pour l'apaiser, elle ou moi-même d'ailleurs. C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser; comment cette fille, qui à elle toute seule m'avait rendu ma vie, avait entretenu l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours dans un moment sombre.

Bébé sur les genoux ou pas, je souhaitai avoir fracassé cette putain de salope de Bree quand j'en avais eu la chance. Je n'avais même jamais envisagé frapper une femme avant cela, pas même Charlotte dans le temps. Mais Bree méritait ma rage pour avoir déclenché les événements qui avaient conduit Bella à se sentir comme indigne de vivre.

Cela faisait un moment que nous étions restés dans une étreinte silencieuse, avec uniquement le tambourinement incessant de la pluie et le battement de mon cœur à mes oreilles. Je caressais son dos, ses bras, son visage, embrassant son front pour qu'elle sache que je l'aimais sans poser de questions.

Elle expulsa un long soupir avant de parler. "Je n'avais pas conçu comme... un vrai plan ou quoi que ce soit, tu vois? Je pensais juste... j'avais besoin de cesser de me sentir si... seule." Belle pris une audible goulée d'air avant de murmurer, Je souffrais tellement de solitude, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Nous n'étions que moi et ma mère et elle essayait de m'occuper, mais j'avais besoin de plus qu'elle, je suppose. Il n'y avait personne à qui parler, personne qui comprenait ce que je traversais, personne qui était à mon côté. Je venais d'avoir plus d'amis à ne savoir qu'en faire et absolument personne, pendant toute cette période, pour appuyer sur le putain de bouton appeller." La voix de Bella restait nasillarde et calme alors qu'elle parlait, mais les larmes coulaient encore, laissant derrière seulement un occasionnel reniflement.

De ce que je savais de Renée personnellement et des histoires que Bella m'avait racontées, elle avait essayé d'élever Bella de son mieux la plupart du temps. Mais vu qu'elle avait un magasin à faire marcher et un nouveau mari à satisfaire, je pouvais sans mal deviner combien de temps était consacré à la situation de Bella. Et vu que je savais en personne à quoi ça ressemblait de perdre tous ses amis et tout semblant de vie sociale en un instant, je pouvais certainement comprendre comment l'isolement et la solitude avaient dû faire se sentir Bella. La différence était que j'avais eu toujours mes frères... mes meilleurs amis, pour me soutenir ainsi que mes parents et mes grands-parents. Je m'étais sentis solitaire oui, mais jamais seul.

"C'est là que tu as commencé la thérapie?"

Elle hocha la tête dans ma poitrine, incapable ou peut-être réticente me regarder. "Et les antidépresseurs. Ma mère avait vu à quel point j'étais devenue repliée sur moi-même et elle m'a finalement forcée à entrer en thérapie avec le Dr Green. Ça m'a formidablement aidé et j'aurais sans doute dû continuer les séances ici mais j'étais une personne différente quand je suis venue ici. Mais je pense que si ma mère n'avait pas eu l'idée de me faire voir par quelqu'un, j'aurais peut-être...eh bien, les choses auraient peut-être suivi un autre chemin."

Je hochai la tête comprenant parfaitement. Sachant tout cela je ne remettrai plus jamais à nouveau en question les actions de Bella pour sa croisade.

"Nous allons ressembler à des jardiniers si nous portons ça tous les deux aujourd'hui! Tout le monde va se foutre de nous!" dit-elle d'une voix geignarde, tenant le tee-shirt bleu et jaune contre sa poitrine voluptueuse. J'avais déjà le mien dessus, fier d'afficher mon avenir.

"Oh, quoi? Serais-tu inquiète que Mike Newton ait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet?" me moquai-je sachant que Mike parviendrait à peine à entrer à la fac publique de Port Angeles, en aucun cas dans une université accréditée comme UCLA.

Nous avions attendu la dernière minute pour informer Charlie et Renée de notre intention d'aller à UCLA ensemble, parce que Bella savait qu'ils émettraient beaucoup de réserves à ce sujet. Mes parents en revanche étaient satisfaits et fiers de ce que j'avais choisi, même si mon père précisa qu'il était déçu que je n'aie pas accepté l'admission à Harvard. Mais je n'allais pas laisser Bella derrière, et ceci étant dit, je lui fis promettre de ne jamais rien lui laisser savoir au sujet de mon acceptation car elle se serait sûrement senti coupable de m'empêcher d'aller dans une école de la Ivy League. Ce n'était pas important pour moi.

Charlie la poussait à aller dans une université qui serait proche d'ici, comme UW. Et Renée... eh bien elle voulait apparemment que Bella baise tous les autres gars sauf moi pour acquérir son indépendance ou quelque stupide merde féministe, donc elle n'était pas spécialement ravie. Mais quand nous leur avions finalement fait savoir, leur réaction ne fut pas celle que nous attendions. Charlie était heureux que quelqu'un puisse la surveiller et Renée était assez contente que Bella soit si proche d'elle et Phil.

En fait, Bella m'avait laissé le soin de choisir une fois que se présenterait la meilleure offre pour une bourse de baseball ou universitaire, et j'avais pratiquement la garantie d'obtenir l'une d'elles. En raison de ses résultats et de ses activités extrascolaires, elle pouvait aller n'importe où où elle voulait, mais elle attendait que j'opte pour une école. Même si j'aimais l'idée qu'elle attende pour être avec moi où que nous allions, cela avait été angoissant et une sorte d'énorme responsabilité sachant que notre avenir était littéralement entre mes mains avec l'école que je choisirais finalement pour nous.

Aucun de nos parents respectifs ne savait quel était notre plan et nous n'avions pas l'intention de leur en parler jusqu'à ce que tout soit définitif. Nous savions qu'il y aurait sans aucun doute des discours et une tonne de protestations d'être indépendant l'un de l'autre et qu'arriverait-il si nous rompions et qu'arriverait-il si nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre et bla bla bla; mais ni Bella ni moi ne voulions entendre ça. Nous allions aller à l'université ensemble et c'était foutrement irrévocable.

Au final, ce fut UCLA qui m'offrit une bourse complète de baseball, en partie grâce à Phil qui informa les bonnes personnes de venir me voir jouer. Je lui devais plus que je pourrais jamais lui rendre pour avoir convaincu les recruteurs de sortir pour Trou-Perdu, Washington, qui ne seraient jamais venus si je n'avais pas été pistonné par Phil.

J'étais si foutrement excité de commencer en Pré-Médecine à l'automne. Bella avait été acceptée en Psycho, où elle aurait non seulement une bourse partielle de l'université mais aussi une bourse assez importante du lycée de Forks pour toutes ses prouesses en tant qu'étudiante exceptionnelle. En fin de compte, son objectif était de préparer un externat diplômé en Stress et Humeurs de la Jeunesse qui portait sur la dépression et le suicides des adolescents.

Ma petite amie allait aussi être docteur_. Dr Isabella Cullen._

Avec la remise des diplômes dans deux jours nous étions tous les deux excités et admettons-le un peu anxieux.

"Ouais, ouais, tu as raison. Je vais le mettre." Elle l'enfila par-dessus son haut de bikini, rassemblant le tissu excédentaire dans le dos pour en faire un nœud. L'ourlet remontait juste au-dessus de son bijou de nombril pendant avec mon initiale, laissant voir assez de peau pour paraître sexy mais pas assez pour paraître débauchée. Quand elle se tourna et enfila un de ces maudits shorts en jean raccourcis qui étaient foutrement bien trop court pour tout public, je tapai du pied.

"Je pense que non."

Elle arqua un sourcil dans ma direction. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon short?"

"Tes fesses dépassent."

Elle claqua sa langue au palais de mécontentement faisant demi-tour pour vérifier son derrière dans le miroir. "Mes fesses ne dépassent pas."

Elles dépassaient vraiment. Croyez-moi. Toutes les petites franges de son jean pendillaient en fait sur les fesses en question. Parfaites, foutrement rondes... Je ne voulais pas être un de ces petits amis dominateurs qui dictent ce que leur copine doit ou ne doit pas porter, mais c'était l'équivalent pour moi à parader en string. Totalement inapproprié.

Je me penchai et pinçai sa fesse exposée... fort.

Elle glapit et me gifla la main. "Aïe, fucker! Quel est le problème? Je porte un maillot de bain dessous et tu n'as aucun problème quand je me promène à moitié nue en bikini, mais tu as un souci avec un short?"

"C'est différent," dis-je, farfouillant dans son tiroir pour trouver quelque chose de plus approprié pour notre pique-nique de terminales à la plage. "Le short laisse trop à l'imagination, tandis que le bikini ne laisse rien à l'imagination et..." Il était difficile d'expliquer ma logique d'adolescent.

Sa main vint de défi sur sa hanche alors que son pied tapait impatiemment sur le plancher. Elle pencha la tête de côté. "De quoi diable parles-tu?"

"C'est juste...qu'il est court et moulant et révèle ce qui est à moi à tous ces trous du cul alors que je ne veux pas qu'ils te regardent." Et je savais sacrément bien qu'il y aurait une poignée de ces pathétiques fils de putes qui utiliseraient l'image de son cul parfait pour se branler plus tard.

Elle tira sur les bords effilochés de son short qui ne cachait absolument rien de son derrière. "Alors…c'est mieux. On peut y aller maintenant?"

Vu que Bella et moi étions au comité des activités des terminales, j'étais bien au courant des animations programmées pour le pique-nique tir à la corde, volley, course à trois pattes, des merdes dans ce genre. Si elle participait à un de ces jeux, il y aurait des soucis.

Je lui lançai une de ses écharpes, agrippant une extrémité. "Tire!" Elle roula des yeux sachant que j'étais en train de faire une démonstration du tir à la corde. Elle enfonça ses pieds dans le tapis en riposte mais finalement je tirai d'un coup assez sec pour la faire atterrir à quatre pattes les jambes bien écartées, lui prouvant en fin de compte mes dires. Le short était remonté si haut que je pouvais pratiquement voir sa chatte.

Je désignai du doigt le vêtement incriminé alors qu'elle se relevait. "Ce short de salope va à la poubelle tout de suite. Regarde… regarde ça, Bella. C'est ce qu'ils verront tous!" Elle se tourna afin de pouvoir se voir dans le miroir. Parler de la bonne vue sur son cul qui dépassait, je devins dur. Il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup et bon… obscène ou pas, c'était foutrement hot. Et elle savait à la façon dont je la regardais comme un beau morceau de viande ce qu'elle me faisait.

"E… ils peuvent voir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas toucher," dit-elle dans un murmure sensuel alors qu'elle marchait lentement vers moi. "Tu…" Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds glissant ses mains sur le haut de mon torse pour poser un baiser dans mon cou. "Es le seul gars… qui peut me toucher." Je glissai mes doigts brutalement sur le haut derrière ses cuisses et empaumai son cul.

"Fuck exact!" Je basculai la tête sur le côté pour la laisser m'embrasser et me sucer et tout ce qu'elle voulait me faire. "On a le temps?" Je haletai, sachant que si nous étions vraiment pressés je pouvais arriver à en finir en cinq minutes chrono.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil à côté du lit. "Bon, considérant que nous dirigeons le comité pour cette fiesta et qu'en tant que Roi et Reine du bal de fin d'année devons remplir nos fonctions royales et peu importe ce que diable nous sommes censés faire, nous devrions probablement partir dans dix minutes environ. De plus, Rose et Emmett nous attendent en bas."

Depuis l'arrivée d'Emmett à la maison deux semaines auparavant, lui et Rosalie étaient collés aux hanches… ainsi qu'à d'autres endroits. Techniquement, seuls les terminales de Forks High School étaient censés être à ce pique-nique, mais Emmett et ses fossettes trouveraient sûrement un moyen pour faire du charme aux profs les plus récents pour le laisser rester.

"Tant pis pour eux, ils peuvent attendre!" Je lançai un regard aux couronnes du bal de la veille encore posées sue la commode de Bella. Jasper avait dit que nous étions vraiment un cliché ridicule, les deux foutus ados bien casés et parfaits, se montrant à la hauteur. Nous avions été relégués à un mauvais Disney. Le truc était que ni Bella ni moi n'étions casés ou parfaits. Nous étions passés au-dessus de sérieuses merdes, c'est certain, mais nous avions encore un long chemin à faire et aucun de nous n'était dans le déni à ce fait-là.

Ma queue tressauta. "Merde. Pouvons-nous…" Avant que je puisse même finir la phrase, Bella glissait en bas de mon corps, se laissant tomber sur les genoux. Ses mains se déplacèrent à la ceinture de mon short, le dézippant, le descendant, et soumettant ma queue à sa bouche chaude. Alors qu'elle passait sa langue en remontant sur mon manche et m'empoignait avec une main, je m'arque-boutai contre la commode, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Son cul paraissait maintenant foutrement parfait, dépassant de ce short et je reconsidérai brièvement sa place dans le tiroir de lingerie au lieu de la poubelle.

Jetant un œil entre nos corps, je regardais avec une profonde admiration la façon dont ses lèvres se déplaçaient le long de la peau tirée, engloutissant toute ma longueur dans sa bouche. Je ne savais pas comment diable elle fit ça, mais elle réussiit à me prendre tout jusqu'à la garde sans suffoquer comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle était ma putain de super suceuse. Et bien que je n'y aie jamais réfléchi, je savais que ses compétences provenaient des conseils que lui avait donnés Rosalie, ce qui était une autre raison de pourquoi je ne pouvais pas trouvé en moi de quoi la détester.

Je frottai la pommette de Bella de mon pouce alors qu'elle me faisait entrer et sortir de sa bouche avec un rythme méticuleux. "Bébé, c'est tellement foutrement bon… continue juste à aller comme ça… j'y suis presque."

J'étais si foutrement proche de venir, tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de quelques minutes de plus, mais je pouvais sentir par le changement dans la tension de sa bouche que la mâchoire de Bella en avait marre.

"Oh fuck… peux-tu juste… prendre mes couilles dans ta main, hein?" Suppliai-je dans un murmure rauque et aussitôt que sa paume me massa, je vins rapidement dans sa bouche, les genoux fébriles et tremblants. Lorsque la dernière poussée me vida, je balayai les cheveux collés à mon front en sueur et caressai amoureusement la tête de Bella en remerciement. Elle se releva du sol les joues gonflées et courut à la salle de bain cracher dans les toilettes.

"Tu es supposée le considérer comme un cadeau tu sais," lui criai-je alors que je me nettoyai et zippai mon short. C'était assez irritant de savoir que j'avais enfin été capable de venir comme une personne normale et qu'elle recrachait le fruit de tous mes efforts.

"Ah oui, le cadeau de l'haleine de sperme," ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement, émergeant de la salle de bain fraîchement rincée. "Tu sais certainement comment traiter une fille."

Je ris, haussant un sourcil entendu. "Et si tu le dégueules c'est le cadeau de toujours." Je la tirai vers moi alors qu'elle marmonnait que j'étais un putain de dégoûtant.

"C'est juste que ... Dieu, tu es vraiment un _mec_." Bella secoua la tête et alla répondre aux coups donnés à la porte.

Rose et Em entrèrent dans la suite, elle manifestement agacée, lui, reniflant l'air et déclarant que ça sentait le sexe là-dedans.

Em jeta un regard au short de Bella et remarqua simplement. "Joli cul, Tink."

Avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, elle roula des yeux, retournant dans sa chambre en marmonnant, "C'est bon là, je me change!"

_Ah ah. J'ai gagné._

A notre grande surprise, le soleil nous gratifia de sa présence le matin de la remise des diplômes qui se passait la veille de mon anniversaire. Je m'étais réveillé extrêmement tôt avec l'intention de revenir sur mon discours de major de promotion une dernière fois. J'avais écrit et réécrit ce foutu truc sept millions de fois à ma façon devenue naturelle avec les TOC, essayant en particulier d'éviter les clichés banals à propos de conneries dont tout le monde se fout, mais il n'était pas encore parfait. J'étais à méditer sur quelle conclusion employer quand je décidai que ça n'avait aucune importance car je verrai bien quand je serai sur le podium. Au lieu de m'obséder, je réveillai Bella et la traînai à la salle de bain se laver les dents.

Regarder le lever du soleil ensemble était quelque chose qui était devenu une sorte de tradition pour nous depuis mon dernier matin en Californie. Les rares occasions où il faisait soleil, même les matins qui étaient plus froids que le nichon d'une sorcière, nous attrapions une couverture et nous pelotonnions sur mon balcon pour regarder le soleil faire son ascension au-dessus de l'horizon. C'était une expérience belle à couper le souffle, une de celles que je n'avais vraiment pu apprécier avant d'avoir Bella pour en profiter avec moi.

_En passant… pourquoi diable les nichons des sorcières étaient froids? Avaient-elles une mauvaise circulation? Était-ce un effet secondaire à jeter des mauvais sorts et tout?_

Ce matin-là, quand Bella prit ma guitare dehors avec nous, je pensai qu'elle allait me demander de lui jouer une sérénade. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit d'un air piteux, me surprenant avec une interprétation de toute évidence fraîchement apprise de "Happy Birthday", que, me précisa-t-elle elle avait apprise sur internet. Elle était si mignonne, chantant timidement alors qu'elle jouait doucement et je pensais que c'était incroyablement adorable, même si cela m'écorchait un peu les oreilles.

Une fois la cérémonie d'ouverture achevée et mon stupide discours livré avec succès avec la conclusion numéro deux, la coupure d'été se profilait devant nous avec la promesse de nos derniers instants de vraie liberté. Nos chapeaux de diplômés avaient été jetés et nos tenues de cérémonie rangées et oubliées, et les dernières pages de l'annuaire du lycée avaient été signées. Nous en avions officiellement fini avec le lycée, et putain, je me sentais comme le roi du monde.

La famille et les amis s'étaient rassemblés chez moi sous une tente remplie de ballons pour fêter notre obtention du diplôme collective et mon passage à dix-huit ans, ou mon "devenir un homme" comme l'avait dit ma mère en levant son verre de champagne pour porter un toast. Cette déclaration fut réfutée quand mon père soutint tranquillement face à tous nos invités qu'à son avis, j'étais devenu un homme il y avait quelques temps déjà. Tout en étant prudent à propos de ça, encore que d'accord avec mes réussites et les obstacles que j'avais réussis à surmonter, j'étais ému par la pensée que mon père ressente que je sois digne de ce titre. Il m'avait dit d'innombrables fois que je le rendais fier mais j'étais encore ravi de l'entendre. Même si cette attention m'embarrassait les hochements de tête d'approbation de Gramp, Charlie et Edward Senior me faisaient me sentir comme si j'étais en effet, un homme. La pression sur ma main de Bella me la disait également. Je n'avais pas besoin de weed pour planer ce soir-là.

Edward et Kimberly avaient fait le voyage pour l'occasion, se retrouvant finalement face à face avec ma mère après seize ans. Il me dit qu'il avait demandé le divorce à Gianna et qu'il était au milieu d'une très grosse bataille pour la garde, donc c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour éloigner Kimmy de la ville. Il semblait triste et même si je n'éprouvais pas la moindre affection pour Gianna la reine de glace, je me sentais mal pour leur situation malheureuse.

C'était une soirée qui valait le coup. Bizarre au début, mais quand les adultes eurent consommé de l'alcool tout en se mélangeant, les choses devinrent considérablement plus légères. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte combien c'était fun d'avoir toutes les personnes que j'aimais autour de moi pour la première fois de ma vie.

Vers la fin de la soirée, alors que je dansais avec ma grand-mère sur de vieux succès pour lesquels je lui avais cédé simplement parce que j'étais ivre, je repérais ma mère avec Kimberly et Claire toutes les deux endormies sur ses genoux. Bella et Alice dansaient avec Edward Senior et mon père et je dois dire que tout cela était vraiment bizarre. C'était comme si tous les mauvais sentiments entretenus auparavant avaient été laissés dans le passé et que l'acceptation avait pris la place. Je suppose qu'on pouvait dire que nous étions en effet une famille, foutus comme nous l'étions. C'était pour sûr une famille moderne avec toutes ces branches complexes produisant un vilain arbre de fils de pute mais c'était le nôtre. Et assez étrangement, je réalisais encore un autre truc positif ressortant de ma situation si je n'avais pas eu besoin de me marier, je n'aurais probablement jamais eu à joindre Edward.

Nous avions bien célébré la soirée, les gosses s'éclipsant pour aller fumer et boire dans la cabane dans l'arbre alors que les adultes étaient trop éméchés pour le remarquer. Bella et moi avions saisi l'opportunité pour disparaître à l'étage, défoncés et ivres de bière importée, de champagne et de liberté. Elle portait cette robe bleu saphir que j'étais impatient de lui enlever. Mes mains avaient discrètement erré toute la soirée sur les rondeurs fermes de ses fesses, le renflement de ses seins, entre ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse supporter plus de taquineries.

Elle m'invita dans sa chambre où nous nous étions déshabillés l'un l'autre, dansant lentement nus dans sa chambre au son de la musique diffusé par mon iPod. Ma bouche bougeait sur la sienne; de doux et langoureux baisers entre nos rires, de gentils touchers et des mots murmurés à l'autre avec douceur. Elle prit mes mains, me conduisant à travers la chambre où elle me persuada de m'assoir à genoux au centre du grand lit. Au début je pensais qu'elle voulait tenter une position du Kamasutra, mais je me rendis compte que c'était beaucoup plus que du plaisir sexuel.

Toutes les fois où nous avions été ensemble, à regarder la nudité de l'autre, à nous toucher aux endroits intimes... avant et après Chicago... n'avaient jamais été ainsi. Elle s'assit, jambes ouvertes pour moi, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un sourire timide, me permettant de l'apprécier visuellement. Je lui offrit mon corps de la même façon, mains sur mes genoux repliés, me sentant audacieux et brave, insolent dans ma nudité.

D'un toucher léger comme une plume, elle fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur mes clavicules, descendant de mes épaules aux bouts de mes doigts, les ongles encore vernis du reste de la French manucure pour le bal du lycée. Ses yeux suivaient le parcours de ses doigts alors qu'ils effleuraient ma peau à travers les poils sur mes bras et mes jambes. Elle me mettait en feu de l'extérieur, me faisant frissonner dans le sillage du parcours de ses doigts sur les monts et les vallées de toutes les parties de mon corps qu'elle touchait. Ses doigts effleurèrent le dessus de mes pieds et ensuite les plantes, puis chaque orteil, me faisant tressaillir avec le chatouillement. Elle se déplaça sur mon dos, me demandant de me relever sur mes genoux pour ainsi avoir accès à tout de ma peau. Bella paya encore plus d'attention à mon cul, ce que j'appréciai spécialement.

Elle fit le passage encore et encore, découvrant chaque fois une nouvelle zone à explorer, terminant finalement par mon visage. Elle y resta plus longtemps, prenant le temps de connaître où toutes mes expressions se faisaient, où les mots quand je disais _je t'aime_ se formaient sur mes lèvres. Nous n'avions jamais brisé le contact visuel, sauf quand je fermai les yeux quand elle passa ses pouces sur mes paupières. De temps en temps elle se penchait en avant, m'attirant silencieusement pour lui prodiguer un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour finir par s'éloigner avec sa lèvre prise dans ses dents. Je ressentais tellement d'amour et de dévotion dans ce geste, tellement que ma poitrine me faisait mal. Je m'étais senti connecté à Bella d'une telle façon que je savais qu'elle faisait véritablement partie de mon âme.

Bella avait méticuleusement exploré chaque partie de mon corps. Cependant, elle négligea d'aller près de mon érection bien visible qui attendait avec tolérance le cadeau de sa main. Mais, apparemment, il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une complaisance sexuelle.

Quand je lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit un air réfléchi, me retournant su sourire timide alors qu'elle me répondit.

"Je te mémorise... j'essaie de te graver dans ma tête." Son index traça une courbe du pavillon de mon oreille à ma mâchoire, son pouce balaya ma lèvre inférieure. "Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans dans une heure et je veux me souvenir de toi comme ça pour toujours. Dix-sept ans pour toujours."

Tout d'abord, je ne compris pas exactement pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais il me vint à l'esprit qu'à dix-sept ans, on peut encore être considéré comme un enfant. Dix-huit ans était le passage à l'âge adulte. Bella était en train d'essayer de préserver ma jeunesse dans son esprit, sous le bout de ses doigts avec cet acte.

Je décidai que je voulais faire la même chose pour elle, pour me souvenir d'elle pour toujours, chaque courbe, chaque tache de rousseur, et chaque ligne de la fille que j'aimais. Ensuite je poursuivis le toucher avec des baisers, les parsemant sur chaque centimètre de son corps. Ses gémissements devinrent trop pour moi et quand j'entrai en elle, c'était lent et profond, ses yeux ancrées dans les miens avec tellement d'affection et d'amour qu'il m'était difficile de respirer. Quand je vins, elle murmura, "Joyeux Anniversaire, Bébé."

Je devins véritablement un homme quand j'eus dix-huit ans cette nuit-là.

Il y avait des moments tranquilles quand j'étais seul, ou dans l'obscurité de la nuit quand le sommeil me fuyait, où je me demandais ce que serait devenu ma vie si je n'avais pas rencontré Bella. Les choses qui étaient déjà en place seraient certainement arrivées à terme. Si j'avais gardé mes mains pour moi, avec l'arrivée de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, j'aurais été libéré de mon ordonnance de restriction comme prévu, pour toujours considéré comme coupable aux yeux de tous ceux qui me connaissaient. Pas de rédemption, pas de vérité.

Je serais allé dans une fac publique après l'obtention de mon diplôme, ou serais peut-être devenu un véritable toxico pour masquer la douleur et la dépression, m'éloignant de toutes les choses que j'aimais. Je n'aurais jamais à nouveau senti la couture d'une balle de baseball dans ma main, et aurais passé la majorité de mes journées défoncé et à me cacher des démons qui tourmentaient mon âme. Et puis bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais ressenti la douceur d'un baiser d'une fille de la fille qui avait sauvé mon âme.

Je me serais noyé dans mon aversion de moi et la haine pour un monde que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de voir pour ce qu'il était vraiment... un magnifique endroit avec de vastes opportunités et de riches expériences, parsemé de quelques injustices et malices. Dont toutes, je le croyais maintenant, étaient finalement placées là pour nous faire grandir et apprendre, et la plupart, pour nous faire apprécier les belles choses que nous avions.

Je savais qu'il m'avait été donné un jeu de merde. Malgré le fait que j'avais une super famille derrière moi, c'était Bella qui avait été celle qui m'avait maintenu à la surface. Sa présence m'avait fait prendre conscience de la brûlure persistante, un rappel de ce qui m'avait été volé et son sourire me faisait souffrir pour ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir, mais au bout du compte, c'était ces mêmes choses qui avaient fait s'épanouir et prospérer notre amour. C'était parce que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble que nous nous étions battus si fort pour ne pas être séparés.

Avec un baiser sur sa tempe, je tirai Bella étroitement sur mes genoux pour faire de la place au quatre autres entassés dans l'endroit, notre endroit. Je m'appuyai dos à la maison, la peinture jaune de façon troublante plus brillante que je me souvenais et regardai les gens autour de moi. Leurs paroles et leurs rires sortaient en rafales, entre d'occasionnels moments mélancoliques de souvenirs et de bouffées du joint que nous nous passions. C'était un hommage à notre enfance alors que ceci était notre dernière soirée ensemble et nous étions en train de nous dire au revoir.

Dans la matinée, Emmett retournerait à l'université. Le lendemain c'était Jasper et ensuite Rose, Bella et moi le matin suivant. Bella et moi avions fait nos bagages et étions prêts à partir, nos affaires volumineuses déjà expédiées en Californie, nous attendant pour devenir des étudiants universitaires. Alice restait derrière, allant à la fac publique de Port Angeles et ensuite prévoyant de rejoindre Jasper à UW l'automne suivant quand elle aurait les moyens d'intégrer un dortoir. Elle avait obtenu un poste d'assistante dans une école maternelle pour enfants handicapés, et aussi triste qu'elle était de rester derrière, elle était excitée de commencer quelque chose de nouveau.

Nous avions déjà fait nos au revoir à Ben, Connor, Tyler, Angela et Eric au dernier feu de l'été. Ça avait été doux-amer, toutes ces promesses de garder le contact nous rappelaient qu'un chapitre de nos vies venait vraiment de se terminer et que de nouveaux étaient en train de s'ouvrir. J'étais content de les avoir tous connus, et privilégié de les avoir eus comme amis.

Je pris le joint des doigts d'Alice, plaçant l'extrémité sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle prit une petite latte, me faisant signe de l'enlever car elle en avait eu assez. Je portai le joint à ma bouche, prenant un moment pour sourire à Jasper alors qu'il portait Alice sur ses genoux, riant doucement à quelque chose qu'elle lui avait dit. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue d'Alice et il se pencha pour l'enlever en l'embrassant tendrement. Au lieu d'inhaler, je décidai de passer le joint, voulant me rappeler de cette journée avec l'esprit clair, clair comme un ciel sans nuage.

Comme les choses avaient changé!

Après demain, plus rien ne serait pareil, nos passés auront fait de nous pour toujours les personnes que nous étions aujourd'hui, en nous modelant en les adultes que nous étions sur le point de devenir. Nous étions tous excités, et terrifiés par l'inconnu.

Il y avait la même part de larmes et de rires ce jour-là.

Mais au milieu de tout ça il y avait l'amour et la promesse non-dite que nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres en toutes circonstances, quoi qu'il arrive.

Quand le soleil fut sur le point de se cacher derrière les arbres, nous sûmes qu'il était temps. Avec un soupir triste, Bella enclencha le retardateur de son appareil photo, posant tous auprès de la cabane dans l'arbre, les gravures aléatoires de toutes nos initiales sur la planche de bois rose comme toile de fond.

Nous sourîmes de nos plus joyeux sourires, mes frères et moi les bras autour de nos petites amies, attendant que le flash s'éclaire. Quand il le fit enfin, l'humeur exaltée redevint maussade. Les filles firent un câlin à Emmett et nous nous éloignâmes assez furtivement, laissant Em et Rose seul pour un autre au revoir larmoyant. Ce n'était pas leur premier ni ne serait leur dernier, mais il ne semblait pas que cela devienne plus facile avec le temps.

Nous primes le chemin du retour vers la maison, souriant timidement à l'autre, plein de joie de savoir que nous n'aurions pas à nous dire au revoir. La douceur de la main de Bella quand je la pressai, me rappela que je n'avais pas à avoir peur car j'allais faire ce voyage avec elle à mes côtés. Ma meilleure amie, mon amour, mon éternelle.

Alors que nous nous étions installés sur la balancelle de l'ancien porche de Charlie, Bella reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, me murmurant qu'elle m'aimait. J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens, reposant nos mains sur son ventre juste sous l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Sans même y réfléchir, je lui murmurai en retour ces mots avec vénération; leur signification ne deviendrait jamais banale ou éculée quelque que soit le nombre de fois que nous les prononcerions l'un à l'autre.

"Est-ce que ça ne va pas te manquer?" me murmura-t-elle avec un reniflement, sa voix tremblait d'émotion.

"Si bien sûr, il y a tellement de souvenirs ici. C'est difficile d'imaginer laisser mon chez-moi derrière. Et... c'est ici que je t'ai rencontré." Je souris en coin me rappelant le premier soir où je l'ai regardée se déshabiller par sa fenêtre. Cela semblait il y a une éternité.

"J'ai hâte de me faire de nouveaux souvenirs."

"Ouais moi aussi, Beautiful."

"E?" me demanda-t-elle, me regardant. "Essayons que ce soit seulement des _bons_ cette fois, d'accord?"

Je souris et hochai la tête pour acquiescer, plaçant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête alors que mes bras la rapprochaient plus étroitement de moi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions idée de ce que seraient nos futurs et aucun indice sur les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur le chemin de nos rêves. Mais nous savions sans aucun doute possible que qu'importe ce qui se mettrait en travers de notre route, bon ou mauvais... nous le traverserions ensemble.

Car même avec toutes les merdes que nous avions enduré tous les deux ces dernières années et avec tous les changements et réussites que nous avions eus tous les deux, la force et l'énormité de notre amour était la seule chose qui était restée intacte.

**Fin...**

_Bon, presque. Dans un esprit d'aboutissement, il y a un épilogue en deux parties, une longue celle de Bella et puis une plus courte celle d'Edward qui les amèneront dans le futur. _

_Pour celles d'entre vous qui en auraient assez, je vous remercie pour votre lecture, reviews et d'être rester dans les parages malgré les personnages humains et l'angoisse._

_Et parce que quelques unes ont exprimé leur intérêt (et parce que vous savez combien j'aime torturer cet Edward) il y aura aussi un bonus, détaillant les aventures de Bella et d'Edward d'HA et leur parcours vers le buttsecks _

_Edwardsbloodtype._

**Même avec l'émotion de savoir que c'était le dernier, ce chapitre m'a beaucoup touchée et ça me fait vraiment quelque chose de quitter là ces deux adolescents avec qui j'ai passé tellement de temps.**

**On va certes les retrouver pour l'épilogue mais quelques années auront passé...**

**LyraParleOr**


	45. Epilogue 1 : Stay

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Encore merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au dernier chapitre et toutes vos reviews auxquelles j'espère avoir répondu, merci aux non-inscristes Mylene, Khad55, Dodo1234, Canada02, Nana10, Twilight-et-the-vampire. Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes et favoris, ainsi qu'à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction.

Nous voici donc à la première partie de l'épilogue qui est plus un autre tome de l'aventure, près de douze ans après, à l'aube de leurs trente ans. Mais une dernière recommandation, et ce n'est pas **Space Bound Rocket** qui me contredira pour avoir vérifié le texte, préparez vos mouchoirs...

**~High Anxiety~**

**Epilogue Part 1 Stay**

(Reste)

**From Where You Are~Lifehouse**

**~Bella~**

Je l'avais regardé depuis le lit, venant juste de me réveiller et ayant un besoin désespéré de faire pipi, mais encore trop groggy pour me sortir des draps. Il était dans le living, faisant les cent pas alors qu'il parlait à voix basse au téléphone. Si je plissai un œil, je pouvais le voir dans une des facettes du diamant que je portais à mon doigt. J'aimais la façon dont la lumière du matin jouait sur les longues lignes de son corps, faisant paraître sa légère musculature plus définie. Cela rendait plus facile d'éviter de s'étendre sur une autre époque, un autre endroit, un autre moi.

Quand il devenait comme ça, sérieux et grave en mode business, je n'osais pas l'interrompre ou croiser son chemin car aussi gentil et chaleureux qu'il était, quand il était en mode travail, il était féroce... et quelques fois très intimidant. C'était sexy et effrayant à la fois. C'était aussi précisément pourquoi les femmes les plus riches de New York l'engageaient pour s'occuper de leur divorce. Cependant, j'avais appris à m'adapter et gérer et peut-être même aimer la façon dont il était, à côté du fait qu'il travaillait tard et avait de nombreux clients de sexe féminin... juste comme il tolérait mes débauches excessives de shopping, et les coups de fil tard dans la nuit de filles du centre qui étaient en galère, et de ma folie névrotique quand il me disait qu'il était attaché à moi mais trouvait probablement cela ennuyeux néanmoins.

Après qu'il soit redevenu calme et que j'eus pris soin de mes nécessités matinales, je sortis mon ordinateur portable allant directement sur Southwest Airlines. Mon vol n'était pas avant 14:00 mais j'étais anxieuse et à bout de nerfs, tellement que je ne l'entendis pas entrer.

"Que penses-tu d'Août?" dit-il, se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de moi. Je lui lançai un regard en coin, rétablissant l'équilibre de l'ordinateur sur mes genoux nus alors que le lit faisait des rebonds. Il était habillé d'un pantalon de pyjama en coton bleu clair et rien d'autre, l'odeur de savon et d'après-rasage émanait de son visage parfaitement rasé. Le contour de son pénis était visible sous le fin tissu; il détestait les sous-vêtements et n'en portait seulement que si c'était absolument nécessaire. Autre chose à laquelle je m'étais adaptée.

Si mon ordinateur et mon voyage imminent n'avaient pas retenu toute ma concentration, j'aurais probablement profité de sa nudité à proximité.

"Août qui?" _(En Anglais Août se dit August)_

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis, pétillant de joie, et un peu d'espièglerie alors qu'il entortillait le cordon de mon short autour de son doigt.

"Melanie du Boat House de Central Park a appelé. Ils ont une annulation le treize août."

"De cette année?" Mais voix était juste un ton en-dessous à faire éclater les tympans.

Merde.

_Non. Non, je ne suis pas prête non..._

Je secouai la tête et laissai sortir un petit rire nerveux qui voulait signifier l'incrédulité. Au lieu de ça, il devint comme légèrement hystérique. Toute cette idée de mariage... de notre mariage était terrifiante pour moi, et je n'arrivais pas à saisir exactement pourquoi. J'avais dit _oui_, mais c'était un oui très hésitant à cela. Les paroles de ma mère au sujet de son mariage raté, les paroles de mon père au sujet de son... de mes précédentes fiançailles, rompues... je n'étais pas pressée de passer à l'acte. Les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient.

"Ça nous laisse moins de deux mois. A moins que je trouve une robe en rayon, il n'y a pas moyen d'en commander une aussi rapidement... et les robes des demoiselles d'honneur et nous devons réserver un orchestre et avoir des fleurs et... mon Dieu... nous avons besoin de faire les invitations en quatre semaines. Quatre semaines! Oublie ça. Rappelle-la et remercie-la, mais le délai est trop court. Et en outre, le treize porte malchance. Je ne me marie pas un treize."

"Très bien, donc pas en août alors." Il leva les mains en signe de prière, essayant de me calmer avant que la folie ne s'empare de moi. Habituellement, si je commençai à débloquer alors il renonçait et changeait de sujet. C'était un des avantages provenant de son travail à essayer de s'occuper de femmes dingues.

Il roula sur le dos et laissa échapper un petit soupir tandis qu'il fixait le plafond. "Tu aimes le Boat House, Iz. Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu serais enthousiaste à propos de ça. Tu ne veux pas m'épouser?" Il était blessé dans ses sentiments.

Je coinçai une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille, prenant un air renfrogné. "Tu réagis de façon exagérée. Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi, mais pas demain. J'ai besoin que ce soit parfait pas précipité." Il me fixait d'un air ébahi alors que je continuai à me justifier sur pourquoi je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'urgence de marcher vers l'autel. "Tu me l'as proposé il y a quatre jours. La plupart des gens ont... deux années de fiançailles. Nous avons le temps de penser à ça, et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas pressée."

Je lui fis un regard appuyé et lui dit que je ne voulais pas relancer cette discussion. Nous n'avions plus parlé du mariage puisqu'il savait que je n'avais pas un réel désir de me lier légalement à quelqu'un, alors quand il me l'avait proposé dans Central Park par surprise dimanche en fin d'après-midi, j'avais été stupéfaite, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Une part de moi pensait qu'il le faisait un peu pour sécuriser sa place dans ma vie, un genre de police d'assurance que mon voyage à Forks me renvoie à lui dans le même état que je l'aurais laissé. Je n'osai même pas le lui dire, car ce serait terriblement insultant, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était son intention.

"Très bien," dit-il, vaincu. "Nous attendrons."

Je penchai sur lui et déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres boudeuses. "Tu es tellement mignon quand tu fais la moue."

Il laissa sortir un long soupir et dit, "Je suis mignon _tout_ le temps."

Quand il roula sur le côté, il hocha la tête en direction de l'ordinateur, ses doigts parcourant l'ourlet de mon short. "Tout est à l'heure prévue?" Je pus entendre le ton de sa voix baisser. Il ne s'en faisait pas à l'idée que je parte mais il n'osait pas me dire de ne pas faire ce voyage.

Je hochai la tête lui faisant un sourire doux. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse, me disais-je pour la centième fois. Ce n'était que mon père et Maggie, Rose et Alice et les Cullen, _juste_ les Cullen. Pas de quoi stresser, pas de quoi me mettre à paniquer. C'était juste Forks –quelconque vieux ennuyeux–sûr–rien de passionnant n'arrive jamais–Forks.

"Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je vienne?"

Mon adorable homme. Je fis courir mes mains à travers ses boucles. "Oh, ouais, comme ça Mme Slade sera oh tellement ravie de repousser sa procédure de divorce d'une autre semaine parce que tu as besoin de prendre des vacances pour Trou-Perdu Nulle-part avec moi," dis-je, roulant des yeux. Je lui avais demandé s'il voulait venir quand j'avais planifié ce voyage initialement, mais à la vérité de ne pas avoir vu mes amies depuis si longtemps, je voulais vraiment rattraper ce temps et ne pas me sentir obligée de m'occuper de lui. Heureusement, il avait compris et il n'était pas un homme des cavernes avec moi. Il avait déjà rencontré Rose et mon père et Maggie lors de leurs voyages respectifs à New York, alors ce n'était pas comme si je le gardais délibérément à l'écart de ceux que j'aimais.

Nous avions une relation honnête pour en grande partie. Il connaissait mon passé et savait tout de ma vie avant lui, mais il y avait encore de l'inquiétude de son côté qui faisait que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne avec moi à Forks parce qu'Edward serait là. Mais Alice m'avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire, quelque chose en rapport avec le baseball _bien sûr_ et qu'il ne serait pas présent à sa fête pour la bienvenue du bébé. Entendre ça avait été déconcertant... c'était une déception et un soulagement en même temps. Cela faisait un long moment que nous ne nous étions pas parlé, et même plus longtemps encore depuis que nous nous étions vus la dernière fois. Je voulais désespérément le voir à nouveau, même si je mourais de peur à comment cela me ferait me sentir sachant qu'il y avait tellement de ressentiment et de colère maintenus entre nous.

La dernière fois où j'avais eu un semblant de contact avec Edward était il y a presque deux ans, le jour où un email d'Esmé était dans ma boîte. C'était une copie d'un article de presse montrant le Juge Aro, conduit les menottes aux poignets. Il avait été impliqué dans plusieurs affaires de fraudes fiscales qui avaient conduit à des investigations plus poussées dans ses relations avec plusieurs écoles privées de Chicago toutes celles dont il avait reçu des pots-de-vins pour condamner des enfants à être suivis dans leurs institutions. Il avait pris trente ans de prison et avait dû payer pour le dédommagement de tous les enfants qu'il avait condamnés à tort. Edward avait été exempté car son cas avait été finalement été révisé et qu'il n'avait passé que quatre mois à Caius School.

Néanmoins, j'avais demandé à Esmé l'adresse d'Edward et avait envoyé à son hôtel une grande boite de fraises enrobées de chocolat avec un mot qui disait simplement:

**La justice est douce. Je pense à toi et j'espère que tu souris aujourd'hui. ~B**

Il avait renvoyé un mot, tapé à la machine à l'entête de l'hôtel me remerciant pour l'attention. Tout ce qu'il disait était qu'il était heureux pour ceux qui avait obtenu justice et que c'était aimable de penser à lui. Mais c'était tout. Dire que je n'avais pas été déçue avec cette réponse si vague et impersonnelle était un euphémisme. Je suppose que j'avais cherché une sorte d'excuse, l'opportunité d'une ouverture pour reprendre contact avec lui à nouveau. Après notre dernière brouille, la nuit où il m'avait appelée complètement ivre et pleurant, il paraissait impossible que nous puissions même être polis envers l'autre. Au moment où j'avais écrit ce mot je cherchais un signe, peut-être une dernière étincelle, mais il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucune réciprocité de son côté. Peu de temps après ça il annonçait publiquement ses fiançailles.

Et une partie de moi mourait.

Après notre rupture, cela avait été un très longue route pour moi thérapeutes et médication et santé et oubli, tout pour Edward et moi. Mais deux ans plus tard, l'annonce qu'il aimait quelqu'un suffisamment pour se marier avec elle avait été complètement et totalement dévastateur. L'idée de lui passant sa vie avec une autre femme m'avait fait reculer d'un million de pas. J'avais toujours garder l'espoir que nous retrouverions le chemin l'un vers l'autre, pensant que peut-être le temps et la maturité guériraient les blessures que nous nous étions faites. J'avais toujours été une stupide rêveuse.

C'était seulement un mois plus tard que E! News publiait les photos du mariage sur une plage avec tous deux habillés très simplement, mais plus beaux qu'on pouvait même rêver. La douleur que j'avais ressentie, le voyant si heureux, était totalement paralysante. L'étincelle dans les yeux d'Edward était réelle. Il était heureux et amoureux.

Et je le haïssais foutrement pour avoir retrouvé l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre quand je ne pouvais même pas aller à un foutu rendez-vous sans tomber en morceaux à la fin de la soirée.

Je voulais mourir par-dessus tout encore une fois.

Quand je pensais à comment cette nuit-là j'avais été incroyablement anéantie, il m'en venait les larmes aux yeux au souvenir d'avoir été si creuse, si seule. Je sanglotais jusqu'à être complètement engourdie et les pensées... les pensées que je n'avais pas eues pendant des années me hantaient. Ce fut une très mauvaise période... probablement la pire de ma vie.

J'avais travaillé pour passer ça, gérer avec ça, avancer. Ou au moins, faire semblant.

Ce fut seulement trois mois après cela que le mariage d'Alice et Jasper était prévu. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer si c'était un caprice du destin mais la veille de leur mariage où je devais être comme demoiselle d'honneur, j'étais tombée d'un escabeau en essayant d'attraper ma valise au sommet de ma penderie. Je passai la nuit aux urgences, mon poignet cassé plâtré et immobilisé me rendant incapable de voyager seule à travers le pays et sous analgésiques.

Aussi triste que j'étais de ne pas être en mesure de célébrer le mariage de mes meilleurs amis, autant cela aurait été se détester cordialement du côté Edward, vu qu'il était le témoin de Jasper, et que son stupide grand mannequin Brésilien d'épouse serait là avec lui. Elle était probablement la plus jolie personne au monde, mais je la haïssais simplement parce qu'elle avait une place à son côté que je n'avais plus. Elle était Mme Edward Cullen et j'étais... encore juste Isabella Swan. Toujours juste Isabella Swan.

Je pense que cette chute avait sauvé ma santé mentale car je m'étais empiffrée de Xanax comme de bonbons toute la semaine avant le mariage pour essayer de me calmer. Je n'avais pas cessé de vomir aussi à cause de mon stress; ayant perdu assez de poids pour que ma robe sans bretelle de demoiselle d'honneur baille horriblement. Je savais que voir Edward après si longtemps, après tout ce qui avait été dit, et être restés sans se parler... avec une autre femme m'aurait probablement tuée.

Ce qui était arrivé entre Edward et moi, au cours des sept années après que nous ayons été diplômés du lycée m'avait brisée. Mais lorsque je guéris, je m'étais rendu compte que les choses que nous avions traversées avaient fait de moi une femme plus forte malgré le fait que je fus réservée et terrifiée d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau. Je sortais ou essayais à tout prix... et il y avait eu deux relations prometteuses qui avait débuté mais qui finalement avait été un fiasco car j'étais encore trop cassée et incapable d'être véritablement intime. Edward avait été le seul homme avec qui j'avais "été avec nul besoin de dire que c'était difficile à égaler. En plus de ces tentatives de relations, j'avais couché avec deux autres hommes, juste parce que j'avais bu et qu'ils étaient là par hasard pour combler ma solitude. Pourtant ces rencontres ne furent pas satisfaisantes et ne firent rien d'autre que de me donner envie de revenir dans _ses_ bras. C'était perdu d'avance.

Mais ensuite il y eut Jackson.

Jackson était mon voisin depuis seulement quelques mois quand j'étais tombée de l'escabeau. Nous nous disions bonjour et quelques banalités dans l'ascenseur de temps en temps, mais c'était tout. Ma tête et mon cœur étaient toujours si fermés que je trouvais rarement quelqu'un qui n'était pas grand, sombre et Edward, attirant et relativement intéressant. Puis un soir j'avais une petite soirée avec quelques amis du travail et du centre et Jackson m'avait aidée à porter les sacs des courses à l'étage. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que l'inviter. Après cela, nous étions devenus amis; allant dans les bars et les clubs, quelques fois commandant simplement et regardant des films ensemble. C'était sympa... facile, et je n'étais plus seule.

Dans mon état de panique et de souffrance, il était la seule personne que je pouvais envisager aller voir pour m'aider. Je tapai à la porte de son appartement, levant mon poignet disloqué et il comprit immédiatement, attrapant mon sac à main et mes chaussures, appelant une voiture pour m'amener aux urgences. Il y avait une gentillesse dans ses yeux ce soir-là que je n'avais jamais vue avant. C'était de l'inquiétude et de l'affection et très probablement les prémices de l'amour. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ma faiblesse ou de la douleur insurmontable, et peut-être que c'était juste la défaite, mais ce soir-là je laissai tomber ma réserve et permettre ce qui arriva.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je souriais.

Jackson était amical et jovial et rien comme Edward dans les manières et les traits physiques et la façon d'être avec moi. Sa silhouette était mince et dégingandée, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, et il était patient et gentil et tolérant, il était un homme bon et prenait soin de moi. Il n'était pas célèbre et n'était pas entouré de mannequins et d'actrices et de célébrités qui le voulaient. Seulement des divorcées amères et avides d'argent que je savais qu'il détestait. Je ne me sentais jamais menacée ou anxieuse avec lui.

Et le plus beau était qu'il était_ là._

Jackson se leva du lit annonçant par-dessus l'épaule, "Je vais commencer le petit déjeuner. Pancakes, Ok?"

Avec juste un clin d'œil et un dernier clic sur le clavier, je marmonnai, "Pancakes ça me parait super, Maître"

"Jésus, Iz. As-tu assez de vêtements?" demanda-t-il incrédule, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il était appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte de notre chambre. Je refusai de le regarder, refusai de le laisser perturber mon mémorandum. Je voulais être sûre de prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Avec six tenues habillées et tout à fait trop de chaussures, j'avais empaqueté l'essentiel pour une semaine. Même si mon séjour n'était que de trois jours, il était mieux d'être préparée pour plus que moins. Et ce que je n'aurais pas pris serait une excuse pour aller faire les magasins.

"Allons-nous recommencer avec ça?" demandai-je en gloussant alors que je fourrais ma trousse de toilette dans un coin de ma grande valise. "Mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez. Et le temps dans le Washington est bizarre à cette époque de l'année. Il peut faire chaud comme il peut faire froid." Les vêtements avaient toujours été mon moyen de réconfort et si j'étais dans le besoin désespéré d'un refuge je le trouvais dans mes vêtements. Une autre profonde inspiration sembla apaiser les contractions nerveuses dans mon ventre. Une dernière vérification dans mon bagage de cabine pour les billets et mes papiers et j'étais prête à y aller.

Son baiser à l'aéroport fut long et profond, des promesses muettes d'amour et de dévotion et, "Tu vas me manquer, reviens vite à la maison."

Mon signe de la main disait, "Je suis terrifiée et je souhaite que tu sois là pour me soutenir si je tombe."

Avec le recul, je souhaitais lui en avoir dit beaucoup plus.

Le vol pour Washington durait six heures depuis New York, avec une escale de deux heures entre. J'aurais préféré un vol direct cependant, mais malheureusement la chance n'était pas de mon côté. Les aéroports avaient été une seconde maison pour moi pendant un temps, le résultat à essayer de maintenir une relation à longue distance. J'avais appris à connaître les meilleurs endroits où manger et les positions pour dormir sans avoir de creux dans mon cou. Je connaissais quelques hôtesses ou stewards par leur nom et quand je remettais des photos d'Edward autographiées, j'avais souvent bénéficié de privilèges spéciaux, comme l'entrée dans les salons privés des pilotes et tout. A l'époque, j'étais toujours très heureuse avec l'anticipation d'être en chemin vers lui.

_Je jetais mes bras autour de lui qui était venu me chercher et me faisait tournoyer, nous valant quelques gloussements des passants. Comme j'étais affamée de ses baisers, de ses lèvres, de son contact, ne voulant jamais le laisser partir. Il m'enveloppait dans ses bras et murmurait, "Dieu, que tu m'as manqué, bébé. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime." Je me sentais vivante et belle et sienne, toujours sienne._

Cette fois, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de ressentir autre chose que l'envie de vomir.

J'étais absorbée par mon livre quand le haut-parleur annonça que le vol était retardé d'une autre heure environ. Un chorus de grognements dépités fit écho dans la zone d'attente de tous les passagers sauf un. J'étais personnellement soulagée car je ne pensais pas être jamais prête pour cela et j'étais reconnaissante pour juste quelques heures supplémentaires pour me faire à moi-même encore un discours de motivation.

Il _ne serait pas_ là. Mais j'allais à la maison de Forks où il avait vécu… la maison où nous avions vécu ensemble avec sa famille et cela faisait quatre ans. Quatre putains d'années depuis que je n'avais pas vu un des Cullen. Leurs visages me manquaient et leurs mots d'amour. Faire partie de leur famille me manquait mais j'avais dû me couper complètement de cette vie que je ne connaissais plus sinon je n'aurais jamais pu vraiment avancer.

Mais si par hasard il était là, qu'est-ce que diable j'allais faire? Cette pensée me donna un haut-le-cœur et mon cœur palpita de crainte, d'excitation… de peur.

C'était l'imprévu qui m'effrayait. J'avais vu le scénario une centaine de fois dans ma tête, se jouant différemment à chaque fois. Serait-ce la version hostile, ou serait-ce doux-amer et tendre? Serait-ce rien du tout, pas la moindre émotion, complètement décevant? Mon cœur sera-t-il brisé à nouveau à cause de son attitude nonchalante? Devrais-je recourir à botter les fesser de sa femme dans une dernière tentative pour revendiquer Edward comme mien… Ok, ça n'arrivera jamais, mais une fille peut quand même rêver.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était impossible de savoir qui je rencontrerais de toute façon, et comment je réagirais à qui il était maintenant. Honnêtement, je ne le connaissais plus et c'était le côté le plus effrayant… et le plus triste. Mon traite de cerveau donnait place à des souvenirs pour lesquels j'avais travaillé des années en thérapie à essayer de les oublier.

"_Je déteste qui tu es devenu, Edward. Tu as laissé ça te monter à la tête et ce n'est pas toi."_

"_Désolé, Bella mais tu dois faire avec, que tu l'apprécies ou non. C'est ce que je suis maintenant, prends-le ou laisse-le. J'ai fait ça pour nous, c'est tout pour nous, ainsi nous pouvons avoir un avenir."_

"_Tu es un tel menteur, Edward. C'est tout pour toi, c'est ton rêve pas le mien. Pas le mien."_

"_Alors pars si tu n'aimes pas qui je suis. Putain vas-t-en."_

Parfois je me demandais s'il savait les dégâts que ces mots feraient sur nous. S'il y avait fait attention à l'époque. S'il le faisait maintenant.

"_Je suis foutrement désolée, E. Tu sais que je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et j'ai besoin d'espace. Tout ce que nous faisons c'est nous battre et je ne peux pas…continuer à te suivre dans tout le pays pour pourchasser tes rêves. Qu'en est-il de mes rêves? Quand sera-t-il question de moi?"_

Il me donna beaucoup d'espace après cela.

Alors que je sortais mon téléphone pour dire par texto à mon père de ne pas venir me chercher à Sea-Tac à l'horaire prévu, une vieille dame, peut-être vers la fin de la soixantaine, désigna le siège à côté de moi. Je mis mon sac sur le sol, lui laissant de la place dans la zone d'attente bondée. Elle commença à me faire la causette, saisissant finalement l'allusion que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à socialiser quand je posai mon livre sur mes genoux.

Un texto de Rose me dit qu'elle avait bien atterri et qu'elle était en route pour la maison de ses parents à Forks. Je lui dis que je l'aimais et que j'avais hâte de la voir. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois depuis qu'elle était venue me rendre visite, mais nous restions proches, nous parlant au téléphone presque tous les jours. Elle était mon roc et ma meilleure amie et je l'aimais. Tout comme elle avait été là pour ma rupture avec Edward, je lui avais tenu la main pour la sienne avec Emmett. Elle avait été mariée et divorcée et fiancée deux fois depuis. Actuellement, elle était célibataire et en profitait.

Quand mon ventre gargouilla, je tirai quelques paquets d'en-cas variés de mon sac, en offrant poliment à la gentille dame à côté de moi. Elle accepta et m'offrit avec gentillesse un de ses magazines. Je cherchai dans la pile, choisissant finalement un magazine de mode. J'avais délibérément essayé de rester loin des potins et de la presse people. Il était toujours dedans, souvent en couverture, et ce n'étais jamais ce que je voulais voir. Parce que j'étais masochiste, généralement je regardais de toute façon, me fustigeant après cela. Peu importe à quel point j'avais essayé de l'effacer de ma vie, j'avais appris que ce n'était juste pas possible. Il serait toujours là, à me fixer les yeux ardents à travers les pages de papier glacé d'un magazine.

Il serait toujours dans mon cœur, il serait toujours le premier de mes premières, il serait toujours celui qui avait brisé mon cœur en des millions de morceaux et avait ensuite jeté les morceaux de côté. Il était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pu aller au mariage d'Alice et de Jasper, la raison pour laquelle j'abhorrais la St Valentin et les sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée, la raison pour laquelle j'avais vu un thérapeute deux fois par semaine pendant un an après que nous en ayons eu terminé, la raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi de revenir aux antidépresseurs. Edward était la cause d'innombrables cauchemars et de larmes incessantes et par la suite de relations ratées, parce que mon cœur ne me laisserait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Parfois j'allais marcher à Times Square juste pour me souvenir comment c'était quand il me tenait la main et me faisait la promesse que le monde était à nous pour vivre tout ce que nous avions choisi de vivre.

"_Bébé, un jour nous amènerons nous enfants ici à Noël et nous verrons l'arbre au Rockefeller Plaza et les emmènerons à Radio City. Nous pourrons faire des pique-niques dans Central Park et je les emmènerai aux matchs des Yankees. Et ensuite, nous monterons à bord de notre yacht et voguerons vers les îles grecques où nous nous allongerons sous le soleil et ferons l'amour tout l'après-midi pendant que la nounou les emmènera à terre."_

"_Edward, nous aurons une nounou? Elle ferait mieux de ne pas être hot."_

"_Personne n'est plus hot que toi, my beautiful girl."_

Mais ensuite bien sûr la réalité de l'affiche de quinze mètres de lui entouré par tous ces stupides mannequins se moquerait de moi et je devais rentrer à la maison plus mal que quand j'en étais partie.

"_Edward, elles étaient à poil… toutes les huit. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?"_

"_Bella, comment étais-je censé savoir qu'il s'agirait de cela pour la séance de photos? Je me suis juste montré et fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire. Je n'exagère rien. Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire et on me paie. Bon sang, tu n'as jamais confiance en moi, Bella. Je t'ai été totalement fidèle quand j'avais un million d'opportunités de ne pas l'être et…"_

"_Fuck. You."_

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Peu importe, nous avions rompus, Les mots blessants à la place des mots d'adoration que nous avions l'habitude de nous chuchoter l'un à l'autre dans l'obscurité. Je maltraitais mon ego déjà meurtri en lisant la presse people, en boudant sur les photos de lui avec son bras autour de qui qu'_elle_ soit à ce moment-là, soit une fan, la nouvelle "It Girl" d'Hollywood ou ce mannequin. Je me punissais en recherchant sur internet des infos sur lui, voulant juste quelque chose pour me sentir proche de lui après l'avoir inconsciemment éloigné. J'allais dans les bars sportifs pour le voir jouer comme le reste de ses fans qui l'acclamaient. Pour moi, c'était cathartique de le voir atteindre ses rêves tandis que j'accomplissais les miens sans lui à mes côtés pour être ma pom-pom girl.

J'avais tendance à me focaliser sur le négatif alors qu'il y avait de si beaux moments à me rappeler. Mais ils étaient ceux qui me faisaient le plus mal. Ces souvenirs, nos souvenirs qui signifiaient tout pour moi semblaient ne signifier rien pour lui maintenant. Presque comme s'ils étaient faux… quelque invention de mon exceptionnelle imagination à –avoir-regardé-beaucoup-trop-de-comédies-romantiques- où la fille obtient toujours le mec ou la robe ou le bébé ou peu importe ce que c'était qu'elle recherchait désespérément.

Après le diplôme au lycée, nous étions partis pour l'université en août, idéalistes et les yeux brillants et si foutrement naïfs. Nous avions pensé que si nous demandions des dortoirs d'université mixtes nous serions placés dans le même bâtiment, dans la même aile, au même étage, voisins. En réalité mon bâtiment était de l'autre côté du campus à une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche. C'était un inconvénient mineur et bon, c'était nul, mais nous avons fait avec.

Bon, non. J'ai fait avec. Edward boudait.

Un après-midi, seulement quelques semaines après le début du semestre, j'étais allée à son dortoir, l'espace commun était plein de garçons chahuteurs jouant à des jeux vidéo. Edward était dans sa chambre, assis sur la couchette du bas le visage dans les mains.

"Je n'en peux plus de ça." Dit-il sans regarder. Tout mon monde s'arrêta. J'aspirai une bouffée d'air et me figeai, pâlissant lentement.

Quand il leva enfin les yeux, il les roula à mon expression, vraiment irrité alors qu'il passait en va-et-vient une main entre nous.

"Pas _ça_…" Il désigna la petite chambre à coucher encombrée qu'il partageait et le chahut à l'extérieur. "_Ça_! Ce sont des putains de porcs et je ne peux pas dormir sans toi à côté de moi et fuck… j'ai besoin d'un endroit à moi, Bella. _Nous_ avons besoin d'un endroit à nous." Et d'un souffle mon monde était entier à nouveau. Il avait toujours eu ce genre de pouvoir de me détruire avec une courte phrase.

Il fallut tirer quelques ficelles et plusieurs déclarations sous serment des thérapeutes d'Edward attestant que l'hébergement d'Edward exacerbait ses symptômes d'anxiété mais il obtint finalement l'approbation pour vivre en dehors du campus. J'emménageai immédiatement avec lui, même si je gardais mon dortoir avec juste un couvre-lit sur le lit car j'avais trop peur que mon père ait une attaque. Nos vies se composaient de cours et de mémoires, et faire l'amour, et de fêtes et traîner avec nos amis nouvellement acquis et… c'était formidable. Edward et moi étions tous les deux en bonne santé et plein de vie pourtant lui et moi voyions tous les deux des thérapeutes en tant que suivi de nos problèmes respectifs. Nous cuisinions ensemble et nous dormions ensemble et travaillions ensemble... la vie était vraiment, vraiment belle.

Jusqu'à ce que le baseball commence et alors je le voyais à peine. Mais le sourire sur son visage valait le temps que nous passions loin l'un de l'autre. C'était le baseball qui avait sauvé Edward une fois de plus dans sa vie, et ce qui avait fini par nous détruire. Le baseball était la troisième personne dans notre relation, ce foutu ménage à trois, sa maîtresse immatérielle en quelque sorte.

Cela avait été subtil, les changements en lui, en nous, mais si je regardais en arrière à travers mes souvenirs et cataloguais les photos, la confiance d'Edward l'avait lentement transformé en cet animal qui ne pouvait pas être dompté.

Au début c'était amusant d'être la petite amie de la star de baseball du campus de l'université. Et puis lentement, ça ne le fut plus, mais je ne lui ai jamais laissé savoir ma désillusion en toute franchise. Je voulais lui apporter tout mon soutien et être positive avec toutes les opportunités qui se présenteraient sur son parcours. Le baseball universitaire le conduit finalement aux divisions secondaires et un programme scolaire à temps partiel pour Edward, et bien sûr, un déménagement à l'autre bout du pays. Je démarrai dans une nouvelle université, perdant des acquis, perdant des amis, m'en faisant de nouveaux, faisant d'un appartement un chez-moi, m'adaptant à une nouvelle vie où je ne voyais jamais mon petit ami qui n'assistait plus aux cours. Je ne me plaignais jamais, je ne protestais jamais. Et mon sourire restait.

Une année, puis deux et un autre déménagement, un autre appartement, une autre université. Des amis perdus, de nouveaux amis. Mon poisson rouge mourut dans le déménagement. Puis une autre année… et je ne me plaignais jamais, même si j'avais à nouveau douze ans et personne qui me demandait si j'étais d'accord pour recommencer à nouveau. Mon sourire s'estompait.

Puis les premières divisions vinrent courtiser.

Un déménagement de plus et une maison, une grande maison, une maison solitaire et vide. Une autre nouvelle université pour moi, plus d'acquis perdus, plus d'amis laissés derrière. Edward jamais, jamais à la maison. Son portrait dans les magazines et les publicités sportives et des femmes voulant son attention… mon portrait à côté de lui, faux sourires pour la photo. Mon vrai sourire était depuis longtemps parti, laissé quelque part en Floride. Je pense que c'était là la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Une autre année. Une opportunité de faire un internat dans un centre d'assistance pour adolescents perturbés à New York City. Un transfert de bourse à Columbia University. C'était mon rêve… enfin _mon_ rêve.

Le mien. Pour Moi.

Et donc j'étais partie pour un été, non pas qu'il soit même là suffisamment pour remarquer que j'étais partie. Je restai. Il rata ma remise de diplôme universitaire pour un match. J'obtins un emploi que j'aimais. Je conseillais des adolescents en crise et je _comptais_ pour eux. Je faisais une différence. J'étais importante dans la vie de quelqu'un même si je n'avais pas l'impression que la personne la plus importante dans ma vie fasse attention à moi. Bien sûr il le faisait, mais il était tellement loin, travaillait tellement dur pour être le meilleur. Tellement occupé. Tellement distrait.

Nous avions essayé de faire marcher ça à longue distance. Au début c'était bon, car il prenait souvent l'avion pour me voir et je prenais l'avion pour n'importe où où il jouait. Nos visites étaient courtes et douces, et pendant un temps… suffisantes. Edward était mon meilleur ami et l'amour de ma vie, mais il n'était pas là pour les occasions les plus importantes car il était esclave de son contrat. Je me fis de nouveaux amis, fis d'un appartement un nouveau chez moi et refusai de quitter New York, _mon_ chez moi.

Alors à ma grande surprise, dans un geste des plus romantiques et dépassant tout, Edward me demanda de l'épouser pour mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Je dis oui, et j'étais aux anges.

Et ensuite il me dit que je devais déménager, pour être avec lui si je voulais devenir sa femme. Il était fatigué de la relation à longue distance. Il voulait fonder une famille et faire les choses bien ce qui signifiait en fin de compte que je devais mettre tout de côté pour ce qu'_il_ voulait. Une fois de plus.

Donc quelques semaines plus tard, je lui rendis la bague et je lui dis non. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je lui avais dit non.

Et je ne saurais jamais si c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ou la meilleure chose que j'avais pu faire. Avec Jackson et une toute nouvelle vie loin d'Edward, avec mes nouveaux amis, ma carrière et mon sourire de retour… Edward Cullen avait encore une prise ferme dans mon cœur.

Je savais que peu importe ce que je faisais, ou combien de thérapies je suivrais ou avec qui il serait marié, Edward aurait toujours tout mon amour.

Je soupirai, regardant mes vêtements en désordre répandus dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'avais été à cela depuis deux heures, transpirante et irritée, les cheveux indomptables avec l'électricité statique. J'avais finalement choisi un pantalon habillé blanc, très ajusté, des sandales à talons hauts et un élégant top bleu saphir sans manche avec beaucoup de volants. Il était sexy et élégant, approprié pour une présentation de bébé tout en restant encore mature et... Oh Dieu qui essayais-je de tromper? Je voulais paraître hot et ce n'était certainement pas pour Alice. Je voulais montrer à tous que j'allais bien, que j'étais allée de l'avant avec succès et qu'il était celui qui avait raté quelque chose, pas moi.

Du moins, c'est ce à quoi j'avais passé la matinée pour essayer de me convaincre. Au moins s'il voyait les photos de la fête et que j'étais dessus, il verrait que j'étais encore forte et en état à l'extérieur malgré combien je me sentais faible à l'intérieur.

Après douche et repassage, je m'habillais d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, emportant avec moi une housse à vêtements avec ma tenue pour me changer une fois arrivée à Forks. J'avais laissé mes cheveux tomber en boucles douces, et m'étais maquillée comme je le faisais toujours et ensuite je vomis le maigre petit-déjeuner que j'avais avalé avant de prendre la route. Mes nerfs étaient à vif. Dans ma petite pochette bleue, j'avais mis deux pilules de Xanax de secours, juste au cas où. J'étais une femme forte, oui, mais je n'ai jamais prétendue être à l'épreuve d'Edward Cullen.

En chemin, je n'arrêtai pas de fumer, de me donner un peu de motivation entre scander "tu peux le faire, Bella" et chanter des chansons des années 80 à pleins poumons juste pour libérer la tension. C'était très, très long trois heures. Dès que j'atteignis la pancarte Bienvenue à Forks fraîchement rénovée, mes nerfs reprirent à nouveau le dessus. Je me changeai rapidement dans les toilettes du café-restaurant de Forks, me brossai les dents, rafraîchis mon maquillage et fis bouffer mes cheveux. Après je ne pouvais temporiser plus longtemps, j'appelai Rose pour lui dire que j'étais sur le chemin et que je n'avais absolument pas d'autre choix que de me résigner à faire face à mon passé.

Il y avait quelques changements notables mais la plupart des choses étaient restées les mêmes. Newtons' Sporting Goods avait doublé en taille et Forks High School avait une nouvelle façade; des briques plus claires le faisait paraître moins lugubre que ce à quoi il ressemblait quand j'y étais lycéenne. Il y avait un tout nouveau magasin d'alimentation et bien sûr, ce que toute petite ville dans le Washington avait besoin, un Starbucks. Et dans mon vieux bloc, la maison où j'avais grandi était exactement comme je l'avais quittée quand j'avais emménagé chez les Cullen, excepté la petite barrière blanche entourant le jardin de devant et l'addition évidemment d'une nouvelle balancelle installée derrière, visible de la rue. Je me demandais si notre cabane dans l'arbre était toujours intacte. _Ma_ cabane... il n'y avait plus de _notre _désormais.

"fffff"

La vue de l'immense maison des Cullen me rendit nauséeuse à nouveau. Elle était plus belle que jamais, des hortensias éclatants, bleu et pourpre, en massifs soignés décoraient l'allée et des guirlandes coordonnées ornaient la porte d'entrée. Il y avait environ une douzaine de voitures alignées des deux côtés de la rue, certaines dans l'allée circulaire.

Je pris une profonde respiration alors que je garais ma voiture de location, attrapant mon sac et le petit paquet cadeau bleu que j'avais apporté. Au milieu du papier décoratif, il y avait une minuscule tenue de petit garçon et une photo que j'avais prise d'un magnifique berceau artisanal. Je l'avais expédié directement chez Jasper et Alice deux jours avant, quelque chose que je savais qu'elle voulait et qu'on ne pouvait avoir que chez un artisan exclusif à New York. Il était horriblement cher, mais je me sentais redevable envers elle après mon absence au mariage. Et une partie égoïste de moi espérait que peut-être elle me le re-offrirait quand j'aurai mon propre enfant. _Si_...

Le son accéléré de mes talons claquant le long de l'allée se mélangeait à la musique, aux rires et aux conversations provenant de la maison et du jardin de derrière. Je gloussai en passant devant Cunnilingus et Fellatio qui nageaient joyeusement dans le bassin de la cascade, me souvenant quand Edward m'avait présentée aux carpes japonaises. C'était avant même que je sache ce qui avait amené les Cullen dans le Washington, avant que je comprenne pourquoi Edward était comme il était. Je soupirai. J'étais si jeune alors, si naïve.

Avant de frapper à la porte d'entée, je me tins quelques secondes dehors sur les marches stimulant mon courage pour entrer. Je savais que dès que je verrai Alice et Esmé je pleurerais sans aucun doute. J'étais tellement excitée de voir Claire après tout ce temps. Elle était une grande fille maintenant. Je l'avais vue sur les photos du mariage d'Alice et elle allait certainement briser des cœurs dans quelques années. C'était une bonne chose pour les garçons de Forks perpétuellement excités que ses grands frères ne vivent pas tout près.

"Bella?" Je me retournai brusquement pour trouver Carlisle et son immense sourire louvoyer dans l'allée, des sacs de glace venant du magasin coincés dans chaque main. Sans même y réfléchir, je dévalai les escaliers pour me jeter dans l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait. Les sacs crissèrent contre mon dos alors qu'il me serrait bas ses bras et je laissai échapper un petit glapissement au froid contre ma peau.

"Dieu, que c'est bon de te voir! Tu es plus magnifique que jamais!" Il était rayonnant alors qu'il me libérait, ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de la même gentillesse et de la même chaleur qui m'avaient tant manqué. "Alice et Esmé sont tellement heureuses de ta venue."

"C'est si bon de te revoir aussi, Carlisle. C'est tellement agréable de revenir à la maison." Les petites rides autours de ses yeux ne diminuaient en rien sa beauté. Pas plus que les fils gris parsemant ses cheveux blonds.

Pouvait-elle encore être considérée comme ma maison? Ça me rendit triste de ne pas en être très sure.

"C'est un peu bizarre pour être honnête, quand même." Ajoutai-je avec un rire nerveux car c'était embarrassant de voir mon ex-père, que j'en étais venue à aimer comme le mien. Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir le droit d'être là, je n'étais même pas sûre que quelqu'un me veuille ici. Aussi stupide que cela pouvait être, je me sentais comme une traîtresse de porter cette bague à mon doigt, fiancée à un autre homme quand l'homme que j'avais toujours pensé épouser ne pouvait même pas faire une pause dans sa satanée carrière de joueur de baseball pour assister à la fête donnée par son frère. Connerie typique d'Edward.

"Je suis sûr que ça l'est. C'est la première fois que tu reviens depuis des années, n'est-ce pas?" Je hochai la tête alors que Carlisle posait une main sur mon épaule, me conduisant à l'intérieur. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des félicitations à faire," dit-il avec douceur, prenant ma main pour examiner la bague. "C'est un homme chanceux." Le sourire de Carlisle était sincère encore qu'assurément triste. Je me demandais si cette tristesse était pour moi ou pour Edward. Et j'allais tuer Rosalie. Elle était la seule personne à qui j'avais parlé de la proposition de Jackson. Elle avait une putain de grande gueule, depuis toujours.

L'intérieur de la maison était très différent de quand je l'avais vu la dernière fois. Les murs étaient couleur taupe maintenant, les canapés brun foncé en suédine étaient le caractère dominant dans le living. La peinture de Dali dans les escaliers avait été remplacée par un magnifique tableau d'une grande main virile tenant une autre minuscule dans sa prise celles de Carlisle et Claire je supposai. Le piano à queue d'Edward avait quitté sa place, une maison de rêve Barbie et les des étagères de jouets de petite fille occupaient l'espace laissé libre. Mon ancien logement temporaire était bien différent mais irradiait encore de chaleur et d'amour de tous les côtés. La douleur soudaine dans ma poitrine était alarmante. J'avais oublié combien tout ça m'avait manqué.

Carlisle contourna l'équipe du service de restauration, abandonnant la glace dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de me conduire à l'extérieur jusqu'à la tente. Mes yeux scannèrent la foule, à la recherche de visages connus, en trouvant quelques uns mais surtout des étrangers.

Je repérai immédiatement Alice discutant avec Rosalie et quelques autres filles à côté de la table du punch. Rose me fit un signe de la main et poussa du coude le bras d'Alice pour l'avertir de ma présence. A la seconde où ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, nous courûmes l'une vers l'autre, poussant des cris stridents, les yeux pleins de larmes, nous berçant un assez long moment dans notre étreinte. Je tapotais son petit ventre saillant et admirait sa nouvelle coupe courte. Je lui dit qu'elle était magnifique et elle gémit avec envie à ma tenue, me faisant promettre de lui prêter le haut une fois qu'elle pourrait l'enfiler à nouveau. Elle se tracassa à propos de ma bague que j'essayais de cacher essentiellement et je fis revenir la conversation sur elle pour écarter l'attention indésirable sur moi. J'aurais voulu avoir laissé cette foutue bague dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Alice paraissait heureuse, considérablement même. Sa peau était lumineuse et éclatante et la seule fois où je me souvenais d'elle rayonnant comme ça c'était quand Jasper lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait à notre retour quand... Je l'enviai de ce sentiment d'avoir tout et sachant exactement ce qu'elle avait projeté. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et tous ses rêves étaient devenus vrais. Elle méritait chaque instant de bonheur qu'elle avait eu.

J'essayais de faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas évident, mais toutes les quelques secondes je tendais le cou très légèrement pour voir au-dessus des têtes et analyser la foule, comme je l'avais fait d'innombrables fois avant. Cherchant... toujours cherchant ses yeux dans la foule. Il y eut plus de fois que je ne pouvais en compter où nous étions à toutes sortes d'événements ou de soirées et quelque chose ou quelqu'un inévitablement nous séparait. C'était comme au temps où je l'avais connu, c'était comme si j'avais été tirée en arrière jusqu'à juste une courte longueur de bras, essayant de revenir vers lui. Arriver près de lui.

Il n'était pas là, me rappelais-je à moi-même. Il n'était pas venu. Respire. Respire.

Deux mains chaudes se faufilèrent de derrière pour couvrir mes yeux faisant palpiter mon cœur. Haletante, je me tournai, une lueur irrationnelle d'espoir de trouver des yeux verts familiers, cependant, je fus légèrement refroidie de trouver ceux bleus cristal de Jasper. Il m'étreignit étroitement me chuchotant qu'il était tellement content que je sois venue. Tout en le félicitant, je riais en pensant que la dernière personne que j'aurais penser faire un bon mari et un bon père était Jasper Cullen. J'étais vraiment ravie de voir que j'avais eu tort. Ses bras glissèrent autour de sa femme amoureusement tandis que notre groupe causait de ce que nous avions à rattraper. Puis Alice et Jasper nous laissèrent devant s'occuper de leurs invités.

Une fois seule avec Rosalie, je la réprimandai pour avoir cracher le morceau sur mes noces imminentes et puis elle et moi bavardâmes comme les adolescentes qui vivaient encore à l'intérieur de nous. Emmett et sa fiancée n'avaient pas pu venir à cause de son travail et Rosalie était plus que soulagée de ne pas avoir à gérer cette situation embarrassante.

Nous renouvelâmes nos verres de champagne quand le serveur passa et puis Rosalie se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, "Je dois te dire quelque chose."

"Oh mon Dieu quoi?" lui demandai-je avec un mouvement de recul. Ces mots ne laissaient jamais présager quelque chose de bon. "Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es enceinte toi aussi?" lui demandai-je en haletant.

"Oh, Honey, s'il te plaît," railla-t-elle, m'écartant alors qu'elle me faisait signe de la tête d'aller vers un coin inoccupé pour discuter. "C'est tellement mieux que ça"

Elle appuya son verre contre ses lèvres, essayant de camoufler ses paroles. "Hum..." Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent les miens juste de très brèves secondes et puis ils se fixèrent autre part. "Il est ici. Bon, était. Je ne sais pas s'il y est encore mais je l'ai vu un peu plus tôt et..."

Expirant l'air de mes poumons, je laissai tomber mon verre vide dans l'herbe à mes pieds. "Rose... _il_ qui? Edward?"

Tout autour de moi s'arrêta à cet instant. Les rires à l'intérieur de la tente s'assourdirent, comme le bruit de l'océan dans mes oreilles. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était mon cœur et le bruit diffus qui venait de mon entourage.

Elle hocha la tête alors que son regard se déplaçait vers le verre pendant que je me courbais sur mes jambes flageolantes pour le récupérer, le tendant au serveur qui passait. Rose reprit des verres du plateau et m'en tendit un.

"Alice a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas car elle savait que tu ne te montrerais pas s'il était là. Mais la petite merde est venu quoiqu'il en soit. Il est un tel putain de lâche quand même, je te jure. Il a montré sa face environ deux secondes, a regardé autour et ensuite il a disparu. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une bonne heure. Oh merde, tes mains tremblent, Bella." Elle pris mes mains dans les siennes, les empêchant de bouger. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je n'étais pas préparée du tout à ça.

"Écoute, c'est le meilleur," dit-elle, se penchant plus près de moi. "Il a divorcé de sa poulette brésilienne. C'est officiel depuis environ deux mois, mais les journaux ne l'ont pas appris encore parce qu'Edward a été porté disparu avec le truc à son épaule et apparemment elle est sur un tournage en Afrique. Esmé a dit que leur mariage était un désastre."

"O-o-o-oh," était toute l'éloquence que le pouvais rassembler dans ma surprise. A l'intérieur je jubilais, mais encore abasourdie de savoir qu'il était là... quelque part...

Je détestais ne pas être une personne assez généreuse pour me sentir mal à propos de ça. Cela ne me rendait pas joyeuse car je ne lui souhaitais aucun mal, et je me sentais très mal pour Edward. La vérité était que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit marié avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

_Oui, traitez-moi de salope égoïste; j'ai cessé de m'occuper de l'avis des gens il y a cinq minutes._

Je devais l'arrêter... c'était trop et je commençais à paniquer. Elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure, regardant discrètement la tente. "De ce que j'ai vu, il paraissait bien. Vraiment mince, quand même. Esmé dit que ça ressemble à avoir été, hum... humilié un peu." Elle faisait notablement attention aux mots qu'elle choisissait, mais très vite elle changea de sujet. "As-tu entendu parler de ses blessures?"

Bien sûr. Qui n'en avait pas entendu parler?

J'avalai une grosse gorgée de champagne et répondis, "Ouais, Alice m'a dit que son coude est blessé et que son épaule est vraiment mal cette fois. Il a manqué toute la saison." Il était vrai qu'Alice m'avait réellement dit ça comme il était vrai que j'avais prétendu ne pas le savoir déjà. C'était dans les journaux; c'était foutrement partout.

Comme une idiote j'avais suivi sa carrière avec assiduité après que nous ayons rompu, même si c'était extrêmement douloureux de le regarder jouer et de ne pas être en mesure d'assister à ses matchs en personne. Si la fin de notre relation l'avait affecté émotionnellement, on ne l'aurait jamais cru. Après que je sois sortie de sa vie, rien ne semblait avoir changer pour lui. Il se levait tous les jours, avait une vie sociale, et jouait toujours au baseball avec un grand sourire satisfait placardé sur son visage, un silencieux, "va te faire foutre Bella. Tu n'as jamais eu d'importance."

Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne sauf à mon thérapeute car ça m'aurait fait passer pour une salope égoïste et dingue (ce que certes j'étais dans une certaine mesure compréhensible) mais la capacité d'Edward à aller de l'avant avec autant de grâce et si facilement m'avait profondément blessée. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais le voir dans la douleur ou être la cause de son échec, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir méprisée par le manque de chagrin qu'il n'a jamais montré en public. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il ait sauté directement dans une autre relation mais il n'avait même pas fléchi sur le terrain de baseball.

Bravo à lui et à toute la force intérieure qu'il a trouvé tout le long du chemin. Merci Dr Kate.

En attendant, j'avais été complètement dévastée une fois que je j'avais réalisé que nous c'était fini. J'avais perdu huit kilos, passé une caisse de mouchoirs et sortais seulement du lit pour assister au cours et aux séances du service d'aide. Ma vie n'allait pas sans lui. Je donnais à peine le minimum pour tout et avec tout le monde autour de moi. J'ai fini par retourner en thérapie pour une prescription de mon bon vieil ami Xanax et son pote Prozac pour rendre plus facile la douleur et juste être en mesure de fonctionner au niveau préliminaire. Je me détestais pour être aussi faible car je savais que les cachets étaient juste un pansement. Mais je devais avoir quelque chose pour traverser ça, comme je n'y arrivais pas par moi-même. Pas même foutrement près d'y arriver.

Il me fallut six bons mois pour arrêter de pleurer quand je voyais, goûtais, sentais ou vivais quelque chose qui me le rappelait car foutrement tout me rappelait Edward. Il avait été toute ma vie pendant neuf ans et chaque partie de mon existence était si inextricablement mêlée à lui qu'il était presque impossible de m'extraire moi-même de l'association à lui à chaque souffle que je prenais.

J'avais été déchirée de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Et bien entendu, Edward joua la meilleure saison de sa carrière. Avec son putain de sourire sur sa face tout le temps. Il a rendu très facile de le haïr.

"Chut, fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, d'accord?" dit Rose sirotant son verre alors qu'Esmé approchait.

"Bella!" L'étreinte d'Esmé était chaleureuse et réconfortante et elle était maternelle comme les cookies et l'amour et la maison. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains avec vénération, murmurant que j'étais devenue une femme magnifique. Une part de moi voulait pleurer dans ses bras et une autre part souhaitait ne jamais être revenue à Forks tout simplement parce que je devrais partir à nouveau. Nous avions parlé tranquillement pendant que Rose était allée chercher des mouchoirs. Esmé sourit quand elle prit ma main dans les siennes, admirant ma bague et me posant des questions sur ma vie et bien entendu le mariage. Cela me mit dans l'embarras et me fit me sentir honteuse. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi, parce que c'était tellement une réaction étrange. Cette femme m'aimait comme sa propre fille et je me mariais avec quelqu'un d'autre que son fils. Traîtresse!

Un cri haut perché attira notre attention à l'entrée de la tente blanche. C'était la petite Claire, plus tellement petite d'ailleurs.

Elle avait onze ans maintenant, grande et mince avec les mêmes yeux bleus pétillants que Jasper et Emmett et un sourire plein de dents blanches nacrées, dont deux grosses devant et un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle était encore magnifique. Elle tendit la main avec enthousiasme. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette petite fille avec qui j'avais passé un nombre incalculable d'heures quand elle était bébé et ensuite à chaque occasion que j'avais quand je revenais pour les vacances.

"Maman, regarde ce qu'Edward a trouvé! Je peux la garder? S'il te plaiiiiiiiit?" Elle sautillait, faisant rebondir la petite tortue dans sa paume.

Mon souffle eut un raté à la mention de son nom. J'en déduisis qu'il était allé se cacher dehors à chasser les tortues avec sa petite sœur.

Esmé lissa les douces boucles sombres sur la tête de sa fille et dit, "Oui, tu peux la garder, mais s'il te plaît arrête de sauter partout comme ça. Elle va faire pipi dans ta main ou vomir." Claire poussa un petit cri avec ce son joyeux que seul un enfant peut faire.

Esmé se pencha vers moi et me chuchota, "Est-ce que les tortues peuvent vomir?" Je haussai les épaules avec un gloussement.

"Bonjour, Claire," dis-je presque avec vénération. Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés, son expression se figea. "C'est moi, Bella." Claire regarda sa mère, le regard interrogateur.

"Tu te souviens de Bella, Honey, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait l'habitude de te garder tout le temps quand tu étais petite. Elle était la… l'amie d'Edward." Esmé paraissait clairement mal à l'aise avec la situation entre son fils et moi, comme je l'étais. Mais encore rien de la part de Claire. Je luttai pour refouler mes larmes de vexation, reconcentrant à la place mon attention sur la tortue avant que je risque de craquer. Après qu'Edward et moi nous étions dit notre dernier au revoir, j'avais stupidement coupé les ponts avec les Cullen étant émotionnellement l'épave que j'étais devenue. Je pouvais à peine maintenir ma relation avec Alice, alors parler d'Esmé, Carlisle et Claire. Spécialement Claire.

"Elle est vraiment adorable," dis-je dans un murmure rauque, me penchant pour toucher la carapace de la tortue. "Comment vas-tu l'appeler?"

Elle me regarda un doigt au menton. "Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je dois y réfléchir. Peut-être qu'Edward saura." Je souris, prête à complètement péter les plombs. "Il a dit qu'on pouvait peindre sa carapace juste comme mes orteils." Elle enleva sa chaussure pour révéler cinq orteils rose étincelant.

Esmé sourit, prenant Claire dans ses bras. "Elle a réussi à faire jouer son frère au manucure." Esmé me regarda avec une expression que je ne saisissais pas tout à fait.

C'était presque comme si elle était en train de me dire_ Oui, Edward est ici. Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi?_

"Il a verni tes ongles?" Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et quelque chose tourbillonna dans ma poitrine. Edward avait verni les ongles de mes orteils environ un million de fois quand nous étions ensemble. C'était toujours quelque chose que nous faisions, juste comme nous regardions le lever du soleil ensemble. "Oh, comme c'est class," réussis-je à couiner. "J'aime la couleur rose."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Moi aussi." Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps. Mes yeux débordaient de larmes et j'avais juste besoin de partir de là.

"Pourriez-vous m'excuser… je dois…" Sans terminer ma phrase ni attendre leur réponse, je bousculai les invités d'Alice faisant mon chemin vers l'entrée de la tente. Les mains tremblantes, je farfouillai dans mon sac à la recherche du paquet de cigarettes. Après en avoir allumé une, je pris le chemin qui descendait sur le côté de la maison, n'ayant pas de réelle destination, ayant juste besoin de m'échapper pendant un instant. J'avais réussi à me maintenir à peu près en un seul morceau jusqu'à que je vois la balancelle celle de mon porche de devant que Jasper et Edward avait pris avant que la maison soit vendue, celle où Edward et moi avions passé notre dernière soirée avant d'entrer à l'université. Celle où nous nous étions promis d'être l'un avec l'autre pour toujours et à jamais. Les coussins rayés avaient terni avec les intempéries et le temps, les supports en bois étaient craquelés et sales. Je me demandai pourquoi ils avaient gardé une telle horreur dans jardin autrement immaculé.

Je me couvris la bouche étouffant le sanglot qui avait persisté là depuis que j'étais arrivée. C'était de toute évidence bien plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé, et j'avais été stupide de penser que je pouvais gérer ça. Je réalisai que j'avais manqué tellement de leurs vies, particulièrement celle de Claire. Tout était resté relativement pareil, mais pourtant tout avait beaucoup changé. Ces gens étaient ma famille et je les avais tous laissés parce que j'étais faible et stupide et fière.

Je marchai à travers le jardin vers l'extérieur où il y avait maintenant une petite barrière blanche, fumant ma cigarette les mains tremblantes, et expirant la fumée alors que j'essuyais les larmes sur mon visage. Et puis je savais exactement où je voulais aller, où j'étais toujours allée quand j'étais bouleversée. C'était probablement le dernier endroit que j'aurais envisagé considérant tous les souvenirs qui avaient été faits là, mais j'étais attirée là comme un papillon par une flamme... comme j'avais toujours été inexplicablement attirée par Edward.

J'écrasai le mégot sous mon pied, m'assurant qu'il était complètement éteint avant de tourner le coin. Ma cabane dans l'arbre apparut et je stoppai net à cette vue. Elle aussi était ternie et abîmée, le bois avait éclaté et pourrissait sur place. Une des planches manquait, sans aucun doute celle où les garçon avaient gravé toutes nos initiales à la surface. Je me demandais où elle avait fini. Aussi réconfortant comme refuge que ma cabane dans l'arbre l'avait été, cette vue habituellement accueillante me fit pleurer encore plus.

"Bella."

Mon cœur s'arrêta et je haletai alors que je réalisai qu'Edward était là. Il me regardait de la balançoire, s'arrêtant de faire le cercle dans la terre qu'il dessinait avec son pied. Il se leva brusquement, affichant une expression de surprise qui changea rapidement en inquiétude quand il vit mes larmes.

"Bella?"

Au son de mon nom, ma détermination se réduisit à rien. J'avais seize ans à nouveau, aveuglée par les yeux verts et les sourires en coin du beau garçon et la douleur cuisante de tout ce qui était déjà mal allé entre nous.

"Edward."

Sans réfléchir, ma seconde nature prenant le dessus, je fis trois grandes enjambées et j'étais dans ses bras, sanglotant dans sa chemise habillée vert clair. Rosalie avait raison. Il était plus mince. Encore musclé mais plus maigre. Il avait une odeur... de savon et une légère pointe d'eau de toilette et de cigarettes, si familière et pourtant si lointaine. Je frottai ma figure dans sa poitrine, laissant des traces noires de mascara sur toute sa chemise. Il était le réconfort et la rémission et Dieu, il était _là_!

"Hé, hé... chut, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé?" Ses mains frottaient mon dos en faisant des cercles. Je bloquai ma respiration quand il m'appela comme ça. Apparemment après quatre années, il y était encore instinctif pour lui d'utiliser ce terme d'affection envers moi. C'était si déroutant.

Edward paraissait si différent, pourtant tellement le même. Ses mains étaient fortes et chaudes, juste comme je me souvenais, juste comme je me l'étais rappelé une centaine de fois dans mes rêves. Mais il était un homme maintenant, toutes les traces de ce garçon que j'avais connu et aimé avaient disparu. Ses joues rondes étaient désormais plus creuses avec la perte de poids et il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de me recomposer suffisamment pour parler. "Je suis juste... vraiment submergée," croassai-je à travers les larmes. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, passant sa main sur mes cheveux. "Ton père parait vraiment vieux et Alice va avoir un bébé et ta mère a changé le Dali et ton piano a disparu et Claire ne se souvient pas de moi." murmurai-je, "Elle ne se souvient pas de moi. Et tu es ici, tu n'étais pas censé être ici."

"Je suis désolé", murmura-t-il avec douceur. Je secouai la tête à nouveau, m'éloignant de son étreinte. Le mouchoir que j'avais trempé et déchiré, était taché de traînées noires. Je savais que mon visage devait paraître séduisant.

"Tiens," dit-il, tirant soigneusement un mouchoir de la poche de devant de son pantalon gris. Il le déplia, retirant avec ses doigts quelques gros cachets bleus du centre avant de les remettre dans sa poche. _Des antidouleurs_... je reconnaissais ceux que le médecin m'avait donnés pour mon poignet cassé. Je lui pris le mouchoir en le remerciant, essuyant mes yeux puis mon nez.

Avec un soupir d'excuse, je dis tristement, "Oh, j'ai ruiné ta chemise."

Il lança un regard plus bas en fronçant de sourcils. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'en prendrai une propre à mon père." Un sourire triste courut sur son visage. "Tu sembles... bien." Il tendit le bras, enroulant ses doigts autour de mon biceps en serrant un peu. "Tu es extrêmement musclée maintenant."

"Cinq jours par semaine au gymnase," répondis-je avec un hochement de tête fier, réalisant soudain que l'humeur entre nous avait radicalement changé. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent avec scepticisme. "Je vis à New York," expliquai-je. "Je dois être préparée contre les agresseurs et tout." Il hocha la tête avec un gloussement et regarda le sol. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens à nouveau, je dis. "Que fais-tu ici? Alice disait que tu ne serais pas là." Ma voix était rauque et nasillarde de façon gênante.

Edward souleva les épaules, grimaçant légèrement. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je n'allais pas venir mais je ne pouvais pas..." Il secoua la tête alors que ses paroles restèrent en suspens. "C'est tellement bon de te voir, Bella."

"C'est bon de te voir aussi, Edward."

Et à ma surprise, c'était vrai.

Finalement, mes larmes avaient séché quand nous nous étions retrouvés côte à côte sur la balançoire faisant la causette, n'arrêtant pas de fumer tous les deux le paquet de cigarettes. Nous étions cordiaux et polis avec l'autre, si familiers et à l'aise en même temps. Il y eut quelques gloussements et quelques piques évidentes déguisées en sarcasmes, mais c'était néanmoins plaisant. C'était légèrement maladroit au début et il y eut sans aucun doute un gros éléphant rose scintillant sur ce qui nous préoccupait le plus, mais nous prenions soin d'éviter de parler de "nous" ou de ce qui était utilisé pour "nous", ou le fait qu'il avait eu une femme dont il était maintenant divorcé. Pendant notre conversation, les yeux d'Edward fixèrent continuellement ma bague, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet, ou sur le fait que je sois fiancée.

A un moment donné, Edward vérifia sa montre avant de se lever, prenant les cachets dans sa poche. Il les avala tous à la fois, sans eau avant de reprendre son siège à côté de moi.

"Antidouleurs," dit-il simplement avec un soupir.

"C'est grave maintenant, hein?" Il avait toujours eu des problèmes avec l'épaule et puis finalement avec son coude également, mais pour lui, pour effectivement laisser passer une saison, la douleur devait avoir été énorme. Edward ne ralentissait pour rien ni pour personne. Il était déterminé à être le meilleur, et il l'était.

"Tu n'as pas idée. Je ne peux pas tenir plus de trois heures sans prendre les cachets et maintenant j'en prends le double de ce que je prenais il y a trois mois. Vraiment ça craint."

"Je suis désolée."

Il ricana sombrement. "De quoi es-tu désolée? Tu n'étais pas celle qui se poussait à fond après que trois médecins et ton manager et ton coach t'aient dit d'y aller mollo," Il était en colère contre lui-même. Je lui avais toujours dit de faire une pause et de ne pas se pousser à fond. Il m'avait ignorée à l'époque aussi.

"Je suis... désolée que tu aies mal." Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau et je baissai la tête. Sa douleur... après tout ce temps... était encore ma douleur.

"Bella, s'il te plaît non," dit-il tranquillement. "Je suis à court de mouchoirs." Nous gloussâmes tous les deux alors que j'essuyais mes larmes avec le dos de ma main.

"Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne veux même pas te voir souffrir," murmurai-je avec vénération. C'était la vérité.

Il prit une profonde respiration et exhala. "Non? J'aurais pensé qu'après la façon dont je t'ai traitée que ça t'apporterait une sorte de plaisir que regarder ma carrière... et mon mariage s'effondrer." Sa voix était empreinte d'amertume.

L'éléphant rose étincelant était souriant et nous montrait du doigt maintenant.

J'étais furieuse qu'il ait même pensé que je puisse être si revancharde pour avoir plaisir de la fin de sa carrière, mais en réalité, il n'en était pas très loin. J'avais honte.

"Je suis désolée pour ça aussi, Edward. Je n'aurais jamais souhaité ça à personne."

Il sourit chaleureusement. "J'ai pensé que peut-être tu étais retournée chez ta voisine italienne à New York et qu'elle avait mis un sort sur moi. Comment est-ce que ça s'appelle?"

J'eus un petit rire en répondant, "Un mauvais œil. Et je n'aurais jamais fait ça! D'accord, j'ai peut-être eu pensé à ça après avoir vu les photos de ton mariage, mais..." Malgré la plaisanterie légère, l'atmosphère était soudain incroyablement tendue.

Il renifla. "Tu as vu ça?" Il me regarda, il paraissait ressentir de la culpabilité et du remords.

J'attrapai le paquet de cigarettes, regardant ailleurs. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne les aurait pas vues?"

Edward ne répondit pas.

Pendant que je fumais ma cigarette, je pouvais sentir ses yeux me regarder. "Quoi?" demandai-je succinctement, ne cachant pas la pointe d'agacement dans mon ton. Je n'avais aucun droit d'être furieuse au sujet d'un mariage qui n'était plus, me disais-je à plusieurs reprises. Il était probablement blessé et je n'arrangeais pas la situation. Et je m'étais fiancée.

Il ricana, allumant sa propre cigarette. "Nous avions des problèmes depuis un moment, tu vois?" Il fit une pause et soupira avec un mouvement de recul comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il était en train de me parler de son ex-femme. "Toute cette histoire du début à la fin était juste... mauvaise. Mais aussitôt qu'elle a découvert que j'étais suffisamment blessé pour justifier une intervention chirurgicale et un congé prolongé de l'équipe, elle a disparu. Putain en prenant toutes ses affaires et tout un tas des miennes, et je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis. Je me souviens être revenu dans une maison à moitié vide et m'asseoir dans le living vraiment furieux. Pas parce qu'elle m'avait quitté, pas parce que je ne me sentais pas de la façon dont je pensais me sentir... mais parce qu'elle avait pris ma foutue télé." Il gloussa alors, se moquant de lui une fois encore. "Je suppose que peut-être j'avais du mal à distinguer la solitude et l'amour après toi, tu vois?"

Avant que je puisse répondre ou même analyser ce qu'il avait dit, Edward laissa tomber soudain sa cigarette par terre. Elle rebondit sur sa chaussure laissant une traînée de cendres sur le cuir noir.

"Merde!" Grogna-t-il, étirant grand ses doigts, appuyant le pouce de la main opposée au milieu de sa paume. J'écrasai la cigarette encore incandescente avec ma chaussure alors qu'il massait sa main.

"T'es-tu brûlé?" Demandai-je inquiète.

"Non, non. Elle est engourdie. Mes doigts deviennent complètement engourdis quelques fois sans prévenir. Je ne peux pas sentir une maudite chose." Il secoua la tête et rit défaitiste. "C'est... ironique, je suppose?" Edward se tourna pour me regarder frottant toujours sa main. "La chose qui m'a rendu la vie me l'enlève à nouveau."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je pris sa main dans la mienne, massant sa paume et ensuite chaque doigt. Ils étaient toujours magnifiques, des mains fortes qui m'avaient tenue serrée, ses longs doigts effilés qui avaient fait de la musique et m'avaient touchée à des endroits qu'aucun autre avait…

Je regrettais vraiment de porter ma bague de fiançailles car même sous le ciel couvert elle brillait, se remarquant sans mot dit. Edward ne pouvait enlever ses yeux d'elle, et je savais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne le ferait pas.

"Quand as-tu ton opération?" demandai-je alors qu'il grimaçait quand j'appuyais trop fort sur une zone sensible qui apparemment n'était pas aussi engourdie qu'il le pensait.

"Elle est programmée pour le dix-neuf de ce mois."

"Tu vas passer ton trentième anniversaire à l'hôpital? Ça craint un peu non?"

"Ouais à qui le dis-tu! J'avais toujours pensé que pour mes trente ans les choses seraient tellement différentes." Edward me fit un sourire plein de douceur et puis regarda à nouveau ses genoux. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le gérer. Cela causa un autre malaise entre nous.

Alors que je pressais mes doigts dans sa peau, travaillant en petits cercles, je remontai sur son poignet jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à son avant-bras, jetant un coup d'œil aux contours de son tatouage. "Tu l'as gardé?" lui demandai-je en souriant, très étonnée que son tatouage soit toujours sur son avant-bras. L'encre noire qui dessinait la silhouette était plus foncée que dans mon souvenir. Il l'avait de toute évidence retouché.

"Bien sûr que je l'ai gardé. Tu sembles surprise," remarqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. "As-tu encore le tien?"

Je hochai la tête. "Ouais, mais j'y ai fait un ajout." Sans réfléchir, je laissai sa main et me levai, déboutonnant sans gêne mon pantalon. Les yeux d'Edward me regardaient avec attention alors que je rabattais le tissu vers l'arrière pour qu'il puisse voir le dessin sur ma hanche, un cadenas en forme de cœur, qui avait maintenant des dessins additionnels, une paire d'ailes et de minuscules fleurs qui l'entourait. C'était mon passé enchevêtré avec mon présent.

"C'est très cool. Mais… les ailes?" Edward leva sa main gauche pour les toucher, mais rapidement se ravisa, racla sa gorge nerveusement.

Je haussai les épaules indiquant sans le dire l'évidence. Je les avais ajoutées après qu'il se soit marié. Il me lâchait et c'était supposé être symbolique en quelque sorte. "J'étais vraiment au plus bas à cette époque, je pensais que ça me ferait me sentir comme si j'étais libéré de toi ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Oh. Ça a marché?" demanda-t-il, des rides d'inquiétude plissèrent son front.

Je ris sombrement, ajoutant un sarcastique "Ouais". Comme si cela avait été aussi simple.

Nous pouvions entendre la fête à cette distance, le bruit des rires filtrait à travers les arbres, cependant nous manquâmes le bruit des pas sur le sol. Quand Edward parut surpris, je me tournai pour voir Carlisle et Claire à l'orée des arbres. Immédiatement je boutonnais mon pantalon à la hâte, rougissant d'embarras.

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit en coin, "Nous étions un peu inquiet à ton sujet, Bella. Pensant que peut-être une fille de la grande ville s'était perdue dans les bois." Son sourire était moqueur. "Je vois que tu vas très bien. Sur ce… nous allons vous laissez tous les deux seuls." Claire protesta, mais alors qu'ils se retiraient pour revenir à la fête nous avions pu l'entendre lui expliquer avec douceur qu'Edward et moi avions besoin de parler en privé. Elle demanda si nous avions une dispute et il dit, "Non, ils discutent comme des amis." Cela nous fit tous les deux sourire, malgré l'immense embarras dans lequel nous étions tous les deux.

"Oh mon Dieu, tache bien lui expliquer ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder en face à nouveau."

Edward rit, "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'il a compris."

Je passai une main sur ma bouche en secouant la tête. "Edward…le sommes-nous? Amis, je veux dire?" demandai-je. "Pouvons-nous l'être?"

Son sourire était chaleureux. "J'aimerais le penser, Bella. Je veux dire après tout ce que nous avons traversé ce qui m'a toujours ennuyé le plus c'est de ne pas pouvoir être dans la même pièce avec toi." Je savais qu'il faisait référence à mon absence au mariage de son frère.

"Edward, tu sais que"

Il me coupa brusquement. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer. Je n'y aurais pas été non plus si j'avais su que tu allais venir accompagnée de ton mari. Je ne te blâme pas pour t'être intentionnellement cassé le poignet juste pour m'éviter, même si j'avais pu penser à certains moyens moins douloureux à gérer." Sa bouche se tordit en ce magnifique sourire en coin, cette expression me fit quelque chose au ventre. Je ne sais pas si ça me ramenait à d'anciens souvenirs, mais c'était une des choses qu'il pouvait toujours faire qui pouvait me faire le pardonner en un instant.

"C'était difficile, tu sais? Et je n'étais pas prête…"

"Je sais, Bella." Et il semblait vraiment comprendre.

"Je euh… je me retire. Du baseball." dit-il si doucement que je l'entendis à peine. "Je n'en ai parlé à personne sauf à mon manager, et maintenant à toi, mais…" Avec une lente montée de bouffée, je sentis le sang bouillir dans mes veines. Le bruit sourd de mon cœur dans ma poitrine était plus fort que les paroles qui suivirent.

"Quoi?" dis-je me levant de la balançoire. "Tu prends ta retraite? Après tout ça? _Maintenant_… tu laisses juste tomber?" Je fulminai, parlant à travers mes dents serrées. Je voulais le frapper. Fort. Dans les couilles. Je voulais hurler et crier et lui faire mal comme il m'avait fait mal. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait passer, les innombrables déménagements et les adaptations et la putain de rupture qui me causa tant de douleur que je voulais mourir…il prenait sa retraite? Laissant tout tomber? Pour quoi?

Je savais que ce n'était pas à cause de moi, et j'étais stupide et très franchement assez narcissique pour penser un seul instant que ses choix actuels prendraient en considérations mes sentiments.

Je me tournai pour le regarder, le regard accusateur et froid, pourtant sa voix resta calme et douce, pleine de respect et de quelque chose presque proche du chagrin.

"Je ne peux plus jouer. Après l'opération, les médecins disent que je serais capable de donner soixante-quinze pour cent de la vitesse et de la puissance à laquelle je pouvais lancer avant l'opération. _Soixante-quinze pour cent_. Ce n'est _pas_ rentable en première division, Bella. Je ne peux y retourner avec un quart de ma force disparu, me sentir comme la moitié de l'homme que j'étais." Entendre ça me calma un peu mais j'étais encore furieuse. Il arrêtait parce que qu'il ne serait plus la super star qu'il était. Ce qui pour moi était lâche et égoïste, restes de l'Edward Cullen du passé quand je ne pouvais pas supporter son arrogance juste en face de moi une fois encore.

"Mais surtout, c'est parce que je n'aime plus ça, Bella. Plus depuis longtemps. Je... me crève juste le cul sur le terrain pour les fans et les sponsors et pour mes coéquipiers et les coachs. Mais rien de tout ça n'est plus pour moi. Il n'y a plus de plaisir... plus de passion. Je suis une putain de machine à fric pour le système et je déteste ça. Je me déteste moi-même de me vendre." La dernière partie le fit grimacer, comme si c'était douloureux à dire à voix haute. "Je hais... putain je hais ce qui nous est arrivé à cause de ça, à cause de la façon dont j'étais, ce en quoi je me suis changé." Il couvrit sa bouche, raclant sa gorge. "Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas conscient de ce que je t'ai fait traverser. Je ne te blâme pas de me haïr parce j'ai foutrement tout détruit, Bella. Tout, j'ai tout perdu..."

Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il pleurait ou non, mais je m'avançai vers lui, ayant instinctivement besoin de lui offrir du réconfort. Edward pressa son visage sur mon ventre, s'accrochant à mes hanches tellement fort. Je sentis son corps trembler contre le mien, ses sanglots étranglés me rendaient faible. La vulnérabilité d'Edward était toujours quelque chose pour laquelle j'étais susceptible, même maintenant en tant qu'adulte qui savait mieux qu'alors, de permettre aux erreurs du passé de se reproduire. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter ça. Sa douleur était ma douleur, sa tristesse était la mienne. C'était comme si c'était gravé dans mon âme, et je n'étais pas capable de me détourner de lui quand il me montrait comment il se rendait sans défense.

"Je suis si foutrement désolé."

"Comme je le suis," murmurai-je. Je m'agenouillai pour que ses yeux soient au niveau des miens, touchant ses deux joues avec douceur tandis qu'il continuait à pleurer. Et j'étais véritablement désolée.

Nous étions restés dehors près des balançoires pendant un moment, discutant, pleurant... nous excusant et puis finalement riant; un accord tacite nous gardant ensemble. Nous savions que nous devions tous les deux refaire une apparition à la fête, moi en particulier. Après tout, j'avais traversé le pays pour voir Alice, avec qui j'avais passé au total dix minutes. J'allai tout d'abord aux toilettes, pour arranger mon maquillage, entrevoyant Alice et Rose qui me suivirent immédiatement dans la salle de bains exigeant de connaître tous les détails. Nous avions seize ans à nouveau alors que je leur dis suffisamment pour calmer leurs besoins de fouineuses, mais pas suffisamment pour révéler quoi que ce soit de poignant entre Edward et moi. Ce n'était qu'à nous.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à nous remémorer et manger, et profiter de la fête. Je réussis à sentir un coup de pied du bébé, ce qui me fit faire ma pleurnicheuse et je parcourus de vieux albums photos avec Claire essayant d'éveiller un souvenir. Elle finit par se rappeler de moi, mais j'en étais venue à accepter le fait que les choses avaient pris le chemin qu'elles avaient pris et que rien ne pouvaient les changer. Comme pour Edward et moi, peu importe que l'animosité que nous nourrissions se soit dissipée en une gentillesse réciproque qui me gonflait de joie, je ne pouvais pas le faire revenir dans ma vie comme ça avait été. Cela ne... _pourrait_ jamais être comme ça, et pour être honnête, il y avait des moments que je ne voudrais certainement plus. Mais pour cette journée, ce petit moment dans le temps, alors qu'il me regardait de de l'autre côté de la pièce avec ce sourire en coin... nous étions bien.

Et je ne l'admettrais jamais à quiconque, mais rien n'avait changé pour moi. Voir Edward à nouveau après tout ce temps n'avait rien rendu de plus facile dans mon cœur.

Quatre années, un nombre incalculable de larmes et un chagrin d'amour plus tard, et j'étais encore raide dingue de ce garçon... _cet_ _homme_...

Alors que les invités commençaient à partir, mon cœur se serra de tristesse, sachant que cela serait peut-être la dernière fois que je pourrais voir les Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer revenir ici avec Jackson et Edward dans le même périmètre, car je ne voudrais faire subir cette situation embarrassante à aucun de nous. J'avais eu à faire des sacrifices dans ma vie, et abandonner la famille Cullen était un des plus difficiles. Alors que j'étreignais chacun pour leur dire au revoir, je promis aux filles un déjeuner pour mon dernier jour à Seattle. Rose dit qu'elle me conduirait à l'aéroport après cela si Charlie ne pouvait pas.

Le moment le plus dur fut de quitter Esmé, Carlisle et Claire. Je demandai à Esmé de garder contact car je voulais essayer de maintenir un certain lien avec Claire, même si c'était juste un email ou des photos ou peut-être lui envoyer un petit cadeau une fois de temps en temps. Carlisle murmura que je lui manquerais terriblement et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux une fois de plus. Ensuite quand mes larmes furent séchées, Edward marcha jusqu'à ma voiture, mains dans les poches. Il était soudain nerveux.

J'étais nauséeuse.

Quand je le regardai, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois, je me souhaitai de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas lui dire combien il m'avait manqué, de ne pas m'effondrer et lui faire savoir que même s'il m'avait brisé le cœur je l'aimais encore de tout mon cœur. Je l'avais su au moment où je l'avais vu sur la balançoire, certifié pour certain quand je l'avais réconforté lorsqu'il pleurait. Edward m'étreignit étroitement en embrassant mon front.

Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir à nouveau. Mais j'ai courageusement murmuré, "Au revoir," et juste alors que je me retournais pour monter dans ma voiture, essayant de cacher la rupture émotionnelle que j'étais sur le point d'avoir, Edward attrapa mon bras, glissant ses doigts dans les miens. Familiers. Chauds. Sûrs.

"Veux-tu peut-être dîner plus tard ce soir?"

Je ne voulais rien autant.

"Oh", dis-je tristement. "Je dîne avec mon père." Même si je savais que je devais le repousser, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais juste pas. "Es-tu libre demain soir?"

Il secoua la tête. "J'ai ma thérapie. Que penses-tu d'un déjeuner? Il y a un super restaurant indien à Seattle qui sert la meilleure soupe au curry..." Quand il vit que j'eus un mouvement de recul il s'interrompit, hochant la tête avec gravité. "Ok. Tu ne veux pas être vue avec moi en public. Chez moi alors?"

Je pris une profonde respiration, lui souriant. "Déjeuner semble très bien, Edward." L'adresse qu'il me donna était sur Bainbridge Island, un quartier huppé au bord de la plage en dehors de Seattle. Alice avait mentionné qu'il avait acheté une maison là, et à la vérité j'étais curieuse de voir comment il vivait maintenant qu'il était seul.

Avec un signe de la main, je démarrai, le regardant dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il restait dans l'allée jusqu'à ce que je tourne au carrefour. C'était juste un déjeuner. Juste un inoffensif, petit déjeuner entre deux vieux amis.

J'appelai Jackson sur le chemin pour chez mon père, pour lui dire quel agréable moment j'avais passé et qu'à ma surprise Edward en fait était là. J'avais besoin de dire la vérité donc je lui dis que nous avions discuté, résolu les choses, pleuré un peu. Jackson étant Jackson, dit qu'il était heureux que j'aie pu en quelque sorte parvenir à tourner la page et puis me dit que je lui manquais beaucoup. Je pris soudain conscience que dans tout cet après-midi surchargé émotionnellement, je n'avais pas eu le temps ou l'opportunité qu'il me manque. Ou même de penser à lui plus que ça si j'étais honnête avec moi-même. Ou... de penser à lui du tout.

_Waouh...C'est juste... waouh._

Au fil des ans j'avais appris que certaines choses, qu'importe que le temps passe, restaient les mêmes. Le dîner avec Charlie fut simple: pain de viande, purée de pommes de terre et bière. Il fut à son habitude calme tandis que Maggie et moi faisions la plus part du temps la conversation. Elle amena le sujet sur le mariage mais je n'en fis pas cas ne voulant pas y penser. Gardant la voix pareille et délibérément détachée, j'avouai avoir vu Edward comme le fait que je devais déjeuner avec lui. Je suppose que c'était parce que je ne l'avais pas précisément mentionné à Jackson, et peut-être que j'avais l'impression que l'avouer à quelqu'un faciliterait le remords de conscience que je ressentais. Ça ne le fit pas.

Je savais que ça démangeait mon père d'y mettre son grain de sel, mais il s'en garda. J'avais peut-être été sa petite fille, mais j'appréciai qu'il pense que j'étais assez mature pour gérer moi-même cette situation inconfortable. Dommage que je n'eus pas cette même confiance! Quand je leur dis au revoir, Maggie me dit de l'appeler si j'avais besoin de parler. Elle avait toujours été bonne pour ça.

Mon père était agacé que j'ai choisi l'hôtel plutôt que la chambre d'amis de leur appartement, mais j'avais besoin de mon intimité. Quand nous nous étions quittés, il m'avait serrée contre sa poitrine et m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait plus qu'il ne pouvait même le dire. Ce fut un moment très rare et vraiment doux entre nous.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillée avec le sentiment d'être épuisée, les émotions de la veille avaient laissé des traces sur moi physiquement. Après une longue séance d'exercices au gymnase de l'hôtel, je parlai avec Jackson brièvement, négligeant de lui faire part de mes plans pour la journée, et ensuite je me douchai et me changeai, optant pour un adorable jean Capri et une blouse paysanne. Je laissai mes cheveux retomber en boucles lâches: rien de fantaisie ou de trop recherché mais gardant toujours dans mon subconscient qu'Edward avait toujours aimé qu'ils soient détachés. Ils étaient plus courts que je ne les avais jamais eus quand j'étais avec lui, mais ils arrivaient encore aux épaules.

Quand je partis, je murmurai pour personne. "C'est juste un déjeuner entre de vieux amis." et fermai la porte ne sachant pas vraiment l'étendue de ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Bainbridge Island était un bel endroit pour y vivre, avec sa pittoresque petite ville et ses maisons expansives bien que modestes. Bien que ma voiture de location soit équipée d'un GPS, je me perdis sur une des routes sinueuses et dus appeler Edward pour m'aider à trouver mon chemin. Il ne vivait là que depuis environ quatre mois et s'était autoproclamé ermite, donc il avait dû aller sur l'ordinateur pour me guider. Quand enfin j'arrivai à sa maison, je fus en admiration. La maison était grande et classique, me rappelant une maison au bord de la mer où lui et moi avions passé la nuit une fois dans le Nantucket. Elle avait une douzaine de fenêtres et de lucarnes et même une pointe en 'v' sur le toit. Alors que je remontai l'allée de devant soigneusement entretenue, je pouvais entendre les vagues se briser sur le rivage juste au-delà du jardin arrière. Quelle chance il avait de pouvoir se réveiller avec cette vue tous les matins.

Je l'entendis me crier d'entrer avant que je puisse atteindre la sonnette. Je fermai la porte massive en bois derrière moi et une odeur d'ail et de beurre me mit l'eau à la bouche.

"Entre donc!" m'appela-t-il de la cuisine. Je pris un moment pour regarder avant de le retrouver, ayant besoin de calmer mes nerfs un peu et de tout assimiler. Les couleurs en demi-teinte sur les murs, le mobilier somptueux mais confortable, ses livres et ses cd soigneusement alignés sur des étagères en bois blanchi. Le décor était doux, maison d'été de la Côte Est, réminiscence des Hamptons ou peut-être du Maine… si contraire aux goûts d'Edward préférant les lignes pures et les couleurs neutres. Le piano à queue d'Edward était installé devant l'estrade de la fenêtre de toit, la lumière réfléchissant la magnifique vue de Puget Sound sur la laque noire de finition. La décoration était partout signée Esmé.

«Bonjour. Heureux que tu aies bien trouvé." dit-il allègrement. Je posai mon petit sac sur le comptoir en granit gris, souriant alors que je le regardais composer notre déjeuner.

"Cette maison est super, Edward." Je remarquai qu'il avait quelques difficultés et puis je réalisai que c'était parce qu'il utilisait sa main gauche.

"Merci, je l'ai acheté pour la vue et pour la situation… c'est très privé ici." Il me jeta un regard qui était un mélange de remords et d'excuses, probablement pour la vie de fou où il m'avait entraînée dans des temps anciens. "Ma mère ne voulait pas partir après avoir fini de décorer."

"Je n'aurais pas voulu partir d'ici non plus," dis-je doucement, sans vraiment penser à ce qui sortait de ma bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un air mélancolique passe sur son visage. Il ne leva pas la tête mais je pouvais voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

J'éclaircis ma voix pour dissiper l'atmosphère soudain embarrassante. "Puis-je mettre ça au réfrigérateur?" demandai-je levant la boite de fruits que j'avais apportée, la main déjà sur la poignée en acier inoxydable. Il hocha la tête, me regardant avec un sourire timide. Je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil en allant au réfrigérateur. Il avait un simple t-shirt blanc col en v avec un jean décontracté, marron délavé et taille basse; quelques franges pendaient sur le dessus de ses pieds nus. Je secouai la tête et tiquai. Il n'était pas du tout fair-play. Il savait ce que jean et pieds nus me faisaient, ajouté au fait qu'il faisait la cuisine.

J'étais un peu énervée.

Avec un sourire vengeur, je déposai la boite de fraises enrobées de chocolat sur l'étagère du haut; un achat délibéré. Indépendamment du fait que nous avions fait amende honorable la veille, je voulais tenter d'effacer sa réponse blessante à mon geste précédent. Et les fraises étaient quelque chose que nous avions toujours partagée, un peu comme les cœurs au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée. Peut-être que c'était trop demandé mais j'avais besoin de voir s'il se souvenait et si mon geste avait été vraiment mal venu.

"Tout sent super bon. Où as-tu commandé ça?" demandai-je. Il me regarda feignant être blessé, puis gloussa.

"J'ai tout fait moi-même, merci beaucoup." Il leva sa main ajoutant, "et j'ai tout fait de la main gauche."

Les tranches épaisses de filet mignon étaient recouvertes d'une sorte de fromage émietté, gorgonzola supposai-je. Il avait fait une salade Caesar avec du parmesan râpé et un plat de pommes croquettes nappées d'une sauce blanche. C'était incroyable. J'étais véritablement impressionnée.

"Depuis quand tu cuisines comme ça?" Edward avait appris à cuisiner des choses simples au début de nos années lycée (ou les miennes de toute façon) mais durant les dernières années il avait même à peine touché au micro-ondes. Ça me rappela alors que quatre longues années étaient passées et que je ne le connaissais plus vraiment. J'avais raté des moments importants dans sa vie. Peut-être que le noyau d'Edward était encore le même, mais les détails externes, ceux qui avaient été formés par sa relation durant mon absence m'étaient complètement étrangers maintenant. Est-ce qu'il aimait encore la même nourriture? Est-ce qu'il alignait encore ses produits de toilette et coordonnait les couleurs dans sa penderie? Je suppose que ça n'avait pas d'importance dans le grand ordre des choses mais le fait est que ça m'importait certainement à moi et tout ça m'agaçait en quelque sorte.

Edward sourit, plaçant nos assiettes sur un plateau avec les couverts et deux bouteilles de bière, qu'il savait que je préférais au vin. Cela me fit sourire.

"Je prends des cours de cuisine avec un chef professionnel une fois par semaine. Alice et Jasper n'avaient aucune idée de quoi m'offrir pour Noël l'année dernière, donc je mets ça à profit pendant que j'en ai le temps. J'aime réellement ça, et pour être honnête, c'est sympa d'avoir à cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre que juste pour moi."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ses paroles me tiraillèrent dans la poitrine. Il semblait seul, si reconnaissant d'avoir ma compagnie, ou celle de n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

"C'est prêt." Il me fit signe avec la tête de le suivre à extérieur, où nous nous assîmes dans un patio donnant sur l'eau. Il était incroyablement beau. Son patio de pierre avait plusieurs niveaux, bordés d'un banc ici, et de plantes en pot et de fleurs rouges éclatantes là. Sur un niveau il y avait un belvédère avec le fond en fer forgé, à l'intérieur une balancelle pour deux personnes. En bas de la pelouse en pente d'herbe vert clair il y avait une petite étendue de plage recouverte d'un sable immaculé. Tellement joli.

J'étais certes envieuse de cet endroit paisible comme de quiconque pourrait s'asseoir dans la balancelle avec lui. Dans un des coins du patio il y avait une petite cascade avec ce que je supposai un bassin à carpes japonaises en bas. Je me souris à moi-même quand je remarquai au milieu des rochers et de la végétation artistiquement placés, que se trouvait une planche en bois rose ternie, érodée et abîmée. Même difficile à distinguer de là où je me trouvais, les initiales gravées que les garçons avaient faites dans les côté de la cabane dans l'arbre il y a longtemps, étaient là étant arrosées par l'eau. Edward avait préservé une partie de notre passé dans cette maison.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies gardé ça," dis-je partiellement en admiration, pas sure de comment cela me faisait me sentir.

Edward regarda la planche et revint à son assiette apparemment non affecté. "Je l'ai en fait gardée pour toi. Ils vont démonter la cabane dans l'arbre finalement et je pensais que peut-être tu la voudrais."

Quelque chose à propos de ses paroles, la prévenance dans ce simple geste rendit ma poitrine douloureuse. Autant je voulais la garder autant je ne pouvais pas la ramener à New York avec moi. Jackson ne comprendrait pas.

"Non, elle est très bien là où elle est. Tu la gardes." Edward hocha juste la tête avec gravité, continuant à manger.

Sous un ciel couvert, nous avions fait la causette et rit alors que nous mangions, gardant la conversation légère et pleine de rires. La nourriture était excellente et je m'assurai de le lui dire environ une centaine de fois, toujours avec une bouchée de la dite délicieuse nourriture. Lorsque je fus suffisamment repue, Edward et moi fîmes une promenade jusqu'à la plage. Il roula son jean et marcha au bord de l'eau à côté de moi. C'était agréable d'être avec lui à nouveau sans aucunes attentes, tensions ou murs pour nous diviser. C'était juste Bella et Edward, apprenant à nous connaître à nouveau comme amis. Mais je ne pouvais pas mentir et dire que je ne ressentais pas la lueur tremblotante de la flamme qu'il fallait que j'ignore.

Cet après-midi-là, j'appris que sa blessure et par conséquent sa retraite anticipée d'une carrière de baseball professionnel, avec son mariage et au bout du compte de m'avoir perdue l'avait grandement rendu humble. Il n'était pas le trou du cul arrogant que j'avais quitté il y a quatre ans. Il était redevenu le garçon adorable, réfléchi et amusant que j'avais connu et aimé quand j'avais seize ans. _Cet_ Edward là me manquait le plus.

Au bord de l'eau, nous nous sommes assis sur un morceau de bois flotté noueux côte à côte, proche, mais ne nous touchant pas. De temps en temps un rayon de soleil pointait de derrière les nuages apportant de la chaleur sur nos visages. Nous avions dit des choses cet après-midi-là, des choses qui devaient être dites, des choses que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Nous avions évoqué des souvenirs et rit, à un point qu'à tant rigoler tous les deux je pensais que j'allais faire pipi dans mon pantalon et ce n'est que quand Edward mis la main dans sa poche pour prendre ses cachets antidouleur que nous nous étions rappelé où nous étions qui nous étions devenus.

Il y avait eu des moments où il m'avait raconté des histoires sur des choses de j'avais raté avec sa famille, ou évoqua des choses pour lesquelles j'étais là, quand je voulus toucher son visage et tenir sa main. Les réactions instinctives que j'avais encore, j'en étais excessivement consciente maintenant; et je devais m'efforcer de les refouler de façon appropriée. C'était bizarre d'être là avec lui et de ne pas l'avoir qui m'embrassait de temps à autre, ou de ne pas être en mesure de lui presser le genou affectueusement comme je le ferais si naturellement. En tant que femme fiancée à un autre, je ressentais des choses que je ne devrais certainement pas ressentir. Mais au cours de cet après-midi-là, la seule fois où je pensais à Jackson était quand je me sentis coupable qu'il ne me manque pas comme je pensais qu'une femme amoureuse devrait penser à son fiancé. C'était assez tordu, vraiment.

Une seule fois nous nous étions disputés. Edward m'avait dit que malgré la présence constante de belles femmes dans sa vie, il ne m'avait jamais trompée, ce que je savais déjà dans mon cœur, même si j'avais eu le plus minuscule soupçon de doute. Mais je ne sais comment la conversation dériva sur avec combien de femmes il avait couché après notre rupture, ce à quoi il refusa de répondre. Je ne savais pourquoi je voulais le savoir; peut-être avais-je besoin d'être torturée un peu plus jusqu'à ce que mon cœur soit sec et noir comme un boulet de charbon. Dans un stupide acte de contestation ou de défi ou de quelque chose d'idiot, je déballai mon nombre de conquêtes passées.

Edward flippa. Il explosa de colère, hurlant, jurant et donnant des coups de pied dans le sable tandis que j'étais assise là assommée et me sentant comme une merde. Je le regrettai à la seconde où c'était sorti de ma bouche. Je voulais juste la vérité.

Il se calma finalement et les choses entre nous devinrent étranges pendant un temps, comme si nous avions combattu et puis accepté ce qui devait ressortir depuis des années. Nous étions tous les deux fautifs, moi pour ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche au sujet de mon mécontentement, et lui pour ne pas avoir su quand il me blessait. Nous avions convenu une trêve silencieuse et c'était tout ce que nous pouvions vraiment faire.

Quand il commença à bruiner, Edward et moi revînmes à la maison, attrapant juste le début d'une averse. Il courut prendre une serviette à la salle de bain et revint après avoir mis un tee-shirt sec et m'en tendit un pour moi également.

"As-tu faim?" demanda-t-il quand j'eus changé mon chemisier. Après ce repas je n'étais certainement pas affamée mais je suggérai que nous mangions les fraises que j'avais apportées.

Quand il ouvrit la boite il ronronna en mordant dans une de celles enrobées double. "Je n'ai pas eu de ça depuis... Il se tourna vers moi souriant, ses yeux gris vert brillant d'espièglerie. "Ce soir-là à Manhattan... tu t'en souviens?"

Je roulai des yeux, rougissant avec profusion. "Bien sûr que je me souviens." C'était la veille du Nouvel An, le soir où il m'avait rejoint dans la douche et bon, faute de meilleure description, avait baisé mon cul. Pour tous les deux c'était une nuit à se souvenir, une nuit à coller au Panthéon du sexe.

"Regarde comme tu rougis. Depuis quand ça te gêne?" charria-t-il. "Tu n'étais jamais timide quand tu me laissais coller ma queue dans"

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans l'estomac dans le but de le faire taire. "Ferme-la, jackass!" Je ris alors qu'il gémit de douleur avec une faible excuse. Buttsecks avait été une chose que je l'avais supplié de faire pendant des années, arrivant presque à le faire céder quelques fois. Mais il avait toujours craqué à la dernière minute, ses TOC prenant le dessus. Cette nuit-là pour quelque raison, Edward le voulut sans même me le demander... la suite est un très bon souvenir, ou souvenirs devrais-je dire, car après ça il était toujours prêt et avait envie de le faire tout le temps.

Je sais... allez comprendre.

Edward mordit dans une fraise, le jus rose dégoulina sur son menton. Je dus regarder ailleurs, car ça remua des émotions et des réactions physiques qui n'auraient pas dû me toucher, étant donné que je portais une bague d'un autre homme à mon doigt. Quand il essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, ça me revint.

"As-tu mangé celles que je t'ai envoyées?" Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait. Peut-être que quand il avait vu qu'elles étaient de moi, il n'avait plus rien voulu en faire.

Edward suspendit son geste en plein milieu. "De quoi tu parles? Quand m'as-tu envoyé des fraises?" Je lui rappelais le mot qu'il m'avait envoyé en réponse après qu'Aro ait été inculpé.

"Bella, je n'ai jamais eu de fraises ou de mot de toi. En fait, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'avait mise au courant de l'arrestation et comme tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, j'étais réellement blessé en quelque sorte. Mais j'ai supposé que tu devais avoir tes raisons pour ne pas me contacter. Je me demande..." Il prit un air renfrogné et soupira. "Senna."

_Senna._

Des ongles qui crissent sur un tableau noir, un effet Larsen.

"Elle a dû s'en débarrasser et t'écrire le mot. Waouh, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle... et elle savait que j'étais bouleversé que tu n'aies..." Il secoua la tête encore une fois. "Je suis désolé pour ça. Elle était très jalouse de notre relation, Bella. Je l'ai surpris une fois à tenter de jeter un de mes album photos du lycée; je ne devrais pas être étonné qu'elle se soit abaissée à ça." Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et commençait à composer le numéro. "C'est une telle peau de vache..."

Je mis la main sur son poignet, le surprenant. "Edward, s'il te plaît, non," murmurai-je, essayant de garder une voix neutre. _S'il te plaît n'appelle pas ton ex-femme alors que je suis là. _

Dès qu'il fut connecté avec elle, je me levai et sortie dehors, me tenant sous l'avancée dans le patio. J'allumai une cigarette, regardant la pluie faire des ondes dans l'eau et dans les petites flaques qui s'étaient formées sur l'ardoise du patio. Je pouvais l'entendre hurler après elle à travers la porte vitrée, avec beaucoup de colère. Ça me rappelait les fois où nous nous disputions, à la fin quand nous étions tous les deux tellement épuisés de lutter pour une bataille perdue d'avance. Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il l'accusait de n'avoir aucun droit pour trafiquer avec ce qui lui appartenait et comment elle avait osé ça et comment elle avait osé faire ça... et ensuite sa voix devint plus douce. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais il semblait presque triste alors, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il s'agissait beaucoup de ce que je reconnu être qu'il s'excusait et la consolait, quoi qu'elle lui disait à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose en suspens, quelque chose de non traité. C'était insoutenable de le voir avoir ce lien avec quelqu'un d'autre même si c'était son ex-femme.

Avant que je le sache, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, me faisant me sentir incroyablement stupide d'être... jalouse? De vouloir qu'il ne console personne d'autre que moi. Je voulais m'enfuir, loin de lui et de cette vie dont je ne faisais plus partie, et de cette maison que je n'appellerais jamais chez moi, et loin de ces sentiments que je repoussais et de la colère qu'il ait avancé même si j'avais un putain de fiancé à la maison qui m'attendait.

Je finis ma cigarette et me recomposai suffisamment pour retourner à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse cacher les traces des larmes mais à ce stade cela semblait futile de lui cacher quelque chose. Edward était encore appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte, semblant maussade, n'étant plus au téléphone.

"Bella…."

Sans croiser son regard je murmurai, "Je vais y aller."

"Non, s'il te plaît. Je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler mais j'étais tellement furieux. Elle a dit que..." Je levai la main pour l'arrêter.

"Edward, tu n'as pas à expliquer. En fait, je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre les explications de ton stupide mannequin d'ex-femme et je n'avais pas besoin de t'entendre la consoler pour ça. Ça a été une longue journée et je suis vraiment fatiguée."

"Je ne la consolais pas pour ça. Sa mère est malade et"

Je le coupai à nouveau, la colère en moi avait aspiré toute compassion ou logique que j'avais. "Je m'en fous Edward. Je n'avais pas besoin de t'entendre lui parler. J'ai juste besoin de sortir d'ici."

Le carillon de l'entrée sonna alors, juste comme le signal de m'arrêter dans mes mouvements. "Mon kinésithérapeute," expliqua-t-il doucement, semblant si blessé et tellement vulnérable.

"Ton kiné fait des visites à domicile?" dis-je hargneusement. Stupide fille que j'étais, n'ayant aucun droit d'être en colère sur quoi que ce soit. Rien. On pourrait penser que quatre ans était suffisamment long pour atténuer la brûlure mais apparemment c'était aussi frais que cela l'avait été des années auparavant.

Edward semblait déchiré entre répondre à la porte et continuer à me retenir dans son living-room. "Ne pars pas. La séance n'est que d'une heure et je l'annulerais bien mais j'aurais trop mal demain et... s'il te plaît Bella, s'il te plaît reste. J'ai besoin de..." Le carillon tinta à nouveau et l'expression sur son visage me donna envie de le gifler et ensuite de l'étreindre jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit partie.

Ce soir-là n'était pas une exception.

"Attends... laisse-moi juste ouvrir la porte pour elle. Je reviens tout de suite." Pour elle. Bien sûr. Je me détestais pour beaucoup de raisons à ce moment-là.

Edward la conduisit en haut, me la présentant comme Christian. Elle me rappelait un peu Angela, cette fille douce et intelligente, très simple avec l'allure que les choses allaient pour elle. Je lui serrai la main, échangeant quelques politesses alors qu'Edward disparut quelques minutes. Il revint avec une pile de cahiers reliés de cuir noir, ses journaux. Ensuite il dit à Christian qu'il la rejoindrait dans un instant.

Quand elle fut partie, il me dit avec douceur, "C'est les quatre dernières années. Ça permettra peut-être d'expliquer ce que je ne semble pas pouvoir." Il fit quelques pas et se tourna pour me regarder par-dessus l'épaule. "J'espère vraiment que tu seras encore là quand j'aurai fini."

Je restai là un instant, ne sachant pas si je devais rester ou partir, mais comme toujours, la curiosité l'emporta. Avec une tasse de café et les journaux à la main, je me pelotonnai sur le canapé en daim pour voir ce que précisément Edward ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Le signe de la main du départ de Christian me surprit carrément. Je posai le dernier des cahiers et attendis qu'Edward revienne mais après un moment, comme il ne se montrait pas j'allais à sa recherche. Je le trouvai assis au bord de son lit, son dos nu face à moi, fléchissant son bras en faisant rouler l'épaule et de toute évidence un geste douloureux à faire pour lui. Ma respiration se bloqua à cette vue de lui, tellement plus mince que j'avais eu l'habitude de le voir mais encore les mêmes longues lignes de muscles lisses et ces deux putains de stupides fossettes de chaque côté du bas du dos. Ma langue avait été très à l'aise dans ces trous fut un temps.

Dans sa chambre, un profond vert mousse couvrait les murs, le couvre-lit d'un blanc pur contrastant avec l'acajou riche de son mobilier. Des photos en noir et blanc encadrées représentant des paysages décoraient le mur adjacent au lit. Pas une chose qui ne soit pas à sa place sauf le tee-shirt qu'il avait porté, maintenant étendu au bas du lit.

Je m'attardai à l'embrasure de la porte sans m'annoncer probablement plus longtemps que j'aurais dû, juste à regarder. Après qu'il ait pris ses cachets et une longue gorgée d'eau de la bouteille sur sa table de chevet, il commença à remettre son tee-shirt mais le mouvement le fit gémir de douleur. Je traversai la pièce sans réfléchir, m'asseyant à son côté pour l'aider.

Quand le tee-shirt fut mis, Edward me regarda, vaincu et fatigué, reposant sa tête sur mon épaule juste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ses doux cheveux me chatouillèrent le visage.

"Tu es restée," murmura-t-il. Je hochai la tête en réponse faisant courir mes doigts à travers ses cheveux. Cela m'avait tant manqué. "Les as-tu lus?"

"Oui. Ils expliquent sans aucun doute beaucoup," dis-je, en éclaircissant ma voix. Mes yeux étaient tellement gonflés du fait d'avoir pleuré que je devais être horrible. Ce qui avait été écrit dans ce journal drainait tellement d'émotions et était tellement inattendu. Je n'avais pas idée qu'il avait continué à y écrire dedans, pas idée qu'il pensait même à moi autant. Le contenu datait de quelques mois avant notre rupture et se terminait ce matin-même, racontant l'après-midi de la présentation d'Alice. Même si je n'avais eu qu'une heure pour jeter un coup d'œil à ces années où nous avions été séparés, cela avait été suffisant pour m'amener aux larmes. Il avait versé son cœur dans ces journaux intimes, tout de sa souffrance et de son angoisse et même les moments joyeux et heureux qu'il avait connus ces quelques dernières années.

J'étais dans la majorité des mauvais.

Son mariage était inclus là-dedans également, et même si j'avais vraiment essayé de sauter ça, j'étais une masochiste et j'avais besoin de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti pour comprendre. A ma surprise et il est vrai à mon plaisir égoïste, il avait dit la vérité quand il disait qu'il avait cru que c'était de l'amour mais qu'il se trompait lui-même en pensant qu'il pouvait me lâcher enfin. Il ne l'aimait pas elle... c'était moi, toujours moi. Savoir cela faisait plus mal même que penser qu'il m'avait totalement abandonnée, car cela me donnait un sentiment d'espoir que je ne pouvais plus avoir maintenant.

Même dans les écrits plus récents, mon nom était mentionné à peu près tous les quatre jours. Il pensait encore à moi tellement souvent, que ce soit un souvenir ou une odeur qui lui rappelaient moi. Neuf ans était un long laps de temps et tout comme il le disait dans un passage de son journal, sa vie était entremêlée avec la mienne même si je n'étais plus dedans. C'était étrange car je l'avais ressenti exactement de la même manière. Il parlait de ses regrets sur la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées et combien il avait été dévasté quand je lui avais retourné la bague. Il avait masqué sa colère, ce qui était pourquoi nous avions cessé de nous parler pour commencer, mais je n'avais jamais su quel discours lui tenir vraiment. Je n'avais jamais su... je pensais juste qu'il était un trou du cul égoïste parce qu'il avait été rejeté.

Il racontait avoir été à New York voir son père et qu'il était resté nerveusement dehors devant mon appartement à attendre pendant des heures que je revienne chez moi. J'étais avec Jackson alors, et me voir avec lui l'avait fait s'enfuir fissa. Je n'avais jamais même su qu'il avait été là. Edward écrivait que le jour où il avait découvert que j'étais fiancée il avait pris alors quelques cachets antidouleur supplémentaires pour encaisser le coup. Et il écrivait combien il était nerveux de savoir que je pourrais venir à Forks et comment il allait se débrouiller pour me voir sans avoir à faire paniquer Alice à cause de lui. Il ne s'agissait que de moi, dans tout, chaque larme, chaque sourire... tout. Et cela brisa mon putain de cœur.

"Edward," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi après que j'ai rompu nos fiançailles, tu ne m'aurais pas parlé, je veux dire..."

Il soupira. "Tu étais si malheureuse. Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser parce que je voulais que tu sois ma femme évidemment, mais je voulais juste que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix concernant où je vivais, car j'étais à la merci de mon équipe, mais tu _l'avais_. J'étais tellement en colère que tu aies choisi ta carrière à moi, à _nous_, que je ne pouvais pas voir que tous ces déménagements et ces longues distances et mon absence à cause du baseball t'avaient fait à toi. Alors je t'ai laissée partir. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te laisser partir car aussi égoïste que j'avais été je voulais véritablement que tu sois heureuse même si c'était sans moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit... si tu aimes quelque chose laisse la libre..."

"Si elle revient, elle est tienne," ajoutai-je doucement.

Edward me regarda alors, ses doux yeux verts remplis de plus de tristesse que je n'avais jamais vue. "Mais tu n'es jamais revenue à moi."

Je soupirai, murmurant, "Je n'étais pas vraiment partie en premier lieu."

Quand je le regardai, il tendit la main vers mon visage, ses doigts glissant tendrement contre ma joue. Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne, et quand il effleura ma bouche de ses doigts je fermai les yeux et les embrassai. "Bella... je..."

"Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît ne..." suppliai-je, laissant son pouce retracer ma mâchoire. Il allait dire quelque chose sur le fait que j'appartenais à un autre homme, car c'était dans sa nature, mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment me sentir ou quoi faire mais je me rapprochai de lui, sachant que je ne devrais pas, que c'était mal de céder à l'attraction qu'il avait sur moi. Seulement... cela semblait tout sauf mal.

_Laisse-moi te sentir. Laisse-moi t'aimer à nouveau._

Ensuite sa bouche vint sur la mienne, souffle chaud et désir mêlés au besoin et aux anciens souvenirs débordant à la surface depuis le temps qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se déverser en abondance. L'embrasser était tellement familier et tellement parfait, comme si ma bouche se réjouissait avec un grand alléluia d'être à la maison. La main d'Edward glissa en haut de mon dos, faisant descendre de mon épaule l'élastique de mon top alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre ma peau. Le cœur battant la chamade dans l'anticipation, je haletai quand il murmura, "Bébé," et puis sa bouche se déplaça le long de ma clavicule et remonta la colonne de mon cou jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille. Il mordit le lobe gentiment et s'éloigna haletant lorsque sa conscience l'emporta.

"J'ai si foutrement envie de toi... mais je..." Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres l'intimant au silence. Je ne pouvais pas penser aux répercussions que cela aurait. Je savais que le seul regret qui résulterait de cela était si je rentrais à la maison sans savoir, ne jamais avoir de vrai achèvement. Ne jamais sentir Edward une dernière fois.

Je tirai son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, faisant courir mes mains vers le bas de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux comme si mon toucher était le paradis. Je blottis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassant avec douceur alors que mes lèvres remontaient son cou puis redescendaient à son épaule blessée, faisant spécialement attention à ne mettre aucune pression excessive sur sa peau. Ses doigts dansaient timidement le long de l'ourlet de mon top, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'enlever sans permission. C'était imprudent d'abandonner à ce stade, alors je m'éloignai de sa clavicule assez de temps pour l'aider à passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête.

"Tellement magnifique," murmura-t-il avec vénération, faisant descendre les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge sur mes bras. Il fit courir son pouce sur la rondeur de ma poitrine et puis plongea dans le décolleté et enfin sous les bonnets, frôlant mon téton qui avait considérablement durci d'excitation. Je l'entendis prendre une respiration chancelante avant de me pousser sur le lit avec douceur, drapant une jambe sur les miennes.

Quand il lia ses doigts aux miens, je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève ma bague d'un geste aisé, la plaçant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avant de le refermer avec le pied. Ses yeux verts brûlaient, fixant les miens, me disant qu'il était triste que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'en même temps j'étais sienne, l'avais toujours été et il me revendiquait une fois de plus.

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ça car ses mouvements sur ma peau provoquaient des réactions physiologiques que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis des années. Ses mains, fortes et chaudes exploraient mon corps, enlevant les vêtements alors qu'il faisait son chemin en m'embrassant de mon front à mes orteils. Je le caressai tandis qu'il tétait mes seins, gémissant de plaisir et murmurant combien mon corps avait changé en son absence. Edward prit son temps, me torturant avec la façon dont il était si respectueux. Je le voulais à l'intérieur de moi avec un désir si intense que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis la dernière fois qu'il m'avait fait l'amour. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir cette intensité, personne sauf Edward. Je voulais sentir sa bouche sur la mienne et ses baisers sur mon visage et je voulais qu'il me baise et m'aime et _Dieu_...

Il y a des moments dans votre vie où vous savez qu'il changeront votre destinée, des moments qui modifieront l'issue de tout ce que le sort avait planifié pour vous, mais vous les faites de toute façon même en sachant ce qui est bien ou mal, ou bon ou mauvais. Vous les faites car vous savez que si vous ne les faites pas, vous vivrez le reste de votre vie en vous demandant ce qui aurait été si...

Quand Edward s'introduit à l'intérieur de moi, je sus à ce moment-là que je n'avais pas à me demander, je savais que je l'aimais encore et qu'il m'aimait et que peu importe les chemins qu'avaient pris nos vies, qui que nous ayons choisi pour faire notre futur, il y aurait toujours cet amour entre nous. Au cœur, après que toutes les blessures et les mots étaient partis, quand nous étions complètement déshabillés et à nu, il restait Edward et moi et l'amour doux, innocent et pur que nous avions autrefois partagé.

Edward pris son temps pour me faire l'amour, pris son temps pour venir à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais imaginé que le sexe avec Edward aurait été féroce et charnel et transpirant, mais au lieu de ça, la douceur dont il fit preuve me surprit et me fit pleurer quand je vins. Ses mains caressèrent mon visage et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, humide avec l'émotion à l'état brut de ce que nous avions fait. Nous avions pleuré jusqu'à ce que nous riions et en ensuite nous nous étions blottis dans le lit jusqu'à ce que nous fussions affamés.

Un tour en ville nous trouva à un dîner tardif et à partager une glace, sourires timides et mains liées comme les adolescents sans souci que nous avions été autrefois. Pour quelques heures, nous avions pu voir à quoi cela aurait ressemblé si les choses avaient été si différentes et c'était un petit moment de paradis. Edward était son lui doux, charmant... le Edward dont je suis tombée amoureuse, pas le Edward que j'avais quitté il y a quatre ans.

En retournant chez lui, Edward et moi avions encore pris la pluie. Trempés et désireux, il me conduisit dans sa douche. Ce ne fut pas faire l'amour lentement et tendrement cette fois-là. Nous avions baisé et baisé jusqu'à ce que je crie et qu'il jure et que nous nous effondrions au sol, haletants et vivants et fourbus.

Il ne me lâcha pas cette nuit-là. Nous avions dormi nus, en cuillère, pas un centimètre d'espace entre nous. Alors que nous nous assoupissions, ses doigts parcoururent ma peau comme s'il peignait un tableau, mais je savais qu'il me mémorisait une fois encore comme nous l'avions fait d'innombrables fois après s'être laissés pour de longues périodes.

Nous savions tous les deux qu'il était inévitable que notre temps ensemble prendrait fin beaucoup trop tôt.

Au matin nous étions tous les deux silencieux, bien qu'allongés éveillés à regarder le soleil se lever à travers les portes vitrées qui menaient au balcon. La sonnerie de mon téléphone nous fit revenir tous les deux de notre douce félicité à la réalité, sachant que c'était Jackson. Je ne l'avais pas appelé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et il était probablement inquiet. Avec un soupir et bref baiser sur ma tête, Edward se dégagea de moi et se leva ensuite du lit, impudent dans sa nudité. Il utilisa la salle de bain et quand il sortit il prit un sweat sans croiser mon regard. Je le regardai s'habiller, sachant que c'était la fin, la dernière fois que je pourrais le voir de cette façon, la dernière fois même que je pourrais l'avoir comme ça.

Avant de quitter la chambre, il s'arrêta et se tourna. "Je t'aime," dit-il avec une tristesse qui reflétait la mienne. "Quoiqu'il advienne, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours." Puis il me laissa seule avec mes larmes et ma culpabilité avant que je puisse le lui dire en retour.

Sans me doucher, je m'habillai aussi vite que possible et le retrouvai dans la cuisine. Il était appuyé contre son comptoir, un mug de café fumant à la main, les yeux fixant le vide dans la tasse. Je me tins là pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, agrippant mon sac d'une main et les clés de ma voiture de location de l'autre, sans parler. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je voulais rester avec lui pour toujours et à jamais. Mais je savais que je devais sortir de ma petite bulle de bonheur Edward pendant un instant pour véritablement avoir une vision d'ensemble.

Quand je ne pus en supporter plus, je fis quelques pas en avant, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassai la joue d'Edward.

"Je t'aime aussi," murmurai-je à travers les larmes que je ne pouvais contrôler. "Plus que je ne peux même l'exprimer." J'embrassai sa paume dans un ultime adieu, ne voulant pas rester dans les parages et qu'il puisse me voir m'effondrer. Empressée, je traversai la maison jusqu'à ma voiture bataillant avec l'alarme. Après trois essais, je pus enfin déverrouiller la voiture. Je me glissai à l'intérieur, mettant le contact, essuyant mes joues humides de la main. Il me semblait qu'un éléphant s'était assis sur ma poitrine, mon cœur était brisé en un million de morceaux. Je sanglotais contre le volant, reposant ma tête sur la courbe.

Le déclic de l'ouverture de la porte me surprit.

Il était en position accroupie, se tenant au cadre de la portière et à la poignée avec le désespoir inscrit partout sur son visage.

"Bella reste… reste avec moi. Je sais que nous avons beaucoup à résoudre, mais c'est _juste_. Je sais que tu le sens aussi. Je prendrai soin de toi et je t'aimerai et je te rendrai heureuse je te le promets, mais reste avec moi." Ses yeux remplis de larmes croisèrent les miens et il murmura un presque inaudible, "S'il te plaît."

"Edward," sanglotai-je, couvrant ma bouche. J'étais tellement partagée, tellement déchirée. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à me sentir comme ça, si fortement. C'était supposé être l'achèvement pour nous, et j'étais stupide de penser que faire l'amour avec Edward ne créerait pas de complications auxquelles je ne serais pas en mesure de faire face. Mais le fond du problème était que j'avais une belle vie derrière à New York. J'avais une vie où les choix que je faisais étaient de mon propre chef et que j'étais heureuse et que j'avais des amis et une grande carrière et un homme bien qui m'aimait.

Et j'essayai désespérément de ne pas penser à l'homme _formidable_qui m'aimait, se tenant à côté de moi les larmes coulant sur son visage me suppliant de rester. Je pris une profonde respiration et fis la chose la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais faite dans ma vie.

"Edward, je veux rester mais…"

"Mais tu ne peux pas," murmura-t-il avec un hochement de tête bienveillant. Des minutes passèrent en silence avant qu'Edward se penche pour presser ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes, à peine une caresse. Il se releva ensuite, essuyant les larmes sur son visage et ferma doucement la portière. "Au revoir, Beautiful. Je te souhaite toutes les meilleures choses. Tu mérites les meilleures choses."

Il n'y avait pas assez de souffle en moi pour répondre, pour lui dire que je voulais tellement rester et je voulais le meilleur pour lui aussi, et je voulais rester blottie dans ses bras pour toujours et à jamais jusqu'à notre mort, vieux et gris.

Mais au lieu de ça, je le regardai se retirer puis, tout mon corps trembla d'angoisse et de désarroi d'avoir eu finalement à le laisser partir.

**Partie deux à suivre.**

Ouchhh, des passages difficiles n'est-ce pas? Que va choisir Bella entre le cœur et la raison ? Entre l' homme qui l'aime et avec qui tout est relativement simple et l'homme qu'elle aime et avec qui beaucoup a été compliqué ?

La deuxième et dernière partie arrivera très vite.

LyraParleOr


	46. Epilogue 2 : Remember me

**High Anxiety **** (Edwardsbloodtype)**

Traduction autorisée

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire en version originale à Edwardsbloodtype.

**Rappel :** cette fic est classé **M**, il y est décrit de façon explicite d'usage de drogue et de consommation d'alcool par des mineurs et de sexe.

Remerciements aux non inscrites Rebecca, Nana10, Claire03, Hlne USA, Mylene, Aussidagility, qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions sur la première partie de l'épilogue ainsi qu'à toutes celles à qui j'ai répondu. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Space Bound Rocket pour m'avoir soutenu jusqu'au bout.

Bella nous a quitté très perturbée par son voyage à Forks. Elle avait fort souhaité y voir Edward pour trouver une fin à leur histoire et avancer dans sa vie, notamment avec Jackson. Elle avait espéré sans doute n'aimer encore que l'Edward de son passé et découvrir que cet Edward n'existait plus, ne pas retrouver cette alchimie qui avait existé entre eux pour enfin tourner la page. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça... C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous laisse découvrir la fin.

**~High Anxiety~**

**Epilogue Part 2~ Remember Me**

**Garth Brooks~ The Dance**

**~Edward~**

L'air à l'extérieur était chaud mais pas insupportable, bien plus humide que généralement fin juin. J'appréciai la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma en claquant, une bonne odeur de café fait de frais flotta dans la brise, ce qui signifiait que le gâteau était sur le point d'être servi et bien sûr précédé de cette redoutée chanson traditionnelle de Joyeux Anniversaire. Avec un doux sourire, Rebecca posa un grand verre de limonade sur la table à côté de ma boîte de cachets. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête, me tournant pour regarder les gouttes d'eau dégouliner sur les côtés du verre comme la pluie contre une vitre.

Même si elle était payée grassement pour le faire, elle était bien trop aux petits soins pour moi, demandant si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Avais-je faim, soif, trop chaud, trop froid, besoin d'un autre coussin sous mes fesses, m'étais-je souvenu de prendre mon traitement, avais-je utilisé les toilettes, incluant chaque acte humiliant possible pour un homme là-dedans. J'allais très bien, et devenait irrité à tout ce pouponnage. C'était déjà bien assez que ma famille ait lancé une grande fête pour attirer l'attention sur ma toujours plus grande incapacité, tout comme mon âge, mais ils avaient engagé Rebecca pour prendre soin de mes besoins pensant que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour moi. Comme si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire à cela.

Je savais que je devrais être plus reconnaissant d'avoir autant de gens qui fassent attention à moi, mais les voir tous heureux, souriants ne faisait que me rappeler celle qui n'était pas là. Le seul visage que je voulais vraiment voir.

"Edward, m'avez-vous entendue? C'est l'heure de prendre vos pilules."

Ces satanées pilules qui avaient empoisonné toute mon existence. Avec un regard mauvais et une grande gorgée de limonade, j'avalai ces maudites choses en un coup. Je voulais dire à Rebecca de me laisser seul, mais je n'osais pas lui aboyer dessus, la douce petite chose. A la fin de la journée, quand j'étais seul, c'était sa voix qui me tenait compagnie et je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas mordre la main qui me nourrissait… et dans mon cas, me lavait, s'occupait de mes médicaments, payait mes factures et massait mon épaule quand elle me faisait vraiment trop mal.

Il y avait tellement de monde ici; les plus petits courant et riant alors qu'ils s'éclaboussaient dans l'eau avec les enfants plus âgés. Ensuite il y avait les adolescents qui parlaient et parlaient et parlaient à propos de rien qui soit important pour moi car j'étais tellement out quand il s'agissait de technologie et de ce genre de choses vu que je n'en avais pas vraiment l'utilité. Mais au moins ils me parlaient… ce qui était mieux que d'être ignoré. Il y avait tellement de visages que je ne reconnaissais pas alors que j'aurais probablement dû. J'avais peur de demander, car je ne voulais que personne mette en doute ma mémoire, qui allait très bien, merci beaucoup. Aiguisée comme une punaise.

Euh… peut-être comme un trombone ces jours-ci, qui trompais-je?

Je me souvenais des choses importantes.

Une jeune brunette dans un bikini rouge avec une paire de nichons incroyables me fit signe quand elle attrapa mon regard. Ces temps-ci, je me foutais bien d'être attrapé à faire quelque chose, beaucoup moins que reluquer une jolie fille.

"Hé Rebecca…" dis-je, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. "Qui est la brunette?" Je fis signe de la tête à la brunette en question. Alors qu'elle se tournait je remarquais qu'elle avait un cul vachement beau assorti à ses superbes lolos.

"C'est la fille Landon, je pense."

"Oh," Je fronçai les sourcils. Landon. Je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup. Il était infect et avait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux.

"Vous avez le béguin pour elle, Edward?"

"Nope. Je vérifie juste la marchandise." J'étais tout sinon honnête. "Et son cul aussi."

Rebecca suffoqua et s'étrangla un peu avec sa limonade, me giflant gentiment le bras. "Que pensez-vous que dirait Bella de ça?" Elle recula immédiatement après avoir parlé, réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit.

Je fronçai les sourcils à la mention du nom de Bella, mais répondis, "Rebecca, si un gars comme moi avait une chance d'un coup avec une fille comme ça, je serais prêt à parier les six derniers cheveux qu'il me reste sur la tête que ma Bella me donnerait sa bénédiction. En fait, elle me fournirait probablement les capotes." Rebecca se moqua juste de moi, achevant ses ricanements par un petit soupir.

"Mais elle n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je doucement, déplorant le fait qu'elle soit toujours dans mon esprit et toujours dans mon cœur. Rebecca me fit un petit sourire, et sans me regarder, glissa sa main sur la mienne et la pressa.

"Avec toutes les discussions sur elle, je regretterai toujours de ne pas l'avoir rencontrée," dit Rebecca après un court silence.

"Elle était magnifique, vous savez."

"J'ai vu les photos," dit-elle avec un sourire. Il y avait des photos dans toute la maison, de nous, des enfants, de mes parents et des frères et sœurs et leurs enfants, et bien sûr de tous nos petits-enfants... douze et à présent, deux arrières petits-enfants... des jumeaux avec de grosses joues et des yeux verts. Tout ce dont j'étais certain était que mes enfants continuaient à avoir des enfants et mon testament continuait à être modifié pour contenir une personne de plus.

Rebecca se tourna vers moi. "Elle était plus belle toutes les fois où elle vous regardait."

"C'était la même chose pour moi quand je regardais Bella. J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, même après cinquante ans de mariage."

"Bonté Divine, c'est à se demander comment vous avez pu vous supporter l'un l'autre après si longtemps." Sourit Rebecca avec espièglerie. Elle se moquait de moi parce que je n'étais pas toujours aussi agréable à gérer.

Je gloussai, me souvenant que Bella disait à peu près la même chose sur devoir regarder ma face un jour de plus. "Elle n'était pas toujours douce tout le temps non plus, vous savez. Quelques fois elle était une véritable chienne. Une vrai casse-couilles. Mais vous savez... nous tenions, et nous nous aimions malgré tous nos défauts."

"J'admire votre franchise, Edward." Rebecca roula des yeux malicieusement. "Mais je suppose que cela ne peut pas être toujours parfait."

"Non, en fait, il n'y a jamais eu une époque où les choses furent nickel-chrome ou magiques comme on le lit dans les romans, mais nous avions nos moments. Et pour être honnête, ce n'était pas le jour de notre mariage, ou quand nos enfants sont nés... bien qu'ils aient été de magnifiques moments à se souvenir. C'était les matins où nous étions allongés tranquilles dans le lit avant que les enfants mettent le désordre dans la maison, ou la fois en Italie où elle et moi avions laissé les garçons avec mes parents et nous nous étions éclipsés discrètement pour faire l'amour derrière une vieille ferme en Toscane. C'était quand j'ai ouvert les yeux après mon opération, ne m'étant jamais attendu à ce qu'elle soit la première chose que je verrais."

Rebecca pencha la tête de côté, me demandant silencieusement de continuer. Elle n'était avec moi que depuis peu de temps et je lui avais raconté quelques histoires de ma jeunesse et de ma carrière de baseball, aussi courte fut-elle. Mais parler de Bella était encore trop douloureux, trop frais. Elle était partie depuis six mois maintenant... c'étaient les plus longs, les plus solitaires six mois de ma longue vie. Mais c'était mon anniversaire et je me sentais un peu nostalgique. A ce moment-là, mon petit-fils, Christopher et sa copine Tegan, vinrent sous la tonnelle, s'asseyant en face de moi.

"Salut Gramps, es-tu en train de raconter des histoires à propos de Gran?" demanda-t-il avec de la curiosité dans les yeux.

Chris me ressemblait pour beaucoup avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux sombres. Mais il était un peu petit et trapu encore, n'ayant pas perdu ses rondeurs de bébé et peut-être que son métabolisme était juste lent, qui sait? Son tempérament, il le tenait certainement de sa mère; toujours à rire, toujours à bien aller. Il n'était pas maussade, ou boudeur et il était un bon gamin, pas comme ceux de ses frères... fauteurs de trouble. De tous les jeunes, Chris passait le plus de temps avec moi. Il faisait souvent un saut après les cours sur sa bicyclette juste pour me porter un repas que ma fille avait préparé pour moi. Il restait assis des heures, fasciné par les vieilles photos que je sortais et il absorbait les histoires comme une éponge. J'appréciais sincèrement ce gosse. Lui et sa copine me rappelaient Bella et moi autrefois quand nous traînions dans cette cabane dans l'arbre nous regardant avec mièvrerie et nous faisant de stupides sourires quand je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne mais Chris avait eu mon vieil attirail de baseball et une double part de la grosse part de mon fric pour les petits-enfants. Il avait besoin d'une voiture s'il voulait sortir cette jeune fille pour un rendez-vous correct. Appelez ça une erreur dans les comptes mais une fois que je serais six pieds sous terre, qui allait le mettre en doute?

Lui et sa copine se tenaient la main et attendaient patiemment que je continue.

"Vous voyez, j'ai eu cette opération à l'épaule la veille de mon trentième anniversaire. Ma copine Bella et moi avions rompu des années avant ça et elle était venue en ville pour voir Grand-Tante Alice et Oncle Jasper." Je soupirai doucement, pensant momentanément à mon frère. Il me manquait plus que je l'aurais pensé. Après qu'un cancer ait pris Em à la soixantaine, Jasper et moi étions devenus plus proches que jamais, ne voulant pas avoir de regrets. Il avait emménagé avec Bella et moi après que lui et les enfants aient mis Alice dans un centre de soins. Mais ce ne fut qu'une année après qu'il prit un coup et ne récupéra jamais vraiment. Nous les avions enterrés lui et Alice côte à côte.

Ma demi-sœur Kimberly et sa famille nous rendaient visite régulièrement, jusqu'à l'année dernière où elle a eu une attaque. Et ma petite sœur Claire eh bien, elle avait depuis longtemps disparu, s'étant tuée dans un accident peu après son trente-deuxième anniversaire. Ma mère et mon père étaient fous de chagrin, alors Bella et moi avions pris les deux petits de Claire avec nous pour un petit moment après que son mari ait fait une dépression... ce fut une mauvaise période. Pas de très bons souvenirs et elle me manquait beaucoup.

Rosalie et Bella restèrent amies pendant des années, durant ses trois mariages ratés et la naissance de ses quatre enfants. Nous ne l'avions pas su jusqu'après qu'Em meure, mais quand elle s'était montrée à ses funérailles écrasée par le chagrin, elle avait avoué à Bella qu'elle et mon frère avaient eu une liaison pendant des années. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé à la femme d'Em bien sûr, car cette information aurait été une souffrance inutile. Mon frère mourut heureux, je suppose.

Je secouai ma tête de tous ces souvenirs et m'éclaircit la voix, pour continuer. "Tu aurais aimé Jasper, Chris. Il était une vraie merde parfois, mais dans l'ensemble, un bon gars. Quoiqu'il en soit, ma Bella, elle vint et passa le week-end avec moi et quel week-end ce fut!" Je leur fis juste un petit mouvement de sourcils parce que bordel, pourquoi pas? Je savais fichtrement bien que ce garçon et sa copine faisaient un peu plus que se tenir la main!

Chris et Tegan rirent, tandis que Rebecca ajouta un discret, "Oh mon," à mon insinuation que le week-end fut en effet osé. Et je jure que je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose de désobligeant concernant le vieux monsieur cochon que j'étais. Ah, qu'elle aille se faire foutre!

"Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ensuite elle me quitta pour retourner à New York à son fiancé." Je dis ce mot avec un dédain évident. Le nom de Jackson m'avait pour toujours fait grimacer. Dieu merci il perdit sa popularité autour de 2025.

Chris suffoqua. "Gran faisait ça avec un autre gars et toi en même temps?"

"Yep," dis-je avec un bref signe de tête. "Ta grand-mère était une vraie femme adultère." D'accord, non elle ne l'était pas mais c'était bien amusant de voir les expressions sur la figure des gosses. "Gran avait une décision à prendre il me semblait. Elle est repartie à New York pendant quelques semaines, mais finalement elle est revenue à moi... elle est _toujours_ revenue à moi." Je retraçai la clé noire sur mon avant-bras, depuis longtemps ternie, même après que l'encre fut retouchée quelques fois. "J'étais son Edward et elle ne pouvait pas résister à mon charme."

Les filles rirent alors, mais Chris dit juste avec un clin d'œil dans leur direction, "Elles ne peuvent toujours pas Gramps. Souviens-toi quand nous étions allés au mariage de Tante Tina? Les filles voulaient toute une danse avec toi."

Je ris de bon cœur. "C'est vrai! Je les ai repoussées avec un bâton ce soir-là."

"C'était ta canne."

Chris regarda sa copine. "Il a été pris à empoigner le cul de ma cousine Tiffany!"

Je fis dédaigneusement un signe de la main. "Pffftt. Rumeurs... que des mensonges." J'avais simplement tapoté ses fesses et à ma décharge, ils m'avaient laissé boire du champagne avec tous les médicaments que je prenais, alors ils n'avaient à blâmer personne sinon eux-mêmes.

"Tu sais, Miss Tegan. J'étais sacrément un assez beau garçon quand j'étais jeune." Dis-je, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle ricana et devint toute rouge. "J'ai vu toutes les photos, M. Cullen. Vous étiez très, très beau." Elle baissa la tête dans l'embarras.

_Ouais, je le suis encore._

Je lui affichai mon plus beau sourire, désignant mes dents. "Tu vois celles-là? Toutes à moi. Et ceci est tout à moi aussi," ajoutai-je en montrant mes cheveux.

Chris pouffa. "Ouais, les six poils. Ils sont _tous_ siens, Teeg."

Je le pointais du doigt sévèrement avant de mimer lui trancher la gorge. "Tu es exclus de mon testament." La petite merde me roula les yeux avant de murmurer des excuses. "J'ai cent huit ans, bon sang! Je pense que j'ai l'air plutôt pas mal." Je m'adossai au siège les bras croisé, indigné.

"Tu as quatre-vingt-huit ans, Gramps," dit-il sèchement.

"Bon, je m'en sens trois cent quatre," marmonnai-je. Oui. Je me sentais très vieux. Tout me faisait mal et rien ne fonctionnait correctement et ma bite était aussi flasque qu'un hot-dog non cuit. Foutrement fichue.

"Donc elle est revenue?" Tegan se pencha sur ses coudes se rapprochant de moi, impatiente d'entendre la suite. Je pouvais voir dans le décolleté de son top, mais je n'étais pas prêt à laisser quiconque savoir ça. C'était mon anniversaire après tout.

"Yep, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle était là à mon côté ressemblant à un ange… j'aurais juré y être passé pendant l'opération. Elle me dit qu'elle avait quitté son stupide fiancé et qu'elle se demandait si je connaîtrais un endroit où elle puisse rester car elle était officiellement sans domicile." Je me souvenais avoir ri d'elle et combien ça m'avait fait mal même avec toute la morphine qu'ils m'injectaient. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de voir son magnifique visage. Elle m'était revenue et honnêtement je pensais que j'avais des hallucinations.

"Bella s'installa avec moi, apprit comment prendre soin de ma blessure. Elle était tellement bonne pour moi Seigneur qu'elle était bonne pour moi. Cuisinant, faisant le ménage, me tenant compagnie, et elle écrivait dans mon journal pour moi quand je ne pouvais pas. Elle était à nouveau ma meilleure amie."

Et pendant les trois mois où je ne pouvais presque pas bouger après les broches et les tiges et la soudure des os, elle me tailla une pipe au moins une fois par jour, Dieu la garde. Je m'étais rattrapé pour ça dès que je fus apte physiquement.

Remarquez, les choses furent bizarres au début car je savais qu'elle aimait Jackson même si elle disait qu'une fois revenue à New York, elle avait su dans son cœur qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c'était à moi, disait-elle. Je ne pense pas que je lui aie rendu ça facile, quand je ne cessais pas de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des textos sans relâche essayant de m'assurer qu'elle comprenait combien je la voulais dans ma vie. Je lui aurais bien envoyé des fleurs et des bijoux aussi, mais je savais qu'elle vivait avec ce gars et je ne voulais pas causer en plus d'autres problèmes que d'avoir déjà eh bien… _couché_ avec elle alors qu'elle était fiancée. Hé, elle était _ma_ copine et vous pouviez parier ce que vous vouliez que je n'allais pas laisser tomber sans me battre. Je l'avais perdue autrefois et j'avais su au moment où elle avait posé le pied sur ce carré d'herbe de ce vieux portique minable des balançoires que je n'allais la laisser partir encore. Alors je m'étais battu comme un diable pour elle.

Pour être équitable, elle se prit quelques semaines pour faire part de la nouvelle au pauvre gars et pour savoir quoi faire de toutes ses affaires, mais je pense qu'elle avait besoin de temps seule juste pour être certaine. Parce que notre histoire n'était pas une chose sure non plus à ses yeux, alors elle avait peur de prendre la mauvaise décision... le choix entre ce qui était bon pour elle et ce qu'elle voulait véritablement dans son cœur. J'avais été le premier à l'admettre quand nous avions rompu, je n'étais pas bon pour elle, ne l'étais pas depuis un moment. J'étais un connard toxique et arrogant, égoïste et égocentrique, trop stupide pour apprécier ce que j'avais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Mais le temps éloigné d'elle, avec ma blessure couplée à être obligé de prendre une retraite anticipée et mon divorce d'une femme avec qui je n'aurais jamais dû me marier en premier lieu, m'avaient changé pour sûr. Je n'aurais jamais fait l'erreur de la laisser partir à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien, ni enfer ni marrées, qui allait nous séparer encore une fois.

Et donc les choses pour nous allèrent bien... vraiment bien. A part beaucoup se peloter et bien entendu la bouche de Bella sur mes parties viriles, nous nous étions abstenus d'être physiquement intimes, simplement parce qu'après l'opération j'étais trop fragile pour être physique. Mais plus important, nous avions besoin de rétablir notre relation amicale. Nous savions que nous étions sexuellement compatibles, ça n'avait jamais été un problème. Donc ensuite nous devions apprendre à aimer qui nous étions devenus en tant qu'adultes pendant que nous étions séparés l'un de l'autre. J'étais totalement une autre personne, et je priais le Seigneur que Bella m'apprécie pour qui j'étais.

"Cet été-là fut... fun." Je souris en me remémorant son visage souriant et la façon dont elle se promenait dans la maison nue juste pour me tourmenter. Nous lisions dehors pelotonner l'un à côté de l'autre quand le soleil brillait et quand il ne brillait pas... nous nous tenions chaud l'un l'autre d'une autre façon. Nous apprîmes tout sur l'autre à nouveau, et nous étions à nouveau au stade où nous étions quand nous avions seize ans et amoureux et avions peur de l'avenir. Mais c'était une bonne peur, ne pas savoir ce qui allait vraiment arriver mais juste savoir que nous le ferions ensemble.

"Quand l'été arriva à sa fin, Bella dit qu'elle devait retourner à New York. Son travail était là-bas, ses patients l'attendaient et son groupe d'entraide avait été assuré temporairement par quelqu'un qu'apparemment les filles n'aimaient pas. Elle se sentait obligée d'y retourner et rectifier ça. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'y aller avec elle cette fois, car elle l'avait fait pour moi d'innombrables fois dans le passé et pour être franc, je l'aurais suivie au bout du monde juste pour être avec ma copine. Nous avions fermé la maison au bord de la plage et acheté un logement à quelques blocs de son bureau. Je démarrai les cours à Columbia après les vacances et Bella et moi passâmes notre premier réveillon du Nouvel An de retour ensemble à Times Square, ivres de champagne et d'amour, couverts de confettis, nous gelant les fesses. Mais mec... nous étions tellement étourdis d'amour."

"Nous restâmes un an et puis Bella décida que son père lui manquait et elle voulait être près de ma famille également, alors nous avions plié bagages pour retourner à Seattle et s'installer là, dans la maison au bord de la plage à nouveau. Je n'ai attendu qu'un mois avant de faire ma demande en mariage pour la troisième et dernière fois."

Rebecca et les enfants avaient les yeux grands ouverts plein d'intérêt alors que j'avais raconté cette histoire maintes fois avant mais pas depuis que Bella était décédée. Cela semblait plus, je ne sais pas... poignant maintenant qu'elle était partie. Malgré le fait que j'étais submergé par l'émotion, cela me semblait plus facile d'en parler maintenant que je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait relayer tout ça à la génération suivante avec un sincère enthousiasme. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que notre histoire soit oubliée, elle était trop belle, trop douloureuse, trop douce pour être oubliée et je savais que Bella aurait ressenti la même chose.

"Nous venions juste de prendre notre petit-déjeuner et elle était assise à la table avec son ordinateur portable ouvert," dis-je roulant des yeux à leurs expressions désorientées. "Un portable est un ordinateur qu'on met sur la table... oh, peu importe. J'étais en train de lire la section sport. Du journal," clarifiai-je pour leur bénéfice. Les médias papier n'existaient même plus. Ils avaient presque abattu tous les arbres dans l'hémisphère nord il y a environ dix ans. Personne n'était même autorisé à avoir un vrai sapin de Noël à moins qu'il ne soit bien planté dehors dans le sol et ne me faites pas démarrer sur la façon dont vous obtenez un reçu pour un achat... il arrive directement dans votre boite de réception. Contrôle gouvernemental, je vous dis.

Je m'égare.

"Donc j'ai la bague dans ma poche et j'avais l'intention de faire un grand truc, un joli pique-nique à la plage avec tout le tralala, mais il pleuvait et nous n'avions pas faim et le moment me semblait..._bon_. Nous avions ce bloc que nous gardions sur la table... il était en forme de cheeseburger et à l'intérieur la partie fromage était en fait des Post-it jaunes, je sais parce que ça ressemblait à du fromage..." Je gloussai me rappelant toutes les fois au lycée où nous nous étions passé le bloc en va et vient y écrivant de superbes notes à l'autre. J'allais continuer l'histoire mais un regard à leur expression confuse et je me rendais compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi je parlais.

"Les Post-it sont ces carrés de papier repositionnables..." Encore, des visages vides tout autour. "Oh, pour l'amour de... peu importe..." Je continuai à leur raconter l'histoire de nos fiançailles, souriant de m'en rappeler de façon aussi vivante comme si ça s'était passé hier.

Je me souvins que le soleil était soudain apparu à travers la couche nuageuse et la façon dont il se déversait par les fenêtres après trois semaines de pluies à verse. Bella avait ses cheveux remontés en un chignon désordonné, de petites mèches traînaient sur son visage et de temps en temps elle tordait ses lèvres pour les écarter de son visage en soufflant. Elle était en train de piquer un énorme muffin avec une fourchette, aux pépites de chocolat. Ils étaient ses favoris et je les avais fait pour les prendre à la plage mais elle en était déjà à son deuxième, donc tenter de faire un pique-nique à ce stade aurait été idiot.

Je pris le bloc hamburger et écrivis, _**Je t**__**'ai**__**me**_, le glissant sur la table juste comme nous le faisions pendant notre cours de biologie des années auparavant.

Elle sourit en coin, sans un regard elle gribouilla, _**Tu aimes juste mes nichons et mon superbe cul**_, puis le glissa vers moi.

_**Très vrai, mais j'aime le restant de toi également, My beautiful girl**_. Lui glissai-je en retour.

_**Oooh, je t'aime jusqu'à la lune,**_ écrivit-elle.

_**Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles**_, répondis-je.

_**Je t'aime jusqu'au bout du monde et après encore**_, dit-elle, et je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'étais si foutrement chanceux. Je n'avais jamais eu vraiment l'impression de mériter ce qu'elle m'avait offert jusqu'à cette année qu'on venait de passer ensemble. J'avais montré à Bella ce qu'elle signifiait pour moi chaque jour car je savais ce qu'elle était pour moi. Ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Discrètement, je tirai la bague de ma poche et la plaçai sur le papier et écrivis, _**Je t'aime assez pour faire de toi ma femme. Veux-tu m'épouser?**_

La façon dont son visage s'illumina était un moment que je n'oublierai jamais, même si mes souvenirs se ternissent avec l'âge. J'avais souhaité alors, et en particulier maintenant avoir fait une vidéo ou pris une photo de son expression car c'était un pur bonheur. Bella bondit par-dessus la table, me fit tomber et me soumit à une pluie de baisers. Je me souvenais avoir ri et lui demander si cela voulait dire oui.

"Tu m'as juste demandé de t'épouser sur un Post-it!"

"Oui, c'est ça," dis-je en haussant les épaules. Mes grands gestes les plus importants n'avaient pas bien tournés pour nous dans le passé, donc c'était clair et simple cette fois.

Et la troisième fois fut vraiment un enchantement.

Nous avions eu un ridicule mariage, tout le tralala, beaucoup d'invités, un DJ, un orchestre _et_ un harpiste pour l'heure du cocktail, parce que... pourquoi pas? Bella porta deux tenues différentes parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se décider et j'avais un paquet d'argent alors encore une fois, pourquoi ne pas la gâter? Ce serait l'unique mariage, aucun de nous n'en n'aurait jamais d'autre à nouveau, et je voulais qu'elle ait tout ça. De plus que ce soit mon deuxième était un certain point délicat qui ne nous avait jamais véritablement quitté, donc je savais que je devais lui donner carte blanche. Ce fut foutrement grandiose. Nous étions ivres et amoureux et heureux et ce fut une soirée d'enfer, valant chaque penny. Excepté les stupides colombes. Elles avaient chié partout et ce n'était pas super.

Après cela, nous passâmes trois semaines sur un yacht à visiter les îles grecques, quelques choses que nous avions toujours voulu faire. Nous l'avions fait surtout nus. Et ce n'est pas trop longtemps après cela, quand Bella eut arrêté de prendre la pilule que les bébés arrivèrent. Deux garçons et une fille, et ensuite après que ma plus jeune soit allée à l'école et que Bella était heureuse d'avoir à nouveau son corps et sa vie, nous avions été surpris par un autre petit garçon.

Mon plus petit gars était différent, cependant. Se développant différemment, ne regardant pas dans les yeux, ayant un vocabulaire comme un dictionnaire, ne pouvant pas pourtant répondre à une seule question. Il avait été diagnostiqué Autiste, léger toutefois, mais non sans défi. Mon garçon progressa comme un champion, et ma femme fut extraordinaire avec sa patience et l'amour qu'elle trouva pour ses quatre enfants et pour moi.

Le temps passa plus vite que je ne pouvais même l'avoir imaginé. Ils grandirent de bébés à enfants puis adultes si rapidement et dans le processus ils nous rendirent foutrement fous. Bella se référait à eux comme ses "Petits Suceurs d'Âme," car elle jurait qu'ils avaient drainé hors d'elle son essence même. Mais les rires (et plus souvent les cris) dans la maison étaient un des sons les plus beau au monde et aucun de nous ne les aurait échangé pour autre chose.

J'avais renoncé à retourner à la fac de médecine quand nous étions à New York l'année où nous nous étions remis ensemble. Je savais que c'était au tour de Bella d'être sous les projecteurs et les études de médecine signifiaient internats, résidences et de longues heures où je n'aurais pas été à la maison. Je lui avais déjà donné cette vie et je savais comment cette histoire s'était terminée. Donc je profitai de mes expériences personnelles et pris la voie de la kinésithérapie, ouvrant finalement un centre qui était spécialisé dans les blessures sportives. J'aidais les gens, des gosses blessés surtout, et c'était bon d'avoir de la valeur pour la société. Et allez comprendre, quand l'entraîneur des filles au softball du lycée avait laissé tomber à la dernière minute, devinez qui se proposa. Moi... entraînant un tas de poulettes au lycée. Oh, l'ironie.

Je me demandais souvent si le Juge Aro pensait à moi du fond de sa cellule.

J'aimais ma vie.

Et ceci étant dit, la vie avait certainement sa façon à elle de s'assurer que nous en prenions soin. La mort de ma sœur nous secoua mais nous survécûmes. Nos enfants devinrent de bons citoyens, tous mariés, diplômés de l'université et ayant eux-mêmes des enfants, même mon plus jeune qui avait appris à s'adapter aux défis que la vie lui imposait. Il s'avéra être un prodige du piano, jouant actuellement avec le Seattle Philharmonic Orchestra. Il avait épousé une violoncelliste et avait un petit garçon. J'étais sacrément fier de lui, de tous mes gosses.

Nous nous étions finalement installés en Californie où le soleil était un spectacle bienvenu et les douleurs dans mon corps se dissipèrent peu après notre arrivée. Nous vivions proches de mes frères et de leurs familles, et quand mon père prit sa retraite, mes parents vinrent aussi.

Ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'était pas tout grand soleil et arcs-en-ciel étincelants. Bella et moi avions nos chamailles. Il y avait pas mal de trous dans le mur de la forme de mon poing car nous nous prenions la tête pour des choses pour lesquelles nous réalisions plus tard qu'elles n'avaient pas d'importance après tout. Elle me rendait dingue avec ses névroses, sa jalousie et son shopping excessif. Mais c'était ma Bella. Je la rendais folle en essayant de garder la maison nette avec quatre gosses et un chien, et mon appétit sexuel qui devint seulement plus vorace avec l'âge. Elle était fatiguée, j'étais excité. Nous faisions du mieux que nous pouvions pour que les choses marchent.

J'avais passé quatre-vingt-huit ans de ma vie en essayant de donner un sens à tout ça, les naissances, les morts, les guerres que j'avais vues, le changement dans la technologie, la grippe qui avait balayé un tiers de la nation. J'avais vécu une vie digne d'un roi, et même si cela n'avait pas été véritablement parfait, c'était plus que je ne l'avais même imaginé. J'avais été béni.

Et maintenant là aujourd'hui, alors que ma famille était rassemblée autour de moi, beaucoup tout sourire et appareil photo pour commémorer le moment, tout ce que je voulais était un visage avec moi. Toujours qu'un seul magnifique visage.

Au fil des ans, j'avais vu ce visage couvert de larmes, s'y propager un sourire si grand à en faire mal, crier et rire et même une fois... couvert de crème fouettée. J'avais vu la façon dont elle regardait nos bébés et comment elle me contemplait à l'autre bout d'une pièce avec désir. Le regard qu'elle me renvoyait était une vraie douleur dans ma poitrine, débordant d'amour pour elle, d'amour pour ce qu'elle avait toléré de moi pour me donner une seconde, troisième et quatrième chance quand je n'en méritais aucune.

J'avais vu le regard de pure douleur marqué le visage de ma magnifique femme quand elle me regardait souffrir de la perte de mes trois parents en l'espace de trois ans. Et je vis encore quand la démence triompha de Charlie et qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus son unique fille; témoin de ça une fois de plus quand finalement il mourut.

Mais de loin le pire fut quand cela lui arriva à elle. Ce fut un lent processus, un auquel nous nous étions attendus comme Alzheimer était héréditaire. Elle avait oublié de petites choses et puis des visages et des noms et ensuite finalement qui étaient ses enfants. Cette maudite maladie leur brisa tous le cœur.

Le plus étrange fut que j'étais la seule personne de qui elle put constamment se rappeler. Tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire était l'appeler Beautiful ou Bébé et parfois juste B pour que ça réussisse, et elle souriait à mon visage en se souvenant. Pendant longtemps elle resta coincée à ses dix-sept ans, ricanant et me disant combien elle aimait mon sourire en coin et voulait le mettre dans sa poche, des choses stupides comme ça. Elle parlait de choses, de détails d'une époque ou de lieux dont je n'avais qu'un vague souvenir avec clarté comme si elle regardait une image juste en face d'elle. Je lui faisais plaisir et lui permettais d'être tout ce qu'elle voulait être à ce moment-là parce que peut-être être vieux et savoir que tu as peu de temps qui te reste était trop à supporter pour elle. Et évoquer ses souvenirs la rendait si heureuse, comment lui prendre ça?

Nous restions assis des heures avec des photos, s'attachant à susciter un souvenir, et quelques fois elle se rappelait et c'était un tel moment de joie. Mais c'était fugace. Elle demandait toujours à voir le lever du soleil avec moi et elle me demandait de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit endormie car même si elle n'était pas souvent présente d'esprit, elle savait bien qu'un jour elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Comme moi.

Je regardais se faner ses souvenirs, sa jeunesse, mais jamais sa beauté.

Je tins bon aussi longtemps que je pus le jour où elle mourut. Mes enfants furent si rapides à appeler une ambulance, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était partie paisiblement dans son sommeil, espérons sans douleur et rêvant à de belles choses, et je tenais sa main, la caressant avec vénération, touchant son visage et essayant de mémoriser ses courbes à travers les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, jusqu'à ce que mes enfants me disent que je devais arrêter. Nous avions bataillé et je leur avais dit d'aller au diable, qu'ils étaient en train de détruire mes derniers instants avec elle.

Je ne parlai à personne pendant trois jours après qu'ils aient pris son corps. Déni, colère, douleur... perte, acceptation. Mon cœur était brisé, irréparable.

Lorsqu'on fit les préparatifs, ma fille découvrit que Bella m'avait laissé une lettre, enfouie dans son tiroir sous ses culottes. La date m'indiquait qu'elle avait été écrite quand elle avait encore l'esprit intact, avant que la maladie nous la vole. Dans la lettre, elle me disait combien elle chérissait sa vie avec moi, et que je ne me demande pas si j'avais été un homme bien ou un bon père ou mari. Elle voulait que je sache que sa vie avec moi était un cadeau, quelque chose qu'elle chérirait toujours et que son amour pour moi était incommensurable. La toute dernière ligne disait qu'elle m'aimerait pour l'éternité et que je devrais venir et la trouver quand il serait temps.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais j'espérais bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de me tourmenter de l'au-delà.

La main de ma fille sur mon épaule et un bruyant chorus de Happy Birthday me ramena brutalement au présent. "Papa, c'est la recette de maman... chocolat noir, avec des fraises."

Au lieu d'être étranglé par l'émotion au fait que ma douce fille soit si bonne pour moi, je hurlai, "Bordel! Vous pourriez éclairer la moitié de Seattle avec cette chose!" dis-je, regardant alors qu'ils amenaient le gâteau dehors, flamboyant. Je soufflai les bougies, devant m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de les éteindre toutes. Il y avait après tout, quatre-vingt-huit bougies.

Nous mangeâmes le gâteau et Dieu sait qu'il était délicieux, et ils me firent ouvrir les cadeaux que je ne voulais pas. Je les remerciai tous d'être venus me fêter et pour leurs chemises que je ne mettrai jamais, le chapeau que je ne porterai jamais, le jeu électronique de baseball auquel je ne jouerai jamais. La seule chose que je voulais ou avais besoin était la photo encadrée de ma Bella et moi, prise pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire. C'était de Chris et Tegan, bien entendu. Il lui avait rendu presque son état original. Ce gosse était un vrai bon garçon. Il me rendait fier.

Je coinçai la photo sur mes genoux, souhaitant que les larmes ne jaillissent pas devant tous ces gens. Ils commencèrent à mettre d'anciennes vidéos alors, une tradition, et je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps la nostalgie. Cela avait été une longue journée et j'étais tellement fatigué. Quand je demandai à Rebecca de m'aider à rejoindre ma chambre, personne ne parut être bouleversé, comme s'ils semblaient comprendre que j'étais un vieux monsieur et que j'avais besoin de repos. Je pris baisers et étreintes de tous, même les collants des bébés auxquels je ne fis pas beaucoup attention, et leur souhaitai une bonne nuit.

Je pouvais entendre les sons des rires et les occasionnels "ooh et ahh" alors que ma famille regardait les années passées sur film de l'autre côté de ma porte. Rebecca m'aida à mettre mes confortables vêtements de nuit et me donna une dose de mes cachets, tirant la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et embrassant mon front avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

"J'espère te voir bientôt, mon amour." Je murmurai ces mots à dessein pour Bella, comme je le faisais tous les soirs parce qu'elle me manquait si foutrement beaucoup et je n'étais juste plus le même depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette terre. Ensuite je laissai le sommeil me prendre ce soir d'été de mon quatre-vingt huitième anniversaire, tout en tenant la photo et sa, maintenant très abîmée, lettre sur ma poitrine, rempli à bord de l'amour de ma famille et d'un inexplicable sentiment de paix.

Je suis seul là.

L'instinct me dit de ne pas avoir peur, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je n'aime pas l'inconnu. Et étant donné que ma vie n'avait pas été sans certaines frasques, je suis légèrement inquiet quant à où exactement j'ai fini. Peut-on aller dans les deux, même si j'aime à penser que j'ai été une assez bonne personne pour une grande partie de ma vie pour justifier finir dans le meilleur des deux endroits.

Ceci étant dit, je ne suis pas sûr d'être précisément en enfer ou pourquoi je suis tout seul ici parce qu'il y avait tellement de confusion et de bruit avant toute cette soudaine immobilité et ce calme. Je jette un coup d'œil autour, aux arbres, tant d'entre eux, au vert si éclatant et au feuillage si épais. Je regarde un ciel d'un bleu des plus lumineux au-dessus de ma tête et la lumière du soleil me laisse des points blancs dans ma vision. Il me faut un moment pour regagner mes repères. Je peux entendre le bruit en fond d'une eau tumultueuse au loin, une cascade, ou une rivière peut-être. Cet endroit...si familier mais pourquoi ne puis-je le situer. Est-ce que je rêve?

Je balaie une main sur le dessus de ma tête...cheveux, plein et épais et ça ne se peut pas. La main n'a pas de rides ni de taches brunes, pas de signes de l'âge ou des années à porter des enfants avec. _Impossible_...

Il y a un rire au-delà du virage des arbres. Je connais ce rire... je _connais_ ce son. Il emplit mon cœur et pousse mes pieds de ce chemin de terre et je cours, prompt et rapide et mes poumons ne me brûlent même pas. Quand je la vois je crie son nom et elle se tourne, de longues boucles brunes balayant son épaule bronzée et elle court vers moi, les bras tendus, poussant de petits sons aigus de joie. Je suis empli d'une chaleur que je n'ai jamais connue.

"Tu m'as trouvée, tu m'as trouvée!" dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle est si heureuse de me voir.

Mes mains tremblent alors qu'elles la tiennent contre moi, serrant son petit corps contre le mien, pas un centimètre entre nous. Elle est encore plus magnifique de ce que je me souviens d'elle. Je suis béat.

"Bien sûr, petite idiote," dis-je. "Pensais-tu que je ne l'aurais pas fait?"

"Non, je savais que tu le ferais, mais c'est beaucoup plus tôt que je m'y attendais." Elle semble triste.

"Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, bébé. Je n'étais pas entier sans toi. Je voulais être avec toi." Elle tend le bras pour toucher mon visage de ses mains douces. J'avais eu une bonne vie, mais j'en avais assez. Il était temps de partir. Temps de voir quoi d'autre m'attendait.

"Regarde-toi, mon beau gosse." Après un long baiser qui débute doux mais nous laisse tous les deux plein de désir et haletant fort, elle se libère de moi, tendant les bras pour prendre ma main dans les siennes. "Viens E, tout le monde attend de te voir."

Je souris sachant que ma famille est ici et je désire tous les voir mais je veux un moment seul avec elle d'abord. Je prends sa main, la faisant pivoter vers moi. Des baisers pleuvent sur son visage et sur son cou et je lui dis encore et encore combien elle m'a tant manqué.

Elle me dit la même chose et nous nous embrassons pour des jours et des heures et ça peut être toute une vie ou peut-être juste quelques secondes. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là, elle est là, nous sommes ensemble... c'est parfait.

Puis des choses... des émotions et des sensations... des _sensations physiques_ s'agitent en moi, que je n'ai pas ressenties depuis des années. Les yeux de Bella pétillent quand elle sent cette même _chos__e_ frotter contre son ventre. J'empaume ses fesses et son sourire timide me dit qu'elle me désire aussi.

"Patience," murmure-t-elle doucement. "Nous avons l'éternité."

Je souris alors que nous marchons vers notre destination et je n'ai jamais été aussi content, aussi plein de joie qu'à ce moment-là. Dix-sept ans pour toujours.

"Oh," dit-elle alors qu'elle s'arrête brusquement. Son nez se plisse, tellement adorable. Ce visage m'avait tant manqué, ce jeune et magnifique visage. "Hum... notre maison est un peu grande et... elle est peut-être un petit peu... _rose_."

"Tu es sérieuse?" demande-je incrédule. "Une maison rose... pour l'éternité?"

"Fallait être là le premier alors," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire très enjoué que j'entends bien enlever de sa figure à la toute première occasion que j'ai d'être seul avec elle. Sa main presse la mienne me rappelant qu'elle est toujours la même fille que j'aime. Ici, sa tête est entière et elle se souvient de tout.

Le plus amusant est que ça a toujours été Bella pour moi. Et je sais maintenant que ça le sera toujours. Quoiqu'il se profile, je ne serai jamais, jamais seul.

Les mains liées et les cœurs pleins, ma Beautiful Girl et moi marchons côte à côte pour rejoindre nos familles, nos amis... où nous commenceront notre "pour toujours".

Et je suis chez moi.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**20**** Juin**** 1992 21**** Juin 2080**

**Bien-aimé mari, fils, père, grand-père, ami.**

The End


End file.
